Ana and Christian - Having A Baby
by lillian121
Summary: After the Boathouse Proposal, after the wedding and after the honeymoon Ana and Christian are finally settling into married life. Then Ana tells Christian she is pregnant. This is my interpretation of what happened after Fifty Shades Freed. Same theme and relationships as in After the Boathouse and no cheating. Fun, laughter, tears and romance!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the detailed version of Chapter 1 – Ana and Christian- Having a Baby! This follows After the Boathouse Proposal- same characters, same theme and for those of you who like my version of the relationship between Elliot and Christian, I hope you agree with my belief that that he might have been the reason Christian made it home that night from the bar. Enjoy Chapter 1 and I will have the one-shot up this weekend as I am traveling for work right now. **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews, comments and support. Lilly **_

**Chapter 1: Pregnant, No, No, No. **

**Christian's POV**

"I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," Ana tells me tearfully. "We'll figure it out." This isn't like putting a fucking puzzle together.

""How the fuck do you know?" I am yelling at her. "Tell me how!" I am scared shitless. This is the last thing I expected her to tell me tonight. I actually thought she was PMS she was acting so strange all day and tonight. I have to get out of here before I say something I will regret even more. "Oh, fuck this!" I put my hands up in the air. I give up. If she can't see how much this will fuck up our lives, I don't know what else I can say. I need to get out of here and think without her fucking waterworks making me feel guilty.

I can't believe this is happening. Fuck! I shouldn't have walked out on Ana, but god damn it how did she let this happen. I should let her know I just need to have some space to calm down and think this through but I am still too fucking pissed. I am standing outside of John Flynn's office and it is locked up. I just walked here on auto pilot and I desperately need to talk to him so I call his cell and he doesn't pick up. Shit. I look around and keep walking. My cell vibrates and it is Flynn.

"John, I am sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you. Please." I am pleading with him.

"Christian," he is whispering. "I am sorry but I am at a school function with my children can we talk in the morning?" How ironic. See this is what kids do to you. They take up your free time, what little you have and they require way more than a selfish prick like me is willing to give.

"Sure John. I will call your office in the morning." I am just standing here like an idiot on the street. My cell vibrates again. It's Taylor. If I had wanted his company I would have told him. I text him.

_I am fine I just need to walk – stay there with Ana_

Christ if he heard how I rejected my wife when she told me she was pregnant, he would probably want to quit. Both he and Gail love Ana and I can't imagine I will be welcome in my own home after going off on Ana when she told me. Pregnant! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I wanted to show her the world. I wanted to take her to Africa for our anniversary next year, spend New Years in Aspen and take her to Australia in the spring. She's fucking 22 years old, she's too young. I don't even know if I want kids. I told her maybe down the road, but was I ever serious about that? God damn it! I won't leave her, I love her way too much and she is everything to me. Shit, what if she thinks I left because I don't want her and the baby. Christ I should go back, but I don't want to talk to her right now. I am so pissed off.

How did this happen? Well when you fuck twenty times or more a week, I suppose the odds are against you at some point. But she was careless. At some point she forgot to get her damn shot. As much as we fuck, she shouldn't have even missed a day. I lost control of this. I should have been more on top of it and dragged her to see Dr. Greene myself. I will be calling Dr. Greene as something about the math on this doesn't work. I know this baby is mine that isn't even a question, but how could she be pregnant when she had a shot right before the wedding and it is suppose to be good for 90 days. Well, in the future, this will never happen again. One kid and that will be it. Fuck! I don't want this to be happening. Was Elena right? She told me Ana would end up pregnant right away as a way to keep me. But surely Ana wouldn't feel the need to get pregnant to keep me. I'm not going anywhere. I love her so much. She is the only thing that matters to me. I don't want to share her with anyone or anything including a fucking kid. Wow, I can't say that. She's pregnant now and that is my baby, my child. That is not just a fucking kid it is my flesh and blood.

I'm just so scared to have a child. What kind of father will I be? A terrible one! I am startled when a car horn goes off. I have just stepped in front of a car crossing the road. "Fuck you," I yell at the idiot who doesn't realize that the pedestrian has the right of way. I look up. How the hell did I end up here outside of Esclava? I didn't even pay attention but I have walked about ten blocks. I look at my cell. Ana hasn't called me. I text Taylor. What if she left? Shit. She can't leave me.

_What is Mrs. Grey doing? _

_She went into the library. She was quite upset._

_Don't let her leave._

_Yes sir, will you be back soon?_

I look up and see Elena Lincoln staring at me.

"Christian, are you okay?" I don't say anything. Of all the people I don't need to be talking to right now it is Elena Lincoln. "What are you doing here? Have you finally come to your senses and left that child bride of yours or do you need a sub? Tell me love, what brought you here."

I still don't say anything. I just look at her. Fuck she is disgusting. I keep walking, cross the street and enter the bar across from the salon called "Papa's Bar and Grill." Another irony. I sit down at a table in the back and look up to see that Elena has followed me. I don't want her here but I don't have any desire to tell her to leave either. My mind is elsewhere. Fuck, I can't believe I am going to be a father. I can't believe my wife is pregnant. No, No, No.

"Let me guess, Christian. Little Ana can't keep you satisfied."

I walk over to the bar and order a bottle of red wine. The wine isn't that great here, but I don't care so I order the most expensive bottle of red wine on their menu. It is going to make me feel like shit tomorrow as it is some shit wine costing all of $40 a bottle. He asks me how many glasses. "One." That bitch can get her own wine.

I sit back down and pour myself a glass of wine. I look at my phone and close my eyes.

"Aren't you going to offer me any wine Christian?" I don't respond and she gets up and gets herself a glass, pours some wine and sits down.

"Did you have a fight with your wife?" Elena smirks and I still don't respond to her. "I am talking to you Christian."

"I didn't invite you to join me and I don't want you here. Contrary to what you may think, I was just taking a walk and I wasn't coming to see you. So take your wine and sit somewhere else."

"Christian, I am sorry about the way things happened at your birthday. I shouldn't have approached Anastasia that night. I just knew you were making the mistake of your life being with her and it looks like I was right." I give her a glaring look and slam my wine down pouring myself another glass.

"No, you're not right, even though it isn't any of your fucking business, she is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am totally in love with her."

"Oh Christian, are you still squawking about love. Don't be ridiculous. Anyway will you accept my apology? My life has been dreadful with your mother ostracizing me with all of our mutual friends." Elena is trying to get my sympathy and I could care less. How have I never noticed that she is really not that attractive? She needs a pound of make-up to even be presentable. Ana is so naturally gorgeous that it is no wonder Elena is jealous of my sexy hot younger wife.

"I don't give a fuck about your social problems. My mom has her reasons for doing what she did, what did you expect Elena? Not interested in your apology or having anything to do with you and yes I am still squawking about love. Ana is amazing. Now leave me the fuck alone." I pour another glass and slam it down.

"Well, you sure don't act like a man in love. What's the matter darling. You can tell me."

I just glare at her.

"What does little Ana want to have a baby or is she not giving you what you need?" Elena is trying to piss me off and I just too preoccupied with the baby news to give a fuck about anything she has to say. But maybe she needs to know a few things.

"First of all shut the fuck up Elena. Second, my wife is the best fuck I have ever had and I can't even think of a single woman I have ever been with that matches her on her worst day. She is beautiful, passionate and more than enough for me. The only regret that I have is that I didn't have her sooner in my life. Third, when are you going to realize that our age difference has finally caught up because as I look at you right now Elena, I see a tired, older woman who I have absolutely nothing in common with and certainly not anything I would still fuck. So, quit with the bullshit." I get up and walk to the bathroom. I am hoping she is gone when I get back. She is still sitting there and I sit back down. I don't say anything and I finish the bottle of wine. Christ I have never drank this fast in my life. I can feel it going to my head.

I get up and order another bottle and when I sit back down Elena reaches over and touches my arm. I pull away and freeze. I can't stand that she just touched me. Elena looks shocked and I am surprised at how vile her touch is too me. She reaches in again and runs her long nail over my wrist. "Let me fuck whatever is bothering you away. I know you don't mean what you just said to me." I know my face must reveal how repulsive she is too me. I feel sick and pull my wrist away, slam my wine down, pour some more and drink that as well.

"No, Elena, you will never touch me again. I haven't thought of you as anything other than the old fucking bitch that taught me how to fuck in years. Hear me again Elena, there is absolutely nothing about you that I find remotely attractive. I can't believe I wasted years on you. Look at you, you are an old used up bitch. I have told you and I love my wife more than life itself. We have an amazing relationship, she is everything you could never be and she is beautiful as well. So don't ever fucking touch me again." Elena's cold face is frozen. I shiver. Fuck she is a mean cold bitch. What did I ever see in her?

"Christian, I wasn't serious darling. And wow, I know you can be cruel, but this is me baby, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to over react. I was just teasing. I am happy with Isaac. I miss our friendship of course, and miss your mother despite how she feels about me, but I guess I can see that you are really going to try and make it work with Ana, although I will never understand why. I don't bear either of you any ill will and I can see that you prefer to be alone to work out whatever is bothering you. Please tell me though you're not thinking of knocking that girl up."

I slam my fist hard on the table knocking her wine glass over. I grab Elena by the back of her neck and pull her close to my face. I see several people staring but no one steps in. "That girl is my wife and yes we are thinking about starting a family not that it is any of your fucking business. Yes leave. I shouldn't be here and certainly not sitting with you. I got distracted over something and needed a walk, but you need to be clear, the wheels on my marriage have not fallen off and you are nothing more to me than a bad memory and I am glad I don't have to deal with you on anything anymore including the salons. So get the fuck up right now and leave me alone Elena or so help me god I won't ask you nicely the next time." I can tell she is nervous now and she pushes her chair back.

"Well, my business is going wonderfully and I am pleased that I don't need your guidance to run it anymore. So, I guess this is it. You don't even want to try and work out our differences?" She stands up and picks up what must be her purse but it looks like a god damn suitcase it is so big.

"There is nothing to work out Elena. I don't want you in my life and I don't see any reason for us to ever talk to each other again. You have crossed way too many lines in my life. Please go." I stumble up to stand even though she doesn't deserve for me to be a gentleman, I always stand when a lady leaves. And I want her to leave so hopefully this will get her to move her ass out the door.

"Well then, Christian, I will always wish you the best. Do I get a hug goodbye?"

I just stare at her and finally whisper. "No Elena. Just please leave." She looks hurt but finally leaves. I just don't give a shit. I sit back down and drink the rest of the bottle. Fuck I am getting smashed. I see her walk out the door. Thank fuck. I wonder if I will remember this conversation later. Who cares? I have bigger problems like the fact that I am going to be a father. Fuck!

_I need your help, come get me. _I send a text to Elliot.

A few minutes later Elliot replies_. What the fuck r u talking about?_

_I am at a bar called Papa's Bar and Grill cross from Esclava, just fucking come get me._

I see Elliot's name come up on my phone. God damn it why does he have to call me. "Elliot can't you just drive over here and pick me up. I fucked up bad and Taylor isn't here, no one is here." I can hear that I am slurring my words a bit.

"Christian you sound wrecked. What the hell happened?"

"Are you going to fucking come and get me or not?" I stand up and shit the place is spinning. "Bourbon." The bartender looks at me like he might not comply with my request. "You have a fucking problem? I said I want a glass of bourbon." I throw a hundred dollar bill on the bar.

"Christian, I will be there in twenty minutes, don't fucking go anywhere and maybe you should quit drinking."

"Fuck off. Don't tell Kate you're coming to get me, she will call Ana. I fucking mean it. Don't be a fucking pussy and tell her." I can hardly talk. Shit. I am encouraging my brother to lie to his fiancée. I can't worry about that right now.

I put my head down on the table and before I know it I hear a chair pull out next to me. Christ did I pass out?

"So what the fuck has happened?" I look up and Elliot is sitting next to me with a beer in front of him and a glass of water for me.

"Get me another bourbon." I push the glass of water away and he pushes it back in front of me. He looks like he is pissed. Why is he pissed? His girlfriend isn't pregnant.

"No more booze. Start talking." Elliot is glaring at me.

"I fucked up bro, I am a motherfucking dickhead and I fucked up."

'If you fucking cheated on Ana, I will kick your motherfucking ass." Elliot is about an inch away from my face pointing his finger at me. He is really pissed.

"Get out of my face Elliot." I won't hit my brother but he better get out of my face. "No, I didn't cheat on my wife, I love her. But I walked out on her tonight and I am a motherfucking dickhead."

"God damn it Christian. We have already established that you're a motherfucking dickhead. Just tell me what happened. I have to be at a construction site at 4:30 am and it is going on eleven so tell me what the fuck happened before I throw your ass in my car and just drop you off at home.

"Get me a bourbon and I will tell you a secret." I look up at him and reach for my wallet so he can pay for my drink. I drink the water in front of me and shiver.

"Put your money away. You can barely talk. But fine you want more I will get you more but you have to tell me what happened." Elliot gets up and buys me a shot of bourbon and slams it down on the table in front of me. He leans back in his chair, "start talking."

"You can't tell anyone. Not your fiancée, mom, dad, Mia, Amigo no fucking one."

"Okay, I won't. What the fuck happened god damn it. You're making me nervous."

"Ana told me tonight that she is pregnant. I was so fucking pissed off about it I yelled at her, accused her of getting knocked up on purpose and then walked out on her." I slam the bourbon down. "I'm an asshole."

"You motherfucking dickhead! What is your god damn problem? Your gorgeous wife tells you she is having your baby and you treat her like that. What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't want to have any kids right now and maybe never. Elliot you know how fucked up I was when I was adopted. What kind of father could I be? I will suck at it." I slam my fist on the table. "I wanted to take her to see the fucking world. I wanted to have her all to myself. Now it will be crying, diapers, fuck ass nursery shit songs, old people cars, no sex and a fat wife. Fuck, fuck, fuck this isn't what I want right now." I rub my hands through my hair. I feel Elliot's hand on my shoulder and he is back in my face.

"Well too fucking bad! You should have thought about that before you fucked your wife 21 times a week. Are you that fucking selfish? You have more money than you know what to do with and you will be able to afford nanny's and shit anytime you want to go somewhere. Mom will be all over this. She will love taking care of her grandbaby. Hell Christian, I don't know what kind of father you will be, I don't know what kind I will be someday, but you don't get to decide that now. It's too late for that. You need to man up, go back to your wife, and make this right. I am not even going to listen to this shit anymore. You're drunk as hell, you're really pissing me off and you need to apologize to your wife. Come on I'll drive you home."

"What if she won't forgive me?"

"Shut up Christian. Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You sound like a god damn immature selfish prick and you need to go home, sleep this off, and change your god damn attitude. You know that Ana loves you even though you can be a real fucking asshole. You and I are not done talking about this. I will be coming by to see your ass tomorrow when you're sober and if I am going to beat the shit out of you, you will be sober enough to remember why. I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt because I love you and you're my brother, but tomorrow, you better have a change of heart. Now get the fuck up before I knock you out and carry you out of here." Elliot is really pissed. I get up and holy mother fuck, I am wasted. I should punch him for grabbing me but he is right. I wish he would hit me.

We walk out of the bar and I almost fall off the curb. Elliot grabs me by the neck and pushes me to his truck. I start to argue about getting in, I don't know why but I tell him I will just walk home. If I get in the truck I will pass out.

"Don't say another word Christian. I mean it, get in the motherfucking truck." I start laughing. "There is nothing fucking funny, and you are about to see me lose it little bro. Now get in the god damn truck." He has the door open and he is pushing me in.

The next thing I know we are in the garage at Escala. Taylor is waiting for us.

"Did you call him Elliot?" Taylor looks pissed too. Well fuck him. "He works for me Elliot or did he forget that?"

"Get out Christian before I do or say something I will regret. I will be seeing you tomorrow and we will talk about this then. And when I show up, don't even think about making me wait or make some excuse. I won't tell anyone about this because it's not my place. No one will ever know you told me until you and Ana announce this together and you work this out. So don't worry. But so help me god, if you go up there and say one thing out of line to your wife and I find out I will kick your ass. Got it?"

I nod and reach out to shake his hand. "Thanks Elliot, I won't say anything to her bad. I love her so much. You know she is everything to me right? I just wasn't expecting this. I will be good I promise. Don't be pissed at me?" I lean back and close my eyes. The door opens and startles me. Taylor nudges me out of the car. I see him look at Elliot and shake his head. "Fuck off Taylor." I shake him off and almost fall out of the truck.

"Sir, let me help you upstairs." I stumble to the elevator. When the elevator finally stops I exit and Taylor goes up to his quarters clearly disgusted with me and I run into the table in the foyer. Hmmm is this where the fucking little sperm escaped. I have fucked Ana on this table numerous times. "Shit." I scramble through the double doors and there she is, Mrs. Mother Goose. My wife.

"Mrs. Grey." I know I am barely standing and shit, even this drunk I can see that my wife is hot. No wonder she is pregnant, I can't keep my hands off of her.

""Oh…you look mighty fine, Anastasia." I want to fuck her. Pure and simple. But my pecker surely won't cooperate right now.

"Where have you been?" Oh here she goes.

I put my finger to my lips and smile at my wife. "Shh!"

"I think you'd better come to bed."

"With you…" I know I am snickering at her. But shit she is so fucking hot. I tell her she is beautiful and lean in and smell her long gorgeous hair. I lean on her and almost knock her over. She is so small. Did she shrink? She tells me to walk and that she is going to put me to bed. That is nice of her. She should be mad at me. My baby is so sweet. Baby. Oh yea, the baby, shit.

Ana tells me that I need to get in bed and we finally make it to our bedroom. She tells me I need to sleep. I don't want to sleep, I want to fuck.

"And so it begins. I've heard about this."

Ana looks confused. Don't play dumb Ana. "Heard about what?"

"Babies mean no sex." And that is one of my major issues. I need to be fucked all the time, and I only want to fuck Ana. And now she will never want to fuck. Ana tells me something stupid like if that was true there would only be one child in each family. I laugh because that makes sense. "You're funny."

"You're drunk." No shit. Ana pushes me onto the bed and I flop down. Christ the room is spinning.

"Join me." I can't sleep without her she knows that.

"Let me get you undressed first." Oh baby yes.

"Now you're talking." She starts taking off my tie and jacket. She is being bossy. I put my hands on her hips. Oh, I think my dick might be coming back to life. "You should always be in satin or silk." I pull her forward and put my mouth next to her belly. A baby is in there. My wife has another human being inside of her. "And we have an invader in here. You're going to keep me awake, aren't you?" I have a visual of Ana holding a baby and being tired all the time, not wanting sex and not having time for me." You'll choose him over me," and I realize I am jealous of my own child.

"Christian, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous- I am not choosing anyone over anyone. And he might be a she."

A she! I hadn't even thought about that. What if it's a girl? I don't want a baby but if I have to have a child - it just has to be a boy. I can't have a daughter. The only thing I know about females is not something I can even think about with a daughter. I don't know how to talk to little girls. I don't know what they like to do. I don't know why they think they way they do and I know what boys do to girls. I will end up in jail if I have a little girl because I will kill anyone that even comes near her. I don't want a baby and I just can't have a girl. I am going to be sick. I need to close my eyes and pray that I wake up in the morning and realize that this was one of my nightmares. In the morning Ana will be normal, she won't be pregnant and I will have my world back they way it was. The room is spinning. "A she…Oh,God."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Advice**

**Christian's POV**

I wake before the alarm is set because my head is pounding and my mouth feels like someone poured a bag of flour in it. Christ I feel like shit. It's light out, what time is it? 6:20 am. Fuck. The last thing I clearly remember is Elena Lincoln following me in to the bar. Oh shit. Last night wasn't a bad dream. Ana's is pregnant and I walked out on my own wife when she told me the news. I am a selfish asshole. I don't remember much about my conversation with Elena. It's all sort of blurred. I think I told her to get the fuck out of my life but I can't say for sure. I know I drank a hell of a lot and I vaguely remember talking to Elliot on the phone, or did I see him? I have never been that drunk. This tops my rehearsal dinner night and this is not a good thing. Oh god Ana. I was such a dick to her last night but I think she put me to bed. I need to apologize and I reach over for her.

"Baby, I'm sorry…." Where the fuck is she? I feel my heart race. She isn't here. I sit up and oh fuck my head hurts. My phone is on the bedside table and I see I have a text from Ana.

_WOULD YOU LIKE MRS. LINCOLN TO JOIN US WHEN WE EVENTUALLY DISCUSS THIS TEXT SHE SENT TO YOU? IT WILL SAVE YOU RUNNING TO HER AFTERWARD. YOUR WIFE. _

What the hell happened? I scroll down and see a text from Elena.

_It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father._

I am completely confused. First of all I changed my cell number the morning Ana and I got married. Elena doesn't have my new number that I know of so how she sent this text is strange. Secondly, I don't remember everything about last night but I know I didn't tell her about the baby. I get up slowly and I feel panic setting in. Where's Ana? I want to find her but I am going to be sick. Wow. This doesn't happen to me. I head to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water and brush my teeth. I hold onto the sink and recall that Elliot took me home from the bar. But I know I didn't tell Elena anything so what the fuck was she sending me a text for? How did Ana see this text? Shit if she read this she must think I was with her. Why was she reading my messages? That pisses me off.

I am barefoot but in the same clothes I wore last night. I open my bedroom door and smell coffee but I need to find Ana. I take the stairs to the upstairs guest room two at a time and push open the door. Shit she isn't in there. I walk down the hall and check the other guest room and she isn't in there either. I run down the stairs and check the library, the family room, the living room, my study, the laundry room, the kitchen and finally each of the bathrooms. I walk rapidly down the hall to Taylor's office and he isn't there. I pick up the house phone, call the staff quarters and he picks up.

"Where the fuck is my wife?" I am in a cold sweat and I am scared that she has left me. She said she would never leave me. Where is she? Taylor comes down to his office and I am looking at the CCTV footage of me coming home last night. Shit I couldn't even walk and I almost knocked her over. It shows her walking me to bed. Where is she?

"Sir, I don't know where Mrs. Grey is? Sawyer will be down in a moment. Ryan is on his way up." Gail joins us but doesn't say good morning. She looks pissed at me and I can guess I know why. She had to have overheard our conversation last night and knows I walked out when Ana told me she was pregnant. I am still not happy about her being pregnant, but I need to talk to her and we need to work through this. But where is she. I call Kate.

"Kate, have you talked to Ana?" I can tell she was still sleeping.

"What do you mean? Christ its early Christian is everything okay?"

"Just answer me Kate. Have you talked to my wife since last night?"

"No and why are you asking me? Isn't she with you?" Fuck I don't want to have this conversation with her.

"No, she left early for work this morning and I need to talk to her I thought maybe she was meeting with you this morning. It's no big deal. I have to go." I hang up and look at Taylor, I am getting really nervous.

"How do you not know where she is? Did she leave here after I got home last night?" I am yelling. "Is her car in the garage?" Taylor leaves to check while Sawyer reviews the CCTV footage. I run upstairs to look for her again. I decide to check the playroom but the door is locked. She wouldn't be in there. "Ana!" I shout and turn the knob and turn back to go downstairs to the great room. Ryan and Sawyer join us. I tell Ryan to head over to Kate's apartment in case she was lying to me and since all the cars are accounted for I tell Sawyer to review the CCTV footage for the lobby to see if she called a cab. I am just about to tell Taylor to have Welch trace Ana's cell when I hear a noise and look up. Ana is wrapped in a duvet carrying her purse and still has her nightgown on. What the hell. We are all looking at her. I feel relieved but then I am pissed. Where the fuck was she and what is going on.

"Sawyer, I'll be ready to leave in about twenty minutes." Ana wraps the duvet around her to cover herself up. Good thing, I don't want these guys to see my wife in her sexy satin nightgown. Everyone stares at me.

"Would you like some breakfast, Mrs. Grey?" Gail asks Ana as thought this is a normal morning, which it isn't. Ana tells her she isn't hungry.

"Where were you?" I ask her in a low voice. I am not yelling but I am pissed and I want to know what the fuck is going on. Everyone leaves and I follow Ana to our bedroom.

"Ana, answer me." She is ignoring me and I can't believe it. She just walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I am not putting up with this shit. "Ana!" I am yelling now. I rattle the door and hear the shower running. God damn it. "Ana, open the damn door."

"Go away!" Fuck, I clearly messed up but I won't have my wife act this way.

"I am not going anywhere." I tell her through the door. I feel like busting the door down and just as I am about to do that I think better of it. I need to keep calm. She is pregnant after all.

"Suit yourself." Shit. I don't want her to shut me out. We need to talk.

"Ana, please." I lean against the wall waiting for her to come out. My head is pounding. Finally I hear the shower stop and she comes out in just a towel and walks right past me. "Are you ignoring me? This is ridiculous. How is this going to solve anything? Yea I guess she could throw that back at me since I walked out on her last night. Fuck, I messed up.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" Oh great now I get her smart mouth. She walks into the closet and pulls a dress off a hanger and grabs some boots. I am blocking her exit from the closet and she pauses waiting for me to move. I have half a mind to block her all damn day forcing her to talk to me but I move out of her way and watch her rummage through her drawers and sigh when she drops the towel standing in front of me, perfectly naked. This is not the time for me to get a fucking hard on which is exactly what is happening.

"Why are you doing this?" I get that she is upset about my reaction to the baby but something else is going on. I am not confessing to something that I am not very clear about so I don't asks about the text and email.

"Why do you think?" Ana asks me this while she pulls some sexy hot lacy panties and a bra out of her drawers. I know I am staring at her perfect tits and if she would look at me for even a second she would know I now have a massive hard on and really would like to make up with her the way I know best.

I swallow as I watch her shimmy into her panties. "Ana-"

"Go ask your Mrs. Robinson. I'm sure she'll have an explanation for you." Here we go again. The same old shit about Elena.

"Ana, I've told you before, she is not my-"

"I don't want to hear it, Christian. The time for talking was yesterday, but instead you decided to rant and get drunk with the woman who abused you for years. Give her a call. I am sure she'll be more than willing to listen to you now." Shit. She has this out of context. I watch her put on her bra and I walk closer to her. I am sorry that she thinks something happened but what the fuck was she doing reading my text messages.

"Why were you snooping on me?" Ana tells me that is beside the point and accuses me of running to Elena. I try to tell her it wasn't like that. I know she won't believe that I ran into her, and I try to tell her but she tells me she isn't interested. This conversation would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't painfully hung over and if I could remember exactly what did happen last night."Where were you?" I decide to turn this on her. Christ watching her put on her stockings while she is only wearing her panties and bra is making this conversation difficult. She is playing with me. "Answer me." She is starting to get me really fucking pissed. I narrow my eyes and glare at her. She needs to knock this shit off right now. This is the last time I am going to ask her before I blow my stack. But I won't raise my voice. "Where were you?" I say this softly but I am glaring at her.

"What do you care?" Is she fucking kidding me? She knows I was worried sick and my biggest fear is that she will leave me.

"Ana, stop this. Now." She shrugs at me like a basic fuck you and I have had it. I walk over to her intending to grab her and make her talk to me but she jumps back and tells me not to touch her. What the fuck? Is she afraid of me? Now I am furious. "Where were you?" My fists are clenched and I have raised my voice now. I know she was in the apartment but I want to know why she wasn't sleeping with me.

"I wasn't out getting drunk with my ex. Did you sleep with her?" What the hell! I can't believe she thinks that.

"What! No! You think I'd cheat on you?" Does she think that little of my love for her? She then tells me I basically did cheat on her because she thinks I went running to Elena and told her everything. She accuses me of being spineless. "Spineless. That's what you think?"

"Christian, I saw the text. That's what I know." Ana tells me this and I should stop this right now and tell her nothing happened and how it came to be that Elena ran into me but she is accusing me of shit that didn't happen and now I am pissed. She doesn't trust me and I have done nothing wrong other than be an asshole about the pregnancy but I have not cheated and I am sick of the Elena accusations every fucking time I turn around .In fact, I completely severed our relationship last night yet I am still getting grilled and nagged.

"That text was not meant for you." I am now acting like a prick but she wants to play this game- so will I.

"Well, fact is I saw it when your Blackberry fell out of your jacket while I was undressing you because you were too drunk to undress yourself. Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me by going to see that woman?"

I can only imagine that she is devastated. She hates Elena and has told me repeatedly that she is a hard limit. But, I didn't go see her. She won't even listen to reason. She is cold and aloof and I don't know how to deal with her right now. She won't believe me and part of the problem is I don't remember everything. Why did Elena send that text and how did she get my number? That is what worries me. Did I tell her Ana was pregnant? I am 99% sure I didn't – but shit….what if I did.

"Do you remember last night when you came home?" Ana asks me and I want to laugh and say, Baby, I don't even know how I got home but think I better leave that one alone. "Remember what you said?" Oh please don't ask me that. I have no fucking idea.

Ana tells me that I was right that she will choose the baby over me and I feel like I have been punched in the gut. I don't remember saying that but it is my fear. She gives me this lecture about how loving parents should act and brings up shit about my birth mother. I don't want to hear this shit right now. She keeps going and she is on a roll telling me this baby is my flesh and blood and how I need to grow up and quit acting like a petulant adolescent. Fuck. I remember having this similar lecture last night from Elliot. I called him and he came and got me. I told him about the baby and he chewed my ass out. Shit. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Ana tells me she is going to work and that she is moving her stuff out of our bedroom to the guest room. Like hell she is. That isn't happening but I need to back off, show some remorse and then when the dust settles we can work through this and talk about everything. But move upstairs. Not fucking happening.

"Is this what you want? I get closer and she tells me she doesn't know what she wants anymore and I feel like I am going to get sick. She has never said anything like this to me. This scares the shit out of me. "You don't want me?" I can barely say this. She tells me she is still here and then puts some make up on. I am following her from room to room. "You thought about leaving?" She needs to tell me exactly what she is thinking. She reminds me again that I preferred to be with Elena over her last night and then flaunts her body by bending over and putting her boots on and is acting like a prick tease standing there in stockings, bra and panties while her dress remains on the bed. I know she is trying to get me revved up so she can punish me and deny me what is mine. "I know what you're doing here." I let her know so she can quit playing this came. I step towards her and stare at her and she puts her hands up telling me to back off.

"Don't' even think about it, Grey."

Oh baby, don't play this game with me. "You're my wife." I tell her softly but I mean it. If I want to fuck her I will. I am her husband and she knows that I won't put up with a no sex rule as a form of punishment. We can work this out other ways, but don't deny me or we will have problems. Then she says something that hits me to the core and I realize we have a serious problem."

"I'm the pregnant woman you abandoned yesterday, and if you touch me I will scream the place down." I can't believe she would scream. I am her fucking husband. I would never hurt her, but she is telling me no. I challenge her about screaming but she is serious. I tell her no one would hear here. Then she asks if I am trying to frighten her. I feel sick again. This conversation is getting out of hand. Of course that wasn't what I meant to do, scare my own wife. God, doesn't she know I need her. We need each other to make this be alright. I try again to explain what happened with Elena and how I walked to Flynn's and just ended up outside the salon. I tell her that I told Elena that I would never see her again. I can't remember enough to tell her everything, but why can't she just believe me? We go around and around for several minutes. I keep trying to convince her that I won't ever talk to Elena again and she keeps doubting me and asking why I would talk to Elena last night and not her. Fuck I am getting nowhere and it's my fault. I realize that I am too hung over to try and do this right now but the fact that she won't fucking believe me makes me angry. I tell her I was mad at her last night like I am right now. I don't really mean that – but I would be lying if I said I wasn't still pissed about her being pregnant. Then she lets me have it.

"Well I am mad at you right now. Mad at you for being so cold and callous yesterday when I needed you. Mad at you for saying I got knocked up deliberately when I didn't. Mad at you for betraying me." I can see she is trying not to cry. I am such a fucking asshole. She tries to tell me she didn't mean to lose track of her shots and she didn't want to be pregnant either and then some bullshit about how the shot could have failed. Then she tells me that I really fucked up. Yea I know that but I don't want to keep hearing it as the truth really hurts. I don't want to hear anymore of this shit and I feel like I am going to explode, but instead I just add fuel to the fire and say another shitty thing to my wife. I can't seem to dig my way out of this mess and I just bury myself deeper.

"You fucked up three or four weeks ago or whenever you forgot your shot." I tell her. I am not the only one that fucked up here sweetheart. How fucking hard was it for her to remember to get a fucking shot. She says some other comment about how not everyone can be perfect like me and I have had enough of this shit.

"This is quite a performance, Mrs. Grey." I feel myself retreating into my 'get out of my face zone' which means I am done talking. "I need a shower." I step back towards her and she steps back again. "I hate that you won't let me touch you." We haven't resolved anything and she reminds me that she is moving out of our bedroom. God damn it. I can't believe this."She doesn't mean anything to me." Why can't she believe me?

"Except when you need her." Ana is staring at me and her eyes are cold and lost. I have hurt her but I am so angry that she won't believe me.

'I don't need her. I need you." I am so out of my element here. I can argue and win almost any issue but when it comes to my wife I can't seem to find the words that could make this right. "She is out of my life." How can I prove this to her? This is out of control. "For fucks sake Ana." I slam the wall. She doesn't want me around her right now and I am exhausted with this argument. I run my hands through my hair. "I'll see you tonight."

**Elliot's POV**

Fuck I couldn't even sleep when I got home last night I was so pissed at my brother. Now its lunch time and I can barely keep my eyes open. I told Christian he better not say anything out of line to Ana when he got home but he must have because he called Kate looking for her this morning and that doesn't bode well. I park outside GEH and decide to stop by his employee cafeteria before going up to his office and finishing our conversation from last night. I want to ring his neck but I will give him a chance while he is sober to talk to me and give me his side of the story.

I head upstairs with my two sandwiches and decide to stop by to see Taylor first. He is sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jason." I am tired and not in a good mood. I sigh and he motions for me to sit down. He doesn't look real happy either.

"You here to see your brother?" I nod. "He should be back in about ten minutes. He is seeing Flynn and Reynolds just left to pick him up."

"That's good I guess. How's he feeling today? He was so fucking wasted last night." I eat the first sandwich in about one minute. I didn't enjoy it as I just shoved it down without even thinking. "You got any water?" Jason gets up and grabs a bottle out of the refrigerator down the hall. He seems to be in as bad of a mood as I am. We don't say anything else as he probably doesn't know I know about Ana being pregnant and I can't be sure he knows so we just sit there.

"He is pretty hung over. He had a meeting earlier and I haven't seen him much. There on their way up. Let me warn you Elliot, when he left he was in a fucking foul mood. So, you may want to avoid him." Taylor looks at me and he is chewing on a toothpick.

I snort. "I don't give a shit about his fucking temper tantrum. I have something to say to him and he needs to listen." I get up and walk into his office and run into Andrea on my way in. She says hello but she even looks upset. He probably is being an asshole to her too. I walk in and he is slumped in his desk picking at a lunch in front of him. Christ he is eating a fucking filet mignon and baked potato.

"Hey," I sit down in front of his desk. He looks up at me but doesn't say anything. "So you're fucking welcome for me going to get your drunk ass last night and bringing you home." He pushes his plate away and leans back in his chair.

"Thanks. What do you want?" He looks like shit. I get up and shut his office door. "Look Elliot, I fucked up last night but I don't need any shit from you too. So save it."

"No Christian. I won't. First of all, we need to talk about Elena Cunt Lincoln. Were you with her last night?" I stare at him and he looks up.

"Who told you that?" Christian asks me defensively.

"The bartender told me you had been drinking with an older blond woman. Her salon is across the street and I pretty much figured it out. So, why were you with her last night? And before you tell me it's none of my business keep in mind you made it my business by calling me last night and at the moment, you don't have anyone else in your corner so don't alienate me bro because I will get seriously pissed."

He sighs and rubs his hand in his hair. "How much did I tell you last night?" He doesn't remember anything, I can tell by the look in his face.

"I know you walked out on your amazing wife when she told you that you were going to be a father. A classless move on your part, but we will address that after we talk about god damn Elena Lincoln." I look at his steak. "Are you going to eat that?' He pushes it over to me and I cut into it. No sense in it going to waste. He must be really upset if he isn't eating his lunch.

"It's not like it appears Elliot. When Ana told me she was pregnant I got pretty upset. I admit I was completely out of line and didn't handle it well, but I wasn't expecting that news at all. She gets the depo shot and we were not planning on having any kids for years. So, I was upset and mostly because I think she simply forgot to get her shot." I remind him that Ana has been up against some distractions lately with her dad in the hospital and that Hyde guy breaking into their apartment.

"Whatever Elliot, it was rather important that she not miss those shots since neither of us wants this right now. But anyway, I decided I just needed to walk and cool off and decided to see if John Flynn was still at his office. He wasn't so I kept walking. I was so preoccupied I wasn't even paying attention and ended up practically walking into Elena. I didn't say a word to her and I walked across the street to the bar and she followed me. I won't go into detail but I eventually told her I never wanted to talk to her again, I loved my wife and to leave me alone. She left and I called you I think. But no, I was not with her and it really pisses me off that you and Ana don't believe me. You know how much I love Ana. I would never cheat on her." Wow, I swear Christian looks like he could cry.

"I believe you bro, but how does Ana know she showed up at the bar." He tells me about the text and I have to admit that if I were Ana I would be pissed too. But I just listen."Okay, you didn't set out to see her but let's talk about the baby issue. What is your plan here, because you love your wife and dude, she is pregnant with your baby, so you better pull it together. Your keeping it aren't you?"

"Of course, it hasn't even occurred to me that we won't. I just haven't had time to accept this yet Elliot and it completely fucks up all the plans and dreams I had for us over the next few years. I know everyone will say that a baby doesn't have to mean things won't change, but that is bullshit. Look, I acted like a jerk, but I just need time to sort through this and then I will be fine. I don't think right now it is a good idea if I am even around Ana. I thought I would work late tonight, then this weekend I will sit down with her and we can discuss this. Right now she is so mad at me she won't even talk to me and she said she is moving into one of the guest rooms. So, right now I am pretty much so deep in the dog house I need to figure out how to get out of it and give her time to cool off."

"Do you think you can get through this?" I ask him and he looks up at me like I have just told him something he can't bear to hear.

"Of course we can. We love each other Elliot, why would you say that? Did Ana call Kate and say something?" Christian looks really scared.

"No, Kate doesn't know and I won't tell her. That is up to Ana. And I won't tell mom or dad, as that is up to you. I only say that Christian because you fucked up really bad bro. Ana isn't some broad you knocked up, she is your wife and you completely rejected her by walking out on her last night. She can't be feeling very secure right now and will she even forgive you or get past how you feel about the baby?"

"Well fuck Elliot, thanks for making me feel better. God damn it." Christian throws his phone across the room. "I told you I know I fucked up, and I talked to Flynn this morning for over an hour and I have another appointment after work tonight. I know I need to make this up to her but I can't start graveling until I deal with these feelings I am having first. She will see right through me. I am jealous of my own kid. I don't want to share her with anyone and nothing will be the same. I am worried I will be a terrible father and what if my kid hates me. And you know what Elliot what really scares me. What if this kid is a girl?"

I can't help but laugh. I want to tell him that I get the having a daughter thing, as that would pretty much freak me out too, but right now he just needs to get his head out of his ass and accept this. But at least he is trying and seeing Flynn. "So, where did you leave it with Ana?"

We didn't. She won't talk to me and I am pissed because I am fucking sick and tired of her accusing me of cheating or having feelings about Elena when I don't. She actually asks me if I slept with Elena last night. I guess I should have told her you picked me up and brought me home, but then I was worried that she would accuse me of talking to you about the baby when we haven't talked about it much yet. So, I didn't tell her."

"I will find a way to let her know I brought you home and you were not with Elena without letting on that I know about the baby. She should know that your sorry ass couldn't have fucked anyone even with a borrowed dick last night. You were passed out on a table when I got there and the bartender told me you drank pretty fast. Are you sure you told Elena off?"

Christian gets up and takes his steak back. Shit it was good. "I'm hungry now. No, I can't say for sure because it is all a blur but I am starting to recall some things and yes, I remember telling her she was disgusting and that I only loved Ana." He sighs and leans back in his chair. He isn't eating that steak and I want it.

"Who in the fuck gets a filet mignon delivered for their lunch and then doesn't eat it. Hand it back over dude." He hands it back to me and I cut it into three big bites and pop them in my mouth before he takes it back again. "I need to go. Amigo is at one of the sites and will be missing me. Do you want me to call Ana, or how do you want to handle this?"

"No, if I need for you to confirm anything I will let you know." He plays with a pen on his desk and acts like he wants to say something. "Elliot, she wouldn't let me touch her this morning. She said no to me and she has never done that. She's my wife she can't deny me can she?"

Oh for fuck sake I almost fall off my chair. "Christian, you can't possibly be this stupid about women. Are you fucking kidding me?" I am standing up and now I am rubbing my hands through my hair. My little bro may have fucked 87 women or whatever he said were his numbers, but the fact that he never had relationships with all the women he fucked is crystal clear. "Dude, you will be lucky if your dick sees the inside of Ana's pussy again before that kids driving." He gives me a dirty look. "Sorry, but just saying. You fucked up royally and you can't be trying to get your wife to fuck you until you make this right and prove to her that you have accepted the baby. Please tell me you didn't actually try and fuck her?" I am pacing back and forth and he gets up and leans against his desk.

"Well not exactly but yes I suggested it. Shit Elliot she was standing there naked, putting on her stockings and bending over and shit, you know how hot she is and frankly I won't put up with her denying me sex to make a point. There are other ways to get my attention." Oh my god, it is moments like this I want to beat the shit out of my little brother.

I just look at him. "You are either a fucking barbarian or one dumb ass mother fucker who knows nothing about women. I am telling you; no I am begging you, if you want to make up with your wife dumbass, the sex comes after the apology not before. Jesus Christ. Did you talk to Flynn about that part?"

He shakes his head, "No I guess I better bring it up tonight." He sits back down looking all defeated.

"Yes, no shit." I tell him to call me later if he wants to talk and he comes around and shakes my hand.

"Thanks Elliot for last night and stopping by. I will figure this out, but just give me time okay?" I nod.

"Christian, just remember one thing for me okay? That little baby deserves you to get on board sooner than later. We both know what it feels like not to be wanted by your birth parent. Don't' let that happen here." I look at him and I can see this registers with him. "Laters."

.

"


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all - to ALL of you that are now following my new story THANK YOU! I never realized how many of you followed After the Boathouse and just how many fans I really have. This is getting to be way too much fun for a working girl like me! I am so very appreciative of your comments, support and enthusiasm.**_

_**A few quick comments:**_

_**I am completely keeping the same characters, theme and relationships as in After the Boathouse. Gramps and Christian, Amigo and Elliot- all will be the same. This is a continuation of my story but the same plot line as EL James story. I am just hear to fill-in the gaps like I did with Boathouse. **_

_**I am not big on drama but since I am following the EL James story I had to put the kidnapping and Hyde debacle in my story. I hated to do it, but it had to be done. Just remember, at this point in the story, no one knows what happened in that short time frame before they found Ana, so everyone thinks the worst when they find her. Thankfully – you all know better. **_

_**Remember in Freed when Christian told Ana he almost killed Hyde- there was no elaboration to that comment. I always wondered what that meant. So, this chapter is my interpretation of that comment. The next few chapters deal with this drama, then eventually back to a happier place.**_

_**My honeymoon one-shot is almost done. (One night only gang! I don't have the energy to write that many Lemons! lol) **_

_**I am traveling for work again all week- please be patient for Chapters 4 and 5. **_

_**Did I say how awesome you all are! Thank you so much! **_

_**Lilly **_

**Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me. **

**Christian's POV**

I have just left Flynn's office for the second time today. I called Gail to let her know I wouldn't be home for dinner and Ana should eat dinner without me. I probably should have called Ana but I am not ready to talk to her. I hope she understands that I am only avoiding her right now because I don't want to argue and I don't trust myself to say the right things yet. I think by tomorrow night or Saturday we will be able to sit down and work through this. Flynn told me that by my avoiding Ana I am sending the wrong message and she may think I am rejecting her and the baby. But she is the one that doesn't want to talk to me. So, pretty sure she knows better. But what do I know, as my brother and Flynn both pointed out today, I know shit about women.

Elliot blasted me today and he was right. I don't disagree with him, but then again, he isn't the one that is going to be a father. Easy for him to sit back and have an opinion. Flynn has never gotten angry with me in all the years I have been going to him until today. He thought my demands for sex during this difficult time were out of line. There is no physical reason Ana can't accommodate my needs at this point. She is barely pregnant. But I guess both Elliot and Flynn feel that a woman's wifely duty is old school and I am dreaming to expect my wife to provide me with sex while we are not speaking.

"Christian, you have told me over and over again since Ana came into your life that the intimacy you have with Ana is so wonderful because of the profound love you have for each other. I don't understand why you think it is okay right now to have sex with your wife when you have clearly hurt her and she most likely isn't feeling all warm and fuzzy from you right now." Flynn is glaring at me.

"Why not John? Our feelings haven't changed. We both love each other. We just aren't speaking. If we had sex, she probably would lighten up, relax and then maybe we could talk about this. I have never seen her so cold. She won't even listen to me right now. I don't see what one has to do with the other. But apparently I need to back off on the sex until she truly accepts my apology." Christ it better be this weekend. I won't be able to do this for very long.

"John, if I can't even go two days without having sex with Ana how am I going to be able to get through nine months of this shit. It scares the hell out of me."

"Christian, why would you have to go nine months without sexual relations with your wife? Pregnant woman have sex all the time, and in fact studies show that while their libido may wane during the first trimester; when they are not feeling great; that most woman have an increased sexual appetite during the second trimester. In fact, many woman need sex more often during the second trimester."

Now we're talking. "That's good to know. But how about after the kid is born? Isn't there this time period where the woman has to wait to fuck again?" I admittedly know nothing about this shit. "And forgive me for being so crude, but does the childbirth process stretch them out. I mean I don't really relish Ana's body changing down there if you know what I mean."

John smiles at me. "Ah yes, are you asking if her vaginal walls will stretch meaning you will not have the tightness you are experiencing with her now?' Fucking shrink always gets to the point.

"Yes."

Well there are exercises a woman can do to prevent that and in relatively short time most women's vaginal muscles return to their previous state. But to answer your question, yes there is usually a six week waiting period before resuming sex after a baby is born."

"Oh are you fucking kidding me? Six weeks. Why? That is ridiculous. Who determined that six weeks and not say four is the magic number. John I will never make it that long. See, what I mean. This pregnancy thing is not a good match for a guy like me."

John just shakes his head at me. "Christian you will survive. Hopefully by then you will have enough emotional attachment to your child that this won't matter. We have a lot of work to do, but I promise you by the time Ana has the baby, this will seem like the least of your concerns.

"I highly doubt that. So, how do I get emotionally attached? Because right now all I feel is that this baby is already interfering with my life and I have only known about it less than twenty four hours. I want to be the best father – really. I want to give my child everything and that will happen no matter what, but how do I get emotional about this?"

Christian, I can't help you get emotional. It is a process. You're not emotional right because first of all you haven't processed this yet. Secondly, you are not alone. Many men don't feel attached until they see their partner's body change, they feel the child move and kick and they hear the heart beat. You are too hard on yourself. I would prefer we talk about how we get you right with your wife. I worry about that damage right now. I think we will need to schedule an appointment for the both of you together as soon as possible."

I take in a deep breath and agree to his suggestion. "I will talk to her this weekend. I plan to work out tonight, give her the space she wants, than when I get home tomorrow night I will suggest that we have an appointment with you."

I left my appointment with John and Taylor and I had a ten mile run. I call Claude and arrange to meet him at his gym at 9:30 rather than have him come to Escala. I know from Taylor that Ana went for a visit to see Ray and right after she left my phone rings.

"Evening Ray."

"Christian, this is Ray."

"Yes Ray your name came up on my cell." Ray is like my mom when it comes to technology. At least my mom tries to text. Ray doesn't even know how or seem to understand that my phone as caller ID. "How are you feeling? Are the accommodations working out okay?"

"Yes the place is fine. I had some therapy today and I am in less pain. I will be anxious to get out of here but the doctors tell me the recovery will be quite a long process. Look, I appreciate everything you have done and the flat screen TV was unnecessary, but appreciated." He pauses. I think I know what is coming next. "My daughter just left here Christian and she looked tired, upset and distracted. She told me you two had a fight. It is none of my business what you were fighting about. However, I don't like the way she looked and that is my business. You promised to take care of her. Now take care of her." He has raised his voice at me.

Christ is everyone taking her side without even knowing what we are fighting about. I want to tell him to mind his own business but I really like Ray and I know he is just worried about his daughter.

"Yes Ray, I understand your concern. I managed to piss Ana off and although she isn't really talking to me right now, I am still making sure she is okay and checking in with Sawyer and just confirmed that Gail has dinner for her. I am letting her cool off and then I plan to sit down with her tomorrow night and redeem myself. I am sorry that you were made aware of this situation. Did she tell you why we are fighting?" I am curious if he knows about the baby.

"No of course not and I don't need to know unless of course you have physically hurt her, than all bets off." He waits for me to confirm that isn't the case, although not sure what he could do to me with a broken leg and sitting in a rehab center. "Just because I can't get out of this bed doesn't mean I wouldn't shoot you right in the ass if…."

"Ray I would never touch Ana that way, hopefully you know better. Please, don't even think that." I am trying to keep my cool but how could he think I would physically hurt her when I would kill anyone myself that caused her harm. "This is just a misunderstanding that I plan to rectify as soon as your stubborn daughter cools down. I promise to make it better by tomorrow." We talk a few more minutes and I hang up.

Just as I was leaving the office to meet up with Claude, Ana calls me. I look at my watch, it is nine.

"Ana." I am noticeably cool, even to my own ears. But I am now irritated that I have had to deal with Ray on top of this shitty day and the fact that she won't talk to me. I should be glad that she called, but I am under the impression that it is too soon for us to talk. Maybe I have this all wrong, but if I go home I know we will fight. I prefer to wait until she is in bed, sleeps on this and then tomorrow night we can talk.

"Hi" I hear her sweet voice. God I miss her.

"Hi." I take a deep breath.

"Are you coming home?" Good, she misses me.

"Later." I don't know why I am being such an ass.

"Are you in the office?" See she thinks I am probably with Elena and I am so sick of her not trusting me I can't even give her any assurance. She should know better.

"Yes. Where did you expect me to be?" She pauses. Yes baby, you have riled the tiger. Quit fucking making me feel guilty for something I haven't done. That doesn't sit well with me.

"I'll let you go." Shit. She sounds so sad. Just tell her you are going to meet up with Claude and will be home in several hours. We both hang on and don't say anything. Taylor comes to my door motioning for me to leave.

"Goodnight Ana." I hang up before she can say anything else. Just go to bed baby and rest. Tomorrow we can talk.

We arrive home and I I carry my suit and tie into the bedroom. The apartment is quiet and dark. I feel so much better after my workout. I worked up a good sweat and knocked the shit out of Claude. Taylor really isn't talking to me much either. Everyone is so pissed at me. As I open the bedroom door I am silently praying. Please baby, please be in our bed. She isn't there and of course I panic. I don't even drop my jacket or tie but run up the stairs and open the old sub room. I turn the hallway light on and see her small frame curled into the bed. Her beautiful hair is sprayed out across the pillow and I get closer. One thing I know about my wife is that she can sleep through anything. I know I won't wake her. I hear her sniffle in her sleep and I see the box of tissues on the bed. Fuck she has been crying. I reach down and kiss her forehead and smell her hair. "I love you so much baby." I whisper in her ear. I walk away and go back downstairs, hang up my suit coat and look for my tie that I swear I had in my hand earlier. I take a shower and have a miserable night of sleep alone in my bed.

**Taylor's POV**

Christ the past twenty four hours have been pure misery. I know that Grey is trying to work everything out in his head, but man I came within in seconds and inches of quitting and beating the shit out of him the other night. He is so in love with Ana that I can't believe he is acting this way about her being pregnant. Christ they fuck like rabbits, why was he so surprised. If anyone was going to be the 1% failure rate their odds were better than any ones. I know he is miserable and wants to work this out with her. But I also know him well enough to know that he is stubborn and he will do it on his terms.

We are headed to Portland. I wasn't too fired up about him flying Charlie Tango today as he is so distracted, but he insisted. So we are on our way. We don't talk the whole way and when we arrive I have a car waiting for us. I have a text that confirms Mrs. Grey is safely at SIP and I let the boss know. He nods and doesn't say anything. We arrive on time for our meeting at WSU and grab a quick bite to eat before heading back. Grey informs me that he wants to head back to Escala when we get to Seattle and hopes to convince Mrs. Grey to leave work early as well so they can talk. Thank fuck. A few minutes later my cell vibrates and it is Sawyer.

"Lukey what's up?"

"T…I wanted to let you know Mrs. Grey is with me." I look at my watch and see Grey staring at me.

"Why what's going on?"

"She's unwell. I am taking her back to Escala."

"What do you mean she is unwell? Is she sick, is that what you're saying and she needs to be driven home right away. Hang on Luke the boss is talking to me."

"What is wrong Taylor? Should I call Dr. Greene and have her go to Escala? What is wrong? Is Ana okay? Just tell me damn it." Christ I can't determine what is wrong if he doesn't shut the fuck up.

"Luke, Should Mr. Grey call Dr. Greene to come over to the apartment?" Grey grabs the phone from me. I press speaker so I can hear their conversation.

"Sawyer, don't tell her I am calling the doctor she will fight me on this."

Clearly Luke can't say much as Ana is right there. "I see sir."

"God, is she okay?" The boss is panicked.

Luke hesitates. I don't think he thinks she is okay. He says "yes" but not like YES more like _yes not really._

"Okay we will be there in about 60 minutes. Keep an eye on her Sawyer." Grey hangs up my phone and walks full speed to the car so we can get to Charlie Tango. He has me call Gail to tell her to hurry back from grocery shopping so she can check on Ana but she doesn't pick up.

We arrive back to Charlie Tango and get out of there as soon as we can. We land back in Seattle and as soon as we do I see several messages from Sawyer. Fuck, he has also sent me a text. "URGENT- LEGS MISSING. CALL ASAP. I don't tell Grey. He is already walking to the car.

"Sawyer what do you mean Ana is missing. What is going on?" He tells me Ana gave him the slip by getting him to go upstairs to help her with something and when he went upstairs she took off in the elevator. He followed her but she had a head start on him. He has just figured out she has pulled into the bank and he is almost there. What the hell is going on?

I run towards the car and see Grey. His face is pale and he is running his hands through his hair pacing. He is holding his phone to his ear. "Give her the phone right now. I need to talk to her."

"Sir, Ana gave Sawyer the slip and took off." He looks like he is going to pass out.

"I know. Whelan from the bank is on the phone. I think Ana is leaving me. She is trying to withdraw five million dollars. Oh my god, Taylor, please, please tell me this isn't happening." He slides against the SUV door and is sitting on the pavement looking completely broken. He is holding the phone next to his ear and the heartless bastard is crying. God, my heart is breaking here. This has to be a mistake. She would never leave him. I am a good judge of character and I know Ana loves him. Please be a mistake.

**Christian's POV**

This can't be happening. I will love the baby. I will take care of them. Please Ana please. Finally she comes on the phone.

"Hi." Hi? Is she fucking kidding me?

"You're leaving me?" I can't breathe. My voice is shaking. I don't care – let her remember that she is the one person that finally broke me.

"No!" Oh thank god, thank god. What is this about? Then she says it and I literally have to put my head between my legs because I feel the oxygen leave my body. "Yes." I am crying. Why did she say no than yes?

I take a deep breath. "Ana, I –" I sob I can't even talk.

"Christian, please don't." Don't what? I can't believe this. Taylor has squatted down and he is trying to listen. I put her on speaker. I don't know if I can do this alone.

"You're going?" I am crying and my voice is pleading.

"Yes." She is so cold. I killed us. I ruined us. It's my fault. God, please this can't be happening.

"But why the cash? Was it always the money?" I can't believe she would want the money. This is the last thing I would have ever expected from her. Not my Ana. She wouldn't take my money. Please tell me she isn't the gold digger people said she would turn out to be.

"No." She tells me. Then what? God damn it! What? She can have it all. I don't want anything if she isn't with me.

I will give her more. If she is leaving me to raise our child alone, than she needs more right? I will never give her a divorce. No one else can have her. She can have my money but I will fight her until my dying day over a divorce. She's mine, she's mine, she is mine. "Is five million enough?"

"Yes."

"And the baby?"

"I'll take care of the baby." Why doesn't she want me anymore? She didn't give me any time on this. I didn't mean it. I am crying too hard to tell her. I finally get a few more words out.

"This is what you want?" I can't believe it. I won't. She loves me. I know I fucked up, but we love each other.

"Yes." NO! I can't live without her.

"Take it all."

"Christian," she is crying. If she is crying why is she doing this? "It's for you. For your family. Please don't." What does that mean? My family will be devastated that she is leaving me. They love her too.

"Take it all, Anastasia."

"Christian" She is as hysterical as I am. Why are we doing this?

"I'll always love you." Oh my god. I hang up and put my head down between my knees. "This isn't happening. Something isn't right. She said she wouldn't ever leave. She promised, she promised, she promised." I hear myself but I don't even know what to do.

"Sir, please, let's get in the car." I look up and Taylor is staring at me. He reaches out his hand and I take it and he pulls me up. I am vaguely aware that my phone is vibrating but I don't pick it up for a second then I see it is the bank.

"Yes." I can barely speak. I am whispering.

"Mr. Grey. Your decision please." It is that Whelan fucker.

"Give her whatever she wants." I hang up. I am suddenly pulled out of my hysteria when I over hear Taylor and see him pacing back and forth. He is screaming.

"That is fucking impossible. Are you sure? That is not possible. I am asking you again to confirm what you just said." He looks at his phone and tells whoever he is talking to that they need to hold and switches over.

"Southerton, I have an emergency going is this important?" He looks up stunned and looks at me. "What the fuck is going on? Are you sure? Lock the place down. You know how she is, she could be anywhere. What? Who was she with? Get on it. No don't call them, call Elliot Grey but not their parents. Then have him call me. I need to get back on with Welch." Why is Elliot getting dragged into this? Whatever this is.

"What is going on Taylor? Tell me." I am screaming at him and pulling at his arm.

"Hyde –someone bailed him out of jail and sir, Mia is missing. She was at the gym and your dad told Southerton to let her take her own car this morning. He followed her there and that was three hours ago. He finally went in to see where she was and she isn't there. She is missing. Her car is still there and sir, her purse and cell is in the locker but she isn't there. Southerton looked at the CCTV and she left with a woman that he didn't recognized but he is sure she wasn't going voluntarily.

"What? What? What the fuck is happening?" I practically tear off my suit jacket and my heart is racing. Not Mia, please not Mia. I don't know what this means. I am trying to think this through but my gut tells me this is all related. I see that Taylor is getting the same thoughts that I am. Ana isn't leaving me she is getting money for someone else.

"Welch track Mrs. Grey's cell immediately. Call me back." He hangs up and calls Sawyer. "What is happening now Luke? What? Follow her. What? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Call Reynolds and Ryan and tell them to call in now to my conference line. NOW god damn it and don't let her out of your sight. What is she doing now? Okay thirty seconds." Taylor is not his usual calm self. This is our worst nightmare.

"What is happening Taylor?" I am trying to figure out what is going. He tells me to call Ana again and ask her if she is in trouble. Fuck she isn't picking up. He then tells me to call in his conference line and get in the SUV. I am like Taylor's puppet. I will do anything to get this resolved fast. I jump in the front passenger seat and my heart is racing. Elliot is trying to call me at the same time. I switch over.

"God Elliot, something bad is happening. Mia is missing and Hyde is out of jail, and fuck Elliot, Ana, Ana…she is in trouble." I hear myself crying. "Missing as in fucking missing. I don't know." He is trying to get answers and I am not able to tell him anything. "Call in Taylor's conference line. I give him the number. Taylor jumps in the car. I switch over to the hands free and the private conference line number that we have set up for team calls is announced and that there are six callers on the line. Then another ping announces another caller and Elliot announces he has joined the call.

"Okay everyone we are in code red, I repeat code red. This is for real. Mia Grey is missing; Mrs. Grey has evaded security and is currently unsecured and trying to withdraw funds from a bank. Hyde has been released from jail. Welch we need an update on Mrs. Grey's phone. Is she still at the bank."

"Yes."

"Sawyer do you see her? What is happening and what is she wearing?"

"She is in the bank manager's office. She saw me a minute ago and held up a finger that I was to wait. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody sweatshirt. She drove to the bank in her Saab." Sawyer sounds shook up as he should. I will fire him for this.

"Southerton what is happening with Mia Grey."

"She isn't in the fucking gym, I have looked everywhere. I ran the CCTV and she was being pushed out of the back door by a woman and I was able to identify that she was pushed out by gunpoint. That was at 11:10. She does not have her cell with her and I can't track her. The place is on lock down but per protocol I have not called the police." He also will be fired. I pay millions so this shit would never happen. My world is crumbling apart and I have let my family down. I am about to lose everyone that means anything to me.

"Fuck your protocol. Christian you have to call the police. Someone took our sister and obviously your fucking crack team of experts can't handle this or we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation. I am calling them right now and driving over there." Elliot is screaming and I am too devastated to say anything. My little sister, why couldn't she just do as she was told?

Taylor looks at me. "Call the fucking police Southerton and wait for my brother to get there." I yell into the speaker. Elliot hangs up.

"Sir, Sir the cell phone indicates Mrs. Grey is on the move." Welch shouts out.

"No- she hasn't come out," Sawyer tells us adamantly. "Her car is still – fuck the black SUV that was following you last month, it just pulled out and Mrs. Grey is in it." Sawyer sounds like he is running.

"Reynolds, Ryan listen up, get to the destination. Follow Welch's detail. Welch go, go go, tell us where are we going?" Taylor is talking fast. I am out of my mind. I start to call Ana again but Taylor tells me not to as this may tip whoever has Ana that she has the phone on her. Why wouldn't she? My phone rings and it is the bank again. Taylor tells me to take the call.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey. Something isn't right. Your wife asked to borrow my phone and then threw it out when she got in the car with the young lady that she left with. She handed over all the money to this young lady and told me before she met up with the young lady to call you an hour after she left. She also told me to tell you she is not breaking her promise. But something is very wrong. Should I call the police?" Taylor nods yes. It is time to bring in as much help as we can. I hang up and I close my eyes. I know Ana is in trouble now and that she still loves me, she isn't breaking her promise and that means she is not leaving me. If this is Hyde I will kill him or whoever is behind this. I will kill them. Who has Mia? This has to be connected. Should I call my dad? I call Elliot back.

"Elliot get back on the conference line. I am sure that where we are headed, where ever Ana is being taken, we will find Mia." He starts to argue with me. "Elliot just do it, we just found out Ana is being taken somewhere against her will as well but we have a trace on her cell phone. Please, I am sure of this and you will need to be there if Mia is there as well. I know we fucked up earlier, but just fucking do what I tell you this time." I am getting my control back.

We keep driving. Welch is giving us all directions. We have left downtown Seattle and have headed east towards the hills. We are then driving through a residential area and then into a seedy area that has old empty houses and dilapidated playgrounds.

"The cell has stopped sir. It is at this location. 63 South Irving Street. I repeat 63 South Irving Street which shows up on my search as a vacant warehouse."

We pull up and my world comes undone. I see Ana lying on the ground and I can tell from the car that she is seriously hurt. Then I see her shoot fucking Hyde before she falls back. I jump out of the car before Taylor has even pulled to a stop, run to where she is lying and fall to the ground next to Ana. I pull her limp body into my arms. My world, my life, has just ended.

**Sawyer's POV**

We have all just arrived and we are running towards Ana who is lying on the ground. Oh my god, is she dead? I see that fucker Hyde and Elizabeth who works with Ana. Why is she here? Was she involved in this?

I see Mr. Grey fall to the ground and then I reach Elizabeth and grab her throwing her against the wall. Taylor bulldozes towards Hyde and slugs him so hard in the face that he knocks him out.

"ANA!,ANA! ANA!" Grey is holding his wife and crying hysterically. "Baby, baby please I love you, don't leave me." He is cradling her in his arms and she isn't moving. Taylor squats down next to Grey and reaches in to feel for a pulse.

"She's still alive sir. But she needs an ambulance. Her pulse is faint. Please, sir lie her down." Taylor is tenderly trying to get the boss to put her down. We don't know what her injuries are.

"She's cold. I can't let her be cold." Taylor takes his jacket off and puts it over Ana. He walks back over and kicks Hyde in the rib forcefully.

Reynolds and Ryan have just arrived and I hear Ryan calling for an ambulance and the police.

I have my hands squeezed tightly on Elizabeth. "Where is Mia Grey?" I am screaming at her. She is crying and she points to the warehouse. Reynolds runs in there and everything is eerily quiet while we wait. The only noise I hear is the boss crying and holding Mrs. Grey who I am afraid may be dying in his arms. She isn't moving. He is rocking her and crying her name over and over.

That Hyde fucker starts to moan loudly and Elizabeth seems in shock. A few seconds later Reynolds comes out carrying Mia Grey who appears to either be unconscious as well or god forbid dead. Hyde is rambling and actually laughing in triumph and this gets Grey's attention. He looks up, with tears running down his face and he sees his sister and says, "No, No, No" over and over again. And then as long as I live I will never forget this. Still holding his wife, he stands up with her in his arms and brings her over to Taylor. He has a glassy look and has stopped crying. I get a chill as I know that look.

"Hold her Taylor. Take her and keep her warm. Keep my baby warm." He is trying to give his wife to Taylor and Taylor is shaking his head. Grey's eyes are glazed over. He looks at his sister again who is unconscious in Reynolds arms. He bends down and kisses Ana's forehead and looks at Taylor. "Please Taylor, take her. Don't put her back on the ground. I don't want her on the ground. Take care of her. Don't let anyone else hold her." Taylor keeps shaking his head. "TAYLOR TAKE HER!" He screams this and it is clear he is in shock or in some other universe.

"Sir, no, no don't do this. He isn't worth it. Please. The police are on their way. Please sir. Don't ask me to do this." Taylor has no choice as Mr. Grey gently places his wife in Taylor's arms. He walks over and smooth's his sister's hair out of her face and kisses her forehead as well.

"She's breathing right?" He asks Reynolds who confirms that she is breathing and tells him there are no visible wounds. I watch as though our life has become slow motion. We all could have done something to stop this. But we didn't. Taylor could have put Mrs. Grey down. I could have jumped sooner. Reynolds could have put Mia down and Ryan could have moved faster as well. But I think we all felt the same way. This man's life has just been taken from him. His sister is lying unconscious and the love of his life, now pregnant with his baby, is dying in his arms. There isn't a man anywhere that wouldn't do what he is about to do. If we stop him, the anger will never leave him. He needs to do this for himself and his family.

Taylor is in full panic and he shouts, "Ryan get over here, Sawyer, get her out of here, get her the fuck out of here." Taylor points to Elizabeth, and I understand that he doesn't want her to be witness to anything that is about to happen. We don't know how this will play out and she could end up testifying against Grey. I pull her and throw her in Ryan's car which is out of view and somehow remember there are childproof locks on the car. I set those locks and run back, but his assault has already started.

"Stop him." Taylor wants someone to stop Grey from what he is doing. He has pulled Hyde up off the ground and literally beating him to death. It is a brutal assault, and he has beaten him until his face is no longer recognizable. Hyde can't even fight back as he is no longer conscious. Grey is screaming with every assault. "Why? Why? My wife! My baby! My sister! Why?" He is crying again and he is going to kill him, I try to stop him but he is like ten men, not one and he pushes me down. I am bigger and a trained fighter but I can't stop him, it is like something I have never seen. I tackle him and he falls to the ground, but he is still beating Hyde and I am sure if Hyde isn't dead soon he will be. I have a hold of his one arm and Ryan is trying to get the other, and neither of us can stop him. Taylor is screaming in the background and from the corner of my eye I see Elliot Grey come running from his truck. He starts to go to his sister, but Taylor is screaming at him.

"Elliot stop him! He will kill him." Elliot reaches down and tries to pull his brother off of Hyde. I have his one arm and Ryan keeps fighting to hold the other. Grey is half sitting on Hyde and he is in a complete trance. His fists are bloody and we now have three grown strong men trying to stop him.

"Christian! Enough! Stop. Ana needs you. Don't do this. Stop!" Elliot finally manages to pull Grey off of Hyde and I jump on top of Hyde to protect him from any more assaults. Elliot pulls Christian away and puts both his hands on his brother's neck trying to calm him. Grey just puts his head down and sobs. "He hurt them Elliot, he hurt them." Elliot pulls his brother closer and calmly keeps rubbing his shoulders leaning in to talk to him softly. Thank fuck he got here when he did.

"We don't know anything. They are alive. They are breathing. We don't know anything yet Christian. Where is the fucking ambulance?" As he says this we hear sirens finally.

Taylor is still in charge as he holds Mrs. Grey. "Ryan, get the water bottles from my car and pour it over his fists. The cops will arrest him on the spot if they see his bloody hands. Quick." Elliot mumbles that this is ridiculous as who cares as Hyde had it coming, but he starts wiping his brother's hands with his own t-shirt. Apparently he is willing to take on some of the blame. He pours the water over Christian's hands and Taylor tells us that if asked, we all punched Hyde at some point.

Mr. Grey is still in a daze and Elliot pulls him to the side. "Look at me Christian." Grey looks up. They will be okay. Pull it together. When the cops come you need to have your senses about you. You need to be there for her. Come on I am going to take Ana from Taylor and put her back in your arms. The EMT's are almost here." Elliot is talking to his brother like he is a child. He is in a complete daze. I have seen that look before with guys in combat. He is in shock and the beating he just delivered to Hyde took him to a place that is hard to get out of. I think Elliot is hoping that if he is holding Ana it will bring him out of this trance. Plus we need Taylor to be free to take over the situation. Elliot gently takes Ana from Taylor. I hope she is okay to be moved but right now this feels like the right thing to do. He places Ana who is completely unconscious and looks like she has been beaten as bruises start appearing on her face. "Do you have her Christian?" Mr. Grey nods. The sirens are getting closer and Elliot walks over to where Ryan and I are watching over Hyde. He picks him up by the hair. Oh fuck if he starts hitting him the guy is surely dead. He is gurgling blood as it is. He spits on him and then drops him hard on the concrete. We hear his head hit the pavement. Fuck that may have been the icing on the cake for Hyde. Elliot takes Mia from Reynolds and holds her and then I see tears running down his face.

"Mia please wake up. Come on little girl." Elliot is holding his sister and is walking in circles with her in his arms. "Please Mia. Please." We hear her moan. Thank god.

I run to the car, knowing Hyde isn't going anywhere. "What did he do to her?" Elliot is screaming at me to find out. "What did that prick do to my sister?"

I open the car door and I grab her by the shirt like I would any predator. I don't care if she is a woman. I am now feeling such rage that I know I need to get control. "You fucking bitch, if they die, you will be an accessory to murder. We have no idea what the extents of their injuries are. You better talk now or I won't hesitate to fuck you up. What did he do to Mia Grey?"

"I don't know I was getting Mrs. Grey, but I think he just gave her Rohypnol." She is still in a trance but at least she is talking.

"What did he do to Ana?" I am now screaming at her. We don't know what is wrong with either of them but they are both unconscious. "Did he drug her too?" She just stares at me. I grab her hair and twist it tight around my fist and pull hard. Christ I want to fuck her up, but my inner manners just won't let me hit a woman.

She grins, "No, he beat the shit out of her and kicked her but he didn't drug her. She slammed her head really hard when she fell. I could hear her head hit the pavement. She probably will die." She says this in a trance like voice and smiles. Thank god Grey can't hear this conversation. I run back and yell out what she told me but I leave out the part about her dying.

Mr. Grey is holding Ana close to him and I can see he is crying and kissing her face over and over and chanting. "Baby, don't leave me, baby don't leave me. She is cold, please, please, someone hurry and help us." Grey is desperate. We are all standing around helpless. Fucking cops are never around when you need them. Finally cop cars show up in the dozens along with the media and ambulances. Taylor yells for Ryan to keep the media away and radios for Southerton to get over here for backup.

Taylor runs to the sidewalk and motions for the police and ambulances. He holds up his security badge and yells out for everyone to stay still while the cops sort out who is who. Taylor motions to the EMT's and directs them to where Ana and doesn't even direct them towards Hyde.

The EMT's run with gurneys and Elliot places his sister on one very carefully and tells the EMT what he knows about her condition. He stands by her and holds her hand and tells the EMT's her age, name and other information. I look over and Grey won't place Ana on the gurney. Taylor walks up to him.

"Sir, you can ride with her but you need to let them help her. Put her down. Please. She needs help. She's hurt and she needs medical attention. Christian, put her down." I have never heard T call the boss by his first name. Elliot walks over and tells the EMT's that Ana is Christian's wife, that she is twenty two years old and that she is pregnant. Christian finally looks over at the EMT and places her down. He steps back. They put oxygen on Ana and I hold my breath when I see them open her shirt and see that she must have been kicked as her sides are already bruising. If Ana lives, will this baby even survive this? I am not the only one that sees the bruises. Grey almost falls to his knees and Elliot picks him up.

The police start separating and questioning us. They know who Grey is and Taylor is able to convince the police to question him later so he can go with his wife and sister to the hospital. They free Elliot to go as well. The EMT's finally see Hyde who was lying behind the dumpster. I don't know how he ended up there but my guess is the boss dragged him there like the garbage he is. The police have Elizabeth in handcuffs and I watch as the three ambulances take off one after the other. Hyde is alive but barely. The police are questioning us each separately and our stories are pretty much the same. We all beat on the bastard when he tried to escape. That is all they will get out of us. We are kept for questioning for at least three hours. And all I can think of is this is my fault. I let her get away from me and now because of the inept job I did of taking care of Ana, she could be dead because of me. I look over at Taylor and he is glaring at me and I can tell he thinks this is my fault as well. I walk over and see Ana's shoe on the ground and think is that how stray shoes end up littered on the highway and in odd places. Some mad man attacks an innocent beautiful woman and the only evidence left behind is a shoe. I pick it up and hold it. I clutch it to my chest and close my eyes. "Please Legs, please don't die. I'm sorry."

.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**A long chapter- but I want to start moving on- get Ana home and start the pregnancy storyline. I think I tried to answer a lot of the questions I felt were left open in the FSOG – Freed – in this chapter. Like when did Ana get pregnant? How come she was able to shoot Hyde with an illegal handgun etc., Again my interpretation. Hope you all enjoyed the one shot uploaded in After the Boathouse. Lilly**_

**Chapter 4 – A Shoulder to Cry On **

**Elliot's POV**

What the fuck just happened? I am sitting in an ambulance holding my sisters hand, while my brother is in another ambulance holding onto his wife, and yet another ambulance is behind us carrying that Hyde fucker. My heart is racing and my hands are shaking. I hear Mia groaning.

"She is heavily drugged Mr. Grey. But she is trying to come out of it, even though she won't have any idea of what is happening around her for hours. But you can talk to her; that will help." The paramedic checks her blood pressure and tells me it is still pretty low.

"Mia, can you hear me? Mia, it's me Elliot. I am here sweetheart. You're going to be okay." Fuck, this is everyone's nightmare. I think Mia will escape with just minimal injuries but shit, Ana looks like she has been seriously hurt and I am praying that she will make it. God, this is not happening. I am pissed with Taylor and his guys, this should not have happened. Christian pays a fortune for his security and they let him down. I wouldn't think twice about firing some people. I need to call my dad but I don't want to make this call. However, I know the news will be out soon and Christian is in no condition to call anyone.

I take my cell and move over to the end of the bench in the ambulance. My dad's phone goes straight to voicemail. I call the firm and they tell me he is in a meeting.

"This is his son, Elliot Grey, this is an emergency, please interrupt him." I wait for a minute.

"Elliot, what's wrong." Christ where do I even begin. "What is that? A siren? Are you in a police car? My dad sounds panicked.

"Dad, just listen. It is hard to explain because I don't know everything. I am in an ambulance with Mia. She was kidnapped this morning by that fucker Jack Hyde that broke into Christian's apartment last month. Someone paid his bail. We can talk about that later." My dad is freaking out.

"Oh my god, what did he do to her, how did you find her? Where is Christian?" He is asking questions faster than I can respond.

"Dad, listen to me! This gets worse. Mia was drugged with Rohypnol, and she is still unconscious, but I think from what I can tell she has no other injuries. Hyde called Ana at work this morning and demanded five million dollars and instead of calling Christian, you or me she got the money and went by herself to rescue Mia. I know, fucking stupid that she would do this but she did. I assume he threatened her somehow. When she got there he evidently beat her up pretty bad and well its really bad Dad, she hit her head hard on the pavement and she is unconscious and she is not responding. We all arrived after the fact, but she had a gun and she shot Hyde in the leg before she fell unconscious. And… well, one other thing- I think Christian will need a lawyer and maybe me too." I look over at the paramedic and decide not to say anything else.

"What the hell? Oh my god. Is the media on this?" My dad is thinking ahead. Good, we need someone with a clear head.

"Yes, they showed up as the ambulances pulled in."

"So, Mom, oh my god, I have to get to her. Thankfully she is at home, so I have a few minutes to head this off before she hears about it. I am heading over there and calling her right now. I need to get there right away." He hangs up and I dread thinking about my mom having to hear about this.

We arrive at the hospital and Mia is rushed into the emergency room, with Ana and that fucker Hyde right behind them. Christ I get a glance at Hyde. His god damn eyeball is hanging out of his head. I look away and Christian is practically on the gurney with Ana. She is still unconscious and she doesn't look good. Mia is moaning and Christian lets go of Ana and runs over to Mia.

"Mia, Mia, I am sorry we didn't protect you. Please be okay. I love you." He kisses her head as they are wheeling her into an examining room. I tell Christian I will go in with Mia and he should stay with Ana. I follow Mia into the emergency room that is partitioned off with curtains and ironically Ana is on the other side of the curtain and Hyde on the end. The doctors are already treating Hyde and Ana. They take Hyde right away into surgery for his gunshot wound and MRI's. I hear the police comment on his beating and take a deep breath. Somehow, the paramedics have already determined that Mia is in the best condition so it is just the two of us in the waiting room, as the doctors on staff are busy attending to Hyde and Ana. I hear the doctors asking Christian questions and he is doing his best to respond.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"I believe she was beaten and thrown to the ground hitting her head on the pavement. I was told she was kicked while she was on the ground. Please, my wife is pregnant. Please, help her."

"Mr. Grey her pupils are dilated which indicates some sort of head injury. We will need to take her down for an MRI. She also has quite a bit a bruising in the rib cage area which could indicate broken or fractured ribs. We will have to do an ultra sound to check on the condition of the baby. How far along is she?"

"I'm not sure. We just found out two days ago, so barely." Christian is almost whispering.

"Do you know when her last period was?" Christian is silent. Fuck, I would not be able to answer that if they asked me about Kate. I hear Christian tell them just a minute and then smile to myself as I peak through the curtain and see him look in his pocket notebook. Only my fucking brother would write that shit down. A lot of good it did him.

"July 31." He actually knows. So when they were on their honeymoon. Christ this is way TMI. I back up and try to think of something else.

"Okay we will take her down for her MRI and you will need to stay here and sign some paperwork authorizing us to treat Mrs. Grey. I understand your sister is next door, do you know if she is insured."

"What the fuck? Yes, she is insured. What the fuck difference does it make?" Christian is pissed and says what I am thinking when the doctor asks the question. Does he not think someone with the last name Grey can afford medical treatment? "I want to go with my wife."

"You can go with us, but not in the room." Christian doesn't argue. He looks around the corner and pushes the curtain aside.

"We're good bro, go on." I nod to him. He leaves with Ana. Finally a doctor comes in and examines Mia and they ask me to leave the room. I step outside to the waiting area and before I can sit down the doctor summons me back outside the treatment area. The doctor asks me if it is possible that Mia was sexually assaulted and I almost throw up on the spot.

"I don't know. I was only made aware that she was drugged, but she was alone with the kidnapper. Why, do you ask?"

"Just routine, we will do an examination and save evidence regardless. Anytime we see a female drugged with Rohypnol, we have to check."

I walk outside and decide I better call Kate. She picks up on the second ring and she is freaking out as she just heard about what happened at work. I try to calm her and explain why I couldn't call her immediately and she is lecturing me. Fuck, does she have any idea what we are dealing with here. Finally I just snap. "Shut up Kate. This isn't about me or you. Ana is in serious condition, and god knows what happened to Mia, who is still unconscious. Can you just get here right away and provide us with some support. Please, I need you." She apologizes and promises to leave right away. I see my parents pull up in my Dad's car and I jog over to my mom's parking spot where they have just pulled in and open her car door. She is crying hysterically.

"Elliot, oh my god how is Mia?" She is practically running into the ER and I am following her trying to explain what I know. "How's Ana, oh my god, how did this happen." She isn't really listening to anything I am telling her. She enters the room that Mia is in and I wait outside because I don't know what the hell they might be doing to her. I tell my dad who comes rushing in he might want to hold up a second as well. We stand there and he paces. I need to talk to him outside where no police can hear us, but I am sure he wants to see Mia first. A few seconds later the doctor comes out followed by a nurse holding a bunch of items in marked plastic bags and again I feel ill thinking that she is holding a rape kit and evidence. My mom motions through the curtain for us to come in. Mia has been changed into a hospital gown and is moaning but still unconscious. My Mom is stroking her face and kissing her. My dad comes in and kisses her as well and looks at my mom.

"Did they tell you anything?" My dad looks at my mom anxiously. My mom explains that it appears Mia does not have any injuries other than being drugged, but they have some blood work to analyze. Thank god. I tell them that Ana has been taken for an MRI and other test and I tell them what I know regarding her condition and what happened. I look at my dad and ask him if we can talk. I lead him outside away from the police and we walk towards the parking lot.

"Dad, I don't know what will happen, but Hyde, well, Christian almost beat him to death, I don't even know if he will live. He beat the fuck out of him. I heard the cops talking about how the gun used to shoot him was not registered to Ana. So they are talking like they are going to press charges on her and I don't know how that fucker gets to take Ana and Christian down with him, but I also contributed to his condition." My dad isn't saying anything he just runs his hands through his hair.

"Tell me everything Elliot." I tell my dad everything right up to my spitting on the fucker and dropping his head on the pavement. I tell him that I believe Taylor told the cops that everyone beat on Hyde as he was trying to escape, but of course this isn't true.

"Dad, he kidnapped Mia, almost killed Ana, and we still don't know her condition. What Christian did, any man would do. His wife and sister were attacked. Can't you pull some clout here? I don't know where Ana got the gun, but thank god she had it."

"Elliot, it's not that simple but let me make some calls. First thing I need to find your brother and talk to him and make sure he is okay and he doesn't talk to the police with out someone present. They haven't questioned either of you yet correct?" I tell him that is correct and he thinks that is suspicious. We go back into the hospital and check on Mia and my Mom. My dad tells my mom he is going to check on Christian and I go with him.

We finally find Christian leaning against a wall outside the MRI center. His head is hanging down and he is rubbing his fists. My dad walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder making Christian jump.

"Any word?" Christian just shakes his head.

"She is still unconscious." It is barely a whisper. I look up and see two police walking towards us and whisper to my dad that they are coming.

"Son, don't say anything to the police. We need to talk first. Hide your hands in your pocket. Your fists are swollen and bleeding. "My dad whispers this between his teeth.

"Mr. Grey. We would like to talk to you about today's events." Christian looks up. He seems to recognize the guy who introduces himself as Detective Clark to my dad and me.

"Detective Clark, my son is waiting to find out how his wife is doing, and as you know not only is my daughter-in-law seriously injured, but my daughter is here as well. This needs to wait." My dad has stepped in between the detective and Christian.

"I understand Mr. Grey, but I have a severely beaten man who has been shot with an unregistered firearm, and I am going to need some questions answered soon. I will need to question both of your sons within the next hour. I will give you some time here, but please respect the position I am in." My dad thanks him, nods and turns his back on the detectives letting them know they are done for now. As soon as they walk away my dad leans in to Christian's ear and whispers.

"Whose gun was it Christian and how did Ana get it?" Christian signs and tells us it belonged to Leila Williams, an ex- girlfriend of his that broke into his house several months ago and then held Ana at gunpoint at her apartment. I knew a little bit about this chick, but my dad looks like he is about to fall over.

"Why the hell am I just hearing about this now Christian?" My dad is trying to keep his cool.

"What difference does it make dad? John Flynn had her committed, he is treating her, he can attest to that. We took the gun away from her and I kept it. I meant to get rid of it, but with the wedding and everything I forgot I had it. When that fucker Hyde called Ana today and she went into my office to get the checkbook, she must have found it and decided to take it with her for her safety. I am glad she did, can't it be self defense. Who cares that it wasn't registered to her."

My dad sighs. "The law doesn't work that way. Now I am going to make some calls and get Mike Bowdry on the phone, he will be the DA assigned to this case. I am pretty sure he can get Clark to back off but we have to talk about the assault you made on this Hyde character. It is one thing Christian to punch someone, but you could be looking at deadly assault if he dies. He was already injured from the gunshot wound when you arrived so you were not in danger nor was Ana. The law doesn't let you take his punishment into your own hands. I am not sure how the hell we are going to cover this up or get you out of this. Did he have it coming, absolutely. But again, the law doesn't work that way. Let me see what his condition is and work behind the scenes. I will need to call Barton for some help on this. Are you okay with that?" Barton is my dad's long time partner. Christian nods. Okay you stay here and wait with Ana, I will be back as soon as possible."

Christian asks about Mia and we tell him what we know. I walk with my dad back towards Mia's room and my dad tells me to get Gramps on the phone and to get him over here ASAP. "We are in a fuck of a mess Elliot. Get someone to bring your grandfather over here we can have him help us figure this all out, plus if anyone can get Christian to pull himself together, it's your grandfather. Let me go talk to your mom and then get busy on this."

Three hours later my dad, Gramps, Barton, Taylor and I are sitting crammed around a table in the cafeteria whispering. The police questioned both Christian and me for about an hour with Barton present for each of us. Mia is coming around but they are keeping her for a few more hours. Ana has been taken to her room and has a hairline fracture to her skull, bruised ribs, a major contusion to her head and some other smaller injuries. She is still unconscious and Christian won't leave her side. Gramps has come in and taken right over. He is calling in every old chip he has and the story we are spinning is that Ana found the gun in Elizabeth Morgan's car. It is not registered to Leila Williams either so, Gramps said wasn't it fortunate that Ana found that gun in the back seat and Detective Clark just nodded his head. He wasn't going to call my 86 year old grandfather a liar.

It was a pretty good moment when Gramps marched right up to Mike Bowdry, the DA who of course made an appearance because this could be a huge case since the Grey's were involved.

"Mr. Bowdry, good to see you again." They shake hands. "This is my grandson Elliot Grey, he was witness today to this major screw up you have on your hands." Bowdry looks shocked.

"Major screw up Theo? Forgive me for my confusion, but I have been told we have some questionable and damaging evidence that someone beat a man almost to death and that an unregistered gun, was illegally in possession of a Mrs. Ana Grey and used to shoot a man. How is this my screw up?"

"Quit the shit Bowdry. Someone released that lunactic Hyde out on bail, and less than four hours later he has kidnapped my granddaughter and physically beaten my grandson's wife into a coma. You're up for re-election fine sir, and if you don't fix this within the next hour, the Grey-Trevelyan money will guarantee you will be back in private practice come Election Day. Now, I am an old man, so we don't have time to think this over you son of a bitch. You can either press charges or walk outside and tell the press simply that Mia Grey was kidnapped by a lunatic named Jack Hyde who was let out on bail. Mrs. Christian Grey was called for ransom money and rescued her sister-in-law and in doing so was forced to shoot the kidnapper in the leg in self defense which is true and you know it, and he is in the hospital recovering. If he dies, we will say what a shame it was that the bullet severed an artery. If he lives, it sounds like he won't remember a thing or have a brain to talk about it. You have no witnesses to tell you what happened. I understand that there were several men fighting to keep him off Ana. Son of a bitch had it coming, right? There isn't a public court anywhere that will forgive you for letting that bastard out of jail and charging any Grey family member with any crime will be your nail in the coffin. He beat a itty bitty woman and she is lying upstairs unconscious. He drugged Christian's sister. You haven't been sleeping under a rock for the past five years. My grandson is the prince of Seattle." Gramps leans in and crosses his arms. "Now your decision sir?"

Bowdry just smiles. "Well Papa Bear, I know and you know that one of your grandsons, and my guess the one with the bloody fist whose wife is upstairs in a bed should be arrested for the beating he gave Hyde. But I also understand everything you just so eloquently shared with me Theo. This goes away, Hyde will be charged accordingly. But you tell that grandson of yours I expect him to be my biggest campaign contributor and publically endorse me." He looks over at me. "That goes for you too. If Grey construction hopes to have me continue to look the other way on all those illegal's you've been hiring, and if you personally hope to escape any part in this, I will be looking for several checks from the Grey brothers towards my re-election." With that he walked away.

"Are we good Gramps?" I don't know if we should trust him.

"We're good." He pats my back and grabs my arm. He is moving slow tonight and needs help walking. He may be moving slow, but nothing slow about his mind. Christ, I can't wait to tell Christian about this when he is feeling better and this is over. He would have been so proud of Gramps. This is the only good thing to come out of this fucking hideous day. We stop by and fill my dad in who is still reviewing everything with Taylor.

After a few minutes, Gramps stands up. He is on a mission. "Come on Elliot, take me to see your brother. These fine gentlemen can do without me for a few minutes." I walk with Gramps to where they have Ana's in a private room. We walk in and see Christian holding her hand and crying. He is mumbling to himself. "Stay here in the hallway Elliot. Let me have a few minutes with your brother." I nod and wait outside the doorway where Taylor has just grabbed two chairs. He looks up at me and motions for me to pull up a chair. We both sit and don't say a word.

**Christian' POV**

The doctor has just left and told me about Ana's condition. The baby is okay. All I can say is thank god over and over. I am so relieved. To think less than twenty four hours ago I was miserable thinking about Ana being pregnant, and now I am so fucking thankful that my, our, baby is okay.

I can't stop thinking about the revelation I had while in the waiting room with Ana. She had her period when we were still in London. That means she would have ovulated around August 14th and been fertile between the 10th and the 18th. We were still on our honeymoon when she got pregnant. God damn Dr. Greene said she wouldn't need a shot until we returned. But clearly that was incorrect. I blamed Ana for getting pregnant on purpose and it wasn't her fault. God, what a fucking asshole I am. I find myself crying again and then look up when I see Gramps come in the room. He takes off his hat and I get up and motion for him to take the chair I was sitting in. He takes it and I notice he is moving slow. He pats my arm and motions for me to sit next to him on the end of the bed.

"How is she?" I fill him in talking softly. I don't mention the baby. Not right now. I need to wait for Ana to be okay to tell him this. "You look like hell son." I nod, I am sure I do.

"Now look, I know why you did what you did. I would have done the same thing. Your wife and your sister." He shakes his head. "That son of a bitch. But we seem to have taken care of the legal issues. Just remember, you can't be all half cocked and arrogant and piss the police department off right now. You need to cooperate with going forward. Don't change your story." A nurse walks in to check on Ana. "It's damn lucky Ana found that gun in Miss Morgan's car." He winks at me. "You understand me? Cooperate from here on going forward and this should not be a problem." I nod and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Gramps." I whisper. I look at Ana and reach over and rub her hand. I fight back tears and look away. I just don't have the ability to say more right now.

Gramps stands up and I immediately jump up when I see him struggle with his balance and help him out of the chair. "Just tired son. I'm fine. Now let me go home and check on your grandmother and I will get on my knees tonight and pray for that little lady. When she comes around, you tell her I admire her spunk, but I want to know what the hell she was thinking? Now, be strong son, you're her husband and you need to take charge from here. You hear me? Reign that little girl in a bit." He winks at me and I shake his hand. I am sure he hates seeing me such an emotional wreck. I still have no words really. I walk him to the door and frown when I see how much he is struggling to walk. Elliot jumps up and helps him walk down the hall. I hear him tell Elliot that his arthritis has been a bitch and kept him from running his hurdles. I smile at his effort to bring some levity to the situation.

I am sitting there just staring at Ana. The baby will be all right. There is a healthy baby, my child that is meant to live because surely, what Ana has been through should have put the baby at risk. I suddenly feel very protective of not only my wife but my child. My son. I feel it now. Somehow I have this strong sense that the baby is a boy and I close my eyes and smile. But then I feel rage when I think of what could have happened. Had something happened to the baby, I know now that I would find Hyde in this hospital and finish what I started. It is amazing how I suddenly feel this bond. I still don't think I will be a great father or ready for this, but god damn it no one takes what is mine and this baby is mine. Gramps is right. I need to reign Ana in. She is done fighting me about all the security. Now that one crack pot has breached our security others will try. As for her continuing to work, ha, she has another thing coming about that. She can keep working from home. We will fight over this, but I have a bigger stake in this now. That's my child she is carrying and her fucking days of challenging me are over.

I hear the door open and I look up to see Kate. She is paralyzed at the door and I can tell she is scared when she sees Ana. I stand up and walk over to her. For the first time I feel this connection to Kate. We both hurt and I can see in her eyes that she is silently reaching out to me. I pull her in my arms and she cries so hard. God, she drives me crazy but I know she loves Ana. I have never thought of her as the emotional type, but my wife has a way of bringing the softer side out in people.

"Oh god Christian. Why did she do this? Why?" I rub her back and we continue to hug. I look up to see Elliot standing there and he looks tired. I feel like I owe him, but he knows how I feel so I don't say anything else. I just let Kate cry. Finally she pulls away and walks over to Ana and bends down to kiss her. She gently pushes her hair back off her face and leans in to talk to her. "Ana, banana what have you done? Oh sweetie, what have you done? I love you so much, please, please be okay." I see Kate has huge tears coming down her face. "Oh shit, I am getting mascara all over your pillow. Fuck, I bought the cheap shit and this is what I get. You are the only one I know that can wear no makeup and look hot. You bitch! You even look good right now wearing that tacky hospital gown. By the way, your tits look bigger, I might have to switch to the Depo shot." Kate kisses her again. "Come on Ana, please wake up, please." Kate starts crying really hard and Elliot decides it is time to step in.

"Come on baby, let's go check on Mia. Christian do you need some coffee or anything?"

"No. I will call you when she wakes up. I promise." I smile and look at Ana. I can't help it but I look at her breast as she is laying there and Kate is right. She does look fuller. But it sure as hell isn't because of the Depo shot. I shake my head thinking Kate might not what to switch her birth control. Doesn't seem the Depo is all that great after all.

I wake up when I hear the door open. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I look at my watch and it is 2:30 am. I only have been asleep about fifteen minutes. I look at Ana. No change.

"No change huh?" My dad stands next to me with a bottle of Snapple.

"Thanks." He fills me in on everything from Hyde's condition to the DA's decision not to press any charges. "Thanks Dad for everything." I am leaning down with my elbows on my knees and my hands holding my face.

"Christian you should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Christian, you should sleep."

"No, Dad. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I'll sit with her. It's the least I can do after she saved my daughter."

"How's Mia?" I should walk down and see her but I don't want to leave Ana.

"She's groggy….scared and angry. It'll be a few hours before the Rohypnol is completely out of her system."

"Christ."

"I know. I'm feeling seven kinds of foolish for relenting on her security. You warned me, but Mia is so stubborn. If it wasn't for Ana here…."

"We all thought Hyde was out of the picture. And my crazy, stupid, wife…Why didn't she tell me?" I know I am close to crying again. Christ, I have cried more in the last fifteen hours than I have ever in my life. My dad steps over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Christian, calm down. Ana's a remarkable young woman. She was incredibly brave."

Oh sure. "Brave and headstrong and stubborn and stupid." I get pissed when I think of my wife, all 110 pounds of her taking on that fucker Hyde. I have completely failed her as her husband. I feel myself clenching my fist again just thinking of him.

"Hey, don't be so hard on her your yourself son. I'd better get back to your mom. It's after three in the morning, Christian. You really should sleep." He tells me that they hope to take Mia home in a few hours.

I lean back in the chair and watch as nurses come in through the night and check on Ana. Nothing changes. Every time they come in I ask about her blood pressure, if anything has changed, I watch them empty the catheter bag and place a new one.

I pull out my iPad and pick some music for her to listen to. First I pick out Rhapsody on a Theme from Paganini. "You walked down the aisle to this baby. The most beautiful bride ever." I smile as I remember that moment she came around the corner holding Ray's arm smiling. I will never forget that moment. When the song is over I play Roberta Flack's version of The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. "This is our song Ana. Remember our first kiss in the elevator at the Heathman? The first time we made love, and the first time I saw your beautiful face in my office." I think about each of those moments. "Here's another song that reminds me of us." I laugh a bit as I play it. "Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire. Remember when I drove you back to Portland in the R8. You had spent the night, my mom almost walked in on us having sex and I had taken your virginity the night before, then well you remember, we had some great sex those two days. This song came on and you turned fifty shades of red. You didn't think I noticed, but it was the perfect song at the moment." I pick another song. "Here Baby, this is a good song. You like her voice remember. You told me you like this singer and this is soothing." I play Eva Cassidy's Songbird for Ana and think about the time she first heard this song.

I kiss her, sit back down then stand, walk over to the other side of the bed and check on her from the other position and kiss her again. I shudder when I see bruises on her soft skin and I have to walk away to the other side where the light isn't as good. I use the bathroom, walk around the bed, sit back down and wait. Nothing. Just silence. I take her hand.

"Baby. I'm here." I put my head on the bed and fall asleep.

I wake up at 6:45 and I can see it is a cloudy dreary day in Seattle. The nurse comes in and checks on Ana again, no change. Taylor comes in with coffee and a bagel. I take the coffee, skip the bagel and tell him no change. He starts to walk away. "Taylor, I want Southerton gone. He has no excuse."

"Already done Sir." Good. "We should talk about Sawyer." Taylor is protective of Sawyer so it doesn't surprise me he hasn't fired him yet.

"What about him Taylor? My wife wouldn't be lying there if he had done his fucking job." I am tired and angry. He doesn't say anything else just nods and walks towards the door. I know that Ana worked at giving him the slip and he wasn't like Southerton who sat on his fat ass in his car for three hours before figuring out that Mia was missing. Ana likes Sawyer so, maybe I should talk to him before firing him."Tell him to drive over here. I want to talk to him and then I will decide. What are the media doing? I want to make sure my parents can leave safely with Mia this morning." Taylor tells me Thompson has Reynolds and Ryan with him this morning and that Chaz Michaels, our new VP of Communications will be giving the media a statement. He will be here soon to have me approve it. I don't even care at his point. I trust Chaz. He is the consummate pro and I don't want to see anyone this morning.

I am leaning back in the chair when I see Taylor holding the door open and Wilson pushing Ray in the room. He is in a wheelchair and wearing clothes. I look at my watch and note that it is 10:30. Why isn't Ana waking up.

I stand up and shake Ray's hand. He gets as close to the bed as he can and leans over to take Ana's hand. "Oh baby girl, what have you done?" I feel like the worst husband. I promised to take care of his daughter. I fucked this up. "Tell me everything Christian."

I fill him in leaving out some of the details that I prefer he didn't know. However, he should know that I didn't let Hyde get away with what he did to my wife. I whisper to him as I don't even want Ana to know what I did. Its' not my proudest moment but Ray should know I didn't let the fucker take a pass for his actions.

"I almost killed him Ray. He will never come near my wife again." Ray looks at my hands and points.

"I figured as much when I saw your fists. You should have them looked at son." I put my hands in my pocket. He shakes his head and kisses Ana's hand. "If you don't take her across your knee, I sure as hell will. What the hell was she thinking?" He looks at me looking for an explanation. Christ he knows her better than anyone. She is delusional when it comes to her strength and ability to defend herself.

"Trust me Ray, I might just do that." He nods and after I promise to keep him posted, I wheel him out and Wilson takes him back to the rehab section of the hospital. I think about what Ray said. I look at Ana and walk over and kiss her several times. I will so fucking spank her for this. When she is up and better, I will turn her over my knee and spank her until she promises never, ever to pull anything like this again. My god, she is pregnant, did she not think about the safety of our baby?

It's almost 2:00 and I can't believe Ana has been unconscious for almost 24 hours. Please baby, wake up. I look up when I hear someone knock on the door. Isn't Taylor out there? I see the detective and Taylor behind him giving me an apologetic look.

"Detective, as you can see, my wife is in no state to answer any of your questions." I am pissed. Leave us the fuck alone. Then I remember Gramps advice and back off.

"She's a headstrong young woman, Mr. Grey."

"I wish she'd killed the fucker." He looks at me, we both know that I almost did but I am not saying that.

"That would have meant more paperwork for me, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Morgan is singing like the proverbial canary. Hyde's a real twisted son of a bitch. He has a serious grudge against your father and you…"

"How so?" I know he had a bunch of shit on his computer about my entire family but has Elizabeth Morgan told him more information.

"Mr. Grey, we will catch up in a day or so. I just came by to see how your wife is doing. Hyde is still in serious condition, his leg wound is going to be fine, he will lose his sight in one eye and they are not sure if he will have any long term brain damage from his fall," he looks at me for my reaction. Sure okay his fall. I can go with that.

He leaves and I step outside briefly to ask Taylor how the press release went. He tells me that Chaz just read a statement and did not answer questions. He motions towards Sawyer who is leaning against the wall with his head down. If it is possible for someone to look worst them me, it has to be Sawyer.

"Mr. Grey, T said you wanted to see me. Before you speak, please may ask how Mrs. Grey is doing."

"No change." He doesn't say anything. "What happened Luke? Tell me exactly how you let Ana get away from you?" I already watched the whole sequence on my laptop when I pulled up remotely the CCTV sequence. Taylor and I watched it together about an hour ago. He finished telling me everything pretty much as we watched it.

"Do you think you can still provide security for her in the future? Do you even trust her anymore? Because if you don't trust her you can't very well protect her." I ask him looking into his eyes.

"Sir, I am pretty angry with Mrs. Grey. She prevented me from doing my job and we will have to have a frank discussion about that if you decide to keep me on. But, Ana, I mean Mrs. Grey is basically a very honest person and she won't lie to me. What she did, god I can't imagine she would ever do again. And, well with the baby and everything, I just won't let her make mistakes like that again." I don't say anything. Of course he knows about the baby. He probably knew before I did.

"When she has recovered, I will talk to her. I am not firing you Luke. You can't relax. I may have you reassigned to my sister, but let's see what Ana wants." He smiles at me and I think I know what he is thinking. "Yes, your punishment might be my sister." Why don't you relieve Taylor so he can get some rest and clean up?" I turn around and go back in the room.

I am looking out the window. It is around 4:30pm and it is raining outside. The room has filled up with flowers. GEH, the Kavenaghs, SIP, Uncle Mike, my grandparents, Ana's friend Amanda, Carla and a huge bouquet from my parents. Christ it smells like a funeral home and I wish l could take some of them out of the room. I sneeze and look over hoping that it wakes Ana up but she doesn't even move.

My mom walks in and she has a small bag with her. She kisses me and holds on to my arm for a minute. "You look exhausted Christian." I shrug my shoulders and she tells me that Mia is home resting and is starting to get some memory back. She grabs Ana's chart at the end of the bed and I am not really paying attention. She hasn't been in yet to see her, other than early this morning just to pop in before they took Mia home. I understood because she wanted to get Mia settled, but it is good to have her here.

"Oh my god! Christian! Christian! Oh my god!" I look up at her and she is smiling but she looks concerned. "Is this true? Well never mind, of course it is true. Oh thank god the baby is okay. A baby! A baby! I can't believe it! I don't suppose you planned on me finding out this way. But oh honey, a baby!" My mom starts crying and she goes over to Ana and kisses her cheek while gently patting her arm. "Oh sweet, sweet Ana. You saved my daughter, you saved my son and now you are making me a grandmother." My mom is crying her eyes out. I feel like such a dick. She sits down in the chair and I sit on the bed facing her.

"Mom, I really screwed up. We just found out about the baby Tuesday night. When Ana told me, I didn't take it well. The fact that she is lying in this bed, is probably my fault as much as anyone's because we weren't talking. Had we been talking, she might have come to me and not tried to save Mia on her own."

"**What do you mean** you weren't talking?" My mom sounds angry and I can't blame her. "What do you mean you didn't take it well? Your wife didn't get pregnant because there was something in the water Christian. **You,** didn't take it well? What did you do?"

"Mom…" I feel like such a fucking jerk and I can tell my Mom is about to take me out. I deserve it, but Christ she still has the power to reduce me to a child like state.

"Christian! What did you do?"

"I was so angry." I hear my voice again and know I am about to lose it.

"Hey… just tell me and let's get whatever happened cleared up before Ana wakes up. You need to sort through this so you can start owning up to your responsibility here. Tell me now what happened Christian." I take a long breath and tell my Mom how I reacted to the news about the baby and why I didn't feel ready. I tell her about my walk and how I ran into Elena. I can see her bristle. I try to explain that it wasn't planned.

"You told me you'd cut all ties." She is shaking her finger at me.

"I know." But seeing her finally put it all in perspective for me. You know…with the child. For the first time I felt …What we did…it was wrong."

"What she did darling…Children will do that to you. Make you look at the world in a different light."

"She finally got the message…and so did I…I look down and put my hands over my eyes. "I hurt Ana. Even though Mom, I never intended to see Elena that night, it still hurt her and my failure to acknowledge that as well as ignoring her for two days…" I am choking out the words.

"We always hurt the ones we love, darling. You have to tell her you're sorry. And mean it and give her time."

"She said she was leaving me."

"Did you believe her?" My mom gets up and pulls a brush out of her bag and starts brushing Ana's hair that has become tangled. She is so gentle and it makes her look like a princess the way my mom brushes a section and then moves it over one at a time.

"At first yes."

"Darling, you always believe the worst of everyone, including yourself. You always have. Ana loves you very much, and it's obvious you love her." I reach over and play with some of the hair my mom brushed.

"She was mad at me."

"I'm sure she was. I'm pretty mad at you right now. I think you can only be truly mad at someone you really love."

"I thought about it, and she's shown me over and over how much she loves me….to the point of putting her own life in danger."

"Yes, she has, darling."

I sit back on the end of the bed as I feel tired and everything hits me at once. "Oh, Mom, why won't she wake up? I nearly lost her." I look at my mom and don't even know when the tears started but they are coming down my face. I wipe away my tears but I have fucked everything up and I am tired, embarrassed and ashamed at what I put my wife through. I could have lost her and the baby, my baby. I am so lost. I feel my mom stand in front of me and she gently pulls my head onto her shoulder and I sob harder than I have ever cried in my life. It is like she is letting me unload a lifetime of pain onto her shoulders. This amazing woman I love so much never says a word as she gently rubs my back and kisses my cheek a few times assuring me that this is the time, and her shoulders are the place to let it all go away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Fatherhood**

**Christian's POV **

My Mom's visit was really therapeutic. I feel like I let go of years of feeling unworthy. She let me cry and be vulnerable. I felt like for the first time in my entire life that the world's pressures were not on my shoulders alone, but I was able to share them with someone. Of course it was my mom, my savior, my angel.

I smile. Christ who knew my mom would be so happy about getting a grandchild. She is going to have to walk me through this whole parenting thing. Me a parent? Christ it still takes some getting used to. I know one thing, we will always have someone to watch the baby if we want to go somewhere. I wonder if Ana is thinking about a nanny. I don't mind her getting some help like a regular nanny, but I told her when we were arguing about our vows and I will tell her again; I expect her to stay home with our child. She argued at the time that my Mom worked and I argued back that had she been home more maybe I would have gotten into less trouble and not hung out with Elena. She can work from home, maybe we can work out something where she goes into SIP once a week, but her career days are about to come to a halt. Fuck I know this will be a weekly argument and I won't budge on this. Old fashioned. Perhaps. But it is about security and I have more fucking money than I know what to do with. She doesn't need to work and especially now. She can write a fucking book from home. God this is going to be such an argument.

Taylor came back about 6:00 and brought me some of Gail's macaroni and cheese, two sandwiches and some chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I was pretty hungry and ate everything. It is 9:30 and Ana is still unconscious. My patience is starting to wane. I know they have told me that she will wake up when she is ready but she should have woken up by now. I walk out to the nurse's station and tell Taylor to sit with Ana so I can track down a doctor. I need to get some answers.

**Taylor's POV**

I step into the room and the smell of all the flowers is nauseating. Shit, I am going to ask the boss if we can take some out and send them back to Escala. I would have passed out if I had been sitting in here as long as he has been holed up in here. I hope Ana comes out of this soon. Gail is at home crying her eyes out and this whole thing has been a professional and personal nightmare. We fucked up and while Elliot has apologized to me for his comments about us screwing this up, I can't help but think he is right. I need to sit down with the boss and develop a tighter security system. First thing, we need is new cars. We might as well have giant ice cream cones on each car as we are so well known driving around Seattle in our fleet of black Audi's. Secondly, we need to start telling Ana the truth about issues when they come up rather than protecting her all of the time. She is a nightmare for security team members with her curiosity and streak of independence. While she is perfect for the boss in so many ways, the one thing that makes me laugh is of all the women he ended up with, he picked the very one that challenges him left and right. Then get her with Kate and it is a given she will disregard her safety as Kate can get Ana sidelined in a heartbeat. I don't think she has any idea how dangerous it is for Ana so she is always trying to get her to dump her security. So Elliot is going to have to have a come to Jesus conversation with his woman as well. Ana wants independence and she just doesn't get it. She is worth a fortune and everyone knows that Grey is so in love with his wife he will do anything and pay anything for her safety. This whole thing has opened us up to more whack jobs. Now others will try to breach our security and keeping Ana and now little Grey safe will mean a whole new set of safety procedures. Little Grey. Christ, the boss is going to be a pain in the ass or as Elliot calls it a major PITA over this one. He hasn't quite accepted the fact that he is going to be a father yet, but when he does, and he will, God help us all. That baby will become his greatest accomplishment and god help anyone that even thinks of causing it any harm. I will have to hire a team of security just for the little prince or princess.

I look over at Ana. _Please be okay and wake up soon. That bastard loves you and I bet he will be the father of the year. You scared the shit out of him little lady. He will never give you any more shit again._ Except something tells me that Ana and her working days are a thing of the past. I could be wrong, but she doesn't need to work and he doesn't want her to so my money says we will be hearing a lot about that issue.

I walk over to Ana' bed because I thought I heard her moan. I swear she did, but she is perfectly still. I can't get Grey's beating of Hyde out of my mind. My job was to keep him from doing that, he should have let me beat him down. But I understand his need to take that matter in his hands. Both his wife and sister; that is just too much for one man to deal with.

Mia, she is protection nightmare number two. What is it with these younger women? Mia will be getting a talking to as well. Firing Southerton was a no brainer. He waited three fucking hours in his car. His ass should have been in the gym watching her but he sat in his car and then waited three hours to look for her. It takes about five minutes being around Mia to know there is no god damn way she was working out for three hours. She wouldn't work that kind of sweat up ever. She usually goes for about thirty minutes and that might be pushing it. He should have known something was wrong after forty five minutes. He tried to defend himself but I told him to get the fuck out of my sight. When I walked away from firing Southerton, Sawyer was standing against my car with his head hanging down.

"I will resign T but I want you to know that I am sorry and take responsibility for what happened. I will never forget seeing her on the ground for as long as I live. She is the sweetest person and I would have jeopardized my own life for her. I am sorry I let you down. I don't know what else I can say. I will go to Escala and clean my stuff out and be gone before you return tonight."

"Hold up Luke. Yes she skipped one past you. Yes you are trained to be one step ahead of her and you got trumped. But, training someone else to take her on will be a fucking nightmare. I am inclined to go to bat for you with Grey. Let me ask you; do you think you can handle her if you stay on." He tells me he will be her worst nightmare. "She is pregnant and Grey will be our other fucking nightmare when she starts showing and then oh my god, I will have to probably hire a fucking army to protect baby Grey. No, I need you around Luke, but we are going to put some new security procedures in place. I am tempted to put a god damn chip in Ana."

As I watch Ana, I am sure she wouldn't have wanted him fired or to quit and I am glad the boss ultimately agreed. God damn it. These flowers are starting to make my eyes water.

I look up and see Grey standing there. He is exhausted. "The doctors can't tell me why she won't wake up. I am going to lose my mind if she doesn't wake up soon Jason. I have fucked up in so many ways but I want her to know I am sorry and the baby….well it will be interesting won't it?"

I smile. "Interesting is one word. Yes, it sure will. Actually, I think it will be great. A little girl running around, it will be fun." I smile as he looks at me like I have lost my mind. Actually I am not a religious man, but I am praying for a boy. The boss will be a nightmare if he has a daughter. "I will leave you sir. I will be outside if you need me, but before I go, is it just me or are these flowers a bit over bearing. I can send some back to Escala if you would like. "

"Yes, they are fucking nauseating. Why don't you take a few out and I will keep the attached cards here and tell Ana about them when she wakes up." He says this as though he is feeling a bit nervous and unsure.

"She will wake up soon sir. I think I heard her moan while you were out. But she didn't move." He nods and walks over and sits in the chair next to the bed. He has so much pain in his face and this is the first time since I have known him he looks like he is scared. The "I'm twenty–eight and a billionaire CEO, so kiss my ass face" is nowhere to be seen. It is just the face of a man in love and scared. I stand at the door and watch him for a few minutes and he has his head on his arms which are on the bed. I see his eyes slowly close. He has to be exhausted. Maybe he will sleep a bit. I step out and silently shut the door. Please Ana, wake up soon.

**Christians POV**

I feel hands rubbing my hair and I jump up. Oh god those gorgeous eyes. My heart races.

"Hi," she says. Oh thank god. Thank god.

"Oh Ana." I take her hand and hold it against my face. I close my eyes. I can't believe she is back. I am not a religious man but I silently thank god for giving me my wife back.

Of all the things I thought she would say to me when she finally opened her eyes it wasn't "I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay." I know she has a catheter, but she probably doesn't realize this. She struggles to get up and I can tell she is in a lot of pain and I feel myself get angry again. I want to find Hyde and finish him off. I wonder if I will have regrets for the rest of my life that I didn't just kill him. Elliot told me this morning that he didn't really want to stop me from killing him, but he knew he had to. I didn't realize that he dropped him on his head. And hearing that made me feel better.

Two hours hour later Ana has been taken to the bathroom, seen by the staff doctor and Taylor had soup delivered to her. She has questioned me non-stop and I smile thinking that she seems completely like herself with her non-stop chatter. She tells me what happened from her phone call with Hyde and I tell her what happened and how we figured out where she was. I don't tell her what I did to Hyde as I don't know that want her to know what I am capable of. I don't want her to be scared of my temper although she knows it is there. I let her know that she was foolish and she knows we will be talking about this again. I put off telling her about Elena, but its time I finally come clean with her about everything. When we get home, I will talk to her. I have been given icy stares and dirty looks by Nurse Ratchet. Nora I think is her name. Christ she is a bitch and she may be the first women besides Kate who is immune to my charm. But at the moment I have been invited into my wife's bed and I am holding her in my arms. Thank god, my babies are okay.

I woke up around six am and Ana was still asleep. I rushed home, changed and took a shower. God, I didn't realize how crappy I looked. Sawyer drove me back to the hospital and Ana was in the bathroom when I arrived. She scared the shit out of me when I saw the bed empty. I brought her breakfast and man for a little thing she packed it away this morning. I had planned on sharing it with her, but damn she hate like a lumberjack. She reminded me she was eating for two. Christ at this rate she will be as big as a house. But I am happy to see her eat.

"If I knew getting you knocked up was going to make you eat, I would have done it earlier." She tries to get me to talk about her pregnancy, but I don't know what to say yet and I feel we have a few other issues on the table to review first. We have eight more months to talk about this. It is what it is.

"You're scared." She whispers. "I get it." Fuck yes I am scared. She tells me she is scared too.

"What kind of father could I possibly be?" I didn't intend to bring this up now. She tells me that all I can do is try my best. She has more faith in me than I have in myself. She thinks I am fun, strong and will set boundaries. She has no idea. Boundaries. Hell I even feel sorry for my child. I won't ever be able to rest again once it is born. She reminds me that our child will want for nothing. This is true and all in the loving comfort of our new home with his mommy staying at home to watch over him. Yea, baby we will be having that conversation as well very soon.

I confide in her how scared I was when I found her and apologize. I tell her I will try my best to be a good father and I smile when she tells me she has nicknamed the baby Blip. I am pretty clear with her that I want a healthy baby, but what I don't share with her that if there is a god, it will be a healthy baby boy.

I read her the newspaper article that covers the kidnapping and stand by her when Clarke comes in to talk to her. He won't tell us who posted bail but Welch is working on hacking the police department server to see if we can find out. I need to know who would cover for that asshole. I need to know who my enemies are and clearly anyone that bailed out Hyde was trying to fuck me over.

A Dr. Singh declares Ana fit to go home and I am so happy to hear this news that I follow the doctor out for a private word. We step outside.

"When will my wife be okay to resume sexual relations?" I need to know these things. I've seen her bruises and with the concussion I don't want to make her feel worse. But, I have no will power when it comes to my wife.

"Gentle sex is fine now, but she has a lot of bruising and you just need to be careful. " I nod. Yes I don't even know if I can touch her until the bruises are gone. It will be like having that fucker Hyde right in my face, and I don't think I can deal with that right now. I walk into the bedroom and tell Ana we can have sex but let her know we won't until I think she is really ready. She smiles at this news and I can tell by the way she is biting that sexy lip of hers that she would fuck as soon as we arrived home if I wanted to. She has no self discipline.

I take Ana to see Ray and almost smile when she gets slapped down by her dad. I listen to him from the hallway ripping her a new one. Taylor looks at me with a huge grin and shakes his head in agreement. Good! We are both pleased to hear him set her straight. Ray was pretty shook up about the whole thing and dealing with Carla has been about as fun as a root canal. I offered to send the jet to pick her up so she could be here for her daughter but as usual she made every excuse in the book. She used the fact that she was just here for her birthday as the reason for not coming back. I don't get her. My mom would have been glued to my hip.

Ana and I decide to keep her pregnancy quiet for awhile. My parents know as does Elliot but we want to get past the twelve week mark before telling anyone else. I need to tell her that Elliot knows, but when I tell her what happened with Elena I will tell her. I smile thinking about how I owe my grandfather a box of cigars. He pretty much bet me that I would have Ana pregnant before his 88th birthday and it looks like he is right as he turns 87 on November 1. Looks like my pocket watch will be passed on.

We get past the media by going out back of the hospital and on the way home I hear from Welch. He said he found something out about Hyde and needs to tell me in person. I arrange to talk to him after I get Ana in the apartment and settled in. However, before we can even get into the elevators Ana has a breakdown and I feel so many emotions. It breaks my heart to see her so fragile and emotional. I feel so fucking angry with Hyde and Ana for letting this happen. What the fuck was she thinking? She is remembering everything that happened and I cringe when I recall some of the things she told Clarke that Hyde said to her. That fucker has her in this state and I am furious. I end up carrying her into the apartment and she sobs hysterically for the longest time. We are both going to need Flynn to get past this shit. Taking a shower with her was emotional for both of us. She is so fragile right now and she has bruises everywhere and I almost fell to my knees seeing how battered she is up close. How could that fucker do this to her? All sorts of scenarios are playing in my head right now. I want Taylor to take him out. I want to sit down with Taylor and figure out how to fucking get rid of Hyde's ass once and for all. Seeing Ana's battered body is too much for me. I will never forget it and knowing my child is inside of her bruised and battered body makes me feel such rage I have to hold my breath so that Ana never senses the true rage I am feeling. I did confess to her in the shower that I almost killed Hyde but she doesn't ask me for more information. Thank god. She actually wants to have sex and I think I understand why. She needs that connection with me and I want it with her so much, but I am so physically ill right now at the sight of her body and the damage that Hyde caused I just can't. I am afraid of hurting her and I just can't touch her yet until she is doing better or the bruises are faded. I am too angry. God, I need to call John soon.

Ana falls asleep and I meet with Welch and Taylor in my office. I am overwhelmed with the information he has brought me.

"I don't remember this at all but that is definitely me," I say out loud. I look at a picture of a family with a bunch of kids and amongst those in the photo are Jack Hyde and me. I was a small little guy with mismatched clothing holding a dirty blanket. While I don't recognize anything else my haunted face and scared eyes is the face I see in my nightmares. I lived with that fucker Hyde in foster care. I close my eyes and try to remember something but it isn't really there. This has shaken me to the core and I don't know why. Let it go Grey. It doesn't matter. I keep trying to tell myself this but I am so profoundly impacted by this because I blanked it out. My mind doesn't work that way and I find it unsettling as hell that I have this gap in my history.

When Ana wakes I share this with her and she convinces me to call my parents. I am really surprised that they were actually home on a Saturday night. I would have never expected that but maybe with the recent events they decided to stay home and not have to deal with nosy friends and questions. Either way, I feel immense gratitude when they agree to come over right away.

My mom and dad arrive along with Mia who gives Ana a big hug making Ana flinch. Christ sometimes she is so dense. But she is grateful as she should be for her life that my crazy wife saved. I am anxious to talk to Mia about what happened and how she is feeling but right now I just want to talk to my parents. I roll my eyes when I find out that Elliot, Kate and Ethan are on their way up as well. I guess we Grey's need to be together right now. This has shaken us all up and if we are together then Elliot should be here too. I could do without the Kavenagh's but Kate will be a Grey soon enough so I guess she should be here too. I lead my parents to my study and smile as my amazing wife heads to the kitchen to play hostess.

**Carrick's POV**

When Christian called I could tell he needed us and he has never reached out to us as long as I can remember. I didn't hesitate. Poor kid has been through hell and back the last few days and now to find out that Hyde was in the same foster care. I am not sure what he knows yet, but if Grace and I can fill in the blanks, we will. I went to my safe and pulled out his adoption records. I will answer whatever he wants to know. He has never asked us anything. Elliot came to us when he was about eight years old and demanded information, but he didn't have unpleasant memories or nightmares. His story was less traumatic. His story was simple. Un-wed teenagers who couldn't keep him and decided to let him go. Mia was given up by a single mother and we had an open adoption with her. She stayed in and out of Mia's life until she was six years old and then we just stopped hearing from her. She wrote Mia when she was twelve and told her that she had married and it was best that they stop communication. Mia didn't seem to care a bit. But Christian never asked. I tried to bring it up a few times but he would wave me off. We knew when we adopted him in that he would have issues. My God the circumstances with his mother's death and the abuse were just heart wrenching and we took him in knowing that we may have issues with him as he grew up. But, we have loved him unconditionally none the less and we are so proud of the man he has become. I am prepared to tell him what I can about his mother and his father. I have the information in this folder and for his sake, he needs to know now that he is about to be a father as well. I want him to know.

"Oh Carrick do you think that you should take that with you right now? Ana and Christian have been through so much the past few days." Grace is worried. But I don't think it is about sharing what we know. I think that part of the bond she has had over the years with Christian is that he has always preferred to believe we were his parent's; period. I know that his birth mother has haunted his dreams for years but there is only one mother in his heart. Grace is close with all the kids but, let there be no doubt, its Christian that has always had her heart. Over the years we have had our words over her protective streak over him, but, I read once that the middle child always seems to own their mothers. And that he did. One smile from that kid and she would melt.

"Yes Grace. He's a grown man with his own child on the way. It's time we dealt with this matter and let him move on. He knows about Ella, not much, but we can tell him what we know. He has never asked either of us about his biological father, he needs to know. It isn't nearly as bad as he probably has imagined. It's time."

We drive to Escala in silence. Even my chatter box daughter hasn't said a word. We only told her that Christian needs to see us and somehow for once Mia knows not to ask a hundred questions. I hold Grace's hand as we drive over. My wonderful loving wife. I know she doesn't want this conversation. I note that Mia has those damn earplugs in her ear listening to music so I whisper to Grace. "His knowledge will never break your bond, you know that right? Christian is your soul mate and nothing will ever change the strong love he has for you Grace. Knowledge will only make him love you more for giving him the life you gave him. This conversation should have happened years ago."

"I know Carrick. He loves you too. I know you have always felt there was a barrier between you two but he loves us both. I just can't explain why I don't want him to know everything. Will he want to dig deeper? Will we lose him if he finds out about his father? I mean I know we won't lose him, but will he want to get to know him? I just dread this Cary. But, you're right. It's time."

We arrive at Escala and Sawyer is waiting for us in the garage. He parks our car for us and gives us the new codes to the penthouse. Christ they change those codes so much I can't keep them straight. Easy for the thirty year old mind, but these ten digit codes are testing my recall and make me feel like a forgetful old man.

When we get off the elevator I am pleased to see Ana looks good for what she has been through. She is pale and tinier than ever, but overall she looks to be healing. I kiss her forehead. Thank god Christian married this one. To think I challenged him about her motives. She is perfect and cute as a bug. Actually she is a beautiful woman but her personality is so infectious and we all just adore her.

Christian leads us to his study and pours me a scotch and gets his mom a glass of wine. I look up at the large photo of Ana in his study. "What a beautiful photo." Christian turns around and smirks.

"Yes, I love it too. Jose snapped it of her last year. Think he didn't have the hots on her?" I laugh. Jealous Christian will never change.

Christian tells us what Welch has shared with him and we fill him in for the next hour about the Collier family and why we had to place him in foster care while we waited to bring him home to our family.

"Honey, when I first saw you I wanted to bring you home but the state wouldn't let me. They insisted that we had to run through the paperwork and to make sure that your father didn't want you." Grace tells him this and I can see he is stunned. I guess he never thought that his mother knew who the father actually was.

"My father?" Christian looks at me for confirmation that he heard his mother correctly.

"Let's step back. This file has all the information we have on your adoption and biological family. Do you want to read it?" I ask him.

"Later, just tell me. I have never wanted to know, because you're my family and I remember enough that I never wanted to know much more. But, now that I have a child on the way, I guess I need to man up. So this is only for my family, Ana and the baby that I am hearing this. Please don't ever think Mom…and Dad that I don't think of you as my parents."

"We know Christian." I take a deep breath. "We don't know a lot but this is what we know. Your records were never sealed. So we have information on your birth family. Your mother Ella was raised in Grosse Pointe, a wealthy suburb of Detroit. Her father, your biological grandfather was a banker and her mother a socialite. She had an older brother who died when he was 18 in a motorcycle accident. That same year, she became pregnant with you. She was a gifted musician and they had big hopes for her. She was 16 and when she got pregnant they were devastated and sent her away to have you and give you up for adoption but she couldn't do it. They told her she couldn't come home if she brought her baby with her, and she put herself on the streets rather than give you up. In hindsight, she should have given you up, but she was a kid and she made a decision from the heart. You shouldn't spend your life hating her." I look up and Christian is just staring.

"Yes, instead she chose to keep me and let me watch her whore herself out and let me get abused. Am suppose to think she did me a favor?"

"Christian she was so young and then out of desperation she did what she needed to do. If you are angry, be angry with your grandparents or your father." Grace tries to get through to Christian and he cuts her off.

"You mean my biological grandparents and the sperm donor. I have grandparents and they love me and my father is sitting across from me. Please don't refer to them any other way." Christian is standing up and slamming his fist on the table. My heart races as I hear what he has said. I am the only father he wants to recognize and selfishly this means more than I can say. "Is there more?"

"Yes" I tell him. "I investigated your background years ago and I wanted to know who the 'sperm donor' was and I have been in touch with him over the years." I wait for this to sink in but Christian doesn't say anything he just stares at me.

"His name is Charles "Rusty" McTiernan. He also grew up in Grosse Pointe. He was a star athlete and two years older than Ella. His family was very wealthy. He was nicknamed Rusty because he had red hair. He was attending the University of Michigan on a baseball scholarship, and outfielder, known for his speed. He could have played football as well. No doubt this is where you get your athleticism. At any rate, a child was simply not in his cards and he denied his parentage and walked away, but if you Google him, you will recognize his face as there is a similarity and he is your 'sperm donor.' He is a successful businessman. He owns about 50 franchise restaurants and another 30 or so other businesses. He has a family.."

"Stop, I don't want to know if I have blood siblings. I don't give a fuck. I have a brother and sister and I **DON'T** want anyone else." Christian is imploring me to stop so I do.

"Do you want the folder?" I hand it to him.

'No, I don't. Take it. I know enough. No fucking desire. Sorry Mom. But I have no desire to see or know anymore. Honestly. He didn't love her. Sorry, I get sex and I could be that bastard. I could have gotten a number of women pregnant. It only matters when you love someone, in my mind. I know that sounds cruel, but I understand why he didn't want me. I am not bitter. I don't care about him. But when you start talking about siblings and other connections, no I can't deal with that. So please Dad, stop. I have heard enough."

Grace looks upset. "You don't mean that Christian."

"Yes Mom I do. I know it sounds heartless. I am not saying had someone came to me and said that I had gotten them pregnant that I would have completely walked away. But, I would have been a dick about it. Look I didn't even take the news that well with my own wife. Don't worry I am slowly coming around and actually getting a bit excited about it, but had I gotten someone pregnant that I didn't love, not so sure I would have been more than a cash donor from that point on. With Ana, I already feel protective about the baby and I know I will bond as the months go by and when the baby is born I will be ready. Because I love her so much and we created this baby out of love. But, I get that I was a not wanted by the sperm donor and I can live with it. Honestly. As I said, I have parents. I love you both and I am grateful. So I think I have had enough of this conversation. I am okay. Really. I actually remember something."

I sit up in my seat. I hope it is a pleasant memory. For god's sake give the kid a good memory.

"I sort of remember that Mrs. Collier was a good cook and I was surprised that they actually had food." Christian stares into space as he must be recalling this memory. "She also read me this book _Are You My Mother_? God where the hell did that memory come from. But, yes, I remember that now. I think she was a nice lady. Dad do you have anything in your information about the Colliers?"

"Yes" I smile. I know my son wants to find a way to thank them. "They took in foster children until ten years ago. They are retired and their own children are successful. A teacher, a fireman and you'll appreciate this, a kickboxing coach and champion. They were good people."

"Yes they wrote to us for years and I sent them pictures but after awhile we lost touch. But in the few months they had you they fattened you up and took good care of you." Christian nods. I know him well enough to know he will find a way to repay them, even if they don't know it is coming from him.

We end our conversation and walk towards the closed door. Christian hugs his mom and I sit back admiring the love they have for each other. She strokes his face and asks if he is okay.

"Mom, please believe me. I don't need anything else. You were and you are the best mom. I love you and I'm good. I am just shell shocked that I lived with Hyde. But I am fine. My focus is on my wife and the baby now." Grace smiles at him.

We start to leave and Christian grabs my shoulder. I turn to look at him and he pulls me in to him and hugs me. "I love you Dad. You're the father I choose. You're the father I know and love. I can't even imagine anyone being a better father than you. I hope my child is as fortunate." I really don't have words. I am stunned. I know he is hurting far more than he is letting on. But his words heal me in some way. I pat his shoulder and nod. I know I will replay these words over and over again.

I walk into the kitchen to put a plate together of snacks that Ana has put out. She is standing there looking nervous. I put my arm around Ana and Grace.

"How is he?' She whispers. Clearly she is worried about him.

"Shaken. He remembers so much of his life with his birth mother; many things I wish he didn't. But this…well I hope we helped. I'm glad he called us. He said you told him to." Ana shrugs. "You're very good for him. He doesn't listen to anyone else." I kiss her head and walk into the family room.

I watch as Ana comes in and sits down next to Christian and he puts his arm around her. He takes the champagne from her and whispers something in her ear. He is ready to be a father. He is already protecting the baby. I look at my wife. We have done well with our children. They are thick as thieves and our family unit is the most important thing to all three. I feel guilty that I have been in contact with McTiernan over the years and he would like a relationship with Christian if and when he is ready. I will call him this week and let him know to let it go. Christian is content and a happy man now and there is no need. I am his father and finally, my son knows that. The folder will go back into my safety deposit box and it will remain there hopefully until long after I am here on this earth.

I sit in the family room next to Grace looking at my family. I have been so absorbed over the happenings the last few days that I have not stopped to appreciate the fact that I am going to be a grandfather. "Damn a Grandfather." I say this out loud without thinking about it and see Mia and Kate stare at me. Elliot starts laughing and Christian shakes his head. Ana starts giggling.

"Well _**Gandfather**_, I guess that cats out of the bag eh?" Christian reaches over and shakes my hand.

"Damn right. I earned every gray hair on this head Christian, thank you! And I have earned the title of Grandfather fair and square." We all get up and hug each other while Kate and Mia scream all excited and demand answers. God I love my family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Confessions **

**Ana's POV**

We spent yesterday at the new house and finally Christian and I had sex right out in the meadow. Jeez I was practically begging him and when we finally had sex it was so amazing and such a release for both of us. I am worried about Christian with the stress of what happened with Hyde, learning about the baby and then the news he found out from his parents about his biological father. It's just too much to deal with. He has been quieter than usual. He has been at my beck and call and pampering me but he seems pre-occupied if not distant. I am glad we are meeting with John Flynn this afternoon.

Christian went to work out several hours ago and then for a run. When I told him I wanted to work out he just laughed at me.

"So I couldn't get you to work out for the past four months but now that you are not even cleared to go to work from your injuries and that you're pregnant, you decide you want to work out?" He raises his eyebrow at me like he doesn't believe me.

"Well maybe not today but I want to take a spinning class or start on a program with Claude. I don't want to get fat Christian. I want to keep my weight gain to a minimal." Boy as soon as I said that, the shit hit the fan.

"What the fuck does that mean, a minimal? Anastasia you couldn't get fat if you wanted to but I don't even want to hear this shit. You need to gain the appropriate amount of weight that is good for the baby and your vanity can take a fucking hike. Based on your size you should gain between twenty five and thirty five pounds and up to forty is okay since you are under weight. I will be making sure you eat plenty, don't even talk about this again." He stares at me for at least a minute. "I'm going to work out." He slammed the bedroom. What the hell was that about?

I think he is scared about the baby and he has started reading about pregnancy online and he ordered a bunch of books yesterday. I will be glad when we have my next appointment with Dr. Greene. He has already started a list of questions and our appointment isn't for another three weeks. I am pissed off right now that he was so snippy with me but I know he has been through so much the last week thanks to me. I still regret that I went to rescue Mia on my own. I didn't think it through and I could have lost the baby and god knows what else. Christian has been staying home with me and being so sweet, but boy I lit a fuse this morning.

I suddenly feel ill and run to the bathroom. Oh god, this morning sickness shit can stop anytime. I had it yesterday too and I am dreading that I could have this for several more months. Ugh. I am lying on the bathroom floor against the cold tile when Christian walks in.

"Baby, you okay? Is it your head?" I roll my eyes. My head? Seriously men are so slow sometimes.

"No, it's Blip."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I was sick and the floor feels nice and cool. I think I am done now." Christian comes over and picks me up. "I am okay to walk. I was just lying there. You don't have to carry me Mr. Grumpy." He places me on the bed and sits next to me and leans over.

"Mr. Grumpy?" He kicks his running shoes off and takes off his socks.

"Yes, you left here this morning rather grumpy and I was thinking you might want to say you're sorry." I play with his fingers. "And we only had sex one time yesterday and last night you wouldn't do it again, and I know you wanted to but you seem to think I am too fragile. But meanwhile it is making you horny and grumpy."

"Is that right Mrs. Grey? Well first of all you're right I was a bit short with you this morning and I apologize." He rolls his eyes at me. I raise my eyebrows and when he sees that I have caught him rolling his eyes he gives me that sexy smile. "Okay, I am sorry, really baby. I am grumpy. I have a zillion questions about the pregnancy, what you can do, what you can't do. I am worried you won't eat enough and I am worried you are throwing up too much. I worry that if we have sex my big dick will hurt the baby and shit Ana, I am a fucking wreck right now. But I am so fucking horny that I can't get rid of the constant hard on I have and shit, shit, shit, I have no fucking control right now." He lies down on the bed and pulls me over to him.

"You stink. I mean you're sweaty and you stink." He laughs at me and plays with my hair. "Christian, I am fine. The morning sickness is normal. I am eating more than I have ever eaten in my life. At this rate I am going to gain more than I am supposed to. The baby is so tiny right now that even your old big thing isn't a problem." I start laughing and reach up and kiss him. "I can't believe you. The doctor told you clearly that we can have sex. I read that we can have sex right up to our due date." He is rubbing my shoulder and playing with my fingers with his other hand. "Please Christian we need each other. You need me and I need you, don't be this way. Nothing happened yesterday when we had sex. Did you enjoy yourself in the meadow?"

"Of course I did. You know that. I just felt guilty afterwards. Your bruises and then like I said, what about the baby. I am a complete idiot when it comes to this. As much as I pride myself in knowing the female anatomy, I admittedly know nothing about what happens to your body when you're pregnant. You can bet that I will be reading everything I can get my hands on over the next few weeks."

"What is your biggest worry right now? Is it my bruising or having sex, or the overall pregnancy? Talk to me Christian."

"Ana, I almost lost you. It was just a few days ago and you were unconscious in my arms. I am still not over that and yes the fucking bruises, while they are getting slightly better they are still there and baby, I can't stand looking at them. I am sure when they are healed I will feel a lot better. But seeing your beautiful body all bruised makes me want to kill him. I want to make sure he dies and I am consumed with this right now. I am being honest okay?" I nod my head and I can see his eyes are watery. "I want you, but I can't stand that if I touch your ribs or hip or your knee that it will hurt. I would rather wait than hurt you anymore than you have already been hurt." He flips over and looks at me and strokes my lips with his thumb.

"Christian, I understand but I need to know you still want me. It scares me that you don't need me right now."

"Ana, I need you, more than ever. Please don't think that. I am just scared to hurt you. I am okay with the pregnancy. I am getting use to it and really anxious to go with you to see Dr. Greene. I just need you to heal okay?"

"No, it's not okay." I feel my lip quiver. I feel like he is rejecting me and a tear comes falling down my cheek.

"Baby don't cry. Come here." He gets up and leads me to the mirror in the bathroom. He pulls my nightgown over my head and turns my back towards the long mirror. He gets on his knees and kisses my knee. I have a bruise from the front of my knee that circles around to the back of my knee. "If I ask you to get on all fours, I can't stop thinking about how uncomfortable it will be on your bruised knee." He walks around to my hip and kneels again and kisses my left hipbone and my ass cheek. The bruise on my hip goes around to my ass and is about the size of a softball. It is really ugly. "If I take you from behind, I see this and I won't stop thinking about how that prick pushed you down and how you fell on the hard cement and you could have broken your hip or god the baby…" his voice gets softer. He softly places his hand on my waist and kisses above it on the right side where I have a large bruise on my rib which is still quite tender. "And here baby." Christian stops and kisses my ribs several times and I feel him catch his breath. "If you sit on me like you did yesterday, I see this fucking bruise where I can't stop thinking that this is where he kicked you Ana. He fucking kicked you and hurt you and as long as I see that I can't think about how good it feels to be inside of you. All I can think about is how he kicked my wife, my little tough as hell sweet wife and I want to kill him." I feel his tear against my stomach and I rub his hair softly. "Baby, I want you so bad, but I see him when I see those bruises, those bruises…" He pushes his mouth against my stomach and I pull him up.

"Christian, look at me." He stands up. "I love you and I am sorry you have to look at me and be reminded of this. But I won't let you do this anymore." I pull his shirt off of him. He is wearing a t-shirt that he has cut the sleeves out of for when he works out.

"Ana," he whispers. I reach up and kiss him and lick his lip and force my tongue in his mouth. I take his hand and place it in between my legs and he takes a deep breath. I know I am wet and I can feel the heat between my legs.

"Feel me Christian. I need you." I rub my hand against his growing length and pull his sweats down and off of him. I reach up and put both my arms around his neck. "Lift me Christian" He reaches underneath me and lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Lift me a little higher." He lifts me so that we are eye to eye. "Look at me. Just look into my eyes, and nowhere else." He bends down and kisses me softly and I run my tongue across his lower lip softly and our tongues touch slowly and then he walks with me into the shower and reaches over and turns it on. He kisses me harder and places his leg on the bench in the shower and shifts me staring into my eyes."That's right Christian. Don't look anywhere but in my eyes. What do you see?" The water feels great against my back and he is holding me up and I am rubbing my clit against his leg that is resting on the bench and I gently stroke him and feel that he is hard and more than ready. "What do you see Christian? Look in my eyes."

"Just you baby. God I love you. I need you so much." I kiss him hard and keep rubbing against his leg.

"Take me Christian. Just keep your eyes open and look at me." Our noses are touching and our eyes are less than an inch apart. He shifts me and I yell out, "oh god, thank you" when I feel him lunge inside of me.

"Don't close your eyes baby, I have this now. Oh yes, this is what I needed. Thank you Ana. Thank you for showing me a way. You are so beautiful. Wrap your legs around me tight baby. Are you ready for this? I am going to fuck you like we both need to be fucked. Keep your eyes open." Christian lowers his leg and lifts me a little higher and slams into me hard. He is kissing my neck and then sucking on my breast. They are tender, but it feels so good to have him sucking on me. He must look up and my head is back against the shower wall. "Look at me baby." Our tongues are all over each other and I hold onto his flexed biceps and he is back in control, fucking me. I am building and relish him going in and out and he is so, so hard. Oh my god I missed this. He is taking me now without the gentleness that he showed yesterday. It is us at our best. His dark eye lashes are dripping with water from the shower and we are so close I can feel his breath as we both find our release.

I drop my head against his strong shoulder and kiss him over and over again. His head is leaning forward against the shower wall. "Wow. Fuck that was incredible. Thank you Ana. That was the best Stand and Slam I have ever had."

I start giggling "I'm glad you approved." I look up and look in his eyes. "I love you so much Mr. Grey." He lowers me gently and my feet touch the shower floor. He pulls my chin up and looks at me.

"You are beautiful Ana. I don't even know if it's possible to tell you how deep my love is. Promise me something though ok?"

I shake my head. "Yes of course. What is it?"

"No matter what I say at Flynn's office today when we talk about this past fucked up week, you won't walk out of there mad at me. Please baby, I can't deal with it, and would rather not go if it means we end up in another fight. But I will be telling you some things that I don't know how you will take. So, promise me okay?"

He is scaring me. What don't I know? I guess I need to promise or he won't tell me so I just kiss him and tell him I promise. We finish our shower and get ready to go see Dr. Flynn. We are going to stop by SIP on our way so I can pick up some more reading material and then GEH so Christian can sign some paperwork. It is a chilly day, the first day of fall, so I decide to dress up for him in something I know he will like and covers my bruised knee. I look through my closet and find my brown leather jacket that Christian bought for me in Paris on our honeymoon, my Michael Kors Fulton Harness boots, and a pair of Karl Lagerfield velvet skinny jeans in gold. Ha, I won't be able to wear these suckers much longer. We bought these in Paris and they are a size two. I rummage through my closet and find a low cut cream v neck silk tank and with the right lacy bra I will be getting some more Stand and Slam soon. I giggle as I get dressed. Except shit! The pants won't zip. How can that be? I am barely pregnant. Have I gained this much since we were in Paris? I tug away, lay flat on the bed and finally the pants zip up but that sure burst my bubble. Oh well, I blow out my hair and straighten it, apply some light make-up with some clear lip gloss. I add a pair of large loop earrings and my charm bracelet that Christian gave me for my birthday. I look in the mirror and twirl around to see if my ass looks big.

"Are you ever going to be ready?" Christian walks into the bedroom and stops. "Oh baby you look hot." He walks over to me. "You are one hot little mama!" I giggle and turn around.

"How does my ass look in these pants? Man they barely fit."

"You fucking kidding me. They look like they are painted on you but they look good. You won't wear these without me around Mrs. Grey." He grabs by butt and gently caresses me.

I smile at him. "You look pretty hot yourself Mr. Grey." Christian is wearing an olive v neck cashmere sweater with his diesel jeans and boots. He walks over to his dresser and puts on his watch and places his wallet in the back pocket. "Yummy," I smile at him and he walks like a predator over to me.

"We will definitely be fucking again tonight Ana. Now that you snapped me out of my funk, I would like some more of that." Christian has pulled me close to him and is whispering in my ear. My eyes pop open as I see his neck.

"Yes!" I start laughing.

"What?"

"I gave you a hickey! I gave you a hickey. My first hickey!" I am laughing and jumping up and down.

Christian walks over to the mirror and pushes his sweater away and sure enough he sees the small love bite that I must have given him in the shower. "Well, well, well Mrs. Grey. I see you have been naughty at my expense. Shit is it noticeable? I don't do hickeys! You know you will pay for that later right?"

"How?" I squeak as he comes towards me and I back up towards the bedroom door looking for my escape."It isn't that noticeable. Wear a scarf?" I giggle when I say this as I know he is not the kind of guy that would ever wrap a scarf around his neck. He rolls his eyes at me. He walks back in his closet and grabs a shirt with a collar and puts it on and then grabs his leather coat. "Better."

"Oh, I am thinking a hickey right on your neck about the size of a grapefruit should do. But it won't be this week. Nope, I think I will plant one on your first day back to work next week." He spanks my ass as we walk out the door.

**Andrea's POV**

Mr. and Mrs. Grey are on their way over. He wants to take home some proposals to read and he needs to sign a bunch of documents. I haven't seen Mrs. Grey since they returned from their honeymoon and then everyone was so freaked out when she was kidnapped and injured last week. I am anxious to see how she is doing. I know she was unconscious for a few days, so I can't believe they are on their way up. I know Mr. Grey is out for the rest of the week. Drew was just here. We went to lunch and I know that Mr. Grey knows we have been dating but Taylor told me that we just have to keep it cool. So when he heard the boss was on his way up he left pretty quick. I really like him a lot. We started dating the day after the wedding so almost two months. He told me today that he has really fallen for me. We are very careful not to talk about Mr. Grey as we both know things that neither should know about our mutual employer. He was pretty shook up last week though. He was there when Mrs. Grey was found and he told me he found Mia, but he didn't tell me much other than it was terrible to see Mrs. Grey hurt and how Mr. Grey was so distraught.

I hear the elevator and stand up to greet the Grey's.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey. It's good to see you up and looking so well." Fuck she looks amazing like she just came from a spa and not been beaten and knocked out and whatever else happened to her. She looks gorgeous as ever but there is something else. She just looks radiant.

"Thank you Andrea. How are you?" I am surprised when she comes over and gives me a hug. She is tiny as ever. I am small but she makes me feel like a beast. Mr. Grey walks into his office leaving us to talk. She has a big smile on her face. "Are you still seeing Reynolds? I mean Drew. Christian won't give me any of the scoop." She is so cute and excited to get the news.

I talk softly. "Yes, but Mr. Grey isn't too fired up about it so we don't talk about it around here. But it is going great." I giggle.

"Why does he care? That is ridiculous." I raise my eyebrow. Surely she knows her husband better than that."Oh he is so ridiculous sometimes. I think it is so cool. I like Drew."

"So seriously how are you feeling Mrs. Grey? We have had so many calls and inquiries about you from all over the world. You sure look amazing."

"I feel better each day. Still a little woozy and the bruises underneath all this clothing aren't too pretty, but I am coming along. Please tell everyone I appreciate their positive thoughts."

"Andrea, please come here." Mr. Grey is beckoning me. I walk into his office and turn around when I see Taylor come up in the elevator carrying some mail and folders. He nods and mouths _Mrs. Reynolds_ making me laugh.

"Yes Sir."

"What is my travel schedule for the remainder of the year?" I walk back out and get my diary.

"You are in New York City, October 5-8. Then you are supposed to be in Taiwan with Ros for the opening of the new facility October 16-22. You have been invited to be the key note speaker in Sydney November 10; Montreal November 29-30 and back in New York December 13-15th. You have a few day trips to Portland and tentative for LA and San Francisco the first week in December."

"Good. Please contact Hannah, and tell her my to put these dates on my wife's schedule as she will be accompanying me." I don't say anything but can't help wonder if she knows about this. "Is there a problem?"

'No sir, I will take care of it. Anything else?" He dismisses me and when I walk out I am surprised that Mrs. Grey is not in the sitting area. Mr. Grey comes out with the paperwork.

"Where's Ana?" He looks at me almost panicked. I bet he is having a hard time after last week. We hear voices and I see Mrs. Grey walking down the hall with Ros. They are laughing.

"Christian, Ros and Gwen have invited us for dinner this weekend and I think we are free. We don't have other plans do we?"

"What night? We actually have to stop by and see Gramps and Grams sometime this weekend and I thought we would pick up Arthur on the way so he could play with Riley." Mr. Grey looks like he would like to get out of this but I think his wife is making him be more social.

Ros steps forward. "Come on Christian, I want to show you what we did to the backyard. How is Saturday night?" Ros doesn't take any shit from him that's for sure. He smiles and agrees.

"Fine, I can see it was already decided anyway. Thanks, we will bring the wine since you have shitty taste. I signed the paperwork on the stock transfers for the Singapore property. Look over the installment schedule one more time with legal. I have the spreadsheets on the Taiwan payroll proposal and I am going to slice and dice that tomorrow and then I will send it over to you. Tell your product management team to get off their ass and get me something by Friday or I will start looking for a new team that can do their jobs the right way." Mr. Grey looks agitated.

"My product management team? Don't even go there." Ros gives it right back to him. He looks at his watch.

"Whatever, we have to go Ana. Okay see you Saturday and I will call you later or first thing tomorrow. He takes his wife's hand and they walk to the elevator. Taylor waves to me and softly whispers. "Bye bye Mrs. Reynolds." Mr. Grey looks at him and frowns.

"Bye Andrea. Keep me posted and Ros please let me make something. You know I love to cook, so I will call you once you decide on a menu." Mrs. Grey is so sweet.

"Ana, no way, you rest up and let us worry about that. Keep feeling better." Ros tells her as the elevator door closes.

**Dr. Flynn's POV**

"How are you feeling Ana?" I shake her hand and look into her eyes to see if there is any indication of lingering trauma, and I find her to be relatively calm considering what she has been through. She is an amazingly strong and attractive young woman and I haven't been able to figure out why she has such low self esteem. The few times we have talked she has shared she doesn't see how Christian finds her attractive. She is breathtaking so I don't get it.

"Better every second John thank you." She smiles that million dollar smile and I believe she is probably on her way back from the horrible events of last week.

"John," Christian reaches out and gives me a firm handshake and I look into his eyes and wish I saw the same level of acceptance in his eyes but he stares at me in his brooding way and with a tight lipped smile. He is reeling and I am glad that we have blocked two hours for today's session.

"First, let me say to you Ana, that I am glad you are recovering and you look wonderful. Secondly, let me congratulate you on the pregnancy. I know we have some discussion around that matter today, but none the less, I would like to extend my best wishes."

Ana blushes and takes a seat on the couch. Christian sits next to her and takes her hand. She looks up and smiles at him and he reaches over and kisses her temple. Is he sending her a message and trying to reassure her or just in need of touching her?

"I would like you each to identify the two or three issues that you want to talk about today. If you don't have three, that's fine, but I would like to set an agenda for today's discussion. However, as elementary as it might seem, to keep you both focused, why don't you each write down the topics in order and hand them to me and then I can control the agenda." I hand them each an index card and Christian takes out his Mont Blanc pen out of his pant pocket while Ana scrambles in her purse for a pen. I get up and get her a pen and she giggles while Christian rolls his eyes at her.

"She can never find anything in her purse. It drives me crazy."

"John I think I only have two issues, but they are both equally important." I tell her to try and prioritize.

"Good can I have one of hers as I have four things on my mind?" Christian tells us not really asking permission. I can see this bothers Ana as she looks at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. I take their index cards and look at them. Oh dear. We may need more than two hours for this session.

"Let's begin with Ana. You have mentioned that what weighs most heavily on your mind is that you are afraid that you have lost Christian's trust from your actions last week and security will get worse. You are worried that he is angry with you over your actions last week. Would you like to talk about that?" Ana looks down and plays with her wedding ring and Christian reaches around and puts his arm up on the couch and leans back and looks at her.

"I know I messed up. I don't know what I was thinking to go on my own to rescue Mia. I was nervous with Hyde's timeline. I was scared that Christian would interfere and somehow get hurt and look no matter what I was thinking at the time, I now know I was stupid. It was wrong to take this up on my own, especially since Christian has a paid and highly trained security team that could have handled this." Christian leans forward and puts his hands through his hair and shakes his head. "But, I won't do anything like this again and I don't want added security and made to feel like a prisoner. I messed up and I won't do it again. I want to say I am sorry again and again, but I don't think you are accepting my apology deep inside. I can feel your anger over this." Ana reaches over as she says this and rubs Christian's leg.

"Yes I am fucking furious Ana. On so many levels and yet I am so relieved you are going to be okay. I now can add a new nightmare to my fucking list of nightmares. When I close my eyes I see you lying on the cold pavement, unconscious, not sure if you are even alive. I can't get that fucking photo out of my head. And it's not just a bad dream, It happened all because you completely defied me and the security I have in place to protect you. So no I don't trust you won't do it again, and yes I am going to make security tighter and I will eventually get over it but right now it is so raw and I am so fucking pissed. I am trying; really, really trying to get past this but Ana, it's not easy, at least not yet." Christian has stood up and is pacing.

"So what do I need to do Christian to convince you I won't disregard my safety ever again?" She looks up at him and he stops and crosses his arms.

"Just don't give me any shit about taking security with you everyplace you go. I don't care if you are walking outside of SIP for a breath of fresh air, you don't go alone. I have Taylor interviewing for a female security and you will have two with you going forward. You won't go into a rest room in public on your own. Your days of doing what you want are over Ana. I am not fucking around here."

"I don't want another person Christian. Sawyer is plenty, I won't disregard his instructions ever again I promise." Ana looks over at Christian all but pleading.

"God damn it Ana, NO. You are getting a female along with Sawyer. I don't want you in a store dressing room alone, a public restroom, or even getting your nails done. If you fight me on this I swear to god Ana I will hire a third person. Why can't you understand that this is to protect you?" Christian is furious. I can understand his frustration if I were to be honest. But my job is to stay neutral.

"Ana, what is it that bothers you the most about having a female security added to the mix?" I ask her this as I need to bring this to an acceptable conclusion.

"Who wants to have an employee with them when they are in a restroom, or changing room? It's intrusive. You don't take Taylor with you when you go into a public restroom."

"Are you fucking kidding me with this shit again?" Christian comes across the room bends down and picks up his wife with one arm and throws her over his shoulder in about five seconds."

"Christian stop! What are you doing, put me down. You're embarrassing me." He walks around the room and while holding his wife with one arm across her thighs he uses the other to take his cell phone and look at his messages and then closes his eyes as though counting to ten." I would laugh if I could.

"Enough said?" He puts her down. "You are a small defenseless woman. Sure you kicked Hyde in the nuts once and defended yourself. And you shot the fucker which probably saved your life. But don't think that makes you forever unapproachable. You are a kidnapper's dream Ana. You're naïve, defenseless, light and small enough that it takes absolutely no effort to pick you up and walk away with you. A ten year old male would be more of a challenge than you. I can take a piss by myself because frankly I can defend myself. DON'T fucking bring this stupid question up again." Christian is pointing at her and they are standing face to face. "Can we move on John, this subject as far as I am concerned is closed."

"Ana, will you be able to work with the new parameters that Christian is putting forth." I ask her ignoring his edict. "Do you understand his frustration and concern?"

"Is this to punish me, make you feel better or keep me safe?" Ana looks at Christian and takes a deep breath.

"Look if I wanted to punish you we all know what I would do and I still might." He holds his hand up. "This is one hundred per cent about your safety and yes it will make me feel better. Do you want to put me through that hell again baby?"

"No of course not."

"Then, please let's try this. Right now there are hundreds of depraved individuals out there that are licking their chops because someone breached our security and they are thinking they might try as well. Once the word gets out that you are pregnant you become twice as valuable. Please baby, please I am begging you to go along with this right now. In time, we can re-evaluate." Christian pulls Ana over to him and is gently stroking her face. She puts her arms around him and nods.

"Okay, but can I interview the final candidates? If I am going to be stuck with a new best friend, I would like to make sure it is someone I am comfortable with."

"Of course." Christian kisses her forehead. "Okay John what's next?" I smile, as he tries to take control of my agenda.

"Christian, you want to address the pregnancy. You want to make sure that Ana understands why you reacted the way that you did and talk through what the pregnancy means."

"Yes, first of all, although I have said I am sorry, I want to make sure that Ana, you really do forgive me for how I reacted when you told me about the baby. But before you respond I want you to know why and how I really feel. Okay?" She nods. "As I told you, I thought someday we would have a child, but I didn't think about it in any other way than the abstract. I thought it would be so far away and we had time to do things together. I wanted to show you the world and I wanted to be number one to you. I admit I am jealous. You know that. I don't like it when you give even a minute to anyone else but me. Now, a baby will take your time. And mine too which will take our time from each other. Look I am not saying this very well, but that was and is my initial reaction. But with that said, since the incident last week, I have never felt more protective of anything in my life- including you. This baby, my baby is completely dependent on us and needs me more than anyone else in the world and that does something to me right here." He points to his heart. "I don't know how to explain this, but Ana, I love the baby already and I will be okay by the time he arrives. I know that. Do you believe me?"

Ana is crying. "He?" Christian smiles.

"God willing." They both laugh and he kisses her gently. "But there is something else I need to tell you and I know this will be a fight, but I don't want to argue about this. I want you to think about it before you go off on me okay?" She looks at me.

"Do I have to promise before I know what he is about to say?"

"Why don't you agree that you will hear him out before you respond?" I know what he is about to tell her and I am not sure how this will go over. I nod for him to continue.

"I have quite a bit of travel coming up between now and the end of the year. Australia, Taiwan, Canada and New York several times. I have asked Andrea to call Hannah and put these trips on your schedule. You won't be able to travel that much after the New Year, although I would like to take a trip to Hawaii with you in February. I want to show you these places before the baby comes so we can relax and have fun. I can't imagine that I will be able to make these trips without you and get anything done. I will miss you too much and be worried. Please Ana, don't fight me about this, just say you'll go and let's have this time together before the baby comes. I won't ask you to leave the baby once it comes and I will man up and go on my trips without you unless it's someplace we feel we can take the baby as well, but please Ana, say yes."

Ana sighs. "I guess you will tell me my job is secure so I can't argue about that. I just wish you would have told me before having Andrea talk to Hannah. But yes, I will go with you. I want time alone with you as well and I want to see some of those places as with you. So, yes."

"Thank you baby. That was easier than I thought. Okay John let's move it along. Can I get a cup of coffee real fast?" Christian walks out to the reception area and brings a cup of coffee back and a bottle of water from my refrigerator for Ana. "Okay let's go."

I smile as once again, I am moving at his pace. I know when we get to the last two items I will be needed to step in."

"Ana, you have sex, baby and Christian's intimacy issues as your last concern. Would you like to explain further?"

"I know we made love this morning Christian, but I had to really work you over so to speak. Ever since the incident last week, you have been distant. I want to make sure it's not me or being pregnant that has turned you off. We usually have sex three times a day and since I have been home from the hospital we have only had sex twice. It makes me feel like you don't want me anymore." Ana starts to cry and Christian sits down again next to her. He pulls her into his arms.

"Ana, I thought we addressed this issue this morning. I love you and always want you. Being pregnant is not a factor at all. In fact I kind of like how your breasts have filled out." He winks at her and kisses her nose. "But I can't stand looking at those bruises all over your body. John, that fucker hurt my wife. When I see those bruises on her I think of him and I want to kill him all over. I see his face when he smiled at me before I started in on him. I will be fine once her body is healed. But Ana, why can't you understand it's more than I can stand seeing those bruises."

"Christian, maybe this is the right time to talk about what happened last week when you found Ana unconscious. You have it on your list and Ana will hear about it at some point in your life, so why don't you tell her what happened." I only know about this because Taylor called me to tell me about it with Christian's blessing. What Christian doesn't know is that Taylor asked for his own session regarding the beating. He was very shook up and felt that Christian was moments away from killing Hyde. He didn't question why, it just was a very traumatic scene to witness and he felt he should have stopped it. He questioned his decision to step back and let it happen.

Christian looks at Ana and then looks down. "First I want you to know I am not proud of what happened, but I would do it again. In fact, John, maybe this is a private session as well because the only regret I still have is I didn't finish it." I nod and take note.

"Yes, Christian I would agree that is something we should discuss, but I think you should give Ana some context or share what you can with her."

"What happened Christian, you're scaring me." Ana reaches over and takes his hand. "Tell me."

"When we arrived and I found you on the ground unconscious I went out of my mind. I held you and tried and tried to get you to wake up. Taylor told me you weren't dead but I didn't know if you were dying or what your situation was. I was so scared. I was holding you and crying. Taylor had punched Hyde in the face knocking him out cold. It felt like hours but it was only minutes and when Reynolds came out of the warehouse holding Mia, limp in his arms, I lost it. I thought I had lost both of you and I snapped. I completely snapped. I stood up with you in my arms and handed you to Taylor. He tried to stop me but I told him to keep you warm and I made him take you." Christian shakes his head. "I told you I almost killed him. Baby, I did. I almost killed him. He was moaning and was coming out of his knock down from Taylor. He saw me and the fucker smiled and I picked him up and beat him over and over again. I beat him unconscious and I still didn't stop. I felt the bones in his face cracking and his eye came out and I had blood everywhere and I couldn't stop. Sawyer and Ryan both tried to stop me but they couldn't. I was so out of control and it felt so good. I wanted him dead. Finally Elliot showed up and he pulled me off of him and got through to me at some level. But when he arrived at the hospital he was almost dead. He has permanent injuries, he lost his sight in one eye, he will have years of therapy from prison to recover from the brain trauma. Right now he doesn't even know what planet he is on. His gunshot wound was the least of his injuries."

"Are you in trouble for this?" Ana says this in a whisper and looks like she might faint.

"Are you okay Ana? Do you need some air?" I stand up and reach over and feel her pulse. Christian jumps up.

"Are you okay baby?" Christian kneels on the floor in front on Ana.

"Yes, yes I am okay I am just scared that you will be in trouble. I don't care about Hyde. I mean I am not a violent person but what he did. I understand why you felt you needed to do what you did. I don't think you're a savage for doing it. You're my husband and you did what I think a lot of men would do."

Christian's shoulders drop. "Thank you. I was worried you would be afraid of me or think I am an animal. It was bad baby, but thank you for understanding. I am not in trouble. I can't say anything else but just please believe me that the police are not pressing this further. It seems that Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Reynolds and Elliot also took responsibility for the beating and let's be honest. The police let a violent criminal out on bail and the DA doesn't want to deal with that during his next election. I still want him dead though."

Christian puts his head on Ana's lap and she gently strokes his hair. I didn't know how she would respond to his confession of ultimate violence. I plan to dig much deeper into this in private sessions but he has her understanding and it is clear he needed to confess his actions to his wife. She leans down and whispers something in his ear while his head remains on her lap. I think she thanked him, but I let it go. I stand up and walk to my desk giving them a private moment. I know what Christian is about to tell her may make our little Ana not quite so understanding. They are whispering to each other and kissing softly. I look at my watch and see we have about forty five minutes to take on the elephant about to march in the room. Christian sits up on the couch

"Okay Christian the last item on your card is Ana's future employment with SIP. Would you like to explain your position?" I have learned to see many faces and sides of the very mercurial Christian Grey. Watching him transition from the remorseful, sorrowful man resting his head on his wife's lap instantly to a man that has stepped back in time as a stubborn caveman is quite humorous, although I can't point that out.

"I don't think this should be a big surprise Ana, I was clear with you when we met with Reverend Walsh before the wedding, but I don't want you working when the baby is born. I had hoped that you would have five or six years to build SIP as the CEO and then we would sell it for a nice profit when you got pregnant. That didn't happen to plan, and I will not, be clear Ana, I will not change my position on this. You can work up until you go on maternity leave, but then that's it. I have feelers out to sell SIP and I am looking for a replacement for Roach. You were supposed to be his replacement, but I can't do that now. I need someone to build it so we can sell it or I would be willing to sell it at a loss. I could use the tax break anyway. So that is my position. Not budging. I want my baby raised by its mother not a fucking nanny. So, that's it, and unless you have something to say about that, I think we're done John."

Ana is dumbfounded to say the least. She is just sitting there with her mouth hanging open. She looks at me and then Christian and stands up. She takes her leather jacket off and throws it on the couch. Yes, little Mrs. Grey is about to explode.

"Is this my punishment for getting pregnant Christian?"

"No. How can you even say that? Did I not make my position clear on this issue before we were even married? I told you that I did not want you working when you got pregnant We discussed this in front of Reverend Walsh. I put it on my fucking paperwork that I was made to fill out. This is not a punishment. This is how we will raise our children. We. Not a paid employee. WE, Ana."

"Oh really. WE? I didn't hear you say you are selling GEH and staying home to join me."

"Don't be fucking ridiculous."

"Are you firing me?"

Christian laughs. "I wasn't planning on it but if I need to I will."

"For getting pregnant? I will sue you for wrongful termination." That makes Christian laugh.

"Oh baby, don't make me laugh. I really know it's not funny and I get that your career was important to you, but I would hope that our child's well being far surpasses that." He looks at Ana as though he has trumped her. She walks away and looks out the window. I can tell she is really angry as her fists are clinched and she is breathing hard. Christian is sitting on the couch with his ankles resting on his leg and frankly looking a bit smug. "Ana, come back so we can discuss this please, unless you are agreeing to hang up the shingle before the baby is born." I wish he had worded that differently. This is his wife not one of his employees.

Ana turns around and walks over to Christian. "Absolutely not! I do not accept your demand. Are you crazy!? This is 2011 Christian. Women work and raise families. I am not quitting my career. If you want to sell SIP and find a replacement for Roach, have had it. I will just apply somewhere else where I won't have the flexibility to come and go as I please or take days off to follow my husband around the world, or have my husband in my closed office door for an afternoon tryst. So do what you want, but I am NOT quitting." Ana literally stomps her feet and Christian jumps up.

"Ana, why are you being so stubborn? We don't need the money and you knew before you even got pregnant how I felt about this."

"You made your edict known yes, but I never agreed to your terms. I don't plan on not being there for the baby Christian. I just want to keep working. Who knows once blip is born, I might change my mind."

Christian smirks. "Talk about nepotism Ana. I can't build and manage my business on _I might be there, I might not_. Just because I own it doesn't mean you get to tell me in advance that you might be around in eight months to run my company, or maybe not. If you were not my wife I would tell you problem solved I will get someone else. As it happens you are my wife, and I am wearing a different hat now and I am telling you the same thing. I will get someone else."

"Christian and Ana is there any room for compromise in either of your positions?" I ask them. They both look at me.

"Yes of course." Ana says slowly.

"No," Christian is quick to respond. When he hears Ana's response he looks over at her. "Well maybe within reason. I thought that if Ana couldn't be reasoned with that I might consider something where Ana would work from home and maybe go into SIP once a week for a day the first year. Then, maybe after the baby is older, a couple days a week. But I still feel that I need to hire someone else to run SIP as I don't see how it is possible that Ana be the CEO and be home with the baby even if it isn't full time." He says this with almost distain and I can tell he is very clear how he feels about this issue.

"Christian, I don't really care about being the CEO. That is what you wanted, not me." I just want to read books, find excellent authors and help SIP build credibility. I would be willing to meet you in the middle on this, but something tells me you won't really be happy with that either. You want me locked up in our ivory tower to service your needs and be your wife but not be exposed to anyone or anything else. I am not your possession Christian; you don't get to make my decisions for me without my input."

"What the fuck are you talking about Ana?" What does service my needs mean and what the fuck is this ivory tower shit? Stick to the topic baby. We are talking about our child being raised by its mother and not some stranger. Try and be a big girl and stay focused sweetheart." I need to get them back on track. Ana is getting off track and Christian has pulled out his verbal sparring which can be cruel.

"Ana lets step back, I think you are bringing in the security issues again and you both agreed earlier to a solution for the time being. You said you would be willing to meet Christian in the middle. Let's focus on what that would be. Christian, please let's remember that you are asking Ana to adapt her plans without any warning, so let's keep this civil." Christian nods but not without getting the last word.

"Fine but my position is not without warning. She knew where I stood on this matter."

"Yes, Ana you were about to tell us what you would consider your compromise to be."

"I don't want to be held to this and we haven't even talked about this really, but I would like to work as long as I physically can before the baby is born. Then of course take three or four months off after the baby is born and then maybe start working from home for several months and go into SIP once a week and by the time the baby is six or nine months go back to work. I understand that is much more generous of a maternity leave than most companies offer, but yes fine, call it nepotism, but that is what I would like to propose for now."

"How do you feel about that Christian?" He sighs and stands up.

"Like we are putting off round two for another year. I can appreciate Ana's willingness to step back to one day a week for awhile, but then what happens when she wants to go back full time. That doesn't set well with me. Maybe when our child starts school, but no, I don't want Ana leaving our one year old with a stranger. Why is this so hard to understand? We don't need the money and I don't want my child raised by someone else."

"Fifty please quit being so unreasonable." What? Did she just call him Fifty? Ana blushes and shakes her head. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that." Then she giggles.

Christian smiles he seems to know what the term Fifty means.

"Look this is exhausting. I don't want to spend the next eight months arguing about this. I f we can agree that you won't go back to work full time the first year, I can think about this." Christian seems to be trying to compromise.

"Six months at the earliest and I will think about a year." Ana seems to want to negotiate.

"No. A year is a huge concession for me. I didn't say you couldn't go part time, but I don't want you back full time before the baby is a year. Please."

"What then you will get me pregnant again and we will be right back at this?" Ana raises an eyebrow.

"I doubt that but you might be on to something." Christian walks over to the window. God it's like pregnant woman are everywhere now. I didn't even know we had special parking at GEH for our pregnant employees and evidently we have had them for several years. When we are in the car driving I see more pregnant women walking than I have ever seen. They are everywhere. I know that they all face these issues as well and they may not have the luxury to be supported by their husbands. But I can take care of my family. I almost feel greedy asking my pregnant wife to work or work after the baby is born. How much fucking money do we need?"

Ana seems to register with this comment. "So, don't pay me. I like doing what I do Christian. I would do it for free unless I needed the money and I don't. I understand that you feel like you are responsible for our welfare, and honestly I am okay with that part. I have a hard time with all the wealth but I just want to read, pick great books for others to enjoy and be part of the team that makes SIP successful and then someday if you want to sell it you can be proud of my part in turning it around."

"We have time to decide this, but I don't want to spend the next eight months arguing about it. What if we put it on hold and not discuss it for several more months. But, you need to understand I am going forward with a replacement for Roach."

"That's fine. I'm not nearly ready anyway. I want to learn more about the business side before stepping in that role, if I ever do. Right now my priority is delivering a healthy baby and getting back to work next week to contribute to the growth of SIP." Well done Mrs. Grey. She really knows how to work him.

Christian walks over to Ana and pulls her closer. "Are we done here Mrs. Grey? I would like to go home and forget about this shit for awhile and maybe Stand and Slam some more."

"Oh my god Christian! I can't believe you just said that in front of John." Christian looks over at me and winks. He has always told me that sex is the only thing that cures his stress.

"He's heard worse. Can we go home please baby? John I will be in Thursday for my regular appointment. Ana, do you need some time with John without me here? You can make an appointment to come back so you can talk about what a pain in the ass I am."

"Ana blushes. Yes, actually, I think that would be good." Christian looks surprised but doesn't say anything.

I watch from my window as Christian opens the car door for his wife. I am surprised that he has driven his R8 but see Taylor waiting in the SUV a few cars over. Before Ana can get in the car Christian pulls her into a passionate kiss that goes on for quite some time. She is touching his hair softly and I smile thinking how she has such control over him and she will no doubt win this argument. Ha, she bloody owns him and he couldn't be happier.

_**I know this was a long chapter, the next few will be much shorter. Thank you all for following and your feedback. Time for some fun with Elliot, Gramps, Arthur who hasn't been introduced formally yet, Amigo and Riley! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Traits**

**Ana's POV**

We just left a quiet lunch. After the intense meeting with Flynn I wasn't very hungry but Christian wouldn't let me leave the restaurant until I hate half of the pasta dish I ordered. He never loses his appetite and he managed to eat a salad and massive club sandwich. I want to bring up the staying at home debate again but we promised we wouldn't talk about it for a few months.

We are headed over to see Ray to check on him and tell him about the baby. Since all the Grey's know, we felt we should tell my parents too. I think Christian wants to tell his grandparents this weekend or maybe when he takes Gramps out for his monthly lunch on Monday. Friday we have the annual GEH company picnic and this will be the first one Christian has attended in two years.

"How come you never went to your own company picnic?" I am curious although I am pretty sure he will tell me he hates that shit.

"You know I don't like to talk to people that suck up to me. And watch; this Friday I will be inundated with people sucking up, but this year I want to go so I can show off my best acquisition." He smiles at me. "Taylor is not happy, like our wedding he has had to hire a full team of added security. The park is not secure, but with Hyde taken care of I think we should be okay plus it will be closed to the public." Christian tells me that there will be well over three thousand people because families are invited.

We are headed to the mall to pick up some clean clothes for my Dad. He needs more than what he has at the rehab center. I want to go to Montesano tomorrow to check on the house and pick up the mail. It's been several weeks since anyone has been there but Christian tells me if I can wait an extra day he will take me on Thursday.

We pull into the mall parking lot and I see Taylor and Sawyer pull up next to us.

"Christian, is it necessary to have security with us just to go on an unannounced mall visit?" I just want to be a normal couple and go into a store without an army of our security team.

"Ana, you're so recognized right now that yes, I want to make sure we can get in and out of the mall without any hassle. If I don't take Sawyer and Taylor with us and someone says something to you that pisses me off, then what? If my wife wasn't such a celebrity we could probably go more places." He smiles at me as he pulls into the mall and parks. I read a text from Jose.

"Christian, Jose said our wedding pictures are ready. He wants to know if I want to go to Portland to pick them up."

"Does he now? Tell him sure, you will drive down on Friday and spend the night with him." I look over at him and he looks mad. "Tell him to fucking send them. He won't give up will he? God damn it, how am I not suppose to be pissed off by that? Did he invite both of us or just you?" I put my phone in my purse. "Show me the text."

"No, it doesn't matter, I will tell him to send the photos and we will pay for the shipping of course. I can't even believe you are still jealous of him."

"Ana, I am not trying to be a dick but how would you feel if the situation was reversed?"

Taylor pulls up and we walk into the mall. Christian is pissed off and I take his hand. "Don't be mad. I understand how you feel but I don't think he meant to exclude you."

"Ana I don't give a fuck about being excluded. It's not like I fucking miss him. It just pisses me off that he thinks it would be okay for you to go to Portland to see him by yourself. First he knows you were hurt last week, tell him to get his ass to Seattle and bring us the photos. We paid him enough and he made a nice payoff from the sales of the photo. It's called customer service."

"Okay I got it. Chill out." I pull my hand from his and walk ahead of him. Sometimes he makes me so mad. Taylor jumps ahead to open my door.

"Where we headed Ana?" Christian says all put out.

"Eddie Bauer should have what I need." As I say this Mr. Mogul frowns.

"Christian, my dad just needs some clean sweats, t-shirts, socks and underwear. We don't need Louis Vuitton for him to lie around rehab."

"You and that smart mouth. Fine lead the way." We walk to Eddie Bauer and I pick up some sweats, shirts, socks, underwear and slippers for my Dad while Christian stands by the entrance looking bored. He is making me nervous when he checks his watch about five times. He looks at me and motions to wind it up. I pay for the purchase with my credit card which I rarely use and when the clerk sees my black Amex she comments. "Oh my gosh, Ana Grey. How are you feeling?" Does everyone read the newspapers?

"I'm great thank you." Wow, I am starting to become aloof like Christian. While I appreciate the clerks concern, I don't like the invasion of my privacy. I hope I don't become one of those rich people that come across as snobby.

I walk out to where Christian is standing and I ask if we can walk over to Nordstrom's so I can pick up a few make up items I need. He drops his head like I have just asked him to eat a rotten egg. "It will take ten minutes, relax." I start walking ahead of him and he catches up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I am jealous where Jose is concerned and he just needs to think about the fact that we are married. You just don't invite a married woman to come see you out of town. But I didn't mean to be a dick about it." We stop walking and he pulls me to look up at him.

"Okay, just don't get mad at me, I didn't contact him, he contacted me." He thinks about this and I know him well enough to know what he is planning. "Christian, no, I will call or text him. Don't contact him."

"Ana, set him straight, or I will ok?" Oh fifty. I reach up and kiss him. He takes the bag from my hands and we walk to Nordstrom's.

"Sawyer, go with Ana to the make-up department I have something I want to pick up." I look at him. What does he need? "I will be right back, just go get your make up." Taylor and Christian go towards the escalator.

I look at Sawyer and he looks miserable. "Come on Luke. Let's get some make-up." He has joined the eye rolling club.

Twenty minutes later Sawyer and I are waiting at the entrance for Christian. People are pointing at us and he quickly spins around when he sees someone he recognizes. He takes his phone out and before he can make a call Christian and Taylor show up. Christian tells me to close my eyes and when I open them he has an adorable large plush stuffed lamb he is holding up in front of me. He has his shy smile.

"Baby Grey's first gift." He seems proud that he has purchased Blips first item. I touch the soft little lamb.

"It's so soft."

"Yes there are no parts that can come off, so it's safe." Of course he would pay attention to that important detail.

I hug the lamb and then put my arms around Christian. "I love it, this is so sweet Christian. Baby's first gift and it's from his or her Daddy. I kiss Christian. "I love you!"

"Sir, let's move pap's are here." As Taylor says this we hear camera's clicking.

"Mrs. Grey how are you feeling? Is that a get well gift from Mr. Grey or is that a baby gift?" Christian puts his arm around me and leads me back towards the car which unfortunately is quite a ways from where we are parked. "Mrs. Grey were you having an affair with Jack Hyde." What? Christian stops and starts to turn around, but Sawyer puts his arm out to stop him and Taylor goes nuclear.

"You dumb motherfucker. Hyde was in jail for breaking into the Grey home. Do your homework before opening your dumb fucking mouth or I will shove my fist down your throat. Now back the fuck off. Have you no respect for what these people have been through." He is standing about one foot away from the reporter and Christian nudges me forward to keep walking towards the SUV.

Taylor catches up to us mumbling under his breath. We get to the car and shut the doors. "Now you know why we take security with us." Christian squeals out of the parking lot.

"Calm down Christian. Please. We know the truth." He shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

"I don't want you to have to put up with this bullshit Ana. I am used to it, but it makes me fucking nuts when I hear them come after you." I take his hand.

"I can handle it Christian." I take his hand and pull it up to my mouth and kiss him tenderly. "I love the baby's gift." I start crying and try to hide it by looking out the window. Christian pulls into a parking space on the far end of the lot.

"Hey, what's the matter baby?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it has been a long day and I am tired. Maybe it's the baby hormones starting to kick in, or the horrible question that reporter asked but I think it's because you bought our baby its first gift and it means so much to me." Christian bends down and kisses me softly and wipes my tears.

"You should be tired baby. Just a few days ago you were unconscious and in the hospital. I am sorry that you had to hear that shit from the reporter. I can't really comment on the baby hormones, totally new to me and I am researching this shit when we get home. I am glad you like Blips first present. I am getting revved up to buy the baby lots of things actually. I can't wait. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" I am surprised by his question. For a week it was let's not talk about the baby and suddenly today he is all about the baby.

"I don't know, sort of but I will let you decide." I think he wants to know. In fact I would be shocked if he didn't. Mr. Control Freak will need to know.

"I want to know the second they can tell us." He states this emphatically. "Good, then we will find out."

We pull into the hospital parking lot to see my dad and as I get out of the car I grab the stuffed lamb and bag of clothes for my dad.

"Why are you taking the lamb inside baby?"

I smile at him. "My prop for our news."

"You know I am kind of nervous about telling your dad you're pregnant."

"Why we told your parents and you didn't get nervous."

"Well we didn't really tell my parents, it was in your charts and my mom found out but I wouldn't have been nervous. But telling the ultimate daddy's little girl that I knocked up his daughter, I don't know it just feels awkward. He will probably want my balls."

"Christian, we're married and I think he knows we have sex. But yes now that you mentioned it, it is a bit awkward. Maybe we should just wait until I start showing."

"No, come on we need to do this Mrs. Grey." Christian takes my hand as we walk towards my dad's room.

"How should we tell him?" Now Christian has me nervous. He stops me in the hall, pushes me against the wall and whispers in my ear.

"I think I will tell him, _Ray I have news for you. When Ana and I were on our honeymoon we fucked about one hundred times. And one of those times when I had my big dick in your daughter's hot, luscious pussy some of my baby batter broke loose and I knocked up your daughter._" Christian smiles at me and winks. "How does that work for you?"

"Baby batter?" I laugh at this terminology that I have never heard before.

"Yea that is what Elliot calls it. The other day he said he thought you were on birth control. When I told him you were he said, 'Fuck bro that is some potent baby batter there." Christian does a perfect impression of Elliot making me laugh again. "Okay let's get this visit in so we can go home and play with more of my baby batter. Damn I'm horny."

**Ray's POV**

If I have to stay in this place another month like they are saying I will be bankrupt and out of my mind. I am self employed and I can't afford this. The physical therapy was grueling today and I am tired. Annie said she was coming by but if she doesn't get here soon, I will fall asleep.

"Hey daddy," I look up to see Ana and Christian with Taylor standing in the hallway.

"Hey there." Just seeing my daughter makes me feel better. She gives me a big kiss. She looks much better than the other day. "You're looking good kid." I reach over and shake Christian's hand. They both take off their jackets and Ana straightens up the stack of magazines I have on my night stand and starts plumping up my pillows. These rooms are small with two chairs, one nightstand and a narrow cupboard for my personal belongings.

"Dad, have you been to therapy today." I tell her I have. "Do you want to get out of the room and maybe go sit in the music room or somewhere besides this room?"

"No, I am actually tired. Maybe on your next visit." She looks disappointed. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh we stopped by and picked you up some clean clothes. I'll hang them up and put them away for you." I would offer to pay them back but I know it's a waste of my time.

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Ray, Ana suggested we go to Montesano Thursday and check on the house and get your mail. Is there anything else you will need?" Christian says this sincerely but I hate for them to have to do that although I do need my client book. As a carpenter, I am dependent on jobs that I can bid on and its physical work. This will be hard to recover from financially as I am going to have to call my customers and tell them I can't finish their jobs until I recover. This may mean returning some deposits.

"Sure, find me a carpenter to finish my jobs and who will work for free." I smirk, hoping he knows I am being facetious.

Ana takes a stuffed lamb from her large purse and is holding it. She looks at Christian.

"Please tell me you didn't bring that for me?" I smile at her.

"No dad, Christian bought this today for your grandbaby."

"Oh that's nice." I smile at her and she giggles and looks at Christian who is looking a bit sheepish, no pun intended. Wait, what did she just say? "Say that again."

"I said, Christian just bought this for the baby your grandbaby. I'm going to have a baby dad."

"Whoa, what? Wow, that's not what I was expecting, but that's great! Wow, a baby!" My dad laughs and shakes his head. "Come here pumpernickel and give me a hug." Ana leans in and I give her a kiss. I reach over with my hand extended for Christian. "Congratulations young man. I have to hand it to you, you work fast. But this is the most exciting news I have had in a long time. A grandson. Won't that be great!"

"Dad not you too!" I wink at Christian who laughs and nods his head.

"Yea I am with you there Ray. Healthy first but a healthy baby boy would be awesome!" Christian doesn't look like he is joking. Yes, he probably does want a son to pass his dynasty too.

"Honey after last week, is the baby okay? How far along are you?" Damn it, I hope that the baby is okay after the incident with that Hyde character.

'The baby's fine. We weren't going to tell anyone yet but Grace and Carrick found out last week when I was in the hospital, it was in my charts. But now since the Grey's know we wanted to tell you as well. I am only about six weeks." Ana is holding my hand and she looks really happy.

"Planned?"

"Oh god no." Both Ana and Christian tell me at the same time. "A honeymoon baby." Christian tells me. I think this over. Didn't those kids use birth control? None of my business but, you would think two smart kids would know how babies are made and how to prevent that.

"Dad! I know what you are thinking. I was on the Depo shots and they apparently didn't work."

"Oh not my business but them are some strong swimmers you got there son." We all laugh at this. It is what it is and it's not like they can't afford it. "So is your mom over the moon?" Ana looks at Christian. God now what did Carla do.

"I haven't told her yet. Actually I haven't even talked to her since I came home from the hospital. I called her on my way home, but I haven't heard from her since and we have been busy. I will call her soon."

"What? She hasn't called you to see how you are recovering?" I see Christian's eyes and I can tell this rubs him the wrong way too.

"Oh you know mom. She gets distracted. Now that she knows I am okay she moves on. It's okay. I will tell her soon enough." That's bullshit. I can see in Ana's eyes she is hurt. That Damn Carla. She never puts Ana first. I drop it because I don't want to upset her.

"Ana, can you bring my check book when you go to the house? I am going to get behind on my bills. It should be in the top drawer in my desk. Do you think I should have the water and electricity shut off since I will be here for another month?" I can't see paying for something I am not using.

"Ray, I will take care of it." Christian tells me. "Don't worry about your bills. You probably won't be able to work for awhile. Let me help you."

"No absolutely not. I have some savings and a social worker was here yesterday who is helping me to file for disability." I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I can tell Christian wants to say more but he doesn't want to embarrass me especially in front of my daughter. We talk for a bit longer and then they head out to go home around 5:00. Ana is about to fall asleep, between the pregnancy and still recovering from her injuries, she looks pale to me. They promise to stop by on their way back from Montesano and I thank them again for the new clothes. I laugh at my daughter because after she took the tags off of everything and put the clothes away she decided to gather everything and launder it and have Sawyer bring it back in the morning.

**Gail's POV**

"Good evening Mrs. Grey. Dinner can be ready in thirty minutes." Ana looks tired. "What is that little lamb you're holding?"

"Christian bought this for the baby. Isn't it the sweetest thing?" She holds it close to her and hugs it. She looks so happy and it seems Mr. Grey is trying hard to make it up to her for the way he originally behaved. He comes in the kitchen and joins us.

"Ana why don't you lay down for an hour, you fell asleep in the car on the way home. I have some work to do in my office for about an hour." Mr. Grey kisses Ana on the head and heads into his office. I see Ana scrambling in her purse and she pulls out her vibrating phone.

"Hi Mom." She is seated at the kitchen counter and puts the phone on speaker so she can look at the mail.

"Ana, can you ask Gail her recipe for the artichoke dip that she made when I was there?"

Goodness, I am surprised her mother hasn't asked her how she is feeling after what that poor girl has been through. "Sure, she is right here, I can email it to you in a few minutes. So, um mom, I am feeling better."

"Oh yes, of course, I should have asked. Glad to hear. Are you back working?"

"No, the doctor hasn't cleared me to work yet. I will probably go back on Monday."

"Really, a whole week off just for some bruised ribs?" I guess Carla doesn't realize how seriously Ana was injured.

"Well I think they want me to take it easy because of the skull fracture." Ana sounds hurt. Of course she is as her mom seems indifferent. "Actually mom, there is something else I need to tell you." Ana pauses and she is pushing her hair back. "I'm pregnant." There is a long pause. "Mom, are you there?"

"Yes, I heard you."

"Well, are you going to say something?"

"Well I don't know what you want me to say, the deed is done Ana. I would have thought you would have waited several years at least before jumping into parenthood."

"Well it wasn't really planned, but we are getting excited now. We just found out last week." I am trying not to eavesdrop but, goodness sometimes Ana's mother is not very nice to her.

"Well Ana, I would have thought you would have been on reliable birth control. I hope you didn't do this to trap Christian. You're so young and forgive me for saying this but right now he seems all about his toys, boats, planes and business. I don't see him as a family man yet and you, well you sure won't get that big career you wanted going now will you?" There is another pause. "Can't say I ever imagined being a grandmother at forty-three, but like I said, the damage is done.

Ana looks stunned. "The damage? You know mom, I need to go. I'm sorry my news has disappointed you." Ana hangs up, and grabs her stuffed lamb and holds it to her face and starts shaking with tears. Poor thing. I don't know what the proper thing to do is but I know the right thing is to comfort her. First her husband gives her a cold reception when he found out, and now her own mother. Poor, sweet girl.

"Ana, can I give you a hug?" I walk over to where she is sitting and wipe my hands on my apron. She looks at me and slowly places her head against my shoulder and just cries her eyes out. "I am sure she will come around."

After a few minutes she tells me she is going to go lay down and takes her little lamb with her. I start getting angrier by the minute and march down the hallway to Mr. Grey's office and knock. He calls me in.

"Gail." He looks up at me. "You okay?"

"Mr. Grey I apologize if this isn't my place, but Mrs. Grey is back in your bedroom and she had a very upsetting phone call with her mother a few minutes ago. She is quite upset. I thought you should know." He stands up.

"What happened, do you know?" I can tell he looks angry already. I tell him everything and he rubs his hands through his hair.

"Bad enough I was a jerk when I found out and then to have her mom act that way too. But Christ, how does a mother/grandmother act that way. My mom probably will want to move in with us and Carla acts this way?" Mr. Grey looks completely lost. "Thanks Gail. Let me check on Ana and then I am going to call that bitch and give her a piece of my mind."

I nod and as I walk away I stop to tell him one more thing. "Mr. Grey, Ana loves the little lamb. She was so happy when she showed it to me." I smile at him. Hopefully he will get my message.

**Christian's POV**

I am so pissed off right now, but I need to count to ten. Once again, Carla has hurt Ana and I think I was pretty clear with her at the wedding that I will not tolerate her hurting her again. I know I was an asshole initially about the baby, so now I even feel worse for Ana.

I walk in our bedroom and she is lying on the bed hugging the stuffed animal I bought the baby. She isn't crying, she is sniffling, rubbing the lamb and just staring.

"Baby, are you okay?" Ana shrugs.

"Am I going to be the only person on this earth that loves this baby?" Ana looks at me like she is scared or confused.

"No, no Ana don't think that way. I will never forgive myself for how I reacted at first, but I am totally on board and not just on board, I am excited." I stroke her face. "My whole family can't wait for blip. You are giving us the best gift ever. I am so sorry that your mom didn't give you the support and reaction you were expecting." I stop because I don't know if I should say what I want to say next.

"Christian. Do you feel trapped?"

"Trapped? What do you mean trapped?"

"Like you know that you have to stay married to me now that we are having a baby. If you don't want to do this, I will find a way to do this on my own. I know you love me but I never thought this would happen so soon. You know that right?"

I don't want to raise my voice but I am so fucking pissed right now so I speak softly to Ana, "Baby, I am furious right now. You and my baby are not going anywhere. I love you more than I can even say in words. I don't have to stay married to you, I want to. I can't live without you. What your mother said to you tonight…well she has crossed the line. Everything she said to you was wrong and you know it and so do I. Did we plan on having a baby this early? No. But this is OUR baby. OUR baby and how dare she speak for me. Toys, boats, cars, planes. Fuck her. This baby isn't an acquisition. It is my flesh and blood and frankly, it is her flesh and blood too and for her to put these thoughts in your head, I don't know if I can ever be in the same room with her." I stop. This isn't about me.

"Christian, don't say that." Ana is pleading with me not to be so dogmatic.

I take a deep breath. "Ana, I am sorry. I am just angry that she hurt you once again. Look, forget what your mom said. You need to know that I love you and I love this baby and _he_ isn't even born." I want to lighten this up. I will deal with Carla later. "With our looks, this will be the most perfect baby ever." This makes Ana giggle.

"You are so vain Christian! I have flaws. If the baby looks like you, _she_ will be perfect." I laugh.

"No, if _he_ looks like you, the baby will be one handsome little shit."

We are lying on the bed next to each other. I think Ana is feeling slightly better. "Christian, you have perfect feet, I hope the baby has your feet."

I take off my shoes and socks and lift my feet up in the air. "Yea, they are pretty fucking good huh?" She laughs. She pulls off her boots and socks and holds up her feet.

I sit up and grab her foot. I inspect every toe, rub her heel, her arch and suck on her big toe.

"No baby. Your feet are perfect. I want the baby to have your feet." She giggles when I keep sucking on her toes. We both have arches, so I doubt blip will be flat footed.

"Okay Christian, these are the things of mine that I don't want the baby to have: my feet, my nose, my eyes, my height. I want the baby to have your eyes, lips, hair, height, smile, teeth and wow just everything. You're perfect." Ana smiles and I roll over and wrap my legs in between hers.

"Ana, your eyes are amazing. I want the baby to have your eyes. Yes, you're a bit on the short side but I had braces and you didn't so I hope Blip has your teeth. And I am not perfect. I have flaws, although not many." I wink at her so she knows I am teasing.

I stand up take my jeans and boxers off. I get on the bed on my knees and lift my balls. "Look under there." I laugh when Ana looks at me like I am crazy. "Seriously look." She gently lifts my balls and after a few seconds she looks up at me.

"Oh, interesting." I laugh as she has obviously never noticed the large dark brown birth mark that I have under my balls.

"How come I never noticed it before? But seriously Christian, if you were going to have a flaw, what better place to have one then where no one would ever see it. Wait, how did you know it was there?"

"Shit." I say sheepishly. "It was pointed out to me at some point in my life." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Okay, fine look at this." Ana takes off her shirt and points to her armpit where she has a mole right in the middle of her armpit.

"That. I know I have seen it. You will have to do better than that." She shows me her thumbs and they are double jointed and practically bend backwards. Oh man that is freaky. "Okay, I will give you that one."

She looks at my ears."Hey you have attached ears too." Huh? I stand up and pull her with me and we stand in front of the mirror. We both have attached earlobes.

"What the fuck does that mean? Isn't that a recessive thing? So the baby's earlobes will be attached right?" I am standing there with just a shirt on and Ana has her shirt off. "Actually I hope the baby has your sweetness." She looks at me.

"Yes me too. Not your temper, but your brains and my compassion." She whispers this and touches my fingertips. I turn towards her and reach around her and unclasp her bra. I lean down and kiss her neck and work my way down to her firm breast, pull them up and lick and suck on her nipples.

"I seriously hope that if Baby Grey is a girl that her tits are nowhere as nice as her mommies and that she is as flat as a pancake. I want guys to look at her and say 'hmm is that a chick or a dude?" She giggles.

"Oh no surprise there! I know if we have a girl you will be so overly protective. But I bet if it's a boy you want him to be hung like a horse."

I laugh. "Of course." Ana touches my dick softly.

"Like you." She smiles at me.

"Well Mrs. Grey, you flatter me. Stick your tongue out. Can you roll it?" We both stick our tongues out in the mirror. I can roll my tongue but she can't.

"What does that mean?" I laugh as she keeps trying to roll her tongue.

"I think it means I can roll it and you can't." We both start laughing.

"Here let me roll my tongue against yours." She giggles and I lean down and stick my tongue out and close my eyes. "Come on baby, don't be shy. Touch my tongue with yours." I close my eyes and stick my tongue out again rolled up. She is still giggling. God, I love that sound and will continue to act like a ten year old if I can get her mind off her mother. I feel the tip of her tongue against mine. We both laugh some more and then I pull her closer with my hand behind her neck. No more playing. We kiss passionately for a few minutes. I step back and take off my shirt so that I am now naked. She is still wearing her tight little gold jeans. "I love feeling you naked against my chest." I hold her tight and run my hands against her narrow back and shoulder blades. I love the curves of her waist and place my hands on each side. Moving my hand against the waist band of her pants I try to reach down so that I can caress her perfect ass, but I can't get my hands down to the goal as her pants are so tight. I unbutton her pants and lower her zipper and then reach down and grab her ass sliding my thumbs along the sexy crevasses of her perfect derriere.

"I think Gail probably has dinner ready for us." Ana whispers this as she shimmies down to the floor and takes my now very hard dick in her mouth kissing and licking the moisture off the end.

"Oh baby, if you start this, I will be happy to finish." She looks up at me and licks the length of my shaft while cupping my balls. She lifts my balls and giggles. "Eww, your one imperfection is a doozy." This makes me laugh.

I pull her up and back her up to the bed and then lean down with my mouth on her stomach. "Baby Grey, I am sorry I was a bad daddy when your beautiful mommy told me about you. But I love you now and you are going to be such a handsome little guy."

I smile against Ana's stomach as she clears her throat. "Ahem…or girl."

I smile again. I kiss her stomach and put my tongue in her naval. She squirms underneath me. I struggle to pull her skintight pants down and we laugh when I finally get them pulled off and fall of the bed in the effort. I still see her bruises but close my eyes, take a breath and think about healing my wife from the pain I know she was feeling when I came in the bedroom. I kiss her softly. "I love you Mrs. Grey. We are starting our own family now, and we have each other. You, me and blip."

I run my hands softly over her body, even gracing the spots on her body that have suffered at the hands of Jack Hyde. I softly kiss her stomach, breast, collarbone, neck, arms and ears until she is squirming needing me as much as I need her. Holding her chin, staring into her beautiful eyes and nudging her knees apart, I enter her very slowly. I lean on my hip and push into my wife's hot, moist core pushing against her deepest walls. "Feel me Ana. Feel me and squeeze me tight baby. I feel Ana's muscles contract and I take a deep breath as she clinches around me. Neither of us moves for a few seconds. We push against each other and without any hard thrusting or any extra stimulation I feel Ana quiver and I have helped her to reach her orgasm by just holding her and loving her with all that I have. Her body quakes and I continue to push against her using my feet to push against the mattress and drive myself so far into her that I too feel the buildup coming from this beautiful emotional connection. She squeezes my ass and pushes me further into her if that is possible.

"Christian, you are my everything and I love you." Ana is crying into my shoulders and I know this is pure emotion and from our connection. I hate that she is crying, but somehow I think this more of a cathartic cry.

"I know baby, I know. I love you so much." I move so far and deeply into her that her head is now below my chest. This is the deepest I have ever been inside of her and we have barely moved. I continue to climb inside of my wife and knowing how closely we are aligned and connected brings my intense release. As I empty everything I have into her I pledge to myself that no one, not fucking Jack Hyde, me or her selfish mother will hurt her again. My love, my more has gone through enough.

We had a late dinner and then Ana went to bed. I walked outside onto the balcony looking out at the Seattle skyline drinking a glass of bourbon. I hope I made Ana feel better and that she was able to take her mind off the shit with her mom. I plan to call Carla tomorrow deciding that tonight would not be the time. I am so angry at her that I have to think about what I want to say. Anyone else would have heard my wrath by now, but I don't want to say or do anything that will make Ana even more upset.

I have made it twenty eight years without knowing a single thing about my biological father. I have not mentioned it since my parents told me his name the other day. But talking about the genetic traits and attributes we want the baby to have has made me curious and I wonder what McTiernan may have passed on to me. I haven't looked him up. I don't want to meet him or get to know him. I have no use or need other than now I want some genetic history for my own child's benefit. So McTiernan, I assume is Irish. I guess the copper hair comes from my Irish heritage. I always assumed I was of some British Isle ancestry.

I know in my heart that if McTiernan called me right now and said he wanted to meet, I would politely decline. There is no reason. I really understand why he denied me, as I told my parents, I might have done the same thing ten years ago had I knocked up someone I didn't care about. It is not something I am proud of, but it is my reality. But, my child growing inside of Ana, my sweet innocent baby, no I owe it to him to let him know who he is. I decide I will ask Bryce, my personal attorney to write McTiernan a letter asking him to disclose my heritage and genetic information that may be of interest. I do not want to know about siblings, grandparents or any other shit. Blip has all he needs with my parents, brother, sister and Ray. It will be up to Ana what she wants to do about Carla. I have my thoughts.

I walk into the kitchen and see Ana's phone lit up. There are six missed messages from Carla. Typical, she opens her big fucking mouth and then feels bad. I wish Ana could have had a mom like Grace. As I think this I feel my phone vibrate and I see a text from my mom. I laugh before I even read it as these always make my day.

_Hi_

_Hi Mom_

_Ana ok?_

_Tired, but coming along._

_Reinder, Elliot buttday week from someday, familiar day?_

_Sure. _Good thing I am good at this. _You mean_: _Reminder, Elliot's birthday, week from Sunday. Family day?_

I smile as I text my smart ass comment back to her.

_Be nice give Ana a hug_

_Ok, night mom, I love you_

I walk towards the bedroom turning off the lights and my phone vibrates a few minutes later. I laugh when I read Elliot's message.

_Guess what? Someday it's by buttday and the familiar is getting together to celebration. _

I text back: _Yes I received a reinder for week from someday_

I wonder if she knows we send each other her messages for good laughs.

_I need to come by and talk to you about the house – want to discuss your upstairs deck. Dinner tomorrow night to discuss_?

_Sure. We'll come to your house, sick of feeding your ugly ass and it will be good to get Ana out_

_Fine 6:00 but you bring food and drink _

_No you cheap lazy fucker you can cook _

_Fuck you too – fine but when is the last time you cooked anything. Yea right that's what I thought dickhead _

_Just grill even you can't fuck that up – do you know any carpenters in Montesano?_

_Let me think about that. Laters_

I smile I have my family, I love them and I don't need fucking Rusty McTiernan. So why am I thinking about this?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks everyone for your comments. Pretty much a consensus that you wanted Christian to deal with Carla- me too! So hope this satisfies your wishes. Thanks to Blondegirl3 for making me laugh! All of your comments are fantastic and appreciated! Thank you! Lilly **_

**Chapter 8 – Family Matters**

**Christian's POV**

"Good morning Carla. I will skip the formalities; you know why I am calling don't you?"

"Good Morning Christian. I am sure you are going to lecture me. Before you say anything, I have tried to call Ana at least six or seven times to apologize and she won't take my calls."

"I am aware of that Carla. If and when Ana wants to talk to you she will pick up. I'm calling you because I am trying to figure you out. I pride myself in being a good judge of character, and right now my judgment of you – not good."

"Christian, I am sorry if I am not all excited about Ana having a baby but she is 22 years old and just starting her dream career and then in your typical controlling style you get her pregnant so you can keep her at home and take her dreams away from her. I just knew you would do something like this."

I can't help but laugh. "Seriously Carla that is what you think? So obviously my sweet wife didn't share with you that I didn't take the news so well. I am not going to go into that with you, but bottom line, this baby was not planned and I was not trying to deliberately sabotage Ana's career. But, it doesn't matter because we are having a baby and we are excited and moving forward. If you aren't happy about being a grandmother –that is on you. You provide absolutely nothing in terms of moral support and assistance for Ana. In fact based on the way you raised your own daughter, you aren't exactly the nurturing type are you? So, I am not calling you to ask you to get on board."

"Well then what are you calling me for Christian? And you don't know my relationship with my daughter. I have always been there for her."

"God damn it Carla, I said I wasn't going to raise my voice or swear out of respect for you and Ana, but what the fuck are you talking about? Been there for Ana? Let's see, you broke up your home and marriage when Ana was sixteen to marry Morton. Then when your daughter felt so uncomfortable around your new husband, you didn't straighten him out or send him packing, you sent your own minor aged daughter away instead." I stop, I still don't know what the hell happened with Morton and Ana but I have my suspicions. Let's see if she shows her hand.

"I sent her to Ray. Do you think that was easy? I knew Steve was about to be inappropriate with her. I did the right thing."

"Did the right thing? Instead of leaving Morton you left your daughter. When did you do the right thing? Was that before your affair and cheating on Ray or before the asshole you married could molest your daughter? "

"You don't know that I cheated on Ray. Who told you that? That isn't true."

"Okay so you divorced Ray on July 12, 2006 and met Morton and married him on August 16, 2006. And you said Ana and I got married fast. Come on Carla, you can sell that bullshit to your daughter and whoever else, but I am not buying it."

"How do you know that? Never mind, snooping on your own wife's family! That is so typical of you Christian." Carla thinks that she insulted me. She doesn't realize how smug I feel being able to stop her bullshit.

"But let's continue. High school and college graduations, were you there? How about financially helping her with college or coming to see her? No, didn't think so? The bachelorette party – you made that about you. The wedding; you showed up but didn't do a fucking thing to help her. You did cause her aggravation though causing her to have a complete meltdown at her old apartment. And, when I called you to come to her birthday party, I had to practically pay you to come. You initially said no as you will recall."

"I explained we had a previous engagement …"

"I am not finished. Because I can almost forget about the other bullshit but last week when I called you to tell you your own daughter was seriously hurt and in the hospital you didn't jump on the first plane or take my offer to get on my jet and get here as soon as possible. You didn't even call me once. I had to call you. Sorry Carla, but there isn't a god damn excuse in the world for not being here for her last week. She should have come out of unconsciousness to see her mother next to me, and you didn't even fucking call her." I am so mad now that I am yelling. "Now she tells you that you are going to be a grandmother and you reject her once again. Will she ever be a priority to you? Have you ever approved of anything she has done?"

"Christian, I love Ana and you are only seeing this from your perspective. I have to tell you I take great exception to your tone." Carla has got to be delusional if she thinks I give a shit about her feelings.

"Carla I am a strong believer in environment versus heredity and you're the proof of that. Ana is the sweetest most thoughtful person I have ever met. Clearly being raised by Ray influenced her personality because if she had your traits, fuck I wouldn't be with her. You're selfish, jealous of your own beautiful daughter, self absorbed and frankly, I don't like you. And you know what you don't like me because I represent everything you wished you had found in a husband. I take care of my wife; I worship her and will always make her number one in my life. You have and never will find a man to do that for you with your bitter and hostile personality."

"How dare you speak to me this way! I just want Ana happy and your controlling obsessive ways over my daughter are absolutely going to destroy the essence of who she is. You tell her how to dress, how to behave, what she can do, who she can be with, and you have her trapped inside your castle in the sky. Don't talk to me about how I treat my daughter when you treat her like a possession instead of a strong independent woman. It makes me sick how you won't give her a minute of freedom."

"Really Carla? She had freedom last week and was almost killed. Yes I protect her, and I will continue to protect her because you're right, I am obsessed with her. She is everything to me. If you ever hope to be welcome in my home again, you will continue to call her twenty times a day if necessary. And if she doesn't pick up the phone, keep trying because you need to make her think you care. And if it takes all year for her to forgive you, you need to keep trying. That is all I care about – and that you quit hurting her. We can agree that we don't like each other. I hope someday that can change. I told you at the wedding, if you treat your daughter right, you and I won't have a problem. I will be polite, tolerate you and welcome you in our home. But if you fuck up, I won't let you near her. And don't think I won't do that."

"Oh I am sure you will have your goons keep me from my own daughter."

"Carla the only one keeping you from your daughter is you. See, when Ana tells me the shit you say and do, I never say what I want to say to her which is she should just forget about her mother, as you have never been there for her. But, so far I have kept my mouth shut because I don't want to hurt her anymore than you already have. But listen to me Carla, this is your last warning. You don't need a lot of help from me to convince your daughter to cut you off but I am done keeping my mouth shut. If you don't change your ways, I am telling you right now, you won't see or talk to Ana for a very long time. Might I suggest you see a therapist to find out why you can't support your daughter and why you seem to compete and resent her rather than just love her? Don't call Ana until you figure out how to treat her right." I hang up. I am livid. Did I go too far?

"Christian." I look up and see Ana standing at the doorway. Shit how long has she been there? She comes over and crawls on my lap. Good she isn't mad at me.

"How much did you hear? I didn't mean for you to hear that baby. I am really sorry if I went too far, but your mom is just, just well I can't stand how your mom treats you."

"I heard a lot. But it's okay. I know everything you said is true. I just forgive her over and over again. I love her but I don't understand why she is never there for me. I think she has always resented me, from the time I was a little girl she has never really been there for me. When I was in grade school it was always Ray that came to my school events alone and you know I was thinking the other day about all the nights my dad and I were alone. I think my mom was always unfaithful to him, but I can't say for sure. But with all that I love her Christian. I just think I will give this some time and not talk to her for awhile. We went a whole year without speaking my first year of college." This is news to me. I don't say anything. "Thank you for trying to protect me." She kisses my cheek.

"Ana, will you ever tell me what happened between you and husband number three?"

She looks at me and takes my hand. "No. I know you too well. It's the past and I don't want to think about it. You won't let it go, so you're better off not knowing."

"Ana."

"No Christian. Now, I am going to go lay down. Morning sickness big time." Ana gets up and walks away. I take a deep breath. I will find out what the fuck happened. Maybe I should call Maggie.

**Carrick's POV**

I come back into my office and see I have a missed call from Christian.

"Good morning son, did you call?"

"Yes dad, how's it going?"

"Good, how's Ana?"

"Better, now just dealing with morning sickness more than anything. Any word on Hyde's condition?"

"Yes, he should be well enough to be transferred to the prison medical center by the end of the week. His court appointed attorney is saying that he has a complete memory loss from his injuries, but it's not going to keep him from being transferred. I don't anticipate a trial though until sometime next year."

"Okay, well keep me posted. Hey listen, you mentioned that you have been in touch with McTiernan over the years."

My heart skips a beat. I hope Christian doesn't want to connect with him. I know this is selfish of me, but I just don't see any good coming out of that. "Yes, I still haven't called him to tell him you don't want a relationship, have you changed your mind?"

"No not at all. But I was going to ask Bryce to contact him and ask for a genetic history and nationality summary. You know with the baby I would like to know if there is any medical history that we need to know. But, no dad, I am not interested in knowing anything personal or getting to know him. I just wondered if you think I should have Bryce ask him or if you might just mention it to him. What do you think?"

I feel relieved. No sense in getting his attorney on this, I will ask. "No, I can do that for you Christian."

"Good, thanks. Ask him to send it to you. I don't want him sending that information to the house or GEH. So how's Arthur doing?" Christian clearly wants to change the subject.

I laugh. "The greatest dog and present I have ever had is just fantastic. I think between Riley, Amigo and Arthur, I got the winner." I love that damn dog. "In fact he is here at work today. Just sitting here right by my desk. Arthur Grey Esquire."

"You might be right. Amigo is starting to act like Elliot so he is sure to lose his title as best behaved dog." Christian tells me chuckling. "I can't wait until we move and then I plan to get a dog too. So you and Mom want to come to the GEH picnic Friday?"

"You're going this year?" Must be the Ana effect. He never attends his company picnic. I have told him he needs to be there and he always ignored me. "Depends, what are you giving away this year?" I joke with him as every year they give all the employees nice gifts.

"I think large coolers filled with local microbrews and round trip airline tickets for two anywhere in the United States. Plus we have drawings for a bunch of shit including an Audi A4."

"Well, then, we might make it. Let me talk to Mom. When we going fishing again?"

"Not sure, maybe Sunday? Let me check with Ana and I will get back to you. Gotta go, thanks Dad."

I hang up. I hope he really is okay with knowing only the basics. I just need to reach McTiernan and get this over with. It's been over a year since he reached out to me about getting to know Christian. I am sure he read about his wedding in the news. He knows of Christian's success and I am relieved he is successful in his own right so not in need of anything from him. I pull out my file on McTiernan and call the cell number he gave me the last time we talked.

"This is Rusty"

"Mr. McTiernan, Carrick Grey."

"Mr. Grey, it's been awhile."

"Yes, well life has been busy. I hope this finds you well. I will get to the point. A recent incident brought Christian and I to have a discussion and he now knows that you are his biological father. He only knows your name, nothing about your businesses, your family, other children or how to contact you and he is adamant that he doesn't want a relationship. Now that he knows your name he has everything at his disposal and the resources to know whatever he wants to know about you, but he chooses not to know more at this time."

"I am sorry to hear that but I will respect his wishes. I saw that he recently married and she looks like a beautiful young lady. I wish him only happiness."

"Yes, he is quite happy and very much in love. We are thrilled with our daughter-in-law."

"Yes, I did read the disturbing news about the kidnapping and wanted to reach out, but of course as promised I won't do that and my information is that all is now well. Is that still accurate?"

I want to tell him not that my families' welfare is of no concern to him but I prefer to make this a civil call. "Yes, everything is fine. The one thing Christian did ask is that if you would consider giving him a brief on his heritage and any medical issues that might run in your genealogical pool. You know in case he decides to have children." I don't tell him that we have a grandbaby on the way. At this point, I don't see that is his business.

"Of course, I would be happy to provide that information. Fortunately, we have good genes. My parents are both alive and we have all had good health. My youngest son has diabetes but I believe that it is inherited from his mother's side, which would not impact Christian. I can't provide much on Ella, I didn't know her all that well. I know her mother was from Scandinavia somewhere, Norway I believe. But I believe both her parents have passed away."

"Thank you, I will pass that along. Please just send the information to me directly. I will get it to my son."

"Yes of course." McTiernan pauses. "You know Mr. Grey I was watching Entertainment Tonight or some show like that with my sixteen year old daughter and the story of Christian's wedding came on. My daughter commented that Christian looks like a younger version of me. I didn't say anything as my wife is the only one that knows. But, it made me want to reach out even more. I will respect his wishes, but please tell him the door is always open should he change his mind. I have no desire to disrupt his life or interfere with your relationship. I just want to tell him I am sorry I was a selfish young man and didn't rescue him. But I don't regret that he was raised by you and your wife. You clearly did an amazing job with him. He is brilliant and so very successful. You must be very proud."

"Yes, we are. Thank you. I will let him know but usually when he makes up his mind on something, he rarely changes it. I wouldn't expect that you will hear from him, but I will indeed give him your message."

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I will have the information sent to you immediately." He sounds like he wants to say more but then thanks me for the call and hangs up.

I feel selfish in that I don't want my children to connect with their biological families. Grace and I have created a tight knit family unit. We don't need outside influences coming to take that strong bond away. But, I am an honest man and I will pass the message on to Christian when the paperwork arrives. I know in my heart he is a Grey and not a McTiernan and I need to keep that in mind when my insecurities rear their ugly head.

**Mia's POV**

I am pacing the floor. I need to call Christian and he is going to go bat shit crazy on me. I know after the kidnapping he is going to want to add security, but I don't want it and I am going to beg on my knees to get him to back off and not replace Southerton. I haven't gone anywhere since the incident last week. It scared the shit out of me and what Ana did for me was amazing. I truly love her so much and owe her my life. But this was a once in life time occurrence. I don't want more security or any at all. I am so nervous to call him. So, time to recruit some help on this issue and call my backup support.

"Hey little girl, how you doing sweetheart? Are you feeling back like your old pain in the ass self?" I roll my eyes.

"Hey Elliot. Yes, I feel good. I am ready to hit the world again."

"Good, you scared the shit out of me. I am standing on Christian's roof, what's up?"

"Well you know how we both think Christian over does it with security following him everywhere?"

"Yes"

"Well I know he is going to replace that Southerton and I don't want any security. You don't have it and I don't want it either. Will you help me convince him? Please Smelly Elli? Please." I try my charm on my big bro. Ever since I was dating this guy my brothers didn't like when Ethan and I had a little break Elliot has been mad at me. He thought I was acting like a skank and drinking too much. This terrible event seems to have made us close again. So I am hoping he feels guilty and will help me convince Christian.

"I am sorry these guys are hammering up here and I can't hear real good. Did you say you want Christian to drop your security?"

"Yes. You think it is overkill too. You are always saying that you think he is over the top about security."

"Hey Mia, hold on a second I need to get these guys to quiet down for a second so I can hear you. Can you hold on for just a second?"

"Yep." He puts me on hold and I smile thinking Elliot can get Christian to do just about anything. I don't want security and I will throw a complete hissy fit if I have to have another full time security on my tail all the time. Jack Hyde is in jail. Risk over.

"Okay I'm back. Mia, you there?"

"Yep, I am here."

"Good. Christian, you there?"

What? Why is Christian on the phone? Damn it. Elliot three way conference called him. This can't be good.

"Yes, I am here. What's going on?" Why does he already sound pissed, Elliot didn't have time to tell him what I wanted did he?

"So bro, first of all you sound pissed. So before I bring up Mia's request – is this a good time?"

I hear Christian sigh and know my brother well enough to know that he is running his hands through his hair. But I don't say anything.

"I'm fine just a little run in with the mother-in-law has me a bit pissed. That by the way is a sibling secret. But, I can move on. What's up?"

"Well your little sister has come to me with a request. She seems to think she doesn't need a replacement for Southerton and she doesn't need security anymore." Elliot pauses and I smile. Exactly! Thanks big bro! "So she called me to get me to back her on this. So, Mia, I am on the phone to say that Christian if you decide that Mia doesn't need any more security I will kick your ass. There. I am on the record. What the fuck are you thinking Mia?"

"What! What! Are you fucking kidding me Mia? Are you deliberately trying to piss me off? No! No! God damn it no." Christian is screaming so loud I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Elliot you trader! Why Christian? You don't make Elliot have security!"

"OH MY GOD!" Elliot and Christian just said the exact same thing at the same time?

"Mia what the fuck are you smoking? You couldn't even get away from another woman last week. You don't even know how to pinch someone let alone punch someone. You pretty much proved that last week. I can defend myself and you clearly can't or your ass wouldn't have been kidnapped last week. You make me fucking nuts." I think that was Elliot screaming but when my brothers get pissed it is hard to tell.

"Mia, I plan to place two team members on you so don't even go there. Are you serious? After what our family went through last week, seeing Reynolds carry you out unconscious, seeing poor Mom and Dad hysterical. NO! NO! NO! What the fuck is your problem." Okay that was definitely Christian.

"Why doesn't Elliot have to have someone follow him around all day?"

"He does."

"I do?"

"Yes, but very covert. Mia you need to have someone with you shopping, working out, in a public restroom, out to dinner – just like Ana, you are getting a female team member as is Mom and once Kate is married to Elliot, I am adding someone on her as well. I never want to go through what we went through last week again and I can't even believe you are bringing this up. Elliot can knock the fuck out of someone if he is assaulted – at least give it a good fight. Mia, Elliot is right. You can't defend yourself. So NO,NO, NO!"

"Jeez relax. Okay fine, then how about just one person. That is a compromise and by the way, thanks a lot Elliot."

"No. I am not comfortable with that Mia. Why do you think Hyde recruited a female to kidnap you? He got to you that way. Therefore you are not safe in the restrooms or anywhere so you need to have someone at all times." Christian is trying to reason with me.

"Then why not just some really strong big female- and skip the second person." I don't understand why I need two people.

"Elliot will you help me out here and talk to her." Back to frustrated Christian.

"Mia, I am with Christian on this. And honestly, unless the female security member is right out of the WWF, I would feel better if you had a male back up as well, so sorry sweetheart, I am not supporting you on this one. I don't ever want to ride in an ambulance with you again and I don't want to ever have to call mom and dad again and tell them their little princess has been injured. So, sorry kid."

I am stomping my feet and so mad I am crying. I hate my brothers sometimes. They treat me like I am a little girl not a grown woman.

"Mia, you there?" Christian asks me. I hate when I am crying in front of them. They used to sing this stupid song "Big Girls Don't Cry" whenever they made me cry when I was little. "Look I will let you interview your own team if that will make you feel better."

"Whatever!" I hang up and throw my phone. I know they mean well but I want to have a normal life. I know I am a spoiled brat but I throw myself on my bed and cry my eyes out. I have been angry about what happened but this is the first time I have cried. So maybe this is what I need. I can't believe this happened to me and now for the rest of my fucking life I am going to be followed around everywhere I go. I hate this!

**Elliot's POV**

"So that didn't go too well." I tell Christian who is still on the phone. I know I ratted Mia out but she is such a spoiled little princess and I never want to go through that shit we went through last week again.

"Nope, and I don't give a shit. God, she is such a little bitch sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?"

Christian laughs. "Okay now that issue is taken care of are you going to give me any shit about having covert security?"

"Nope. That shit scared the fuck out of me last week. So we are all good. As long as they don't follow me around within five feet like those fuckers follow you. And as long as they are nowhere around when I am taking a dump or fucking and they don't sneak up on me like Jason is always fucking sneaking up on you, I am good. They all walk so quietly. Can we put bells on them?"

Christian laughs again. I have work to do, I will see you tonight. Do you want me to bring dinner with us? I know neither you nor Kate cook. I can ask Gail to put something together."

"Oh no ye of little faith. I have steaks marinating and Mom text me and told me to bake the potatoes at 3500 for hourly and to just stem the veterinarians."

Christian laughs really loud. "Okay- that is an easy one. Bake the potatoes at 350 for an hour and steam the vegetables. Am I right?"

"Ha that is fucking hilarious. You got it."

I hang up from Christian and I have a text from Mia.

_I am so mad at you!_

_I know little girl, but you'll get over it. Love you_.

_I know. Love you too. Can I come to dinner with you guys tonight?_

_Don't love you that much. Laters _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Dinner at Elliot's**

**Ana's POV**

I am so excited that Christian is letting me drive my R8 to Elliot's. I have hardly driven it.

"Fuck, Ana, slow down. Sawyer can't keep up and if you don't slow down I am going to take this car away from you." He looks at the speedometer. Oops, I am going 87. It is so hard not to speed in this car.

"Relax. We got a late start due to my morning sickness that seems to be morning noon and night. I am trying to make up for lost time." I tell him."Besides it's your fault we are late."

"How is it my fault?" Christian turns in the passenger seat and looks at me. I can't help but giggle as he looks so uncomfortable with me driving. "I waited fifteen minutes for you to get ready."

"It is your fault because you got me pregnant and I have morning sickness all day and I am always tired. This is because of you and your thing."

"My thing? What thing would that be?" He is smirking. "Jesus Ana, slow down. You need to look before you just jump out in front of cars." He is looking through the passenger side view mirror. "Tell me what thing."

"You know, your thingy."

"Ana you always call my cock my thingy. Just say it. Call it a dick, cock, one-eyed monster, anything but thingy." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Okay your weenie." Christian laughs.

"No, not my weenie, for god's sake." He reaches over and plays with my hair and strokes my cheek. I feel him staring at me which makes me nervous while I am driving.

"God I thought I could be more patient about the sex. When I see your bruises I don't want to touch you and hurt you, so I am trying to be patient until you are healed. But Ana, I am fucking dying here." He touches my ear and I get goose bumps.

"I'm sorry. I miss you too. I know we had sex yesterday and Monday, but it's not enough. I want you too but I have been feeling too nauseous in the morning and too tired at night and when I am feeling good we are in the car or around other people."

"I know and baby I am not trying to be insensitive to how you are feeling right now, but maybe you could let me know whenever you have a moment that you are feeling good and then we can get some quickie's in and excuse ourselves from whatever we are doing. You know how much I need you. I have a serious case of DSBS."

"Of what?" I look over and Christian has his shy smile playing with his wedding band. I love his hands. Wow, I could pull over and have sex with him right now. "What is DSBS?"

"DSBS. Deadly semen back-up syndrome. Baby I am use to getting off at least three times a day and in the last two weeks I have been laid twice. We need to capitalize on every good moment you have." He pouts.

I can't help but laugh. DSBS. It must be an Elliot term. "Are you saying this is a deadly condition? Christian do you think this is mental?"

"It feels like it could be fatal. My balls are killing me." Again, Christian is pouting.

"As soon as I am feeling better I will take care of you more frequently. But, yes we should capitalize on it when I am feeling good. So, should I pull over because I am feeling good right now?"

"You are? Seriously? So we can fuck like right now?" Fifty is practically drooling.

"Well we are close to Elliot's so maybe we should go down the road on his street and park like teenagers."

"No, no pull into his driveway." Christian tells me all excited and I notice that he is texting a message really fast.

We pull into Elliot's. Christian jumps out of the car and runs to my side, opens my car door, lifts me out and practically runs to the front door with me in his arms.

"Christian what are you doing?" I am trying to get out of his arms.

"We are knocking one off real quick while you feel good."

"Here? At your brothers?" I am mortified.

"Yes, why not?"

"This is embarrassing!" I look up and Elliot has the front door open."

"Guest room, stand and slam, no sheets. Hi Ana, glad you're feeling better. See you guys in what thirty seconds." Elliot laughs.

"Christian what the hell? Did you text Elliot?" He smiles at me. "What the hell did you tell him?"

"Honestly?" He grabs his phone and reads his text. "Ana finally feels up to fucking. I am suffering from DSBS big time. I will owe you - need to fuck ASAP, can we use your guest room real quick?" I just stare at him. He is unreal!

"What Ana? We're brothers we talk. He knows I haven't been getting fucked. He doesn't care if we need each other right now, he gets it. And right now I don't care who knows. You're my wife, you are feeling okay right now, I am desperate to be inside of you and hopefully you feel the same way." He puts me down in the guest room. "Do you feel the same way baby? You want me right?" Oh Fifty. He is still feeling insecure from when he thought I was leaving him. In addition, I always knew it was almost a full time job to keep Christian sated. And I do feel pretty good right now. I reach up and kiss him softly.

"Bring the big boy out Christian." I murmur against Christian's lips as I reach down for his zipper on his jeans. He is so hard I can barely get the zipper down past his erection.

"I will be giving you all I got baby." He pulls my leggings and panties down and looks for permission to turn me around. "I really want to take you from behind. Are you okay with that?"

I nod and he tells me to lean against the dresser reaching in to feel between my legs. He growls. I whisper "I am ready, go ahead Christian." Christian slams into me and moans. "Oh god baby, thank you. I needed this." I feel him roll his hips slowly and he is squeezing my waist as he pulls me towards him. He moans again really loud. Since when did he get so loud?

"Shhh. Christian." I don't want Kate and Elliot to hear us although they know what we are doing. Christian starts moving really fast. He is moaning and I am hanging on for dear life. God it feels good but I don't think I will come before he does. I look up into the mirror and see his beautiful face. His eyes are closed, his head is back and he is murmuring. Watching his body slam into me turns me on but I am so enthralled watching him that I am not thinking about my own pleasure. I push back hard against him.

"Oh baby don't do that, I want to make this last."

I decide to play Christian's game. "Come for me Christian." I whisper this and he pulls me hard against him with two more hard thrust. I watch his eyes roll back and he moans loudly yelling my name like it is an anthem. I can feel him unloading in me and it feels amazing. I missed this too.

Oh good lord how will I look at Kate again. Before I know what is happening he turns me around and inserts several fingers inside of me with his thumb on my clit and he whispers in my ear. "You will come Ana. I won't let you walk out of here not having your own release. That felt so good baby. You were so wet, hot and tight for me. Oh thank you, I feel so much better. I need you all the time. Thank you for loving me so much. Thank you baby." He is stroking me and moving faster. Christian is devouring my neck, ears, shoulders and I feel my own build up. "That's right baby, let it go. Let it go." My legs start shaking and I try to whisper his name as I come but it can only say a combination of yes, coming and Christian.

I look up into Christian's eyes and he has a huge grin on his face. I lean my face into his shoulder. "Oh my god, I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be baby. Please. Trust me Elliot is the biggest horn dog out there. If anyone understands needing to get laid, it's my brother. We love each other, you're my wife, its fine. There is a bathroom in there, lets clean up." He points to a door next to an armoire.

A few minutes later we come down the stairs and Christian is holding my hand walking me through the kitchen where Elliot is leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a beer and Kate is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of wine.

"Fuck little bro, you shame the Grey name. That wasn't even three minutes. Now does everyone feel better? Since you have already had dessert, let's wait on dinner. We can go outside and have some appetizers. Did you work up a thirst Christian? Need a beer." Elliot has such a smirk on his face. I am dying of embarrassment.

Christian smiles at Elliot, takes a beer out of the refrigerator, clinks bottles with Elliot, leans back against the counter. "Ahhh, much better." Kate has her eyebrow raised. I am sure she will give me grief when we are alone.

Kate hasn't officially moved into Elliot's house yet even though she is there most nights. It is a really nice house and he has put so much into it. This is the first time I have ever been to Elliot's which seems to surprise Elliot, Christian and Kate.

"I am telling you I have never been here in my life. I was never invited." I smile at Elliot who thinks this over. He seems sure I was there with Kate once. "Anyway, I really like your house Elliot." It is warm and very masculine. Unlike Christian's taste which tend to be austere, crisp and personally I think rather bland with all white walls and very modern art. Elliot has deep browns, warm greens and large Ralph Lauren leather couches. He has blankets, lots of pillows, throws and mission style furniture. He has several beautiful paintings and I love his dining room table which is a large mission style antique farm table.

"You like Elliot's style and taste don't you?" Christian whispers in my ear as he sips on a beer and hands me a glass of club soda with a lime.

"Yes I do, how did you know?" I look at him and then walk outside to his backyard which has a pool, Jacuzzi, fire pit, volleyball net and a basketball court along with an amazing outdoor kitchen.

"I can tell. I have noticed you perk up around this type of décor. We can do this or anything you want at our new house. I thought we would leave all the furniture and paintings that we currently have at Escala. So, if you like my brother's taste, then we can talk to his decorator." I think Christian is being sincere. "He bought this house relatively cheap right out of college and has really done a good job remodeling and making it a great home. It's not huge but it has been good for him. Great backyard isn't it?"

Elliot and Kate walk outside with an appetizer tray. Wow, who knew they could do this and of course Christian teases Elliot. "Did you make this?" It is hummus, crackers and French bread sliced up. Elliot laughs. "Fuck no, I bought it. So, I am thinking of putting the house up for sale."

"Why?" Christian puts his arm around me but looks up at Elliot surprised.

"Kate wants something less bachelor-like and with more space." Elliot tells us. Jeez it is about 5000 square feet. I can tell Christian thinks this is a bad idea but doesn't say anything. "We will probably build. I guess I could rent this and hang onto it. Not sure."

"How much do you want for it?" Christian asks.

Elliot laughs, "Why you want to buy it?"

"I might. How much?"

I need to talk to some of my realtor buddies but I think I can get $950,000. What do you think?"

"I'll give you $950,000 cash tomorrow." What, why does Christian want to buy Elliot's house. Again Elliot laughs.

"Well fuck that. I know you well enough to know that if you are going to give me $950,000 cash tomorrow, that means I can get a lot more. You're too eager to pounce on this."

Christian laughs. "I wouldn't fuck you over but if you're serious about selling, I will buy it. I am serious."

"Christian, we don't need another house. Why are you interested in buying this?" I ask him.

"Just an investment, we need the write offs and maybe you know I was thinking maybe Ray might want to move closer so you can have him here when Blip is born."

"What? You are crazy! My dad would never want a fancy schmancy house like this. Wait until you see our house tomorrow in Montesano. Dad would never expect you to do that!" Christian gives me that look like we will discuss this later.

"Think about it Elliot. Let me know."

Elliot suggest that he and Christian play a game of one on one on the basketball court for a little exercise before dinner and Kate and I sit in some chaise lounges by the pool.

"So how is it being preggers?" Kate asks me. 'Clearly you have not been feeling well enough to fuck the mogul. I can't believe he dragged you in here like a cave man to have his way with you. You don't look good Ana, are you still recovering from the injuries?"

"Thanks Kate. Jeez what do you mean I don't look good?" I thought I looked kind of cute tonight when we left. I am wearing leggings, flats and a cute crop shirt. I have make up on and my hair is in a long single braid. "I have been either too tired or nauseous to be in the mood. Christian has been really sweet about not pressing me for sex, but when I mentioned I was feeling good on the way over here he pretty much turned into a man possessed. Sorry about that. I am so embarrassed."

"God, don't be. I am kidding you. We fucked in your bathroom next to Christian's study the night last week when we came over after you got out of the hospital. Grace, Carrick and Christian were like ten feet away talking and we were in the bathroom banging."

"I didn't even know you two were missing." I am trying to remember when they would have done this and then remember being stuck in the kitchen with Mia.

"You are pale and super skinny. Too skinny. Are you eating anything?" Kate lifts my shirt and frowns when she sees my bruises. "Oh sweetie, I hate what you went through."

"I am trying to eat, but I have the worst morning sickness and the smell of certain food makes me gag. I love eggs but this morning when Christian was eating an egg I almost puked right in the kitchen. Ugh. I will be glad when this passes. I know I have lost weight, but it's only because I have this morning sickness shit. And my god, my boobs feel like they are going to blow up they are so sore. I seriously feel like they are going to split open." Kate reaches over and pokes my boob. What the hell?

"They look so hard. I can tell they must hurt. Your boobs have never looked bigger. She laughs. "Damn, maybe I should get pregnant." We both look up when we hear our men yelling.

"You were standing out of bounds when you took that shot Christian. I call bullshit." Both Elliot and Christian have taken off their shirts and in their typical competitive fashion they are playing basketball for blood. They are shoving each other all over the court and elbowing each other.

"Should we do something? They look like they are going to kill each other?" Kate asks.

"I think this is normal." I hear Christian laugh at something Elliot says. "See they are fine."

"Elliot, should we start the grill?" Kate stands up and yells out as she looks at her watch. "I'm hungry baby."

"Then start it." Elliot yells out as he makes a perfect shot and Christian swears.

"I don't know how." I look up at Kate. How can she not know how to start a grill?

"I'll do it. Jeez Kate." I walk over to the grill and look for the switch. This is a major gas grill so it takes me a few minutes but then I get it going.

"Ana, I need to check on the potatoes. I will be right back. Do you want anything? It sucks that you can't drink." I nod. I would love a little sip of wine but Christian would go nuts and I know it would be bad for Blip. I watch Elliot and Christian. Oh my. How did Kate and I end up with the two sexiest guys in Seattle? They have such amazing bodies and they are so hot.

"They are hotties' aren't they?" I look over at Kate and smile. "Your baby is going to be amazing between the two of you."

"Thanks Kate. I am glad you're not mad at me too for being pregnant?"

Kate asks me what I mean and I end up telling her about my mom. "I am not calling her back for awhile. I am done with her bullshit Kate. Christian really let her have it today. You know I told her off big time at the apartment before the wedding. I thought she would start behaving. I have tried and tried with her and Christian has bit his tongue each time she has come at me, but he has had enough and you know what Kate? I am glad he told her off. She needs to know that Christian and the baby are my priority now and if she doesn't want to be part of our lives, than she is on her own." I watch Christian and Elliot and feel good as I am not crying for a change. "These baby hormones and everything have had me in tears non-stop but I am done crying over my mom."

"I don't know what to say Ana. You know how your mom can be. But I'm sorry." She puts her arm through mine and I put my head on her shoulder. "But you're lucky, Grace is the best mother-in-law we could ever ask for and she will go nuts when that baby is born." I smile and she's right. I don't think I can make my mom want to be happy about this. I am still hurt, but I am simply not talking to her right now. I look over and guess that Christian and Elliot are talking about the same thing because they have stopped taking shots and Christian is holding the basketball and being quite animated. I hear Elliot say, "She is such a fucking bitch. I wouldn't let her talk to her anymore either. She doesn't need any more stress. You did the right thing. For fucks sake how can she treat her that way?" So I pretty much know that Christian is confiding in his brother. A few minutes later they walk up the yard to where we are sitting. They are both sweaty.

"Bro you want to take a shower, go ahead. I am going to take a quick one and then throw the steaks on. Can I get anyone anything?"

**Elliot's POV**

As I am getting dressed I feel bad for Christian. He is upset that he went off on Ana's mom and he is worried that Ana will be upset later that he told her off. But, fuck, Carla is a selfish bitch. Knowing my brother the way I do, I am surprised he didn't rip Carla a new one sooner.

After a shower we sit down for dinner. I am thinking about Christian's offer to buy the house. I don't really want to move but now that Kate heard his offer, I will probably get nagged about it until I accept his offer or get another one.

We sit down for dinner, which I think turned out pretty good. I rarely cook and Kate is worthless in the kitchen. Figures Christian has Gail to cook and he married fucking Rachel Ray. Ana can really cook and I wish Kate would take some lessons from her. Kate gets jealous when I mention how Ana is the perfect little wife. But she is and especially for Christian who is basically right out of the mid-evil times. I don't know why anyone is surprised Ana is pregnant. He claims that he wanted to wait and see the world with her, but I think Ana being pregnant probably fits better in his desires to have his little wifey comfortably close to home where he can control her every move.

"Did you hear from Mia after our call today?" I ask Christian. "She text me and I know she is pissed at me. She asked if she could come over but I told her no. I just wasn't in the mood for her tonight. She needs to get a job. Her laziness and spoiled little attitude are wearing on me. I can't believe after what happened last week she actually asks for more freedom."

"No, I didn't hear from her. I am tightening up security for everyone." Christian looks over at Ana. "I have a proposal for her."

I can see this is news to Ana as she looks up. "What is your proposal?" She asks.

"The woman that has been running our foundation is retiring. I thought this might be good for Mia."

"Awkward." I look up and I can tell Ana and Kate agree with me. "Bad idea bro."

"Why?" Christian tends to be naïve and puts his head in the sand when it comes to Mia. "She needs to do something besides sleep all day and party all night. I don't see why employing my sister is awkward. I would hold her responsible."

"Christian you will regret it within a week. She will use her little sister role to be late everyday and think she can get away with it. She will want to leave early, she has never managed and she is not reliable. You will end up fighting with her and it will get ugly. Don't do it." I am positive this is a bad idea and I don't want to be caught in the middle of this when it becomes an issue and it will.

"But you know she is good at planning and putting events together, so I think this would be a good match for her." Christian seems to have actually thought about it, but I am going to talk him out of this.

"Why don't you help her start her own party planning business?" Kate offers. I like that idea better than having her work for Christian. He will end up wanting to kill her.

I am rubbing Amigos' back and he rolls over so I can rub his stomach. "Maybe Mia can be a doggie sitter huh boy? No, I am just kidding. I wouldn't leave you with her. Where I go, you go." God, I love my dog.

"Maybe she should start her own business. I don't know, but we have to get her to start doing something. I worry about her not doing anything all day. Either way, I am letting her come in on Monday to interview her new security team. So I will talk to her then." Christian looks like he is still thinking about this.

"She needs to do this on her own, but mom and dad should make her move out, so she starts feeling some pressure. Right now she lives like a queen. Someone whose initials are CTG should take her car away that he bought her." I look up at Christian. He spoils her more than anyone. "Are you still freezing her out on spending money?" He looks over at Ana. Shit I wonder if she knew he was giving her ten grand a month.

"Yes, I haven't since you know the little problem before the wedding. She probably is starting to run low."

We talk about his company picnic and he tries to recruit me to be on his softball team at the picnic. Each of the executives is putting together a team and he still needs a few more people.

"I wasn't planning on coming. I need to get some shit done at your house. Who is on your team? I don't want to come if the team sucks."

"Taylor and Reynolds and that dick in my accounting department, some people you probably don't know and Andrea. I wanted Ros, she is tough as nails, but she has her own team and I will be fucking pissed if my team loses to hers." He works me over and finally I agree to show up.

"Hey next week for my birthday, should we give the ladies a rematch at Catch Phrase?"

"That will be hilarious with mom and dad. Is Ethan coming with Mia?" Christian asks. I look at Kate and she looks at me.

"What?" Both Ana and Christian are asking us.

"He is going to tell her they shouldn't see each other anymore." Kate says apologetically. "He just doesn't feel like there is anything there."

"Poor Mia," Ana states but I have to hide a grin when Christian shrugs and says "She'll live." I know he has never been a fan of Ethan's. I think Mia will take it hard though, so I might try and fix her up with this new project manager, architect I hired. His name is Brady, just graduated from college and he is new in town. He seems like a nice kid. He is about 23 and quite ambitious. I will play it by ear.

"So, I am thinking of taking Mom's phone away. And I am fucking serious. It used to be funny but it is getting worse. Today she sent me a text and I honest to god had no idea what she was saying. So I just called her and said, "Hi" like she does. She said "Hi" back. I said "hi" again about five times. Finally she said, "Elliot, what do you want?" I said "fla ya taquit texes." I start laughing and can barely finish telling what happened. "She said, 'Elliot Grey what are you saying? This is frustrating.' I said exactly mom. This is what it is like when you text. You don't need to say hi and if you can't learn to text correctly just pick up the damn phone and call. We all spend too much time trying to figure out what the hell you are saying." Christian's eyes get big.

"No you didn't. You told her that?" He can't believe I confronted her. "Fuck, was she pissed?"

"Hell yes she was pissed, but seriously I was sitting up on your roof fixing your god damn chimney and she is texting me jibberish and keeps typing 'Hi' over and over again until I respond. I lost it." I start laughing again. "God I love her but she needs to just pick up the god damn phone and call and quit with the texting. She said 'Elliot Grey if hearing from your mother is such a problem maybe I just won't bother you anymore." I imitate her voice.

"You're fucked. She can hold a grudge." Christian tells me something I already know. "But thank you, thank you! " Christian holds up his beer bottle and we clink glasses.

We are finished with dinner and Ana ask Kate out of the blue what she calls my "thingy." I laugh and Kate tells her she calls it _the beast_ and Christian laughs but rolls his eyes.

"Hey Christian do you have a minute hand on your watch?" He smiles as he knows exactly why I am asking. When we were kids we use to play this game where we would say alternative names for words and whoever said the last word at the minute point won. If we run out of words before the minute was up we each have to do 50 push-ups. He takes his watch and gives it to Ana.

"Tell us when to go. Time us for one minute baby." Christian says this as he sits on the edge of his seat. We have done this hundreds of times over the years. Sports teams, bands, instruments, presidents, and all sorts of lists. I don't think we have ever done this for the word penis. Before Ana, he would have been all snooty about this. She has made him human again.

"Why am I timing you?" Ana looks confused as does Kate.

"Just do it. The game is other words for Penis. You're first Elliot." Christian announces. Ana tells us to go.

Me: _Gristle Missle  
_  
Christian: _Pumping Pole of Penile Power_

Me: _Granite Ediface_

Christian: _One-Eyed Fred_

Me: _Dip Stick_

Christian: _Piss Pump_

Me: _Meat Wrench_

Christian: _Night crawler_

Me: _Blue-veined Junket Pumper_. Christian starts laughing really hard. That one got him.

Christian: _Love Pump_

Me_: Richard and the Twins_

Christian: _One Eyed Wonder Weasel_

Me: _The Cheeky Monkey_

Christian_: Johnson_

Me: _Trouser Snake_

Christian: _Tool_

Me: _Thrill Drill_

Christian: _Sex Pistol_

Me: _Pocket Rocket_

Christian: _One Hole Friction Whistle._

"What? That is hilarious." I start laughing too.

Me: _The Pink Oboe_

Christian: _Purple-Helmeted Warrior_

Me: _Purple-Helmeted Yogurt Thrower_. "Oh you're fucking whacked Elliot." Christian says and cracks up. Kate and Ana are sitting there with their mouths hanging open.

Christian: _Trouser Trout_

"TIME!" Ana announces. Christian stands up holding his hands up in victory.

"Yes, I win. Oh my god Elliot. Purple Helmeted Yogurt Thrower?" Christian is almost crying he is laughing so hard and I am right with him. The ladies aren't even smiling. They don't get our sense of humor.

"Shit I had a bunch more," I tell him. I am laughing so hard I am coughing. "One eyed wonder weasel. Ha, god we are idiots."

"You guys act like ten year olds." Kate tells us.

I let Christian know that I am against him having any outside stairs on his upstairs deck. "Listen after last week I realize how vulnerable you are. People want your money and will do crazy things to get to you. With the baby, I don't think you should have stairs off the outside upstairs deck. It makes it way too easy for someone to break into your house with easy access to the deck and god knows what they could do. I think the decks off the bedroom should be contained without exit access."

"Well then how would guest sit on the deck, would they have to go through one of the bedrooms?" Ana ask a good question.

"I am proposing that, yes or that you have the room off the family room to build a large two story deck, like 72 x 48." I feel this is an obvious decision but they have designed a large upper level deck with stairs off the master bedroom and then on the other end. Christian runs out to the car as he brought his blueprints with him and I show them what I was thinking. I draw what the alternative deck would look like. Christian understands exactly where I am coming from and agrees with me but Ana has her heart set on an access deck.

"Let's look at this and talk about it in the morning baby." Which means Christian will work her over until she agrees with him. Now that I have pointed out the security issue, there is no way Ana will win this.

"So, we have some news too." Kate announces. "We are moving the wedding back until after the baby is born."

"Why? You don't have to do that?" Christian looks at Ana and me.

"Yes Christian. I want Ana as my matron of honor and the wedding is the same weekend your baby is due from what it sounds like. How can we get married if our matron of honor and best man are busy counting and pushing a baby out? So we are moving it until the first weekend in August. This way Ana, you can be part of the bachelorette party and be your tiny little self walking down the aisle." I watch my brother bristle. I knew he would react this way.

"Well Kate, I doubt that Ana will be going to a bachelorette party when we will have a newborn at home." He looks at Ana and she plays with her rings. "Right, Ana?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, but I will need to make it work. I will just have to take the baby with me."

"Or get a nanny." Kate looks up like the problem is solved but I told her this won't be that black and white. "Or hey Mogul, maybe you can stay home with your kid while Ana comes to my bachelorette party and then she can stay home when you have Elliot's bachelor party." God damn Kate loves to rile Christian. I told her we have plenty of time to figure this out but she is right in that we need to pick a date for the wedding.

"Ana will be nursing. I don't think she can just dump the baby off for a weekend so she can go out drinking with you Kate." Ana looks pissed. "You are nursing right baby."

"I don't know, I guess. We haven't talked about any of this yet. But I think you should plan your wedding for the date you want and we will do the best we can. We are both so honored to be part of it, and if you want to move your wedding to insure we are there to have a major role, we will make it work. Right, Christian?" Ana gives Christian a cold stare.

"Yes, if you want to guarantee our participation in the wedding you should definitely move the date from early May. But, I am not fucking promising that Ana will be off running around drinking and partying for a bachelorette party and leaving the baby with god knows who yet." Christian stares at Kate.

"Christian, let's not go crazy about this yet. I plan to pump so we can have some flexibility."

"Pump?" Both Christian and I say this at the same time. That sounds unattractive. Fuck this is going to be such a battle between Kate and my brother. "What does pumping exactly entail?" I ask. I have some strange visions in my head.

"Pretty much how it sounds. I will explain it later," Ana tells us rolling her eyes. "I am tired. Can we talk about this after Dr. Green gives us a firm due date please?" I look up and Kate and Christian are having a stare down.

Christian looks at me. "Yes, we better go. We have to get up in the morning and drive to Montesano. I will send you pictures of Ray's projects Elliot and then you'll let me know if you can help him out, right?"

"Yes of course. I think I can come up with something. Ray's a great guy, so anything I can do." I stand up. "Since you two have had dessert, I don't suppose you're interested in any cupcakes from Pinkabella's?" Ana perks up.

"You hardly hate dinner Mrs. Grey, should you be eating cupcakes." Christian lectures her and she puts on a full-fledged pout.

"Yes, bring them in here please! Yum I love cupcakes." I laugh when Ana's eyes get as big as saucers. She is so torn between one called Banana Split and another called Carmel Apple. She gives her puppy eyes to Christian. He smiles and nods, takes a knife and cuts them in half and puts a half of each on Ana's plate and the other halves on his plate. Ana claps and is ridiculously excited.

"Oh my gosh these look so good. You know what would go great with these?" She pauses and we are all thinking she is going to say milk but instead she says, "Strawberry jelly and peanut butter." What the hell?

Christian looks at her like she's nuts. "And so it begins."

_**Next chapter I will start fast forwarding things a bit, as I don't want to do every week or day of the pregnancy! **_

_**To the guest that was upset that I didn't have Ana get in her Mom's face and said my Ana has no backbone, please go back to After the Boathouse and read Chapter 43.**_

_**A lot of questions and request to bring Rusty in the picture to meet Christian. Not sure yet if I will do that. This is a mostly happy story with as much real daily life issues as I can come up with. Not sure how to bring him in without going against my own desire to make this drama free. I will be dealing with real life newlywed issues, Gramps and Grams aging problems, Mia finding a job, Kate and Elliot wedding planning, sex and pregnancy and Christian's control issues. Maybe even a little more Maggie and Ray. Also we will be doing lots of traveling in the upcoming chapters. But…Rusty? Do you want them to meet? **_

_**Thanks as always for your feedback. Lilly **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Gramps Advice **

**Monday Morning**

**Christian POV  
**

I have just dropped Ana off at work, although I am not happy about it. It seems she has morning sickness almost all of the time. I hate that she is having such a hard time and that she is so fucking stubborn. We argued about her going back to work last night until I snapped, pulled her over my knee, spanked her and then fucked her. Ironically, she got so turned on that she wanted me to fuck her again and we fell asleep both forgetting why we were arguing, until this morning when she woke up and was dressed for work before I was even out of bed. I was pissed. I am making Sawyer bring her home by three o'clock and told him he can carry her ass out of there if she gives him a hard time.

Yesterday I went fishing with my dad and Arthur. We had a good time relaxing and talking about GEH, my plans for the rest of the year and what projects I am looking at for 2012. My dad talked to me about slowing down, making the valid argument that I don't need any more money, but that is not the way I am programmed. I feel that I have taken my eye off the ball this pass five months and I need to get re-focused. We also talked about what Ana will be expected to do at Hyde's trial and if we need legal representation. My dad and I agreed that Ana and I should work with his partner Barton at some point.

Arthur is probably the most disciplined of the three dogs and my dad is flipping crazy about him. I am really glad I bought him this dog as they seem to be glued at the hip. I was pretty amazed when Arthur carried my dad's fishing poles perfectly and laid them into the boat for him. He is a great dog.

When we left last night, my dad handed me an envelope that came from McTiernan. It has his medical history and I guess other information. I haven't opened it yet, I will get around to, but right now I can't even bring myself to open the fucking thing. If it wasn't for Blip I wouldn't give a fuck what it said. My dad said he told McTiernan I wasn't interested in a relationship and that he understood. Good. I don't want to have to mentally deal with this guy. I wish I thought the crack whore never knew who she fucked- and that I was the bastard child I believed myself to be. I don't like thinking about having a connection to anyone else out there than the family I know and to my own child. This has fucked with my mind so much and I need to talk to John about this tomorrow.

Ana hung out with my mom and Mia yesterday while I was with my dad. She said my sister cried all day after being dumped by Ethan. Ana said they hung out in her room and Mia wanted to know what was wrong with her that she couldn't keep a guys interest. Ana suggested that Mia needs to have some interest, a job and maybe get out on her own. As it is now, she doesn't have any outside interest or a job and she tends to be too consumed in her relationships. It was a perfect set up for the conversation I plan to have with her today when she comes by GEH to interview her new security team.

Saturday evening we had dinner with Ros and Gwen and while we had a good time we left early because Ana was about to fall asleep in her dessert. The day before we had the company picnic and I have to admit it was a good time. Elliot and my parents came and I think my employees were all surprised I showed up this year. My softball team won after beating six other teams that were made up of the various departments. It was clear everyone wanted to take my team out and destroy us. Something about kicking the boss's ass appeals to the more competitive types. But, they should know I hate losing and I don't. So, we played for the championship against Ros and her handpicked team. We won 9-8 when Elliot hit a homerun and I was on second base allowing us to having the winning run. It was awesome. Ros protested that Elliot wasn't an employee of GEH so he shouldn't have been on our team. But I told her my company, my rules. We jumped up and down like it was the fucking World Series. There were about 1500 employees watching the game.

We held the picnic at a local park, closing it to the public. We had barbeque pit beef, a hamburger/ hot dog/sausage station, ribs and chicken, open bar and an ice cream station. There were two bands that played throughout the day and all sorts of competitions from a tug of war to sack races. I was badgered into doing the tug of war and again my employees were pretty shocked to see me having fun and participating. Ana egged me on. She was a huge hit. Every time I turned around different employees were seeking her out to talk to her and meet her. I was happy that one of the guys from product development won the Audi. His wife just had twins and he's a good guy. He was really pumped up. Ana drew his name out and I announced it. He ran up on the stage and hugged us both over and over again. If I had known this picnic was so much fun I might have gone in the past, but I don't know if I would have enjoyed it as much without Ana. Everything is so much better with her in my life. My parents had a good time and I know Taylor enjoyed himself as he put Sawyer in charge of security for the day and participated in all the events. He brought Gail and she was officially introduced as his girlfriend instead of Mr. Grey's housekeeper.

I wanted to bring Gramps to the picnic, but Grams has been really out of sorts lately so he bowed out. That worried me so on Saturday around lunchtime Ana and I went over to check on them. We pulled into the driveway and I was surprised to see Gramps out in front with a huge stack of firewood.

"What's going on Gramps?" Ana and I got out of the car. I could tell he was agitated. I didn't tell him we were stopping by. It was sort of a last minute decision. Ryan followed us in the SUV, but I drove my R8 because I have figured out that Ana likes it when we are alone in the car when possible.

"Christian and Ana, what a surprise. Everything okay?" Gramps shakes my hand and gives Ana a kiss.

"Yes, we are fine; I just thought we would come by and say hi. What's with all the wood in the driveway?"

"I ordered a cord of firewood for the fall and winter and the stupid son of a bitch dumped the entire load in the driveway. I told them to stack it in the back yard, but they just dumped it here and now I have to get it all back there." He points to the backyard. He has a pair of gloves on and a wheelbarrow is next to the wood. There is no way I am letting my 86 year old grandfather do this.

"Who did you order it from?" I am pissed off. Who does that? Dumps a stack of firewood off in the middle of the driveway? He tells me he already left a message and complained but he wants it moved and doesn't want to wait until they can come back in a few days. I can tell he is really irritated by this and probably feels it looks trashy just sitting in his driveway.

"Go on in the house Gramps. I got this."

"I will help you Christian," Ana puts her purse down.

"Ana, go inside and visit with Grams, you are not doing this." I turn around and whistle getting Ryan's attention as he is parked out in the street. After Ryan joined me, I insist that Gramps sit down and supervise from a folded up chair that I brought him from the garage. This was way too much work for a man his age, shit I was pretty tired and that was with Ryan's help. Thank fuck I just happened to stop by. It took Ryan and I about an hour to get all the wood out back and stacked neatly. When we finished I swept the driveway and hosed it down. Gramps is pretty picky about that sort of thing. I yelled at him for not calling me or Elliot in the first place but he just waved me off.

When we went inside I could tell by Ana's expression that Grams was not having a good day. The kitchen was a mess and Ana was cleaning it while she talked to Grams who was taking things out of the cupboard as fast as Ana could put stuff away. When we were on our honeymoon Gail came over to help them quite a bit, but since we have been back, she hasn't been there much. Adele, their housekeeper is still coming in each day so I was surprised to see how much clutter was lying around.

"She has been like this all week. Taking stuff out and leaving messes everywhere. I don't know what to do with her." Gramps whispered to me. He looked tired and worried.

"Grandma Trevelyan, would you do me a favor?" I heard Ana asking Grams. I looked over to see what was going on. Ana shrugs at me but puts her finger up telling me to just go with her on this. "I think this silverware drawer is missing some forks or something. Can you help me reorganize it to see what I am missing?" Ana took the drawer out and put it on the kitchen table. She took all the silverware out of their compartments and then placed one knife, fork and spoon in each compartment and then asked Grams to finish. It was exactly what was needed. It kept her busy for the next hour while Ana straightened up the kitchen and made us all lunch. She made us grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, cut up fruit, chips and lemonade and after lunch somehow convinced Grams to get dressed and cleaned up as she was still in her robe. Shit, is it like this all the time now? While Grams and Ana were in the back bedroom I confronted Gramps.

"Gramps, you can't do this on your own anymore. Please let me get you some live in help. How long has she been like this?" I haven't seen Grams since we got back from our honeymoon except at my parents house when we first got back, and she seemed fine then.

"The last two weeks have been hell Christian. She gets up at night all confused. She is losing everything and then accusing me or Adele of stealing it from her. Last night she told me that the little man took her purse. This morning she was good when she first woke up, we had coffee and cereal and then out of the blue she told me she had to get dressed to pick up Mike and Grace from school. Thank god we have Riley or I wouldn't even be able to go outside. I think your right. I hate to admit it, but I think we need some help over here. What should I do?" Gramps is looking at me for help. I tell him I will look into our options and have a solution in place by mid week.

"Are you still coming for our Monday lunch?" I am worried he will cancel and I thought I would tell him about the baby during our monthly luncheon.

"Well, if Adele is here and Grams is manageable, I will be there, but it's getting harder to leave her here." I nod letting him know I understand. I am pretty upset at the moment but try to hide it. I ask him what the doctors are saying and he sadly tells me that her dementia is progressing and there isn't much we can do.

I felt better when Ana brought Grams out a while later cleaned up and dressed. She looked more like herself. Ana had helped her fix her hair and actually got her to take a bath. Gramps was happy about this because she hasn't been bathing or taking care of herself.

"Ana, honey how did you get her to do that?" Gramps ask Ana. Clearly he has not been able to get through to her.

Ana said she found an outfit that looked almost new and told Grams how pretty the outfit was. "I told her I wish I could see it on her and that I bet it would look great with her hair coloring. When I told her that she said she would put it on for me but I told her she couldn't wear a pretty outfit like that without having a bath first. So she agreed to take a bath. She let me fill the tub and asked me to help her get in so she wouldn't fall and I stayed with her." Ana paused and took Gramps hand. "Gramps, I don't think she can do this by herself anymore and she might be embarrassed to have you help her. She seemed so grateful that I was there."

Grams came over to me as were talking quietly. She knew we were talking about her. "Carrick, what are you talking about?"

I didn't correct her. I wanted to yell that I am her grandson not her son-in-law but I just played along. "I was just telling Ana how nice you look in that outfit. Is it new?"

"Adelaide. that's Christian not Carrick." I could tell Gramps was frustrated with her. She looked up at me and then Ana.

"I know that. Ana is married to Christian. I know that Theo. How are you sweet boy? When are you going to make me a great grandmother? Are you giving my grandson lots of sex Ana?" Oh Christ. I can see Grams has completely lost her filter. Ana's face is bright red, but god I love her. She looked right at Grams and told her she was sure doing her best. "Good, because it would mean everything to me to still be here on this earth to hold my first great grandchild."

Ana looked at me and this wasn't how I planned to tell my grandparents. But she seemed to be with us in that moment and I didn't want to wait until it was too late for her to hear the news. Ana nodded at me, letting me know it was okay to tell her.

I took my Grandmother's hand and leaned down as though I was going to tell her a secret. "Okay Grams, I am going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone okay?" I am speaking loud enough so Gramps can hear but cupping my hand so Grams thinks she is the only one about to hear this message. "Do you promise not to tell anyone Grams?"

"I promise. Are you about to tell me a secret Christian?"

"I sure am. Ready?" She nodded and smiled. "You are going to be a great grandmother. Ana is going to have a baby."

"A baby? Oh isn't that something. A baby?" Grams burst into tears and then put her arms around me and cried.

"Why are you crying Grams?" I don't know what to do. I look over at Gramps and he is wiping his eyes too and reaches over and hugs Ana to congratulate her.

"I am crying because I want to remember you told me this great news and I am scared I will forget. I want to be here to hold my great grandchild. I am happy that I am still here to experience this great news." She reaches up and pulls my face down and gives me a tender kiss on the cheek. "Theo, Christian told me a secret, but I can't tell you." Gramps smiles and pretends he didn't hear what we discussed.

Gramps walked us out to the car and congratulated me. "It seems you owe me on a bet young man. We will talk more about this on Monday if I can still make our lunch." He winked at me and thanked me for putting his firewood away.

We drove back to Escala and we were both really quiet. Ana reached over in the car while I was driving and gently massaged my neck and played with my hair. "Christian, I would like to go over to your grandparents more often. I think the house is getting to be too much for them, but I know how you feel about them moving. So if they are going to stay there, we all need to do more." I nod.

Ana was amazing with Grams. I get sick to my stomach thinking about what lies ahead with my grandparents.

I am interrupted from my recollection of the weekend by Andrea who has knocked on the door with information in her hands. I motion for her to come in.

"Mr. Grey, I have the names of three companies that can provide live-in caregivers. There are two types of companies that do this sort of thing from my research. The first will introduce you to people that do this but they do not insure, bond or pay them, you would pay them direct and they are your employee. The other type of company bonds, insure and trains the caregivers and the caregivers work for the agency but they are more money. It is quite expensive. A live in caregiver, depending on the company can range from $300 to $500 a day." Andrea hands me the information she has gathered.

"Let's set up appointments for tomorrow at my grandparent's house. Pick two of the agencies that have the caregivers working for them. I don't care about the cost. Gramps won't care either. I will meet with them along with my grandfather. Thanks."

I call my mom and let her know what I have come up with and she arranges to clear her schedule as well. I take a deep breath and pray that this is the right thing to do.

**Mia' POV**

I am not happy that Christian has arranged for me to meet with him and interview my new security team at such a ridiculous hour. It is nine in the morning for Christ sake. He did this on purpose, so I would have to get up. I am in a hideous mood. Getting dumped by Ethan was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I thought we were heading in the right direction. I should have never slept with him. We dated most of the summer and we never had sex. He was always making excuses but last week right before the kidnapping he finally told me that he wanted to be with me, so we had sex and to be honest it was pretty boring. I don't think either of us enjoyed it that much and I thought afterwards that maybe we just didn't have a connection. But, I couldn't believe that he dumped me so soon after. It made me feel used. He tried to explain that he realized that we just didn't seem to be compatible and I deserved someone better bla bla bla. How awkward. We will have to still see each other because of Kate and Elliot, and he said he wanted to remain friends and all that shit. I don't care if I ever speak to him again. That bastard.

"Hi Andrea. Am I supposed to go into Christian's office or Taylors to interview?"

"Hi Mia, Mr. Grey is expecting you, go on in."

I walk in and Christian stands to greet me, ever the gentleman. He comes around his desk and gives me a hug. I just saw him yesterday. I am not in the mood to be all sunshine and chipper like usual.

"Hi. Are you interviewing with me. Why don't you just tell me who you want me to pick and get this over with?" I tell Christian. I know I sound bitchy but what does he expect. Maybe I should just move into a convent.

Christian sighs like he is frustrated with me. "No, I am not interviewing with you. Taylor has lined up the interviews and you will be using the conference room on the third floor. I told you, the selection is your call. The candidates have been vetted and now it's up to you. I know you don't want this, neither does Ana, but it is not an option." He stares at me and sits down at his desk. He leans back and I swear his eyes are penetrating right through me. This usually means he is about to lecture me. "Mia, its time you get serious about your life." Oh here we go again. My dad was on me yesterday about this, my mom last week, and now Christian.

"What Christian? What am I suppose to do to get serious? I dropped out of college. I don't have any idea what I want to do, I don't want to start my own business and I don't think you want to hire me, so what, what the hell does everyone think I should do?"

"It's not too late to go to back to college. You could enroll anywhere. But I think it would probably be a waste of time at this point. What interest you the most?" See he knows I wouldn't do well back at college. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just find a billionaire to support me? If I was Ana I wouldn't get out of bed until noon. I don't get why she works. I must be the laziest person in the world.

"Nothing interests me Christian. I don't want to be a slave to a kitchen and do catering or work at a restaurant. I don't want to work in some stupid retail job. I don't know what I want. I was listening to the radio on the way over here and the stupid female co-host on 107 FM is so lame. I thought I could do that. I could be a radio personality. But how would I even get started on something like that?"

Christian thinks about this for a few minutes. "Do you have an interest in radio broadcasting or are you just saying that to throw an idea out there."

"No I am interested. God knows I can talk and I am the social butterfly of the year. Look I almost have a full time job being on about five organizations and committees putting on events. I am connected with so many people in town and I know I should capitalize on my connections, but I just don't have any energy or desire to do much. My life is so boring right now even your security guys are going to feel bad for me." I cross my arms and Christian doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Look, Mia, I am not a job counselor or a shrink, but I think you should talk to one or the other or both." Christian stands up and comes around to stand in front of me. "I think you're depressed and honestly I bit in a rut. Why don't you talk to John Flynn or someone and see if you can get some direction. I have a job here that I think you might be a good match for, but I don't want to bring you in if you are going to fuck around and not take it seriously."

"Well first of all, I don't need a shrink, so drop that idea. But, do you think working for you would be a good idea? What is the job anyway?"

I tell her about the job opening for the director of my foundation. Mia would be great at the job it's just as Elliot pointed out, she is so unreliable.

"Hmmm, interesting. But, sounds a little boring. I think it would be better if you hired someone else." Christian doesn't say anything but just nods. "But, let's say I wanted to get a spot on a radio station, how would I go about that?"

"Well, you don't have any experience so you probably would have to sell yourself cheap and come up with an angle. Like Seattle's social connection or something. Why don't you think about it, come up with a proposal and I will have Chaz or Sam make some calls for you. But you have to come up with your own sell sheet on this Mia and show me you're serious before I am getting my guys here to make any calls on your behalf."

"I will think about it. Thanks. Anything else or can I go and meet my new babysitters." I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Did you drive your car today?" I nod. "Who followed you?" I tell Christian that Wilson has been on babysitting duty. "Okay, when you leave here can you take this paperwork to Elliot? He is working at my new place and he has to have this today." I roll my eyes because I don't want to have to drive all the way out to his new place. "You know Mia, how would you like to fucking walk wherever you need to go? I bought you the fucking car, the least you can do is a favor for me once in awhile. I fucking take up for you all the time when everyone else constantly tells me I spoil you. The one fucking time I ask for favor, you cop an attitude. I am one step away from showing you what it is like to have to do shit on your own." Shit, I have pissed Christian off and now he probably won't talk to me for a month. "We're done here Mia. I have work to do." He stares at me and I walk over and take the paperwork from his hands. He doesn't say anything and I leave without saying goodbye.

**Gramps POV**

I sure hope that I can enjoy my lunch with Christian today without worrying about Adelaide. She has really gotten worse. I was more than happy when Grace called me this morning to offer to sit with her mother so I could enjoy my time with Christian. He must have mentioned I was thinking of cancelling and she adjusted her schedule. So, Taylor has just picked me up and we are headed over to GEH.

"So Taylor, how is Christian doing since the Hyde episode? You think he has let it go?" I talk pretty freely with Taylor. He is always quite cautious with what he tells me, but he was pretty shook up with what he saw Christian do to Hyde, and we talked that night at the hospital about the whole damn mess.

"I think now that Mrs. Grey is doing better, he is okay. I don't think he ever felt bad about Hyde. In fact, I think he wishes he could have killed him and would have if he could have gotten away with it, or Elliot hadn't stopped him. No man should have to see their wife physically injured from another man's fist. You know he is out of his mind in love with her Mr. Trevelyan, so seeing her on the ground that day, well, it was hard on all of us." Taylor looks at me. I can only imagine.

"Yes well, it appears that it has all worked out okay. The trial for Hyde should be routine enough. Plenty of evidence. So, what has this meant for other risk and security? I imagine every nut job in the country now will be trying to get past you guys. Any threats?" I am trying to get a true handle on the situation. Mia called me crying this weekend and asked me to get Christian to back off on her security. Every damn one of them calls me when they want to get a message to Christian. It appears I am the only one he ever listens to.

"Yes, actually there have been, but I am sure he can fill you in on that. You know he doesn't want his family to worry about that stuff." Taylor tells me and I can tell he won't tell me more.

We arrive at GEH and I do my usual rounds. I talk to Sam to see how he is handling not being in charge anymore and chat with the new guy Chaz. He is top notch. I mosey around the merger department and learn that Christian is looking at buying another company dealing with metal and aluminum scraps. He has been trying to pick up one of those for the past two years. This company is located in Russia. I will have to ask him about that at lunch. I also discover that he is looking at an independent power company. Not sure what the hell that is about. After mergers I knock on Ros door and she gets up immediately to give me a hug and kiss. I like her. She is one tough cookie and smart as hell. She doesn't take any of Christian's nonsense. She fills me in on the deal in Taiwan and tells me she has been having a few problems with their government. I give her the name of law firm I know in Taiwan who might be able to help her out. I spent my career in acquisitions and mergers so I know who to call.

"Mr. Trevelyan, if we could get you out of retirement, we would all sleep better at night. You are amazing." I smile and actually blush I think. I wave her off and get up to find Christian. Of course I have to stop by Andrea's desk and flirt a bit. She is my favorite.

"There you are Mr. Trevelyan. Theo. I was just wondering where you were. How are you?" She comes over to give me a hug.

"Well, to be honest, I am broken hearted!" I wink at her and look over to see Christian putting his suit coat on.

"Why, what happened?" Andrea looks concerned.

"I heard you got yourself a fella now and I was hoping you were waiting on me." She looks over at my grandson like this is information I am not suppose to know, or perhap/s he isn't suppose to know. "I hear that a member on Christian's security team, Reynolds isn't it, has staked a claim on you." I smile and she looks embarrassed. "Well, is it true?"

"Gramps, maybe Andrea doesn't want to break your heart and answer that." Christian probably feels I am getting too personal with his employee. He looks at his pocket watch that I gave him. "Ready Gramps?" He has a box in his hands and we head down to the car.

We arrive at the Harbor Club and Gregory Phelan the general manager greets us and takes us to our usual table. We both stop along the way shaking hands with the people we know. Christian is inundated with inquiries about Ana as her attack and rescue of Mia was all over the news. I can see him bristle every time anyone asks. He hates sharing his personal life. We sit down and I order my scotch and to my surprise he orders one with me.

"What no pussy drink? What about your standard wine Christian?" He smiles.

"No, I thought I would join you for something stiffer Gramps." Ah, he has something on his mind.

"What's the matter son?" He grimaces and rubs his hands through his hair.

"Gramps, I have so much going on in my head right now I don't know what to do. I am so glad you could make our lunch today." I nod, giving him permission to talk.

For the next thirty minutes Christian tells me how he initially reacted to Ana's pregnancy and how he can't forgive himself. We talk it over. I want to break his neck, but I can see he really is remorseful and seems to be genuinely excited now. "So, what is the problem if she has forgiven you, forgive yourself and move on. Christian, make it up to her and move on. You screwed up, she has forgiven you and you can't make this right if you can't get past this."

"I know Gramps, I just feel like such a prick. I didn't want a child so soon, but now that I have accepted it, well, I am excited. But now, I am like secretly obsessed with wanting the baby to be a boy. I can't imagine how I will react if we find out the baby is a girl. Oh by the way, these are for you." He hands me a box and it is full of my favorite illegal Cuban cigars. "That is for predicting I would be a father before you turned 88. He smiles at me and I thank him.

"Christian, quit worrying about things you can't control. Sure you want a son, but guess what. Not a damn thing you can do about it now. "

He smiles and shakes his head. "Gramps, I need to talk to you about something else. You're the only person I can have this conversation with." I nod and tell him to go ahead. He tells me that his parents told him about his biological father being alive and well.

"What do you want to know Christian? How can I help?" He looks confused, an emotion he rarely shows.

"Not a damn thing. That's just it. I think Ana wants me to learn more or look into this. I can barely stand to think about it. Yes, I want to open the folder and know about my medical background and my heritage. But I don't want to meet this guy, know anything about him personally or ever talk to him. I know I don't. I am not bitter or anything, I just don't know where to put him in my life. I have parents and I don't have room for him. So why can't I sleep? Why is it on my mind? Why am I even telling you this?"

"Have you talked to your wife about this?"

"No. I don't want to burden her with this. Just you Gramps because I feel like if I talked to anyone else, they would be bothered by it. I almost talked to Elliot about it, but I thought, how would he feel if he thought I wanted to know if I had another brother. I wouldn't want to hurt him. Same with Dad and Mom. I guess I will talk to Dr. Flynn about it tomorrow, but I don't know, you know me better than anyone. So, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Poor kid, I can see that his knowing about this McTiernan's existence was not a good thing. God damn Carrick. I told him to burn that file years ago. "Let me ask you something. What's changed since finding out that you have a biological connection out there?" Christian looks at me like he isn't sure what I mean. "Do you feel more connected? Like you will be a better businessman, better husband, better son, father? What about knowing this person you have never met would make your life different. Do you love the dad you know?"

"Yes. I haven't always loved my dad. In fact there were times I wanted to walk away and never come back. But not because of him, because of me. It could have been any father in the world. I was just a miserable teenager and young adult. But, the older I get I realize my dad is a great guy. He put up with me when some men would have walked away. He loved me because he wanted to, not because he had to. He taught me right from wrong, still loved me when frankly Gramps, I didn't deserve his love. He is there for me no matter what." Christian looks down and wipes a tear from his eye. I don't say anything. He needs to work this out himself. "Yes, Gramps. I love my dad a lot. I think we are finely in a good place and I don't want to hurt him. And you know how close my mom and I are. In fact, my whole family, I can't stand the thought that somewhere out there others might want a piece of me. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes I do. Your mom worships you Christian. I have never seen two brothers as close as you and Elliot, and everyone knows your little sister owns you. Actually we need to discuss her. But, most importantly, your dad respects you. There is nothing better than earning another man's respect. Is there something you need from McTiernan that Carrick can't provide for you?"

"No, god no." He says this with conviction.

"Then will you take some advice from an old man?" Christian nods. "Let it go son. You are one of the most successful men in the world. McTiernan knows that. He has to sleep at night knowing another man mentored you, guided you and loved you to be the man you are. Instead of being angry with him for letting you go, thank him in your prayers every night. You are who you are because you are Christian Grey. Not Christian McTiernan. Christian McTiernan doesn't exist. The best gift you can give your wife and that baby is being proud of who you are. I know I sure am proud of you son. You're everything a grandfather could ask for. Let it go son. Let it go."

**Ana's POV**

I look at my watch at it is 1:30 already. Wow, being away from work for a week has made the day fly by. I felt miserable this morning, but now I feel really good. Too bad I am at work. I can't help but giggle out loud. Feeling good means sex! And damn it I am at work. We so need some playroom time. Christian has not been sleeping at night. I am so tired that I can't move, but I have woken up every night for the past week to an empty bed. I have heard him play the piano and found him in his office. I think finding out he has a father has messed with his head. I have not said much. He needs to decide on his own what he wants to do. He has been amazing though with me. Now that he is getting use to Blip, he couldn't be sweeter. I love him so much.

_Hey, don't know if we can do anything about it right now, but Mr. Grey, I am feeling really good right now_.

I press send and feel just slightly guilty for seducing my husband in the middle of the day. He probably is still with Gramps, but I just want to get him thinking.

I place several manuscripts in the decline pile and dig in my purse for something sweet. All of a sudden I am dying for a candy bar. A snickers. What? I don't even like snickers. I walk to the kitchen and find cookies and oh yum, Milky Way bars. This makes me smile thinking of Christian. He loves frozen Milky Way bars. I have a mouthful of cookies and two mini Milky Way bars in my hand and walk back to my office. I sit down and scream when I see Christian leaning against the wall smiling.

"What are you doing here? You scared me to pieces!"

"You said you were feeling good and you know what that means?" He has loosened his tie and has that whole sexy I am so going to fuck you look in his eye."

"I thought you were with Gramps?"

"I was. We were leaving the club when my wife sent me a text telling me she was feeling good, so I asked Taylor to drop me off here and take Gramps home."

"You didn't!" What did Gramps think?" I feel my face flush bright red. Christian tells his grandfather everything. Surely he didn't share this though. Oh my god I am dying here.

Christian smiles. "I told him my wife needed me. He asked me if you were okay and I said, yes better than okay as you haven't felt real good but today you were feeling good and that you _needed_ me. He reached over shook my hand, winked at me and said it appeared I had a job to do and he would talk to me later. Taylor dropped me off and here I am baby." Christian shuts my door, walks over to my desk where I am sitting and whispers in my ear. "So, now that I am here, what do you need Mrs. Grey?" He strokes my collar bone and reaches down my dress and caresses my breast. Oh my god, if someone opens that door, I will die! But oh, his massaging my breast which feel really full, feels amazing.

I roll my head back giving him better access to my neck. "Christian, how was lunch with Gramps. And should you be here fondling my breast?"

I feel him smile against my neck. "Lunch with Gramps was great, I will fill you in later, just know, if Blip is a boy, he is Theodore Grey named after my hero. And yes, you are my wife, those tits belong to me, nice and full I might add and I can think of nothing better than taking you right now. So baby, you can bend over, you can sit on my lap or we can stand and slam, but I'm here, you feel good and I want inside of you." Christian is kissing my neck, and nibbles on my ear while caressing my nipples. He has now managed to get one of his hands underneath my bra and work his way down my belly with his other hand rubbing my stomach making me all gushy.

"What if someone walks in?" I can't believe I am going to cave in on this. Sex in my office. How unprofessional and I don't care one bit as he moves his way down my pants and into my panties.

"I told Hannah to hold your calls and that no one was to disturb us even if the building was on fire." He continues to kiss my neck and play with my breast and stomach finally making his way inside of my panties.

"Stand up Ana." I do as I am told. My back to his front. I feel his tongue in my ear, under my lobe and then he quickly turns me around to face him. He looks at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. "I am glad you're feeling good baby. Can I feel how good your feeling?" He has me seduced and all I can do is nod my head." He softly kisses my bottom lip and murmurs against my lip. "Let's remove your pants and panties shall we." Again, I can only nod. He keeps kissing me and our tongues are entwined in a mating dance. Slow and seductive. I reach down and feel that he has an enormous erection.

"Goodness, your _one whole friction whistle_ is quite happy to see me." I murmur against his lips. He smiles.

"You remember the names from the game I see. Yes my pocket rocket wants your muff of love."

I giggle. "My what?"

"Oh baby, next time we see my brother we will play the same game only yelling out names for your wonder lips." We both giggle when he says this. "Now take your damn pants off so we can have lustful, fulfilling quick no hearts or flowers pure raw sex. I am going to take you on your desk baby."

I look over at the door and make sure it is locked and then remove my pants and panties. Christian helps me sit on the desk and then takes my hands and leans me back after he removes a few items that would be in our way.

"I can see how wet you are baby." He takes in index finger and runs it along my fold, brings his finger back up to my lips. "Taste yourself. You are so hot and wet right now. The dilemma is do I lick your hot pussy until you can't take it anymore or fuck you senseless or both." I hear him unzip his pants. "I think I will fuck you senseless and then tonight when we get home taste you for dessert. How does that sound Mrs. Grey?" He says this while he plays with my slit making me shiver.

"Please Christian. Do something. I need to come." My sex is swollen with need and I can tell that I will come the minute he enters me. He pulls me down so that I am on the edge of the desk. He stands between my legs and gently places my one leg over his shoulder and he pulls up the other and places it flat against the desk. I am completely open for him.

"I want to be inside of you so deep baby. Ohhh, look at the wet, glistening set of luscious lips. Now you can't scream, or moan because people might here. So I am going to fuck you slow but oh so hard. Ready Mrs. Grey?" I squeak that I am. He leans over the desk and puts his hands under my ass and lifts me up. Is there a trick he doesn't know? I feel him slam into me. Oh my god, I can feel myself throb against him.

"Christian. Oh my god this feels sooo good."

"Shhh baby I know." He moves slowly and lifts me a little higher and pushes me towards him. I knew it! I knew I would come instantly! I am a quivering mess and I shudder against him but don't announce that I am coming.

"Oh baby you were so ready, I feel you coming and squeezing me tight. That's right, you keep coming baby and I will keep fucking. He continues to move at a slow hard pace and I feel myself build again. "Do you want to come again baby? You can, and this time I will come with you. Hold the side of your desk tight baby." I grab each side and Christian slams me hard three more times before whispering, "Oh fuck me Ana. This feels so fucking good."

"Shhhh, Christian. Shh." I am dying as I am sure half of SIP as heard us." He jerks hard into me several times and then slowly pulls out. He reaches over and pulls me up. I know I am a mess."What if Roach finds out?" Christian laughs.

"So who the fuck cares, he is on his last legs anyway. Ana, stop. Enjoy the moment. That was fucking awesome. It was just the right amount of kink, smut and hot sex to keep me satisfied until tonight. I am one happy son of a bitch right now and I think you had two pretty good moments there. Can you just enjoy it baby and let me worry about Roach?"

I smile at him. He seems more relaxed then he has in days. "What happened? You seem so relaxed and I don't know, just better than you have in a few days, actually weeks."

Christian helps me get dress and pull myself together. He grabs my chin and looks in my eyes. "A wise old man reminded me today that I have everything a man could possibly want. Two parents that love me. One crazy son of a bitch brother that I couldn't live without, a pain in the ass little sister that I worry about non-stop, grandparents that love me unconditionally and the sexiest, most amazing wife in the world that is carrying my child. I am the luckiest man alive. What better way to celebrate that revelation than to come and make love or call it what it is, fuck my wife senseless on her desk. Ahhh, life is good Mrs. Grey." He kisses me and walks to the door. "Laters baby." He winks at me and leaves me smiling. He isn't the only lucky one.

"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Grey Family Day**

**Mia's POV  
**

I don't even know how to get down this damn driveway to take Elliot the paperwork. Christian hasn't given me the code and I think he is too mad at me to respond if I call him. So, I send a text to Elliot.

_Elliot, I have paperwork from CTG how do I get down driveway_

_Drive_

_Not funny. Code please_

_728910_

Those numbers must mean something. Okay. Bingo I am in. Damn this driveway must be a mile long.

I pull up in front of the trailer that says Grey Construction. There are about thirty people here working on this house. It is ridiculously huge. Well now that Ana is pregnant, I guess they will fill it up eventually. I still can't believe they are going to be parents. Ana is barely older than me. If I were to be a parent now, it would be a disaster. I can barely take care of myself. Ana is much more cut out for motherhood than I am. Anyone that can be married to Christian has to be calm and have their head together.

I am thinking about what Christian and I talked about. I will surprise him and put together an updated resume and start getting serious about a job. Maybe I should talk to Dr. Flynn. I am in a rut and I have no direction. I just don't want to fall into that pattern of thinking I can't get by in life without talking to a shrink. I know Christian has had issues over the years, but I have been relatively normal other than I am a flake and chatter box. I know what people say about me. I am going to change and surprise everyone.

I walk inside the trailer expecting to find Elliot but instead I find this major hottie is sitting behind a drafting table designing something. It looks like a new boathouse. He is so preoccupied he doesn't look up, but I am sure looking at him. He must be new because if he was working for Elliot, I would have known. Wholly Moley he is hot. He has brown wavy hair and is built like a Greek god. I can't see his eyes or his face that well, but what I can see, yummy.

"Hi, I am Mia Grey is Elliot around?" He looks up and I melt. He is tan, perfect nose, perfect teeth. What a smile! He has gorgeous green eyes with long eyelashes. Like really green. I have never seen eyes like his. Who is this guy?

"Hi Mia, you're the little sister right? Elliot made me think you were about ten, but your clearly not. Hi I'm Brady Beeson. It's nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake my hand and I am such an idiot I just stare. Finally I put my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too Brady. Are you new with Grey Construction?"

"Yes I moved here two weeks ago from Indiana. I graduated from Purdue this past summer in Architect and Design and Elliot hired me I am really excited to be here."

"Oh so your new to Washington then?"

"Yes, so far I haven't seen much, but I am looking forward to hiking, and learning more about Seattle."

I turn around when I hear Elliot and Amigo walk in.

"Hi Amigo you handsome dog. Hi Elliot. Here you go." I hand him the paperwork from Christian.

"Thanks Mia. Did you meet Brady?" I nod. "So little girl, what you up to? Want to go pick up lunch for your good looking big brother."

"I just left Christian, he didn't say he wanted lunch plus I think today is his day with Gramps." I smile smugly at him. Oh please Elliot don't embarrass me in front of this guy.

"Funny Mia. Seriously if I give you some money would you go up and pick me up something." If I say no, I will look like a bitch in front of the new guy. If I say yes, ughh, I will never get home. "Bring us lunch and then we can sit out and chat. Please baby girl." Ughhh quit calling me that. This guy will think I am in high school.

"Sure, this will be your early birthday present."

"That's right, another flipping birthday this Sunday. They ain't so fun anymore." Elliot sits down at his desk throwing papers away that are laying everywhere.

"Is it your birthday this Sunday Elliot? It's mine too." Brady looks over and smiles. Oh my god he is so flipping hot!

"Really? Well your younger than me dude. So since your new here and don't have anyone to celebrate your birthday with, why don't you come over to my parents house this Sunday. We are having the family over, but my mom loves new company."

"No, I couldn't impose. I planned to go hiking or walk around downtown Seattle and get familiar with the area."

"Oh no, my mom wouldn't mind at all." Oh shit. I just blurted that out. I look over at Elliot and he has his eye brow raised and a smug grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Brady looks at Elliot. No look at me hottie.

"I am positive. I will give you the address Friday. Come around one. We hang out all day. Play football. Watch the Seahawks on TV and we might take one of the boats out, not sure. You can meet my fiancée Kate and my brother and his wife will be there, so you can go over the plans your drafting with him. We have a good time together.'

"So Elliot what do you want for lunch, if I am going to do this, I better go. I promised Mom I would stop and pick up Grams new prescription." Elliot tells me to run to the nearby Subway. "Do you want anything Brady?" I say with my best smile. I see Elliot roll his eyes. He tells me he is good as he brought his lunch because he doesn't know where anything is around here.

"Why don't you drive with Mia so you can learn where some things are?" Oh my god Elliot I am going to die. My face must turn ten shades of red.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind." Elliot tells Brady to go with me and suggest he drive as driving with me is too scary. Thanks again Elliot.

I follow Brady out to the newest white truck. "So Elliot gave you a truck as a perk?" I am curious.

"Yes. This is really my dream job. I am the only and first architect that Elliot has added to his team. Prior to that he subcontracted out to various designers in town. He has plans to really grow the business. To be able to start in a management position at the early stages, well that just really excites me. His company has such a good reputation I would have accepted the job without the truck, but it made moving here that much easier." I almost giggle with glee when he opens the truck door for me and holds his hand out so I can jump up. That is such a Christian move. Ethan never opened my door. I give him directions and we talk all the way to Subway and I point out the exits and streets for the best grocery stores and other shops. Brady is so easy to talk to. He is really smart and so nice. I want to crawl under the seat though when he asks me what I do.

"Well that is the question of the day. I was in Paris studying under a famous chef until mid May. When I came home I was going to get a job but then I got all wrapped up in planning my brother's wedding which was like a full time job since he did the whole thing in six weeks. Then, I don't know, I seem to have lost focus and don't know what I want to do. But I plan to go home today and clean up my resume and get refocused." I smile at him.

"What about cooking, have you decided to go in a new direction?" Another good question.

"Yes I don't think a career in the culinary field is for me. I love to cook and I am really good at it, but I think I enjoy it on a personal level more than a professional level."

"Really? Well maybe you can cook for me sometime. I have been eating sandwiches pretty much since I arrived here. I am not the best cook."

Oh my god. Did he just sort of ask me out or am I reading more into this. "Yes, I would love to. Just let me know."

We talk all the way back to the house and I bring Elliot his sub sandwich. I didn't get anything for myself. I was too nervous. I have a crush. I really huge crush and I haven't felt this way in forever. I start to get out of the truck but Brady insist on getting my door since I have heels on and helps me out. I catch his eye and he smiles again.

"Thanks Mia for letting me drive you and showing me around. I enjoyed your company. Will you be at your parents Sunday? Oh wait you already said you would be there. So, well I guess I will see you then. I need to check on something at the back of the house that I am working on. We are changing the deck completely since that situation happened with you and your sister-in-law. I hope I am not being noisy, but are you doing okay after what happened?" He looks at me with the sweetest concern in his eye. I need to breathe. Oh my god I can't wait to call Ana and tell her about him.

"Um, yes I am doing good thanks. It was pretty crazy but, I just try not to think about it. My brother just added more security for me." I roll my eyes. "You may have noticed the goon in the SUV followed us the whole way." I point to Wilson.

"Yes I noticed. But you know, after what happened I can understand. You're one beautiful lady and I am sure your brothers just worry about your safety." He smiles that gorgeous smile at me again. Oh my god. Did he just say I was beautiful?

"Hey little girl, you got my sub or did you eat it?" Elliot yells out to me from the ramp of the trailer door. I roll my eyes again and giggle.

"Well Mia I have to run. See you Sunday." I wave to Brady as he walks away. What a yummy set of buns.

"Mia. Mia. Fuck Mia, come here." Oh shut up Elliot. I am in a trance.

"What?" I walk over with his sub and drink.

"Jesus, Mia want to borrow a napkin so you can wipe the drool off your chin." Elliot grabs his sandwich from me.

"He is so nice and oh my god hot, hot, hot. If you have a problem with me hooking up with him let me know now before I fall in love, if I'm not already."

"Well aren't you being a bit presumptuous? Maybe he thinks you're ugly." Elliot says as he is biting into his sandwich.

"I hope not. I am so excited that you asked him to come over Sunday. We can add his name to the cake. Oh my god he is really sweet." I am smiling from ear to ear. "Tell me if he says anything about me. I have to go. Bye." I practically skip to my car.

"Mia, guys don't talk about shit like that." Elliot yells out to me. I must look disappointed. "But I could tell he was into you." He winks at me again and I clap my hands like a stupid cheerleader. I feel better than I have in days.

**Christian's POV**

**Sunday October 2- Elliot's Birthday**

What the fuck is that noise? I am woken up from a deep sleep, sit up and realize Ana isn't in bed. What time is it? Christ it is 5:30 am. Ana is in the bathroom throwing up again. God I feel terrible for her.

I get out of bed and find my pajama bottoms. We had some amazing sex last night. We started out in the playroom and ended up in the bath tub. Ana let me claim her gorgeous ass again. And then we did a bit on the swing, fell asleep in the playroom and then fucked hard in the tub before getting in bed. Ana hate junk food again yesterday. Ice cream and candy and then she didn't eat her dinner. I am anxious to see Dr. Greene to see if this is all normal. I had four books arrive yesterday about what to expect when you're expecting or some shit like that and I read all day yesterday. I am now my wife's worst nightmare. I read all the sections on sex and pregnancy, expected weight gain, exercise and travel. We have our first trip next week to New York and I want to make sure that she can handle the trip. The way she has been having morning sickness, I am worried about her not getting enough nourishment.

"Baby, are you okay?" I walk into the bathroom and she is hanging over the toilet. She is pale and she looks so fucking thin to me. She isn't really throwing up anymore, just resting. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am just so tired. Ugh. I will be glad when this goes away. About another four weeks to go. Go back to bed, I'll be okay." I walk over to the sink and run a washcloth under some water, kneel down and wipe her face which is all sweaty. "That feels good, thank you." I throw the towel in the sink.

"Are you good enough to come back to bed? You need to rest Ana." She nods and I reach down and scoop her up. Christ she has to have lost weight. She is so light. I lay her down and get back in bed and put my arms around her. I feel terrible that she is the only one that has to deal with this. The least I can do is get up with her when she is feeling so poorly. I feel my eyes get heavy and we both nod off.

I am shaving when the door is pushed open scaring the shit out of me and I see Ana running past me for the toilet, yet again. This can't be normal. I don't know what to fucking do. She looks weak and tired and she is not complaining, but I am getting worried that this much vomiting is out of the norm. I reach over and pull her hair back. I don't know what to say. She can't have much in her to even throw up. I give her a few minutes. "Can I get you something baby? Sprite, crackers, toast?"

"Sprite please." I leave and see Gail in the kitchen. "I thought you were off today."

"Good morning Mr. Grey. I am off but I came down to borrow some cream, I am out upstairs. Is everything okay?" Gail knows when I am upset. I look around in the cupboards for some Sprite as there isn't any in the refrigerator.

"Ana has such bad morning sickness. I am worried about it Gail. I don't think this is normal." She gets a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with crushed ice. I hand her the sprite and she puts a mint leave in it. "Does she like mint leaves in her sodas?" This is new to me.

"I think it helps settle her stomach. I know the poor thing really has it bad. Have you spoken to your mother about it? Please forgive me for saying this, but she looks so pale and thin. I have to tell you I am a bit worried about her too." Well fuck. That didn't make me feel any better. I take the soda from her and look for some crackers. Ana has been eating saltines by the hundreds. Gail hands me a sleeve from the box.

Two hours later, Ana is getting out of the shower looking pale and tired. "Baby, we don't have to go today. Elliot will understand." I want to wrap her up and put her back to bed. But I also want to have my mom check her out.

"No, we are going. I feel better. Really and besides; I want to check out this Brady guy."

"Who?"

"Brady. He works for Elliot and Mia is in love. She met him the other day and I have never heard her like this before. He sounds perfect." I watch Ana get dressed.

"Baby, how much do you weight? I swear most of her weight is in her massive tits right now. Christ they are awesome. They have definitely gotten bigger. But the rest of her looks really tiny.

"Christian, you are not supposed to ask me that?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Ana, you can tell me or we can do this the hard way. I will be happy to pick your ass up and put it on a scale. You're supposed to be gaining weight right? But you have clearly lost weight."

"I don't know what I weigh Christian. Probably around 120."

That's bullshit. Fine when we get to my parents I am weighing her. I don't have a scale here. I make a mental note to get one.

**Ana's POV**

We pull up to the Grey's house and see Grams and Gramps getting out of Carrick's car. I am glad they are joining us. Christian grabs the present from the back seat that he bought for Elliot. He bought him box seats at Safeco field for the Mariners baseball games next season and the box will have GREY CONSTRUCTION on it. It only cost $150,000. Jeez.

We walk inside and say hello to everyone. Mia looks really great and I know she is anxious for this hot guy that works for Elliot to arrive. I am talking to Grace when my husband picks me up and tells his mom we will be right back.

"Christian, you're being rude? What are you doing?" I can't believe he picked me up in front of his family.

"I am weighing your skinny ass. You have lost too much weight." He carries me upstairs into his parent's bathroom.

"Christian, stop I don't want to weigh myself." He gives me that look telling me it isn't an option, and he throws my chucks off onto the floor.

"Get on it Ana." I stubbornly cross my arms and tell him no. "Get on it Ana or so help me god I will spank you here and now."

Fine jeez. I am wearing long jeans and a sweater. That probably weighs a pound or two. But holy smokes, the scale can't be right.

"120 my ass. Try 112 pounds Ana and that is with clothes on. God damn it that is too fucking thin." Christian walks over to the stairway and like a twelve year old yells, "Mom. MOM." A few seconds later I hear Grace rushing up the steps.

"What's wrong Christian? Is Ana okay?" I hear the worry in Grace's voice. I walk out of the bedroom carrying my chucks.

"I'm fine Grace, but my husband has a screw loose."

"Mom do you remember what Ana's chart said she weighed when she was in the hospital?" Grace thinks for a minute.

"Yes, I believe 118. Why?"

"She weighs 112, well probably 110 without clothes. All she does is throw up. This can't be normal."

I roll my eyes again and Grace comes over and touches my skin. She lowers my bottom eye lids and feels my pulse. "Hmmm. Ana, we need to make sure you get plenty of fluids today sweetie. You need to stay hydrated and eat what you can. I know you are having a tough time of it, but it is important to eat and drink. Now Christian, quit stressing her out, go downstairs and let me talk to Ana." Christian leans against the door with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He looks at his mom and she shakes her head.

"Young man, I don't give a rats' ass who you are in your world, but in this universe, in this house, you are my twenty-eight year old son, and I told you to get downstairs so I can talk to Ana. Now!" Whoa! Grace just schooled my hubby and I can hardly hold my giggle in. He looks at me with pursed lips.

"Why Mom? I am worried." Christian is practically begging his mom to let him stay.

"Honey, I want to talk to Ana without you breathing down her neck. If I thought it was vital for you to be here, I would of course tell you to stay. You're her husband and I am not excluding you. But….I want to talk to her without you here. Now go on."

Christian looks pathetic as he mopes out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Ana, just how much are you throwing up? Don't downplay it. Your borderline dehydrated and I have half a mind to check you in the hospital right now. I asked Christian to step out because I know if he heard this conversation he would drive you to the hospital right now." Oh man I am going to have to level with Grace. But I don't want to go to the hospital.

"I have been throwing up non- stop Grace. I seem to manage to keep little bits of food down but I can't eat heavy meals. Mornings are terrible and if I eat dinner past four or five, I throw it up. So I am trying to just eat small bites here and there. Certain food smells do me in. But you know Christian, he is sticking food in front of me non-stop and it just makes it worse." I feel my lip quivering. "Do you think the baby is okay?"

"Well, honey I am just worried about you being dehydrated and you have lost too much weight on your tiny little frame. So I won't call Dr. Greene right now if you will work with me today to eat little bits of food and drink some fluids. Now what can you manage? We won't give you anything heavy." Grace walks over to the desk in her sitting room and comes back with her medical bag. "You're not spotting or anything are you?"

"No, I am good." She takes her stethoscope out.

"Ana, Grace, can I come in?" I hear Kate. Grace looks at me and I nod that it is okay for Kate to enter. "Are you okay Ana Banana? Christian is downstairs pacing like a lion. I told him I would check on you. What is going on?"

We fill her in and after Grace checks my vitals Kate runs downstairs and then comes back up with a glass of crushed ice, club soda and chopped mint leaves. "We are wasting time here talking, drink Ana." I can tell Kate is really nervous.

"I am okay Kate, really. Everyone needs to relax." Kate takes my hand. She pulls on my ring. "Ana, your wedding rings are ready to fall off. You look tired and so thin. Let us take care of you today. Please. I'm scared."

"Kate, Ana will be okay, let's not worry her. Let's just make sure she has fluids all day and little bits of food. Now Ana, we are having grilled Salmon for dinner. What do you think you can eat that you will keep down? I will deal with my son; you just need to tell me what sounds good."

Oh I am thrilled that Grace will deal with Christian. He keeps forcing me to eat like a lumberjack and I just can't manage it right now. "I think I can manage yogurt, milk shakes, ice cream and maybe plain pasta. No beef, fish or chicken. I can't do it. Nothing spicy either. Oh and if you have cupcakes or birthday cake, that I can manage." I smile and Grace laughs.

"Oh baby Grey you are already starting out like your daddy, giving us lots to manage." She kisses me on the cheek. "Okay sweet girl, let's get back down to your husband before he drives everyone crazy."

**Christian's POV**

My wife is shrinking before my eyes and I am fucking stressed out. Finally Ana comes down with my Mom and Kate.

"Are you okay baby? Mom? Is Ana okay?"

"Christian I am pregnant. I am fine. Let's enjoy your brothers birthday and I promise that I will drink plenty of fluids and eat what your mom gives me today. But you have to let her manage me today while you have fun."

"But…"

"Christian, Ana is right. Leave her be and let me get some fluids and food in her that she can tolerate. Now go on your getting underfoot." I am so scared but I trust my mom so I grab Ana and hold her close.

"Are you sure baby, your okay? I'm scared." I whisper this in Ana's ear.

"Christian, I love you and Blip more than anything. Please, trust us. Make me happy and let's enjoy our family day." I kiss Ana and nod. I don't want to stress her anymore than she probably already is. I walk in the kitchen and see Mia looking at her reflection in the chrome on the oven.

"What the hell are you doing Mia?" She jumps and I laugh. I suddenly recall Ana telling me about this guy that works for Elliot who is coming over.

"I am checking my makeup. Do I have black under my eye?" She hands me an envelope.

"What's this?" I look inside and I am pleasantly surprised to see her updated and revised resume and a sell sheet. Hmm. Maybe I got through to her the other day.

I walk over to the refrigerator and see if my mom is looking. She isn't in the kitchen so I quickly chug some orange juice out of the carton. That will get me in trouble, so I sort of hide behind the door, but when I realize I can finish it off I step out and slam the rest down. I peek around the corner when I hear Taylor and Gail's voices. I look at Mia. She tells me that Elliot invited them since he and Jason have gotten pretty close. Not sure how I feel about that and surprised I didn't know, but I guess I can deal with it as long as we don't make a habit of having my staff over for dinner.

The doorbell rings and Mia jumps.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Someone get the door."

"What's wrong with you? Go get it Mia." I tell her. Christ she is acting strange.

"No, no Christian go get it. Please." Fuck. I walk to the door and open it to see a decent well built size guy holding a large bag full of stuff and flowers. Ahh, a smooth one.

"You must be Christian. I'm Brady Beeson. It's nice to meet you." He puts the bag down and extends his hand. Good firm handshake. Good eye contact and posture. About my size, honest eyes. Hmmm. We'll see how he handles himself outside playing football.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Brady. Come on in." I lead him in and Elliot comes from the family room.

"Happy Birthday dude. Come on in. I see you met my brother." Elliot shakes his hand.

"Happy Birthday to you too Elliot. Thanks for having me." I watch with some curiosity. I know this is the guy that Elliot brought in at a higher level and has a lot of confidence in him. Elliot brings him in and introduces him to Kate, my grandparents, Taylor, Gail and finally my parents.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I really appreciate it." Brady gives my parents a decent bottle of wine and then hands Elliot a six pack of microbrews for his birthday. The beer is called Triton which is brewed in Indianapolis where he grew up. Elliot is stoked to try something new. I am curious as well and Elliot takes a bottle out for each of us. Mia comes in like she wasn't waiting anxiously. I so want to bust her but decide not to embarrass her. He hands her the flowers and she is beaming.

"For me? It's not my birthday." He looks embarrassed and tells her it is a thank you gift for showing him where to grocery shop. Sure whatever dude. Smooth, I will give him that. I look at Elliot and we both grin. Fucker wants to get down our sisters pants. But I like him. My dad quizzes him and he tells us his parents live in Logansport, Indiana where he actually grew up. His dad is an engineer, his mom is a dentist and his sister is an attorney. So he has good family background and he seems smart. He even plays along with Grams when she asks him if he is a member of the Brady Bunch. So far I like him a lot more than Ethan, but then I would probably like anyone better than him. Ethan always seemed like he had the hot's' on my wife and I never did take to him.

Ana comes in from the bathroom. Shit was she throwing up again. As shitty as she feels, she looks beautiful. I can't help but be in awe of her. She has her gorgeous smile, with newly glossed lips and walks in with her hand out. "You must be Brady. Happy Birthday."

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Grey." Good move dude. Now I really like you.

"Oh my gosh, call me Ana." No, I like that he called her Mrs. Grey. Makes it clear who she belongs to.

"Okay Ana, and is it okay that I call you Christian." I nod. "I hope you don't think I am being a suck up, but I have been working on the new plans for your nursery, so I obviously know, and I wanted to bring you something for the baby." He hands Ana a little baby t-shirt that says Purdue Boilermakers. Everyone ohhs and awes and again Elliot and I look at each other trying not to laugh. The kids smart. He has the women eating out of his hands and even has my dad and Gramps are impressed. That's all good and well but the true test has yet to come. Time for some football.

**Brady's POV**

I am so flipping nervous. I hope I didn't over do it with the gifts. Shit I am at my boss's parent's house and man, his sister is hot. I am excited to be invited somewhere on my birthday. I don't know anyone here in Seattle and I knew the Grey's are rich as shit but when I pull into the driveway I am more than impressed. Of course, I know Elliot's brother is like one of the richest people in the United States, so I am already intimidated. Oh well, I just need to be who I am and hope that I don't embarrass myself.

I wasn't expecting _the_ Christian Grey to open the door, but he was actually pretty nice. I could tell he was sizing me up, but hey, that's okay. I don't have anything to hide. I was relieved with Elliot came out. I met his fiancée and she is attractive and nice. His grandparents are great and remind me of my own. I meet some friends of Elliot's named Taylor and Gail. That dude is huge and looks like a CIA agent or something. I am not sure, but he looks like a bad ass. I enjoy talking to his parents and then Mia finally comes out. Damn she is gorgeous and she seems sweet. Elliot told me not to be fooled by his sister as she is high maintenance, but I figure that is a big brother trying to scare me off. I think she was surprised I brought her flowers. I saw her brothers look at each other and I know they were thinking what a pussy. But, hey, I was brought up to be a gentleman, so I can deal with it. Wow, when Ana Grey comes out I had to keep my cool. She is maybe one of the prettiest women I have ever met. I don't think she is even as old as I am. But I am no fool. I keep my thoughts to myself. Her husband has his ownership all over her. Starting with the massive rock on her finger, to the way he hovers over her. But wow, she is attractive. They seem really into each other which is cool.

We watch the Seahawks play the Atlanta Falcons and everyone in the Grey family is very nice. Halftime comes and Elliot grabs his football and Taylor and Christian stand up. Elliot politely asks his wife and sister if they want to play and when they decline I hear Christian say, "Thank god." We go outside where I am paired up with the big dude Taylor. He warns me that Christian and Elliot play dirty and that I should feel free to throw an elbow and do what I need to do.

"Are you sure?" I don't want to mess up but I played football in college before breaking my leg my sophomore year. I don't talk about it, or brag that I was a D-I college football player. I'm just not that kind of guy, but hey, I can hold my own. I notice that Mia has come outside and I ask her if she would mind holding my watch and she smiles at me. She is really pretty. I would love to ask her out, but I feel like I should make sure it is okay with my boss. If he feels uncomfortable with it, I will certainly back off.

Forty five minutes later we head back inside and both Elliot and Christian are shaking my hand. Taylor is beaming as we beat the Grey brothers. He was right they play hard and rough. These bad boys are no sissy's but it felt great to run around and play.

"You're a good player. We will have to make sure you come to our annual July Fourth game." Christian shakes my hand and pats me on the back. We walk back inside and watch the last quarter of the game before sitting down to an amazing dinner. I sat next to Mia and I was pretty surprised that they had two cakes one for Elliot and one for me. I wasn't expecting that.

"Mia this cake is so good." Ana tells her.

"No way, you made this? I thought this was from a bakery." Mia blushes. She is really cute when she is embarrassed.

"Yes, I made it last night. I didn't know your favorite flavor so I am glad you like it. I will make sure you take some home." She smiles at me.

After dinner some security guy shows up to take the grandparents home and talk to Taylor. Mia told me that he is actually head of Christian's security. Ah, now I get it. He is a bad ass. We played some game called Catch Phrase and it was a blast. I noticed Kate looking at me a lot and at one point she smiled at Mia and winked. I think it had something to do with me but I don't want to be presumptuous. The guys beat the girls but that was only because Dr. Grey was pretty bad at the game. She had everyone laughing hysterically when she said "something I am not good at." And even though it was the girl's clue, everyone yelled out _texting_ at once. She started laughing too hard to finish the round. They are a close family and I really had a good time.

After the game we talked about the boathouse I am redesigning for Christian and Ana. Evidently they fired their other architect who Kate called Gia the biatch. Must be more there. Any rate I showed them some of the suggested changes I thought they should consider and they liked my ideas. I think they see this boathouse as a place they will also entertain from as well. The house is flipping huge and they don't really need more space for entertaining, but they like the idea of having a boathouse with a bar. I am still trying to figure out why when Mia suggested I see their boathouse both Elliot and Christian jumped up.

"No, you know Mia, Brady isn't here to work. Maybe I can show him another time if he is interested." Elliot practically jumps up when he says this. He looks over at Christian who is trying not to laugh and I notice both Kate and Ana looking at each other. Hmmm, maybe the boathouse has other purposes. But one thing for sure, for whatever reason, Mia Grey's big brothers do not want me to take her out to see their boathouse.

_**I have some travel coming up again for work, so be patient everyone if I don't post for a few days. Coming up, Christian and Ana head to New York then their first doctor appointment together with Dr. Greene. Thanks again for all of your great feedback. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Introducing Gummy Bear Grey**

**Ana POV**

Everyone is leaving and I am lying on the couch exhausted. I only threw up a few times this afternoon here at the Grey's.. I ate little tiny amounts of light food and Grace wouldn't let Christian give me any extra food. I did eat a few bites of cake, but it was light. So, maybe I just need to eat really light foods and small amounts. But I feel so weak. And I am so cold.

"Hey hot little Mama. Thanks for showing up for my birthday party. I hate that you have been feeling so miserable itty bitty." Elliot leans down and kisses my forehead. "If you feel better I want you to come out to the house this week. I know you want to see what the second floor looks like without an exit stairway and I should have that ready by Tuesday morning." I nod.

"Happy Birthday Elliot." I smile faintly. "We are supposed to go to New York this week, and I have to work late because I am taking some time off. So I will have to come out after work. Is that okay?" Elliot sits on the coffee table in front of the couch and takes my hand.

"Look Ana, can we talk candidly?" I nod. I wonder what is on his mind. "Why the hell are you working? You don't look good sweetheart. We are all worried sick about you and my brother is out of his mind. You need to take care of yourself and this wonderful little baby that we all can't wait to have in the family. You are wearing yourself out trying to work, deal with Christian and his crazy shit and your little body is obviously having a hard time with this pregnancy." He stops and rubs his hand through his cute curls. That Grey rubbing the hair thing is a sure sign this is bothering him. "Why don't you take a leave, or work from home? I am asking you for me to quit being so stubborn about this. If something happens to you or this baby, well Ana, I don't know if Christian would ever recover. He is scared. There is not a man anywhere that has loved a woman like he loves you. For once, his control freak ways are not that crazy. Please Ana. You need to rest."

Wow. What is this all about? "Elliot, did Christian ask you to talk to me?" He smiles."No. My mom did, but I would have anyway. Kate saw you go into the bathroom a little while ago and we huddled in the kitchen. I drew the short straw, so I am the one talking to you. We are all worried."

I don't like where this is going. I feel like there is a conspiracy building against me. As I am getting ready to build my defense the all too familiar wave hits me again and I sit up quickly rushing past Elliot, past Christian who is coming in through the front door and straight to the bathroom. Shit, shit, shit caught red handed. What the hell is growing in me that is making me this sick? I throw up what little I ate and lean back against the bathroom cabinet. I start crying. I am just so tired, but I don't want Christian to see me like this. He is just starting to get into little Blip and I don't want him to get grumpy about this. I feel the dry heaves coming and just sit and gag for the next five minutes.

"Baby, open the door," Christian says quietly. I reach up and unlock the door. I look up and see his face and I don't think I have ever seen him look so worried or upset. He is running his hands through his hair and he squats down balancing on the front of his feet. "Ana, I am worried. Don't be mad at me but I have a call into Dr. Greene. My Mom suggested we talk to her. She is worried that you are getting dehydrated and that we might need to go to the hospital."

"No Christian, I don't want to go the hospital. Please!" I reach over and pull his head over to me head. He kisses my forehead and shakes his head.

"Baby you are all clammy. You need to think about not only you but Blip. How much nutrition do you think he is getting when you keep throwing up?"

"Or she." I say petulantly.

"Or she." Christian says in concession.

"Ana, honey can I come in?" Grace stands behind Christian. "Honey slide over I want to check Ana's blood pressure and heart rate. Grace kneels down and puts a blood pressure cuff on me and lowers my eye lids again. She pinches the skin on my arm softly and then shakes her head. After she takes my blood pressure she takes my hand. "Honey, I've seen enough. I am not your doctor, nor should I be as the grandmother of this baby, but, you need to let Christian and I take you over to the hospital and administer an IV. I am not asking your permission, do you understand me Ana? I am not trying to me mean, I am telling you this is what you need to do. Christian help her up." Grace looks really worried and this gets my attention. Christian is always worried, but for Grace to look concerned, I know I probably need to listen.

Grace is taking charge. I don't want to go but right now I feel so weak. I try to stand and I can barely pull myself up.

"Fuck this." Christian picks me up and carries me out of the bathroom. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel almost sick again.

"Christian, I think we should get a bag or something. I don't know if I will make it the whole way." Christian yells out for someone to get a grocery bag and I open my eyes to see Elliot holding the door. He tells Christian that he will drive us in his dad's Benz, rather than us taking the R8. I see that Taylor and Gail are in the driveway and Taylor tells Christian he will follow us. I feel ridiculous that everyone is coming with us. I am a pregnant lady for god's sake that just happens to have really bad morning sickness. I am not dying. I want to argue but I am just too weak and nauseous to say anything. Grace jumps in the front seat with Elliot. "Kate. Where is Kate?" I whisper.

"She's is with Gail and Taylor." Elliot tells me.

"K." I say before starting with the damn dry heaves again. This is so embarrassing. I am lying in the back seat with my head on Christian's lap and he is holding the bag for me to vomit in, but nothing is coming out. Oh god, can I handle this for the next month or whenever this morning sickness goes away. I know it doesn't for some women. Oh please, please Blip, stop doing this to me. Daddy is freaking out. I can handle this, but Christian is a mess. I close my eyes and wake up when we arrive to the hospital emergency.

Christian carries me straight back to an emergency room and I feel like I have been in this room before.

"Well fuck, I had never hoped to see this room again." Christian mumbles. He sees me look up at him. "This is the same spot they brought you in after Hyde." He kisses my forehead. I am lying down on the small emergency room bed. "Dr. Greene is on her way in baby." I nod. I just want to sleep so I close my eyes and wake up to when I feel the needle being inserted into my hand. Ouch- an IV. I look over and see Christian talking to Dr. Greene. How long as she been here?

"Dr. Greene. Dr. Greene is my baby okay?" I say this softly. I am scared.

"Mrs. Grey" She walks over to me and rests her hand on my arm. Christian walks over to my other side. "You are having a rough time of it, so I am glad to see you and that your family brought you here." She smiles at me and moves down to the end of the bed and takes my chart. "Mrs. Grey you are not dealing with just morning sickness. I am afraid you are experiencing something called Hyperemesis Gravidarum, which is morning sickness in its worst form. When we see a pregnant woman with a loss of more than 5% body weight, we get nervous, especially since you are already quite petite. Then you might recall that your mother-in-law has looked at your eyelids off and on today and into your eyes. What she was looking for is retinal hemorrhaging, which you have and of course intractable vomiting along with the fact you are indeed dehydrated. This affects about 1 in 300 woman and it can't go untreated as it is not healthy for the baby but Ana it can cause damage to your kidneys and liver if we just let you continue this way. I am a bit suspicious that you might be further along than we thought, but we will get you up in a room and then check on baby Grey. The IV is to get you hydrated but we have added some Vitamin B6 that has been known to help. Now I will check on you after you are settled upstairs. Any questions?"

I am overwhelmed and like a blubbering idiot my lip starts quivering. I want to ask if this will go away but all I can get out is, "How long?" She looks at me with some confusion.

"Will Ana have to deal with this the entire pregnancy, because if she does I am not sure…" Christian is really upset and he takes my hand in his and squeezes it. Poor Fifty doesn't know out to deal with something he can't control and he can't control this. Damn it the one thing he can't fix would have to be this.

"Mr. Grey most women are over this after 17 weeks, but many are over this much sooner, say at twelve weeks. But our priority is if to get her hydrated for now." Dr. Greene says this in a firm voice and stares down my husband. Where is Grace? I think Christian needs his Mom in here to help him. I just want to go to sleep, and then I will be fine.

"Grace," I ask in a week voice. Christian nods towards the door. "Tell her it's okay to come in." Christian steps back a few feet.

"Mom," Christian never takes his eyes off of me.

Grace enters and walks over to my side of the bed. She smiles at me.

"You have a bit more color in that gorgeous face of yours. That makes me happy," Grace reaches down and takes my hand. I can't help but think of my own mother who doesn't even know anything about what has been going on because we are not speaking and then there is Grace who loves me like I am her own daughter. I burst into tears when she takes my hand and she reaches down and kisses my head pulling me towards her shoulder. She rubs my back and lets me be the little girl I feel like right now. "You're going to be such a great little mommy dear girl. You are doing everything you can do, this isn't your fault. This too shall pass. We won't let anything happen to you or Blip." She kisses me several times.

"Blip, you know we call the baby Blip?" I say weakly in between sobs.

"Yes, sweet girl. Your husband shared that with me. I hope you don't mind. I am so proud of you. So much has been thrown at you in such a short time. And now this. I just adore you Ana. Just adore you and love you with all my heart. You are doing so much for your baby." She smoothes my hair and tenderly kisses my head again. I can't help but think that my own mom would chastise me if she was here and I am thankful Grace is here for me. I look over at Christian and he smiles and takes a deep breath in awe of his mother. He knows well enough that this is something I need that he can't give me and lets his mother heal me in a way that only another woman can.

I don't want to be in the hospital, but if it means that Blip will do better, then I decide here and now that I won't complain. This is about our baby too, so I can't think about just me.

"Christian will you call Roach tomorrow and tell him I won't be in this week?" I know I should call myself, but my nurturing gene has just kicked in and suddenly I will use all my power and resources to protect my child and if that includes using my rich, control freak billionaire husband that is Roach's boss, my bosses boss, then so be it. Christian lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Of course baby."

**Christian's POV **

Ana fell asleep for almost an hour downstairs and we have just come upstairs to the maternity ward where they have given Ana a private room. I expressed surprise that they were bringing her on this floor but the nurse explained that Dr. Greene was coming up in a few minutes to do an ultra sound on the baby and that this floor was the best for expectant mothers. Wow. This will be my first glimpse of the little invader and I have to say I am a bit excited. Ana has more color in her face and looks a lot better. Thank god. They have come up to take some blood work and Ana has provided them with a urine sample. Elliot, Kate, Taylor and Gail are all outside and my Mom went to check on something.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Ana reaches over and takes my hand. "I don't want to be without you."

I smirk. "I'm not going anywhere baby."

"Sir." Taylor is standing at the door. I feel bad, He and Gail have the day off and he is stuck here now. I should send him home. He motions for me to come out to the hallway.

"What's up?" I shut the door so whatever he has to say will be out of Ana's hearing. I don't want her stressed about anything.

"Pap's are outside. I have Luke on his way over, but they are aware Mrs. Grey has been admitted."

"How the fuck did that happen? Didn't everyone in the ER sign NDA's when we arrived?" We have managed to keep Ana's pregnancy away from the press but they were bound to figure it out sooner or later.

"Evidently we missed someone. Bottom line they are all buzzing down there with speculation. What do you want me to do?" Taylor won't leave us with this shit going on so I know I can count on him to take care of security tonight, but it's not his job to deal with the press.

I pull out my phone and call Chaz. It's a Sunday night, and I hate to bother him, but he is paid well to handle all PR matters and if I can't get him, I will call Sam. He picks up and I tell him to get over to the hospital. He can handle this problem as I want to be here with Ana.

A nurse wheels in an ultrasound machine and tells Ana to lift up her hospital gown, and then she lowers the blanket so that Ana is tastefully covered. I can't help but look at my wife's beautiful flat stomach. She has such an amazing body and I wonder how this pregnancy will change her.

"Christian where is Grace?" Ana is holding my hand. "We should ask her to come in so she can see this too?" This is so new to me that I am not sure what I will even be seeing. I start to stand to go and get my mom but Ana tells me to wait. "If they put that large thingy in me again, maybe I don't want her here. Let's wait to see what Dr. Greene is using.

"What large thingy?" I laugh and point to my dick and Ana giggles. "There's my favorite sound." I bend down and kiss her soft sweet lips. Ana points to this phallic looking wand and explains that Dr. Greene put a condom on it the last time she checked her and inserted it in her to confirm the pregnancy. I look at it and it and shrug. It isn't that big. "Baby, that thing doesn't have anything on me. You can handle that little thing." I wink at her and again Ana giggles. I bend down and hold her chin and kiss her at first softly but then she probes my lips with her tongue and pulls my head closer. "Ah baby, please tell me this isn't one of your feel good moments?" Would be just my luck Ana is feeling good right now and wants to fuck with my entire family outside the door and Dr. Greene on her way in.

"Well, yes it is actually. But, I mostly wanted to just taste your sexy mouth." Christ she is going to get me all fucking excited talking like that. Down boy. Not now. I reach into my jeans and adjust and tell Ana to behave. Dr. Greene walks in just as I have shifted myself around.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey are you feeling a bit better?" Ana smiles and nods. I can tell by her smile alone that she is doing better. "Good. Now let's make sure baby Grey is feeling okay too shall we? When were you in my office last Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Greene is entering data into the ultrasound server.

"September 13th." Ana is playing with her rings which always indicates to me that she is nervous.

"And did we determine the due date at that time? I apologize but I don't have your records with me. I came straight from home to meet you here." She moves the monitor over and grabs a bottle.

"No. You thought from the examination that I was about five weeks at that time. You said we would get a due date at my next visit which is next week."

"Okay, your last period was when?"

"July 30." I say.

"No it wasn't Christian. I didn't have my period on our honeymoon. I had it the weekend before the wedding. It was July 23rd." I am surprised I have that wrong. I don't mess up stuff like that up.

Dr. Greene enters the data into the ultrasound machine. I see the names _Baby Grey_ and _Anastasia Grey_ come up on the monitor. I am fascinated by whatever she is about to do.

"Dr. Green will you be checking me vaginally again?" Ana asks her so quietly. My shy little wife makes me laugh.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary. We should be able to hear the heartbeat with the external ultrasound." She enters more information.

"Would it be okay if Christian invites his mom in?"

"Of course. I think Grandma should be here. She is pacing out in the hall. It is difficult for medical staff to step back. Let's bring her in, if you are good with that as well Mr. Grey."

I jump up and open the door. "Mom, come on in for a second." My mom quickly hands her purse to Mia. When did she get here? I see my Dad sitting next to Elliot. My family is so supportive and I can't help but feel guilty for all the years of my selfish ostracizing of my family. My mom comes into the room and takes my arm when she sees what is about to take place. The nurse dims the lights and Dr. Greene places gel on Ana's abdomen.

"If our dates are correct Ana, you are over ten weeks and Baby Grey should be making an appearance around April 28th. I would say that you were more like seven weeks when you came to see me and this little baby is the results of a malfunction Depo shot. We should discuss that later. Clearly this is a honeymoon baby. So are you ready? Mr. Grey, you may want to come over and see from this angle." Dr. Greene is smiling at Ana.

I have been holding Ana's hand on the other side of the bed and my mom has moved to the foot of the bed. "I think I can see from here." I don't want to let go of Ana's hand but I stand up when Dr. Grey starts moving the probe over Ana's stomach and I watch the monitor carefully. This shit fascinates me. Even if this wasn't my wife I would be intrigued by this process. I lean in and I hear my mom gasp. She obviously knows what she is looking at because I can't distinguish anything at this point.

"There we are. There is little Grey." Dr. Green stops and points to the monitor, freezes the frame and I can see my baby. She then turns up a button and then I hear it. _Pa pump, pa pump_. Oh my god! My knees become weak.

"Is that, is that, is that…" what the fuck is wrong with me I can't even speak. I know I am smiling ear to ear but I also feel huge crocodile tears fall down my face. "The heartbeat… the heartbeat. Is that my baby's heartbeat?" I look down and Ana is crying and laughing at the same time.

"Yes Mr. Grey. Your baby is doing well. Nice strong heartbeat." She looks up at me and she is smiling. "Well Mr. Grey, it is great to see that smile on your face."

I guess every time Dr. Greene has seen me I was rather a dick. I lean down and kiss Ana. "Oh my god baby, look can you see him?" I keep kissing Ana and she wipes my eyes. I can't fucking believe it. This is the coolest thing I have ever seen. I am suddenly so in love with this little baby I can't believe I ever didn't' want him. Oh my god this is amazing.

"I see her yes." Ana smiles at me.

"When will we be able to tell what the baby is?" I ask anxiously. She tells me we could have an idea next month but probably not for another six weeks. Up until this moment I have just thought of Ana as pregnant. Hearing the baby and seeing it now I am bonded like I didn't think possible. I look at my mom and she is wiping tears away and I go over to her and give her a huge hug. "How cool is this mom? I want to buy one of these and look at my baby every day." She hugs me back tight and laughs. She doesn't know how serious I am.

Dr. Greene tells the nurse to give us a few pictures to keep and starts to grab some tissues to wipe Ana.

"Wait I want to see it some more." Did Dr. Greene just roll her eyes at me? "Ana, would you mind if we asked Elliot, Kate my dad and Mia to come in. This is so cool." I want to share this with my family.

"No, but I draw the line for the delivery Christian. The Grey's won't get a bird's eye view of that! Is that okay Dr. Greene if my father-in-law, brother-in-law and sister-in-law come in real quick? I know we have taken you away long enough." Ana is worried about her time. Screw that. I have paid her a fortune for her private visits and I will keep sending money her way to take excellent care of my wife and baby. I get up and tell my Dad Elliot, Kate and Mia to come in. I see Gail sitting by herself. What the hell. Ana loves her, I tell her to come in as well.

"Come in and see this, it is fucking amazing. I tell them in the hallway."

"Whoa bro, what exactly are we seeing?" Elliot looks nervous. I laugh out loud.

"Come on it's the coolest thing ever. Just follow me. We all enter the room and everyone is quiet. "Dr. Greene; can you pull that up again?" I look at Elliot and he is looking up, like he doesn't dare look at Ana. "Elliot, just look at the monitor. You aren't getting a view of my wife's privates just look at the monitor." And there it is. "Shhh, listen."

_Pa pump Pa Pump Pa Pump_

"Holy fuck is that little Grey?"

"Elliot, language." My mom hits Elliot on the shoulder.

"Oh my god, that is amazing." Mia grabs my arm and jumps up and down.

"Steele, that is crazy." Kate comes over to take Ana's hand. My dad has come around and has his arm around my mom and they are kissing. I see Gail standing back behind Elliot, and I know she can't see anything over his height. I walk over and take her hand. "Look Gail. Look at my baby." I look down and smile at her. She smiles and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Mr. Grey isn't that something?" Gail wipes her eye. I know she has never seen anything like this as she doesn't have children so she is as in awe as the rest of us. I am holding my phone up and taking pictures. This is seriously yar!

I see Elliot reach in his pocket and he pulls out a bag of Haribo Gummy Bears, his favorite candy. He eats them by the bag full. "Wow, it looks like a Gummy Bear." He holds a green Gummy Bear up and looks at the monitor and we all start laughing. He's right. "My new official name for baby Grey….Gummy Bear."

My family has left and Dr. Greene informs us that she wants to keep Ana in the hospital at least until tomorrow evening. I am still on cloud nine. I don't think I have stopped smiling or have sat still.

"Christian, come lay down with me." I look over at the IV and know I shouldn't but I did it before when she was in the hospital. I kick off my shoes and she scoots over. I get on the bed and put my arm around her and lay on my side looking at Ana's beautiful face.

"Thank you Ana. I can't even express the emotions I am having right now. Seeing Blip, aka Gummy Bear, I can't even put into words what I am feeling. It made it so real. And knowing what you have been going through for our baby. I wish I could make you feel better." I kiss her forehead and rest my hand on her stomach.

"Christian, seeing how excited you are now, I can't even tell you how happy that makes me. You just have to be patient and understand that I will have good days and bad days and I am okay."

"No baby, you were not okay and I am so mad at myself for letting it go as long as it did. You could have caused permanent damage to yourself and the baby. So, I have a newsflash Mrs. Grey. I am taking over from here. We are not messing around with your health or Gummy's health anymore. If I tell you that you can't do something, no more arguing. I need to have control on this baby or I will go crazy. You're doing the hard part so let me take care of you and the baby. Please. I need this and you have to let me take care of you." I have pulled her face to look at me. I am staring in her eyes and pleading with her. I am so connected now to this baby that I have to be in control. Seeing it and hearing its heartbeat, girl or boy, it doesn't matter now. I just want to make sure my baby arrives safely and that Ana will be okay.

Ana smiles at me. "This is going to be the longest six and a half months of my life isn't it Mr. Grey?" She kisses me so I know she isn't mad, she is just letting me know she understands that she has a tiger by its tail called Christian.

"Yes, baby, but only if you don't cooperate. How are you feeling right now?" I am rubbing her belly and smile at her. What the hell. We are stuck her for the night, might as well make could use of our time.

"I feel good." She smiles and takes my hand under the blanket and places it down her panties. I get up and shut the door, but tell Sawyer who is sitting outside not to let any nurses or anyone in for the next hour. He looks up at me like I am a pervert.

"Hey, my wife just told me that she feels good and who am I to deny the mother of my child. Read a book and quit looking at me like that Sawyer." I laugh at him as he shakes his head.

I walk in the room and feel my phone vibrate. A Google alert. Must be the release I gave to Chaz an hour ago. I glance at it and sit back on the bed and show Ana.

"_Christian Grey has confirmed that his wife, Anastasia Grey is indeed pregnant with their first baby. Mrs. Grey was admitted into the hospital with extreme morning sickness called Hyperemesis Gravidarum, however both Mrs. Grey and the baby are doing well and should be released sometime tomorrow. The baby is due in the spring. No other information is available at this time._

"Well it's official now, since the Seattle Nooz has said so." Ana says shaking her head.

'You know baby, I will have more security on you than ever right? I can't let anything happen." I am already thinking of adding several more people to her detail. Her new female security is supposed to start tomorrow. She can't start soon enough as far as I am concerned. Her name is Jill Bellinger and she will report to Sawyer. She is a former Marine and probably gay, but I don't give a shit. She is a beast of a woman and that is who I want protecting my wife.

"Yea, yea I know. Are you going to come over and make me feel better or stress me out about the security?" Ana has her eyebrow raised.

"Well I am not going to fuck you baby. You have an IV and honestly I don't think that is a good idea. But, I am going to make you feel good. I reach down under the covers and pull her panties down while I nibble on her neck and kiss her softly. "I think you need to have a few good orgasms as your reward today for making me so happy." I am rubbing her thighs and kissing her in between words. I reach in between her sexy legs and find my target and smile against her lips. "You naughty little mama. You have been thinking about this for awhile haven't you? You are smoking hot and steamy." I insert my two fingers inside of her and shit, feel my dick getting bigger and smashed inside of my pants. Something about this whole thing is really wrong, but god, it feels so right too.

"Christian, can't you softly make love to me? Can't I sit on you, and we can move slowly. I feel good right now and after what we shared earlier, I just want you inside of me. Please." Ana is whispering in my ear. "Please Christian, I want you so bad, don't deny me." Shit. Three hours ago she was practically unconscious and now she wants me to make love to her. I stand up, and pull my dick out of my pants. I sit against the bed and play with the remote control on the bed so that I can lean back and give Ana plenty of room to hop on. She carefully turns around and I lift her easing her on top of me.

"Fuck Ana, this feels so good. If you need to stop, just tell me. We are going to go really slow okay baby." I pull her head down and kiss her deeply. God, I never thought it was possible to love someone this much. She moves ever so slowly and we make sweet, slow love. What my baby wants, my baby gets. I smile in ecstasy thinking about my amazing wife and my little Gummy Bear.

_**So with what Kate Middleton was going through, I thought we could add it to our story. Thank you everyone for all the feedback on Brady! You like him, so he will be back. Look for a first date for Mia and Brady coming up. Lilly **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I have been traveling a lot for work. The good news is I have chapter 14 almost done! **_

_**Thank you Jasmine Garden- for all of your feedback and support. You are great!**_

_**This Chapter is really about tying up some lose ends and trying to figure out where to take this story next. I think we need to skip ahead a bit. So won't be doing much day by day after Mia and Brady's date- moving forward a month.**_

_**Thanks everyone for your continued support. **_

**Chapter 13 – What's Normal?**

**Christian's POV**

"Roach, it's Grey."

"Yes Mr. Grey. I heard the news this morning that your wife is pregnant and in the hospital _again_." I don't like the way he says _again._

"Yes, Mrs. Grey is in the hospital with some minor complications due to the pregnancy, she will be released tonight, but I doubt she will be back to work for a few weeks, and she will be doing some travel with me." I know this fucker has a problem with this, and it's time we address it.

"I see, well not much I can say or do about that can I? I hope she is feeling better, pass on my best wishes."

"I will do that. Ana would like some manuscripts to review over the next week, and will work remotely. Do you have a problem with that?" I can see I am going to have to get him to say what is on his mind.

"Mr. Grey, if you had a key employee that started their job with you in May, left in July for a week before their wedding, three weeks for their honeymoon, then took a week off due to an unfortunate accident, returned for just a week and then left yet again for pregnancy complications how would you react?" Christ, tell me he didn't just go there.

"Is that how you see Mrs. Grey; as an employee Roach? Because she is not an employee. She is my wife and that makes her an owner of SIP and I will be turning the company over to her at some point. The pregnancy will delay that process, but in the future SIP will belong entirely to my wife. If you have not figured that out by now, then I would suggest you get your head out of your ass real soon. Bottom line, she is not up to coming in the office and I expect you to make that process easy and stress free for her." Fucker just pissed me off. "Any questions?"

"No, I think you have made your position quite clear." Roach doesn't sound sincere. I need to talk to Ana about this issue again. I had planned to turn SIP over to her and call it Grey Publishing. But now I am pretty sure I don't want her working once the baby is born. I would like her to have input on who I hire to replace Roach, as I want him gone now more than ever. If I understood this business better, I could embrace a way for Ana to work from home. In the meanwhile, I think I will see how she might feel about Hannah working with her from Escala until she feels better. I was determined to keep her from working, but I think she needs to read and keep busy. I just don't want her over doing it.

"Roach, I will send Sawyer over today to pick up Ana's work. She will be in contact with Hannah about what she needs. You need to make sure that happens." I hang up on him and walk back into Ana's room. We are waiting for Dr. Greene to come in and check on her and hopefully release her early. She is much better and I am hoping that the IV's were enough to get her back on track. I spent the night with her and I am exhausted as I didn't sleep much last night with excitement about the baby. Ana is sound asleep. Christ she sleeps so much lately. I don't want to wake her so I step back out into the hallway to make some calls.

"Good morning Andrea," I look at my watch and it is 8:30 am.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey. Wow, congratulations on the baby. I was very excited to hear your news on TV last night. How is Mrs. Grey?"

"She is better thank you. Yes, this was a very unexpected surprise, but we are excited. If Ana is released and I can get her settled at home I will come in to pick up the third quarter financials and get some work done. Do I have any messages that I need to return?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. Your mother-in-law, Mrs. Adams called at 8:00 am and left a message. She said that she had tried to call you and Mrs. Grey's and you were not returning her calls. She is desperate to speak to one of you." I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Any other messages?" Carla has been calling since last night. Ana asked me not to call her. Fuck, I am feeling guilty. It is her mom and she should be informed about what is going on. But, the last thing Ana needs right now is any of Carla's bullshit.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, Elena Lincoln called, but she didn't get past the switchboard. I understand she called again and left a message in Taylors' office. You also have a message from Bryce that he has the paperwork ready for you and is sending it up for your review and you received numerous get well wishes for Mrs. Grey and congratulatory calls and emails. I have them printed out on your desk. Finally, Jian-hong Chen ask that you be on a webinar at five o'clock. He would like you to review your vision for the shipyard with the Taiwan counsel. He feels it is very important that the counsel hear from you directly. Would you like me to let him know you will be unavailable?"

Shit. I need to get on that webinar. We have millions sunk into this acquisition and I need to see this through. "No, I will be on the webinar. Thanks Andrea, I will call you in a few hours." God damn it what did Elena want.

Taylor is sitting next to where I am standing. "Elena called looking for me then left you a message at GEH. Call your voice mail please and see what the fuck she wants."

"I don't need to Mr. Grey she called me on my cell thirty minutes ago and left a message. She said it was urgent that she speak to you. Do you want me to call her back?"

"Yes, tell her there is nothing that she needs to tell me that I could give a fuck about. Use those words." He nods. My phone vibrates and it is Elliot. Christ, I am going to get thrown out of here if I keep talking in the hallway. I peek in the room and see if Ana is still asleep. She is awake so I walk back into the room, where I can make some calls after I attend to Ana.

"Good morning gorgeous. How are you this morning?" I walk over to the bed and kiss her several times. She reaches up and puts her arms around my shoulders and gives me one of her million dollar smiles. "You look so much better. Thank god. What is that big smiles about?"

"I woke up feeling really good hubby. You know what that means?" She moves her hands through my hair. But you look tired Christian. And, you need a shower and to shave." She rubs my face and frowns when she feels my whiskers. "Any word of when Dr. Greene will be checking in with us?" She moves her hands towards my crotch and I crab her hand.

"Baby, Dr. Greene will be in here any minute and I don't want to have her walk in with me balls deep inside of my wife. Behave." Ana pouts, stands up and walks into the bathroom. I push her IV behind her and she takes it with her into the bathroom shutting the door. I can't believe she is still too shy to pee in front of me. I piss in front of her all the time, I don't care. They bring in a tray of toast, tea, Jello and yogurt. Christ, I thought they wanted her to gain weight. I guess they want her to keep eating light. She comes out of the bathroom and crawls back onto the bed.

"I haven't thrown up yet! Isn't that great?" I raise my eyebrows at her. Only Ana could get excited about something like this. "Did you call the office and SIP?" I fill her in. I also tell her Elliot and Kate stopped by last night to see Ray and we will stop by to see him before we leave.

"Ana, your Dad told Elliot that he thinks that he might be getting released at the end of the week. He can't go home without help. He will need to have someone take him to rehab, physical therapy and he can't walk yet. He needs to move in with us. So when we see him, you need to make him agree to move in for awhile. " Elliot has almost all of his carpentry work finished and I have paid his bills off. He doesn't know that part yet, but Ana can tell him when she is ready. "Also, your mom called and talked to Andrea. Baby, do you think you should call her and at least let her know how you are. She is probably pretty upset over whatever she has read or heard."

"Let's talk about Ray first. I agree he can't go home alone. I don't know how we will get him upstairs to one of the guest room." She says this biting her delicious lip.

"I thought about that too. He will have to take our room, and we will have to go upstairs or I could just have one of those lifts put on the stairs." Ana reaches over and hugs me thanking me. I like Ray and we can't leave him on his own. Our other option is to hire a private nurse for him at home. We decide to talk to him and let him know that he is welcome to stay with us.

"What about your mom?" Ana is avoiding this topic but I don't feel like dealing with her calls all week.

"I'm not calling her Christian. She stresses me out and Gummy Bear Grey means too much to me. I don't want to deal with her right now. If you want to, you can call her and tell her I am fine and that there isn't anything else to tell her right now. But if you don't want to call her, don't. I almost don't care anymore."

I stare at her for a minute. "Are you sure baby?" She nods and takes her phone and starts reading her messages. She is ignoring me as a way to avoid talking about Carla. I recognize the technique. I perfected it. I take my phone and scroll down and find Carla's number. She picks up on the first ring.

"Christian, thank god. I had to hear on the news that my own daughter was in the hospital. You had a moral obligation to call me and tell me."

"Don't start that shit with me Carla. I am calling you back per Ana's request. She is doing much better and we expect her to go home shortly."

"Well can I talk to her?" She still has the bitchy tone in her voice. I am tired and not in the mood. She hasn't even asked how Ana is doing or about the baby.

"No you may not talk to her. You will stress her out and she doesn't want to talk to you right now. She said her priority is our baby, not that you seem that interested. Ana will call you when she is ready to talk. She is fine, that is all you need to know. Is there anything else?"

"Yes tell her I love her, miss her and I don't know why she insist on hurting me like this."

"Good bye Carla." I hang up. "She loves you and misses you." I tell Ana leaving out the last part.

"Did she even ask about Gummy Bear?" I shrug. She knows her mom well enough to know I would be lying if I said she had. My phone vibrates and I see its Elliot again.

**Elliot's POV**

"Hey, how's Ana this morning?" I am out at Christian's house checking on the crews. I privately call it the palace. Christ, this place is so big and yesterday he told me he wants to add an indoor basketball court next to the huge gym he added last week. I will never finish this place at this rate. I am busier than ever and now I have a great opportunity to bid on a Seattle redevelopment project but have been tipped off that the fucker DA, Mike Bowdry is going to send the housing board to fine me for some stupid building code violations since I haven't written him a check yet. If I get fined for anything I will be blocked from bidding on the project.

"Better. Thanks what's up?" Christian sounds like he is in a shitty mood.

"Did you write Bowdry a check yet? I think he is blocking me on bidding on the Seattle redevelopment project." I tell him what I found out. It sticks in my crawl that I have to write him a check because he assumes that I had something to do with Hyde being roughed up. I don't want to see him re-elected. Plus Christian was the one that beat the fuck out of him, not me.

"Shit, no I forgot. Don't worry about it, I have it. You shouldn't have to write him anything."

"I don't expect you to cover me, I am just wondering if and why we have to? What if we don't?"

"Let me double check with Gramps and see what this dick had in mind and I will get back to you, but I can make this from GEH so don't worry about it." I should cover this myself, but screw it. Christian makes six figures an hour. He can figure this out. Christ I am in a bad mood too.

"Sure, just let me know how to handle this?"

"Elliot, you okay?"

"Yes, just a lot of shit going on. Can you come by tomorrow? If you are still going away to New York, then I really need to make sure you are okay with the deck layout. I may stop by tonight to drop off some sample hardware for the kitchen cupboards. Ana needs to pick out what she wants in there." I look up and see Brady walk in. I nod.

"I will try, can you send some pictures just in case. I don't know if we will even go to New York. We need to see Dr. Greene again and get her okay on that."

"Okay, well if you do come by can you do me a favor bro?" I hate asking him this, but I just need to be honest with him. "Can you make sure Ana doesn't wear another short skirt with those sexy stockings again when she comes over here? Those fucking animals that work for me couldn't stop talking about how hot she was the other day, and I almost knocked the shit out of one of the guys. I can't afford to fire guys right now, I 'm short staffed and you know what they are like."

"They better not let me hear them saying anything or catch them staring. I don't give a fuck if they work for you or not." He pauses, but I don't say anything. "Sure I will mention it but you better seriously head that off Elliot."

Yep he is pissed. I knew he would be but Christ they are normal red blooded horny guys. She showed up the last time with a hot short skirt, stockings that were below her skirt showing some thigh, and a sexy tight white shirt. She looked hotter than hell. I laid into my guys but, it would help if she was a bit more covered up. Kate dresses a bit more provocatively than I would like her too as well, but the guys know better than to talk about my girlfriend.

"Okay, chill. I will take care of it but just make sure she is covered up a bit more. Listen on another note; are we still doing our annual rafting trip? Uncle Mike emailed me this morning and said Scott and Daniel were planning on it, and I know Dad is counting on it. I was thinking I would suggest Mom have Kate and Ana to the house while we are gone or go somewhere for a chick's weekend, that way you won't worry about Ana."

"I haven't mentioned it to Ana. I forgot about it, but it is on my calendar. Let me talk to her and get back to you."

Every fall, Christian, my dad and I meet up with my uncle and cousins to go rafting on the Rogue River in Oregon for two days. We stay at a really nice cabin, play cards at night, eat well, drink and have a good time. I hope Christian will still go, but I know he will have a hard time leaving Ana. We talk for a few minutes and then he tells me that Dr. Greene has arrived and he has to go.

It was great to see how happy he was last night seeing the baby and its heartbeat. I hope Ana can start feeling better. She looks pretty weak and you can tell she feels miserable right now. She has lost too much weight. We are all pretty worried about her. I see Brady looking at me.

"Good Morning Elliot, thanks again for inviting me to your family's home yesterday, I had a great time." I nod at Brady. "Is your sister-in-law okay? I heard on the news that she ended up going to the hospital after I left last night."

"Yes she is better thanks." I really don't talk about my brother and his wife to people outside of the family. It's just our rule, we don't give out information on Christian. "Do you have those plans done for the house in Kirkland? I thought you might run them over to the clients today to see if they will approve them and then we can get the permits going so we can move on that property?" I am not in the mood to chit chat this morning. I was up late and into work at 5:30 am to check in at my main office, review payroll and then I drove over here to Christian's house to check on the six projects that I have going on over here. It's still early and I feel like I have put in a full day already.

"Good, glad to hear that. Hey can I talk to you about something?" Here we go. He is going to ask me if I mind if he asks my sister out. If I was in a better mood, I would fuck with him, but I don't have time for that today.

"Sure, but make it quick I have a million things going on." Christ, I am starting to act like Christian.

"I don't want to make this awkward, and if you're uncomfortable with it, please tell me because I really value my job, but I was wondering if you would be okay if I asked Mia out."

I look up at him, lean back in my chair and put my feet up on the desk drinking my coffee. Maybe I will actually fuck with him a bit. "So, let's say I am cool with it and you mess up and go out with my sister, and then something happens and you hurt her or make her cry or do something stupid. You know I will either fire you or kick your ass or both, so can you confidently say that you won't end up fucking this up?" I drink my coffee and look at him. I stare him down Christian style. "You know I am not nearly as protective of my sister as Christian. He has been known to beat the shit out of guys that have screwed up where Mia is concerned. He has put Taylor on a few too, and you know what a beast he is?" I am impressed. He doesn't even blink when I say this. It's actually true.

"I can understand how you both feel. I have a sister too. I would never do anything to disrespect her or jeopardize my position here." He looks so fucking serious. Christ he is a hell of a lot more mature than I was at that age.

"I'm fucking with you. Sure, I don't care, but just so you know – and this I am serious about- when we are working, you're my employee and you don't have anything over anyone else. If we are in a social situation together, than your Mia's date and not my employee. Just don't let the two mix and I am cool." He nods and comes over to shake my hand.

"I appreciate that Elliot. Okay, I am heading out to Kirkland. But uh….do you have Mia's phone number." He grins at me. I give him her number and walk out with him to inspect the progress at the palace.

**Mia's POV**

I have just hung up the phone from talking to the station manager at one of the local radio stations. Good old Christian works fast. He had Sawyer drop off my resume to Chaz and I have received a call for an interview tomorrow. I text Christian and tell him thank you for the set up. I am so excited. I am walking around the kitchen waiting for my coffee to finish brewing.

"Good morning Arthur. Didn't daddy take you to work today? He must be in court. We can go for a walk here in a bit." I love the way he cocks his head when I talk to him like he completely gets everything I am saying. I love this dog. He is so sweet. He sits next to me while I read the paper and drink my coffee. I can't believe there is a picture of Ana and Christian at the mall from several weeks ago I think. He is handing her little lamb and the story talks about there was speculation then that Ana might be pregnant. The story suggests she was pregnant when they got married. I roll my eyes. Poor Ana, will have to deal with that now. I rub my foot against Arthurs back and giggle when I realize I was reading the article to him out loud.

"Hello, this is Mia," I pick up my phone not recognizing the number or area code.

"Mia, hi it's Brady."

Oh my god! I almost spill my coffee. I stand up, sit down and then stand up again walking towards the sliding door in the kitchen. I glance at myself in the mirror. Chill Mia he can't see you.

"Hi Brady, how are you today?" My voice sounds shaky.

"I'm good thanks. I am just driving out to Kirkland to drop off some plans. Thanks again for the great birthday cake. I ate the rest last night when I got home."

"You're welcome. So…" this is awkward I don't know what to say. Imagine that, me speechless. "Guess what, I have an interview with a radio station. I am so excited!"

"That is awesome. When is your interview?" I love his voice. It is soft, sexy and he has this cute Midwestern accent.

"Tomorrow. I don't even know what the job is for but, I can't wait." God, I am so dumb I should have asked what the position will be. I could be interviewing for a job as the janitor.

"So, Mia are you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if I could take you to dinner and maybe you could show me around Pike Place Market."

I am jumping up and down. Chill out Mia. Don't be too excited. "Um, yes I would like that. I just don't want to be out too late because of my interview."

"Would tomorrow night be better? Then you could tell me about your interview."

Shoot, I really want to see him, but this will make me look less desperate if I say yes to tomorrow. "You know that might be better. Should I meet you somewhere?"

"If your more comfortable meeting me, I understand but I don't mind picking you up." Brady tells me. I tell him I will meet him at Radiator Whiskey in the market. We hang up and I am so excited I call Ana.

"Hi Ana, first how do you feel?"

"Hi Mia. I feel so much better thank you. Dr. Greene just left and I can go home. She wants me to start on some drug called metro something or other. Christian is researching it to make sure it is safe and calling for a second opinion. You know your brother."

"Well, I think you should look at your options but you poor thing, I hope you are your old self soon."

"I have agreed to work from home until I get past this. She said I can go to New York with Christian tomorrow and I plan to sleep on the plane and then just chill at his apartment unless I feel better. He wants me to be with him and I want to go too."

"Well, be careful. Guess what? I am so excited. Brady just called me and asked me out." I am giggling.

"Oh that is so cool Mia. He is so cute and really nice. I liked him." Ana tells me. We talk for a few minutes and I hear her telling Christian to stop.

"What is he doing Ana?"

"Oh you know. He is getting frisky. We are waiting for the nurse to discharge me and he is bored so he is playing with my toes." I hear her laughing. "Stop it Christian. Mia I need to hang up. What Christian? I am not telling her that."

"What? What did Christian say?" Ana tells me it's not important. "What, just tell me Ana."

"He said if Brady tries to get in your panties he will kick his ass." I roll my eyes. We hang up and I call my Mom.

"Mommy, guess what! Brady asked me out. I am so excited."

"He did? Well that is great Mia. He seems like such a nice young man. Dad and I both liked him. He is so handsome too. Where are you going?" I tell her and I also tell her about my interview. Before we hang up she tells me to make something for dinner. I take out some chicken breast from the freezer and think about what I will do with them. I find myself smiling thinking about Brady. Ethan. Ethan who?

I run upstairs and look for something to wear on my date and for my interview.

**Ana's POV**

It is so good to be home. We took a shower as soon as we walked in the door. Of course that led to sex. Christian didn't want to have me over exert myself so he just lifted me up like I was weightless and gently entered me while leaning me against the wall. He sucked on my breast and neck the whole time he was inside of me and once again I have hickeys. He laughed hysterically when he saw them. I don't think it is funny at all. "Did you give your sub's hickeys? Seriously, this is ridiculous."

"No baby, I rarely kissed them, just fucked them." He says this so matter of fact that I am standing there naked looking at him." What? I didn't give a shit about them. Those bites on you are because I can't keep my lips off of you. I love you, it just happened. I will be more careful in the future it's just that your skin is so soft, besides its pay pack from the one you planted on me last week." He turns around and smiles at me.

He walks into the bathroom and starts shaving. It is close to eleven and he tells me he needs to go into GEH for the afternoon and he wants me to rest and take it easy. He informs me that Sawyer is on his way to GEH to pick up some manuscripts for me to read.

"Christian, I think we need to go into the playroom soon." I know my husband and he has had so much vanilla lately I worry that it is not enough. "I know we are leaving Wednesday for New York, but I would like to get in the playroom with you before we leave. If I am feeling okay tomorrow, can we do that?"

Christian finishes shaving. He is so flipping hot. He walks out of the bathroom and has not responded. I see him pull some pants out of his side of the closet and I watch him get dressed. After he tucks his shirt in his suit pants, puts his socks and Louis Vuitton shoes on he gets up from the corner chair in our bedroom, sits down next to me and takes my hand. "Baby, I don't know if I want to go in there right now. You are going to have a baby. We play rough in there and I don't want to hurt you or Gummy Bear. "He smirks, shakes his head and laughs. "Gummy Bear, Christ what the fuck world am I in?"

"What does that mean? Are you not happy?" It scares me that he has said this.

"God, Ana, I am so happy. I just can't believe my life a year ago and my life now. It's crazy when I think about it, but I am so happy and I just don't need the playroom. Our sex life is amazing, you completely satisfy me. I will be honest; I am definitely not getting fucked enough, and I need more. But with that said, I can be patient until you feel up to it. But the playroom, I just don't know. When we were in their last week, I just couldn't relax. Let's just stick with vanilla and more of it for awhile." He kisses me softly and sweetly. "I need to go Baby. Will you behave and be okay?"

I nod. My phone vibrates and I pick it up. It is Roach. "This is Ana."

"Mrs. Grey, I just sent some manuscripts back with Sawyer. One of them is the sequel by Mari Colby. You rejected it on your first read, and I insist you reconsider and just review the chapters for miner change."

'Mr. Roach, I respectfully disagree." I look up and see Christian putting his wallet in breast pocket. He turns around from his dresser and listens to me talking to Roach. "Just because her first book was a huge success doesn't mean the sequel as written will be a success. She has completely changed the characters by having the main couple that readers fell in love with cheating on each other, full of drama, and taken the characters and turned them into a farce. No one will like what she has done with the characters and unless she keeps the characters true to the first sequel, we will have a bust on our hands."

"Mrs. Grey, with all due respect, you're a bit new at this to be so adamant on this topic." Roach says this to me in a condescending voice.

"While I may be new at this Mr. Roach, I know romance novels and I have studied sequels. I can site numerous examples of sequels that have failed or had lower sales when the main characters went in a different direction than what the reader fell in love with. If Ms. Colby wants us to represent her sequel, she needs to go back and take out some of the ridiculous drama and cheating and bring the characters back to the ones that the readers love."

"I think you are taking quite the risk Mrs. Grey. We might lose this author." He huffs at me. "We should have given her a contract by now, but you have been away so much, I guess it slipped your mind.

Oh that pisses me off." First, I purposely didn't give her a contract for a second book. And I beg to differ Mr. Roach. I am not taking a risk. I am looking out for SIP and I feel it is more important to stay true to the integrity of our other line of books than to sell out because we are afraid of losing one mediocre author. Is there anything else?"

"Well I could insist that you do as I say." Yes I suppose he could.

"If you feel like compromising SIP's reputation Mr. Roach, than I guess you can insist. But, I won't just make edit changes. I will do almost a complete re-write. And, I won't make it a priority as I have many more favorable projects to read through."

There is a long pause. Finally Roach hisses at me. "Mrs. Grey, we both know that at the end of the day, you can do what you want as co-owner of SIP. So I guess this argument or discussion is over."

"Mr. Roach, I am sorry you are confusing my relationship as co-owner of SIP for my passion to bring only the best books possible to SIP. Perhaps we can discuss this in more detail when I come back to work hopefully next week. Is that all?" We say good bye and I hang up. I am angry and frustrated. He doesn't take me seriously. I shake my head and stand up and see Christian still standing there watching me. "What?"

"Nothing, I am just rather impressed by the way you handled Roach. Don't worry about him. I am shopping for his replacement. I have to go, but I would really like to hear more about your conversation with Roach when I get home tonight. I need a workout with Claude tonight before dinner but I should be home about 7:00." He kisses me and I walk out with him to the elevator. I watch the doors shut, walk into the kitchen and get a cup of tea and lay down on the couch to wait for Sawyer to bring my manuscripts.

**Christian's POV**

Wow, Ana was impressive with Roach. I am so torn. On one hand I want her to stay home, safe, barefoot and pregnant. It is such a rush to my male ego to know that I can take care of my wife and that she is home waiting for me. It is almost embarrassing to have her work. People look at me like I am crazy when they hear my wife works. They can't understand why, and frankly I don't have a good response other than she wants to work. We sure as fuck don't need the money and her salary is half of what I pay most PA's at GEH. But on the other hand, I don't know if I trust anyone as much as Ana to run SIP. I bought it so I could keep her safe and I was thinking about buying a publishing house. Then when we got married, I decided to change the name to Grey Publishing and let her run it. She told me she would love for SIP to dig into e-Books and Roach has blocked her. I did some research on this topic and she is onto something. So I do want to sit down with her tonight and talk about it.

"Grey," I pick up my phone without thinking. I don't recognize the number.

"You fucking son-of a bitch. You have ruined me. I am not done with you Grey."

It takes me a minute to think about who I am talking to. Then it hits me. "Ah, good afternoon Linc. I see that you have discovered that I have bought you out. I believe your board has been fired, but you are still the CEO, so what is your problem?" I put him on speaker so Taylor can hear him. Yet another person that has accessed my very private cell number. What the hell?

"Knock it off Grey, what is your next move? You didn't keep me as CEO for any other reason than to destroy me."

"Linc, go fuck yourself. You bailed a man out of jail that tried to kill me, kidnapped my sister and fractured my wife's skull. You're the fucker that brought this on and made this personal by going after my family. I have unlimited resources you mother fucker, so I suggest you disappear with your tail between your legs or stick around to see what else I can do to make your fucking life more miserable. I don't have any need for a shit home on Lake Union, but I will be happy to own that to, so don't fucking push me Linc." I wait to see if he has anything else to say. Taylor looks at me from the mirror.

"Well, you better keep extra goons on that little wife of yours. I might want to try her out like you tried my wife out. Fair exchange don't you think?" I can't even see straight this pisses me off so much.

"You better believe Linc that I will make sure you are locked away or worse if you even think about coming near my wife." Taylor motions for me to hang up. Shit, never threaten anyone over the phone. I know, but god damn it. I hang up and lean back on the car seat. "Fuck! God damn it, son of a bitch."

"Sir, do we need to put someone on him. I don't think I like the way that conversation sounded." No shit.

"Sure. And keep Reynolds with Sawyer and Ana until her new team is up and running. Fucker, I don't trust him. Now that we are alone, what did you find out from Elena?" We pull into my GEH parking spot. I hear Taylor sigh.

"She wants you to know that she has been diagnosed with breast cancer and she needs your help."

"What the fuck does she want me to do? I mean it's unfortunate and I don't wish her ill will, but I am not her god damn support system." Shit. I don't want to hear this.

"She wants to get in to see a Dr. Carlton Baker but he isn't taking any new patients and she is hoping that you can get your mother to get an appointment for her. I told her I would pass on the message but that she needed to quit calling you."

I run my hands through my hair. I wonder if I should call my mom and even tell her and let her decide. I don't know who this Dr. Baker is but I could probably make it happen although I don't want to do her any favors. But fuck, this is her life. "Did she say anything else like how bad it is or anything?"

"She said she wants a second opinion and that is why she wants to see Dr. Baker who is supposed to be the best. She has stage 2 or something like that. She also said to tell you and Mrs. Grey congratulations." I grab my satchel and we walk into GEH.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey." I nod to Andrea and tell her to give me five minutes before coming into my office. I call Gramps.

"Hey Gramps, how is the caregiver working out?"

"Oh you know, Grams isn't adjusting too well. I had the agency send a new caregiver over this morning and so far this one seems to be a better match for her. How's Ana?"

I tell her about Ana and then I ask him about the contribution to Bowdry. "I don't think fifty grand is going to keep you and your brother off his radar. I think you better double that."

"Shit Gramps, I might as well piss my money out the window. I hate that bastard. A hundred grand! Will that cover Elliot too? I don't want to make him pay for my out of control temper." Gramps tells me he will call Bowdry and see how much he wants and call me back."

I sit behind my desk and rotate my head and neck. I am feeling stressed. Other than getting to bring Ana home and fucking her in the shower, this has turned out to be a shit day so far. Andrea comes in to review my messages and my schedule. I ask her to have Ros and Chaz come in. She tells me that the owner of the Seahawks called to complain that I haven't been in my club seats this year and it looks bad. He wants me to support the team more. I will look at my calendar and see if Kate and Elliot want to go to the next home came with us along with some GEH employees the next time they have a home game. I then ask Andrea to look into ultra sound machines and she looks at me like I am crazy. I then show her the picture of Gummy Bear and she laughs when I tell her how Elliot deemed my child AKA Gummy Bear.

"It does look like a little Gummy Bear. That is hilarious! Only your brother would come up with that!" Andrea offers to have the ultra sound photo framed for me.

Ros and I review my upcoming trip to New York and I ask her to go after a company I read about when I was sitting around at the hospital. It is a high tech company located in San Jose. I tell her about it and she says she will look into it. We talk about what else has been happening, and she asks about Ana. I have so much to do that I keep our conversation short. I spend the rest of the afternoon getting caught up and ready for the webinar with the Taiwan team. I need to talk to Ana before calling my mom about Elena. There will be no more secrets where Elena is concerned.

**Sawyer's POV**

I reluctantly agreed to take Mrs. Grey to the grocery store. She gave Gail the night off so she could make Mr. Grey a surprise dinner. She should be resting, but she did take a two hour nap. We walk into the lobby of Escala and call up the elevator.

"Ana Grey." I look up and instinctively step in front of Ana. Shit, Linc. I was just put on alert about him.

Ana looks at him and knows not to say anything. I have my arm reached into my jacket just in case.

"Your fucking husband ruined me and I want you to pass him on a message." Before he can say anything else I see Elliot walk in the door carrying a box.

"Linc, what are you doing here?" Elliot pushes Ana behind him as well.

"This doesn't concern you Grey. I am here to get a message to your brother."

"Ana get in the elevator and go on up." Elliot tells her. He hands her the box he is carrying. Shit, my job is to protect Mr. Grey's wife and family, that includs his brother, but he won't back off and go up.

"Go with her Elliot, Linc here is leaving." I take his arm and guide him towards the door.

Ana is still standing there. "Ana get the fuck upstairs right now." Elliot is yelling at Ana. She frowns but calls the elevator down.

"Cunt, tell your husband…" Before Linc can finish his sentence Elliot has punched him in the face. I pull him off of Elliot and then physically pick up Mrs. Grey and place her in the open elevator.

"Get in the damn elevator now Ana." I have never raised my voice at her, but she needs to just listen. No wonder the boss wants to choke her sometimes. I watch the elevator door shut and Linc is in la la land. Elliot has delivered quite the blow.

"You have a message for my brother you mother fucker, give it to me. You stay the hell away from his wife." I pull Elliot back and place some cuffs on Linc.

"What the hell are you doing?" Linc can't quite pull himself together to resist the cuffs, but is nervous about what we are going to do with him.

"I am calling my boss and he will let me know if you are going on a ride to see the police for trespassing, or if you are staying here so Mr. Grey can handle you. Now sit there and shut the fuck up.

The elevator doors open and Reynolds comes down. He was upstairs. I will probably get reamed out for not taking him with us to the grocery store. This is exactly what Taylor didn't want to happen when he called me earlier about this.

"What happened Luke? Mrs. Grey came in and told me to come down here right away."

"You never leave her alone. God damn it. Get back up there."

"I will go Luke. You guys do your bad ass thing. Linc, I mean it stay the hell away from our family." Elliot goes up in the elevator. I call Taylor and he lets me know that Mr. Grey is on a call with Taiwan and he prefers not to interrupt him. He will have Ryan bring Grey home and he is on his way to deal with Linc.

Christ, it seems like it is always something around here. Taylor doesn't want me to call the police because Linc never made it past the lobby elevator, so it's not trespassing. I am sure we will file yet one more restraining order. I push on Linc's boot and he looks up at me.

"What the hell is your problem? What did you want with Mrs. Grey?"

God damn Grey ruined me. My company is gone, I have nothing. I want to make his life miserable."

"It seems to me when you bailed out Hyde you brought this on yourself. So, now you keep it going by coming here. You can't win this you know that right?"

Linc shakes his head and then starts crying. I mean all out crying .Reynolds and I look at each other. He is sobbing and rather loud. People are walking past us and looking at him cuffed, sitting on the floor and crying. It's embarrassing.

"Stop crying dude. Man up. What the fuck?" I can't even stand to see kids cry let alone grown men. Shit. He cries even harder. "Why are you crying you pussy?"

He shakes his head. "My life is over, I have nothing left. I have no money, no wife, public humiliation. Nothing. I just want Grey to show me some mercy."

"So you come here and harass his wife? When he finds that out dude, he will probably want to fuck you up worse." Christ, what a dumb ass. I walk a few feet away and wait for Taylor to arrive. Life is never predictable with this job? And that is the way I like it.

"


	14. Chapter 14

_**All my dear fans have spoken- you don't want me to skip ahead without following up on the Linc issue and Elena. Also, you want me to cover New York, so I will take you there. Thanks everyone for your ideas and suggestions! You're the best. I am still traveling for work and apologize that I haven't responded to each of your reviews but please know they mean so much to me! Lilly **_

**Chapter 14 – A Spanking and a First Kiss! **

**Elliot's POV**

I am so fucking pissed at Ana. We are going to have it out right now. I get off the elevator and she is sitting in the kitchen playing with her rings.

"Ana Grey, what the fuck is wrong with you sweetheart. I told you twice to get your ass upstairs so tell me why, why, why you didn't listen?" I am running my hands through my hair and I want to pull it out I am so pissed. If something would have happened to her I would never forgive myself and Christian would have to be committed after he killed me.

"I'm sorry Elliot. I was just frozen in place. I don't know why I didn't move. I thought maybe I could help." I slap my forehead. No wonder Christian wants to lock her up half the time and throw away the key.

"Itty Bitty listen to me. I am 6'3 and almost 190 pounds, Sawyer is at least 6'4 and probably 210, you are what – 110 pounds and you're pregnant. What pray tell," I am barely able to talk I am so pissed, "what the living fuck fuck fuck were you going to do? Pinch him? For god's sake Ana, you have got to quit being so fucking stubborn. You have to stop this."

"I know. Are you going to tell Christian? He will be so mad and I don't want him mad, please Elliot." I walk over to the refrigerator and grab a beer. I lean against it and look at her, she looks nervous and I don't want to stress her out.

"I won't tell him that you didn't listen but he probably already knows from his security team. Ana, promise me you won't do that shit again." She nods. "Okay then feed me tonight and I won't say anything." She looks disappointed."What-you don't want to feed me?"

She smiles and shrugs. "I was going to seduce your brother but I doubt he will be in the mood anyway. Sure you can stay for dinner. Where is Kate tonight?"

Shit. I don't want to go there, but what the hell. "We had a huge fight so she is at her apartment tonight. She doesn't feed me anyway, never cooks a thing you know that."

"I want to hear about it, but um I need my groceries. Do you think Sawyer is bringing them up?"

"No probably not right now, he was waiting for Taylor." I smile when Ana grimaces. She knows she is in trouble. "I will go down and get them."

I go downstairs and see Taylor talking in the back of his SUV with Linc. Sawyer is in the front seat and Reynolds is standing outside of the car.

"Shit Elliot, is Ana upstairs." Reynolds is worried about her being alone and starts to head towards the elevators.

"Chill dude. Yes, I just need the groceries. What are they negotiating?" I motion towards the SUV and Reynolds shrugs. Sawyer steps out of the car and tosses me the keys to the SUV parked next to us.

I bring the groceries up and Ana is talking to Christian on the phone. She is smiling and when she sees me she walks into the other room. He must be telling her what he is going to do to her later. She walks in with a big grin and a look of relief.

"He doesn't know I was bad, no one told him. He was just worried about me and said he was on his way home. I told him you were staying for dinner."

""You did. Ha, I bet he was hoping I would say no."

"Actually, he said he really needs to work out tonight to unload the stress and asked if you had your gear with you. He said he likes working out with you because you push him harder. So it's all good. What did you want me to look at by the way?" She unloads her groceries.

I show her the hardware choices for the cabinets and she narrows it down to two hoping Christian will have an opinion. When has Christian not had an opinion? Ana starts to fix dinner and explains what she is making. She has cut red, yellow and green peppers and placed them in olive oil and places the dish in the oven. She is removing the leaves from stalks of fresh thyme and adding it to a bowl with fresh garlic, pepper, salt, basil, oregano and parsley. She then takes turkey sausage and browns it and adds it to the herb ingredients and then sautés mushrooms. I am fascinated. In the end she tells me it will all be added to penne pasta.

"You two in my office." We both jump as we see Taylor come storming through. What the fuck. I don't answer to him. Ana looks at me and shrugs. She moves the pan off the stove and giggles.

"I think we are getting called into the Assistant Principals office." I motion for her to lead the way and we walk down to Taylor's office. He looks pissed.

"Nice punch Elliot, it only cost your brother twenty five grand to keep the police out of this." He pauses. "I understand why you punched him, your brother wouldn't have stopped at one punch but Elliot, he pays for security, and you shouldn't have stepped in. He pays to protect you and in the last year you and your brother have been in eleven incidences costing him over $200,000. Elliot, for fucks sake, let us do our jobs. But again, I get why you did it."

"Yea and I will do it again if someone calls my sister-in-law an inappropriate name or puts her in jeopardy. Come on Jason, we are good friends, but don't even think you can control me. I get the drill, but I won't be a fucking pussy if someone comes near anyone in my family." He nods like he understands.

"Now Ana, I understand that not only did you ignore Elliot's request that you get upstairs but you ignored Sawyer. Ana, I am going to yell now," I hide my grin behind my hand. "I know you are technically my employer but if you ever pull this shit again I will tell the boss. Right now he doesn't know that you didn't follow security or listen to his brother. But Mrs. Grey- Ana- know that I am so fucking pissed at you right now." Taylor glares at Ana. He is steaming.

"Taylor, I am sorry. I was completely wrong. I apologize. I know you have security there to protect me and I just froze and well I thought I could help."

We both jump about five feet when Taylor slams his hand down on his desk. "Ana, god damn it. You are never, ever to interfere again or disobey your security. Do you understand me? I have a job to do and now I have added responsibility with you carrying baby Grey. Elliot please tell her what her husband was like when he thought she was dead several weeks ago." Taylor's face is beet red.

"Jason I have already ripped her a new one. We don't need to drag this out." Taylor promises Ana that because Christian is stressed to the nines, he won't add to his stress and tell him that his wife is completely defiant. Ana hugs him and he grins, shakes his head and hugs her back. Seems she has him wrapped around her itty bitty finger too.

Ana and I go out to the kitchen. "So what happened with Kate?" She goes back to her cooking.

"We fought about Ethan. She is demanding that he is part of our wedding and I don't want him in it. I never liked him and where is it written that I have to have my fiancés brother in the wedding. I have Christian, four of my college friends and I might even ask Jason. But I don't like that prick and I don't want him in my wedding."

"Wow. Why don't you like him? Is this about Mia?" Ana leans over the kitchen counter top. She hands me a bottle of water since Christian and I are working out. I should have never had the beer earlier, now he will have the advantage.

"Well, I didn't like how he treated Mia, but I didn't like him anyway. He is a status seeker, pretentious and kind of a pussy. And if you think I don't like him, you should talk to your husband. He can't stand him."

"Who you talking about? Ethan?" We look up and see Christian walk in. He puts his jacket on the sofa in the great room and places his satchel down on the floor. He comes towards me swings his arm out and gives me a firm handshake. "Nice one bro. I heard you broke the fucker's nose. I appreciate you looking after my interest." He grins and nods looking at Ana. He walks around to the other side of the kitchen counter and pulls Ana around and kisses her with abandon. "You okay baby? Yet another one of my past problems coming to rear its ugly head. I hate that you had to see that." He kisses Ana about ten times on her nose, both cheeks, eyes and has lifted her so that her feet are off the grown. I hope Kate and I can become this connected. We just don't have what they have. I feel like I am intruding.

I cough. "Yes we were talking about Ethan." Christian puts Ana down and loosens his tie. "I don't feel obligated to have him in the wedding, but when I told this to Kate she promptly told me she was kicking Mia out of the wedding. That pissed me off royally and we had a massive fight about it. So I grabbed her purse and keys, picked her bitchy ass up, pressed the fob with her keys on it, unlocked her car, placed her spoiled bitchy ass in her car and told her to go home. That was last night when we got home."

I look up and Ana's jaw has dropped and Christian is grinning. No he is actually laughing.

"Elliot, you shouldn't fight that vehemently over this. But, I agree that Mia will be devastated if she isn't in the wedding." Ana is really concerned. I know she and Kate are best friends but where Ana is a sweetheart, Kate can be a royal bitch. Yet somehow I am in love with her.

"Yes, nothing against your fiancée but that is just plain fucking bitchy Elliot. You can't exclude Mia." Christian tells me this like I haven't already thought about it."

"I know that is why we fought. She feels that if Ethan is excluded than Mia should be out of the wedding. But, the difference is first, dudes don't give a fuck about this. We can be in the wedding, go to the wedding or not even be invited. Rarely do we give a shit. Secondly, if Kate leaves Mia out, she can kiss having a relationship with Mom, Dad or Mia ever again. Probably should add you to that mix right Christian? Third, Mia is sweet, annoying, but sweet, Ethan is a dick who is still carrying the torch for you dear sister-in-law and I don't like him."

"He is not carrying the torch for me. That is not true."

"Bullshit." Both Christian and I say at the same time.

"Well I think you will have to give in on this Elliot. I think she wants to include her only sibling in this wedding just like you want to include your sister. So you probably should get past whatever your issues are." Ana looks at me sternly.

"I'm done with this conversation. I am going to go get my gear out of the truck and change bro, let's go work out some of this shit shall we?"

**Christian's POV**

This has been the longest day. I didn't sleep last night and then getting Ana home from the hospital, coming home, going to work and dealing with one issue after another has been stressful. Than the whole Linc shit. Taylor handled it as I was in a meeting and frankly just too wired to deal with one more thing. Taylor had Linc sign and NDA. We gave him a check for his supposed broken nose and then told him we are signing a restraining order against him. He can't fight the order and if he stays away, all is well. I already got what I wanted out of him which was to destroy him. Now I just want to move on. Yes I was furious that he approached Ana. But when I heard that he was crying like a little girl, I decided to play nice one more time and let him off the hook. Taylor said he was so grateful he practically hugged him. He is just messed up right now. I already have most of his company parceled out and sold. Today, I made several million just on the equipment he had. We sold it to another lumber company in Spokane at a nice profit. So, I am good with it. I loved that Elliot punched him a good one though.

Elliot and I worked out for an hour and it felt great. Then Ana made an amazing dinner that was better than anything I have ever had. It was a penne pasta dish with peppers, Italian sausage, mushrooms and all these herbs. She topped it with grated cheese and Elliot and I had a glass of Barolo. He has just left and I don't know where Ana has disappeared too. I finally find her upstairs coming out of the playroom. She has the spreader bar in her hands.

"It's getting late and I think I am too tired for the playroom Mr. Grey. But would you mind using this on me." Oh baby, you don't have to ask twice.

I take her hand and we walk straight to our bedroom.

"Take your clothes off Ana and lay on the bed face down." I am in need of control tonight and she seems to need to give this to me.

I strip down and get naked. I am tired and I need a quick hard fuck. I wonder how strong she is right now. I look at her delectable ass and see the remnants of the bruise from Hyde. I lean over her and start kissing her calves and run my tongue behind her knee. She giggles as I hit one of her ticklish spots. I work my way up her beautiful thighs. The back of her thighs can give me a hard on in an instant. They are flawless. As I work my way up her back and neck I find her ear.

"So, Mrs. Grey, Do you know why I asked you to lay on your stomach?"

She giggles again. "Because you want to claim my ass or do it from behind?"

"No baby. I am going to have you raise that delectable ass and then spank you ten times for each infraction. Do you know why?"

"Umm, not sure why don't you tell me." She starts breathing heavier but she is not surprised that she has a spanking coming.

I know she gets turned on when I whisper in her ear, so I move her hair to one side and continue with my soft, murmuring assault in her ear. My finger is running around the outside of her ear. "I think you know Ana but I will go ahead and tell you. I don't think you listened to my brother or Sawyer today, and just because I didn't go bat shit on you and yell at you when I walked in the door doesn't mean I am happy. Plus you didn't tell me so right now I think you deserve a spanking. What do you think?"

"Ummm, oops. Did Sawyer tell you?"

"Yep. And what do you mean oops?"

"I mean I know I was bad and I apologized to Elliot who yelled at me and I told Taylor I would never do it again. So I think I have rectified the situation." She squirms under me as I rub my erection against her ass.

"Well unfortunately I don't see it that way. I'm your husband and you failed to even discuss it with me. See, I think you didn't want me to know. So, you failed to listen to Elliot twice, and Sawyer once, that makes three infractions times ten- you're getting your gorgeous ass spanked thirty times for that Mrs. Grey and I am tempted to add one big spank for not telling me. When I get done making your ass nice and rosy and your pussy is dripping with need, I am going to fuck you so hard you will need to hold on tight. Am I clear Mrs. Grey?" I end my whisper assault and I stand up. I clasp Ana into the ankle cuffs and check that they aren't too tight. I press the expander and it spreads her legs three feet apart.

"Head and chest on the bed Ana. I am not cuffing your wrists, I don't want you uncomfortable."

"Is that joke Christian. You are about to smack my ass thirty-one times and you are worried about my comfort?"

"Make that thirty two smart mouth." She is gorgeous. He ass is ripe and up in the air and I can see her core staring right at me. Oh fuck yes. I can also see her rosebud, but I am not going there tonight. Just need some wet, tight pussy after a round of spanking.

"Why am I spanking you Mrs. Smart Mouth?"

"Because I was bad today when there was a threat and I didn't listen to Sawyer. I don't think I should have to listen to Elliot so I think I should only have twelve spanks." She never can resist having the last word.

"Well, Mrs. Grey your wrong. If you are in harm's way, and my brother is with you and didn't protect you I would have been furious with him. We are brothers and we have each other's back. Your family and he was protecting you, so don't, and I am serious Ana, don't use that argument again. We are up to thirty three now for even saying such a stupid thing." Now I am pissed. I don't want to hurt her so I walk away for a second.

"I am sorry sir, you are right. I just thought I would try to save my ass a few extra strokes. Elliot loves his family and I know he was looking out for me." I smile, I know what she is doing, but it calms me down anyway.

I rub her right ass cheek. "Okay baby, count with me."

She counts and when we get to ten I place two fingers inside of her and she moans and tightens up around my fingers. I pull out before she can cum. When we get to twenty I bend over and suck and lick on her core sticking my tongue inside of her pussy. God she is so wet I feel my lips dripping with her juices. I am throbbing hard and look down to see that my veins are bulging and I have pre-cum dripping from my dick. When we hit thirty I slam into her but don't move and she screams out. I move my hips a few inches and know I have hit her g-spot but don't move. She is begging me to fuck her. I rub her right cheek and spank it hard. I spread her cheeks as far as they can go without being uncomfortable and move just a fraction and feel her quiver. I quickly pull out stopping her orgasm.

"Not yet my naughty little wife. I look down and she is drenched. I spank her hard on the left cheek hitting her core and she shakes a bit. I spank her right side hitting the top of her thigh and the bottom of her pussy and then slam into her hard again. This time I fuck her hard and fast and she screams out as she tightens like a vise around my dick finding her release that goes on and on. I keep a steady, hard relentless fucking on her and I have worked up a sweat. I feel the perspiration over my eyes drip down my face and look down briefly to see my chest and stomach dripping in sweat. I am going to make her remember this and I fight my own release. I reach under her and pull her towards me closer as I have pounded her almost into the head board. I spread her cheeks again and know she is getting a major assault of my dick. She starts to quiver again and that is all I need. I feel my balls tighten and then my own release is long, and I shoot my cum deep inside of her screaming out her name. I am completely paralyzed as I continue to unload in her. We are both panting and I feel amazing.

I unclasp her ankles and she turns over and smiles at me. "Well Mr. Grey I hope you feel better. By the way that was 32 not 33. She winks at me and sits up."

"I laugh out loud. Oh baby, I feel light as a feather." I reach out and take her hand and pull her up. She stands up to use the bathroom. A few minutes later she is shaking her head at me as she hands me the cream for her ass.

"Jeez Christian, do you think you came enough? Good grief I filled the toilet with your remnants."

I stretch and grin at her and after I rub the cream on her ass I put on my pajama bottoms and throw her a t-shirt from my drawer.

"Hey something I need to talk to you about. Today, Taylor found out some information about Mrs. Robinson. She has been trying to reach me and I haven't taken her calls. It appears she has breast cancer and she wants me to talk to my mom to help her see a well known specialist. What do you think about this? I haven't talked to my mom yet, I wanted to talk to you first."

"I appreciate that you are telling me Christian. Wow, I hate to hear that anyone has to go through this, but I don't see why she always has to run to you. She has to stop that. But, I think you should tell your mom and let her decide."

"I don't have to tell my mom if you prefer I didn't." I mean this. I pretty much don't care and I am sure she can figure this out on her own.

"No, it should be her decision. Once you pass on the information to Grace, you can be out of it. How does it make you feel?"

"Surprisingly, I don't give a shit. I mean I don't want to sound heartless, but she can see a number of good physicians, get treatment, and continue to wreck havoc in people's lives. I hate to say this, but, maybe a little adversity will make her understand what other people go through. Although she is very selfish, so I doubt it. I will call my mom tomorrow and let her know."

"So New York. What are we going to do?"

"Is there anything you want to do? By the way I love how your breasts keep changing. It is really sexy. I don't mean just bigger, but they are starting to get darker and I like it." I smirk at her and reach over and nibble on her through her t-shirt.

"Stay focused Christian. I would love to see the Lion King on Broadway. Go to the Museum of Modern Art. Of course see the Empire State Building and have you re-enact the Sleepless in Seattle scene. And maybe take a carriage ride through central park. Oh and I want to yell for a cab but I don't suppose you will let me do that since we will have our own transportation. I wouldn't mind looking at some maternity shops for when I need some other clothes. Go to FAO Schwartz and buy the baby some things, ummm let's see, Ellis Island would be really cool. Visit Wall Street, see the garment district and not sure what else I haven't really looked into it yet."

I start laughing and pull her over to me with my arm around her shoulder I have her sweet lips about an inch from mine. "Well baby, I think we will have plenty to do with that list. The Lion King? Seriously? You're going to make me go to that?"

"Yes, why not? I hear it's amazing. And you will go because you want to make me happy." She bats her eyelashes at me." She is so right, whatever my baby wants, my baby gets.

"I have never seen Sleepless in Seattle. What happens at the Empire State Building?" Ana looks at me like I am crazy. "What? I don't see many movies and sure as hell not some chick flick where the guy hands the chick his balls." I start laughing again. "Like I do to you every day." Shit Ana owns me. I reach over and turn off the light and pull Ana's head onto my chest. "Sleep baby. I probably wore you out."

"No actually I was thinking how I would like to sit on you and have some more."

Like I said, what my baby wants, my baby gets.

**Tuesday Evening**

**Brady's POV**

I parked in the public parking lot and walk to the restaurant to meet Mia. She isn't there yet. Elliot told me that she is always late. But less than a minute behind me she walks in looking hot. She is wearing a short skirt, boots, a turquoise leather jacket and a sexy top underneath. She is mighty fine. I give her a big smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, you look gorgeous." She smiles at me and blushes a bit. She seems super confident so this surprises me that she has this shy side.

"You look great too!" I am wearing a pair of jeans and black v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt underneath. Nothing special.

"Brady, since you haven't really scene Pikes Place Market we should walk around before some of the shops close. They close early during the week. Then if you're okay with this, we can come back here or maybe over to Cutters for dinner." She smiles at me. God she is cute.

"I am all yours. Lead the way."

We walk around the Market and stop by the various stalls and it's a really fun place. Maybe a bit touristy but still quite entertaining. We watched the fishmongers at the Pikes Place Fish Market throw fish at each other and all of their tricks. We walked by a flower stand and Mia told me that Ana and Christian had hundreds of Hydrangea's at their wedding and it was beautiful. So I stopped and told her to pick out her favorite colors.

"No don't be silly Brady. You don't need to do that." She looks embarrassed.

"I don't need to. I want to. They are beautiful and you like them, so I would like you to pick out enough so you have a nice arrangement and hopefully you will think about me tomorrow." I tell her this and smile. God I want to kiss her so bad but I think it is probably too soon. She gives in and picks several flowers. "No, pick more. Here, put these in there." I throw some flowers that I like and before you know it she has a large bouquet. I pay for them and as we walk away she reaches over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you Brady. I would have thought of you anyway, but this was really sweet and I appreciate it." I smile at her and can't help myself I give her a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"Vanilla?" She looks at me funny. "Vanilla lip gloss. It tastes really nice."

"Yes," She blushes again.

After we are seated at a window seat at Cutters, we lookout at the harbor and Mia points out various landmarks. She tells me about her families love for boating and how they go all over the area in their yacht. I saw it when we were playing football, I wouldn't call it a boat. It's huge!

"So Miss Grey, tell me about your interview." She sits up and sighs.

"I was there for two hours and they never told me what position they had in mind. I think it went well, but I have no idea. I guess I should have asked but I didn't want to be too pushy." We talk about a good follow up strategy and she takes a small notepad out and starts writing down all of the things we talk about. She seems serious about this so I repeat some of the things we talk about and she adds them to the long list. I comment that her writing is unreal. It looks like calligraphy.

"Yep, it's the creative side in me. Everyone says that." That leads to a discussion on her artsy side and all the things she likes to do such as sewing and painting. She loves to cook and she admits to being hideous at math which of course as an architect I pretty much have am an expert with numbers. She asks about why I studied to be an architect and I told her about my love for drawing and design.

"So, how is it that a hottie like you is still available?" I ask her because I really don't get it. She is sweet, gorgeous, personable and pretty much everything I like in a girl. She either is a one of those chicks that clings to guys making them run, or has just been in a relationship and back on the market because I can't believe she is available.

We talk about her past boyfriends and guys she dated. She tells me about dating Ethan, Kate's brother and they just ended it like last week. That puts my antennae up as I don't want to be the rebound guy. She assures me that she is good with it as they only saw each other a few times outside of family gatherings. They were forcing it because of her brother and his sister. She doesn't seem too broken up over it, so that is cool.

We talk for at least another two hours. She is so easy to talk to. She asks a thousand questions but she seems really interested and not at all self absorbed. I get the check and she offers to help pay. I grab my chest.

"You wound me Mia. Jeez, My Grandma would beat me silly if she thought I took out a beautiful girl like you and asked her to pay. I can't let you do that." I smile at her and throw my credit card on the bill without really looking at it. While we are waiting I reach across the table and take her hand. "Thank you Mia I had an awesome time. I have to be on site a 4:30 tomorrow morning, so I should probably call it a night. But if you're not busy Saturday would you be up for a picnic and hiking. I really would like to see Mt. Rainier." Mia looks hesitant. "If your busy I understand." I know I sound disappointed.

"No, it's not that. I want to be honest with you. This is my fresh start. But I am spoiled, a ridiculous girly girl that barely breaks a sweat, I am use to being in charge and I have a reputation of being too chatty. I don't want to chase you away because I really think you're a nice guy. I decided before I met you to start becoming more adventuresome, and start the process to get out on my own and get my own apartment. You know time to get out from under my parents. They are great, but its time I grow up and be more responsible. I just don't want you to be disappointed if we go hiking and I can't keep up or I whine a lot. I promise to try and not whine, but if you are okay with that, then I would love to go with you Saturday." Again that smile and I notice her cute dimples.

I must have a huge smile on my face because I am relieved. "Mia, I like that you're a girly girl. We aren't going repelling just hiking, find a nice spot, have a picnic and get to know more about each other. Then I thought Saturday night we can do something you would like to do."

"If you let me pack the picnic then yes, you're on!" She cocks her head to wait for my decision.

"Yes, of course, you can pack it. I will pick up some wine." I sign the bill, and take her hand. "Where are you parked?"

She tells me where the garage is and that she will be okay. "Mia, you really want my Grandmother to beat me black and blue when she sees me next. Let alone what your brothers would do to me if I let you walk to a dark garage to retrieve your car alone.

We walk to her car and I take her keys from her hand and unlock her door. Before she can open the door I pull her face up by her chin and kiss her softly. "Thank you for a great evening Mia."

Her breath hitches a bit. Good, I think she is into me. "No, thank you, I can't even tell you the last time I had such a great evening." She looks down shyly then looks back up.

Fuck, I can't resist. I pull her closer and give a real kiss. I nudge her lips with my tongue and she opens her mouth for me. We kiss softly for a few minutes and before I lose my composure I gently pull away and we smile at each other. I open her door, hand her the keys. She lays the flowers on the passenger seat and thanks me again and I wait until I see her safely pull away.

I think I am going to like Seattle.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So, rare that I would update so soon, but so many comments to the last chapter that it had my head spinning with new good ideas. Thanks everyone! **_

_**Most everyone wants more of Mia and Brady and I plan to do more. One review didn't want to read about them, but I hope to make most of their interaction around Ana and Christian.**_

_**Some of you were worried about the spanking while Ana was pregnant. No worries, I have addressed that below. We will spend a few days in New York and hopefully by this weekend I will have another chapter. Everyone sure loves Elliot and Christian together, so let's start with a little flashback from the dinner the other evening. Thank you everyone! Lilly **_

**Chapter 15 New York Bound**

**Ana's POV**

We are sitting on the plane with almost our entire security team. Good grief. There is Taylor and Wilson for Christian. Then there is Sawyer, Reynolds and my new female security- the second one –as the first didn't please my hubby for some reason. Her name is Tamera Byerly. She is a former Marine – aren't they all, and she is single, about forty I guess and all business. Ugh. I know they are not supposed to be my friend but if they have to go in the dressing room with me at least she can tell me how something looks. I doubt this lady has ever had a dress on in her life. I know, I know, stereotype but she is definitely not feminine. She is as tall as Sawyer and a _big girl_ as my mom would say. We'll see how this works out.

Reynolds requested to work with me and Sawyer as the second security. Christian liked that because he has had Reynolds with me on many occasions and trusts him. The plans are that when the baby is born it will have its own security and Reynolds wants that job. We are all surprised by that.

Yesterday I read manuscripts and slept most of the day. I had a little morning sickness but not much. I am eating little quantities more often throughout the day and that seems to help and keeps Fifty happy.

I look over and Christian is laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about our conversation with Elliot Monday night." He shakes his head. I am trying to figure out which part was so funny as half of everything Elliot says makes us laugh. "The part when we were talking about names for the baby." I elbow Christian.

"That wouldn't be so funny if the tide was turned Mr. Grey."

"No, but then you wouldn't be here if that was the case _Mrs. Grey_." He bends down and kisses my lips. Smug bastard. I replay that conversation in my head and secretly admit it was kind of funny.

"So you guys talked names yet? If it's a boy what will little Elliot's middle name be?" Elliot says this with a huge grin.

"I think we have agreed on a boy's name haven't we Christian?"

"Yes. But we are not saying what it is and no Elliot, there is no fucking way I am naming any kid of mine after you." Christian smirked.

"For a girl, I want the list of all the girls you have been with Christian because I don't want to name my daughter after any girl you have ever slept with." Christian looks shocked by my comment. "And this applies to you as well Elliot. I don't want that stigma on my daughter."

As soon as I said that, Elliot who was drinking water at the time, spit it out choking.

"Well Ana, then you better pick a boy's name like George because between the two of us I doubt there isn't a female name we haven't fucked!" Elliot barely could say this he was laughing so hard. What is so funny about that?

"Christ Elliot, don't say that kind of shit to Ana. Are you purposely trying to get my wife mad at me like your girlfriend is you? " Christian admonishes Elliot but starts laughing too. "Baby, I can't remember all the names, you aren't serious are you?"

"Yes I am serious. I can't believe you can't remember all the names!" I am shocked.

"Ana, come on, I have to defend my brother on this one, if you are looking for names from me, we are in trouble here. Let's just say it is safe to skip the names Lindsey, Kristen, there were several of those, Sarah, Emily, Abby, Jackie, Doralee…" Elliot is naming his list.

"Doralee. You were with a Doralee?" Christian looks at Elliot rather nervous.

"Yes, why were you?"

Christian nods yes. "Not a common name. What did she look like?"

"She was hot. Tall as I recall. Good body and a ginger with brown eyes. Sexy as hell."

"Oh shit, that's the same one." They both start laughing and clink glasses. Hello. Did you man whores forget I am here!

"Hello, is something funny about that?" I can't believe them.

"Sorry baby, but you can definitely take that name off the list. Seriously, I am sorry. But this is sort of a stupid exercise. To Elliot's point we will have to come up with something unique if you are trying to make sure neither of us have you know- been with someone by that name. Can we change the subject?" Christian looks really uncomfortable while Elliot is practically on the floor he is laughing so hard. Smug bastards, both of them.

I look at Christian sitting next to me on the plane. We have just taken off for New York and been given the okay to move around. "I am going into the bedroom."

"Wait, are you mad at me?" I shrug. "Can I come with you?" Again I shrug. What is wrong with me? I know he has a past, but he and Elliot were man whores and I don't see anything funny about it. Then he has the nerve to say if it was the other way around I wouldn't be sitting there. What a double standard. Christian follows be in to the bedroom. There is some turbulence and I almost fall, he grabs me and puts his arms around me. "You okay baby?"

"Yes. How would you feel if every boy's name we liked I would say to you; 'Oh, I slept with a guy by that name?"

Christian sighs clearly tired of this conversation. "Ana, I understand that it is tactless and probably hurtful. I can't change the past. And I was serious. I wouldn't have married you if you had been that kind of a woman. I love that you have only been with me. Your mine in all ways and call it a double standard but most men don't want to marry the village whore."

"But it is okay that the man was the village whore." I am baffled by this double standard.

"Pretty much yes. Not saying it is right but it is what it is. Now come here." He pulls me onto the bed. "Can we not argue about this? I love you and this feels like wasted energy. How's your butt?"

"My butt?"

"Yes, I haven't seen you since Monday night and I want to make sure I didn't get carried away with my spanking."

Christian worked from 6:30am until 1:00am. He was so behind he needed to prepare for this trip and review all the third quarter financials with his CFO. So we didn't see each other at all yesterday which means we have some catching up to do and he is probably horny.

"My butt is fine. You spanked me like I was made of glass. You were super gentle."

"Was I? Well I can fix that if you are complaining." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I wanted to make a point, but not hurt you. Besides it was mostly about pleasure and from what I could tell, you were pleased." He grins at me. "I am not going to play rough while you're pregnant Ana."

"But I like it rough sometimes. I think we should ask Dr. Greene what our limits should be when we see her."

"I don't really feel like having that conversation with her, but maybe we should without giving her too much detail." Christian thinks about this for a second. "I will add it to my list. So how was it when you went over to the house yesterday?"

"Oh it was good. Elliot was right, the way he did the deck makes more sense and I actually like the double deck that he did off to the family room. It sort of looks like a little tree house the way he has it. So, I am happy with it." I am playing with Christian's happy trail hair. I love the way the line of hair leads to the treasure.

"So, did anyone bother you?"

"Bother me? What do you mean bother me?"

"You know stare at you or cat calls? By the way, did you tone it down when you went over?"

So that is what this is about. He wants to make sure I didn't draw any attention.

"Well only a few guys whistled and one guy yelled out that he loved me. I wore my white shorts and a halter top." I giggle as I say this.

"What? You did not. It was cold out. Your fucking with me aren't you Mrs. Grey?"

"Yep! Christian, I wore my snow suit okay. Jeez. I wore a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was damp and cold yesterday. I had Sawyer, Reynolds and Elliot hovering all around me. Any guy that made a gesture would have been seriously stupid." I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

"Yep!" Christian starts tickling me and after I scream for mercy he covers my mouth with a deep lingering kiss.

"I have more to tell you before you get all horny."

"Get?" Christian laughs. "That ship sailed baby. But what do you have to tell me?" Now he is rubbing my stomach under my sweater. It feels good.

"First of all Elliot and Kate made up. Elliot told me yesterday he talked to your Mom and she laid into him. She told him that Kate was right and he was wrong. Ethan will be his brother-in-law and while they will never be as close as the two of you, out of respect for Kate and her family, Ethan should be included. So he said he was sorry to her and all is well." I look to see what Christian's reaction will be and he doesn't give much away. Finally he acknowledges me.

"She is probably right. We just don't like him much but he needs to consider Kate's feelings on this. Besides when we were working out I told him it couldn't possibly be worth hearing about it for the rest of his life which you know Kate would bring up every time they fought. So, I think he was reconsidering before he called my mom. He just didn't like that Mia was the bait on this. He doesn't feel like Kate treats her very nice."

"I don't agree with that. I think Kate and Mia have a lot of fun together. But speaking of Mia, she called me last night after her date with Brady and her interview."

"Do I want to hear this?" Christian frowns when I mention this.

"Yes. You know something is different about Mia. She is acting really mature these days. She said her interview went well but she wasn't told what she was interviewing for so she put together a list with Brady's help of follow-up questions and a thank you note. Then she said her date was the best date she has ever had. They just walked around Pikes Place Market, he bought her flowers, they had dinner and he walked her to the car like a gentleman. They are going hiking this weekend and having a picnic. Isn't that sweet?"

Christian starts laughing. "Hiking my ass. You can't call getting out of the car and walking fifteen feet to the first picnic table hiking Ana. Mia will never survive hiking." He shakes his head.

"Well she said she told Brady that she was a girlie girl but she wanted to start being more adventuresome. He told her they would take their time and not do anything crazy. They are going to Mt. Rainer as he has never seen it and spending the day."

"Hmm, that's good. He seems like a nice guy. Good athlete. Elliot said he is really talented. In fact he was the one that designed the deck. So, good, I hope that this works out for her. I like him."

"Really?" I clap my hands not even trying to act like Mia. I want Christian and Elliot to cut her some slack and not make every guy run as soon as they meet them. I can't imagine having those two as big brothers. "I am glad because I think he is super nice and cute too. I mean for her. Don't get your knickers all twisted." He frowns at me. "Oh and she said he kissed her goodnight and it was the best kiss she ever had. Nothing over the top, just sweet and …."'

"Okay okay I get it. Christ Ana, I don't want to hear that." He flips me over and kisses me again. "I would rather we talk about our kisses."

"Nobody could kiss better than you Christian." I put my arms around his neck and give him lots of butterfly kisses.

"I didn't get any yesterday and we have five more hours at least of flight time. So while I would love to fuck you – and I will before we land, I have a surprise for you. Hang on."

Christian steps out and comes back a few minutes later with his iPad. He shuts the shades on the windows, fluffs the bed pillows, sits down and then syncs his iPad to the flat screen TV on the wall. I jump on his lap and attack him with kisses and giggles when I see the trailer start for Sleepless in Seattle. My Fifty is the best.

**Taylor's POV**

Oh for fucks sake. The boss and Ana have just gone in the bedroom. The last time I flew with them they fucked so loud I wanted to parachute out of the plane. I look over at Sawyer and we both grab our headsets. We start laughing because we know that the boss is going to fuck her. They fuck all the time and when we are sitting in the office because of all the technology and sensors we have around the place, it is impossible not to hear something at some point. We figure he gets laid more than any man in North America except male hookers. I like to fuck as much as the next guy but I couldn't possible reload as quick as he does. Granted I am older, but Sawyer is younger and he said he is not even in the same league as the boss.

I need to get so much work done. All these distractions with Hyde, Ana in the hospital, the boss staying home with her and me being out of GEH have me way behind. HR is ready to rip my head off as there are about fifty new employees that need my approval for background checks. That use to be Welch's job but somehow this shit got put on me because Welch is doing all the international staff now. So I am reading through the reports. Then I have to approve all the security equipment for the new house and Elliot is waiting for me to meet with the technician that is going to install the cameras and I haven't had any time to get out there. We want sensor lights and an electric gate that will have both code and finger print access. I am driving over to Bill Gates property next week and meeting with his security to see his set up. They were very accommodating when we called to see what their set up looked like.

I have to come up with an entire plan for baby Grey. Thank god we have six months left. I am glad Elliot changed the deck. With upstairs access we would have had to place security outside the babies' room the way it was set up before. Now that Grey has embraced fatherhood he is going to be a fucking pain in the ass when it comes to his kid. I get it, but nothing will be good enough.

Finally, I am bothered by some threatening letters we have received. We get more of that shit in one week than anyone can count, but this one letter hits the bosses Achilles Heel. His Grandfather. What fuck would threaten an 87 year old man. But someone keeps sending threats on Gramps and I can't help feeling in my gut that it is someone that knows how the boss feels about his grandfather. So I have Reynolds and Sawyer reviewing past employee records to see if anyone would fit the MO. Something is bugging me about it.

The New York apartment was swept and secured last night by Ryan. I sent him out yesterday. We don't stay there often, but it is luxury personified. It has a rooftop terrace that looks out over Manhattan, five bedrooms, a huge kitchen and an adjoining apartment for security and staff with three bedrooms. So Reynolds, Wilson and Sawyer will sleep over there and Byerly and I will each take a room in the main penthouse. I was the one insisting on the added staff. Grey and the wife are the personal guest of that asshole Donald Trump tonight at a huge society event in Manhattan. A security detail's nightmare. Now that the damn world knows about baby Grey, I am not taking the risk of having Ana attend an event in fucking NYC with 2000 people. Not happening. So we told Trumps people that either our entire security team goes or the boss is a no show. He hates Trump but the PR department almost insisted he do this. Ana and the boss are the couple of the year right now. The god damn world is fascinated with them and we have yet to make an east coast trip. I have been forewarned by Chaz that the paps are going to be a fucking nightmare.

Saturday afternoon the boss has agreed to do an interview with the news show _Sixty Minutes_. They have been trying to get him for years and he finally agreed hoping to keep the paps away from Ana. Personally I think this whole trip will open the floodgates. That is why I insisted we fly into Teterboro Airport half way between Manhattan and the Meadowlands in New Jersey. It is a small airport for private and corporate jets and the paps are not a big problem there. No way were we flying into LaGuardia.

Next week is Gail's birthday. I have a ring picked out and I am asking her, no begging her to marry me. I think she will say yes. I told Grey yesterday and he just smiled and told me it was about time. Of course he offered me his house in Aspen, the new house, his parents house anything I wanted for our wedding. But I think we will just make it a private affair at the courthouse. Depends on what Gail wants. The boss can be a real dick, well he isn't half the dick he use to be, but I will say he is generous to a fault and as many times that I have wanted to fucking kill him, he is a great guy to work for at the end of the day.

I look up and see Reynolds and Wilson smirking .I lift my headset up a bit and yep…Mr. and Mrs. Fucking Bunny are at it again.

**Christian's POV**

We have just landed in NYC. I had to wake Ana for the landing and tell her to get dressed. We watched Sleepless in Seattle and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I enjoyed watching Ana cooing and smiling throughout as much as I did watching the movie. It is definitely a chick flick though. We fucked somewhere over the Mid-Atlantic and as usual Ana knows how to please me. Christ she was a quick learner and I can't imagine another woman who could satisfy me more. Today she sat on me and squeezed her pelvic muscles so hard it made me cum way earlier than I wanted to. I told her she is wearing the Ben-Wa balls tonight to this event we are going to. That always makes us both hot and horny.

I can't wait for her to see the apartment. I have a surprise waiting for her there.

We get off the plane and into one of the two cars Taylor has arranged for us. One is an Escalade. He has been trying to get me to switch the Audi SUV to an Escalade so I told him to arrange for one used for security purposes and I would see how I liked it. It is easy in Manhattan to find a secured vehicle because a lot of celebrities fly in and out and request what they call in the business as "entourage cars." Whatever. I just want to get my wife safely to and from places.

"So we are in New Jersey and not New York?" Ana asks me. I forget she has never been this far east and certainly not to New York. It is an ugly airport and she looks disappointed when we pull out to see that it isn't the best area. I don't tell her that this airport has more wildlife strikes and small plane accidents than any other airport. It is all an odds game.

We drive into Manhattan and she is so excited to see the rush of traffic and the craziness that makes up NYC. I explain how NYC is made up with the different Boroughs; Brooklyn, Queens, the Bronx, Manhattan and Staten Island. Our place is right in Manhattan.

We pull into the underground garage of 15 Central Park West. I paid a fortune for this place. NYC is so fucking expensive. But, I actually like it and just wish I could come here more often. We enter the elevator and Ana is holding my hand tight.

"What baby? Are you nervous?"

"I am excited to see this place. I can't believe I am in New York." She has a big smile. I am glad she is feeling better. She is still tired but she just started her eleventh week and I think she is starting to turn the corner. The elevator stops and per protocol we let Sawyer and Reynolds out first with Taylor, Wilson and whatever the new person's name is behind us. When we get a few feet from the door, Sawyer opens the door and enters with Reynolds. Wilson is there waiting and that means we are good to go. I pick up Ana.

"What are you doing?" Ana blushes.

"Threshold baby, you haven't been here before. I carry her through and in our entry way I turn her around to see the surprise I have waiting for her.

"Oh my god, Christian! When did you have that put there?" She jumps back up in my arms with her legs wrapped around my waist and starts kissing me. 'I love it. Did you order one for the new house too?"

"Of course." I smile at her pleased she loves the eight foot canvas of Ana and I after we walked down the aisle on our wedding day. Jose captured the golden shot of us; forehead to forehead with big smiles wrapped in each other's arms. I remember the song _At Last_ was still being sung and the picture says it all. I ordered the picture in black and white and it is a really special photo. Jose fucking Rodriquez should say my name in his prayers every night for how much I paid for these canvas collections. But who cares, Ana is thrilled and I am pretty happy with them as well.

I show Ana around the penthouse and take her outside to the terrace. It is a nice early autumn day in Manhattan and I take a seat on one of the chaise lounges and pull her onto my lap where we are wrapped around each other looking out at Central Park from this side of the penthouse.

"Do you like it baby?" I kiss her softly. I have never felt as excited to be here as I am right now. Sitting here on the terrace holding my beautiful wife, who I love more than life itself, is more than I ever imagined for myself. I am so fucking happy I feel like crying.

"Oh yes Christian it is wonderful. I can't wait to come up here tonight when I can see all the lights. But just being here with you is better than anything. I love you so much."

That is all I need in life these days. Just to have Ana tell me how much she loves me. I look down and see my baby has fallen asleep in the safety of my arms. I hold her like that until Taylor tells us we should consider getting ready. I could lay with her like this for the rest of the night and be truly satisfied.

We are getting ready for this event that Donald Trump puts on each year. I don't like the guy but he has been trying to get me to come to it for years. I actually need his help with some business dealings in Dubai. He has a hotel property over there and I am trying to secure a copper mine in the area and I am getting road blocked. He has offered to give me some tips on how to deal with the United Arab Emirates. While we are getting dressed Ana asks me if I called my mom.

"Called her about what? I talk to her almost every day."

"About Elena." Oh.

"Yes, I told her. She was surprisingly rather callous about it. She told me that Elena was perfectly capable of using her own resources to get to this doctor or she should ask someone else. She felt uncomfortable calling in a chip with the doctor when someone she actually cared for might need him someday. So, I told her and she declined. I had Taylor call Elena this morning before we left and tell her that the Grey family wishes her well, but other than that, we feel no obligation to help her with her problem."

"Wow. I am surprised. It sounds cold but I can't imagine that Grace would help her after what happened between them when your mom went to see her. I just hope your mom doesn't end up feeling guilty."

"She will. I bet she ends up doing something for her. She is a doctor and it goes against everything she believes in not to help someone. But I think she got some satisfaction in saying no initially. I passed the message on and now I am done with it."

I fasten Ana's dress in the back for her and turn her around. I look at the gorgeous turquoise skin tight dress she is wearing. It has a slit from the ankle all the way up her amazing leg; it is strapless and rather low cut showing her great cleavage. The color makes her eyes look bluer than usual and she looks beyond gorgeous. She is wearing her second chance earrings and a five carat diamond necklace that I gave her a few minutes ago as a thank you for carrying my baby. I feel so proud I can only gasp when I see her. But what catches my eye and I can't help smiling is the tiniest little pouch in what is usually a very flat belly. I am sure no one else would notice but I know her body quite well. I smile at her and turn her sideways in the mirror and put my hands on her stomach. I whisper in her ear. "Do you see it Ana? You look beautiful carrying my child. Thank you." I kiss her softly and get ready to show her off to the city of New York!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Behind Closed Doors**

**Ana's POV**

We are in a long line of cars waiting to be let out at Capitale in New York City where tonight's event will take place. I am a nervous wreck. Tonight's event is hosted by Donald Trump and will be full of celebrities. Christian said this is my coming out party for the east coast and that a lot of people will want to meet me. I don't have any idea why but he won't leave my side. I am already holding his hand so tight that he was teasing me a few minutes ago that I was cutting off his circulation. The media will be out in full force as well. I did my own make-up and hair and I think I look fine. I have left my hair wavy and long with a diamond barrette holding the sides and clasp in the back. I used a bit more eyeliner than usual and did the smoky look and Christian loved it. So I guess it looks okay. He would sure tell me if he didn't like it. Not that he is rude but he usually says, "Is that what you're going to wear?" when he doesn't like something.

I have the Ben-Wa balls in and I am not sure this is a good idea tonight. I am so nervous I don't need any more distractions. I have been given the drill. If I need to use the ladies room, Byerly will escort me, and Sawyer will take me to her. Christian is wearing a mic in his sleeve so he can let security know. I feel like there must be some added security threat for us to waltz into this event with our own team, but Christian assures me it is just a foreign venue and it isn't safe for people like us. I hate that term. People like us. It makes me feel like a snob.

"Ready baby? You look gorgeous. Just hold my hand, and don't answer any questions other than who you are wearing. Whatever you do, don't tell them or anyone tonight when the baby is due. That needs to stay confidential. Even if Trump asks you, just say it's a spring time baby. He is a big mouth fuck and he doesn't need to know that information. He loves to brag about who he knows. Next week he will be on TV shows saying we are good friends." Christian is going on and on.

"Christian, I get it." I smile at him. I think he is more nervous than I am. He is beyond handsome in his tux. He looks at his pocket watch and frowns when he sees the number of paparazzi out front. Unlike Seattle, they have no idea who is in this car as every car is either a limo or Escalade like ours. The car stops and the event security approach the driver's side window. Reynolds is driving and informs them rather tersely that our security will handle our departure and not to touch any car doors. Taylor is already out of the car and coming around and Sawyer who was in the car behind us has met up with him. For Pete's sake this is almost embarrassing.

After looking around, Taylor opens the door. Just the grandiose style in which we have arrived with two cars tips the paparazzi off that it is someone important and then someone recognizes Taylor. "It's the Grey's." All cameras point in our direction. Christian gets out of the car and buttons his tux and reaches in for my hand. As soon as my leg exits the car the flashes and camera's go wild. I can't even see. I hear Sawyer tell them to back the fuck off, but of course they don't.

"Look down baby, the flashes won't be so bad." I do as Christian tells me and pray my boob isn't hanging out. I have a wrap around my arm, but I don't need it as the evening is unseasonably warm. I am carrying a Judith Lieber handbag that Christian bought me for our one month anniversary. I had no idea who Judith Lieber was before we married, and I almost fainted when I found out how much her purses cost. But this bag is amazing and I love it.

"Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Ana, Ana over here," "Who are you wearing?" "When is the baby due?" "Do you know what you're having?" I feel like everyone is staring at my belly and I try to suck it in, but wow, how strange, I can't.

There are so many questions and no way to respond if I wanted to with everyone shouting. I want to give a plug to Mrs. Kavanagh Christian loved the wedding dress so much he told me to pay her to make me some more items. The dress I am wearing is one of them and it is probably my favorite dress next to my wedding gown of course. She really designed this to play my best features. Of course, I won't be wearing this again for awhile. I barely fit into it.

"Christian how do I tell them what dress I am wearing if they are all shouting at the same time. I want to give Dana a shout out."

He nods and leads me to the Entertainment Tonight reporter and simply tells them, "Mrs. Grey is wearing a Dana Kavanagh Collection." He smirks when they ask him who he is wearing. "Do you really give a fuck?" Oh Christian, play nice. I gently nudge him. "Giorgio Armani." He murmurs and smiles at me shaking his head.

Before they can ask anything else he leads me through the front door. Finally I can see. Oh my god it is beautiful in this building. Capitale is a historical landmark and it has been transformed into a magnificent splendor with the dim lights, centerpieces, beautiful place settings and fabulous water fountains everywhere. It is enchanting and it takes my breath away.

Christian whispers in my ear. "How are your balls?" I giggle.

"Good thank you, and yours?"

"Anxious to meet up with yours." He winks at me and it is just enough levity to make me relax. We are escorted to our table and along the way we are stopped and introduced to dozens of celebrities. We have been assigned an escort whose job is to make sure that people who have requested to meet Christian are able to do so. The escort pretentiously tells us that the list to meet us is longer than the list to meet any other guest. I hear Christian mumble under his breath, "Big fucking deal." He hates these types of events, but he sure looks good pretending he does.

We meet Rudy Giuliani, Glenn Close, Alec Baldwin, Jimmy Fallon who I always watch and like, Kathie Lee Gifford who zeroed in on Christian as soon as we entered the building, Matt Lauer, Diane Sawyer and I can't even remember the rest. Oh yes Bon Jovi and he is so cute I blush. Christian doesn't miss that I swoon a bit when I meet him but I told him I noticed he wasn't exactly as stand offish as usual when he met some female model whose name I couldn't even pronounce . His eyes were practically glued to her boobs which were falling out of her dress. He just shrugged when I nudged him and smiled at me. Busted!

We finally are led to our table where Donald Trump is holding court. He is with his wife Melania and she isn't very friendly. She smiles a lot but without saying much. Mr. Trump kisses me when we are introduced. How weird is that? I have never met this man in my life. He shakes hands with Christian then whispers something in his ear that I can't hear but I see Christian bristle a bit.

"I told your husband Anastasia that you are a gorgeous creature. He is a lucky man." Oh that is what made Christian tense. He doesn't like when people tell him that. He takes it to mean they are attracted to me rather than just a compliment. I wait to see what Christian's response will be before thanking him.

"That I am. Thank you Donald." He puts his arm around my waist protectively and smiles at me.

"So Anastasia when is the baby due? By the way, congratulations to you both. You look fabulous for just being in the hospital." How does a busy man like Donald Trump even know that I was in the hospital? I guess from all the media stories announcing our pregnancy.

"Thank you. In the spring." I look up at Christian who doesn't say a word.

He laughs. "I see you have been coached well Ana. So sometime between March 21 and June 20 we can expect the announcement of the Grey heir. Well, I understand the need to keep that information private." I smile at him. He doesn't seem too bad. He is much bigger than I thought. I think his hair is the craziest thing I have ever seen, and I swear he is wearing foundation. It kind of creeps me out. Christian hands me a glass of sparkling water and sips on Champagne. Man that looks good. He sees me eyeing his glass and squeezes my waist tighter. I am not going to drink it; relax. He is in a heated conversation with Trump about something in Dubai and Trump is cautioning him to back out of his plans.

"Why do you suggest that I pull out of this Donald? I have a comprehensive site analysis and report from my acquisition team that tells me this is a solid move. Is there some reason you're aware of that I should back away, other than I am having a hell of a time dealing with their government on this issue." Christian crosses his arms and tilts his head so he can hear Donald better. I love watching him in his CEO mode.

"Yes Christian it's their god damn labor pool. It is getting harder and harder to hire their citizens without a matching salary to the government per worker. Unless you are set up as a company doing business in Dubai it is almost impossible to be profitable over there right now. They have American companies by the short hairs." Christian takes this in and comments he is surprised his team didn't uncover this. He looks frustrated by this information and takes a small notepad out of the inside of his tux jacket. He makes a note and thanks Trump for the information. I can see his wheels turning. They talk a few more minutes than someone walks by with a xylophone announcing that we should take our seats.

I am seated next to Trump and Christian is seated next to the Governor's of New Jersey's wife and next to her is her very big husband, Governor Christie. He is rather loud, but very funny and friendly. Across the table are Trumps son, his wife, his daughter and her husband. They are closer in our age and his daughter is actually very nice. We can't really talk too much though as the large center piece in the middle of the table makes it impossible to carry on a conversation.

We get through the dinner and a round of speeches which are boring. I don't even know who the evening benefits. I whisper to Christian asking him how much the tickets cost. He tells me he thinks accounting sent a check for one hundred thousand as he is listed in the program book as a patron but that Trump told him he expects him to pony up more money.

I let him know I am starting to get antsy with these damn balls in and ask what the plan is since we can't very well get up during these speeches to go have a tryst. Oh yes, and are we suppose to take security with us when we decide to do our kinky fuckery somewhere in this building. I am starting to think these damn balls are a really bad idea. He puts his arm around the back of my chair and gently rubs my back. I feel like everyone in the place is watching us and when I look around, they are looking at us.

I have heard whispers though out the evening. Christian is such an enigma to everyone because he has been so private. Everyone wants to meet him. I hear people talk about what a great looking couple we are, how handsome he is and the usual; how petite I am. I hear two women talk about my jewelry and they comment on my engagement ring probably needing its own security team. These people are so materialistic. Someone commented to me that I must be wearing a million dollars worth of jewelry and I thought that was an offensive comment so I didn't smile or say anything. I just stared at her. I would never say something like that. When she walked away, Christian whispered in my ear, "Closer to two million." I am stunned.

"Really?" I gulp. "I am wearing almost two million in jewelry?" I whisper not wanting to draw any more attention to my accessories.

"That is one of the reasons I love you Ana. You don't care about that shit. Yes, that is another reason I can't have you walking around alone. That necklace could easily be ripped off your neck and make someone's payday but more concerning hurting you in the process." I reach up and rub my new necklace. Why even tempt someone? I don't need this expensive jewelry.

As soon as the speeches are completed, Michael Buble comes on the stage as the main performer and a dance floor is cleared. Of course before we can even get up to go anywhere or have a dance, Christian is swarmed by people that want to meet him. I have to go to the restroom. I don't want to interrupt him, but I need security to go to the rest room and fast. I feel like a ten year old tugging on my father's arm. These balls have to come out. This was such a stupid and bad idea!

"Christian can you get Byerly's attention." He leans down and tells me one second. Easy for him to say.

"Excuse me gentleman. My wife and I need to catch up with someone before they leave for the evening. We will be back momentarily."

Christian places his hand on the small of my back and leads me towards the stairway of the old bank building. The main floor is a large ballroom, but I just now notice a set of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs. Taylor has secured a small private room for us."

"What! Now the staff will all know what we are doing?"

I feel Christian smile and I turn around to look at him and almost trip.

"Easy Mrs. Grey! Watch where you're walking." Shit I feel like everyone is watching us. Christian takes my hand and we walk up the stairs.

I stop on the top stairs. "Christian, this feels wrong." I look into his eyes and bite my bottom lip. I look down the long hallway that has a balcony overlooking the main floor and see Sawyer standing outside of a door.

"Ana, no one knows or cares that we have stepped away for a few seconds. Okay, maybe the Ben-Wa balls were not appropriate for tonight, although I don't feel that way. We are a very happy and sexually active couple. We are married, and I don't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks." Christian almost looks angry. He takes a deep breath. "Look, baby, I want to always make our sex life fun and exciting. This excites me. You are now in need of me and I am always in need of you." Christian leans down and whispers in my ear. "Baby, let me love you." Oh god, how can I resist him when he verbally seduces me.

Sawyer is standing outside of a large old oak door that could have been an office or a number of things a hundred years ago but it is now a small room with a couch, several chairs, coffee tables and a fireplace that is not lit. He opens the door for us and I swear he is hiding a grin. Christian shuts it behind him and gives me his panty dropping smile.

"I know I have told you several times tonight, but you have no idea how proud I am to have you by my side. You are so beautiful baby."

I kiss Christian's hands and then place his hand against my sex. "Please take these balls out of me now." I plead with him. The weight and pressure is too much.

Christian is leaning against the door and pulls me hard and fast into his arms. He kisses me like a savage. "Baby, every fucker in the place is drooling looking at you. You are so fucking hot."

He kisses me deeply and then works his way to my shoulders and towards the tops of my breast. He is gobbling me up and I am getting wetter and hotter by the second. The ache is intense. "Christian, slow down baby you are a madman." He is full out attacking me and it is not his usual mode of operation. He is gentle yet all consuming.

"I can't help it. When I see all these men looking at what is mine it does something to me. I just want to claim all of you and know that no one but me will ever have you." He is caressing my ass and nibbling on my ears as he whispers in my ear. I am breathing heavy and I am ready to reach down and pull these damn balls out myself. Finally, Christian steps back and takes my hand leading me to the couch. "Baby let's get the balls out."

"Yours or mine I murmur," and I hear him chuckle. He tells me to put my leg up on the couch. He reaches under my dress which is very heavy because of the full sequence layer. He moans when he realizes I have my crotch less panties on and finds the Ben-Wa balls. He pulls them out and relief comes followed by an instant ache.

"Baby how do you want me?" With abandon, Christian continues to kiss my face. I don't think with this heavy dress he can comfortably lift me or the dress. It took a long time to shimmy into it as it is so form fitting. We decide through kisses and whispers that I will bend over the back of the big leather chair, grabbing the arms and Christian carefully folds my dress up in half over my back.

"Please hurry Christian I am dying here." He chuckles and slowly enters me. What? I want this hard and fast and he is going slowly in and out of me. I moan begging him to go harder.

"Baby, sometimes it is good to just go slow and absorb how fucking great this is. He moves slowly and I am tingling inside almost like my sex has been numbed and with each slow thrust it tingles a little more. Christian moves to the side a bit and ahhh I feel him against my g-spot and like a waterfall I slowly cum in a tingling frenzy. Oh god it feels good. I am trying to be quiet knowing that Sawyer is right out the door so I don't tell Christian that I have found my release. But he knows. He repeatedly enters, withdraws, enters, withdraws and the friction takes me there again.

"Oh baby you are squeezing the hell out of my dick and you are so hot and warm. Oh yes Ana, you are like an inferno, Jesus Christ you are so hot, fuck Ana, god baby yes!" I can see he wasn't worried about what Sawyer would hear. He jerks then stills inside of me and we stand there for a few seconds with him caressing my behind. Christian pulls out of me and lowers my dress.

"Wow baby that was sexy as hell. But we need to find a ladies room for you as I am pretty sure you will be dripping out of those crotch less panties if we don't and I don't want to shake hands with anyone with you still lingering all over me." He smiles at me and I turn about twenty shades of red.

"Christian I am embarrassed to even see Sawyer."

"Why. Who cares? He gets paid to forget about it so don't worry about it? Ready."

Ready as I will ever be. We open the door and Sawyer is standing there with Byerly and Taylor is leaning against the wall waiting for Christian. None of them look at us in the eye but I see Christian wink at Taylor and they have communicated silently. God knows what they were saying though. I decide to let it go. I just had sex with my hot sexy husband. I suddenly realize, it they were honest, there probably isn't a woman here tonight that doesn't wish she could be me. I've done nothing wrong. I look up and tell Byerly to follow me.

Byerly escorts me into the nearest ladies room. "Can you wait outside the door please?"

"After I check the stalls." Jeez she isn't even slightly friendly. She looks in each stall and waits for a woman to come out.

"Aren't you Anastasia Grey?"

I have been taught to wait until the person gives their name before confirming who I am. Byerly practically gets between us. For Pete's sake the woman is in her fifties and dressed in an evening gown. I doubt she is going to attack me.

"I am Jane Williams. My husband is Brian Williams of NBC news. I have followed your wedding and story. My daughter Allison who is an actress thinks you're just the perfect role model for young woman and talks about you all the time." Hmmm. Wonder what she would say if she saw me five minutes ago?

"Lovely to meet you. Thank you for your kind words." I smile. I really need to get in that stall before I start leaking. I am clenching myself together so tight. Don't people realize that it is uncomfortable talking to complete strangers in the bathroom? I smile but I must look like I am in pain.

"Oh you poor thing. You're pregnant – I forgot. Congratulations and don't let me hold you up. I know how uncomfortable that can be." Thank god. It is so strange to have complete strangers know everything about you. Who I am married too, what I am worth, that I am pregnant, on and on.

"Yes, thank you." I smile and make my way into the stall. Byerly never leaves me but at this point I don't care. I wash my hands and apply new lip gloss. I find a mint in my purse and pop that in my mouth and decide I look relatively unscathed for my recent tryst. When we exit the ladies room, Christian is waiting for me with Brian Williams who must have been waiting for his wife. We talk to them for a few minutes with Christian stroking my shoulders and back the whole time we are talking. Brian Williams is disappointed that Christian has given CBS and Sixty Minutes the shot at his first national television interview and tries to talk him out of it. Christian doesn't say much, finally shakes his hand and leads me back to our table.

We decide we are not going to stay much longer as I am so tired and suddenly feeling a bit nauseous. It has been a very long day. We are about to leave when we are approached by Bret Michaels, lead singer for Poison and who appeared on Trumps reality show, Celebrity Apprentice. He completely ignores Christian who is holding my hand and approaches me. He has a tux on but is wearing his trade mark hat and has his hair down with a bandana on his forehead. I don't even think he is remotely good looking and he is kind of old.

"My god, you are the most gorgeous chick in the place. Will you dance with me?" Oh shit. I look around and our security is against the wall. I am afraid Christian is going to punch him.

"That's a joke right?" Christian leans in and says to him while pushing me behind him.

"No joke about it, this lady is fucking hot. Is she your girlfriend?" Michaels moves around Christian so he can look right at me. Christian steps forward right in his face.

"No you old fuck, she is my wife. And no, she isn't dancing with you. Now back the fuck off."

"Bret, I see you have met the Grey's. Ana and Christian, this is Bret Michaels, he was on my show last year. Michaels reaches over and kisses my hand and then slyly looks at Christian extending his hand to shake. Oh shit, fifty keep your cool. Not here. Not here. Please. Christian just glares at him and does not take his hand.

"Bret, surely you were not making a play for Anastasia here were you? Beautiful woman, but the wrong woman. She is happily married and you need to move along." Trump leans in and tells Michaels.

"No harm done. Can't blame a man for trying." Christian looks like he wants to kill him.

"What the fuck are you playing at? You better turn your ass around and walk away right now or this will get ugly." Christian is about an inch from his ear and I am dying. He doesn't move for a few seconds just staring Michaels down.

"Donald, we will meet for lunch tomorrow as planned. We flew in today and with Ana just getting out of the hospital I want to get her back to our place now. Thank you for the invitation. I will see you tomorrow." He turns to Trump and shakes his hand. Michaels chuckles and walks away. Thank god. But not before I see Taylor walking towards him. Shit, shit, shit.

"Now Christian, let it go. Your wife is a beautiful woman and she is going to be approached and the desire of all the men in the room. Bret can be a bit aggressive, but he is use to having his way with woman. Personally I don't get it. Stay a little longer for the after dinner drinks."

I feel like I am watching a tennis match. Back and forth between Christian, Trump and Taylor. I feel someone's hand on my arm and it is Sawyer. "Mrs. Grey." He has my arm and tries to lead me towards the exit but Trump has my other arm.

"I think it best I get my wife home." Oh fifty is really pissed. He needs to not let stuff like this bother him. He shakes Trumps hand again. Trump kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear. "You are exquisite." Ewww. I am not telling Christian he said that. We walk out towards the exit and I see Taylor has Michaels backed into a corner. He is a small guy and Taylor towers over him.

"How did Taylor know that was not a friendly conversation?"

"I put my mic on. Let's go before I end up in a fight and shocking the fucking New York Society jetsetters. Fuckers." Christian is leading me out, with Sawyer behind me and we catch up with Byerly. Reynolds and Wilson have gone to get the cars. I am nervous until Taylor catches up with us as well. Once again he and Christian nod at each other and have a silent conversation until Taylor breaks the silence. "Fucker is wearing a wig under that stupid ass hat he has on. Who knew you could make a wig look stringy and greasy." I don't even want to know how he knew that but it is enough to make Christian smile and shake a few more hands before we make our exit.

**Sawyer's POV**

Ana looks gorgeous tonight as usual and the boss is not going to be happy. Guys are staring at her left and right. Taylor has told us to keep an extra eye out on several in particular that have been gawking at her. As usual women are staring at the boss, but he isn't our concern.

Taylor tells me to go upstairs and secure an empty room for Grey and Ana. You have got to be fucking kidding me. The boss wants fifteen minutes without interruption. I finally find a spot, let Taylor know and he gives Grey the word via cell. What the fuck? Can't he wait until he gets his wife home to nail her yet again? I get it, she is hot, but this is boarder line ridiculous. The guy is a sex addict. Maybe it is the thrill of doing it where you might get caught. I don't know, but Jesus H Christ.

"Are you fucking kidding me T. Can't you talk some sense into him?"

"Just do it Luke. If he wants to get his rocks off, then find him someplace discreet for them to do that where Ana won't be subjected to any embarrassment." God damn it.

Grey pulls her into the room and I stand outside the door. Christ this is irritating. At least the door is about six inches deep and this means it will be quiet – hopefully. I am standing outside this door with my dick in my hands. People are walking by and I look like an idiot. I start whistling, than talking to Reynolds on the arm band which makes me look even nuttier.

"Where are you Luke?" Reynolds asks me. He must still be on the main floor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I nod to a couple walking by. I am practically nailed to the door worried someone might want to walk in.

"They aren't somewhere knocking one off are they?"

"You could say that."

"Jesus Christ. He is one horny bastard isn't he?"

"You think?" Oh shit now I hear them. Well I hear Grey, I don't hear Ana. "Talk to me Drew. Sing in my ear, do something." He laughs – that doesn't help.

Taylor comes up and leans against the wall. He looks at me and he has to walk away so I can't see him laughing. He has his trade mark toothpick in his mouth and he is used to this but come on- there is a place and time. Oh it's quiet. Thank fuck, the boss has finished. Jesus.

Ana and Grey exit. At first she looks mortified and that fucker looks relaxed and happy as hell. Then she smiles, holds her head up and walks out almost with a swagger. They both go into the restrooms - the ones that belong to their own sex thank god, and a few minutes later looking none to worse for the wear head back to their table.

A few minutes later my ear piece goes off. It is Taylor.

"We have a problem." He pipes Grey's mic in. I spot them and see this rock dude – oh wait that is Bret Michaels walking right towards Ana. I am programmed to protect her so I start walking over to her. Oh this is ugly. That fucker is hitting on her right in front of Grey.

"I am on my way over there T. You might want to jump in and get Grey, his fist are clenched." We listen in on the conversation and Trump has stepped in, but he boss is pissed. I touch Ana's arm. "Mrs. Grey." She tried to leave with me but Trump–that fucker has her other arm. Don't piss me off rich fuck.

He reaches in and kisses her on the cheek. That fucker just told her she was exquisite. I sure as hell hope Grey didn't hear that. I catch Trumps eye and give him a really dirty look. I don't care, he can't fire me. I laugh when I think about that. Isn't that his trade mark line?

We make it to the cars with the media calling out Ana's name and we get the hell out of there. I have a feeling that we are going to be followed by the paps everywhere we go. This should be an interesting few days.

After we arrive to the penthouse, Reynolds told me Grey was making out with Ana all the way home telling her she belongs to him and no one else is allowed to touch her. I know he loves her but sometimes he is obsessed with her. She is probably getting nailed for the umpteenth time today as I sit here with a beer in my hand. I am finally going off duty until 4 am when I will replace Reynolds.

Shit, I need to get laid. Being around the fuck bunnies is making me horny. I dated Ana's friend for awhile, got bit by her god damn dog, and we had sex a few times but she was way to nosy and chatty for me. So, I haven't called her which I know is pretty shitty but, when I do finally get to be with a woman I don't want to gossip all night. If I ever get a day off though, I might call her because she was a pretty good lay. Okay I am an asshole, but she wouldn't be so bad if she would just talk about seventy five percent less.

**Christian's POV**

"Let's take a bath." I unzip Ana's dress for her and note that she has been really quiet since we left the Trump event. "What's on your mind, you are really quiet."

She turns around and takes my hand. "Christian you can't be so possessive of me. You know I only love you and I don't even notice other men. It makes you look crazy when you act like that."

"I don't give a fuck. I don't like other men staring at you and I sure as hell am not apologizing because another man hit on my wife right in front of me and it pissed me off. Come on Ana, the fucker was coming on to you right in front of me. If we had been anywhere else I would have knocked him out. You can't be mad at me for that. I am not nuts I am just not going to let some mother fucker hit on my wife." Shit I am yelling. I take a deep breath. "Baby, come on, what did you want me to do. Let you dance with him and have his hands all over you?"

"It's not that Christian. It's just I don't want to have you upset every time another male looks my way. You need to let it go every once in awhile. Just forget about it." She takes my hand and places it on her belly. "I couldn't belong to you anymore if I tried. I am your wife, I am having your baby and I love you so much. You need to trust me."

"Baby, I trust you, I don't trust them. It's my job to take care of you. I can't just let some ;man touch you or come near you. Yes it makes me furious and yes I don't like it. If that means I am jealous, then call me jealous. But Ana, I know how men are and when they see a beautiful woman like you they want to stoke their ego and have you. You. Are. Mine." I kiss her. "Can we please take a bath now and get in bed. I have something to tell you."

Ana gets undressed and remains quiet. I don't mean to be such a control freak, but she continues to prove how fucking naïve she is and I am not sitting by and letting her get manhandled by anyone. She will need to get over it. She is my wife. Period.

We are in the tub. "So tomorrow, I need to get to my meeting at the GEH subsidiary which is why we are here. I am having a noon lunch with Trump as much as I don't want to. Then I have a meeting with the board of directors of the stock exchange. They won't let up on me to go public. I am spelling out my position once and for all. Then baby I will be back and we have tickets to go see….The Lion King." Ana reaches behind me, pulls my head to her and kisses me.

"That is exciting. Thank you." Shit she is so quiet.

"Baby, please understand I can't just let go where you are concerned. I know you are thinking about this. I will try harder I promise. I have never loved anyone or anything like I love you and I will admit I am obsessed….but that old fuck Michaels hitting on you – nope not apologizing for that one. He was a lecherous fuck!"

Ana turns around in the tub and puts her legs over mine and scoots up. She has the jasmine bath gel in her hands and goes right for my balls. Since she owns them, it is appropriate.

"I am holding you to that Grey. Now speak. Tell me your secret." I can't help myself. I reach over and rub her blossoming breast.

"Thank you baby. I am sorry. I am a jealous, possessive fuck. I will ask Flynn to help me with this. I don't want you to be worried about this. Will you forgive me?" I don't think I am wrong but having Ana disappointed in me or pulling back is like a knife in my heart. If I need to work on this to make her feel more comfortable, I will. I will do anything for her.

"Okay let's move on Christian. Other than your jealous tendencies tonight was crazy for a girl like me. Wow. I had fun and I hope we can experience many more as the years go by." She smiles and starts to lean down like she is going to suck my dick then she pulls up. "Oh yes Mr. Grey what is your secret." I can't help but laugh.

"Oh baby, you so fucking own me." I laugh again. "Guess who is getting engaged. But wait you can't say a word about this."

She looks at me and seems confused. "Well your brother is already engaged. I would say Andrea and Reynolds but they haven't been dating that long- of course we were married in the same amount of …oh my god Taylor?" She is splashing water everywhere. I nod. "Has he proposed yet?"

"No next week for Gail's birthday." I can't help but smile over her enthusiasm. "So this is a secret, only you, me and Taylor know." I wash her breast and scoot her onto my lap so she is sitting with her legs behind me. She is smiling ear to ear.

"What if she says no?" Ana looks worried.

"She won't. Let's talk about your day while I am working tomorrow. I would like you to sleep in, but what else would you like to do." She smiles.

"What are we doing Friday so I can decide about tomorrow?"

"Oh we have a full day. A tour of Ellis Island, your carriage ride, and Wall Street which is actually kind of a business call as well. VIP visit to Empire State Building but waiting on the time to be confirmed. I thought if you are okay with it we could hold off on FA Schwartz until December. We will confirm that the baby is a boy by then and we can buy accordingly.

I wink at her but shit, I really want a son. I guess I should quit saying that. Of course a healthy baby first, but I find myself actually fantasizing about a son. Next one can be a girl. Shit what the fuck is happening to me that I am thinking about number two when I haven't even adjusted totally to number one. I just know in my heart that if I have a son first I will be a better father. What would a guy like me be like with a little girl? Other than a complete insane whack job. I can't even think about Mia being with guys, how would I handle having a daughter go on a date. Doesn't matter, I know the baby is a boy. Don't know how I know but I would bet a million dollars- hell make that two. I know my baby is a boy.

"So, what if you go shopping for maternity clothes or to MOMA tomorrow? Or if you just want to hang here and do some work. Whatever you want. I just would like to let Sawyer know before I leave tomorrow."

I think I would like to sleep in and not overdo it and then go to Rosie Pope Maternity. They have private personal shoppers and I thought I would call them tomorrow and see if I can arrange for that."

"I can have Andrea do that."

"No Christian. I am capable of saying _this is Mrs. Christian Grey, please arrange for my shopping visit between one and three and I will be with my security_." She smiles at me, cocking her head. "Christian, how is Grams doing?" I love that she has taken my grandmother on as her personal cause. "I thought we could go over Sunday when we get back and visit. I told her I would give her a manicure the next time we come over."

"She has been giving each caregiver a hard time. I think she knows she needs help, but she also doesn't like having it so whoever the caregiver is, she is uncharacteristically nasty to them. Grams has never been mean a day in her life, and lately she has been short with everyone."

"Well can you imagine how hard it is to remember your life clearly one day and then the next be in another world. Losing control, having everyone tell you how life needs to be. For you, more importantly, how is Gramps doing with all of this?" Ana rubs my arm tenderly. She knows how worried I have been. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Baby I am worried. He has lost weight and walks like he is struggling. Elliot picked him up the other day and drove them to the doctors and he said Gramps could barely get out of the car. Once a week he would go to the grocery store with my mom or Mia and the other day he just gave Mia his list and said he was too tired." I look at Ana and she looks concerned. I can't help thinking her concern is for me as much as Gramps.

"Christian I know how much you love your Grandparents. We just have to spend more time with them okay."

God I love her for understanding this. My heart actually starts to ache when I think about losing Gramps. I have to take better care of him. He can't leave me yet. I am not ready to let him go.

"So should be interesting for Ray to hang with my brother." I smile thinking about this. Ray didn't want to come live with us knowing he would be kicking us out of our bedroom. Ana threw a fit that I have never seen the likes of when he suggested going home. She was yelling at him and stomping her little foot. I had to walk out of the room to hide my laughter. He rolled his eyes at her and looked at me and said he was the parent and didn't need her approval and for five minutes they went nose to nose. While they were fighting I called Elliot. He has five bedrooms and a huge guest room on a main floor. He is hardly there and lives close to the rehab and physical therapy. He has a great bachelor's home. Large flats screens in just about every room, a pool and Jacuzzi that will help in Ray's recovery and he likes Ray. I barely said two words when Elliot jumped right in and offered to let Ray stay with him before I could ask. I hired a caregiver to come twelve hours a day until he gets back on his feet. The only way Ray would agree to this was for Elliot to come over and ask him personally. Elliot was really impressed with Ray's carpentry work so he told him when he was better, as a way of thanking him he would love for Ray to build him some bookcases for his office. I don't know that he really needs them, but he was trying to make Ray more agreeable. So now I owe Elliot. This is beyond the call of duty to keep my father-in-law for at least a month.

"I hope it isn't too much for Elliot. So nice of your parents to pick him up Friday for us and get him settled. I feel guilty being here and not at home to help him."

"Ana, your dad is pretty independent. He didn't want us to cancel this trip. Mom and Dad wanted to help." She looks at her hand which is getting prunie. I stand up and get out of the tub, and take her hand to help her out. We dry off and talk about the evening a bit more. This room is actually bigger than my bedroom at Escala and you can see the lights of Manhattan from three of the glassed in walls. I come out from brushing my teeth and see Ana standing by the large glass window. I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and because it is unseasonably warm, skip wearing a t-shirt. She is wearing a super sexy peach color baby doll nightie. With the lighting I can see the silhouette of her perfect body and my dick takes notice. I come up behind her and put my arms around her and bend down and kiss her neck.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

"How the lights make New York City look so innocent. It's a fantastic view." She sighs and leans her head back against my chest. Sometimes she says the most incredible and accurate statements.

"Christian, I want to sign up for a birthing class to take in February and I heard if we don't sign up early we won't get in."

"Like with other people, other couples?" I hope she doesn't mean that.

"Yes, why not? I don't want private classes which I know you would probably prefer. I want to be a normal couple and share this with couples just like us." I know she feels me blowing the air I was holding in out on her neck. Fuck I don't want to take a class around other couples.

"We aren't a normal couple baby. I would have to make everyone in our class sign NDA's and run security checks on them. I don't want to invade their privacy and ask them to do that. Can't we just take a private class? What do you do in those classes anyway?" I can tell by the way her shoulders have slumped she is disappointed with my response. I massage them. "I am not saying no. Just help me understand this a little bit better okay." Shit, I want to say no. Fuck Ana can get just about whatever she wants out of me, but fucking classes with strangers, this is way out of my comfort zone.

"Well, I am not totally sure but they teach you breathing techniques and what to expect during delivery and what your role will be and how to get through labor with the least amount of discomfort. What happens if there are complications and all that stuff." She looks up at me and then turns around. She has to know by my frown I don't want to do this. "Please Christian. I don't want a private class. I think it will be fun to be around other pregnant couples."

"Fun? I don't even want to think about the complications. But with that said, I understand why we need the classes, but Ana, I don't like chatting with strangers and then again the process of making sure everyone has an NDA and all that…don't you feel like that is imposing a lot on people?" I am hoping that she will look at this from the other class member's point of view. "How would you feel if you signed up for a class and were told you had to provide a background check and sign and NDA? I would tell whoever it was to fuck off. I wouldn't do it."

"Christian, maybe that is true. But can we try? If no one wants to do cooperate then we will have to take a class on our own. But please, please for me will you at least consider it?" She kisses my chest and looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. My fingers have found her nipples that are quite erect and making the clingy gown all that more enticing.

"Ana," I smirk. "You fucking own me. If this is something you really want, I will think about it. I will need to talk to Taylor and Welch and see how difficult this would be to pull off okay? I am not promising anything, but I will consider it." She reaches up putting both arms around my neck and stands up on her toes to kiss me.

"Thank you." She smiles at me and shimmies down pulling my cock out of my pajamas. She looks up and she starts sucking. "Just think what I will do if you say yes." I moan and smile. It hasn't escaped my attention that once again, she is literally and figuratively holding my balls in her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** **The Bad Boy Billionaire**

**Ana's POV**

We landed back in Seattle about 3:00 after a great trip to New York. We did everything I wanted to do on my wish list. I am now really excited for Taiwan in eight days.

Once I became familiar with the penthouse I made purchases for the kitchen and I bought a new comforter for our bedroom. I hated the one that was on the bed, it looked like it was right out of Bachelors R Us. Jeez. So I have softened the place up a bit and went on my biggest shopping spree ever on the one day Christian was in meetings.

I bought some maternity clothes. I can't believe I will actually get big enough to wear any of the clothes. I bought bras, dresses for work and a few shirts. I didn't buy that much but managed to spend $4500. I went to the Pottery Barn after clothes shopping and poor Sawyer was carting a bunch of stuff to the car. I bought so much stuff for the New York penthouse and the new house that Am EX actually called GEH to make sure someone hadn't stolen my card. Christian was shocked that I spent so much but happy since I don't usually go crazy with that sort of thing. But boy, I went to town. Besides the new bedding for our New York bedroom, I bought bedding for the new house, new dishes, ordered a bedroom set for one of the guest rooms at the new house, and I saw a great patio set that I fell in love with so I ordered it to be delivered as well. I was thinking I should have shown Christian first, but he keeps telling me he wants me to decorate it anyway I want as long as it isn't too "girly." It was the first time I had a blast shopping. I felt a bit guilty but I don't think I will ever take advantage of our wealth.

We went to Wall Street and Ellis Island which I really enjoyed since I love anything to do with history. We saw _The Lion King_ and Christian loved it. He had never seen the movie which shocked me. He told me he wants to find a big rock outside of Seattle and hold Baby Grey up from it and sing _Circle of Life_ after it's born. He was singing all the songs last night and jumped out of the shower singing Hakuna Matata cracking me up. I have never seen such a playful side of Christian. He even said he can't wait to bring the baby to New York to see the Lion King. When I pointed out we could take the baby to Seattle when the show appears there he said no, it had to be Broadway.

I love how excited he is getting about blip, AKA Gummy Bear. He is getting really prepared for our visit with Dr. Greene next week with a mile long list of questions. He has questions about oral and anal sex, rough sex, how far into the pregnancy we can have sex, how much weight I should gain weekly, what medications I can and can't have, birthing options, is it better for me to sleep on my left side, on and on. He needs to quit reading on the intranet; he is starting to drive me crazy. I love his new enthusiasm and interest but he might be over stepping his allowed father –to- be questions. He also has gone back to not wanting me to work when the baby gets here. He goes back and forth from wanting me to step it up at SIP to wanting me to be a full time stay at home mom. I just let him talk as I really don't plan to quit working so no sense arguing about it.

Last night we had a private midnight VIP tour of the Empire State Building. It was a clear night and just amazing. It was really windy though so we didn't stay long or re-enact the Sleepless with Seattle seen. It was a perfect weekend, including the interview with 60 Minutes. I went with Christian to the CBS studio and I think the interview went really well.

We have rushed home from the airport to get a few things, change our clothes as it is cold and raining in Seattle and then we head right out to Grams and Gramps. As we are heading down the elevator Christian asks me if I want to stop and pick up my dad.

"No, he has company today. Jose and Mr. Rodriquez drove in today to visit with him and watch some football on TV. He should be okay." As soon as I tell him this he frowns.

"Really, you didn't mention that. Why is Jose there too?" Oh Fifty; are we going to go through this again?

"I called my Dad yesterday to see how he was getting on with Elliot and he mentioned then that Mr. Rodriquez called and that they were coming. I don't know why Jose is there as well, maybe he was visiting his Dad and they arranged to go together." I sigh and roll my eyes but Christian doesn't say anything.

"Mia text me and said that she is headed over to Gramps as well. She wants to introduce Brady to Grams and Gramps so we should pick up enough steaks for them. And I thought we could call my parents to see if they want to come over and watch the 60 Minutes interview with us. Since you will be doing most of the cooking, are you okay with me inviting them as well?"

"Of course. It will be fun. But do you think having so many of us over will be too much for Grams?" Christian shrugs like he isn't sure.

Christian holds the elevator door for me and as we step out we run into Noah Logan who lives below us. Christian is always rude to him, and lately I find him somewhat creepy as he seems to always be in the garage when I am leaving or coming home from work.

"Hi Ana! Mr. Grey. It's nice to see you. You look great Ana. You've been gone all weekend haven't you? Now you're running out again." I want to reach up and cover Christian's mouth because I know him all too well and know that he will be pissed off that Noah seems to keep tabs on us. Yep, before I can distract him Christian stops, looks at him and squints his eyes.

"What the fuck is it to you? Seriously, are you keeping track of when we come and go?" Christian is staring him down and I want to crawl in a hole. No reason to be rude I am sure he is just being friendly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to sound so nosy, I just notice when your cars are here or gone. Accept my apology if I came across as rude." He is smiling but I can tell he is embarrassed.

Christian takes my hand and pulls me out the door without saying goodbye or anything.

"Christian, don't you think you were a bit rude." I look up at him as he opens my car door waits for me to get in then slams it and goes around to the other side. He calls Sawyer over who is getting in one of the SUV's waiting on us. I can't hear what they are talking about because Christian is talking softly and whispering. But I can guess. Christian gets into the car and pulls my chin so I am forced to look at him.

"Something you want to tell me Ana."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I have no idea where he is going with this.

"Sawyer informs me that this Noah fuck is always around when you either leave or go to work and jumps in the elevator with you chatting the entire time. In your defense, Sawyer said that you never really talk to him, but I don't like it and in this case I am not alone. Sawyer doesn't like it either. The next time he is hanging out waiting for you, Sawyer is going to have a chat with him. You should have told me about this."

"There is nothing to tell Christian. He lives in the building too, what am I suppose to do? You don't like him because Hyde used his delivery to get in the building but that isn't his fault."

"No! We, Sawyer and I don't like him because he looks at you like he wants to fuck you. _Hi Ana! Mr. Grey_. _You look great_! What the fuck was that? That really pissed me off. He better quit being so familiar with you." I sigh. I feel like this is an everyday issue about someone. It is getting exhausting. I shake my head."Have something else to say Ana?"

"No Christian. I agree he is a bit creepy. Do what you need to do." I reach over and turn up the volume. Christian turns it down and looks at me.

"Now you're pissed at me? Are you fucking kidding me Ana?" Whoops, I have rattled the cage. Christian is yelling.

"I told you before it is exhausting having you think everyone wants in my panties. Honestly Christian, no one does and people are friendly. You assume every man that says hi to me wants to have sex with me and that is ridiculous. You promised to work on the jealousy issue."

"God damn it Ana and you promised to quit being so fucking naïve. I know the difference between an innocent hello and someone eye fucking my wife." He sighs and leans back running his hands through his hair before pulling out of the garage- no screeching out of the garage. "I don't want to argue with you but will you at least consider that this guy is coming on a bit strong and be careful around him."

"Yes Christian. I will be careful, I am sure you have already told Sawyer to never let him near me again, so isn't this a _moot_ point?"

Christian smiles. "Yes as a matter of fact it is a _moot_ point. Your right, he gets near you again and his ass is going down. So, let's not fight." He leans over to kiss me when we are sitting at the light. Sawyer honks at us when the light has changed and Christian flips him off laughing. Crisis Noah averted.

I think it will be wonderful for Grace and Carrick to watch the interview with us. Christian said so many nice things about his family and I would like to see their reaction. CBS told us that they have been gathering footage for the past year of Christian and it will be interspersed throughout the interview. I ended up being interviewed with Christian for part of it which I was not too happy about. All of the camera's and people staring at us made me break out in a sweat!

We went to the grocery store with Sawyer on the way to Grams and Gramps. Going grocery shopping with Christian is beyond bizarre. It is like he has been in a time capsule he is so unaware of the current items being sold. He kept putting all sorts of items in the cart. He added nuts mixed with cranberries, about twenty protein bars, Kashi cereal, enough oatmeal to feed a horse stable, five containers of different types of hummus that he didn't know existed, enough apples to bake ten pies, huge steaks, sweet potatoes, salad ingredients, and of course Milky Way candy bars, his favorite. When he saw frozen Milky Way ice cream bars he bought those too. He has now decided he wants to do the grocery shopping more often. We managed to go mostly unrecognized which was nice and spent $430 in groceries. I almost peed my pants laughing when we used the self checkout lane and the computerized voice kept telling Christian to remove the items from the scanner and bag them. As he had already done that he started arguing with the computer, swearing and saying how inefficient it was. It was priceless seeing Fifty deal with the common man issues. Sawyer was laughing so hard he was crying and that just made Christian even more pissed. He complained that the plastic bags were too thin and of course not ecologically friendly and on and on. By the time we finished, I had a headache and told him he was forbidden to go grocery shopping with me again.

We arrive to Grams and Gramps just as Mia and Brady were pulling up. She is grinning ear to ear so I assume her date went well yesterday and I am dying to find out the details. She hugs me and Brady helps Christian carry in the groceries. Riley comes to the door to greet us along with Gramps who is so happy to see us and as soon as the groceries have been brought in he drags Christian out into the garage. Five minutes later Christian opens the garage door and yells out for Brady to come out to the garage and help him with something.

Mia, practically came skipping after checking on Grams who is taking a nap and begins putting the salad together.

"So, how was your date?" She places the lettuce in the colander in the sink and turns the water on to rinse it.

"Ana, we had the best time. I can't believe how much fun hiking was, I didn't even complain one time. We walked about five miles then we found this gorgeous spot and had a picnic. We talked for at least two hours and he is so sweet and easy to talk to. We laughed like crazy and had such a good time. Then last night I made him dinner at his apartment and we had wine and watched some college football games, you know just hung out and then he brought me home about midnight. This morning he came over for breakfast and we took Arthur for a really long walk and then we went to the gym together. Yes I know, I actually worked out because he showed me how to use some of the equipment I have never figured out how to use. Then we went back to my house, cleaned up and came here." She smiles at me and looks totally smitten.

"Okay Mia, that is a nice breakdown of your date but spill the beans. Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh my god yes." We both start laughing.

"Have you done anything else?" I am dying to know.

"Ana, I can't believe you are asking me this?" She is whispering and totally blushing.

I giggle. "Quick tell me before your brother comes back in here."

"No kidding you can't tell your husband anything. And hey, you never gave me details, but yuck, I wouldn't want to know about what you did with my brother. Plus, it is pretty obvious what you two do all the time." She pats my belly. Now I am blushing. She smiles and gets all shy.

"Oh my god, have you slept with him?"

"No, no, not yet. Yesterday we kissed a lot. I mean a whole lot and then last night things got pretty hot and heavy, you know second base kind of stuff." She giggles hysterically and is blushing big time. "But he was a gentleman and told me since I didn't tell my parents that I was staying out all night, he didn't feel right about asking me to spend the night even though he really wanted to be with me. He said, he cared for me too much to not hold me in his arms all night the first time we were together." Mia jumps up and down and hugs me. "Oh Ana, he is so sweet to me and I really like him. But I am being really cool and not pushing this. I promise. You would be proud of me."

I nod. "Wow, he does sound so considerate. Hmm. I can't say your brother would have ever been that patient. Elliot either. They are both horn dogs!" We laugh and straighten up when Gramps, Brady and Christian come back in the kitchen. Christian and Brady both are carrying fire wood and take it in the family room before joining us in the kitchen. Gramps offers everyone something to drink and Brady and Christian open some beers.

"What have you been doing?" Mia smiles at Brady and he winks at her. Christian notices and comes up to me and kisses my cheek putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Gramps needed us to get into the attic. He has been hearing noises up there and we found a family of raccoons. It was pretty funny actually. I crawled up there with the flashlight and this raccoon went running past me and scared the shit out of me. I jumped back and put my foot through the installation and drywall knocking a hole in it. Brady had to climb up to help me but them the mother raccoon came charging at him and we were both jumping like little girls up there." Brady and Christian start laughing hysterically talking about it and clink glasses.

"What did you do?" I ask noticing installation on Christian's jeans. I wet a dish towel and wipe it off of him.

"We got the hell out of there." Brady tells us. "Animal Control will have to get them out and then I can come back tomorrow and fix the hole. That will be easy, but those raccoons were not going to let us anywhere up there without a fight."

Christian and Brady talk about their great raccoon adventure and the work that was done on our house while we were gone. I can tell Christian likes him. He would be rude if he didn't and they are having a great conversation. Gramps ask Mia to go with him to get Grams up and I am left in the kitchen with Christian while Brady excuses himself to start the fire.

"Hey, Gramps wants me to take Grams car home tonight. Do you mind driving it or you can drive my car, and I will follow you?"

"Why does he want you to take her car?" I didn't even know she had a car of her own. Neither of his grandparents drive anymore, but I know that they have a brand new Mercedes in the garage that Gramps has the security drive them around in.

"He bought her a new Volvo in 2010. It has less than 5000 miles on it and it just sits in the garage. He wants Taylor to try and sell it for him, drop the insurance on it and he wants to start clearing things out of the garage." Christian looks sad when he says this.

"Did you try and talk him out of it?" I ask this knowing that Christian probably tried as he doesn't want to see Gramps downsize in any way.

"Yes, but he has a point. They don't need one car let alone two. So, it will be easier if it is at Escala. Plus, Grams has tried to find the keys and leave a few times. She forgets she can't drive anymore and Gramps thinks it is best to just get rid of it."

I reach over and put my arms around him. I know he hates this and I can see from his expression he is really struggling with what to do. "Well, then it probably is best Christian if Grams is trying to make a get away at some point." I smile up at him. "It will give Gramps some piece of mind."

"Yes, I know. At any rate, he is fired up that we are here. He is excited to see 60 Minutes and watch the game with us. The caregiver has the day off, so this is good that we are here. I called Elliot but he is at the Kavanagh's having dinner. He is pissed off because he knows we are all together and he would rather be here." Christian kisses me. "If you don't need help baby I am going to get the football from the garage and see if Brady wants to throw it around before the game comes back on and take Riley out with us to give him some exercise."

Mia walks out with Grams and she sits in the kitchen with us while we prepare the salad and sweet potatoes. She is not having a good day. Mia has made her presentable but she is going on and on about Mike, Graces brother's wedding that is coming up. Of course he is already married and she is completely confused. She gets up and starts walking in circles looking for his wedding invitation to show us. And of course it doesn't exist. I can see I need to distract her so I pull out my nail polish from my purse and a nail file, get a bowl, fill it with soap and tell her it's time for her manicure. She lights up with this news and I sit with her giving her a manicure while Mia finishes putting the salad together.

**Grace's POV**

It is so wonderful to walk in to my parent's house and see my son so in love and happy with my wonderful daughter-in-law. We arrived and Christian was out back throwing the football with Brady. He sure is a nice young man. Carrick and I really like him and he seems really smitten with Mia. And she is over the moon. This might be the one.

Ana looks so much better since her stay in the hospital and I think she has picked up a few pounds which she needed. She is wearing leggings and a cute little sweater, but she lifted it up and showed Mia and I her little belly and there is the tiniest little bump. She is so thin that you can see it but only if you were looking. Christian walked in a few minutes later and he didn't know we had already seen the bump and called me over lifting Ana's sweater. He was just darling he was so excited and he made me almost cry when he put his large hand on her tiny little bump and kissed her. "See mom. Look At Ana's bump?" He was grinning ear to ear. He told us all about their trip to New York and told his dad about his conversation with Donald Trump. Oh my. Donald Trump. That must have been interesting.

After talking to Carrick quietly in the kitchen for a few minutes Christian decides to ask his grandfather a favor. My dad has been a bit down in the dumps lately. I think it is hard on him being with my mom so much and with her memory being what it is and I think it wears on him. We have all noticed he has lost weight and he doesn't seem to be doing that well and we are worried. Christian has decided to put him to work for a project he has and Carrick and I think it might be good for him. I follow Christian into the family room where my dad is talking to Brady enjoying a scotch.

"Gramps I am having a problem with that acquisition I have been working on in Dubai. Do you have a few seconds to talk to me about it when you and Brady are done talking?"

"No go ahead Christian. I was just about to go get some more wood for the fire." Brady stands up and gives Christian some privacy with my dad.

Thirty minutes later, Christian has filled my dad in and asked him to sit in with the staff overseeing some acquisition to see how they can get past the Dubai government. My dad is delighted and it is agreed that Taylor will pick him up tomorrow to come in and start reviewing with the team. While Christian is doing this to get my dad out of the house, he also told Carrick he needs his grandfather's help on this. It is the first time he has faced such road blocks and he already has 20 million invested in this project. He seems worried about it and said he trust Gramps more than anyone on his team. My dad looks better already.

We are all anxiously sitting in the family room. Gramps has a smile on his face and is drinking his scotch sitting in his lazy boy chair. Brady and Mia are sitting on the love seat holding hands and they keep smiling at each other and it is clear he is really into her. She looks happier than I have ever seen her. Ana is sitting on Christian's lap on the couch next to me and Carrick and Grams is sitting in her favorite chair drinking tea. Sixty minutes is running late because of the football game and we are all chatting when we see the famous clock that represents the long running TV show.

A few stories are introduced and then we all clap when we see Christian speaking at some conference.

Announcer_: He has been nick named the bad boy billionaire for his temper, elusive personality and reputation as a former Seattle gigolo. At just 28 years old, Christian Grey is the wealthiest man in the state of Washington and one of the wealthiest men in the United States. He didn't earn his billions in the Silicon Valley, internet or social networking markets. This Harvard drop out, did it the old fashion way, he earned it. Join us tonight as America gets its first look at the enigma of Christian Grey in his first televised interview. I'm Steve Kroft, I'm Leslie Stahl, I'm Anderson Cooper and I am Morley Safer. This is 60 Minutes._

Oh this is exciting. I am so proud of Christian. I text my brother Mike and tell him to turn his TV on so he can watch it. A few seconds later he calls my cell.

"Hi Mike did you get my message?" I look around and see my family staring at me. "No I didn't say anything about Christmas fees for 69 minutes. I said _Christian_ is being featured on _60_ Minutes." I see Christian shaking his head and Mia laughing. Darn it I need to take texting lessons.

We wait through the two other stories that have been featured and then the story about Christian comes on.

_I'm Steve Kroft. For three years we have tried to interview the elusive and successful Christian Grey, the 28 year old CEO and founder of Grey Enterprise Holding. He has declined interviews from every major media outlet other than a few printed articles ever since he emerged in the public eye at the age of 22 when he made his first five million dollars. The very private Grey agreed to meet with me in our New York studio's declining to allow us into this large corporate headquarters located in Seattle, or in one of his many homes_.

The Camera shows pictures of GEH headquarters then Christian sitting in a chair with his tailored suit and tie putting a glass of water down on the coffee table. He looks so handsome and relaxed on the television but he seems a bit embarrassed as we all watch anxiously.

"I like your tie Christian. You look so handsome honey." I smile at his grandmothers comment. He would have bit the rest of our heads off for fawning over him, but not with her.

"Thanks Grams." He reaches over and takes her hand.

**Kroft:**_ Forbes Magazine shows your 2010 earnings were over eight billion dollars. Your second quarter tax filings show you have already surpassed that for 2011 and may earn as much as twenty billion dollars in 2011. You're quite young to have such a fortune. We know so little about you other than what is public record. We know you dropped out of Harvard and within a year had made your first million. Take us back and tell us how you got started._

"Holy Shit Christian!" Mia blurts out. Christian is looking down rather embarrassed. I am in shock. I had no idea he was that wealthy. Carrick keeps telling me but hearing it on TV, well I guess that makes it so real. I focus back on the interview.

**Christian**: _I was bored in college. I won't say I knew more than anyone else I just had a million ideas going on in my head and finally felt like I was wasting time studying and wanted to get started. I conceptually knew I wanted to build a career doing mergers and acquisitions, so I just decided to drop out of Harvard, come back to Seattle and find a cheap company I could buy, break down, sell and reinvest my profits. So I did._

**Kroft:** _Well that leads to a lot of questions. First, how did that news go with your parents? I mean dropping out of a prestigious school like Harvard on what must have seemed like a whim. _

Oh how well I remember that time in our lives. Carrick was furious_._

**Christian**: (Smirks) _Terrible. My dad came unglued and my mom cried for a month. They thought it was the biggest mistake of my life. But they still welcomed me home and supported me. They are great parents, they didn't make it conditional._

**Kroft**: _Mergers and Acquisitions. How did you know what you were doing, you were how old at the time?_

**Christian**: _I had turned 21 in June and this was in October of my junior year. My grandfather, Theo Trevelyan was a very successful attorney, who built an international reputation in mergers and acquisition law, and he has always been my mentor, my personal idol, hero what have you, and I learned a lot from him. From the time I was quite small, I asked him questions about what happened to companies that failed and he answered them. I think my basic understanding of the potential for building a business in the area of acquisitions, which is where I started before I took on mergers, came from my grandfather's success and teachings._ _I started going after companies that I saw as vulnerable and weak and bought them out for way under market value. The key was to be able to break down the companies and then sell them compartmentally and not as a whole. It was really quite simple when I look back at it. But I worked day and night for seven years sacrificing relationships or personal time. I have thousands of employees now that depend on GEH and I take that seriously._

A photo of my dad comes on the screen. It is his official law firm photo and was taken about twenty years ago. There other photos of Christian and my dad at some charity event then a picture of Christian's first acquisition.

**Kroft**: _Grey bought his first company with a one hundred thousand dollar loan from someone he will only identify as a former friend. He bought a small Seattle company that produced and sold__Delimbers which are mounted on hydraulic excavators, used to remove branches from felled trees in the forestry industry. The company was facing bankruptcy and Grey used seventy five thousand of the loan to buy the equipment, breaking the equipment down and selling it for over $300,000 to several companies in the lumber industry. Seven years later, the young Grey owns companies in five countries, has over 40,000 employees worldwide including a shipyard in Taiwan, and a shipbuilding company in Seattle. He invest heavily in manufacturing saying he likes to build things, know how they work, what makes things tick and how to construct and deconstruct. _

There are clips and photos of the GEH shipyards and container ships marked GEH carrying food supplies to third world companies. I am glad they are showing Christians charitable side. 

**Kroft**: _Why has it taken you so long to agree to be interviewed? This is your first filmed interview correct?_

**Christian**_: I don't think it has taken so long. I am only 28 years old. I have been busy and frankly don't really like talking to the media._

**Kroft**: _Why is that?_

Christian smiles: _Because I can't imagine why anyone would be interested in what I have to say, and I really don't feel my personal life is anyone's business._

**Kroft**: _There have been rumors for years about you….._

Christian cuts off Kroft: _Again, years? I am 28 years old. Let's just say several years shall we. Go ahead._

**Kroft:** _Okay several years. The rumors have been varied. Some say you have been hiding something huge, that maybe you were gay, you were aloof, and then earlier in the summer it was revealed that you were not gay at all but had relationships with hundreds of women. It was further revealed that you required any woman who dated you to sign non-disclosures preventing them from talking about your relationships. Why the secrecy?_

**Christian**: _I have nothing to hide. I am just a very private person and never felt like having my personal life was up for discussion. That included who I was with and what we did together. I find it extremely intrusive to have people talk about my personal life. I don't care about whom you spend your time with, so I don't understand why anyone cared or cares about what I do. But I found out rather early on that people talked, made up things, fabricated the nature of our relationship and said things that frankly were hurtful to my family. So the NDA's were and are a way to keep my personal life just that. I wouldn't say that I had relationships with hundreds of women. Relationships would lead people to believe I was dating or involved, let's just say that number is over inflated._

**Kroft**: _But you were with a lot of women and never gay?_

**Christian**: _No never gay and yes, I was with a lot of women._

Christian sighed after that statement and I know he hated having to even answer it. I am glad Ana knew all this beforehand.

**Kroft**: _Okay let's start out with what we do know. You are the adopted son of Carrick and Grace Grey. Your dad is a well known litigator in Seattle and your mother a pediatrician. You were raised in Bellevue, WA and clearly your family was financially secure. By all accounts they rescued you from a very heartbreaking situation. Public records show your biological mother was a drug addict. You were found with her at the age of four years old and she had been dead for four days before you were found alone with her dead body. That had to have an impact on you. What do you remember of that time?_

I hear Mia gasp and shake her head. "I can't believe they had to bring that up." She is upset now and stands up. Brady pulls her down softly and he whispers to her to trust her brother to handle it and she sits back down. Oh he is good for her!

I hate that he is being asked this question as well. It hurts us all. I look over and he is looking down at his wedding ring. On TV he pauses, looks down for a few seconds and then looks up.

"_I remember enough. But, before we spend another minute on this I want to be clear. I am the luckiest man in the world. I was adopted by the best parents anyone could ask for. I gave my dad a rough time as a teenager and he unconditionally stood by me. He is my dad first, but also another very trusted advisor. My mom, well she is my guardian angel, my savior. She took me in when I was four years old and as loved me every day since. I have the best mom in the world. I love her more than I can even say. I was brought into a loving home. I have grandparents that mean everything to me. My brother is my best friend and closes companion next to my wife. I have a little sister I adore. I am 28 years old and worth a hell of a lot of money and I have just married the most beautiful woman in the world and I am madly in love with her. I have no regrets and I would be a selfish SOB if I felt sorry for myself for even a split second. I have been blessed and truly have it all. I don't dwell on the first four years of my life."_

The screen shows clips of our family vacations, at various events, the wedding and all of us together at the GEH reception before the wedding. While I am curious as to where in the world they got some of these pictures, even one of Elliot and Christian in Europe on one of our family vacations, I can't help smile and wipe a tear away from what Christian has made abundantly clear.

**Kroft**_: Public records show you were expelled from three high schools and suspended eight times for fighting. _

He looks surprised_. _Well I can sure tell you Carrick and I remember that time in our lives quite well.

**Christian**_: That much? Well, I went through a few years as a teenager, angry, problematic and l gave my parents a run for their money, but I pulled it together eventually. _

Christian smirks on camera that little devilish grin he can get and I see Carrick shaking his head. He mumbles "I was about to kill him at one point." We all laugh remembering just how true that statement was. 

**Kroft**_**:**__ You mentioned your older brother Elliot. (_Camera shows pictures of Elliot and Christian in various locations laughing, drinking, walking and footage in Las Vegas at his bachelor's party on the golf course_.) Our sources tell us that you and your brother have been known to get pretty rowdy together and have been in quite a few fights. Our sources also tell us you are rarely seen in public unless you are with your wife or brother. Tell us about Elliot._

**Christian**_: Well, I think your sources might be overstating things. Sure we have been in a few fights with guys that just want to push our buttons and throw themselves out there for a payoff. We don't go looking for fights. And yea, I would rather be with my brother than most people. I don't know what I can say about him, he is very successful in his own right, the best builder in the area in my opinion. He has a great work ethic and he is my best friend. I trust him more than anyone else. It's hard to find people that I can trust and don't want to see me fail or use me. So, yea we are close. _

Now I am crying. That touches me so much and I hope Elliot is watching this at Kate's parent's house_. _

**Kroft**_: What is dating like for the sister of the wealthiest man in Seattle? _Christian smiles.

Mia grunts. "Let me respond to that!"

**Christian**_: I am sure she will tell you it's not easy. But hey look, she is vulnerable. I probably am over protective of my little sister, but you know people try to get to her to get money from me, use her, whatever and I can't let that happen again._

Footage ofthe pictures of the ambulance, Hyde's arraignment, crime scene and all the terrible reminders of the kidnapping are displayed and I have to look away. It is just too fresh for me to look at on TV.

**Kroft**_: It was just last month that Grey's sister, Mia was kidnapped, drugged and held for ransom by a Jack Hyde, a former supervisor of Grey's wife Anastasia who was reached by Hyde to pay the ransom. Your sister was drugged and your wife was seriously injured in the kidnapping. How are your sister and wife doing now?_

**Christian:**_ They are both strong women and doing great. I am proud of them both, but needless to say we have increased our security on all family members especially my wife, mother and sister. I will never let anything happen like that again. _

**Kroft**_: Grey refused to discuss what added measures have been taken but just for the interview both Grey and his wife were accompanied by five security team members. You will never find Grey without his long time head of security by his side, Jason Taylor. Taylor like all of Grey's security team is ex military and will not let anyone within several feet of the young billionaire. _

We all point to the screen talking about Jason when there is footage after footage of Jason and Christian in various places together.

**Kroft:**_ Anastasia Steele was a college student at Washington State University, at the Vancouver Campus when she filled in for her roommate to interview Grey for the student newspaper last spring. Suddenly the Seattle media was in a frenzy because Grey was showing up around town with the classic beauty, and it became clear that the world's most eligible bachelor was no longer up for grabs. _

Christian kisses Ana who is still sitting on his lap when the TV shows her entering the interview. Kroft stands as does Christian and he kisses her before she sits down to join him. There is footage of Ana and Christian at several events with a narrative from Kroft.

**Kroft**. _They both have claimed it was pretty much love at first sight and the former co-ed said she didn't even know who the famous young billionaire was. She was a literary student and now works at SIP, soon to be Grey Publishing, owned of course by her husband, Christian Grey. _

**Kroft:**_ I read where Anastasia didn't know who you were and in fact you had to pursue her pretty heavily. Is that true?_

**Christian**_: _Smiles_. Yes I made a pretty hard run at her. I knew that she was the one for me. I never saw myself settling down or even thought about getting married prior to meeting her. But bam she took my breath away, my focus, my thoughts were consumed with her and I knew I had to marry her. I always get what I want, and I wanted her. _

How cute_. _Christian has a big smile and Mia is cooing and awing. Back on the screen, Christian laughed when Ana rolls her eyes making Kroft laugh as well.

**Christian**: She_ is everything to me and more. Best thing I ever did was marrying her. _

There are pictures of the wedding and footage of Ana and Christian on our porch after the wedding ceremony. I can't believe that was almost three months ago.

**Kroft**: _And now a baby on the way? How are you doing with all of this celebrity life? You have become the darling of the media. The U.S.A version of a royal couple. The media is obsessed with you Ana. _

**Ana**: _It can be overwhelming. But Christian does everything he can to help me adjust and be at my side. He has been great, and the entire Grey family is there for me so I have been really lucky. I feel great._

**Kroft**: _And when is the baby due._

**Ana**: Smiles and looks at Christian. _In the spring. _

**Kroft:** The camera does a tight close up of Christian. My beautiful boy has no flaws. _Do you know who your biological father is? What can you tell us about him?_

**Christian**: _"It doesn't matter who he is. Look he has moved on. He has a family and I don't think they want to hear on 60 Minutes that good old Dad got someone pregnant when he was nineteen years old. I am good with it. I just found out his name last month. I always assumed my mother didn't know who my father was. Frankly I didn't feel any different once I found out then I did before I knew."_

**Kroft**: _Do you want to meet him?_

**Christian**: _No._

**Kroft**: _Do you want to talk to him_?

**Christian**: _No_.

**Kroft**: _Are you angry with him_?

**Christian**: _For what?_

**Kroft**: _For abandoning you._

**Christian**: _I don't see it that way. I see it as if he had insisted on being a part on my life, I would not be who I am today. I would have been influenced by him instead of my parents and grandfather. They made me who I am. How can I have regrets over that? I can't imagine my life turning out better than it has. He did the right thing._

**Kroft**: _But now that you are going to be a father, do you feel your child should know his biological grandfather?_

I can feel the tension on the TV and in the room. What terrible questions to ask my son. I am getting upset.

**Christian:** _No. He or she has grandparents that can share with him or her all the stories about me growing up and can tell my child all about me. Why would I introduce my child to a complete stranger who doesn't even know a thing about me? I seriously have no desire, no regrets and again I feel like the most fortunate man alive to have the love and support I have had from my family. There is nothing in my being that tells me that Carrick and Grace Grey are not my parents. There never will be. I love them as much as any son could ever love his parents._

I sob out loud and quickly cover my mouth_. _Carrick has tears rolling down his face as well. Ana sweetly smiles at me. She has of course heard all this, but this is so emotional for Carrick and me to hear.

**Kroft**: _Your employees say they hardly know you. They say that you are a great boss, but not all that friendly. What do you say to that?_

**Christian**: _Good. When you cross the line with an employee to friendship the ability to manage or objectively perform as an employee has been compromised. I don't believe there is room for friendships with my employees. We can be civil and we can communicate, but friendship is not appropriate._

**Kroft**: _You donated over one hundred million dollars last year to various causes, mostly to environmental causes and Darfur. But we discovered that just last week you wrote two checks totaling fifty million dollars. Both were for Alzheimer's Research. Is this a new cause for you, perhaps something personal?_

I hear myself gasp as I watch my son on TV. I look down and I know him so well I can see he doesn't want to respond. I look over and my sweet boy has his hand over his mouth and almost looks embarrassed. He catches my eye and I mouth thank you. Gramps reaches over from his lazy boy and pats Christian's arm several times and leaves his hand on top of Christians. He is overcome and I see him wipe his eye. We look up when Christian finally responds.

"_Someone I love and care for very much is going through this right now and I wish I could do something more. But umm well, Ana and I talked about it and we can more than afford this so, yes, I am committed to this cause now for personal reasons."_

_**Kroft**_: _The bad boy, usually stoic Grey would not reveal who that someone was but he asked to stop the camera at this point in the interview so he could walk away with his wife for a few minutes. It is clearly a very sensitive subject for him and his PR representative told us this was a subject we were not to explore any further. When we reconvened, Grey has removed his tie and looked more comfortable. He insisted his wife continue to sit next to him. _

**Kroft**: _Indulge us so we can learn more about you. Short responses to the following:_

**Kroft**: _Political party_

**Christian**: _Best_ _candidate- no party affiliation_

**Kroft**: _You gave millions to various politicians of both parties last year. Did you vote?_

**Christian**: _No Comment_

**Kroft**: _Religion_

**Christian**: _I've studied them all, I was raised as a Christian, and that is where I tend to rest my beliefs although I find the discipline of Buddhism fascinating._

What? Well that is interesting. I am glad his grandmother won't remember that in the morning. She is such a devout Christian, she wouldn't like that one bit.

**Kroft:** _Hobbies_

**Christian**: _Soaring, hiking, my cat- Catamaran and my helicopter_.

There are clips and clips of Christian on _The Grace_ with Ana, Charlie Tango and soaring. Christian murmurs. "Where the hell did they get pictures of me soaring? Taylor is going to have to answer for that."

**Kroft**: _You are called an expert pilot after your harrowing crash this summer in your prized helicopter called Charlie Tango. And your Catamaran you named The Grace after your mother. Do you have a name for your Glider?_

Christian laughs. _Yes, but I probably shouldn't say it on the air._

I look over at Christian as does everyone else including Ana but he just grins and points to the TV telling us to pay attention. He is the master of avoiding the question. I will have to ask Elliot, he will know.

**Kroft**: The Environment

**Christian**; I can't say that in a few words. It is one of my most passionate causes. We are slowly destroying the environment and everything I do professionally is with this in mind and I endeavor personally to abide by this; it must be sustainable and ecologically correct.

**Kroft**: _Favorite Sports. You are known as someone who pays attention to your health by working out five times a week two- three hours a day_. _You were part of the prestigious rowing team in college and support all the Washington professional teams._

**Christian**: Y_es it is important to me to take care of myself. I enjoy almost all sports except I am sure I will get crucified for saying this, but I don't watch women's sports. They are too slow. Women's basketball is painful. Sorry – just the way I feel. My brother is trying to get me to learn rugby. I probably hate golf the most but play it for business purposes._

**Kroft**: Weakness

**Christian**_: My wife. Everything and anything to do with my wife. Oh and Milky Way bars. _

Christian has a big smile and reaches down and kisses Ana again right in the middle of the interview. I look over and he is kissing her as she sits on his lap in real time as well.

**Kroft**_: Anything you want the world to know that you didn't share with them in this interview._

Christian laughs._ Not hardly. The world knows too much about me already. Are we good? _He stands up and the interview is over.

**Carrick's POV**

Wow, could I be anymore touched or proud. I stand up and reach out to shake Christian's hand. I pull him off the couch and give him a hug.

"Well, you were impressive son. I don't even know what else I can say. Well done." I want to say more to him but I am so touched the words are stuck in my throat.

"Thanks Dad. I hope they will leave us alone now."

I watch as my family hugs Christian and note that his grandfather couldn't be more proud. It is a shame we didn't have Elliot with us tonight, but he has responsibilities with his fiancée and her family as well. I understand.

I look at my phone and I have multiple text messages from various partners congratulating me on the story and commending me for raising such a great son. I am so proud.

I walk out into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee before we head home. I have been drinking scotch with Theo and better drink some coffee before getting in the car. My cell phone rings and I look down to see its Rusty McTiernan. I am not surprised, but I thought he would wait to call me until at least tomorrow when I am in the office. I decide to ignore his call. SOB. Was it the Twenty Billion in net worth that got his attention or some of Christian's more than gracious forgiving comments that he is responding too. Either way, my son was quite clear that he doesn't want to communicate with the man, so I put my phone in my pocket ignoring his call and rejoin my family.

Theo cuts me off in the hallway. My father-in-law and I have had our ups and downs over the years. Mostly my fault. But we have a great respect for one another regardless.

Theo reaches out to shake my hand. "That is some young man you raised Carrick. You and Grace should be very proud. I know I am over whelmed right now."

I nod. "Yes Theo, I feel the same way. And as you know, you are number one in his heart as well. We are all lucky to have him in our life." We shake hands firmly. Theo leans in.

"Carrick, don't let that bastard near him. Everything in his life is finally as it should be. He is happy. The kid is so god damn happy. We don't need that SOB to come waltzing in his life. If he wants to be in touch, you tell that son of a bitch to go to hell." Theo is looking at me in the eye. He is a bright man. How he knew that McTiernan would reach out to me goes to show his intuitive nature.

"No Theo, I will protect my son." I surprise myself as I water up and choke on my words. "He is my boy, and I don't care how old he is, he is still that little boy we took in all those years ago in my mind, and I will protect him. You have my word." Feeling re-assured, Theo walks away patting my shoulder. 


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you dear followers for all of your great feedback. You liked the last chapter but missed Elliot. So first surprise - I updated so quickly and second- your Elliot and Christian fix! Thank you again everyone for being so sweet to me with your comments! Lilly**_

**Chapter 18 – What's in Kate's Purse?**

**Christian's POV **

It has been an insane week. After the 60 Minutes interview, we have been inundated with media request, good wishes and inquires. We thought the interview would make the media go away however they are out in full force. Interesting, they are looking for me this time instead of Ana. We have received so many emails and gift baskets and at last count over 1000 Milky Way bars. Christ I have probably gained five pounds eating them this week. I made Andrea get rid of most of them so she gave them to employees. We also have been getting some kinky ass letters from women and men all over the country wanting me to fuck them. My security team has been having a field day with those. Taylor has sent the word out that if anyone slips and says anything about them in front of Ana or my family they will be fired on the spot. I haven't even looked at them but Taylor told me about a couple of them. Fucking gold digging whores. On top of that our HR department has been slammed with resumes from people who now want to work for us. .

Sunday Ros and I are taking a team of fifteen staff over to Taiwan. She is bringing Gwen and I will have Ana with me. I can't wait to make this trip. Ana and I will have several days to vacation by ourselves, well also security. As an engagement gift, I am letting Taylor bring Gail although he doesn't know this yet. Before anyone thinks I have gone completely soft, I don't want Ana alone that much and Gail can keep her company and make sure she is eating properly. I worry that the food in Taiwan might be too much for my wife and she is just getting some of her weight back. I told her this morning that I think she might be back up to 113. Boy did I learn that was the wrong thing to say.

"Why do you say that? You think I gained like six pounds? Do I look fat? Does my butt look bigger or just by stomach? Don't lie Christian, tell me the truth." Fuck me – I will never comment on her weight again. She is so tiny and she freaked out because I said she looked a bit "chunkier." Okay maybe it was a bad choice of words. I thought it was a good thing, and I still do, I just need to watch my words.

Tomorrow, my dad wants to have lunch. He said he has something for me and needs to talk to me. He had his game voice on so we are meeting at the club. I can't help but think this has something to do with McTiernan. I hope not.

Gramps has been in all week working with the acquisitions team and I swear he looks ten years younger already. This isn't just about keeping his busy; he has put an ingenious strategy together for out maneuvering the Dubai government. My next investment has to be on keeping the brilliant elderly in the work force. Not one of my six team members working on this project, all making 300K plus a year came up with any ideas to match this. I told them all to sit up and listen when he is in the room and learn something.

I am having lunch with Elliot. He loved the 60 Minutes interview and keeps calling me the bad boy billionaire. He was miserable being away from our family and felt left out knowing we were all together to watch the segment, but he said Kate complained that they needed to spend more time with her family as they are always with us. He looks upset about something.

"What's going on? Something is bothering you?" I know Elliot well enough to know he has something to tell me.

"Yes, I know it is pretty selfish and immature, but Kate told me that we have to spend Thanksgiving with her family."

"What! You can't do that. We always have it at Mom and Dad's. What about our annual football game? What about our Wednesday night annual get ripped with Dad night? Uncle Mike- everyone comes in. Elliot, you can't go to her parents." I say this as though my edict is the final word.

"Shit Christian I know. Trust me. I tried to tell her we have this tradition and she said her family does too and she already promised her family. So the best I can do is the Wednesday night deal but I have to be up at 5:00 am because her dad and Ethan want me to go fucking duck hunting with them – as part of their tradition." He puts the word tradition in quotes. "I don't fucking want to shoot ducks."

"You're not married yet, tell her you will do it next year. That will give us a year to figure out a plan for next year." I think I am actually pouting. Our Thanksgivings are awesome. Even when I was an asshole to my family I always enjoyed Thanksgiving.

"Dude, this is easy for you to say. Your father-in-law is easygoing and will just go wherever you and Ana go. You hate your mother-in-law and she isn't an issue. So, you will always get to do stuff with Mom and Dad. But, I am marrying the fucking Cleaver family and we have to do all this shit together or Kate will have my balls."

"No you don't. Seriously, tell her that this is your last Thanksgiving single and your family needs you home. Shit, seriously, who knows how Grams will be next year. I know that is a low blow, but it's true. Come on Elliot, what about our football game against Dad's pussy partners kids. You're coming for that right?"

Every year at 9:00am on Thanksgiving my dad's firm has the Turkey Bowl. We play on our lawn. It is the partners, some of their kids, and some of the junior partners. Elliot and I always play on the same team and we win every year. My mom caters a big breakfast and then everyone leaves around noon. Shit, I don't even want to play if he isn't coming. I am really pouting.

"Don't make me feel worse. I haven't even had the nerve to call Dad and tell him."

"Fuck, I suppose she is making you spend Christmas with her family too? Why don't you just change your name to Elliot Kavanagh?" I know I sound like a dick and I am acting about ten, but shit, this is pissing me off.

"Thanks for that. Yea, actually she said we could spend Christmas Eve with the Grey's but we have to get in the car and drive to Salem to spend Christmas day with her grandparents."

"Are you fucking with me now? Elliot, does she have your dick in her purse too? Fuck me bro, man up and tell her no. There is no fucking way I would let Ana tell me we couldn't spend the holiday with my family."

"That is because you wouldn't have to go through this, Ana has no family. Look I am half tempted to break up with her and get back together after the holidays. I feel bad enough."

Why don't you invite the Kavanagh's for Thanksgiving to Bellevue?"

"I thought about it, but don't you think it would be awkward to have Ethan around. You will give him your fuck you stare, Mia won't want to see him. Just feels awkward."

"I won't be a dick to him, I promise. Especially now that I know he isn't trying to fuck Mia I don't really care what he does. I still think he is a spoiled little cocksucker, but I will play nice. I promise."

"Shit tell me how you really feel about my future brother-in-law." Elliot laughs. "Yep, we won't ever be best friends either. He is just so fucking whiney for a guy. The other night he was pouting because we were watching the 60 Minutes interview instead of playing some video game. I told him 'dude I want to watch my brother on TV man, chill I will play after the interview.' I felt like I was dealing with a seven year old."

"Well, the guy might have bodies in his closet that we don't know about but so far, Brady is awesome. He is fun to be around, really smart, he isn't a pussy and he treats Mia like the little princess she thinks she is. But he has a calming effect on her too. The other night she got upset about one of the questions on the interview and jumped up. He gently pulled her back next to him and whispered in her hear. He told her 'Trust your brother Mia, calm down.' And she sat right down. Mom and I were talking in the kitchen later. He is like the dog whisperer – only the Mia whisperer."

Elliot cracks up. "Fuck, the Mia whisperer. That is hilarious. So, little Mia finally has found a guy we won't beat up or verbally abuse. Kind of takes the fun out of her dating for us now doesn't it." Elliot says half serious. "Yea, he is doing a great job for me too. He is really talented. His designs are amazing. If you were building from scratch, you would love his plans. I am worried I won't be able to keep him long term and someone will snatch him up. But speaking of, thanks to your interview, I have been getting so many requests from companies and people to build their homes and _Architectural Digest_ called me about featuring some of my homes. Shit, if I actually pick up business from this we can call it even for me taking on Ray." He smiles at me popping a French fry in his mouth. "Brady is working on a few homes that we will call _The Grey/Beeson Prestige Designer Homes_ and we are submitting them for the magazine. This could be huge for us."

"Wow, your letting him put his name on the designs? Is that a good idea?" I am surprised by this.

"If I don't give him the credit due on this, he will get unhappy fast. If I give him the credit and let him trademark his name with mine, it seems like it will be easier to keep him around. I know it is a huge risk. He is young and relatively an unknown, but I feel like it is the right thing to do. Why, do you think I should re-think this?" Elliot pushes his empty plate away and holds his ice-tea glass up for the waitress to refill. She comes back a few seconds later filling his glass up and looks at both of us.

"Are you those famous brothers?"

I roll my eyes and Elliot just stares back at her. "Yea, we are the Jonas brothers."

"Oh my god. Really? You look so different and aren't they a lot younger?"

I am laughing at Elliot. I don't even know who the Jonas brothers are but it seems funny. He says the funniest shit.

"Skidaddle sweetheart. Me and Nick here have to talk about our next song." Now I am laughing out loud. She turns around and rolls her eyes at us knowing Elliot is bullshitting her.

"So, where were we? Oh yea, do you think I should hold off and not put his name on his designs and only put Grey on it. I mean it seems like a bush thing to do. He designs them and doesn't get any credit."

"I don't know. Can I think about it for a day? Let me talk to my legal team and marketing. Maybe there is a way to say something like, _A Grey Prestige Home Collection _designed by Brady Beeson. Or something like that."

"Yea, take a day if you don't mind? Your better at all that shit than I am. Thanks." Elliot picks up the check. We usually take turns paying. It seems ridiculous letting him pay, but he has money too and it would insult him if I always paid. He throws a twenty down for the tip. The waitress walks past us and shit it looks like she has been crying. Elliot probably embarrassed her. He groans and throws another twenty on the table. As we walk out I remind him about Thanksgiving.

"See if you can find your dick in the bottom of Kate's purse and get Thanksgiving squared away or I will kick your pussy whipped ass."

"Oh little bro, are we really going to have a conversation about who is pussy whipped? Because I think you fucking own that title."

"Bullshit, Elliot, at least I am in charge in my house. My wife knows she can't pull the shit Kate pulls." Elliot starts choking he is laughing so hard.

We walk outside where Taylor is leaning against the car with a toothpick in his mouth. Elliot comes up to him and shakes his hand laughing. Jason and I are both in suits, expensive shoes, ties. Then there is my brother in muddy boots, ripped up jeans and a sweatshirt that says Grey Construction. I am not judging him, he has to dress like that for work, but sometimes it hits me how different our lives are during the day but how much we are alike the rest of the time.

"Jason, my little brother is claiming he isn't pussy whipped and he is in charge. If Ana doesn't have him by the balls, short hairs and have his dick encased in a glass box by her nightstand you have a scoop. Right Jason?" Taylor shakes his head and although he really tries, he can't help it. He starts laughing.

"No comment. It's a payday Friday."

"Yea see Christian. Don't give me shit about Kate, you are so fucking pussy whipped you are eating Purina Cat Chow and you shit in a litter box." Taylor has to walk away he is laughing so hard. I even had to laugh at that one.

"Fuck you Mr. Kavanagh. Call me if you and the drill sergeant want to do something with us Friday night." We shake hands and Taylor and I head back to my office laughing all the way back.

Tonight, Taylor is proposing to Gail. It is her birthday and Ana put together a trip to LA for her and I had Chaz arrange tickets for her to see Ellen DeGeneres, her favorite. The weekend will be for her and her sister, as Taylor told us he would pass on the LA trip knowing she would have more fun going to Ellen with her sister. So the plan tonight is that Taylor is driving her out to the new house to show her their new quarters that Elliot has been building next to the house. She hasn't seen it yet. He has a caterer coming to prepare dinner by candlelight in their new quarters and then he will pop the question. He bought a decent ring. Ana wants to get knee deep in planning their wedding which makes me laugh since she didn't even work on our wedding, but she is so excited. Good thing this secret will be out soon, as Ana is like a little kid at Christmas.

We went over Monday night to see Ray at Elliot's. Ana made dinner for us over there. Kate and Elliot were out looking at venue's for the wedding so we didn't see them. I think my Mom is disappointed that the wedding won't be at their house, but Kate's family has other ideas in mind and they are talking about a guest list of 400 people. Elliot told me at lunch that he has been told to show up and say nothing which works well for him. I still worry that this isn't what he really wants but he assures me it is.

I keep looking at my watch waiting for it to be 4:00 so I can pick up Ana for our doctor's appointment with Dr. Greene. I am pretty anxious about this. I gave up on the idea of buying my own ultra sound machine when Ana said we wouldn't know what we were doing and it seemed like something Michael Jackson would have done. So I am hoping we get to see the baby again today. I get up and walk over to the photos I have of our wedding on the wall. God Ana is gorgeous. I am staring at them when Taylor knocks on the door.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Yea, sure what's wrong?" I can always tell when something has happened.

"Well, the problem has been taken care of, so please don't worry, but that Noah Logan stopped by SIP to see Mrs. Grey today. Sawyer handled it. But he had to man handle him a bit and Reynolds got a black eye out of it.

"What? What the fuck was he doing there? And how did one guy get some licks against two of my guys?" I am furious. I walk over to my desk and then walk back. "Start from the beginning."

"Reynolds was sitting at his desk and Sawyer had left to pick up lunch for Mrs. Grey. Byerly is off today. Noah Logan came into the building with another guy and walked past Reynolds who immediately got up and went after them. He recognized Logan and grabbed him asking what he needed. He told him he wanted to see Ana. Reynolds said that wasn't going to happen and told him to leave. Right then, Ana came out of her office to do something and saw Noah. She immediately turned back around, understanding that she needed to get out of the way."

"Finally she is starting to get it. Go on." I am clenching my fist. I am going to go after this fucker and get his ass thrown out of Escala.

"Logan got aggressive and told Reynolds to take his hands off of him. He just wanted five minutes of her time to introduce her to his brother who wanted something published. He claimed it was an innocent visit. Then Sawyer walked in with Ana's lunch and went ballistic when he saw Logan." Taylor walks over to where I keep the scotch and bourbon and holds a glass up indicating I might need some. I shake him off.

"Luke came storming up to them and pushed Logan into the wall and put him in a choke hold. Logan's supposed brother then hit Reynolds – causing the black eye. Well Drew goes into nuclear mode when someone even brushes up against him and he beat the snot out of the so called brother and well an ambulance had to be called. I say so called because they have different last names so not sure what that means. Could be a half brother- not sure. Welch is doing a background check now and I suspect any minute Roach will be on the phone because he went into Ana's office and screamed at her that her employment had turned SIP into a circus and now she is pretty upset."

"Get the fucking car. We are going over there." I walk out to Andrea desk. I am so pissed off I can barely see straight. "Andrea call Nancy in HR and tell her to drive over to SIP after she gets accounting to cut fucking Roach his last pay check. Tell her to give him his unused vacation time and a check for one year severance. I am on my way over there right now."

Taylor and I head over to SIP and the police are interviewing Reynolds who is in handcuffs. God damn it. Taylor jumps ahead of me and steps in to manage that situation and I walk straight to Ana's office. Hannah is sitting there with her rubbing her back and she has been crying. Now I am even angrier.

"Hi." She looks up at me and Hannah leaves. I shut the door and take her arm, pull her up from the chair and sit down putting her on my lap. I need to remain calm for Ana.

"Why were you crying baby? Is it what Roach said to you?"

"I feel horrible that I have to put people through this turmoil here. He is right Christian. My employment here is disruptive and I should stay home. Although, when he was yelling at me I did tell him he was completely out of line and he better watch his step. But he is my boss and I shouldn't have used my position as your wife against him."

"Yes you should and is that what he said to you?" I am rubbing her back and talking calmly. She is my first priority. Taylor will handle the situation outside with Reynolds. If that fucker Roach thinks he can keep his job and talk to my wife that way, he is in for a big surprise as soon as Nancy arrives. Of course this will leave me in a fucking mess here at SIP with no one to manage it, but he stepped way over the line today.

"Yes and he's right. He said I should embrace my new found wealth and just stay home or work from home rather than have your security goons be hanging all around the building. How's Reynolds? Are they going to take him to jail?" As soon as she asks this she starts crying again. Ana always worries about everyone else but herself.

"Don't worry about Reynolds. We will take care of him. Do you want to work from home?"

"No, I need to be here but the security team seems to irritate Roach and I understand that."

I turn her face to look at me and wipe her tears. God damn it, when she cries it kills me. "Calm down baby. If you want to work from here, then you will work from here. Look I am going to sit here with you for a few more minutes and then I am going to go upstairs with my HR team and let Roach go. I had planned on firing him anyway he just expedited that decision by a month. Who in the building do you think can be interim manager until you're ready or I hire someone else?"

"No Christian, don't fire him. I feel bad."

"Ana, it's a business decision, he needs to go. He was always going to go. I am giving him one year severance- more than he deserves and he is holding us back here from growing. I plan to have accounting come in and do and audit next week. The fact that he disrespected you just forced this moved earlier than we planned. I won't keep him on my payroll, that decision is final. So, who can I trust to place as acting manager until we get back and I can hire someone or you decide you want the job?" I have stayed very calm and not even raised my voice. But, I am not negotiating here. This is a business decision as much as it is personal.

"Probably Anne Burnway who knows everything about all subjects but she is planning on retiring December 31."

"Perfect, I will make her a generous offer to stay on for six months or a year. Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you think Noah was really here?"

"I don't know. But that is another subject matter to deal with and I will get to the bottom of that as well. Don't worry about any of that. We have your appointment with Dr. Greene and we are not going to be late so I am going upstairs to see Roach and I will be down in a few minutes. Okay?"

I see Nancy waiting for me and we walk upstairs to Roaches office. The fucker is packing his stuff. He knew I was coming.

"Roach, I see you were expecting me."

"Yes Grey. I knew as soon as I raised my voice to Ana that you would be here. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on her, but we can't run a business with guys beating people up in hallways and all the god damn press hanging around all the time. This is your company and you need to run it the way you want. But I am not the man to manage the three ring circus that this has become."

"Good, then we agree. This is Nancy from HR. She will review your paperwork and severance package. Good luck to you." I don't bother to shake his hand. I just walk out and look for Ann Burnway's office.

Fifteen minutes later I have Ana in the car with Sawyer driving us to Dr. Greene's. Burnway has agreed to stay on for a year for a sum of money – more than I wanted to pay. Taylor is working on Reynolds release and Welch is at the hospital cutting a deal with Logan's half brother. It turns out they really are related. I still don't know what Logan wanted with Ana. Even if he only wanted to talk to her about publishing, he should have made an appointment. Ana is on me for this saying our security is out of control.

"Christian, if Noah was just trying to see me for his brother, don't you think Reynolds and especially Sawyer were way out of line today." She looks up at the front seat and sees Sawyer. "Sorry Luke, but I just have to say this."

"Look Ana, he could have called. When Reynolds told him to stop, and he kept walking he opened that door not my guys. They have one job to do and that is to protect you. In light of the fact that Logan has been hanging around trying to get your attention, this looked suspicious. Welch is meeting with him and his brother right now. He is trying to get to the heart of the matter, we will have yet another payout and my guess is Mr. Logan won't be bothering you in the future. If he had other motives for seeing you, which I suspect he did, then he is on notice that he should change his plans. I don't care how it looks. Your safe and that is the end of it."

I pull her over to me and kiss her letting her know I am not debating this with her. My guys did exactly what they should have done.

**Ana's POV**

Well the day started out normal. Now Roach has been fired, Reynolds arrested and Noah Logan's brother is in the hospital. All because of me, indirectly. It is stressful being Mrs. Christian Grey.

We walk into the waiting room of Dr. Greene's and there are only a few people left. We purposely picked the last appointment of the day so we wouldn't have to deal with the stares and privacy issues.

There is a woman that must be due any second sitting in a chair and I notice she is wearing flip flops with huge, swollen feet. Ugh. I hope I don't get like that. She has a small child with her. He might be about two years old. There is one other older woman waiting as well. Christian looks like a fish out of water. Something about him sitting in an OB-GYN's office makes me giggle. He reaches over and picks up the stack of magazines and puts them pack. There are parenting magazines, and Ladies Home Journal. They really should have magazines that guys would like to read as well. He looks at me and smiles.

"Are you restless?" I reach over and loosen his tie.

"Maybe, but I feel strange in here." He whispers. He plays with my rings and puts his arm around the back of the chair. Then he takes his phone out and reads his emails. He stands up and looks at the fish in the tank and then comes back to sit down. I realize Christian isn't use to waiting.

"Sit still." I whisper. Honestly, the little two year old sitting across from him has been stiller than he has.

"Mrs. Grey." My name is called and we get up following the nurse.

"Hi Mrs. Grey. I am Megan. I will be your nurse throughout the pregnancy. So going forward we will want to book your appointments on the days that I am here. So, let's get you on the scale." I look at Christian and he is leaning against the wall. I jump on and hope I have gained back some of my weight. "Your 111 pounds." Not as much as I thought but better than when I was in the hospital.

"Are you sure, I thought I weighed more than that?"

"No this is accurate. You're pretty tiny, I am jealous." Megan smiles at me. She hands me a cup and tells me where the bathroom is so I can give them a sample. She takes Christian into a room. When I come back she takes my blood pressure and pricks my finger for a blood sample. Then she points out the flat screen on the TV and tells us to watch the video. "What to expect during week 13." And after that she wants us to watch another video called your second trimester. I am in the middle of my 12th week but it's good to see what lies ahead.

"Wow that was awesome." Christian is smiling. We learned the baby will be about three inches by next week. That it has ear buds forming so we can start singing to it, that if it is a boy it is developing testosterone and its limbs are forming. When the video reviewed what to expect with my body Christian pretended to be in shock and horror when it explained that a woman becomes more gassy. "Christ that will be a turn off if you start ripping them."

"Christian, I can't believe you. Like you and Elliot don't toot all the time."

"Toot?" He laughs. "Well we're guys. You aren't supposed to do that. My mom told me when I was about nine that only boys did that and we know my mom would never lie." He smiles at me. Great, now I have to worry about that too. "When can we find out if we are having a boy or girl?" Christian is pacing and picking up brochures and then starts playing with the ceramic model of a cervix.

"Seriously Christian, put that down. Dr. Greene will be here any minute. You are worst than a small child."

He walks over to where I am sitting on the table and looks at the stirrups. He has a big grin. "Shit, those might come in handy at home." He raises an eyebrow at me. It is so abundantly clear he has never been in an OB-GYN office that I start giggling again.

Finally Dr. Greene walks in. She shakes our hands.

"Well, you sure are looking better Mrs. Grey and you put on some weight. How do you feel?"

"I feel much better. I am eating smaller quantities and more often throughout the day. I am actually not as tired as I was, but still not quite back to where I use to be." She takes my arm and guides me to lie down and pats around my belly.

"We won't do an ultrasound today as we just did that when you were in the hospital."

"Is there a risk to the baby if you do too many ultrasounds?" Christian asks.

"No, it's just that your insurance won't cover them unless we have a reason and so we are allotted three per pregnancy, unless you're high risk.

"I don't care about that. Just bill me. Can we see the baby again?" Christian looks at Dr. Greene like he expects her to meet his command. She probably wants to get home as it is close to five o'clock. She doesn't look happy, but she knows who she is dealing with.

"Sure Mr. Grey. I will have Megan do it and then meet me in my office and we will go over your questions and other issues." She sighs. She better get used to him, he won't give up until he gets his way.

Megan comes in a few minutes later and rolls the ultrasound machine in the room. Five minutes later we are watching our baby again and I can tell it is slightly bigger and I don't even know what I am looking at. We hear its little heart beating and Christian is kissing my hand and smiling ear to ear.

"Do you have a preference for the sex?" We both look up at her.

"Why can you see something?" He has stood up and is leaning in closer to the monitor. Calm down Fifty.

"No not really, I just was curious."

"What does _not really_ mean?"

"It means not really. I wouldn't want to say."

Christian starts to ask her something else but I interrupt.

"Christian, stop, we will probably know or find out our next visit. Right Megan?"

"Well if you come in at 16 weeks, maybe not, although it's possible. But if you come in at 18 weeks I bet we can tell you. It will be up to Dr. Greene." She turns off the monitor and Christian looks disappointed. "Okay, you can meet with Dr. Greene in her office.

Christian helps pull me up. "Christian are you disappointed?"

"No. I just love watching the baby and hearing it. It makes it so much more real."

"Christian, tell me the truth okay? Are you going to be terribly disappointed if the baby is a girl? You are so obsessed about when we will find out the sex that I am starting to worry if the baby is a girl, that you won't love her." I feel myself watering up.

"Oh no baby, don't think that. I know I have been pretty blatant about wanting a son, but of course I will love the baby if it is a girl. I won't lie, I will be disappointed at first if we find out it is a girl, but having a daughter will be awesome too." He pulls me in for a hug.

"You are such a bad liar Grey." He pulls back and shrugs looking guilty and smiles.

"Not buying it huh? I thought I was pretty convincing. Come on lets go grill Dr. Greene about kinky sex."

We spend the next thirty minutes going over Christian's list. I wanted to crawl under the desk at one point. He asked about every sexual position you can imagine making sure it is safe for the baby. She just cautioned us to not do anything where I would not get as much oxygen for the baby, such as anything upside down. Jeez, Christian, why don't you just tell her all about our playroom while you're at it? Toys all good, just keep them clean; spanking, no problem; sex as many times a day as I feel like having it and we can continue to have sex until my water breaks unless we have any complications such as spotting. She wants me to gain at least 25 pounds or more. She doesn't want me to eat any raw fish, and gave me a list to of other foods that I should stay away from. We were both surprised to see certain types of cheese on the list. I had to be a mouse in my past life as I love cheese so much. I am disappointed about the cheese but glad I know what to stay away from. She is sticking with the same due date and she tells us that I should decide early on if I want natural or an epidural during delivery. She gives us brochures to read and we make our next appointment for five weeks as we will be away. She believes she will be able to tell us the sex at that time, but doesn't promise anything.

As soon as we get in the car, Sawyer gives Christian an update. The police are charging Reynolds with assault and formally arrested him. Taylor bailed him out with Carrick's help and now Christian is furious. Let's hope we don't run into Noah anytime soon. That would be awkward. I am glad we will be moving in a few months.

When we arrive back to Escala, Taylor and Gail are just leaving. I decide to play dumb.

"Where are you off too? I have your birthday gift to give you Gail."

"Oh Ana, I mean Mrs. Grey, you didn't need to do that. But we won't be late will we Jason?" Gail looks nice. She is wearing a dress and has a light rain coat on with a pair of boots.

"I think we will be back around 10, not sure. Is everything okay sir?"

"Yes go ahead. Sawyer filled me in and we can talk about Reynolds and how we get him out of this mess tomorrow. Have a good time and Happy Birthday Gail."

After they leave I walk into the kitchen excited that I will get to make Christian dinner and that we are sort of on our own. I hear the elevator ping and Reynolds gets off of it. He looks terrible and I nod to Christian to go talk to him and reassure him. He follows him back to Taylor's office and I start dinner.

When he comes back into the kitchen he tells me that Reynolds was really worried, but he is doing better since they talked. He was worried about having this on his record and apologized for losing his cool. Christian told him he would do everything to get this expunged from his record and that he didn't need to worry from his perspective.

I tell Christian that my Aunt Maggie called and she would like to come and visit my Dad. "Do you think that is strange Christian?"

"Not really why? Is she staying here?"

"I guess. She didn't say. She is coming the day after we get back from Taiwan. I just wonder why she is coming. As far as I know they hadn't seen each other in years before the wedding. I love her and I have no issue if my dad and Aunt Maggie have something going on, but they should just tell me."

"Don't you think you are going from A to Z Ana? Maybe she is just concerned about him." I look at Christian like come on- seriously. "Let's not jump to any conclusions baby."

We are eating dinner and I am pleased at how it came out. "This is great baby. Sometimes I wish you did all the cooking .You are a fantastic cook." Christian whispers even though Gail isn't there to hear him. I made Cornish hens, rice pilaf, salad and roasted brussel sprouts sautéed in a garlic sauce. Christian is drinking wine and I look at it longingly. "What are you looking at?"

"Can I have a tiny sip Christian? Please? It looks so good."

"I guess you weren't with me today when Dr. Greene said no alcohol. No Ana. If it bothers you, I won't drink it in front of you."

"It bothers me."

"Then I won't drink it." He gets up and starts to dump it.

"No, don't' do that. I just was having a craving I think. It usually doesn't bother me. You know I don't even drink that much.

"Are you sure?" He sits back down and finishes everything on his plate plus what I didn't eat. He doesn't usually eat off my plate, but tonight after he finishes both our plates he walks back into the kitchen and looks for more food. Jeez you would think he was pregnant. He is eating like a beast. "So Ana, in light of the fact that I have not been getting laid my usual amount, and Dr. Greene's blessing that I can indeed fuck you senseless anyway I want to and as often that you are willing, I would like you to meet me in the playroom. What do you think about that?"

Oh playful, horny fifty is back, thank god. He has been so cautious and I need to have some serious playtime. "I think I would like that very much Mr. Grey. Let me take the dishes to the kitchen and meet you up there in say fifteen minutes."

Christian gets up to help me and I hear his phone vibrate.

"Mr. Kavanagh what can I do for you?" Is he talking to Kate's dad? I hear him laughing really loud. "No fucking way, that is hilarious. Yes I promise I won't be a dick and I promise I won't tell the little pussy Ethan to go fuck himself. That is great news. And better yet, you are now back in possession of your dick. Congrats man. Laters."

Christian comes back into the kitchen and is still laughing. "Were you talking to Kate's dad? Oh my god did you tell him you thought Ethan was a pussy?" I am in panic mode.

"What? Kate's dad? No." Then he starts laughing again. "No that was Elliot. Oh fuck that is hilarious. You thought I was talking to Kate's dad?"

"You said, 'Mr. Kavanagh, what can I do for you?" Now Christian is really laughing and he picks up his phone and text a message.

"That is so funny I have to tell Elliot."

"Well why don't you tell me why you would call Elliot Mr. Kavanagh?"

I walk over to Christian and he stops laughing. He looks uncomfortable. "Baby you know how you always claim the fifth when you're talking to Kate or Mia and say it was just 'girl talk.' Well pretty sure that if I told you what we were talking about you wouldn't go up with me to the playroom, so let's just give me a pass and say it was guy talk. Can we?"

"Hmmm. Give me a hint."

Christian puts the last of the dishes in the sink and tugs me over to him kissing my neck and ears and clearly trying to get me to forget my question.

"Christian."

"Ana." He is running his hands over my breast and whispering in my ear which he knows gets me going. Damn it.

"Christian, stop and tell me."

"Ana, it's nothing. It had to do with Thanksgiving. Kate and Elliot were going to spend it with the Kavanagh's but he talked her into spending it in Bellevue." He whispers this in my ear and he is playing with my nipples. I am getting wet and hornier by the second.

"And what did that have to do with his dick?"

"Don't Ana. I told you enough now do you go upstairs with me willingly or do I have to carry you. Because one way or another, we are going in that playroom in the next few minutes and we are going to play very, very hard." Oh god he is rubbing up against me and he is very, very hard.

"Okay Christian can we use the liberator wedge tonight? And maybe the grid and the cross? I'm thinking at least three times maybe four." I run my hands against the major bulge in his pants. He moans.

"Oh fuck Ana I am going to cum right here. I love it when you tell me what you want. Tell me how you want me to use the liberator wedge."

"Well I was thinking I could get on it, allowing my ass to be lifted high and then you can fuck me hard and you will be so deep. Maybe I can flip over and lean on it and you can take me from behind. Nice and hard. How does that sound Mr. Grey? I know I am really wet and hot for you."

"Fuck I am hornier than hell. I will be glad to fuck you twice on the wedge baby. Oh fuck. That's it! No more chit chat, let's go." He lifts me up and carries me upstairs and drops me off by the upstairs bathroom.

"Go to the bathroom, make sure your empty. You heard Dr. Greene. It is important so you don't get bladder infections." I head into the bathroom and Christian grabs my hand stopping me and whispers in my ear. "And Ana, I will be having some of your sweet ass while we are at it too."

Oh I am so ready for a night in the playroom. My Fifty is back!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Making Playtime Memories- Starring Ana and Christian **

**Ana's POV**

I walk into the playroom after using the bathroom expecting to find Christian waiting for me. The soft lights are on and there is this creepy dark music playing on the iPod. I walk over to the chest and see that he has taken out lube, a few vibrators, a blindfold and there is an un-opened box addressed to Bob Jones with our address. I guess I have ruined the surprise of what he has planned for me by peeking. I won't let him know I have seen anything. I quickly walk over to the door and remove my clothes down to my panties and decide to get in the kneeling position as he showed me months ago. I know he doesn't expect me to do this anymore but I want to surprise him.

After being on my knees for at least ten minutes I need to stand as the hard floor is making me uncomfortable. I look down and it is strange to see this little pouch over my panties. My stomach is always so flat and I reach down and rub my stomach. "Hi baby." I talk to it for the first time ever out loud as we learned today that the baby can actually start hearing now. Where is he? Maybe he had an unexpected call come in.

I stand up and take the robe off the hook on the door and put it on and open the door leading to the hallway. I am surprised to see Christian sitting on the top step rubbing his hands through his hair. Was he there before when I came out of the bathroom?

"Christian, is everything okay?" I sit down next to him on the step. He looks bewildered, confused and almost sad. He looks down at me and I notice he is wearing his playroom jeans and no shirt. But he doesn't look like he is ready to have kinky sex. He looks distant somehow.

"We need to talk Ana." He says this in a whisper and it scares me. Oh my god has something happened? He stands and takes my hand and I numbly follow him to our bedroom. He opens the door for me, I enter before him and I hear the door shut behind me. He walks over to the bed and motions for me to sit down next to him. What the hell has happened? Thirty minutes ago he was going to take me every which way he could in the playroom. Now, he is almost distant.

"What is it Christian? You're scaring me." He shakes his head and reaches over and puts his hand on my neck with his thumb rubbing my lower lip. He seems to be struggling for words. "Tell me please."

"I can't go in that room with you right now. Maybe never. I don't know Ana what is going on. I was in there and I felt the walls closing in on me and it was like I couldn't breathe. I started seeing all their faces, their bodies and remembering all the women that I have fucked, abused and borderline tortured for my sick gratification and I broke out in this sweat and thought I can't take Ana back in there. She is carrying my baby, she is my wife, I can't intertwine our memories with you know ….all the other women that I have had in there. I suddenly felt repulsed. What we have is so beautiful and good and right and everything I have ever done in there before with all the other women just feels wrong now. And even if it wasn't wrong, I can't stand taking you anymore against the same cross, grid or on the same bed that I have fucked other women. You deserve so much more than that baby." He is whispering and when he looks in my eyes I can see that he has tears in them.

"You don't want to have kinky fuckery with me?" I think I am hurt. In some strange way, I know not only does he need this, but so do I.

"Ana, no, that isn't what I am saying. I want sex every way I can have it with you, and I even bought some new toys for us. I just can't go in that room with you anymore. It is wrong. In here, in our bedroom, you are the only woman I have shared this spot with. Our bed, our bathtub, our shower and our room. When I close my eyes or when I look around I only see you and me. Up there, in that room, I see all of these women and I didn't care about them. Do you know there was this one sub, her name was Madeline in case you are still keeping a list of women's names that I fucked," he winks at me. But I don't smile because I don't know where this is going.

"Go on. What about her?" I tell him surprised that he is sharing information he has always refused to tell me before.

"She was my sub for about four months. Do you know I never kissed her even once? I never took her anyway but from behind. I know it is strange I am telling you this, but I need you to understand why all of a sudden that room is vile to me. I have memories I don't want anymore. When I take you in there I feel like there is a ghost filled room of women watching us, and what we do in there is not what I did with them, but it is messing with my head baby. Does any of that make sense?"

"I guess so, but you need and I need our kinky fuckery. I know you won't be satisfied with vanilla forever and I have come to need more as well. What does that mean for our sex life Christian if you can't take me in there? It scares me." I am playing with his wedding ring, turning it and pulling on it.

"It doesn't mean I don't want to do fun and kinky stuff with you Ana. Just not in there. I didn't even know it was bothering me until I was up there and thinking about a conversation I was having with my brother earlier today and I was thinking that I let you have too much power over me and I have lost so much of who I am. I was getting pissed thinking I have become dickless and I was going to fuck you raw and show you who was in charge of our relationship. I was getting angry and as I was taking shit out of the drawers to use on you, I decided I was going to fuck you until you yelled the safe word. I had these visions of doing fucked up shit to you but a song came on my iPod, it was like an epiphany, a voice saying don't bring her in here. The music was O Fortuna" from _Carmina Burana,__ I__know you have heard it before._ I use to play that when I wanted to fuck hard and hurt the subs. I realized it wasn't even your beautiful body or face I was seeing it was like a rapid slide show of blurred faces and bodies and it was all of the subs I was seeing. Listening to myself even say this now seems like it wasn't even me that lived like that for all those years but it was baby. And I almost got sick in there when I looked around and thought, no, I can't bring her in here. I feel like I want to throw everything out, power wash the fucking walls, paint and replace all the furniture or just get rid of it. Maybe make our own room at the new house. I can't believe I ever took you in there in the same room that I fucked all of these other women in. You deserve so much more from me." He strokes my face with his thumb and is looking at me waiting for a reaction. "Say something baby, please tell me you understand."

I take a deep breath. "I guess I do. It bothers me that you are just now feeling this. I don't get it. Is it because I am pregnant? Is this some sort of Madonna Syndrome just because I'm pregnant. I need you and I need more than vanilla." I am looking down, almost shocked myself that I have said this.

Christian smirks. "Oh baby, don't think I am saying I don't want you every which way and then some. Don't think I am planning on letting you off the hook here or we won't be doing the things I like to do, I am not saying that at all. I am saying we need to create our own room, our own furniture, toys what have you or I am going to have to have some serious sessions with John before I go back in that room. I just experienced a full out panic attack in there and I don't think I can go in there right now other than to get what I want out of there and bring what we need in here. I have no problem thinking about what I plan to do to you in a few minutes in this room. I will have you and it will not be vanilla baby, but not up there."

"Okay, if that is what you need. But, I do want a playroom with you Christian. I think we need that? Can we talk about this some more? But I want to ask you more about what you and Elliot were talking about. Do you feel like I have somehow taken away your masculinity? What are you saying?" I need to know where he is coming from.

"You fucking fight me on everything. I am use to being in control, and with you, I seem to have lost all my control. We joke about how you own me, and you know, it's not really a joke. You fucking own me. Anything you practically want, you get or win the argument because I am so afraid of losing you. I give in when my gut says no over and over again."

"Like what Christian? I do whatever you tell me to do. I have security with me everywhere, which I hate. I don't even drive anymore although I have two expensive cars that mostly just sit there. I rarely go out with my friends, only with you. I should be working forty hours a week, but I take off all the time so that I can fill my role as Mrs. Christian Grey. I have given up all my independence, how can you say I fight you on everything?" I have raised my voice because I can't believe he feels he has given up who he is. That is almost funny.

"Ana, you have to have security and that is the one argument we have more than any other. You fight me all the time. I almost cringe when I know I have to broach that subject with you, because I know I will get your attitude about it. And okay, I will just say it, I don't understand or fucking know why you have to work. I don't want you working. Roach was right. Keeping you safe at SIP is disruptive, you don't need the money, and it fucking makes me crazy thinking you don't plan to stay home with the baby. Call me old fashion, call me unfair, I don't care, but I don't want my wife working and having someone else raise our baby." Christian closes his eyes and sighs. "Look, I didn't want this conversation to even go there. This isn't why we are sitting here. We are sitting here because I love you too fucking much to take you back up in that room where I fucked other women. I respect you too much, worship you too much and this is what I am talking about. I tell you we are not going back in there and you fight me on that. God damn it, will you give me my god damn dick back and let me take care of you, take care of us and let me be a fucking man please?" He is yelling now. Really yelling.

"Christian what is this all about? Okay I understand and appreciate where you're coming from about the playroom. It used to bother me a lot. I would think about all the other women you had in there and almost get sick thinking you had them in the same spot, using the same cuffs the same laundered sheets. It left a vile taste in my mouth. But I got over it and stopped thinking about it. But I would like it if we could start over like you said, make our own room or get new furniture. That would make it feel better for me too. That part I am all good with. But, as far as my not letting you be a man that is bullshit Christian. This is your world and I just live in it. Isn't marriage supposes to be a 50-50 type thing?" I almost giggle when I say this.

"No Ana. Nothing that works in life can be fifty-fifty. Anyone that tells you that is fucking playing with themselves. Someone always has to be just that much stronger, that much more decisive, more in control. I don't care if it is 50.9% to 49.1%, someone is always in charge and I am telling you going forward, it isn't you baby that has the extra percentage here. I am taking back control and you better get used to it."

"What the fuck Christian. Why don't you just beat your chest and swing from a vine? Where is this coming from? My god, what did Elliot say to you? You are acting like an asshole. I am your wife, not an employee or someone you get to control." I am furious.

"See there. That is what I mean. Just go with it Ana. Just make me fucking feel I am in charge, even though we both fucking know you have my balls and dick in your hands. Can't you just fucking placate me and let me think I am the fucking husband, provider, and in charge of my own home? Can you just play along with me on this? I am not that different from any other man Ana, I just want to know that I am in fucking charge here and you are my wife and going to do as I say. Even though we both know you never fucking do. Just pretend."

Christian throws a glass I didn't even notice him holding across the room shattering it. He is livid and I frankly don't get it. He grabs a t-shirt out of his drawer and storms out of our bedroom. What the hell just happened here?

I may have not learned much from my mother, but the one thing I remember here saying is that when a man gets like this it I best to leave them alone. She believes that men get something equivalent to PMS about twice a year and I use to think she was crazy, but I think I just witnessed exactly that. I do understand Christian's feelings about the playroom, but what the hell did Elliot and he talk about today. Only one way to find out. I text Kate.

_Hey, can you talk_.

_Sure, call me. _

"Hey Steele." Kate sounds different.

"Everything okay?"

"No, not really. Elliot came home in a shitty mood and we had another fight. He started in on me about Thanksgiving until I gave in and then he was brooding and started in on me about respecting him more and that he was a man and I should quit embarrassing him all the time and being so bossy and oh my god Ana, he was a complete jerk."

"Well I think I know why." I tell her about our fight, not the playroom part but the part about Christian going all macho on me. We both figure it out, that Christian and Elliot must have gotten in a pissing contest about letting us control them.

"Well I don't know about your husband, but Elliot will not be getting any until he apologizes. I mean, I agreed to coming to the Grey's for Thanksgiving and changing our family plans. I agreed to drop that night class I was taking because he doesn't like me on campus at night, I changed my blouse this morning because he said it was too low to wear for work. I am frustrated Ana, I feel like I always give in."

"Wow, I know exactly what you mean. Maybe we need a girl's night, if the control freak brothers will let us." I stop to think about our schedule this week. "Maybe Friday night we can go see a movie and get some dinner. I miss you and our girl time."

"I miss you too, so much. How are you feeling?" I tell Kate about our doctors' appointment today and that I have gained some weight back. She asks me about Mia and Brady.

"I think it's going really well. They seem to really be into each other and he is such a nice guy."

"Oh. Well that's good I think. I think Ethan kind of misses her. But I told him too bad, he ended it. I told him that she is dating Brady and he was pretty upset that she moved on so quickly. I haven't heard from her even once this week. I called her about a bridesmaid dress I wanted her to look up online and she hasn't called me back. I guess she feels awkward. I don't want her to feel that way. What should I do?" I can tell this is bothering Kate.

"Why don't we ask her to go with us Friday night? It might break some of the tension your feeling." I suggest thinking that Fifty will probably fight me about going out now that he is 50.9% in charge. Whatever, he is nuts if he thinks I am going along with this. Kate and I talk a bit longer and I call Mia to invite her for Friday night.

"Hi Ana."

"Hi Mia. Are you busy? Can you talk?" She giggles.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

"I don't know I thought maybe you were with Brady."

"I am, we are in his truck, but I can talk real fast, what's up."

"Kate and I might do a girl's night Friday. Movie, dinner, do you want to go?"

There is a long pause. "Umm, I would love to but I am going out of town Friday."

"Oh. Where are you going?" I am trying to think if I knew this or is this new?

"Well, I am not sure. Brady is surprising me and we are going away for the weekend." She giggles again and I get it.

"Oh my god, you are going away for your first time together. That is so romantic." I am smiling and have almost forgotten my fight with fifty. "Do you have any idea where you are going? This is so romantic."

"No idea. I have a second interview Friday afternoon at the radio station and then we are going somewhere. I only know that I have to pack a bathing suit and a dress."

I hear Brady in the background yell hi to me. "Tell him I said hi. Oh my god Mia, I can't wait to hear more. But hey, can you do me a favor? Will you call Kate? She feels bad, like maybe you feel awkward talking to her and she doesn't want there to be any strain there."

There is a pause. "Well I am kind of mad at her to be honest."

"Why?"

"I heard she was going to dump me from the wedding when her and Elliot had a fight, and I just feel like if she doesn't want me in it, then fine, I don't want to be in it."

"Oh my god, she didn't mean it, she and Elliot were having a stupid fight and anyway who told you that?" I can't believe either Elliot or my husband told her. If it was Christian I will show him for real what it is like to be dickless.

"I heard my mom talking to Elliot about Ethan not being in his wedding party and he told her that I was booted if Ethan was. So, you know what, if I am only in it because of Elliot and she doesn't feel close enough to me to have me in it, I don't want to be in it. Does that sound bratty of me? I don't mean it to. Really, it's her wedding and she should have who she wants in her wedding. Honestly Ana I understand. I just was hurt about the way I had to find out about it."

Well, this isn't the old Mia. She is being somewhat mature about the issue, but still Kate didn't mean it. "Listen Mia, you and Kate should talk. She adores you. This was just a fight between her and Elliot that got out of hand. You know how Christian and Elliot are about you. Well they don't like Ethan and Elliot didn't want him in the wedding which of course was totally unfair to Kate. But it's all good now. Please don't let this bother you." I tell her this thinking what a mess. Yikes. We talk a few more minutes and then hang up.

I call Kate back and she picks up on the first ring. "Hi you won't believe it." I tell her because I know she would want to fix this ASAP."

"Mia overheard Elliot talking to his mom and she knows you temporarily booted her from the wedding. That is why she is upset."

"Oh are you fucking kidding me? I can't fucking believe he told his mom about that? Why would he do that? I love Grace but does Christian tell his mom everything too? I am going to kill him! Grace must hate me now. And poor Mia! I would never have really kept her out of the wedding. I feel terrible about that Ana, after I kill Elliot, what can I do to make her feel better?"

"She thinks you are only having her in it now because of Elliot. She was actually really cool about it, hurt, but she said she understood that it was your wedding and she didn't want to be in it if you didn't really want her."

"Oh my god, that is so not the case. I adore her. She can be annoying but she has a heart of gold and I love her. I feel terrible Ana. Where is she, I am getting in my car right now and going to talk to her."

"She is with Brady somewhere. And they are going away for the weekend so she won't be joining us." I hear some noise in the background."What is that noise?"

"It's the shower. My dickhead fiancée is taking a shower. "Nice one dickhead. How could you tell your mom about our fight and now your sister won't talk to me!" I hear the door slam. Oh my god I can't believe she just walked in the shower and yelled at him with me listening. Awkward.

I look up and Christian has come back in the bedroom. He doesn't look as angry. He is drinking bourbon and leaning against the door looking at me.

"Hey I have to go. Why don't you call her tomorrow and let me know how that turns out and I will get back with you about Friday."

"Who was that?" Christian is staring at me.

Christian' POV

Fuck. I didn't mean to get that pissed. I need to apologize once again, but I don't want to go in the playroom. She seems to get that part. But the whole conversation today with Elliot while funny started me thinking. I have completely changed since meeting Ana. I spend time with my family, I am not near the asshole I use to be and I am so pussy whipped. Elliot is right about that. So much so that I am going to go in the bedroom and beg her to forgive me all so I can have a good night sleep and of course get laid. Shit.

I walk in the bedroom and expect to see her sleeping or crying or anything but talking away on the phone like nothing happened. What? I am the only one upset here.

"Who was that?" Although I can pretty much figure out that it was Kate, Mia or my mom.

"Kate. Your brother told your mom about Kate kicking Mia out of the wedding when they had their fight last week and Mia overheard, so now she is rightfully hurt. So I was letting Kate know so she could make it right. Kate feels terrible about it."

"Wow that is unfortunate. What are you doing Friday night?" I walk over and sit next to her on the bed.

"Kate and I want a girl's night. You know a movie and dinner maybe." She looks up at me like she is expecting me to say no. And I want to so bad. Shit.

"Elliot and I were thinking that the four of us could get together on the boat or go to dinner. Would you prefer we not go with you?" I reach over and run my finger along her arm.

"I don't know, let me talk to Kate. We just want some time to girl talk. It sounds like you and Elliot might have guy talked your way into the dog house today. He came home beating his chest too." I chuckle. She has it figured out.

"Did he now? Yea, our conversation probably instigated my behavior. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to go off on you. I won't lie. I do feel like I have lost control. I know everything you said was true, and you have compromised a lot to be my wife, but I have changed so much that sometimes I don't even recognize myself in the mirror."

"Are you unhappy with the new you?"

"God no. I have never been happier. But Elliot and I were razzing each other about who was more pussy whipped and well, the macho in me couldn't stand being called pussy whipped, although it is 100% true. I am so whipped. But it's okay." I really need to kiss her. "Can I kiss you or are you too mad at me?"

She smiles at me reaches in and softly kisses me. "I'm not mad at you. I think you are having your semi-yearly period. So I understand."

"My what?" I must have a shocked look on my face because Ana starts giggling.

"Your period. My mom has a theory that men get period like symptoms twice a year and when that happens they get all emotional and unreasonable. Like PMS on steroids. So I think I just witnesses your semi-annual period." She crawls up into my lap.

"Is that right? Hmm I don't have cramps, my face isn't broken out but I have been eating a hell of a lot of chocolate this week and feeling a bit bitchy." She laughs when I say this. "My tits aren't hurting but my balls are killing me."

"Oh dear Mr. Grey. I guess you should take something for that?" Ana reaches in and nibbles on my ear.

"Yep, I plan on taking you! Do you forgive me baby because I have something to show you and a proposition for you?"

"Yes, you're forgiven! What do you have to show me? By the way who is Bob Jones?"

"Oh I see someone has been snooping around the playroom. That might require a spanking. Hold on I will be right back." Christian quickly gets up and leaves the room and I can hear him trotting up the stairs. He must have taken the stairs two or three at a time because he is back in less than a minute. He has the box I saw on top of the toy chest with him.

"Bob Jones is the name I use to order toys. Never know who is taking orders and sees my name. They might want to sell that information. I even have a debit card set up in that name."

"So what is in the box?" She looks at it closely and I sit down and open it. "It's called a sling shot. It will be really great when you're a lot bigger and having harder time holding your legs up. This spreads you nice and wide for me baby. I know you don't need it yet, but I want to try it." She is blushing. "What, baby, I like it deep and this is perfect for some deep hard fucking without wearing you out." I have to kiss her again. So I reach down and nibble on her luscious lip.

"Okay, I want to please you and it sounds interesting. What is your proposal?"

I am not sure how she is going to feel about this but I would love to get her to go along with me on this.

"I want to film us. I would like to do some things tonight, film it and then watch it and pretty sure we will both get pretty revved up after we watch it and want more. How do you feel about that?"

"What if someone finds it?"

"We are going to erase it tonight after we watch it. Don't worry about that baby; I don't want to risk anyone seeing what is mine. This will be just for you and me to watch. I want you to see what you do to me. Do you trust me? Will you let me take you places tonight and then let us watch them together?"

"Have you ever filmed you and any of your subs?"

"Never."

"Okay."

"Okay? Great." I get the camera out of my closet and bring it into the bedroom. Two hours later we are both laying in bed naked and sync video on the seldom used flat screen TV that is in my armoire. I reach down and kiss Ana and pull her close to me. "You know after we watch this I am going to need to fuck you into oblivion right?"

"I thought you just did. Oh my god Christian that sling shot thingy is what do you say, yar?" I laugh when she says this. It was pretty fucking good.

"Ready?" She nods and gets all bashful. "What are you being all bashful for?" I kiss her forehead and pull her out from under my arms. "Hey, this will be hot, not something to be ashamed of." I turn on the TV and turn off the light and sit back and watch two of the best fucking hours of my life.

The camera is on my wife's beautiful naked body. "Ana, touch your breast for me. They are so full and perfect right now. I film her playing with her gorgeous tits and then place the camera down on the nightstand. I watch myself bend down and suck on my Ana's tits. She pushes her head back as I lick, suck and pull on her nipples. Just watching this makes me get hard. I look down at her and she is bashfully smiling. "Man my boobs look big."

"I know baby, they are beautiful right now."

I watch myself walk to the end of the bed. I place the camera in the tripod and the film shows me pulling Ana down further towards the end of the bed. I am kneeling on the bed and spread Ana's legs far apart. I adjust the camera so it zeros in on her hot wet pussy. "See that baby, this is how you get for me. See how wet you are up close." I reach down and kiss her and fuck, my dick is literally lifting the sheet up off me I am so hard seeing Ana's moist sex on the TV. It is pink, wet and lush and I hear her moan a little when she knows what is happening next. We watch as I take both of my hands and spread her lips apart and dive into her suck, licking and eating her out with vengeance. I take a vain moment to check the muscles on my back. Claude has done a good job of helping me build the right amount of mass back there. We watch together as I continue to lick her and slide my fingers in her. I lift her legs over my shoulders and we both listen as I moan while I am face deep in Ana's pussy and she is close to coming. She squirms in bed next to me. I look down at her. "See baby this is hot isn't it? God, I don't know if will be able to watch this whole thing without fucking you in the middle."

We watch together as Ana as an earth shattering orgasm on screen and I move so the camera up close can watch her pussy lips quiver as she cums. The next seen I am lying on the bed watching up close as Ana licks, sucks and deep throats my cock over and over again. Damn I am pretty big next to her petite little face. My dick looks huge and watching her tongue go up and down on my shaft and seeing up close what her cheeks are doing as she sucks me dry is more than I can handle. I usually can only see the top of her head and glimpses of her going down on me. But watching this up close is too fucking much. I pause the screen and sit up with my dick rock hard and huge. "Turn over baby. I can't watch another second of this, I need to fuck you." I flip her over reach down on the floor and set her on the liberator wedge which I brought down earlier so she has her ass up in the air. I rub her ass cheeks a few times and grab the lube greasing her up and greasing up my dick. "I am going to take your sweet ass baby." I slowly enter her rosebud a little bit at a time until I am settled into her deeply. God it is so tight I can barely move the grip is taking my breath away. I don't want to hurt her so I take it slow. I reach next to me and rub some mint oil on my finger and rub it on her nub. "Baby this is going to feel cool then hot okay?" I move slowly in and out of her and then reach around and rub her clit. She screams out. The mint oil is a new sensation for her. I know it is making her nub feel like it is ready to explode and she starts screaming as I rub her off, and I push two more times coming yet again. I am surprised I have anything left after the marathon sex we have had tonight. I jerk one more time and still inside of her. "I am going to pull out baby and start the bath. We will watch the rest of this after okay?"

"Som a sur I am." Ana murmurs in her pillow.

"What?" What the hell did she just say? I laugh. "Your wrecked aren't you. Come on baby we need to get clean." I will be right back.

After our bath, I rub her back and arms with lotion. I have worked her over pretty hard. "Can you handle watching more Ana?" I look at the clock and it is almost 10 pm. We have been going at it for three hours.

"We can watch, but not promising anything else Grey. I am cummed out."

"Is that a word?"

"It is now." She reaches next to the bed and takes a drink of water and munches on the sliced apples I brought her. We have discovered if she eats something before going to sleep for the night she tends to minimize her morning sickness. She offers me a slice but I decline as I ate an apple in the kitchen when I went out there earlier.

We get comfortable in bed and I am anxious to see the rest of the video. That's because I know what comes next. I reach down and kiss her nose. "What do you think so far?"

She giggles. "Just turn it on Christian. Jeez if we talk about each scene we will never get to sleep." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Still worried that I've lost my kink?"

Oh fuck me, watching Ana in the sling shot spread eagle on the bed as I am pumping into her is seriously the hottest thing I have ever seen. She has the cuffs around her ankles lifting her legs in the air and I am pumping into her relentless. Watching my ass move as I go in and out of her and seeing her back arch is fucking awesome. I am standing at the end of the bed and in addition to the sling shot I have her lifted using the liberator's other side giving her some height.

"I like watching you Christian. Your ass is scrumptious and you are so strong. I didn't realize how hard you go at me. It's kind of sexy."

Oh baby don't start talking like that or we won't get through this video for another week.

"You like watching me fuck you?" I roll over and rub her tits pausing the video in mid stroke. She takes my hand and guides it under her silk nightgown onto her sex.

"You tell me." Oh fuck she is so wet again. God we just got out of tub, all clean and she smells so good.

"Baby, I am trying to give you a break here, but if you want to fuck again, I am more than happy to oblige." I suck her nipples through gown making it cling to her. Oh, Christ, my dick is waking up again. I turn around and turn the video back on and watch as I continue to pump into her with her voice screaming "harder, harder please Christian fuck me harder." I look down at her and she has her hands covering her face.

"That's embarrassing!" She peeks at me between two fingers covering her face.

"No, baby it is so fucking hot. I might cry when I erase this. God damn I want you again."

Oh shit the best part is watching our faces on video as we come together. Watching myself paralyzed as I explode in her and her eyes rolling back in her head as she finds her release is awesome. I pause. "Ready to watch the last fuck? Or do you want to fuck again right now."

"Play it."

I turn on the video and the scene we did was Ana on top of me riding me hard. I love watching her great ass going back and forth and my hands moving her hard and fast on my dick. But the best part is I angled the camera to capture a perfect shot of her going up and down. You can see my hard dick and then it disappears deep inside of her. Then I lift her up and you can see my hard dick in between her legs and my balls then she comes back down enveloping me completely. Ana surprises me when she whispers, "Oh Christian that is sexy isn't it?" That's it. I turn the video off and crawl over on top of her.

"Baby, I would really like some vanilla now. Can I make love to you?" She nods. "Good because feel this." I guide her hand to my dick. She gasps. "Yes baby, I can't get enough of you. I nudge her legs apart with my knee and slowly enter her and slowly make love to her in our bed, in our bedroom with the only vision in front of me of my beautiful wife closing her eyes in complete ecstasy.


	20. Chapter 20

_**This is a One Shot of Mia and Brady. If you are not interested in their journey- as some have indicated, then this one shot isn't for you. I will be back later in the week with more on Ana and Christian Having a Baby. **_

_**On another note I have decided to fast forward somewhat on the pregnancy. I can't stay true to the characters as you all know them and write so often. I am starting to get complaints that Christian is too soft, or Christian is too controlling, Ana is too weak, or Ana is too strong. Kate is wonderful, Kate is a bitch, make Rusty a main character, leave Rusty out. It is mind boggling and honestly making the process frustrating rather than fun. I want to please everyone and that isn't possible. So, while I see Christian's character as someone who has become completely committed to his marriage, taking on the responsibilities of fatherhood and finally growing up and not being so self centered, others think I have made him change too much. But, remember the series didn't really show how Christian developed after the third book and before fatherhood. We only get a glimpse of him as a father. I have to believe he embraced fatherhood and made huge adjustments. Will he go back into the playroom? Yes! But not until he has recreated it with Ana's buy-in. It belongs to them now and together I see them creating a room that does not hold Christian's past. I was surprised how many PM's took me out for that and at the end of the day, it occurred to me that writing so many chapters is making it difficult for me to stay true to the books and characters. I don't want to keep creating drama that probably doesn't exist. So, I will fast forward the pregnancy over the next few weeks. I can't do all the trips and each event. Thanks everyone for understanding. **_

_**So, in the meanwhile, I didn't want to fast forward on Mia and Brady's big moment so here is the one shot of Mia and Brady. Thanks as usual everyone for your feedback, good and bad. It is interesting to see all the different viewpoints on the different characters. Lilly**_

**One Shot – Mia and Brady's First Time Chapter 20**

**Brady's POV**

"Grey"

"Hi Christian, this is Brady Beeson. I hope you don't mind, Mia gave me your cell number."

"No, hey Brady, how are you? Is everything okay with Mia?"

"Oh yea, no problems, didn't mean to worry you. I thought I should reach out because this weekend Mia and I are going away for the weekend and I wanted to discuss our plans so you could decide on her security. I like to believe I can look after her, but in light of the incident last month with Hyde, I respect your need to keep security on her."

"Whoa. You're going away with my sister?" Shit, I was hoping I could slip that one by him. I am trying to do the right thing here, but Elliot told me this would not be easy with Christian. "Where are you going?" He sounds less friendly than when he first picked up the phone.

"Well, I am trying to keep it a surprise for Mia, but I plan to take her down to Washington Wine Country for the weekend. We have reservations at a B&B. I haven't been to that part of the state so I am looking forward to it."

There is a long pause. Christ is he her brother or father?

"Well, I am not sure what to say about that Brady. How long have you and Mia been dating, like just a week or two?"

Did he really just say that to me? Count to ten Brady. It's his little sister, he is protective.

"About three weeks. Look Christian, I respect Mia and really like her. I would never do anything to hurt her or do anything she isn't ready for. I enjoy her company and we thought it would be nice to get away this weekend. You know, she still lives at home and she is looking forward to getting away as much as I am."

There is a long sigh. "Yea okay, you know it's just hard. I am pretty protective of her, not just the security aspect. She is really important to me and I pretty much have not liked any guy she has ever dated. So far, strangely I like you. So you really need not fuck this up. I don't and I won't give you a second chance. But okay, let me talk to Taylor and see what his thoughts for security would be. A B&B isn't very conducive for security arrangements and we would want to know in advance the name of the place you are staying so we could check the security and accommodations for her security members. No regular hotels in the area huh?"

"No of course there is but I found a really special place that I think Mia will love."

"Please don't tell me it is romantic and all that shit. That isn't going to help you here Brady."

I laugh because I think he is trying to joke with me, but he doesn't laugh back so, I guess not. Why am I so fucking nervous right now. When I have been around him, we got along fine. But right now he is being kind of a dick. I am not backing off.

"So, Christian, what do you need from me regarding the details for this weekend?"

"Let me have Taylor call you back. Does Mia know you were calling me?"

"Of course. I told her we couldn't just take off and not prepare her security detail. So, she reluctantly gave me your number. I will look forward to hearing from Taylor and look forward to seeing you and Ana soon."

"Look Brady, I appreciate your thinking this through and respecting my wishes regarding my sisters security. I don't mean to be difficult but, you know this is just kind of an awkward call. Does Elliot know you are taking Mia away for the weekend?"

"Um, yes. And he was only slightly easier on me than you."

"Okay, well that seems right. Taylor will be in touch." Shit. He hung up. I guess that means he is okay with it.

I made this call outside of the trailer at Christian and Ana's new house and I am going to bet when I walk in the trailer, Elliot is on the phone to Christian. Damn, good thing Mia is worth all this shit.

I walk in and Elliot is on the phone and he is looking at me and not saying much. Finally I hear him say, "Well, she is an adult now, so unfortunately the only thing we can do is a beat down if there are any problems." Elliot looks up at me. What the hell? I have dated other girls with older brothers and sure they were somewhat protective, but these two guys are over the top. I don't think I gave my sister's boyfriend this much grief. I just need to earn their trust. Maybe I should just reserve two rooms so it doesn't look like I have only one agenda. That's just it. I don't want to rush this with Mia. If it happens, it happens. I would want nothing more than to make love to her and be with her, but I would never push her if she didn't want that. I know she does because we have talked about it. So, frankly I don't see how that is anyone's business but ours. I walk over to the drafting table and tune out Elliot by putting on headphones. I draft much better with music and in my own zone. This way he and Christian can talk about all the ways they are going to beat me down if I hurt their sister. Which I won't.

**Mia's POV**

"So Mom, you know I am going tomorrow to wine country for the weekend with Brady right?" I am in the kitchen fixing my dad a banana split, his favorite. I am adding tons of goop to it and make it extra special.

"Yes, you mentioned it. Have you mentioned it to your dad yet?" I look at her and frown. "No, I am scared too. This is ridiculous Mom. I am a grown woman just a few months younger than Ana and I feel like I am sixteen. You know Brady called Christian to talk about the security and I don't think Christian was very nice about it." My mom smiles.

"Well sweetheart, you can't expect your brothers to be excited. You're the baby of the family and their little sister. Uncle Mike was terrible to your dad when we first dated. Your dad would call me and Uncle Mike would hang up on him and never tell me he called. I would cry and think your dad didn't care and all along he had called. In those days, girls didn't call boys so I had to sit there and wring my hands and worry until he would call again and I would race to the phone trying to beat Uncle Mike in picking it up. Nothing's changed. Big brothers protect their little sisters. Granted, your big brothers are a bit much at times." My mom gets a spoon out and starts eating out of the ice cream carton.

"So, will you tell dad that I went after I leave?" I smile at her hoping she will help me out here.

"No, Mia I will not. You need to tell him tonight. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh why do I not like the sound of this already?" I hope my mom isn't going to give me the birds and bees lecture. I am almost 22 years old.

"I really like Brady. He couldn't be sweeter or better mannered. He is smart and honestly might be the best guy you have ever dated. But going away with him is a big step Mia and you have been only dating what, three weeks. Are you ready for what most likely will happen? I assume that is where this is headed?"

Oh god, I hate these kind of conversations, but my mom is so amazing, maybe I should just be grown up and tell her the truth and she will treat me like an adult.

"Mom, honestly, I have never felt this way over any guy ever. He is so nice to me and sweet, and yes a complete stud. He is smart and ambitious and we laugh and talk and he isn't pushy at all. He has been a complete gentleman. But with that said, there is this amazing attraction and I have only been with Ethan, and it was just once and it wasn't very special. I wish I had waited for Brady, but I didn't. But if I am going to be with anyone that way, I want it to be him because I just know it will be everything it is supposed to be." I look up at her. "Are you upset?"

My mom puts the ice cream carton away and brings the banana split to the kitchen table, takes out another spoon and hands it to me. We sit down at the table and start digging in. I can't help but giggle. "This was supposed to be for daddy."

"He doesn't need it, he's gained weight." My mom smiles at me. "Well sweetie, it sounds like he is special to you and you have thought this through. Of course I am not upset with you. I am not the kind of mother that puts her head in the sand and pretends things aren't happening. I know what young people in love do. I was so happy when Christian met Ana, but I wasn't real happy they moved in together within days of knowing each other. But look at them. They are so in love. So sometimes I can only tell you to go with your heart." We are both just eating away.

"Mom, do you think Elliot and Kate are happy?"

My mom pauses holding the spoon in her mouth for a long time. "I don't know Mia. Elliot is, well Elliot. He is fun loving and affectionate and easy going and sometimes around Kate he isn't quite the Elliot we all know is he? But then, Christian was always so serious and aloof, and now we have a new Christian who is more fun loving and affectionate. So, falling in love does different things to people. I think Kate is tenacious and opinionated and maybe so different from Ana that she gets unfair criticism from us. She clearly loves Elliot."

"But mom, who wouldn't love Elliot? He is sweet, handsome, well built, successful, fun to be with. I mean every girl he has ever dated has fallen hard for him. Kate is really pretty and sometimes she is sweet, but she is mostly just so opinionated and I feel like she argues with poor Elliot over everything. It isn't my business, but I don't like the way she treats him sometimes. Other times she is all over him and it is either one way or the other, never in between." I put my spoon down, I feel like I am going to get sick I ate so much. "She came by today to apologize to me that I overheard her wanting me out of the wedding when Elliot said he didn't want Ethan. She was really sweet and I think sincere. She must have said she was sorry about one hundred times. But, I just worry about Elliot."

"We don't always get to pick who our loved ones are with sweetheart. Let's hope Elliot's heart is in the right place and this is the right decision for him. I need to spend more time with Kate as I don't have the same relationship with her as I do Ana. I don't know her as well. I am sure if we get to know her better, it will be fine. We have to trust that Elliot wouldn't pick anyone that doesn't make him really happy."

That's my mom for you. She always sees the best in everyone.

"Hey what are my favorite two ladies doing in here? Did you make banana splits and not make one for me." My dad comes into the kitchen with his glasses half way down his nose. I hate when he does that.

"Dad, push your glasses up. I made this for you but mom and I ate it." I giggle when I see his face. He looks like we just told him there was no Santa Claus.

"Well gee, that wasn't very nice. Are you planning on making me another one?" He sits down next to my mom at the table. I get up and start making him a sundae trying to figure out how to approach my weekend plans with him. "So, Mia when do you and Mr. Beeson head off to your weekend get away?"

What!? Okay I know my Mom didn't tell him. Oh this makes me furious. "Which one of them told you daddy?" I am spitting nails.

"Well Elliot called me and several hours later Christian called me. I have just been waiting for you to tell me and wondering why as the father here, I am the last to know?" I see my mom trying not to laugh. This isn't funny. I pray poor Ana has a boy. I don't want a niece of mine to go through this shit.

"I was going to tell you. It isn't a big deal. We are just going away for the weekend not getting married. Why is everyone talking about this?" I am so mad I realize I have put about five scoops of ice cream in the bowl and my dad's sundae is going to be huge.

"Well Mia, it's a big step to go away with a young man for the weekend. Your brothers are just worried that he will treat you with the respect that you deserve. I like the young man, and if your mom is okay with it, I guess I will just keep myself busy all weekend and not think about what my little girl is doing."

"Dad stop. Everyone acts like we are going to be locked away in a bedroom all weekend. We are going wine tasting and sightseeing." I put the huge sundae in front of him. He looks up at me and pulls me onto his lap.

"Sweetheart, I trust your judgment. He is a smart young man and something tells me he knows that hurting daddy's little girl would be the biggest mistake of his life. So, have fun, be smart and come home safe and happy. Just not too happy." I give my dad a big kiss on his cheek and stand up.

"Carrick if you eat that whole sundae I am going make you get on the treadmill before you go to bed." My mom admonishes my dad as she takes another bite out of her sundae. Arthur comes into the room and sits at our feet. My dad takes off his slippers and starts rubbing Arthurs back with his foot, and sits back content. Why can't my brothers be more like my dad?

**Brady's POV**

"Okay Elliot, are you still good with me leaving a bit early? I told Mia I would pick her up right after her interview so we can beat the traffic." Elliot has been relatively cool to me for the past few days. He looks up and looks at his watch.

"Sure head out. See you Monday." I guess I was hoping he would say have fun or something. I clean up my drafting table and put the plans for the nursery on Elliot's desk. Ana wanted a playroom added to the nursery, built in shelves and a bay window with a bench. It was an easy design, but will require knocking several walls out and extending the room by five feet.

"The nursery?" Elliot asks me. He glances at it. "Wow, this looks good Brady. I really think Ana and Christian will like what you did with the bay window. You think you only need to knock five feet out of the adjoining guest room and there is adequate plumbing for an extra bathroom there?"

"No, we will have to add some plumbing but I walked over there and looked at the pipes, it shouldn't be too difficult. Show it to them and let me know if you want me to make any changes." I pick up my keys that I left on the drafting table and start to walk out.

"Brady, fuck, have a good time. I mean that is hard to say when someone is taking your little sister away for the weekend. But, seriously, you seem good for her, so enjoy your weekend." I smile and walk over and reach out to shake his hand.

"Thanks Elliot, I appreciate it." Now if I could just get the other brother on board.

I pull into Mia's driveway and see her car so that means she is back from her interview. I wasn't expecting to see her dad and Christian unhooking a fishing boat. Fuck.

"Hey Mr. Grey, Christian." I walk up to them and shake their hands. "Hey Arthur." I reach down and pet the dog after Mr. Grey has snapped and given me permission.

"Headed up to Walla Walla? It's beautiful there this time of year. Grace and I really enjoy it there." I guess Christian told his dad where we were headed.

"Yes sir. We have a hot air balloon ride scheduled tomorrow morning which should give us a great view of the valley and my dad's friend has a winery there so we have a private dinner and tasting tomorrow night."

"Fantastic, sounds like a great weekend." I almost laugh when I see Christian look at his dad like he is crazy. They tell me they went fishing and both played hooky from work. Mr. Grey is really nice and seems cool about everything, but man Christian is cutting me to the knees with his stare.

"So, if you'll excuse me I will go see if Mia is ready." Crap, just what I want to do, walk back out here with her suitcase in hand. I start to go up the driveway, and Christian calls me.

"So Brady are you taking the company truck up to Touchet?"

"I was going to, yes. Elliot said he didn't have a problem with it."

"No I'm sure he didn't it's your truck right? I'm just thinking that you might enjoy yourself more if you had a different car. Here." He tosses me his keys. He has about eight cars so not sure I even know which car he is telling me I can drive. I about pass out when I look down the driveway and see the white Audi Spyder R8. He smiles. "It's Ana's. She never drives it. She won't mind. But if you bend it, I will be pissed."

My gut tells me to say no, but my heart is saying drive the damn thing. If I say no, he will be pissed. "Wow, Christian, I wasn't expecting that. I will be very careful."

"Do not let my sister drive it under any circumstances." He smiles at me and looks at me like I should know why. "She is a worse driver than my wife, which is saying a lot."

An hour later we are on our way. It was a little bit awkward when we went to leave. Mia hugged her dad and her brother and I saw Christian whispering in her ear and telling her something. She slapped his arm at whatever he said.

"What did your brother say to you when you were leaving?" She blushes. I reach over and take her hand. "It must have embarrassed you. Your cheeks are bright red. But you look cute."

Mia smiles at me. "He said, _just so you know Mia, penis's have cooties_." I decide to leave that alone. I hear her giggle again and she tells me about the security.

"Wilson and Ryan are sleeping in the converted van they are driving in. Evidently the rooms where we are staying are not conducive to two male security guys staying together and they were out of rooms anyway." I tell her I was aware of this as Taylor and I had about three calls over the issue. "Poor guys."

We talk all the way up to Touchet which is almost 300 miles. We pull into the Cameo Heights Mansion Bed and Breakfast Inn around 9:30 at night. It is really dark, but we can tell the place is special. We stopped on the way for dinner and as usual, we talked the entire time.

We are checking in and Mia seems nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just have never gone away before with a guy." She smiles shyly. I reach over and touch her cheek and lean in and kiss her.

"Well, I am glad, I am the first one." I carry our bags up to the room which is called the Spanish Suite. The room is pretty awesome and we both get excited when we see all the amenities. It has a walk out to the pool and Jacuzzi and a huge private tub. This is clearly over my normal budget, but I have some money saved, and this seems like a perfect way for Mia and I to spend our first time together. If I didn't think there was a future with her I wouldn't be here. I really feel she is special.

There are chocolates and wine waiting for us. The evening is a bit cool so I turn on the fireplace that is in the room, use the bathroom real quick and when I come out Mia is sitting on the sofa. She looks so nervous. I pour us each a glass of wine and hand her a glass.

"I'm really nervous Brady." She looks up at me with those big brown eyes. God she is so cute, well pretty. Her eyes are amazing and she has the best smile. I take her wine glass out of her hands and scoot her onto my lap.

"I know. I am too. But Mia, we don't have to rush anything. If you're not ready for this we can wait. I don't want to pressure you at all. But I would be lying to you if I didn't tell you that all I have thought about all week is making love to you and holding you. Just being with you. Look, I wouldn't bring you here if you didn't mean a lot to me. I can't explain the connection we have, but I think you feel it too don't you?" I kiss her lips softly and hold her chin so she is looking at me.

"Yes, I do and I have thought about this all week too. I trust you Brady. More than any guy I have ever met. I am not very experienced. I have had sex one time and it wasn't a very good experience for me. I am afraid I will disappoint you." She looks down and plays with her bracelet turning it back and forth.

"You couldn't disappoint me and Mia, I am glad you don't have a lot of experience. It tells me that you care about me too or you wouldn't be here and you take this seriously." We sit for a few more minutes looking at the fireplace and drinking our wine. I hand Mia my glass and ask her to place it on the table. When she turns back towards me I know I can't wait any longer. I kiss her tenderly at first and then hold her face and within seconds we are kissing with passion and there is no doubt, desire. I break our kissing, take a deep breath and need for Mia to stand up. I am more than aroused and uncomfortable with her on my lap.

"Stand up Mia." We stand up and I reach down and pull her face to me and start kissing her again. I move my hands to her sweater which is more like a wrap and push it off of her. She is wearing a silky sleeveless top underneath. I think it's called a camisole, but I'm not an expert on women's clothing. I just know it feels fine in my hands and I brush my hands over her breast gently pulling on her nipples. I move from her luscious mouth and kiss her neck and whisper in her ear. "I really want you Mia." She drops her head back and nods. I help her remove her top and she is wearing this sexy lacy pale pink bra. She has nice full breast. She is rather gifted in this area. Man, call it like it is Beeson. She has awesome tits. I turn her around and kiss the back of her neck and shoulders softly. She smells so good. I need to ask her what she is wearing. Man it is an aphrodisiac in itself. I unhook her bra and gently push the straps off her shoulders letting her bra fall to the floor and reach around gently touching her breast. She moans softly. God, I want her right now, but I want to take my time with her.

**Mia's POV**

Oh my god, what happens if I faint? I feel like I might. No one has ever touched me like this before. He is running his hands up and down my shoulders and arms and massaging my breasts which are aching for him. Every time he kisses my neck, I feel goose bumps. He is so strong and so sweet to me. I think I am falling in love. My heart is racing and as he walks around and faces me bending down to take my breast in his mouth, I know he must hear my heart beating. He stops long enough to pull his sweater and t-shirt off and I am getting my first glance of his muscles and strong arms and chest. Oh my god, he is perfect.

"I want to feel you next to my skin Mia." He sighs and breathes in as he presses me hard into his chest. He feels so warm and it feels so intimate. I can feel my sex tighten and pulse and I feel his erection against my belly. He begins kissing me much harder now and then he stops. "This will be over to soon if I don't slow down here baby. I am just so anxious to be inside of you." He takes my hand and kisses it then looks at me for permission as he touches the top button on my pants. Oh god, don't ask, rip the damn things off for all I care.

I slowly remove my pants with Brady's help and I am standing barefoot with just my panties on. He steps back and I feel self conscious covering up my stomach. "No Mia, you are perfect. Don't cover yourself up. It turns me on just looking at your gorgeous body and perfect skin." He whispers this against my neck again giving me shivers.

Brady steps back and removes his boots, then takes off his jeans. He has perfect abs and this v in the front on his firm torso. I take a deep breath. "No, Brady, you are beautiful. " I lean in and touch his stomach and his firm abs which is a bold move for me. He sucks in air and tilts his head back. I can't help but look at the huge bulge in his pants. I am a bit nervous. The only time I had sex I didn't even look at Ethan. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, but I am pretty sure he wasn't that big. Suddenly Brady picks me up and places me on the bed, pushing the extra pillows off quickly and pulling the duvet down. He lays me on the middle upon the richly woven sheets and walks to the end of the bed. Where is he going? I feel exposed and miss his warmth. Then I see him crawl on the bed and he has taken off his boxers. Holy mother of sweet Jesus. Are all guys that big? He smiles when he sees my eyes.

"I want to taste you Mia. Are you oaky with that?" This is another new experience for me. I have given oral sex but never received it. Ethan never offered and I have never felt close enough to any guy before to let him do this. Good thing Ana coached me on shaving and being ready for this. I nod.

"Brady, no one has ever done this to me before."

"Again, it means so much that I am the first to ever be able to taste you. If you are sure?" I nod. He begins at my feet and I thought I would start giggling but he is touching them in such a way I can feel it all the way up to my sex. What is he doing? He is massaging the arch of my foot and kissing my calves. Oh god, I feel like I am dripping wet. He softly kisses his way up my legs. Little butterfly kisses and I hear myself whimper as I feel his thumbs push against my panties. I am so wet I am almost embarrassed. I hear him catch his breath and say my name.

"Oh Mia. You are so ready aren't you baby?" He sits up and gently slides my panties down my leg kissing me the whole way. Oh can I cum without being touched because I feel like I might. I don't even realize I am holding my breast. "I love that you are touching your breast Mia." He sits up and I can hardly believe it but his erection is even bigger. Surely he is not normal. "See what you do to me as well. I want you as much as you want me." He pushes my legs apart gently and slides his finger, or is that fingers inside and I moan out.

"Oh Brady, I don't think I will be able to hold on." I can feel my insides churn and tingle and I he looks at me for permission. "I want to taste you while you are coming on my mouth Mia. Let it go baby. "I feel his tongue inside of me and the minute he licks my clitoris I am screaming out and can barely lay still. I feel like I am flooding liquid from my body as I have the longest orgasm I have ever had and he has barely touched me. Brady sucks and licks me throughout my release. Finally I whimper and catch my breath and he comes up to join me. I must look shocked as he starts to kiss me.

"Mia, you taste amazing. We will be doing more of that! Don't be shy. Taste yourself on me baby." He kisses me and at first I don't know what to think. But he is massaging my breast again and then he takes his hand and places it on his erection and I quickly forget that I am tasting myself on his lips. Oh my god, he is so hard. "I don't want to rush, and I want you in so many ways, but Mia, I really need you. I want to be inside of you. Are you ready for me baby? Are you sure you don't want me to use a condom?"

I trust him. Maybe I should have had him provide me with a blood test, I don't know. But he told me he was clean and I believe him and he believes me. We had talked about this last weekend and I told him I am on the pill. My mom put me on them when I was eighteen to help with my periods. "No Brady, I want you too. Please."

Brady looks down at me and smiles. "You're really beautiful Mia. Thank you for trusting me and being with me." Oh god, he is too perfect. He gently crawls on top of me and is holding his body over me with his strong arms extended. He slowly reaches down and gives me the most amazing kiss. Starting out with butterfly kisses all across my face, my neck and back to my lips I feel his leg gently push mine to the side a bit more and with one hand he guides himself slowly into me and then takes his other hand and gently places it underneath me lifting me into him. I can't help but gasp when he enters me. Oh my god nothing has ever felt so good. He cries out as well when he enters me. "Mia, oh god, you feel so good." He whispers this in my ear. "Baby, you are perfect. Move with me a little okay." I think I must have been frozen. "Put your legs around me. Squeeze me baby. Like that. Yes. That is perfect. Now can you squeeze me from inside? Oh god, Mia, that is perfect." We move slowly for a few seconds and it feels so good I feel myself starting to come again.

"Brady, Brady, I think…."

"I know Mia, I feel you baby. I am going to move faster okay. I want to come with you." He moves a little faster and then harder and then faster and oh my god I feel like I am going to explode. "Mia, baby, look at me. Let me see you. I look up and see his beautiful green eyes and he arches his neck and his strong arms tighten as he thrust into me one more time and we both cry out at the same time. We are kissing and saying each other's names over and over again and finally we catch our breath. Brady rolls over still inside of me and I am lying on top of him.

"Brady, I have never felt anything like that. Thank you for making this so special."

"Mia, I know you don't have much experience but I can tell you that was more than amazing. You were amazing. That was very special. Thank you. Mia, you need to know that you are doing crazy things to me and I don't know what the hell is happening here, but I think whatever it is, I really, really like it.

I let him hold me in his arms and while I don't know it yet, by morning Brady will have taught me how to be a better lover introducing me to new positions and new ways for pleasure. And by the time the sun is coming up over the vineyards we will have confessed to each other that while it may be early in our relationship, we both think we are in love. I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dear Friends:  
Never did I expect so much support and love from so many people when I expressed my frustration the other day! Wow- you really made me feel great- loved and appreciated. So I am taking your advice and forgetting about the negative comments and moving on. I am truly grateful to all of you!**_

_**With that said, I have moved forward six weeks- I hope it doesn't feel to rushed and that I covered most of the topics left open. **_

_**Lilly **_

**Chapter 21- It's a ?**

**Tuesday – Thanksgiving Week**

**Christian's POV**

It's 4:00 am and I can't sleep. I look at Ana nestled deep in the covers all curled up, mostly on my side of the bed and wish I could sleep the way she does. She looks completely peaceful. I on the other hand feel like a kid on Christmas morning and couldn't sleep at all. Today is the day we find out if Blip is a Mr. Blip or Miss Blip, Mr. Gummy Bear or Miss Gummy Bear.

Ana really has no preference. I want a son. Of course I will love the child if it is a girl. But I will just be out of my mind with worry as she grows up. If we have a daughter, I hope she is an ugly little sweet cow that only her parents will love. How would I protect a daughter without locking her up and buying her a chastity belt? I truly can't stand the thought of some guy wanting to fuck her and she doesn't even exist. It will make me insane. Why Ana doesn't understand that is beyond me. I want a son to wrestle and hang out with, work side by side with me. Someday, maybe I could deal with a little girl, but I have my heart set on a son and I can't sleep because I am both anxious about finding out the sex of the baby and worried that I will end up hurting Ana with my response if Dr. Greene tells us we are having a daughter. Please God, if you give me a son, I will be really good about having baby number two be a girl. There that should count for something.

It has been six weeks since we have actually seen Dr. Greene. I expect she won't be too happy about that. We have been traveling non- stop. We made the trip to Taiwan and professionally it was successful. We accomplished everything we set out to do. Personally it was very memorable in that Ana and I were able to sight see and have a vacation out of it. Probably more than anything we both loved how much fun Gail had on the trip. She hasn't really been anywhere and she told us it was the trip of a lifetime for her. She was a great companion for Ana while we were in meetings and they were able to go sightseeing. We shopped in Taipei, visited the Taipei 101 Tower, the second tallest building in the world for some spectacular views although Ana couldn't even look out without getting dizzy. Taylor and I hiked in Taroko Gorge and it was breathtaking. I insisted on taking Ana and Gail back to see the waterfalls although I certainly didn't want Ana hiking. We went to Kenting to an amazing beach. Ana's baby bump was obvious in her bikini and a local native woman touched her belly and told her she was having a daughter. That fucked with my mind for a day. Probably the most memorable day we had was when we were without any of our Taiwanese host and Taylor, Sawyer and I had a little contest to see who could eat the most bizarre foods before calling uncle. We were in this outdoor market area with Ros, Gail, Gwen and Ana and there were some really great delicacies but I lost it on the zhūxuègāo, which was blood pudding on a stick and I had to wussy out. That left Taylor in the end as the victor. That fucker can eat anything.

We were in Sydney for last week and returned on Saturday sleeping all day Sunday and most of yesterday. I presented as the key note speaker at the Shipbuilders Association's International Conference. It was a one day commitment so we vacationed the rest of the week and Ana loved Sydney. We had an over the top suite at the Shangri-La and used that as our base. We flew to the Gold Coast for one day, but for the most part hung around Sydney. We would like to go back when Ana isn't pregnant and hit the Hunter Valley and go over to Perth as I have not been there.

In between travel Ana has been working overtime and trying to prove her worth to Anne Burnway. She is a much better manager than Roach and I wish I had moved her into that position sooner. She holds Ana accountable, almost too much but I think Ana has learned a lot more about the business side of publishing. She is starting to understand that publishing can't be all about the emotions of loving a book, it has to make money. I notice she comes home and ask me a lot more questions about the financial side of running a business and asked me to teach her how to really understand what to look for in a P & L and balance sheet. I showed her the GEH balance sheet and she was so confused. We have about a thousand page balance sheet at the end of each quarter so I figured if she could learn from the GEH financials she could read anything. It didn't quite work out that way. I got impatient with her and she got pissed and said I was a terrible teacher. She ended up locking herself in the library for the remainder of the night. I threatened to knock the door down and she ended up crying. First lesson learned: probably not a good plan to work with your wife. Second lesson learned: not a good idea to ask your wife where she learned to fucking add.

I decide since I can't sleep to make some coffee and do some work in my office. I pick up the sealed large manila envelope that my dad gave me six weeks ago and hold it yet again. It contains my biological father's medical history and heritage. I have not opened it, and probably won't unless it is needed or someday my children want to know. My dad said there is a personal note in the envelope and I almost asked him to remove it and throw it out, but so far it has stayed intact. My dad said he received a few calls after the 60 Minutes show from McTiernan but never returned his call. He said he didn't need McTiernan to tell him what a great son he had, he knew that already. It's strange, ever since my parents told me about McTiernan I am closer to my dad. We call each other a lot more and have gone fishing a few times. We are more at ease with each other and I think it is because I finally realized he has always loved me unconditionally and he didn't even have to. He wanted to and he took me in by choice. That is extremely powerful and I am trying to be a better son to him now.

My dad seems as excited about the baby as anyone. He is on me to make sure that I change my will soon so that if something were to happen to me before the baby is born, my unborn child would be protected. As he pointed out, my child is a billionaire and its not even born yet. I think I will have a trust fund set up for the baby and have my dad be the executor on it. I wouldn't want Ana to deal with that.

Ray is back home now and Ana's Aunt Maggie has been staying with him. Something is definitely going on. They will be coming for Thanksgiving as well so we will get some idea if they have gotten a bit cozy. He is doing much better but still going to physical therapy. Ana still refuses to talk to Carla. My mom has been working me over to get them to patch things up. I think Carla has called my mom looking for help with this.

It took some effort and a payoff of $200,000 to make Logan's brother drop the assault charges. The police watched the video and eventually dismissed the charges as well. However, I still don't trust Logan and he has kept his distance. We make sure we are not in the garage when he is down there if possible. I haven't seen him at all. Taylor has seen him a few times, and we are keeping an eye on him, but we are out of here soon and so we are just trying to prevent another run in. Sawyer is the unknown here because he is really suspicious of Logan and Taylor worries it wouldn't take much for Sawyer to knock his ass out.

Taylor and Gail are getting married on January 1 at the new house. They have about twenty family members coming along with the Grey's. Taylor has been going at it with his ex to have Sophie here for the wedding and she is being a bitch about it. We are going to Aspen for five days after Christmas with Elliot, Kate, Mia and Brady. We were going to stay for New Year's but need to get back now for the wedding.

Mia and Brady. Now there is a story. They are never apart. Elliot and I have had to accept they are a couple and probably doing the same shit we are doing in our bedrooms with Ana and Kate. God, that hurts. But Brady treats her really well and I'd say they are in love. Brady asked Mia to go back to Indiana with him for  
Thanksgiving. When Elliot found that out he got pissed because I made him change his plans so today the GEH jet is going to Indianapolis to pick up Brady's parents for Thanksgiving. They are coming to my parent's house for dinner and staying with Brady at his place. Mia hasn't met his parents yet and she has called me several times to tell me to be nice when I meet them. What the fuck? I asked her if she called Elliot and told him the same thing, but evidently I am the only brother that needs coaching on how to be nice to people.

I heard from Ana, that Mia and Brady are thinking of moving in together. That doesn't sit too well with me. I know it is a complete double standard, but I want to know what his intentions are with her. Shit, see this is why I shouldn't ever have a daughter. I can't even let my little sister grow up.

Mia is working on the radio station that I have some ownership in. She doesn't know that I have a stake in the broadcast company that owns that station and several others. There is no way she would have ever gotten the job without my connection. But with that said I am hooked and listening to her on the way into work each morning. She is part of a four man morning team. They are pretty raunchy but she is the social connection. She gives them the local Seattle gossip, upcoming events and they are using her to do all the celebrity interviews. Next week her picture will appear with the other DJ's on some local billboards and she is having a blast. She is actually good at it. With her great personality, she seems really comfortable with it. They tease her on the air all the time and try to get her to say stuff about me and Ana, but she hasn't screwed up yet. The pay is shitty but now that she is showing some responsibility I have started putting money in her account again so that she has plenty to live on. I discussed it with Ana and made sure I had her blessing on this issue. I was reluctant to bring it up because I was worried Ana would think I was spoiling my sister. But as usual Ana surprised me by telling me that since I make over one hundred thousand dollars an hour and two million dollars plus a day, including weekends; what is an hour of income in the scheme of things to give to my sister. So, when she put it that way, I decided to put twenty thousand a month in her account. What the fuck am I going to do with all this money?

Lately I feel like I can't give my money away fast enough. Last week I made thirty eight million dollars on one deal. That was after I paid off the acquisition cost, gave bonuses to Ros and her team, and paid the taxes. Ros is making so much money right now I feel like she will never leave me. She is a wealthy woman and probably makes more than any other female in the state of Washington.

We are hoping to get in the house by the first of December but Elliot said I will have to get Kate Upton to give him a blow job first. Meaning that was how impossible it would be to get in the house. Since I had no idea who she was he Googled her on his phone and I had to admit she has a nice rack on her. Bottom line he doesn't think he can finish by December 1. So probably by the 15th. I told him we want to be in there for Christmas no matter what.

I walk back into our bedroom and see that it is a little after 5:00 am. I sent Taylor a text that I want to go work out so he is meeting me in a few minutes. I want to time my workout so I get back when Ana is getting in the shower. I feel like a nice slow fuck in the shower will get my day started right. I love feeling her bump. She has really popped out and she called me the other day because she was sure she felt the baby move. She said she felt this fluttering sensation but hasn't felt it since. We are starting her 20th week tomorrow.

Ninety minutes later I strip off my clothes and smile as I have perfectly timed my workout to jump in the shower with Ana. I don't want to scare her so I yell out to her as I am coming in.

"Baby, make room, I'm joining you." She is rinsing her hair and looks over giving me that gorgeous smile. She is always so fucking sweet. She makes my mornings great with her smile and willingness to make love most mornings. I look at her sweet ass and think she has probably gained at least seven or eight pounds this month, but my mom didn't raise a fool. No fucking way after the last time I said anything will I point out that her ass looks a tiny bit bigger. And by bigger I mean it looks really good to me. She was too thin before and now I can't keep my hands off her ass; it is perfect.

Someday when I get bored I am going to write a book as the new self acclaimed expert on horny women in their second trimester. I can honestly say I have never fucked so much in my life as I have in the past month. Coming from me, that is saying a lot. I had to actually tell Ana I was tired the other day and didn't think I could even get it up again if I tried. That was on Sunday when we stayed in all day catching up from our trip. I got three times while watching the Seahawks game. Jesus Christ we fucked nine times that day. Starting at seven am and going until after eleven at night. My dick was on fire by the time we went to bed. Christ, that is all she thinks about. I am thinking I might need to keep her knocked up for the next twenty years. Elliot asked me the other day if I was getting deprived because Ana was pregnant. I started laughing when he said that and told him I was looking forward to our rafting trip in two weeks just to give my dick a few nights off. He doesn't believe me but she is insatiable right now.

As I step in the shower Ana is biting her lip which pretty much means come fuck me. "Good morning handsome. How was your workout?" She steps on her toes and puts her arms around my neck to give me a kiss? "Did you get up early? I think I woke up about 4:30 but you were not in bed or did I dream that?"

"No I couldn't sleep. Too nervous." Ana rolls her eyes at me. "Oh someone is asking for it this morning I see. Rolling their eyes at me. Not nice." I turn her around and start kissing her neck and nibbling on her ears. I rub her belly and she forces my hand down between her legs. My once shy wife no longer exists when it comes to sex.

"Please fuck me hard Christian. I am so horny this morning." Soon she is bent over with one leg on the tiled bench and I am inside of her, fucking her slow and hard per her request. I gyrate my hips hitting her g-spot as she pushes herself against the shower wall giving us added friction. I prolong coming so I can give her a couple of orgasms and keep her happy until tonight.

"Now I am dirty again," Ana tells me this as we both catch our breath. We wash up and as she gets out of the shower she yells out to me. "Hey, I have an appointment at 6:00 with Jade so I will be going there after our appointment, okay?"

"Why are you getting your haircut again? You just cut it a couple of weeks ago." She knows I like her hair long. I will be pissed if she cuts it short. She takes a towel off the warmer and wraps herself in it and doesn't respond. "Ana?"

"Christian I want something new, more chic and stylish. I want to cut it shoulder length. You will like it I promise."

"No. I won't." I don't want her to cut her hair. It is beautiful, wavy, thick chestnut hair. I play with it all the time. Call it my security blanket. She doesn't need to cut it. "Seriously Ana, don't cut it, I will be pissed." God damn it she just rolled her eyes at me again, only this time I am not fucking smiling.

"Christian, I want to try something new and I can always grow it back out if we hate it. It is just my hair for god's sake."

I walk over to where she is standing and pull her close to me. I kiss her nose and lips softy. Against her lips I murmur, 'Don't fucking roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey and don't even think about cutting your hair." I don't let her go and she looks up at me and starts laughing. Fuck, I have no control over her. A year ago, if a sub did that to me I would beat their ass black and blue. She is fucking laughing. "Ana, I am serious."

"I know you are Christian, and so am I. I need to get ready. Will you please let me go sir?"

"Oh now your all submissive. I mean it Ana, cancel the hair appointment or I will be fucking pissed." I stare at her so she knows I am not joking about this.

"Whatever." Okay that pisses me off almost as much as when someone rolls their eyes at me. I follow her into our closet and pick her up and carry her to the bed.

"Christian, you can't spank me I am pregnant." She didn't say that the other night when she was begging me to spank her then fuck her.

"Watch me Ana." I hold her standing up between my legs and hold her by the waist. She tries to move but, if I don't want her to move, she isn't going anywhere. I reach across and smack her a good one on her bare ass and she laughs again. Fuck she is pissing me off this morning. "Something funny Ana?"

"No, I just think I have more padding because that didn't hurt that much."

I am not trying to hurt her just make a point. But then stupid husband –that's me- opens his big mouth without thinking. "Yes, you do have extra padding there, so maybe I should spank you harder."

"What? Seriously. You think I have a bigger ass?" She turns around and tries to look at her butt. "Like is it huge? Do I look like Amanda?"

"Who?"

"Amanda, my friend Amanda who dated Sawyer for awhile. She has a big ass."

"For fucks sake Ana, I don't know what her ass looks like and your fine. Don't change the subject. This was about your hair not your ass." Then I start laughing because I can't believe we are having this conversation at 7:00 am. I get up and get dressed.

**Ana's POV**

I am trying to look at my butt in the mirror. I see Fifty's handprint, and I know my ass is getting bigger. I know I need to gain weight but I don't want a big butt.

"Christian, do you think you could ask Claude to come work out with me? I stopped working out after the Hyde incident and I am getting flabby don't you think?"

"No." He is lying.

"No I am not getting flabby or no to working out with Claude."

"No to both. Ana, you're supposed to get a little bigger when you're pregnant and you look fucking hot right now. I I like your butt and you don't need to start working out when you're almost five months pregnant. Are we dropping you off and picking you up for the appointment."

Oh here we go. I was going to have Sawyer take me and meet Christian at Dr. Greene's because I have the hair appointment right after. I sigh. "I am driving with Sawyer."

"You can drive with Sawyer if you want but I am telling him that if he drives you to get your haircut tonight then he will be looking for another job. Just so we are clear on this Ana."

Ohhhh he makes me so mad. Who does he think he is? I stomp around the bedroom and feel like throwing my shoe at him right now. Damn him. He is smirking at me which is even making me madder. I watch him as he puts on his watch, straightens his tie and winks at me before walking out for breakfast. Hairgate is not over!

My day at work is pretty routine. I called Grace to remind her we had our appointment today and to ask for moral support.

"Grace, I know he will be so disappointed if the baby is a girl. I am worried."

"Well Ana, he will have to get over it won't he, and he will. Once he holds that baby in his arms, he will be in love no matter what sex it is. He doesn't know that now, but he will. Don't worry sweetie. Are you going to call me as soon as you find out?"

"Well… no. We are going to tell everyone on Thursday at Thanksgiving. Christian said he wanted to surprise everyone and tell the family together in some grandiose way. But I doubt we will be able to keep it a secret that long."

"That is what I was thinking, I know I will be going crazy. Please call after you're appointment." She wishes me good luck and tells me she will be waiting by her phone.

Gosh my stomach has been in flip flops all day because I am so excited. Christian has called me three times and then made me laugh when he had someone photo shop a really hideous picture of me with a short butchy style haircut. "The picture was taken in Taiwan and my eyes are crossed and I look like I have buck teeth and we always laugh about it. "This better not be the woman I sleep with tonight." He wrote on the subject line of the email.

Sawyer pulls up behind Taylor in the SUV and Christian jumps out to greet me. Taylor is driving a new Denali SUV. He has decided he doesn't really like it. But Christian wanted to switch up our cars because everyone knows we had all Audi's. He gives me a big kiss and takes a deep breath. "You realize our future is about to be revealed. I am either going to be having a lifetime of arguments about hairstyles, too much make-up, dating boys, and shit I totally no nothing about, or I am going to come out and head straight over to the sporting goods store and stock up."

"Christian. We might have an athletic daughter. Then what?"

"Can we go in please and find out what the hell is growing in your stomach?" His hands are actual clammy. He pulls me under his arm and stops on the walkway. He kisses me softly then a bit more passionately.

"What is it Christian?"

"Nothing really. I just felt like kissing you and letting you know that I am madly in love with you and I have never been so fucking nervous in my life. I know this is crazy and who knew finding out the sex of my baby would make me this excited. I love you Ana and either way, you are and will always be my talisman, my everything. Thank you for being my wife, the mother of my baby and the best fuck west of the Mississippi." I elbow him for the last comment.

We walk into Dr. Greene's office and it looks like a child care center. There are pregnant women and children everywhere. We are supposed to be the last couple in but evidently Dr. Greene had an emergency earlier putting her really behind. We sit in the corner seats and there is a newborn baby on the floor in a car seat next to Christian and a child about three years old sitting on the floor next to the baby crying. There is a couple across from us that look about as pregnant as we are. On the other side there is a couple that look like they should have had the baby weeks ago. She is huge and when they call her name her husband has to pull her out of the chair. Fifty looks at me and tries to hide his smile. Be nice!

The three year old keeps using Christian's leg to pull himself up and wiping his nose with his hand and then getting snot on Christian's pants. My husband is not a happy camper. He looks so uncomfortable around small children. I giggle when the new born whimpers and then we hear a huge rumble coming from the baby's bottom. Christian's eyes become huge. "Did that come from that little baby?" I start laughing. He is in for some surprises.

The mother looks at me. "Nursing babies. You know what that is like. Come on Christian, let's go see if we can borrow a room to change your diaper?" I start giggling really loud and Christian frowns. The mother picks up her car seat holding her baby and looks at me and tells her other son to follow her.

"Did you say your baby is named Christian?" She smiles at me and confirms this. "My husband's name is Christian."

She looks up and sees Christian's face and about passes out. Yes, my husband is hot, feel free to look away lady. "Come on Elliot, let's go change your brother, we can come out and play in a minute."

Christian's head comes up. "Oh no damn way! Is this one of those TV jokes?" Christian and I are both sitting there with our eyes and mouths open. The woman looks at us like we are crazy.

"My older brother's name is Elliot and I'm Christian. Are you serious your kids are named Christian and Elliot?"

"Mommy he said a bad word and I have to go pooooop!" Christian starts laughing. "That would be my brother." I don't think the lady believed us. While she was changing her baby's diaper and taking her older son to the bathroom Christian and I couldn't stop laughing. It was like this nervous laughter and everyone in the room kept looking at us because we couldn't stop. A few minutes later the woman and her children come back out and she is smiling at us.

"You're Christian Grey, now I recognize you. We actually named the baby after hearing your name, I loved it. And we actually knew you had a brother named Elliot, because when our Elliot was born we read something about your brother in the paper and we liked that name too. I can't believe I am meeting you. Please don't think we are stalkers or anything, we just loved the names Christian and Elliot. If Christian had been a girl we were going to name her Grace." Oh too weird. "Would you mind if I put the children on your lap and took your picture with them. We stop laughing and we are both kind of freaked out. I look up at Christian and then I burst out laughing again and he is trying to stay composed. Finally thank god, she is called into the room before Christian tells her no damn way to the picture. We just look at each other.

"Did that creep you out at all?" Christian whispers to me putting his arm around the back of the chair and pulling me in close.

"Yes, a lot. You're not going to do the picture are you?" I whisper back.

""Fuck no. It would be all over the internet by tonight." I look up to see people staring at us. I guess Christian dropped the F bomb too loud. He is so not use to being in a room with people he doesn't know and without his security. I am starting to realize he has behavioral problems in public. This makes me giggle yet again. I bet after this appointment he either demands Dr. Greene comes to see me at home or we get a totally private visit with no waiting.

We wait another forty-five minutes and I think Christian is going to come unglued. He is making me absolutely crazy. I am wondering if he has an attention deficit problem. Fifty does not wait. He is acting a bit pompous if you ask me. He is shaking his leg in the chair so hard and fast that he is moving my chair. I reach over and hold his knee still. "What is wrong with you Christian? Sit still please." He gets up about five times and stares at the receptionist. He sits back down each time and says the same thing.

"This is fucking unacceptable. Well at least you will miss your hair appointment." He almost smiles but he is now in a bad mood. I grab a parenting magazine and read it with Christian looking over my shoulder. I am reading an article about how to save for your child's college fund. I forget we are billionaires and as I am reading I am taking mental notes.

"We should do this Christian." I point to the paragraph that states if you save 5% of your annual revenue when your child is born you should have enough by the time they are eighteen to pay for four years of college. Christian smiles at me.

"Do you want me to buy Blip his own university or something? Do you know how much we would have saved if we saved 5% of our annual income in eighteen years." No, I am not that quick with numbers that big.

"Okay."I whisper. "I forgot how stinking rich you are."

"We, Ana. We."

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey." We stand up and Christian murmurs "about fucking time" to the now empty waiting room.

"Hi Megan how are you," I tell her.

She smiles at me. "Great. You have a little tummy. You look so cute. Let's get you on the scale." She opens my chart. "Wow, Mrs. Grey, we can't let you go six weeks in between visits again. I didn't realize it has been that long. Okay let's see if you have gained any weight." I about die when I see her moving the bar on the scale. She keeps moving it, and moving it and no way. "Your weight is 120.5 . Nine and a half pounds. That's, wow, well yes, okay then." I feel embarrassed.

"I suppose that is a bit much huh?" I ask feeling like a cow. Christian tries to hide it but starts laughing. "Shut up Grey. Its' all those damn Milky Way bars you brought home." She tells me I can pee for her after the ultrasound. Easy for her to say, we have been here over 90 minutes. She takes my blood pressure and tells me that it is perfect. I stick my tongue out at Christian. She turns on the video for us to watch about what your baby is doing at 20 weeks. Christian is glued to the video like it is an Epic Movie. Wow, I can't believe the baby is almost seven inches long and is a mini person. Christian rewinds the video and we watch it again.

Megan finishes up and comes back a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine and walks in to see Christian kissing me and pushing my hair behind by head. We wait for another twenty minutes and Christian has picked up the ceramic model of a uterus and put it down about ten times. He did the same thing the last visit only we were in another room and I think the model was a cervix. He has made a paper airplane out of a brochure that is on a counter, he has snooped through my purse and played with the switch that lowers the table so many times I have gotten up and sat in the chair. He seriously has a problem. Next time we are bringing his lap top with us so he can work.

"Christian, you are making me so nervous." I can tell from his sheepish smile he has been doing this on purpose to annoy me. It has worked. Finally, the door opens. Thank fuck as Taylor would say.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Grey. I am sorry about the long wait. We had an emergency c-section today. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good." I tell her waiting to get yelled at about my weight gain.

"Dr. Greene, what do I need to do to make sure we don't wait like this again? I of course will compensate you for any inconvenience, but sitting in your waiting room amongst patients who haven't signed an NDA doesn't work for us. It will be all over the Seattle Nooz tonight that we were here and we set up the last appointment of the day to protect our privacy, not sit in a room full of people." Oh Christian, don't start out our appointment being all Fifty. I am embarrassed.

"Well Mr. Grey, my time is worth more than money to me. If you're asking for me to give you special private appointment on weekends, I won't do that. Perhaps we should schedule you for the first appointment of the day and see how that works. We can allow you to leave through the back door if that is preferred. But, I deliver babies Mr. Grey. They come when they want to which means I am often late for my appointments. You will need to accept that." She stares Christian down.

"We will schedule our next appointment for a morning visit." I tell her this trying to get the two control freaks in the room to move on.

"Very well. Now let's see how baby Grey is doing. Wow, good to see you are eating." She winks at me. "Okay well you certainly needed the weight gain, but let's try to keep it to normal eating now. If you gain two –three more pounds at your next visit, that would be good." She smiles at me. In other words, nine pounds was a bit much. "We don't want to see you be at risk for gestational diabetes. And I don't think you are, but if you gain nine pounds a month you are looking at gaining another forty five pounds. We wouldn't want that."

"Fuck that's for sure. I mean Ana wouldn't gain that much, right baby?" I am going to kill him.

Dr. Greene asks a few more questions and then asks if we are sure we want to know about the sex of the baby.

"Yes!" We both say at the same time. While she is typing in the date and general information she tells me I will need to have the blood test this week to check for Down Syndrome. Fifty freaks out.

"Why does Ana need that?"

"It's routine Mr. Grey." She stares at him again. I have noticed every time she sees him that she stares at him like she doesn't like him much. Granted he is rather pushy, but I don't think he is that bad. I wonder if it has something to do with the way he demanded she come to Escala when we first started dating. I will need to ask him.

"Okay let's see what we have here. There is the babies hand as you can see. Oh we have a thumb sucker here." Oh my god there is blip's little hand. We see the baby put its thumb in its mouth and can see its little nose. Oh my god, this is unreal!

We both have huge smiles. I decide to capture this moment by watching Christian's face. He is grinning but he has his one hand on his cell phone filming the screen and his other hand is on my shoulder. "Okay you see there," she points with an arrow on the screen, "those are the baby's legs. Come on baby Grey give us a view, open up those… oh there we have it ….do you see those two little white dots? Those are testis and there you go, he has his finger on his penis. And that Mr. and Mrs. Grey make's it official. Congratulations, you have a boy. It's like he is saying, hi mom and dad, here is proof, I am a boy." I am staring at Christian and he brings his hand up to his forehead and pushes his hair back. I see his lip quiver a bit and then he puts his thumb and forefinger across his eyes. He is murmuring and I know he is happy because he is crying real tears. He bends down and kisses me right in front of Dr. Greene over and over again but still says nothing. I can tell he can't even talk he is ecstatic.

Finally he is able to speak. "Oh baby. Ana. Oh baby. A little boy …so happy. " He takes my hand and kisses it over and over again while she finishes and tells us to meet her in her office.

Once Christian finds his voice he can't stop talking about how the baby was playing with his dick already, his little balls, his cute nose, how he hopes the thumb sucking is temporary and on and on. He pulls me up off the table and into his arms kissing me like he hasn't seen me in years. I can feel his heart racing as he hugs me and I burst into happy tears once it has sunk in. I am having a son. When Christian sees me crying he pulls me in closer and tells me over and over again how much he loves me and how happy he is. "Baby, I can't tell you how sorry I am about how I responded when you told me you were pregnant. There isn't a happier man in the world than me right now. Thank you, god thank you so much."

"Christian, I know you're happy and you have apologized so many times, please never bring it up again. Let's forget it, we don't want our son to ever hear this and he doesn't need to as you are going to be the best daddy ever." I kiss him then I touch his face softly. "A son, Christian, we are having a little boy." He just grins and keeps kissing me.

**Taylor's POV**

"Fuck they have been in there for what almost two hours. I hope everything is okay." I look at Sawyer who is sitting with me in the front seat.

"What do you think the baby is?"

"How do I know? Do I look like a fucking clairvoyant?"

"Just curious. Shit, I hope for everyone's sake the baby is a boy."

"You got that right, for many reasons. But the first being he doesn't even pretend he would be okay with a girl. And he is definitely one of those guys that would do better with a boy first. You will know the minute they walk out the door if that baby is a girl or boy." I smile. "If it's a boy he will be walking so fast he will almost be dragging Ana. He will be in a great mood and you'll just know. If it's a girl he will be quiet and really sweet to Ana but will be walking with his head down." Luke looks at me and shakes his head.

"You think? I thought they might keep it a secret?" Sawyer tells me playing with his key chain. "You sure know that fucker well." I get a text from the boss. "Grey said you can leave that Ana is riding with him and they are headed to their parent's house. They will be out in five minutes."

"Shit I kind of want to see how he walks out now." Luke gets out of the car and we are talking by the passenger side. I look up and see the boss open the door for Ana, practically pull her down the walkway, kiss her about ten times and he can't even contain his smile. Luke and I look at each other.

"Boy" We both say under our breath at the same time.

Luke nods to the Grey's and tells Ana he will bring her brief case up when he gets back to Escala. I open the door and they both slide into the car. I walk around and as I get into the driver's side I have to smile because the boss has his head down by Ana's stomach and he is kissing her belly singing Elvis Presley's "Won't You Be My Teddy Bear?" Grey whispers something to Ana and she smiles and says, "Of course."

"Taylor my man, you can be the first to know because if I don't get to tell someone I am going to burst. It's a boy."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey. That is fantastic. And permission to speak freely sir, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, go ahead Taylor." Grey looks at my eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Thank Fuck Sir."

Grey burst out laughing and reaches over to shake my hand. He knows I know how much he wanted a son. Ana is enjoying seeing him this happy. Hell, I am enjoying seeing him like this, and I couldn't mean anything more. Thank fuck!

"Taylor you know we could actually see his little nuts. It was awesome." I can't even pretend not to laugh.

**Grace's POV**

Christian just text and said they were coming by. Oh my goodness, I guess he is going to tell us the sex of the baby and not make us wait for Thanksgiving. I am so excited I can barely contain myself. The house phone rings and I pick it up surprised to hear Elliot on the other line.

"Hi honey, why did you call the house phone? You usually call my cell."

"Mom, I have been calling your cell you didn't pick it up?" I look around and I can't find it and then I start laughing. I had the damn refrigerator opened when Christian called and I was so excited I put it in the refrigerator when I hung up. For gods' sake that is something my mom would do.

"Oh, sorry I left it in the refrigerator." I am laughing now as Elliot doesn't say anything. "It's nothing honey I was distracted."

"Yea okay. Been hitting the sauce or what? Anyway, Christian just told me to pick up Kate and come over. He knows what they are having and wants to make it a family announcement. Shit I have so much to do, but I better get over there. Anyway, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

I smile. Elliot is always hungry. "I will send Mia out to the store. We can whip up some salad and pasta or we can order up some pizzas. What sounds better?"

"Surprise me. We will be there in about an hour." I call Mia from upstairs and she tells me that Christian called her too. I give her a list and she runs out to the store. A few minutes' later Carrick and Arthur return from a walk and Brady shows up. Well, I guess I will be cooking for eight instead of three tonight.

An hour later Elliot and Kate walk in. He gives me a kiss hello and I whisper in his ear. "Oh, oh. Christian and Ana are really quiet and he hasn't said a word. So you make sure that when he tells us they are having a girl, you don't tease him or say anything to make them feel bad."

"I won't mom. Give me some credit. Shit. He really wanted a boy." Elliot looks like he feels bad for Christian.

"Well he will just have to adjust. A little girl might be good for him and she will have him wrapped around her little finger in no time."

I walk into the family room and Christian is playing with the TV. Ana is sitting in a chair and they aren't saying a word. I will be furious with him if he hurt her when they found out the baby is a girl.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Oh yes Grace, I am fine. Just a bit tired today." She doesn't look at me and she sure doesn't look happy. Honestly I am getting angry now. A baby is special no matter if it's a girl or boy. I will not have them act his way about my granddaughter.

Everyone gathers in the family room and Carrick brings a bottle of Champagne with him. Well good, we are celebrating this news no matter what. A little granddaughter will be just lovely.

"So, everyone you know Ana and I went to see Dr. Greene today. Everything is going good, Ana gained her weight back…. and then some." Oh Christian I am going to smack him if he doesn't shape up.

"Christian, that's not appropriate. Be nice to the mother of your child." I let my son know that I will not put up with snide remarks about his wife's weight. She is so damn tiny she needed to gain and she looks wonderful right now.

"No its okay Grace I gained nine pounds. That is kind of a lot."

"No kidding Beluga!"

"Elliot Grey say you're sorry." Kate lets Elliot have it.

"Yea Elliot say you're sorry." Christian says this but starts laughing. I sure did something wrong when I raised those two boys. Well nine pounds is quite a bit in six weeks. I hope Ana is not going to have problems with this.

"Anyway, we also found out the sex of baby Grey and rather than tell you, we thought you would like to watch it as I had my phone video going on during the ultra sound." Christian is being so serious. I just know it's a girl by the way he is acting. I guess it could be a ruse but, my son isn't much of a joker. So, since he wears his emotions on his sleeve, I think we all know what is coming. He presses play and we see Ana laying on the table and then the monitor and Dr. Greene's voice comes on.

""Okay let's see what we have here. There is the babies hand as you can see. Oh we have a thumb sucker here."

Oh isn't that the sweetest thing." I can't help it I am crying. I look over at Mia and she is jumping up and down.

"Okay you see there, those are the baby's legs. Come on baby Grey give us a view, open up those… oh there we have it ….do you see those two little white dots? Those are testis and there you go, he has his finger on his penis. And that Mr. and Mrs. Grey make's it official. Congratulations, you have a boy. It's like he is saying, hi mom and dad, here is proof, I am a boy."

We all scream, "A BOY!" We are kissing and hugging and laughing. Oh those two played us all.

"Dude, I thought by the way you were acting it was for sure a girl." Elliot is shaking Christian's hand and hugging him.

"Yea, Ana and I knew if we came in here all quiet you would think it was a girl. Taylor told us we should act that way because he knew the minute we came out of the doctor's office we were having a boy." Christian is smiling and he is so happy I crying my eyes out. I look over and Carrick is crying too. He hugs Ana and it occurs to me that he has never really experienced this since our children were adopted. As a pediatrician I am close to this all the time.

"Oh honey, play it again." I tell him as I want to see my grandson again. We watch the video several times.

"Hey Christian, your babies dick is already bigger than yours." And on it goes all night between Elliot and Christian.

Goodness we had more laughs during dinner and such a good time. What a little baby will do for a family.

My mother is getting over a bad cold and they were not up to joining us for the big news. Christian decides he wants to call them, so we all gather around so we can hear their response.

"Hi Gramps, Ana and I are at my parents house. Everyone is here and you're on speaker phone."

"Oh I am. Okay. Well hi everyone. What's the occasion?"

Christian tells him to get Gram and he brings her to the phone. He tells her that everyone is listening and it takes her a few minutes to understand what is going on. Finally she figures it out.

"Okay Gramps, Gram, Ana and I found out today the sex of the baby and we want to share that with you as well."

"Oh you had the baby?"

"No Gram, we found out what we were having."

"Adelaide, Ana isn't due until the spring." My poor dad gets frustrated with my mom. I understand how he feels.

"So what are you having, what's my first great grandchild going to be?" My dad sounds excited.

We are having a boy Gramps." I can tell by Christian's voice he is getting emotional. I wonder why telling his grandfather is making him choke on his words when with us he was beaming from ear to ear. He pulls Ana over to him and whispers something in her ear.

"A boy. Well that is fantastic news isn't it. A little boy Addy, Did you hear that?"

"Oh, a boy a sweet baby boy." My mom is crying. Christian nods to Ana.

"Hi Gramps, its Ana. There is something else we want to tell you." She looks at Christian. He nods again.

"We wanted you to hear this along with the rest of the family. But Gramps Christian and I will be naming our son after someone we both love with all our heart. His name will be Theodore, after his great grandfather. And little Teddy Grey will always know that he was named after the best grandfather ever."

I grab Mia's arm who is next to me and for the tenth time Mia and I are crying like babies. I see even Kate is shedding a tear and she is rubbing my back. We are all smiling but silent waiting for Gramps response. Christian couldn't tell his grandfather this without getting emotional but what a wonderful tribute. Of course the baby will be named after my dad, I should have known. No boy has ever loved his grandfather like Christian has loved his.

"Gramps you there." Christian asks wiping a tear away from his own eye.

"Yes, yes I am, I am. Well hell I am an 87 year old blubbering fool right now. I am so honored. Thank you, thank you" We hear him blow his nose loudly.

"Jeez Gramps," Mia giggles at how loud he is blowing his nose.

"That was me honey." My mother announces and we all start laughing.

_**Did I forget to tell you hanky alert? Lol – Next we will have a fun Thanksgiving. Thanks again everyone for all your support! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**First to my crazy ladies on Twitter - you make me laugh and I love you all - but your right I am like Grace- I can't figure out that damn Twitter for the life of me and I don't have time- so know I read your comments, laugh and enjoy them but if you want to chat with me you have to PM me or send me a Facebook message – I am so busy with my job, my sons and staying up half the night writing. I don't have time to figure out how to flipping tweet! LOL **_

_**Also – special thanks to Bonitapplebuum, ShadoeCoon, Elisefan, Team Harris, Romancefifty,all8row, Dublingirl, Christian618, Zina588, maryfrombluestate and of course Jasmine Garden- you know why! I hate mentioning certain readers, because you are ALL amazing and I don't want to leave anyone out. But the ladies above have helped me when I needed it most! **_

**Part 1: Wednesday- **_**The Day Before Thanksgiving**_

**Be Thankful I Don't Kill Him!**

**Christian's POV**

"Baby, how early can you leave work today? I would like to come home and play a bit before we head over to my parents tonight. I also have to drop a check off to Elliot on my way home for the closing fees on the house. I have some paperwork to catch up on, but I always close GEH around noon the day before Thanksgiving." I watch Ana struggle to zip her skirt. She should just throw in the towel. The bump isn't getting any smaller. "Ana, that can't be comfortable. Why don't you wear one of your new maternity dresses?"

Ana gives me that adorable pout. "I feel like – what is it that your brother called me, Beluga."

"You look hot, sexy and perfect to me. I can't even tell you how much it turns me on and makes me happy to see you pregnant and showing. It's like wherever you go you are wearing a sign that says Christian Grey was here." I pull her into my arms. I couldn't mean this more.

"It's nice that you are letting everyone leave early for the holiday. We were told by your HR to close at noon as well. So I can be home anytime after noon. Oh and I was told you; sorry, we gave all the employees $100 gift cards in their last pay checks for Whole Foods to spend on Thanksgiving groceries. That was nice."

I don't say anything. I actually didn't know we did that. No wonder everyone kept thanking me this past week. I wish someone would tell me when we do shit like that. Or maybe they did come to think about it.

"Make sure Hannah gets updated with Andrea. We have quite a few Holiday obligations to fulfill including the company Holiday party." I use to hate that party and would make an appearance of about thirty minutes. I imagine I will stay much longer this year now that I have a beautiful wife to escort me. We also have the annual Governor's Christmas dinner in Olympia, and the hospital appreciation dinner for benefactors which I would skip but my mom is getting an award this year. I look up and notice Ana has taken off her skirt and is standing in the closet with just her panties and bra going through her clothes. Finally she sighs and pulls on a long sleeve knit dress that doesn't even pretend to hide her bump. She looks much more comfortable."That looks great baby. It is very sexy seeing the outline of what we created together."

"Yea- sure sexy. Just call me Shamu." I was trying to be romantic but I can't help but laugh. I realize I probably will have to listen to her complain about her body every morning for the next four more months.

I walk out for breakfast and Taylor is looking grim when he hands me the newspaper. He points to the headlines.

_**Seattle's Golden Couple: It's a BOY!**_

I look up. "What the fuck Taylor?"

"Read it sir."

_Seattle Nooz confirmed yesterday afternoon that Christian and Anastasia Grey will be having a boy due at the end of April or early May. This would seem to dispute the rumors that Mrs. Grey was pregnant when she married her billionaire and that indeed little boy Grey is a honeymoon baby. Sources confirmed that the couple found out yesterday at their regular check up that the baby is a boy, causing Grey to be more than ecstatic. Sources said he has been quite open about wanting a son and it seems his gorgeous bride has not disappointed him. _

_Mrs. Grey, (pictured below entering Grey Publishing (formerly SIP)) at almost five months pregnant is apparently doing well after being hospitalized early in her pregnancy with extreme morning sickness called Hyperemesis Gravidarum. There is no information yet on what the billionaire baby will be named but you can bet security on the baby will be tight._ _The fashion police here at the Nooz are anxiously waiting to see how the petite, beautiful and stylish Mrs. Grey will dress during her pregnancy. _

"Taylor, where is the leak? No one knows but my immediate family, you, Sawyer and I imagine you told Gail." Kate? Brady? Damn it, it had to be someone from Dr. Greene's staff. I am pissed. Not so much that the word is out, but that we had this breach in security.

"Well it wasn't me or Sawyer and you know it wasn't Gail. So let's start going through the list. You trust Brady Beeson and Kate right?" I smirk. "Well I trust Brady. But I don't think Kate would say anything she knows better. I have to believe it was someone at Dr. Greene's office. Get Welch on the phone and figure this out. "

I pick up the phone. "Mia, listen, please don't take this wrong but I need to know; Brady has signed an NDA right?"

"Yes of course why?" I tell her about the article. She puts me on hold because she is working at the radio station and needs to step outside of ear shot. "I don't want anyone here to listen to our conversation. I even had to change your caller id because these guys I work with tried to find your number on my cell." Well that is good to know that she was thinking ahead on that. I start to tell her about the article. "Christian have you listened to the station this morning. I am getting hammered here. The other DJ's have not stopped talking the article in the Nooz and have been trying to get me to confirm if it is true. I have just kept saying 'move on', and 'no comment."

"I appreciate that, don't give them anything. Brady wouldn't tell anyone would he?"

"Christian! Of course not. I can tell you it wasn't him. I went back with him last night to his place after we all found out. He never talked to anyone. We pretty much went right to bed and then…"

"I get it Mia, I didn't think it was him. He's not that kind of guy. Okay just checking."

"Okay see you later tonight, I won't be home until well after you, Elliot and dad are hammered."

"Why? Where will you be?" It will feel weird not having Mia there with us for our annual games and get hammered night before Thanksgiving. We have a good time.

"The jet you so kindly sent to pick up Brady's parents is arriving this afternoon and we are going to dinner. I am bummed I won't be there tonight, but I will be coming home around 10:00 I imagine. And just so you know, we sent the NDA's for Brady's parents and they are bringing the signed copies with them." She pauses. "And remember you promised to be nice to them."

"Yea, I will be nice. Christ why do you keep lecturing me about being nice and no one else. Laters."

When Ana comes out to the kitchen I hand her the article. She reads it and of course the only thing she comments on is how fat she looks.

"You aren't pissed that someone leaked our private information?" I dig into my oatmeal. Lately, I have gotten into oatmeal, with raisins, brown sugar, walnuts and blueberries. Gail usually makes me enough for two bowls and on mornings that I work out I have three. Why did I not know about this before? Brady told me that this is what he eats every morning and he is about as obsessed with working out and staying in shape as I am. But this oatmeal with all the extras is damn good.

"Of course I hate that someone leaked this information but eventually they were going to find out. But it is rather troublesome that someone broke the NDA. It had to be someone out of Dr. Greene's office right? I'm just glad that they didn't tell them how much I weigh!"

I almost laugh but I am too pissed. "Well, if it is someone out of Dr. Greene's staff, their ass better be fired and Dr. Greene better hope she kept her mouth shut because I will go after her." I turn on the radio station that is conveniently synced through my phone. I want to hear what these clowns are saying.

"_So, Miss Grey, spill the beans. We know you know can confirm that you have a nephew on the way. _

"_A what?" _

"_Ha Ha, your funny. Just confirm for our listeners, you have a nephew on the way."_

"_I know nothing." _

"_No come on Mia tell our listeners, what is the little prince going to be called."_

"_Just because the Nooz said it's a boy, doesn't mean they are right. And if I knew the babies name, I would never tell." _

"_Okay are you saying the baby is not a boy." _

"_I am not saying either way and it's time to talk about what is happening in Seattle this weekend. I hope our listeners will drive to wonderful Leavenworth to help me with the annual Christmas lights…" _

I turn it off. Something tells me today will be media hell for both Ana and I. Ana is eating a plain piece of dry toast.

"What's with the dry toast?" She just shrugs. "Ana, I am not in a good mood right now, don't start that shit."

"What shit?"

"You know fucking good well what shit. Gail, please prepare Mrs. Grey something with some dairy, nutritional and more caloric."

"Excuse me Christian. I don't appreciate your dictating my morning menu." Ana is staring at me. I smirk, get up and take my bowl to the sink.

"Then consider it me dictating my sons menu. Don't start with me Ana. You will eat and don't even think about dieting right now or we will be having this discussion every god damn meal. In case you haven't figured it out, you don't want to piss me off this morning because I am already fucking pissed. See you later." I kiss her on the forehead, walk away and look up in the hallway mirror just in time to see her flip me off. I stop dead in my tracks and see Taylor trying to hide a smirk.

"Excuse me Taylor. You might as well go back in your office. I will be ready in say fifteen minutes." He nods and I turn around, walk back towards Ana. She is looking up at me with those big blue eyes trying to be demure. It isn't working. I take Ana's cup of tea out of her hands. "Sawyer, Mrs. Grey will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"What are you doing?" Ana says to me as I pull her up from the bar stool at the breakfast bar and almost drag her into my office, slam the door, and sit her down on the sofa. I lean against my desk with my arms crossed.

"Did you flip me off Mrs. Grey?"

She giggles. "Yep"

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"Because you are bossy, crabby and pissed me off?"

"I pissed you off? _**I**_pissed you off? Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, I don't tell you what to eat?"

"I am not carrying our son, you are. I don't give a shit if you like it or not Ana. If you are not going to eat enough to help the baby grow, then I will be on your ass every meal. You don't get to be so fucking vain right now and pull this shit, not eating. I want it to stop right fucking now. If you thought I was a pain in the ass before, you haven't seen anything yet. I will not have you jeopardizing your health and that of my son because you are being a vain bitch. Furthermore, I won't be disrespected by you because I care. You own me an apology."

"Oh please because I flipped you off. And you called me a vain bitch?"

"Yes, what else do you call it when you are more concerned about your appearance than getting the right amount of nourishment for you and the baby? Do you think that was respectful flipping me off in front of our staff? I am your husband. I wouldn't do that to you?"

"You're really upset aren't you? Your right I shouldn't have done that where anyone can see. But since there is no one in the room…" She starts to flip me off and I point my finger at her in warning.

"Yes I am fucking furious. Granted the breach of security has me livid, but I expect you to take good care of yourself Ana and if you don't by not eating, I am going to tell you about it. I was going to bring you in here and spank and then fuck you, but you know what, I think I will just go to work." I am getting madder by the minute. I open the door. "Taylor."

"Christian." Ana calls out after me. I turn and look at her. I don't think I have ever been this angry with her. How can she not eat properly? Doesn't she care about our son? I have never known her to be so vain.

"Please don't leave angry at me. Your right, I am being self centered. I need to eat more." I don't say anything.

"I will see you later." I storm away before I really let her have it.

**Ana's POV**

Holy shit. That is the maddest Fifty has been at me in a long time. I am just trying to slow down the weight gain. Nine pounds was too much. Maybe I am being over sensitive but he won't let me exercise and I feel so fat right now. I sit down at the bar stool and see Gail fixing me a plate of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and cut up fruit.

"Ana, your husband is right. Sorry for interfering, but you need to eat. You're a bit of a thing and you are not ever going to be overweight. You need to think about your sweet baby." She reaches over and pats my hand. "You know, Mr. Grey loves you so much and he just worries. He is so proud to become a dad and it's so wonderful to see the changes and love he has for you. Don't be too hard on him over this. God only knows how difficult he can be, but he sure loves you Ana. I am sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries, but I feel an obligation to put food in front of you. I shouldn't have let you talk me into a single slice of dry toast. I won't do that again. We need to have a healthy plump baby, and that is my job to make sure that happens."

I am stunned. Gail has never talked to me so freely, but she is right. I eat my entire breakfast feeling like a self centered immature brat. I was wrong. I need to stop at GEH before I go into my office.

We pull in front of GEH and luckily there are no reporters. I tell Sawyer I won't be more than thirty minutes.

"The media all left after Mr. Grey arrived and are probably waiting for you at work." Sawyer announces. "I will wait here, Reynolds you can take her up so you can visit with Andrea while Mrs. Grey meets with Mr. Grey."

Reynolds and I walk into the building and I feel all the eyes of passing by employees on me. A few tell me hello. We take the elevator up and Andrea seems very surprised to see me.

"Mrs. Grey, we weren't expecting you. You look fantastic." I haven't seen here in several months." She stands up and smiles at Reynolds. "Hello Drew." He nods acting like they are just acquaintances. I smile at them and shake my head. I walk towards Christian's office door which is shut and look at Andrea.

"Is he in a meeting?"

"Yes, but it's just with the new project manager, I am sure he won't mind the interruption."

I knock once on his door and open it slowly poking my head through. "Christian."

I am somewhat stunned to see him sitting on his couch next to a gorgeous, tall woman. They are looking at some plans on the coffee table, but they are sure sitting close." Christian stands up and smirks.

"Ana, what a surprise." He walks up to me and kisses me softly on the lips. Is this his way of letting me know that this woman is just an employee? "Charlotte, this is my wife, Anastasia Grey. Ana, this is Charlotte Chetoubiev our new product manager for the metal projects." Charlotte stands up to shake my hand. She is impeccably dressed with an amazing figure, long auburn hair, green eyes and drop dead gorgeous. She is wearing a wedding ring.

Mrs. Grey, it is so nice to meet you. I was telling Christian I read your great news this morning. I have a little boy and two daughters. We adore our son." She is smiling at me and seems friendly enough, but she called him Christian. Why is she allowed to call him Christian and how long has she been working with him. "I miss my children so much. I head home next week and I can't wait to get back."

"Oh, where is home?" Good I am glad she doesn't work out of the Seattle office.

She looks a bit surprised that I know nothing about her.

"I live in Moscow. I was hired to work for GEH to oversee the recycling of scrap metal and steel refurbishing. In Russia, we have many factories that have closed with an abundance of metal available. Mr. Grey has asked me to take this on for him oversees." Now I hear a small hint of an accent. But she is very polished that's for sure. She is stunning and clearly brilliant." Please take a moment with your husband, I will get a cup of coffee and come back in say… twenty minutes?" Boy she jumps right in and takes charge doesn't she.

"Yes, thank you Charlotte." We watch her exit his office and Christian doesn't say anything he just stares at me.

"You didn't tell me you had a gorgeous new project manager who is allowed to call you Christian." Why did I just say that? I came here to apologize not be a jealous wife.

"She isn't my project manager, she works for Ros, but Ros is away and she needed me to sign off on a large purchase she is making on our behalf in the town of Khabarovsk Krai. Is that a problem Mrs. Grey? Perhaps you would like to review the documents and financial projections on this project and approve it."

Oh he is being a smart ass. He knows I don't understand financials very well. "I further more didn't know I was only allowed to hire only ugly project managers. I will keep that in mind. Is that why you're here? To tell me how to run my company Mrs. Grey?" He is being a complete pompous ass. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Stop it. I came here to say I am sorry and I will take much better care of myself and that you were right. I am being selfish and you are trying to take care of me and the baby and well like I said I am sorry. I don't like it when you're mad at me. But I can see I have come at a bad time, so I will let you and the tall, gorgeous wonderfully smart Charlotte get back to your cozy little meeting on the couch." I am completely pouting and so jealous. This is a switch. Christian grabs me firmly and pulls me into his arms.

"I am glad you have come to your senses Mrs. Grey." He smiles down at me and looks at me through his lower lids. "I think you are a bit jealous aren't you, even though you have nothing ever to be jealous of. It's only you baby." He kisses me softly.

"Do you forgive me for being a vain and now jealous bitch?" He kisses me softly again but this time deepens it after a few butterfly kisses. He walks backwards with me in his arms and locks his door.

"I forgive you, but my dick is still pouting and thinks it needs an apology and a kiss." He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Here? Now? What if Ms. Long Legs from Russia comes back?"

"The door is locked."

"But what if someone hears us?"

Christian smiles. "Well, I was thinking your mouth would be full baby, so no one will hear you, and I can control myself. Are you going to suck on my dick or not?" He is still kissing me and of course he has whispered this in my ear making me want to attack him.

I push him against the wall and shimmy down, lower his zipper and reach in to find him hard and ready. I look up at him. "Don't tell me that you don't win arguments." He looks down at me at winks as I pull his very hard and throbbing erection in my mouth. I always love how hard and soft it is at the same time. Like velvet. I twirl my tongue and suck on his tip. I glance up and see he has his head tilted back. His hands are on the back of my head and he starts pushing me and guiding me picking up speed with my head. I am taking him deeper and deeper. I have my one hand on his ass pushing him and the other hand is cupping his balls. He is really moving now and fucking my mouth

"God Ana, that feels so fucking good. Suck me baby." I flick my tongue and then go all the way down on him so that my mouth is actually hitting his pelvic area. "Jesus Ana," he is no longer whispering and I put my fingers up hoping he knows I mean for him to be quiet. He thrusts into my mouth hard a few more times and then lets me know he is about to cum. I love the way he taste, so I don't back up letting him unload in my mouth. He jerks a few times and then presses my head hard into him releasing all that he has. "Oh fuck me that was good baby. You just sucked all the stress right out of me. God, you are everyman's dream when it comes to giving head. Holy fuck." He is leaning against the wall catching his breath. I tuck him in nice and neatly into his pants and he reaches down for my hand to pull me up. I wink at him and smack my lips.

"So, that means I am forgiven."

"Oh baby, your forgiven and you just earned yourself a get out of jail card for your next violation. That was beyond yar!" He pulls me in for a hug. "I need a nap after that."

We talk about our plans for later and I open the door to find Andrea, Reynolds, Taylor and the Russian beauty all standing in Christian's outer office. They are busy talking so maybe they were not paying attention to the activities that just occurred.

Reynolds, Sawyer and I head to Grey House Publishing where there are at least twenty reporters waiting for us. We haven't had this many in a few months, or at least since Hyde. This requires us to go around to the back of the building and we successfully avoid any problems. But what is on their mind? This can't just be about the news that the baby is a boy- or could it? It baffles me that anyone outside our family is interested.

**Kate's POV**

"Hey Ethan, what's up?"

"Are you coming back to your apartment anytime soon? "

"I might come by this weekend why?"

"I just wondered. You're never here. Why don't we make it official and you move out? But I am leaving so just want to make sure you check the place for the next week, you know mail and stuff."

"What do you mean you're leaving? And what time are you going to the Grey's for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? Grace said she is planning on serving dinner at 5:00."

"About that. I'm not going. I talked to Mom about it and I am leaving in the morning to see a friend of mine in London for a week."

"What? Why? It's Thanksgiving Ethan; you can't be away for Thanksgiving."

"Well, I have a few days off for school and I have this friend that wants me to visit him, so I thought this would be a good time to go."

"Is this about not wanting to see Mia?"

He snorts. "Hardly. I could care less about seeing Mia either way. I have no hard feelings towards her. She is a nice girl and deserves to be happy. In fact I sent her a message on face book the other day and we have talked a few times."

"Then what is this about. I know it's something and you have been so weird for the past few months. Please Ethan, you're worrying me."

I open a bottle of wine and pour myself a glass. Elliot has just pulled in and is in the garage taking off his boots. I hold up the wine bottle to see if he wants a glass but he mouths the word beer, so I open up a beer and leave it on the kitchen counter for him.

"I don't want to talk about it Kate. It is something I have to deal with."

"Ethan, please don't shut me out." What is it? We have always been so close. He is scaring me. "Is it someone? Is it school? Are you sick? Are you gay? I won't care no matter what it is Ethan I love you, you're my brother…"

"Fuck Kate. Stop. I'm not gay and it's not any of that. I just can't be around Ana."

"Why? Did you have a disagreement with her? She never said anything." I look over and Elliot is drinking his beer and looking at me. I turn around so he can't see my face.

"No Kate. I can't stand seeing her pregnant, and with him. It should be obvious; I am in love with her."

"What! Ethan, you can't be. Since when? Jesus Ethan." I am pacing around the kitchen. Elliot is still staring at me and listening. Oh my god, this will not go over well.

"I think I realized it this summer when we were in Las Vegas at the Bachelor party. I have always had strong feelings for her and been attracted to her. I just waited too long to do anything about it. I thought I could accept it when she got with Grey, but she was so gorgeous at the wedding I couldn't' stop thinking about her and then whenever we did stuff together as a group I just fell deeper in love with her. When I found out she was pregnant with that assholes kid, it sent me into a tailspin and I have been depressed ever since. I haven't seen her in a couple of months and I can't stand the thought of seeing her all pregnant and shit."

"Well fuck Ethan, surely you realize they have sex and this was going to happen at some point. What the fuck! You have to forget about this and your feelings. You will be seeing her over the holidays and at our wedding and Ethan, you need to get this fixed." I am almost whispering but it's too late. Elliot has figured it out.

"It's Ana isn't it? He has it bad for Ana doesn't he? God damn it Kate, I fucking told you. I fucking told you Ethan wanted Ana and you didn't fucking believe me? Well you better tell him to fucking get over it." He is pacing and pissed. He comes closer to me and yells into the phone pointing at it like Ethan can actually see him. "You better fucking get over it Ethan. Fuck Ethan! Fuck!"

"Thanks Kate. You had to let Elliot hear this. You know what? I need to get ready for my trip. I will call you when I get back. I love you. I am sorry I told you, I am sorry I feel the way I do. Let me try and get over her and just give me some space. Please don't tell her Kate. Please."

"Of course I won't tell her. Jeez Ethan. But please, see someone, like a shrink or something if you have to. Open your heart up to someone else. But Ethan, you need to forget her or stop thinking about her that way, she loves her husband more than anything."

"Yea, Ethan, she is fucking married and loves my brother. Get this fixed dude." Elliot yells into the phone and is pacing and his jaw is clenched. He kept telling me he didn't like the way Ethan always was staring at Ana and I kept telling him it was nothing. Oh brother. Literally!

"Elliot stop, he feels bad as it is."

"I'll call you when I get back." Ethan hangs up and I slide into the chair by the kitchen counter.

"Did you have to be such a jerk? He feels miserable. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Kate, I feel for him, but yes you can help who you fall in love with. She's married. She isn't available. What the fuck did I tell you? We kept inviting him to be around her and here he was playing my sister so he could be close to my sister-in-law. I knew it and Christian knew it. He would sit there staring at Ana and always try to sit next to her, be the first to help her with things. He had to be miserable watching Ana and Christian always all over each other. I feel bad for him, but fuck Kate, this is a fucking mess. It's not like they won't be around each other."

"Don't tell your brother. He'll kill him." I know Christian doesn't like him. I guess he sensed this and that is why he was always so on guard around Ethan.

Yes, you're probably right. But you know what really fucking pisses me off more than anything Kate?" His voice is getting louder and I think he just realized what I have been struggling with in the back of my mind. "And I am not taking this out on you baby, but he fucking slept with my sister, used her all summer and the whole time all he was thinking about is Ana. Now that makes me want to fucking break his neck. So, I am pretty fucking pissed right now." Elliot is coming to a slow burn and I can't say I blame him. This is a mess. Shit, he just threw the beer bottle across the room.

"Elliot!" I have never seen him this angry.

"What? God damn it Kate. I am getting madder by the minute. Why did he have to play Mia like that? Fine, have a broken heart over the girl you can't have, but seriously, what he did to Mia. I am not sure I can let that go."

"What do you mean?" I am getting scared. I have never seen him like this.

'What do I mean?" The little fucker deserves to have his ass kicked. I don't give a shit that he has a broken heart over Ana. He will get the fuck over it and it doesn't matter how he feels. She is in love with Christian and Ethan won't ever be able to get near her. I will make sure of that. But I am not going to let him get away with fucking my sister and not giving a rat's ass about her. I know he is your brother, and I am sorry Kate, but I am not letting him get away with this." He grabs his keys.

"Where are you going? Please Elliot, don't."

"Stay out of this Kate. I love you and this isn't your fault. But, Ethan should know this is coming. Did you know she was a virgin and she gave it up for your brother? God damn it Kate I am furious."

"Yes, I knew. Elliot, if you go after my brother and hurt him, I will never forgive you."

"You fucking knew that? I only know because Mia told Ana and Christian told me. Oh but it was fucking okay for him to go after my sister, fuck her, use her and dump her and I am suppose to just let that go?" I feel horrible. I can see how angry Elliot is and I can't even defend Ethan.

"I know babe. I feel horrible and I am so upset with him. But, please for me?"

Elliot is pacing back and forth. Oh my god, I can't believe it. Not now. Christian has just pulled up. What the fuck is he doing here?

"Why is your brother here?"

"He is dropping off the check for the bank so we can close on the house while he is gone next week. Shit."

"Don't tell him please."

"Fuck Kate. Why should I protect that Ethan? I can't hide this from my brother. He might be the only thing stopping me from killing your brother right now.

Christian always just walks right in without knocking. I hear the front door open and shit, shit, shit. He walks in sees the beer bottle smashed against the refrigerator door and he can instantly tell something is wrong.

"I see I am interrupting something. Is everything okay?"

Elliot doesn't say anything. He has his arms stretched out against the kitchen counter and he is hunched over. He is shaking his head and I know if he tells Christian, this will be a nightmare. I don't think he will be upset about Ethan caring for Ana, but he will be like Elliot and go crazy that Ethan used Mia. I can't put Elliot in this position. It's not fair to ask him to keep this from his brother. They are so close. Ethan was wrong.

"Christian, I need to tell you something. And I know when you hear it you will want to go nuclear like Elliot is right now. But I am begging you, for me, and my parents to please sleep on what I am about to tell you and not to do anything. Please."

"Kate stop! I will take care of this." Elliot is staring at me and Christian looks confused as he should.

"Well, someone better fucking tell me now what is going on." Christian leans against the kitchen counter.

"No, Elliot, I am scared that when you say take care of it you are going to kill him. I am hoping between the two of you that maybe Christian will talk some sense in you and keep you from doing anything."

"Are you fucking crazy Kate? If you think I am going to kill him, what do you think Christian will do? It's his sister AND his wife. For me this is just personal and my sister."

"Hold the fuck up here and tell me what the hell is going on?" Christian is yelling now.

Shit. "Ethan. It's Ethan, Christian. He isn't coming to Thanksgiving because he doesn't want to me near Ana."

"Because…."

"What do you think dude? It is just like we both thought. The little fucker has been in love with her and can't stand to see her pregnant with your baby. Fine I get that. But he fucked our sister while he was pining away for Ana. And I am going to go over to his apartment and fucking kill him for that."

Christian runs his hands through his hair and passes Elliot who is doing the same thing. If I wasn't a nervous wreck this would be funny. Christian doesn't say a word. I don't know what is scarier, a crazed Elliot or quiet Christian.

"Christian, Elliot, I am so sorry. What my brother did with Mia was wrong at so many levels. I am furious with him, but please don't hurt him. Please." I am crying and looking into Christian's eyes and he is just staring at me. Finally he walks over and touches my arm.

"First of all Kate, this isn't your fault. So, I don't hold you responsible at all. Second, I know Ana loves me and I am use to guys desiring her. You know her better than anyone. She has no idea how beautiful she is. But I know, and every day I see men look at her with desire. She loves me and I finally know that. But….with that said, Ethan will never, and hear me loud and clear Kate, never be allowed within a five feet radius of my wife ever again. If he ever comes near her again and I am there, I will seriously hurt him. Your brother can't defend himself against me and I. Will. Hurt. Him. I will be telling my security in about five minutes that if they ever see Ethan within five feet of my wife, they should do what they are trained to do. Are we clear Kathryn?" I nod. "Third Mia is happy and in love. I would never want her to know that she lost her virginity to someone who preferred my wife. That would ruin the close relationship Ana and Mia have formed. It would hurt Mia and that would destroy me knowing that she doubted herself when she has now found someone that appears to love her, so she doesn't ever need to know about this. Fourth and finally don't mistake my relatively calm demeanor for a second. If I thought this wouldn't stress out Ana, I would kill your pussy brother. But Ana being Ana would not want that. She would hurt for you and she would be pissed at me. If I thought it wouldn't humiliate my little sister who I love about as much as anyone I would ring his fucking neck- but he's in luck. My sister and wife have a huge influence on me. So…I pledge that I won't hurt your asshole brother. But I can't speak for my brother."

Elliot looks at me and he is furious. He is also hurt. "Baby this isn't your fault and I don't want this to become a problem between us, but keep Ethan the fuck away from me. I don't want to see him, I don't want to talk to him and I don't want to hear his name. If I see him, I will beat the shit out of him." Elliot pauses then looks at Christian and walks out the back sliding door off of our porch. I look at Christian who is looking down. I am surprised that it is Christian who is calm and Elliot who is so upset.

"Let me talk to him. I feel the same way but again I have outlined where I stand." I watch as Christian grabs two beers from the refrigerator and walks outside. He sits down next to Elliot who is sitting by our patio table. I watch them talk for twenty minutes and Christian comes back in and gets two more beers. He sees that I have been crying as my eyes are a mess and my makeup is everywhere. I am so angry with Ethan I can't even breathe right now. What he did to Mia was just wrong. I get that, but he is my brother. Surely Christian understands this.

"He won't do anything. I've talked to him. But Kate, remember this the next time you try and convince my wife I am a prick and not good enough for her." He stares at me before walking back outside. He is the ultimate negotiator isn't he?

**Ana's POV **

I am packing an overnight bag for Christian and I. We are spending the night at the Grey's for the Thanksgiving extravaganza. I expected Christian an hour ago. We are suppose to be at the Grey's and Kate, Grace, Grams, Aunt Diana and her daughter-in-laws, Lauren, and Becca and I are baking pies. The guys are playing poker and Christian said this is one of his favorite nights. He loves the smell of the pies cooking while they play poker. He warned me that this is the one night they get really ripped with their Dad. I am hoping Mia gets back early from her dinner with Brady and his parents. They flew in today and Mia was a wreck about meeting them for the first time.

Christian arrives 90 minutes later than scheduled and he seems distracted. He tells me he is going to take a shower and gives me a kiss.

"Why the shower and how come you smell like beer?"

Played some hoops with Elliot, we had a few beers." He stares at me for a second.

"You look beautiful baby. You. Are. Mine." He kisses me like his life depends on it. Did something happen?

I rub my belly and lift my shirt. "Ya think? I think you pretty much have marked your territory Christian." He takes off his shirt and rubs my belly and then bends down and kisses it.

"How's Teddy today?" He keeps kissing my belly. Hey Teddy, it's me, daddy." Christian laughs and stands up and take's my face in his hands. "You have completely changed my life and everything about me. If you told me a year ago that I would be talking to my pregnant wife's belly in a year, I would have put my entire fortune against a bet on that. What you do to me Mrs. Grey."

I smile. "Well it wasn't exactly like I was daydreaming about being pregnant and married to a rich sexy gorgeous man while I sat in my English lit class last year." I kiss and nibble on his chin. "Are you okay?" He nods that he is and tells me he is just a bit distracted. "Notice I am wearing maternity jeans. I couldn't button my regular jeans. These are so much more comfortable." He smiles at me tells me they look like regular jeans to him. I eat a banana and box of raisins while he gets ready, making sure he sees me snacking.

We drive to the Grey's with limited security. Christian gave Taylor and Gail the weekebd off to spend Thanksgiving with her sister and he was getting Sophie for the weekend. We only have Sawyer with us, our orphan guard I call him. I told Christian if he made him sit out front the whole time I will be furious. So we have some of the guys that worked our wedding working the property and Sawyer is working "close body" which means he is in the house with us and he will be part of Thanksgiving dinner. That also means he can be a recruit for the football game. I had no idea it was such a big deal. Christian looked up some information on Brady and when he discovered that he was a talented Division I college football player that was heavily recruited, and had a great college career until his injury, Christian called Elliot to tell them they had to make sure they used him properly. Christian told me later that was one of the reason he likes Brady, because he never once mentioned his success in football and wasn't pretentious.

**Mia's POV**

"Mom, does this look okay?" I am wearing a bear of jeans, boots, white lace camisole and a black and white tweed jacket with a belt. "Should I wear a dress or something not so casual?" I am so nervous. What if Brady's parents don't like me?

"You look adorable. Where is that pearl long necklace you wore the other day? That would look cute with what you're wearing."

"Mom you always say that. Do I have too much make- up on?" I look in the mirror.

"No Mia you are fine. And I don't always say that, I thought that dress you had on the other day was hideous and I told you so as you will recall. Why are you so nervous? You have met boy's parents before." My mom seems surprised that I am nervous.

"I don't know. I guess because he means so much to me. But you're right. I will just be myself."

I few minutes later I leave to pick up Brady. I am borrowing my mom's car since he has the truck and my car only has two seats. I get out of my car and Wilson walks me to the door.

"I will text you Miss Grey when the GEH jet is thirty minutes out."

"Thanks Wilson. Do you hate following me everywhere?"

He smiles. "No, since you took the job at the radio station your life has gotten more interesting. Nothing against your grandparents, but that job is boring."

Brady opens the door and just has a towel wrapped around him. Oh my!

"Sorry Mia, I am behind. I worked much later than I planned. Can you do me a favor baby?"

He asks me to put the groceries he picked up in the refrigerator. After I get done I start straightening up his kitchen until Brady comes out with wet hair and looking hot and sexy.

"Where's my kiss gorgeous?" He backs me into the kitchen counter and has his arms on both sides of me so I can't escape. Not that I would want to. He bends down and kisses me softly at first. "I missed you today. I can't wait for my parents to meet you Mia. I have told them so much about you." He kisses me harder and soon we are all tongues and he is running his hands over my breast and trying to remove my jacket.

"Brady, we don't have time do we?"

"I doubt it but I am so going to get you alone at some point tonight and we are going to have each other." I am dying now and so ready for him. But it is a good thing we stopped ourselves from going any further because Wilson is calling my phone to let me know that the Beeson's are landing in twenty minutes.

We wait in the car for the GEH jet just a few minutes and then we see it turn into the hanger where Christian's jet is kept.

"Ready beautiful to meet the folks?" He kisses my hand and sucks on my little finger making me all tingly. Mrs. Beeson is the first to walk down the stairs. She is a very attractive woman with big brown eyes and short brown hair that reminds me of the way Haley Barry wears her hair. She is dressed entirely in off –white from her boots, , turtle neck, pants and jacket. She is quite sheik. She walks right past Brady and gives me a big hug.

"Mia, we have heard so many wonderful things about you. Oh gosh you are even prettier than Brady said you were."

"It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Beeson." I hug her back.

"Please call me Vickie." She turns around and grabs Brady. "You look so good Brady, gosh we missed you. I wish your sister could have made it too, but here we are thanks to Mia's brother. " He hugs his mom and gives her a kiss. His dad reaches over and gives me a hug.

"Mr. Beeson, it is so great to meet you." Oh my gosh Brady looks just like his dad who is really good looking for his age. Actually his parents look so young. I wonder how old they are, no more than mid to late 40's. Holy Moly his dad is hot! If this is what Brady is going to look like someday I definitely want to stick around! He has the same green eyes and brown wavy hair as his son. He gives me a big smile.

"She's adorable son and call me Wes."

We load their baggage in my mom's car and head to Pike's Market for dinner to do all the touristy things such as stopping for drinks and appetizers at Ivar's Fish Bar. At first the Beeson's are worried about Wilson not having anything to eat or drink, but Brady makes me giggle when he tells them to forget he is there.

"Mom and Dad, seriously just forget that you have someone watching you eat, talk, make-out and get it on with your girlfriend, I do." I elbow him and I am sure I am bright red. "At least whatever you do won't get reported back to a certain someone's older brother." He winks at me.

"Has that been hard to get use to Mia? Having a brother who is famous?" Mrs. Beeson asks me.

"You know, he has been famous in Seattle for at least six years, but it wasn't until about three years ago when he became so wealthy that we all became security issues. I would be lying if I didn't tell you I hate it, but I learned the hard way in September why Christian is so protective. I won't make that mistake again." I hope they don't ask me to talk about the kidnapping. I still have a hard time talking about it and have nightmares whenever I sleep alone. I almost told my Mom that I think I need to see someone about this because I can't even sleep in the dark when I am home by myself. But, everyone is so worried about Grams and excited about the baby and Elliot's wedding I don't want to worry anyone. I shiver and Brady takes my hand.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yes, just felt a chill." I smile at him but I can tell he doesn't believe me.

After we leave Ivan's we head to Ray's Boathouse for dinner. My parents know the owner so we are given the best table with a view and we are greeted like royalty. The Beeson's have never been to Seattle or this far west. We talk about the places that Brady and I plan to take them this weekend. Besides Leavenworth, which is the cutest Bavarian Village full of shops and set in a really scenic area, we are taking them to Mt. Rainer and since Mrs. Beeson collects glass I am taking her to Chihuly Garden and Glass one morning and then I thought we could go to lunch. I will be with Brady and his parents almost constantly until they leave on Tuesday. It will be weird to be away from my family other than tomorrow. We typically do a lot of things together as a family over Thanksgiving.

"So Mia we are anxious to meet your family. You're the youngest with two older brothers Brady tells us. We watched the 60 Minutes interview and of course Brady tells us about your brother Elliot as he is his boss, but tell us more about your parents. It is so gracious of them to include us tomorrow."

I talk about my parents for a bit, and before I can really talk about Christian or Ana I have to make sure they have signed the NDA.

"I hate asking this, but did you sign the NDA's. It is required before we introduce people to Ana and Christian. I hope you understand. It's crazy how people invade their privacy. They were at the doctor's yesterday for their regular appointment and someone that worked at the office called the press and told them that the sex of the baby was determined yesterday." Mr. Beeson reaches in his coat and hands me an envelope. "It's sad because Ana didn't get a chance to call her dad yet and it was all over the news. My brother text me when we were on the way over here and it turns out it was an office manager at the doctor's office that was paid off to reveal everything. So many violations, but more importantly, such an invasion of their privacy."

"Well, I for one want to know what they are having. I didn't see anything on this in the Indianapolis Star this morning." Mrs. Beeson leans into the table whispering.

I mouth, "A boy."

"Well that's wonderful. Is that what they wanted?" Brady and I laugh and Brady tells them it is definitely what Christian wanted.

Mr. Beeson asks Brady if he has made his reservations to come home for Christmas. "We hope you will join him Mia."

I just smile. The Grey family would go crazy if I wasn't home for Christmas, but one step at a time. We have an enjoyable dinner, walk around the area for a little bit and then Brady insists on driving by one of the new billboards with my morning radio team featured.

"Oh Mia, how fabulous. You sure stand out next to those three fellows. Good for you." Mrs. Beeson tells Brady to stop so she can take a picture, but it is too dark and he tells her he will stop by in the morning when he brings them to Bellevue.

We take them back to Brady's apartment and I visit with them for a few minutes before I head out to leave with Wilson. I am leaving my mom's car for Brady to drive to Bellevue in the morning. Brady walks me outside and to the car.

"They like you, I can tell. Plus when you went to the restroom they went on and on about you. Do you want to stay tonight?" Brady is holding my face in his hands, leaning against Wilson's SUV and kissing me softly. "Let me re-state that. Will you stay tonight?"

"I can't. First of all I would feel uncomfortable with your parents there and secondly I have to help my mom in the morning. But don't forget you need to be at the house by 9:00 for the Turkey Bowl." He kisses me until we both decide I better leave or we will be sneaking back into the apartment.

"Mia, have I told you today how in love with you I am?"

I smile at him. "No, but I love you too. Brady will it bother you tomorrow to meet Ethan?"

"No, will it make you uncomfortable?" I shrug and tell him maybe."Well I'm the one that has the girl so I am good with it." He smiles at me and opens the door for me to get in the car. I blow him a kiss and hope Christian behaves tomorrow.

**Elliot's POV**

"So we agree right Kate? After you have had a few drinks – and you and Ana start your girl talking shit, you are not mentioning why Ethan isn't coming tomorrow. Other than he had an opportunity to go to London. Christian doesn't want Ana to know how Ethan feels and neither of us want Mia to know."

"Yes of course. I hate lying to my best friend, but I get it Elliot." She feels terrible, I can tell, but I am still reeling over this whole thing with Ethan. Surprisingly it was Christian that kept his cool this time. If Ana weren't pregnant, he might not be so forgiving, but he didn't want the drama this would have caused. But I will have to see the little prick sooner or later and I can't promise I won't tear him apart.

We get in my jeep after loading the car up with our overnight clothes, a bunch of beer and wine, a flower arrangement that Kate bought my mom, a bunch of wrapped presents that I have no idea about, this game we love called Apple to Apples, another bag of cheese, hummus and crackers and a few other bags of I don't even know what. "Christ Kate, what is all this shit? Come on Amigo, let's go boy." I open the door for Amigo and see Kate standing outside the passenger door.

"What?" I look at her and she isn't moving. Shit. I walk back to the jeep and open the door for her. "What Kate?"

"You're so mad. I think maybe I should stay home and just come by tomorrow."

"That's your call Kate." I know I am being a prick but she wouldn't listen to me about Ethan and I am angry. I take a deep breath. "I will cool down eventually. I love you and I want you with me, but I am done talking about it." Kate starts crying. She never cries. "Baby, I said over and over again I don't blame you, but I am angry. I feel like Ethan used Mia and in the worst way. Just give me a few days to cool off. I want you with me. Please don't cry."

We are sitting in my driveway and Kate boroughs her head into my neck and sobs harder than I have ever heard her. "I am so sorry Elliot. You were right and the whole thing is so awkward. I don't want you to hate my only brother, but I'm pissed at him too. He slept with Mia well after he knew he was in love with Ana and then three days after sleeping with her he dumped her. I think he thought he was doing the right thing, but why didn't he break it off before he slept with her. If she ever found this out, she would feel horrible." She cries a few more minutes and I don't say anything because I get she is embarrassed about her brother.

"Come on Kate, let's just have fun tonight and this weekend. I want you to sit your sweet ass in the kitchen with the women folk and learn how to cook something will ya?" I wink at her and she smiles through her sniffles. It is a brisk fall evening and getting cold so I start the car and put the heat on. Christian calls a few minutes later and tells me to hurry and he sounded pissed. He warned me that the street was full of media. "Why are so many there? Wonder what this is all about?"

"I think I know." Kate looks at me as we are driving on I-5. I heard that there is a nasty story coming out about Ana and me being WSU co-eds and that we purposely went after you and Christian in some master plot. But I thought it wasn't coming out until next week. Unless it is something else." I better give Christian a heads up on this.

We pull into my parent's cul d'sac and I can't even get close to the driveway. I roll down my window. "Move your fucking ass or I will get out and start beating you down. I'm not as polite as my brother assholes." These guys piss me off. When they see it's just me they move out of the way. These guys don't give a shit about me and that is just the way I like it.

We pull down the driveway and Christian is pacing in the garage like a caged animal. He hands me a bucket of tennis balls, a racket and looks at me. "Lob the fuck out of these and I don't care how many cameras you break and how many fuckers get hit right in the eye. They trespassed, scared the hell out of Ana and I have had it."

Oh this is going to be fun. "Wait bro, we need a strategy. You have a bucket, I have a bucket, and Sawyer has a bucket. Are there any more in the storage shed near the courts?"

"No, I think I got them all." Oh fuck this might be more fun than anything I have done in a long time.

"Okay, give me five minutes, I will climb over the fence into the Martin's yard and come around so when they start running, they will get nailed from behind. You and Sawyer get them from the front."

Christian nods and we give the plan to Sawyer. "Kate get in the house. This could get ugly." She shakes her head and goes through the garage. We whisper through our plan one more time and high five. Only thing missing is camouflage make-up. We are both so revved up. I take my bucket and go around the side yard and climb the fence. Damn good thing I am in good shape, the fence takes me longer than I expected. Amigo has followed me and I have to send him back to Christian which requires me to climb back over. I call him and let him know that Amigo is on his way back and to let him in the house.

"Go on boy, go find Christian." He just looks at me like he is worried I am about to do something stupid, which I am or get hurt. "Go on Amigo, I will be okay. Go see Christian." He looks at me with worry in his eyes. God, I love this dog.

I make my way by walking down our neighbor's side yard, and cross the street to the Vickerson's front yard and crouch behind the brick fence. I text Christian.

_I'm in place. Go for it!_ Oh this is fucking great. I feel like I am ten again. Good thing my dad made us play tennis as kids, even though we both hated it. The plan is for Sawyer and Christian to run half way up the driveway and start lobbing the tennis balls. I will know because I will see them and hear the press yelling when they start getting slammed with tennis balls. This is great.

A few seconds later I see the first ball go sailing over the media's head. Shit not so hard guys. Then Christian and Sawyer must be in their grooves because one ball after another comes firing at the press. They start swearing and running – that is my cue. I take my bucket and start hurling the balls rather than hitting them with the racket. I am throwing them as hard as I can and hitting them from behind. Reporters are dropping like flies and running in circles covering their heads. They drop equipment and are running into each other. It is hilarious. After about five minutes I come out from my hiding spot. I walk past the press and gather some of the balls in the street. They are just staring at me, a few swearing.

"I love tennis don't you?" I smile as I take a ball out of some assholes hand.

We have played poker for three hours, drank like hounds and we are having a good time. My mom comes into the rec room and announces that she believes we made the news as Kate received a tip. We turn on the 52 inch TV just in time.

"_Seattle's Bad Boy Billionaire and his bad boy brother played tennis against the media tonight, the night before their annual Turkey Bowl. Details and your Thanksgiving forecast coming up at 11:00 on Eyewitness News. _

Christian is hammered and I am close behind. We jump up and high five. Sawyer is shaking his head and mumbles to me. "You two fuckers are nuts. Taylor is going to have my ass for this."

"It was my idea, I got your back Luke." Christian tells him. I didn't know he even knew Sawyer's first name.

The news starts and it is hilarious. You see a clip of our house and then all of a sudden tennis balls flying from everywhere. Whoever was filming is running with the camera and they have to bleep him out he is swearing so much. Oh fuck, I am laughing so hard I am crying.

_Tonight, Christian Grey and his brother Elliot sent the media a message. Enough is enough. Earlier Grey couldn't get down the driveway of his parent's home in Bellevue and jumped out of his car quite irate._ They show a clip of Christian yelling and screaming at the media and pushing some guys out of the way. You see Ana covering her mouth and looking scared sitting in the front seat of the car. _A few minutes later Elliot Grey, the older brother of Seattle's billionaire arrived and ten minutes later the bad boy's of Bellevue, one a billionaire and the other a millionaire took matters in their own hands attacking the press with an unending supply of tennis balls. Several reporters claimed injuries and it was said that there was several thousand dollars worth of damaged equipment. Grey's spokesperson said that Grey would cover all damages but wanted the media to get off his father's private property. He claims the media was trespassing and footage does show some of the media stepping onto the private property. _

_Tomorrow is the annual Turkey Bowl held each Thanksgiving morning benefitting Coping Together. Grey's father, Carrick Grey sponsors the event each year and his law firm competes against the other large firm in town, Towers and Tersiguel. Each firm donates one million dollars to the organization and the event is followed by a catered breakfast. So far no charges have been pressed by the media and the Grey family said they will not seek trespassing charges. The final score on this one - Advantage- the Grey Brothers._

Christian and I are hugging and laughing our asses off. This was the best way to start the holiday weekend.

_**Very long chapter everyone- we will finish Thanksgiving then maybe a little Christmas shopping and of course moving into the new house**__. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Thanksgiving Part 2 **

**Ana's POV**

I glance over on the nightstand to check the time and it is almost 7:00 am. We are in Christian's old childhood room and I am freezing which is what woke me up. I look over at Christian who is still asleep. This is late for him. He is sleeping on his stomach with one arm hanging over the bed and the other arm draped over me. His arm feels like it weighs a ton. He isn't wearing anything and that is because he stripped all his clothes off when he got into bed at whatever time it was and tried to get me to have sex. He was all over me, but he was so wrecked he didn't manage to do anything. I have only seen him drunk a few times, but he, Elliot and Carrick were wasted last night. I went to bed and he stayed up rather late I think. I roll over and kiss his beautiful face and try to lift his arm to get up, but he pulls me in closer. He opens one eye and smirks at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sounds all groggy.

"I thought I would go pee and then get up. I am freezing I was going to put some socks and a sweatshirt on. Why is it so cold up here?"

"Not sure, maybe the vent is closed or the heat isn't on. Go pee and come back." He looks at me in that way that says my services are needed. He rolls over on his back. "Oh fuck, my head hurts." I come out of the bathroom and rummage through Christian's drawers and find his old Harvard sweatshirt. Just as I am getting back in bed, Elliot comes stumbling in wearing an old ripped t-shirt with his high school name on it and pajama bottoms. Both he and Christian like to wear their old clothes when they are at their parents. He is holding his head with both hands.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I am traumatized." Elliot sits on the end of our bed, leans back and moans covering his face.

"Elliot, what are you doing? Go be hung over in your own bed." Christian pushes him with his foot from under the covers. Elliot lies in-between us and he is shaking his head.

"No, no I am seriously in need of Flynn's phone number."

"What are you talking about?" Christian is getting irritated with Elliot, looks at me and I can tell he wants Elliot to leave.

"Oh god, you won't believe what I just saw. Holy mother fuck! It's freezing up here so I got up and went down to mom and dad's room to ask him if I could borrow some socks, I forgot to pack some and I didn't want to wake you. They are always awake by 6:00 and shit I didn't think, I just walked in and oh fuck, fuck, fuck dad was pounding the meat to mom. AHHHH. Fuck what is Flynn's number?"

It's quiet for a second. I look at Christian and his eyes are huge. Finally he pushes himself up resting on both elbows, he whispers, "You're fuckin with me. You are making that up."

"Oh god, you don't know how much I wish I was making this up. Oh my god. I had to tell you because if I have to have this image in my head forever, you have to too. Oh shit."

"How do you know they were actually you know…fuck I can't even say it." Christian is still whispering and I am almost giggling listening to these two.

"What do you mean how do I know? For fucks sake Christian, they were abso-fucking-lutely doing it. Ahhh. Jesus Christ, why would they be so irresponsible like that?"

Now I start giggling. "Elliot, what is irresponsible about your parents having sex in their own home, in their own room and in their own bed?"

"They shouldn't be doing that shit in the first place, but not while we're here. For god's sake Ana." Christian says this and I burst out laughing. Kate opens the door and she is shivering.

"There you are, babe I am freezing! What are you guys doing?" She gets on the bed and snuggles up to Elliot shivering. She sees an extra blanket on the corner chair and gets up, grabs it and wraps herself up in it before snuggling again with Elliot. How funny, all four of us are on this bed and two are traumatized.

"Elliot saw Grace and Carrick doing it!" I whisper.

"Ewwww, really?" Kate sits up and looks at Elliott who still has his hands over his face. He just nods. "Oh my god how do you know?"

"For Christ's sakes, why does everyone keep asking me that? I know what I saw. "

"Tell us what did you see?" Kate leans in and covers her mouth giggling like crazy.

"No, no, no! Don't tell us what you saw." Christian is almost speechless.

"Was your Dad on top of your mom, maybe they were just cuddling and talking?"

"AHHHH! Trust me they were not talking. Mom was, oh god, I will never be able to look at her again, oh fuck, page me Dr. Flynn pronto bro!" Kate and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So help me Elliot if you say another word or tell me one more detail on this I will get my naked ass out of bed and traumatize you even more." Christian lies back down. "This is unacceptable. They should not be having sex, especially when their children are home."

"Christian, before Elliot walked in here what were we about to do?" I look at him incredulous. They are ridiculous.

"That's different Ana."

"Oh sorry bro, didn't know I interrupted anything."

"Yes Elliot, what did we just do about thirty minutes ago?" Kate whispers.

"Kate that is different we aren't a thousand years old. Oh god, how can I get that vision out of my head? Kate show me your tit or something."

"Did mom and Dad see you?" Christian has a smirk. "I am starting to get a visual and I wasn't even there."

"No, I don't think so. I covered my mouth and screamed silently like I was in a horror show then backed out quietly. Oh god, I will never sleep again." Elliot rolls over and buries his face in the bed and Kate plays with the curls on his head. Suddenly Christian starts laughing so hard he can't stop.

"What is so funny you dickhead? You didn't see it." And then Elliot starts laughing too and soon we are all laughing until we are crying. I don't know why, but something about Elliot being the one to catch Carrick and Grace doing the dirty just has us in stitches.

"What is happening in here? What in the world is so funny? Damn it's chilly up here." We all look and see Carrick and we are dead silent. Elliot turns his face into the bed again.

"Oh shit, don't come over here dad I may have to put a whooping on you." He whispers but says this loud enough for us all to here and we start laughing hysterically again.

"Guys you need to get up, you know the drill, time to go out and paint the lines before the competition arrives and your team mates." Carrick walks in the room and reaches up over the dresser. "For god's sake you should have opened the vent in here to let the heat through Christian."

Elliot gets up and pulls Kate up with him. He doesn't look at Carrick and I see Christian is rubbing his eyes and laughing behind his hands. Elliot looks up with his head still down and grins at Christian and mouths the words, "Flynn please."

"Guys move it we don't want to be running late, wham bam lets go." Carrick looks at Elliot and Christian and he has a shit eating grin on his face. "Is there something on your mind Elliot?"

Elliot doesn't look up at Carrick. "No sir, I will be down in a minute." He can barely not laugh.

"Good see you in a few minutes." Carrick makes his way to the door. "Elliot, ever hear of knocking." He winks at us and leaves.

**Elliot's POV**

I walk downstairs in my sweats, and thermal undershirt, borrowed socks that my dad finally got for me and find the box with the Turkey Bowl T-shirts for the Grey Team. Our shirts are of course gray with numbers on the back, and large Turkey's on the front with 2011 under the Turkeys. The other team is wearing red shirts that are just like the gray shirts. I make some coffee and rummage through the refrigerator. I know why Christian isn't downstairs. When I was leaving his room he told me to lock the door and that was pretty clear. So he is still up there knocking one off and I am downstairs traumatized.

"Good morning Elliot." My mom comes down and she isn't looking at me and I can tell embarrassed. She reaches around me to get a cup of coffee. She fills it and leans against the counter.

"Good morning mom." I look down. What the hell do you say to your mom when you are my age and just saw her giving your old man his morning jollies?

"Elliot oh for Pete's sake. You should have knocked. I wouldn't walk in your room when Kate was there without knocking. Now get over it. We are all adults here, that is what loving couples do. I love your dad and we aren't dead yet!"

I don't even know what to say. I can't even look at her. I just nod. She reaches over and pulls my chin up. "I hope you are still having wonderful sex with Kate when you're our age." She walks over to get a banana. She unpeels it and takes a bite and sees me watching her. A banana? Really? Not now mom. She figures out what I am thinking about and we both burst out laughing. Tension over.

Christian and I are outside with the paint machine putting the lines in the field. We take this shit seriously. We even have goal posts that we keep in storage and bring them out hammering them in. We know the measurements and have been doing this since we were in grade school. We play the game on our back property behind the tennis courts. After we finish setting up I walk back up to the house and run into the caterers and direct them to the tent that has been set up for the after brunch. I turn around and Christian and Sawyer are dragging one set of the three benched bleachers that we have in the back shed. My dad bought two sets of these bleachers several years ago and besides the Turkey Bowl, my parents use them for their tennis parties. Good thing my dad has two sons to be his personal field crew. Every year we do this with a hangover and every year I say I won't get hammered next year, but I always do.

A few of the partners start showing up and my dad is greeting everyone and handing out t-shirts. Some of the Towers and Tersiguel people show up and I do a double take as I see that fucker Shawn that my dad fired over Ana. Oh this will be great! I literally run jumping over the bag carrying the footballs, flags and chains and turn Christian around.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me."

I am jumping up and down like a little kid. "Merry early Christmas bro. Guess who is on the other team? He must have been picked up by them after dad shit canned him."

It takes Christian barely a second. "One can only hope you are going to tell me that fucker Shawn."

I nod. Christian wiggles his eyebrows a few times and smiles. "Yes, that makes me very happy indeed."

"Christian and for that matter Elliot you too, over here." God, old kill joy just showed up motioning for us to come over and talk to him.

"Save it dad, I know what you're going to say. We will play clean, we won't embarrass you, we will represent the Grey name with dignity and we will remember we are also host. Does that sum it up dad?"

"Yes Christian, yes that almost sums it up. But I saw Elliot running down here and I know he told you that Shawn just showed up. Do I need to remind you that this is a charity event and you need to not make this personal today?"

"Yes you do need to remind me why I shouldn't knock him on his ass. As you will recall he went after my wife. I haven't forgotten that dad. So remind me why I have to treat him with any respect."

"Because I asked you too. For me, don't do anything."

Christian runs his hands through his hair. "Okay, I won't do anything." He nods at my dad and my dad thanks him and walks away.

"So I guess that means you want me to do your dirty work?" I look over at Christian and he grins.

"I don't care if it is you, Sawyer or Brady, but one of you is going to make sure he leaves here with one less tooth, or one black eye or hey a broken nose works quite well. I only promised that I wouldn't do anything." Christian smiles at me and walks back up to the house.

**Ana's POV**

"Okay Grace, I have reviewed your written instructions and you want me to come back to the house at noon and put both of the turkeys in the ovens. One is going in the oven in the outdoor kitchen right?" She nods as she pulls pans out of the cupboard. Mia is peeling potatoes. "How many guest are here for dinner again Grace?"

She walks over to her desk. "I have to check Ana; see if I left anyone off Mia. Okay we have the eight of us with Brady. Then his parents that makes ten. Then Gram and Gramps and Uncle Mike and his family that makes eighteen. We have Ray and your Aunt Maggie, Jose and Mr. Rodriquez, that makes twenty two. The Kavanagh's that is four more so twenty six."

"No, I heard Ethan wasn't coming Grace. That is what Kate told me last night."

"Really, why isn't he coming? I hope it isn't because of me." Mia looks up.

"No, Kate said he had a last minute opportunity to go to London, so he left early this morning." I still feel like there is more to this than Kate told me, but I don't say anything.

"Who am I forgetting Mia, I know I had 27 the other day."

"Sawyer?" I offer.

"Oh that's right honey. Our little orphan boy. I am glad Christian is letting him sit with us in the dining room. Okay Ana and Mia can you get the dining room table set. We can get twenty around the dining room table and I will have one of the boys bring in one of the round tables that are in the tent and we can put that together as a table of six. Use the rust colored table cloth on the big table and then we have the gold linen we can use on the smaller round. Kate brought that lovely floral arrangement that we can place on the smaller table and the big floral arrangement that you and Christian had delivered can go on the dining room table."

I smile remembering that Christian told me the other day that he needed to ask Andrea to order a centerpiece for his mom's thanksgiving table and I threw a fit and told him that I would order it. Why would he have his PA do it? He smiled at me and said I could do it if it meant so much to me. So I did and it turned out perfect. I was feeling rather proud of myself since this is all new to me.

"Mia, tell me about Brady's parents. Do you like them?"

Mia tells me all about his parents and Grace and I laugh when she tells us how handsome Brady's dad is. "Oh my god, I could so do him even if he is older. Wait til you see him!"

"Mia Trevelyan Grey! That is a terrible thing to say!" Grace admonishes Mia.

"Oh excuse me Mrs. Perfect." Mia and I giggle and she whispers when Grace is out of the room that she might go to Brady's family home in Indiana over Christmas.

"Really? Won't your parents go crazy?"

"Well, it can't always be about the Grey's. Actually the only one that will go crazy Mrs. Grey is your husband. He likes tradition. Hey I can't tell you how glad I am that Ethan won't be here. It would have been sort of strange."

"Do you think you will feel strange around the Kavanagh's?"

"Not at all. It's not like Ethan ever called me his girlfriend. With Brady everything is different. We are a real couple and I am his girlfriend. I am so happy Ana."

I give her a hug. "I know you are Mia, and I am happy for you. He's a hunk!" We both laugh and finally Kate comes down stairs.

"Jeez Kate you're going to watch a football game not go to a wedding. Why are you all dressed up?"

"What? I can't wear a skirt to a football game. I have on tights." She looks way over dressed compared to the rest of us.

"Well anyway, glad you could join us to help." I love Kate but she isn't the most domestic thing. "Come in the dining room with me and help me set the table." Mia, Grace and I have been working in the kitchen for an hour. I look out the window and see that the many different players and their families have started to show up and then I think I see Shawn. "Oh my god Kate is that Shawn?"

"Shawn. Whose Shawn?"

"You know that attorney that Christian went bat shit over at the July 4th party. The one that was hugging me in that picture that the Nooz put in the paper. The one that Carrick fired for god's sake." Kate squints out the window.

"Do you have your contacts in?"

"No how could you tell?"

"You are squinting and your nose is up to the window."

"I think it is him. Oh great. This will get ugly. Elliot hated him."

I hear a commotion at the door and see Grams and Gramps along with Uncle Mike and his whole family. I pause when I think how comfortable I have become as a Grey and I go to greet everyone. They all hug me and pat my bump. Not sure how I feel about everyone always doing that. I give Gramps a big hug and he pulls me to the side.

"Sweet Ana, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course Gramps. For you I would do anything." I smile at him.

"It's Gram's. We couldn't get her to bathe this morning. She fought Aunt Diana and the girls and was just not very nice about it We didn't want to be late for the big bowl game so we put her in her casual clothes and a hat on her head and Aunt Diana got her to put some lip stick on, but she needs to dress up for thanksgiving dinner later. So she said she would think about it when she got over here. I am hoping that after the game you will be able to convince her to go into the guest room with you and clean up. I brought a nice dress and shoes for her. You have such a great way with her; I think she might do it for you." Gramps looks so sad and I can feel this really is bothering him.

"Of course Gramps. Anything you know that. I will try as soon as we get in from the game." He takes my hand and kisses it. "You are our little blessing Ana. You saved my grandson and you make us all smile with your sweet kind heart."

"There you go again. You get my woman alone for five minutes and you start the old Trevelyan charm." Christian comes in wearing his Turkey Bowl shirt with a thermal under armor shirt underneath it. He looks rugged in his sweats and unshaven face. But he looks handsome in everything. He shakes Gramps hand and then looks at him. He knows his grandfather and knows something is wrong.

"What is it Gramps?" Gramps pats his arm and tells him that Grams is just not herself today. He tells Christian not to worry and walks slowly into the kitchen with Riley following him. I notice all three dogs are now in the kitchen and lying on the floor so behaved.

"What's wrong Ana?" I quietly tell Christian what has been going on this morning and the plan for me to see if I can get her to clean up. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. I hear him take a deep breath and sigh. I know this bothers him so I try to just comfort him for a second.

"I so married the right girl. I love you baby so much. Thank you for being so good to Grams." I hear the front doorbell and Christian yells out he will get the door. I figure it must be my dad or the Beeson's.

Christian opens the front door and smiles that gorgeous smile he gets when he is excited. "There you are! Elliot and I need to talk to you; we have serious game strategy to go over." I see Brady come in and shake Christian's hand.

"Christian and Ana these are my parents, Wes and Vickie Beeson." We all shake hands and Mia comes down the stairs with a big smile. I can't help but be happy for her when I see Brady break away quickly and go to the steps and pick her up off the last step and give her a big kiss right in front of his parents. He holds her about a foot off the floor.

"I missed you baby. How has your morning been?" They kiss again and then he puts her down. "Wow, sounds like I missed a good tennis match last night." We all laugh and Christian relives the antics from last night. Good, I was afraid he would get pissy about Brady kissing on Mia.

"Well, you didn't see any media on our lawn as you drove in did you?" He is proud that he has managed to get the press to get back on the public side of the sidewalk from the tennis ball attack. I smile at Mia as I can tell she is relieved that Christian is being really friendly to the Beeson's.

"Christian we brought you something for sending your jet for us. We didn't know what to get but Brady said you appreciate a good Chassagne Montrachet, so we picked you up a few bottles. We hope it meets your standards. Thanks again, we can't tell you how nice it was to fly here in such comfort." Wes hands him the bottles.

"Oh, hey my pleasure. You didn't need to bring me anything. But wow, this is fabulous wine. Thank you."

Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Kate come into the foyer to meet the Beeson's. I watch Mia and she is so nervous. But his parents are so nice and wow, she was right. Mr. Beeson is gorgeous.

"Welcome to Bellevue and our home. We are so happy you are here." Grace ever the host hugs Mr. and Mrs. Beeson. "I'm Grace." Carrick introduces himself.

"You have raised a fine young man. We think Brady is just terrific." Carrick ever the politician puts his hand on Brady's shoulder and squeezes it.

"Dad, Mom, this is my boss, Elliot Grey and his fiancée Kate."

Elliot smiles at Brady and pats him on the pack.

"Today I am Mia's older brother, not your boss. Wes, Vickie, nice to meet you. Only boss comment I will make. You should be proud of Brady; he is doing an amazing job. Other than that, I am still trying to get use to him dating my sister, so I will get back to you on that." Everyone laughs and Kate sneaks up behind me whispering.

"Holy jumping Jesus. Who has a dad like that? He is freaking hot." I look over at Mia and she gives me the big eyes like _I told you_. "Sort of Gerard Butler like or who am I thinking he looks like? Look at his body. I mean he looks like he is 40. The mom is cute and all, but seriously." I watch trying not to giggle at Kate as Carrick and Elliot lead the Beeson's into the back of the house.

Grace looks at me and waves her hand in front of her face then shocks me exclaiming, "I'm afraid I'm with Mia on that one, I'd do him too." She puts her arm through mind and winks at me as we walk back into the dining room.

**Mrs. Beeson's POV**

We pull up to the driveway and this is surreal. First of all, there were security guys that moved the orange pylons when we pulled up letting us down the long drive and the press were snapping away. I send a text to my daughter. I wish she could be here to see this. The house is just spectacular. Brady said this house is small next to the one they are rebuilding for Christian, but I am almost speechless. Wes and I have done well over the years and have a beautiful home. But it is a home not an estate. You would never know Mia comes from so much money. She is just darling and Brady is in love. We have never seen him like this with any of the girls he dated.

Brady pulls Mia's mother's car down the drive and someone named Thompson greets us and tells us he will put the car in the garage for us. Wes and I look at each other when this Thompson guy called Brady, Mr. Beeson. I wonder if everything will be this formal inside. Brady guides us up the spectacular front entrance and rings the doorbell and it is opened by the most stunning young man I have ever laid my eyes on. Of course I recognize him as Christian Grey but even unshaven and in his casual dress, he is breathtaking. Of course I am married to a handsome man and use to women just fawning over him. I bet Christian's wife must deal with that all the time too.

We are introduced to Christian and his wife and I find him to be charming. Brady said he can be aloof at times but he is very nice to us. Ana is just adorable. She is a petite little thing but absolutely stunning. Something about her makes you want to keep looking at her. Maybe it is those gorgeous eyes and smile. A few seconds later all the Grey's emerge and we are introduced to Brady's parents and his boss Elliot. He never mentioned that Elliot was such a charmer or so handsome. He is really well built and has such white teeth. It's funny what you notice about people. He seems to like Brady and think highly of him, which makes us feel proud. Such a young man to own such an impressive business. Brady said that Elliot pretty much built his business on his own as Christian built his business. That says they were brought up right. Elliot's girlfriend is a stunner as well, but a bit more reserved.

We are led out back and Brady and Wes join the men down the yard to where the football field is. Mia and Grace introduce me to some family members and then Mia takes me out back. Wow, what a home. The back yard is like a park. In the distance you can see a boathouse and the sound. The water looks cold and the wind is making the water splash against a yacht. A yacht not a boat! There are tennis courts and a tent that Mia said the caterer's are working in for the brunch after the big game. My goodness they have bleachers and a full size football field set in their backyard.

"How many acres do your parents have Mia?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think that many. Maybe eight as I recall." I smile. I wonder if she knows how the real world lives. She isn't a bit pretentious but my guess is she has very little idea what middle income even means. Now from what I have read, Ana comes from a very humble background. But she seems to be adjusting to her new status. The diamond ring on her finger could feed a small country. Oh I need to stop being petty. Mia's family is lovely so I can't say they make you feel uncomfortable.

Mia and I take our seats on the Grey side of the bleachers and Mia waves and says hello to the various wives and family members from her dad's firm. "Do any of the female employees play Mia?" I am surprised that a friendly charity game is not co-ed.

Mia laughs. "They only did once. This game has become really physical. It's supposed to be flag but you will see injuries and they knock each other down. It just got too rough, so the female partners and employees sit it out." She pauses. "See my two brothers over there, they play the roughest. They couldn't wait to get Brady here today. They are terrible losers, so they play hard."

I watch that sweet Ana walking arm and arm with Mia's grandmother. They told me last night that she has advancing Alzheimer's and has good days and bad. She seemed confused when she was introduced to me. But as I watch her with Ana she is talking and telling Ana something and making her laugh and Ana puts her head on the old woman's shoulder for a second and just seems to really adore her. She seems completely normal as she walks with her.

"Oh there's Ray and Jose. Excuse me Vickie. I want to say hello to Ana's dad Ray. He was in a terrible accident in September. He is walking with a cane now but he had severe injuries and is in intense rehab and almost died. He is so nice." I watch Mia get up and walk over to hug Ray and see if she can help him or get him a different chair to sit on where he would be more comfortable. But as she is addressing this I see Elliot run over with a stadium chair for Ray and he helps him get situated. A few seconds later Christian comes running over to shake his father-in-laws hand and I notice he is rather short with the young Hispanic boy that is with Ray. In fact he all but ignores him and then very visibly bristles when Ana comes over and hugs the young man. There is a story there somewhere. A few minutes later an older gentleman also Hispanic walks over and shakes every ones hands and sits behind me on the bleachers.

I see Wes and Carrick walking together and Wes is being introduced to quite a few men that I assume are business associates. I notice Carrick is wearing a striped referee shirt now and I see three other men dressed as ref's as well. This is some serious event they are putting on here.

Mia joins me a few minutes later and fills me in on who is who and I find out that Jose is a long time friend of Ana and her dad is good friends with Jose's dad. She whispers that Jose use to have it bad for Ana so Christian doesn't like him but puts up with him for Ana. A very attractive woman comes out with Grace and she looks exactly like an older version of Ana. I am surprised to find out it is Ana's aunt and not her mother. The resemblance is uncanny. Mia whispers that no one knows for sure but they think Maggie, Ana's Aunt and Ray are together now. She came out to take care of him about three weeks ago and hasn't left yet. Ana likes her aunt but isn't sure how she feels about them being together.

"My brother is super jealous. He pretends that they wanted to wait to have children, but mom and I think Christian has Ana right where he wants her. Pregnant and clearly taken. I mean look at her she is drop dead gorgeous and men just drool over her and you know what Vickie, she truly has no idea. I mean some women act like they don't know they are pretty, but they really do. Not Ana, she has no idea."

I smile at her. "Well Mia, I think you might be a little like Ana then because you are a stunning young woman and I don't think you know just how beautiful you are."

She blushes and smiles at me. "Thank you for saying that. But you know what? I have been lucky to have a great mom that tells me that all the time and she has really helped build my confidence. Ana has a mom that is jealous of her and has never said a nice word to her. She is horrible. We don't like her very much. Ana is estranged from her right now. But her dad Ray pretty much raised her, and they are super close, so that's good. We all love her so much."

Well I will say from what I can see, Brady has found himself a sweet girl with a wonderful family. I feel such relief knowing he is so far from us and they seem to have embraced him. Of course they would, he is a brilliant, handsome wonderful young man.

**Ray's POV**

It's good to be out. I think I will need this damn cane another six months, but at least I am independent again. Having Maggie with me has been wonderful. I don't think my daughter is too happy about it, but that is because she assumes more is going on than there is. I would like more to go on, and I think that is a possibility. It's been a long time for me and I am a bit rusty when it comes to courting a woman. I guess I am dense when I think about it. The other night Maggie was in the kitchen cleaning up and I came in to get a glass of water and we ran into each other and she kissed me on the lips softly. I guess that should be obvious to me. I had a long talk with Christian yesterday. He needs my help with Ana about her eating which I am about to address, but he asked me about Maggie and gave me a word of caution.

"So, Ray, I am glad you have someone with you in Montesano to help you out and speed up your recovery. But I think Ana might be worried a bit about it."

"Oh how so?" I always listen to Christian. He doesn't waste time talking about something unless he thinks it should be addressed.

"Let me clarify that Ana likes her Aunt Maggie and feels closer to her than Carla. But she is worried, and I throw this out to you as caution Ray, Maggie suddenly makes an appearance in your life right after your daughter becomes a very wealthy woman. Are her motives in the right place?"

"Interesting Christian. I am no fool, I thought that too, and still have it in the back of my mine. I have made it clear multiple times that I won't be supported by you and Ana and have told her that I am a self employed starving carpenter. But you know you leave a brand new truck in my driveway without giving me a chance to refuse it, than have my house remodeled while I am recovering at your brothers, than send your security team to pick me up for doctor's appointments. Come on son, you have to quit doing that sort of thing."

"No I don't. We just have to make sure her heart is in the right place. Just be careful Ray."

"I will, so tell me why I had to hear on the news that my grandbaby is a boy."

"Sorry Ray, we were going to sit down and surprise you on Thanksgiving but there was a leak from the doctor's office. I hope you know that telling you was something that Ana wanted to do in a special way. You're the apple of her eye; she would never want to hurt you. Speaking of daddy's little cherub, I need some help with her Ray."

I laugh at the reference to her being daddy's little cherub. It's true. Glad he knows this. "How so, you married her, she's your problem now." I chuckle hoping he knows I am joking.

I snap out of my recall from my phone call with Christian and reach behind me where Ana is sitting with Adelaide. "Come here pumpernickel."

Ana steps over the bleacher and sits between me and Jose. She takes my arm and holds my hand and gives me a few kisses on my cheek. "How are you feeling Dad? You look good. Are you cold out here? I can run and get you a blanket."

"For god's sake Ana I am fine. I don't need a blanket; I am not a god damn woman who is cold all the time. It's not that cold out here." I kiss her cute little nose. This kid worries way too much about me. I look up and see Christian who has been running with Mia's new boyfriend staring at us from across the yard. He probably doesn't like that Ana is sitting between me and Jose. That young man is sure possessive of my daughter. I wasn't one bit surprised that she ended up pregnant right away. He doesn't want her anywhere but at home and I am surprised she is still working.

"Okay, Dad, jeez I just want to make sure you are okay. I am glad you are here with me for Thanksgiving."

"Me too. Listen what do people do at Thanksgiving anyway?"

"What? What do you mean? They celebrate the harvest, show thanks and eat a whole lot." She giggles. "Is that what you mean? Is this a history lesson?"

"They eat. You got it. They eat kid! And if you don't eat today, you and I are going to have words young lady. I understand from a source of mine that you have been a pain in the ass about eating properly and I want that to stop right now. Do you understand me Annie?"

"Dad! I can't believe Christian would tell you that. I have been eating."

"No she hasn't Ray. She is just starting to gain what she lost back." Kate taps me on the shoulder and blurts out. Ana gives her a dirty look and tells her she is a traitor. She is with her parents. She reaches down and kisses me on the cheek and I reach behind me and shake her dad's hand and Dana gives me a kiss hello.

"You sure look good Ray from when we even saw you last month at Elliot's house. Wow, how's the leg?"

We talk a few minutes and I see Ana glaring at Kate and then glaring at Christian who has run across the field and is standing a few feet in front of us. He is mouthing to her. "Get over it."

"Look pumpernickel, I mean it. You knock it off with worrying about the weight. You're a small framed little thing as it is. You have never been a good eater, but this is about my grandson and I swear to god young lady, I don't care if you're married or not, you will eat and take care of you and the baby! Are we clear?"

Ana takes several breaths and whimpers like she does when she is steaming mad. I can't help but chuckle. Christian raises his eyebrows at her and chuckles as well. He doesn't give a shit if she is mad that he talked to me. That boy isn't going to come whimpering back to her about this issue. He was rightfully fed up with her when he called me. "One slice of dry toast for breakfast, you better get a reality check real quick little girl." I get mad thinking about it.

"Okay Dad drop it, I will eat like a flipping cow. Can we drop it?"

"We can drop it but I will be watching you like a hawk today and if you don't fill your plate and eat everything on it you won't leave the damn table until you do. That includes the brunch this morning." I get the biggest laugh I have had in ages when my little hot head stands up stomps her feet on the grass in front of a full bleacher and huffs off. I cough from laughing so hard. She has a temper that one, especially when she knows she has lost an argument. Christian comes running over and puts out his hand for me to shake.

"That was funny as hell Ray. She will cool down. Thanks, now she knows I am not messing around about this since her dear daddy who she thinks she can manipulate just laid the law down. I wish I had that on video." We both laugh a bit and Christian runs off.

Mr. Steele, don't you think I should talk to her or something, she seems pretty upset." Jose looks at me and starts to stand up.

"Sit your ass down Jose. She isn't your problem. She will get over it." What is it with these young men that still are pining away for Ana? She married someone else, move on. I like Jose, good kid, but he needs to find himself a nice young lady and forget about Annie. Then there is that other clown. Ethan. That one I don't care for. I hope he isn't here today. He stared at Annie like she was a filet mignon. Pissed me off. I think he played that sweet little Mia for awhile but I think that was a ruse so he could hang around Ana. I don't know how no one else noticed it. He looked like a love sick puppy whenever she came in the room. I know that Elliot isn't that crazy about him. When I was living with them he was never too gracious of a host around Ethan. I think he puts up with him for Kate. But Christian, he doesn't even pretend to like him. We never discussed it, because I didn't want to add fuel to the fire, but I can tell you, he suspects something because when Ethan is around Ana, Christian is usually all over her. I know I said he is possessive, but when it comes to Ethan, I think he has a right to be. I look up and see Christian and Ana hugging over by the tent. He is laughing and she is pouting. He then rubs her belly and she softens. I can see she is showing now. Just to make sure Jose gets the picture I point that out and play proud grandpa. That I am, but I am also playing possessive father. She's taken young man, get over it.

**Christian's POV**

Ana just through a complete hissy fit. This had to be the baby hormones. Jesus Christ she just went stomping off in front of everyone acting like a spoiled little brat because her dad laid into her. When I caught up to her she was talking to herself and walking in circles and I couldn't help it I laughed my ass off. I love it when Ray lets into her. She doesn't know how to handle it. Hilarious. She is okay now but I had to tell her to shape up at one point.

I am pumped up. Everyone is here and the game is about to begin in ten minutes. This year it will be so much more fun for me than ever before. I use to play partly out of obligation and to burn up all that negative energy. As soon as the game would finish I would go inside and shower and try to avoid the guest at the brunch unless my dad laid into me and made me come out. Hell one year I remember Elena met me in the shed and we knocked one off as soon as the game was over. Of course that was a long time ago.

Everything is so changed. First of all, Elena isn't here for the first Thanksgiving that I can remember. Good. I did wonder how she was doing the other day, but I don't want to really know. This year I have my own personal fan in the stands, my beautiful wife. I have my father-in-law and Elliot has his own cheering section, although in past years it seems he always had someone he was currently fucking sitting in the stands hopeful they would be his longtime girlfriend. Usually by the end of the thanksgiving weekend he would send them packing. I laugh when I remember this girl he dated several years ago came to the Turkey Bowl. The game was just about to start and he sees her sitting in the stands right next to another girl he was dating. He forgot he had asked them both to come and watch. It was pretty funny. He tried to get me to take one off of his hands, but I wouldn't do it. I think we lost that year and I blamed him for being distracted.

I walk back to wear Team Grey is gathered. Elliot is going over everything; he has a notebook and is so serious I start laughing. We designed our strategy last night when we were hammered but our obvious ace in the whole is Brady. We just plan to get him the ball as much as possible and let him do his thing. We have six partners, five junior partners and seven offspring's plus Brady and Sawyer playing on the Grey team. Actually it's mostly the junior partners and the offspring's as Elliot calls the children. We are the ones starting as half the partners are fat and out of shape or too old. Sawyer and Brady of course are starting. Sawyer played high school football as well, so we are geared and ready. I turn around and look at the red team with only one number in my focus. Number 33, fucking Shawn. I am probably the fastest guy on our team so I will get the ball on occasion, but my main job will be on defense playing safety. Elliot is the quarterback this year. But again, it is all about number 33.

My dad is hilarious. He has a PA system set up and Mia recruited one of the sports jockeys at the radio station to come and announce. The way this Turkey Bowl is going we will have to move to a real stadium in a few years. I look around and see that the bleachers on both sides are totally full.

"Good Morning everyone. I am Carrick Grey and my wife Grace and I welcome you to our home for our annual Turkey Bowl benefitting Coping Together. Happy Thanksgiving!" The crowd cheers. "This event has become a special tradition for our family and the firm. We welcome our competitors this year from Towers and Tersiguel." Everyone claps. "Now in honor of our military men and woman who are not as blessed as we are to be at home with their loves ones and in tribute to our country, we would like everyone to stand and let's start the game with our National Anthem."

After the anthem the referees are introduced. Two Senior Partners from each firm will be the referees. Gramps comes out to manage the coin toss as the honorary Chairman of the Turkey Bowl. Towers will kick off. We are about to huddle up and I see Sawyer staring at the other team shaking his head.

"What's wrong Luke?" Elliot looks at Sawyer.

"Permission to speak…"

"Yea Sawyer just say it." I don't want him feeling like he has to get my permission to not be himself today."

"I can't believe that fucker has the balls to show up here. Your dad fired him. Elliot hates him, I haven't forgotten how he got in my face and gave me a hard time when I was with Mrs. Grey and fuck, you have wanted to destroy him for the past four months. He is asking for it."

"I know. It's like he wants me to do something, so I have to be careful. He may be an asshole but he isn't stupid. So, we just have to make sure whatever happens – takes place in the heat of the game. I am sure you can figure something out." I shake Sawyer's hand. "Don't let me down."

We all huddle up and Elliot gives us our directive. "Got that everyone – on and I mean **ON** 33!"

Oh this is going to be fun!

_**Okay everyone- I have an event to go to this weekend and I won't be writing until next week- maybe- I am traveling all next week so can't promise when I will get to Thanksgiving Part III including the Turkey Bowl. I will try my best. For those readers who didn't read After the Boathouse, Shawn is Christian's nemesis, so that is why his participation in the bowl game could get ugly since Sawyer has it in for him too! So be patient. For those of you who send me great comments as guest, I am sorry I can't respond to you but thank you! Twitter Girls- I will be looking for some of your cheeky comments later tonight. Love ya Lilly **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Turkey Bowl **

**Brady's POV**

It is the end of the fourth quarter and we are easily winning 35-7. It has been like taking candy from a baby. We even pulled back some because we could have run the score up to god knows what. I have played football since I was seven years old and played Pop Warner – which is competitive football for kids from seven to fourteen or 140 pound limit. If I couldn't play well today with this group, I think my parents would say I wasted a lot of years.

Everyone has been going on and on about how good I am and it's embarrassing. For god's sake I played College football - Division I. I should look good compared to everyone else. I had some good runs though I have to admit. I evidently impressed everyone with the way in which I avoided having my flag pulled. Just twist and turn guys, not much to it. I ran in four of the touchdowns and finally told Elliot to give the ball to someone else. Christian is insisting that he introduce me to Pete Carroll and Paul Allen, the coach and owner of the Seattle Seahawks football team. He thinks I should get a try out. I just laugh until I realize he is half way serious.

"Christian, I don't think they would be impressed with me, I haven't played in over a year and I doubt Elliot would be too happy." I turn around and smile at my girl. Mia is looking at me and blows me a kiss. God she is perfect.

"Let me just introduce you. Elliot will go with us. Those guys owe me a favor anyway. You are fucking awesome. I know this was just a scrap game with no competition but seriously, I don't know why you weren't drafted." Christian is going on and on.

"Because I am not good enough and I wanted to be an architect." I laugh at him but he is pretty excited about this.

Most of the game was civil until the end of the third quarter. Then they started jabbing us with their elbows, pinching, pulling skin when they grabbed the flags, stupid shit like that. It pissed us all off. Then the trash talking started with them saying we might be better at football but they were a better firm and that sort of crap. Felt like high school all over again. As it turns out, number 33 is their best player, but his only focus seems on getting Christian's flag and he hasn't been very successful because Christian is really fast. I give him credit; he hasn't said anything back to Shawn or broken his promise to Mr. Grey. He hasn't played dirty and he has been a gentleman, but competitive. He is a great athlete, so is Elliot actually, but Sawyer is a freaking beast. Makes me wish we were playing a real game so we could tackle that prick Shawn. He keeps looking over at Ana and its starting to piss me off now and I'm not even married to her.

The last four or five plays of the game have been non-stop trash talking and finally Christian was taunting Shawn back.

"So, what happened after the July 4th party, I heard from my Dad you left the firm." And a few seconds later. "Have you met anyone else's girlfriend or wife to hit on since you moved here?" And then the lowest blow, "I don't know why Shawn, I remember you as being a bigger guy, not so small and fragile."

At one point Shawn made some wise crack about it looking like Christian was able to get Ana's legs wrapped around him, and if Sawyer hadn't been all over Ana, he would have had a taste of that, or something to that nature. I have no idea what that snarky comment was about, although it was inappropriate and Christian was pissed. But true to his word to his dad, he kept his cool. Until the final play of the game when all hell broke loose.

The players and the fans for Tower's are pissed. We are cleaning their clocks and not even trying at this point. Their entire team is upset saying we ran up the score, which was a joke. We could have run it up a lot more. They are losing – let's get serious, no one likes to lose, but man up about it.

They have the ball and Christian is playing safety when their quarterback throws the ball long right for number 33, Christian jumps up and intercepts the ball and runs fast as shit down the field with that Shawn fucker embarrassed as hell running after him. Somewhere between Christian catching the ball and the event that was about to happen, I had a fleeting thought that this is not going to end well. He just got humiliated by Christian and he was not going to let the game end without probably getting even at him for getting fired. I was running like hell to get to him. If I get his flag the whistle is blown and he is down. But I am an arm's reach short and instead of taking Christian's flag like he is suppose to he tackles him and slams him to the ground. Fuck this isn't tackle football. Guys can get hurt like that without equipment to protect them. But it's too late as Christian takes a face plant into the ground and goes skidding for about three feet. Shawn jumps on his back and I worry that he might have done some damage. I see him take a punch at Christian's kidneys while he has him down. No pads, nothing to protect you and that shit hurts. We use to do that when we were kids, but we weighed 80 pounds. When a guy close to 200 pounds does that to you running full speed, it hurts and it pisses you off. Add the sucker punch to the kidneys, and you got to know Christian is hurting. From somewhere, Sawyer comes flying by me and picks up this Shawn guy like he is a rag muffin and throws him on the ground.

"You fucking asshole, what the hell are you doing?" Sawyer is pissed. I notice that the announcer who has been entertaining the crowed the whole game is silent. Everyone is. You just don't do that in a "friendly" game of flag football. Christian has jumped up like he is on springs and he is charging Shawn. He is rightfully furious. The guy took a cheap shot. Christian has blood coming from everywhere on his face and he is so pissed he isn't even speaking. Elliot comes running out and pulls him back.

"Come on bro, this isn't the place. We'll take care of it later."

Shawn stands up wanting to charge Christian and Sawyer holds him back.

"Fuck you. It's a game. Shit happens and he should have been charged with pass interference. He plays dirty." Shawn is screaming out to the ref's.

"Shawn that is enough out of you. There was no pass interference. Christian intercepted the ball fair and square. I allowed you on my property hoping you would be a gentleman, but I want you off my property right now." Carrick Grey is not happy. He points to the refs representing Towers. "He is out of here right now. And if you don't support me on this, your whole god damn company can leave with him and there will be no brunch for you. Your team is losing. Act like adults about it for god's sake."

Shawn spits and says bullshit, he isn't going anywhere. Sawyer whistles and from somewhere these other security guys show up. I think I recognize one of the guys as the guy they call Reynolds.

Carrick walks over to the refs and says quietly. "I would like to salvage this game and have a nice brunch with our two firms. But your idiot junior employee here is determined to prevent everyone from having a good time. He is damn lucky my son hasn't torn his neck off, and you need to talk to him. You know I fired that asshole and I am more than glad that I did. Now security is removing him so we can finish this and move on." Mr. Grey nods at Sawyer who tells Elliot he won't be able to finish the game and he grabs Shawn by the arm along with Reynolds and they walk him around the side yard. My money says he is toast once he is out of view. I know Christian would like to go with them but his Mom has come up and is treating him because he is bleeding like a stuck pig.

There is less than a minute in the game and due to Christian's interception we have the ball. Elliot puts in the scrubs and asks me if I can play quarterback. I tell him sure but wonder what he is up to. It doesn't take me long as I see him follow Sawyer and Reynolds. I decide to let this great kid that is the son of one of Mr. Grey partners have the ball. He is about fourteen but he is small framed and we haven't used him the whole game worried he might get hurt. He runs it in for a touchdown and is so excited I pick him up in a bear hug and make a big deal out of it. I can't help but smile remembering what that feels like when you're just a kid to score a touchdown. We end the game winning 42-7. Shit talk about cut throat. This was as about as nasty a game as I have ever played.

**Elliot's POV**

I excuse myself from the game. I waited just long enough for everyone to quit watching Reynolds and Sawyer walk off with that fucker. I talk to Brady and tell him to finish the game real quick and put in some people that haven't played. I look at my brother who is so pissed I think he is in a trance. He used to do that when he was a kid. I recognize his body language. He will go after Shawn if he snaps out of this and it will be ugly. Shit his lip is all cut up, his nose looks like it could be broken and it was a god damn cheap shot. Shawn has had his last chance.

I run off behind the bleachers and catch up with Sawyer and Reynolds at the side of the house. Before they even know what has happened I grab that prick Shawn from behind, spin him around and cold cock his fucking face as hard as I have ever hit anyone. He falls back and Reynolds holds on to him.

"You piece of shit, how does it feel to have someone take a cheap shot at you."

He shakes his head confused then mumbles, "This was between me and your asshole brother. Does he need his big brother to take care of his battles, or his security guys? Is he to much of a pussy to face me head on?"

Oh thank fuck Christian isn't hearing this. I look at Sawyer and Reynolds and they both shake their heads.

"You are the dumbest fuck I have ever met." Sawyer says almost in shock. He grabs him hard by the neck squeezing him as he talks.

"It doesn't work that way you fucking dick. You take a cheap shot at my brother; you're going to pay for it. He promised my dad he wouldn't fight you today, I didn't, so consider that from both of us. You better fucking hope you don't run into either of us again." He smirks one too many times at me and I let him have it again, this time I am pretty sure I broke his damn nose. He has blood everywhere and he looks like he is in la la land. Good. He is moaning now, his god damn smirk has disappeared.

"Get his keys from him and drive him home." I tell Reynolds and Wilson who has now joined us. "Take his car to Towers and Tersiguel and park it in their lot. He can get it in the morning. I want to make sure he stays the fuck away from here today." I don't usually tell Christian's guys what to do, but I am pissed and want this dick out of here before he can do anything else.

I am usually an easy going guy and I know I should go back down and celebrate with my team. In a few minutes the presentation of the team trophy and MVP of the game will take place. But, I want to cool down first. I am pissed and as easy going as I am when I get pissed, I get very very pissed. This moment qualifies as just that.

"Elliot." I look up and it's my Uncle Mike. "You okay?" I nod. "Did you take care of business?" I nod again. He looks over and sees Reynolds giving Shawn a handkerchief for his nose. "Is that's the same clown that was at the July 4th party? Aunt Diana just pointed that out to me. She remembers he was pretty obvious about looking at Ana."

"Yep, same one. My dad fired him because he openly went after her. Then he shows up today as an employee for Towers and well come on Uncle Mike that was a cheap shot he took at Christian."

"Oh indeed it was. I saw you were missing; I just don't want to see you get in anything you can't get out of. But I assume you let him have a good one."

"Nope. I gave him two good ones. Come on I should get back with my team."

I walk down to the tent where everyone has gathered except Christian, Ana and my mom who is cleaning up Christian's face and looking him over. He looks up at me and I nod. He knows I took care of business, but no way are we going to discuss this in front of our mom and his wife. I will fill him in later. I see Brady walk over and he tells me that Barton's kid scored the last touchdown and the final score was 41 – 7 – they didn't go for the extra point as there was only a second left to the game. He looks at me to make sure I am okay and then silently points to my knuckles that have a little blood on them. Good thing he let me know as Kate would have freaked out. I nod back and cross my arms putting my hands under my armpits.

"So mom what's the diagnosis. Is pretty boy here going to be okay?" I am trying to joke but I am still pissed. I would love to find that fucker again and go at it with him.

"He will be fine. He has a cut lip and the fall caused a bloody nose but it isn't broken. Tore a lot of skin on his nose though. But thankfully that nose is still perfect." Christian rolls his eyes and I laugh.

"Please Mom, let's not over do this okay He still looks ugly to me. He will be fine. You're taking his man card away here." Christian's nose won't stop bleeding so she makes him lay his head back which pisses him off. Ana tells him to just listen for once. A few minutes later Sawyer comes back down.

"Are you okay Mr. Grey." He seems concerned. Probably worried that Taylor will kick his ass for this.

"I'm fine. Where is Shawn?" He is pissed. I can tell by his voice. Oh man, he is pissed.

"Reynolds is driving him home, and we have his keys. Wilson will drive his car to Tower's and drop it off and he can get it in the morning."

"Good, make sure Reynolds remembers exactly where he lives."

"Christian! Let this go." My mom is worried. He doesn't say a word. "Now Christian if you have blood in your urine from that nasty punch that terrible young man gave you on your kidney's you tell me."

"Mom, I am fine. I have pissed blood from a jab to the kidneys before. Quit babying me." He takes her hand after he snaps at her. "Sorry, but Elliot is right, Christ you have just entered me into the Mama's boy club for life." I see him looking at Sawyer, Brady and me and he is embarrassed as Ana and my Mom fawn over him.

We walk into the tent and Christian takes off his bloody shirt before entering. He walks around the back of the tent where we have those luxury portable johns set up. Christ, doesn't my mom realize this is a damn football game and regular johns like I use at the construction sites would do fine. Seems ridiculous to have these fancy shitters for a football game. I follow him in and he washes his hands and face and looks up at me turning around to see if anyone is in the stall. There are three urinals behind us. I take a piss while I tell him what happened to our buddy Shawn.

"Thanks for having my back, but it's not over. I can tell you that." Christian doesn't make empty promises, so I know he means this. I just nod.

"Well, let me know where and when. I want to enjoy seeing him go down again. But I am pretty sure I broke his nose. Dad just told me that he thinks Tower's will fire him, so the prick will really hate us after that." We both laugh. Damn we are sick fucks.

We come out of the rest room and we are immediately met by Mike Towers, the Senior Partner from Towers and Tersiguel. He is no fool. He doesn't need the backlash of pissing off Christian. GEH is the most powerful company in Seattle.

"Christian can I have a private word please?"

"No, you can say whatever you need to say in front of my brother." Good I wasn't planning on leaving.

"Well, I just can't apologize enough for Shawn's behavior out there today. We are a distinguished well respected firm. I hope this won't impact any future business relationships we have." I see Christian look over at my dad.

"No, I assume you are removing the problem from your payroll?"

"Well as you know it's not that easy. He was just assigned to a big case and well you know that would cause problems." He emphasizes the word _problems._

Christian doesn't say anything for a few seconds and crosses his arms. "I believe my legal team just contracted out with your firm to do some research for us on setting up a satellite office in Dubai. My grandfather selected you because you have a partner from there; correct?" Christian hasn't blinked even once. I rather enjoy him when he gets in his fuck you I am richer than shit mode.

"Well, yes we haven't signed the contract yet, but that is the intention."

"Yes, Mr. Towers. We haven't signed the contract yet. You're correct. Tell you what. You work on your problem with that big case and enjoy your brunch."

As we walk into the tent Christian mumbles, "He will call me by noon tomorrow telling me Shawny boy has moved on." He walks over to sit with Ana and Ray and I find Kate who is sitting with her parents, Mia and the Beeson's. This just serves to remind me that Ethan isn't here and now I am in a bad mood again.

My dad does the same speech he gives each year thanking Towers for their matching million dollar contribution to Coping Together and makes some jokes to ease the tension about how each year the game gets rougher and rougher. The huge Turkey Trophy is brought up and presented to the Senior Partners and we all cheer and hoot louder than usual because we are loving rubbing it in to Towers. Then a trophy made to look like a huge drumstick is brought out for the MVP. Either Christian or me has won it the past four years, but let there be no doubt who is getting it this year.

"I am delighted to give the MVP this year to a new player and a fine young man. He scored four touchdowns and rushed for 185 yards today." My dad laughs. "That is a lot of yards folks! We have a football star in our presence- Brady Beeson you are the MVP of the 2011 Turkey Bowl." Brady looks embarrassed and shakes his head no over and over again. I think he feels like he shouldn't get it because he use to play in college, but it would be a joke if he didn't. I laugh when a few of the Towers guys bow to him when he walks up. They are calling him Emmit Smith, OJ, Adrian Petersen and other famous running backs.

I look over at my little sister and she has stars in her eyes. Shit I think she really is in love. He is looking at her and I see him wink at her. He's a good guy. He is modest, treats Mia great, has a good family, hard worker and he won the damn game. Doesn't get any better than that! I see Christian smiling as he is looking at Mia too. Yep, it looks like she finally found one we won't have to beat the shit out of.

**Ana's POV**

I look at Christian's lip and nose. He has scabs starting to form on his chin and nose but his beautiful face still looks great to me.

We are in his old bedroom and he is taking off his muddy clothes. I reach up on my toes and push his hair off his forehead.

"You have a bump on your forehead. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. Sorry I was so pissed when you first came over and talked to me. I didn't mean to take it out on you or mom. I was just so mad."

"I know. I don't think I will let our son play football when he gets older. It's too rough." I love football but I don't think my heart could take it if my son was playing and getting hit hard and tackled, bruised and piled on. I about died today when I saw Christian go flat on his face and Shawn crash on top of him.

"Baby, don't even go there. I will worry about everything he does, but I am not going to raise my son to be a sissy. He will need to learn to protect himself, play some rough sports and he will love it as much as we will both freak out the first time he gets hurt. But, Grey's are not pansies." He smiles at me. I shrug. I am still not happy with him right now, but his dramatic injury took my mind off why I was so angry with him.

"Hey baby, are you okay, you were pretty quiet at the brunch and I noticed you didn't sit next to your dad. Don't be mad at him. Be mad at me if you are going to go there."

I don't want to be mad at anyone. I just need to get Christian to back off. "Can we talk?"

"Am I in trouble?" He smiles at me at looks up shyly.

I smile because I am the one usually in trouble. I sit on the bed and cross my legs pulling one of the pillows from behind me and I put it on my lap. "I saw you talking to your dad earlier what were you talking about?"

"I wanted him to know that we were giving the baby Ray's middle name and I didn't want him to feel left out. You know, make sure he didn't feel slighted in anyway. But then he pointed out that the baby has his last name, so he never would give it any thought and besides he said he would be pissed if we cursed our son with the name Carrick." Christian sits next to me and he is naked. He was on the way to the shower when I derailed him. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, no." I take a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you about this okay, but I am getting more than sick of people getting on my ass about eating and you are leading the choir Mr. Grey." Christian doesn't say anything he just stares at me.

"Go on Anastasia; tell me why I shouldn't be concerned."

"Christian you need to trust me. I am a small person. I don't eat like you. You eat like a damn horse! I am 20 weeks pregnant and finally getting an appetite back. I was miserable before. Now that I am feeling better, I get the drill. I need to eat and I need to make sure I gain 2-3 pounds at each visit. You and Elliot teased me on one hand about being a whale for gaining nine pounds and I didn't say anything, but hey anyone would be a bit embarrassed by that. And then in the next breath you go bat shit because I ate a slice of dry toast. I get that wasn't a healthy choice, but I have this Grey. You need to back off, trust me and I am pissed that you talked to Ray and he treated me like a child and not a grown woman. In addition, I don't appreciate you running to my dad every time you think you can't handle me or need back up. I am your problem now, and together we need to work this stuff out, and not bring in my dad." I lift up my shirt and pull it off. I reach behind me to unhook my bra as I haven't showered yet either. Christian reaches around me and does it for me. He is sitting right next to me and rubbing my back. It feels good. He better not be trying to distract me.

"I like it when you tell me how you feel baby. I guess I have been a bit aggressive about this. But you know this is hard for me right?" He pulls my face up to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I am not sure what he means but he isn't angry and I can't help but putting a soft kiss on his cut lip. I make sure to kiss the uninjured side.

"I have no control with the pregnancy. I can only support you but I can't make it better when you have morning sickness, or what happens inside of there." He rubs my bump. But if I see you're too tired and need more rest, or that you haven't eaten I want to step in because I can help and can control that. I am a control freak, we both know that. So, I am truly sorry about talking to Ray, you are right about that. But you are my problem." I feel him smile as he nuzzles my neck. "You're the best problem I have ever had baby and I love you and our son so much that I don't know how to step back. Is that what you want me to do?" He is looking at me again and he looks hurt and confused.

"No, no Christian, not at all. I love you and love that you are so into this pregnancy now and that you want to take care of us." I place my hand over his hand and together we rub my belly. I reach up and kiss him and the kiss becomes deeper, then I pull back. "But, I just don't want to be publically smacked down anymore and want you to trust that I am eating. If on our next visit to Dr. Greene I don't gain the right amount than you should step in, but I am eating as much as my frame can take in. At the brunch I ate eggs, hash browns, bacon and two pancakes. I am stuffed. That is a lot for me. I am not you." I say this remembering even with his cut lip he ate so much I was almost embarrassed. I know they were running around out there all morning but Elliot, Brady and Christian were having an eating contest to see who could eat the most and the contest is extended through thanksgiving dinner. So far, Christian is in first with Elliot a close second. That almost makes me sick thinking about it.

"I know baby. I will work on this okay. I can't promise to be perfect, but I hear you. You look great and your right, I have blown this out of proportion. I am sorry. Are we okay?"

"Do you mean it?" I ask him as I rub his stomach. He looks down and grins.

"Yes I mean it. But now I think you need to do your wifely duty and help me burn some calories so I can win tonight."

"You know that is disgusting, eating until you're sick." I keep rubbing his belly and he pushes my hand down to his growing erection.

"Will you talk to Ray with me about the baby's name?"

"Of course, but baby, let's talk about your dad in let's say…. thirty minutes."

Christian bends down and kisses me tenderly because I know his lip hurts. I almost jump two feet when there is a large banging on the door.

"You're ugly Christian!" Elliot yells out as he walks next door to his room. We hear Kate chewing him out and giggle.

"What was it like growing up with your brother in the room right next to you?"

Christian pulls back and leans down onto the bed. "It was a blast until I was bout fifteen. We did everything together. We would sneak into each other's rooms and play games and trade baseball cards and Elliot would make me laugh so hard. He was a great, well he still is a great big brother. Then when I turned fifteen, as I have told you, I became angry and so fucked up. I didn't talk to him because I didn't want him to know about Elena. So I pulled back and he gave me space but he would still come by my room every night after he had a date and say hi. Check on me you know. Then when he went off to college, he would email me and call me but I never responded because I was so involved with Elena. And you know she told me not to communicate with him. She tried to turn me against him. In my heart, I still loved him, but I didn't respond to him. I know it hurt him. When he came home for summers he would try to get me to do stuff with him, but I always made up an excuse. The few times I let him in it was like old times. You know he never gave up on me though." I look at him and see his eyes watering but he doesn't cry.

"What is it Christian? He knows you love him."

"I was such a dick. He is the best brother a kid or an adult could have asked for and the best friend. I treated him like shit. You know even today, he had my back Ana. When I couldn't get to that fucker Shawn, he felt obligated to take my cause on. I don't expect you to get this, you're a female and I don't think you understand how we guys think. But Elliot didn't think twice. Shawn fucked with me and nobody does that to his little brother." Christian smirks and shakes his head."I am twenty eight and I will always be his little brother." He pauses. "You know until you came in my life, I acted pretentious and treated him like he was my younger brother. But, I have never had his back like he has had mine."

"That's not true Christian. You are so good to Elliot and he knows how you feel. If Shawn had hurt him today, you would have gone after him." He nods and agrees. I think it is time to take his mind off of today. I trail my hand softly up and down his legs.

"Turn over."

"Why?" I know he is still nervous about not being in control and having me touch him where he can't see.

"You played hard today. To quote you, 'do you trust me?' I want to give you a massage and make you feel better. Have you ever had a massage?"

He looks at me and his stare penetrates through me. "Ana, baby, I have never…. and your touch is everything to me but….I don't know." He looks at me almost pleading with me to let it go. But I need this. I want to touch him in places I have never been allowed to touch. Just simple places. His calves, his thighs, his beautiful ass, his back. I have touched him in those places but only briefly.

"I want to touch every part of you like you have touched me." I stare back into his eyes and hope he is willing to let me do this. I see him swallow and then he nods and gets on his stomach. I get up from the bed and find the oil he always carries in his travel bag and then I close the shutters so it is dark in the old childhood bedroom of my husband.

In the back of my mind I recall that I need to get down and help Grams get dressed, but hopefully she is preoccupied for a few more minutes. My dad, Jose and his dad went to check in to the Fairmont where Christian booked them a room. Aunt Maggie will be staying with us but I imagine she is chatting with Grace. Brady and his parents were going home to change as well. So, this is my time, on our first thanksgiving together with my husband.

"Christian," I say his name softly. I remove my clothes from the side of the bed so he can see me. I hope this will comfort him in some way. He stretches his hand out and reaches for me and I take each of his fingers and kiss and suck on them softly. I see him close his eyes briefly and then open his eyes to watch me unbraid my hair. He watches me closely and seems mesmerized as I rub my hands over my body. I touch my breast and skim my hands down to my bump and rub it softly before I walk to the end of the bed and take the oil and pour it into my hands. I start by rubbing his feet, one at a time. There is something about the back of his sexy feet. I don't know what it is but like the rest of him he they are perfect. I rub his ankles and he moans softly.

"Why have I never had this done before. Baby this feels good." I smile as I watch his shoulders drop, just from touching his ankles. This is going to be good. I use my knuckles and work my way up his calve muscle. Christian is so strong and his legs are beautiful. I work both his calves and he keeps moaning how good it feels. I can't help myself I sit on his calves and as I am naked I rub against them feeling the friction against my core.

"Oh baby, I feel your wet pussy on me. You better keep working your way up my body soon because I can't lie on my dick much longer. I will look like I am being held up with a kick stand." I giggle but bend down and he comments that my hair is tickling his legs. I look at his thighs and begin nibbling on them softly. I take little nips and suck as his breathing becomes heavier. He reaches behind him and seeks a touch or connection with me and I touch the end of his fingers.

"Ana. This feels amazing but I won't be able to lie here much longer."

"Shh." I scoot up and bend down and pour oil on his gorgeous muscular ass. I have rarely been this close to it and it is perfect. His skin is soft while encasing firm muscles. Perfectly muscular mounds. I love grabbing his cheeks when we are making love. He groans and stiffens a bit. "Just my tongue and hands Christian. Unless you want me to do more?"

"Ana , I …." Its' okay I am not ready to explore that deeply. I massage my way up his back cautiously knowing his back is still sensitive. He lets me touch his back while we are making love or just sitting next to each other, however, to be vulnerable lying on his stomach is different. I pour oil on his back and massage his shoulder blades again with my knuckles.

Christian moans again. "God Ana, are you using something? That feels great but intense."

"No, just my closed hand."

"Really?" he sounds surprised. "I didn't think you had that much strength. Okay I can't do this anymore." He turns around almost making me fall off of his body and he quickly lifts me by my waist and then slams me down on his very large erection. Oh god, this feels good. He knows I was wet and ready. He sits up crabbing all the pillows and places them behind him pulling me close to him and positions my legs so that they are behind him. We are nose to nose. I can see his poor sore nose with a scab on the top and we are so close but I am quickly drawn to his beautiful grey eyes. He takes his tongue and traces it over my lips and I move slowly. "Keep your eyes open baby." He takes his hands and moves me back and forth and then he picks up speed forcing me to lean back and arch my breast where he promptly sucks on them hard while he continues to move me back and forth on his shaft. My god he is so hard. I am holding on to his strong arms and he is squeezing my waist so hard it almost hurts.

I move my hand in between us and rub my clit as I rock back and forth with my beautiful, husband. He leans his head back and I see his Adams apple and strong neck muscles as he picks up our speed. I can hardly keep up and I think he senses I am getting tired as he gently rolls us over and lifts my legs over his shoulders.

"Baby, I need to fuck you hard and fast, grab my arms." He is sitting up on his knees and has my body slightly lifted up. I grab his arms and quickly understand that if I wasn't holding him I would go through the headboard. He is fucking me hard and furious. My god, he is slamming me and using such force and my whole body is gyrating. I am vaguely aware of the head board banging against the wall but I know there is no stopping him. The friction is too much and I feel my release coming.

Christian quickly takes my legs down biting my thigh as he does and crawls on top of me without breaking contact. He stops. No! I am so close. He smiles at me and leans into my neck and whispers "We are going to come now baby." He moves by gyrating his hips slowly and oh god I try not to scream out so I cry softly that I am coming. I repeat the words over and over and I feel his familiar jerk and watch his body freeze as he releases inside of me.

Christian's abdomen is resting against me and he is holding himself up by his arms. We are staring at each other and we silently tell each other how much we love each other. I privately can't help but feel that our having sex was a validation for Christian that I am indeed his after his pissing contest with Shawn. Although, that is ridiculous, he knows I love him.

Suddenly my belly does this wave like thing. It is the strangest feeling. It looks like it is moving.

"What the fuck was that?" Christian jumps back. "What was that? Was that the baby Ana?"

I don't quite know. I haven't done this before but something very foreign just rolled around in my stomach and we both felt it. I smile and start laughing. Christian slips out of me when I laugh and puts his face down to my stomach.

"Oh Teddy, buddy, daddy is done now. I am sorry if I woke you buddy." He is laughing and kissing my stomach over and over and Teddy responds with one more rolling movement and I feel Christian's tears fall across my stomach.

"Christian are you okay?"

"Baby, I am more than okay."

_**Thanks everyone for so many great comments on the last chapter. If you're not a football fan, you may have had to suffer through the turkey bowl. Thanksgiving dinner next, along with a visit to show off the new house. Sorry for any errors. I have a business trip tomorrow through Friday and I won't be able to update, so I wanted to get this up tonight. Lilly **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Loving Memories **

**Gramps POV**

Its 2:30 and Adelaide fell asleep on the couch about forty minutes ago, and I expect Ana down any minute to come and help my wife get ready. She has been quite difficult today and out of sorts. She is really living in the past, repeating stories and confused by who everyone is. She didn't recognize my grandson Daniel at all, and I think he felt bad because he doesn't get here to see us very often and is blaming himself. I tried to reassure him that it's not his fault. I know this is hard on Scott and Daniel as they haven't seen their grandmother as much as Grace's children, so this visit must be a shock for them.

Ana comes down the stairs with wet hair and sweatpants on and walks quietly into the family room where it's just me and Adelaide. Everyone else is changing or in the kitchen. I think Christian and Elliot are upstairs and Mia left with her boyfriend. They were going to Christian's new house to show Brady's parents the property and the rooms Brady has designed. Christian plans to take all of us over there sometime this weekend to show us the home. They are moving in next week I think. Anyway, Brady is a nice young man. As Mia is my only granddaughter, I want to make sure she ends up with a good young man that will be able to appreciate her spunky personality. Her Brady seems to be crazy about her and I enjoyed meeting his parents. They are a good family. Well, I shouldn't say Mia is my only granddaughter. I feel like Ana is my granddaughter too. I don't know Becca and Lauren that well, so I can't say I feel as close to them. Kate is a lovely young lady, but not sure she will ever take our hearts like Ana has.

Ana walks quietly into the room and points to Grams. "Do I have time to dry my hair? I thought I would change after helping Grams get ready."

I tell her to go ahead and again how express much I appreciate her help.

"Ana, there you are." Lauren, my grandson Scott's wife comes barreling in the room waking up Adelaide. "Grace said you were going to get Grams cleaned up, please let me help you." I watch Ana and she smiles and says it really is not a big job and she appreciates the offer, but she can handle It. However Lauren insists. I think Ana was trying to protect Adelaide's privacy.

"Did I tell you I use to live in San Francisco?" Adelaide has been talking about San Francisco all morning. She never lived there, but I have tired of telling her otherwise.

"Oh no Grams, you have never lived in San Francisco and you have told me this several times already." Lauren lectures her. Ana looks at Lauren and shakes her head. And Adelaide looks angry.

"I lived in San Francisco. Don't tell me I didn't young lady." Adelaide admonishes Lauren.

"Grams, I didn't know that you lived in San Francisco, let's go get you ready for Thanksgiving dinner and you can tell me all about when you live there. I have never been there. Will you tell me all about it?" Ana walks over and reaches down for Adelaide's arm helping her off the couch.

"Well, I lived there when I was first married. We lived in a hotel right in the city. It was beautiful. Theo worked with the electric company." Adelaide walks with Ana to the guest room with Lauren following her.

Now it makes sense. I guess Adelaide is confusing the time after we first got married and we went to San Francisco for a week. I had a meeting to help with a merger of a local electric company and GTE and we stayed in a hotel while we were there. We have all been cutting her off telling her she never lived in San Francisco and if we would have just asked her a question like Ana did, I would have figured out what she was talking about.

I don't know what to do anymore. She is getting worse each day, and I promised her I wouldn't put her in an assistant living home or one of those memory units, and by god I won't. But this is hard. I am thankful we have our live-in caregivers, but not sure how long that will work out.

"Riley, come here fella." I reach down and rub Riley's ears and Amigo follows. I guess Elliot is upstairs with Kate doing what young people do. Ah to be young again. I can't help but remember when Addy and I were first married. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I found any excuse to get her in the bedroom. When the kids were small, I use to call her before I left work and tell her to make sure they had something to do for an hour and I would take her the minute I got home, not willing to wait until we went to bed for the night. I would do just about anything to have an hour from my past so I could make love to my beautiful Addy again. Now, well now I hold her tight every night and touch her sweet face tenderly and give her a good night kiss and fall asleep dreaming of the past.

"Hey Gramps," I look up and smile. Christian is dressed in his suit and tie. He is a handsome young man. "Do you think my Mom will ever let us do a casual Thanksgiving?" He grumbles and sits down across from me. I smile and shrug.

"Oh you can blame that on Grams. She always liked everyone dressed up on Thanksgiving so I guess your mom has carried on the tradition."

"So, how is the caregiver working out?" Christian leans in and looks at me wanting a straight answer.

I tell him the truth about what is going on with his Grandmother and then I change the subject because it is just too painful to talk about for long.

"So I am proud of you for not going off half cocked on that Shawn character today Christian. When I saw him take that cheap shot at you I thought oh boy, here we go. But you basically kept your cool." He looks down. Ah, something he isn't telling me. "Or didn't you?"

"Well, I wanted to knock him on his ass and beat the hell out of him, but I promised my dad I wouldn't fight. I don't really want my wife to see me lose it like that either. So, I walked away, but I am not really happy about it."

"Don't BS me young man, did your security team beat the hell out of him?" I look at him and he knows better than to not level with me. He plays with his pocket watch that I gave him. I am happy to see him use it.

"No my security team didn't retaliate, but let's just say, he probably isn't feeling too good right now." He is whispering making sure no one else can hear our conversation. Christian has quite a few cuts and scrapes on his face.

"So your big brother took care of the matter did he?" I shake my head. I know there is no way that someone would come after Christian like that and Elliot would sit back and not do something about it. Christian doesn't say anything he just puts his head down and continues to play with his watch. "I get it you don't want to say anything that would incriminate your brother, but I hope he got some good licks in." I wink at him when he looks up at me in surprise. "That guy is a punk, I don't like to see you and your brother get in fights; your grown men now for god's sake. But, I don't like to see my grandson splattered in the dirt either. Son of a bitch got you good kid."

"Don't worry Gramps, he got his." Elliot comes in the room dressed in a suit and cleaned up quite well. He is a good looking young man as well, but I never see him in anything but his dirty work clothes or blue jeans. He pours me a scotch and brings it over before sitting down and petting Amigo. "Christ, when is Mom going to quit making us dress up for Thanksgiving dinner?" He pulls at the collar of his shirt and Christian smirks.

"Exactly, that is what I just said to Gramps." Christian stands up and pours himself a glass of bourbon. He throws a log into the fireplace and the heat feels wonderful. It is starting to rain and there is a chill in the air.

Elliot tells me he is sending a guy over tomorrow to check on a leak I found in the master bathroom. He had a new roof put on last week for me. Christian sold his grandmothers car for me several weeks ago and I thank them both for all the help they have given me recently. I know, however they aren't going to like what I am about to ask Elliot.

"Elliot, who do you know that could come over and appraise the house?" Well as I suspected both my grandsons reacted to this question. Elliot stands up and Christian turns around so fast he almost spills his drink.

"Why do you need the house appraised Gramps?" Christian walks over with his drink and sits down. He looks panicked.

"I just want to know what its worth if I wanted to put it on the market someday."

"Gramps, I told you, I would take care of that someday if and when you needed to do something with the house. This is not the time." Christian thinks I am the grandson and he is the grandparent.

"Now boys, I need to have alternative plans in place. So Elliot do you know someone or do I need to find my own person?"

"Gramps I know a lot of people that appraise and I have a few really good ones but I am with Christian. Why do it now? Let's wait until the spring. I have some more work to do on your house. I want to install new windows and you need a new water heater. Let me get those upgrades in and then we can send someone over." These boys think I was born yesterday.

"Elliot, I know what you're doing. Putting me off until spring is only good until spring, than what the hell are you going to do, put me off until the summer? Now I am going to ask you one more time to get someone over to appraise the house for me or I will call someone myself that may not be the best person for the job. I want a good appraisal." I look at Christian and Elliot and let them know I am serious. Ever since they were both young when they get upset they run their hands through their hair. They are both running their hands through their hair and I know they are struggling with my decision.

"Look Gramps, I understand you are trying to get your ducks in a row, but will you tell me what you plan to do with the appraisal. You know that they are only valid for about 120 days after than you would need a new one if you are thinking of listing the house." Elliot stands up and gets a glass of bourbon. He looks at his brother and I know they are silently trying to figure out together how to stop me. I may be old, but I am still in charge of my own damn life.

"Why in the hell does this news upset everyone so damn much? That house is getting to be too much upkeep and is too big for your grandmother and me. It's too much for her. I need a smaller space for her, less trouble for her to get into." It's true. The house is so big and Adelaide wanders and I can't find her half the time. I am afraid she will get out of the house and start walking away and get lost. I can't sleep at night worrying about what she is up to. It's getting too much for me.

Christian leans in. "Gramps, I know this is a difficult question to answer but if Grams was okay right now would you want to sell the house or stay there? Tell me honestly."

I take a deep breath. I can't lie to the boy. He knows me too well. "No, I would never leave. But I love your grandmother and I need her someplace where she will be safer. That house is an accident waiting to happen for her. There are too many rooms and too many ways for her to get out of the house." Why does this make me emotional. I choke on my words and I can see the boys thinking and plotting.

"Can we make it safer? I mean Elliot can't you have someone install alarms on all the doors and I can have Welch install security camera's so you can monitor where she is at all times. We can work around it Gramps." Christian sounds desperate. I know he worries about me moving to someplace where I will be miserable. I love my home, the backyard, my garden, my Florida room and this has been our home for over 50 years.

"Of course, I can even change all the door handles so we can essentially keep Grams from getting in certain rooms. I can put coded locks on the doors. Gramps we can make the house safer. Let me come over tomorrow and let's walk through the house. You can show me all the area's that have you worried." Elliot is trying to simplify this and he never lets me pay him back for anything and that makes me mad as hell.

"Elliot you are not doing another thing to my house until you cash the check I wrote you last month for the repair you did on the garage when we had that damn raccoon."

"Gramps, I am not charging you for fixing the damn hole that Christian put in your attic. It was a fifteen minute job. So I ripped the check up."

"Well you never cashed the check from last summer when you replaced the cabinets in the kitchen and that wasn't a fifteen minute job and I know it cost you a pretty penny." I am getting frustrated now.

"Gramps, just let me do it and don't worry about it. I make plenty of money on other people I am not going to charge you." These young people have more money than sense.

We end the conversation when my other two grandsons join us and we have some good laughs talking about old times. We talk about the time I took all four of the boys on a trip to Canada fishing when they were kids. Just the five of us.

"How old were we when we did that trip?" Scott asks.

"Elliot was 14, I was 13 and you and Christian were 11." Daniel offers. "Gramps you rented that cabin and remember you told us we should be careful not to leave food out because bears might get in the cabin. And when we came back from fishing there was that bear in there but Elliot walked in first and saw it, ran out screaming and slammed the door. Oh my god it was hilarious. Elliot you were so freaked out you couldn't even open the car door so you jumped through the open window." Daniel points at Elliot who is now laughing with the rest of us.

"Oh yea I remember this. Elliot you kept trying to scream, 'Christian get in the car, get in the car' and I didn't know why but I wanted to jump through the window like you did and I couldn't do it so I just opened the door and got in. Then Gramps you came out of the cabin slowly, softly shut the door and yelled, 'everyone in the damn car we are getting the hell out of here. Gramps, you got in the car and looked at Elliot and called him a little shit." Oh boy we are all laughing now remembering this. It was the only time I ever got mad at that boy. I was furious that he didn't tip me off that there was a damn bear in the cabin.

"Yea but he didn't bother to tell the rest of us why he was running so I went in the damn cabin to see what was going on. I told you all to stand back and I walked in and about had a heart attack." I recall. "I almost choked you Elliot when we finally got rid of the damn bear and I calmed down. You could have warned me before you ran off like a little school girl." The boys start telling me some of the other mischief they got into during that trip that I didn't know about.

"Do you remember Daniel you brought firecrackers and we put one in a frog and lit him up. God that was sick. And Scott you started crying and freaking out and Christian, oh man do you remember what you did to Scott?" Elliot starts laughing so hard he can't finish his story. Then Christian knows what Elliot is going to say and starts laughing too, "The only thing left of the frog was one of his legs and you picked it up and put it in Scott's bed that night and Scott you pissed the bed. You were such a wuss." It's true, Scott was always crying about something. That is why the boys picked on him, he was an easy target.

"And you guys wonder why we always thought you two Grey brothers were flipping nuts." Scott reminds Elliot and Christian."You should both be in prison right now not rich as hell."

"Now why would you blow up a live frog?" I ask, wondering how this got by me.

"It was already dead. We found it." Daniel admits. Okay now I feel better.

We are having a good time talking and I realize the boys have taken my mind off Addy. I sit back accepting another scotch that Elliot poured for me as we settle in front of the fireplace telling more stories.

**Ana's POV**

"Grams this is a beautiful dress. Where did you get it?" I ask Grams to get her mind off the stupid comment Lauren just made. I wish she would leave. She is making this so hard.

I had managed to fill the bathtub and distract Grams by talking about Kate and Elliot's wedding when Lauren mentioned her wedding.

"Oh are you married dear? Who's your husband?" Gram's is confused.

"Don't you remember Grams? I am married to your grandson Scott." Lauren sounds put out. Of course she doesn't remember. Quit making her feel bad and asking her that.

"Scott. No, Scott isn't married yet. Scott is my son Mike's little boy. He isn't married. He is just a little boy. Now who are you married to?" Gram's is getting frustrated.

"Don't' you remember? I am married to Scott. You were at the wedding Grams."

I wish she would quit saying _don't you remember_. That has to be frustrating to hear.

"No, I was at Christian's wedding. Is Elliot going to get married? Who is he marrying? Is he marrying Becca?"

Lauren gives a big sigh, "No, no. Becca is married to Daniel. How come you remember Christian's wedding but not mine?"

Oh I want to kill her. She is picking on Grams.

"Grams come tell me about what you use to make for Thanksgiving dinners when they were at your house. Did you make sweet potatoes?" I ask Grams to change the subject. If Lauren says one more stupid thing I am going to throw her out of here. In fact I am going to get her to leave. "Lauren, would you do me a big favor? Can you run upstairs into Christian's bathroom and bring the hairdryer down. There doesn't seem to be one in this bathroom." She immediately walks over and looks in the bathroom cabinet and pulls a hairdryer out. Shit.

"Okay, Lauren thanks but I am going to be honest." I whisper. "Grams is not going to get dressed with both of us in here. I have done this with her before, and I just want to get this done. So would you mind giving us some privacy?" There I said it. I don't want to be rude, but for Pete's sake she is hanging around arguing with Grams and she needs to go do something else. She shakes her head.

"Fine, whatever. I thought I could help. I mean you're pregnant and everything you shouldn't be lifting her."

"First I am not that far along that I can't easily move around and Grams is perfectly capable of getting in and out of the tub without me lifting her. Just because she gets confused doesn't mean she can't do this." I stare at her until she leaves.

"Okay Grams it is time to take our bath." I mimic washing and getting clean and she giggles.

"Oh we need to take a bath?" I nod and smile. She sits down on the chair I brought over from the vanity and I help her remove her clothes. "I don't want to take a bath Ana. I only had a shower at my house in San Francisco."

"Oh tell me about your house. Was it pretty?" That seems to work she starts telling me all about his house while she undresses. I slip a robe over her so she has some privacy and when she steps into the tub I remove it from her and then she sits in the tub. Poor thing is getting so tiny. I try not to stare but I can't help it. She hasn't washed her hair in awhile so I need to get her to do that.

"Don't you love massages Grams. My favorite thing is when Christian massages my head for me. Oh it is so relaxing."

"Oh yes that would be nice." I massage her hair and eventually she lets me shampoo her. This is exhausting trying to stay ahead of her.

One hour later I finish the final touches. It wasn't easy. Once she got out of the tub she insisted on going to her sewing room. She forgot she wasn't at home. So I had to get her to tell me yet again about San Francisco. This might be the worse I have seen her but her bath has perked her up. I dried and styled her hair and Kate came in and we did her make-up. Lauren has thankfully disappeared. Kate is good with her. When Grams told her she was going to Scott and Kate's wedding, Kate just played along with it. Thank goodness.

"Okay Grams you look gorgeous." Kate tells her and I take her hand and lead her to the mirror. This is the best she has looked since the wedding. I need to pick her up some smaller dresses and clothes though. Her clothes are too big. I will talk to Grace about this but I am sure I can call over to Neiman's and they will send some things over.

We walk out to the family room where Gramps is still sitting holding court with his grandsons. They see us enter and they all stand up like gentleman when they see their grandmother looking so pretty in her navy blue dress and heals. She looks lovely and when Gramps sees her he has the biggest smile and I see him water up a little. Each of the boys make over her and tell her how pretty she is and Elliot who is clearly her favorite just like Christian is Gramps favorite gives her the biggest hug and kiss.

"Okay, I need to get ready and change. So I will be back down in a minute." I smile at Grams and try to let go of her hand. But she takes my hand and brings it to her lips and kisses it sweetly. She looks me in the eyes but doesn't say anything kissing my hand one more time before letting it go.

I get upstairs in the bedroom and sit on the bed and cry. I would like to say it is these damn baby hormones making me so emotional but in reality it is because I feel so sad for Grams. She is so sweet and I can't stand to see her like this. When I first met her she had good days and bad days but I am afraid the good days are gone now. She is slowly slipping away from us and I have become so attached to her. Life is too short.

I find my cell and decide it's time to make a phone call.

"Mom, hi it's me Ana."

_**Friends:**_

_**I wanted to focus on Grams and Gramps this chapter. Alzheimer's is such a devastating disease and clearly I have someone I love with it right now. I was given this poem recently and I thought I would end this chapter with it. I will be updating a happier fun chapter on Saturday. I promise. Lilly **_

**An Alzheimer's Request**

_Do not ask me to remember_

_Don't try to make me understand_

_Let me rest and know you're with me_

_Kiss my cheek and hold my hand_

_I'm confused beyond your concept_

_I am sad and sick and lost_

_All I know is that I need you_

_To be with me at all cost_

_Please do not lose your patience with me_

_Do not scold me or curse or cry_

_I can't help the way I'm acting_

_I can't be different though I try_

_Just remember that I need you_

_And that is the best of me is gone _

_Please don't fail to stand beside me_

_And love me till my life is done. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**I promised a chapter today. Sorry for the errors, it's late but I wanted to post this for you! Enjoy. Lilly **_

**Chapter 26: I Am Thankful ….. **

**Mia's POV**

"And this is going to be the nursery. I knocked out this whole wall and you can see it has this bay window and bench seating and great view of the sound. But to make sure it is dark in here when the baby is sleeping Christian ordered these shades that will drop from the ceiling." Brady shows us and we are all surprised because you can't even see them when they are concealed making the room wide and opened. The room has a little cove in the back almost like a cave and that is where the crib will go giving that part of the room more of an intimate feel. "I dropped the ceiling so you see you have the high ceiling in the main part of the nursery and then this little area here makes it more cozy."

"What color is the room going to be?" Brady's mom asks.

"I don't know. I think Ana is meeting with a decorator after Christmas to decide all that."

We leave the nursery and he shows us the master bedroom. I was here when they first bought the house but I can't believe how much it has changed. The master bedroom is huge. The bathroom and two closets are ridiculous. Both closets have built in dressers, shoe racks and they look like a department store not bedroom closets. They even have remote racks so they can get to things easier. The bathroom is like its own house. The shower makes me blush. Good grief it could hold five people but it has this bench in it and bars that I can only imagine are for holding on to when you're having sex. I look at Brady and he whispers, "Your brother likes sex in the shower evidently." Eww I don't want to know that.

After we see the upstairs Brady shows us the kitchen which is amazing. It has two massive Viking stoves, four ovens and five sinks. I guess they are planning on having a lot of people over for dinner. Well they have Sawyer, Taylor and Gail all living here but Gail and Taylor will be living over the garage in an amazing 3000 square foot apartment that they have already started moving into. Sawyer will have quarters in the back of the house with a kitchen and living area. Taylor and the security team have a huge office and conference table for meetings and Brady tells us there is a safe room, but he can't show it to us for security reasons.

The family room is large with a beautiful stone fireplace that goes to the ceiling which must be over twenty feet. "How tall is that ceiling Brady?" Mr. Beeson is reading my mind.

"Twenty-two feet. There is over $300,000 in stones built into the fireplace alone."

Mr. Beeson whistles. "Well it is spectacular. I like the built in bookcases. Looks like your design, is it?" Brady confirms that it is.

"I want to show you one of my special projects." We follow Brady down the hall into the second wing and he opens a door that leads to a circular room. It is the coolest room I have ever seen. It sits on the most corner area of the house closes to the water. Most of the house is about 100 feet away from the sound but this room jets out and is only about thirty feet from the sound. It has windows all the way around and reminds me of an observatory.

"Christian asked me to design this and had us build this as a surprise for Ana. She hasn't seen it. It will be her library and office. As you can see it is mostly glass and the book shelves are all built in the upper half of the room. We built the stairway so she can walk up and get the books but always have the view from below."

"What a fabulous room Brady." Mrs. Beeson is really proud of him. She is walking with her arm through his and I love seeing how close he is to his parents.

Brady shows us the state of the art movie theatre with seating for twenty, then the game room which will have a pool table, bar and a pinball area. It leads to double doors that take you to the outdoor walkway that is covered with a roof but open at the sides. The walkway takes you to the gym. I haven't seen this but I know Brady was working non- stop on this project.

"Wow, is this for real?" Mr. Beeson says in shock. The gym has an indoor running track built around a regulation basketball court. There is an area above the track that will be the gym. Brady tells us he heard that there will be over $500,000 in gym equipment arriving. Again I feel embarrassed. Christian has so much money that I don't know what to say when people are so shocked by his wealth. I agree it is crazy. I don't say anything. I want to tell them that my brother worked hard for what he has, but I know they are not being critical, just overwhelmed. We continue the tour to find two small locker rooms with showers, dressing rooms and each with a sauna and steam room. Brady points out that Christian wanted the locker rooms for guests that come over to work out with him. We walk out of the locker rooms to find an indoor hot tub and lap pool. There is also an outdoor pool but that is for entertainment. This pool is just for laps and working out.

"The pool has sensors around it as does the hot tub. Christian had those added last week, so if the baby were to get within five feet of the pool area when the sensors are on, alarms will go off. I am sure someone will always be with the baby, but let's say when he is older if he wonders off in here, security would be notified immediately."

"Well that seems like a great idea to me. Your brother must love to work out." Mrs. Beeson says to me.

"Yes I think he works out at least two hours every weekday. But I haven't seen this before and it is over the top." I can't get over the size of this gym.

We work our way to the boathouse and Brady takes my hand.

"Why are you walking back there? I want you close to me baby." He bends down and kisses me. His parents are walking in front of us now. "When do we get some alone time baby? I have missed you and I am horny as hell right now. I am not waiting until they leave" I giggle as he makes a painful face.

The boathouse is beautiful with an outdoor deck on the roof that looks out at the sound. It has an indoor and outdoor bar as well and a restroom and large sitting area. Christian moved _The Grace _several months ago so Brady shows his parents the boat as well but only briefly. He is there to show them his work not brag on Christian and he has given a tasteful tour.

"What a great first project to say you worked on son. Do you know with the boathouse and gym just how many square feet this house actually has?"

"Yes, a lot. But I signed an NDA and I can't tell you." Brady's dad gives him a look like 'come on I am your dad.' "Seriously, I can't tell you. They don't want anyone to repeat that and have that information out there."

"Okay I understand. But it has to be over 30,000 square feet right?"

"Come on Dad, lets walk back inside it is starting to rain." Brady ignores his dad. I wonder if he would tell me.

We go back to Brady's house so the Beeson's can shower and change for Thanksgiving dinner. I need to get home and do the same so I tell Brady I am going to ride back with Wilson.

"Hey, let me get my clothes and I will go with you and Wilson. I promised your dad to help him take the tent down." No he didn't, the caterer will do that. He squeezes my hand so I don't say anything. "Dad, let me write the address down to the Grey's. Take my truck. There is a GPS so you can program it in. Brady tosses his keys to his dad, runs in his room and gets his clothes.

We jump back in my moms' car with Wilson following us. "What was that about?"

Brady smiles at me. "I am sneaking back up to your room with you. We are going to have some great sex, get in the shower, have more sex and then by the time my parents arrive we will both be feeling a lot better." He takes my hand and kisses it and sucks on my pinkie. Oh man this sounds like a great plan!

"What will your parents think when they don't see the tent down."

"Not a thing. First of all it has started raining so we can say we decided to wait until the rain stopped. And my dad winked at me when we were leaving. He knows exactly what is on my mind!"

We arrive back to Bellevue and go through the front door so we can go right up the stairs without going through the kitchen and risk seeing everyone. Even though at this point I know my parents wouldn't care, I just wouldn't want to see my Aunt Diana, Lauren and Becca give me the once over. I am not very fond of them although I love my Uncle Mike. He treats me like a princess and everyone says I am his favorite. It's probably why Aunt Diana isn't very nice to me.

Of course as we are headed to the second floor, Elliot comes down from his old room on the third floor and sees us going into my room. He stops us.

"You lock everything up and re-code the gate?" Brady confirms that he did. "Did you notice if the caulk dried on the master shower? Something has to be wrong with that shit, it shouldn't take that long to dry."

"Not yet, almost. I know it was bothering you yesterday so I did check on it for that reason, and it is not setting right. Also, you may want the guys to double check the hinge in the bay window in the nursery. They don't angle right in my opinion."

"God damn it. I need to figure out who worked on that. I noticed that yesterday also. Okay. The shower at the end of the hall is empty dude if you need to shower." Elliot lifts his eyebrow when he says this. Is he telling Brady, he can't come in my room? Seriously?"

"Go away Elliot. Brady is using my shower." I tell my over protective big brother and notice Brady gives Elliot a small grin and doesn't look away.

Elliot shakes his head and walks down the stairs. "You got thirty minutes Beeson before I let Christian know you're up here with our little sister having your way with her. Thirty minutes than I let the lion loose. Got it?" He turns around on the second step and winks at us. "But no sounds coming out of this room, or I won't be able to keep your secret. Oh fuck, I hate this."

I watch my big brother walk down the stairs mumbling and shaking his head. They are never going to accept I have grown up. Elliot is so much older than me and he still sees me as his baby sister. Which I guess I am, but I think this past year he has gotten worse than Christian when it comes to me. At least he likes Brady, but he never liked Ethan around me. Speaking of Ethan I wonder why he isn't really here. Oh well, glad he isn't. Brady pulls me into the room and locks the door. He backs me up on to the bed kissing me as he pushes me down on it.

"Thirty minutes. A piece of cake. I want you so bad I will probably explode one minute after I have entered you." We both frantically remove our clothes and we are all hands and tongues and full of desire. When Brady puts his fingers inside of me he moans.

"Oh Mia, I know we don't have much time but baby I have to taste you." Before I can say anything he has moved down the bed and crawled between my legs placing them on his shoulders. He laps up my juices, sucks, licks and sticks his tongue inside of me twisting it around and around. I can't hold back and I take my pillow and put it over my mouth to scream into it muffling my cries. Oh god, I am coming with a vengeance and I am aware that my body is quivering and shuddering. I feel Brady moving up the bed and he removes the pillow and I see his gorgeous green eyes and his big smile.

"I take it you enjoyed that Baby? How do you want me? I am ready to explode here?" I reach down and stroke his very hard erection. "Seriously baby, don't do that, I will come all over you and I need to be inside of you. Please hurry and tell me how you want me."

I know Brady likes it when I am on my stomach and he can take me from behind. It isn't my favorite position I feel like it is all about the sex and not making love. But I know he is really horny so I smile at him, reach up and kiss him and roll over on my stomach and get on my knees. Brady enters me hard and quick and stills for a second. I hear him take a deep breath and moan softly, than he slams me hard and repeatedly for a few minutes before reaching around me and playing with my clit. Oh god, that feels amazing and I feel his thumb enter my behind. There is so much going on and my body is so over stimulated.

"Brady, Brady, Brady…." I whisper as I find my release and feel him slam into me hard one more time, jerk a bit and then he stops moving as he cums silently moaning my name. We don't move for a few minutes and then I feel him slowly pull out of me. Oh god, it always feels so empty when he leaves me.

"Come on let's take a shower baby." I look at my phone as I vaguely recall it was vibrating a few minutes ago. It's a text from Elliot.

"Little girl, you have ten minutes left." I giggle. "Shower quick baby, we are being timed."

**Christian's POV**

Man, I can't believe Gramps is thinking of selling. I just talked to Elliot in the hallway. We are going to make their house like Fort Knox. It will be so secure when we are done, the Navy Seals won't be able to get in!

What is Ana doing? She has been upstairs for a long time. I walk up the stairs and I see Mia's door is shut. I swear I hear a familiar noise in there. God damn it is she with Brady fucking? I start to bang on the door, but stop myself. She is an adult and he is about as good a guy as I could ask for when it comes to Mia. I have looked for a flaw every which way I could and there isn't any. I am sure he has some, everyone does right? But he is a good kid. Christ, knowing what he is probably doing to her right now is more than I can handle at the moment. Besides from upstairs I hear Ana talking to someone. Who would she be talking to?

I stand outside my door and open it slowly. I see Ana is standing at the window on the phone. She turns slightly when she sees me and her eyes are puffy and a mess. What the hell happened? I walk over to her and before I can say anything she puts her finger up to stop me.

"I am glad to hear that Mom. That is a huge start. I know you do, and I love you too and I hope that these sessions will bring us closer." She takes my hand with her free hand and moves my wedding ring back and forth. Shit she is talking to Carla. If Carla made her cry like this I swear I will get the jet out tonight and fly to Georgia and let her have it in person.

"I will need to run that by Christian Mom. He doesn't let me out of his sight these days….I can ask him, but I am not sure that is a good idea, maybe we should take baby steps and I could come alone for a few days. But like I said, I need to run this by my husband." Is she seriously thinking of going to see her mom? Oh fuck no. That isn't happening. She needs a stress free pregnancy. I am doing my part; not fighting today was an example. But if her mom thinks I am handing my wife over on a silver platter for her to stress out, she is delusional. "Okay mom, tell Bob I said hello….. I will. He's been great mom, really…. Yes, he's here and he is doing so much better. He still has a limp, but he is making progress….Theodore Raymond…..Yes, we haven't told him yet, we are telling him today…..okay I am glad we talked too. I love you Mom." Ana hangs up and leans into me and I hold her. Something tells me not to say anything for a few seconds. I rub her back and finally lift her face and look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" I run my thumb over her bottom lip which is soft and so tempting I can't resist bending down to kiss her.

"I was so upset about Gram Christian I came up here and couldn't stop crying. I hate seeing her this way."

"Yes, but you did an amazing job with her and she is downstairs doing really well. She has moved on from San Francisco telling everyone how her granddaughter Ana gave her a bath. Granted she has repeated it a thousand times, but she is doing great baby, all because you are so wonderful with her."

Ana starts crying again really hard. Shit. "I love her Christian. She is so sweet and she needs us. She can't help it." I pull Ana in and let her have a few more minutes to cry. God she is so awesome, how did I get so lucky to have her fall into my life.

"And she loves you, like we all do. Did your mom call you?" I am curious how this conversation finally took place between the two of them.

"No. I just realized how life is so short and even though my mom is the way she is, I miss her Christian. So I just called to say Happy Thanksgiving and as soon as I did she started crying hysterically. She told me how sorry she was, how worried about me she has been and how much she has missed me. But the big news is she is seeing a counselor and working through why she treats me the way she does. She understands a lot more about herself and she wants us to have a relationship. I mean I don't want to jump right in, but she does love me you know, in her own funny way. Right? My mom loves me?" She wants me to tell her that Carla loves her and I guess in her own bizarre way she does. But I don't want to say anything that would hurt Ana.

"Of course she does Ana, you're her daughter and a wonderful person." I kiss her again. "But did I hear you talk about going to visit her?"

Ana steps back and walks towards the bathroom and comes out again with her hair brush. "Yes, she would like me to come before Christmas to spend a few days. She hinted about spending Christmas together or flying out here, but I didn't think you would like her here for Christmas so I didn't say anything."

"Ana, if you want your mom here for Christmas, I won't be a dick about it. It's your mom. I told her as long as she treated you right; she could see you all she wanted to. That has been and still is my only condition. But with that said, the answer is no. You are not going out to see her by yourself. If you want to go, I will accompany you. I am not letting you go to Georgia and get stressed out without me to take care of you. Do you want to go see her?" I am not budging on this. She has taken my man card on so many issues the past few months, but not this one. Besides, I couldn't stand being away from her.

"I don't know. Let's see how we do the next time we talk on the phone. I swear she is so up and down, that I never know which Mom I will be getting. But I don't think it is good that you go with me." She gets undressed and is in her panties and bra. Fuck, I could take her again and it's been just two hours. I can't even look at her sometimes without wanting her.

"No Ana, I go with you or you don't go. So let me know what you want to do."

I watch her get dressed and she looks gorgeous as usual. She has no idea how naturally beautiful she is. I remember seeing a few of the subs without make up and almost stopped in my tracks. They were not attractive to me at all. Ana looks stunning either way. I like watching her when she puts on her eye make-up. She opens her mouth and makes the same face I make when I shave.

"Quit watching me Grey!" She giggles and I still love that sound. She puts on a white wool pleated dress that hides her bump from the front. When she turns to the side, I can see my little guy's home perfectly. I pull her to me as I am sitting on the bed and rub her bump.

"Baby boy, give Daddy another thump. I will take that thumping all day!" I hum _Row Row Row Your Boat _against Ana's tummy and we both jump when the wave like movement comes again.

"Oh my gosh! Christian you have the magic touch. He hasn't done anything since you were there earlier." I am so excited I stand up. I feel like I want to talk to him nonstop now.

Ana turns around so I can zip up her dress. She is wearing the pearl earrings I gave her for the wedding and has pulled her hair into a high ponytail which shows her beautiful long neck. She puts on her pearl necklace and it looks good with the dress she is wearing which is cut lower in the front. I smile noticing the fullness of her breast in the dress. It is tasteful, but I can't help being tempted to pop her out of that dress and suck on her gorgeous tits.

"Is that a maternity dress?"

"No. it's a Burberry. You bought this for me on our honeymoon. I can still wear it though. Does it look okay or too tight?"

"No not at all. I was just thinking if it was a maternity dress, it sure didn't look like one. It looks great. Are you wearing those shoes?" I point to the shoes with the five inch heels. "Are those safe?"

Ana giggles. "They are as safe as they were when you bought them for me, before I got pregnant."

Put them on when you get down the stairs. I don't want you walking in those things up and down the stairs Ana. I mean they are sexy as hell, but you need to be careful." She rolls her eyes at me. I raise my eyebrow at her and she bends down to pick up the shoes. I can't help myself I moan. She has the best ass. I start to walk over to her but she quickly turns around.

"Down boy. I am ready. Let's go." I am half surprised when she doesn't put her shoes on until we get to the foyer. She actually listened to me for once.

Ana and I join my parents and Elliot who are in the kitchen. My mom is fixing something on the stove and my dad is basting the turkey. Elliot is eating cashews and talking softly. I take the cashews away from him and start eating them.

"Dad, you can't go along with that. Christian, glad you are here. Uncle Mike went to dad and wants Dad to list Gramps house. What the hell dad? He can't fly into town and just start dictating this shit."

What? I am pissed. "Dad, why would he do that? It's not like this is his problem living in California. We have this covered."

We talk about the plan Elliot and I have in place for fixing up the house and my dad agrees to talk to Uncle Mike about backing off. I wanted to confront him, but everyone thought that was a bad idea. I get along great with my Uncle, but because I am so close to Gramps, it was decided that I need to step back.

"So let me give you some awesome news." I look up and grab Ana and put my arm around her neck pulling her close. Kate walks in and sits on Elliot's lap and kisses him softly. She sure is being nice today. I need to ask her what she is taking, and tell her to stay on it. Everyone looks at me waiting for the good news.

"I felt the baby. It was the most amazing thing ever. Ana's stomach did this wave like thing and we both jumped. I could feel the baby kicking right against my stomach and…" oh shit I think I just revealed too much. For a second there is dead silence.

"So let me get this straight, you were in the middle of fuc…..making love," Elliot corrects his language in front of my mom, "and little Tiger there gives you a kick to tell you to get the hell out of his house." We all start laughing and Ana's face is so red. She buries her head in my shoulder. Fucking Elliot, leave it to him to point out the obvious.

"Well, it wasn't in the middle, we were done." I say with a smirk and Ana hits me. My dad laughs and my Mom shakes her head. Kate is laughing hysterically. Seriously what did she take today? Then I realize she is being nice to me as she owes me.

"Elliot that must have been when we heard the headboard hitting the wall," Kate giggles harder.

"Kate, stop!" Ana is dying of embarrassment.

"Well that is exciting news. You will have to let us know when the baby kicks again. I would love to feel that." My mom tries to change the subject back to something more PG rated.

"You can keep that info to yourself if you're in the middle of knocking one off again," Elliot announces.

Actually, just a few minutes ago I sang _Row Row Row Your Boat_ to Ana's tummy and he did it again. It is the coolest thing." I grab a chair and sit in it and pull Ana towards me. I hold her waist and put my mouth up to her stomach and sing the first song that comes to me, "Yellow Submarine." Nothing happens and everyone is watching. "I guess he doesn't like that song." I switch to _The Blowers Daughter_, and again nothing.

"Sure he kicked Christian. Sure. From the sound of the head board it was probably just aftershocks," Elliot says making me laugh so I can't sing.

I sing Row _Row Row Row Your Boat_ again and a second later with everyone watching Ana's stomach we see a little ping! "Ha, did you see that. I quickly back up to make sure everyone had a view of Ana's tummy. I sing again, and Ping! "Did you see that?" Everyone is laughing and cheering which brings all the other relatives and guest in the room. Mia is upset she missed it, but when I try again, my son has decided to end the show.

"Well based on the song it could mean your son will take after you and be into rowing when he is in college." My dad comments as he takes the cashews back from Elliot.

Ray has arrived and Ana and I sit down and visit with him. Jose is hovering right over us. I like his Dad who is watching a football game with Elliot, Brady and his family. But we are sitting in the living trying to have a private conversation and Jose is clearly not getting it. I don't want to upset Ana but fuck, get lost Rodriquez. We talk about Ray's business and he doesn't think he can recover from it. I want to offer him a "loan" so he can manage until he can get back to work full time but I am not discussing this with Jose Fucking Rodriquez hanging around like a booger.

"Jose, can you give us a minute here?" Ana looks a little bit embarrassed but too bad. Jose doesn't look embarrassed or upset. He just shrugs and says he will go find Kate. Good.

"Ray, I am going to loan you one hundred thousand dollars to keep yourself afloat until you can get back to work full time. What you don't use, you can give back to me. What you need you can use and pay me back interest free until it's paid off. I don't want to argue about this. Ana worries about you and I don't want her stressed." I don't want him to pay me back, but he won't take the money unless I let him think it is a loan.

"Christian. I can't accept it. I just can't, but thank you for the generous offer." Ray is embarrassed and I I look at Ana. We discussed this so it's not like I sprung this on her. Ray needs to understand that I made more than one hundred thousand dollars just since her arrived two hours ago.

"Daddy, please. I can't bear thinking of you struggling and worrying about things while Christian and I have so much. "I am proud of her, she didn't say it was my money for a change. "Please, if you don't want one hundred thousand, will you take fifty thousand? Please for me?" Ana pleads with Ray and I see him weakening.

"I agreed to build a wall unit for a client next week and that will be several thousand coming in. I think I can make it."

"Dad, you shouldn't even be working yet. Stop it, your upsetting me now take the damn money please." Ana's hormones kick in again and I hide a smile. Welcome to my world Ray.

"Fine, but I want some legal documents on it so it's fair and square. I will sign over my house until it's paid off and put it in your name." Whatever. I was planning on paying off his house anyway. If it's in my name, I can do that easier.

"Good, I will take care of this next week. Ana and I have something else we want to share."

Ray looks up as I announce this. "Oh, well I already know you're pregnant and had to read that I am having a grandson, so what else do you want to tell me." He smiles so we know he is kidding but I do think he was pissed that we didn't tell him it was a boy before it was leaked to the press.

"We have decided to name our son Theodore Raymond after his great grandfather and his granddad!"

Ray smiles but he is almost speechless. "I never expected that. Wow, I am honored. That's just great! That is really something. Little Teddy Ray Grey. Sounds like a boxer's name doesn't it?" I laugh. It does actually. We visit a few more minutes and when we walk back out to the family room my mom has placed out appetizers and I note the house is full with guests. Everyone has arrived and watching the football game between the Dallas Cowboys and the Miami Dolphins. I don't like either team very much but I hate the Dolphins so I find myself cheering for the Cowboys.

Vickie Beeson and Dana Kavanagh seem to hit it off just fine sitting in the corner talking about all sorts of shit. Isn't that cozy? This is ironic. If Brady knew what Elliot and I know about Ethan he probably would want to kick his ass for not saving Mia for him to deflower. I haven't really talked much to Kate's dad but I need to approach him about possibly buying out his company. I heard he wants to sell, and I would like to get my hands on more media outlets so I have control of those pricks. I walk into the kitchen and find my mom slaving away.

"Mom, I would offer to help but I can't cook a thing. Do you want me to call Mia and Ana in here to help?"

"No, honey I am all set. Ana has offered several times and Mia just went into the dining room to fill the water glasses. We are all set." She miles at me but I can tell something is on her mind. "Listen, maybe this isn't the time to mention this but I heard from Mary Ellen Murphy that Elena Lincoln's surgery and prognosis is not good. Evidently she has known for several years that she had this lump and did nothing about it. Ridiculous! Anyway turns out the cancer is spread into her liver and lungs and they are saying they can't do much for her. I thought you should know."

Wow, this takes my breath away. I don't want to have a relationship with her, but when you have the history we have together this news is almost startling. I am not sure how I feel. "Well, I hope she has a good medical staff helping here." I mean I don't know what else to say here.

My mom sits down next to me. "I can't help her Christian. I hate her and I resent her so much that while it is unfortunate that she is ill, the world does not need a pedophile in its existence. I can't speak for you though and thought you should know. But if you break down and decide to call her or anything, you do it with Ana's knowledge. Do you understand me?" My mom is talking to me like I am ten again.

"Yes, of course. I won't call her. I don't know maybe I should send her flowers or something. No, I shouldn't. This is all confusing. Wow, a year ago she was sitting where you are sitting right now and we were talking about building another salon. Now I am married, with a baby on the way and I don't even speak to her. Life changes quickly. By the way, Ana broke down and called her mom today. You know she has gotten quite close to Grams and she is taking it hard, seeing her deteriorate so fast. What are the doctors doing about her meds and stuff? Isn't there anything they can do?"

My mom and I talk about this for a few minutes I tell her I am planning on a trip to Chicago on my way back from New York to meet with the CEO of the Alzheimer's Association. I want to know what I can do to actually help. I tell her I want the annual event that we do for Coping Together to have the proceeds be split next year and have half the money got to the Alzheimer's Association.

"But Christian. That will really impact Coping Together. They count on that money."

"Then I will do a similar event for Alzheimer's at my house next year. Or match the funds. Mom I have to do something. I can't stand that I can't fix this." I feel myself getting emotional. She reaches over and takes my hand.

"I appreciate your love and concern Christian. But as a physician, I have had to accept there is nothing we can do for Grams. Don't think it breaks my heart. That is my mother in there and sometimes she doesn't even remember me. I hurt, but we have to do our best to focus on what she can do and what she can remember and not what she can't do. Now come on let's go sit with our guest." She smiles at me but I see the pain in her eyes and I realize she doesn't want to speak about this anymore.

We walk back into the family room and join our guest and I look around the room. In some ways it is a room full of strangers other than Uncle Mike and his family and Grams and Gramps and of course my family. I mean Ana and her dad, Jose Sr. and Jr, the Kavenagh's and the Beeson's are all faces we have known less than a year. Hell just six months and yet most of this group minus Jose Fucking Rodriquez will be part of our extended family or are already. I would bet my fortune on it that Brady and Mia will get married. He is so into her and she is crazy in love. Hell I am the one pouting now. She never calls me anymore. I use to get a text from her about every hour and now I am lucky to hear from her once a week.

I walk over to Mia who is sitting on Brady's lap and bend down and whisper in her ear. "Take a walk with me?" She looks at me like I am nuts.

"It's raining out."

"So, we have umbrellas. Come on we will take Arthur with us." I look over at Sawyer who is playing Gin Rummy with Elliot and tell him to let Wilson and Thompson know we are taking a walk. We have limited security today and Thompson is a bit older, assigned to my mom, he doesn't have much need to do any real security. Sawyer stands up.

"I will go with you." Sawyer announces.

"No, sit down. We'll be fine. Even bad guys are probably at home eating turkey. Go on, you're off today."

Mia huffs out into the foyer and gets a coat out of the hall closet. I look in there and grab one of my dad's wool coats as I only brought my short leather jacket with me. Mia calls Arthur and Riley and Amigo come running too. I tell Amigo to go sit down but decide we should take Riley with us as he doesn't get much exercise these days. Then I feel guilty and call for Amigo to come. I walk back into the family room and tell Gramps and Elliot that I have the dogs with me.

We get outside and Mia looks at me. "What is this about? Are you going to lecture me?"

I smile at her. "No, I miss you. Is that okay?"

"What do you mean you miss me? I haven't gone anywhere. You're the one that has been traveling?"

"Don't be obtuse Mia. You know what I mean. We hardly talk anymore. I have been traveling and busy and you're in fucking love and always with Mr. Perfect."

Mia giggles. "He is perfect isn't he? Oh Christian, I am so in love." Now that she sees this is a friendly conversation, she slips her arm though mine and we are walking down the street with the dogs in tow. I am holding the umbrella over us. It isn't raining that hard. It feels great to be outside, almost too many people in one room for me. I have changed a lot but my need for space hasn't changed.

"I don't know if he is really perfect, but he is a great guy Mia. I am very happy for you." She puts her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for saying that Christian. Having your approval means everything to me." I kiss her forehead.

"But if he ever…."

"Trust me I know. If he ever hurts me you will kill him right after Elliot does. I know."

"Yep. So, do you and Brady want to go with Ana and me too Aspen for a few days after Christmas?"

She looks at me and hesitates. "Actually, the Beeson's have asked me to go to Indiana for Christmas. But maybe we can come out for a few days after?"

"What! You can't go there for Christmas. Mia, we are moving in the new house and having Christmas dinner at our house." I am speechless. Christmas without Mia will be too strange. She makes Christmas special with all her traditions, singing, and all that shit she always does. I never even wanted to go over to my parents for Christmas but she would call me and tell me I had no choice and always make it special. "Please, Mia, don't go. I will send you on the jet right after Christmas morning. But please be with us for our Christmas Eve traditions." We have a Christmas Eve tradition that started when we were kids. We would get so excited about our presents that my mom would let us open our stockings to hold us over. Even as adults my mom finds the craziest shit to put in the stockings entertaining us for hours. Last year we got potato guns and Elliot and I were in the backyard shooting at each other well after midnight.

"Christian I want to spend Christmas with Brady too and it isn't fair to make him stay here again. His parents won't want to come back."

"Let's ask them. Doesn't he have a sister or something? She can come too. I understand, but I am being selfish. I want to show Ana what a true Grey Christmas is all about and it would not be the same without you there. Think about it, for me?" I give her my best pout.

"Well, maybe we can work out a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" I look at her and see something mischievous about her.

"Well, you could make me look like a hero at the station, which by the way I found out you own part of the other day, anyway, if you called in one morning and gave an interview."

"No Mia. Not happening."

"Hmmm, then no to Christmas."

"Mia, come on, you can't do that. Hold Christmas with your family over my head for an interview. You know I hate that shit."

"Christian, if I can't get an interview with Christian Grey, my own big brother, then come on. You should want to help me with this. Speaking of the media, is that a reporter over there taking our picture." Mia points in the direction of one of our neighbor's yards. I look and see that it is just a random person taking a picture who will probably make a boat load of money for snapping this photo. I don't know this neighbor.

"Wilson." I yell out. He comes running up to us. "Chase that fucker down and see if you can get him to delete the photos he just shot. Probably won't be able to but see if you can convince him.

"Okay Mia, I can't imagine the Beeson's don't have their own family shit so don't ask them to come here for Christmas. But if you agree to spend the night with us Christmas Eve and have our traditions intact and leave Christmas morning, I will let you take the jet early Christmas morning to India fucking ana. In return, I will call into your radio station with questions approved in advance."

"Really? Okay I need to talk to Brady first, but that would be great."

"No you don't."

"No I don't what."

"No you don't need his approval. I said I would send you on my jet, he doesn't have a ring on your finger yet. Your still Mia Grey little girl. Not Mia Beeson. Just tell him." I smile at her and she punches my arm.

We walk for another twenty minutes and talk about all sorts of stuff. It has stopped raining. We get back to the house and we let the dogs in while we wipe our feet. Mia grabs me and gives me the biggest hug.

"Thanks for asking me to take a walk Christian. I have missed you too." She kisses me on my cheek. I enjoyed this. I should call her more often.

**Grace's POV**

"Okay everyone, our dinner is ready." It's like herding cats for Pete's sake. Kate and Elliot have agreed to take the round table with Jose, Sawyer and Lauren and Scott. We all sit down and I have asked everyone to find a seat with Carrick and myself sitting on the end. Once we get everyone seated, Carrick stands up.

"What a glorious and wonderful Thanksgiving this is for our family. We have so many wonderful new additions at our table. First, we have our beautiful new daughter-in-law, who is carrying our first grandchild with us. We all love you Ana, and couldn't be happier to have you here with your dad, and our dear friend, Ray and our friends, Jose Sr and Jr. Then we have our future- daughter-in-law Kate who brings so much energy and mischief to the equation. We never thought anyone would tame our son Elliot, so you have lifelong points from Grace and me. We welcome Kate and her parents here today. We miss Ethan and of course wish he was here to join us." I note that Christian turns around and catches Elliot's eye. What are those two up to now? "We welcome the Beeson family joining us from Indiana. Brady you need to be a permanent fixture guaranteeing my firm a win every year at the Turkey Bowl." Oh Carrick, don't embarrass poor Mia.

"We are grateful to have the Trevelyan family in full force. Of course my in-laws Theo and Adelaide, we are grateful for the love, and support you give everyone in our family. We all love you and cherish you. Mike and Diana, Daniel, Scott, Lauren and Becca we are so thankful to have you here each Thanksgiving to be part of our annual tradition. And I would be remiss if I didn't acknowledge the young man that keeps our precious Ana safe each and every day and has become part of our extended family just as Taylor and Gail who couldn't join us today have. Luke Sawyer we are very happy your boss gave you the day off." Everyone smiles and laughs at this and Christian holds his glass of Champagne up motioning Luke. He is such a nice young man; I hope he is enjoying himself today.

So, Grace and I welcome you, we are thankful for your love, new friendship and to have you here. Cheers and Bon Appétit."

We serve a pumpkin squash soup as our first course. I am pleased by the way the turkey has turned out. We also have mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, green beans almandine, smoked ham, stuffing, rolls and some fabulous wine. We are all stuffed but, after dinner we sit around the table and we have a Thanksgiving tradition that everyone must participate in. Mia started this in grade school and we have played along for years. Sometimes, the boys got raunchy, but I hope they behave this year. Last year Christian was so sullen and negative he said something hideous and ruined the tradition. This year I expect pure joy coming from him. Mia gets up to explain.

"For our new guest, each year we bring this large fish bowl out and it is filled with letters of the alphabet. Everyone draws out five letters and you have to make a five word statement with each word starting with a letter drawn. Your sentence must be expressing thanks. You can do the words in any order. So we give you this to start: I am thankful for….. For example I will draw five letters." Mia gets all excited. I have drawn a H, I, A, J and R." She smiles and thinks for a minute. "So my sentence is, "I am thankful… I have a radio job!" Everyone laughs and I am relieved to see it looks like everyone will participate. We have fun with it. Mia hands the bowl to Carrick.

"I have a M, S, B, A, C." Hmmm. Okay, I am thankful….. Christian married Ana, baby soon." Everyone again laughs.

We work our way around the room. We all laughed at Wes Beeson's. Sometimes it's hard with the letters you get.

He read his letters. "M, S, I, N, G. Wow this is a tough one. Okay, sorry if I offend anyone, I don't mean it but all I can come up with is, I am thankful…. my son is not gay." Elliot almost spits his drink all over himself.

My dad made me cry. "I, M, A, M, and B. Oh this is easy. I am thankful….. I married my beautiful Addy.

When it got to Christian I just couldn't get over looking at him. He was smiling, laughing and just so happy. "Okay. T, A, B, D and G. I am thankful…. being Theodore's grandson and daddy." Ana kisses him beaming from ear to ear.

Ana seemed shy but Christian encouraged her. "Go on baby, you are good at this stuff."

"Oh my, I have a Z, D, R, I and M." Everyone groans for her. "Okay I have this. I am thankful…. my daddy's recovery is zealous." We all clap and applaud her creativity.

It is my turn and I draw M, H, S A C….. "I am thankful ….my children are so happy."

Brady was cute. "I have a G, A, I, A, N. Oh man all vowels. Okay I got this. I am thankful…. I am not gay also." He raises his eyebrows and kisses Mia in front of all of us. Quite a passionate kiss I might add. That young man is in love with my daughter.

We continue until we get to the round table Sawyer seems a bit uncomfortable but joins in. "I, T, H, D and J. I am thankful….I don't have Taylor's job." Christian and Ana roar laughing and Elliot high fives Sawyer. Jose goes next and is thankful he will graduate this year and then we make it around to Kate and Elliot.

Kate wiggles her fingers all nervous making us laugh. "I am terrible at this sort of thing. Okay I have N, B, N F, A. Oh I got it! I am thankful for Nordstrom's, Neiman's and Bloomingdales." Kate is so proud of her self and she claps all excited. Elliot puts his head on the table and bangs it a few times. So like Kate to think of shopping.

Oh boy, one never knows what Elliot is going to say.

"Okay, let's see what I have. Oh man, I have a V, B, B, H and K. I am thankful… Kate has voluptuous big breast." I can't help but laugh when Kate hits Elliot. Oh that boy. We start to stand and Grams notices that we have not included her.

"Do I get to say what I am thankful for?" She looks at each of us. Mia comes over and hands her the fishbowl with the letters. She only draws out three letters, peaks at them and doesn't tell us what they are. We don't tell her she needs two more and we don't tell her she has to read the letters out loud. She smashes the paper letters in the palm of her hand. "I am thankful…. Theo and Riley." She smiles all proud and we clap and everyone cheers. Everyone makes their way to the family room except Maggie, Ana, Mia, Kate and Mike stay behind to help me clear the table so we can get dessert ready.

"Grace look." Kate calls me over. She hands me the letters my mother was holding in her hand. Mike and Ana come over and look and Ana grabs my arm.

"See, Grace, she is still with us." Ana says softly rubbing my back.

I nod and my brother Mike takes me in his arms as I cry holding the letters; T, A, R.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Busy Weekend**

**Kate's POV**

Ana and I are laying on the couch in the Grey's family room sharing a blanket. We had so much fun last night playing games until quite late. I am hung over and she is just tired. We all spent the night again, even Brady. Elliot couldn't sleep at first thinking about Mia and Brady in her bedroom. I told him if his Dad could handle it, then he should just let it go. She is happy; he is hot, nice and perfect for her. He is certainly better than my shit head brother.

Elliot and Christian were up early and went over to Gramps and Grams house to see how they could make it more secure. Grace and Carrick went with them and they are supposed to be back soon. Mia and Brady left early this morning to pick up his parents and head to Leavenworth and some other touristy places

"Steele, let's go Christmas shopping today." I have always shopped the day after Thanksgiving. I love the crowds, the holiday music, the stress of finding a parking spot, and the hassle of carrying too many bags. Oh wait, if moneybags lets his wife go shopping, parking won't be a concern.

"Kate, Christian and I have to go to the house today and figure out what we need for all the bathrooms and other households. He wants a designer and professional shopper to just get it all, but I want to pick everything out myself. So he promised to go with me today. Can you believe it? Can you even imagine Christian in a store the day after Thanksgiving?" Ana stretches and jumps. "Oh wow, the baby just thumped me." I jump over to her and put my hand on her belly. We sit for about five minutes and wait for it to happen again.

"Holy shit, was that him?" Oh my god that is crazy. I felt this strange jelly roll movement. "Steele that is so freaking cool!"

"I know. You're the only person to feel him besides Christian." Ana smiles at me.

"Hey were you really having sex yesterday when Christian felt him for the first time?"

"Yes, oh my god I was so embarrassed that came out. I could have died!"

"Why? Kind of obvious at this point you two have sex."

"I know but seriously Kate, who wants their mother-in-law to know that they were having sex in their home. Oh god don't talk about it, I could die thinking about it." Ana's face is ten shades of red.

"So where do you want to go shopping you wild woman you." I laugh. Ana is so cute when she gets all shy and embarrassed.

"I want to go to West Elm, Pottery Barn and Neiman's. We have three security guys scheduled to go with us today. We move in next weekend and we are in Montreal next week for three days. We have so much to do. We have new furniture ordered but we have done nothing on this other stuff."

"I get it Ana, you're really busy. Why don't I go with you? Does Christian really care about shopping for towels?"

"Not as long as the towels are the best quality and thick." Ana says matter of fact. "I would really rather go shopping with you, but won't you be bored? I have tons of household items to get, not fun stuff."

"No, spending the mogul's money will be a blast; we can make a list and just go at it."

"Okay let me suggest it to him and see how he reacts. He probably won't mind. But I still need to go to the house for a walk through first."

We talk a few minutes then Ana throws me with the next thing that she says. She is my best friend so I stumble and struggle with what to say.

"Kate, what's the real reason Ethan didn't come for Thanksgiving? Is he having a hard time with Mia moving on so quickly and knowing she is in a serious relationship now?"

I look down and play with the wool in my Ugg slippers. Ana knows me so well. I just shrug.

"So is that a yes? What is it? Kate, I have been feeling like something isn't right. At first I thought it was my imagination. Then I noted every time Ethan's name came up, you, Elliot and Christian looked at each other. So what's really going on?"

I hate that I am in this position. I promised my brother I wouldn't tell her. I told my fiancée and his brother that this would stay between us. But Ana is my friend. I feel more protective of Mia on this than anyone. She is the person that could be most hurt by this.

"Ethan is just going through some personal things right now and he had an opportunity to go away and he took it. He'll be fine." I tell her taking her hand and playing with the rock of Gibraltar on her hand. "Fuck Steele. When I look at my ring I think, damn it is huge. But when I see your ring I think how does your finger hold that sucker up?"

"Kate. You are trying to divert the conversation. So, just tell me please."

"Ethan thinks he's…. god this is so hard to tell you because I promised him I wouldn't tell you. He can't be around you because he thinks he is in love with you and has felt that way for a long time. Seeing you pregnant with Christian's baby is just too painful for him. Okay, now Elliot and your hubby are going to kill me. Shit, shit shit!" I get up and pace back and forth.

"What! Seriously? Did I hear you right? My husband knows and your brother is still alive?" Now Ana has jumped up. "Christian is wacko jealous, are you sure he knows?"

"Ana, yes he knows. To be honest, as pissed as he was or is, the real issue for Elliot and Christian is that Ethan, god I HATE THIS…is Ethan dated Mia, slept with her and the whole time had this thing for you. They are rightfully pissed that Ethan took Mia's virginity and the whole thing then dumped her, knowing the whole time how he felt for you. Elliot is furious and believe it or not your husband was the one that talked him off the ledge." I realize I am crying. This has torn me apart.

"Oh, Kate, I am sorry. This must be terrible for you. But I am not shocked by this. There were times Ethan was just staring at me or always around when he should have been with Mia. I wondered once if he had a crush, but then I just chalked it up to a long friendship and he felt comfortable around me. Let's be honest, Christian and Elliot are so close that when they are together they tend to shut everyone else out. So I decided it was just Ethan not fitting in. But then I see how they are with Brady and they totally accept him."

"That is because they both felt Ethan was more into you than their sister and it pissed them off. And now I don't know what to do. If Ethan had just kept his dick in his pants instead of sleeping with Mia then this would be easier to fix. But Elliot and Christian want to kill him for what he did to Mia. I don't even know if Elliot can be in the same room with him." I am crying my eyes out. "I don't know what to do Ana."

Ana pulls me over to her and hugs me. "Shh. We will figure this out. We just need time on this Kate. Time will make it better. The more Brady and Mia strengthen their relationship, the less raw this will feel. I can keep Christian away. Ethan and Elliot may never be best buddies but this will die down." I haven't cried like this in ages, and whoever doesn't think blood is thicker than water is crazy. My brother fucked up big time by using Mia, but its' my brother and the fact that the man I am going to marry and love more than anything never wants to see him again hurts. The fact that my brother is in love with my best friend who is pregnant by her husband is horrible. And finally my future sister-in-law could be so hurt by this if she ever found out. This has my stomach in knots. So I just cry and cry.

"Ana, we can't ever let Mia find this out. It will hurt her and maybe even cause problems with you two and she adores you. So promise you won't ever say anything." I am one big blubbering mess.

"Of course, I would never hurt Mia. Even though she is totally in love with Brady now, she has to see Ethan at some point and no sense making it more awkward than it already is." Ana wipes my face with a tissue. She has me spit on it first to make it wet so she can wipe my mascara off my cheeks, and we both start laughing. "Don't worry about me around Ethan either. I will just pretend I don't know and be myself. But Kate, I hate that this is tearing you up so much." As soon as she says this I cry harder. "You should talk to Elliot and work through this and find a compromise. It makes me sad to see you like this." Ana keeps rubbing my back.

"Hey, Lucy I'm home…what's the matter baby?" Elliot walks in with Christian behind him. They both look at me and I fall into Ana's shoulder's again letting her keep me at bay from Elliot and Christian.

"She's just a little upset right now, can you give us a minute."

"No, I prefer not to. Baby, tell me what is going on." Elliot sits on the couch next to me and pulls me away from Ana. From her little frail and loving shoulders to my man's big muscular arms, it has a calming effect and I am sniffling and hiccupping. I never cry like this and I think Elliot is shocked to see me in such state.

Ana stands up. "Kate, I think you and Elliot need to talk, I will be upstairs if you need me." Ana takes Christian's hand and takes him with her upstairs.

"Where are you parents? " I don't want to start talking to Elliot if Grace and Carrick are going to come home any second.

"They are going to lunch with Uncle Mike, Gramps and everyone. What the fuck is going on Kate? You look like you have been crying your eyes out baby. Talk to me." Elliot looks panicked. He pulls me onto his lap and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. "You're a mess Kate, what happened?" He gets more insistent as he talks.

"I am a wreck Elliot. This thing between you and Ethan. I love my brother and I love you and the two people I probably love the most in the world don't want to be in the same room with each other. I know what he did to Mia is so wrong and I am furious with him, but I am torn to pieces here." I start crying really hard again. "Think, how… how… how you would… would feel….if the tide was turned. I don't know what to do." Elliot pushes my head onto his shoulder and kisses my head several times.

"Baby, I love you so much, this shouldn't be about us. Your right, Ethan is your brother and you need to deal with him in your own way. But I am furious with him, and it will take me a long time to get over what he did to Mia. It was a selfish, shitty thing for him to do. She is my sister and I am protective of her and I feel half guilty that I couldn't keep her from getting hurt in this situation .Fortunately she doesn't know. Did you tell Ana?"

I nod. "Yes, but she promised not to tell Mia. She wasn't surprised."

"Okay, that's secondary. The only thing that is important right now is that you and I are okay and we can work through this. I love you Kate and I am sorry this is hard on you, but while I am happy Mia has moved on, every time I see Ethan I am going to think about what he did. I am sure over time I will let it go, but right now this is new to me and I am pissed. I didn't let it impact my conversations with your parents yesterday. I shut my mouth when they talked about him half the fucking day, but give me time okay baby. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know, just promise me you won't hit him or punch him like you did Shawn yesterday." I start crying again.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" He looks guilty as charged.

"I saw you leave the field and I know you went after him don't lie." I wipe my nose on my sleeve and he laughs.

"Been hanging out with my crew? Okay, yes I knocked Shawn on his ass. What does that have to do with Ethan?"

"Elliot, stop playing dumb. You need to promise me you won't hurt Ethan. I don't even care if you don't talk to him for a long time. He owes you and me an apology for putting us in this position. But please, please, please promise me that neither you nor Christian will hurt him." I am pulling at his t-shirt pleading.

Elliot rubs his hands through his hair then pulls me closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, I won't get physical with Ethan, but at some point he and I need to chat. He needs to man up about this. Not run away to London like a pussy. I can't speak for my brother, he is doubly pissed and it's not like you two are close enough to make Christian have any loyalties to you. Fuck your brother is having wet dreams over his wife, and he is not the kind of guy to be okay with that. But I don't want to see you like this baby, so you have my word."

I kiss him several times on his neck and thank him. We sit there for a few minutes and then we hear Christian yelling. Oh, oh, something tells me Ana has asked him to drop the matter as well. "I'm sorry Elliot, really, really sorry. I hope you know that I love Mia too and I promise to keep this from her."

"I know that Kate. Come on lets go upstairs. I had a depressing morning, make me feel better." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. He pushes me back on the couch and runs his hands under my shirt and within minutes we are all over each other.

I push him back thinking if I don't cool him down he will end up fucking me right on the couch in broad daylight and god knows who would see. Gretchen is in the kitchen cleaning up from yesterday's dinner, and Ana and Christian are just upstairs. Elliot is going at me like we haven't screwed in a year and it was just this morning before he left.

"Breathe Elliot. Hey, is everything okay?" I kiss him softly and push his curls out of his baby blue eyes. I love the shape of his eyes, they are almond shape and he has great blond eyebrows and dark eyelashes and he is so freaking hot. He didn't shave this morning and I run my hands along his blond whiskers and touch his perfectly shaped lips before placing my finger on the cleft in his chin. "I love your butt chin."

He smiles but it's not his typical smile. He looks distracted.

"Tell me what happened? I didn't mean for you to see me crying and being a wimp. I know you and your brother were going over to see how you could make the house more secure and face the elephant in the room head on. How did that go?"

Elliot just shrugs and I see his eyes water up.

"What baby, tell me. Did something happen?"

"It's just a lot worse than Gramps has led on. We are going to have to make it like a fucking prison on lock down in there to keep her safe. She has been wandering out the front and back doors. Thank god for Riley. He is able to let Gramps know before she gets too far. He confessed that last week he found her out in the back yard going to the bathroom for god's sake. Grams would be mortified if she knew that she was doing this. She doesn't remember. We are going to put a fence around the whole yard with a gate so if she gets out she can't go anywhere. It was just heartbreaking to hear what has been going on. Gramps didn't want us to know it was this bad, but he came clean today." Elliot wipes his eye and the tear that has escaped. "I fucking hate this Kate. Come on, please let's go upstairs. I need you baby."

I kiss Elliot again. He is always so easy going and to see him hurting like this breaks my heart. "Of course, let me make you feel better babe. I love you Elliot. I am sorry you are going through this. Come on." I take his hand and we go upstairs quietly.

We enter his bedroom without talking and I take off my shirt and bra and stare at Elliot who is looking at me. He takes off his shirt and I catch my breath like it was the first time. His body is so amazing. He pulls me to him and holds me tight.

"God Kate, I love the way you feel next to me." He bends down and takes my breast in his mouth and squeezes my ass with his other hand. I can't tell if this is going to be rough sex or gentle sex. Whenever Elliot is in a serious mood he wants to make love. When he is his normal crazy self, he likes to get a bit kinky and play hard. My guess is he will want to take this slow, so I don't take the lead or take over which I tend to do when we play rough. Making love is more his thing. He kisses each of my eyes and tells me he is sorry that I was so upset and sorry for his part in that. He is so sweet and good to me and sometimes I can be such a demanding bitch. I don't deserve him. But I do love him so much.

"No babe, you don't owe me an apology. I love you Elliot, I want to make you feel better." So, the hell with it, I take over. I kiss his chest and work my way down to his pants and unbutton his jeans unleashing his erection. I sit on the bed and pull him towards me and put him in my mouth sucking and taking him all in. He puts his hands on both sides of my head and guides me back and forth gently. When I try to speed up he holds my head and tells me to take it slow. I look up and see his head is back.

"Baby, this feels good. Milk it baby, come on milk it, take me deeper ah, this is what I need." I speed up my assault. I want him to cum this way. I know he loves a good blow job and I tend to avoid them when I can, but he needs this today so I give him all I have and suck hard and take him deep. "Oh Jesus Kate, you're doing so good baby, oh fuck I am going to cum in your mouth, if you don't want me to tell me quick." I don't want him to if I were honest, but every once in awhile, too keep my man happy, a girl does what she's gotta do. Ana loves doing this. Me; not so much. And yes, there it is. "Ahh fuck!" The warm liquid goes down my throat and I pull away smiling at him. Jeez Elliot was yelling awfully loud.

I look up and Elliot takes my hand and pulls me up and puts his finger to his lips indicating I should listen. He starts laughing hysterically. "I swear to god Kate we didn't plan this." What is he talking about? Then I hear Christian next door in his room.

"Oh, fuck Ana, this feels good, suck it hard baby. Yes, ahhh fuck." Ewww I can't believe it. I don't want to hear this. I wonder if they heard Elliot too.

"Are you sure Grey? Awfully coincidental don't you think?" Elliot is on the bed laughing his ass off. This is the Elliot I know. "Well when you're done laughing, I'm waiting here. Don't leave me hanging."

"Sorry baby, it was like stereo. Oh that is fucking great. We have us some good women. I love you, come here. Let me take care of you."

And boy does he!

**Christian's POV**

"Oh, fuck Ana, this feels good, suck it hard baby. Yes, ahhh fuck." I finally cum but it took me extra long because fucking Elliot was getting off in his bedroom next door and screaming his god damn head off. I couldn't concentrate.

"Jeez Christian what was that?" Ana stands up after I extend my hand to her. "You were so loud."

"Fuck didn't you hear Elliot. I was trying to drown him out. He was so god damn loud."

"I didn't hear him. I was too busy taking care of you."

"And that you did. Thank you baby that was great. I feel better. And yes now you can go shopping without me." I wink at her, so she knows I am teasing her. "Seriously, you won't be mad if I send the security and stay out at the house. Some of the gym equipment is being delivered this afternoon and Claude is going to be there to help set it up, but I kind of want to be there too. But if you prefer I go with you to buy towels, toasters dishes and all that boring shit, then I will go with you. I am still not sure why you don't let someone else do all this for you."

"No! I think I will have a lot more fun and get so much more done if you are not with me. This is our first home together and I want to be the one that picks our dishes and everything out. "

"Okay but you're not buying anything for the baby are you? I want to do that too."

"No. I want to do that with you as well. So are you over your temper tantrum over Ethan." I was pissed that Kate told her and then doubly pissed that she said she knew Ethan was hot for her by the way he always acts around her. That set me off because if she suspected Ethan felt this way she should have said something to me. God damn it what else doesn't she tell me. Who else wants down her pants? But I don't want to get her worked up so I reign in my temper but this conversation isn't over. She is damn lucky she is pregnant or I would be going at it with her.

Ana picks her clothes off the floor. We need a shower. I just devoured my wife until she came multiple times before she gave me one of her amazing blow jobs. All of a sudden it hits me that both Elliot and I were getting head at the same time.

"Christian did you and Elliot drive home together and plan this?"

"Plan what? You mean say, 'gee I think we should go home and get our women to give us blow jobs? Christ Ana, I know we act like barbarians but give us some credit." But I can't help it, I privately smile. It's like we are finally living our teen years together, since I robbed us of that time. The passage we should have had together as teenagers never happened.

We take a shower together and clean up. Ana is excited to go shopping with Kate and spend the day with her. We need to meet my parents and all the Trevelyan's at the house and give them a tour. It was decided to leave Grams at home with the caregiver as she was not having a good day at all and we were worried that with the house still unfurnished and Elliot's crew pounding away finishing jobs, it would set her off.

Ana and I talk about the list she needs to create before she gets set lose shopping. I told her to get whatever we need and quit asking me if it is okay if she spends a lot of money. Fuck, I am glad she is planning on spending some money.

I am making Ana and Kate take, Sawyer, Reynolds, and Byerly with them. Ana has still not taken too Byerly but I want her to have a female with her in case she has to use the ladies room or wants to try something on.

Ana is still getting dressed and I go downstairs and see Gretchen cleaning. God she annoys me the way she always stares at me. I open the refrigerator and start pulling out leftovers from yesterday. My mom has the most organized refrigerator I have ever seen. Everything is lined up. I take out the turkey, grab some lettuce and rummage through the bread box. Now what? Shit I will just wait for Ana. I can't even make a sandwich right.

"Can I make you something Christian?" I look over and Gretchen is all breathy.

"No, Ana is coming down in a minute, she'll do it." I need to learn how to cook or do something in the kitchen. I am going to be a father for fuck's sake. My child will be fixing me meals at this rate.

Elliot enters the kitchen and we both look at each other trying not to grin.

"Feeling better little bro?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, you?" We try not to laugh, but we can't help it. "Fuck, you think you are loud enough Elliot."

"Me? Are you fucking kidding me? You were ridiculous."

"Horseshit, I couldn't even concentrate asshole." We hear the heels in the foyer and know it's either Kate or Ana so shut up trying not to grin. It's Ana.

"You guys hungry?" She starts taking food out of the refrigerator and fixes us all a great lunch with the leftovers. She made us turkey, cranberry and goat cheese sandwiches with arugula. She grilled the sandwiches and man it was good. See, I wouldn't have even thought to do that.

"Hey itty bitty, I have meant to apologize to you." Elliot says biting into his sandwich.

"About?" Ana looks up surprised.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I called you Beluga the other day. I mean you are so tiny; you couldn't be big if you tried. So I hope you know I was kidding."

"Its' fine Elliot, I am over it. The most important thing is that I eat healthy for the baby and it's not a big deal."

"Good since you're not mad at me will you make me another one of these sandwiches, they are outrageous."

"Of course. Christian do you want another sandwich." Kate is gobbling up her sandwich too. Elliot is right, these are outrageous.

"Yes that would be great baby. You need to teach me how to do this?" I bite into the rest of the sandwich I have in front of me and see Kate, Elliot and Ana staring at me. "What?"

"Dude, you are so full of shit. You're not going learn to cook. Don't even pretend." Elliot shakes his head.

After lunch Ana and I drive out to the house to meet to meet everyone. On the way there Ana works me over about letting her drive her car more often. I let her make her case but don't respond. I wish I had never bought the damn thing. I don't like her driving mostly because she is a terrible driver and of course I worry the whole time. She is pissed because she has this great car with less than 2000 miles on it. We always take my R8 if we drive alone. This is mostly so I don't have to have her on my ass about driving her own car.

Sawyer is following us and Kate and Elliot are right behind him. I am super excited to move in. As we pull down the long drive we are both grinning. The landscaping is done and we are a week away from moving into our home that we planned out together. Ana sits up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Christian I can't believe we are moving in next week. It is amazing isn't it?" I put my hand on her knee as I park in from of the eight car garage and after putting the car in park I pull her in my arms and kiss her.

"I have never been happier Ana. Thank you."

There are delivery trucks at the house and Elliot's production manager George has been working all morning taking the deliveries of mostly appliances. I give the tour and Ana and Kate start making list of what they want to buy. I am not real happy when Ana invites Lauren and Becca to go shopping as well. I don't want my security to have that many women to keep an eye on. I guess Becca and Lauren will be okay as no one knows them, but I let Sawyer know and he is not happy about having the extra women to watch.

"Do you know how many people will be in those stores? Have you been with your wife when she shops? She moves around like a water bug. She is all over the place I guess because she hates to shop she goes back and forth. It is hard to keep tabs of her and look for perps. Keeping an eye on her, looking for the pap's, watching Kate and then any security issues on top of two more women to keep an eye on, fuck sir. Pardon me for saying this sir, but this is not a good idea." Sawyer is back to being formal with me today, which if I were honest is more preferable to me. He's right.

Wilson is with Mia and Taylor is still with Gail and his daughter until Sunday. This feels like it has the potential for disaster to me. Watching four women shopping on the busiest shopping day of the year, yea Sawyer is not happy. Why did I give in to this?

I let my dad take over the tour. He has come out here so much he knows more about the house than I do.

I find Ana in the bathroom next to what will be my office. I made sure the door to her library is locked as I don't want her to go in there until it's furnished. She is writing down what she is calling this room as _B3 - Christian's office_. There are 14 bathrooms in this place. I guess that is a bit much but that includes the two in the gym, each bedroom, the one off to the laundry room, Sawyer's area and the half baths throughout, so that doesn't seem like that much to me.

"Ana, can we talk about this shopping extravaganza you're going on?" I take the pen and notepad out of her hand so she will listen.

"Sure, what about it?"

"I don't think it is a good idea that you invited Lauren and Becca. I prefer they just meet you somewhere for dinner but don't shop with you. It will be hard on security tracking so many of you when the stores will be packed. Can this wait until another day?"

I can tell by the way Ana looks at me that her response will be no. "We are looking forward to this."

"I know baby but how do you expect to stay safe on the busiest shopping day of the year. It will be like a zoo today?"

"Christian, you have half an army coming with me. I will be fine. Please, I am all geared up." She puts her arms around me and stands on her toes to give me a kiss.

"I know what you are doing Mrs. Grey." I lift her up so we are eye to eye and she starts laughing. "You are not to be more than two feet away from Sawyer at any given time or I will tell him to handcuff himself to you." I sigh. Thank fuck my GEH employees can't see how easily she manipulate me. "Do you need any cash, since you never carry any on you?" I know she has her Black Amex but I want her to have some cash on her and she never has a cent on her.

"I think I have a twenty in my wallet." I roll my eyes at her, set her down and pull out five one hundred dollar bills out of my front pocket money clip."

"Christian what am I going to do with five hundred dollars in cash?"

"Just take it Ana, you never know when you will need some cash on you. Okay, before you go, have you thought about what I told you last night?"

"I have and it's not my decision Christian. You need to settle this with yourself. I don't like her, never will, but she is dying and I don't want you to have any regrets. If you feel you need to see her one more time, then do it. What are you looking for from her?"

"I think an apology. I never thought I needed one before because I didn't think she did anything wrong, but now I want to give her the chance to say she is sorry and I guess repent or something. But if you don't want me to I won't. I would want you to go with me."

Ana sighs. "If this is something you need, then I will go with you. Is that what you want?"

I don't know what I want. I have slowly come to hate Elena. I cut her out of my life because I finally realized that if my mom and wife were that hurt by her, she had to go. But at the time, I didn't really hate her; I just found her pathetic and like a poison. But, now, being away from her, I get this sick feeling in my stomach. She fucked my life up and if Ana hadn't come along, I would still be the asshole Dom that I was before; ruining women's lives and living a lonely existence. She needs to die understanding that she took what should have been some of my best years away from me. I see that now.

"Yes baby, I want us to go see her. I need you with me, and I know I need this. If she doesn't apologize or acknowledge what she did was wrong, then so be it, but I need to let her know that I now despise her for what she did."

"Okay, then set it up. Do you want to do this before we go to Montreal next week?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." I look at Ana and I know she hates this, but she seems to understand.

"So, I will hang out here today, set up my gym and maybe even try the new basketball court with Scott, Daniel and Elliot if we have time. We will go out to dinner or can meet you somewhere. Just text me and baby don't get too tired today okay. I have plans for us later."

"Really? What kind of plans?" She smiles at me.

"Our new playroom is set up." I got rid of every piece of furniture in the playroom that any other women had shared with me and let Ana help me pick out new furniture and devices. Reynolds is on his way over here but he just took delivery and waited while the discreet crew set everything up. If Ana knew Reynolds was there while they were setting up she would be embarrassed so I don't tell her that part. We have definitely decided the playroom stays at Escala. Of course we will have toys, lots of them here, but the BDSM furniture, stays at Escala as it is not appropriate having it in a family home. I get that.

The only furniture we are bringing from Escala is my piano and our bedroom furniture because Ana loves it so much. So I will have a new bedroom set delivered to Escala for the master bedroom. I think we will use Escala for business. Perhaps I will turn it into a corporate apartment for corporate guests and as our getaway. All the books in the library are coming over to the new house as well and of course our clothes. But, my office and the billiard table and all other furniture is staying behind. We have four new guest room sets being delivered next week. The new billiard table is arriving next week and I have actually lost count of all the furniture, TV's and new items we have bought.

We plan to work on the baby's room after Christmas. Ana wants to keep one bedroom empty for Teddy to move into when he is older and then if we another baby they will go into the nursery. Brady did a great job on the nursery. It is exactly what I wanted.

I am a happy and proud man at the moment. Elliot has done an amazing job on the house and I hope he is as proud of this as I am. I have never allowed myself to feel proud of what I have accomplished. But having a wife that tells me all the time how proud she is of me and having a completely new outlook on life has a funny way of making me sit back and enjoy what I have accomplished.

**Ana's POV**

**Saturday Morning**

I woke up late this morning. Christian wore me out last night trying all the new playroom toys but he let me sleep in. Yesterday I shopped until I could barely stand. I bought all new pots and pans, sheets, pillows, bedspreads, rugs, dishes, glassware, silverware, placemats, bath towels, bath accessories, towels for the gym, toasters, espresso machine, blenders, wine glasses, four coffee makers, juicer's, and I can't even remember everything. Kate was in her glory just scooping up items left and right. Thankfully, everything will be delivered as I bought way too much to fit in the SUV. It would have taken a moving van as I even bought some furniture.

We didn't have any problems with security other than at 8:00 pm when we were all still shopping at West Elm the media got wind that I was on a shopping terror and tried to get in the store. That set Sawyer off who was getting crabby and hungry and he almost punched a reporter.

I walk out into the kitchen and it is empty so I pour some orange juice and pull out some eggs and bacon to make breakfast. I see the newspaper on the counter and low and behold there is a picture of Kate and I shopping.

"**Local Merchants See Increase in HolidaySales from Billionaire's Wife"**

_Anastasia Grey made a rare public appearance yesterday joining hundreds of other holiday shoppers at some of Seattle's area shops. Ana Grey, the wife of Christian Grey was shopping with her future sister-in-law, Kate Kavanagh who is engaged to Grey's older brother, Elliot. The two were spotted at Neiman Marcus, Pottery Barn and West Elm. Mrs. Grey who is pregnant with the couple's first child was displaying a baby bump and attracted the stares and attention of many shoppers. _

"_I can't believe she is out shopping like the rest of us. She is so pretty, I have only seen her in photos," said Debbie Miller from Kent who was shopping next to Grey and Kavanagh in West Elm._

_The women were accompanied by a tight team of security and no one was allowed to disturb them as they shopped. While not all the details were available, it was reported that Mrs. Grey spent over $100,000 at Neiman Marcus on household items and well over $200,000 at Pottery Barn. West Elm would not divulge how much was spent but one shopper who was behind Grey in the checkout line said she overheard the cashier give a total of $68,000._

_The Grey's are reportedly getting ready to move into their new mansion rumored to be near Medina on Lake Washington near Bill Gates. The home which has been completely refurbished is reportedly now worth over $25 million dollars with the addition of a full size basketball court, indoor pool, outdoor pool and a boathouse with both and indoor and outdoor bar. From appearances it would appear that Mrs. Grey was shopping for her new digs purchasing mostly household furnishings. _

_Grey's spokesperson had no comment. _

"Good Morning baby." I look up at Christian to see if he is mad.

"Hi."

What's the matter? You look worried?" He kisses me.

"Are you pissed about this article?"

"Yes not happy that whoever assisted you obviously didn't honor the NDA that Sawyer gave them to sign. But, I have Bryce and Chaz working on it. Glad though that they have the location of where we are living completely wrong, but pissed that someone on Elliot's team is obviously talking too. So it's been a busy morning."

"I am so embarrassed. All these poor people in the area and there I am spending a fortune. I should have had someone else shop for me. You were right." I feel terrible that I spent so much and people will surely think I am a gold digger.

"Hey, stop that. That is the least of my issues. It is our money and no one's business how we spend it. I give a boat load of money away every year to various organizations and charities. I don't give a shit what my wife spends. It isn't anyone's business but ours. I am just pissed that Neiman's yet again let me down and Pottery Barn couldn't control their employee's. Elliot has already fired two guys he thinks leaked information. But, it is what it is. Like I said, at least everyone thinks we are living in Medina and has no idea where we really are."

"Are we still going to see she who shall go unnamed?"

"I would like to, yes. Are you still okay with it?

"I guess so. How about I make us breakfast first?"

"Sounds good then how about we have a shower together. I need my morning fix." He winks at me. He sure is in a good mood this morning considering the newspaper article and where we are going later. One thing about Christian, give him lots of sex and he tends to be a happy camper.

**Christian's POV**

Last night was great. I needed to go at Ana with a little more kinky fuckery than what we have done in awhile. She was so tired when I was done with her I had to carry her to bed. She had four orgasms and all powerful. I was right behind her with three. God I needed that. I was as gentle as I have ever been while adding just the right amount of kink. I let her sleep in this morning but now we are on our way to the hospital. I don't know if it was thinking about Elena last night and getting angry that made me want to play hard or just the excitement of our first home together being almost ready. Either way, I am prepared to go see Elena now and either say goodbye to her or get an apology which will still be goodbye.

I called Flynn this morning and talked to him for over an hour on why I was doing this. He seems to think I am looking for closure. If I never see her again without trying to get her to admit she was wrong, the rest of my life it will be like an open wound. I explained that to Ana and she said it helped her to understand my wanting to do this.

We sign in and are told where to find Elena Lincoln. Ana is squeezing my hand tight and I know she doesn't want to be here, but I want her to know exactly what is said. I knock on the door and we walk in into the room which is dark with drawn shades and no lights on. What I see is not what I was expecting.

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger- I almost have the next chapter completed – so it shouldn't be more than a day or two.**_

_**Thank you everyone for the many comments regarding the Alzheimer's story line with Grams. So many of you are or have gone through this same issue and it was heartwarming to receive so many kind comments and words of understanding. I apologize that I have been away from updating for a few days, but I have had a lot going on for work. Thank you everyone for your always positive feedback. **_

_**Sorry for those of you that want Mia to find out about Ethan, it's not going to happen. But he will be having a conversation with Christian soon! **_

_**Lilly **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Closure **

**Saturday**

**Ana's POV**

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I stand behind Christian still holding his hand and we are both surprised, and shocked to see Carrick sitting in the chair next to Elena's bed. He is holding some paperwork.

"It's a confidential, legal matter. I might ask you the same. Why are you here?"

Christian motions for Carrick to step out in the hallway and both Christian and are taken back by the sight of Elena. Gone is her trademark styled hair and a face full of make-up. In its place we see an old woman, no make-up except the out of place bright red lipstick on her lips. She has deep brown circles under her eyes and she is wearing a turban on her head. She is wearing a hospital gown and has a port of some sort protruding from her chest and an IV in her arm. She looks like she is dying; with that there is no doubt. More than that she looks like a very old lady. I mean older than she should look just from being sick. Clearly without make-up this woman was hiding who she really is.

We step out in the hallway and Christian and Carrick stare at each other both perplexed.

"Dad, why in the hell are you here and why are you helping her?"

Carrick holds a stack of paperwork in his hands and with his other hand he touches Christian's shoulder. "I am here for several reasons. She needed to do what she just did, which I can't tell you anything about. Secondly, I did it in exchange for her listening to what I had to say to her. Finally, she has some wrongs to make right and that was my concession to completing this last bit of paperwork for her. I can't reveal anything about that at this time. Now son, why are you here?"

Christian stares at his dad for what seems like a very long time. The only noise present is that of the beeping of monitors from nearby rooms. Finally Christian pushes back and almost falls against the wall. "I don't know. I guess to tell her I hate her and that she was wrong, I finally see that now and I want her to die knowing that she didn't make me who I am, and I want her to understand how vile she is."

"I understand that Christian. But you will be disappointed. She is weak and almost incapable of talking at this point. She is ravaged with cancer and she smells of death. Be sure that this is worth it to you, because seeing her up close and as she lies there dying may not bring you the closure you are looking for. And I am assuming it is closure you need right now." Carrick puts his hand on top of Christians head almost like he is absolving him. "Son, you're a brilliant young man with a wonderful happy future ahead of you. If you want to inflict pain on her, walk away now and never give her the satisfaction of redeeming herself in anyway. She wants you to come in there so she can tell you just how right she was and how she saved you from a fate of drugs and alcoholism. I just heard her say that. She won't give you what you need. She isn't capable. She is a psychopath pure and simple. I am afraid you will be wasting your time. Let her die alone and pathetic." Carrick then surprises us both as he reaches over and kisses Christian's forehead. He whispers just loud enough so I can barely hear him. "I can't bear to see her hurt you again. I can't bear it. Walk away with me now and let your past die with her."

I wipe the tears from my face. Please Christian, do what he says. I take his hand and he looks down at me his lips quivering just slightly and I see the tears in his eyes. Then Christian does something I am sure Carrick never expected he nods his head slowly, agreeing to walk away but not before he puts his head on his dad's shoulders and cries while Carrick awkwardly holds him in his arms.

"I am ashamed Dad, ashamed of what she turned me into. What I did and how I lived my life for twelve years. I am so ashamed. "

I look over and see Sawyer has blocked the hallway not allowing any visitors or people past him while Christian and his Dad have this very personal moment.

"Christian. Let it go. You have found ways and means to work around the demon she tried to turn you into. You wouldn't have this beautiful woman next to you carrying your son, if she had won. You are going to be fine. You and your family will be fine. I like to think that your mother and I were able to offset the evil she tried to instill in you. Look at me Christian." Christian has tears running down his face and looks up at his dad wiping his eyes. "You are a fine man. We all let you down. All the adults in your life let you down. With that said, let's bury the blame and this part of your past and lets walk away right now. Leave it here with this dying bitch to rectify in hell. It is hers to rectify not yours son."

Christian looks in the room and I follow his eyes as we see Elena lying in her bed staring at us with a weak, evil smile. He stares at her for the longest time and then together with Carrick we walk out of Elena Lincoln's life forever.

We spend the rest of the day at Escala getting organized for our move. Christian is quiet. Very quiet. I wouldn't say he was aloof. When he past me or was near me he held me or touched me softly, but he was quieter than he has ever been. I don't know if he is okay or not. His smile doesn't meet his eyes and I don't know what I should do for him. I think he just needs this time.

He is up most of the night playing the piano and we don't make love or do anything but just kiss each other good night. He had his first nightmare in months and I am starting to think maybe it was a mistake for him to walk away. We ate our meals in silence and as I waited for him to talk to me, my own fear started taking over.

On Sunday Taylor returned and instantly Christian recruited him for a run. Taylor knew something was off and he looked at me with a question in his eyes. I am torn. Should I call Flynn? Should I give him time to process this? Was Carrick right? Or should he go back and say what he needs to say? Is it sorrow for Elena he feels? I hope not. I don't think I could bear that. Or is it regret for his lost years? He is shutting me out and I don't know what to do.

While Taylor and Christian are out running I place a call to Grace. I won't let Christian continue this much longer.

"Grace, ever since we left the hospital yesterday Christian has retreated and it's getting worse. He isn't speaking much and I don't know what I should do. I have never seen him like this."

I hear Grace breathe in. "Give him another day or two Ana. I think he is trying to reconcile everything and in a way he is grieving not for Elena but for what he lost, and for what he did all those years. I don't know everything, but I have put some pieces together. Christian's life with you now is so different and he is seeing for the first time just how dark a life he led. Give him some time on this. If he isn't better in a few days, we will step in. But, sweetie, you have done wonders with him. Don't expect him to just heal over night on this. He has tucked it away neatly in a small corner of his soul for a long time. It's not as simple as removing the memories and forgetting they ever happened."

I sense somehow Grave and Carrick have discovered more about Christian's past than they have told him. She doesn't give me what I want to hear. I want her to tell me he will be okay and that I am enough. But I know she is right. He is trying to reconcile twelve years of abuse, a lifestyle he no longer wants a part of and the embarrassment and shame he has carried with him for keeping his family at arm's length. She is right. This is not a quick fix.

I am in the library sorting out the books for the move. We have some very valuable first editions and I want to have Sawyer take them over so they are treated with care.

"Ana," I hear Christian calling me. He was gone for almost three hours and didn't let me know where he was. I am a bit pissed.

"What do you need?" I know I sound short and distant. He looks at me and pushes a stray hair from my face behind me ear.

"I need you." I don't say anything. "I know I haven't been myself and I am sorry. I know I have shut you out since yesterday. Can we sit?" He takes my hand and leads me over to the sofa. "Look I am not good at opening up, you know that."

"I need to know what you're thinking. Please talk to me. We should be at our happiest right now. We are moving into our dream home, it's Christmas in a little over three weeks and we have it all. But ever since yesterday, you have shut me out. Is it because you saw Elena and miss her?"

"God no. Is that what you think?"

I nod my head. "What am I suppose to think Christian? You have been quiet, sulking and cold ever since we left the hospital."

"Baby, did you see her? She was disgusting. I saw her for the first time - the real Elena without her war paint on. All I could think of was how pathetic I was to let that vile fucking woman ever touch me. Christ; the years I wasted. Why did I ever feel I needed her? I have been trying to sort through all of this. Do I miss her - fuck no. Do I regret that I didn't chastise her on her death bed for what she put me through; not really. I looked into her eyes laying there in that hospital bed and saw pure evil. I am ashamed and mad at myself."

Christian rubs his hands through his hair and hangs his head down. I take his hand in mine and kiss it.

"Christian, I guess I understand that, but I don't think you should waste another second on this woman and your past. We have too much to be happy about right now."

"I went back to the hospital this morning after seeing Flynn." I sit up and my mouth drops. I feel betrayed. "Don't worry I didn't go in. I just sat in the parking lot and then I drove over to see Gramps." Christian leans back and rests his head on the top of the sofa. He looks tired.

"Why did you go see Gramps?" I know he is close to his grandfather and I am glad he went to him, but shouldn't he come to me now? I am feeling torn between him doing whatever he needs to do to fix this and my disappointment that I am not the person that he ran to for help in fixing this.

"Look Ana, before I go on, please know I love you more than any person in the world. But I just needed my grandfather today to kick me in the ass and set me straight. I told him everything, and I mean everything. At great risk I might add. He listened for over an hour and never said a word. I was scared that I might lose him and he would be so disappointed in me if he knew everything but of course after he heard me out for an hour he gave me a verbal ass kicking. Initially, he cried over what she did to me. He physically cried and I could barely stand it. He stood up and berated me that I didn't go to him and tell him what was happening at the time and after he was finished with that he verbally kicked my ass.

"What do you mean he verbally kicked your ass. He doesn't blame you does he?"

"No of course not." He sits back down and tells me what Gramps said and repeats in almost a trance the words of his grandfather.

"_Christian, if I could, I would turn the hands of time back right now and fix this for you; but I can't. But at the same token if I could turn the hands of time back I would leave you sitting here in this room, go get your grandmother, and make mad passionate love to her and hold her in my arms and never let her go. I would walk away from your pain and be selfish and have my wife again. You god damn fool, quit feeling sorry for yourself. It was a horrible thing what that bitch did to you. But you're a good man now and it's the past. Go home, make love to Ana, live for the time you have and live for me and your grandmother. Take what we can't have son, live every god damn minute you have and don't look back. Now get the hell out of here and go home to your beautiful loving wife's arms and pull yourself together."_ Christian smiles at me.

"He is a smart man." I tell him this and look in Christian's eyes and see that he is not in the same dark place that he has been in since yesterday.

"Yes he is. Baby, I'm sorry. That is all I can say." He looks at me and I reach over and pull his face to mine and kiss him softly. He kisses me back with passion and then pulls away. "Which room first?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am planning on fucking you over and over again for the rest of the day in multiple locations. The staff has been told to stay the hell away for the rest of the day. All the camera's are off. You are getting fucked fifty shades to Sunday, so pick your first spot."

I launch myself at Christian. "Oh thank fuck!"

He smiles. "Language Mrs. Grey!"

"Let's start right here." Christian pushes me down on the couch and kisses me with the passion I am used to. He is forceful, yet romantic and three hours later we have had sex on the couch, in our bedroom, on the kitchen counter and in Christian's office. We fell asleep in his office and woke up right before sunset. My god, this has been the best Sunday afternoon of my entire life. We covered every major position and I am completely sated. I sat on him and rode his hard; we did stand and slam, he took me from behind and we pleased each other orally. I am sore and one happy lady.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Oh Christian I am more than okay. Should I fix you dinner, it's getting late."

"Not yet. I have one more thing I want to do, before we have dinner." Christian stands up and takes my hand. We are both naked and I think we have clothes in every room of Escala. He guides me back to our bedroom and then into the bathroom and turns on two of the four shower heads.

"Grab the shower wall and face forward baby and spread your legs." I position myself as instructed and Christian moves my body as though he is taking a still life portrait, moving me until he finally has me exactly where he wants me. He reaches around me and turns the shower head that is located at my knees and turns it on. I have wondered why we had a shower head so low and we have never turned it on before, but once the strong jet stream of water begins I know exactly why this particular fixture was strategically placed. Hard, torrid streams of water are jetting right on to my clit and the feeling is amazing. I want to crouch into a hunched position, but then again it feels so wonderful. Christian has stepped out of the shower and I watch him from the other side of the glass rub his hard cock with what appears to be lube and then he strokes himself feverishly in front of me making me almost cum from the pure joy of watching him masturbate combined with the powerful water stream penetrating my slit. I am close and Christian is feverishly stroking until he steps back into the shower and lifts my ass cheeks enough before ramming himself into by rosebud. He reaches around and grabs both of my breast tugging hard on my nipples while the shower stream masturbates my clitoris and his large dick fucks my ass slowly. I am overwhelmed with stimulation and doubt I can hang on much longer.

"Baby push back against me. Push harder, harder come on Ana give it to me. Come on baby, push back, push back, push back, ahh fuck baby yes fuck…. Ana, Ana….." Christian releases inside of me and I succumb to the intensity and cum along side him. After a few minutes, we both fall to the shower floor. We are completely spent and very, very happy.

**Monday Morning**

**Taylor's POV**

Gail and I had a great Thanksgiving holiday weekend, one that was desperately needed. But fuck, I feel like I can hardly afford to go away. So much shit happened while I was gone. To start, the football game with that Shawn fucker. I have never met the guy but know enough about him from Sawyer and Mr. Grey. So, he of course shows up to the Turkey Bowl when I'm not there. I have a feeling this issue isn't quite as done as Sawyer believes it is. No one humiliates the boss and gets away with it. I don't care how much Elliot roughed him up.

Then to add to the wild weekend, Luke ended up having to do security with Ana and Kate on fucking Black Friday at the various stores. Are you fucking kidding me? If I had been here I would have put my foot down and said no fucking way. In addition, the boss went to see that Lincoln bitch with Ana in tow yesterday but then never ended up really seeing her. I would have given a month's pay to see her on her death bed. That apparently put him into a twenty four hour tailspin so when I returned it was pretty gloomy around here. He seems better today which might have to do with the fact that he and Ana had a fuck a thon yesterday. Gail and I were sent up to our apartment and Sawyer was given the day off and it was quite obvious what was going on in every room of the main floor. I can't wait until we move and we will be in a different building.

The boss just called me in his office here at GEH and told me to shut the door. I am waiting for him to get off the phone with Welsh and from what I am overhearing this seems to have something to do with Ethan Kavanagh.

"Sit down Taylor." Grey leans back in his desk and runs his hand through his hair. "You missed an interesting few days, but I hope your Thanksgiving was enjoyable."

"As enjoyable as it can be dealing with the ex and Gail's bitch of a sister. It was good to spend time with Sophie tough."

"So, last week I found out something that has me rather pissed off. I won't get into all the details but it appears Ethan Kavanagh has run off to London for a few days and do you know why?" I shake my head. Just fucking tell me. It's too early on a Monday to play Jeopardy. "The fucker thinks he is in love with my wife and can't handle being around her. So he bailed on joining our combined families for thanksgiving because it would be too _painful_ to see my wife."

Holy shit. Talk about Dead Man Walking. "I see. Are you telling me he actually confessed to this?"

"Yes, he told Kate and she told Elliot."

"Wait, he was with Mia all summer right?" I ask this because the SOB hung out with Mia, Elliot, Kate, the boss and the Mrs. all summer. I am confused. But I can see by Grey's eyes I have hit a raw nerve.

"Yes. He was but I am going to put that issue to the side right now. I just asked Welsh to find out when Kavanagh is due back, I assume it is this week, than I want him picked up and brought here. I need to have a chat with him."

"A chat?"

"A chat. I would like to kill the little fuck, but apparently Elliot has promised his fiancée he wouldn't hurt him and then my wife was able to get me to promise that as well. I didn't promise I wouldn't talk to him though. I also want to make sure that Sawyer lets you know immediately if he shows up within ten feet of Ana and he is monitoring her calls and emails. If the fucker tries to reach her I want to know first."

"Sir, since he has admitted his feelings and is making an effort to avoid her, is all this necessary." I can tell he doesn't appreciate this question.

"That was not a serious question was it? How the fuck would you feel if you were me? This is Elliot's future brother-in-law and the asshole is going to be around a lot over the years, not to mention the wedding. He didn't say he has a crush or is attracted to my wife, he said he is in love with her. Who in the hell confesses their love for another man's pregnant wife unless they are over the top in love. I don't like it, I don't want him near her and yes Taylor I feel it necessary to chat with him. While I have my conversation with him I think I might ask him just how much of a gentleman he thinks he was to be in love with _my_ wife while he fucked _my_ sister. The way I look at it, I have double the reason to talk to the prick and you're going with me so I don't end up in jail." Grey is up now pacing. "If I find out he slips past Sawyer and his team and runs into Ana at any point, let them know that they can kiss their jobs goodbye."

"Yes sir. I think I am clear on this. Anything else?"

"Yes, are we set for Montreal and who is on duty this week for furniture deliveries at the new house? I want everyone met at the gate and I want them signing NDA's or they don't drive through. There is way too much shit being printed about Ana and I lately and things are getting sloppy." He throws the morning paper at me and with an article about their move and how many rooms the new house has and Ana's weekend spending spree. That is exactly why she shouldn't have been allowed out shopping in front of everyone. Grey needs to put his foot down with her so I am not trying to fix shit later.

"We are good for Montreal. I have Reynolds and the new guy I hired hanging at the new place all week. They know the drill. Byerly and Sawyer are going with us to Montreal. Can we speak about Byerly sir?"

"Yes, I know Ana can't stand her. Have you started looking for someone else?"

"No, frankly Ana isn't going to like anyone. She doesn't like having close security when she is in the ladies room or in a dressing room period. I don't care if you hired Kate for the job, Ana makes this difficult."

"_Mrs. Gre_y doesn't get her way on this issue. Then tell Byerly to put a fucking smile on her face occasionally. I think Mrs. Grey thinks she is grouchy or some word like that, I can't remember. But, I don't care if we get a new person a week for her, this is not negotiable. She has personal security- period."

Yea right; until his wife gives him another blow job and has him promising the world. She owns him and it is starting to make our jobs difficult.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" He looks up at me and smirks.

"Save it Taylor, I know exactly what you're going to tell me and your right. I am trying not to stress Ana out during this pregnancy and as a result she is walking all over me, you and the entire security team. I plan to have a sit down chat with my wife tonight about this issue. She has run off with my nuts for the last time."

Now it is my turn to smirk. "Feel like making a friendly wager on that?"

"No, because you will probably fucking win." He gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee and looks at me to see if I want one. I shake my head no as I have had so much coffee this morning I could probably run to Montreal right now and beat the corporate jet.

"One more thing. While we are away, have Reynolds and whoever go out and find the biggest fucking Christmas tree they can find and have it in the foyer of the new house decorated with white lights. I want a ladder waiting and one of those big ass lighted stars, but don't place the star on it. I will do that when we get back. I just want to surprise Ana. Then get another tree say, 20 feet or so and have that in the family room left to the fireplace. Again get the lights put on it but that is all, we will do the rest. Have tehm buy several large wreaths as well. A large one for the family room would be good." He sits down and laughs. "Yea, yea I know …I've become a fucking wimp. Get the fuck out of here."

I walk past Andrea. "Good Morning Mrs. Reynolds."

"Stop calling me that Jason. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Peachy and yours?"

"Well considering Drew was called in everyday because of all the last minute issues, it was relaxing. I only heard from Mr. Grey three times which is not much all things considered." She whispers this even though Grey's door is shut. We both jump when we hear yelling. I walk closer to the door to see if I can figure out who is on the other end of his call and if it is anything I need to get involved in.

"You are getting paid to fucking stop this shit Chaz; not coach me on how to have my wife avoid press. I hired you because you supposedly have good relations with the media, well if this is all you got, than I am questioning our relationship with you. So you shut this shit down right now or walk your ass to HR." I hold my fingers up and count down: three, two and one and right on cue we hear the coffee cup shatter as it hits the wall.

**Tuesday Morning **

**Ana's POV**

I am sitting in Christian's office with him at Escala. We are leaving for Montreal as soon as he gets done with this phone interview with Mia's radio station. Chaz and Sam are in the room as well and Christian is commenting that the questions are the most ridiculous list he has ever seen.

"This is a waste of time. Why would anyone give a shit if I like brownies or chocolate chip cookies, or hot dogs vs. hamburgers'? This is nonsense."

"Mr. Grey, this station is known for their antics and craziness. The average listener is under thirty. You're an enigma, it will help with your image with younger people and it's actually entertaining." Chaz informs Christian, but he still is not happy. Taylor and I look at each other and try not to laugh.

"I almost don't care right now where my sister spends Christmas. I was in a weak moment. Fuck." Christian is dressed in his jeans and rust color cable knit sweater and suede boots. He is just sex on legs. I am wearing leggings with a long shirt and my boots. I plan on being comfy for our flight. Baby Grey has been active this morning and I am rubbing my bump trying to calm him down. Christian is staring at me and I giggle when it looks like he is pleading with me to get him out of this phone call.

Walking over to Christian's built in BOSE system Chaz turns on the radio station just in time to hear the announcement about Christian.

"_Good Morning Seattle. You're listening to the Morning Zoo with Bobby, Mike, JT and Mia here on your morning Top FM station. And do we have a treat coming up our listeners this morning. The mysterious Billionaire Bad Boy and big brother of our own lovely Mia has agreed to call in this morning and answer twenty five questions- yes twenty five never asked questions live on the air."_ The deep voice is so typical radio and I shake my head thinking this could get interesting. "So Mia how did you do it? Did you have something on your brother that you could use against him with your mom and dad? Tell us how you got him to agree to call him."

"He loves me and he needed a favor." She laughs and they ring some bells. Christian rolls his eyes.

"_Well come on Mia, tell us the favor, don't leave us hanging." _

"Christian wants me to stay home for Christmas Eve and not go to Indiana."

"_And what's in Indiana Mia?"_

"Indianapolis." Mia giggles. She is not giving anything away.

"_Could it be a certain someone? Yes men of Seattle, our little hottie Mia Grey is not on the market anymore, she is taken. Tell us his name Mia."_

"No. But let's talk about what is happening in Seattle this week." Mia gives an update on local charity events, and then they break for a song.

"Okay Mr. Grey you need to call into the station." Chaz tells him.

"Fuck could this be any more annoying. Call the number Chaz."

We watch Chaz call into the designated number and I see Christian texting someone. He looks at me rolls his eyes and hands me his phone. He has a text from Mia.

_I love you Christian. Thanks for doing this. You'll be awesome. Don't let them get Brady's name out of you._

I hand him his phone and don't say anything. Chaz puts the speaker phone on and he turns the radio off so there isn't any feedback.

"_Good Morning Seattle! If you're just joining us we have Seattle's Bad Boy Billionaire on the phone with us. Gooood Morning Christian Grey, welcome to the zoo." _

"Good Morning."

"Hi Christian."

"Good Morning Mia."

"_If in case you just dropped in from Mars, we have our own Mia Grey's big brother on the phone with us live. Are you calling from GEH, your company headquarters in Seattle Christian?"_ I see him cringe. He hates the informality and Taylor and I have to hide our smiles.

"Yes."

"_Okay so how many years older are you than Mia Christian?_" Christian looks up and holds the questions up to Chaz mouthing that isn't on the list. Chaz just shrugs and motions to respond, it's not a big deal.

"Almost seven years."

"_Was she a brat when she was a kid_?" Christian rubs his hands in his hair.

"Sometimes." I feel bad for the interviewer; Christian is giving minimal answers, mostly because they weren't supposed to ask anything that wasn't on the list.

"_Mia, what kind a brother was Christian?"_

"Ummm, hey who said you were interviewing me?" She laughs. "He was and still is the best brother in the world, other than my other brother Elliot. They are both the best."

"No, Mia, I am clearly the better brother. Elliot as you will recall, told me to tell you no about doing this interview. I took you more places when you were little and still do. I am a lot nicer to you."

"_Whoo hoo there you have it, Christian Grey is telling us he is a better brother than the other Millionaire Bad Boy in town, older brother Elliot Grey_." This perks up Bobby the main radio personality. _So Christian, right after the break we have twenty five questions for you, things Seattle wants to know about the famous Christian Grey. Right now we have the Alicia Keys for our audience on this fine Tuesday morning._

Chaz puts the phone on mute. "Mr. Grey you have to be friendlier. You're coming across as bored and pissed off."

"That is because I am bored and pissed off. They didn't say they were going to ask me personal shit, only stuff that didn't matter. But fine I will be nicer."

I get up and walk over to Christian and worm my way onto his lap. Sometimes I know I have a calming effect on him. He reaches up and kisses me.

A few minutes later Bobby comes back on the air.

"_Welcome back everyone. We are talking to Christian Grey, CEO and mega rich guy from GEH, and older brother of our own Mia Grey. So during the break we took a call. Let me play it for you. I think you will recognize this voice Christian."_

"_I am clearly the nicer big brother, better looking, and Mia's favorite." _Christian smiles.

"_So you recognize that voice Christian"_

"Yes, Elliot also thinks his four inches is seven and seven inches is a foot." Christian looks at his phone and smiles. I look down and see a text from Elliot. _Fuck you_

"_Oh zing zing. Yes folk's that was Elliot Grey calling in to straighten out who is Mia's favorite. So as promised we will get to the twenty five questions, but let us here at the Morning Zoo congratulate you and the Mrs. on the upcoming birth of your son." _

"Son?" We have still not confirmed that the baby is a boy to the public. Christian does not want that information out.

"_Oh damn we thought you would fall for that? So not confirming if Baby Grey is carrying a package or not huh?" _

"Nope, but thank you for the congratulations. We are excited._"_

_Okay Christian are you ready? We ask the question you respond. It is that simple. Drum roll please." _There is a drum roll and Christian rolls his eyes again.

"_Mornings or Nights?"_

"Mornings."

"_Favorite Christmas gift as a kid_."

"Toy helicopter"

"_Vanilla or Chocolate"_

"Absolutely vanilla." Christian looks at me and winks and I accidently giggle too loud. As I am sitting on his lap, I am heard all across Seattle.

"_Oh dude was that your laugh or that of a female nearby?_ All the DJ's start laughing and Mia recognizing my laugh calls me out.

"That's Ana's laugh."

"_Oh awesome, we have the beautiful and equally elusive Mrs. Anastasia Grey also with us, Gooood Morning Ana Grey how are you this morning?" I panic and look at Chaz not knowing what to do. He nods at me and Christian quickly mutes the phone._

"Just say good morning and nothing else."

"Good Morning."

"_You are my crush Mrs. Grey. This is Mike from the Morning Zoo, and with all respect, you are a foxy lady."_ I blush and roll my eyes.

"Mia, show me which guy is Mike when I see you next. Taylor make a note, Mike from the Morning Zoo." Christian says teasing.

"_Oh oh we have pissed the richest and most powerful hubby in town and he has just told his henchman, Seattle's sexiest and meanest body guard Jason Taylor to take care of Mike here from the Morning Zoo." _Now Taylor rolls his eye and flips the bird at the phone.

"_I didn't mean it Mr. Grey. Well yes I did actually. She is….HOT HOT HOT._" There is sizzling sounds in the background. Christian pretended he was teasing but I see Jason making a note. Please tell me they know these guys are joking around.

"_Okay back to our questions."_

"_Dogs or Cats?"_

"_Dogs_"

"_Turtle or Rabbits."_

"Rabbits – come on- who wouldn't want to be a rabbit over a turtle."

"_And why is that?"_

"You figure it out."

"_Batman or Superman_"

"Superman – natural power over manufactured any day. Although Batman always has a bad ass car doesn't he?"

"_Fish or beef_"

"Fish – always"

"_Tacos or hamburgers." _Christian laughs.

"Taco's – is there a theme here or is it my imagination?"

"_He isn't a billionaire because he is stupid. HA HA, he has us figured out!" _

"_Breast or the legs as in chicken of course"_.

"Legs."

"_Really, now I had you pegged as a breast man"_

"_Really? Have you seen his wife's legs?" _

"That better not be you again Mike_!" _Christian says joking.

"That was JT." Mia offers up.

"_Favorite Instrument_"

"Piano"

"_Ever watch a soap opera"_

"No"

"_Never? Really, Who has never not seen a soap opera?"_

"_Apparently Christian Grey. Can you confirm that Mia?"_

"Yes, he never watches TV and my mom never watched them, so I think he is telling us the truth."

_Bobby, maybe you should stop watching daytime soaps and you too can be a billionaire," one of the DJ's teases. _The bell rings again. I have finally figured out that when they think they have zinged someone they ring the bell.

"_Favorite sport to watch on TV"_

"Football"

"_Favorite Sandwich_"

"Oh my wife made me a new one the other day, now my new favorite, turkey, cranberry, arugula and goat cheese."

"_Sex or a million dollars"_

"Is that serious question? Sex"

"_That's because you are so stinking rich. I would have picked one hundred dollars over sex." _The DJ's laugh again and the bell rings. "_Hell, make that fifty dollars." _

"_Favorite color_"

"My wife's eyes, whatever color that is- like azure I think.

Ring Ring Ring. "_Who knew Christian Grey was such a romantic either that or he is hoping to get laid here soon_. Ring Ring Ring. I see Christian smiling again and then he reaches up and kisses me and whispers in my ear pressing the mute.

"It's true. Your eyes are my favorite color and I do want to get laid as soon as we are on the jet baby." I look to see if Chaz or Sam could hear him, but they don't react. Christian un-mutes the phone.

"_Most trouble you ever got into as a kid."_

"Oh man, I wasn't the easiest kid. I guess when I got suspended for fighting for the third time in three months."

"No Christian. It had to be when you and Elliot took Dad's car out when you were supposed to be babysitting me, but you both left me. I think you both were grounded for like the whole summer weren't you?" Mia jumps in.

"Oh yea, that didn't go over too well. But Elliot was in more trouble than me because he was older. I was only twelve."

"_So you guys left your five year old sister home alone?"_

"Yea, that didn't turn out so good."

"_What happened – do you remember it Mia?"_

"Yes I was scared to death. I called my grandfather and he had to come over. When Christian and Elliot came home he was waiting in the driveway for them holding me and you could see their faces – they knew they were in trouble."

"Well it's not like we just left you Mia. You were taking a nap and we forgot you were there. The funny thing was Elliot didn't even have a license yet, he wasn't quite fifteen."

"_Nice. Okay moving on, but now we know the time frame for the bad boys of Seattle, it started before they even hit puberty!" D_ing Ding Ding.

"_Favorite Movie"_

"The Piano or maybe Legends of the Fall"

"_Chocolate chip or brownies."_

"Mia's brownies by far. They are outrageous."

"_Oh good to know- Mia will be bringing those in tomorrow if she plans on keeping the boyfriends name secret."_

"_Whales or Sharks"_

"Sharks. They are bad asses."

"_If you weren't a bazillioniare what would you be?"_

"A musician who made a lot of money."

"_Favorite all time TV show" _

"I don't have one. I really never watch TV."

"_Favorite thing to do with your wife"_

"Besides the obvious?" the damn bell rings again. "Probably go on our Catamaran."

"_Sunrise or Sunset_"

"Sunrise"

"_Beer or wine"_

"Wine"

"_Last question. Jennifer Aniston or Angelina Jolie._"

"Not even close. Angelina Jolie." I look at him. Of course she is a brunette.

"_Yes, your gorgeous wife looks like a younger, prettier version. Okay you were awesome" _There is applause. "_There you have it Seattle. Christian Grey, Seattle's own Bad Boy Billionaire has told us a lot more about him than we knew before. You were great. Thanks for joining us on the Morning Zoo, Seattle's number one FM Morning Show." _

_**Special thanks to And1rea for the radio interview suggestion. **_

_**Also, I have to comment to the guest that complained about my stories being too upbeat without drama. I never promised drama. I think one kidnapping already dished up by Ms. James is enough or….there are plenty of stories on Fan fiction that will supply you with drama to last a lifetime. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Secrets Revealed**

**Ethan's POV**

As I walk up to my apartment that I share with Kate, who is never there, I have this strange feeling that I am being watched. I turn around and recognize Jason Taylor, Christian's top security guy along with Reynolds. I can't recall if I even know his first name. I am not surprised. When I returned from London the other day, Kate called me and warned me that both Elliot and Christian had found out about why I went to London and they were pissed. While both men promised not to clean my clock, I have expected a visit from Christian at some point and I know I will have to sort this out with Elliot soon as well. I wish I had never told my sister how I felt about Ana. But I honestly couldn't take it another minute. I am consumed and obsessed with her. I am trying to do the right thing by staying away, yet everyone is pissed off at me. My mom found out as well and she ripped me a new one the other day. I am just waiting for my dad to get on my ass next. So much for being honest.

Taylor approaches me. "Ethan, I checked your schedule for your classes and you're free for the next three hours. Mr. Grey asked me to pick you up and bring you to Grey House so you could have a discussion." I see Reynolds standing behind him. Like I have a choice. If I say fuck off, they probably will throw me in the car anyway. Jason has always been nice to me, but he is cold and aloof right now and I can tell he is privy to my feelings about Ana as well.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Stupid question, but I figure I can play dumb.

"You will have to take that up with him, but you need to come with us." And if I don't? I take out my phone and text Kate to let her know I have been beckoned to see Christian. I am expecting her to freak out and instead she texts back.

_Yes I know he called me. He just wants to talk, maybe vent, he won't hurt you he gave me his word._ Please tell me my sister is not that naïve. He may not hurt me but he has two guys that out weight me by forty pounds each that could put some serious hurt on me. I am not a great athlete, never fought much and if I were honest I would say I am probably somewhat of a wimp. Well maybe not a wimp but I am not like the Grey brothers.

We drive over to Grey House in relative silence until we pull up and Reynolds picks up his phone. "Hey baby, tell the boss we are headed up with Mr. Kavanagh." Who was he talking to? My hands are sweaty and this is awkward, but I need to man up, be honest and ask Christian how we can all survive in the same universe and get through this mess. Hopefully he will understand that I have been trying to do the right thing. I know he will take exception to how I treated Mia, but it wasn't like she didn't want to fuck me. She kept practically begging me to be intimate with her. I was with other girls besides her over the summer. I didn't tell Mia or Kate that, but I felt less guilty about fucking girls I picked up in bars than I did about being with Mia. I never intended to use her.

Taylor and Reynolds escort me up to the executive level and Taylor knocks on a door that must be his fucking highnesses office. He says something and motions for me to enter. I get up, sigh and walk in to see Christian standing and leaning against his desk. Impressive digs, but I expected that.

"Ethan, thanks for coming. I thought we should talk. Have a seat. Can I get you some coffee or a bottle of water?" Always the gentleman, even when he is about to fuck you over.

"No, I'm fine." I sit down. "What is this about Christian? I have a class at 2:00 and I should be studying."

He shakes his head and smirks at me. "Don't insult me okay. You know why I want to talk. I don't want this to get ugly and I want us to agree on some sort of common ground. Your sister is marrying my brother. I don't think we should let this escalate and yet, I need to know just how serious of a fucking infatuation you have for my wife. I am trying to be reasonable here, but Ana has been through enough with the Hyde thing, I want to make sure she is safe."

"Come on Christian, I am not a fucked up lunatic. I would never hurt her or make her uncomfortable. I only told my sister how I was feeling so she would quit inviting me to be around all of you until I get these feelings I have for Ana resolved."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt like you were in love with Ana?" He sits down across from me on the sofa.

I take a deep breath. "Look I gave always had feelings for her ever since I met her five years ago. The first time Kate introduced me to her college friend and roommate I almost fell out of my chair. You know Ana is unassuming and has no idea…"

"I am not interested in you selling me on my wife's beauty. I know exactly how beautiful and unassuming she is. I just want to know how deep your feelings are and when you decided it was love vs. lets say a crush or whatever."

Christian is staring at me and playing with the shoelace on his outrageously expensive shoes. He is wearing what looks like a very expensive suit and I realize that if this is what Ana wanted, then I probably never had a chance with her. He and I have nothing in common other than we both grew up in wealthy homes.

"I had no idea she was seeing you when I flew back for their graduation. I had planned to ask her out and of course I was thinking when I moved in with her and Kate that she would start feeling the same way towards me as I felt about her. I have had it bad for her for several years. Whenever we all got together over the past few years you know she and I would always be together and have a good time."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Christian looks pissed.

"You know just dance, hang out nothing serious. Kiss a few times – relax, we never slept together."

"Fuck you Kavanagh." He looks pissed and he starts yelling. "And now? You hung out with us all summer, went with us to Aspen, came to our wedding and dated my sister. Why now? What happened to make you come clean about your feelings?" He stands up and he is pointing at me and pacing.

"Look I am trying to be honest with you dude. So chill out." He glares at me. "When Ana and Mia were kidnapped by Hyde, all I could think about was Ana and I was so scared. I hardly thought about how Mia was doing and I felt terrible about that. When I found out Ana was pregnant, I knew that your relationship was real and I don't know, I guess I knew I couldn't be around her for awhile, so I ended it with Mia and have backed off."

"What the fuck are you talking about you knew it was real! Did you not attend our wedding? Do you feel noble for dumping my sister after you fucked her and took her virginity? You are one delusional fuck Ethan."

"Please don't judge me and be a hypocrite. I am sorry about Mia but it's not like you didn't pop a few cherries in your day and she was begging me. You know I tried to avoid fucking her all summer but she pouted and just wanted it. It was wrong I know that but… " Okay that wasn't the right thing to say as he has just crossed the room and pulled me up by the shirt. I scrunch my eyes waiting for his fist to hit my face.

"Mr. Grey, you said not to let you do this." Oh thank fuck I didn't even realize Taylor was behind me. Has he been here the whole time? Grey drops me.

"Don't let me ever hear you talk about Mia that way again. And not that it is any of your fucking business but I have only had sex with one virgin in my life and I married her. So, don't be sanctimonious with me you little fuck." I watch him go over to his bar and he downs a glass of bourbon. Little early for a drink isn't it. This conversation is going nowhere.

"What do you want from me? I wish Mia nothing but the best. She is a really sweet, attractive girl and I hear she is very happy with her new boyfriend. I stayed away on Thanksgiving because I don't want to see Ana pregnant with your kid and be around her. I am trying to get on with my life. I have tried being with a few other girls that I have met and I am still not quite able to stop thinking about Ana, but I know she is your wife and she is happy. So, hopefully, I will move on here soon. But you need to tell me why I am here, because, I don't know what else I can do here."

Christian paces back and forth. "I want you to leave and go somewhere else. I know that you will be running into us at the wedding and down the road, but I want you to go finish your masters somewhere else and stay the hell away from my wife. I have strict instructions that if my security team sees you anywhere near her, they will use force to keep you away from her. But I want you gone. Go to school somewhere else Ethan and get on with your life."

"I already have an application to transfer at Pepperdine University and Arizona State. I told Kate that she should figure out what to do with the apartment, because I need to leave. Okay is that what you wanted to hear? I would never go after your wife. That is why I have separated myself from all of you, don't you get that. I was wrong to be with Mia. It wasn't like I was trying to hurt her, I kept hoping I would have feelings for her and not Ana, but it never happened okay." I stand up and Taylor comes closer. "Fuck, would you guys relax. I am not stupid, you both could easily kick my ass, I am not going to do anything I just want to stand up. I don't like sitting and looking up at you."

"What can I do to help facilitate your departure to California or ASU?" Christian walks over to his desk. "Who is the head of the department at ASU? Or is Pepperdine your first choice?"

"Look you don't need to buy me a spot at either school. I can get in on my own. If I need your help I will let you know. I want to leave as bad as you want me gone okay." I turn around and look at Taylor before turning back to look at Christian. "I promise I won't be anywhere near Ana. Look she doesn't have any interest in me, so this is ridiculous. She loves you and is pregnant with your kid. Even if I were to run into her, it's all you dude." He nods his head and crosses his arms.

"Okay. Let me know if you need for me to make a call or donation or whatever to get you into one of those schools. I think it is best if you just get out of Seattle for awhile. I can't make you obviously, but I don't like you. I never have Ethan and I don't want to see you anymore than I have to. Knowing you are in love with my wife, doesn't work for me. I am a jealous man and Ana is my life. I don't want Ana to go over to see Kate and worry about you being there. So, that is why you are here. If we have to have this discussion again, it won't just be a discussion."

"I understand that Christian. That is why I am trying to leave." Christ how many ways do I have to tell him this.

"As far as using my sister, I don't care if you fall madly in love tomorrow with somebody new and you are no longer in love with Ana, I will never like you for how you disrespected Mia, for how you used her to be close to Ana all summer and how you played her. We won't ever get past that, and you have a bigger problem with Elliot on that subject than you do me. If we can agree to be civil at the wedding and we can agree that you are not to be anywhere near Ana unless I am there as well, then you are good to go."

I nod my head. I reach out to shake his hand. He shakes his head and doesn't extend his hand.

"Taylor, please take him home."

"You know Grey, I don't like you or Elliot either. Neither of you arrogant pricks deserve Ana or Kate, but I love my sister, and that is why you can trust me not to break my word. But, I hope for Ana's sake you can keep her happy because she only deserves the best."

"Taylor, get him the fuck out of here before I break my promise."

I get in the elevator with Taylor who shakes his head and looks at me. "You have no fucking idea how lucky you are. If Grey didn't worship his wife and hadn't promised her he wouldn't get physical with you, your face would be hurting right now. I hope you don't look a gifted horse in the mouth. You fuck up and I will hurt you. I didn't promise anyone anything, got that?"

"Don't bother taking me home, I will call a cab."

"Good, I wasn't going to take you home. Just making sure you exit the building. And so you know, we have surveillance on you, so watch your step."

I walk outside and call a cab. I can't believe these fuckers. I would never hurt Ana and they act all bad ass. I understand that he is pissed that I have strong feelings about his wife, but Grey can't make me leave. As it is, I wanted to get out of Seattle. It's too painful to even be in the same town as Ana. But now I am pissed. I might hang around just to irritate that cocky fucker.

**Christian's POV**

"Hey. I just had my chat with your future brother-in-law."

"Really how did it go?"

"Let's just say we don't like each other."

"Did you punch him?"

"No Elliot I didn't, I almost did but that was when he talked shit about Mia. But he has agreed to transfer schools. So he's your problem now. As long as he isn't around my wife, I don't have anything else to say to him. But thank fuck he isn't going to be my brother-in-law."

"Yea thanks for that. Did he say anything about me?"

"Yea, he doesn't like you or me."

"Big fucking deal. I told Kate I am not ready to see him. As it is I have to go over to her parent's house for Christmas dinner and see him. That out to be a fucking blast. So when do you and Ana leave for New York again?"

"Monday through Thursday why?"

"Kate is bugging me to get us an invite to go along. She wants to go Christmas shopping in New York and drag me to some Christmas show at Radio City Music Hall."

"You guys can come I don't care. It might be fun. Can you take the time off?"

"Yea, the work at Gramps house is done. We are only finishing projects through the rest of the year and then after the New Year we start the revitalization project and I won't be getting any time off for months from that. By the way, are you keeping a list of things that need to be adjusted or fixed at your house? I know Ana told me her closet racking is lose, and Gail send a list of items from the kitchen, but I was expecting more items. Fuck I'm good."

"Whatever. So, we square on what I owe you? I told Mike to cut you your final payment the other day. I appreciate how hard you guys worked to get us in before Christmas. We are loving it."

"No, we are good. You over paid me, by a lot, like a half million too much….but I am fucking sick of arguing with you about it. Let me talk to Kate and I will let you know if we are going with you next week. I guess I will see you tomorrow night at the fundraiser. Fuck I don't want to go to that."

"Me neither. Okay laters."

I hang up from talking to Elliot and I trying to figure out how I let go of my conversation with Ethan before I get home.

We pull in the garage. "Feel like working out in about thirty minutes." I ask Taylor. He nods and tells me he will meet me in the gym. I love my new gym and living here. We have so much more freedom. I can't believe I stayed at Escala so many years. One week of privacy and having everything I need in my own home has made a huge difference. None of us feel so cooped up.

I walk in the house and try to figure out where Ana is. That is the one thing, this house is so big I haven't quite figured out how to find her without going all over the house. I see Gail in the kitchen.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. What time would you like dinner?"

"Taylor and I are going to work out in thirty minutes. Is eight o'clock too late?" She tells me that will be fine. "Do you know here Mrs. Grey is?"

"She was in her study the last I saw her."

I walk down the hallway and find her on the couch talking on her cell. I loosen my tie and listen to her conversation. She is talking to Carla again.

"Mom, I don't see how I can get there before Christmas. You are welcome to come here." She smiles when she sees me. "Mom, I will ask him but I told you I don't think that will go over real well and I think we have plans anyway. That is the weekend of the GEH holiday party." I shake my head at her to let her know that if it is about her going to see her mom, the answer is still no. "Mom I will call you back. Love you."

"Hi." I sit down next to her and pull her over to me and kiss her cheek. "How was your day?" I put my hand on her bump and rub it gently. I love it when the baby kicks or rolls around.

Ana tells me about all the calls she made and how she is still exhausted from our trip to Montreal. We got back home last night about one in the morning and I wanted her to stay home today, but of course she wouldn't.

"Hey, I want to be honest with you. I met with Ethan today."

"You did? Why?"

"I felt we needed to clear the air and I wanted him to know I don't want him near you." Ana rolls her eyes at me.

"You didn't hit him or anything did you?"

"No. But he said something that I have to tell you kind of surprised me. It pissed me off and I want you to be honest with me."

"Sure go ahead."

"He made it sound like you too hooked up over the years. He was clear that you never had sex, which of course I know that, but he did make it sound like you would hang out and kiss and shit and you led me to believe that nothing ever really happened between you." I am trying to be calm and not irrational, but I am not happy at the moment and if Ana confirms this I think I will have to get up and walk away.

"Are we seriously having this conversation?"

"Yes we are. So, just what did you and Ethan do together and why did you never tell me?"

"Christian, seriously drop it. We kissed a few times, that's it."

"Kissed like a peck on the lips or kiss, like tongue and making out. I need to know."

"Oh you are ridiculous. You have fucked half the women in Seattle and you are pissed about this."

"I didn't say I was pissed just wanted to know how much credence there is to Ethan's feelings for you. Had I known you had swapped spit with Ethan, I would have never let him near you all summer. How would you have liked it if say Elliot was dating one of my former subs or whatever. You would have been pissed. So just tell me Ana."

"I told you we kissed a few times."

"Define few and tell me tongue or no tongue."

Ana tries to stand up and I pull her close to me and hold her face. "Just fucking answer the question Ana and I promise I will drop it."

"Oh for god's sake, we made out maybe six or seven times. Yes tongue, okay…but that was over a year ago."

"Did he touch you?"

"No."

"He touched you didn't he. He copped a feel of your tit."

"No, he didn't."

"Did he try?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, but I didn't feel that way towards him, so I grabbed his hand when he tried and stopped him. That was the last time he ever kissed me. Now are we done here?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Okay, seriously Christian, I am going to go change my clothes. You need to drop this right now. You are the last person that should be talking to me about my past."

She is right, but she knew what she was getting with me. I can't help wonder if there is anything else she hasn't told me? I mean at the end of the day, she was a virgin and I know she didn't sleep around and was inexperienced, but I am pissed she never told me about her and Ethan.

I stand up. "I am going to go work out. See you at dinner."

"Christian, are you seriously mad."

"Yes Ana, I am trying to keep my cool, but whenever I mentioned to you in the past that Ethan wanted you; you laughed it off and never once hinted that you had been with him. So, yes, I am jealous, pissed and getting madder by the minute. So, I am going to go work out so we don't stand here and fight about it. Do not, and I mean it, do not say another god damn word." I storm off.

"Screw you Christian." I stop for a second and then walk to the door and lock it. I turn around and walk over to where Ana is standing. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I am not going to justify or defend myself over a few kisses with someone I knew in college while you fucked half of Seattle."

"A few kisses with someone that you have been around over and over again and knew he was in love with you and you didn't feel it was important to tell me." I run my hands through my hair. "You know I have issues where you're concerned. You are mine and I am furious you never told me the real scope of your relationship with Ethan."

"Why did you just lock the door?"

"Because I don't want anyone to walk in on me spanking you and then seeing me fuck you."

"Pleasure or pain?"

"You just said screw you Christian. I aim to please. You will have to tell me if it was pleasurable."

"And if I say no."

"You won't."

"How do you know I won't?"

"Because you know you deserve it and you know that while your perfect little ass may sting for a few minutes, I won't hurt you. Just like you know that I will be fucking you hard and fast for my pleasure and to remind you that I am the only man that has ever had you or who will ever have you. Now please come over to the couch with me."

Ana doesn't move and looks at me. "Make me."

"Ana, I am not going to get rough with you and you know it. You're getting too pregnant for me to throw you over my shoulder. I don't want to hurt you. But if you want me to pick your ass up and carrying you over to your desk, where I plan to lift your dress up, remove your panties, spank your ass several times and then fuck you-I will. Or you can walk over here; but one way or another Mrs. Grey you are getting fucked." I remove my jacket and roll the sleeves on my shirt up. I need this and she better not deny me.

"This is your deal Christian. You want me, come and get me." Oh keep talking baby, I will be more than happy to make my point. I walk briskly to where she is standing and pick her up bridal style. She giggles.

"Ana, I'm not fucking laughing. This will be hard and for my pleasure not yours." I look down at her and she is trying really hard not to laugh. When did I lose control? Fuck. "Ana!" She burst out laughing.

"Christian, if you want to fuck, we will fuck. But you are not intimidating me you're only making me laugh."

"We'll see how hard you're laughing in a few minutes baby." I put her down, swing her around and tell her to put her hands on her desk. I lift up her skirt, rip her panties off of her and smack her ass harder than I probably have ever spanked her. I held on to her around the waist to make sure she didn't jar anything or hit the desk from the force of my swat but her ass is nice and pink.

"Fuck Christian, that hurt."

"Good. Now what was it you told me? Oh yes, screw you." I plunge into her. "Is this what you meant baby?" I fuck her hard for the next few minutes and don't even try to pleasure her. I just fuck her hard and fast. I can feel her getting wetter. "Don't cum Ana or I will be even more pissed." I continue to fuck her until I cum and then pull out of her the minute I do. I step back and walk away. "Don't ever treat me like this again Ana."

I walk out of the room and slam the door.

**Ana's POV**

What the hell was that? I can't believe he was that angry just because I never told him I made out with Ethan a few times. I guess I see his point about how Ethan was around us all summer and I wasn't quite as forthcoming as I should have been, but to come in here and act all jealous and barbarian. Seriously? I would have never laughed at him or challenged him if I knew he had gone all fifty on me. Now I am pissed. He just treated me like a receptacle and talk about disrespectful.

I go into the kitchen after cleaning up and see that dinner is done. I am not eating with him. Asshole. I fix my plate and eat while he is working out in his gym. After I eat I go into our bathroom and run a bath, sit in it and try not to cry. The only other time I remember him treating me so cold during sex was when we were on our honeymoon the day I took my swim suit top off.

I am playing with the drain with my toes when I hear him come in.

"Did you eat without me?" I don't respond. I am too angry. I just glare at him.

"Answer me."

"You obviously know I did, so don't ask."

"Why."

"Why. Are you serious? You just fucked me like I was some whore, not your wife and talk about being disrespectful. What was that?"

"I told you it was about my pleasure and not yours. You are mine, I don't like that you were less than honest about you and Ethan. I never raised my voice with you, but I told you I was jealous and not happy and you fucking thought it was funny and laughed about it. So, yes I fucked you hard, which I warned you I was going to do. What was that?... It was me telling you that I won't put up with you keeping shit from me Ana and I won't put up with anyone else wanting you and you not telling me about it. I am your husband and if someone is interested in you as Ethan was, someone I might add that you had a past with, as minimal as it was, and you knew that he cared for you and never said anything….yea that was a punishment fuck. Get over it." He takes off his workout gear and gets in the shower. He is still pissed.

I get out of the tub and go to the laundry room. I spilled something on my dress and want to rinse it. When I come back through I see Christian sitting at the counter eating his dinner. He jumps a bit when I put my hands on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not being honest with you about Ethan and for not understanding that you were really struggling with the whole thing. I should know you better than that and I didn't mean to laugh at you. But, I don't like how you treated me. You made me feel dirty." I run my hands through his hair.

He turns around and faces me. "I accept your apology. Did I hurt you physically?"

"No, of course not. Well the slap on my ass didn't feel great, but no, more my ego and pride were hurt more than anything. You were so cold and I don't like it when you act that way."

"I know. But you won't forget how I feel about you not being honest with me either will you."

"Christian, stop it. I don't like you when you act this way. Now I said I was sorry, can we move on?"

He pulls me in his arms and kisses my neck.

"I can't stand the thought of anyone else wanting what is mine and I can't believe that fucker was around you all summer wishing you were his. Had I known you were actually make-out buddies at one point, I would have never let him near you. I still can't believe every time I brought this up to you, you denied it or made it sound like there was never anything there. Please understand my position on this."

"I said I do. But tell me how fucking me from behind, spanking me and treating me like some whore makes us even."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like a whore. But I did mean to remind you who your husband is and if I want to fuck you fifty shades into Sunday, I will. Now let's drop it."

I am not talking about this anymore. He is acting all Fifty on me and being territorial. I just need to let him get this out of his system. But, when he is in a better mood, I need to let him know he can't treat me like this. I know I wasn't as honest with him as I should have been, but I honestly have no feelings for Ethan other than as a friend and I knew he would get over the top jealous if he knew. "Fine, I am going to bed. I am tired. I think we should quit talking about this anymore tonight."

"I agree, I will be joining you in a few minutes."

I certainly hope he doesn't think he is getting any tonight because he is about one minute away from the guest room.

I get into bed and get as far over on my side as I possibly can and take a manuscript out to read. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up the lights are off and he is on his side of the bed sleeping and the manuscript is on the dresser. I roll over and fall back asleep.

I wake up when the alarm goes off and open my eyes to see Christian leaning over me.

"Good morning." I don't say anything. "Can we forget about yesterday? I am sorry I was so pissed and for the way I treated you."

"Okay." I move to get up but Christian holds my arm. He gives me butterfly kisses on my neck and face.

"Can we make love? I need to know we are okay?" Of course it always comes to this instead of talking it through.

"I have an early meeting." Now I sound cold. He looks at me and I can tell he is hurt. I can't resist him when he gives me this look. "Okay, listen Christian, for all practical purposes, I have no past with men and you know that. I kissed a few guys and you are the only man that has ever touched me intimately, you're the only man I have ever slept with, and you will be the only man for the rest of my life that ever touches me. I am sorry I never told you Ethan and I made out a few times. In light of his recent confession about thinking he is in love with me, which by the way is ridiculous, I guess I can see why this has you so upset. I didn't tell you about it because I knew you would not want him around, and it was important to Kate that he hang out with us just like you enjoy having your sister and brother around you. But I am angry with you right now for the way you treated me last night. Be mad, fine, but the punishment fuck, that won't happen again." I push off of him and try to get up. Good lord, if I am having trouble getting up at 22 weeks pregnant, how will I be in two more months.

"Don't get up yet, please. I am sorry about last night. You're right. The jealous me and the old me showed up last night and I didn't handle it well. You didn't deserve that."

Those grey eyes. Those damn beautiful grey eyes and that perfectly sculpted mouth. I can't help it, I run my fingers along his mouth and he grabs my hand taking my fingers in his mouth to suck on.

"I have to pee Grey, you need to let me up."

"Please come right back baby." He takes my hand and puts it on his very hard erection. Okay I get it. Jeez.

I come back from the bathroom and Christian is lying on top of the covers completely naked. His pajama bottoms are off and he has removed his t-shirt. I am wearing one of his t-shirts and flannel pajama bottoms which I shimmy out of, leaving my shirt on. It is cold out and the house is chilly.

"Top off Mrs. Grey." I roll my eyes and quickly remove my top and almost dive back in bed pulling the covers around me.

"Okay Grey make this quick I have work to do." I giggle, knowing how that sounds. Christian pulls me over to him and towers over me holding my chin.

"If you recall, this is why you were mad at me, I used you as a receptacle last night. I don't want that baby, I want to make love to you this morning. Is that a problem?" He is rotating his finger around my breast. "Look how dark and round your areolas' have gotten. Are they tender?"

"A little. They probably would feel better if you sucked on them."

"Hmmm. I can do that." Christian massages my breast firmly and then pulls my breast into his mouth with a suctioned force. I feel his tongue moving around and around and he blows on my nipple making it enlarge. He repeats the process with my other breast. It feels really good. He straddles my body and works his way from my breast down my stomach and comments that from my navel a brown line has started to form. "Linea Nigra."

"What?"

"Linea Nigra. That is what this line is called. It should go away after Ted is born. I happen to find it very sexy. You know what else gets darker on some women?"

"No, what?" Figures Fifty would know this stuff. I am sure he has researched everything.

"The clitoris. During pregnancy, some women get a darker pigmentation. Let me check and see how you're doing in that department." Christian takes his sweet time, kissing my bump and singing 'I've been working on the railroad' to my bump. He is rewarded with a roll. "Hey little man, you go get busy for about twenty minutes. I am about to invade your space." He gives my belly some nuggies and it tickles. How can I stay mad at him when he is playful like this? He shimmies down between my legs and separates my folds. "Yes you are a bit darker in this area too. Would you like to see?"

"Huh. What do you mean?" He looks up and because of my bump now in the way I only see his eyes and the top of his head, but I feel him smiling.

"I can get a mirror or take a picture. It is sexy as hell baby. Want to see?"

"No, I think I am good, ah." He is very slowly licking me from my opening to the tip of my slit, up and down like he is licking frosting off a cupcake. After a few minutes he sucks on my bud and I feel it to my core. "You taste delicious. I could munch on you all day." I rub my feet against the back of his muscular thighs. "What baby, are you getting inpatient?" I feel his words against my core and the vibration combined with the slow sensuous licks start having their desired effect. Quickly Christian scoots up the bed, pushing the pillows out of the way and grabs me. I start to sit on his very large erection but he turns me over and positions me so I am sitting on his face and I can suck on his hard, mouthwatering cock at the same time. I feel two fingers inside of me, his tongue assaulting my clit and his nose rubbing hard on my core. I lunge for his cock needing to fill myself with his velvety hard dick. He is ravishing me and as I feel my release I quake with him pushing me down hard on his face. I hear him sucking my juices out of me and my orgasm is so intense that I can't keep him in my mouth, needing to cry out in ecstasy. As I am winding down but still quivering he pushes me down his body and lifts me on top of his massive erection making me cry out. I am not facing him and I ride him hard watching his feet arch and tense as he cums loudly inside of me. Oh that was intense. I fall forward with my head resting on his knees. He is massaging my ass and even though I know I will be late, I can't move. I can tell he is getting softer inside of me, so I squeeze my internal muscles and he groans as I clench the last of his warm liquid out of him.

Wow, I love make up sex.

As we leave for work I see another delivery truck arrive and I know when we get home from work there will be something else to look at, move around and fuss with. This house is so big I lose track of where I am heading half the time. We have been in the new house for a week, but Gail and the team have done an excellent job of organizing us and making it feel like we have been here forever.

When we came back from Montreal Christian carried me over the threshold and it was so romantic. I was so excited to find two huge Christmas trees already in place and we spent the next few days decorating and running out to buy ornaments. We picked up several boxes of ornaments in a shop in Montreal, but not nearly enough. When we leave for New York on Monday I plan to buy more ornaments. I bought one in Montreal that was of a bride and groom and said _First Christmas_. I had them paint Ana and Christian on the ornament and 2011. I think Christian thought it was cheesy but it is my favorite. I can tell that we see Christmas trees differently. He wanted our tree to be all color coordinated and decorated like it belongs in Neiman's. I like a tree that is mismatched and personal. I found a helicopter ornament and had Charlie Tango painted on it; a glider with FM painted on it. I finally found out Elliot nicknamed Christian's glider the _flying masturbator_ because he accused Christian of getting off in it and it looks like a large dildo. I found other ornaments of a mask, catamaran, Eiffel Tower, Champagne and even reindeer bells that sort of remind me of the Ben Wa balls. Christian knew why I bought those and loved putting them on the tree. No one will know but us what they symbolize.

I have hardly been to work and I feel so stressed about missing so much time away but I know Christian won't let me stay behind as he makes these trips. He insists if he is traveling he needs me with him. I have all but given up hope that he takes my career very seriously and sees it as little more than a hobby. I have not given up though. I am actually ahead on my reading and have given Ann very detailed reports on each manuscript and today we had phone conferences and meetings with four different authors. I had a meeting with her and tried to explain that my husband wants me on these trips with him and I sincerely hope she doesn't think I am not committed. She just shrugged and said it didn't matter what she thought as Christian owned the company. She did add that I was very talented and Grey Publishing would benefit from having me around more. Ha, tell the control freak that.

If I am honest though, I really just like to read and review and being away from the office without interruptions and mindless meetings allows me to do that. I find myself thinking more and more about who will take care of the baby when he's born and I get emotional because I don't think I can stand the thought of anyone else taking care of him, yet I want my career too. I wonder if all women feel this way. I can't say anything to Christian because he would be all over that. He does not want me to work and he really feels strongly about me staying home with the baby. I swear I have married someone right out of the fifties. He is so old fashioned about so many issues. He isn't kidding when he comments about me being barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen. He always smiles but he isn't fooling me at all.

As we are riding home Sawyer has the radio playing in the car. When we pull up outside our gated driveway there is a number of press waiting.

"What is this about Sawyer?" He shrugs. We drive through the gate and then learn why the media crowd has gathered. Sawyer turns up the radio.

"_Elena Lincoln, a former business associate of GEH CEO Christian Grey passed away this afternoon from cancer at Seattle's Swedish Hospital Cancer Center. Mrs. Lincoln, whose age was unknown left a statement to be read at her death that she was leaving any money from her estate to The Frank Foundation, an organization that helps sexually abused children in honor of Christian Grey. She called Grey her dearest friend and in her final words said she hoped that in time he would learn to forgive her. There has been no comment from the Grey camp or what the relevance of all this means."_

Oh my god. What has she done?


	30. Chapter 30

_**Wow so many reviews upset how Christian treated Ana. And so many others that see Christian responding exactly like his true nature when he gets angry. This new chapter addresses the whole punishment/sex issue, but this young couple still has to grow and understand how to deal with each other. In addition, remember Christian has been a DOM for many years and still struggles with control and how to deal with Ana when she messes up. The last chapter was about showing Christian still has some growing to do in his relationship and Ana needs to start following through with what she wants and learn to communicate.. **_

_**This is an intense chapter- my longest ever…but….Chapter 31 will be fun! **_

**Chapter 30 – Apologies and Forgiveness**

**Elliot's POV**

Fuck, fuck double fuck. Amigo and I were headed home after a long day at my office and then several things happened. First, the news about the bitch Elena Lincoln dying came out. Adios, don't let the door hit you on the way out! But then the news that she left all her shit to some charity for sexually abused kids in Christian's honor and asked for his forgiveness- that does not look good and just a second ago I received a MAYDAY from Taylor.

_Your Dad helped the bitch set up her will, your brother on his way to kill your dad. MAYDAY- this could get ugly _

I know if Taylor has sent me a Mayday, Christian is out of control and if he needs my help this could get bad. Real bad.

I quickly call Kate and leave her a voicemail that I am turning around and headed for Bellevue. I try Christian's number but he does not pick up. I wonder if I should swing around and pick up Gramps. No, poor guy doesn't need any more shit to deal with.

I pull in my parent's driveway a second before Christian and Taylor and watch as Christian practically runs into the house. If he was paying attention he would see my dad's car isn't even here. So I let Amigo take a piss and mouth to Taylor who is looking at me. "What the fuck?" He just shrugs. I follow the sounds and find Christian in my dad's office rummaging through his drawers and he is absolutely fucking nuts.

"Dude, chill out. What are you looking for?"

"Dad was with that fucking cunt on Saturday, helping her to publically humiliate me. I want to know what she had on him."

"What? Dad wouldn't help her, what are you talking about."

"Don't fucking defend him Elliot like you always do. Ana and I went to the hospital on Saturday. I wanted to tell Elena how much I hated her and how she took twelve fucking years away from me and when I got there, Dad was sitting with her. He wouldn't tell me what they talked about but he didn't want me to go in to see her. So I didn't. He said it was because he didn't want her to hurt me anymore – but obviously there was more to the story. How could he do this to me?" Christian is flipping out.

"Christian, Elliot." Oh fuck, here we go, I hear my dad come in and slam the door. I step over by the side of the desk so Christian can't get around me. I figure he will go at my dad and ask questions later. I see Taylor is on the same page as he steps on the other side of the desk and we have basically blocked Christian in.

My dad enters his office and before he can even mutter a word I am blocking my brother from probably ripping my dad's head off.

"How could you dad? What did you do, why did you do this?" Christian feels betrayed and I have to say if my dad fucked him over I don't know if I will forgive him either.

I am using all of my strength to hold Christian back. "Calm down bro, let's hear what he has to say."

"Christian, son, stop I didn't betray you. God damn it, get a hold of yourself and sit down I will tell you what I know. How could you think I would hurt you?" My dad is yelling at Christian who is barely listening. "Christian sit the fuck down right now and listen to me."

That got our attention. I keep my hand on Christian's arm. He leans back against the book case and I can see such deep pain coming from him. I know Elena started fucking him when he was just a kid, and I have always carried some guilt over this but was there more to this? What the fuck is this about?

"Christian I will tell you everything I know, just calm down. Taylor and Elliot please leave us alone." No fucking way.

"Dad, no way." My dad may think he is still a bad ass but my brother could easily destroy him. I want to believe that won't happen but Christian is so upset right now I don't think he can control his temper.

"Mr. Grey, I can't leave until your son calms down." Even Taylor sees the potential for a huge problem. Part of his job is to make sure Christian doesn't do something he will regret. Slugging some asshole in a bar, not a big deal. Punching out his own dad, a huge problem.

"I won't do anything, but anything you have to tell me Dad, Taylor probably already knows and I can't keep this shit from Elliot any longer. I am tired of this secret weighing me down. I can't do it any longer."

Fuck, Christian is crying and he sits down on the couch and leans his head back. Whatever the fuck this is about, it is breaking my heart. I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I am getting pissed and worried. My stomach is in knots and I have the sense my world is about to get rocked.

My dad stands up and pours a huge glass of scotch. His hands are shaking. "Are you sure Christian that you want me to talk freely in front of your brother?" Christian has tears pouring out of his eyes and I feel like I want to kill whoever did this to him. What the fuck is this about? He slowly nods his head. "Taylor, we will be okay. You may know most of this, but I prefer to have this conversation privately with my sons." He looks at Christian and tells me he will be right outside the door. "Taylor, do me a favor, keep Mia and Grace out of here, they don't need to hear any of this."

My dad sits down and he looks tired and upset. He waits until the door is shut. "Let me tell you everything that I know first, than we can figure out what to do next. But before I do, who is with Ana?"

"She just got home and she heard it on the news. She knows everything but she is absolutely hysterical about what Elena did." Christian is speaking in almost a whisper.

"Have Taylor call Sawyer and bring Ana here. When Mom gets home they can calm each other down. We just don't want her alone in that house dealing with this."

I step out and tell Taylor to have Sawyer bring Ana over. I quickly step back in, but at this point I don't think Christian has the fight left in him to be a threat to anyone.

My dad takes off his glasses. "Last Friday night I received a call from Elena from the hospital. She was very weak and said she needed my help with something. I told her I had no desire to help her with anything and hung up on her. Then around 9:30 Friday night the doorbell rang and it was Isaac whatever his name is, Elena's boy toy, and he handed me a sealed envelope inside another sealed envelope and in it were very graphic pictures of you Christian with Elena when you were about sixteen years old." Christian's head pops up.

"She never took pictures of me."

"Well evidently she did. Isaac's message was that I either get over to the hospital to help her or she would release the rest of them. She wasn't fooling around. The pictures were shocking, just shocking. " Christian puts his head down between his knees like he is going to be sick. I hold my finger up to my dad telling him to hold up. He takes off his jacket and I get up to open a window and get him some more air. Whatever those pictures were about has Christian about ready to pass out.

"Do you have the pictures? Have you seen them?"

"Yes I saw them and I now have the negatives."

"I am so sorry Dad that you saw them. I don't know what they were of, but I know they had to be bad. I never wanted you to know, I never wanted you to see that. I want to see them. " Christian looks panicked.

"No, son, you lived through this, you don't need to see them. I destroyed them the minute I saw them."

"Okay, I don't need an artist rendition, but what the fuck are we talking about here." I speak up. Are these pictures of him getting a blow job or what is so bad? Lots of people take pictures of themselves having sex.

My dad doesn't say anything. He looks at Christian.

"Do you know everything now Dad?" Christian is crying again, wiping tears from his eyes. My dad nods his head.

"Elena said she told me what I pray to god was everything. Good god, it couldn't get any worse. That is why I didn't want to see you hurt by her again son, my god what she did to you. I had no idea anyone could be so evil. It was bad enough when I thought it was just sex, but this…," My dad starts crying. No he is sobbing, and fuck I don't even know what he and Christian are talking about but I am fighting back tears. What the hell is this about? I stand up, sit down and stand up again. I don't know what to do here. My dad wipes his face with a handkerchief and stands up.

"Christian, I am going to leave you and Elliot alone for a few minutes. You tell him what you feel you can tell him, I can't bear to hear it again. I am going to go take Arthur for a walk."

My dad leaves and I see Christian's eyes are bloodshot and he is rubbing his face. I reach over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is bro, I should have been there for you. Nothing changes for me. You're my little brother and my best friend. I just feel sick to my stomach that something so bad happened to you that you and dad are torn apart and whatever it was, I wasn't there for you. But you are fucking freaking me out so before my imagination goes wild here, tell me what the fuck this is about, please."

An hour later I am sitting on the couch next to Christian and I am fucking numb. The phones have been ringing off the hook and at one point Ana came in and sat down with Christian calming him down and they both cried. That fucking cunt Elena Lincoln. Good fucking thing she is dead, or I would kill her myself. I literally had to run in the bathroom feeling like I might get sick. I should have protected him.

Christian told me that he was telling me stuff he never even told Flynn, although Flynn knows most of it. Elena Lincoln starting beating my brother up, fucking him and sexually torturing him one week after his fifteenth birthday and the abuse continued for six fucking years. By the time she was done with him, or he with her, he was so fucked up he didn't even know how to have a real relationship. All those women he fucked, he beat and treated the way she treated him. But they were in signed agreements, contracts and anything they didn't want to do, was defined as a hard limit, and he never violated that. Elena never gave him a choice. As fucked up as it sounds at least the women he had as these subs lived the lifestyle and wanted what he offered. How did a barely fifteen year old virgin know what he wanted? Ana saved him. No wonder he is so obsessed with her. She delivered him from hell.

I had to ask him if Ana was safe with him, and he broke down and cried again. He would never hurt her. He said they like to play around but nothing abusive. He has completely left the lifestyle and it makes him sick. I am stunned. He told me how Elena came to see him at Harvard when he was nineteen and chained him to his bed and beat him until he pissed blood for a week and pounded his balls over and over because he had fucked some girl on campus and she found out about it. He told me how she shoved things up his asshole to punish him when he did something wrong. She collared him like a fucking dog. She chained him to a wall and mentally abused him. At one point he said he needed the abuse to keep his focus. She fucked up on rope play when he was sixteen and he fell unconscious and she had to take him to the hospital lying to the staff and telling them she was his mother. I had to fight from throwing up over and over. I cried with him for what he went through and now I want to know what the fuck deal my dad cut with her because if this shit gets out, I don't know what it will do to Christian. He is rightfully humiliated and embarrassed, but this wasn't his fault. Can't he see this? I should have protected him from her and I am sitting on the couch with my face in my hands crying harder than I have ever cried in my entire life. I don't know what I can do to make this up to him. I should have stepped in.

"Elliot you didn't know, and I was afraid to tell you and you know she provided enough pleasure to offset the pain. I couldn't tell you. Don't blame yourself." I take a deep breath. He shouldn't be fucking trying to make me feel better right now. I know one thing, this is some heavy shit and my mom and sister don't need to find out about it and I am going to need Dr. Flynn after this.

My dad comes back in and has his game face. "Are you ready to hear what happened on Saturday?" Christian is resting his face on his fist and his elbows are on his knees. My dad has brought us in a snack tray. Is he fucking serious?

"When I arrived at the hospital on Saturday, Elena was almost unconscious but was refusing morphine until we could get through our conversation. She told me that she wanted to apologize to your mother and me for what she had done to you Christian. But she insisted that she had saved you from a worse fate. She insisted that had she not stepped in you would have gone to drugs and been like your birth mother. That her sexual rewards and punishments made you the successful man you are today. I told her she made me sick and that I didn't want to listen to her bullshit. She laughed at me. She was pure evil until her last breath." My dad pours us all another drink. I am starting to feel the alcohol, but if I ever needed a buzz, it's now.

"She said she wanted me to handle her estate and change her will. She wanted all the salons to be sold and the proceeds to be given to _The Frank Foundation_. She also has about $500,000 in liquid cash and she wanted me to make sure 100K went to Faulkner, LLC, upon her death. I hadn't had time to find out who Faulkner, LLC even was. She wanted her house to go to Isaac."

"Okay, so why were you helping her." I want him to cut to the chase.

"I am getting to that Elliot. I told her I would handle the paperwork in exchange for allowing me to send someone that I hired into her the house and safety deposit box to destroy any and everything associated with you. She agreed to it. She then told me that I would find pictures of other young boys as you were hardly her one and only. I agreed to draft her final will because Christian I wanted to get the pictures and everything I could find associated with you. I didn't want anyone else to know what she had done to my son. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I was trying to protect you." My dad gets up and walks around. He is crying again. "I couldn't even tell you because of the client confidentiality and I was afraid you would talk me out of it. I destroyed evidence in what could be a criminal case. My god, I could get disbarred for this, but I don't care."

"What was with the public apology and why did you agree to go public with this?" Christian is angry. I can't blame him.

"My god, I didn't agree to any such thing. Per our agreement I sent a private investigator over to her home on Monday and he was there for almost five hours. He went through the house and found pictures of about thirty young boys and if it makes you feel any better, what she did to some of them was even worse." I went back to the hospital late Monday and asked her for the names of the boys and for her to sign the revised will. She signed everything and said she was trying to make her wrongs right. She asked me to convince your mother to organize a memorial for her to save her reputation in the end. I laughed at that."

"So what happened?" I want to know because Christian isn't even speaking at this point.

"Today when she died, the press was given a release with the details about her last will and testament by a young man named Bristol Faulkner. From what my P.I. is able to determine he was her sub for four years and they ended their relationship several months ago. He is about nineteen years old. Do you know him Christian?"

"No."

"When I left on Monday I told her that I hoped she would rot in hell and that we would not organize her memorial. She made me sick. I walked out with the paperwork and thought that was the end of it. Evidently, my refusal to set up the memorial along with refusing to summon you to her death bed, which she also wanted, set her off. This Faulkner kid was summoned to the hospital from what we can tell Monday evening. He was promised the 100K if he released the statement to the press upon her death. She played me. When I checked with the hospital, I had been removed as the person to be notified upon her death, and this Faulkner kid was put in my place. She was out to destroy you and us right until the end. I should have lied and told her I would do the memorial. Her pride and reputation was so important that she used her last breath to get even."

"Am I the only one completely confused here?" I look at my dad and Christian. "Did she think we were going to make this a front page story? Didn't she realize we would let her take her dirty secrets to the grave?"

"That is where I strategically fucked up. When I saw her Monday evening I told her I had destroyed every piece of evidence as it related to Christian and soon the world would know what a sick woman she was without implicating my son. I was so angry I should not have said that. She went into revenge mode at that point. This is my fault."

Christian is rubbing his hair and has his head down again. My dad pretty much did fuck this up. He should have handled it differently but I think he was a father desperate to protect his son. I can tell Christian is thinking along the same lines as he isn't saying anything or pointing fingers.

"I have a statement already prepared. We can do some damage control."

"Really dad? Do you think this will ever be behind me? The press will go digging until they find out I was one of her victims. You know that. It's bad enough that I had to tell Elliot, you think you can control the damage that has been done?"

"Christian, I told you, this means nothing to me as far as you go. I only feel ashamed that I didn't stop this or her from doing this to you. I knew she was doing shit with you, just not to this level." I don't want him worrying about what I think.

"What? What did you say Elliot?" My dad stands up and he looks like he is about to lose it.

"I didn't know she was doing all this abusive stuff, but I was pretty sure she was fucking him. She tried to fuck me when I was his age. I never said anything to you or Mom because I didn't see it as it really was back then. I am sorry. I just thought this attractive older woman was playing Mrs. Robinson with my little brother. Had I known she was physically abusing him I would have stepped in."

My dad comes around the desk and charges me. "How could you, how could you let this happen." I feel Christian pulling my dad off of me. My instinct is to hit him, but he is my dad and I can't. Plus he is right, how could I let this happen.

"Dad, stop. For fucks sake stop! Please. I don't want what happened to me to destroy all of us. That is why I stayed away for so long. Please stop. It wasn't Elliot's fault anymore than it was my fault for not telling him. God damn it stop!" Christian is screaming at us. "Please, please stop."

We all sit and take a breath. "Everything I have ever feared happening has happened. I don't care about the fucking world knowing. I never wanted to hurt my family. Don't you see that dad? My biggest fear was someday my family would find everything out about Elena, and the secret life I led until I met Ana. When I saw you at the hospital I had no idea that you knew about the BDSM. I thought you only knew we had a sexual relationship. I hid my life from you to protect you and here we are all ready to blame each other."

We all sit quietly for about ten minutes. I can barely process everything. Finally, Christian stands up and wipes his face. He goes from broken son to CEO in a matter of seconds. "Taylor, will you call Ana in here please?" He picks up his cell. "Chaz, I am in Bellevue…oh you are, well give me five minutes and come into my Dad's office." Christian looks at me. "He is sitting in the family room ready to work on a statement. Taylor told him to come out." Ana comes in and Christian pulls her into a hug. She seems stiff and off to me, but hell who isn't?

"Are you okay?" He kisses her forehead and she tells him she is fine, just worried about him.

"This changed nothing between us Christian. I love you as much right now as I did before that evil woman died, nothing changes." I watch my brother hold his wife tight in his arms and whisper to her. Thank god she has him and she knows everything or this would be a much bigger mess.

"Okay, Ana, I want you to be part of the decision as to what we should do next, as this impacts you as well. My gut tells me that we put a release out that acknowledges her death and some bullshit about what a loss it will mean for the community. Then I think I have to take the high road and say I am honored that she is donating the money in my name – its public record that I was adopted from an abusive situation, so tie that in somehow. We can end it with 'Mr. Grey was greatly disappointed that Mrs. Lincoln didn't get treatment for her cancer when she discovered the tumor several years ago and that GEH hopes all women have annual exams to check for breast cancer'. Elena's apology will be explained as seeking forgiveness that she didn't seek treatment. That is my gut approach on this issue. Thoughts?"

"Fuck your good. How do you switch on a dime like that little bro?" Christ no fucking wonder he is a billionaire. I want to run and hide under my bed and he is the spin doctor.

"I like it, we can always build on it if we need to but who would argue the matter. Isaac won't talk, if he wants me to move the title over in a timely manner. I think it is along the lines of what I was going to suggest. Ana sweetheart, are you okay with this?" My dad is writing something out on his notepad.

"Yes." She is really quiet. How did she ever fall in love with Christian and his baggage? Someday there should be a church named after her. She is a fucking saint.

"Let's just bury this quickly so we can get on with our lives. I will be looking behind me for the rest of my life wondering who is going to speak out and waiting for the other shoe to drop, but for now, let's try this and see what happens. Baby, I am sorry." He keeps apologizing. Fuck he was the one that was put through hell by that bitch. I wish he would quit saying he was sorry.

"Christian, how sure are you that the women you contracted with over the years will keep your secret lifestyle safe." My dad looks uncomfortable talking about this in front of Ana.

"I feel fairly confident." Christian walks out and calls Chaz in and tells him exactly what he told us regarding what to release. He doesn't tell him anything else, in other words he doesn't tell him the truth.

"Okay let me play around with this for a few minutes. I would like to release this to the network stations here in town before the late night news. I don't think this will be picked up nationally as no one knows who this Lincoln lady is." Chaz takes his laptop and starts typing.

Just like that, Christian has moved on. I know he is probably really upset, but he can hide it and move on better than anyone I know.

After Chaz leaves, Christian tells us that he and Ana are going to head home. I think he is worried about her not having had dinner yet and having such a long day. I am pretty pissed at my dad so I am not sticking around either. I should have looked out for my brother but I can't believe my dad charged me.

Christian reaches over for my dad. "Dad, I am sorry I doubted you earlier. I will call you tomorrow to follow up on all of this. I just want to get Ana home." He puts his hand out to me to shake it and pulls me in. "You have no idea what a relief it is that you know this now. I never want to talk about it again, but keeping this from you of all people all these years, was tearing me apart. Thanks for being here tonight." I pat him on the back and follow him out.

"Elliot, please stay here for a minute." I stop, roll my eyes and sigh. Dude better not get on my back again or we will be having words. Between today's revelation and Ethan calling my phone ten times today trying to get me to talk to him, I have had it. I look at him and raise my eyebrows, like get on with it. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about my actions earlier. I should never have charged you like that. The frustration, the pain on this whole thing, it's just been difficult. But I was shocked that you knew Elena was having sex with your younger brother and did nothing. I still can't comprehend that."

"Dad I only suspected and I told you, if I had thought that she was abusing him I would have stepped in, but I never fathomed it went to this level. Don't you think I am physically ill over this? Fuck dad, don't fucking point fingers at me. You and mom practically spoon fed Christian to that bitch." I am whispering because I hear my Mom saying goodnight to Ana and Christian. "Look I don't want to discuss it anymore tonight, I am going home." He seems to want to blame me for this. Well, there is a lot of blame to go around on this issue. Let's start with my parents sending him over to Elena's house in the first place.

Talk about the big family skeleton in the closet, this fucker is about as big as it gets.

**Christian's POV**

I take Ana's hand as we ride home, Taylor in the front seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I am worried. Ana has been quiet, but as I think about it, she has been quiet all day. She didn't return my messages and when we did talk before the shit hit the fan, she was distant or abrupt might be a better word.

"I'm fine. I imagine in some odd way, if this all turns out the way you hope with the release going out, and this dies down quickly you must feel relieved. No more secrets between you and your brother and your dad now knows. Do you think he will tell Grace everything?"

"I know my parents don't keep secrets, but this is one I think he will have a hard time telling. It's pretty disgusting."

Ana doesn't say anything she just looks out the window. I pull her to me and kiss her. "Thanks for being there for me." She smiles and I kiss her again but she pulls away. "Ana, talk to me. Is something wrong?"

She looks up at Taylor and shrugs. "Maybe we can talk after dinner. Enough has happened today." She goes back to looking out the window.

After a late dinner which Ana barely ate, I followed her to our bedroom and watched her change her clothes. She puts on these ugly pajamas' which pretty much tells me to back the fuck away. I know she is pissed, but I can't imagine she is still mad about yesterday. We had amazing sex this morning and I thought I made it up to her for the way I acted before. I watch her and she doesn't acknowledge me or say anything. Christ, one more issue to deal with. This has been such an emotional day and now I am dealing with whatever she is sulking about. I am pretty sure it is because I acted like a complete dick last night. But I hope she isn't kicking me while I am down.

"Ana, are you still pissed at me for last night?" I grab her arm as she walks by me stopping her. She looks at me with her big blue eyes and stares right through me.

"Christian, this has been an emotional day. I think you have been through enough. Let's talk about this tomorrow, in front of John."

"What? You scheduled a session for us with John? What about?"

"I am not talking about it tonight. If it's important to you, then you will meet me at John's office at 11:00 tomorrow morning. I called Andrea and she said you were free." If it isn't important to you, then I will go without you. Can we go to bed now, I am tired and I have a really bad headache." She gets in bed and I am still standing there.

"I have some follow up to do on today's cluster fuck. I will see you in the morning." I walk out and head to my office where I am up the entire night thinking about everything that has happened. How am I even sane right now? My parents influence and my love for my family kept me from probably totally going to the dark side. As much as I hate Elena and hope she is in hell right now, I still know that in some twisted way, she did save me from a worst fate. Everything she did, things I had forgotten about until tonight when I talked to Elliot were pure evil. But, in her own twisted way, she cared for me, and it was important to her that I knew she cared. I think her public declaration was revenge against my dad and maybe to humiliate Ana. I don't know. But I want to believe we will overcome this with the right spin.

I am torn about Elliot knowing everything. In some ways it is a huge relief that he now knows. But, does he see me as a monster now? Does he think I am so fucked up that I can't take care of my wife and a child? He asked if Ana was safe with me. My god, I would never hurt her. So, now I worry about what he thinks about me.

I pull up to John's office right at eleven. I didn't see Ana this morning, leaving way before she got up. I see Sawyer sitting in the parking lot so I know Ana is already here. I walk in and am told that Ana and Flynn are just finishing. So she had an appointment without me first. Well I can't blame her, if she needed to talk through this Elena shit, then so be it.

"Christian, come on in." Flynn stands at his door and I shake his hand. I walk over towards Ana and see she has been crying. No doubt over all the shit I bring to the table. I kiss her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I can't help but ask. Knowing she is upset eats away at me.

"So Christian it's been an interesting forty eight hours."

"Yes, I guess you could call them interesting. But, at least Elena is dead and out of my life. I know that sounds cold but a quick death, no muss no fuss, she got off a lot easier than she deserved." John raises his eyebrows.

"I am surprised to hear such venom come from you. It took you many years to get there with her didn't it?"

"A lot has changed John." I look at Ana and kiss her hand. She is not as cold as she was last night, but I sense I am about to get an ass kicking and she needed John to referee.

"Ana tells me that you probably have no idea why you are here. Is that correct?"

"No, I have an idea. I was pretty harsh with her the other day, and my jealousy took over my common sense. I disrespected her and she has a right to be angry with me. I just thought we resolved it, but apparently not."

"Ana, would you like to share your feelings with Christian." She nods and turns towards me.

"Christian, I am not as mad at you as I am myself. I let you have sex with me yesterday morning when I was still furious with you. Sex does not resolve everything. I am tired of the punishment sex and then you being remorseful the next day and I forgive you like nothing has happened. You end up fine and I end up mad at myself for giving in so easy."

I can't help but smile. I knew it. I don't say anything.

"Your thoughts Christian?" John looks at me and I want to punch him in the face right now. I hate when he gets paid to basically let me do the work. Just fix the fucking problem.

"My thoughts? Are you sure you want to hear how I really feel about this?" Ana looks surprised as does John.

"Yes, Christian, do share." Ana is being sarcastic and I have to bite my tongue not to provoke her further.

"Well, I already told you that I fucked up. I said I was sorry and I totally get that I didn't treat you right the other night and I was wrong. I said it several fucking times. But what is it about women? They love to fucking drag things out and you send mixed messages. Since we are all talking so freely here, let me by all means join in. Ana you fucked my brains out yesterday morning, we both had mutual gratification. With all due respect, where was I supposed to pick up that you were still mad at me? If you didn't accept my apology why not tell me instead of dragging me in here more than a day later. In addition, I have told you before, be mad at me all you want, but don't deny me sex when you're mad because that doesn't work for me."

"I didn't deny you sex, in fact I let you take me in a degrading way the other night and then again yesterday morning, but frankly I should have made you wait until hell freezes over because you didn't deserve my love or my receptacle. You have to find another way to be angry at me. It is demeaning to me as a woman to have to succumb to your sexual needs when there is nothing there but your Tarzan like approach. I won't allow it anymore." She is so pissed she is crying.

"What do you have to say to Ana about that?" Flynn chimes in with more meaningless comments.

"My first comment is; why are we here? There are certain subjects that we should be able to resolve between us Ana. John, I don't know that this is your business or that you should be part of this conversation, so I am not real happy that you set this up Ana."

"Christian, I am serious about this issue, and you don't seem to get it. When we were on our honeymoon you punished me because I had my top off and you took me to the bedroom and you know what happened. When Hyde broke in, the next evening you took me to the playroom and again, you know what happened. I don't know how to convey that this has to stop. You keep doing it."

"I wouldn't say I keep doing it, as it has only happened a few times. But I already told you I was sorry. Is there something more you want from me? I could remind you that this all started because you lied to me, but I guess that is all okay."

Flynn raises his eyebrows like this is news to him.

"I didn't lie Christian. I just never shared that part of my past with you. My god, you make it sound like I was a tramp, and it was just kissing."

"Ana, goddamn it! You still fail to see how I feel. I feel like I was played all summer by that little prick and you knew the risk involved. Forget my feelings in this, did you ever stop to think how Mia would feel if she knew that you were once involved with Ethan and the only reason he hung around her was so he could be with you." Yea I am pissed. "If you had stopped to consider how this could play out, you would have been honest with me when numerous times I asked you about him and I even told you how many times that I thought he wanted in your panties. You never once hinted I could be right. Sorry baby, you have lost my trust on this one. Now I don't know if I can believe you or not."

"Ana, do you want to address Christian's trust concerns. She just stares and shakes her head.

God damn it, I don't want to fight with her right now. "Okay, you win. No more punishment fucks. What bullshit therapy or suggestion do you have for me John to help me with the urge to fuck my wife when I am pissed at her for one of her lies?" Oh fuck, now I am in the dog house. It's like I have no filter all of a sudden.

Ana stands up and grabs her purse. "You know what, I am done here."

"Ana, I think you asked Christian for his response, and you got it. Walking out of the session will not resolve the problem. I would like it if you could sit down and see if we can find a way around this." She of course starts sobbing and now I feel like a bigger asshole.

"Baby, I am sorry. I am on the defensive here. I don't know what to do. I said I was wrong, I truly get that I disrespected you and I am sorry. I love you and you know that. But I hate when you drag this shit out. I guess I don't know what comes after I am sorry. If you feel like you want to punish me back and not talk to me for a week, a month or whatever, and that you need to withhold sex from me as my punishment than just tell me. I can adapt to most anything as long as I know the rules. Will I like it? No. But like I said, if sorry isn't what you're looking for and if my best commitment to not let it happen again isn't enough, then just tell me what to do here, because I don't know what you need from me." I look at her really trying to make her understand I am sincere. I honest to fucking god don't get women. Why is an apology a month long process?

"Okay, I know you're sorry. But what about the next time?"

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time. I can't promise Ana. I have spent years being a DOM where punishment is what I dished out for bad behavior and most of it for a lot less shit than I take from you. That is because I love you more than life itself and I don't want to punish you. Treating you with respect and working through issues that piss me off, is a learning curve for me, but I promise you I respond much better to positive reinforcement than negative. So, if you were to say cut me off sexually or hold a grudge and stay mad long after I have practically begged for your forgiveness I don't think I will do well with that. Tell me no, safe word, talk my language while I learn yours, but don't keep this dragging on. I know myself well enough to know at some point I will quit asking to be forgiven. And I don't think that resolves anything."

"Christian has made some self observations here Ana, how do you feel about what he has told you?" Sometimes when I listen to Flynn I fucking think I could do his job in my sleep. He is really pissing me off today.

"I don't want to be that wife that is always mad at my husband, but yesterday I was so mad at myself all day for letting you humiliate me the night before and then just letting you have me sexually the next morning as though nothing happened."

"Fuck Ana when I said I was sorry yesterday morning for the third time, why didn't you say, you were still angry, and no to the sex. If you would have said no, I would have stopped. Have I ever forced myself on you? Even the other night I told you I was going to fuck you and I was doing it because I was pissed. You told me to walk over and come and get you and you were laughing. You could have said a safe word or no and I would have walked out the door. Sex heals me, you know that. But if you don't want me, then you need to tell me because I can about guarantee I will always try to get you to fuck me whenever I can. Call me dense, but it's what I think works best for you and me."

"I get it, I get it. But no more punishment fucks Christian. We talk about the issue first, then if we have worked through it, you can have all the sex you need from me."

"Fine but don't accept my apology and then tell me 48 hours later you're still pissed. I am not a fucking mind reader Ana. I am a guy and we pretty much think if you say okay or suck on our dicks all is well."

"I can't believe you just said that in front of John."

"Why, he's heard a lot worse. I am just saying Ana, you need to polish up on a man's mind because if you tell us we are forgiven then we are going to go for the gold, i.e sex. And did I not say I was sorry several times."

"Yes, I said I was mad at myself."

"Then why am I here and why did I get the cold shoulder last night?" This is so fucking confusing I can't stand it. But I am biting my tongue and going to sit here like an obedient husband.

"Christian, do you think it was cruel to enter Ana without foreplay and deny her sexual gratification as a way to punish her for not being forthright about her relationship with Ethan?"

"Oh fuck me! I have said this how many times now. Yes, yes, yes. I was wrong to treat her like a receptacle just like she was wrong to lie to me. I have apologized, are we going to fucking talk about this all month. Just let me know. I promise Ana, I won't fucking touch you again until you give me permission. Is that what you want here? I am still waiting to find out what you want from me. I told you I will work on no more punishment fucks. We can even create a safe word just for such occasions. But we have been here going on an hour and I don't know if I am in the dog house still or where I stand."

"Ana, where does Christian stand."

"I have heard everything you have said. I know you have apologized and I think your right, we should have a safe word so you know that when you're mad at me you can't demean me with cold, heartless sex. I am not apologizing for bringing you here today, because I feel like it was important to get this out. I don't want to be mad at you, and this has helped. I believe you are sincere with your apology."

Good, now she is going to have to beg me to fuck her again. I am furious. She wants to play this bullshit, I will play. This is a fucking great way to get me to leave her alone. But I am tired from yesterday and frankly out of energy on this. I love Ana, but she needs to quit saying one thing and doing another.

"Okay, are we done?"

"Are you okay Christian."

"Yes John, it sounds like Ana finally accepts my apology and we have agreed to communicate in the future with a safe word should I ever feel the need to repeat my ignorant performance of the other night."

"Christian, why do I think you are holding back."

"Look I have had a really trying forty eight hours. I have a thousand things to do and issues to resolve. If you sense I am pulling back, it is probably because I have so many distractions. Ana, are you okay?"

"Yes. I hope you mean what you said, but yes I am okay. I love you and I only want us to be okay."

"Good, then we are okay." I stand up. Shake John's hand and he looks at me like he knows better. "Are you staying to talk to John or leaving?" I ask Ana. She grabs her purse.

"No I will go out with you." I open the door for her and tell John I will be in touch. We go outside and Sawyer and Taylor both jump out of their cars and I walk around to her passenger door and open it waiting for her to get in.

"Christian, you're not okay. I can tell."

"I'm fine. I will see you tonight." She reaches up to kiss me and I barely kiss her back. Fuck why am I doing this? She was just trying to make us better. She looks at me with hurt in her eyes. I pull her back and kiss her softly several times and try to force a smile. "Laters baby." I get in the car with Taylor and go back to work.

** Ana's POV**

I am getting ready for the Hospital Holiday Event. It is the biggest fund raiser they have each year and Grace is getting an award so the whole family will be there. Gramps is attending as well, so we are picking him up, but Grams won't be able to make it. She probably couldn't sit through the speeches so her caregiver will keep her company. Poor Gramps. I plan to keep him busy dancing tonight. Christian hasn't called me since we left Flynn's and I am stressed and worried although I know I was right to put my foot down. I think he felt attacked, and he did apologize repeatedly. I think he failed to see this wasn't about the other night as much as his inability to stop punishing me when I cross his line. He is doing it right now by not talking to me.

So far it appears the press release that Chaz put out from Christian regarding Elena's death, has satisfied the media. I doubt this is over with, but we have been given the go ahead to attend tonight's event and in fact, all the Grey women are suppose to wear pink ribbons in honor of early detection for breast cancer. Solidarity. It's a good cause but something about doing this in honor of Elena is nauseating, but we all agree to do it. It's genius PR.

I hope this dress looks okay. I actually love the dress but I am sure the press will be all over the baby bump. It is a long sleeve tightly fit emerald green velvet dress with a high green satin collar and satin cuffs. It is completely open in the back almost to my tailbone. I wonder if Christian will have a fit or like it. I am wearing emerald green sling back satin shoes and I have my hair in a high ponytail with my own hair wrapped around the rubber band. Gail helped me secure it in place, and I like the way the ponytail falls along the open back. I was going to wear a garter, but the dress is so form fitting that you could actually see the garter under the dress so I am wearing very sheer thigh high stockings without the garter. Christian knows I am wearing emerald green but he hasn't seen my dress. He kept asking me all week what I was wearing. I think he was worried I wouldn't have anything to fit me. We will go to see Dr. Greene in another week and I don't think I have gained much this time, but I am definitely getting bigger.

Christian knocks on my closet door. When he came home he was already running late so he barely said hi, jumped in the shower and I haven't seen him since. "Why are you knocking?" He shrugs. He is so still pouting.

"Wow baby you look …yea, wow." Christian comes out of his closet dressed in his tux looking gorgeous and walks into the dressing area of my large closet. I haven't gotten use to having separate closets yet. I miss us getting dressed next to each other and several times I have walked into his closet with my clothes to get ready so we can talk. He lifts his finger up indicating for me to turn around. I hold my breath waiting for him to comment on my very bare back. He walks toward me and takes his finger and runs it up my spine from the bottom to the top. "This is sexy baby. Not sure I like half of Seattle getting a glimpse of your sexy back, but you look amazing." He turns me to face him and rubs my bump. "I love how Seattle will get a first hand glimpse of my woman pregnant. You couldn't look sexier if you tried. You may be the sexiest pregnant woman I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Thank you for saying that but I bet you have never noticed pregnant women before."

"Ana, beautiful is beautiful. I would notice if a woman like you had walked by me – pregnant or not. Here I have something for you."

"What an early Christmas present?" I smile as he hands me the familiar Cartier box. My god he spends a fortune with them!

"No, an early Teddy present. If he arrives in May then this is fitting. If he arrives in April, it is fitting- either way. I know you were wearing emerald green so I thought you might like this tonight. Or if you feel it is more appropriate, than call it my apology gift. You decide."

"Christian, between the house, all the new furniture and the shopping I have done lately, I think I am depleting your vast fortune. You spoil me!" I take the box from his hand and kiss him before opening it. He doesn't kiss me back. Oh how long is this going to continue. "I prefer to have this be a gift from Teddy."

"It's your decision."

"Okay." I shake my head slightly in frustration. He is talking to me but he is just being so cold. I open the box to find some exquisite emerald dropped earrings surrounded in diamonds and a huge emerald ring, square shaped also surrounded in diamonds. "Oh my god, these are gorgeous. Emerald is the birthstone for May and Diamond is the April birthstone. How did you know that?"

"Mia told me. She said she hoped she could have a baby in April or May because those are the two best birthstones." He shrugs looking shy. I place the earrings in my ear and I am glad I have my hair up, as it shows the earrings perfectly. "Allow me." Christian takes the ring out of the box and places it on my finger. I start to hug him but he walks away.

Taylor pulls up in front of the entrance of the Grand Hyatt where the event is being held and Christian steps out of the car and takes my hand. I am wearing a matching velvet wrap. Gramps is with us and he has stepped out of the car first and waits to the side for us. As soon as I am out of the car, the press goes crazy as usual and Taylor and Sawyer get in protective mode blocking the paparazzi from getting close. Sawyer has stepped up his protective mode lately and I am ready to choke him. The more pregnant I get the more he clings. I think that is coming directly from Fifty but I don't know for sure.

When we step inside the ballroom of the Grand Hyatt official photos are snapped and I feel like the room full of people has stopped talking to stare at us, or more like me and the bump. I can hear everyone talking about how "cute" my bump is until they see my back and then I actually hear gasp and murmurs. Christian has his hand protectively on my back and I don't think he really likes me being so exposed. My front is covered up to my neck however, but this dress leaves nothing to the imagination. It is so form fitting that Gail teased me and said she could see the cracker I ate earlier.

We find our assigned table and join all the Grey's. Elliot whistles when he sees me and I tease him about cleaning up so well. He whispers in my ear to make sure I am okay after yesterday.

"How about you? I know what you learned had to be quite the shock."

"I am pretty upset, but look forward to going to New York with you guys next week." I must look surprised. "He didn't mention it?" I shake my head no. "Would you prefer to spend some time alone?"

"No. I think you are exactly what he needs to snap out of this. It will be fun."

Kate is wearing a bright red sequined dress that is cut very low and if I didn't know better I would swear she has had a boob job. But when would she have done that and if she did she sure kept it a secret? Evidently I am not the only one that has noticed this as Christian whispers in my ear. "Did Kate get some work done? Those puppies weren't that big before." I can't believe he just said that. I look up at him and he opens his eyes wide at me. "Just saying."

Mia and Brady are whispering to each other and then I see him kiss her and tell her something making her laugh. I love seeing her so happy. He really is good looking. I am careful not to say that to Christian because I know how jealous he gets, but Brady is the total package.

"Brady, I want to introduce you to Paul Allen of the Seahawks later." Christian shakes his hand and kisses Mia. "You don't look too ugly Mia." That's Christian's way of saying she looks nice I guess. Carrick and Grace join us and Elliot brings Gramps a scotch and a sparkling water for me. Christian has been pulled away for a discussion with some businessmen that he knows and I look around and still feel so many people looking at me.

"Kate is this dress too much? I mean I feel like I am getting stared at and like maybe this isn't appropriate for a pregnant lady to wear."

"Stop. You are getting stared at because everyone thinks you are beautiful. You have no idea how stunning you look right now."

"Well thank you. Okay, now don't lie to me. What's with the new and improved boobs? When did you get those done?"

"I didn't get anything done." She looks at me and can't hide her smile. "I wondered when you would notice. I had them done in early November, but have been hiding them behind baggy clothes while they healed. This is their debut. What do you think?"

"Well they sure are bigger and perky. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were getting them done." I am miffed at her for not telling me.

"I knew you would talk me out of it. Do you think they are too big?" I look at her.

"No, not too big, but clearly they are a lot bigger. Did it hurt?"

"Hell yes it hurt, I was in agony. But Elliot loves them. So I am glad I did it. Actually it was my Christmas present from Elliot."

"Seriously! He got you new boobs!"

"Shhh. Jeez Steele, keep it down. I don't want the whole room to know. Yes, I wanted new boobs and he paid for them. Why not, he benefits from them more than anyone."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Mia stands up and comes over to our side of the table and sits in Elliot's seat. "I was looking at you and I was trying to figure out if it was the dress, but even a great dress can't make boobs look like that!"

"Shhh Mia, jeez why not make an announcement on your radio station while you're at it!" Kate's face is red. "What you looking at Beeson?" We look over at Brady who has his hands in the air and claims he isn't looking at anything. He grins and gets up telling Mia he will be back with another glass of wine for her.

"Well Kate what do you expect? You are wearing a dressed cut down to your navel and your boobs are right out there." I look at Mia and she nods in agreement.

I am rather speechless. I would never think to get that done and I certainly have smaller breast than she did before her surgery. Now even pregnant I look like a ten year old boy next to her and Mia is busty already. But I can't imagine getting new boobs. Christian claims to love my boobs. Pretty sure it's because he says I have perfect nipples and they are responsive, but they sure aren't big. I make a note to ask him if he would like me to get bigger ones. Although, I just don't see me with boobs like Kate.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate breaks my trance.

"I wonder if Christian would like it if I got mine done. He has never complained. Well, they look good that's for sure. Are they comfortable?"

"Yes. I will let you feel them in the bathroom, they feel real."

"What? I don't want to feel your boobs." We all start laughing when I realize I said that rather loud. "So what are you getting Elliot for Christmas?"

"Well he sure doesn't need any help with his body parts so I still don't know what I am getting him. Any ideas?"

"Are you kidding me? I have to buy for Christian. What do you buy either of them? They have everything. We are getting our dog when we get back from New York. We are so excited. I hope he is as sweet as Riley and Amigo. But I think he will be more like Arthur in that we were told he flunked out of service school rather early and isn't quite as disciplined as the others."

"Yea well let me tell you about Amigo. He isn't so disciplined either. Elliot lets him sleep with us now and the other night I was removing my make-up, and when I finished he was on my side of the bed, on the pillow snoring away next to Elliot who was also snoring. I couldn't get him to move. I told Elliot he needs to put a stop to that but I think he would rather sleep with Amigo than me sometimes."

I can't imagine Christian will let our dog sleep in our bed. In fact he already told me that our dog won't be allowed in our bedroom, which I seriously doubt he will adhere too.

"I have news." Mia smiles. Oh wow, what is she about to tell us. "I am moving in with Brady."

"Get the fuck out." Kate grabs another glass of Champagne from the waiter. "Do the folks know? I know Elliot must not know or he would have said something."

"Yes my parents know but I haven't told the bro's. I am scared to tell them. I was hoping you would both help me with this."

Kate and I look at each other. "Okay I will tell Christian. Just let me tell him when we are in New York next week. In fact, we can tell them both at the same time."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I shouldn't be so nervous to tell them, but you know how they are." Yes two hypocrites! But I don't say anything else. I don't want anyone to realize Christian and I are not really getting along tonight.

I look up and Christian is coming back to our table. I was starting to wonder if he remembered I was here. He hasn't even come to check on me. "We need to say hello to the staff at the GEH table." I am surprised he wants me to go with him.

We walk over and Ros and Gwen both give me a hug and rub my bump. The table is full of Christian's dream team as he calls them. Bryce and his wife are there, the CFO and his wife and Chaz and his date. Christian freezes when he is introduced to Chaz's date and I immediately know why. She must be a former sub. She has long brown hair and is petite. She looks like me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey this is my date, Aubrey Tollingsworth." She reaches out to shake our hands and Christian is stiff and cold. I don't say much either. She looks right at me and smiles.

"So pleased to meet you Mrs. Grey. I followed your engagement and wedding story closely. Fascinated of course as is everyone as to who finally captured Seattle's most eligible bachelor's heart. And now here you are pregnant. Congratulations on so many accounts." I want her to know that I know she was a former sub without being obvious. I feel Christian's hand on my back protectively.

"How long have you known Chaz?" I smile but I am sure Christian knows by my voice I know the score here.

"Oh we met several weeks ago and I was thrilled he asked me to be his date for this event. I am excited to be representing GEH here with Chaz."

Christian bristles and in front of me leans down, "Watch yourself Aubrey. You are also sitting at the same table as my personal attorney. I will find out if you step over the line. Baby should we head back to our table?" Chaz who was talking to Ros turns around and seems to notice that a conversation has happened with Christian and his date but has no idea what took place. Christian nods to him and we walk off.

"How long?" I ask him. I can't believe the timing of this. Now if I acted like him, I would go nuts and give him a punishment fuck.

"Four months, several years ago. She is one devious bitch. We ended our contract because she was dishonest and frankly a bitch. I am really sorry about that. How did you know?"

"I could tell by the way you froze when you saw her and of course – she looks like the rest of us."

"Stop it. Never again do I want to hear you put yourself in the same category as the women in my past. You are breathtakingly beautiful. Aubrey isn't even in your league and I won't have you sully our relationship by comparing yourself to them. It frankly makes me sick to even see her. Could this week get any worse?"

"It's okay Christian. But fine, let's drop it." I can tell he is not happy about seeing her and he grabs a glass of wine as we head back.

After the dinner and long speeches Grace is given her award and brought up to the stage where she gives a very eloquent thank you speech and mentions her families love and support and asks that our table stand. Oh this is so not my thing but Christian takes my hand and pulls me up and the spotlight features all of us briefly.

After dinner the orchestra appears on stage and I take Gramps out to dance with him several times before he is pulled away by some old acquaintances. Christian is with Elliot at the bar and he has recovered from seeing Aubrey and I know with what happened this week with Christian telling Elliot every one of his dark secrets, they need this time together. He really likes Brady as well, so he seems to be laughing and having fun. He has been speaking to me a little but he hasn't kissed me and he has been pretty much hands off.

I watch as Elliot and Christian introduce Brady to Paul Allen of the Seahawks. Christian convinces the entourage of coaches and principals to let Brady come to Safeco for a timed tryout - whatever that means.

I am enjoying sitting at the table alone. Kate and Mia are bidding on silent auction items and Grace and Carrick are dancing. I am mildly hurt that Christian hasn't asked me to dance or talked to me much beyond the basics. I jump when a man comes up and taps me on the shoulder. I look up and I have no idea who he is. "My name is Mark Farley. I was wondering if you would honor me with this next dance." I have no idea who this man is. He is handsome and nice enough but I have no one here to give me the go ahead. I don't want to offend him but I am pretty sure he should not be asking me to dance. I look over and see Sawyer walking briskly towards our table. I am speechless and I realize I have been protected for so long that I have lost my ability to think for myself. I don't like this helpless feeling. Have I lost my independence so much I can't even respond? Finally I get my wits.

"Do I know you or perhaps you are an associate of my husband's?"

"No, we have never met and I don't know your husband, I am just an admirer. You're a beautiful woman and you are alone and I would love to have this dance."

Oh brother. Not if you want to live to talk about it. "I um am flattered but…"

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you?" Sawyer has the man's arm.

"Can I help you?" Taylor has appeared from somewhere as well and he is on the other side of this man whoever he is. Am I in danger? Isn't this a bit much?

"Just asking this beautiful lady for a dance. I hope that is not a problem. She isn't with either of you is she?"

"Buddy are you new in town?" Sawyer asks him shocked.

"I'm not from here. I was invited by the CEO of the hospital. I am a Hollywood producer perhaps you are familiar with…"

"I don't give a fuck what movie you produced or who you are. Move it. Mrs. Grey will not be dancing with you. Now go back to your table or I walk you out." Taylor is pissed.

"Excuse me muscle man I didn't ask you to dance I asked…Mrs. Grey is it… to dance."

"Thank you but no, I am not interested in dancing with you." I find my voice and I want this little debacle to end. I look at Taylor pleading with my eyes to back off. This is embarrassing, but like Sawyer, he is protective of me and they don't know if this guy is a producer or a threat. Taylor doesn't back off, if anything he moves in closer.

"Is there a problem Taylor?" Christian and Elliot have just come back to the table.

"No sir, the problem is leaving."

Of course that is not good enough for Christian. He walks right up to this Farley guy and wants to know what he is doing talking to his wife.

"Look, I simply asked her for a dance. She was sitting here alone and she is breathtaking. I wouldn't leave a beautiful woman like this alone if I were you. But I apologize if I offended anyone." He puts his hands up in the air. This is embarrassing. Taylor follows him to his table and Sawyer asks if I am okay.

"For the love of god I am fine. Everyone relax. I have to use the ladies room. Am I allowed to do that?" I stand and Christian tells Sawyer he will escort me but Sawyer follows closely behind.

"You are all ridiculous." I feel the heat on my face and know it is beet red. Christian has his hand on my back and I don't say anything else. I use the ladies room and Christian is waiting for me when I come out. He pushes me against the wall, next to a large potted plant.

He doesn't say anything he just put's his head against mine and rubs my face with his thumb.

"I think I am ready to go home." I have had enough of his bullshit this week between the session at Flynn's, Elena's death, the Ethan issue and then tonight having to meet one of his former subs all the while getting the basic silent treatment from him.

Christian smiles. "I told myself that I was going to deny you and make you beg to have me. If you didn't want me to desire you and use sex as a means to solve our problems and be close to you, then I was going to wait until you came to me and begged. But I can't baby, I can't. You are so beautiful and I need you more than I have ever needed you. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so fucking sorry for hurting you, making you doubt that I respect you and for putting you through so much shit. Elena, the subs, my temper, my jealousy. Yet you are still here. I love you. I love you so much."

I know Christian has issues but the one thing I know is that he loves me and when I don't feel his love I am lost. I reach up and kiss him softly. "I would like to dance with you and then go home and make love. Would that be something that you might be interested in Mr. Grey?"

Christian takes me out to the dance floor and as the eyes of Seattle are upon us he kisses me passionately in the middle of the dance floor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Please Feed the Bear!**

**Ana's POV **

**Friday – Christmas Gala**

We danced through two songs kissing and whispering to each other. Neither of us cared that we had attracted an audience.

"We should talk Ana." Christian whispered in my ear as he slowly led me around the dance floor. My Fifty can sure dance.

"I know. You have been so distant and angry with me and I want to acknowledge that my timing on our appointment with John this morning wasn't the best. I should have postponed our appointment with him for a few days. The last two days with Elena's death and your dad and brother finding out everything, it was selfish of me to unload this issue and demand your attention right now. But I hope you understand it is because I don't want to resent you and I was starting to feel that way towards you for the way you behaved the other night and the way you acted."

"Baby, I get that. You are my beautiful wife, not a sub and the way I treated you was so wrong. I have got to get my jealousy issues in control so that you're not afraid to tell me the truth and then we won't have these types of discussions to deal. But let's wait and talk when we get home." He continued to hold me tight and focus just on me as we danced.

"So, does this mean you don't want to make love to me? Just talk?" I smile up at him and kiss him softly. I love him so much and for all his fifty shades of being fucked up, he wants to do the right thing. I am not perfect by any means. I should have told him about Ethan, and maybe, just someday I will tell him about Stephen Morton. But I can't do it yet. I think I will need to have more sessions with John before I can talk about it.

"I didn't say I didn't want to make love to you baby, I just said we should talk. Then make love. The one thing I said today at Flynn's that is true for me is that sex with you heals everything. When I am inside of you and feeling your warmth and love, your legs and arms around me and we are so close together that we are literally one, nothing makes my world better. It calms me, it makes me feel loved, cherished and that there is hope for a fucked up ass like me."

"Christian, you have changed so much for me. You never wanted to be married or have children. You never wanted to spend time with your family. Look at you now. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Christian kisses me and laughs. "Yes, it took centuries. I hope I don't lose you before I am a finished project."

"Never." I whisper in his ear as the song ended. We danced one more song and Christian asked if I would mind if before leaving he gathered his Dad and Elliot for a quick conversation. "Is everything okay?"

"No not really. Elliot is pretty pissed at my dad. My dad went after him yesterday, I will tell you more about it later, but I want them to patch things up. If you haven't noticed my Dad has been pretty down all night and it's not because of my situation it's because Elliot won't look or talk to him. This is a real switch. Growing up it was me that wouldn't talk to my dad, and now that it is Elliot he doesn't know how to react. Do you mind baby if I try and fix this?" Christian takes my hand and leads me back to our table. "Do you think you can keep strange men from coming up to you and wanting what is mine while I take care of this?" He winks at me but I know he isn't kidding. I see Christian look around until he spots Sawyer and points. In other words, keep an eye on the wife.

"I'll see what I can do." I sit down and watch as Christian leans down and whispers into his dad's ear. They get up and walk over to where Elliot is leaning against the wall by himself. Come to think of it, Elliot has only been at the table during dinner. He has stayed away most of the night.

I move over and sit down next to Grace.

"This was a wonderful night Grace; you deserved all the praise you received." She reaches over and takes my hand.

"Thank you. I just wish Elliot and Carrick were speaking to each other. It's been such an emotional few days hasn't it. Are you okay sweet girl?"

"Oh I'm fine. Christian and I have sort of been at each other the past few days, but we just agreed to talk tonight when we get home. We'll be fine and he is doing well I think." I don't say much more because I don't know how much Carrick has shared with Grace.

"Carrick and I have never had secrets. We have always believed that secrets will destroy a marriage." Boy have I learned that the hard way. "But, he told me bits and pieces of what happened between Christian and Elena. He insists that I shouldn't know the whole story. Do you know everything Ana?"

"Yes Grace and I think you know enough. As Christian's mother, you shouldn't hear all the horrible details of what Elena did to Christian."

"I am a strong woman but the only reason I haven't pushed this is Christian has begged his dad to keep the fine details away from me, but I know that Elena not only sexually abused my son, she also did some disgusting sex acts to him. I don't want to know. You're right. Ana, is Christian good to you?"

I am surprised by this question. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't hurt you or neglect you does he?" Oh awkward.

"Grace, Christian is wonderful to me. He has his moments where the old Christian emerges, and he gets moody, but he is learning just like I am learning how to communicate every day. But he doesn't hurt me." No way am I discussing the punishment sex thing with his Mom.

"So, I am very excited about Christmas. We are shopping in New York this week and I need ideas for you and Carrick." I want to change the subject.

"Oh sweetie you are carrying my present." She smiles at me. Right on cue, Teddy makes his presence known and I quickly crab Graces hand.

"Oh, Oh, I felt that. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness." Grace is laughing like a hyena and she has the biggest smile on her face. She reaches over and hugs me tight. "Oh this just makes my night. Hi baby boy, Grammie can't wait to babysit you. She is sending mommy and daddy away for a month so she can have you all to herself." She smiles at me. Teddy rolls again and Grace jumps and squeals getting the nearby tables attention. She makes me laugh and I am so tickled to see how excited she is.

"Well I don't know about a month Grace, but you will get amble babysitting time."

"What is going on here you two?" Christian comes up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I just felt my grandson, Oh my gosh, I just felt the baby Christian." She can't stop smiling. She turns around and sees Elliot and Carrick behind her and Elliot has his arm over Carrick's shoulder. She understands that peace has been made then she starts crying and laughing.

"Dad and Elliot I think you have something to say to Mom." I giggle as Christian sounds parental to his dad.

"Yes I do. We do. We are sorry Grace that on this very important night in your life that we were a distraction. We have talked out our differences and hope you will accept our apologies." Grace looks over at Christian who nods and smiles.

"I know mom, this is a real switch huh? It is usually me groveling .And I can't tell you how sweet this is to see Dad and Elliot in trouble for a change. Now your turn big bro."

"Mom, I have been acting like Christian tonight which is unacceptable so I hope you will accept my apology." We all start laughing and Elliot kisses Grace and winks at Christian. "Seriously, I hope that my behavior hasn't diminished how awesome your award was and you are amazing and deserved everything that was said about you tonight and more."

"Why thank you Elliot. And thank you Christian for mending my family. Oh Carrick I felt the baby. He is such an active little guy." And just like that our family is back on track.

**Saturday**

We didn't get out of bed until 11:30 this morning. That is because when we returned from the Hospital Christmas Gala we didn't come home and jump right into bed. We did something we don't do enough of – we talked and talked and talked. We didn't fall asleep until almost four am and then we did make wonderful beautiful love. Christian is still asleep and I am thinking about our conversation.

When we arrived home, Christian made a fire and we sat in front of it, snuggling in a blanket. The only other light came from the Christmas tree and I noticed a package under the tree.

"Where did that come from?" I point to the package. Christian smiled.

"It's for Teddy." He grins.

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see. You get to open his presents this year, so it is a surprise." He kisses my head as I am leaning on his chest, with his arm wrapped around me.

"So, let's start with my jealousy. I know it's bad huh?" I nod. "Okay, I don't like other men near you. I use to cringe and get pissed even if Elliot hugged you. I am over that now, but Ana, I don't see the day where I am ever going to be okay with a stranger coming up and hitting on you."

"Of course not, I understand that, even though it's harmless."

"It may or may not be. But the whole Ethan thing; I know you had a limited past with him, but let's get everything out in the open. I have told you everything about my dirty nasty past. Have you told me everything about Ethan?"

"Yes, there is nothing more between us. I don't know why he is acting the way he is now. I never had that strong of feelings for him other than a good friend and he knew that. The few times we kissed it was awkward for me. Maybe he is just going through wanting what he can't have. I promise I have now told you everything."

"Okay, then he is not my issue anymore and I promise even when I see him at the wedding or whatever, I won't be a dick. Boys Scouts honor!"

"You weren't a Boy Scout you can't say that."

"Yes I was. For two months; then I got kicked out."

"You did?" Why am I not surprised.

"Yes. I actually liked the hiking and all that stuff but I hated the uniform and I got into a fight so they threw my ass out. Funny thing Elliot was thrown out after one year too. I guess we were just not cut out to be boys scouts."

"No surprise, but they actually threw you out?"

"Well no, but the mom that was the den leader called my mom and suggested she fine other activities for me."

"So, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Have you told me everything about Jose? I am not accusing you of anything but he still salivates around you and I just want to make sure your not hiding anything from me. I think I have been pretty good about letting him be around us and shit, but if he has tried to kiss you again, I want to know."

"No, he hasn't tried anything. He told me I could always go to him if you know you and I had problems but, he has never done anything but hug me and that was always in front of you."

"Well wasn't that nice of him to let you know he would be there for you with open arms when I fucked up. Okay, okay, I will drop it." I can tell this has rubbed Christian the wrong way, but he wanted to know. "Let's hope I never act like such a fucker again, but if I do, we need a safe word for punishment fucks. What should we use? Although, I know in my heart I will never do that to you again. I might spank you though. Is that okay?"

"For pleasure, by all means. But no punishment spanks. I am your wife, not your child or your sub."

"Okay. But I might at you a lot then. When you do stupid stuff this isn't your card blanche to do whatever you want just because I have agreed to no spankings or punishment fucks."

""That's fair. How about purple?"

"Purple? Okay purple. So, Ana, when are you going to tell me about what happened with husband number three?"

"Christian, there is nothing to tell. I just wasn't comfortable around him." Christian has pulled my hand with my new emerald and diamond ring up close and is looking at it.

"Ana, why do I think you're not telling me everything? If you're not ready, then I will wait, but the only thing I ask is don't let me find out something from someone else. If I find out he really hurt you, I may not be rational. But I will wait until you're ready."

"Ok. Thank you." It is all I can say. I don't like to go there. "So, Aubrey huh?"

"Let's not go there. I can't help wonder though if Chaz is into the lifestyle and that is how he met her or if she is pulling something. When she said she was representing GEH I almost lost it."

We stayed up and talked for several more hours about Elena, and how hard it was for him to tell Elliot everything and what happened between his Dad and Elliot. Christian told me more things about what Elena did to him and told me while she was alive he never told me because he was worried I would want to kill her. He was right.

Isaac is evidently planning a memorial for Elena after the holidays. Christian said he has no desire to go, but if the press shows up, we might have to make an appearance as it will look worse if we don't make an appearance. Evidently Elena still owed Christian almost a million dollars at the time of her death, but he has decided to write that debt off so the payment to The Frank Foundation is even higher.

If I had a dollar for every time Christian has apologized to me I would be rich without his money.

"Christian, stop saying you're sorry. Let's move forward. I think when people hang onto issues for a long time; it ends up making them bitter. I love you too much. We both have made mistakes this week"

We walked to our bedroom arms wrapped around each other and I think we are on our way to being in a good place. I know in my heart it is wrong to feel so happy and relieved that Elena is dead, but it's like this huge burden has been lifted for both of us. I asked Christian if he felt sad at all and he said no, but I have to believe it has left him feeling remorseful in some way or fashion.

We spent the afternoon with Grams and Gramps. I took Grams to get a pedicure and manicure and she did well. She told the manicurist over and over again about her daughter's wedding, but we just let her talk and believe Grace's wedding was later in the day. She enjoys getting out; it's just difficult taking her a lot of places. Christian and Gramps went to the club for lunch and came back to pick us up after they had some time together. I think Christian wanted to talk more about Elena's last zinger and get Gramps take on what he should do. We stayed at their house until early evening. I made a big pot of chili and corn bread and after dinner we headed home. Saturday night while Christian did some work I went into my amazing library and emptied some boxes and found one of my shower presents. _101 Nights of Great Sex_. It was my gift from Gail that I had forgotten about it. I opened the book and read through it and I think this could be really fun, so I walked into Christian's new office which is twice as big as the one at Escala. He has a great view of the sound and three of Jose's pictures of me on his walls.

"Want to play?" I crawl onto his lap and he instantly starts rubbing my bump.

"I always want to play. What's that book Mrs. Grey?"

"Gail got it for us for my bridal shower. I forgot we had it. You get to pick one page and I pick a page. We have to follow the instructions and we can't tell each other what we have to do to each other or when it will happen. Are you game?" Christian smiles a sexy smile. He takes the book and looks at it opening to see 101 sealed pages. The pages have a large number, are sealed all the way around and say either _For His Eyes Only_ or _For Her Eyes Only_ with a clue as to what is inside.

"So we don't get to know what we are picking before we select a page?"

"Nope you can sort of guess I think from what the title under each number says." We read through the table of contents. "Or maybe not, maybe they are nothing like what the title says. I don't know."

"Okay baby, let's play. Pick a number." Christian is holding the book.

"I will pick number 35." Christian goes to that page and per the instructions I tear the page out. The title is: _Please Feed the Bear._ "I can only guess what that is about." I giggle. "Which one do you want?"

Christian thinks for a second. I don't know, how about number 80? I ripped it out still sealed and hand it to him. "It says, S_ex in a Shoe Box_. I am intrigued." We both open our sealed pages at the same time and Christian laughs really loud. "Oh baby I am going to have fun with this."

I open mine and he watches me. I know I am blushing. "Okay, this will be interesting. Wow, I don't know if I can do this, but I will try. Now remember we can't tell each other when we are doing this to each other."

Christian smiles at me and has a very devious look on his face. This is going to be fun!

**Christian's POV **

**Monday**

I have just hung up from talking to Matthew, my very gay housekeeper in New York and given him instructions for our visit this week. I wanted to let him know that Elliot and Kate were coming so he needed to prepare one of the guest rooms and have extra groceries as we would be eating in at least one night. But mostly I needed the ingredients for our little sex game. My instructions for _Sex in a Shoebox_ were to buy assorted veggies, and Magic Shell Chocolate Syrup. This is an experiment with hot and cold and I think it will be erotic as hell. Matthew questioned the Magic Shell but I told him to just get it. I plan to unveil my secret sealed seduction while we are in New York.

I am waiting on Ana to finish getting ready. We would have left by now if she hadn't been talking to Kate a dozen times about what they are wearing the whole week. Christ Elliot hasn't called me once to see what I was packing. We just show up. "Ana, wrap it up baby. We have a scheduled departure, if we miss it Stephen will have to get us on a wait list." I yell up to her from the stairs. I look over at Sawyer and Taylor who have been waiting with me in the foyer.

"I have never been late for anything since you have known me have I Taylor?" I am about to crawl the walls here.

"No sir, not at least until recently, when you're going somewhere with Mrs. Grey."

"From now on we need tell her a false departure time so she will be ready. This drives me fucking nuts. Ana." I yell out again.

"Hold your horses Grey, I'm coming." She walks down the hall rolling her suitcase and I trot up the stairs to get it from her and hand it to Sawyer.

"What the hell is in here?" Ana doesn't usually over pack and the suitcase is bulging.

"I didn't know how cold it would be, so I have extra sweaters and boots and just stuff."

"Let's just buy you some clothes for New York, than you can leave them there."

"But what if I leave something there that I want here?" I roll my eyes at her as she opens the hall closet and tries to decide between two different coats. "Which one?"

I know this game. Whatever I pick she picks the opposite. So I tell her the one I don't like.

"Really? I was thinking the other would go better." Bingo. I win. I hide my smile and see Taylor laughing. He knows exactly what I was doing.

We are somewhere over the Midwest and Kate and Ana have not stopped talking since we took off. They are looking at some magazines together and circling stuff. I have been working on some spread sheets and Elliot is looking at some blueprints and making notes. Ana gets up to use the bathroom and when she comes out she calls me over.

"Christian can you come here for just a second." We step into the bedroom and she kisses me hard and passionately.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. She shimmies down and unzips my pants. I shut the door. "Ana, you know Elliot will bust your chops for this."

She pulls my dick out and sucks on it and gets it hard while she is cupping my balls. She strokes and sucks a few times then stands up and kisses me again.

"God I am starving is Natalia going to fix us lunch?" She walks out of the room leaving me hanging with my dick hard and out of my pants. What the fuck was that?

I wait to calm down and adjust my pants and then walk out to find Ana and Kate sitting back on the couch looking at magazines again. She looks up at me and bites her lip. I look over at Elliot and he has one eyebrow raised. I shake my head. Still not sure what the fuck that was about.

We arrive in our apartment in New York around 6:00 pm and I walk over to the kitchen counter. "Okay, here are tickets for the _Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall_ with the Rockettes. We are all going tomorrow night. Here are tickets for _The Lion King, _we are going on Wednesday."

"_The Lion King_, we just saw it Christian when we were here in October."

"I know but I liked it." I say pouting."Elliot, trust me you will love it."

"Oh fuck me. You are dragging me to both this Christmas shit and the Lion King. Bro you have lost your nuts." Elliot nut taps me making me drop. He laughs hysterically.

"You mother fucker, you better sleep with one eye open." I growl.

"Oh here we go. Get Christian and Elliot away from mommy and daddy and we end up with delinquents on our hands." Kate mumbles.

After I catch my breath I tell them I have to be at a meeting most of the day tomorrow. Kate and Ana decide they want to go shopping.

"Are you coming with us Elliot? I could use your opinion on gifts for Christian." Ana sits in the kitchen eating a grapefruit. We all watch her eat it like it is an orange. She opens a cupboard and finds the salt. What the hell is she doing? "This is weird. I hate grapefruit, but this sounded so good. Anyway, Elliot, are you coming with?"

"Oh please don't make me go with you and Kate shopping. I was thinking I would sleep in, work out, take a run through Central Park; check out some apartment buildings that are built with this new fiber wood that is becoming popular. Thinking I might get Brady to do some designs with that. But I beg of you, don't make me go with you."

I laugh because I would feel the same way. But fuck him, he just nut tapped me. 'Elliot, you need to go with the ladies tomorrow. Taylor will be with me and Sawyer will need someone with him. Some of the press found out we were coming, so I don't want Sawyer to deal with anything without some back up."

I see Taylor looking at me funny. I wink at him to let him know I am messing with Elliot. I already told Taylor to drop me off tomorrow and go with Sawyer.

"What the hell Christian. You're a big boy, why do you need Taylor with you? Come on, I am begging you; do not make me go with them shopping tomorrow."

"Welcome to my world Elliot." Sawyer comments while drinking a bottle of Perrier. "I will enjoy your company. We can walk down 5th Avenue, carrying bags and bags of stuff. Then we can wait two hours for the girls to decide between the brown shoes or the blue shoes and have them end up getting both. Then they will tell you they are running in a store for just one second, to look at one thing and they won't come out for at least an hour later. I should tell you if you come with us you will help Mrs. Grey find her phone ten times because she always misplaces it. And if you're lucky you might get your ass pinched by some horny clerk like I did several weeks ago while I was waiting for Mrs. Grey to come out of the dressing room. She was in there so long I was sure she had evaporated into thin air. It's a blast dude. You will love it." Sawyer rolls his eyes and we are all laughing at Sawyer.

"You have had your ass pinched?" Ana is shocked. "How come you never complained or said anything?"

Sawyer starts laughing really hard and shaking his head. "Okay, you want me to complain to my boss? Okay here goes. Taylor I was in Nordstrom's the other day waiting for Mrs. Grey and this really hot blond chick, about 5 '10, big blue eyes, awesome body came up to me and gave me her number and pinched my ass. Will you do something about it?" He uses this whiny voice.

Taylor doesn't miss a beat. "Yes, give me her number; I'll take care of it." He winks and Ana stomps her foot.

"Jason Taylor. I don't think Gail will appreciate that."

"Okay, Kate and Elliot, can you be ready in thirty minutes? We have reservations for dinner." I hate being late. Time to move these guys along.

Elliot tells me no problem but Kate panics.

"Oh my god Christian is that a joke? Seriously we are leaving in thirty minutes?" Kate is turning in circles.

"Really Christian, that doesn't give us much time." Ana looks a bit panicked too. Perfect. We really aren't leaving for an hour, but this is my new approach and I laugh when I see Ana and Kate practically running down the hall. Taylor shakes my hand as I walk by.

"Good one sir."

I walk into the bedroom and Ana is tearing her clothes off and has the shower running. I grab her as she heads to the bathroom. "Come here." I kiss her softly. "Can I join you?"

"Yes but no hanky panky. We have to hurry." Well now that was stupid of me. I may have just screwed myself here. I quickly get undressed and get in the shower with Ana who turns around and practically throws herself at me. She kisses me passionately and then takes a wash rag, pours some jasmine soap on the rag and washes my chest and arms slowly rubbing in a circle. It feels really good. She lathers up her hand and rubs it on my dick slowly and in seconds I am hard as a rock. I kiss her hard and push her against the wall. "Oh it is too bad, we don't have time. Excuse me baby, I have to jump out and get ready."

Okay that is the second time today she has kept me hanging. I watch her bend over and almost jump out of the shower and grab her. What is she playing at?

**Elliot's POV**

"Kate baby, I'm guessing you would say no to a quick fuck since your rushing around."

"That is correct. Go away." Kate jumps in the shower.

"Blow job then?" I take off my shirt. I might as well join her.

"Elliot. No, your brother has given us no time here."

"Well will you pull on it?" I laugh at Kate who looks all disgusted.

I take a quick shower and she is still in there shaving her legs when I get out. "You're going to be late Kate and Christian will be pissed."

I am dressed and sitting in the living room with a drink in my hand looking at the New York sky line in less than twenty minutes. Christian comes out a few minutes later.

"What time are the reservations really?"

"Not until 8:00 but Ana is always late so I told them we are leaving thirty minutes earlier than we really are leaving so she wouldn't poke around."

"Well thanks to you I didn't get to poke around either. Shit, I wanted a quickie and Kate said we didn't have time."

"Yea, I kind of screwed myself out of getting laid too. Ana said the same thing. But Christ she seems to be getting worse about being on time and it drives me fucking nuts. You don't have to go shopping with them tomorrow. I was messing with you. Taylor will go with Sawyer."

"Oh thank fuck. I am paying for dinner tonight. Don't give me any shit!" Christian looks at me while I pour him glass of bourbon.

"That's fine. I will let you. So what are you getting Mom and Dad for Christmas? I have no ideas".

"For me that is easy. I am building them a new boathouse."

"No shit. That's good. Will it be bigger or what are your plans."

I show Christian the blueprints for the new boathouse that Brady designed and it is really nice. "Damn he is really talented. You won't keep him at this rate."

"Fuck, I told you that I was worried about that. Maybe he will marry Mia and then I can make him a partner."

"Marry Mia. It's a little early don't you think?"

"Well I didn't mean now, but you were already married to Ana after three months. So you shouldn't go there."

"Yea but I am 28 years old."

"And you married someone Mia's age. But no, I hope they don't get married soon, but I do like him. He's a great guy. You like him too, right?"

"Yea of course, but still. Mia is Mia. She needs to stay at home for few more years and do what she is doing."

"I think they are moving in together. Kate told me last night and Ana has been assigned to get you in a weak moment and break the news to you."

"She's not moving in with him, is she? Are you serious?" I watch Christian pace back and forth and rub his hair. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Okay, not much I can do about it. I've run two background checks on Brady, I have tried to find something I don't like about him and I can't. If he can put up with her, and he is in love with her, shit I should probably be kissing his ass. So, remind me I said this….I won't interfere."

"Well at least one of us has our big boy pants on. It makes me crazy to think about, but you're right. She could have ended up with my future brother-in-law. Ethan Pretty Boy Kavanagh. Little fuck."

"So did Ethan ever reach out to you? You said he kept calling you the other day."

"Yes Christ he called about fifty times until I finally picked up. He wanted to talk to me about the whole Mia thing and apologize and tried to back pedal. You know Christian, what am I suppose to do here? He is Kate's brother. I won't ever like him, but I can't keep them from seeing each other or ignore him when I go to her parent's house. He mentioned that he is transferring to ASU though so, that will be good for him and for everyone."

"Good, glad to hear it. Trust me you don't have to explain the whole in-law thing to me. Remember who my mother-in-law is. She wants Ana to go to Georgia for a few days without me so they can start patching things up. My first reaction was no fucking way. But maybe I need to stay out of it and let her go. I just know Carla will stress her out and I don't like her getting stressed."

"You do have the mother-in-law from hell I will give you that. When are you getting Benson?"

"We pick him up this weekend. I am so stoked. He is darker than Riley and Amigo. He looks more like Arthur. We saw him last week, but we wanted to wait until we came back from New York to take him or he might think Gail is his master. What did you do with Amigo while you're gone?"

"I took him to Gramps." I wanted to cry when we left. I have only left him one other time, and that is when we went to Aspen. He goes everywhere with me so this is hard. I miss him. "In fact let me call and check on him."

**Christian's POV **

I look at my watch. For Christ's sake we are still going to be late. I walk down the hall and bang on Kate and Elliot's room and then go to our room. "Ana, are you ready?" She comes out of the bathroom. "You look great, ready?"

Ana comes up to me and puts her arms around me. She sniffs on my neck and sticks her tongue in my ear and nibbles on it. She rubs her hands over my pants and finds my dick lying neatly and what was quietly in my pants. "I can't wait until we get back from dinner."

I pull back and look at her. What has gotten into her? "Ana, you better quit with the cock teasing or you will find yourself getting fucked in a few seconds and I don't care who is waiting for us."

"I am so wet for you baby. I promise you when we get home you are going to have the best orgasm ever." What the hell? She never talks like this. My dick is throbbing. She has been getting me revved up all day. She kisses me again, all tongues and I moan.

"Baby I mean it. Keep playing with me and see what happens." Fuck she is making me horny.

We walk out and wait another ten minutes for Kate. "Elliot will you go get her please. Jesus Christ, what the fuck is she doing?"

We are seated in the restaurant. This was one of my surprises for Ana. She loves all the food network shows and is excited that we are eating at Per Se, a Thomas Keller restaurant. He owns French Laundry in Napa as well and is in the restaurant tonight. A few minutes after we are seated he comes out to meet us and I see everyone staring at us trying to figure out who we are. I am not as recognized on the East Coast and it's great. Ana and I are seated on the bench seat against the wall and Kate and Elliot are across from us.

During dinner Ana reached under the table and started rubbing my dick. I looked down at her and smirked and at first it was a slow rub but then she was really working her fingers until I reached down and grabbed her hand. I whispered in her ear. "You are so getting fucked."

We were waiting for our check and I was drinking an Irish Coffee and almost spilled it when Ana took my hand and inched it up her leg allowing me to feel her crotch less underwear. My balls are starting to ache. She has been fucking with me all day and now I just want to get back to the apartment.

"Christian, I want to go to Rockefeller Plaza tonight and see the lighted Christmas tree and all the people ice skating. I hear myself groan. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "You are killing me Ana. Fuck, my balls are ten pounds each. Can we go tomorrow night?" She looks at me with a pout. "Fine, we'll go tonight."

We are about to leave when Katie Couric, the television anchorwoman and TV host approaches our table. Fuck, she will want something.

"Mr. Grey I am Katie Couric." Elliot and I stand and I shake her hand. I introduce everyone at the table.

"I have my ways, but I found out you are in town all week and I have a huge favor to ask." I smile but I am completely prepared to say no. "Thursday night I have my annual Holiday Fashion Show to raise money for Colon Cancer Research. Would you and your brother be celebrity models?" I remember that her husband died of Colon Cancer and she is active it this cause.

I look at Elliot whose eyes have gotten huge. He is holding his hands up and gesturing no way over and over again. Ana and Kate are laughing. 'Um, I will be happy to write you a nice check, I know this is a very personal cause for you, but my brother and I aren't exactly your model types."

"Oh yes you are. You're both gorgeous. Don't you ladies think they would make great celebrity models?" Ana and Kate wholeheartedly agree. "We have Denzel Washington, the Mayor, Alec Baldwin, Chris Meloni, Caleb Followill, Derek Jeeter, Matt Lauer all modeling and a few others." I see Ana blushing; she loves the singer from Kings of Leon.

Elliot interrupts. "My brother would be good at this, but seriously, I am not a celebrity and you don't want me." I almost laugh getting a visual of Elliot walking the run way. He looks terrified. Fuck this might be worth it.

"Oh everyone knows about Christian Grey's bad boy brother Elliot. You are so a celebrity. As soon as we announce you two are in this, we will get so much press. Please? I will owe you a favor – name it."

"Christian, no! Seriously, no. If you agree to this I will kick your fucking, sorry Miss Couric, I will kick your ass." He is trying to keep his voice down and Kate and Ana are laughing so hard they are crying just thinking about it. They are pleading with me to say yes. I think I need to make the wife happy.

Okay game on. I could care less about this, but then I get an idea. "We will do it if you will do a three part series on Alzheimer's and get it aired prime time."

"I can absolutely do that." I look over and see Elliot rubbing his hair. He can't back down now that I have her committed to my new cause.

"Shit shit shit. Seriously Christian, you will be paying for this for the rest of your life. What do we have to do?" Elliot slumps down in his seat and is shaking his head. She tells us that we will get a phone call tomorrow for a fitting and selection of clothes. We will each walk down the runway several times and be paired with Victoria Secret Models. Hmm, we can do that. I see Kate and Ana not liking that part. Elliot actually perked up a bit when he heard that as well. I agree that we will do it and she gives me her card and I give her mine with my cell phone number on it. If it wasn't that I wanted to see Elliot have to suffer through this so much, I would never have agreed to it. But this might be the funniest moment of my entire life. Elliot on the cat walk. Oh fuck this will be great. I might have to fly Mia and Brady in to see this.

We are in the far back of the SUV that Taylor rented. Elliot tried to insist that he and Kate get back there as Ana is pregnant and it's easier for them to jump back there but Ana insist. It is brutally cold out and I can't believe she wants to go to Rockefeller Center tonight. We get in the back and as soon as we do, Ana reaches under my long wool coat and finds the zipper of my pants. She unzips it quickly and puts her cold little hands on my dick making me squeal a bit.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Elliot turns around to look at us and it looks like Ana is just cuddling with me as my arm is around her.

"Nothing. She leaned into my nuts." I fib. But what the fuck is going on with her. "You are out of control Mrs. Grey. And your hands are like ice cubes." I whisper in her ear.

"Christian, what were you thinking saying yes to this. What if they make us wear some gay ass clothes. Like a fucking scarf around my neck or them fucking skinny jeans that gay guys or guys half our size wear? Are you fucking nuts? I swear to god, I won't wear anything that makes me look gay and I will fucking smile. All those male models all look like their pissed off. Shit I am going to kick your ass for this." Elliot does not stop and we are hysterical. Taylor is laughing so hard he can barely drive. He and Sawyer don't even know the whole story yet, but they are getting enough to enjoy Elliot's tirade.

Just thinking about Elliot prancing down the runway has me laughing and I haven't even seen it yet. I need to make sure this hits the Seattle newspapers. Finally we have all stopped laughing and the car is quiet until Sawyer pulls a genius move from his cell. Over the car sound system we here _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred. We lose it.

We get to Rockefeller plaza and Kate begs Elliot to go ice skating with her. Obviously Ana isn't going skating so even though she tries to get me to go, I insist on staying with her. We walk over to the huge Christmas tree and I stand behind Ana with my arms around her. I am really enjoying the night lights, brisk air, the huge tree and the Christmas atmosphere. Christmas music is piped in over the PA and no one really knows who we are. Ana has a cute hat on but my ears are freezing so I buy four _I LOVE NY _stocking hats and throw one to Elliot who is lacing his skates. I walk over to where Taylor and Sawyer are standing and both freezing and throw them each one and I put one on making Ana laugh.

"You know how sexy you look in everything you wear. Well, not so much with this. She reaches into my coat pocket where I have my hands. "When we get home I think I want to suck on your hard cock until you come."

Okay what the hell is going on? Ana does not talk like this. She may do all those things to me, but she has never talked like this to me and my dick is now ready to burst out of my pants. "Ana, baby, what are you doing to me? " She kisses me deeply and I am so ready to go home. "Let's go. Sawyer can come back for Elliot and Kate. I am cold and hornier than a two peckered Billy goat as Elliot would say." Ana smiles and tells me she would like that.

We walk over to the viewing area and I almost piss my pants laughing watching Elliot fall all over the place. Kate is pretty good at skating but Elliot can't even stand up for two seconds without falling. He sees me and flips me off. "Hey Elliot, skate on over here will you." Which of course is hilarious because he can't even stand. I totally lose it when he literally crawls on his hands and knees about thirty feet to where we are standing and pulls himself up. I am crying I am laughing so hard.

"Fuck this is hard work and it's not even remotely fun. My feet are too big for these skates, its cold as hell out here and call me dense, but what the fuck about this is fun?" Kate comes skating up gracefully.

"Didn't your parents ever take you skating when you were kids?" Kate asks us. We both shake our head no.

"Hey, we are heading back. It's too cold to stand and watch. Sawyer will drop us off and come back and get you."

"Do we have to stay Kate?" Elliot sounds like he is a ten year old kid. She won't let him off the hook so we head back without them.

When we get into the apartment I help Ana off when her coat and as soon as I have mine off she takes my hand and pulls me to the bedroom.

"Christian, the only thing I have thought about all day is your hard slick dick inside of me, and riding you until you cum and cum and cum. I have only thought about how it will feel when you enter me and slam into me so hard and it's time to finally let go. It's been torture all day for me not to have you because I have been dying to take you. I know my juices are going to be dripping .Are you ready for me babe?"

Fuck I almost cum from this seduction. Ana starts giggling and then takes out her secret seduction. "Baby, it's time to feed the bear." What? Holy shit this was her secret seduction from the book? Rev me up all day; get me so horny I can't think straight? She hands me her paper with the instructions that she picked on Saturday night. On the outside it says "No. 35, Please Feed the Bear. In the inside are two pages of sensual and kinky suggestions. Wow, I like this book. "Delayed orgasm by repeated seduction." I read out loud from her paper. I also see some of the lines she was supposed to say to me and the instructions to tease and torment me all day. Let me tell you it has worked. I am ready to blow my dick off.

"Baby, did you bring that fucking book with you? Because it has just become my favorite novel of all time. I want you to pick your next assignment as soon as we are done here. This was fucking hot. Oh my god you seduced me all day and now baby we are feeding this hungry ass bear."

I don't even get my shirt off or my pants down past my ass before I plunged into her. I fuck her so hard and fast that within a minute I explode inside of her. Jesus Christ I was ready. "Ana we will go at again, I promise baby and I will take my time and take good care of you. But holy fuck that was awesome. I loved it. God yes, get your next assignment. Remind me to thank Gail."

Ana is giggling and thrilled that she was able to seduce me and have be blow so fast. Christ she had me going all day. Thank god she was wearing thick thigh high leggings under her skirt and not tights. She had crotch less underwear on and I had my dick in her in record time. I don't think I have ever cum so fast. "Fuck yes baby, I like that book." I smile thinking about my assignment for her which I decide to do right here and now. I pull myself together, which was easy, I just have to pull my pants back up and I tell her to get undressed and I will be right back. I place several towels underneath her, find a shoe box in my closet, cover her eyes with one of my ties as a blindfold and walk out to the kitchen.

I fill the shoe box with the carrots, cucumber and a small squash that I told Matthew to have cleaned and prepared. I get the Magic Shell chocolate and microwave it along with a few of the carrots and the squash and then fill a glass with some ice cubes. I try to hurry because I don't know how I would explain this to my brother if he walked in.

Once I get back into our bedroom and take off my clothes and I bring the shoe box and glass with the ice over to the bed. "Ready baby for my seduction? I will remind you it is called _Sex in a Shoebox_." I scoot between her legs and spread them apart, bend down and lick her until she is nice and wet and then take one of the warm carrots out and rub it across her clit.

"What is that?" Before she can say anything else I take one of the ice cubes out and rub it across her nipple and she screams out. "Fuck that is cold Christian." I follow that by squeezing the warmed Magic Shell Chocolate over her breast. "Oh god that feels wild." I alternate with the warm and cold sensations, using the cucumber followed by more chocolate. When the ice cube is almost melted I place it between her labia and then insert it inside of her and then bend down and suck it out slowly. She is squirming everywhere. I make her guess what the round squash is with the long cord and rub it in between her folds. I rub ice over her beautiful mouth and then squeeze the melted chocolate over her lips and suck it off. We play like this until all the veggies are messed up and Ana has had several orgasms. I take off her blindfold and play with her clit with one last ice cube as the instructions direct me to do. Once she is writhing from the ice that has stimulated her I plunge my hot dick in side of her giving her the ultimate orgasm feeling cold and heat making her clit a tingling orgasmic delicacy. Ahh, this book is the best.

As soon as we get out of the shower and clean up our mess of veggies, melted ice and chocolate, I am like a little kid on Christmas and I rummage through Ana's suitcase and find my new favorite book. "Pick another baby! We have 99 more pages to get through!"

_**If you are looking for some fun in your bedroom, buy Laura Corn's 101 Nights of Great Sex. It makes for some fun and interesting evenings! More New York coming up and of course I won't leave out the fashion show! **_

_**Thanks to all of you for your many few points over the last two chapters. I hope you found Chapter 31 fun and light hearted after the drama that I swore I wouldn't do! You are getting a lot of chapters this week because I am not traveling for work. Then I have three weeks on the road again, so there will be some long delays coming up starting 7/21.**_

_**Lilly **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Okay everyone – I have to comment –**_

_**To the reviewer who is disappointed that I didn't cover Ana's birth….really? She is still pregnant I am getting there. **_

_**For those that send me notes asking where the next chapter is….please have patience. I work full time ….I thought I was doing quite well with these uploads this past week. But glad you are anxious to see what happens next. **_

_**Otherwise- I am so happy you liked the last chapter- more fun with Elliot and Christian in this chapter. Mia and Brady will arrive next Chapter. **_

_**You are all the best and such great motivators! Hugs to all of you Lilly**_

**Chapter 32 – It's Mr. Gray–Grey to you! **

**Taylor's POV  
**

I had to laugh this morning when I saw a shoe box sitting on top of the trash with soggy veggies, and that chocolate Magic Shell shit. I know exactly what the boss was doing to Mrs. Grey last night. Gail has the same book at home and we just did that a couple of weeks ago. I didn't say anything, but I would be lying if I didn't say I am a bit surprised that kinky bastard even needs anything from this book. I guess even he has run out of ideas. I remember when Gail bought it for Ana for her shower gift I told her at the time that the Grey's were one couple that could write their own book. But, evidently not. She will be happy to know they are putting her gift to good use. He was absolutely giddy this morning so whatever she did to him put a smile on his face.

Elliot Grey is one funny fucker. He had me laughing pretty hard last night, and I don't usually let that side of me show. Sawyer and I were laughing all night over him. Actually seeing the boss walking on a runway won't be that odd. He dresses right out of GQ anyway and he rarely smiles so he should fit in. Elliot on the other hand, this will be hilarious. He rarely dresses up, he walks like the typical jock and he is so fucking comical half the time, hell I would pay to go to this fashion show if I wasn't being forced to go.

I will say that since the boss has been married he is a hell of a lot nicer and more fun to be around. He can still be a major dick, but that probably will never change. Whenever he is around Elliot he is a completely different person. He laughs and acts like a normal twenty eight year old guy minus all the money. I think Kate drives him crazy but he puts up with her for his brother. They were always close, due to Elliot's efforts, but now they are thick as thieves and I know Elliot is very protective of his brother. I felt bad for him the other day when it was clear he found out about all the nasty shit that the demon woman did to his brother as a kid. He seemed pretty torn up about it and I am sure he feels he should have stepped in at some point. If he had seen the shit I have seen over the years he wouldn't sleep at night. Well at least all that appears to be behind the boss now. They don't even have one of those kinky fuck rooms at the new house. So, whatever Mrs. Grey does with him, she must be magic because he is one happy bastard most days.

I can honestly say that I actually smiled when I found out that Elena Lincoln died. She was all alone and I heard no one even came to claim her body for two days. Served the bitch right and it makes my job easier having her dead. I was able to free up one person once she got sick. We had someone following her for months because the boss was always worried she would go near the wife. And she was spotted a few times outside Ana's office right after the engagement but Sawyer would walk outside and let her see him and she would drive off. I still think she was behind some of the threats around the wedding and I am 99.9% sure she was behind the threats to Grey's grandfather. She knew that was his weak spot before Ana came along.

Speaking of Mr. Trevelyan; I am worried. I can see how much he has failed over the past few months. He is getting weaker and more fragile and having a harder time walking. His mind is great, nothing missing there. I hope when I am 87 I am half as smart as he is, but his body isn't keeping up. When he goes we will have to commit the boss. He would do anything for the old man, and I mean anything. Ever since I have known him his grandfather was the one person he always let in. There was a period there that he didn't even talk to Elliot or his parents, but his grandfather, he always made time for. I have to say I have a soft spot for the guy too. He is an amazing man and I think it's great that Ana and Grey are naming their kid after his grandfather.

Speaking of the kid; I am starting to lose sleep at night over this baby. If I was a loony fuck and wanted to make a lot of quick money there is one baby in the world I would kidnap. Master Grey. The kid is worth billions and he isn't born. If this were Europe or the Middle East, that kid would be living in a castle and never leave the grounds. This is the USA and Ana is going to want to treat her child like every other kid and enroll them in public school, fucking Gymboree classes and all that shit and it is going to be a fucking nightmare. Grey knows this, we have talked about it. He doesn't want to scare Ana but that baby will go on every potential kidnappers list as number one most wanted baby. I know Reynolds will be good with being the prime CPO, and that is the direction I am headed. But living on the water, a sophisticated operation could pull up to the dock and easily break through our security. I am still not satisfied that we could do anything to stop it. I am meeting with another company next week to try and determine how we could put alarmed security around the dock sensors. It's not an easy fix. We all laugh about building a moat, but I am half tempted to propose something like that with a small draw bridge. Grey told me I was crazy, but this is serious. With all of that, the thing I think will be the most annoying is you have to know the boss and the Mrs. will be going at it regarding schools, friends, activities and all that shit. She will want the kid to be raised "normal," and he will want private tutors and try to keep the kid out of the public eye. So I am prepared for a number of arguments to kick in. He gives into her on most matters, but my money says once little Grey makes his appearance all bets are off. This kid will take over his world. God help us if it comes out looking like him too. His ego is big enough already. A good looking little miniature of the boss running around is not what this guy's massive ego needs.

Mrs. Grey has signed them up for a birthing class that will start in February. As of the other day, Grey just laughed and told me it won't be happening. He hasn't told her that yet and she keeps asking me if I have contacted the instructor about setting up background checks on the other soon to be parents. My money is on her winning this argument because he is so pussy whipped that she just has to pout and bam she wins. But on this one, I have to agree, people like them shouldn't be letting outsiders into their personal life.

Now this fucking fashion show is going to require that more security fly in so Reynolds will be coming in tomorrow. I need to hire a couple more people; I can't keep working Lukey 24/7. The guy needs to get laid soon or he is going to pop and we never give him any time off to go scouting for someone to fuck. Ana was trying to hook him up with her assistant Hannah. She is a nice girl but she looks like she was beat with an ugly stick. Nice body though.

The boss and I ran ten miles this morning at six am, froze our nuts off. My nose hairs were sticking. Then we worked out for an hour. He gets in these modes where he is like a machine. He is one built mother fucker. Elliot is the same way. When I get old and rich I am going to hire Elliot to protect me. The guy won't take crap from anyone which is deceiving because he comes across as all amiable and friendly, but don't let it fool you.

I dropped Grey off an hour ago and Ana said that she and Kate would be ready by 10:00 which it is now 10:30 and there is no sign that they are ready. Luke walks in from the staff apartment. He just showered after running with Elliot who is now in the workout room.

"Fuck its cold out there. I could barely breathe when we were running. So, are you good with letting Elliot wander around NYC by himself today? He said he would meet up with Mrs. Grey and Miss Kavanagh for lunch but he is not going shopping, I can tell you that. He also got a call from the boss and they have to be over to some agency today for their clothes selection. They need to be there at 3:30 which means one of us will have to pick up the boss and drive them over there. You haven't shopped with the Mrs. in awhile she takes forever. Plus add the blond princess to the equation, this could get tricky."

"Christ Luke, one thought at a time. Let's address Elliot on his own for the day first. Yes, I talked to the boss about it, and we don't have security on him in Seattle, he's fine. No one knows him here. Plus I'd like to meet the sorry fuck that tries to apprehend him." I stand up and get another cup of coffee. "Okay, I will take Grey and Elliot to the agency; I need to pick him up at 3:00 anyway. We will hire the limo company we used in October for you that way you won't have to deal with parking. I will follow you in the rental all day until I pick up Grey."

Sawyer drinks a half of carton of orange juice down in one gulp. I hate sharing this adjoining apartment with these animals. He looks up at me and wipes his mouth on a napkin. "Gee thanks T. Sure I can't trade with you? God I hate shopping days. And people recognize her everywhere we go it's amazing. The problem with Ana is she is so friendly she will talk to anyone that strikes a conversation up with her. She isn't easy to keep an eye on either."

I see from the monitor that Mrs. Grey is in the kitchen of their apartment so I motion for Luke and we enter through the adjoining door in the hallway.

"Good morning Taylor and Sawyer. I'm ready but Kate is still getting dressed. She should be another ten minutes. Is it cold out?" I can see why Sawyer gets impatient. It's a constant hurry up and wait around Mrs. Grey lately. She used to be on time. Once she had to worry about her public image and what she is wearing, she started running late for everything. I don't think she is that confident with style yet, but to me she looks good in everything she wears. Even pregnant she looks stylish.

"Its' freezing Mrs. Grey. You will need gloves and to want to dress warm." She hands Luke the list of stores she is planning on going to and he calls them into Welch. Its part of our security procedure but the problem with Mrs. Grey is she never sticks to the fucking plan.

"What do you have there Luke?' He hands me the list. Bottega Venta, Bergdorf Goodman, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Henri Bendel, Versace and Fendi. I roll my eyes. If they hit two of these places they will be making progress. "Mrs. Grey, where will you be stopping for lunch?"

She tells me _The Strand_ and I get the number to make reservations for three and two.

"This is Jason Taylor. I am the head of security for Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey. Mrs. Grey will be coming to your restaurant today for lunch. I need a table for three and then a table for private security no more than fifteen feet away without obstructed views. I need to have a walk through ten minutes before Mrs. Grey is seated and I need to be allowed in to your back kitchen and be shown emergency exits. Is that a problem?" I can say this in my sleep. "Thank you, 12:30 will be fine. I will come in around 12:20. Whom should I ask for?" I write the name Carlos down and then give them my security ID number. They never know what to do with it, but it is there way of knowing that it's not bullshit. All high level security personal have a number that should start with a K or X and will get you in the door of where you need to be without having to jump through hoops.

"Okay Mrs. Grey you are all set for lunch. Welch will notify the shops that you will be going to and you will have someone waiting for you in each store. Do you think you will get to all of those shops?"

"No probably not but I don't know what mood were in until we get started. Christian promised he would take me to FAO Schwartz tomorrow. Has he arranged that with you?"

"Yes Mrs. Grey you have an appointment with a personal shopper at 9:30." I take my date book out and write a note to remind myself about dinner reservations for Thursday evening after the fashion show.

We finally get out of the apartment and make our first stop at Louis Vuitton. I will give Ana credit. She has started getting use to having money and has no problems anymore buying nice things. She certainly is not a gold digger but she has figured out quite well how to use her Black Amex.

Kate and Mrs. Grey were in Vuitton for almost ninety minutes and have bags and bags of items. I heard Mrs. Grey say most of it was gifts were for Mia and some things for Mr. Grey and Gail. Gail doesn't need a fucking purse that cost $900. What the fuck would she do with it? Oh well. It's not my money. We receive a call from Elliot that he won't be joining the ladies for lunch as he has been talking to a builder and will be going out to lunch with him. I let Mrs. Grey know it is already 12:30 and we are late for her lunch reservations so we hustle them out of the store and into the limo that we have arranged.

I am standing at the limo door to keep bystanders from peeking in to see who is in the limo. Why do people give a shit? Luke makes three trips carrying bags out to the limo trunk and I grin as I can see how aggravated he is with the whole shopping ordeal. Finally I open the car door for him to enter with the ladies and follow them in the SUV. For anyone that thinks our jobs are full of threats, excitement and violence, they should hang with us on days like this.

**Ana's POV**

"It's too bad Elliot couldn't join us?" I tell Kate as we are seated in the restaurant.

"No its not. It's great. Now we can catch up. So, Steele you think you bought enough. Holy shit, did I hear the clerk say your total was seventeen thousand."

"Kate, don't ask me that. Most of it was gifts. I know, I feel like such a bitch spending so much money but seriously, we can afford it and Christian wants me to spend money. So, I have gotten the hang of it."

"I am envious girl."

"Kate, why do you say that? Elliot makes a great living and he is generous with you right?"

"Well I am not on his credit cards or anything yet. He hasn't offered to give me one. He isn't supporting me. I have my own bills to pay and I don't own a black Amex. I don't know what he plans to do about money when we get married. He thinks I am out of control about shopping."

I roll my eyes at her. Her parents give her money all the time. Elliot pays for everything when they go out and I saw him hand her a wad of money today to buy something fun. So I don't know why she acts so deprived. "Kate, you seem to do fine."

"I know but I don't have a Black Amex like you." She pouts and I want to smack her, but I just ignore her. "So, how is it being preggo's? I don't know how I feel about having kids. Elliot can't wait, that is all he talks about, but if we have them I only want one kid. They are too much grief and way too much work."

"Really? I didn't know you felt that way. Being pregnant was hard in the beginning but I feel great now. I think Christian has gone from not wanting to be a father to being over the top excited and has even said he wants several. Of course that might change once he sees how much work the baby actually is. We have such expensive furniture and our house is not real baby friendly right now, so that will be an adjustment. And he hates clutter, so toys lying around and things will probably drive him crazy."

"Yes, your mogul is going to have some major adjusting to do. You know a year from now there won't be trips like this. You will have the baby and won't get to go anywhere. He will be going everywhere without you. How do you think you will be able to handle that? I see how women look at him, and that is with you on his arm."

I sigh. I love Kate but she doesn't always say the nicest things. "Kate, I am committed to my marriage as a priority. That means that having time away and alone with Christian is important. We will hire a good nanny and we will take Teddy with us places. But, I won't let having a baby keep me from being with Christian. He needs as much attention as a new born. I know that and I have made up my mind to make it work. That is one of the reasons we are doing a lot of travel before the baby comes though so we can spend time together. We leave for Australia right after the new year."

The waiter comes and takes our order. "Well, let's hope that it works out the way you have planned. I am just saying; life will change. Like sex. They say once you have a kid your sex life is nil. How do you think he will handle that? He is such a horny bastard from what you tell me."

I am now pissed. Is she purposely trying to be a bitch? "Kate, why are you being so negative? I am sure that we will have many adjustments to make once the baby comes. But, I will tell you that so far, being pregnant with our child that we made together has made us closer if anything. Christian is so excited now and I plan to keep him satisfied in the bedroom no matter what. The one thing I know about my husband is that sex is very very important to him. He treats sex like brushing his teeth at least twice a day and often more. I don't need you to remind me of this." I take a long sip of my water and see that my hands are slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bitchy. I guess I am PMS or something. I know Christian is so in love with you I am just being weird. I promise you Elliot, while he loves me; he isn't half as in love with me as Christian is with you. And you know, I guess I am not as in love with him as you are with Christian either. We have a much different relationship. I mean when I stay at my apartment we go two days without even talking. When I stay with him, it's not like we screw all the time either. When we first started dating, we had sex all the time. But now, I don't know sometimes, we go several days. Maybe I am worried about us a little bit, and I just took it out on you."

"Kate, don't be mad at me for saying this, but sometimes you are such a bitch to him. You shouldn't take him for granted. He is funny, sweet, super good looking and you know he is a great catch."

Kate sighs. "You're right. I need to put out more and spice things up a bit."

"Well I think I have something you can get that will spice things up a bit!" I smile at her and text Sawyer a note asking him to take us to the closes Barnes and Noble after lunch.

**Christian's POV**

"I can already tell I am not going to do well here." Elliot is mumbling under his breath and sitting in a chair shaking his knee a mile a minute.

"Quit being a homophobe. Fuck Elliot you're getting on my nerves." I look at Elliot and give him a look that says chill out. We are whispering as the clearly gay receptionist is about twenty feet away.

"I am not being a homophobe I could care less about that shit, but it doesn't mean I want to dress like I'm gay or have them look at me like I'm eye candy. Christ did you see that guy wink at me. What the fuck Christian are we doing here?"

God he is annoying. Taylor brought us over to the office of Elite Modeling Agency as they are coordinating the fashion show and we are on the 24th floor where they have a large design studio and mass amounts of designer clothing. We were told that the clothes for tomorrow's fashion show are still being delivered and Edgar LeBeau the fashion show coordinator will be coming out to get us shortly. It's true; every male that has walked in the place so far has most likely been gay. Just saying that by the way they looked at us, and maybe some of them were a bit more effeminate than others, but no big deal.

The receptionist asks if we want any coffee and we both decline. Taylor says he will take a cup at the same time that Mr. LeBeau comes out to greet us. Oh fuck me he just kissed my cheek and tried to kiss Elliot's but he put his hand up, Taylor wasn't having it as he put his coffee cup up to his face. I try really hard not to laugh. We are such American's. In other cultures this is normal. In the United States, men are so uptight. But with that said, I wasn't particularly prepared for a kiss versus a handshake.

"Mr. and Mr. Grey it is such a pleasure. You are both gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous. Follow me back and we will get you measured and start picking out what we are going to put on you hunks."

"A Mr. LeBeau we're brothers." Elliot tells LeBeau. He looks confused. "You said Mr. and Mr. Grey. I didn't want you to think we were like married or anything. We're brothers."

He laughs shrill and loud. "Oh sooo good to know. I see you have a wedding band on handsome so I assume you're taken, but what about you?" He looks at Elliot.

"Taken. Taken. Yep, taken." I can't even look at Taylor right now because I hear him behind me coughing to cover his laugh.

"Shall we." He leads us to the big chaotic warehouse area and shit, good thing Ana and Kate aren't with us. Or maybe they should be. There are half naked tall, gorgeous models everywhere getting fitted and dressing out in the open.

"Now we're talking." Elliot mumbles under his breath. Fuck me there must be twenty to thirty women topless or walking around in thong underwear and they are all staring at us. "I feel like a piece of meat. Christ, we probably need not mention this to the ladies bro. Holy balls this place is filled with hotties."

"Elliot would you shut the fuck up." Christ he always talks non-stop when he is nervous. I am trying not to stare at the sights around me but it strikes me strange that there are all these gorgeous women walking around naked and 99.9% of the men working with them are gay. It seems like this would be a fucking great job for a straight guy.

"Okay over here. First thing, you boys are not going to fit in our standard model size clothes I don't think. You're much taller than most and more muscular. Our average male model is 5'10, 160- 165 pounds. Size 30-32 waist. I am guessing you boys don't fall in line with those stats although you're both so strong and muscular. Okay blondie you first. Coat off." Elliot looks like he wants to run. LeBeau has a tape measure out and starts measuring Elliot before he even has his coat off. He calls over his assistant some Goth looking guy named Blaine with spiked black hair, tattoos and studs and piercings all over face. "Write this down will you love. Grey number one, what's your name doll?"

"Elliot." I turn around and look at Taylor so I won't laugh. "Fuck I have been in strip clubs where I haven't seen this many naked tits walking around. How do you dudes concentrate?" Elliot just blurts it out.

"Oh, this is why gay men are better at this job then you straight men. For me, you are the distraction handsome." Elliot cringes and holds his arm out to be measured. Okay Blaine we have 6'2 and ¾ quarters…yes a big one, 33 inch waist and 35 in inseam. Of course if he would wear a thong or better undie's to tuck up that large package of his he could get by with 34 inch inseam." Elliot's face turns bright red and again he cringes and rolls his eyes. "44 long, but we might have to take that out a bit, more like a 45, wow such big strong shoulders. Scrumptious. And lets see handsome what is this neck…oh you work out don't you precious we have a 16.5 inch neck and 35 inch sleeve. Oh my you're a hunka hunka.. Okay let's get grey eyes with the luscious lips over here." Fuck did he just day that?

"So Mr. LeBeau you probably don't have anything to fit a big guy like me do you?" Elliot is still trying to get out of this.

"Oh precious I know exactly what we are going to do with you. We need to show those muscles." I watch Elliot as his eyes are all over the room following some model that just walked by with nothing on but her four inch heels and a very small thong. She has long blond hair and smiles at him like he was ripe for the taking. I catch him winking at her. Is he really ready to settle down? He looks at me and shrugs.

"I don't want to be rude." He has a big grin and I have to remind myself that he and I are just different that way. He openly flirts with all women, even my mom's friends. I have never chased a woman except Ana.

"Okay Blaine for Grey number 2, I know his name, he's Christian. We have 6'2, 32 inch waist, 35 inch inseam, and I don't think any underwear will keep that package under wraps." Jesus this guy is unreal. "44 jacket also going to have to let the shoulders out a bit, such muscles, 16.5 shirt 34 inch sleeve. Yes definitely brothers. What size shoe are you Grey Grey?" Grey Grey? He looks at my expression. "G- R- A- Y – G-R-E-Y. You have the hottest sexiest gray eyes, they are delicious and your last name is Grey. I am surprised no one has called you that before." He blows me a kiss and Elliot and I just look at each other. "Shoe size baby, come on don't keep me hanging."

"Me? Well we are both 11.5. But you can wear a 12 can't you Elliot?"

Okay follow me hotties, let's find you something to wear. Wait, is he in this too?" He points to Taylor.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not." Taylor says without hesitation. I'm Mr. Gray Grey's personnel security." I give Taylor a knock it off look.

"Oh my god, like _The Bodyguard_. Oh that's so hot. You're hotter than Kevin Costner though." He slams his hand on the table like a drum beat, making us jump then throws his arms out and belts. "_And I, Aye Aye will always love you_." What is he doing? "The song Gray Grey from _The Bodyguard_. Oh you are so not gay straight boy. If you were gay you would so know that. Come on follow me."

"No, no, no. Not fucking doing it. Sorry. All bets off I am not fucking doing it. You think it's so funny Gray Grey, you fucking wear this. No." Elliot is throwing a fit and Taylor and I are almost on the floor. Oh fuck me, they want him to wear these skin white spandex pants with a silver jacket, silver bow tie, silver boots and silver Top Hat as a New Years Eve outfit. No shirt under the jacket. I have tears running down my face and Taylor is laughing so hard he had to walk away. Oh fuck this is hilarious. "Just who, tell me who would ever buy this and wear it unless you were going to a costume party."

"You would be surprised Grey number one quit being a bitch." Edgar admonishes Elliot.

"I think you will look very handsome no matter, yes?" The gorgeous tall blond with a light accent has just come up to Elliot and put her arms around him. "You should not worry, you have great body, and you will make girls hearts go boom boom!" She is still naked minus her little thong and for a blond I have to say she is pretty hot and her body is fucking outrageous. She is hanging on Elliot and he is not moving. He is just looking at her. She whispers something in his ear and smiles. He has a huge grin on his face. What the hell is she telling him?

"Okay Edgar, I will do it but the rest of the stuff you pick out for me needs to be more normal. Got it?" Elliot smiles at his new friend.

"Yes we of course will put you in a nice suit and then casual wear, maybe something bad boy, because something tells me you are a bad bad boy."

The model walks away smiling and grabs a robe hanging on a hook. Now she grabs the robe. Why didn't she put it on sooner? As she walks away from us Elliot yells out.

"I'm Elliot and your…." Oh here he goes. Maybe I should remind him he is engaged.

"I'm Nina, Elliot. Nina Adgal." She comes back and shakes his hand but with her robe now tide loosely around her body. She reaches over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks off."

"Oh fuck me. Is it cheating if you only think about what you could to do that?" Elliot asks me as we both watch her walk away. This may not be a good idea. "Did you see her tits? Motherfucking perfect and no one had to pay for those."

I don't say anything. What's there to say? She was pretty perfect. But I didn't think about anything beyond she was an attractive woman. Of course she wasn't hanging all over me with her tits up against me either. But, I am thinking Elliot is ripe for cheating on Kate and this may not be a good idea. I'd like to believe he wouldn't do that, since he seems serious about Kate, but seeing him drooling right now has me a bit suspicious. There are hot women all over the place right now, but all I can think about is if Ana is okay and how much I missed her today. So, I am pretty sure this isn't a problem for me, but my brother is sitting there with a woody in his pants and he is salivating.

"Elliot, you better get a grip dude or you will most likely leave New York a single man. Chill."

He shakes his head and asks Edgar what's next.

An hour later they have our clothes picked out. Other than Elliot's New Year's Eve line everything else is pretty tame. They have Elliot going shirtless in leather pants and leather wrist bands but he was okay with that. I am wearing a long tail tux for the New Years feature, a tweed suit with fake glasses and a stupid Sherlock Holmes hat, and a pair of white linen pants that tie around the waist with a linen shirt that I am not suppose to button and flip flops for their winter vacation line. The pants though seem really thin and I kept asking Edgar if you could see my junk through them. He said not to worry, but Elliot said you could absolutely see the big daddy hanging so I need to have Chaz let old Katie know that needs to be fixed. I can't walk a runway with my junk up for show. Taylor was laughing the entire time we were there. And Elliot was out of control the entire time; he couldn't keep his eyes in one place.

As we were riding back to the apartment I had my arm up on the back of the seat and I cuff Elliot in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Because you are going to fuck this up bro. You were sporting a boner the whole time you were in there. Are you sure you should be engaged right now? Are you going to be able to keep Thor there in your pants because from my vantage point, you look like you were ripe for the picking. What did she say to you by the way?" Elliot looks down and I can tell he is feeling bad.

"Come on bro, we may be in relationships but tell me you didn't notice all the hot women in there. Do you have a fucking pulse?"

"I'm not dead Elliot. Yes there were some amazing hot women walking around in there. A year ago this would have been a smorgasbord and your little Danish friend, Nina would have been the main course right on the buffet. But I am and have always been monogamous and I just didn't see a single woman in there that turned me on more than my wife. It worries me that you were so turned on. Just saying, are you sure Kate is the one for you?"

"What the fuck Christian. Just because a naked beautiful model was hanging on me and brushing those precious plump little titties against me saying she would love to see how my big dick would look in those white pants Edgar selected, making me get a semi boner, does not mean I don't love Kate. I am a normal guy and if that wouldn't have made your Johnson twitch you are the anomaly here not me." I smile then burst out laughing.

"Oh fuck you should have seen your face. You were licking your lips and drooling. It was funnier than hell. Yea, she was pretty fucking hot, I will give you that."

"Sir permission to…"

"Yes, knock it off Taylor what's on your mind."

"She wasn't even whispering in my ear and holy mother fuck, I was twitching everywhere." We all start laughing. "Poor Luke stuck with the ladies shopping. He's the only single one amongst us. He would have been in his glory."

"Well maybe since your such a good boss, you should let him switch with you Thursday. We need to re-arrange our schedules on Thursday morning as that is when there is a dress rehearsal" I look at Elliot. "By the way you are giving Brady tomorrow through Friday off."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am flying Mia and Brady here. They will get in around 2:30 in the morning."

"You're a dick Christian. You couldn't just keep this between us. You had to let Brady see his boss prancing around a runway. I can't just give him time off, that isn't fair to George or the other guys."

"Elliot, it's your company you need to quit trying to make everyone happy all the time. I am not letting Brady see his boss, I am letting Mia and her boyfriend see her brothers doing something that will be fun. She was so excited that we are including her. It will be fun and good to have her here."

"Are you letting them shack up together?"

"I hadn't thought that far, but yes, of course. They sleep together at Mom and Dad's. Who am I to say she can't sleep with him in my place."

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Elliot shakes his head. I am in too good of a mood to be a dick to Mia about Brady. The guy adores her and I have decided to encourage their relationship, not impede it. She won't find a better guy.

We continue talking about the interesting sights at the Elite Agency. Elliot is insisting that I don't say anything to Ana.

"No Elliot, I am not going to lie to her. That will only lead to problems. Besides I didn't do anything wrong. So why lie?"

"Well that's because you're married to a saint. My girlfriend will have my nuts. Man aren't you horny after seeing all those chicks walking around? I don't care what Kate's excuse is when I get in the door, we are having some make Elliot happy and smile time."

As we pull into the garage I can't help but wonder if this is what Elliot and I would have talked about when I was a teenager or in college. This is the shit and the experiences Elena took from me, being a normal guy. I don't regret being married with a baby on the way now, because without Ana, I wouldn't even be here. But it does make me wonder.

We walk into the apartment at 5:30 leaving us very little time to get changed for the 8:00 pm curtain call and dinner. So we decide to have Matthew fix heavy appetizers and have a late dinner after the show. I walk into the bedroom and Ana is sound asleep with her hand on her bump and I am so fucking grateful I have her. I hope Elliot was leveling with me and he can handle the distractions. I have some doubt. He was literally drooling.

I crawl on the bed and lift Ana's shirt and kiss our baby bump. I sing _Row Row Row Your Boat_ and rest my cheek on her stomach and my little man doesn't let me down.

"_And he gives his old man one to the left and one to the right. We have a new middleweight champion of the world Teddy Ray Grey wins in the first round with a left hook to the old man. The crowd goes wild. He is still kicking ladies and gentleman, little Teddy Ray Grey is a tough one. Listen to the crowd going wild."_

"Christian what in the world are you doing?" I look up and smile at Ana.

"Hi baby. I was playing with Teddy. We were pretending he was a boxer. Man that is the hardest he has ever kicked. How was your day?" I scoot up and give her a kiss then lie down and pull her over to me.

"Oh my god I am so tired. We shopped so much. I spent so much money. I hope you aren't going to be mad."

"I doubt you could spend enough to make me mad. Was it all on presents?"

"Mostly. I bought some things for me and some for you, and lots of presents. I bought some things for the house. I spent over Forty thousand. Is that bad? Are you mad?"

I smile. She is getting the hang of this spending my –our- money down pat. "No that's okay. After Christmas we can cut back. It's not like we are ever going to run out but I know how you feel. Sometimes it almost feels gluttonous doesn't it?"

"Yes. I almost wish you would put me on a budget. I don't know if I am spending too much. I don't want us to have financial problems."

I laugh. "Baby, that isn't going to happen. We could lay here for the rest of our lives and never work another minute and we would make over sixty million a year on interest alone. Don't worry about it. If I think you are out of control, I will tell you."

"Really? Well shoot now I wish I would have bought the Vuitton bag I fell in love with!" She giggles so I will think she is teasing. But I make a mental note to ask Kate if Ana had a bag she liked that she didn't buy so I can get it for her. "So tell me about your day."

"I met with three investors this morning about our private portfolio. If we don't find some offshore investments, as in you and I before the end of the year, we are going to owe Uncle Sam another One hundred and thirty five million dollars this year."

"What? Oh my god, do we have it? Why so much?" I smile at Ana; she has no idea how much money we have.

"Yes we have it and we owe it because I made so much money this year. So they are scrambling around trying to find me some overseas investments. Then I met with my broker over at Morgan Stanley and gave him seventy five million to try and play with or lose, I need some losses, so I told him to play liberally with our money. Then I had lunch with a company from Germany that owns all the private landfills in New York and New Jersey. I might buy them out then turn around and sell them to a company from the Ukraine. Then I was on a conference call out at our branch office before Taylor picked me up and took Elliot and me for our fitting down in the garment district. So I have been busy."

"Okay, so that was all interesting but spill the beans Grey, tell me about your fitting. Did you see any one famous or any female models?" I can't help but chuckle. I won't lie to Ana.

"Yep sure did. Not sure about famous, I don't know who the models are, but we saw some female models alright."

"You did? What were they doing? Did they die when they saw you and Elliot?"

"What were they doing?" I laugh. "They were pretty much walking around naked trying on clothes."

"Naked. Like you saw their boobs and everything?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god did you have to get naked?"

"No. we were measured with our clothes on then just tried clothes on over our boxers."

"You stripped down to your boxers and there were gorgeous naked models walking around." Ana sits up and crosses her arms. She looks pissed and I can't help laugh because she looks so cute. She has her hair in a side braid and a little bit of mascara under her eyes from sleeping. I wipe her eyes and pull her close to me.

"Not one of them was as hot or gorgeous as you Ana. I am not going to lie to you. There were good looking women walking around trying on clothes and getting alterations everywhere. That is what they do for a living. But, it's only you. But I would be fucking pissed if the tide was turned, so if you want to come back with me Thursday as I get dressed in between my runs as they call it, then I have no problem with that. Anyway, it wasn't me that they were after."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay don't go running to Kate with this. But, those models loved Elliot. They saw my wedding band and they knew I was spoken for. But he was like a filet in a lions' cage in there."

"Christian, did he behave?" She has this tone in her voice that makes me suspicious she doesn't trust Elliot either.

"Of course he did. Come on Ana, it wasn't a BDSM club it was a warehouse and design center for the Elite Agency that is sponsoring the fashion show. These women were working and we were there to be measured and have our clothes selected. End of story. Now Matthew is probably in the kitchen right now fixing some appetizers. I want you to eat something before we go out and then we will have a late dinner. But I thought first we could have a bath and maybe play a little. I got horny looking at all those tits today." Ana elbows me and pinches my arm. "Ow! You wound me." I pull her down and lean over her and lift her shirt over her head and pull her breast out of her bra. "These are the only tits I am interested in." I suck softly on her nipple. "But then that model from Denmark now she had, ouch…okay okay I'm kidding. Ouch. For a little thing you have a pretty good wallop there Mrs. Grey."

When I come out of the bedroom I see that Elliot has Sawyer laughing pretty hard. He is whispering something to him, and I am pretty sure I know what it is. I walk over and say hello to Matthew who is just leaving after putting out a nice spread of appetizers. Bruchetta, stuffed mushrooms, shrimp, fresh fruit, chilled Champagne and sparkling water and several different hummus mixes with pita chips.

After Matthew leaves Elliot starts in with his impression of Edgar Le Beau. "Looking good Gray Grey. Fuck that is my new nickname for you, Gray Grey. He was hot for you bro."

"Well, I rather thought he was more interested in you." I point town the hallway and without saying a word ask Elliot if he told Kate about Nina."

"Are you fucking nuts?" He whispers. "Kate isn't your wife. You probably told her we saw a bunch of naked women today, it made you horny and she felt sorry for you and fucked you."

I am impressed. "Yes as a matter of fact, you have it exactly right. I feel mighty fine right now."

"You prick." He is still whispering. "If I told Kate that she would have my balls. She is pissed at me because I made too much nose when we came in and she didn't even kiss me hello so I am still hornier than a two peckered Billy goat." I smile because I knew he would say that at least once this week. "You should have seen it Sawyer. I thought I died and was in heaven. Then I came home hornier than hell and he's the one that gets to unload."

I grab a shrimp, raise my eyebrows and stretch my arms. "Yep, feeling good. Is your girlfriend ever ready on time? Jesus Christ." I shake my head as Ana comes out and gives Elliot a peck on the cheek.

"I hear you had an interesting afternoon Elliot." He motions with his finger to be quiet.

"You're a doll Ana, you don't get pissed at Gray Grey, but your friend in the other room would have my balls if she knew we were around a bunch of naked women."

"No she wouldn't. And what did you just call him?"

"The hell she wouldn't. Gray Grey. That is what the design coordinator called Christian because he has such sexy Graaaay eyes." Elliot impersonates Edgar. I pull Ana over to me and kiss her neck. I appreciate her so much when I see what Elliot puts up with.

"That's Mr. Gray Grey to you Elliot." I laugh. I have a feeling this nick name isn't going away.

Kate finally comes out of the bedroom and she is in a sour mood. Shit how does he put up with this shit. It really bothers me that she is so up and down with him. I want him happy. I know I shouldn't do it but maybe she needs to know that her boyfriend could have anyone he wanted.

"So did Elliot tell you about what he has to wear?" I mention out loud to everyone but I mean this for Kate.

"No, we haven't really discussed anything yet. How was it there at the fitting by the way?" She says this like she is hardly interested. I see Taylor fixing an appetizer plate and he looks down so he doesn't give anything away. I am about to hint that Elliot was getting hit on just to teach her a lesson when to my surprise Ana jumps in.

"So Kate, we better watch our men and take extra good care of them tonight if you know what I mean. Sounds like they were around naked models this afternoon and they took a fancy to your boyfriend." I look down at Ana surprised that she would say something after I told her not to. I think she is pissed at Kate too. Elliot is in the middle of biting into a pita chip with humus and looks up squinting at me and shaking his head. I know he is pissed that I told Ana more than I should have but let Kate get a little jealous. It would be good for her.

"What do you mean? Was one of those skanky skinny ass models hitting on you Elliot?"

"No, there weren't any skanky skinny ass models in the building Kate. They were all fucking hot as hell if you want to know the truth." He is pissed. Probably because he didn't get laid when he got home and her attitude is wearing on him. "In fact see this babe, she came up and talked to me and kissed me on the cheek when she left." Fuck he shows Kate a Sports Illustrated picture of Nina Agdal and I see Sawyer looking over Kate's shoulder at the picture and his mouth is hanging open."

"She what? Really? She came on to you. Didn't you tell her you were engaged and well taken care of?" Now Kate looks worried. Good.

Elliot shakes his head. "Nope, it didn't get mentioned. No need to it was just a friendly conversation. No harm done. Am I well taken care of?" Whoa, this might get ugly.

"Fuck you Grey. Yes you are taken care of." She looks around at me and Ana. "Friendly? How would you feel if some naked male model came up to me and kissed me on the cheek?" We both start laughing when she says this.

"I wouldn't worry one bit Kate, those guys all play for the other team." Elliot glares at her.

"Stop it you know what I mean."

"Kate, there were beautiful women walking around today most of them naked, trying on clothes and looking mighty fine. I was anxious to get home to see my own beautiful woman when I came home. What I hoped was that she was as anxious to see me as I was her. So, knock it off, cut with the bitchy attitude, take care of me and you and I will be fine." Wow, Elliot just let her have it in front of us. Good for him.

Kate looks embarrassed and a bit ashamed. "I did miss you babe. I was just a bit grouchy from all the shopping today. I'm sorry." She leans in and gives him a kiss. He shakes his head and still looks pissed. She leans in and whispers something in his ear.

"What is it?"

"Just a surprise I bought today. Come here I will show you real fast. We will only be a second everyone."

While they were out of the room Ana tells me that she took Kate to buy our book _101 Great Nights of Sex_ and she thinks Kate is in the bedroom letting Elliot see the book. About ten minutes later Elliot and Kate come back out of the bedroom and he is all smiles and she winks at Ana all giddy.

Elliot opens the refrigerator and looks at the veggies. He shuts it and leans against the kitchen counter next to me and whispers from the side of his mouth. "Do you have an extra shoebox lying around?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Love Ain't Easy**

**Brady's POV**

"Good Morning Brady. How was your flight? Sorry we didn't wait up for you, but we were all pretty tired."

I am working on the dining room table. "It was great thanks Christian. This place is great, what amazing views." I take a drink of my coffee and pull my sleeves down from my long sleeve t-shirt.

"Why are you up, it must have been after three when you got in right?" I look at my watch it is 6:30am.

"Yes it was actually closer to four. I need to finish this draft for a new project we are working on. Elliot text me yesterday afternoon and told me he wanted it done today and we were going to show it to a builder this afternoon. Some guy he met yesterday."

"Oh yes he mentioned that. And he says I'm a dick to my employees. Well Taylor and I are headed out for a run. Do you want to come? You must be really tired."

I shake my head. "No, let me finish this draft, then I will take a nap this afternoon if I need to. I will probably work out and run before we go out tonight though. Thanks again for inviting us. We are really excited to be here."

"Yes of course." Christian tells me about the plans for the day and I hope I can get this project done before 9:00am. I hear Christian banging on a door. "Elliot."

A few seconds later I hear the door open and a groggy Elliot coming out. "What the hell Christian?" I hear Christian laughing. Those two live to fuck each other over.

"Wake up. Your employee is out in the dining room working and you're asleep. You're setting a bad example." What the hell is he busting Elliot's chops for. I didn't ask him to do that. "Come on rise and shine. Let's go for a run. Don't be a pussy, its only 14 degrees outside." Christian walks back out where I am sitting and is smiling. "God I love pissing him off."

A few minutes later a tired looking Elliot walks out with his running gear on and a blue stocking cap that says "I LOVE NY." He looks tired.

"Any reason asshole that we couldn't run in an hour or two. Fuck I feel like I just went to sleep." He walks over to me and puts his hand out for me to shake. "Morning. Why the fuck are you up?"

Christian speaks for me. "You're tired because the time difference is catching up with you. Ana and I have an appointment at 9:30 so I don't want to be late, and its seven o'clock Elliot, it's not early you are usually up at four or five. Brady is up because the ass he works for couldn't just give him some time off without giving him shit to do, so he is working on your last minute project. My words by the way not his."

"No, I don't mind, it's not a big deal, if its' quiet around here this morning I can crank it out and have something to you by this morning." Fuck, I don't want Elliot to think I was going behind his back and complaining to Christian. I get that I have this extra perk of getting some days off right now and I will be gone two weeks over Christmas.

I see Elliot give Christian a dirty look. Then I hear them in the kitchen.

"Mind your own fucking business Christian. I don't tell you how to manage your employees. You didn't exactly give me a choice about giving him the time off and he is leaving for almost two weeks for Christmas. I have a lot of projects coming up, if I didn't need him to be on top of this shit, I'm not an asshole, I would let him off the hook."

There are a few minutes of silence. "Yes, your right, I should stay out of it. Sorry about that. I will offer him my office so he has so more privacy."

A few minutes later Christian offers me his office which evidently is pretty off limits to everyone but as people start waking up and coming in I can see I will have a lot of distractions so I take him up on his offer. I get another cup of coffee first and then I am introduced to some guy named Matthew. He offers to make me breakfast which I could really use as I head off into the office and start working on the plans.

Almost an hour later I hear Christian and Elliot returning laughing so I guess Brady-gate has blown over. I work for almost two hours getting quite a bit done before hearing a soft knock on the door.

"Hi Brady, so glad you're here." I look up and see Ana."Can I get you anything? Christian and I are going to FAO Schwartz this morning but I wanted to say hi and to tell you to please help yourself while you're here. Tonight we have great dinner plans, than we are going to see _The Lion King_, and after Christian has promised to take us to a club for dancing." I smile. "Of course you know what happens tomorrow right?"

"Yes that is going to make the trip. I think I will let Mia sleep in and then we are going to lunch. This afternoon I have an appointment to go on with Elliot. When we get back I promised Mia a walk around Central Park so we will be back by four I think. Will that work?"

"Do whatever makes you happy. Just know it is freezing out." She leaves and I can't help but think how much nicer she is than Kate. I don't know if Kate is bitchy with everyone or doesn't like me because her brother dated Mia or what the deal is. But Ana is always so sweet and you would have to be blind to not see how attractive she is. Christian drools over his wife. He watches her when she walks away, and fucking pants over her ass. The guy is totally in love with his wife. I don't see Elliot that enamored with Kate. They act like an old married couple most of the time or if they have been drinking she is all over him. Kind of strange.

Then there is Mia. I don't know what I am going to get her for Christmas. I know that I want to marry her someday. And not in five years or even three. I would love to marry her in a year. I would get her a ring right now but something tells me everyone would think it is too soon. Her birthday is in January but that is right around the corner. So Valentine's Day or just some random day within the next six months I want to propose. I love her and I want to be with her forever.

Mia makes me laugh all the time. She is rarely if ever in a bad mood. I could look like hell and she tells me how great I look. I can be crabby and she worries that I am okay. I will work late on a project and she gets up in the middle of the night and brings me warm cookies. She is thoughtful, affectionate, loving supportive, an amazing lover and gorgeous. So why do I have to wait to propose to her when I know she is it for me. I have it so bad for her. I know she can be quirky and I get that she is the spoiled little princess in a wealthy family. But, I can take care of her. I plan to make a lot of money and give her everything she is use to having. I don't want her brother supporting her. I want to take care of her in every way. I know that working with Elliot is a great opportunity that is why I don't want him thinking I am taking advantage of my relationship with Mia when it comes to work.

She worships her brothers, but especially Christian. She would do anything for him, and I can tell he would do anything for her. When he asked her to take a walk on Thanksgiving she was smiling for three days. She is so excited about the baby and she has been making it all sorts of homemade things. She has been working day and night on a big Christmas stocking that she has been embroidering for Teddy. She is very artistic so I really appreciate her eye and opinion on my plans. She sees things from an artistic point of view. She should have gone into design. She is a natural.

It is 8:45 and I have gotten quite a bit done when I look up and see my girl standing at the doorway. She gives me that big smile and then a frown. "What's the matter baby?" She is wearing a robe that is way to big on her with the sleeves rolled up and as I recall, nothing underneath. "Whose robe is that?"

"I borrowed it from Christian. I forgot one. I hate that you didn't get any sleep." She walks over to me and I pull her on my lap and reach my hand underneath the robe to rub her thigh. I rest my head against her shoulder and suddenly my eyes feel heavy. She is combing her hands through my hair and I almost feel like I am in a trance and could fall asleep. "How much more work do you have on this? Can I get you some more coffee or something to help you keep your eyes open?"

"I have about an hour left I think. Let me stretch for a second that will help." I stand up with her in my arms and lift her as high as I can and she squeals and when I stretch my legs she almost falls out of my arms and we both start laughing. She is just what I need to get through this. I put her down and pull her in my arms giving her a slow soft kiss. "I love you Mia. I love you so much."

Mia runs her fingers over my face and my lips making them tickle. Reaching up on her toes she kisses me and whispers in my ear. "Brady Carter Beeson, I love you more than I knew it was possible to love someone. You're everything to me." God it is taking everything I have not to walk right back into the bedroom with her right now and make love to her. "Sit down, keep working and I will be right back."

About fifteen minutes later Mia comes back from the kitchen with a huge smoothie that she has made for me. "You need energy. This should be yummy. I used kiwi, bananas, an orange, vanilla yogurt, strawberries, a raw egg for some protein, and Kale extract plus I put a little bit of some protein stuff that Christian had in his pantry. Try it." I taste it and it is really good.

"Tasty. Thank you baby, you didn't have to do that, but your right it is picking me up a bit. You spoil me Miss Grey." I pull her on my lap again and kiss her. "Thank you. Do you know how much I would like you to be Mia Beeson someday?" I have never said this to her and her face blushes. She hugs me tight.

"Really?" She is buried in between my shoulder and neck.

"Yes really. I know you are just turning 22 in January and I just turned 24 in October but you know maybe in a year or something. I just know you're it for me Mia. I am so in love with you." She stays tucked in my shoulder and I think I hear her sniffling. I pull her back. "What's wrong baby. Did I say something wrong?" Shit maybe she doesn't feel the same way.

"Nothing is wrong. I love you so much too and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else or loving anyone like you. You're my idea of perfect." I kiss her nose and we just look at each other.

"I want to put away some money baby and be in a good place so I can give you a lifestyle that your use to. I know I will have to work hard and I can't give you the world your use to for awhile. But, I want to have you by my side as I grow my career and share everything with you." I kiss her and the kiss starts getting heated. Shit I have to finish this. "Baby, I need to get this done so I can spend the day in New York with my hot girlfriend." She stands up and notices my pants and giggles. "Well what do you expect? You're sitting there naked under that robe rubbing up against me."

"Hey." I look up and see Elliot. He looks like he has just gotten out of the shower. "How's it coming?" Mia walks past Elliot and doesn't say anything. She never interferes in my work issues with Elliot which has made it much easier.

He walks over and looks at what I have drafted. It is hard working on a flat desk. I am use to a drafting table. He points out that my entrance way looks out of dimension and wants me to redraft it again. I would bitch, but as I stand up and look at it and take out my T-Square, I know he is right. One thing about Elliot, he isn't a trained architect, in fact I think he studied mechanical engineering in college before switching his major to construction management , but he has an amazing instinct so I always listen to him.

"Your right. Not making an excuse but it is hard working on a flat surface. Let me fix this and I will have you look at it again."

"No problem, I appreciate your knocking this off at the last minute. I met this builder the other day and we hit it off. I told him what we were working on with the redevelopment and what you did on the walls of Christian's gym and he asked us to draft an idea for the gyms he is putting in 130 of his apartment buildings around Manhattan. So what you have I think will interest him. I would be jazzed if we could get a presence on the east coast. Tell you what; if we get this deal I will let you be my partner on it. That would mean you would have to come out here and work a few more times, but I will split the profit with you. So, plug away. We have an appointment at 1:30. We can take Kate and Mia to lunch then head over there."

"Okay thanks Elliot." I sit down. This is exactly what I have been hoping for. To partner on a big project would be awesome. The experience, the extra money. I know I am smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't worry Brady, I want to take good care of you but I want you to prove to me how bad you want this. The idea is that we both make money." He winks at me then shuts the office door to give me privacy.

I send Mia a quick text. "Elliot might let me partner with him on this project. I am so pumped. Going to make sure these plans are perfect. Don't be mad at me if I work a little longer than planned. We will go out to lunch, I promise."

A few minutes later I get a text back. "I am so proud of you Brady Beeson. Don't worry about me. Kate and I are just talking. I love you."

See, that is what I mean. She is so supportive. I get back to work, now wide awake with a huge smile on my face and a definite goal that I am working for. I want Mia to be my wife someday.

**Christian's POV**

There was a frost last night and some of the sidewalks are icy. I have my arm around Ana's waist tight as we walk up the steps to FAO Schwartz. I would have a heart attack if she fell right now. She is wearing her long navy wool coat and she couldn't button it. I love that our baby bump it is popping out more each day. So I want to get her a new coat later. But she thinks that a larger coat will be too big everywhere else.

We are with Taylor and Sawyer. I told them we only needed one person today but I think they both wanted to see the store to be honest. Taylor asked if I would mind if he did some Christmas shopping for Sophie while he was in the store and I of course agreed, thinking I would like to find her something as well.

We are greeted at the front door by the human toy soldier and both the General Manager and the personal shopper that has been assigned to us. The General Manager knows I can make his budget for the week if I decide to purchase all the babies furniture from him. We thought we would get it in Seattle, but you never know. I tend to get caught up in shopping and lost in the moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey first of all let us offer our congratulations and a gift for baby Grey." The GM pulls out a large stuffed bear. I know it is a Steiff Teddy Bear and they sell for about $600.I have no idea how I know this as I have never purchased anything from Steiff but somewhere in time I was given this useless information. I can see they want our business and are trying to impress us. It works as Ana hugs the bear. It is quite large so she turns around and hands it to Sawyer who looks embarrassed to be holding a large Teddy Bear.

"We will hold that for you and when you leave you can take that with you. Now I understand you want to start out on our new baby floor. I think you will find everything you could possible desire on that floor for baby Grey. Loretta will help you with everything and will also give you a tour as you go through each floor. Here is my card and a very merry welcome to FAO Schwartz." I look at Ana who giggles. I hold her hand and we are given a tour and history of the store. We see the piano from the movie BIG and I play a song that has Ana cheering. My biggest fan. Lot harder to do with your feet. God I can't wait to come back to this store with Teddy some day. I am loving it and I can tell both Sawyer and Taylor feel like kids again too. I text Elliot and tell him that they should come see this store.

Once we get into the baby section I think poor Loretta wishes someone else had been selected to help us. I am all about safety and I want stats and data. She has to recruit experts in the department several times. Strollers – we ended up buying four Orbit Strollers with excellent quadshock suspension. I don't want my kid thrown all around. They were almost a grand each but we can put one in each of the SUV's and leave one for my parents. I made sure Sawyer and Taylor were paying attention on how they collapsed and all the gadgets as well. The only thing that worried me is Ana couldn't maneuver it very well and I think it's was too bulky and big for her but she rolled her eyes when I suggested we find someone to build a lighter weight one.

We moved on to look at bassinets and Ana wants Teddy in our room for the first month, which seems reasonable to me. So we bought a bassinet for our room, and this pack and play thing for our family room, one for my parents house and one for Gail and Taylor's place. Ana wanted to wait on the crib and changing table because she evidently found a place in Seattle that has what she wanted. We went to the baby clothing section and we bought a lot of sleepers, blankets, infant toys and these onesie things. Fuck everything is so small. I made Loretta sign an NDA half way through as it was rather clear that we were having a boy from what we were buying and we don't want that information out.

Most of the items we purchased will be shipped to Seattle except the clothes. Ana was so excited about taking those with her and I smiled as I watched how she would hold the outfits and place them next to her belly and rub her bump. I still can't imagine that the baby will be so tiny. The socks fit on my finger. I can't believe how much shit a baby needs. I still don't know what the difference between a baby food processor and a real food processor is. Who knew they make special garbage pails for baby diapers. These genie things. Ana said she would pick all that up in Seattle at a better price, which caused me to roll my eyes. Fuck we just dropped over six thousand on strollers and bassinets and another grand on clothes and baby toys. She is going to wait to save two dollars on a diaper pail. Whatever. We kind of got into it when Loretta was talking about bottle warmers and shit. Ana wants to combine breast feeding and bottle feeding and that was news to me. I was under the impression she was breast feeding only. So I took exception to this and she took exception to my taking exception. Since I won't be the one nursing she didn't seem to think I had a vote, which pissed me off so bad I was spitting nails. I pulled her aside and we went at it in the diaper bag section.

"What the fuck does that mean Ana?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Christian. When you start lactating you can decide how many times a day you plan to put the baby to your tit. Until then, I get to decide. I plan to nurse but I want him to take a bottle too, so I plan to give him a bottle of breast milk several times a day that has been pumped and them when he is about four months old he will get a bottle of formula so I can start weaning him. Why do you get a say in this?"

"Is that a serious comment Ms. Smart Mouth? I get a say in this because this is my son and I want him to have a healthy start in life."

"Hello! So do I. But I would like a glass of wine on occasion and I would like to have some flexibility and you are making me furious right now."

"Too fucking bad if you're getting furious right now get the fuck over it." I don't appreciate how dismissive she is being. "Let's get something straight right now Mrs. Grey. You may be carrying our son, nothing I can do about that baby; laws of nature don't allow men to be pregnant. And you may be the only one that gets to provide nourishment for him, but that doesn't give you veto power, management power, more decision making or the upper hand on raising our son. Are we clear on that Mrs. Grey?" I crossed my arms and look down at her and she has her arms crossed and is looking up at me. We have about a two minute stare down and then we both started laughing. It hit us both funny that we were acting pretty childish in a large toy store.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You have tit power, but can you talk to me about this stuff before you make decisions. You know how I get when I am out of the loop."

"Yes. I will and I should have. I just didn't know you were that interested in this subject."

"Baby, anything to do with Teddy or your tits for that matter, I am interested in. Can we go to the big kids department? I saw something I want to get Elliot, it's hilarious."

"I can't believe you are buying that for your brother. You're grown men." I smile just thinking about how much fun we will have with this stupid game. I might even have to give it to him tonight.

I have just bought this basketball hoop that straps to your head and the opponent gets to take shots with hard balls with sponge around them. But they still hurt. As we are going down the elevator we see Elliot, Brady, Kate and Mia by the BIG piano. Elliot has a bag in his hand and I can almost tell by the size that he has just bought the same thing I bought.

"What's in the bag Elliot?"

"Just something. Never mind."

I laugh. "I am pretty sure our warped immature minds just bought the same thing. I pull mine out of the bag. He pulls his and we all crack up.

"Oh great, guess what these guys will be doing tonight? " Kate laments.

Elliot pats my arm. "Hey, we should get a couple more and have a real game so Brady has one, maybe Sawyer, and Jason." I shrug. I don't really want my security guys to get involved but I don't have a problem with Brady getting one so Elliot runs and picks up a couple more sets. Yep, hanging out in this place brings out the kid in everyone. We head out at 12:00 and go to _Serendipity_ for lunch. It wouldn't be where I want to go but, Ana and Mia have their hearts set on it and what Ana and Mia want, Ana and Mia get.

**Elliot's POV**

Ok I concede, _The Lion King_ was awesome. I cracked up when Christian said he is going to make all the employees of GEH gather after Teddy is born and hold him out over the dais like Mufasa did with Simba. I never saw the movie and I fucking watered up when Mufasa was killed. Why would they kill him off? That would suck if you were a little kid and saw him die. Anyway, so now my new nickname for Teddy is Simba.

I am such a kid at heart that I am pumped up to get back to the apartment. I want to play that basketball game and the ladies want to go to some club dancing. That never works out. Christian almost always ends up getting us in a fight. I decide to use that as my weapon. "Fine we can go clubbing but don't get pissed if we end up in a fight ladies. When is the last time we went clubbing where either Christian or I didn't end up in a fist fight?"

"I'll second that," Taylor comments under his breath as he is driving. He is waiting for us to decide because if we go clubbing, then he is calling Wilson and Sawyer who had the night off as backups.

"Babe, please we only have to stay like an hour or two." Kate really wants to go dancing.

"Ana, are you up to this? It has been a really long day." Christian doesn't want to go either and he isn't fired up about having Ana pushed around in a crowded club. We have a table reserved at the _Boom Boom_ located in The Standard Hotel. If we weren't with Christian Grey, we wouldn't be getting in. Ana smiles and says she will do whatever everyone else wants to do. So that pretty much means the guys lose on this one. I mumble to Christian that I give it thirty minutes before we have our first confrontation. We just attract trouble.

We walk in and are escorted to our table. It is invitation only after ten pm and it is 10:45. We have six of us and four security team members which causes eyes to turn. I am already pissed within the first five minutes when some fucker eyes Kate as we walk to our table and grabs his junk when she walks buy him. I give him a dirty look and he gives me one back. Okay game on. We can play this all night dick head. See I shouldn't come to places like this when I am not in the mood because I actually hope I get in a fight.

"Did you see that Christian?"

"Yes I saw it. Let it go." He points the guy out to Taylor and Sawyer hangs back to stare the guy down. I prefer to fight my own battles. Everyone is staring at us. They want to know who merits so many security people as we are not movie or TV celebrities but it takes just a second for the room to figure it out. I hear people talking as we go by them.

"_**That's Christian Grey and his brother…**_Or Elliot Grey and his brotherI think to myself_**… I didn't know his wife is pregnant, he is so hot….I wonder if he fools around. **_Fuck I can't even get him to look at naked models tits, you don't stand a chance chickie._** He is that billionaire that isn't even thirty yet….He owns like half the companies in the US…..**_Not half the companies let's not exaggerate _**Look how arrogant they all are, I would like to show those rich pussies the real world…..**_Oh please bring it on ass wipe. _**Fuck their women are hot, even the pregnant one, I'd like to get between that hot blonde's legs…**_Ok who the fuck said that?

We were so close to getting seated before that last comment met my ears. I turn around and Reynolds stops me.

"I got this Elliot. Don't start anything. I will tell the guy to watch his mouth. Go on, take a seat dude. You know how guys talk; no big deal."

I watch him walk over to the prick that made the comment so I can see who it was, but Taylor steps in front of me.

"Come on Elliot. Make my job easier tonight. Ignore that shit. You guys all have good looking women on your arms; that shit is going to happen. Go sit down."

I sit down and Christian has ordered beers and Champagne in advance and Ana is drinking a cranberry spritzer. I slam a beer. I am in a piss poor mood.

"Why are you in such a bad mood babe?" Kate whispers in my ear. "I took good care of you last night right?" I don't say anything. Because what I want to say is that I don't want to be here and yet again I gave in.

I feel like my club days are winding down. I want to hurry and get married and start a family. I am in my thirties now and I don't need to be in places like this anymore. I take Kate's hand. The sooner we dance, the sooner we can get out of here.

Mia and Brady are already dancing and having a good time. I get that. They are in their early twenties. Which is the same age Kate is. I have to remember that she still wants to do this shit that I did years ago. I look over and see Christian has his arm around Ana and is talking in her ear as you can't very well have a normal conversation in this place with the loud music and beyond loud bass vibrating the floors.

Some girls approach our private area to talk to Christian. Are they asking him for autographs? I laugh thinking why would someone want his autograph. Must be a slow celebrity night. Taylor tells them to hit the road. Christian picks up Ana and places her on his lap and they are fucking making out. She is so affectionate with him. All night I noticed how lovey dovey they are and how much she touches him, kisses him, looks up at him. Then I watched Brady and Mia doing the same. I love affection but Kate isn't just that affectionate. I like that she bought that book for us and that she put some great effort in to our sex life last night. It was fucking awesome. But out of the bedroom, she just isn't as affectionate as she was when we first started dating. Maybe being around all these lovebirds has put me in a crappy mood.

I use to like watching Kate shake her ass and dirty dance with me, but right now I feel like every horn dog in the place is watching her and I want her to settle down a bit. She is really shaking her stuff. I pull her over to me.

"Baby, your attracting a crowd. Can you chill it down a bit?" I know as soon as I ask her she is going to be pissed and yep she is. She stops dancing completely drawing even more attention.

"Elliot, quit being an old man, I am just having fun. Now you're going to tell me how to dance too?"

"No Kate, do what you want." I am tired of fighting with her. We finish the dance and I head back to the table assuming that she is with me. I sit down and see she has decided to stay out on the dance floor shaking her shit again. I close my eyes for a second and think how I should handle this. I want to pick her ass up and carry her off the floor. I don't want to get in a fight with her or any dick that will hit on her and they will; but she is asking for trouble dancing like this without me. I start to stand up and Ana stands and tells me that she will go get her.

"Ana, sit down. I don't want you out there." Christian stands up and grabs her hand. Now Kate is putting Ana and my brother in the middle of her need for attention. She reaches up and tells him something and he sighs and they make their way to the dance floor next to Kate. I see Ana pull her over and Kate shrugs. I can almost guarantee I know what she is saying. Something about how I walked off leaving her on the floor and it's not Ana's problem. I see Christian lean down and he looks pissed and he says something to her as well. She storms off the floor. I laugh knowing what he probably said as well. He isn't one to mince his words. He probably told Kate she was acting like a slut or something like that.

"Your brother is the biggest fucking asshole that ever lived sometimes."

"Really, I thought it was your brother that had that title."

"Fuck you Grey. Do you even know what he said to me?"

"No, but he probably told you to quit dancing like you were trying to get fucked, and not by me." I take a long swig of my beer.

"Pretty much." She grabs a beer and neither of us says anything. See, this is why I don't like coming to these places. She tells me she is going to the ladies room and I offer to walk with her. She gives me more attitude and stomps off, but I see Wilson following her so I don't get up.

I am drinking my beer when the waiter comes over with a note for me. I open it and read it and smile looking around to see where she is. I spot her and get up. A friendly hello can't hurt.

"Hi Nina, nice to see you again." My little model friend has spotted me out and sent me a note. She is sitting with several models and a couple of guys.

"You're a very good dancer Elliot. Are you with your girlfriend?" I nod. "She is very pretty." This is awkward. I should get back. For the first time since I have known Kate, I feel like I could cheat on her and I don't want to do that. We need to work things out. Something is just off with our relationship. But, this would be so wrong to ask Nina to dance and to even give her another minute of my time. So I tell her it was nice to see her, smile and go back to our table where Kate is standing and watching me. She looks completely devastated. She recognizes Nina because she Googled everything about her yesterday. I walk up to Kate and pull her in my arms and give her a really passionate kiss and she kisses me back with more passion then she has shown me in a long time. We don't talk about it but I think she knows that maybe she needs to quit pulling these stunts. I am sick of it. I love her and I want this to work, but maybe we need to sit down and have a serious conversation. She tells me she is ready to go home and she is fucking clinging to me now. I'm not stupid. She is staking her claim.

I lean over to Taylor and ask him if Sawyer can have the rest of the night off.

"If we are leaving, sure I guess why?"

"I thought I would introduce him to Nina and her friends. I think Mia and Brady are going to stay for a bit and Wilson and Luke can stay here." Taylor tells me that is fine. I whisper to Kate that I am going to introduce Nina to Sawyer. She insists that she wants to meet her as well. Right, I'm sure she does.

We walk over to Sawyer and tell him the plan. He is all for it. I make sure Christian doesn't have any issues with it and he rolls his eyes. "What are you a fucking matchmaker now?"

When we get up to Nina's table she stands up so we can talk easier. She is holding onto my sports jacket as I lean in and tell her I am leaving and I am forced to introduce her to Kate who takes Nina's hand and pushes it off my jacket. I pull Sawyer over and introduce them and point out my sister as well and she tells me to invite them to her table before turning to Sawyer who is dressed in his standard dark suit, shirt and tie.

"Are you off duty now Mr. Bodyguard?" She yells out to Sawyer.

"I am." She loosens his tie and puts her arm through his and pulls him to her table. Lucky fuck.

The next morning I walk into the staff apartment to see how it went for Sawyer. He is sitting around the table with Wilson and Reynolds.

"Morning Elliot, Lukey was just telling us he had a Danish for breakfast." They all start laughing.

"Is that right Sawyer. You lucky fucker, you owe me. Did you really?" I can't tell if he is bullshitting me.

He just grins. "Not with Nina but with one of her other model friends who is also from Denmark."

"He just got home about 6:30, like thirty minutes ago." I look at him and he looks pretty tired.

"Yea, how was it to have those long legs wrapped around your ass? What was her name? "

There is a long pause and it is clear he can't remember her name. He grimaces. "Baby?" And being the assholes we men all are, we laugh.

I walk out feeling jealous. I recognize I should not feel that way. Kate fucked my brains out last night when we got home. I wanted to play our little basketball game with Christian and she dragged me in the bedroom and let me do shit to her she usually never lets me do. We definitely need to talk, but I don't know if this should wait until we get back to Seattle or what I even want to say to her. But in my heart, I know we have to either fix things or go our separate ways. I know now that for a guy like me, I got engaged way to fast. It was fine for my brother, but, we have issues, and they need to be fixed rather than forcing this marriage.

I sit in the living room. No one is up yet. I lean my head against the couch and think about how and what to say to Kate. I am probably there about fifteen minutes when I hear someone walking down the hall.

"Hey, you okay?" I just shrug. Christian has this figured out. I can tell by the shit he has said to me the last few days. He sits down in the leather chair next to where I am sitting. Very softly he says. "Kate?"

Again I just shake my head confirming that is what is on my mind. He stands up and walks into the kitchen coming out with two coffees a few minutes later. He knows I put a ton of sugar in my coffee and milk and always tells me I drink pussy coffee, but he has prepared it just like I drink it. I take the cup from him and look down the hall to see that the doors are all shut.

"You need to talk to her instead of bottling it all inside."

I smile. "This advice coming from the brood king. Yea I know. I just don't know where I want this to go. I care for her, and I don't want to be an ass. I thought I wanted to marry her, but now I feel like we are at each other's throats way too much. Then I was thinking this morning that we really were doing fine until this whole Ethan thing came out. Maybe Kate gets tired of hanging with the Grey's all the time. But fuck, I am not giving up my family to hang with hers, when I can't stand her brother, her mom is nice but her dad is a pompous prick at best. So if that is the issue, not sure how to fix it. She's hot and cold. When she's hot, and I mean not in a bad mood, not just the sex, she is sweet and loving and supportive. When she is cold, man she won't get off my ass."

Christian doesn't say anything for a long time. "Elliot, I am the last guy that should be giving you advice on love. I have had a number of short term contractual relationships, Ana is the only woman I have had as a girlfriend and now she's my wife. I only know that I have never compromised so much in my life as I have since I have been married and known Ana. Hell, compromise. Let me re-word that. Given in. I give in more than I get my way. But I will tell you, if it bothered me, I wouldn't keep doing it. I want to give in. I want Ana happy all the time. I want her to have her way if it is important to her. Unless it is about her safety or something I feel so strong about that it stays with me for a long time. But if you can't do that for Kate, then maybe you guys need to re-think this. I wish I had more advice to give you, but I am probably not the person you should seek marriage counseling advice from.

"Is there any issue you have nagging at you with Ana? You guys seem so in sync."

"Yes. I don't want her to work. We fight about it constantly. I don't see any reason for her to work. We don't need the money and I don't want a nanny raising the baby. I want my wife at home, with my son and it is making me crazy that she won't do it. We fight about it at least every other day. I have to work on not bringing it up and I rationalize this whole fight by thinking once the baby comes she won't want to leave him, so quit arguing about it. But if she picks it up after he is born and leaves him with a nanny, I know as sure as I am sitting her I will go ballistic. So don't feel over confident in me yet. Love ain't easy Elliot."

"Well at least you guys aren't as perfect as you seem from appearance. Shit, I think I will just let this go for now, and then when we get home sit down with her and see what the problems are. You know she asked me the other day when I was going to put her on my credit cards. That kind of pissed me off. Then she said that you put Ana on yours before you were married. I'm not cheap, but Kate has money, plus I guess deep inside I don't feel one hundred percent confident we will end up married."

"I did put Ana on my credit cards about two weeks before the wedding. But Ana had no money, it was different. She had less than a grand to her name when we met. But you are making a statement. You have plenty of money so if you put her on your cards, no big deal. By not putting her on, you are sending her a message." I am not sure I agree with Christian. Besides unlike him I do have a limit to what I can spend.

I look up at him. "Fuck, your wife has a shopping conscious. I guarantee it, if you were married to Kate, even you would run out of money." He laughs at me but I am serious as a heart attack.

I also saw him grimace at the thought of being married to Kate. Maybe deep inside it bothers me that my brother who is also my best friend and my fiancée don't get along. Because if I had to pick between them, it would be easy and I wouldn't be engaged. And it shouldn't be that way. I know Christian would pick Ana over me if he had to and that would be okay. That is how I think it should be. It would never come to that though because Ana would never ask Christian to do that. Kate, I could see the day that might happen. I also don't think my mom is crazy about Kate but she would never say those words. She doesn't say anything which is my clue. She gushes on and on about Ana all the time. It's more than a vibe I get. And Mia, well Mia gets along with everyone even though Kate booted her from the wedding temporarily. But Kate is always making digs about my sister, and that pisses me off. My family is important to me and their approval is even more important.

I walk into our bedroom and expect Kate to be asleep but she is lying on her side, naked with a sheet wrapped around her. She has been crying. I sit down next to her and she scoots over a few inches to make room for me. I don't ask her what is wrong. I know. I feel her hand on my back and she rubs it slowly.

"Are we going to be okay Elliot?"

I shrug, "I don't know Kate. Are we? I think we have to sit down and talk, not argue and figure out what is important to each of us and why we can't go half a day without fighting."

"So let's talk." She sits up and pulls my arm so I am looking at her.

"No, let's enjoy ourselves and talk when we get back. There is no since bringing our drama here."

"Please, babe, you're scaring me. I don't know if I can't get through the day without talking about this. I am so afraid I am losing you. Am I losing you?" Kate starts crying again. Where were the tears and concern before? I am starting to think this comes down to age difference and maturity. I am done playing games. I want a mature partner. One that isn't self centered. Can Kate be what I want?

I feel like a dick because I don't say anything. Instead I get up, kiss her lips softly and tell her I am taking a shower.

I am in the shower a few minutes before Kate walks in behind me. She leans into my back and reaches her hands around to my stomach.

"Elliot I can't lose you. I love you. I know I have been a bitch and I haven't been myself and I know you have had it with me. But please tell me you still love me. Please. I can't lose you. I just can't. I love you too much. Tell me what I need to do, please I will do anything. You're the guy for me. You're who I want to spend my life with."

I take a deep breath. I am not doing this now and not here. We will talk when we get home, because I don't know if she is what I want. I may be the one for her, but is she the one for me? If we could just have twenty four fucking hours without her drama, maybe I would snap out of this funk. I turn around and push my hair back and the water from my face. I stare at her and see that she is really torn up and I pull her in my arms.

"Kate, let's please just have fun the rest of the day and when we get home tomorrow, let's talk about what we both want."

"I want you. There is nothing more to talk about. I want you Elliot. I love you and I want you. Do you still love me?"

When I see Kate like this I love her. She is being sweet, passionate, affectionate and maybe it's the wrong word to use but vulnerable. "Kate, it's not just about love. I love you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life getting bitched at and losing who I am. I know relationships are about compromise. I am willing to do my fair share and then some. But your moods are fucking killing me here. Where the fuck did the Kate I fell in love with go to?"

"Elliot, I know this sounds like an excuse but ever since I went on the DEPO shot last month, I have felt like I am crawling the walls. Ana said she had a hard time with it too. Maybe I need to look at a different birth control. But whatever it is, give me a chance to fix it please. Please Ell, please. I know we are right for each other. I love you, I love you so much." Fuck. I don't do well when she cries and I can't argue that her excuse isn't valid because ever since that shot, she has been a bitch. I kiss her on the forehead as the water runs over both of us but she reaches up and licks my lips and pushes her tongue into my mouth. "I need you Elliot. I need to know we are okay."

I almost smile. This is a switch. I am about ready to tell her no. I don't want to fuck her when I feel so confused. But my body has a mind of its own. As she kisses me I am getting harder and I find myself rubbing her back and my hands on her ass. I feel her tits against me and I lift my head back as she is kissing my neck. I am trying to fight this because somehow it feels wrong in light of the fact that my mind is telling me that this may be over. But somewhere in my heart I still love her. I look down at her green eyes and she is stripped down. No make-up, no façade. Just Kate. She puts my hand over her heart and then places her hand over mine.

"When you love someone Ell, you need to follow your heart. Sometimes we screw up and your mind tells you things that your heart doesn't feel. Your heart is beating fast right now as is mine. Our hearts are telling us we belong together. Please, give us a chance. I know we need to talk. But we need to talk about how to make this right, not how to walk away. I feel your heart Ell, you love me too. I know you do." She continues to stare at me as I look down into her eyes.

I reach down and lift her up, never losing contact with her eyes and I slide slowly into her. We never take our eyes off each other and I am overwhelmed with the emotions of wanting to do the right thing, keeping her in my life or just letting go. As I feel her warmth and as I move deep inside of her never taking my eyes off of her I feel more emotional than I have ever felt in the entire time I have been with her. In some ways she has mentally exhausted me and yet I have heard what she has said, my heart does still beat fast for her and you don't walk away when things get rough, you fix them. I reach my mouth down to hers and as we both move slowly I finally kiss her back slowly making love and with the water falling over us we both break down. She is crying the entire time telling me how much she loves me and how sorry she is and when we both reach our release I feel tears coming down my face as well. I realize I can't live with her and I can't live without her. We still need help, we need to work things out, but for now, I decide to do what I can to make it better. She's right…my heart still beats too fast for her.

_**Okay everyone- before I get one hundred reviews telling me Elliot should dump Kate- know that won't happen. EL James has them together in her book, so I am keeping them together. As we all know, not all relationships are easy and they need to work on theirs. So, we will make that our focus, how to get them on the same page. We will do a bit of the fashion show next but not before one of the brothers gets cold feet. Hmmm….Love ya Lilly**_ _**or as the Twitter girls call me….Tina or Larry **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – How Old Are We?**

**Christian's POV**

"It's almost 8:00 Ana. Wake up baby." I am nibbling on Ana's ear. She fell asleep on me last night and I want to go over today's schedule. Elliot and I have this fucking dress rehearsal to go to at 10:00 am and then the fashion show is at 3:00 pm. I don't want to do this. I have been thinking about it and it is not my image and I don't feel like listening to shit about it for the rest of my life. I would rather write Katie Couric a check for five million then humiliate myself doing a fucking fashion show. I have a call into Chaz now even though it is five in the morning Pacific Time. I want him to get me the fuck out of this mess. "Ana. Wake up please."

"Why? I am so sleepy." She curls into a ball looking all cozy and cute. God I love her. I get into bed with her and pull her top up and put my cold hands on her. Fuck it is freezing out and in the apartment. She jumps when she feels my hands and my feet are cold too. "Oh my god your hands and feet are so cold. How do people live like this?" It's true. We get a lot of rain in Seattle and occasionally some snow. But it is not this cold. It is bitter cold here. She curls into me and we are face to face bundled under the covers. I would love to get laid then go back to sleep and forget this whole fucking fashion show shit.

I have just spent the past hour counseling my brother which is pretty funny when I think about it. Man, I don't think he and Kate are going to make it unless they talk through some of this shit. It wouldn't break my heart unless Elliot was upset about it. Then I would feel bad. But if he wants this to end, I will be more than fine with it. He said he was going to call our Mom and ask her to meet him for lunch next week. She has a way of helping us clear our heads. I am starting to think the age difference could be a factor, although it isn't for me and Ana. What does that say about me? Ha. Who would think that Elliot is more mature than I am? Actually I know he would like to have Kate get pregnant right away and get started on his family and she has told him that isn't happening. So they definitely have issues to sort out.

I kiss Ana's neck and then work my way under the warm covers to find her breasts. I haven't said much about how much I love them these days, but plump pregnant tits are hot. They are so full and sensitive. I can get her off that much quicker these days just by sucking on her tits. She shut me out last night when I was all over her because she was really tired and now I could use a good morning fuck. "Christian I have to pee."

"Then please hurry, I'm horny." I smile at her so she doesn't think I am being a jerk about this, but I let her sleep last night, so time to tame the tiger.

"Gee tell me how you really feel." Ana gets up and screeches when her feet hit the tile floor in the bathroom. I should consider getting some floor warmers in there. I hear her brushing her teeth and then she shuffles quickly back into bed all scrunched up. "Oh my god why is the floor so cold. Can we make it warmer in here?"

"I can absolutely warm you up." I know she just rolled her eyes at me but I will ignore it. I pull her over to me and she laughs when she realizes I have already taken off my pajama bottoms, t-shirt and have a full blown hard on. I said I was horny. Before she even knows what has hit her I have pulled her nightgown off of her and have her on her back kissing her. Actually I am attacking her. I don't know why I woke up so fucking horny but I would just as soon skip a lot of foreplay and slam into her. I am that revved up.

"Christian, good grief, slow down. I have her breast in my mouth and have pushed her legs apart with my hand.

"I really want to be inside of you like right now baby. Once I get in there I will go nice and slow and take good care of you, but I have been thinking of this since I woke up two hours ago. Please." I look at her for permission and she moves the covers up allowing me to get on top of her and I don't hesitate. Thank god she is always ready to take me and I glide into her easily. It feels so good I have to just pause for a second and get some mind control going or it will be over before it started. I use to be able to go forever with my subs. Shows what being in love does for having sex. If I could just stay inside her pussy all day, my joy would be endless. "Oh fuck Ana, this is just what I needed. You feel so good baby." I bend down and kiss her slowly and move her one leg up and around my waist, shifting my weight on my elbows. I try to keep my weight off her bump. Christ we are going to have to get creative here as she gets bigger and I am going to have to do more push-ups so I don't get tired trying to keep my weight off of her. I move a little to the side angling my dick so I know her g-spot is getting good friction. Ah yes she likes that. Her eyes have just rolled back. "You like that baby? Tell me how it feels. Talk to me Ana, tell me what you like."

"I like you inside of me. Go faster please."

'Baby, slow and steady for just a bit more than I will fuck you hard and fast. " I keep moving at the same pace but slam her a little harder each time. Oh Christ she is like an inferno and it is definitely warm under the covers now. I push them back and scoot on my knees, lifting both of her legs onto my shoulders. Placing both my hands under her ass, I lift her and then fuck her hard and as fast as I can without hurting her. Oh fuck this feels unbelievable. "Come on Ana, let it go, cum with me baby, I am not going to be able to….oh fuck me, yes Ana." I hear myself groaning and realize half the house probably just heard me. But fuck she is always so wet and hot. Jesus that felt good. I slowly pull out of her and quickly push my fingers inside of her and using my palm and thumb I bring her to another orgasm while she was still coming down from the first one.

A few minutes later we are both lying back on the bed holding hands.

"Ana, would I be a total dick if I didn't show up today for the fashion show."

"Yes you would be a total dick if you didn't show up. You made a commitment. Nothing personal but how are you more important than the other celebrities that committed. What's the matter – are you getting cold feet?" Ana giggles as she tries to rub her feet up against mine, but she can't reach them.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. I don't want my business associates and employees to think I have gone all soft. Shit, why did I say I would do this? I was so caught up in making Elliot uncomfortable I didn't stop to think how fucking stupid I would feel. Help me think of a way out of this." I pull her over to lie on my chest and she plays with my happy trail as she calls it.

"Christian, this will help your image not hurt it. This doesn't mean you have turned soft. Get over it." Well I guess I won't get any help here. "My mom left me a message. She wants me to come see her in Georgia on my way back tomorrow. She even offered to pay for a plane ticket. Can you believe that?"

"No I can't. She probably offered because she knew you couldn't go?" Typical Carla.

"I can't? I was thinking maybe I would go and then fly home Sunday."

"Ana we have the GEH Holiday Party Saturday night. You can't go to Georgia." Even if we didn't have the party I would find a way to keep her from going.

"Well, I know, but maybe you could go without me?"

"What the fuck? No Ana. This is the first year I committed to even going in three years and that is because you are at my side. Don't you want to go?"

"Of course I do. I just kind of want to make up with my mom and see her in person. I do actually miss her. "

I am counting to ten here. This is what I was telling Elliot, you have to constantly give in or compromise. "Baby, what if I let you take the GEH jet next week or after the holidays. I admit I didn't want you to go without me before but I can see it means a lot to you. But with that said; we have a full schedule and having you with me Saturday night means a lot to me."

"I was just trying to avoid missing anymore work. But okay your right. Saturday is a big night for you and your GEH employees will like having you there. I have a feeling if I don't go, you won't go. Hey did you buy Andrea anything?"

"Andrea? For what, Christmas?"

"Yes for Christmas. People call me a saint- ha, she's the saint."

"Oh is that right Mrs. Grey? No I didn't buy her anything. Should I? I think she usually gets a Christmas bonus." I am running my hands down her side. I should get up and get ready, but I could handle getting fucked again.

"Yes you should buy her something. What about a nice Louis Vuitton bag?"

"Sure. Can you go over there again this morning and pick one up for her?" I am thinking this way I can give Kate the money to pick up that bag that Ana liked as well.

"We can do that. We have nothing else to do while my sexy husband is practicing on the cat walk." I roll her over and she is laughing at me.

"Think this is funny?" She nods. "Shower now Mrs. Grey. Time for Christian's favorite." I raise my eyebrows at her then dive down on her breast again. God they are awesome right now.

"Stand and Slam?"

"You're getting good at this baby. Exactly."

**Sawyer's POV**

Fuck I am tired. I had no sleep last night. None. Not even a cat nap. But no way am I complaining. I got fucked every which way and then some and I may be tired, but the boys are feeling much better. Taylor has assigned me to the boss today, so I am taking him and Elliot over for their dress rehearsal. I wonder if I will see whatever her name was. Shit, I wish I had gotten her name, or maybe I did, but I don't remember it. I don't think she is in the fashion show though.

We are escorted to the back, behind stage of the Lincoln Center where the event is being held. Elliot wasn't kidding. Holy shit. There are gorgeous mostly naked models walking around everywhere and I am so glad I got laid a few hours ago, or the big fellow wouldn't lie quietly. No matter how much mind control training I have had as a seal, it wouldn't work here. This place is all legs and tits. I look at Elliot and he smiles at me patting me on the back.

"A lovely view isn't it old chap?" Elliot laughs. "I myself am spoken for so I don't even notice all those chilled little niplets, long gorgeous legs and sweet looking asses walking by. I don't see a thing." I shake my head laughing. Elliot is hilarious. The boss even cracked a small smile.

"Mr. and Mr. Grey. Over here." Who the fuck is this clown? "Oh bummer, where is Kevin today?" Who?

"He is the CPO for my wife and sister today. This is Sawyer." Grey introduces me to Edgar. Why did he call Taylor Kevin?

"Well hell-lo Sawyer. I will be your Huckleberry anytime." What the fuck? I reach my hand out to shake it and holy mother fuck he kisses me on the cheek. Good fucking way to lose some teeth Edgar. I look over and see Elliot grinning. "Okay Gray Grey we need you to look at the new goods since you vetoed the hot white linen outfit. You looked so yummy in that, what a shame. You couldn't see your Wienerschnitzel. I was looking trust me. But if you insist on changing we have this alternative here for you. I just need to let the people in communications know. So here is your alternative."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I desperately try not to look at the boss or Elliot. Edgar is holding up a bathing suit that looks like those girls boy shorts. "You're a sneaky fuck Edgar. You picked something out you knew I wouldn't wear. I will wear the linen outfit."

"I knew you would see the light. Here, brand new just for you. Nude flesh tone briefs. No one will see a thing." He hands Grey a box and he tucks it in the palm of his hand giving Edgar a dirty look.

"Okay Grey number one and Gray Grey you need to sign in and head on over to the green room with all those celebs. They are all in there but you two are by far the hottest. Although the baseball player – he makes things go pitter patter."

I follow the boss over to the registration desk and he and Elliot are given a huge bag full of items for being in the fashion show. I mean massive amounts of promotional items from LaCoste sweaters and watches, Nike running shoes, cologne, Vuitton wallets and travel kits, Armani ties, BOSE headsets, and more stuff than two rich guys who have everything could possible need. Seriously, why do they give rich people stuff like this when they already have all that stuff? I must have my mouth hanging open because Grey looks at me and hands me his bag. "Merry Christmas Luke. I don't need this shit, except the running shoes which would probably be too small for you, and I can always use another pair."

We walk in the green room and I recognize most of the men. There is a woman with a clip board in the room acting as a greeter. She introduces the boss and Elliot to the rest of the room. Denzel Washington is a cool, suave guy and he stands up with his trade mark smile. "I've followed you Grey. Fascinating character." They shake hands.

The Mayor tells Grey that the next time he is in town he would love to have lunch with him to discuss job development for New York. Grey doesn't commit. Alec Baldwin is an arrogant fuck. He tells the boss that people have told him that he looks like an older version of Grey. What is he smoking? Even when he was young he didn't look like the boss. The Meloni guy doesn't say much and I can't remember where I have seen him but then Elliot whispers Law and Order and I sort of remember him. Jeter is awesome and he and Elliot got into a long conversation about sports and working out. Mark Sanchez the QB for the Jets is also there but he is busy on his cell and a guy named Mark Consuelo who is married to some talk show host is talking with Matt Lauer who cuts off his conversation to talk to Grey.

"I have been trying to get an interview. I hear Alzheimer's is important to you. Come on the show and I will feature a story in conjunction with you and what makes you who you are." Grey smiles and shrugs.

"I gave my interview this year. I doubt anyone wants to hear from me again. But I will think about it." Lauer spends the next ten minutes trying to convince the boss to come on the Today Show and Grey is getting impatient. When he says he will think about it, the guy better shut up or he will think about not doing it. The room is filled with three other CPO's for the Mayor and one other guy who has an ear piece in so I know he is with someone. A few seconds later the door opens and the singer from Kings of Leon walks in with a hot looking woman who I assume is a model. She is holding his hand and he comes in and walks right to Grey who looks surprised.

"Hey, Caleb Followill." The rocker puts his hand out to Grey and they shake hands. I remember now that his wife is one of the Victoria Secret models. "This is my wife Lily Aldridge Followill. She wanted to meet you." We all are wondering what this is about. "She saw you and your wife on _Sixty Minutes_. You got married right after us and we are having a baby right after you. She heard your wife loves our music so fuck here we are and I am fucking miserable thinking about doing this, but I got talked into it since she is representing VS in this event. Look at me, do I look like I should be on a fucking catwalk. This blows and my brothers are giving me shit about it." Elliot has joined Grey and they both laugh.

"This is my brother Elliot and the only reason I am doing this was to embarrass him. He's in it too." Followill's wife tells Grey she is pleased to meet him and then tells her husband she has to meet with someone. Of all the people in the room I didn't expect Grey to talk the longest to is the singer from Kings of Leon. Who knew?"

Some guy wearing a headset comes in and gives instructions. Grey looks miserable and Elliot is a wreck. I would have thought he would have been having fun with this, but he looks nervous as hell. They are told the order in which they will be walking out and when they hit the runway they will be met by a Victoria Secret model. We walk out to the back of the stage for the rehearsal. I look around and the security here is shit. Anyone can walk through the exits and I text Taylor to tell him I think we should have one more person on CPO. He tells me his intel informs him it is bad out front too. So, we make do.

A stylist for each celebrity is brought out and introduced. Both of the Grey's have the only two male stylists. I hand Grey's stylist an NDA. He looks at it for about two minutes.

"What is this for?" He has an attitude. He is going to make my day.

"So you don't go and talk about Mr. Grey or take photos of him getting dressed or any other temptations you might have. Now sign the fucking thing." I don't have any patience today.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you walk your fucking ass out the door and we pretend we never met. Not an option. You know what, on second thought, I don't like you. Who's your boss?" He hesitates.

"I will sign it."

"No you won't. You waited too long. I don't trust you now. So….find me your fucking boss." I see Grey looking at me and he picks up on what is going on and nods his approval. Fifteen minutes later we have a new stylist who is cooperative.

A male model comes out and tells the group how they should approach the runway. He tells them to walk natural. From my point of view, there is nothing natural about any of this. But evidently male models don't do the standard runway walk with heal over heal. They should walk like their clothes are on a coat hanger and look out and down. Grey closes his eyes and shakes his head like he can't believe he is doing this. I agree. I can't fucking believe he is doing this.

"Hello Luke Sawyer." I look behind me and Nina is whispering in my ear. I can't really turn around and talk to her. I am working after all and the boss will get pissed. I see Elliot staring at me and grinning. Nina waves to Elliot and points to him then back to herself. He looks confused. "Tell Elliot, I have him. I will be walking with him today." Oh that won't go well with the blond princess otherwise known as Kate. I heard her bitching at Elliot the other day about Nina. I just nod. "Astrid said you were amazing, but you didn't even ask for her number. You are a bad bad boy Luke Sawyer."

So that is her name. I talk sideways softly without turning around. "Did she want me to ask for her number?"

"All girls want you to ask. She may never see you again, but a gentleman would ask for her number."

"I guess I am not a gentleman, but sure, give me her number." I keep looking straight ahead at Elliot and Grey who has now spotted Nina as well. He does his death stare at me which means get back to work. "Nina I'm working, maybe we can talk later." She laughs and kisses the back of my neck. Fuck, this is torture. I just hope that Astrid or whatever her name is; isn't here. I really didn't plan to see her again. It is what it is. She knew that.

The models are on the other side of the stage and the director comes out with a microphone and goes over the program. One at a time the models meet up with the celebrity and Elliot is called out for walking too fast. Denzel Washington is called out for walking to slow. Evidently Jeter is an old pro at this and he is asked to show everyone the correct walk. The men all start laughing and razzing him and he takes it good heartedly.

When I see who Grey has been paired up with I think you have got to be fucking kidding me. She is hot as hell and looks a lot like Ana. She has long dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She is also wearing a wedding ring. Not that I think the boss would cheat, but it's almost like the fashion show coordinator knew his type. It turns out her name is Adrianna Lima and she is married to a Serbian basketball player names Marko Jaric. They practice walking a few times and I can tell that Elliot is nervous. When they give them a ten minute break I hear Elliot talking to the boss.

"Fuck I am a dead man walking."

"You didn't pick who they paired you with. Just tell Kate so she is prepared. I am thinking I might have to do some damage control myself." Grey says rubbing his hands through his hair.

Elliot probably doesn't know that every woman that Grey ever brought back to his place looked similar. Just like Ana and just like this little Brazilian beauty. I see Grey murmur something to Elliot and Elliot's eyes goes wide. "Well good, if I'm going down, you can go with me. We can play cards tonight instead of getting laid. Why the fuck did I let you talk me into this." They are both pacing and I almost laugh. They run through the rehearsal one more time. The females are told they can't leave as they need to start getting ready and the male celebrities are told to be back by 1:30 giving them two hours for lunch. It takes that much longer for the women to get ready. Makes a good argument that the male species is naturally better looking.

"Sawyer let's get out of here. I just text Taylor and told him to meet us at the Atlantic Grill which is close to here."

I have Reynolds pull up the car and as soon as we get in Elliot is all over me.

"What did Nina say to you?"

"Not much she told me the name of the young lady whose company I kept last night."

"You didn't know her name?" The boss pipes in.

"No sir."

"But you fucked her."

"Well yes sir, several times."

He mumbles something about that sounding like something he used to do. Elliot doesn't care about that.

"What was she saying about me? Do I have a problem here?"

"She only said that she arranged to have you as her escort."

"Fuck me I knew it. Shit. I have to be a dick to her. Kate will be so pissed about this." The boss is grinning. You can tell he is almost enjoying Elliot's misery. "What are you grinning about? I am so fucked."

"Shut up Elliot. Quit acting guilty. You haven't done anything wrong even though you could have several times." Grey looks at his brother and has his cool calm CEO face on. This is why he gets away with so much shit. But if Elliot doesn't calm down, the boss is right; he is digging his own grave.

We find Ana, Kate, Brady and Mia already seated and a table for the security a few feet away. Taylor can make things happen faster than anyone I know.

As soon as I sit down the guys want to know what happened. "Not much. I found out the name of my fuckee though. It is Ingrid. Wait that's not right. It's Astor, no is that it? Fuck I can't remember. Something like that."

"You're a dick Sawyer." Wilson tells me. Whatever.

**Kate's POV**

"Hi babe." I give Elliot a big kiss. I want him to know how much I love him and I am going to be the girlfriend he wants. "So how was it?"

"Good. Fine. We met the other male celebrities. I mean I'm not a celebrity, but we met them. Ana we talked a long time to Caleb Followill and his wife. Nice dude didn't you think Christian?" He seems nervous.

"Yea, his wife Lily is pregnant too. But they haven't gone public yet and they are due in June." Ana smiles. "She watched the _Sixty Minutes_ interview and wanted to meet me and she wants to meet you after the show."

"Really. I would love to meet them. I love Kings of Leon." Christian pulls her close for a kiss. "I missed you baby." God they are so into each other all the time.

"You should see all the shit they gave us for being in this. Watches, shoes, sweaters, sunglasses, headsets all sorts of stuff. Christian gave his bag to Sawyer. Not me. I am fucking keeping that shit. It's all good stuff." I smile and hold his hand.

"So, what else?" I am dying to know who he is being paired with but I will not be a bitch. I will not be a bitch. I keep repeating this to myself.

"Not much. Have you heard of Adrianna Lima?" Christian asks before taking a drink of his water.

"Yes." Ana, Mia and I say at the same time.

"She is gorgeous. Did you meet her?" Mia is her usual curious and bubbly self. Maybe she will ask Elliot who he is walking with so I won't look like a jealous witch.

"Yes, she is who I am walking with each time. She's nice. She has a daughter and she is married to a professional basketball player." I notice Ana doesn't say much. She changes the subject.

"We picked up a gift for Andrea. I think she will like it." Christian thanks her and kisses her again. Come on someone please ask Elliot who he is walking with.

"So Elliot who are you walking with?" Thank you Mia. "Did they assign them or did you just pick each other like grade school." She laughs. Not funny to me I can't wait to hear this.

"No they assigned them." Elliot says but doesn't' answer the question. Shoot! The waiter has shown up. Christian orders a bunch of appetizers and sends him away. "Most of those female models are so fucking skinny they look like they would break in two." Elliot says in a way that makes me think he is trying to reassure me. Christian laughs.

"Apparently not. Just ask Sawyer." He says and nods in his direction.

"No! Who was he with last night?" I am curious.

"Keep your voice down Kate." Elliot tells me. But seriously. Maybe if I am lucky he was with that Nina bitch last night.

"Yes he was doing the dirty dance with this gorgeous model last night. I think she was some friend of that Nina's. She was absolutely beautiful." Mia tells us, but she has just confirmed that Sawyer was with someone else and not Nina.

"Was she hot Brady?" Why does Elliot need Brady's opinion? I guess men have different impressions of what is hot and what isn't.

Brady shrugs and looks at Mia. "She was good looking. Her body was kind of you know not what I would like."

"What does that mean?" I ask. Just curious what these men like.

"Super skinny and absolutely flat as a board. But I really didn't notice." He winks at Mia and Christian grins.

"Did you say who you were walking with Elliot?" Yes I love you Mia. Thank god, someone has focus around here.

"Are you ready to order? Your appetizers will be right up and I can put your order in and move these menu's out of your way?" This waiter is going to be the death of me. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I look over at Elliot and I swear he was grinning and Christian is out right laughing. What is so funny? I swear I am sweating. I am trying to be good. I put my hand on Elliot's leg and he puts his hand on mine and squeezes it. We give the waiter our orders.

"So who else did you guys meet?" No Mia, no! Go back to your question. Christian tells us that Alec Baldwin was an egotistical shit and that Derek Jeter was a really nice guy. He tells us how Matt Lauer really wants him on his show and I don't give a fuck about any of this. I will not be a bitch. I will not be a bitch. I look at Ana. We talked this morning and she knows I don't want Ell with that Nina bitch. I stare at her and plead with my eyes. Please Ana, find out.

"Elliot you never did say who you were walking with?" I love you Ana!

"Here are your appetizers." Oh fuck! I can't take anymore. Christian is laughing so hard he can't even hide it.

"What is so funny Mogul?" I won't be a bitch. I won't be a bitch.

"Just every time someone asks Elliot who he is walking with in the fashion show, we get interrupted. Elliot just tell her and put her out of her misery. And Kate before you remove my brother's nuts, we had no say in whom we were assigned to walk with."

Fuck I knew it. That Nina wormed her way in. "Let me guess. Her name starts with an N and she is from Denmark." I keep my voice calm and even. Elliot pulls me closer and whispers in my ear.

"You don't need to worry baby. We walk for two minutes together and we don't even see each other backstage. I promise. I am committed to you. We talked about this already. We don't need this coming between us when there is nothing there to begin with." I look around the table and they are all trying to not pay attention putting appetizers on their plates and talking. I take a deep breath and smile and lean up and kiss Elliot.

"Okay baby. I know. It's no big deal." Elliot takes a big breath and kisses me again. I am dying here but I won't be a bitch. I won't be a bitch. I won't be a bitch. Where is that fucking waiter? I need a big glass of wine.

**Mia's POV**

Oh this is going to be crazy! Ana, Brady, Kate and I are sitting on the left side of the stage and we have front row seats. I am as excited to see the clothes as I am to see my brothers strutting there stuff. After lunch we went back to the apartment to change and Christian and Elliot had to get back to the Lincoln Center. We didn't get back until almost 1:30 and Taylor told us we only had an hour. This is a fashion show for gods' sake! We have to look good. All the celebrities attending will be in designer clothes and people will be looking at us. I made Brady change into his black suit with a black v neck sweater underneath it. He looks so hot. Kate, Ana and I were running around like crazy women. We each changed about a dozen times and kept showing each other what we were wearing then we would change again if any of us even hinted something was wrong. Brady couldn't stand it and went into the staff apartment to hang out with Wilson and Taylor. He thought we were insane.

"I wish you were in the fashion show." I tell Brady as we look at the program.

"As what? I am not a celebrity and I am so glad I am not in this. I can't even believe I am sitting her about to see a fashion show. Have you noticed most of the people here are women?" He motions his hand around the room. He's right. "I have to figure out a way to film Elliot walking so I can show the guys. But they won't let us take our phones out in this front row." Brady looks around and then smiles. "Hey baby I am going to go give my phone to Wilson. He is standing against the wall; he will have a good shot."

"Okay but don't let him film Christian or he will get fired." I watch Brady walk to the back and he hands Wilson his cell phone. Elliot will be pissed but nothing he can do about it. Well I guess he could fire Brady. Maybe I should have Wilson use my phone then I can say it is because I wanted to show mom and dad. I get up and meet up with Brady real fast and he takes my phone to Wilson.

Ana is giggling. "What is so funny?" I ask her as I sit back down.

"Did you read what they wrote about Christian and Elliot? They make them sound like outlaws." I read the bio's.

_Christian Grey, the 28 year old billionaire hunk from Seattle and CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, is known around the world as the arrogant bad boy with a brilliant shrewd mind for business. With over 40,000 employees on his payroll worldwide, the young entrepreneur has a reputation of being ruthless and leaving a trail of former CEO's in his rear view mirror. He shows up on his black horse and white hat rescuing struggling businesses for a dime and sells them off to the highest bidder. Grey, one of the youngest billionaires in the country is easy on the eyes and unfortunately for the ladies he is recently married with a baby on the way._

_Elliot Grey is known in Seattle as the millionaire bad boy and brother to Christian Grey. He is the owner of Grey Construction one of the Northwest's most exciting and fastest growing home and commercial builders. Older than his bad boy brother by just several years, Elliot Grey has a reputation of breaking half the female hearts of Seattle and destroying his competitors in the industry. This bad boy is also a sight for sore eyes, but unfortunately he has found love with his sister-in-laws best friend and will be off the market officially when he walks down the aisle in July. Oh, be still our hearts! _

"Take that Nina, you bitch." Kate smiles after reading the program.

The lights are dimmed and Katie Couric is on the stage. She talks for about ten minutes about Colon Cancer and how this event brings the fashion world to the forefront of this issue and introduces several designers including Tommy Hilfiger and Michal Kors. She points out various distinguished guest in the audience and then is escorted off the stage by a really hot male model.

The techno music begins and I am so excited I grab Ana's hand as the models come out. Christian is fourth and looks like he does most days, wearing a suit. He isn't smiling and he looks like he is walking in the office except we all about pee our pants laughing because he is wearing this stupid hat like Sherlock Holmes wears, glasses and a pipe. Well at least we know if he ever has to wear glasses he will still be handsome. Adrianna Lima is in a black lace bra, matching panties with rain galoshes and a Sherlock Holmes cape. It looks kind of stupid together, but not atypical for a fashion show. We clap when he comes by and he looks down briefly at Ana and winks. He is so cocky he doesn't even care. Or if he does he looks like he is completely comfortable. Derek Jeter follows Christian and looks natural as well, but the Mayor walks like an ape and has terrible posture.

We know Elliot is next and Kate is on the edge of her seat. Elliot comes out and I have to admit, unlike the other models who are holding the guys arm with one hand, she is literally holding his hand and hanging on him. He looks miserable and stiff. He is wearing a navy suit and red bow tie. But I think he looks good. She is wearing a choker that looks like a bow tie, a thong and a strapless bra and looks ridiculously sexy. I see Ana take Kate's hand and hold it.

We sit through the rest of the first round and then sit back as neither Christian nor Elliot are in the next two segments.

"_If your winter travel includes a trip to the Caribbean, you will want to pack in the latest beach resort wear."_ The announcer begins the next segment. Wow, Derek Jeter comes out in this skimpy bathing suit and Ana and I look at each other. You can see everything. Yikes.

"Oh I see you liked that." Brady whispers in my ear making me laugh.

Elliot is not in this segment but Christian comes out in an open shirt, white draw string linen pants. Did they spray tan his chest and face? Ana and I look at each other and laugh. Adrianna is wearing a long halter one piece jump suit which we all agree is ugly but Christian looks hot and some women and men are whistling and doing cat calls and the applause is really loud. Are they clapping for him or the clothes? Well either way he makes them look good. The women behind us are dying. They are going on and on about his body and how hot he is. Poor Ana. I turn around and point to Ana. "She gets to sleep with that every night." There jaws drop and Ana smiles at me and whispers thank you.

The next round Elliot struts out in tight leather pants, leather arm bands, opened biker boots and no shirt. Nina is in a leather bra and short leather skirt. Once again she is hanging onto Elliot quite tight. He looks mortified. He actually turns to walk back and leaves Nina behind. People are cheering and hollering because Elliot looks hot, but I know him well enough to know he looks pissed. Actually his demeanor is fitting with what he is wearing.

The last round is the New Year's Eve segment. Christian is in tails and Adrianna is in a tuxedo top buttoned once with nothing underneath but a black tong. I can tell Ana isn't overly happy about this one. But then Elliot comes out and we all die laughing. He has these tight white spandex pants tucked in silver boots, silver jacket, no top underneath, a silver bowtie and a silver top hat. Nina is in a silver lame bra and panties. Jeez she is barely covered. Brady is bent over he is laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious." He stands up to make sure Wilson is filming but he and Taylor are laughing so hard they can barely stand up. Reynolds is practically on the floor against the wall. It is actually funny but I feel bad for Elliot. He looks at Kate and she blows him a kiss and gives him a big smile and then he relaxes, laughs and starts hamming it up making the crowd go wild.

"I actually think he looks really hot." Kate tells me. I am not sure about that but for the first time all day she is relaxed.

With the fashion show over we stand around and wait for Elliot and Christian to come out and finally I see that Nina chick coming right at us. Oh oh. She stops in front of Kate.

"You are a lucky woman. I tried all the tricks I know. He only has beautiful blue eyes for you. I hope you take good care of him. He is gorgeous." She reaches over and kisses her on both cheeks. Kate is standing there with her mouth wide open. When Elliot finally comes out, Kate's jumps up on him wrapping her legs around him and kissing him like crazy. Christian and Ana can't even get out the door as the press is all over them until Taylor and Sawyer come to the rescue. Brady and I walk right out the door and into the car unnoticed.

We decide to eat in and let Matthew fix us a great dinner since we went out last night. I suggest we have game night after dinner. I can't wait. We always have such a good time when we play competitively.

As soon as we returned back to the apartment Elliot and Kate decided to bundle up and take a walk through Central Park. I think they need some alone time and Brady and I decide to take a walk as well, only we purposely went in the opposite direction. It makes me angry that Elliot and Kate can go out without security and we have to take Wilson so I approach Christian who is getting ready for a conference call with GEH where it is still 3:00 PM.

"Christian, real fast can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Brady and I want to take a walk. Elliot and Kate just took a walk and they didn't have to take any security. Why do we? Brady can handle himself. If we were home I wouldn't ask, but seriously can we just have a private walk. Please."

He stares at me for a really long time. I know this is hard for him. "Okay Mia but don't take your purse, take your cell and don't let go of him. And, don't think because I said okay this time, you can bug me about this when we get home. I will text Taylor and let him know. How long are you going to be gone? And where exactly are you going?" I tell him we will be no more than an hour as it is so cold out and that we are just walking around this area, but not in the park. We might take a carriage ride.

A few minutes later we are actually alone walking in New York. It feels great. Brady has his arm around my shoulder and I have my arm around his waist. He borrowed Christian's stocking cap and there are light snow flakes falling. This is so romantic! We find a free horse and carriage driver and jump in the carriage using one of the blankets that they provide to keep us warm.

"Mia I am going to marry you. You know that right?" Brady kisses me softly.

"I hope so Brady. I really do." We are making out pretty heavily when I hear and feel our carriage driver moving us into a faster trot. I look up and see we are passing another carriage that has stopped for some reason. I glance into the carriage and I recognize Elliot's coat and curly hair. Kate is in his lap and they are kissing like crazy. I smile and point them out to Brady. We don't say anything. They need to work through things and it looks like they are off to a good start.

**Ana's POV**

Wow are we actually alone in the apartment other than Matthew who is cooking in the kitchen? It is so quiet other than I can faintly hear Christian on the phone talking with Ros and some other people. I walk over to the bar and pull out a bottle of Chassagne Montrachet in the wine cooler and open it pouring Christian a glass of wine and a club soda for myself. It's funny I really don't mind not drinking as I was never a big drinker but for some reason a beer sure sounds good. Oh well, I have a life time to drink a beer, now isn't the time. Besides, I know how angry Christian would be if I was drinking anything with alcohol.

Carrying his wine and my club soda, I enter his office and hear him yelling at someone. "You have presented one of the weakest arguments for an acquisition I have ever been presented Mr. Ronkowski. If this was your fucking money, based on what you have just presented to me, would you make this acquisition?"

There is a pause. "No, Mr. Grey I probably wouldn't."

"Mr. Ronkowski have you met your numbers this quarter?"

"No sir."

"As I thought. Ros, close this down. I'm not doing it. Are we done here? Ros call my cell." Christian hangs up his work line and closes his eyes quickly and then looks up at me. "Hi." I walk over and hand him the glass of wine and he pulls me in his lap.

"Is my bad boy billionaire being grouchy with his staff?" I kiss him.

"No. Just practical. Always easy to spend my money when the quarter is about to end. It fucking pisses me off. Anyway how are you?"

"Tired. You looked great today. Did they spray tan you?"

"Yes, fuck I was pissed."

I kiss Christian and he kisses me back after he has just had a sip of wine. I can taste the wine on his tongue. It reminds me of my the_101 Nights of Great Sex_ that I have to perform on him next. But I am waiting until we get home. I wonder when he is going to do his to me. His cell vibrates and he holds his finger up.

"Ros, you know what I am going to say right?" I can hear Ros in the background but I can't tell what she is saying.

"Ros, I don't give a fuck if his wife is due with ten kids and I don't care if it's Christmas in ten days or not. I have a business to run. I don't need fucking idiots on my acquisition teams. I would have rather had him tell us he came up with nothing, falling short of his quarterly numbers than try to get me to spend my money on a poor investment. That is what pissed me off." I look at Christian and frown. I don't want him to fire someone whose wife is going to have a baby right before Christmas. But I know better than to say anything. He sees me frowning and frowns back at me. "Do it Ros. Give him six month's severance." He looks at me again and I am still frowning. "Fuck, give him nine months and no more." Christian hangs up and takes his finger and shakes it at me. "Mrs. Grey if you're going to run Grey Publishing someday you're going to have to be firmer and not such a softy. You can't let people keep their jobs because of their personal issues."

"Well, then maybe I should just keep editing and reading and not worry about running Grey Publishing. Because I could never let someone go before Christmas especially when they are about to have a baby."

"I don't want to talk about this now. I prefer to bury myself in my wife and take advantage of being alone for the first time all week." Christian pulls me closer and whispers for me to go into the bathroom and remove my panties. I look up at the camera. "Just do it Ana and come right back." I walk to our bedroom and remove my panties leaving my dress on. I walk back into his office and shut the door. He motions for me to lock it but he doesn't speak. Then he turns his high executive chair around so it faces the wall and pulls me onto his lap where his erection is on full display and within seconds inside of me. We are face to face, my knees are bent and resting on each side of his legs and he pulls me close to him. What the heck. He pulls my ear to his mouth and whispers "Baby we can't move or make any noise. The camera is still on, but they can't see anything but the back of the chair. But they will get an ear full and a full show if we move the chair much. So this is all about touch."

"Christian. We can't do this." I whisper back but clench my vaginal walls tight so I can feel him. This is so flipping kinky.

"Oh yes baby we can. Do that again. That is exactly how we are going to do this. Pull me in baby." He moves be back and forth so lightly and so slowly that the chair doesn't move. I rest my head on his shoulders making sure the camera doesn't see my face. "Grab my phone baby, it's behind me." Oh my god, he's crazy. I reach over and behind him and if anyone is watching the live feed they must be laughing. My hand is reaching out and grabbing things all over the desk in search of his phone. As I am doing this I have lifted my butt up a little and Christian uses that moment to insert his finger in my backside.

"For the love of god Christian, stop. If you want this damn phone, how can I concentrate?" I finally find it and he takes it from me and turns on his remote sound system. That's better. "The Lion King?" He smiles and tells me he downloaded it yesterday. Oh my god this is bizarre but at least the music is covering up the heavy breathing I am sure I am doing. Christian pushes me down on him and then we just sit with his hard cock inside of me. I flex my inner muscles slowly and he groans in my ear.

"That's right Ana. Just like that. You control this baby. You decide how and when we can cum. Just keep squeezing that hot little box for me."

"My ahh, my box?"

"Yes baby, your hot warm velvety sweet box." Oh my. When he whispers in my ear like this I get all tingly. I keep flexing and Christian pushes his other hand onto my clit.

"Oh god Christian that feels so good." I have my hand around his neck and I know I am squeezing him hard. Christian's cell phone starts vibrating and we hear commotion in the hallway like someone is home.

"Focus baby. This is our home and we can do what we want. Focus. Squeeze me Ana. Come on." Christian is sucking on my lip hard and I am starting to feel like I could cum then we hear Elliot pounding on the door.

"You better not be playing hide the submarine in there."

"Fucking Elliot." Christian mumbles. "Ignore him and give it to me baby." I want to move so bad. I start to move just a bit. "Baby if you do that they will know what we are doing. Up to you because I don't care if they know or not."

I can't believe they haven't figured it out already, but I don't want to make it so obvious. I smile because Teddy is now kicking to add to the distractions.

"Oh wow, I felt that against my stomach. Little man, I am close, don't disrupt daddy!" I giggle. I am not close at all anymore but I look at Christian and his eyes are closed and he definitely looks close. I swear he could cum on a subway. I squeeze tight a few times and whisper in his ear.

"Christian, fill me up, come on, let go. " I know he likes it when I talk dirty to him. "Come on I want to feel you in me." He moans and then I lean back just a little and touch my breast while making sure the camera is still blocked by the chair. I just can't cum knowing I may or may not have an audience. I am sure that ten minutes of us in this position is a tip off. Christian grabs my shoulders with both hands. I don't recall when his finger left me. From the way he is squeezing my shoulders I can tell he is close.

"Ana I don't want to cum without you." Too late. I hear him moan with his head back and I feel his release. We sit still for a few minutes and when he opens his eyes he is glaring.

"Unacceptable."

"What is unacceptable?"

"Get up, go to our room and stand by the door and wait for me. I will be right there." I wiggle off his lap and again flex to hold in the remnants of my husband's orgasm. I walk quickly back into our bedroom and use the bathroom and wait for Christian by the door. He walks into our room and pushes me against the wall and massages me into an orgasm within seconds. Oh god that was fast. I can't help wonder if all couples the first year they are married have so much sex or if I am married to the horniest man in the world.

We are all sitting around the table after dinner laughing about the fashion show. Elliot stands up and mocks Christian walking with a glare and Brady gets up and has us all on the floor walking like he just got off a horse and said that was how Elliot walked which was kind of true. We are having a great time. Of course everyone is drinking but me. This is the first time Kate and Elliot have been themselves the whole trip. They are all over each other laughing and having a great time. Kate and Christian even high fived over some mutual jab to Elliot.

"Oh my god, remember several months ago when you two had that minute word race for names for penis?" Kate reminds everyone. "I challenge you to the same game for vagina."

"Um no. Not doing that." Elliot says matter of fact.

"No fucking way." Christian agrees instantly and they both look at Mia.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mia was not with us that famous night.

Kate goes on and explains how they bet each other and Christian won.

"Mom would be so proud. I don't care. Not like I don't know what it is since I have one."

"No, no no little girl, you don't need to go there." Elliot says making me and Kate laugh.

"Just do it. I don't care. "Mia says.

"No Mia." I can see Christian won't play and neither will Elliot. How funny that they both are much more reserved in front of their little sister but not their wife or girlfriend. Never having had a brother I don't always understand the double standard they both have with her, but I know they are very protective and love her so I look at Kate and hope she gets my point to drop it.

Elliot comes back with three basketball hoops and tells Brady and Christian to fasten them to their heads. Once they do we are all laughing hysterically and taking pictures with our phones. The bottom fits around the forehead and then the frame sits up about twelve inches off their heads with a net.

"Okay ladies; let's see which one of us can make the best shots. First couple to have 10 baskets wins." Mia announces all excited.

"Well fuck if its couples against couples forget it Mia, you and Brady win. The one thing we taught you to do was shoot hoops." Elliot sits down tossing a ball into Christian's basket and hitting him in the cheek.

"Hey I might be good you don't know." Kate says while Elliot rolls his eyes. I know I would be terrible and I look at Christian and frown and he winks at me. He has already figured that out as well.

"But you're so good at other things baby." Christian manages to embarrass me without even saying much.

Elliot keeps shooting baskets and Christian turns his head every which way so Elliot misses. Brady gets into it and starts swishing balls in the net taking advantage of the angles Christian has put himself in to avoid Elliot making any points. Christian starts picking up the balls as they come at him and trying to hit either Brady or Elliot's hoop and within minutes it is a free for all with them whipping the balls full speed at each other rather than tossing them as intended into the nets. Kate, Mia and I sit down and watch three grown men play this stupid game for the next thirty minutes. The final shot causes roaring from the staff apartment as they must have been watching on the monitors. Brady is on his knees dodging both Christian and Elliot pinging him left and right and with his back to Christian he tosses a ball perfectly into Christian's basket making them all crack up and the staff cheer. I get a bit embarrassed realizing they sit in their apartment and watch everything we do except when we are in the bathroom and our bedroom. Now I know they saw us earlier. They may not have had a direct view but I am sure they could figure it out.

The next morning a hung over Elliot and Kate and a rough around the edges Christian follow me as we board the GEH jet back to Seattle. As soon as we take off, Elliot and Kate order Bloody Mary's and I order a virgin Bloody Mary. Mia and Brady stayed behind with Wilson in tow and are having a romantic weekend in New York.

"Oh fuck, I hate hangovers. You didn't get too ripped did you Christian?" Elliot is laying flat on the wall couch and Kate is in the swivel seat next to him resting her feet on him.

"No. I had enough over thanksgiving. Its' still in my system." He laughs and adds; "Besides I don't like doing that to Ana. She puts up with me attacking her when I am lit up so, I tried to watch myself last night so I could attack her semi sober." He winks at me, because it is true. Elliot drinks another Bloody Mary. Sawyer is reading a magazine, Taylor is approving payroll for his team and Reynolds is asleep in the back of the plane on a chair. Christian is doing pushups as he is talking. Jeez he can do a lot. He just keeps doing them like it's no big deal.

"I should do that, but it will hurt too much. I will run tonight." Elliot comments without moving. A few minutes later he sits up with a smile on his face and calls Natalia over for another round of Bloody Marys for him and Kate. He takes $200 out of his wallet and lays it on the table. "I will bet you bro, that I can beat you on the word game. We couldn't do it last night with Mia there, but $200 right now says I can beat you this time."

Christian keeps doing his pushups and laughs. "Here? Right now?"

"Yep. Get your money out." Christian tells him to hold on while he counts out another twenty push-ups before standing and walking back to the bathroom to get a towel to wipe his face. When he sits back down he has a bottle of water that he practically drinks in one gulp.

"Man I feel dehydrated." He stands up and gets another bottle of water while Elliot sits across from us and has his two hundred dollars on the table. Christian reaches in his pocket and pulls two hundred out and throws it down and smirks at Elliot. "Trust me you won't beat me. Taylor can you time us please. One minute. Tell us when. You can start Elliot. Words for Vagina." Christian sits down and puts his arm around me with his other arm stretched along the window ledge of the plane.

Sawyer looks up and Taylor takes his watch off and rolls his eyes and I catch him and roll my eyes too. "Are you guys fourteen or what?" I say. They both shrug.

Taylor sits up. "Okay, go"

Elliott: "Twat"

Christian: "box"

Elliot: "cooch"

Christian: "snatch"

Elliot: "slit"

Christian: "pussy"

Elliot: "vajayjay. Hey I watch Grey's Anatomy."

Christian: "love tunnel"

Elliot: "muff"

Christian: "poon"

Elliot: "vertical smile"

Christian: "oh shit um…. bearded clam"

Elliot: "fur burger"

Christian: "furry taco"

Elliot: "honey pot"

Christian: "beaver"

Elliot: : "Oh fuck I was going to say that um….woo woo"

Christian: "panty hamster"

Elliot: "What the fuck, you made that up. Umm shit umm….kitty."

Christian: "peach"

Elliot: "fud, one of my Scottish employees called it that"

Christian: "lady garden"

Elliot: "puppy pound"

Christian: "Never heard that one. Judges?"

Taylor yells out that it's acceptable and Christian rolls his eyes "Ten seconds."

Christian: "Umm shit shit…."

Taylor: 5, 4, 3, 2,

Christian: "beef curtains, beef fucking curtains and I fucking win again!" Christian has jumped up and is high fiving Sawyer who is laughing. Reynolds has walked out from the back of the plane and looks like he is in shock. I doubt he has ever seen playful Christian as he isn't around him as much. Taylor is shaking his head like he is dealing with two teenagers. Kate is calling a flag on the play.

"Nice way to stall the clock there mogul."

Elliot is standing up and pacing. "You fucking cheated at the end. You can't dialogue and use the clock up. I call bullshit. Judges? Come on he cheated."

"Elliot, give it up. You lose. Thank you. Here Ana. Here's four hundred for your wallet. Thank you Elliot." Christian sits back down. "Happy to give you a rematch. I already beat you on dicks, now this. Got another word?"

For the next hour they play the word game. Cars made by Ford; countries that start with A, S and L; kind of dogs; names of candy bars; football players, baseball players, and watch makers. Christian is up by one game. They have piles of money on the table. Christian ran out of cash and took my four hundred back. The final round is for the pot which has fourteen hundred in it. Man they play for real.

"Taylor, pick the final category." Elliot tells him.

"Fine, but can we be done with this then? I still have my payroll to process before we land." Poor Taylor must feel like he is babysitting. I want to take a nap so I hope they really are wrapping this up but they are so competitive neither wants to lose.

"Okay the final category is companies that produce construction equipment."

"That's bullshit Taylor. You might as well declare Elliot the winner."

"I'm kidding. The word is testicles. You two mature dudes should have this topic down."

"Oh this is easy." Elliot proclaims. He sits up. "Me first again Jason?" Taylor nods. He motions for Elliot to start.

Elliot: "balls"

Christian: "rocks"

Elliot: "nads"

Christian: "cojones"

Elliot: "family jewels"

Christian: "marbles – not mine of course but Elliot's"

Elliot: "no fucking talking! Mountain oysters."

Christian: "gonads"

Elliot: "nuts"

Christian: "junk"

Elliot: "gems"

Christian: "plums"

Elliot: "stones"

Christian: "hanging brain. Fuck, I love that one."

Elliot: "manjigglies"

Christian: "sack"

Elliot: "nuggets"

Christian: "package"

Elliot: "shit shit shit…umm…. pelotas"

Christian: "damn it… umm can I say nutsack?" Taylor tells him no words used before and that there is ten seconds left. "Shit…yam bag, fuck yes."

Elliot: god damn it umm umm umm shit…

Taylor : "five, four, three ,two.."

"Elliot: "Sperm Factory. Did I make it?"

Taylor nods and Elliot gets up cheering.

"Finally. Hand over the money. Fuck yes. I am the new word champion!"

We all are sitting around in amazement. These two grown men have managed to entertain themselves for almost two hours playing this dumb game. Elliot is ecstatic. Christian is pouting.

"Fuck, I was out of words. You win. We will be having a rematch."

I get up to lie down in the bedroom. "I hope you don't mind Kate and Elliot, I am just really tired."

They tell me to go ahead.

"I think I will join you. I hope you don't mind Kate and Elliot." Christian says trying to sound nice and mimicking me. "Enjoy sitting out here with everyone, counting your money bro." He stretches and then leans down and whispers in Elliot's ear, "Yep, count away; meanwhile, I'm going to go get laid." He winks at them and follows me in the bedroom.

_**Okay everyone- this was a killer chapter to write. I was trying to meet everyone's request for covering the fashion show which wasn't easy, more lemons with Christian and Ana, having Kate and Elliot make up, and bringing the word game back. Ugh! So going forward, I am getting back on track and going with my stuff. We have the GEH Christmas party, Christmas, maybe a bit of Aspen, Control Freak Christian when Ana is off to Georgia, a visit from Jose that sets Fifty off, and Elliot talking to Grace about his relationship. But I leave Monday for two weeks of travel for work, so please, please be patient if you don't hear much from me. I will try to get one or two chapters up that I can write while flying across country. As always, thanks and thank you to the readers who asked for the word game again. Several sent me requests and even words. Too cute how into this you all are. Lilly **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Saturday**

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I just returned from the pet store where we bought everything imaginable for Benson. He is getting delivered tomorrow and we are both super excited. He is two years old and failed service school but he is the sweetest dog and very well behaved. I want him to sleep in our room at night and Christian is saying that we need to let him sleep in the laundry room which is quite large, but I think that is terrible. So we have been going back and forth all morning about this.

We are going to go to Grams and Gramps after lunch and Grace and I are taking Grams to get her hair done. I plan to have my hair cut but I am not telling the control freak. My hair is ridiculous right now. It is the longest it has ever been and I am getting it cut today whether the hubby likes it or not. We have the GEH holiday party tonight which is a huge event. This is a busy weekend and I still have so much Christmas shopping to do and I feel like we haven't had a minute to enjoy the new house and really settle in.

While we were away Gail accomplished so much with the house. All the linens and bedspreads I ordered in October in New York arrived and she placed them on the guest beds and in our room. I don't think Christian liked what I picked out, but this is not a bachelor pad anymore so he has to put up with a bit of girly stuff. I have a white on white duvet with navy blue shams and throw pillows in a Danube pattern. I love it. He can get use to it.

"What's for lunch?" I am fixing lunch as Gail and Taylor have the weekend off. I have had my first crazy cravings and want anything and everything that is sour. Christian is staring at me as I am sucking on a lemon. He puckers his lips. "How the hell can you do that?"

"I don't know it just sounded so good." I open the refrigerator and look for the dill hamburger chips and start on those.

"God Ana you're making me sick just watching you. I hope you're not planning on making me lemons and pickles for lunch." I roll my eyes at him and he grabs me quickly and swats my ass. "You have rolled your eyes at me a lot lately Mrs. Grey. You need to stop that." He doesn't look like he is kidding around.

"Or?" I want to see what he plans to do about it.

"Don't push it Ana. I am hungry are you fixing me lunch or not?" I open the oven where I have a spinach quiche baking.

"It isn't done yet. Why don't you play me a Christmas song on the piano?" I reach up and kiss him.

"I can do that." I take his hand and he leads me to the piano.

"What do you want me to play?" Christian told me that while he can read sheet music, he also learned to play by ear when he was quite young. So he just listens to a song and can usually play it.

"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer," I laugh thinking that my sexy kinky husband probably won't be able to play that song. But a few seconds later, he is playing the famous song and smiling and I am sitting next to him on the piano bench thinking who would have thought Mr. Kinky would know this song.

"My mom use to sing this to us all the time and me and Mia loved that animated Rudolph special every year. We need to get a copy of that so we can watch it with Teddy." We both start laughing as we sing the song from memory. After he plays Rudolph, he plays Silent Night and then White Christmas. I am finally getting into the Christmas spirit. We have been gone so much I feel like Christmas has crept up on me this year.

I put the Quiche on a plate with fresh fruit and call Christian to lunch. I keep telling myself that I need to teach him to cook, even if it is just a simple dish like grilled cheese, but he resists learning. He loves it when I cook for him, and I enjoy it so we haven't gotten past his being able to crack an egg properly. He eats half the Quiche before I even get through my first slice.

"What do you want for Christmas baby?" Christian gets up for his third piece of quiche and brings the rest of the fruit over to the table.

"Christian you seriously don't need to get me anything big. You have bought me so much stuff already and this house should be my present for the next fifty years. But you know what I would like?" He shakes his head and looks at me. "I would love it if you actually went shopping and picked out something for me like a sweater or just some random clothes. And you can't have Carolina Acton pick it out for you. I know Kate wants Elliot to pick something out for her too. You two should go shopping together."

Christian's eyes get big. "You mean you want me to actually pick everything out without Caroline's help? Can I take Mia or something? And fuck shopping with Elliot would be a disaster."

"Christian you have great taste. You always told Caroline what you wanted your subs to wear and you have picked me out so many nice things, I trust you."

"Can I call Caroline and get your sizes? Do you wear the same size now that you're pregnant? I have never shopped for pregnant shit Ana. I am not sure about this. But if that is what you want me to do, I will do it. And fuck I'll let Elliot know that is what Kate wants to. Can we take my Mom?" I shake my head no.

I have an idea for a Christmas present for Christian but I don't know how he will feel about it. "Hey, promise me you won't go nuts and just think about this?"

"Think about what Ana?" He leans back in the barstool and looks at me suspiciously.

"Jose called me and offered to take some pictures of me pregnant."

Christian leans forward. "That's a fucking joke right?"

"No, just think about it. Wouldn't it be nice to have some sexy photos of me pregnant? I would cover my boobs of course and just show my belly. No different than when we go to Australia and hang on the beach. My stomach will be the only thing that shows."

"No! And if you are trying to piss me off, congratulations Ana, you just did." Christian pushes away from the breakfast bar. "We need to leave if you are going to get Grams to her appointment on time. Thompson will be taking you Grams and my Mom. And Ana….don't even think about the Jose thing or bring it up again." I watch him walk away and then he turns around having a delayed reaction and scares the hell out of me when he shouts. "Are you fucking kidding me? He called you and offered to take pictures of your naked pregnant body and you wonder why he fucking pisses me off. Seriously Ana? Fuck you are so naïve where he is concerned." He leaves to go upstairs but I hear him come back. This is a really mad Fifty. His face is tense and he is pointing. "I will call him and tell him no thanks. Who does that fucker think he is kidding?"

"No Christian, I can't believe you are being so pissy. I will call him. Just drop it. I thought you would like the pictures."

"How do you not see how fucked up that is that he would offer to do that? This is over the top Ana. So let's say I would like the photos. I sure as fuck don't want him to take them. God damn it sometimes you make me fucking nuts you are so trusting and naïve." He is really worked up over this. He is rubbing his hair practically off his head.

"Jeez chill out. Fine I will tell him no thank you."

"No YOU won't. I said I will call him. Don't even think about calling him Ana. I mean it. I am calling that fucker." He walks out of the room and I quickly go to find my phone. "Don't even think about texting him and telling him I am calling him either. Stay the fuck out of this Ana. It is time that fucker and I talk about the rules of your friendship. AND THEY DON"T INCLUDE TAKING FUCKING NUDE PICTURES OF MY WIFE! God damn it!" I put my phone down. I want to let Jose know that my control freak husband will be calling him, but I can't with him staring at me spitting nails.

"Fine Grey. I will get you a bag of coal you old scrooge!" I yell this to him even though I know he went back upstairs and can't hear me. He makes me crazy with his jealousy issues.

Twenty minutes later I am following Christian out to the garage. He hasn't said anything else to me other than "let's go" since his temper tantrum. I see him open the first garage door that houses my Saab. We have both R8's in door two and three; Christian's own SUV is in door four which we took this morning; Sawyer's SUV in door five, Gail's Audi in door six, Taylor's SUV in door seven and a large F350 truck in door eight that I didn't even know we had until we moved here. He opens the passenger door for me and before I can sit down he grabs my chin.

"Baby, I am not overreacting. Find one man that says okay to having their wife's semi naked photo's taken by another guy who use to and still does have it bad for her and I will back off. But you won't find one. I am sorry I yelled at you, but Jose needs to get the picture. You are mine." He pulls me in for a kiss and I want to say something so bad, but I am sick of this same old argument. I really think Jose thought he was being nice but I guess we see this differently.

"Why are we taking my SAAB?"

"Because it doesn't get driven enough and it's been raining and actually icy in some spots so, I thought we would take it and see how it handles in this weather."

"Can I drive it to work Monday?" I know the answer but I also like bugging him with the same question. I almost burst out laughing when he looks over at me like he is going to bite my head off. He shakes his head when he realizes I said it to irritate him. Why have a car if I can't drive it.

"You will be riding with me and Taylor. Sawyer has the next few days off."

"Oh, so I won't have security at work?" I didn't tell him Jose might come to town and wants to have lunch. That will make him really crazy. But if I want to have lunch with Jose I will. I am not letting his stupid jealousy issues keep me from seeing my friend.

"Yes, you will have Reynolds. He will meet you at work. Why? Are you going to make a run for it?" I wasn't planning on it, but sure wouldn't mind a few minutes to myself.

We talk about Christmas gifts for his grandparents and we are both stuck. Gramps has everything and Grace just went and bought Grams a new wardrobe. Mostly things that are easier for her to get in and out of. She has also lost a lot of weight so she needed smaller sizes.

"How about a new TV?" I think the TV they have is small.

"No, Elliot got them one last year and they took it back because Gramps thought it took too much room. I wish I could take them with us to Australia. Gramps loves to travel but he doesn't get to anymore because of Grams. Christ we couldn't even take her to Las Vegas like we did for the parties last summer. She would be too difficult to handle don't you think?" I nod. I know this is really hard for Christian.

"How about we take them to Aspen with us after Christmas?"

"I would worry about it Ana. She escapes all the time. No I think she has to stay at home now. I don't really see her being able to travel much anymore."

"What if you hired them a chef for a year? Gramps say the caregivers aren't very good cooks."

"Maybe. Let me think about that one." Christian says this as he passes a slow driver swearing under his breath. If I did that he would go ballistic. Mr. Double Standard!

We pull up in the driveway and see that Thompson and Grace have already arrived. When we get inside Riley greets us and he has a bandana on and looks clean and fluffy. Christian rubs Riley's back and pets him. "You're looking dapper Riley. Did you get groomed?"

"Elliot picked him up this morning and took him and Amigo to the groomers. He and Kate just left." Gramps tells us walking slowly from the kitchen.

"Where's Mom and Grams?" Christian takes an apple from the fruit bowl and bites into it. Gramps nods towards the bedroom.

"Gram's is giving your mother a hard time about getting dressed. She has been meaner than a one-eye snake today." Gramps looks discouraged and walks back into the family room and I see they have their Christmas tree up. "Mia and Brady came over last Monday night and helped put this up and decorated it. Nice tree don't you think?" I walk around and see the many handmade ornaments. I smile when I see an ornament with a photo of a toothless Christian in a frame hanging from the tree. It is hand painted in his childlike handwriting. "_Merry Christmas Grams and Gramps. Love Christian T. Grey Christmas 1989_."

"I was just a little baby when you made this." I elbow Christian.

"Clearly, I robbed the cradle. He looks at the ornament and turns it over. "I made this during my short tenure with the scouts I think." Christian looks at his watch. "Should you see if my mom needs help? Grams listen's to you."

After twenty minutes of Gram telling us she wanted to go home, I finally told her if she would get dressed we would take a car ride and try to find her home. Grace looked at me like I was crazy but Gram bought it and then when we got in the car I asked her to tell me all about her home.

"Well we live on a farm and my brother does most of the chores. You know my brother Michael?" Grace tells Gram that her brother Michael died in World War II. I never realized Grams named Uncle Mike after her brother who was killed.

"No he didn't die. Why would you say such a horrible thing? He is working in the fields right now and I need to help him." Poor Grams she is really back in time today. Grace looks like she might cry.

"So Grams, you grow corn right?" I know we need to change the subject away from her brother.

"We grow corn, tomatoes, beans and lots of lettuce. Daddy sells it to the grocery store in town." Grams continues to talk all the way to the hair salon forgetting that she wanted to go home. It seems that she has gotten worse since my last visit with her.

"So Grams let's go inside and get our hair done shall we?" She looks at me for the longest time.

"You're Ana, Christian's wife." She takes my hand and kisses it and I take her hand and kiss it back. "I love you Ana." I smile but feel my lip quiver and I try not to cry.

"I love you too Grams." I realize how attached I have become to Grams and I try not to think about her declining health. "I think my hair is too long, so I want to cut it. Will you come with me?" Thompson is at the door and holding it open. He takes Grams hand and walks her inside the door with Grace and I following. Grace puts her arm though mine and I think she is trying to show me she appreciates my relationship with Grams, but it isn't necessary. We just seem to have bonded.

Two hours later Grams has had her hair washed, cut and styled and looks good. I cut my hair over six inches just below my shoulder. I am in the chair and Jade is putting it up in a French twist for tonight. It looks perfect and Christian won't even realize until tonight if I am lucky, that I have cut my hair.

"You know I will be in huge trouble Grace." She looks surprised.

"Oh that's silly. Will Christian really get upset?" Ha, she has no idea. As I take my wallet out to pay I see I have three missed text from Christian.

_Hey baby, I hope you didn't get any crazy ideas to cut your hair _

And

_Baby, why aren't you responding? No hair cuts!_

And finally

_Ana, what they fuck are you doing? Thompson said he sees you sitting in a chair and they have been cutting your hair. _

I show Grace the text message and she rolls her eyes. "He is ridiculous. It looks great. I can't believe him sometimes. I will text him right now and tell him to leave you alone and behave himself.

I watch Grace text and I almost giggle as she uses her one index finger to do everything and it takes forever to type one word. Oh man he will never figure out what that says.

**Christian's POV**

_Christmas, behind and left Ana aloud. Her haip too longer. Looks grape! _

What the hell does this say? Jesus, I think I will get my mom texting lessons for Christmas. I text her back.

_Mom no idea what you just said. If Ana is with you have her call me._

Gramps and I have been talking and watching college football on TV. Gramps wants me to fire Chaz. He doesn't like him and I am thinking he is right. He is bringing Aubrey again tonight and I had Welch look into Chaz's background a bit more and I don't think he is a Dom, but I don't like that he is dating someone who could talk about my past.

"Gramps, I want your opinion on something. I bought SIP and turned it into Grey Publishing thinking Ana could run it. But that was before she got pregnant. Plus she still is not anywhere near ready to run a company and she doesn't seem to be making much effort towards becoming a CEO. She is happiest reading and reviewing books and finding good authors. She can't read a P & L for the life of her. Should I get rid of it, or find another CEO? I don't want her working when the baby comes so, I can't just leave this open ended." I reach over and take some M & M's out of the candy bowl that has been sitting on the coffee table.

"You hungry? I have some candy cane ice cream in the freezer." Oh man, I love that stuff. You can only get it at Christmas time and Gramps always buys it each year. I get us each a bowl and come back into the family room, sit down and Gramps continues where we left off. "Haven't we had this conversation? You aren't fooling me Christian. You didn't really intend for her to be the CEO. You just told her that story so you could make sure she used your last name." I forgot I told him about that. "Of course she isn't ready to be a CEO. She's twenty two years old and she really doesn't have the kind of disposition and at this point in her career or the experience to make the kind of decisions it takes to run a company. I told you at the time not to buy the damn thing. But, you opened that door now you damn fool. You need for her to tell you what she wants to do, and not hound her over it." I smile. My grandfather is the only person that can get away with talking to me like he does. And ironically I love it. Having him be brutally honest with me keeps me on my toes and I know he is right.

"Okay I screwed up. But what do I do in the meantime? The acting CEO will only give me a year at best, she was ready to retire. Should I start looking for someone else? I don't have time to run the thing."

Gramps nods and places his fingers in front of his mouth steeple style. I wonder if that is where I got that habit from when I am thinking. "Do you want her to have the company or not? You have me confused now. One minute you beat your chest and tell me you want her home with the baby, and the next minute you are telling me you want her to learn how to run the company. We both know she isn't ready. Let her do what she wants for now and start looking for a CEO that wants to retire in several years. Hire them as a mentor for Ana, and tell her this gives her some flexibility but that the company is still hers to either sell or keep. So what if it doesn't make money. Not like you will ever run out of cash. The minute you tell her you have given up on her running it, you will have one angry little wife. Just play your cards right and she will either step up to the plate or decide she wants to stay at home. Could she be a part time CEO?"

"No damn way. You know I won't let my management team do that shit. If one of my executives wants to do the mommy track, that's their choice, but I won't modify their jobs to accommodate their personal needs. So, I don't know that I feel very honest about making that exception for my wife. I mean if she wants to do the CEO track, she needs to commit to it. So she is either in all the way, or no, she won't be CEO."

"Well I agree with you on that. But who the hell are you kidding. You will get so damn bent out of shape if she puts the hours in to be an effective CEO. You won't let her work like that and you know it. She couldn't be at your beck and call. I am not judging you for wanting your wife home but you backed yourself into this when you bought the company and told her you wanted her to run it." Fuck, he isn't cutting me any slack. "You know you are dragging her all over hell and back on all these trips. That doesn't leave her much time to learn the business." He has a good point.

"I know but I want her with me when I travel. And you know Gramps we don't need the money. So, her working is just ridiculous if you ask me. Okay I admit it. But I have the damn company now and she would be pissed if I sold it. No one else would let her work the hours she does if there was a new owner. So, I guess you're right I will start looking for a new CEO with the idea it is a three year contract or something like that." Gramps shakes his head.

"You sure don't think straight when it comes to your wife Christian. You have to treat that company like you would any other acquisition or decide to write it off. You can't build it around your wife. If you decide to do that, then make up your mind that whatever happens is meant to be. Ana is a smart young lady, but I have no doubt her priority is you and the baby first, as it should be. Don't over think this son."

My cell vibrates and I see it's Ana.

"Hi, why didn't you respond to my text?" She tells me she was getting her hair done for tonight. "How much did you cut?" She pauses and finally tells me that she had it cut a little as it was getting dry on the ends. "Well it better not have been more than a few inches." She doesn't really say anything.

When Ana arrives at Gramps I can't tell what she has done to her hair as it is pulled back and looks great. My mom comes in and lectures me about not being so controlling.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I give Ana a dirty look and she shrugs. I don't feel like getting a lecture from my mom.

"Don't you look at her like that Christian Grey. I saw your text messages to Ana and you don't get to tell your wife how she wears her hair." I don't say anything but I am so fucking pissed. The hell I don't get a say in how my wife looks.

"Mom, with all due respect, I think this is something Ana and I can talk about privately in our own home. I happen to like her hair long. Is there something wrong with a man wanting his wife to look a certain way or keep her hair long for god's sake?" I look up and my mom shakes her head at me and Gramps is leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Christian, for god's sake, pick your issues. Now, Ana is a gorgeous woman, and as a woman she should be able to wear her hair any god damn way she wants. Now knock it off." Fuck did Gramps just chew me out? I see him look at Grams and realize that he is sending me a message. In the scheme of things does it really matter how Ana wears her hair? She obviously didn't cut it all off as it is long enough to pin up. Fuck I am such a dick. Nobody says anything for a few minutes. Then Grams makes me laugh when she actually sticks her tongue out at me.

"Mom, come here. Please tell me what the hell this says." She puts her glasses on and I show her the text she sent me. She struggles for a few minutes and then starts laughing.

"Christian, I have no idea."

Ana and I head home but not before she talks me into stopping at McDonald's of all places. I don't think I have been to a McDonalds since I was in middle school. She is craving a McDonald's ice cream cone.

"Baby let me take you to Cold Stone. They have the best ice cream; that is where Mia and I go."

"No Christian, I want a McDonald's cone. Please." We go through the drive through. I can't believe we are doing this. When the employee in the drive through tells us it is $1.07 I am shocked. Is there any profit in that cone?

"Is this a craving?" I am curious as to why she wants this particular ice cream cone. As soon as the ice cream cone is handed to me Ana takes it from my hand and starts licking it in a very erotic way, even though she isn't trying to be erotic. She is devouring it like she hasn't eaten in a month. "Christ Ana, keep that up and we will be pulling over before we get home." Her tongue is lapping it up fiercely. I am at a red light and watching her until someone honks behind me.

"Want to try it?" She holds it out to me. Hmmm, it looks terrible but I am curious as I can honestly say I have never had a McDonald's ice cream cone. I try it and frankly it is pretty shitty. It is kind of grainy. This has to be a craving. I let her know I am good and don't want anymore. She can have the rest.

We have a mailbox built into the brick pillars on the gate. I get out of the car to get the mail and hand Ana an envelope addressed to her and see that my dad mailed me the copy of the indictment against Jack Hyde. I wonder why he didn't just email me a copy.

"What's the matter Ana?"

"I have a letter here from my Aunt Maggie." She doesn't open it until we get in the house and she only tells me that the letter is asking her to support the relationship that Ray and Maggie are developing. She walks upstairs and tells me that she is going to take a bath and I remind her we need to leave in about ninety minutes. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about the letter.

Its 6:30, the time I told Ana we needed to leave even though I am shooting for 7:00. Ryan is waiting in the foyer as he is driving us tonight. Reynolds is attending tonight's GEH party with Andrea but he won't be working. I walk upstairs and find Ana nowhere near ready and in her closet on the phone. I want to bang my head against the wall.

"Well, I don't know Dad; I just am trying to understand. Please don't get mad at me but I just thought she would have been gone by now." She looks up at me and she isn't even dressed yet. She puts her finger up motioning that she will be another minute. Who does she think she is kidding. She is just wearing her panties and a garter with her stockings. I motion for her to wind it up. "Of course I love her Dad and I am not saying that, but I just want to make sure you are okay. Listen Christian is giving me the hang up sign as we have the GEH holiday party tonight. I will call you tomorrow and yes, tell her I would like to meet her for lunch this week….okay love you too. Bye." Ana hangs up and looks distracted. She grabs the step ladder and I quickly take it from her.

"What are you doing with the ladder Ana? What do you need I will get it." She points to a shelf that is too high for her to reach and tells me she needs the Judith Leiber handbag with the silver and red sequins. I put the step ladder back and reach up and grab it then hand it to her and make a mental note to have Elliot come up with another plan for her closet. It's not too functional if she needs a step ladder to get her shit and I don't want her climbing ladders while she is pregnant. "What were you talking to Ray about?"

"Oh I am just trying to understand why Aunt Maggie is still there. Do you think they are doing it?" She looks mortified when she says this and I try really hard to hide my laugh but I can't. "Stop it Christian. It's not funny. I am serious. Tell me honestly. Do you think they are doing it?"

"I have no idea, but if you want me to guess, I would say yes, I think your dad and Aunt Maggie are indeed fucking. Sorry, _doing it_ as you say. Baby, can we talk about this later? We are going to be late yet again. I know this is on your mind but this is not the best time to discuss this and frankly, what can you do about it?"

"Really, you think they are doing it? Why do you think that?" Oh fuck me; I should have never said I think Ray is fucking Maggie, even though I am pretty sure he is. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"They have been living in the same house now for almost two months and he seems happier than shit. I am guessing that happy little smile he has on his face these days has something to do with the fact he is getting fucked. I am sure she isn't there to just wash his underwear and cook for him. What do you think they are doing Ana? Your dad has needs too. Why don't you ask him?" She shakes her head and murmurs that she couldn't do that.

"You are one to talk. You and Elliot can't stand knowing your parents have sex all the time."

"Well not all the time. Pretty sure it is special occasions. At least I fucking hope that is all they do it. Shit Ana, why did you have to remind me of that." I look at her and can see she is probably more upset thinking Ray may be getting taken advantage of. "Baby, he is a grown man, but if you're worried about him, and not comfortable talking to him about this, I will if you want me to." Yea like that won't be awkward.

"Will you? Please. That would make me feel better. I just want to make sure he isn't you know thinking with his man brain."

I laugh. "Man brain? As in his dick?" She blushes and nods.

I almost jump for joy when I see her unzip her dress and step into it. I zip it for her and she tugs at it and walks over to the mirror. She is wearing a red chiffon dress that gathers under her very full breast and is cut somewhat low in the front, but not so much that I wouldn't let her wear it out. The dress falls just above her knee and it shows off her amazing legs. It definitely highlights her bump and I feel really proud to show her off tonight and have all the GEH employees see this beautiful woman carrying my baby. She puts her emerald and diamond ring on and a diamond necklace I bought her several months ago with her second chance earrings.

"You look sexy as hell Ana." I kiss her neck and she holds my hand as she steps into her very high heels. I am wearing my Armani Tux with a vest and without a tie.

"Thank you. I feel like a whale in this." She stands sideways and puts her hand under her bump. It seems like she has really popped out the last few days. "You look handsome as usual. No tie?"

"No, this is good enough. Are we ready baby?" I feel like I am going to go out of my mind if she doesn't stop making us late for everything. She seems to get so distracted lately. My mom told me that this is baby brain. I just think it is Ana being laid back and nonchalant.

We arrive to Neiman Marcus where this year's Holiday party is being held. The theme is the _Great Christmas Catalog Caper _and all of the guests are given clues to find hidden gifts throughout the store. All the gifts are found in the annual Neiman Marcus Christmas Catalog and each guest is given an envelope with various clues almost insuring they will walk away with diamond earrings, a Judith Leiber handbag, Jimmy Choo shoes, a Rolex watch and a wide variety of other great gifts. We have round tables seating eight all through the second and third floor. Tables are amongst the shoe department, clothing, household and various departments and the orchestra is on the first floor. We have bars set up throughout and I like this kind of gathering because we don't have speeches or any of that bullshit. Just people having a blast finding hidden treasures throughout the store. We purchased almost one million dollars in items to give away, which is why Neiman's agreed to close the store off for our event.

Ana and I don't participate in the hunt for hidden treasures. That would be rather tacky if I put on a party for my employees and gathered gifs for myself. Ana and I watch everyone running around trying to find clues and gifts. Every few seconds you hear cheering and people excited because someone has found a great gift. They each come up to us and thank us or share what they have gotten. Barney makes me laugh when he moseys up to me and shakes my hand. He shows me a David Yurman Blue Topaz ring that his clues led him too.

"This gift blows boss. What the fuck am I going to do with this?" The last guy in the universe to appreciate a ladies David Yurman ring is Barney. Fortunately he sees Jenna from his department who has just figured out the clue that led her to a Bose headphone set and they make a trade. Everyone is having a good time; at least I was until I see Chaz and Aubrey. I instinctively pull Ana close to me and kiss her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey you remember Aubrey." Chaz shakes my hand. I nod as does Ana. What else can I do? I decide Gramps is right and Chaz needs to go. He hasn't brought anything more to the table than Sam did and I am paying him almost double.

"It's good to see you again Sir." Fuck me I can't believe Aubrey just said that? She completely ignored Ana and I find myself glaring at her. I take Ana's hand and lead her to the bar leaving Chaz and Aubrey standing there. He will start getting the picture if he hasn't already. I go overboard when I see Sam, smiling and shaking his hand and talking to him much longer than I usually would engage him in a conversation. Let Chaz squirm. I know that I am letting him go somewhat because I can't have him bringing Aubrey around me. But I also don't feel like he is worth almost 500K a year either. Ana tells me after we walk away that she really likes Sam. I don't think I will give him his old job back, but he can handle it in the interim.

We find our table as Ana is getting tired of standing and we join Ros and Gwen. Ros didn't feel like she should participate in the treasure hunt either. Gwen hands Ana a gift and Ana looks surprised as am I.

"What in the world is this Gwen?" Ana holds the wrapped gift. Gwen tells her to open it. We both laugh when Ana opens a little Santa Claus sleeper with a stocking cap like Santa wears. Gwen tells her the outfit is for a nine month old and the baby should be able to wear it next year. It's pretty cute and Ana hugs Gwen and I give her a kiss on the cheek. Ros told me several weeks ago that Gwen wants a baby but Ros doesn't want children. I told her I wasn't exactly excited at first either, but now I am really excited. I don't exactly know who they would use for a donor, I certainly didn't ask her that.

Quite a few employees have come up and commented on Ana's bump and I know I am smiling from ear to ear each time they do. I love that she is pregnant and mine. I would love keeping her pregnant all the time if I could. Especially, the second trimester. She can't seem to get enough sex and that suits me just fine. Dinner is going to start in about ten minutes and Ana has to use the ladies room which is up on the third floor. What a fucked up layout that you have to take the elevator up to the third floor just to use the restroom. I don't like that I am limited to one person on security although for obvious reasons Neiman's has a large number of their own on hand. I walk up with Ana to the rest room and we are stopped dozens of times along the way.

We also run into a few of the Grey Publishing Employees who are running around the women's lingerie department with clues in hand.

"Ana, this party is great." Hannah runs by her too busy and anxious to stop. I whisper to her that Hannah should call her Mrs. Grey but she rolls her eyes at me. I look around as I escort her to the ladies room and see that they have a family room and nursery. Since I know that none of the employees have brought their children I pull her hand into the family bathroom and lock the door.

"What are we doing?" Like she doesn't know.

**Ana's POV **

"Baby, the employees are running around gathering their clues and gifts. I think we have time on our hands. Let's fuck."

"Here?" I can't believe he wants to have sex right now when he should be hosting this holiday party.

"Yes, why not?" He pushes me against the wall and rubs his nose along my neck and his hands are already running up my leg. He starts kissing me and holding my face with one hand while making his way up to my apex. He moves my panties out of the way and starts rubbing on my clit. I still have to pee, but I have to admit this feels good. "You know we haven't been in the playroom in a very long time. I think I am getting a bit bored with vanilla. What do you think about spending the night at Escala tonight?"

Christian bites my lip and I can't help it, I start licking his lip. I wasn't even that horny before we came into the bathroom, but now I feel like I might combust. He plays with my clit until I am close to coming then stops. What! "Go pee baby, I will wait here. We are going to play hard tonight and I want you to save that orgasm for later."

"Well I like that idea, but wait outside. I don't want you to hear me pee." I hate when he does that. He sighs, walks over to the toilet, lifts the lid and starts peeing. He laughs at me as I am sure I look shocked.

"For fucks sake Ana, we have seen and done everything together. So what if you see me pee or I see you pee. Just go." He flushes the toilet and walks over to the sink and washes his hands. I just stand there. I am not having him watch me pee in a public restroom. He doesn't get it. We women just don't pee in a public restroom like we do at home. We have to wipe the lid, place the sanitary paper around the lid, then semi squat. It is not the most graceful thing and I am not doing it. I roll my eyes at him. "You just guaranteed playroom time will be starting with a few good swats to that gorgeous ass of yours. Fine, I will be right out the door."

During dinner Christian and I make our way to every single table. We must have talked to a thousand people. The dancing started half way through our social tour, but I can tell that his employees are really surprised and appreciate that he has come by and met their spouses or dates. I am told over and over again how great I look and hear pregnancy horror stories at almost every table. I hear about labors that lasted days, about c-sections that caused spinal headaches, about nightmare episiotomies, husbands that fainted during labor and on and on. My feet are killing me and when the orchestra plays _At Last_, Christian finally insists that he wants to take me to the dance floor excusing us from the table made up of some of his accounting team.

"This song reminds me of the first time I held you in my arms as my wife." Everyone is watching us and we are suddenly the only two people on the dance floor. I think his employees are shocked to see Christian be so normal and affectionate. "I have never danced at these parties. I would show up for maybe an hour than leave." Christian tells me as he holds me as close as he can. His lips are resting on my ear and I feel his breathe on my neck and I get goose bumps.

"I am glad that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with Christian. I love you." He seems surprised that I tell him this. I look up at him and smile. I want to kiss his lips but I don't know how he would feel about that with so many people watching us.

"God, Ana, I am the one that is thankful that you chose me. My life started the day you fell in my office. I love you baby so much and I am so proud to have you as my wife."

We dance forgetting that all of the employees are watching us. He guides me across the floor dancing like only he can, and he kisses my hair and ear chastely several times along the way. We both love this song and we are so captivated that when it ends it takes us several seconds to realize we are standing under the huge mistletoe ball that Neiman's has hanging in the center of the store. All of a sudden we hear "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" and the employees all point to the mistletoe. Christian points up at it and then points to me and they all cheer confirming that they want him to kiss me. He places both of his hands on my face, pulls me to him and kisses me slowly in the most romantic, sexy way causing everyone to cheer wildly. He even slips his tongue in my mouth which surprised me with so many people watching. When we come up for air, he winks at me with a huge sexy Christian Grey smile. He takes my hand and to my surprise takes the microphone from the band.

"My wife and I have to head out now for another engagement. We hope you will all stay and enjoy the rest of the evening. But we thank you all for your hard work and your dedication to GEH. We wish you and your families a very happy holiday season." They all clap and he leads me off the dance floor.

When we get to the car I look at him confused. "What is the other engagement that we have? He pulls me over to him and whispers in my ear.

"I think you know where we are going Mrs. Grey."

"Are we going home to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_?" I play dumb and bite my lip.

"No baby, I am going to _play_ with my wonderful wife." He looks smug and grins at his little play on words. He moves his hand up my leg and leans over and kisses me with all that he has. I am vaguely aware that Ryan is in the front seat and he hasn't started driving yet. Christian reaches in his tux pocket and pulls out number 48 from _101Great Nights of Sex_ and winks at me. "You are in for an interesting night Mrs. Grey. Escala Ryan."

_**Oh my gosh I can't believe how many of you wrote me and told me you ordered the book and the newest version has quite a few pages dedicated to Fifty Shades of Grey, so now I need a newer version too! **_

_**I will try to update this weekend before I leave again for another business trip. I am still on the road right now, but I wanted to get you something mid week. I am traveling again all next week, but I have some good stuff planned ahead. (More with Jose and a certain person makes a disturbing phone call.) **_

_**Please be patient for those of you that want to find out what happened with husband number three. It will come out but not before the Christmas chapters. **_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – Sixty Minutes and a Smile**

**Ana's POV**

Oh my god everything hurts. I stretch my legs and arms and open my eyes. I am in our old bedroom at Escala. We slept on the new bed for the first time last night and the mattress is not as comfy as our bed at home. I look at the alarm clock and I can't believe it is already 10:30. I better get up, Benson is getting delivered at noon to the new house. Why didn't Christian wake me?

Last night was unreal. We spent the night here at Escala so we could play hard. Which we did. We didn't leave the playroom until after three am. We did it every which way and then some. Toys, the cross and Christian's Number 48 from _101 Nights of Great Sex _made for a very fulfilling night_. _Holy Moly!

His seduction was called the _Sixty Minute Man _and required a timer. Christian had to do various things to me for fifteen minute increments. Fifteen minutes of finger fucking, fifteen minutes of sucking on my very sensitive breast, fifteen minutes of licking and sucking on my clit and that whole area and fifteen minutes of slow sex. Just waiting for the timer to go off each time was torture. Fifteen minutes of each of those components may not seem like much, but it was overwhelming. I was not supposed to orgasm during these sessions until the timer went off, but I did each time and multiple times. Christian loved it to. Especially the last fifteen minutes. He was so ready to blow by then that when we hit the fourteen minute point he was screaming that he couldn't hang on any longer and when the timer finally rang he was out of his mind. I had never heard him like that, and I couldn't help it, after we both calmed down I started laughing and imitating him.

"_Oh fuck Ana, oh fuck Ana, I can't hold on, I can't, I can't oh shit ten seconds, I can do this, oh fuck Ana, baby, baby, baby, holy fucking shit oh yes… yes… yes…. yes."_ At first he just stared at me when I did this impression of him, but then we both laughed hysterically. He said he was buying a timer for every room in the house. He is obsessed with this damn book and can't wait until we get home so he can pull his next seduction. I have mine planned for later tonight. I think I have it figured out.

I quickly get up and use the bathroom then put on one of Christian's t-shirts. We have a dresser full of clothes we almost never wear that we left here for occasions just like this.

Hair-gate was a minor issue. When we arrived to Escala, we were barely in the door when Christian started removing my hair pins. I tried to stop him, but he gave me the look. The look usually means I am better to go along with things. So as my hair started falling so did his face.

"Ana, why did you cut so much?" He kept removing the pins and when he was done and my hair was just at my shoulders he stuck his lower lip out and pouted. He didn't yell; he didn't throw a fit he just pouted. "Will you grow it back?" He sounded like a five year old. So I brush my hair really fast and shake my head so it looks full and realize I probably did cut too much as I am not that crazy about it either. But, I promised him I wouldn't cut it again for a long time and we were still able to easily braid it last night, so that was good.

I walk out of the bedroom to find Christian and head to his old office where I can hear him talking on the phone. I stop when I hear him raise his voice.

"You know Jose I am trying to be reasonable here. I have accepted that Ana wants to remain friends with you, and even included you and your dad to my parent's home for Thanksgiving. But it is clear to me that you have not accepted that Ana is MY wife, is carrying MY child and no longer available."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jose's voice comes over the speaker phone on Christian's desk.

"Because you clearly have feelings for her that surpass a friendship and I base this on the inappropriate actions, comments and obvious pining away for her that you do when you look at her. Man, go on a fucking date, get laid, be with someone, but quit moping over my wife because I am about a split second away from forbidding Ana from communicating with you."

"Again why are you telling me this and what has brought this on?" Jose says in a much more hostile voice than I am use to hearing from him.

"Listen Jose, don't fucking play with me here. Ana may be ridiculously naïve where you're concerned, but I'm not. Your offer to take photos of my pregnant wife half undressed was totally inappropriate. Your constant asking her if she is okay and looking at her with these pouty fucking eyes to let her know that your there for her when I fuck up, has gotten on my last god damn nerve. If you want to truly be just her friend why do you do that shit?"

"I care about her Grey. You know that. We were so close for the past four years until she met you and now I barely get to talk to her or ever see her. I know she is your wife. Do I accept it? Yes. But do I like it? No. So what? I haven't done anything inappropriate with her since she has been with you. I am a photographer dude. I don't see what the problem is with my taking photos for her to give you."

"Well, I do Jose. I don't trust you alone with her, and if you were fucking honest, you would be all over her if you had a chance."

"I wouldn't touch her Grey. She's pregnant with your kid I get it. So what do you want from me?"

"So if she wasn't pregnant?"

"Fuck Grey, yes I care about her, I still find her attractive, but news flash dude who doesn't. Ana is gorgeous. But I know she doesn't have feelings for me like that so I just want her friendship."

"Jose, can you stop with the pitiful eyes, telling her your there for her and offerings of photo's, taking her shopping and all the other shit you keep doing please. I don't want to fight with Ana over you because I know she would be upset if I forbid her from being your friend. But I am telling you I don't want her alone with you and if you want to see MY wife you can spend time with her when I am around."

"So, don't you think that is up to Ana and not you?"

"If Ana wasn't so naïve where you are concerned, I would say sure. But she thinks you're not a threat and I disagree with her on this."

"Threat! Dude I told you I would never hurt her are you fucking kidding me."

"Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't kiss her again if you had a chance?"

"Are you still on the night after finals when we were all drunk and I tried to kiss her, because a lot has happened since then? You married her and knocked her up as quick as you could, so I think you have pretty much marked her as yours. But I stand by that I will be there for her if she needs me."

"Well she doesn't Jose. She doesn't need you. I can take care of my wife and I don't need you to come in on your fucking white horse now or ever."

"So when I have lunch with her on Monday, I will ask her if she wants me to get out of her life. But if she says no, than I am not going anywhere Grey."

"Excuse me. When you have lunch with her? What does that mean?"

Shit, shit, shit! I didn't mention the lunch to Christian and I was actually thinking I was going to cancel on Jose after Fifty went nuclear about the photos. Oh shit I am in trouble. I slowly walk into his office from my hiding spot outside the door. Christian is leaning back in his chair, with his one hand on his head and the other pulling on his hair right below his belly button, not such a happy trail at the moment. I look at him and his eyes are dark and he glares at me when he sees me.

"I told Ana I was coming to Seattle on Monday and asked her to lunch. I suppose that is a problem for you Grey."

"No, not at all. Why would it be a problem, she won't be joining you so I don't give a fuck where you eat lunch on Monday. It just won't be with Ana."

"That is her decision Grey." Oh Jose, let it go. I know the only way I am going to avoid a huge confrontation with Christian is to step in. I walk over to the desk.

"Jose and Christian stop. Jose listen you are my friend and I care about you, but only as a friend. I have to put myself in Christian's shoes. If the situation was reversed I would go crazy. I want to remain your friend but you have to stop with trying to get me to spend time alone with you and worrying about how I am doing. I love Christian more than life itself and we are happy. I don't want to lose you in my life, but please don't put me in a position where I have to tell you that you can't be part of my life because I won't fight or hurt my husband over you anymore." I look at Christian and I think he is shocked. He stands up and walks behind me putting his head on my shoulder and his arms around me.

"Ana, I just worry about you? Grey is so obsessed with you." Christian starts to say something and I stop him.

"Jose, I am his wife. I would hope he is obsessed with me. I am obsessed with him. We are madly in love. This isn't a passing thing or a relationship that is going to end in a year or two. We have started a family together. We are in this for life. I am starting to realize that you are holding out that Christian and I will break up at some point. It's like that is what you want to happen." Jose doesn't say anything. "Jose, is that how you feel?"

"Ana….I don't think Grey is good for you, I won't lie but I would do anything for you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I want you happy. I just don't think he can keep you happy."

"And you think you can fuck head?" Christian jumps in. "For god's sake go get your own woman and leave mine alone. I have heard enough of this shit." Christian is leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his head back.

"Stop it. Jose, I. Love. Christian. I want you as my friend but you need to get this worked out in your head and until you do, we need to take a break from each other."

"Ana, don't do this. I told Grey I would never hurt you. You can trust me. I won't try anything with you."

"Jose, you have already hurt me. You have put me in this position and you need to take some time to accept that I am married, pregnant with Christian's baby, and most importantly, I love him and he is so, so good to me. Why don't you work through this and when you have moved on, perhaps even found someone to share your time with, then we can reconnect. But you have put me in a terrible position, and I don't choose you Jose. I'm sorry. We need to go Jose, we are running late. Have a good holiday and I will reach out to you down the road." I wipe a tear because I feel terrible doing this, but for now it needs to be this way. "Bye Jose." I press the speaker phone button and terminate the call.

"Ana, I didn't ask you to do that. I just wanted him to back off and he didn't seem to get it." Christian takes my hand.

"I know. I just think he needs to step back for awhile. You know I want to be his friend but I was listening to your conversation with him and I think its best that for now we just cool it with our friendship. I guess because I only think of him as a friend, I thought he felt the same way. But your right, it's like he wants us to fail, and that hurts me."

"You know I feel bad because Ray and Mr. Rodriquez are friends. I didn't want this to be an issue baby, but I've just had enough."

"I know. I will talk to my dad and just explain that I am taking a break from Jose.

"Ana, were you going to have lunch with him and not tell me. Because I have to tell you that has me pretty pissed."

I sigh. "Maybe, I don't know. I know how you get about him, so I didn't want you to go ballistic, but I was actually planning on telling him to back off. But you beat me to it. Please don't be mad at me. I know it was wrong to not tell you." I look at him and I feel so guilty and get how this must look to Christian. "I am so sorry if it appears I was doing something behind your back, because you know Reynolds would have told you so there is no such thing as you not finding out. I was even going to let you know before I left for lunch, but this has become such an issue I just didn't want to fight about it one more time. But I was wrong."

Christian doesn't say anything. He walks out to the kitchen and I follow him. He looks in the refrigerator which is pretty much empty. "We need to get going or we will be late. Ryan should be here in about fifteen minutes." He turns around after shutting the refrigerator and looks down at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I touch his face rubbing my hand against his chin and feel his whiskers. He grabs me and pushes me against the breakfast bar and kisses me hard.

"You are mine Ana. I won't let anyone else have you or threaten our love for each other. Am I mad? No. I am disappointed that you weren't completely honest with me. But how can I be mad? You said what I needed to hear you say to Jose and you did more than I expected. Although I won't lie; I am glad you have cut off ties with him for awhile. You picked me over him, and I needed you to do that."

"Christian, it was never up for discussion. I didn't know I had to choose. But since Jose made it clear he couldn't accept our relationship, it was an easy decision. I hope we can be friends again someday. I don't want to fight with you or hurt you over him. I love you." Christian kisses me again softly at first and then he grabs my ass and pulls me close pushing his erection against me. We hear the elevator and Christian picks me up and carries me to our bedroom.

"You're not decent Mrs. Grey." Christian carries me bridal style. "We need to take a quick shower and get going. I love you; let's not think about this anymore. We need to get home and be there to greet our new addition to the family."

We arrive home a few minutes late and after almost two hours of learning all about Benson, he is officially a member of the Grey family. I love him. He follows me everywhere much to Christian's disappointment. He is so flipping cute and sweet. After we have a late lunch, we bundle up and take Benson for a long walk through the meadow and around the property. Grace called and asked if we wanted to come over for dinner but we really just want to stay in, so we decline taking a rain check for brunch on Sunday.

I made us a really great dinner if I do say so myself. I made Cornish hens, rice pilaf, my foo foo salad as I call it, and oven roasted Brussels sprouts sautéed in garlic. Christian ate his whole Cornish hen and half of mine. He never used to eat off my plate but lately he has been eating like a horse. We are sitting at the table in our kitchen. We bought this huge farm table which is a lot like Elliot's and it adds a lot to the kitchen. This is the first time we have used it. We usually sit at the breakfast bar. I love cooking in this kitchen. It is a dream.

"So Mr. Grey, when are you due?"

"What does that mean?"

"You have been eating like your pregnant lately. I have never seen anything like it. You are constantly eating. It is like you have a tape worm."

"Really? Yea, I guess I have been eating a lot. But Claude added the P-90X training to my workouts and I am supposed to eat close to 5000 calories. Plus it makes me hungry." Christian tells me about these workouts and they sound brutal.

"Do you enjoy working out that hard? All that jumping around and it sounds painful."

"Yes, actually it hurts like a bitch while I am doing it, but I love it and you will too. It should really add some bulk and muscle and help me where I want to be cut a bit more."

"That sounds vain."

"Maybe, but I feel good after and want to look good for you baby."

"Christian you could have a wart on your nose and still look good." He tells me he has actually gained about five pounds and is 187 now, but it is part of the program.

"I wonder what I will weigh when I see Dr. Green." He tells me we can go to our gym and I can weigh myself out there, but I don't want to know. "I think I will die if I weigh 130."

"Ana, don't start that again. You have not gained ten pounds and you look great, Teddy is growing. And from the looks of things, a lot." He winks at me. "Kidding baby, you set that up. You look awesome."

"Ha ha."

We are in our bedroom, Christian is already in bed and I walk out of our closet wearing a thin, sheer white robe with nothing underneath.

"It's time for a lesson Christian." I hold the seduction card in my hand. _Number 53: On Top of Sugar Mountain_. He tries to take it from me. "Oh no Mr. Grey. You are mine. You need to lay back and let me show you five different positions. Are you okay with that?"

Christian turns on his side and looks at me. "Is that a serious question? I like what you are wearing Mrs. Grey." He reaches for my hand.

"No, no, you don't get to call the shots here, this is my seduction." He is grinning and I can tell he is excited because he has already got an erection and I am not even on the bed with him. Just seeing the seduction page has him excited.

_On Top of Sugar Mountain_ required me to take Christian through five different positions with me on top. Who knew there was five different ways to have sex while I was sitting on top? By the time we got to number five, he was out of his mind again. I almost giggled, but it was amazing. The fifth position was with me facing his feet, kneeling over his hips and leaning forward. He had a great view of my bouncing bottom, and he was so excited watching himself slipping in and out of me. It was in this position that I finally let him cum.

It was exhausting doing all five positions but he was absolutely a happy, happy man. I had several orgasms in position two and four so I am not complaining. At one point, Benson who was lying on the floor next to us looked up and I think he was worried about me, but I was able to calm him down. I had to beg Christian to let him sleep in our room, so I needed for him to be calm or he was headed back to the laundry room. I brought his bed in earlier and he finally laid in it but I think he was worried that Christian was hurting me during the throws of passion. We had a good laugh later.

"Benson, if you are going to hang out in here with us, these are noises you better get used to." Christian told him when he got up to go to the bathroom. "Otherwise, see how you like the sound of the wash machine and the dryer. No more interruptions from you."

On Sunday morning we came up with our Christmas gift list. Good grief. I laughed because Christian is determined that Elliot's remodeled boat house for Grace and Carrick is not going to be better than our gift. He is so competitive with his brother. So, we spend half the morning trying to come up with the perfect gift for a couple that already has everything.

"Christian, it's not about how much you spend. It should be something that they will enjoy or want, even if it cost very little."

"Are you sending your mom and Bob anything?"

"Yes. I know it is really very impersonal, but I am sending them a gift card for a restaurant in Savannah and a gift card to William Sonoma. My mom has terrible pots and pans and I hope she uses it towards that. I know I should put more thought into it, but you know I don't really feel like it." I get up from the kitchen table where we have been working on our list. "Christian I have an idea for my dad but I am afraid it might too much money."

"I doubt that baby. Anything you want to get him, we can get him. "Christian picks me up and puts me on the kitchen counter so we are eye to eye. I feel so presumptuous asking this. But I know my dad would love it. "You know the fishing boat you got your dad, something like that, only I am sure my dad wouldn't mind something much smaller or less expensive."

"That's a great idea. I will take care of it, and baby, it's not a problem. Seriously, I am happy to do that. You know I think Ray is the greatest guy and I wish he would let me do more for him."

I hug Christian and give him a kiss on the cheek to thank him. Benson looks up at us.

"I got a news flash for you Benson. This isn't your woman, so quit looking at me like you're going to rip my head off if I kiss her." Christian makes me giggle the way he talks to Benson.

"Christian he is just making sure I am okay." I think my husband is actually jealous that Benson has followed me from room to room since he arrived yesterday. I get down and go to the bedroom to take a shower. Christian decides he is going to the indoor track in our gym for a run for forty minutes then he will come back for his shower. I think it's cute that he takes Benson with him. Am I really alone in the house? Sawyer left to see his family for four days, his grandfather isn't doing well, so he flew home. Taylor and Gail are at their house, and Reynolds isn't here either. I put on Christmas music and almost float to our bedroom. I can't remember the last time I was this alone. Even though Christian is just in the gym, I feel rather free.

We drove to Carrick and Grace's house with Benson in Christian's new pickup truck which he has never even been in. Christian decided we should have one since we might need it around the house for various reasons. "This thing is huge. I don't know if I could even drive it."

"That's good, because I don't really want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because I kind of like it and I don't want you to bend it." Benson is in the back seat in between the front seat counsel and I am petting his sweet face as we drive. He is perfect. Christian said Benson ran with him for the entire forty minutes. He loved having him with him and I secretly hope that Benson bonds with Christian like Amigo and Elliot have bonded.

When we get to Grace and Carrick's Christian barely says hello. "Mom how soon before we eat I am starving." He is out of control lately. He had this big protein shake at the house, two bananas and a big thing of yogurt.

Carrick comes out of his office and he gives me a kiss, pats my bump and tells Christian he needs a few minutes with him in his office. We haven't been to the house in several weeks and Grace has it decorated to the nines for Christmas. I am delighted when I see that a stocking with my name has been added to the fireplace mantle along with Kate and Brady. Christian's stocking is getting old. I guess we should make some stockings for our house too. I definitely want one for the baby. We will be spending Christmas Eve here and then Christmas day we are hosting dinner for my dad and Aunt Maggie, Carrick, Grace, Grams, Gramps, Taylor, Gail and Sophie. Elliot and Kate are coming over for dessert as they have to have dinner with the Kavanagh's. Mia and Brady are flying out Christmas about six in the morning for Indiana on the GEH jet per Christian's bribe. But now that it is actually in play, he is pouting claiming Mia is never around anymore bla bla bla.

I am helping Grace in the kitchen when Elliot, Kate and Amigo arrive. I introduce them to Benson and the three dogs all sniff each other and then lay down in front of the fireplace. Dogs are the best!

Elliot walks out to find his dad and Christian and I grab Kate.

"Kate I am thinking of getting cooking classes for Christian, you should get some for Elliot and they can take them together."

Grace laughs. "Oh my, can I watch? Those two are pretty helpless in the kitchen. Well Elliot can cook a little, but I don't think Christian can even boil water can he Ana?"

I laugh and agree with that. Kate looks at me funny. "Ana, I need cooking classes too. I need to learn to cook before we get married. Elliot is always complaining that I can't cook. I am not like you in that department." Hmmm, maybe I should get her classes too. The three of them could take the classes.

"I think Christian and Elliot are going Christmas shopping for us on Wednesday. I can't believe Christmas is in a week. Do you think Brady might get Mia an engagement ring?" Kate gets up and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"What?" Grace yells out. She looks stunned by this. "He better not! Especially without talking to Carrick first. Mia is his baby girl and if Brady thinks he is proposing to her without running it by her daddy, well, I have to tell you that won't go over. Why do you say that Kate?" Grace looks like she might faint.

"I don't know, it just seems like they are madly in love and I wouldn't be surprised would you Ana?"

"No, I wouldn't but poor Brady. He probably would have to talk to Carrick, then Elliot and then Christian. Although he is perfect for Mia."

"Well, we adore him, but they are in no position to be getting engaged yet. They aren't financially secure and Mia for Pete's sakes has never lived on her own. I am okay with them moving in together, but not engaged. Lord, I hope they wait a bit longer."

"Grace, don't get upset, it was just a stupid thought that came out of my mouth. Speaking of weddings, do you know that we called Reverend Walsh, and he said he is retiring so he won't marry us?"

Grace nods. "Yes, he mentioned it at church this morning. So we will be getting a new pastor. Although, he did say to Carrick, that he would consider it as he thinks the world of our family, but he didn't promise."

I walk around the corner to see if Elliot and Christian are still in their dad's office, vaguely wondering what they are discussing. I quickly make my way back to the kitchen. I don't care if Grace hears the conversation, but I don't want Christian to know I told them about Jose.

"So don't say anything, but the shit hit the fan yesterday with Jose. Christian called him and told him to back off."

"About time." Kate blurts out which surprised me.

"Really? Why do you say that Kate? I thought you would think Christian was being a control freak."

"No, Jose needs to move on and I am telling you at Thanksgiving, Elliot was ready to get in his face and go at it with him."

"Whatever for?" Grace had no idea and I can tell she is upset. "Jose is the sweetest young man, why would Elliot and Christian take exception to anything he would do."

"Because he is totally and madly in love with Ana." Kate jeez, don't overstate the situation. "What did he do to finally make the mogul go nuts?"

"Well you know how he is always saying if anything ever happens between me and Christian, he will be there? I think he has said it one too many times and you know at Thanksgiving he was kind of all over me but he called me this week and wanted to take semi- nude photos of me pregnant under the guise that it was for Christian. Dumb me; I actually thought it would be nice." I blush when I see Grace turning red and embarrassed. "But then I told Christian and he was so mad he called him and was trying to reason with him but Jose was just being kind of a jerk. So I ended up telling Jose until he gets control of his feelings, I can't be his friend."

"No! What did he say?" Kate is on the edge of her seat.

"He was upset but I just said that is the way it is. Christian told him to go get his own girlfriend and to leave me alone. He wasn't nuclear with him, but he wasn't happy with Jose I will tell you that. He told him to go get laid." I giggle. "Sorry Grace."

"Well, I am stunned. I didn't think he was still carrying a torch for you Ana. No wonder Christian was upset." Grace shakes her head as she cuts up fruit and puts it in a bowl.

Elliot and Christian come out of their dad's office a few minutes later and they are laughing hysterically. Elliot has his hands on his stomach and is bent over. "Oh fuck me stop don't say another word." He keeps laughing.

"Elliot, watch your language." Grace is not happy. But whatever happened, neither Elliot or Christian can talk about it because they are laughing too hard. "What in the world is so funny? Where is your father?" Christian wipes his eyes and points to Carrick's office.

"Oh my god, you need to tell him Christian, I won't be able to get through it." Elliot starts laughing so hard again he is choking. Of course we can't help but laugh with them even though we have no idea what they are laughing about.

A few seconds later Carrick comes out of his office and he is grinning but looks perplexed. "Well maybe I should ask the girls then."

"God no! No dad- don't. I will tell you in a minute. Oh my god, this may be the funniest thing ever." Elliot can't stop laughing.

"Seriously dad, don't say anything. Oh, shit Elliot, don't tell him in here. Oh god, I am going to piss my pants." Christian walks over to the kitchen sink and grabs some paper towel and wipes his eyes.

"Well, I would appreciate one of my sons explaining this to me. I didn't know it was going to cause you both to go into hysteric's."

"What is so funny?" Kate looks irritated, and I sort of feel the same way. We want in on the joke.

Elliot walks over and moves Kate's hair from her ears and whispers. She screams and starts laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, oh my god, no way." This starts Christian and Elliot laughing all over again. I look at Grace and shrug. I walk over to Christian.

"Tell me what is so funny." Christian shakes his head no and says he will tell me later. Elliot takes his dad's arm and tells Christian to stay in the kitchen so he doesn't look at him when he tells his dad. A few minutes later Elliot comes out of his dad's office and he is laughing all over again.

"Did you tell him?" Christian asks Elliot who confirms he told his dad. Carrick comes out a few minutes later shaking his head.

"For gods' sake you two, I look forward to one or both of you acting your age soon."

"Dad come on that was funny as hell. You should be glad you asked us or just think how you would have felt in if it happened again. We weren't laughing at you, just with you. Well sort of at you, but aren't you glad you have sons that can educate you on shit like this." Christian tells his dad and he starts laughing. "I'm sorry to laugh at you. So it is good you got rid of the problem."

"Well Ana and I would like to know what was so funny." Grace says as she takes the crepes out of the warmer. She hands me a bowl with warmed blueberries and I put it on the table.

"If dad wants to tell you, that is on him. But not while we are here. Please." Christian walks to the kitchen table and sits down. We all join him and while we tried to talk about the week ahead and Christmas, every time Elliot and Christian looked at each other they started laughing. Carrick laughed too and would shake his head.

When it was time to go Elliot and Carrick went outside with us and inspected Christian's new truck. Elliot of course loved it. They opened the hood and looked inside and stood there talking for fifteen minutes. Benson and I were already in the truck waiting. I was tempted to go back inside if they were going to keep talking. When Christian finally got in the truck I reached over and turned off the sound system.

"Spill the beans Christian. What was so funny?"

"My dad said his new assistant came into his office Friday when it was just the two of them left and he said if he was a lot younger he would have thought she was flirting with him, but at his age he hardly thought she was flirting. But then she said to him…" Christian starts laughing again. "Oh fuck you probably should have been there or this may not come off as so funny but…"

"Christian just tell me." Jeez he has been laughing about this for two hours.

"She said to my dad that she wanted to teabag him and he didn't know what that was and he got up and got her some tea aw shit some fucking teabags." Christian loses it and is laughing so hard again he can barely drive. "Oh my god, when he told us that we lost it. He said he didn't know what it meant and when he brought her the tea bags she just rolled her eyes and left in a fit."

"Wait, I don't think this is funny. Some woman was coming on to your dad and you think that is okay? At least you didn't talk about it in front of your mom."

"He fired her, she is gone. But he wanted to know what tea bagging was and shit how do you tell your dad that? We tried but we just couldn't stop laughing. When my dad said he got up and brought her tea bags fucking Elliot asked my dad if it was Earl Grey or English breakfast and that did it for me."

Now I start laughing. That was funny. "Oh your poor dad. He must have been embarrassed."

"He thought it was funny after he found out what it really was. Oh fuck, it was hilarious. I don't know if I have ever laughed so hard in my life. I almost wish I was there when Elliot actually told him what it was. Elliot said when he explained it to my dad, he said, 'Oh so that's what you call it'. Oh shit, that was funny." Christian wipes his eyes again as we are driving. When I think about how serious he always used to be and how often he laughs now I feel so happy. Of course, he only laughs until he cries when he is around Elliot. But, it is still great to see him this happy.

When we arrived home Gail and Taylor game over to meet Benson and we reviewed the weekly groceries and menu. As soon as they walked in Gail immediately commented on my hair.

"Wow, you really got a lot chopped off!" I grimaced and Christian sighs.

**Christian's POV**

Monday Morning.

Ana and I had an eight am appointment with Dr. Green this morning. This time we got right in without a room full of people looking at us. Ana only gained three pounds so she weighed in at 123.5. Dr. Green said she is doing great and her stomach measured right where it should. She told Ana her blood results were all good which I already knew because I called ahead, so the baby is healthy. We found out that we can go to this place in a few months and get 3D videos of the baby if we want.

Dr. Green harped on me a bit when I told her I didn't want to take birthing classes. She actually said if I didn't take classes she might not let me in the delivery room. I guess she underestimates who she is talking too. But, I caved in and we are going to fucking classes starting the first week of February. Taylor will be pissed.

"Good morning Andrea. Give me a minute to catch up and then come in so we can review what has been happening while I was out."

I hate coming back after being out for a week. I find a stack of mail on my desk and an office full of fruit baskets, popcorn tins, and other Christmas gifts from vendors and business associates.

When Andrea comes in I tell her to take all the gifts and put them in the employee lounge on the executive level and to send thank you notes.

"Nice watch." I smile at her as she is wearing the new Rolex she got at the party the other night.

"I know! Thank you Mr. Grey. Everyone thought it was the best party and they couldn't stop talking about you and Mrs. Grey."

I chuckle. "What about me and Mrs. Grey?"

"You know how happy you are and frankly the hot kiss you gave her." She blushes. I don't like to talk about my personal life so I move the conversation.

"Okay what do you have for me that needs addressing immediately?" Andrea shows me a few documents that are pending my signature and then heads back to her office so I can return some calls. I go through my messages and see I have three calls from Rusty McTiernan. What the fuck.

"Andrea, can you come in here for a minute please."

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"What did McTiernan say exactly?" She looks at me and has a strange look on her face.

"Well the first time he called I asked what the call was regarding and he said it was a personal matter and to tell you he called and he left his phone number. I asked if it was urgent and he said it could wait. Then the second time he called I told him you were still out of town and he asked if he could have your cell, and I told him I couldn't do that but I would let you know he called if he wanted me to do so, Again he said that wasn't necessary. The third time he called, Friday morning he asked when you would be back in the office and I told him I was not able to give him your personal schedule without knowing the nature of the call. When I offered to put your call through to Taylor, he hung up. It was rather strange sir. Should I have passed his message on, I hope I didn't mistake an important call as a solicitor. I thought he was just a vendor or someone that had kept getting past the switchboard."

"Yes, can you check with Deborah and ask her how McTiernan's calls got pushed up here. Get back with me on this."I am furious. I call my dad and leave him a message on his voice mail.

I then call in Taylor and ask him to run a check on Aubrey and see if he can figure out how she met Chaz. "Taylor, go all out on this and get back to me by tomorrow. I am calling Chaz in once you give me a report and getting rid of him. I will need you here when I do that. Shut down his Am Ex in the morning. As soon as we call him in, make sure Welch shuts down his email and his building access needs to be cancelled."

I step out to see Ros. I am in the middle of a heavy conversation with her when Andrea buzzes me in Ros' office. "Ros is Mr. Grey with you?"

"Yes he is."

"Can you tell him Mrs. Grey is on the phone she and said it was very important."

"Excuse me Ros, I will be right back." I realize I left my cell on my desk.

I walk down the hall and take the call in my office. My hearts is racing. Ana doesn't usually go to this much effort to reach me unless it is important."

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Christian, Hannah told me I had a call from my father-in-law, which I thought was strange because your dad hardly ever calls me. I picked it up and it was Rusty McTiernan."

"What! Did you talk to him? What did he say?" I will put a restraining order on that fucker if I have to. I have been more than clear that I don't want to have a relationship with him. She replays her conversation.

"I said, 'Hi Carrick,' and he said this isn't Carrick this is Rusty McTiernan. He said he was calling because he would like to have a conversation with you but that you are avoiding him. He was hoping I could convince you to call him. He sent you a packet several months ago, asking you to respond and you never did. He said he doesn't want to bother you, but there is something he wants to share with you. He said it was good to meet me by phone."

"What did you say?"

"I said, Mr. McTiernan, I don't appreciate that you got through my PA by pretending to be my father-in-law. But with that said, I don't believe Christian wants a relationship with you. He isn't angry with you; he just doesn't have a place for you in his life. He then said he understood but asked me to pass along the message."

"I will have my dad call him, or maybe Bryce. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, are you okay?"

"Just pissed. Let me try my dad again and I will call you later. What is Reynolds doing?"

"Just hanging around, looking bored."

"I know you are trying to make a case for no security at work, don't bother. Laters baby."

I call my dad again and this time he picks up.

"I was just going to call you back. Everything okay?" My dad knows I never call him in the middle of the day unless it is important.

"Dad, that fucker McTiernan called three times last week for me and then today called Ana pretending to be her father-in-law so of course she took the call thinking it was you. I don't want him calling my wife and I don't want him calling me. Can you address this please?"

"That son of a bitch. Yes I will take care of it son. I have been quite clear. I will call him, but let me call Bryce and have him write him a cease and desist letter. It needs to come from your personal attorney not me. But let me call him first. Don't let this play on your mind son. Everything in your life is going well; don't let this be a distraction."

"I know dad, it's just a painful reminder of my past. I don't want to talk to him. Ever. Tell him to go the fuck away please."

"Okay, just calm down and I will take care of it. I don't appreciate him calling Ana and saying it was me on the phone. Now he has me pissed."

I talk to my dad for a few more minutes and then make my way back to see Ros. I have gotten absolutely nothing done today. And all I can think about is getting home and seeing Ana. I need to focus.

At 5:30 Taylor comes into my office. "Sir, I just intercepted Miss Tollingsworth in the building."

"What is Aubrey doing here and where is she now?"

"She said she was coming in to see Chaz. I have security holding her downstairs and Chaz calling me to find out why I won't let her up to his office."

"Go down and see her. Tell Chaz some bullshit about needing her license for a standard security check. Find out what the fuck is going on and remind her that her NDA covers any conversation that she has with you as well." He looks at me like he isn't an idiot. I know I don't need to remind him. There are no more secrets in my life from my family but I don't need her around as a reminder either.

Elliot is actually going to Flynn for a few sessions. He told me in New York that he is having a hard time with the guilt of not protecting me and his anger is still in place with my dad for putting this all on him. For the family he is trying to let it go, but he is struggling thinking about the shit Elena did to me. I tried to talk to him about not blaming himself but he can't seem to get past it. I feel terrible that this has him up at nights so tomorrow afternoon Flynn asked me to join him with Elliot. This will be really strange. Elliot has never needed counseling and the fact that he is this messed up over my fucked up shit bothers more than I can even say. So, I am determined that there are no more issues to impact my family. I will do whatever it takes to minimize any more pain. Aubrey needs to get the fuck away from me or anywhere near me.

**Taylor's POV**

I hate this shit. Life with the boss has started taking on a somewhat normal routine. He is actually happy. Not sort of happy, but fucking happy. He is closer with his family than I have ever seen him, and he and the little Mrs. are doing great. So along comes Aubrey to fuck it up. I don't like that pompous little dick Chaz either. In fact I refuse to call him Chaz. His name is Charles so I either call him Chuck or Charlie and that really pisses him off.

"Miss Tollingsworth please follow me." I take her to the private small conference room on the main floor that sits off of Welch's office. I poke my head in and let Welch know I am using his conference room and I have Miss Tollingsworth with me.

"I was just leaving for the day unless you want me to stick around. I don't like that little bitch T."

"Up to you." He follows me in the conference room. Welch knows everything that I know for the most part. He hasn't had the pleasure of seeing what I have seen over the years, but he knows all about the boss and his past kinky ass lifestyle. He is as happy as I am that the boss has found someone normal and is living the dream.

"Miss Tollingsworth, what the fuck are you doing here?" I decide not to pull any punches.

She looks right at me very arrogant I might add. "I am here to see Chaz, whom I am dating. Is that a problem?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. Your signed NDA clearly states that you are not to come near any GEH properties or any properties owned by Mr. Grey. Violation number one because here you are. Violation number two; you are not to have a relationship with any Grey family member or Grey House Representative after the contract is terminated. Charlie is considered a representative of GEH."

"Charlie? Who is Charlie?" She looks at me again like an arrogant twat and I am only too happy to play this game. I sit on the corner of the conference table and look right back at her. I lean in to her space. She can't win at the intimidation game. I got that one down pat.

"Charlie is the arrogant little fuck Chaz that you are boning. Remember him. Pretentious fuck who wears the Brooks Brother suits, about 5'9 with lifts in his shoes, beady blue eyes and blond hair, old acne scars on his face. You know him right?"

"Should you be talking so derogatory about him Mr. Taylor? I could tell him what you said and he could file a defamation suit against you."

"Oh make my fucking day. I don't give a shit if he knows how I feel and just a reminder lady, your NDA covers our conversations so while I am at it, the guy has small hands and small feet which probably means he has a small dick, which means you aren't really interested in him since you like the big kahuna. So what are you really doing with him Miss Tollingsworth?" I pause. "And before you lie, I have done my homework all day and I know what the fuck is going on. So, why don't you cleanse your soul and talk to me baby!"

"Don't call me baby? You don't know anything because there is nothing to tell. Chaz is a guy I have dated on occasion. Period."

"Really. See I thought he was a guy that you were using so you could get close to Mr. and Mrs. Grey and report back to your sorry ass group of Sub Club members. My friend Welch here has your phone records Aubrey, we know that you are in constant communication with the other past Subs and I think, no I know you are using him so you can report back to them. But I am curious, what do a bunch of slutty woman who were all dumped by the same guy, sit around and talk about. Scratch that. I don't want to know. But let's just say I have a plan for you. Okay."

She still is being arrogant but looks a bit like she has been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"You're going to leave the building. You're going to call Charlie and tell him that you have a terrible headache and you are going home. Then tomorrow you're going to send him a Dear Chuck letter and blind copy me. Then you are going to go away for an emergency trip for a few days so he can't reach you. Then you are going to go back and report to the other little brown haired girls that didn't get the rock on their finger that if you all try to pull this stunt again, you will all be in violation of your NDA and those nice little Audi's you each drive around in will be part of my new large fleet. How does that sound Miss Tollingsworth. That is just for starters."

She looks up at me. "You can't take my car." I laugh and look at Welsh.

"Did she really just say that? Have you ever seen the name on your title work? Go look at it. The car is registered to Jason M. Taylor. Once your contract expired, it was up to you to insure it. I am notified when your premiums are due and I even know about the speeding ticket you received in August. Baby, oh sorry, Miss Tollingsworth, I can do whatever I want." She looks nervous. "So….are we on the same page?" I take a toothpick out of my pocket. I have part of my lunch stuck in this damn molar.

She stands up. "Fuck you and fuck Grey. You tell him we sit around and laugh at how pitiful his little Ana is and we have a bet going on how long it will be before one of us gets called again. And he needs what we can offer him. We all have our money on Jillian. He kept her around the longest next to Leila but we all know Leila has gone goofy. It was just a fun little game to freak him out and see what she is really like. We aren't worried."

I can put up with a lot but I won't put up with anyone slamming Ana. She has become important to me. "You fucking cunt. Listen to me and listen really good. First of all, she has more class and more going for her then all of you combined in one of your sorry little fingers. She means a lot to all of us, so you just made this personal. I see any of you bitches near her and I will make it my business not Grey's to make you pay for it. Second…not one of you filthy whores will be allowed anywhere near him and he can't even remember most of your names. He loves, no is insanely in love with his wife and you are all fucking delusional. Go back to your ground holes and stay the fuck away. Who is the ring leader Miss Tollingsworth? I want to know who is behind this?"

She doesn't say anything.

"The records show they were all in touch with Miss Lincoln until a week before she died." Welsh interjects.

I didn't know this but I don't want to show my ignorance. "So who is now the new master cunt bitch with Lincoln gone? Is it you Aubrey? I can see you filling that role nicely."

"Are we done here Taylor? I will drop Chaz no problem. The gig is up, you caught me. He has a little dick anyway. But you can't stop us from meeting or talking. We have had our contract reviewed and Mr. Grey never considered we would need each other. So, we will meet and there is nothing he can do about it." She gets up and turns and looks at me. "Anything else puppet man?"

I laugh at her. "Yea, but one well paid puppet man. Yes, just a reminder that everything we discussed is still under your NDA and I will be looking forward to seeing your Dear chuck letter. One last question, does Charlie know anything about your alternative lifestyle."

She winks. "He does now. But don't worry, just what I taught him, He doesn't know I use to fuck Grey if that is what you're worried about. He is as square as those Brooks Brother suits that he wears."

After she leaves I make my way back up to the executive level and walk into Grey's office. He is drinking a glass of bourbon at his desk and reading through some paperwork. He looks up and holds his glass up offering me a glass. I almost never indulge but that little bitch has me rattled, so I nod taking him up on his offer.

"What did she say?" He seems nervous. I fill him in and when I am done telling him everything we discuss how we want to follow up with this issue and how to address this sub club. We decide that with time they will hopefully meet new DOMs and lose interest in him. He then thanks me and laughs. "He is a pretentious fucker isn't he? Dear Chuck. That is actually funny. Good job Jason. Thank you for handling this .Let's go home."

Fuck me. He just laughed, he thanked me, he offered me a drink and he told me good job. Tell me Ana hasn't made him a better man.

"Where can we stop on the way home and to pick up some timers?" I look at him at try not to smile. "What is so funny?"

"Well Sir, I am pretty sure I know why you need those timers. We have the same book and well let's just say that Sixty Minute Man was right up there with one of the best moments of my life!" He nods with a huge grin and pats me on the back as we head to the elevator.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 – What Now?**

**John Flynn's POV**

"So Elliott, we have about thirty minutes before your brother will be joining us. What is on your mind?"

He is sitting on the couch bent over playing with the mud on his work boots. He looks up at me. "Sorry, I will clean this up. I um, you know I have never done this. In all the years Christian had counseling; I have never ever bared my soul to anyone. This feels fucking strange."

"Don't worry about the mud. I have a vacuum." He nods and sits back." What is strange?"

"I haven't been sleeping very well and I have had fucking nightmares. I usually sleep like a baby. And I have had this dream several times where I am at one of my construction sites and I am operating the bulldozer digging a huge hole. I am covering Christian up with dirt and when I try to stop the bulldozer and it's no longer me driving it but Elena Lincoln. She keeps covering him with dirt and I try to pull her off of the bulldozer but I can't get her off the damn thing, so I leave. I wake up when all the dirt falls on Christian and it's so fucking real. John, I am not fucked up am I?"

I smile. Elliot is such a down to earth nice young man, I feel for him. I have always known even when Christian couldn't make any room for his family, that Elliot loved his brother and would do anything for him. He is feeling such guilt and his dream is quite classic of someone who feels he let his loved one down.

"No Elliot, you are not fucked up. Do you understand why you are having these dreams?"

"I assume it has to do with the fact that I didn't help him when I should have. I should have stopped him from going over to see Elena."

"Why are you putting this on yourself Elliot?"

"He was always a quiet little kid and a loner. I was the only person he ever hung out with and we had fun. We were really close. Then he started getting into trouble when he was around fourteen and I was seventeen and he was always acting like a dick. You know we started fighting a little bit. He would mouth off to me and I was bigger at that time and I would tell him to fuck off and we would end up fighting. I mean actual fighting with our fists. We would really go at it. I was bigger and stronger and I would beat him down pretty bad. I always felt bad afterwards and tell him I was sorry. He was getting in fights all the time at school and in all sorts of trouble. He then had his growth spurt and I still out weighted him but he was my height so when we fought he wasn't as easy to beat down. He was just so miserable and mouthy. You know some things he did were typical for that age, but he was so fucking angry all the time and treated my parents like shit. I couldn't take his attitude." Elliot gets up and walks towards the window.

It was the summer after my senior year, so I wasn't quite eighteen yet and Christian had just turned fifteen. He had been in so much trouble that school year, half the time he wasn't talking to any of us. He was grounded in his room almost every day that year. My parents were ready to put him in military school. It was pretty bad. Then they told Christian he was going to work at Elena Lincoln's house and I remember he was so pissed that first day he had to work there. But he went and he kept going back and he started doing better and actually being more like his old self." Elliot comes back to the couch. It is fascinating to hear this from his perspective.

"You mentioned that you knew what was going on with Christian and Elena. Can you tell me about that?"

"I didn't know about the sick shit – well maybe I did I don't know." He rubs his hand through his hair. So this is where Christian learned this habit. "It was later in the summer, right before I was leaving for college and I went into Christian's room where he was lying on his bed. I remember I was bored and we use to wrestle just for fun when we were younger. So I jumped on him and we started wrestling and this is going to sound bad but I could smell sex, you know pussy all over him. I stopped wrestling him and I pulled back and said 'Bro have you been fucking?' I mean I was almost eighteen and lived to get laid. You know that is all I thought about at that age and I knew that smell. He jumped up and got really pissed at me and went into his bathroom and never said anything. He avoided me for a few days but I noticed the only place he was going was to Mrs. Lincoln's house. See I knew she was fucking him because first of all, he always came home smelling like sex, but she also tried to get me to fuck her when I was about fifteen, but I didn't want anything to do with her. So I knew he was getting some pussy and he was a hell of a lot more pleasant than he use to be so I just let it go. I figured once summer was over and he quit working for her he would go back to school and he would have learned a little over the summer about sex and be done with her. I actually thought he was shy with girls and this would help him with his self confidence. I left for college and never suspected that it was going on for six more years."

"You mentioned Elliot, that maybe you knew that Elena was physically abusing him. Tell me about that." I can see this is painful for Elliot. He leans over placing his elbows on his knees and looks down at the floor.

"I never put it together John. But it was right there. I was so into being eighteen and getting laid and my own life that I didn't put it together. If I had stopped and thought about it I could have figured it out. I could have stopped it." He pauses and wipes his eye. "I walked into his bedroom and he was in his shower. We always walked in and out of each other's bedrooms and bathrooms. I needed something in his bathroom, I don't even remember what it was and he was in his shower leaning with his arms against the wall and his back towards the door. His fucking back was bleeding and he had bruises all over his ass and it looked like someone had taken a belt to him. I yelled, 'what the fuck happened to you" and he jumped and screamed at me to leave. I kept asking him what happened and he told me he scraped himself when he was working at the Lincoln's and fell hard on the pavement. I knew it was bullshit, but I didn't have any other explanation. I thought maybe he had been in another fight but didn't want to let us know because he had been doing so well."

"And what do you know now?"

Elliot doesn't say anything. He leans down playing with his shoelaces then rubs his hair again. "I know what she did to him. I know the best of it was that she beat him with canes and belts. I know she shoved shit up his ass, beat his balls, handcuffed him, tied him with rope, suffocated him, pissed on him…she treated him like a fucking animal. Hell worse than that. She fucked him up and I didn't stop it. I should have done something, and I didn't. I went off to college and left him there to be physically abused. I let him down." I let Elliot cry silently for five minutes. "I am so pissed at him. Why didn't he come to me John? I would have stopped her. Hell I would have killed her. He's my little brother and I didn't help him. I let him down. But why the fuck didn't he tell me?" Elliot is crying again and I look at my watch knowing that Christian will be here any minute.

"Elliot, have you asked Christian why he didn't come to you? Have you told him you are angry with him?" He shakes his head no. "What do you want to tell Christian today? I know you want to ask him why he didn't come to you, is there anything else?

"Yes I want to tell him I am sorry about all that fucked up shit that happened to him, I want him to know it doesn't change anything between us. I love him. He is my best friend, my little brother and I would do anything for him. I am sorry I wasn't more insistent and that I didn't help him. And I am angry with him because he hid everything from me you know. Like he spent years fucking all these women, and we never hung around together and we could have been having fun like we do now. I don't know; I am pissed at him and at the same time I am so sorry I didn't help him. I love him and it is all just pulling at me."

My receptionist buzzes me that Christian has arrived. Elliot gets up and wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He clearly is embarrassed as he tells me he never cries.

"You obviously are very close to your brother, and learning about his past is still knew to you Elliot. It is a lot to absorb. Are you ready for your brother to join us?" He nods that he is ready.

Christian walks in and I am immediately struck by how different they are. Christian is dressed in a herringbone suit with a tie and very expensive shoes. Elliot is in ripped jeans, work boots and a sweatshirt that says Grey Construction. Christian shakes my hand and walks over to Elliot and extends his hand to Elliot who puts his hand out and looks up. Immediately Christian realizes that Elliot has been crying.

"Elliot, fuck, I um…" Christian doesn't know what to say to Elliot. "Are you okay?" He sits down in the chair next to the couch and reaches over and touches Elliot's shoulder.

"Christian; Elliot and I have been talking about his discovery of what happened between you and Elena Lincoln. He is dealing with some feelings that have interrupted his thoughts as of recently. We thought it would be best if he could talk to you about them, here in this setting. Elliot, why don't you share with Christian some of your feelings that you shared with me? Start with how you feel about Christian not coming to you when he was fifteen to tell you what was going on."

There is a very long pause. "I am pissed at myself for not protecting you bro. I am pissed at you because you could have come to me and I am sick to my stomach knowing what she did to you. I can't eat, I can't sleep and when I do sleep I have fucking nightmares about letting you down. I let her fuck you up and we barely knew each other for those years that she had control over you. Even when you were no longer involved with her and we went out or fishing or rafting there was always something I knew you weren't telling me. I wanted to be your best friend, a good brother and I let that fucking psycho hurt you. Why didn't you fucking tell me Christian? Didn't you trust me?" Elliot is trying not to cry again.

I always knew that Christian's past would eventually hurt his family if it came out. But I never anticipated it would be his brother that would carry the burden. I need to find out why Elliot continues to shoulder this burden more than anyone else.

"Elliot, please don't do this. You are a selfless, giving, great brother. I would rather hang out with you than almost anyone in the world other than Ana. I trust you more than anyone else in the world and I love you and would do anything for you. But please, don't blame yourself for this. I hate that my fucked up past and life is doing this to you. I hate that I hid my life from you. I should have come to you. I didn't for various reasons, but mostly because Elena told me not to and I didn't think for myself back then. She controlled me body and soul. Even if you had known, I am not sure it would have stopped me from going back to her. I know now how wrong it was, but back then, nothing would have kept me from going back for more of the pain, sex, and affirmation that she gave me."

"What did she affirm Christian? I don't understand." Elliot looks a bit angry.

"She affirmed I was worthless and deserved to be hurt and punished." Christian puts his head down. Before Elliot can blow up, which I can tell he is about to do Christian stops him. "I know that is wrong now, I completely know how wrong everything was Elliot. But I didn't then. It has taken me years of therapy with John, and the love of a wonderful woman to get my head on straight. I am sorry Elliot that you are dealing with this.

Almost an hour later, Christian has done his best to get Elliot to understand that he never told him because he didn't want to let him down. He looked up to Elliot and he didn't want to have him know how sick and fucked up his life had become.

Elliot seemed to need reassurance that Christian was okay more than anything. He wanted to know why he had needed a BDSM lifestyle and more importantly was he still into BDSM. I think Elliot was honestly worried about Ana.

"I didn't know anything else but BDSM. I didn't want relationships with women I just wanted to fuck. So, I found women that wanted the same thing. When they wanted more I ended it. I did this for almost seven years. When I met Ana, I initially thought I would just have that kind of relationship with her because again that is all I knew. But, man I pretty much fell for her instantly. She was the first woman that I thought about non-stop, wanted to be gentle with and have more. I fell in love with her and she wasn't into the lifestyle. I knew I couldn't be in it anymore if I wanted her."

Christian stops for a second. He sees Elliot trying to say something but cuts him off. "Look, Ana and I have a lot of sex. She knows I have a pretty high sex drive. I know you know that we are pretty active as you are always giving us shit about it. We do not practice hard core BDSM, because I could never hurt her. I just couldn't do that. But Ana will play and she likes it. We do our fair share of kinky shit, but it's mostly your normal fucking and you know it's great. I have never been satisfied like I am with her. I am being candid with you because you need to trust that I would never hurt her. I just couldn't. I love her so much Elliot, so I appreciate your concern but I promise you I don't have any desire to practice BDSM, I don't have any need to hurt her and the only thing that is important to me right now is that you move on and are okay. It is killing me to see you so upset and fucked over my shit."

"I don't know if I can ever get past the fact that I let you down. But if you are okay, then I will have to deal with this. Nothing personal John, but talking about my problems isn't for me."

"So, what will it take for you to start sleeping again and getting your appetite back?" I ask Elliot as he stands up clearly ready to leave.

"I don't know. Let me see how I do over the next few nights. I prefer not to come back here again, but if I can't sleep I will let you know. Also, as far as my appetite goes I am fucking starving right now, so I guess that is a good sign."

We talk for about ten more minutes and the Grey brothers give each other a hug and leave talking about Christmas shopping together. I don't know if Elliot is really okay and I suspect he is still trying to deal with this whole issue. He is still rather angry with his Dad, even though he said they patched things up on the surface, he said it is going to take time for him to get over his dad's accusation. Christian implored him to not stay angry with his dad, but Elliot told him to give him time and Christian seemed to accept that.

Carrick and Grace have an appointment with one of my colleagues tomorrow, but they don't want Christian to know that they are seeing anyone. They are having an enormous amount of guilt and blame each other. They don't want Christian to know they are struggling because they feel he has been through enough. So, the entire family is struggling. Evidently Mia has been protected from all of this and I think it would crush Christian if his little sister found out the details of his sordid past.

The good news is that the Grey family is trying to heal and their strong love for each other makes me feel confident that they will move past this. Christian's excitement about his wife being pregnant with his son seems to be a good distraction and opportunity to start his life with Ana, truly free from his past. He has an appointment with me on Thursday and I am seeing Ana tomorrow morning. If I can get Ana to come clean with Christian about her step father I believe I will have them all on track. Her inability to talk about this very truly disturbing time in her life continues to be my biggest concern at the moment. Ana is working towards talking to Christian, but wants to wait until after the holidays. I hope she will find the courage to talk about her past before the baby is born..

**Christian's POV**

Fuck, I hated going to see John with Elliot. It kills me that he is having such a hard time over my shit. I hope this session helped him.

One thing I hate about this time of year is how early it gets dark. It is only five thirty and pitch black. Taylor and I are headed home and I have my head leaning back on the seat. We pull through the gate.

I believe that is Mrs. Grey walking with Benson sir. Would you like me to pull over?" I tell him to let me out and I will walk back with Ana to the house. Our driveway is almost a half mile long and we are gated in but Reynolds better be somewhere close by or I am going to rip his head off.

"Where's Reynolds Taylor?" I get out of the car and look around. Ana stops. "Hey baby where is Reynolds?" She shouts he is back at the house. God damn it. I open Taylors car door and ream him a new one and tell him to rip Reynolds apart for this. "Fucking gated property doesn't mean Ana is safe. I want her to have fucking security at all times. He better not run into me tonight." I slam the door. There is no excuse for this. I tell Taylor to go ahead and I will walk back with Ana.

I walk up to her and Benson is sitting right next to her. When I get close he stands and I pet him after I give Ana a quick kiss. "Why are you out here without Reynolds Ana?"

"Christian I am on the property. I just got home from work and thought it was a nice cold night and Benson and I could take a little walk. Please don't tell me you're upset about this?"

"Yes Ana. Reynolds should know better but I will take that up with him. Anyway how was your day?" We are both wearing our wool coats. Ana has gloves on and the air is crisp and cold but it is a clear night. Benson walks right next to us.

"It was great. I got a lot done but I came home a little early and wrapped some Christmas presents." She smiles. "How was your session with Elliot?" We talk a little bit about it, but I don't want to betray Elliot by telling Ana all his fears, so I quickly move on. Ana takes a tennis ball out of her pocket and throws it for Benson to go after. I start laughing.

"Ana, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am throwing the ball so Benson can get some exercise."

"Well, he isn't going to get much exercise if you throw the ball less than twenty feet. Bring the ball here Benson." He trots back, not even getting enough distance to get a good run. I take the ball from his mouth and throw it pretty far.

"Jeez Christian, don't throw it so far, he won't even find it." Benson has taken off in a full run, gets the ball and runs back to me. I take the ball and throw it again in a different direction pretty far and again he goes after the ball. We do this about ten times and Ana tells me she is getting cold so we walk back to the house. As we are walking I decide to fill her in on what happened with Aubrey yesterday and tell her I fired Chaz today.

"Oh, how did he take it?" Ana takes my hand and I put her hand in my pocket as I don't have any gloves on and my hands are cold.

"He was stunned which surprised me. I had Ros and Taylor with me and he tried to get me to reconsider but I refused to even listen. I was done with him. Ros fired two of her key people today as well. So today was bloody Tuesday at GEH." As we get closer to the house the security lights come on.

"Well, I would be terrible at firing people. Guess what?" Ana looks up at me clearly ready to move on. "My mom sent a box today with a bunch of Christmas ornaments. Some were ornaments I made as a kid but most were new. She sent a glider, a helicopter, one that says 'First Christmas Together 2011, one for Teddy, one of a boat that looks like The Grace and one little frame ornament with our picture in it. That was sweet don't you think?"

"Yes, that was actually nice of her." I am surprised. That must have taken thought and time. Carla doesn't usually give Ana much of either, but I don't say that.

Once we get inside the house Gail tells us dinner will be ready at 7:30. Taylor and I are going to work out but first I excuse myself from Ana and walk back to Taylor's office where I see Reynolds sitting at Sawyer's desk.

"Where the fuck were you Reynolds?"

"I apologize Sir. Mrs. Grey didn't tell me she was going out and then by the time I realized she had stepped out I saw you and T pulling down the driveway."

"Didn't you see her leave on the monitors?" I clearly need to have this chat with my wife as well. I also will be glad when Sawyer returns. He wouldn't let Ana get away with this.

"No sir, I was just telling Taylor the camera at the front door isn't working, so I never saw her leave. When I lost her on the surveillance I assumed she was in the restroom by the front door. The two cameras in the foyer and front door are both evidently not working." I step around and he shows me the monitor.

"I have already put a call in about getting someone out here in the morning to fix it sir." Taylor tells me.

"Fine. But be more on top of it Reynolds and please turn the internal monitors off tonight in the family room until Mrs. Grey and I go to bed for the evening." Taylor and Reynolds know what that means. They have seen us fuck on monitors before, but if I can head it off, I do. I don't like them to see my wife like that. It isn't always easy to plan ahead, but I plan on fucking Ana in front of the fireplace tonight.

Taylor and I worked out for ninety minutes and after dinner I start a fire and Ana and I sit in front of the fireplace on the sofa cuddling. I notice that the tree has quite a few packages under it. I tell her that one of my venders sent me a large wheelbarrow full of Milky Way's for Christmas. We needed a wheelbarrow at home so it was actually a good gift. I ate about ten of those fucking candy bars today. God damn it I wish people wouldn't send them to me. I have no control when it comes to those damn candy bars.

My cell vibrates and I see it is my dad. "Hi Dad. What's up?"

**Carrick's POV**

I am going to have to call McTiernan. I was in court all day and I told Christian I would make the call. I was so pissed off yesterday when he called Ana. Those kids don't need any more issues to be thrown at them. They just need to focus on their little family. I pull in the driveway and Mia is just leaving. I am sure she is off to Brady's again. They are moving in together after the holidays. I think Grace is actually having a harder time with this than I am. She will always be my little girl, but I think Brady is perfect for her. He is a nice young man and I have accepted that he is probably the one that has stolen my little princess's heart.

When I walk in the house I find Grace lying on the couch. She never does that. "What's wrong Grace? Why are you lying on the couch? Are you sick?"

"No. I just haven't been sleeping well, and I am exhausted. I will fix us dinner in a few minutes."

"Go ahead and take a nap, I have a call to make real fast. When I get done why don't we run over to the 520 Bar and Grill. I am in the mood for a greasy hamburger. Your tired, no need to cook." I bend over and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Grace, I know you have been agonizing over everything we have learned over Christian's past lifestyle and our failure to help him, but he is doing just fine. It will be good to talk this through with a professional though." She still doesn't even know the half of it. The boys and I agreed that Grace doesn't need to know the horrid details. I don't know if she could recover from that. She knows enough. She has been researching BDSM and blaming herself for what Christian went through with Elena. Like I said, thank god she doesn't know it all.

"Yes it will. You know Elliot and Christian had a joint session tonight. I wonder how it went. You know I had lunch with Elliot today. Between feeling guilty that he wasn't' there for Christian and some doubts he was having over Kate as recently as last week, I am a bit worried about him Cary." That is unusual. Elliot has never really given us anything to ever worry about.

"What is going on with him and Kate?" I am surprised I don't know about this. Usually Elliot would come to me if something is on his mind. But ever since I almost hit him in my study the night Elena died, he has been distant. I know we made up and he even came over Sunday and had a good laugh at my expense. But, it still feels strained.

"He said that sometimes he thinks their age difference plays a factor in what they want in life and as you know, this whole sordid mess with Ethan has caused a strain between them as well. Elliot is fiercely loyal to Christian and Mia and can't forgive Ethan for being with Mia all summer while having feelings for Ana. It is a mess. He and Kate evidently fought most of the time they were in New York. He said they almost broke up but Kate is really trying to correct some of the behavior that was leading to their fighting." Grace signs. "But Cary, I am worried that he is not ready to be married. He has some serious concerns. He wants to start his family right away. Kate doesn't want that at all. And you know how Kate can be sometimes. Any rate, the poor kid has a lot on his mind right now."

I know she is still angry with me for blaming Elliot for Elena's preying on Christian. As much as I know I should sit down and talk to her more about Elliot, I look at my watch and see that it is after nine pm back east so I make my way to my office and shut the door. I don't want Grace to get involved in this mess.

I call McTiernan and he picks up on the second ring.

"Mr. Grey."

"Let's cut the crap McTiernan. I don't appreciate that you called my daughter-in-law leading her to believe it was me on the phone. If you have something to say to my son, you go through me. He has made it clear he doesn't want to speak to you, and he doesn't want you contacting his wife."

"Listen Grey, I didn't call her to upset anyone. I have left three messages for Christian and forwarded the information he requested several months ago with a note asking him to contact me about something important. He has not returned my calls and I wouldn't pursue this if I didn't have a good reason."

"I don't believe he has looked at the information you sent to him yet. Why don't you tell me what is on your mind."

"Before we continue, you know technically, I am Ana's father-in-law. I wasn't misleading her."

"Are you really going to go there McTiernan. Neither _my_ son, nor Ana consider you family. What do you want from him?"

"I am a desperate father Grey. My daughter Angela is seventeen years old. She has non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. We were told a month ago that she might need to have a bone marrow transplant. It was confirmed last week and she is in the hospital at the University of Michigan medical center. We are desperately trying to find a donor and so far we haven't had a match. My other two children are not matches. I know I have no right to ask Christian to be tested, but…." McTiernan chokes up. "I'm sorry, I don't want to disrupt his life, I don't want to be the unhappy reminder for him of his early years. I feel guilty enough about what Ella put that kid through. But Grey, please understand, Angela is my youngest, my baby and she could die. I am desperate. I would understand if Christian told me no, but there is a very outside chance that he could be a match. I don't know where else to turn."

I am stunned into silence. This is heartbreaking. I feel for him and I honestly believe he isn't trying to disrupt Christian's life. But, how do we ignore a dying young girl who is innocent in all of this a chance to live?

"I am very sorry to hear about your daughter. Has she just suddenly been diagnosed?"

"No, Angela has been battling this for over a year. She was in remission over the summer and then she started running a fever in October and she is now out of remission and simply not at a place that she can survive without a bone marrow transplant."

"I don't know what to say. Let me talk to Christian. Does your daughter or family know about him?"

"My wife knows, but she understands if he doesn't want to get involved or be tested. She even feels we have no right to ask him. But so far no one has been a match and I don't know if I could live with myself if I didn't at least ask him. I wish to god I didn't have to. Please, please I am begging you, talk to him for me if he won't call me back. If he says no, I will understand. But please tell him, Angela is a good girl with a life ahead of her. She is a great tennis player and a sweet, sweet girl. She has copper hair and grey eyes and you would know they were related the minute you saw her. She doesn't look like her sister Jaclyn or brother Cooper. She looks like Christian. I just sent you a text of her picture. I know that isn't fair of me. But you have a daughter. Please understand how desperate I am."

My cell buzzes and I reluctantly open the text and see the picture of a beautiful female version of my son. I can hardly breathe. "I will call him and get back to you. What are the doctors saying about the timing on this? You know with Christmas and everything."

"Yes, well she is recovering from a kidney infection and her immune system is not responding to anything right now. So, they couldn't do a bone marrow transplant even if we had a donor right now. She needs to get stronger and be in better shape. But if she can pull out of this, the doctors are hoping that the first week in January she might be strong enough and have recovered enough for the transplant. If he could just get tested?"

"I will talk to my wife. She is a pediatrician and I think she might be the person to talk to him about this. He is a giving young man. I don't know how he will respond to this. But he isn't cruel. Just give me a day to figure out how to approach this. But McTiernan, you handled this wrong. I understand you are desperate and emotional right now, but Christian does not want to know you. Please understand that if he were to do this, my guess is he would want to do it privately and without any interference from you. But I can't speak for my son."

"Yes, of course. Anything. Thank you Carrick. I know I didn't approach this right. I can barely think, sleep or concentrate. We are in desperation mode and with all the money I have made over the years and have I can't buy my way out of this. I am a wealthy man as is Christian. But I would pay him anything to do this. I will do anything."

"Yes, well as I said, give me twenty four hours." I hang up and sit in my chair. What a tragedy. But surely Christian will get tested. I would be greatly disappointed in him if he didn't. I stare at the picture of Angela McTiernan. She is an innocent young girl, and she needs Christian's help. A sister, he doesn't even know he has. I can't do this without Grace.

I walk in the kitchen and Grace is up and rummaging through her purse. "Gracie, sit down for a minute will you honey."

"What happened now? You look like you have seen a ghost." She is half smiling but she can tell something is wrong. I rub my hands over my eyes.

"It seems it will never end for Christian, it is always one god damn thing after another." I sit down and fill her in on McTiernan trying to reach Christian and Ana and stop when I tell her I just got off the phone with him.

"What did he want? Why won't he leave our son alone? He is a wealthy man he doesn't want money does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Here, look at this." I show her the picture on my phone. She stares at it for a minute and then puts her hand up to her mouth.

"My god, she looks just like Christian. Is this…is this one of McTiernan's children?"

"Yes Grace, her name is Angela and she has non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. She needs a bone marrow transplant or she isn't going to live. She is seventeen years old and McTiernan is a desperate man. He would like to know if Christian would consider being tested to see if he is a match."

"Oh god, oh my god." Grace shakes her head and her eyes water up. "What a terrible, terrible thing and god forgive me, but how can he ask this of Christian? Oh don't answer that. I understand. I am sure he is desperate. Has he tested his other family members?"

"Evidently he has another daughter and son and neither were matches."

"So Christian has a biological half brother and two half sisters. Well, the odds aren't great he would be a good match. While family members are always the first to be tested for the HLA which are markers that are common traits, over seventy percent of the people needing transplants get them from unrelated donors. Surely they can find someone from the general registry that would be a match. If he is a match, it's not overly painful and done with general anesthesia with a relatively quick recovery."

"Grace that is the doctor in you talking. Now switch gears here. What and how do we approach Christian? He is a grown man. He needs to make his own decision on this and we need to tell him. I wish I didn't have to tell him it was for a half sibling. He hasn't wanted to know if he had any brothers or sisters. But I don't see how this can be avoided."

"Get him on the phone. We can tell him together. If he has medical questions I will answer them for him. This is just terrible. That poor little girl." Grace wipes a tear. I am not sure if she is crying for the young Angela that she doesn't know, or for Christian who she wishes didn't need to know.

I call Christian's number and put him on speaker phone. "Hi Dad, what's up?"

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No Ana and I are just sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking at the Christmas tree and I was feeling Teddy kick the shit out of his mommy." He sounds so happy. God damn it I hate this.

"Well give our best to Ana. Listen son I am sitting her with Mom and I would put this call off, but time is somewhat of the essence." I take a deep breath that I am sure Christian can hear as I exhale.

""What's wrong?" Christian tells Ana to stay. She must have been trying to get up to give him some privacy.

"Yes honey, put us on speaker and keep Ana at your side." Grace suggests. This is probably a good idea, she keeps him calm.

"Mom and Dad, just come out with it. You're scaring the shit out of me." We hear Ana tell him to calm down.

"Christian, I just got off the phone with Rusty McTiernan and the reason he has been desperately trying to reach you is that, well this is difficult to even say, but he has a seventeen year old that is gravelly ill with non Hodgkin's Lymphoma and needs a bone marrow transplant. They haven't had any luck finding a donor and he is desperate son. He would like you to consider being tested."

There is a long pause. We hear Ana say, "Oh my god. Christian are you okay? Give us a second Grace and Carrick." We hear soft whispers.

Finally Christian breathes heavily in the phone. "Please don't tell me anything else about her or him. I don't want to know. What would I have to do?"

Grace explains that initially he would just have to have a blood test. Even if he is a match, it doesn't mean his markers would be suitable or that he would have to donate.

"Mom, I am not a complete asshole. If I went to the trouble of getting a blood test and I was a match, I sure as fuck wouldn't walk away without taking the next step." Christian sounds irritated, but we both know this is just a lot for him to take in."I can't fucking believe this." I know Grace would like to lecture Christian about his language, but this is not the time and I shake my head at her telling her to leave him alone on that matter. I hear Christian breath in again. "Fine, I can't make some innocent seventeen year old die because I don't want anything to do with his or her father. So, what do I need to do to get the blood test?"

Grace tells Christian that he needs to come into the hospital tomorrow and she will take care of it for him. I tell him that the "child" has been quite ill in the hospital and is in no condition for a transplant right now but they are hopeful that after the holiday they will have recovered enough to have the transplant if they can find a donor. He says he doesn't want to know anymore about "the person." We talk a few more minutes and hang up the phone.

Grace calls McTiernan back on my phone.

"Mr. McTiernan, this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, Christian's mother. We have spoken to our son and he is willing to be tested. Please give me the information so we can send the test results in when they come back." We hear McTiernan sobbing and then we hear him talking to a woman, who must be his wife.

"He'll get tested, he'll do it?" We hear the woman cry out and start sobbing. "Oh tell them thank you, tell Christian thank you, thank you, oh god Rusty maybe he will be a match." We are invading their privacy as they are crying and talking and finally McTiernan comes back to the phone.

"I can't tell you how grateful we are. I wish Christian would let me tell him myself but I understand. Did you show him Angela's photo?"

I look at Grace and she shrugs. "No we didn't. He doesn't want to know anything about your daughter. He doesn't want to know if it your child is a female or male or her name or anything. He just wants to help out your child because he understands it is the right thing to do. But please respect his wishes to not know anything about your children. Christian is very close with his brother Elliot and little sister Mia. Very close. He doesn't want to deal with finding out now that he has other siblings. So, he only knows that he has a biological sibling that needs his help but prefers to know nothing else."

There is a long silence. Finally McTiernan tells us he doesn't understand why Christian doesn't want to know anything more but he will respect his wishes. We hang up and agree that all communication on this matter will be kept between me and him leaving Christian out of this as much as possible. When we hang up, Grace looks at the photo again and presses delete.

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I are stunned. We are sitting in front of the fireplace after hanging up from talking to his parents and neither of us knows what to say. I reach up and rub my hands through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I mean I now know I have a biological sibling that is seventeen years old and I didn't want to know that shit- ever. But, what kind of person would I be if I didn't at least get tested? It's not their fault."

"No, I agree, you are doing the right thing." I keep rubbing his neck. He looks over at me and pulls me on his lap.

"Come here baby, I need to hold you." He leans back on the couch and pulls me back with him. We sit there silently for a long time and I kiss his neck softly as I am curled up into his lap. Christian puts his hand under my shirt and rubs my back but we remain silent. I don't know what to say. He doesn't want to talk about it, so I decide just letting him hold me seems to comfort him the most. "Should we go to bed?"

Christian looks down at me and pulls my chin up and kisses me softly several times before pulling at my bottom lip and touching my lips with his tongue. "I need you baby. You make all the shit go away. Can I bury myself inside of you?" I place my hand on his face and we kiss passionately until we are both breathing heavy. I am getting rather warm from the fire, the heavy sweater I am wearing and Christian's warm body embracing mine. I lean forward and pull my sweater off and Christian moans when he realizes I don't have a bra on. I took it off after work as my boobs are getting too big for my old bras."God baby, your breasts feel so full and lush." Christian leans me back so my head is lying on the end of the couch on a pillow and leans down taking my breast in his mouth and sucks hard. Oh god that feels good. They are so tender and heavy. He circles around my areola which has started to get darker and bigger and then squeezes my nipple before he practically gobbles up my breast. My body is now lying across his lap and he easily reaches down my yoga pants into my panties and groans when he feels how wet I am. After stroking me until I almost cum, he tears my pants off of me, moves my body so he can pull his hard cock out of his sweat pants which he quickly discards on the floor and then pulls me up to sit on him. He isn't gentle or subtle as he slams into me. Grabbing my ass he pulls me in and starts moving me fast and hard, up and down and back and forth. He leans back with his head on the top of the couch and is moving me so fast I almost get dizzy. He stands up with me still on his cock and I squeeze my legs around him wondering where we are going. I am so close to finding my release but he pulls out of me spins me around and bends me over, nudging my legs apart, he tells me to hold on to the couch and slams into me from behind. He pushes harder and faster like he is trying to crawl inside of me as he pulls my body back into him so we are as deeply connected as we have ever been and then he fucks me furiously not letting up. I am exhausted but he is in need of me in a way that I haven't felt in a long time. Is this because of his appointment earlier with Elliot at Flynn's? Or is this because of the call about his dying sibling that he doesn't even know? I only know this is Christian when he isn't in a good place.

Christian reaches around and rubs my clit as he continues his mad fury and even though I am distracted from just trying to hold myself in place, I find my release and almost fall to the ground. What feels like many minutes later of Christian fucking me harder and harder I hear him groan and almost howl as he pulls me up straight for one final slam. He squeezes my breast as he empties himself in me. We stand there catching our breath for a few minutes and without saying another word he picks me up and carries me to bed where we lay there in silence for the longest time holding each other tight.

"Baby are you awake?" Christian whispers in my ear.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I pull back, sit up, turn on the light and look at Christian waiting for him to say something. "I was way too rough and pretty selfish. Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't hurt me, but you were pretty intense. But before you say anything else, you don't need to explain yourself. I think I understand." Suddenly I feel embarrassed. "Christian, were the security camera's running?" He tells me told Taylor earlier to keep the cameras off in the house until we went to bed. Great, everyone knows what we were doing tonight.

"How can you understand Ana? I don't understand. Why do I resort to fucking hard when I am pissed or upset? I shouldn't do that to you baby. You deserve so much more than that."

"Christian stop it. The sex was intense and rough. It wasn't exactly romantic but I am your wife and that is what you needed tonight and you needed me to give that to you. I am fine. I had an orgasm, I feel fine and you needed to let go of your frustration. It's okay."

Christian stands up and finds pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and throws me a t-shirt. "Benson, come on buddy, you need to go out." He opens the French door and forgets about the alarms which start going off. "Fuck, call Taylor and tell him we are good. I will call Sawyer." We both make our calls; Benson does his business and comes back into our room and gets into his bed. Christian takes off his clothes and walks in to our bathroom and fills the tub.

"Come on Mrs. Grey. I owe you some sweet loving."

I smile at him and take a deep breath. I am content to stay in bed and go to sleep but I think he wants to talk as much as play some more. So I get up and take the t-shirt off and take his hand to step into our tub. Christian gets into the tub behind me and puts his arms around me with his hand rubbing my bump. Teddy is very active and we fall into a peaceful quiet conversation about everything but what is really on his mind. Christian kisses my neck and takes a breath.

"I don't know if Elliot will get past this Ana."

"What do you mean? Is that what is on your mind or is it the phone call from your dad and mom?"

"I don't care that much about the call about McTiernan's kid. I mean the right thing to do is to get the blood test and see what happens. As I said earlier, it's not the kids fault. I don' want to know anything about this person. But my brother is so eaten up with guilt about my fucked up life he can't sleep, eat or think straight. Ana, when I got there tonight to Flynn's he had been crying. I hate that he is feeling so guilty over something he couldn't control." It is clear that Christian doesn't relate that McTiernan's "kid" is his sibling as well as Elliot and Mia.

"Elliot loves you Christian. He is having a hard time about not saving you from Elena. Just give him time."

"I know but I would do anything to keep him from going through this. You know I love Elliot and I don't know what I can do to make it better for him. I have never seen him so upset. I mean we talked a lot and he is trying to move on, and he will eventually come around but he told us he will never get over it. I think he is worried about you too. Like I might snap and hurt you or something. He says he isn't worried, but he has said some things and I don't know, I feel like he is really fucked up over this."

"Christian, do you want me to talk to him? Reassure him or whatever?" Christian rubs my back with the bath gel.

"Yes. I think it would be good. I would never have thought that, but maybe you can make him believe I am okay now and it is part of my past and more than anything, I don't blame him at all. It was my choice."

I turn around in the tub and straddle myself over Christian. I kiss him tenderly and lay my head on his shoulder as he cups his hand with water and pours it over my back.

"Shall we try this again Mr. Grey?" I kiss his lips and hold his face in my hands.

"I love you so much baby. I started living the day I met you. Don't ever leave me baby, you're everything to me." We are kissing quite passionately when Christian jumps and screams out. "Mother fuck, Benson you scared the fucking shit out of me." I turn around and Benson has leaned up on his two feet and has his paws on the tub and is looking right at us. I start laughing as I see my protective sweet dog staring at us with his deep soulful brown eyes. "How appropriate. I buy four god damn dogs from the same place. Three are stellar well disciplined dogs, but the one I get for us has a 'fuck you Christian' attitude." This makes me giggle even more.

"No he doesn't Christian. He just wants to join the fun. He has been perfect other than wanting to hang with us when we are home. Lay down Benson. Go get in your bed." Benson gets down and starts walking out of the bathroom into our bedroom but keeps looking back at us.

"Yes Benson – get in your bed. You and I are going to have a chat if you plan to hang out here." Benson stops and looks at us and hangs his head. He understands that Christian isn't happy with him.

"Christian don't raise your voice at him. Talk sweeter to him. Look at him, he looks pitiful and all he wanted was to be with us."

"Shit, your right. He just startled me. Come here boy." Christian reaches over the tub to pet him when Benson walks back. But before we even could react Benson jumps into the tub with us. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

**Elliot's POV**

I see Ana coming in with Reynolds. I stand up and give her a kiss on the cheek and hold out her chair. Reynolds sits several tables away.

"So, Ana Banana what is this about? You have me worried." Ana called me this morning and asked if she could meet me for lunch and refused to tell me what she wanted to talk about.

"I just want to talk to you about a couple of issues. But can we order first?" We look at our menus and place our order. I lean back and wait for her to say something. My imagination has gone wild wondering why she wanted to meet today.

"Elliot I asked you to join me for lunch for several reasons. Actually, for about three reasons. But the most important reason is that Christian is worried about you. He thinks you might be worried about him and even us. I want you to know he would never hurt me. He is wonderful to me and we are good. More than good. He had a horrible past and what Elena did to him was hideous. But the love that he had from your family kept him from going over the ledge. He is happy and you need to stop blaming yourself."

I guess I am not surprised that Christian told her how upset I am. It's okay. I understand that he was probably pretty bummed out to see me so upset. "I am glad to hear that Ana. I mean I know that Christian is so in love with you and wouldn't hurt you but I am just trying to grasp this mind boggling shit. I hate and I mean hate that I didn't help him. You know he was just fifteen. I should have been there for him."

"Stop Elliot. You have to quit blaming yourself. It is hurting Christian to see you so upset. He loves you and he can't stand to know that his horrible past is impacting you. Please believe how happy he is now. He has moved forward and doesn't dwell on the past. He wants you to do the same."

"I know he is happy Ana, and I am trying really." I sit back when the waitress brings us our salads.

"Did you talk to Christian this morning?" I nod yes as I take my silverware out of the napkin. Ana leans back. "I am not sure if he will tell you about this but your parents talked to Rusty McTiernan last night."

"Is that fucker still calling? What does he want with him? Christian doesn't need him in his life. I am so fucking glad I don't know who my biological parents were or are. I don't need them. I understand how he feels."

Ana stops me and tells me about McTiernan's kid and Christian being asked to get a blood test.

"Are you fucking kidding me? God damn it he can't get a break. Is he going to do…never mind don't answer that. I know my brother. That sucks. So he has another sibling?" I know I must sound almost jealous. I just never thought of either of us having anyone but each other and Mia. I don't want anyone else to come into our world.

"Yes, but he refuses to find out anything more. We only know that the person is seventeen and we don't know if it is a female or male. He doesn't want to know anything about them or know them. He feels he has one brother and one sister and that is it. So, that is the condition of his participation, that there is no effort to introduce him or tell him anything about them. He is very protective of his relationship with Mia and you, and doesn't want any other sibling."

"Good! I know that sounds childish Ana but you know it's just we are so close I would be ridiculously jealous if he had another brother. Yes I am 31. Don't say anything." I shake my head and laugh at myself. "I feel bad for him. Is he okay?"

"Yes, I guess. You know he was upset when he got home last night after your meeting with John and then he got that call and it was almost too much. But he is okay now."

"I will call him later." The waitress brings my turkey burger. "Ana, didn't your order anything else?" She shakes her head no. "You need to eat more Itty Bitty. So how is Benson doing?"

"Well he isn't Amigo or Riley. He is more like Arthur. He isn't perfect behavior wise so we can see why he didn't pass service school. But he is so sweet and we are having fun with him. But last night he kind of messed up and I thought Christian was going to go nuts." Ana giggles and blushes. "I shouldn't tell you this, but we were in the bath tub and he jumped in with us."

"Oh that is fucking great. Christian must have been so pissed. That is awesome."

"Yes I thought it was funny too, but the control freak wasn't too happy. Would you get pissed if Amigo did that to you?"

"Well, if I was in the tub by myself, probably not. But I am assuming you guys might have been pre-occupied so my bro probably was pissed. I would have been a bit chapped if Amigo interrupted anything. But on the other hand Kate accuses me of loving Amigo more than her."

Ana and I talk about some other things, including her ideas for Christmas presents for Christian.

"Hey Itty Bitty, I know you and Kate want us to do this Christmas shopping shit by ourselves but can you help me out here?" I take Kate's list out of my pocket. Ana is shaking her head no. "Come on Ana, I don't even know what some of this shit is, so I don't know where to even look." She giggles at me, but I am serious. "Like what does a brush set _Sephora_ mean?"

_Sephor_a's is a make-up store and she wants a new make-up brush set."

"Oh. Shit. They sell that shit separately?" I shrug and look at the list. "What the fuck is _lululemon_ striped free to be bra?"

Ana giggles again. Shit I never heard of this shit. "It's an athletic line and you will have to ask them for that particular bra."

"Well what size is she? I can't very well go in the store and say she is the size of two perfect grapefruits." I hate this.

"Elliot they aren't sized like regular bras. They are like clothing, so she would probably need a six. I will help you with one more thing, the rest you have to figure out by yourself." I look through the list. I don't know what any of this shit is. Maybe I can bribe Mia to meet us.

"Okay man ….okay what the living fuck is a Burch crossbody clutch." Ana laughs out loud.

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. Something made of wood. A clutch is a wallet right?" I must sound like an idiot.

"No! Tori Burch is a designer. Wood? Oh your thinking like birch tree? How funny. A crossbody is a purse that hangs across your body."

"Ana, you and Kate are going to hate what we pick out. Christian might be better at this shit than me, but I will be a disaster."

"Just buy her what you like." The waitress brings our check and I take it as Ana tries to grab it from me."

"Ana, knock it off. You aren't buying me lunch. If I bought Kate what I liked I would go straight to the sexy lingerie department, buy her a bunch of crotch less underwear and then go to Cartier and buy her some nice jewelry and be home before the seven o'clock news. Fifteen minutes shopping max. Now we are going to be there all night."

"You will do fine. Elliot are you going to be okay with this other stuff? Do you believe me when I tell you Christian is okay? Are we good?"

Man I feel really bad for Christian, I don't want him to deal with anymore shit, and now he has to worry about this bone marrow transplant shit. "Yea, I am good. Thank you for reassuring me." I throw a fifty on the table and reach out and take Ana's hand and pull her up. "You feeling okay Mamacita? Gummy Bear check out okay at the doctors this week?"

"I feel great. And Christian agreed to go to the birthing class with the rest of the couples that sign up." That surprises the shit out of me. I don't say anything but I will believe that when it actually happens.

We get up and head towards the front door with Reynolds behind us. When we exit the restaurant I hold the door open for Ana and as we exit some fucking paparazzi dude gets right in front of her and almost knocks her over. Now I know how Christian feels. Before Reynolds can jump in I knock the fucker on his ass.

"What the fuck is your problem? Get the fuck away from her?"

"Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey…" He is pulling at her legs. Are you fucking kidding me? I reach down and grab the fucker by his shirt and pull him up. I am going to knock his teeth out.

"Elliot I got him. Let me take care of this." Reynolds is trying to pull me off of this fucker but I am pissed. I ignore Reynolds and shove the guy up against the wall.

"Do you mother fuckers ever use your fucking common sense? Apologize to Mrs. Grey right now or I will knock your teeth in. You can't touch her like that." I knock his baseball cap off his head. "You're a punk."

"It's okay Elliot. Just ignore them. Please, let's go…oh my god…Reynolds its'…." Ana is so get upset she can't speak. I keep holding the guy up against the wall. Reynolds steps in and pulls the guys head up. I am still holding him tight, flush against the wall. What the hell is going on? When Reynolds sees the guys face up close he jumps into action.

"Elliot, take Mrs. Grey to the car right now. Go on please take her to the car right now. You NEED to get her out of here." I see Reynolds talk into his sleeve. T….it's Drew. 675445 Code Red at the corner of Third and Pike. Legs… Code Red. Direct contact ….I repeat. Direct contact." I can see this is a serious issue so I take Ana's arm and walk her to my truck as I don't even know where Reynolds parked. What the fuck is happening now? I hope Reynolds can keep whoever this guy is secure because I can't leave Ana. He should be able to, the guy wasn't that big…but clearly he is a threat.

"Ana, do you know what is going on?" I look at her and she is white as a ghost. "Ana; sweetheart, who was that guy? Honey, you're okay. I've got you and Reynolds has whoever that guy was. I won't leave you alone." She is holding her bump. Now I really want to go back and beat the shit out of whoever this guy is just for scaring Itty Bitty. I look at my phone, "Christian and Jason are on their way Ana. It's okay." What the fuck is going on?

She is shaking her head. "This can't be happening…that was….."

_**LOL…I always wanted to write a cliff hanger- sorry – I promise I won't make you wait long. I will have another update this weekend. Lilly **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Oh wow, I have never had so many reviews. I think I might have to do more cliffhangers! That was fun. Well you really all want to find out about husband number three, but that story line won't be revealed quite yet. So this is a short little chapter for your inquiring minds. After this chapter we will have the boys go shopping, good for some laughs, and then some Mia and Brady time. This chapter might be a bit controversial in that the resolution is not one some might think Christian would resort to. But….as he will do anything to protect Ana….the question becomes; did he have any other choice. **_

_**Thanks as always for the reviews and many laughs! You all are so much fun! Lilly **_

**Chapter 38 – The Wrong Thing Might be the Right Thing**

**Taylors POV**

"Sir, Joe Rizzo just made physical contact with Mrs. Grey. He approached her when she walked out of a restaurant with your brother. Reynolds is holding him but I need to go right away. He should never been released without our knowledge."

"What the fuck Taylor. We will deal with that later- I don't care about that right now. How is my wife?" He stands and puts his suit coat on.

"Sir, please stay here. The press will probably show up in a few minutes and Elliot is bringing Mrs. Grey here. Let me take care of this please." The boss isn't going anywhere. I see him pick up his phone.

"Elliot where are you? How is Ana? She didn't pick up her phone." He looks at his watch. "I will wait in the lobby for you."

"Mr. Grey, please wait up here. I really need to go and I can't be wondering what the fuck you are doing."

"Just go and don't worry about me. I will call my dad and tell him to find out how this happened. God damn it this has been a shit fuck week."

Against my wishes, we go down to the lobby together and Grey agrees to wait in Welsh's office. I already called Ryan in but with Luke still out and Wilson back with Mia my team is over extended right now. I almost run to the SUV and as I pull out of the garage I see Elliot pulling in with Mrs. Grey, neither of us stop.

I get to Third and Pike rather quickly and a small crowd is in place. No cops yet. Perfect. This is a huge problem for us because this loony has been writing letters from jail to Mrs. Grey since the minute he was arrested. He is fucking obsessed with her and Sawyer has intercepted at least one hundred letters written to her and they are disgusting. Fuck fuck fuck how did this get past us? She was relatively calm about him until about a month ago when one of his letters got past Sawyer onto her desk. He told her how much he missed her and wanted to fuck her. We didn't tell her he has been writing her ten times a week. Shit, we thought this wacko was out of our hair. He had so many other charges against him for theft, writing bad checks, fraud and the stalking. How the hell did he get released? I could write a book on the prison system in this country. Keeping bad guys in jail is not easy. My cell vibrates. I press the hands free.

"Luke, where are you? You won't believe what is going on here."

"Hey I just received a call from my source over at the county jail. That fucker Rizzo is out, you might want to have Reynolds be on the lookout for him."

"Yea, you're too late. He already made contact with Ana and I am on my way right now. Elliot was with her at the time and he knocked him down. But we're done here playing by the rules. I am not handing back over to the county jail."

"Shit, he just was released at five am this morning. He must have followed her from work. I am on my way back T."

"How's your grandfather. If you need more time take it."

"No, I said my goodbye to him last night. Nothing else I can do or anyone can do for him. I will be in around four. Keep me posted. Shit, I wish I had been there. That fucker has been a thorn in my side since day one. Get a shot at him for me."

I get out of the car and walk straight over to Reynolds and Rizzo. A few Pap's have arrived. How the hell do they know this shit happens before we do? "Move the fuck out of the way." I pull Rizzo by the collar and throw him in the car. Reynolds jumps in with me sitting in the driver seat. I am in the back with Rizzo. I called Wilson off of Mia and told him to get his ass over here and I see him double parking and walking up to the window. Reynolds tells him to stand outside of the door to keep anyone from getting too close to the car.

"Mr. Rizzo we meet again. I tried like hell to keep you locked up but you sneaky mother fucker, they let you out. So here you are." I take my fist and slam it into his leg. "Good to fucking see you again."

He groans a bit. God he is a disgusting fat, soft fuck. "You can't keep me from her. You don't have a restraining order anymore. She loves me."

"You are nuttier than squirrel shit Rizzo. But with that said what do I do with you? I could file another restraining order on you. And I am sure we will. But, that isn't quite what I need. Even the cops find you too disgusting to keep in jail, so Reynolds what should we do with Mr. Rizzo? I take great offense that you touched Mrs. Grey. And your creepy letters to her, those really got under my skin. By the way, she never saw your mail. The letter with the remnants of your jiz was a beauty Rizzo." Just thinking about the letter he sent with dried up semen on it makes me angry so I take my elbow and slam it in his face breaking his nose and making him bleed. "Don't fucking bleed in this car asshole or I will be pissed. Use your shirt to wipe up your blood."

"You can't do this to me. I didn't do anything wrong." I can tell Rizzo is seeing stars.

"Oh Joe, Joe, Joe. Too be in your fucked up little head." My cell vibrates and it is the boss.

"Sir….yes I am sitting next to the fat little fuck right now….well he hasn't said much, he somehow has come up with a bloody broken nose. So we haven't come up with any resolutions yet….yes, I can do that….He just called he is on his way back as we speak…..no….not sure we have a choice….yep…no doubt sir….may I ask how Mrs. Grey is doing?...Sir, that upsets me. Please let me know. Yes sir. Ryan is taking you? Good. Yes I will."

I look at Rizzo and grab his hair and slam his head into back of the driver's seat. He almost cries.

"You motherfucker. Mrs. Grey is on the way to the hospital. Her blood pressure is through the roof. She is pregnant you cocksucker. You better hope nothing happens to her or that baby."

"That is my baby. I should go to her."

"Have you been evaluated by any doctors Rizzo? Because you are one delusional fucker. Either you're toying with me or fucking nuts. But….I can't let you roam the streets. So here are your options….the first is I take you somewhere and beat you up so bad that you can't even remember your name when I am done with you. And I really find that an attractive option. Option number two is we put you on our private plane and drop you off in the middle of a desert and let you find your way back. You most likely will die but if you were a good little boy scout you will figure it out and find your way back. Third, you voluntarily commit yourself to a loony bin and we have a doctor that will keep you there for a long time. But I don't like option three because you will still try and make contact with Mrs. Grey and I just can't have that. So…unless you have some ideas, I am kind of torn between one and two."

"You just can't go around beating people or dropping them off in the desert. That is illegal."

"Illegal? This coming from you. See, I don't think we can play by the rules anymore." I take a toothpick out of my pocket. And stick it in my mouth. "Want one?" I offer him a toothpick and see Reynolds try not to laugh. Just trying to be nice. I move towards Rizzo and he flinches. "Relax Joe. I can call you Joe? By the way feel free to call me Jason. I don't think I will hit you anymore. You are messing up my wheels."

I lean back. The boss wants me to do whatever I need to do to get rid of him. He has given me permission to do something illegal since we tried it the other way. But killing isn't my thing if I am not in combat. So I am having fun with the idea of flying him to the Mojave Desert and be rid of him. If he is lucky he will run into some illegals and they will help him. Or border patrol will help him. But it won't be pleasant. He could die too. That wouldn't hurt my feelings, but the problem with that is we won't know for sure. So, beating him until he is permanently stupid works well for me. He can share a room with Hyde. I don't think I have ever known a woman that make men go so goofy as Mrs. Grey. But the fact that this dick scared her so much that she is on her way to the hospital means retribution.

My cell vibrates again and it is Carrick Grey.

"Mr. Grey…..yes he is sitting right next to me….. I see….. Hmmm that is a dilemma…..I understand sir….Not sure about that….well I don't think I should have that conversation with you sir, with all due respect. …..Okay sir, thank you for the information." I hang up after he informs me that we can't get Rizzo arrested again and a restraining order has been drawn up. Even if he violates the order he is locked up for fifteen days at best. He was cleared of his other charges. He asked me what I planned to do about him, but I don't want to get old man Grey in any trouble so I told him I respectfully didn't think he needs to know my plans and he made me laugh when he said to make sure they were good plans. He knows we are done fucking with this guy, he just can't get involved.

"So Joey, do you have a mommy and daddy somewhere?" He doesn't respond. "Reynolds call Welch and have him pull up Rizzo's detail. I think we might want to make a few phone calls to see if any of the family wants our little friend."

"Don't call my mother. My dad is dead and my mom is done with me. She won't care. I will leave Ana alone if you let me go."

"Who?"

"Ana"

"Who?"

"Ana"

"I said, who?"

"Ana, my Ana, I will leave my Ana alone."

"Tsk, tsk. I don't even get to call her Ana. Now what makes you think you can call her Ana. And Joe, she ain't your Ana." I pop him one in the chest with my elbow. Fucker is not going to leave her alone. When he snaps he goes right back to her being his Ana. That is a bad sign.

Wilson taps on the door and Reynolds rolls the window down.

"I am double parked. The cops have come by twice. They did a make on the cars so they know this is Grey business, but they probably won't look the other way too much longer. And your crowd of pap's is getting bigger. Should we move this pow wow somewhere else?"

I am in a dilemma. The boss is tied up with Mrs. Grey and I don't really have any place to take this guy. "Joe, where are your personal belongings?" He looks at me like he doesn't understand. "Where were you going to sleep tonight? Where are your jammies and toothbrush?"

"I don't have anything. I was going to sleep with Ana." Fuck me. This guy is a nut job.

"No you weren't and you know that, so where did you plan to go once you were rejected again. You knew you would never get to her. Come on talk to me Joe."

"I was going to get to her. I just got so excited when I saw her up close I ruined my plan. But I was going to wait and be patient and take her to our new house together."

"What new house?" He doesn't say anything. I am sick of this whack job. "Reynolds let's get out of here."

"Where to T?" I tell Reynolds to drive me to Flynn's office. I reach Flynn on the phone and tell him to stand by. He has a patient in an hour so we need to hurry.

Two hours later we are leaving Flynn's office. I don't think he was too happy with me when he saw how fucked up Rizzo's face was, but he evaluated him and his professional opinion is that Rizzo is playing us a bit and completely obsessed with Mrs. Grey who is at great risk if Rizzo is roaming around free. I took him to Flynn because I don't want what I am about to do on my conscious if the guy is really a whack job and needs psychiatric help. But Flynn thinks he is legally sane. So…I wait to hear from the boss.

"Drew, I am hungry. Take us to a drive thru." We drive through a Burger King. I decide to be charitable and get Rizzo a drink and whopper. "See Joey, I can be nice. How many guys would buy a dick like you their last supper."

My cell vibrates. It is Mr. Grey. "Sir. Actually, we are just hanging out in the parking lot of a Burger King. How is Mrs. Grey?" He tells me her blood pressure was sky high so she is at home resting right now. His mom is with her and Ryan is at the house. He is in the car with Elliot. God damn it he shouldn't be out without security but I guess he is okay with Elliot. They are more than capable of handling themselves. But it isn't protocol. I tell him where we are at and he is insisting on seeing Rizzo, so we decide to meet in the garage at GEH. This could get ugly. I try to talk him out of it, but he is pissed. Should he even have left his wife. Yea right. He is on a mission right now. This will definitely get ugly.

We were at the hospital this morning at 8:00 am so he could get a blood test. I have no idea what that is about. He was really quiet and didn't say. His mom met us and she gave him the longest hug and seemed really worried. I need to ask him what is going on. If he is sick or something, he hasn't said. So much shit keeps happening between the fucking sub club, Elena's exit to hell and several GEH employees getting shit canned. Whenever that happens we are on high alert because people go postal. I am still short staff and he put the brakes on my hiring anyone because he said we had enough people. We are stretched to the limit right now. I want to replace Thompson because he is useless. He is more like a chauffeur, he can't do any CPO anymore. He is getting too old. Wilson is with Mia all the time and we can't leave her unattended. She is way too naïve and is an accident waiting to happen. Maybe he will let me hire up now that this has happened.

We pull into the underground garage and Rizzo hasn't said a word other than he has to take a piss. So we find a spot behind the parking garage and let him piss in the field. We bring him back and we are parked on the top level where no one ever parks because it is uncovered. It rains too much around here for anyone to ever want to use this lot. Only when we have some of the other offices here, like Grey Publishing is this lot full. We wait a few minutes then see Elliot's truck. I look over and see the Grey boys having a heated discussion. Now what?

**Christian's POV**

"Elliot, just go. I am not going to get you involved in this. I don't want you to get in any trouble here. If you don't know what we are doing, then you can't be held responsible. Please leave."

"No Christian. I'm a big boy. I am not leaving. You don't get to blow me off or ignore me ever again. I have enough guilt to last a lifetime. So, I will sit right here until your done. Look I know you are going to beat the snot out of him, so just go do it so we can go back check on Ana and then do this miserable fucking Christmas shopping we have to do. The day is a total waste now anyway. It is almost four o'clock. Hurry up. Go pop him good and let's go. In fact, let me pop him again, and then you can have at him. Motherfucking soft pudgy little fuck." Elliot opens his door and actually makes me laugh when he opens the car door and punches Rizzo in the face. "That is for fucking up my whole day and for feeling Ana's legs you perverted sick twisted fuck." He wipes his hand and gets back in the truck and looks at me. "Hurry the fuck up will you."

I get out of Elliot's truck and almost laugh. He can make the most tense situations funny. Taylor comes around the back of the SUV to talk to me and he is trying not to laugh.

"Fuck he nailed him. He is out cold for a few minutes. Your brother is almost as crazy as Rizzo. Okay so Flynn thinks he is a total threat to Ana, your dad can't get him locked up again and we have a restraining order again, but he doesn't give a shit about that. So what do you want to do…after you get your licks in a few times…which is why I am sure you are here."

"I would like to have kept this all on the up and up. You know I don't like to go against the law, but I am not letting my wife go through this shit again. Can we pin anything on him so that he gets arrested?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. I don't think we should beat him so bad he ends up like Hyde. We can only get away with that one time. So…if we do a fly and drop what are the chances he will make his way back here."

"I don't have any idea. He could get lucky and meet up with someone on a dirt bike or he could die out there. The problem is we have no way of knowing."

"I don't like it Taylor. It's just too barbaric even for me. But, I want him gone." I walk around for a few minutes and then I come up with a plan. Fuck I am brilliant.

Elliot and I arrive home and find Kate there. She was coming over tonight to bake Christmas cookies with Ana while we were shopping. In other words she is going to sit and drink wine and chat while Ana bakes. My mom is sitting with Kate in the family room and it feels pretty tense. I wonder if they were fighting. I talk to them for a few minutes and tell them I am going to check on Ana and change my clothes.

"Hey, baby wake up. How are you feeling?" I sit on the bed and Ana is in a little ball sleeping with her stuffed rabbit that I got the baby. I push her hair off her face and kiss her. She opens her eyes and looks at me and then grabs my fist.

"You promised you wouldn't hit him." She cringes when she sees the blood on my knuckles.

"I promised I wouldn't kill him. I never said I wouldn't hit him. Ana, if I hadn't met up with him and gotten to give him a piece of my mind and whatever else, you would have had to put me in a cage. I was furious and needed to do this my way."

"What did you do?" She is playing with my ring. She still looks flushed to me. I call Taylor on the speaker phone and ask him to send my mom up with her blood pressure cuff. "Answer me. You're scaring me Christian."

"Baby, I hit him a few times and then left. Don't worry about it. I will take care of you, he won't be back but I promise we didn't do anything to him. He is still alive, still getting a boner over you, but he is nowhere near here and I seriously doubt that he will cause you any more problems." I bend down and kiss her. There is a knock on the door and I yell for my mom to come in.

"Ana honey, are you feeling better? How's the dizziness?" My mom pushes me aside and sits on the bed. "Let's have you sit up so I can check your blood pressure." A few seconds later my mom removes the cuff from Ana's arm. "I think the nap did you well sweetie, but you're still a little higher than we would like."

"That is because I am nervous. Christian you need to tell me what happened." Fuck. Don't ask me that shit in front of my mom. God damn it Ana. They both are looking up at me. It is one thing to sort of tell Ana what we ended up doing, but not my mom.

"Christian, you don't need to stress Ana out anymore. She has had enough on her plate lately. Now I am going to go downstairs and fix you a cup of tea. Christian, follow me." Shit.

We get out to the hallway and I am trying to think of how to get out of this. I don't think my Mom will approve if I tell her the truth. My dad would think it was shady but brilliant and Elliot is knee deep in it since he scored me the shit I needed to get this done.

"Yes Mom."

"Don't yes mom me mister. Her blood pressure was dangerously high this afternoon, and it is still too damn high. You need to tell her something to calm her down and I don't care what the hell it is. When you avoid telling her anything, it makes her nervous. Just like I am right now. I don't want to know what you and your brother were up to but I assume you addressed the problem logically and hopefully without ramifications down the road. But young man, you march in there right now and tell her something to calm her down."

Well I would if you would get off my back. I just nod and turn around and head back to the bedroom. I wash my hands and change real fast before sitting on the bed with Ana.

"Baby, I had a few choices. The first was to put full time security on this guy, which I can afford, but I don't want to take the risk that at some point he got by us. He is obsessed with you. I could have beat him until he was nothing more than a breathing body, but I am not a gangster, that is not our MO. I was tempted to fly him to the desert and leave him out there for the vultures, but he might get lucky and find his way back. So instead he is arriving in El Paso, TX in several hours. When he lands in El Paso he will be walking across the border to Jaurez with one thousand dollars in cash and we told him not to come back. He can start his life over there."

"Christian, why would you do that? What if he doesn't go across?"

I hate not telling her the whole story. But she doesn't need to know that Taylor planted some heroin on him and that he knows two of the agents that work Juarez border patrol who have been tipped off to look for him. He will never leave a Mexican prison again if we have our way. If the USA won't lock the fucker up, let the Mexican government do it. Good old Elliot had a former employee that was heavy into drugs and he scored the heroin. So that was the most illegal thing we did. Okay maybe planting the drugs in his back pocket without his knowledge wasn't nice, but he should do well with the Mexican Federalies.

"Reynolds flew with him, and he will make sure he crosses the border and stays there a few days." _In other words gets arrested and doesn't leave._ "Trust me baby, he liked this option the best." _Because he doesn't know he is going to get fucked in a Mexican prison._

"Are you sure you have told me everything." I smile at her and kiss her. "As far as I know of there is nothing more to tell at the moment. He is still in the air and hasn't landed yet." _How is that for evasive? Not quite a lie right? There are some good things about having a naïve little wife_. I see Ana visibly relax. "I can't believe how freaked out I got Christian. Before, he never bothered me that much. But after that one letter he wrote me, I just got scared….but not for me. I was scared that he would hurt the baby. I felt so protective and I just freaked out." I pull her to me and hold her tight.

"I hate that he showed up right now. We have so much going on and you are amazing to keep the baby safe through all this shit. I promise you he won't get near you again. That is why we need two guys on you Ana. The two most important people too me in the world are you and Teddy. So you each get protection."

Reynolds fucked up – yet again. He should have been the first one out the door today and done a quick surveillance of the area. If he had, Rizzo would not have gone near Ana. Taylor needs to have a conversation with Reynolds. He keeps fucking up and I know he can do better than this. But not at my expense.

"Good news baby, Sawyer is back today. In fact he should be here any minute. I know you trust him completely." Ana smiles and I feel guilty for not telling her the truth. I feel torn about doing something that feels so wrong, but I can't let anything happen to my wife or son. I really wish I could tell her the truth, but I don't want her to know in case this comes back at us someday, she could be implicated. This way she is completely innocent. Plus, she might not understand. She typically has sympathy even for the bad guys.

She sits up further in the bed and takes my hand placing it on her bump. Teddy is rolling around and I scoot down and kiss her bump. I close my eyes and pray that all this shit will go away quietly. This is our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect. I am about done with the stress for the week. Jesus Christ one thing after another.

"Good I am so glad he is coming back. Is his grandfather better?"

"No, but he felt he couldn't do anything else and he was worried about you." She smiles. I know she is happy he is coming back. I see the bed moving on my side. What the hell. Benson pokes his head out of the covers and Ana smiles and looks up at me. I hadn't even noticed that he was in the bed.

"Ana…what did we say about him getting in our bed?"

"I know Christian but he comforted me and I fell asleep because he was here with me." He comes over and places his head on her lap. Despite myself I find I am petting his head.

"You have moved right in and made yourself right at home haven't you boy. I am happy you feel so comfortable here, but news flash. You are not sleeping in this bed when I am in it. My bed, my wife, my house, my rules. Think you're pretty smart don't you?" Ana has a huge smile on her face and she bends down and gives Benson a kiss. "Hello…I think I am the one that should get the kiss here." She laughs like a school girl and reaches up to kiss me. Benson stays put on her lap. "Ana, don't over spoil him okay?"

"I love him already Christian. I want to take him to work with me but Ann said no. He is a big baby. Look at that face."

I receive a text from Taylor that Sawyer has arrived and we should have a quick meeting. I tell Ana that Kate is downstairs and she decides she feels well enough to get up. As I make my way down the stairs I see Elliot talking on the phone.

"Come on, you know you miss us and we will take you to dinner. Just the three of us." I am trying to figure out who he is talking to. "Come on Mia, please. I will owe you…Anything…..No I am not building you a fucking house. Just go with us please." I grab the phone from him.

"Mia I will throw in another interview on your radio show if you will come with us. We miss you and truth be told, we pretty much can't do this without you. Please." I smile at Elliot and nod letting him know I think I have convinced her. "You will? You're a sweetheart. But you can't tell Ana and Kate." I whisper. "We will pick you up in…." I look at my watch and it is going on five thirty. "We will pick you up in fifteen minutes. Are you at Brady's or home?" I hang up and wink at Elliot. "Let's just give her the list and set her loose. We can have her meet us afterwards."

"No, you two need to go with her." Shit. "I won't tell the girls, and I will stay here with Ana a few more hours, but I better not find out you left this all to your sister or you will hear from me."

"Eves dropping doesn't become you mom." Elliot pulls my mom into a semi headlock. I have never been so informal with her, but that is the way he is.

"Behave Elliot. Now off with you both. I will be calling your sister to make sure she doesn't do your jobs. The girls will appreciate it much more if you both do the selecting. And keep it clean!" She knows us well. Elliot releases her and I pull her into a big bear hug.

"Thanks for being here today." I kiss the top of her head.

"Oh just keep hugging me dear boy. That is all the thanks I need." I talk softly in her ear as I continue to hug her.

"Thanks for meeting me this morning too. If I am a match, will you go with me to Michigan?" I must sound like I am ten years old again. "I don't want Ana to deal with that."

"Yes, of course Christian. I will always be there for you and if you want me there, then consider it a done deal. You are such a good person for doing this." I smile. After today, even if it's not true, having your mom tell you that you are good makes you a believer. "Even when it feels wrong, you always do the right thing." She kisses my cheek and wipes the lipstick off after.

That's exactly how I feel. Sometimes you do what you have to do. Even when it might be wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 – Oh F—k!**

**Christian's POV **

"Baby are you sure your okay if I leave for several hours and go shopping with Elliot? I can stay here if you're not up to me leaving." I take her sweet face and pull it up with both my hands and give her several kisses. God I love her lips.

"No, I want you to go and pick me out some fun presents. Now don't spend a lot of money. Just get me some boots, new slippers, and a few surprises. But don't buy me anything expensive." I roll my eyes at her.

"Did you roll your eyes at me Mr. Grey?" I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear.

"I did. I will let you punish me later. You can have your way with me." I nibble on her ear. "What kind of cookies are you and Kate making?"

"I am teaching her how to make standard sugar cookies and we are going to decorate them; then some snicker doodles and I was thinking of making gingerbread men. Depends how tired I get."

"Baby, please don't overdo it. Mom are you making any of Grams Sweet Dreams this year?" Sweet Dreams are our Christmas cookie tradition. I could eat a dozen and Elliot and I usually fight over them. Grams use to make them but now my mom will need to take that over or teach Ana. Mia knows the recipe so she might be making them. But I wouldn't mind my own dozen or two for here.

"Oh, yea, who is making those this year?" Elliot jumps in and helps himself to some orange juice out of my refrigerator. "Can we go? I am starving and we have a lot to do. Kate, pay attention, learn to turn on the stove or the oven while you're here." He winks at her but she doesn't laugh. I think it is pretty funny. I have never seen her cook, clean or lift a finger. There is nothing domestic about his fiancée. He tries to kiss her good bye and she turns her cheek to him. Christ I wouldn't put up with that for two seconds.

I see my mom grimace as she has noticed the chill from Kate as well. "Mia made several dozen cookies yesterday but I think she took them all to Brady."

Elliot and I look at each other and at the same time say, "What the hell?" My mom laughs and tells us she will teach Ana the recipe and I can expect a batch when I get home. Man Mia has really checked out on us. It is all about Brady these days. But on some level I have purposely avoided her so that she wouldn't have to learn about all the sick shit from my past. I think we have all somewhat been avoiding her. I am almost glad she is so obsessed with Brady right now that she may not notice what has been going on around her.

Taylor is following us and I will ride home with him after we are done shopping and with dinner. It was great to see Sawyer. He really laid into Reynolds when he saw him asking him how it was that he wasn't in front of Ana when they came out of the restaurant. That is my question as well. Actually, I told Taylor to put Reynolds on notice, and that if he has one more fuck up, he's out. I don't care how that impacts the team or his relationship with Andrea. His head has been in his ass lately. He better not fuck up Rizzo's little vacation and I expect to hear that Rizzo has been arrested anytime soon.

Wilson is outside of Mia's and he will join Taylor at the mall surveillance. Ryan went with Reynolds to El Paso and Sawyer is at home with Ana, my mom and Kate. Taylor is right in that we are one guy short and we will need to add to the CPO team. I let Ana convince me we didn't need any more security staff and that was my mistake. She has gone through four female CPO's and we all agree it isn't that Ana is difficult. The problem is Ana is too sensitive. The male CPO's treat her a bit soft and the females come in like bulldozers which Ana doesn't respond well to at all. But Taylor is concerned if we find a soft female CPO they will become buddies instead of a protective operation and that won't work either.

My fist is hurting but I am not saying a word. Elliot would give me so much shit for that. When Rizzo finally came to after Elliot knocked him out cold I jumped in the back seat where Taylor had been sitting. I have never met the fucker in person. When he finally came too he looked surprised to see me sitting next to him.

"Rizzo, I am sure you know who I am." He nodded and moved closer to the door. "Good. Then you know that I am the person that decides your fate. You have been harassing my wife for months. Before I go any further, why are you so fascinated with her?" He doesn't respond. "You really don't want to make me any angrier than I already am. I asked you a question."

"She is sweet and beautiful. When she smiles she makes everything perfect. She smiled at me and I knew she loved me."

"Well she doesn't love you. She hates you actually because you scared her. Why would you scare her and why did you write the filthy shit to her?"

"I want her. She is having my baby and I want to fuck her over and over again."

That is when I grabbed his neck, shoved his face against the window and punched him so hard in the mouth I broke two of his teeth. I hit him several more times for good measure. I wanted to kill him when he said that. Taylor opened the car door and stopped me; mostly because he was pissed that Rizzo was spewing blood everywhere in the back seat. I went completely nuclear. When I got out of the car I paced for ten minutes to calm myself down and I still went back to the car door twice and slammed my fist against the window but Reynolds had the doors locked at that point. He's lucky I didn't go after him next. After Taylor got Rizzo's mouth to stop bleeding, they took off to meet Elliot's contact for the heroin then went to the airport. We made sure Natalia was not on board as we wanted to keep this as down low as possible.

I clench my fist a few times in the passenger seat of Elliot's truck. We are on our way to get Mia and Elliot has been quiet most of the way. He seems like he is in bad mood since leaving my house. Finally he looks over and points at my hand. "Is your fist hurting you?" Elliot is grinning.

"Just where that fucker's tooth went into my knuckle." I shake it a few times. It's actually killing me from hitting the car door. "Elliot, I am sorry I involved you in this. I am pretty sure no one will ever find out. Welch and Taylor made sure that no one will miss Rizzo as he doesn't have any family that will be looking for him. But, I am feeling guilty as hell about this. What would you have done?"

Elliot rolls down the window and spits. Christ, sometimes I wonder if we grew up in the same house. "You didn't hear me talking you out of it. What were you suppose to do? The guy has a hard on for your wife. He is loony tunes and a threat. They won't keep him locked up, so you protected your family. But you know there are a lot of sick dudes out there that have it bad for Ana. I hope that Mexican jail is big enough."

"Come on Elliot, this hopefully is a one-time thing. Who else has it for Ana? Do you know of anyone besides your fucking soon to be brother-in-law and Jose? By the way, did you hear Ana told him to hit the road for awhile?"

"Yea, Kate told me. I was ready to fuck him up at Thanksgiving. He has it really bad. Half my crew was in love with her and every time they saw her at the house they were getting boners. I had to smack a few around." Should I tell him thanks for that? I hate hearing this shit. I am way too jealous to know that kind of information. "Dudes don't take to Kate like they do Ana. I think it is because while Kate is super hot she is such a bitch, most people don't like her." I look at Elliot and shake my head.

"I have to ask you, if you see and feel that way, why the fuck are you marrying her? I don't get it."

"I know, Mom said the same thing to me in so many words. She isn't always a bitch. She is fiercely loyal, she is just really independent. I could never control her like you do Ana; she would tell me to fuck myself."

"You have to be kidding. I am not in control! Ana is the one that is running the show. She is just real good at letting me think I am in charge. But she is really sweet, sometimes too sweet, which is why she is always getting in trouble. She believes the good in everyone. But are you absolutely sure you are in love with Kate and she is the one? I know I have asked you this before, but are you in love with her? Because when we were in New York, I felt pretty sure that if she hadn't been there too, you would have been fucking that Nina chick."

Elliot looks over at me and shrugs. "You're probably right. I still might." I shake my head at him. "Look, I haven't cheated on her, we are trying to work through things and we are in a better place. But I told her when we got home that I am done the next time she pulls the shit she was pulling. Also I told her that I need for her to be more affectionate, learn to cook, help around the house because I am not her fucking maid and to be nicer to Mom and Mia. If she can't make these changes, I am done." Elliot sighs. "I probably shouldn't say that I might still cheat, I don't intend to. I do love her and I don't want to hurt her, but I can't tell you one hundred percent that if I was alone with someone who was really tempting that I would be able to behave myself. Four months ago she fucked me all the time, now I get fucked when she isn't pissed at me which is more than not. So I don't know bro, I want to make this work in the worse way. I want to settle down, have a family and I thought it would be with Kate. Right now, I am just taking it day by day. Some days I am fucking crazy about her, and others I don't even want to be in the same room with her. Tonight was just that night. We went at it when you were upstairs with Ana. I told her I am not spending my life fighting with her, so she knows exactly where I stand."

"Okay, I won't say anything else about it, but just promise me you won't get married because you feel you can't get out of this and now you're obligated. I want you to have what I have and it really bothers me that you even have to think this through and work this hard to be happy. If it helps, I will make a better effort with Kate. Speaking of Mom, what was going on between Mom and Kate when we got to my house? Felt pretty chilly in there."

Elliot sighs again as he drives with his one hand on the wheel and his shoulder against the door. "Fuck, I don't even want to talk about it. But….Mom was talking about Christmas Eve and our tradition; you know with the Christmas stockings and how we have dinner, open the stockings, play games all night and have a good time. She was telling us what time to come over and Kate made a comment about she wasn't sure if she was coming, but that I should make sure I enjoy my last Christmas Eve at home because when we get married the childish traditions would be coming to and end. She thinks grown-ups opening stockings is childish and went as far to say that she saw the one hanging up for her at the house, but certainly hoped that Mom didn't put any silly little games in it."

I lean back and rub my face. God she is a bitch. "What can I say Elliot, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Fuck I know. She apologized to mom and said she knew she was being a bitch. She is still blaming the fucking depo shot. I told her tonight when I pulled her ass into your office that she should go off the shot because right now she would have to pay me to fuck her. God I was pissed and I felt bad for poor mom. But she accepted Kate's apology like she always does. I bet she has had to apologize to mom a dozen times already. And I further bet Ana has never had to apologize to Mom. So, now you know what I am dealing with."

I decide there is no point in saying anything else. I don't want to rub salt in the wound. But if it doesn't get better, I will rag on him every day to dump her bitchy ass. I think I will tell Ana that she needs to get inside Kate's head and find out what her fucking problem is or Elliot will end it. Hell, Ana may be half the problem when it comes to cooking and cleaning. I have the sense that Ana pretty much took care of Kate when they were roommates. I need to just count to ten and stay out of it.

We pull up to Brady's apartment and both of us get out. Brady kept Amigo with him all day when Elliot was tied up with me. So Elliot wants to check on him. When we get to the door, Brady lets us in and Elliot immediately gets on the floor and rolls around with Amigo.

"Mi Amigo. I missed you so much boy. Tomorrow we will hang out all day. I have to go Christmas shopping but I will be back for you in a few hours. I will even buy you some presents." I swear I think Elliot does love Amigo more than Kate. Amigo is so happy to see Elliot that he is making this almost crying nose. I shake Brady's hand.

"So how come your not getting hooked into this Christmas shopping stuff." I ask him as I look around. This apartment is kind of small. I am curious how Mia will do in this place. I have never been to it and I am thinking that maybe they would like to live in Escala or someplace bigger. Then again, maybe I should stay out of this too. I am kind of proud of myself as this is twice in thirty minutes I have backed off on issues I would have taken control over in the past.

"I already have all my shopping done. Plus in order for me to go to Indiana next week, I have to get some of these plans done."

"How are those coming? Did you get the new graphics done on the proposed training center?" Elliot shouts from underneath Amigo who is rolling over him on the floor.

"I am working on that tonight while you guys are out. With you gone today I took about twenty calls on the City Center project. I think I responded to most of the calls, but the ones I couldn't respond to I left those messages on your desk. I kind of went at it with George today Elliot. Just letting you know." Elliot stands up from playing with Amigo and walks over to Brady.

"What about?" He looks pissed. Seems I am not the only one with employee issues. George has been with Elliot for several years, and frankly I don't like him. He drinks too much and I don't think the crew respect him, but I am not about to tell Elliot how to run his business so I just stand there and wait for them to talk it over.

"I was working at my desk on all these plans, answering the phone which never stopped ringing and trying to explain the build out at the Van Schenk property to Wayne and his crew. They were all sitting around the conference table in my office looking at the plans so they knew exactly what you and I had discussed on those changes. I was tied up with those guys and George came in and started yelling at me because he couldn't find the permits that needed to be filed for the city project. I told him I would help him look for them in a few minutes, but wanted to get Wayne and his guys out the door. I was pretty sure you didn't want them just hanging around the office while I helped George look for his lost paperwork. He went off on me and called me a few names which I didn't appreciate, so I jumped up from my desk and told him to back the fuck off. He has been pulling that shit for the last few weeks and I am getting sick of him. He left right after that and didn't come back. At four o'clock the city called and said if we didn't get the permits in by close of business we were out of the project. So I found them, on his desk by the way, and made it there just in time."

"Okay. But it's done now right?" Brady tells him it is all taken care of and he has the stamped receipt in his truck. I can tell Elliot is furious. "I will deal with George tomorrow. Thanks for taking care it. Mia lets go." Elliot yells out. I don't even know where she is. "Hey, did my sister bring you some cookies yesterday?"

"Yes. Oh my god those sweet dream things. They are the best fucking cookies I have ever had. Do you want one? I think there might be four or five left." Both Elliot and I walk in the kitchen and see the plate on the counter. I take two and Elliot takes the last three. "Are you serious dude? Leave me one." Brady takes one cookie back from Elliot and looks at us like we are committing a crime. Well it's not like it would be our first of the day.

"I am starving and these are my favorite cookies." Elliot talks with his mouth full. "Mind if I grab a glass of milk." I tell him to pour me a glass too.

As soon as we get in the truck Elliot leaves George a voice mail. I don't think I have ever heard him lay into anyone that way.

"George, its Elliot. I don't know where the fuck you are right now or where the fuck you were all afternoon. I also don't know why you couldn't get the permits delivered and someone else had to do your job for you. Your lazy drunk ass better be in the office at 5:30 am sharp tomorrow, or it will be my fist that you see first when you do arrive. I've had it George." I want to tell him he should never leave an employee a threat over the phone but I do realize the construction world is different than my world.

"Are you getting rid of him?" Elliot looks in the rear view mirror at Mia.

"Don't say a word to Brady Mia, because I don't discuss my employees with other staff. Fuck yes I am firing him. This is the last straw. He has a big drinking problem and he is worthless these days. I feel bad for his wife and kids but I am about to be busier than ever with this city project and I can't count on him. Fuck, could this day, week or month get much more stressful?" I open his glove box and find the tic tacs I knew he would have stashed in there next to four bags of Gummie Bears. I pop a tic tac in my mouth and know without him asking that he will want some Gummie Bears so I hand him the bag.

Mia starts chatting away a mile a minute. "So, Christian what are you getting Ana? They will be pissed if they know I came with you, so you need to tell me what you both are getting and I will just help you with sizes. What are you getting Mom and Dad? Did I tell you what I bought Brady's parents? So when are you going to do another interview Christian; you promised. Oh my god did I tell you what happened to Lily? Do you think Mom and Dad would miss Arthur if I took him when I move, I love him so much. Should I get Brady a fishing pole for Christmas? He doesn't have one…"

"Fuck, shit, fuck Mia! Come up for air. I can't even think that fast." Elliot blurts out. I laugh because I was about to say the same thing.

"Mia, I bought Arthur for dad. Plus that apartment would be too small for him and you should wait. Having a dog is a lot of work as I am finding out." I tell them both some of the stunts Benson has pulled and Elliot thinks it is hilarious. I think we have one spoiled dog on our hands thanks to my wife. She treats him like he is a baby. I guess she is practicing. With that all said I am actually really enjoying Benson as well. He has started to come around me more. When I was working late last night in my office after the tub incident, he came in and sat down next to me at my desk and I rather liked the company.

We decide to go to Pacific Place Mall because most of Kate's list is located there and Mia informs us it is a good place to start. She tells me there is even a Maternity Shop.

First stop was easy. Victoria Secret. We enter the store and the women and customers all start staring.

"Are you Mia Grey? I love you on the Morning Zoo show. Oh my god, are you with your brothers? Is that Christian Grey?" Oh great. Here we go. It is fun to see Mia get some recognition and unlike me, she is nice and talks to them while I just glare. Elliot was looking at the bras. He held one up and then actually palmed the bra cups making me laugh.

"What are you doing? You look like a pervert Elliot. Christ quit doing that." I walk away not wanting to be seen with him cupping the various bras.

"I don't know what size she is. The best way to tell is by palming it. You mean that isn't the official way of doing this?" We both start laughing again. "What is the A B CC D and all that shit mean?"

"I have no idea. I ordered Ana some from Agent Provocateur and I think I got her a C. Or maybe it was a B. That was last summer. Mia come here." She is looking at clothes for herself. So far she is useless. "Ana's tits aren't as big as Kate's new store bought ones, so if Ana was a C, Kate is probably an E. Do they make E's? Fuck I have no idea Elliot. I am staying away from that right now. With Ana pregnant I don't think I can win if I buy her a bra."

"Mia, help please." Elliot is getting pissed. She walks over holding some bras' and panties for herself. We both flinch. Who wants to see their sister's underwear? "How do these things run size wise? Like what size do you think Kate is?" Elliot looks up. "Hey Christian look, there is Nina's picture. I would recognize those ta ta's anywhere." I look up and see he is right.

Mia thinks for a few seconds. "I don't know she has some pretty big puppies now. You paid for them didn't she tell you what size she made her boobs turn into? I would guess she is 34D at least." We stand around arguing about Kate's bra size for about ten minutes. Oh fuck me. I am done discussing Kate's tits. I don't see anything in the store I want to buy Ana so I am getting impatient. Elliot looks around and sees a hot looking sales clerk and he motions for her to come over. He is staring at her tits and puts on his flirt face.

"I know I am being rather forward, but you are about the same size as my girlfriend. I don't know how to determine what size she is. What do you suggest?" She tells him she is a 34D. We are right where we started. He picks out several bras and matching panties and comes out smiling. "Thank fuck that is over. Now where?"

Mia takes us to Michael Kor's where they fall all over us. This place is more to my liking. I find a nice pair of boots for Ana to wear with jeans. Elliot buys Kate some heels, a belt, and a black dress.

We walk over to Tiffany's and I pick out several charms for Ana's bracelet. I know she will love the Teddy Bear that I picked out and a dog bone to represent Benson. I also buy a sterling baby cup which I have engraved with Teddy's name. We can put the date on later.

Taylor lets me know that the Pap's have shown up and are actually reporting live that we are in the mall shopping. Great. Now Ana will know where I have been buying her gifts and that we have Mia with us.

Elliot doesn't see anything at Tiffany's so our next stop is _lululemon_. We both do well in this store buying yoga pants, sports bras and athletic jackets. I think we were in there ten minutes max and we both spent over five hundred. We start to leave but have to wait on Mia who has a stack of clothes she is trying to decide on.

"Mia you are worthless as tits on a bull. All you have done is shop. You haven't helped once. What is there to decide on?" Elliot is getting irritated with her.

"The colors and if I like one better than the other, I can't decide." I grab everything from her pile and take it up to the counter. I throw my credit card at the clerk. Fuck anything to get her to hurry up. The clerk tells me that she has one thousand and thirty three dollars worth of shit and I would pay double just to get her to move it. I take the bag from the clerk and give it to Mia who kisses me on the cheek and puts her arm through mine thanking me. I hear cameras' going and see the paparazzi having a field day.

"One hundred dollars says that some rag paper will say you were cheating on Ana with that picture." Elliot comments. He's right. It has happened before where someone took a picture of me with my sister and called her my girlfriend. Fuckers.

We walk down the mall and Mia sees Santa Claus and these goofy elves at Santa's workshop. "Oh let's get our picture taken for mom and dad." Mia is all excited.

"No Mia. I am not sitting on some fucking creepy guy's lap dressed like Santa Claus for a picture for Mom and Dad. I fucking swear to god Mia you have attention deficit. Can we keep moving here please?" I never liked Santa Claus as a kid either. I always thought he was one creepy fuck. I suppose I will change my tune for Teddy, but these dudes that dress up as Santa creep me out. I don't mind when they have real beards and shit, but the guys who wear fake beards…who does that? Elliot and I start making cracks about the kind of creepy guys that dress up as Santa and we really get crude about the three guys and the lady dressed up as Elves.

"Hey Christian how do we know Santa is really a man?" I shrug. Fuck this is like when we were little kids.

"Don't know Elliot tell me."

"Cuz he shows up late, eats your cookie, empties his sac, cums only once, calls u a ho, ho, ho and leaves in the middle of the night." I try not to laugh but it's so stupid it is funny. Mia elbows Elliot.

"You are by far the least mature of the three of us." Ouch Mia. Don't go there.

"Oh is that right little girl? Got yourself a boy toy now and you think you are all grown up. Well excuse the fuck out of me if the shit ass world I am living in right now is too fucking stressful and I take a break with an immature joke. Tell you what Ms. Sophisticated….I will meet you guys in thirty minutes right here. I can do the rest of this shit on my own." Elliot walks off and Mia stands there looking completely shocked.

"Wow, what is with him? I have never seen him like that." She instantly waters up and starts crying. It's not her fault. She has no idea about all the shit that has been going on, and I prefer it that way. I know he didn't mean to take it out on her, but between all my shit, Kate and I sense issues with George, Elliot is feeling the stress and I am worried about him.

"Mia, some shit has been going on, and well Elliot is trying to deal with things. He didn't mean to take it out on you." I pull her to me and kiss her forehead. Seeing Elliot cry about destroyed me yesterday. But when Mia cries….well she has always gotten to me when she cries.

"What shit? How come I don't know? Do Mom and Dad know?" I nod yes. "Well the last I knew I was part of this family too. What is going on?" I don't even know where to begin. I take her hand and we find a spot by a water fountain and I tell Taylor to keep the pap's far away. Mia is right. She may not need to know everything, but she should know some of it. Screw shopping. I will take care of the rest of it later.

"Mia, some serious shit has been going on and in my forever quest to protect you from all things bad, I have kept them from you. I have never seen you so happy and Brady is – I will admit it…a great guy. So I am happy for you and don't want you to be dragged down with all the drama going on in mostly my life."

"Oh no! Are you and Ana okay? I would die if you told me you are having problems. I love her so much. Now Kate…that is another story." I try not to smile.

"Ana and I are fine by some grace of god, we are more in love than ever and can't wait until the baby is born and we have our own family. But with that said, my family…you Mom, Dad, Elliot, Grams and Gramps are also everything to me. A couple of things have come out in the open lately that has Elliot pretty upset. Top that off with the fact that he and Kate are not in the best place and today's attempted attack on Ana have Elliot pretty stressed." I push her hair off her eyes. I had forgotten how comfortable I am with my sister. We really don't spend any time together anymore. I vow to fix that here and now.

"What kind of things? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

"Mia, I don't want you hurt. I love you; but…you know that. Let me start with the easiest of the worst things to tell you." She is rubbing my arm. So typical Mia trying to comfort me and she doesn't even know what I am about to say. I tell her about McTiernan and his efforts over the past few months to reach me and that I just found out he has kids that are my half siblings. Like Elliot the first words out of her mouth are concerning someone else taking her place.

"So you have other siblings? What if you have other little sisters? I'm sure I am supposed to say congratulations or I am happy for you….but I am your little sister. I think I would be devastated Christian if someone else took my place in your heart. I am closer to you than just about anyone in the world and I am sorry but I can't be happy that you have other family members." She is sobbing. "I am sorry. I know this is really childish but ….please don't love whoever they are more than me." I pull her into my shoulder and hide her face. I don't want any of the pap's seeing her crying.

"Shhh Mia. I understand how you feel. I don't want to know any of them. But there is something else you should know. One of them is just seventeen years old and is dying of non Hodgkin's Lymphoma. They need a bone marrow transplant or they won't make it. No one has been a match and I was tested this morning. If I am, Mom and I will be flying to Michigan." She looks up at me and touches my face.

"Christian, you're so good. You have always been so sweet and kind. I understand. But will you promise me that you won't let them be your family?" She is wiping away tears as fast as they fall and I feel terrible. How will she handle the rest of this news? But it isn't fair to keep her in the dark any longer.

"I promise. No interest in knowing any of them. I don't even talk to McTiernan, Dad does."

"I can't believe I didn't know about this. But surely that can't be what is eating away at Elliot."

"Mia, what I am about to tell you may impact how you look and feel about me, but you are part of our family and you probably should know. I am not going to give you all the details, I just can't do that. But you should know that Mom, Dad and Elliot all found out something about me that has been difficult. Somehow, telling you feels easier than I thought because you have always believed in me. But with that said I am worried that what I am about to tell you could change our relationship."

"Christian…is this about Elena?" I am taken back. I wasn't expecting this from her.

"Yes it is what do you know? Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. But ever since your birthday things were weird around her. She disappeared from our lives. Mom wouldn't even let me say her name. Ana would just freeze when her name came up and I never liked that bitch. I knew she had a falling out with Mom and when we saw her at the restaurant before your wedding you glared at her. Mom only said she was a whore so I thought maybe she came onto Dad. But then the night she died I heard Dad yelling at Elliot in his office and he was screaming that Elliot should have done something. The three of you came out of that office looking like you have been through the ringer. I begged mom to tell me what was going on and she said when you were ready to tell me, you would. So are you ready?" She takes my hand and holds it tight. I know in this moment that Mia will never judge me or shut me out and her love is unconditional. "No matter what Christian, I love you. You're the best big brother ever. I would never judge you." I smile as she affirms what I should have known all along.

I don't know when my own tears started but I wipe my eye as I realize that this will truly be the last person to find out about my secret life and I will have no more burdens to carry once she knows. I look around and can't believe I am sitting in the middle of a fucking mall. Of all the places I thought I would tell Mia about my deep dark past, it wasn't here.

For the next fifteen minutes I give Mia the basics about Elena, having sex with her since I was fifteen and the very minimal on the alternative BDSM lifestyle. I share with her that Elliot is shouldering the blame because he didn't stop it and that we are working through that. I tell her that I had sex with a lot of women but never felt anything for them and certainly didn't want them to meet my family. I don't tell Mia about having subs, not sure she needs to know that much detail. But I reaffirm that Ana is the only woman I have ever fallen in love with and I knew pretty much right away that I had to have her. I promise her that I am happier than I have ever been. She smiles and continues to hold my hand and tells me that my explanation helps her understand the many blanks when it comes to me and she tells me she is so happy that I have found Ana. Man why did I think I couldn't tell her? Of course I spared her the details of what Elena really did to me, but she is smart enough to figure some things on her own.

"Christian, I understand why Elliot feels so upset about not keeping Elena from you, I even feel guilty because for as long as I can remember I just knew she was evil. But there is more going on with him lately. He is not the same old happy go lucky Elliot. What is going on with him and Kate? It seems like for the last month they have been fighting and I can't help but think it has something to do with me. Please don't lie to me because I feel like I am the elephant in the room every time we are together."

Oh shit. How do I handle this? I guess it is time to trust that Mia has really grown up and she needs to understand that life can be cruel. "I hope you won't let this make you doubt yourself in anyway and it is very important to me that you won't ever let this come between you and Ana but…"

"Are you going to tell me that Ethan used me because he had it bad for Ana? Because I already knew that." I must look shocked. "Look every time we were all together he would just stare and oogle over Ana. She never even noticed him because she is so in love with you. She only saw him as a friend but he was so hung up over her. When I finally figured out he dumped me because he was so whipped on her I felt bad but I was more worried about you and your jealous ways. Plus I knew you would think he had disrespected me… so I didn't want you to beat him up or anything. So I haven't said a word. Is that what you were going to tell me?"

I shake my head. Wow I have clearly underestimated how strong and smart my little sister is. "Are you sure you are okay with this? Elliot won't speak to Ethan and it has caused huge issues between him and Kate. We both feel he used you knowing how he felt about Ana. We don't like him. I can deal with his fascination with Ana, I know she doesn't care about him. But, you know him taking you when he didn't really feel that way for you, I just want to smash his face in." She giggles when I say this. Fuck I am not laughing over that dick. "Seriously Mia, I brought him to my office and we had it out. I didn't hit him, but we had a real candid conversation."

"Christian, not that I really want to talk to you about my sex life, but I made the choice to lose my virginity to Ethan. I wanted to. It was my choice. Was he wrong to have sex with me when he didn't care for me? Yes probably, but you can't treat me like a little girl anymore. I am okay with it, you and Elliot need to be okay with it. Move on…I have."

"Mia I am your big brother. It's my job to beat the shit out of any guy that doesn't treat you right. Elliot feels the same way. So maybe you can talk to him because this has caused a huge wedge between him and Kate."

"Christian do you think Kate is good for Elliot? Tell me the truth…between you and me. No one else has to know what we say. Because I am worried that he isn't really happy. She takes the light out of him and I can hardly stand to be around them anymore. I am afraid I am going to say something to her and then really drive a wedge between me and Elliot and I don't want to lose him."

"Do you think you resent her because of Ethan?" Mia thinks about this for a minute and says she doesn't think that is her issue as she truly doesn't think about Ethan anymore. "Mia, we both need to try harder to get along with Kate for Elliot's sake. He loves her and he is getting torn apart. We need to rally together and support him. If he decides to marry her, we have to get one hundred percent behind him. If he decides not to….well we can only hope." I wink at her. "I shouldn't say that. Kate seems to be going through something too. Let's hope they can work through their issues."

She lunges towards me and hugs me. "God, why didn't you guys share this stuff with me?" I shrug and hug her back. After a few seconds I stand up and take her hand and pull her up.

"You know you are something Mia."

"What do you mean?"

"We all baby and worry about you but maybe you're stronger than all of us. Let's not go so long without hanging out okay. I really, really miss you. I can just about handle you making Sweet Dreams for Brady without giving me any, but this whole Christmas Day thing…."

"Christian…you promised. And remember we are going to Aspen on the 27th to hang with you so don't make me feel guilty."

"Okay let's get some more presents and find Elliot." We walk about ten feet and Elliot is standing there leaning against the wall. Mia sees him and runs towards him. He puts his arms around her and whispers something in her ear. I see her nod and they hug for several minutes and then he kisses her forehead.

"Christian I have my shopping done, what about you?" Elliot shouts out to me. Mia opens the bag from Twist that Elliot is carrying and finds a box with a bracelet.

"Oh my god Elliot! Is this a Judy Geib cuff bracelet?" Elliot nods. "Oh my god that cost you like eight grand." Elliot doesn't say anything. I cough to get Mia's attention because I know she is about to rip him a new one for buying Kate something so special and then she looks up at me and smiles. "It's fucking fantastic….good job bro. She will love it."

Twenty minutes later and one pair of Ugg Moccasin slippers for Ana and one for Kate and we decide to stop shopping and get dinner. We are sitting in a booth, Mia next to me, and Elliot across from us. Elliot pulls out teabags that he bought for my Dad's Christmas stocking and wiggles his eyebrows making me laugh. We have to explain the whole thing to Mia, who didn't know what tea bagging was…thank god.

After we order Mia informs us that my Mom has asked my Dad to draft a contract for Elliot and I that would require that we are no longer able to swear.

"What the fuck are you talking about Mia? She can't make us sign a fucking contract." As soon as Elliot says this I spit out the beer I am drinking and we all laugh because he didn't even mean to say fuck, it just comes out with everything we say. "Oh shit, I mean shoot, I guess I do swear a lot but what is this all about? A contract? My ass."

"Christian you are going to be a father. You and Elliot cannot continue saying the F-word every other second. It is making Mom crazy to think that your son's first words will be fuck. She was talking to Dad the other night and told him he has to have 'the talk' with both of you." She puts quote signs up as she says this.

"We're not that bad, are you seriously saying Mom is worried about this?"

"Yes Christian. She talks about this all the time. She thinks you two are both terrible." Elliot and I look at each other. Maybe we do have some issues with our adjectives; but isn't she acting a bit extreme?

"Well, does just thinking it still count?"

"What?" Mia looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"As soon as you said that Mom doesn't want us to swear in front of the baby the first thing I thought was: Fuck me. What the fuck? How the fuck am I going to be able to not fucking swear? I am going to have to be more fucking silent than I have ever been in my fucking life. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Elliot shakes his head and winks and I know he is joking but this might actually be an issue now that I am going to be a parent.

"I am as bad as you are. My sons' first word may very well be fuck. I need to work on this more than anyone. Ana will have my ass. Shit is ass a bad word? I guess I can't say that either. Wait I can't say shit either, god damn it. Oh hell, fuck, I mean…ahhh shit I mean shoot I am so fucked…god damn it. Damn I mean darn I have some work to do. Wow I didn't realize how much I swear." Seriously, I think I have a problem here. I look up and Elliot is lying across the bench seat laughing so hard he is crying.

Mia looks at Elliot and then me, before bursting out laughing, "I think you're both fucked."

_**I have a family event this weekend so probably won't write until next week. I still have Kate and Ana baking cookies and a Kate meltdown ahead. Some Mia and Brady time, Ana and Aunt Maggie, Christmas Eve etc. **_

_**Thank you everyone for your PM's and reviews. I would love to respond to everyone but I just don't have time with work, travel and family to do much more than write this for fun. But thank you everyone! Lilly **_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 – We Can Work this Out!**

**Ana's POV**

I reach in and pull the snicker doodles out of the oven. Grace left about thirty minutes ago and I am feeling much better. She walked me through the Sweet Dreams and the dough is in the freezer right now which Grace said makes the cookies fluffier and chewy. Yum.

"I just got a text from Christian, they finished shopping and they are having dinner but they are almost done. And no surprise, but Mia is with them." I tell Kate and start scooping more dough on the cookie sheets. I pour her another glass of wine. I think she is getting smashed.

"That pisses me off. Doesn't that piss you off Ana? We told them they had to do this on their own. Are they seriously that helpless?" Kate slams her glass of wine down and gets up to pour herself another. Man she is really angry tonight.

I have had it with Kate. I slam the spoon on the counter and walk around the counter, take her hand and pull her to the family room and sit on the couch.

"No, it doesn't piss me off. It's no big deal. Kate you are my best friend and I love you, but you are about to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you. You are a bitch to everyone and I don't know what the hell has happened to you, but if you don't get your act together you will lose Elliot. Why are you so argumentative with everyone? Don't you want to get married? Talk to me Kate."

Kate puts her head in her hands and burst into tears. "I don't know what is wrong with me Ana. I know I am such a fucking bitch I even hate myself. It is like this little devil is sitting on my shoulder encouraging me to say the wicked things. I can't believe how I hurt Grace tonight and my mom was so mad at me last night she hung up on me. When I called her back my dad got on the phone and said that until I can learn to talk with respect and get the chip off my shoulder I am not to call my mom back. He is the last person that should talk about respect. What an asshole." Kate falls back on the couch and is a crying mess. Why is she being so hard on her dad?

"Kate, what is it? Are you still on the Depo? Did you ask for another method of birth control? I hate to ask this, but do you even still love Elliot?" I take off my shoes and get on the floor with Benson and rub his back.

"I do love him, very much and I know he is about two seconds away from dumping me. Hell I would have dumped me weeks ago. I am miserable with everyone, not just him. I can't imagine my life without him but I am so sure he is going to dump me I am a wreck." She looks through her purse and pulls out some tissues. "I have to wait for this cycle to run its course but I am not getting another shot. No way would I get another shot it has turned me into a mad woman. I know he doesn't believe me, but Ana, it is the only thing I can think of for my feeling so angry and crazed all the time. I am going on the mini pill or getting an IUD. I don't even feel like myself. You know I never use to cry, but now I cry all the fucking time. I am angry even in my sleep. I have gained like six pounds and look at my flipping face and back. Zits! I have zits for the first fucking time in my life and I just hate myself." With that Kate breaks out into a full out hysterical sob. I don't quite know what to do. I pull her in for a hug and let her cry. I know she is getting mascara all over my shirt but I want to comfort her. My goodness she is a mess. I have never seen her like this.

"Kate? Kate? Kate sweetie, pull yourself together now and let's figure out how to fix this."

"Ana, tell me the truth, is Elliot going to dump me? Please tell me the truth." She is absolutely hysterical and gasping for air, hiccuping and wailing. Jeez Kate, what the hell is wrong with you?

"I don't think he wants to dump you. He loves you, but he is really getting tired of your bad moods and bitchiness and yes, that whole thing with Grace tonight probably didn't help." Oh shit this turns her into a complete basket case. She slides off the couch and lies on the floor crying so loud that I am sure Sawyer thinks I have hurt her. I get up to check on the cookies which are now slightly burnt. Shoot. I quickly take them out of the oven and turn it off. No more cookies tonight while this drama is unfolding.

I really have to pee so while Kate is on the floor wailing like she is a hired mourner at a funeral, I run into the bathroom. I have my phone with me and text Christian.

_Are you on your way home? _

_Yes baby, will be there in about five minutes. Get naked and be ready for me_

_Umm Houston we have a problem_

_What's the matter?_

_Kate is on family room floor in hysterics. A bit drunk so don't think she should drive home. _

_What now?_

_Christian be nice scared she is losing Elliot_

_Good she should be scared_

_OMG is he breaking up with her?_

_Not yet but if she continues to act like a demon…._

_Going to tell her to stay here tonight_

_Noooooo baby…..please….. I will have Taylor or Sawyer drive her_

_She needs us_

_LOL whose us?_

_You and me… will you talk to her?_

_ME? Baby be serious_

_I am…maybe you can tell her that Elliot still loves her_

_No_

_Why not_

_Because she will end up getting mad at me if I tell her the truth that she is a bitch. Ana please leave me out of it so I don't say something that makes things worse_

_Christian….please?_

_No_

_Please?_

_Ana…she doesn't want to talk to me_

I walk back into the family room and she is curled up around Benson passed out. She has cried herself to sleep. Now what?

I hear the chimes that indicate the gate has opened and Christian is coming down the driveway. I send him another text.

_Kate is asleep on the floor_

_Fuck…._

A few minutes later Sawyer comes out and looks at Kate on the floor and shakes his head. He waits at the front door and Christian comes in while Taylor takes the car to the garage. Sawyer whispers something to Christian who shakes his head and then he takes the bags from him.

"Don't look at those bags baby." He smiles and comes in and pulls me in for a big kiss. He kisses my neck, my cheeks, my eyes and then whispers in my ear. "Please tell me you were joking about Kate? I have missed you and want to be inside of you right now."

I reach up and pull him down so I can whisper in his ear. "No she is on the family room floor asleep with Benson. What should we do? Maybe you can carry her to the guest room."

Christian frowns and looks at me. "Fuck no. I mean fudge no. No, I actually do mean fuck no." Huh? What is he talking about? "If she is staying she can walk to a guest room. I am not carrying her. Be serious. Go wake her up and tell her she needs to scadaddle."

"Christian be nice. We should let Elliot know she is still here." I try to pull away from Christian but he has his arm around me tight and I can't pull away. "Let me go Mr. Grey so I can check on her. Text Elliot and tell him that she is still here and she is asleep on the floor."

"Can we fuck first?"

"Christian, seriously? My friend had a breakdown tonight, let me check on her." He sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket to text Elliot while I check on Kate.

"Kate, wake up. Do you want to stay here in the guest room?" She sits up and wipes her mouth and her eyes are so swollen she couldn't drive even if she hadn't had anything to drink. She tries to stand up but needs the couch to help her. Christian walks in and looks shocked when he sees her.

"Don't look at me Christian. I look like shit." She covers her face. "I need to go home."

"Kate, why don't you stay here? I told Elliot you were here and that you fell asleep. He said that you should just stay here."

"See, he doesn't want me to come home does he?" She starts crying again. Holy Moly, I didn't think she could have any tears left. Christian looks completely uncomfortable.

"That's not true Kate, he just didn't want to see you drive since you are tired, been drinking and upset. If you are determined to go home I will have Sawyer and Taylor take you home and one of them can drive your car. But I won't let you drive in this state." Christian is standing next to Kate and he grabs her when she stumbles.

"No, I will be fine. Are you sure he still loves me? I was such a bitch to your mom tonight. I am sorry." She is still crying. Christian is totally out of his comfort zone and I almost laugh.

"Yes, you were a bitch to my mom, but for some reason, Elliot still loves you Kate." Jeez Christian that isn't going to help.

"Is Elliot going to dump me? Christian just tell me." I see my husband rub his hands through his hair, a sign he is totally frustrated. Kate grabs his shirt and pulls at him. "Please, please tell me the truth. He thinks I am a royal bitch doesn't he? What else has he said?" She surprises us both when she puts her head on Christian's shoulder and sobs into his shirt. He very gingerly pats her back and then gently pushes her holding her arms and looks at her sternly.

"For fucks sake Kate, why don't you talk to my brother about this if you are so worried about it? You shouldn't be asking me. Clearly you have some serious issues going on. He's not happy, and correct me if I am wrong, but you don't look all that happy right now either." Christian looks at me for help.

"You and Elliot are like little bitches you tell each other everything. Just tell me." Oh Kate don't go there. Well maybe she drank more than I thought. Christian raises his eyebrow as he isn't finding this amusing.

"Kate, you have been drinking, and apparently a lot. You're tired and emotional. So I am not going to have this conversation with you tonight. I want nothing more than for you and Elliot to figure this shit out but getting drunk isn't going to win you any brownie points with him. You are being irrational and hysterical right now."

"I am not irrational Mr. Grey, I am crazy scared I am going to lose him because I am a queen bitch and I don't know why. You think he loves me?" Christian walks into the kitchen without responding and I follow him.

"She is fucking crazy Ana." He grabs a couple of cookies on the cooling rack and looks up when Sawyer enters.

"Sir, your brother is coming down the drive."

"Christian did Elliot tell you he was going to come back here?" I ask him. He shakes his head no and looks surprised. I peek around the corner and see that Kate has sat down on the couch and leans back and closes her eyes and falls asleep. A few seconds later Elliot comes in the house and walks past us, nods without speaking and looks around for Kate. Christian points to the family room while eating another cookie. We watch as he lifts her off the couch, throws her over his shoulder and ask me where her purse and coat are. I run to get them and Sawyer takes them from me. Christian and I watch as Elliot puts her in the truck, puts her seat belt on her and takes her purse and coat from Sawyer. He gets back in his truck and takes off. He never even talked to us. I have never seen Elliot like this but I think he is furious.

Sawyer comes back in and tells us goodnight and we lock the door, shut off the lights and walk up to our bedroom.

When we get upstairs Christian pulls me towards him. "Well that was entertaining. Have I told you before how happy I am that Kate had the flu last May?"

"Yes. But seriously you know I think things will get better now between them."

"What makes you think that? Because if I were Elliot I would show her the door so fast she wouldn't know what hit her. She is making my brother miserable Ana. Mia and I can't stand to see how unhappy he has become. He loves her but she is a bitch. I know she is your best friend but Ana, something has to change. Now add nut job to the mix."

"Christian quit being mean! I know she will be better because tonight she had such a good cry. She needed that. Trust me it's a female thing and it was so romantic that he came back to get her. He clearly loves her Christian."

"I think you are reading too much into him coming to pick her up. I think he didn't want her to be our problem and he has had it. He obviously didn't look at her face. If he had, he might have kept her here. Holy shit, she looked like hell."

"Stop it. That was because she was hysterical earlier. Seriously be nice."

"Can we quit talking about them? I have spent the better part of the evening talking with Elliot and Mia about their relationship. I am done. I know we weren't supposed to take my sister with us shopping, but I ended up telling her everything tonight. And it was great Ana. I feel like the last weight has been lifted off my shoulder." Christian tells me what happened while they were shopping from the fight Mia had with Elliot, to Christian telling her about the McTiernan's, Ethan and Elena. He said they all went to dinner and had a great talk, laughed a lot and actually had fun shopping.

Christian and I make love slowly with him in a very romantic mood. He has been telling me repeatedly how much he loves me and how I have made him so happy. When I try to get him to go harder and faster he refuses telling me that he needs to savor me as he kisses my lips, neck and breast and moves inside of me bringing me to several orgasms. We seem to be falling deeper in love every day. I am so happy, so in love and so fortunate. I fall asleep hoping that Kate can pull it together before it is too late. I am sure Elliot has some blame in their relationship, but from my view, Kate is destroying this relationship and I hope tonight was her wake up call.

**Elliot's POV**

I am so pissed at Kate that I couldn't even talk to Ana and Christian. When I received Christian's text that Kate had a meltdown and was passed out from drinking on their family room floor I was livid. When I told Christian to keep her there for the night, I was almost relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with her. But then I started thinking about it and I just lost it, jumped in my truck and went to get her. We are having it out tonight even if it means staying up all night. I am not going to put up with one more day of her bullshit. It's just not worth it anymore. She needs to tell me what the fuck is going on or get her shit and move back to her apartment.

We pull into my driveway and she hasn't moved. She looks like hell. She has mascara all over her face, her hair is a mess and her shirt is hanging out and sideways. Christ, what the fuck happened to my hot fun girlfriend.

I pick her up and carry her into the house. Poor Amigo is sitting by the front door waiting for me. I think he was scared I wasn't coming back. I walk straight back to my bathroom and put her in the shower, turn on the cold water and almost laugh when she screams.

"What the fuck Grey? I have my clothes on, this water is cold." She is trying to get out of the shower but can't get up.

"Good. Sober up, clean up and then we need to talk. I am not fucking around anymore with you Kate. Pull it together and come out to the kitchen. I will make you some coffee." I start to leave and she starts crying really loud. Usually, I am a softie when chicks cry, but not tonight. I am way too pissed.

"Save it Kate. I am serious. Pull it together and come out to the kitchen. We are either going to end this tonight, or you are going to tell me what the hell is going on with you and if you can be the kind of woman I fell in love with again. If you can; then great, if not, then I'm done. I won't wait though. Either you are out in the kitchen in fifteen minutes ready to talk, or I will call your brother to come get you and that's it."

She is stunned. I just stare at her for a few seconds then walk out to the kitchen and make her some coffee. I clean up the breakfast dishes that she left in the sink this morning and put some laundry in the dryer that Kate left in the wash machine for several days. I notice that it smells like mildew so decide to run the load through the wash again. This is the kind of shit that gets under my skin. I am pretty organized and like my house clean. She is basically a slob leaving her shit everywhere.

I am about to go back and check on her as it has been almost fifteen minutes when Kate comes out wearing a pair of my sweats that are falling off of her and a Grey Construction sweatshirt. Her hair is wet and she still has black under her eyes. She is looking down and about ready to cry.

"Kate, don't start crying. We need to talk, and I am not going to fall for the waterworks and bullshit tonight. Sit down; I will get you a cup of coffee." I fix her coffee the way she likes it with mostly milk and sit down across from her.

"Do you still love me?" She doesn't waste time asking me how I feel.

"I love you, but don't like you much and I am not as in love with you as I was. Not at this moment. Do you still feel in love with me?" I am being honest with her. I just can't deal with this anymore. She needs to know how I feel.

"Yes, god yes Elliot. I am in love with you, I can't stand the thought of losing you and I know I have fucked up over and over again." She takes a sip of coffee and wipes a tear away.

"Why do you love me Kate? I know you resent the Grey family? Do you even like who I am? Because from the way I see it, you don't really like anyone in my family. You think my brother is a dick, my sister is a pain in the ass, my dad is an arrogant prick and you repeatedly call my mom Dr. Perfect in a snide way. So first things first." I stand up and decide to get myself a cup of coffee as well. "You will never come between me and my family. If you can't get along with them, at this point, I am not willing to alienate my family over you. I'm just not. I love them too much and if you make me choose, I won't choose you. Are we clear on that? Because I am not one of those pussy whipped guys that will give up their family for the girl. It's not ever going to happen Kate."

"Elliot I don't hate your family. They are great. But it is hard to be an outsider. You are the closest fucking family I have ever seen. You do everything together. We spend almost every weekend with someone in your family. You can't go an hour without talking to your brother. You are such a daddy's boy; well you were before anyway, that you can't even buy a pair of shoes without his approval. Okay maybe that is an exaggeration but it is hard sometimes trying to fit in." Kate wipes another tear. I tell her to go on. She needs to tell me how she really feels. Then I will agree or disagree. "Ana is my best friend and I love her. She is loyal and we tell each other everything. So don't get me wrong but I am fucking sick of how perfect everyone thinks she is. It is Ana this and Ana that and poor little Ana, and beautiful Ana, and Mrs. Christian Grey this and that. Your mom adores her, I mean totally adores her. Mia and Ana are so close that Ana tells Mia shit she doesn't even tell me anymore. Your grandparents think she walks on water and you are constantly comparing me to little Mrs. Perfect. I bet that if you met Ana first, you would have gone after her."

"Kate, Ana isn't the issue, it is you. Yes I like Ana's sweet disposition. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She is very attractive, but more importantly she is loving, affectionate and attentive to my brother and she makes him so fucking happy. But that has nothing to do with us. Instead of being jealous or resentful of your own best friend, why don't you look in the mirror and realize that all you have to do is be pleasant and people might start talking about you again in a positive way."

I open the sliding door and let Amigo out real fast. "Look Kate, when you and I first dated, my mom and dad loved your spunkiness, confidence and sense of humor. I loved it! You were funny, energetic, always coming up with fun shit for us to do, bubbly, affectionate and sexy as shit. That is what I fell in love with. Then around the time Ana became pregnant you just started changing. You started comparing everything she did with yourself. You demean your own best friend about not being independent, about being too dependent on her husband, how she shouldn't have gotten pregnant so young; you have even called her a meek little mouse who doesn't sneeze without her husband's approval. I have to tell you that everything you have said about Ana is bullshit and I think you're just fucking jealous of her. And you know why? Because she doesn't need you anymore to do her thinking for her. She dresses as nice if not better than you, has the mansion on the water, she has diamonds dripping off her body, she has a company that she will run someday, she is pregnant, happy and actually so independent that she doesn't need you anymore. So if you are going to tell me that you're a bitch because your best friend is happy and for the first time has opportunities and possessions that you seem to think you are the only one entitled to, then we probably don't have anything else to discuss." I throw my coffee in the sink.

"Elliot, no I am not blaming this on Ana, I am just trying to be honest and tell you I am tired of being compared to her. I am not like Ana. But we have to address the Depo shit it has done crazy things to me. I weigh like 130, more than I have ever weighed in my life and I have zits on my back. I had my first shot in October and I am due to get another one in several weeks and I am not going on it because I think it has done horrible things to me. With that said I have had so many other things on my mind and I think they have just started interfering with my ability to be a good and nice person. I hate that you have taken the brunt of it Elliot. I am so in love with you. You are so patient with me and you're everything I could ever want in a man. You're sexy, handsome, kind, funny and compassionate and one of the things I really love is how much you love your family. But, it seems we never make time for my family. Even my mom gets on my ass about how it is always about the Grey's."

"What the fuck does that mean? My mom has gone out of her way to invite your parents over several times and in case you don't remember your parents have never invited my mom and dad over. I admit that this Ethan issue has caused a significant problem, but I talked to Mia tonight, she knows everything, and she wants us all to move on. She really doesn't care that he has it for Ana and doesn't want to be the reason we are fighting."

"I am sorry about that Elliot. I am sorry that Mia was hurt and I am sorry for Ethan's roll in this, but he is my brother. It's not like your brother has been an angel, yet you forgive him for all the shit he put your family through."

"My god Kate, how can you go there? Christian was sexually abused, the pain my family is going through isn't something he brought on. He dealt with it for years by himself to protect us. I get that he can be a dick and you two don't like each other much, but when are you fucking going to learn, you cannot come between me and my brother? He is my best friend, we are close and every time you say disparaging comments about him, like blaming him for being abused as a kid, it fucking makes me insane Kate."

"No, I just mean you seem to forgive him for anything and everything and yet, this thing with Ethan won't go away."

"Fuck Kate, if we work through this I will try to get past this anger I have for Ethan, but only because I promised my sister that I would move on. And that is another issue; you need to quit saying shit about her too. I tell you what Kate, Mia has it a lot more together these days than you do. She is happy, working, in love and wants me happy. So much so that she said she could be at a family event with Ethan and it wouldn't bother her. She said she would do anything to take the pressure off of me. So, take off the blinders when it comes to Mia, because I love my little sister a lot and your snide comments about what she wears, how she talks, your assumption that she is spacey or whatever you said about her the other day, I am done hearing that shit too."

"Elliot I am sorry I know I have said so many nasty things, but I don't mean them."

"Kate what am I suppose to think?" I am getting tired of this shit and I need to get in bed. I don't think we have made any progress.

"Elliot, my dad has a girlfriend." She looks down and cries again. How do I tell her I knew this without having her get angry with me? "My mom found out the weekend your brother and Ana were married. Remember when he left the reception for several hours for some emergency at work. Well, he left to go to his girlfriend's house and attend some event with her. She is a reporter for…"

"I know Kate. I have seen him with her. I know."

"What?" How could you know and not say something to me?"

"How is this any of my business? And I didn't want to hurt you or get involved in this. I thought about telling you, but Kate, I told your Dad he had to come clean and he asked me not to say anything until after Christmas because he didn't want to ruin the holidays. I don't think he knows that you or your mom knows about it. Are you aware Ethan knows?"

"What….whoa, maybe you should start from the beginning. Please tell me what you know, because all I know is that my mom told me she found out that weekend of the wedding but she won't tell me anything else other than it is with a reporter. How do you know Ethan knows?" I tell her that when I ran into her dad with his girlfriend I caught them making out. He saw me and came after me and begged me not to say anything to Kate or her Mom. He said Ethan found out last summer and that is why he is never around anymore.

"Poor Ethan, no wonder he has been avoiding everyone. I haven't seen him in over a month. My Mom won't leave him, and she hasn't told him she knows. I didn't want to tell you because your fucking family is like the Brady Bunch and my family is all fucked up and I am so embarrassed. My mom cheated on my dad when I was in high school so she thinks this is his get even. I think it is more than that. She hired an investigator and that is how she found out. Oh god, everything is so fucked up. I am devastated by this and I am so angry at both my parents, I didn't want you to find out. I was worried that you would think if my parents were cheaters than I would be a cheater too. And then the thing with Ethan. My whole family is fucked up. God Elliot, please don't leave me. I can be a good Grey, don't give up on me. I am so tired baby of my family pretending to be what they aren't. My Mom would rather be unhappy and pretend then let the world know how fucked up her marriage is and that she isn't Dana fucking perfect Kavanagh."

I watch Kate put her head on the table and she starts crying quietly. She looks exhausted. Why didn't she come to me? I stroke her hair.

"Kate, why did you keep this from me? This is heavy shit baby. You have been carrying a heavy burden here. I don't care if your family is like my family. Sure I would like to enjoy myself around them and I like your Mom well enough, but it's only important that we enjoy being around each other. If you had told me what was going on it wouldn't have felt so awkward when we were with your family. Kate, look at me." She doesn't look at me. I pick her up and put her on my lap and she snuggles in and wraps her arms around me tight. She cries and this time I don't think it is about her, I think it is about us.

"I am sorry El, so sorry. I don't want to lose you. You're the only good thing I have left in my life besides Ana and your family. I love my parents but I am so disgusted with them right now that I don't even want to be near them. I am so sorry that I have let all of this come between us. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please forgive me please give me a chance to pull it together. I won't hide anything from you anymore and I promise to be a better girlfriend, and a better future Grey family member. Tell me you still love me El please."

"Baby, I do love you, I want my baby back. I am sorry you have been going through this alone and that your family has let you down. But, baby, don't let their mistakes be ours. Look at me Kate." I pull her face to mine and wipe her tears. I know she loves me and I love her enough to see if we can make this work. "Will you talk to someone like Flynn or if not him, then maybe someone he could recommend? Because you need help dealing with your parents and we need to talk to someone together to see if we can put us back together again. If you'll do that for me it would make me happy." Kate squeezes me hard and kisses my neck.

"Yes of course anything Elliot, anything." I glance at the microwave clock and see that it 12:15. I have to get in bed. I am usually in bed by 10:00 because I get up so early.

"Can we get in bed? I have to meet George at 5:30. I would like to meet you for lunch tomorrow and continue talking but for now, I just want to get in bed and hold you. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, is it too late for you to make love to me? I need you Elliot. I need you to show me that you still love me."

I smile at her and stand up with her in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. She kisses my neck and ear and I am more than happy to have sex with her but first I take her to the bathroom sink and find some cotton balls and use some baby oil to wipe the black from her eyes. "Okay now that's better." I kiss her hard and passionately. "God Kate, baby, please let's fix this. I've missed you." I tug my sweatpants off of her and pull her sweatshirt off and go at her like I haven't in a very long time sucking her breast and shoving several fingers deep inside of her. She pulls at my sweater and I carry her to the bed and lay her down while I quickly remove my jeans, boots and socks. I crawl over her and look for permission to skip more foreplay and take her. She nods and pulls me in and I enter her slowly at first and then just all the shit and stress of the last few days makes me want to take her hard, fast and furious. I fuck her so hard and she starts screaming.

"Elliot, I love you yes this is what we need. Harder baby please give it to me hard. Please." I flip her over and tell her to grab the headboard and slide into her from behind and fuck her relentlessly. Shit if she would just let me go at her like this all the time I would be so much happier right off the bat. I reach around and rub her clit hard while fucking her harder. I pull her up so I can get all of me rammed inside of her. "Elliot, god not so hard, yes hard, oh baby I don't know oh god yes." I feel her release and she is shaking and crying, I pull her in a few more times and remove my hand from her clit to grab her waist and then I cum hard and furious.

"Oh baby, more of that and we will be good sooner than later. Yes baby that is what we need." I spoon up behind her and pull her in and we both fall instantly asleep. I feel like maybe we can make this work.

At noon I pull up outside of Kate's building and she comes running out. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" I tell her we have reservations at the club.

"Really? Isn't that more your brother's thing? By the way, you look sexy and hot. How come you're not in your work clothes?" I went home before picking up Kate and changed into some pants and a v-neck cashmere sweater. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you look so good." She reaches over and kisses me.

"I pay a fucking fortune to be a member here so I thought I would take advantage of it and have a quiet lunch with you. Is that okay?" I smile at her and take her hand. "Thanks for the fantastic sex last night. Are you blushing Kate Kavanagh?" I wink at her and she is fucking blushing. This is the sexy Kate I know.

Once we get to the club and sit down I hand her a list of doctors including Flynn and tell her it is her choice. She takes the paper and puts it in her purse. I rub my jaw as it is a bit sore from taking a punch from George this morning.

"I fired George this morning." Kate sits up. "It got pretty ugly."

"Really oh my god, what happened? Is that a bruise on your jaw?"

"Yes. I met him at 5:30 and told him I had enough of his shit. He isn't carrying his weight and he is causing problems amongst the crew, he is fucking drunk all the time and I let him go. He took exception to it and slugged me. We went at it and it got pretty intense. Brady got there around six and pulled me off of him. I was going to kill him I was so pissed. So he's gone. I won't miss him. Brady was doing all his work anyway."

Kate tells me that she is sorry that I had to deal with that and takes my hand. We eat our lunch and she is flirting up a storm making my dick get pumped up.

"Elliot, I'm not wearing any panties." Oh shit, she wants it now, not later. I feel my dick getting even harder. Not sure I can leave the table at this point.

"Baby, you better stop talking like that to me. I have a raging boner here and I don't quite know how I am going to be able to leave the table." I motion for the check and Kate knows I keep cash in my front pocket as I am more of a cash guy than a credit card user. She reaches in and pulls my money clip out of my pocket and can feel the tip of my hard dick next to my pants pocket. She rubs her fingers along it then pulls out my money clip and hands it to me. "What are you doing Kate?"

"Getting your money out for you." She smiles and licks her lips.

"That was fun, but I run a tab here at the club. So you can put the money back in my pocket and feel free to pat the big fella's head again." I wink at her and she laughs as I look around to see if anyone is watching us."Baby, I seriously can't stand up, I see about a dozen people I know right now that I need to at least acknowledge on our way out, so you need to let the big fella calm down. Can you take the rest of the day off?" She tells me she needs to get back to work in about forty five minutes. She took two hours for lunch today but can't take any more. But I can fuck her easy in forty five minutes. "Good, let's go over to your old apartment its close and we can fuck our brains out for forty five minutes. Is that something you are willing to do?"

"I would love to. I want to make up for the last month when I haven't been taking care of you. When you get home tonight I have a surprise for you. But let's get the warm-up out of the way now." She bats her eyelashes at me and I am fighting to keep my dick in check.

We go to leave and as I open the door for Kate I see a text from Christian. I grimace. I wish I hadn't seen this, kind of takes me out of the mood.

_Lucky fucking me. I am a god damn match._

I take a deep breath. I just want this shit to go away for Christian, but I know he will understand if I call him after I get laid.

_Will call you later bro – about to have more make- up sex. I will go with you to Michigan. You don't need to do this shit without me to remind you every minute how much it will fucking hurt. _

I figure I should try and add some levity to this grim situation.

_Thanks. …might take you up on your offer. On my way to see Ana at work, thinking a bj will make me feel better._

_Man whore_

_Your pussy whipped Elliot_

_This coming from you…lMAO enjoy your bj I might order up one of those too._

I laugh as I get in the truck with Kate. Who says my brother and I don't have meaningful conversations.

_**This chapter was for all of you that want Kate and Elliot happy. Personally if she was with one of my sons I would cry every night…..but most of you like her and in staying true to EL James – I need to keep them together. **_

_**Sorry for the errors- in a hurry to get this to you as I have company and have been away.**_

_**We have Gramps and Grams coming – more with the bone marrow match, Ana's lunch with Maggie and Christmas Eve – hopefully this week. Lilly **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Tissue Alert.**_

**Chapter 41 – Secrets **

**Ana's POV**

"Hi Aunt Maggie. Thank you for driving all the way here. With security and work, it is hard for me to get away. I hope you didn't get too much traffic." We hug then sit down at the restaurant. Sawyer is looking around and then I see him get up and talk to the hostess. I watch him as he walks to the table.

Lately he has been stuck to me like glue. I wonder if something is going on that I don't know about again or this is the aftermath of Rizzo. Christian told me this morning that Rizzo was arrested in Mexico with heroin on him. It sounds like he will be out of our hair for awhile. What a creep.

"Mrs. Grey, I have requested a different table. The pap's are outside and they have their lens focused right on you. We will move back out of their vision."

I will say Sawyer is much more on top of things than Reynolds was while he was babysitting me. It's like having Taylor with me at all times.

We move tables and look at our menus. After we place our orders we small talk a bit.

"You look adorable pregnant Ana. You're still so tiny – just all baby. Your dad is so excited to have a grandson. Are you still as happy as a clam?"

"I am very happy Aunt Maggie. I haven't seen my mom since we sort of patched things up, but after the holidays I plan to go visit her. I am glad you and my dad will be joining us for Christmas. You are spending the night right?" This is where it gets awkward. Will they stay together or in separate rooms?

"Ana, can we talk candidly?" I nod my head. She hands me some paperwork.

"What's this?"

"I had an attorney draft this Ana. Even though I am your Aunt, I know you don't trust me with your Dad. I believe you think or at least it is in the back of your mind that I emerged again after you married a wealthy man. I am afraid you think the relationship I have with your Dad is based on my need to have financial security and I see Christian's money as an opportunity. I know you think that and I understand. But sweet pea, I am not your mother. So, this is a document that I have signed saying that I am not entitled to anything that Ray has now or had before you married Christian or is given to him from you and Christian."

"Aunt Maggie…"

"Hear me out honey. When your mother left your father, I was shocked. He was just the perfect man. Good looking in a rugged way, loving and adored you and your mother. I had feelings for him back then and I thought she had to be the luckiest woman in the world. Then she blew it. You're an adult – it doesn't take a genius to figure out she was fooling around with Morton while married to your dad." At the mention of his name I get sick to my stomach.

"Please just refer to him as husband number three. I can't stand to hear his name."

"I understand Ana, your Dad finally filled me in on that situation, and since your mother wasn't there for you, I wish I had known and I would have dropped everything to help you through that. But thank god you had Ray. You know he forgets himself that he isn't your biological daughter. The sun sets and rises with you in his eyes. He loves you more than anything."

"I know and I love my dad so much as well. I just don't want him to be hurt Aunt Maggie. I don't know why you're suddenly in his life. We didn't see you for five years. I invited you to my wedding thinking you wouldn't actually come. Not that I am upset that you came, I am thrilled we reconnected. I adored you growing up. What happened and where did you go off too?"

"Your dad has given me permission to share our story today. Maybe he should have told you himself but, he didn't so, here goes….When you mother left Ray for husband number three, your daddy was devastated. I think losing you was the biggest part for him, he just was heartsick. He and I were always quite close and I won't lie to you, we had a strong attraction, but being the gentleman he is, he never acted on those feelings. No secret your mother and I don't get along. I was a career woman, single and she made a career out of finding the right husband so she didn't have to work.

So, when she left him for number three and took you with her, your daddy came to see me and we started seeing each other. But he didn't want Carla to know and he didn't want to confuse you so we just saw each other when we could. Well when the whole thing went down with number three and your father came to get you, he felt he had to give one hundred percent to being a single father and to heal you baby. You are my only niece and I understood, so reluctantly I let him go. I missed him terribly but per his wishes I moved on. He focused on you and I focused on my career and met someone who I fell in love with. A man named Alex Blackwell. We married right after your high school graduation which I came to as you will recall. I told your dad I was getting married then, and he took it hard. But I was in love with Alex. So I thought. My only marriage and I meant for it to work. We tried. You know I was the editor for a magazine in Orange County and loved my job, thought I had found the right man and all was well for about four years. Then I found out last year he was trading 40 year old me for two twenties."

"Aunt Maggie that must have hurt, I am sorry. So he was cheating on you?"

"Oh yes with every young thing he could find. So I filed for divorce. When I saw your dad at the wedding we just couldn't keep the sparks from flying and we had a night together. I won't lie to you. It was magical." Oh god I don't want to hear this. I must grimace."Ana, we are not that old sweetie, please don't make that face."

"Sorry Aunt Maggie, but no one likes to hear about their parents you know…"

"Well baby, it isn't real easy on your daddy watching your belly grow. He knows you didn't get pregnant swallowing an acorn. Anyway, I went back to California and we talked on the phone and I missed him and he missed me. Nothing more to say. Then he was injured and he told me over and over again he didn't want me to see him in the hospital all hurt and broken but I came anyway to see him. Then you pulled your little stunt and ended up in the hospital and he lost focus on us again. He was so worried about you, but eventually we talked it through, I resigned my job and we have decided to see where this takes us. And Ana, I love him. I just pure and simple still love him"

I can tell from the look in her eyes she seems sincere. "So what about work for you? There isn't much available in Montesano."

"I just picked up two freelance contracts and I am working again. Not making the money I use to but I am doing okay. I have my house for sale in California and well honey what I am trying to say is I don't need his money. I have saved quite a bit, I am hoping to pick up more work and I am in love with your father. You are my sweet niece and it means everything to both of us that you are okay with this. We aren't getting married or anything like that, I'm not even divorced yet. But, we are trying this out. So there you have it."

"Does my mom know?"

"I told her last night. She hung up on me. I don't understand why she cares. She is remarried and she seems to still get along with Ray when they do see each other. But she is angry with me. But that is her problem. But I do care how you feel about this."

How I feel. I don't know how do I feel? My dad has a right to be happy. He isn't ancient. He is lonely. "I just want my dad happy Aunt Maggie. If you make him happy, then I can live with that. But….it is a bit strange. I am sure I can get use to it though. I do love you so I am sure we will all be okay." I smile at her to let her know I mean what I say. "If my dad is happy, I am happy too."

"Good. Now if you don't have any other questions, tell me what I can bring for Christmas dinner!"

"Nothing. I am doing it with a bit of help from Gail. My first Christmas with Christian and I wanted to be the one to make him dinner. So I am excited." I tell her what we are having and we finish our lunch talking about all the things I never talk to my mom about. My aunt is really a sweet and great lady. She actually cares about every little detail in my life. She wants to be part of a baby shower for me and wants us to come for my dad's birthday which is in January. I tell her we will be in Australia for his birthday but home the weekend before so I plan to ask Christian to take me to Montesano. He'll do it. He will do anything for me these days.

Aunt Maggie and I give each other a long hug when we leave and I am really glad we talked. She seems to be in love with my Dad and I guess if he is going to have someone love him, I am glad it is her. I just don't want to know what they are doing in the bedroom.

**Christian's POV**

I smile at Ana and almost laugh as I zip my pants. I am wondering if Elliot got his as well.

"What is so funny Mr. Grey?" I lean in and kiss her. She doesn't need to know how crass Elliot and I get with each other. Some things need to stay between brothers.

"Just happy baby. Thank you for that. See how much you own me. The minute I get stressed, I come running to you and as always you make me feel better." I pull her up from her chair behind her desk, sit in the seat and put her on my lap.

"I can't believe you are a match. Do you know anything else?" Ana fixes my tie. I think I was actually pulling on it while she was sucking my dick. She gives the most amazing head and I usually lose total control. She goes deeper than any woman I have ever had oral sex with, and that is a lot. It's not just that she has no gag reflex, she does things with that tongue of hers that would turn a monk into a man whore. She keeps looking at her watch. What is she nervous about?

"My dad just said he heard back from McTiernan that I was a match. My mom sent my results straight to the oncologists is on this case in Michigan late last night and my dad got a call at eight o'clock this morning. So they said they would get back to him about timing. Evidently the person needing the transplant has taken a turn for the worse so it won't be anytime soon."

I kiss her cute nose. I marvel at my own ability to disconnect on this issue. My own family is more freaked out about this than I am. It is what it is. I won't do anymore than give my donation and get out of town. With that said, I wouldn't mind taking Elliot with me, just for the distraction. Of course Ana will go, but I almost wish she didn't. I will have to worry about her when I am going through the process. I want my Mom to go because she understands what will be happening medically and my dad should go just to keep McTiernan the hell away from me. Christ I should invite Mia and Brady and we can make a family vacation out of it. Right. Who the hell wants to go to Michigan in January?

I arrived to Grey Publishing just as she was coming back from lunch. "Tell me about your lunch with Aunt Maggie." I play with her braid. I have noticed that since she got her hair cut she has been braiding it or wearing it up. Probably so I won't notice how much shorter it is.

"It was good. Your right, they are together. I mean they are together, together. Evidently they have been off and on since my parents got divorce. But my dad wanted to focus on me after I moved back when I was in high school. Anyway…"

There she goes again. Whenever she references that time in her life she skips right over it. I want to shake it out of her but Flynn has told me I need to give her time. It bothers me that she can't share it with me but Flynn has assured me that she isn't even able to talk about it with him. She wrote down what happened, as she completely breaks down when she talks about it. God, it kills me that she went through something so horrible that she can't talk about it. I don't even know what it was, but if I ever get my hands on Morton, I will hurt him for whatever the fuck he did. Whatever it is, there is no public record on it, so I am still in the dark. I called Ray and begged him to tell me and he said it is not his place to tell me. He also told me to be patient. Fuck, I don't do well with patience or not knowing.

"Ana, this secret your keeping from me about what happened with husband number three, when will you trust me enough to tell me?" She stares at me like she is in a trance.

"I can't. Please stop. I can't." She is shaking.

"Okay Ana. Just know it won't change anything and it kills me that you are carrying this secret around with you."

She nods. "Someday." She leans her head down on my shoulder and is quiet for several minutes. Then sits up and acts like we never had the conversation.

"I have been working on more numbers regarding e-books and how Grey Publishing could benefit. As I am not great with this, will you look over the report for me before I give it to Ann? I think we should get serious about this Christian. People just aren't buying books the way they use to from retailers. They are reading online and we don't offer that option to our authors yet. We are behind the eight ball on this."

I fucking love that she is thinking this through and has numbers to analyze. But, I am quickly learning what other husbands before me who have worked with their wives have learned. I can't win on this. "Baby, would you mind if I asked Ros to review your report? She has a better knack for this area than I do." Not true but I really don't want to talk business with my hot little wife. I think we are safer to have a go between. "I am much better at mergers and acquisitions and Ros and her team do the leg work once we get there. This would be a good team project and in fact she has a guy in her department who can really dig deep to see just what the trending is on some of the large retailers like Barnes and Nobles. They have to have that data and we can access it easier than you can from your resources here."

"That would be great if Ros wouldn't mind." Good she is agreeable today. Speaking of Ros, she and Gwen are leaving tonight for Boston for Christmas and I need to catch up with her before I leave. There is a tap on the door and Ana jumps up off my lap. She opens the door and it's Sawyer who asks if he can have a word.

"Mrs. Grey, I would like to sit in the conference room with you for your 2:00 appointment." Sawyer looks at me and I know damn good and well he is giving me a message.

"That won't be necessary Sawyer. I don't think he is going to do anything inappropriate." Ana looks at Sawyer like she is going to rip his head off. Obviously whatever the hell is going on, she doesn't want me to know about it. Well too bad baby, I pay Sawyer to do exactly what he just did.

"What are we talking about here?" I stand up cross my arms and look back at Sawyer. I know Ana won't level with me.

"Mrs. Grey has an appointment with an author that I don't particularly feel comfortable with sir. His background surely leaves room for concern. So I must insist Mrs. Grey that you do not meet with him alone."

"Wait the fuck up. I know nothing about any of this. So will someone start at the beginning please." I look at Ana and she is all but stomping her little foot. She is furious with Sawyer and I am starting to get furious with her. "Now Ana. Tell me what the fuck this is about. And did you deliberately keep something from me regarding your security." I realize I have raised my voice as she shuts the door. Too fucking bad. They haven't heard anything yet.

"I am fine. I am not hiding anything from you. I didn't know I had to run each author interview by you Christian. I doubt he is going to do anything to me when he is trying to sell his story." She looks at her watch.

"What's his story?"

Sawyer shakes his head. "My apologies sir. I assumed you were filled in on this while I was away. I wondered why you were okay with it. Now that I can see that you are in the dark, I will be the first to say I am not okay with this and Mrs. Grey as your head CPO, you are not sitting in any room with Tapper Happer or whatever his name is without me present." Atta boy Sawyer, maybe you can rein my wife in, because I sure as fuck can't.

"It's Tarper Harper. It's not his real name. Fine sit in the room then, but don't scare him away with your intimidating looks. I want this story. It could be big for us."

"Now! Tell me what the fuck is going on, now!" Jesus Ana is the master of distraction. "Sawyer, since my wife isn't forthcoming tell me who this guy is please."

"He is a self proclaimed serial rapist who has been tried three times for seven different rapes and beat the system each time so he can't be re-tried. He is arrogant as fuck and he has written a book about beating the judicial system and essentially admits he did the crimes but it's too late to charge him as the law says he got away with it legally." Sawyer is as disgusted as I am.

Very calmly I take Ana's shoulders and turn her to face me. I am not really calm. I am a man ready to rupture. Jesus Christ she is stubborn. Ana is looking down. She knows this isn't going to go well for her.

"Ana, look at me." She looks up. "This is not fucking happening. I don't care what you say, I don't care how bad you want this story, I don't care to hear anything you are about to say. **This. Is. Not. Happening**. Now you will notice I am not yelling. It is because I am too fucking furious to yell. I am going upstairs now to see Ann. She is calling in one of the male team members and they can either get the guy to sign or he walks out the door and someone else gets him on board. I don't want any females working here in the same room with this guy. But, I can one hundred percent tell you that _**you**_ are not going anywhere near this man. Are we clear on that? Because if you have ideas otherwise I will really embarrass you and pick your sweet little ass up and carry you out of here and put you in the fucking car. Got it?" I think I handled that quite well. I only barely raised my voice. "Thank you Sawyer for stepping in on this and tipping me off as it seems Mrs. Grey didn't want me to know."

"Christian, you can't do this. I have worked hard at getting this guy. Everyone wants him."

"Oh baby, I can do it and I will. This is my fucking company last I looked and you are my wife and you are not going within a hundred feet of this clown." She can wrap me around her finger most days and on most subjects but not this. "Excuse me Sawyer. Keep an eye on my errant little wife please, I will be right back."

"Christian, how dare you?" I stop at the door and turn around. Now she has pissed me off. How dare I?

"Sawyer, step out for a second please." Sawyer walks out and stands on the other side of the door.

"Anastasia, don't say another fucking word. I said you are not going to interview this guy and I mean it. I am not fucking arguing with you about this either. This is not negotiable. I am furious that if I hadn't shown up here today, you would have met with him. Here is the deal Mrs. Grey. I get you want your independence and you want to prove yourself and you want to establish a career. See I get that. But what you don't get is that you are gorgeous and I am not allowing you to sit in a room with a known rapist so he can have fantasies about you later. You are also very wealthy now, and I am not putting you at risk for a known criminal to even think about. You are my wife and you are pregnant with my son whom I trust that you keep safe and sound. Sitting in a room with a god damn serial rapist so you can get his story is the epitome of stupid and it is not going to happen. Now don't question me again in front of staff and not on something that involves yours and my son's safety. Are we fucking clear here?" I think this is might be the second angriest I have ever been at Ana. How fucking stupid is she to think this meeting would be okay. Ana grabs her purse and briefcase.

"Well no sense then of me hanging around here."

"See this is where I would fire your sweet ass if you worked directly for me Ana, which is why you don't. If you worked for me and I wasn't your husband, you wouldn't be having this temper tantrum and you would do what the boss told you. You may not like it, but you would be a professional and sit back down at your desk and work on something else. You might even thank your employer for worrying about your safety. And if you weren't my wife, I would tell you that your insubordination was unacceptable and not to let the door hit your ass on the way out. I suggest if you want to be treated with respect and taken serious around here you sit your ass down, finish your work day and quit throwing temper tantrums. Now excuse me. I am going up and telling your boss who works for me that you are not meeting with this Harper guy nor is any female employee. I will see you at home Mrs. Grey and I will expect the childish behavior to be left behind."

I open the door and head upstairs. If she thinks I won't tell Ann they way it will be she is seriously mistaken.

"Ann, excuse the interruption but do you have information that I can review on Mr. Harper who is suppose to meet with Ana in five minutes."

"Mr. Grey, I wondered when you would check in on this subject matter." She hands me a two page document with everything I don't want to know about this guy. He has spent years in prison for theft and other crimes but never convicted for the rapes he claims to have done and now he wants to brag about it.

"Drop him. I don't want to publish this guy. I don't care how much money he brings in. I am not glorifying his disgusting behavior."

"Mr. Grey I think that is a mistake. We already know he will be on every talk show, TV interviews etc and we can take Grey Publishing to a new level." Ann looks upset.

"Ann, I said drop him. I will have my security escort him out of the building upon his arrival. If he is that much in demand, call one of your competitors and let them owe you one. But I don't want anything to do with it."

"Very well Mr. Grey. I would like to talk to you about a few other matters while you're here." I tell her to give me a second while I call Taylor and Sawyer and ask them to come up to Ann's office real fast. I fill them in and they quickly leave to greet Harper. Ten minutes later they have Harper in the conference room and I walk in with Taylor. He looks like your average guy, not a rapist and he is clean cut, big, but he would fool any woman with his All American look which makes him even creepier.

"Mr. Harper I am Christian Grey. We won't be publishing you. Here is a contact at Dryer Publishing for you to call. They are interested."

"Well this is a surprise. No one has turned me away and I was so looking forward to my appointment with Mrs. Grey. Is that your wife?" Prick better not even go there.

"If there is nothing else Mr. Harper, Mr. Taylor will escort you out of the building." He stares in my eyes trying to intimate me. He better not even try. I stare back and neither of us blink. Taylor moves closer to him and he heads towards the door.

"You know Mr. Grey, I am an expert at what I do. If I want to meet your wife say somewhere, I can and will." Is he making a threat? I lunge towards him but Sawyer steps in front of me.

"You need to leave right now Harper." Taylor jumps in before I can do anything else and takes Harper's arm leading him out the conference room door.

When Taylor returns we agree that we will put this Harper guy under surveillance. Sawyer jokes that maybe he would like an all expense paid trip to Mexico so he can meet up with Rizzo at his resort. Fucker better watch himself or he just might end up like Rizzo.

I start to go back to Ana's office but decide not to. She can pout a few hours and get it out of her system. But I do stop by Hannah's desk.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"I want access to Ana's outlook calendar effective immediately. Go to the share file and then invite Andrea to have access. Thank you." I walk away before she can question anything further. If Ana is going to be talking to authors with questionable backgrounds, she won't do it without my knowledge.

Taylor and I head to the car when my phone vibrates. Gram? What the hell. I didn't think she even had a phone anymore or remember how to use it.

"Gram?"

"Hi Christian."

"Hi. Is everything okay?"

"There is a man on my kitchen floor and he wants to speak to you." What?

"Taylor call my grandfather's number and see if he picks up. This is my grandmother on the phone." He looks at me like how can that be. I know; that is what I am thinking. "Hello Grams, where's Gramps?"

"I don't know anyone called Gramps. But there is a strange old man on the floor and he said to call Christian. So do you want to talk to him?"

Taylor tells me Gramps phone is going straight to voicemail and that no one is picking up the house phone. He calls Wilson who does periodic stops each day by my grandparents house and tells him to get over there right away. Meanwhile I hear my grandmother walking around. "Grams, where is Theo?" I try using his name maybe that will help.

"Theo is on a business trip. Mike and Gracie are in school and this strange old man on the floor wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Hello, Christian."

"Gramps? What hell is going on?"

"I fell. I think I broke my damn arm and had to tell your grandmother where her cell phone is so she could call you. My other hand is shaking so I couldn't press the buttons on the damn phone and my cell wasn't charged. Grams put the god damn house phone somewhere and we can't find it. Can you come over and help me son?" I am already out the door and motioning to Taylor.

"I am on the way." I quickly turn back around and decide to get Ana. She handles Grams better than anyone. I open her door and she gives me a dirty look.

"Baby, be mad later. Gramps fell and Grams doesn't even recognize him, come help me." Ana jumps up, gets her coat and purse and tells Hannah we have a family emergency. She takes my hand and I keep talking to Gramps. "Gramps hang in there. Don't try to move." I tell Ana to try my Mom, but Gramps tells me she hasn't been picking up when Grams called. I tell Taylor to call Elliot and Mia. They might be closer, and Sawyer is on the phone with an ambulance. Fuck. Please be okay Gramps.

We arrive to Gramps first with Mia right behind us and Elliot on his way. My mom isn't picking up, but my dad picked up and he said he would go to the hospital and track her down. When we arrive I see Gramps on the floor in the kitchen and Grams is nowhere to be found but Ana says she will go look for her. Where is the fucking caregiver I am paying for? God damn it.

I get on the floor. "Where is the ambulance Sawyer?" He calls again.

"I don't want a god damn ambulance Christian. Just help me up. Mia honey, grab my glasses, they are in the family room." She gets the glasses and Gramps tells me he slipped on something but doesn't want to tell me what it is. I see that the floor is wet and then I can smell that it is urine. "Did Grams go to the bathroom on the floor?" He nods but I can tell he is embarrassed for her. Where is the damn caregiver Gramps?"

"She didn't show up today. She called this morning and said she had a flat tire."

"That is bullshit. Taylor call the agency and tell them to get us a new caregiver or we will find a new company. Sawyer helps me to get Gramps up in the chair. His pants are wet from falling onto the urine and I want to yell at him that he should have called us for help but now is not the time. "Mia go see if you can find some clean pants in Gramps closet please." Elliot comes rushing in and I fill him in.

"Gramps, if you don't want to go in the ambulance then you need to let us get you in the car and take you, but I think your arm might be broken. Does anything else hurt?" He tells us he is okay everywhere else but his ass hurts from the fall. He is trying to make us smile.

Mia comes back with some clean pants and underwear. She whispers to me that Grams is with Ana who found her in Uncle Mike's old room without any pants on. Christ she is getting almost too much to handle. I tell Mia to go help Ana. I am sure Gramps doesn't want his granddaughter seeing him get undressed. I send Sawyer and Taylor out of the room and Elliot and I help him change his pants. I know he is totally embarrassed but his fucking arm is broken and he needs our help. Shit.

"What about Grams? If we go to the hospital who will be with her?"

"Mia and Ana can stay with her Gramps. Come on, we got this. You want to drive in my truck or we can all go with Taylor?" I know Elliot's voice well enough to know he is really upset. Shit I am glad Grams called me and not him. He would have freaked out hearing her talk about the strange old man on the floor. She thought Gramps was working still. I fucking hate this disease.

We arrive at the hospital and my mom greets us. "What happened Dad? Oh goodness it looks like you have a break there." She has a wheelchair for him.

"I don't want a god damn wheelchair. That is for sick and old people. I can walk, my legs aren't broken."

"Dad, please use the wheelchair." I see Gramps getting agitated.

"Mom, I think Gramps can walk okay, can we just get him in a room to be evaluated?"

Elliot is sent over to the admin department to give them all of Gramps details while I walk with him and my mom to x-ray. While we are waiting I lay into Gramps.

"Gramps, god damn it you can't handle Gram on your own anymore. This is why I want you to have a caregiver. If they don't show up you can't tell the agency that is okay, you have to demand they send someone else." Taylor was told by the agency that Gramps refused another caregiver because Grams only likes Julia the one that had the fucking flat tire. I told Taylor to find out what kind of car she drove and buy her one that is reliable but the agency won't allow it. So I told him to hire her from the agency and they said we would have to buy her from them. What the fuck? She's not one of their slaves but fine, buy her then. But she needs to show up. "Gramps, if Julia can't show up for some reason, you have to take someone else. You can't handle Grams alone anymore. Or call me, Elliot or Mia. But don't do this again. Now look at where you are."

"God damn it Christian, I know your right but don't lecture me. I am still of sound mind, I just messed up okay. Now don't bring it up again."

"Yes sir. I am sorry but I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you, and this upsets me Gramps."

"Well calm down. A broken arm is a long way from my heart. I think I will survive. Now call Ana and see how your grandmother is doing. And tell your mother if she thinks she can keep me here she better think twice."

I nod in agreement and step out into the hallway to find my mom. She was waiting for his x-rays but I don't see her anywhere. I do see my dad coming down the hallway and ask him to sit with Gramps while I call Ana.

"Hi"

"Hi, how's Gramps?"

"We are waiting. He wants me to check in to see how Grams is doing. He is more worried about her than he is himself." I know I must sound down as I can hear it in my own voice. I can't handle anything bad happening to my grandfather and I am worried that this is the beginning of more to come. I am not naïve. I know that men his age do not recover from injuries and then the whole thing with Grams. I look down the hallway and see Elliot walking with his head hanging down. We grew up with the best grandparents and this is life's reality kicking us in the ass.

"Grams is doing great. I got her to take a shower and she is dressed and looking terrific. Mia fixed her hair and we are all in the kitchen cooking dinner. She is anxious for Theo to come home."

"Theo? You mean Gramps?"

"Yes, well Addy isn't a grandmother yet and she and Theo are busy with social engagements so I am here to help them prepare dinner for their company tonight. So we helped her get ready and she agreed to shower and well you know, it's a big night in the Trevelyan home." Ana is talking code. Clearly my grandmother thinks this is forty years ago and Ana convinced her to shower by playing along with it.

"So you got her to take a shower and now she is helping you cook?"

"Something like that."

"She is right there?"

"Yes she sure is and she looks great. Can you find some placemats Addy?"

"She wants you to call her Addy?"

"Oh yes, her and Theo don't have grandchildren yet, but someday they hope to have some." Wow, this hurts, but Ana is doing the best she can to play along with Grams' and where her mind is.

"I see. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Just waiting for x-rays. How is Mia handling this?"

"Sad, you know, just sad to see." Ana is talking in code but I understand what she is saying.

"Baby, please tell me you aren't mad at me about earlier today. I just want you safe. Maybe I beat my chest a bit, but I promised your dad I would take care of you and I may be old fashioned, but I can't let my wife you know be in harm's way."

"It's all good Christian. Was I angry; yes. Do I understand; I do now. Do I still love you; even more. You fought with me to protect me and blip. You love us so much – I am not mad, I am loved. I love you, and I am sorry for my part in this… Oh, hi, great just put those on the counter."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Kate. She picked up some groceries that we needed for dinner." I hear Ana and Grams laughing.

"What is going on?" I am surprised but rather pleased to hear Kate has jumped in to help.

"Kate put polka music on her I-pad and her and Grams are dancing, it is adorable."

I am glad to hear that Kate has joined the party, even thought it isn't a happy party, this is the first time I can remember hearing that Kate has come on board and helped.

"Christian, I need to hang up. With Kate helping Grams I need to give someone a hug."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Mia Christian. She is in the living room, crying her eyes out. I wish I was there to hug you too. I know this is breaking all of your hearts. I love you Christian Grey. I love you so much. Please don't let anyone keep Grams and Gramps apart." I tell her I am committed to bringing him home even if I take off work tomorrow and take care of this myself. Then Ana says what my heart already knows. "Christian, let's make this Christmas amazing for Grams and Gramps. I am afraid they won't have another together. We have a lifetime together. But…" and then my sweet girl starts crying. "I'm sorry, I know you are worried about Gramps… it's just that she is failing so fast."

"I know baby. I know." I hang up my phone and stand at the doorway of the x-ray room and watch Gramps crying into his handkerchief. I walk over to him and put my hands on his knees.

"Gramps, I promise you that you will be in your own bed tonight next to your girl. She is dancing with Kate right now and helping Ana cook. It is all okay. I won't let them keep you apart. I promise."

Gramps looks up at me with red eyes and nods. Just like he believes me and knows I won't let him down, we both know in our hearts that this is the last Christmas for him and Grams but by god if I have my way, it will be their greatest Christmas ever.


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay I rarely if ever respond to reviewers in a public way but a few of you got under my skin.**

**Like all FF writers - I do this for fun. I love most of you! I am good with comments if they are fair and not mean, but I, like all writers get my back up when people write mean spirited comments or tell me how the story should go. Unfortunately they review as guest so I can respond to their mostly idiotic comments.**

**So to Guest number 1 who said**_**: "My god Ana is nothing but a doormat in your story bla bla bla **_**and ended with**_** Is your story set back in the 1920's? **_**Please tell me why you would even read this story from the get go? Did you read El James books? Why are you reading any of these FF or EL James original storyline?****Please stop reading my story? I don't want your bitchy reviews or comments. Move on.**

**To Guest number 2: Comment: **_**Ana's stupidity is ruining the story and…. it's not fair that Ana is the only one to bathe the grandmother when she is 7 months pregnant.**_** The reason that Ana steps in and only several times now by the way, to bathe Grams is that Grams allows her to, where she doesn't let anyone else in. This disease often makes people afraid of their own loved ones. Ana is five months pregnant at this point and even if she were seven months pregnant, big deal. Encouraging Grams who is mobile to bathe herself is not a big deal. Lighten up**

**To Guest number 3: Comment: **_**Why is Ana in your story constantly being verbally abused by Christian**_**….this reader was angry because Ana said she felt loved that Christian wanted to protect her and the baby and not allow her to interview a rapist. HELLO…should our control freak have said…Ana, you are college educated (which the reviewer argued) go interview the rapist and as the father of your baby…I don't give an F what happens. Seriously? Quit reading my story please! **

**The serial rapist idea came from a real book I just read by Tia Lincoln. It is called "Until I Get Caught: The True Story of a Serial Rapist in Baltimore." This story is written by the rapist and he brags about how he has gotten away with all of these rapes and it almost makes him into a hero. It was quite disturbing and I started thinking about how and why any publisher would even consider him. So, for those that thought the story line wasn't probable…I beg to differ. But with that said, the Tarper Harper story line is done it was just to add an interesting storyline. Harper won't be back. **

**For everyone else- thank you for your comments and support. I would say 90% of the comments felt Ana was wrong to want to interview a serial rapist. But for anyone in the publishing business, they will tell you success is about getting the good story and the authors that bring about controversy also bring sales. I was trying to show that while a risky interview, Ana is thinking like an entrepreneur, she just picked the wrong subject matter. This chapter will dig into that a bit. As I have promised to follow EL James story line I have to make a twenty two year old Ana Grey suddenly savvy and knowledgeable as a CEO. I never bought that part of the story. I think that most twenty two year old's with a control freak billionaire husband would quit working and in the real world Ana might go back to her career at some point but not after she found out she was pregnant. But….as I said staying true to the story I think it important to show that in the real world Ana would have had to learn the business and to do that she would have had to fall a few times in order to pick herself up and learn to do it right. Being a CEO isn't something most twenty two year old's walk into without some experience. **

**Thanks for letting me vent. I do love my readers and have come quite attached to some of you, so I ask your forgiveness in having to read my ranting. I'm good now. Lilly**

**Chapter 42 – Love Your Wife**

** Taylor's POV**

I am headed back to Grey House. With Wilson and Sawyer at the Trevelyan's with the Grey clan, I feel comfortable leaving. It is time for Drew Reynolds and I to have a chat. I wanted to fucking beat his head in today when the whole thing with this Harper guy came up. He sat on that information making the boss and I look like idiots and poor Sawyer out on a ledge on his own. Drew has been one of my best guys until the past few months. He has had one fuck up after another and Grey is now looking at me like I have my head up my ass for keeping him on staff. CPO's and trained security are not easy to come by. Oh sure there are plenty of hopefuls that want to work this type of job, but it is not on the job training. I need them to have a clean background check and preferably defense clearance, trained former military, physically fit, masters of discretion, smart, intuitive and savvy. Reynolds has demonstrated that until recently.

I walk into Grey House and let Welch know I am making some changes and to stand by. Reynolds works most days out of Welch's department screening threats, emails, doing background checks, x-raying packages and is back up to Sawyer and for me. He is our utility guy and we use to feel we could put him in most situations. Not anymore. I call Reynolds into my office.

"T…what's up?" He has to know if I called him up to my office rather than popping in to see him which is what I usually do that this probably isn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Sit down Drew." He sits down across from me and looks nervous. "Where the fuck have you left your brains, because you haven't been using them lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"God damn it! Are you fucking kidding me? Fine let's start with today. You ran the background check on Tarper Harper the serial rapist who had an appointment with Mrs. Grey today. But you never came to me or Sawyer with the information. Bad luck for you, the boss was at Grey House minutes before this fucker was to arrive to meet with Mrs. Grey. Good thing Sawyer wasn't having any part of it man, but he thought you ran this by us. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Reynolds looks shocked. "I was thinking Luke or I would be there during the interview and the guy wouldn't be able to pull anything. What is the big deal?"

"You mother fucking idiot. Have you taken a good look at Mrs. Grey? While she may be pregnant, she is a beautiful young woman. If you're a fucking serial rapist, do you think you might start whacking your meat every time you remembered her face? I don't give a shit if you, me, Wilson, Ryan and Sawyer were all in the room with her when this guy came in the door, you're not going to prevent a fucking pervert like Harper from fantasizing over Ana Grey. In addition, there is no fucking way the boss would ever let his wife in the same room with a guy who admits to raping women. Please tell me you're not this god damn stupid."

"I guess I didn't think this through T, I fucked up."

"Yes you did. Just like you fucked up when you let Mrs. Grey walk out of the restaurant the other day without a screen of the vicinity before she stepped out. What the mother fuck were you thinking then? I know we discussed it…you said since Elliot Grey was with you and that you didn't think you needed to go up front. God damn it Drew that is security 101. I can't cover your ass anymore."

"What are you saying?" Now he looks scared. Jobs for twenty-nine year old security detail making six figures are hard to come by.

"I am saying I am bringing in Wilson to take over your role as utility, taking you off salary and benefits and we will use you as an hourly employee as needed. I am in the process of hiring two more to the team, but you won't be CPO for baby Grey Drew. I can't have it. There is no way the boss will trust you with his kid now, and I don't either. I understand if you quit and can get picked up by Gates or someone over at Boeing. But I can't cover for you anymore. I'm sorry. I won't fuck you in a reference and I will probably still be able to give you forty hours watching the grandparents, Mr. Steele from a distance and maybe Mia Grey if I don't bring in Ryan to replace Wilson. But, you're out at Grey House and as Sawyer's back up." I am done talking. I have laid my cards out and I have made up my mind.

"What do I have to do to regain your trust in me T? I know I have fucked up, but I can fix it. I have worked for you for three years; I have never fucked up before the last two months."

"Yes I know which is why this isn't easy. What has been going on with you?"

"I don't have a good reason. I guess I got lazy. And I understand why you are doing what you're doing, but I love working with you and your team, I don't think I will look for another job. I would rather earn my way back. Who will you put on the baby?"

"Don't know yet. Not Ryan he would scare the shit out of the kid, Luke is very protective of Mrs. Grey, he won't give that job up, so someone new. But as it stands; it won't be you."

"Can I talk to Grey and see what I need to do? You're not saying you won't reconsider if I prove myself again right."

"No, you can't talk to Grey. You dumb fuck, if you talk to him you won't even get hours or a reference. He is so pissed at you he wanted me to fire you last week."

"What about Andrea?"

"What about her?"

"She will be upset when she finds this out."

"How is that my problem? You fucked up Drew. I can't keep you on salary. I told you I would give you hours and odd jobs so be fucking grateful. You won't be making six figures anymore but you will still pull enough hours to get close. The one option you might consider is applying for an opening Welch has in-house. But you would have to speak to him. I told you I won't fuck you over if you decide to look elsewhere and I will put you on hourly jobs but you're not part of the executive security team effective immediately. I like you so I am doing the best I can for you. If you decide to hang with us, I might reconsider down the road if the boss likes what he sees. But right now, you're out. Get your shit out of the office and call in tomorrow for your assignment. I probably will need you to pick up the grandparents and Ray Steele for Christmas and tomorrow I will need you to stand watch outside the stores while Sawyer is with Mrs. Grey who has some more Christmas shopping to do. You will have to report to him and pick up Mr. Grey's gift for Mrs. Grey at the Artisan Gallery."

"So I am the token now? Errand boy; shit work and that kind of stuff?"

"For now, yes. You fucked up Drew. If you keep pushing me you won't get the hours either and at $45 an hour I don't think you should get too arrogant about it. I believe you will get close to forty hours a week, sometimes more, so quit your bitching. You will be needed when I am on my honeymoon, so relax will you? You have only lost your benefits and your rank. Now I have to wrap some things up, so get out of here."

"I'm sorry T. I let you down. I will earn your trust back and thanks for not firing me out right." I nod at him and start looking at paperwork.

Shit, I am getting soft. I intended to fire him completely not just demote him. Fuck, Grey will not be happy. I call Welch and tell him Reynolds still has security clearance but that his role has changed. Fucker laughed at me.

I can't believe I am getting married in ten days. I have been so busy with the boss lately that I don't even know what plans are in play for the wedding. I promised Gail we would go over everything tonight. We are going to Bora Bora for our honeymoon. She doesn't know this yet. And this is all thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Grey. They are paying for everything and it will be special. The only catch is rather than flying back from Bora Bora with Gail I have to meet up with the Grey's in Australia. It's still a six-hour flight for me to meet up with them, but Grey doesn't feel comfortable with Sawyer covering the trip alone as he has meetings and doesn't want to leave Mrs. Grey.

We would have taken Reynolds but that is out now and he is still not sold on Wilson as a replacement for Reynolds. Wilson is the first CPO that has managed Mia without losing her even once. He doesn't take any shit from her and the boss loves that, so he doesn't particularly like that I am bringing Wilson onto the executive security team and needing a new guy for his sister. It seems we are always working around Mia Grey as to who can handle her. Although now that she has a boyfriend she has made my life a lot easier. I use to lose sleep over that girl. We had two guys on her in Paris and they both quit within a week. By the time she returned to the states we had gone through eight CPO's. I thought about promoting Ryan but ever since he was in the scuffle with Hyde at Escala he has been jittery and we have kept him on in the role I am now moving Reynolds to. Truth be told Reynolds is way too qualified and good to be getting this demotion, but he earned it. Now I have to add two key people and train them all in nine days. It ain't going to happen. This thing with Reynolds couldn't have happened at a worse time, but Grey wasn't pulling any punches when he told me it had to happen or my ass was grass.

I decide I might as well get it over with and text the boss and tell him Reynolds has been demoted and taking Ryan's place. I wait for his response.

_Get some balls Taylor. I wanted him out. But it's your call. Hope you don't regret it. _

Not as bad as I thought it would be. He has been in such a good mood lately that today was like the old days. Man he was pissed at his wife. Hell I was pissed at her. What was she thinking? Grey was so happy that Sawyer handled it the way he did he told me to give him a 10K bonus in his paycheck. Good work gets rewarded around here. Ana probably will give him the cold shoulder for the next week, but she'll get over it.

I don't know why he doesn't just sell Grey Publishing and make her stay home. She wants to prove herself and but she is married to a fucking billionaire. Enjoy it. Not her. She wants to earn her own way. Stubborn little thing I will give her that.

**Christian's POV**

"Jesus Christ who is all here?" Gramps notices all the cars in the driveway and looks slightly pissed. "I didn't get that hurt." He has his arm in a cast. Thankfully it was a minor fracture but at his age, he needs to be in a cast for six weeks and probably a bit of physical therapy afterwards.

"Ana, Mia and Brady are here and it looks like Kate, Dad, Mom and Elliot. So, you get all of us tonight Gramps. Is that okay?" I help him out of the SUV and tell Taylor to run to the mailbox as I saw a package hanging off it. When we walk in the house Riley and Amigo are both there at the front door waiting for us. I walk behind Gramps into the house and tell him he has a choice. Pain pills or scotch on the rocks. I am pretty sure I know what he will select. I am correct. He goes for the scotch. Probably not the best choice but at his age let him have whatever the fuck he wants. I am absolutely positive my mom will rip me a new one for letting him have the scotch.

The house has a jovial atmosphere. Someone has put on Christmas music, the odors from the kitchen smell mouth-watering, the Christmas tree is lit up and every room has some sort of activity. It feels like people are living in here again.

"Where's your grandmother?" Gramps looks tired as he sits on the couch.

I walk to the kitchen and see Gram's sitting at the table putting snap peas in piles. I assume Ana is trying to keep her busy. Mia is mixing something in a large bowl, Kate is folding laundry and Ana is at the sink. I put my arms around Ana and kiss her neck.

"Hello gorgeous." I pat her bump and I hear Grams giggling.

"You're handsome. I hope that is your wife you are canoogling with Mister."

"Canoogling? Why yes this beautiful lady is my wife and I think I want to kiss her. Is that okay?" I smile at Grams and she starts giggling again.

"You can kiss her but are you sure that isn't Elliot's girl. He will be upset with you for kissing his girl."

"No, this one and the baby in her stomach both belong to me Grams." I wink at her then wait for her to tell me she isn't a grandmother but she just giggles. I give Ana a decent kiss on the lips and whisper in her ear. "Thank you baby for being here today and being so good with Grams. You are amazing."

"You know kissing her like that is how she got in that predicament." We both laugh as this reminds us of Grams from last summer. "She is going to have a boy." Grams acts like she is telling me a big secret as she is whispering. So I play along and look surprised.

"Well that is good news! I don't think I want any little girls."

"Oh that is silly. You will have a little girl someday, I already know this." Okay I am not going to ask. I tell her that Gramps will be okay and that he is sitting in the family room.

"Christian." Thank fuck she knows me. "You are my grandson Christian. Do you know his brother Elliot?" Huh? She asks such confusing questions. I nod.

"Come on Grams. Come say hi to Gramps. He misses his girlfriend." She giggles like a young girl and pulls herself up. I notice that she is walking more hunched over and she is very frail. But keeping her busy sure must be the key to her problems because she seems to somewhat understand what is going on at the moment. She takes my arm and we slowly walk into the family room.

"Theo, where you? I was looking for you?" He lights up thrilled that she recognizes him again.

"Oh I went for a ride with Christian. How's my girl? Come sit down next to me." I guide her to the couch and she sits down next to Gramps and he puts his good arm around her. I leave them alone and find my Mom in the laundry room talking to Kate. My dad is in the garage with Elliot carrying more wood in and stacking it. We all are trying to keep busy.

"Mom, I have hired a second caregiver to move in. I will pay for it, as Gramps through a fit and told me I was going to make him go broke. Christ he has more money than he knows what to do with and he is worried about this."

"I know honey but he worries about that sort of thing. I will pay for it, you don't have to."

"Seriously mom? I got it. Did you call Uncle Mike?"

"Yes and you were right, he started in on me again about putting my mom and dad in a facility or assisted living. We went at it a bit, but I told him to see it from our point of view. He will talk to Scott and Daniel about flying in Christmas morning, although he thinks that Daniel and his wife are going to Santa Barbara to see her family. So I won't know who is coming until later."

Mom and I decided that it would be good if Uncle Mike's family could come for Christmas as having everyone here would cheer Gramps up and pretty sure if Grams is still with us next year, she won't know anyone by then. There is this underlying feeling that in one way or the other, this is our last Christmas with her. She is in and out more and more and mostly out. I do see patterns where she is better when she is kept active. But it is still like dealing with a small child.

I walk out to the garage and can tell my dad and Elliot are arguing about something.

"Dad thinks it is time to put Grams somewhere and I told him we can handle this. Help me out bro." Elliot has been really upset about this latest incident. He is particularly close to Grams and seeing her so out of it when we arrived earlier in the day was a reality check for him. My dad doesn't think Grams is manageable anymore and that it is actually worse for Gramps having her home. Elliot is threatening to move in before letting Grams go to a facility.

"Dad, he is not ready to let her go. When he is ready he will, but right now he wants her home with him. If I have to hire and army to help him, I will." I am with my brother on this. No way can we let Grams go to a facility when every one of us can afford to get her care at home.

"Well Christian, I don't agree with you, your brother or your mother on this. But, I am odd man out so I will step back. But I don't want this to be mom's problem either. She works too hard as it is. She was over here almost every day last week. I know you kids don't want to face reality but we don't want to wear mom out either. Your Uncle likes to bark orders from California but he sure as hell doesn't get his ass here and give any of us a break."

This issue is stressing everyone out. My mom and Uncle Mike are fighting about this and I think my parents are at odds over it as well. I am kind of pissed at my cousins because they only show up on holidays and not that we mind, but the three of us, Elliot, Mia and me are carrying the brunt of it. Elliot and I will never let Grams go to some home away from Gramps. I say that now, but how much longer can she be managed at home. Fuck I hate this.

Elliot built Gramps a walk in wine cellar in his garage. It is temperature controlled with a combination lock. He has several thousand good bottles in his cellar. I open it up and grab several decent bottles out of his cellar for dinner and make sure to tell him I took them on the way to the kitchen. He gave me the combination several years ago and I always joke with him that any wino could figure it out. 1111 isn't that hard. Gramps said it was so obvious it was genius. Not sure I agree. I keep expecting to open it and find all the bottles gone.

Ana is sitting on a bar stool drinking a cup of tea. She looks tired. "Are you okay baby?"

"Just tired and relaxing while I have dinner in the oven. Good thing I made a lot of city chicken."

"What is city chicken?" I have never heard of it. She tells me it is actually pork and veal cubed on stick, than dipped in egg, breaded and glazed with butter garlic and white wine. It is baking in the oven and smells great. Mia made a huge pot of mashed potatoes probably because Elliot is here. Mashed potatoes are his favorite. I like them too but I wouldn't call them the healthiest thing to eat and try to stay away from them. But damn they look good and creamy. I see some broccoli and cauliflower ready to be sautéed. Ana has gone all out. I get a spoon and scoop it into the mashed potatoes. Fuck they are good. Mia quickly covers them and tells me I can't have any more. Two seconds later I watch Elliot do the same thing."God damn Mia these are good." He kisses her and grabs a beer from the refrigerator. Everyone is acting like nothing happened.

I take Ana's hand and lead her into the living room where it is empty and quiet. I avoid looking at all the photos of Grams and Gramps. These days the photos make me feel depressed. This room was always off-limits when we were kids. I almost wish it was now. We sit on the couch but not before I lift the lid on the piano and press a few keys. Shit it is way out of tune. I make a mental note to have someone come over and tune the piano. I want to talk to Ana without fighting to understand her frame of mind on the whole Harper thing. If she had told me about it I wouldn't have been so pissed, but I would have still stopped her from doing it.

"Ana, help me understand what you were trying to carry out by considering Harper's book. I am struggling with respecting your natural instincts for finding good authors and keeping you safe. We have been through so much shit with Hyde and Rizzo, I can't fathom what made you think it was okay to consider a vial character like Harper. Please know I am not trying to be harsh I just want to understand what you were thinking." There I am being honest. I don't fucking get it but Ana is a smart bright woman. She must have given this some thought.

"I know looking at this from your view-point it looks crazy. I don't disagree with you that it seems completely insane to even consider sitting in a room with a guy that could cause me harm and or bring more drama into our lives. I should have sat down and told you about him before today and for that I was wrong. It is your company and I am your wife and you have a right to be concerned and veto it at the end of the day. But…with that said, I want to prove I know what will sell and what will pick up steam. This story will sell. Wrong or right Christian, this nut job has a story to sell and people will buy it. It would have probably made Grey Publishing a lot of money. Let me ask you this…would you have walked away from this if someone else in the company would have signed him?"

I run my hands through my hair and think about this for a second. "I think I would have Ana. I like to make money don't get me wrong. But I have a problem with glorifying and putting money in someone's pocket that fucked the system and women without their consent. Maybe it goes to my core where I was a DOM and did things I am not proud of, but I never did anything to a woman who wasn't willing to do it with me. A rapist brutally attacks vulnerable women then scars and hurts them for life. I have been a victim, and as an example I would take great exception if the man who scarred my body wrote his story and was paid for it. It feels wrong. I don't want Grey Publishing to take on any stories that glorify rape, murder, incest, abuse or pedophiles unless it is written as the tragedy they are, not a mockery of getting away with it. That disgusts me. So…I don't need the money and I don't want my company or my name behind that." I run my fingers down her sweet face and hope she understands.

"I'm glad you shared this with me. This gives me the perimeters to understand where you're coming from. If I feel passionately about a subject going forward, I promise to talk to you first. I know you want this to be my company someday, and I won't disrespect that you gave it to me and until then and even when I am the CEO, I will respect your wishes on this. Grey Publishing won't sell out. I am sorry I didn't consider your viewpoint or share this with you before I went forward. I was so caught up in signing the author I didn't stop to think about your values, my safety and most importantly how you would feel."

I pull Ana in for a hug. I think this was an important conversation for us to have. We were both guilty here. I never told her what my perimeters were and she never told me what she was considering. A good learning lesson on both fronts. "Ana, I appreciate and agree with everything you said, but it doesn't change that at the end of the day that if I think your safety or the baby's safety is at risk, I am going to step in and put a stop to it. I won't let anything happen to you. We have been through too much and this felt like a disaster waiting to happen. So did I pull rank on you…yes as both the owner of Grey Publishing and your husband. I don't apologize for that. Sometimes you don't think things through. I would lose my mind if anything happened to you baby."

We walk back into the kitchen having worked through this issue and I see Mia but not Brady. "Mia where is Brady?"

"He is walking the dogs and he was on the roof earlier fixing something up there." She gives me a hug out of the blue. I know she is taking all of this pretty hard. "I feel guilty now not being home for Christmas. I will be the only one." I am not going to add to her guilt she knows what is going on here. She needs to make the decision without my two cents. Elliot and Kate have cancelled their plans to go see her parents Christmas day. Elliot told me this before the incident with Gramps today, but he didn't say why other than Kate and her parents haven't been getting along. He was so happy he was cheering on the phone. He seems to be having issues with Kate's family but he hasn't told me anything other than his obvious issues with Ethan. I am actually pretty happy he will be around Christmas day.

Kate comes in from the laundry room with some dish towels and puts them away.

"Look what I found in the dryer." She holds up the house phone. How the hell did it end up there? Never mind I know.

"Does it still work?" She hands it to me and I can see it was ruined so I text Sawyer and tell him to run out and get a new one.

I look in the refrigerator and I notice that there isn't much food in there. What the fuck has Adele been doing? The house is a mess, no groceries and where was she today.

We all gather for dinner and I notice Ana has cut up both Gramps and Grams food before serving them anything. Gramps tells us that after ten years Adele quit as she couldn't deal with the situation anymore. That explains the house being so messy. Why didn't he tell us? Adele was like family. How could she bail on them? I plan to call her in the morning and find out what caused this. I know it is difficult being around Grams a lot but to leave them high and dry doesn't sound like her. My grandfather is a proud guy, but he needs to let us know when things like this happen so we can help or find replacements. I guess he thinks he can handle things.

After dinner my dad, Gramps, Elliot, Brady and I are sitting in Gramps office. He is getting a bit hammered I think. He has had several scotches and I will have to stay until he is safely in bed. The agency has sent over two caregivers and they are with Grams and my mom now going through medications and Grams routine. Sawyer drove Ana home as she was exhausted and Mia is wrapping presents in the utility room. Kate left a few minutes ago after she did the dishes with Mia. I almost fell over when she insisted on doing the dishes since Ana cooked. Maybe there is hope for her yet. I even saw my mom do a double take.

Gramps wanted a cigar and the only room that he is allowed to smoke in is his office which has a humidifier as well as a smoke ventilation system Elliot built for him several years ago so he wouldn't get chewed out by Grams for smoking in the house. He lights up and insists we join him. When Brady tells him he doesn't smoke Gramps tells him to quit being a pussy and light up one with the men.

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't want to be a pussy sir, so I guess I better take one." Elliot and I laugh at him. He doesn't know my Gramps well enough to know that what he says still goes. Even with me.

"Ah to be as young and spry as you young men again. Some things I wouldn't miss a bit, but others oh yes indeed." Gramps sits back in his chair puffing on his cigar.

"What wouldn't you miss Gramps?" Elliot asks him as he gets up and pours himself another scotch.

"Having teenagers. That was hell. Having your mother going out with that Grey boy aged me twenty years." He winks at my dad. "Seriously, having a teenage daughter was not fun. Also wouldn't I would skip right over the sixties – what a screwed up bunch of crazies came out of that generation. Sorry Carrick, but that generation was a pain in the ass."

"What do you miss Gramps?" Elliot asks him and I want to stop him because Gramps and I have had this conversation before. With him a bit lit up from the scotch, I am not sure what he will say.

"Well I would be a lying son of a bitch if I didn't tell you getting laid everyday and some regular oral sex wasn't on the top of my list."

"Oh my god Gramps! Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't just say that?" Elliot about falls out of his chair because I know he is getting a visual of Gramps with Grams. He stands up, rubs his hands through his hair several times and then starts up again. "Jesus Christ Gramps, I don't want to hear this." My dad is laughing so hard he is coughing and Brady's mouth is wide open speechless.

"Well god damn it Elliot you asked. You want me to tell you I miss working sixty hours a week or having the stamina to go hiking and fishing like I use to. That would be bullshit. Someday you will be my age and having good sex will be just a memory and you will know just what I mean. Like any other man when I was your age it was twice a day on a bad day. Now the poor old fella well …let's just say other than pissing twenty times a day, he doesn't get much exercise. I have my face in my hands. I am laughing so hard even though Gramps has told me this before. Elliot is in shock as is Brady and my dad is grinning. "And before you get worried about my mind for talking so candidly; its fine. Just telling you boys how it is. So get all you can while you can because someday you will get old too. Of course this conversation does not apply to you young Brady. You need to keep your pants zipped and your man parts the hell away from my granddaughter."

Brady looks down and his face is beet red.

"Yea Beeson, you heard Gramps, keep your man parts away from my sister." Elliot ribs him.

"Don't get cocky over there Elliot. I don't approve of all the pre-marital sex you participated in all these years. I am surprised you don't have a dozen kids running around Seattle. You're worse than some of those basketball players." Elliot starts laughing. Gramps is in rare form tonight. I think he loves having us all here. He moves in his chair and I can tell his arm is bothering him, but he won't say anything he is having too much fun.

"Aw come on Gramps, you give me way too much credit. I wasn't that bad." I am staying out of this conversation.

"Elliot Grey, you were what we use to call a Gigolo. It used to make your Grandmother crazy with worry."

"Well his mother wasn't much too happy about it either." My dad chimes in. "She was always waiting for you to come home and announce you were going to be a father."

"Oh my god, every time I use to go out when I was still living at home mom would pull me aside and say, 'Elliot do you have rain coats with you? Do you have your party hats?' It was hilarious. She couldn't' just come out and say condoms." Elliot is laughing pretty hard.

"She never said that to me except when I left for Harvard she put a box in with my sheets and other college supplies. She wasn't too subtle."

"I put those in there Christian." My dad puffs his cigar as he says this.

"You did? I thought it was Mom. Even though she thought I wasn't like Elliot, I assumed she was telling me just in case." This is a surprise. I always thought it was my mom.

"Oh you may have had your mom fooled, but I knew you were playing ball somewhere. So, I didn't want you to go unprotected. I assume you used them." I look down. I really didn't fuck around too much in college as I was with Elena back then. But there were a few occasions when I messed around even on Elena. I can say that now. She was thousands of miles away and there were always chicks wanting to get laid. So, yes I used some of them.

I listen in on the conversation between my dad, Gramps, brother and Brady and think how different everything is from last year. December 22 last year I was miserable and as I recall I really laid into Susannah who was my sub at the time. I didn't care for her personally. She was just a fuck for me. Her voice graded on me, she talked too much and I remember that she arrived for our weekend a day early because of Christmas. She was going home to Oklahoma so I summoned her to make sure I had been fucked senseless before having to go home to spend the holiday in Bellevue. When Susannah arrived she showed up with a Santa Hat and a boat load of presents for me.

"Did I tell you that you could wear that stupid hat Susannah? I want my sub to dress professionally or in the clothes I select while in my apartment. Take the hat off." She looked hurt but I didn't give a fuck.

"Master, permission to speak?"

"No." I walked away. "I assume those are gifts for me, if they are, take them back with you when you go, I don't want them. You are my sub, you are not a family member nor are we in a relationship. It was inappropriate for you to buy me gifts." I knew I was being a dick, but she irritated me. "Go to the playroom and wait for me." I was so angry that when I got up to the playroom I caned her far more than was appropriate and she yelled yellow warning me she couldn't take much more. So I stopped, spanked her then fucked her until about four in the morning and then told her to leave and not to return until the after the New Year. Just reliving that time period in my mind makes me ill. Was I that detached? I think of my wife and my family and I feel like I am remembering someone else life.

Elliot and I went to Aspen last New Year's. He must have fucked four different women in three days while we were there. I skied and drank heavily and that was the extent of my time in Aspen. When we returned I had Susannah waiting for me and I fucked her for six hours straight before letting her rest. If someone had told me then that this Christmas I would be happily married, with a child on the way and a regular family guy, I would have wagered Grey House on them being wrong.

"Earth to Christian. What are you thinking about dude? Gramps was talking to you. I look up and Gramps, my dad, Brady and Elliot are staring at me.

"I was just thinking about last New Year's Eve Elliot when we went to Aspen and you whored your way around the slopes for four days while I skied and drank my way through the New Year. Sorry Gramps, what was the question?"

"I said don't send your jet to get Uncle Mike and his brood on my account. Your Uncle will end up trying his best to convince me to send Grams away again and I don't want to listen to it. Besides, Mike makes a hell of a lot of money thanks to you and all the bonuses you pay him for leads, if he wants to come see me and Grams let him fork out his own money and buy a plane ticket like the rest of the world has to do. I am fed up with him and Diana always having excuses and letting your mom and dad deal with our crap around here."

"I thought you would like to see them for the holiday. But if you don't want them here Gramps, then they won't be here from my efforts. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. I don't want him harping on me when he sees that your grandmother has deteriorated further. He called me when we got home and I hung up on him." That must have been when I was talking to Ana. I will call Uncle Mike in the morning and un-invite him. If he is going to fight us on this issue with Gram's fuck him. He can stay in California for Christmas.

My dad and Brady leave and Elliot gets up to use the bathroom. I help Gramps up and feel bad knowing he is going to have a sore arm and a hangover in the morning. I tell him I will stay until he is safely asleep and in bed and I will check in with the caregiver to make sure Grams is okay. Should I feel bad that we let him get so hammered? I don't. He had a great time. He holds my arm stopping me from walking with him and looks up at me.

"Christian, you go home and crawl into bed with your wife and take good care of her. I shouldn't have kept you here so late. But, you know what I am talking about son. Time flies and before you know it you will old like me and holding your beautiful wife in your arms after making sweet love to her will be just a cloudy memory. Go home now and enjoy yourself. Tell her you love her and enjoy what the good lord intended you to do with your wife. Go on son. Love her and cherish her. I will see you Christmas day."

I still walk him to his room and help him get undressed. Between his broken arm and being hammered, I didn't want to see him fall taking off his clothes. Grams is sleeping quietly and I walk around and give her a kiss goodnight.

By the time we all leave it is rather late and I have a buzz going. Christ, who would have thought my Grandfather could drink me under the table. I walk out with Elliot who was going to drive me home and note he is too shit faced to drive as well. Sawyer drove Ana and Wilson left following Mia and Brady. Thankfully Mia was driving Brady home as we made him drink double. When you're the youngest in the room and dating someone's sister, granddaughter and daughter you're going to have to prove your manhood and out drink everyone. Brady is going to be in pain tomorrow. He doesn't usually drink too much but it is hard to let an old man like Gramps out drink you.

I call Wilson and tell him to come back and get us. Neither Elliot nor I are in any shape to drive, and my mom threw my dad in the car thirty minutes ago. Man she was pissed at him. He was smashed. Elliot and I tried not to laugh at the situation but she was chewing his ass out big time for drinking so much and acting like a fool. Then she lit into us for going along with it. She was on a roll and when she told Elliott to wipe that smirk off his face we both started really laughing and then she really got pissed. I figure she is stressed about what is happening with her parents, because she doesn't usually go off on us like that.

We wait outside with Amigo. Fuck its cold but I don't want to go back in and disrupt anything.

"So did you get your bj today bro." Elliot suggests we get in his truck and at least stay warm so we jump in and he turns the engine on.

"I did, and you?"

"I got fucked and a bj. Ever since Kate and I had our discussion last night, she has been more than accommodating. Sex always makes things better don't you think. Poor Gramps he would do anything to get laid again. I can't stand the thought that someday my dick won't want to play anymore. Man, that doesn't seem possible does it? Do you ever think about that? I mean knowing someday your dick won't cooperate when now the fucker won't lay down when I tell it too. Crazy huh?"

"I don't think about it but now that you bring it up, fuck I can't stand to think about it. No pussy, no orgasms, shit, why get up in the morning if you can't fuck." I sound like Elliot talking. But god, not being able to have an erection. It is impossible to even imagine.

"What do you think happens with all the semen? I mean fuck your nuts must get as big as cannonballs." Elliot says this making me laugh.

"I don't think you produce as much the older you get. Fuck I don't know. You're older than me, let me know when it happens. Shit, can we talk about something else? Just talking about it makes my dick get nervous." I lean back in the truck ready to fall asleep. Wilson should be here in a few minutes. "So you and Kate are going to be okay? What is going on with her old man? He reached out to me again about selling his business but he told me he wants to wait until after the holidays to talk and then he said something really strange. He said he might be moving and would be willing to sell off parts of his company really cheap but wants to hang onto the overseas division. Something going on there that you know about."

"Yes, but I told Kate I wouldn't tell anyone, so I am actually going to keep my first secret from you. Do me a favor though; don't buy it from him. Let me just say he is a cocksucker and I don't want to see you help him unload his business."

Wow this is a surprise. Elliot will tell me eventually. "Okay, well if you have anything else you can tell me at some point, please do, so I can keep Ros off of this. She is itching to buy him out." I see lights and assume it is Wilson.

"Bro, I am so drunk right now I think if Kate wanted to fuck right now my pecker wouldn't cooperate."

"Now you know how Gramps feels all the time."

We dropped off Elliot and on my way home all I can think about is making love to Ana. Christ all this talk about sex, erections and thinking about my old life has me feeling tense. Unlike Elliot, my dick seems to be just fine. I have had an erection since we pulled in the driveway. I know Ana is asleep, but maybe if I make just enough noise she will wake up enough for me to take her.

I walk into our bedroom and she is curled up in the middle of the bed with her hair across the pillow. After I pee and brush my teeth, I take off all my clothes and slide in next to her. Fuck she is naked too. Yes!

"I've been waiting for you Mr. Grey." I pull her closer and kiss her sweet lips running my hands along her face.

"You have such soft skin baby. I am glad you're awake, I was trying to figure out how to wake you up without being rude and selfish but I would really love to be inside of you."

"You taste like whiskey." She bites my lip softly. "And you smell like a cigar, but it's kind of sexy smelling. I like the way you taste and smell."

"Its scotch and I will remember that." I run my hands down her body stopping on her bump. I slide down and sing _Jingle Bells and Frosty the Snowman_ making Ana giggle and then go straight down and lick and suck on her folds. God, she always tastes so sweet and succulent. I lift her legs and place them on my shoulders and tongue fuck her lifting her glorious ass up with both hands and suck hard on her clit until she quivers all around me. I am more than happy that my dick is still hard and cooperating. I will be sure to let my brother know mine still worked tonight and it must be his old age creeping up on him.

As I make love to my beautiful wife I think about Gramps message to enjoy these intimate moments with my wife while I can.

"Ana, I will always want you and want to be inside of you no matter what happens. As we grow old together never doubt my love for you baby. God you feel so good. I love you so much." I whisper in Ana's ear as I keep driving into her slowly. She clenches her hands into my back and arches back as she finds her release and as I find mine. Thinking about Gramps and knowing that this is what he wanted me to do tonight and how much he misses Grams breaks me. I rest my chin on Ana's shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"Christian, I am sorry we can't give them more time together." My girl knows that the tears falling on her shoulders are for the grandparents that I love and the moments like this that they can no longer have together. I remember Gramps words to me.

"I know, just let me love you Ana the way a man is supposed to love his wife."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: A Grey Day of Shopping **

**Mia's POV**

"Hey baby, your show was great this morning." I know Brady is my most faithful fan listening in every morning to the show. Christian is calling in again the first week of January. We know our listeners will be back from holiday vacations and the powers that be at the station want to maximize a second interview with my brother.

"Thanks Brady. Wow, we didn't get much sleep last night by the time we got home and had to be up so early. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like hell but if you tell your brothers that I am hung over, they will never let me hear the end of it. If they ask, tell them I went for a run this morning and was stellar. Christ they loved seeing me on the hot seat."

"Yes, especially Elliot. He is so juvenile sometimes. Anyway, can we meet for lunch? I can pick you up or meet you, either way."

"Sure, is everything okay?" I don't want to tell him on the phone. I am a bit worried about this.

"Yes, I just would like to have lunch with my boyfriend."

We arrange to meet at a place close to the site Brady is working at in twenty minutes. I am so nervous I ask Ryan to drive me. I don't know why Wilson isn't my CPO this morning. I don't like Ryan. Wilson is not easy to deal with at times but we have gotten use to each other. Ryan hinted that Taylor had a shake up last night with his team, but I can't imagine that he fired Wilson. But Ryan won't tell me anything else. I text Christian.

_Where is Wilson? I don't like Ryan._

_Why not?_

_He's just not my cup of tea. I like Wilson. You didn't take him away from me did you? I listen to him and have been really good since I have had him. _That should catch big bro's attention.

_Get use to Ryan or I will find you someone else, Wilson in on executive security now._

_No. Please Christian. Please._

_Shit, let me talk to Taylor and see what his thoughts are_. I smile. I smell a victory. I know Ana can wrap Christian around her finger, but I wager not as well as me.

We pull into the restaurant and I see Brady's truck already parked. Ryan enters the restaurant with me and sits at a table right next to us.

"Ryan can you please sit somewhere not so close. Jeez. This isn't a threesome." He gets up and gives me a dirty look. He moves over about three tables.

"Whoa there grouchy puss." Brady stands to give me a kiss. "What's with the attitude and where is Wilson?"

"I don't know, I think I am stuck with Ryan now and I don't like him at all. He stares and he isn't even slightly nice." I whisper as Brady pulls my chair out for me. "Sorry, I know that sounded bitchy huh?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it did. But I guess you're pretty tired this morning. You were up at four. I at least slept in until almost six. Elliot still wasn't in when I left for lunch. Christ your grandfather is a machine." I smile glad that Gramps had a boy's night last night. He needs a break from all the sad changes at home. We put our orders in and Brady orders the greasiest lunch I have ever seen him eat. He said he needs to absorb the hangover while I order a bowl of chili.

"So, speaking of Gramps. Brady you know I love you and want to meet your sister and grandparents and see your home. But….how would you feel if I didn't come in until the 26th and we cancel going to Aspen and stay in Indiana longer. I would never forgive myself if something happens to Grams and I wasn't there this Christmas." There I said it.

Brady plays with the sugar packets on the table for a long time before looking up.

"I understand babe. I half expected you to ask me last night. I am disappointed but, I don't want you to have regrets and then maybe later resent me for it so if you want to stay and come in the 26th, I will explain it to my parents and they will understand. Promise you will be there on the 26th?"

""Oh my god yes! And like I said we can stay there and skip Aspen."

"Well I was kind of looking forward to Aspen, but we can always go there right? Now when is this wedding again that we have to be back for."

"It's New Year's Day. Thank you for being so wonderful and understanding."

"Yes about going a day later to Indiana but are you fucking kidding me about the wedding? Who plans a wedding for New Years Day? It's the biggest college football day of the year. Are you kidding me? This is Taylor's wedding right? I can't believe he got talked into a New Year's Day wedding."

"You sound like Elliot and Christian. Elliot tried to make Christian tell Taylor he couldn't do the wedding New Years Day but Taylor wants it to be a casual wedding. More of a Super bowl party feel then anything real formal. In fact the invitations say casual attire. So go figure." I blow on my chili which has just arrived. "The wedding is at Christian's house and you know he has that theatre and all those massive TV's. So the wedding might be a lot of fun."

"Not so sure about that. Anyway are you getting a commercial flight or flying on the GEH jet. And what about me now? I don't have a ticket to fly commercial and I doubt that Christian wants to send his jet two days in a row; but Mia I really need to leave as planned Christmas morning. My mom would be pretty upset if I didn't come Christmas day."

I was hoping he would agree to go with me on the 26th but I don't want to be a bitch and I totally understand. I tell him to hang on and I call Christian and explain my decision. He is so happy that I am staying Christmas day that he says he will just have the jet take Brady Christmas day and come back to get me. He doesn't care about the cost. I know it has to cost a fortune with fuel and the staff. I tell him that I would rather have a needle in my eye than have Ryan with me in Indiana. He tells me he is working on it.

"You're such a spoiled little brat when it comes to Christian." Wow I can't believe he just said that to me. My face must show that he has hurt my feelings. "Don't get your feelings hurt baby, it's just that whatever you want when it comes to your brother, you get. Elliot babies you but he isn't quite so weak when it comes to you." He shakes his head.

"Is it a problem for you Brady?" I know this comes across bitchier than I intended but seriously, he acts all put out that my brother is good to me.

"No Mia I don't give a fuck usually. Just sometimes it seems you are more worried about what Christian will think and pleasing him than me. And yes, it I am honest it gets a bit old. You're not only a daddy's girl you're a big brothers little girl too and it's hard to compete."

"Compete? Compete with what?"

"Well, do you know how hard it was to find you a Christmas present? Your brother has bought you everything under the sun already. Your car, your sound system, jewelry, a monthly allowance and correct me if I am wrong but you walked in the other night with about a grand of new workout gear all compliments of Christian. I like him, a lot. He is a great guy, but how do I compete with him? It's like if I can't get it for you, no problem big brother will get it. If we; no let me rephrase that; when we get married, I have to tell you, I won't want you being so dependent on him."

"I didn't know it was a competition Brady. And, I didn't know you were keeping track of everything. Can we just drop it?"

"Baby, I am not trying to fight here it was just an observation and me being honest with you. Relax." I push my chili away and notice he has already eaten all of his greasy hamburger and French fries." I don't know why I am so sensitive and being a bitch. I start crying. This is our first fight. "Mia what are you crying about. Fuck it was just a comment."

"I don't know I guess I am tired and feel super emotional lately. I cried so hard last night that Ana had to come in and give me a big hug. I don't know what is wrong with me lately." Oh my god I need to stop this. I start crying hysterically. I don't know if Brady has seen me cry before. He gets up and throws a fifty on the table for our tab which must be way too much. He pulls me in close with his arm around my shoulder and escorts me out of the restaurant. He tells Ryan to chill as we will be sitting in his truck.

"Baby what is wrong?" He is sitting in the passenger seat and has me in his lap. "I like your brother and I didn't mean to get you so upset."

"No, it's nothing to do with him. I don't know what it is. My gram, Elliot and Kate, and I don't know what else it could be. I just have been crying and really stressed lately."

"Is it time for your…. you know." This makes me laugh. Guys can never say it.

"My period?" I ask him and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god. I didn't get it yet. It was due like when we were in New York. Oh shit."

"What? What? What do you mean oh shit? What the fuck Mia? What are we talking about here?"

"Oh my god, I don't know I have never been late in my life. Oh my god. How can that be? I have never missed my pills or anything. I don't think."

"Mia! What do you mean- you don't think? Jesus Mia don't you think we should figure this out?"

"Yes. Oh my god Brady what if I am pregnant. My Mom will kill me."

"Fuck that, your brothers will have my balls."

"They know we have sex. Why would they have your balls?" I say this as I am hiccupping from crying so hard.

"Jesus Mia, you don't knock up Christian Grey's little sister and certainly not the boss's sister and shit Mia, even your grandfather just last night told me to keep my dick away from you."

"No he didn't. You're making that up."

"I swear to god he did. Ask your brothers. You're gramps was telling your brothers to be sure to get laid as much as they could while they were young, but he told me this didn't apply to me and that I should keep my man parts away from his granddaughter."

"Are you kidding me? Gramps said that. Wow he sure talks different around the guys then he does me. I didn't he know he even talked that way."

"Yea, well news flash your grandfather isn't as square as you think Mia. Let's just leave it at that." Wow, wonder what else he said. But that isn't important now.

"Should we go pick up a pregnancy test?" I am having a vision of being with the family on Christmas and giving my mom a wrapped up positive preggo test. Oh shit. This is a disaster.

Brady drives me to the pharmacy. I worry that he needs to get back to work but he assures me that this is more important.

"Are you kidding me? What will you tell my brother? Sorry Elliot I knocked up your sister and we were just getting a preggo test?"

"Fuck Mia stop. Let's just keep our cool okay baby. One step at a time. Look if you're pregnant it will only mean we have moved the clock up a bit because I am marrying you and having a family with you so don't even worry about that aspect. This would just be an unpopular dilemma we would find ourselves in. But it will be okay no matter what. You know I love you right?"

"Yes Brady and I love you." I am going through my birth control pills in my purse and see that I have taken every single one and not missed any. "I can't be pregnant Brady, I haven't missed my pills. It has to be something else." We walk into the pharmacy together and Ryan starts to get out of the car.

"We are fine dude. Give us a moment of privacy please and stay in the car. I am capable of taking care of my girlfriend if a bad guy happens to be in the pharmacy buying laxatives or whatever. I got this." Brady sounds irritated with Ryan, but at least Ryan sits back in his SUV.

We drive back to the apartment and practically run in with the pregnancy kits in tow. Shit shit shit, I am not pregnant. There is no way. I go in the bathroom and shut the door.

"What's it say Mia?" Brady yells through the door.

"Jesus give me a second I am still peeing." I flush the toilet and place the stick on the counter and Brady barges in as I am pulling up my tights. He doesn't even look at me he looks at the counter and the pregnancy stick. We both watch it and its like watching grass grow.

"Oh thank fuck!" The stick comes up negative. Brady is practically on the floor he is so relieved. He is bent over holding the bathroom counter. I look at him and think wow he is so sexy. He is wearing ripped up jeans and his construction boots as he was walking around the site this morning. He has a sweatshirt on and suddenly I am so relieved and horny I want him here and now. I am wondering why my period is late but at least I am not pregnant. I am the last person on earth that needs a baby right now. Oh thank fuck is right. He finally looks up at me and we both start laughing. "Fuck Mia, can you take two a day just so we don't have to go through this again. I am literally sweating here."

I put my arms around him and reach up and kiss him. "I guess I have been so emotional from the stress and that I am having a super duper long PMS. So watch it buddy I might bite your head off next." I kiss him so he knows I am teasing him. Our kisses get deeper and longer and I start to play with his zipper.

"Baby I should get back to work before your brother kills me for other reasons."

"Oh come on, just a quickie?"

"Wow, this is a switch. It is usually me asking you for the quickie." Brady looks at his watch and then his cell phone. "Shit I have a missed call from Elliot. Let me call him."

Brady calls Elliot and tells him we had lunch and then had a little issue come up. He knows that Ryan probably will have told Taylor that I was crying in a restaurant and then Taylor will tell Christian and then he will tell Elliot, so no sense lying. "No she is fine now. I just wanted to make sure she was okay before letting her go….No I didn't do anything to her….You know just stuff….I don't know if she wants me to share that with you Elliot….you would need to ask her…..I know you're asking me but…" Okay I need to step in as I can hear Elliot yelling at Brady worried that he did something to me. I take the phone from Brady.

"Elliot stop it." I want him to leave Brady alone. Sometimes my brothers make me so angry.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Ryan told Taylor you had to be escorted out of a restaurant you were crying so hard and then you were sitting on Beeson's lap in the truck crying and then you guys drove like hell to a pharmacy and then….wait holy mother fuck Mia. Don't' fucking lie to me, did that son of a bitch knock you up?" Oh my god, he is pissing me off. My cell is now vibrating and I see two missed calls from Christian and several text but the bottom line is he has already worked out the trip to the pharmacy and the tears as well.

"No I am not pregnant. I am fucking PMS if you want to know and I am about to rip your head off along with Christian now is there anything else Elliot?"

"Yea, tell Beeson to get his ass back to work, your PMS is not a fucking emergency. Go eat a candy bar and leave the dude alone." Oh I am about ready to kill Elliot now.

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Now now little girl, be nice. That is not appropriate language. Got to go. Glad you don't have a bun in the oven, I would have had to do some serious hurtin' on Beeson. Laters." I roll my eyes and then look again at Christian's messages.

_Mia pick up your damn phone. I am worried about you. Ryan said you have been crying. What's wrong?_ Then

_Mia, you better fucking call me back and you better not be fucking pregnant. Why did Brady take you to the pharmacy? _

_Oh for god's sake….I am super PMS. Okay satisfied? _I am not admitting we were scared there for a second.

_So that is why you were crying?_

_Yes and I am about to bite your head off too. PMS Christian! Makes women do crazy things._

_That's for sure. I don't miss Ana's a bit. K as long as your okay. Everything is arranged for you and Brady to fly to Indiana. But you're stuck with Ryan for now unless you can convince Taylor otherwise. _

_You're the boss, make him give me Wilson back._

_No can't do that. I don't interfere with his decisions on his team to that level I asked him and he said no, so unless there is a good reason and not liking Ryan isn't a good reason, I can't help you out on this._

Oh that's just fucking great. I stomp my foot. "See Brady, read Christians' text. He doesn't always give me my way. You better go; Elliot is getting pissed at me for keeping you. I guess we will have to have our sex later. I swear to god, my brothers are the biggest pain in the asses ever." I kiss Brady and he leaves before I throw anymore fits. I text Elliot.

_You are the world's number one PITA!_

_That coming from you little girl, LMAO! Beeson better be on the way. Have another candy bar. Laters_

**Andrea's POV**

I see Mr. Grey walk in with a large beautifully gift wrapped box. He sets it down on my desk. I was prepared to be bitchy to him and angry because although the security team works for Taylor, I know Mr. Grey could have stopped Drew's demotion. But I am not so stupid as to cop an attitude with my boss. Then he hands me this gift and tells me that it is from him and Mrs. Grey to thank me for all of the extra work I do for him. I already received a 25K Christmas bonus so the gift was unexpected. I teased him.

"This is beautiful. Did you wrap it Mr. Grey?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a serious question? I need you to help me gift wrap some of Mrs. Grey's presents, I have never wrapped a gift in my life."

"Well, I am sure she would appreciate your effort no matter what it looks like."

"Are you kidding? I am way too impatient for that. In fact, I think my brother was going to come by and sweet talk you into gift wrapping his girlfriends presents too. We both asked Mia but she is kind of cranky today so she told us both to shove it." He puts his hands in his pocket. "Anyway, open your gift."

"Do you know what it is Mr. Grey?" I laughed when I said this.

"As a matter of fact I do. Go ahead and open it." I open the box and holy shit!

"Mr. Grey I am speechless. This is a Louis Vuitton! It cost a fortune. It is one of those things I have always wanted but….oh my god, thank you!"

"Yes, well Mrs. Grey picked it out, but I am glad you like it." He looks pleased but awkward. "So, I am out next week, I will be in Aspen, but you can reach me. You are out a few days correct?"

"Yes I am leaving in the morning to go see my parents for a few days then taking a few days off. Drew and I had both requested a few days off to go to Lake Tahoe. Is that still okay?"

"Yes it's fine with me. Are you ever going to hire an assistant to replace Olivia so I have someone in here when you're out?"

"I know Mr. Grey that I have dragged this out, I just feel I can do it better myself. When I am out next week, Judy in Ros' department will be sitting in over here. But when I get back I have some interviews set up. It just takes a really tough person to come into this department and work with you and even me now."

"Well get it done Andrea, we have way too much to do around here. Ros has three PA's I have one and I am pretty sure that you are over worked."

"You're gone much more than Ros sir, so I think I can handle it."

"Get someone hired Andrea. Don't make me ask you again."

"Yes sir." He walks into his office and I am looking at my purse when I look up and see Taylor walking in.

"Good Morning Andrea. The boss busy?" I just shake my head no. Taylor knows Mr. Grey's schedule better than anyone. Don't play that game with me. I put my Christmas gift from Mr. Grey back in the box.

"Andrea are you going to be pissed now and not talk to me?"

"What do you expect Jason? You fired my boyfriend."

"I didn't fire him, but I should have. Drew is one of the most talented guys I have but if you're so worried about his being _demoted _maybe you shouldn't have been distracting him with your one hundred text messages a day…which by the way I have not told the boss about. Maybe you shouldn't have called him umpteen times a day…again I have not dragged you into this…but Andrea, what we do out there is serious shit. We have people's lives in our hands and you know that man in there as well as anyone. How do you think he would handle it if something happened to Mrs. Grey?"

"Jason, I know I have been a distraction but don't take it out on Drew."

"Andrea, this isn't a fucking game. He should have been focused on his job. We all have personal lives but the issues need to stay at home when we are working. If he can prove himself again, I will re-think this, but don't cop an attitude with me, because that won't get your lover boy anywhere. I don't hire on guys attached to bitchy women. It is one of the reasons my team is all single except Wilson. I don't like the distractions women provide. Reynolds was top notch until he started playing kissy face with you. Then it was one fuck up after another. If he wants back in bad enough he can prove it, go work for someone else or hey even better yet, he could dump you. His choice. Now, is the boss fucking busy or not." Wow Taylor is being a dick.

"Hang on. Mr. Grey, Taylor needs a moment." I don't usually announce him but I feel like being formal and I am furious. I wonder if he suggested to Drew that he should dump me.

I was so upset last night when Drew told me what happened. He refused to say it was because of me that he lost his job but we both know it is true. I call him way too much, text him too much and truth be told, I have not been on top on things either. I totally messed up Mr. Grey's reservations while they were in Chicago for the Alzheimer's meeting and I have double booked meetings. He has been patient with me for the most part. But I think that is because he is so in love with his wife and happy. A year ago I would have been fired so fast it would have been record breaking.

Why do I feel my days are now numbered with Drew? He loves his job so much and he was heartsick. A week ago I thought I was getting a ring for Christmas and now I think I am getting the boot.

**Ana's POV**

"Hi baby, are you out with Sawyer and Kate?" I am out with Kate to finish our Christmas shopping. Christian wasn't particularly happen about me going shopping two days before Christmas but I told Taylor and Sawyer where we were going and although they both rose their eye brows questioning our shopping plans, Sawyer agreed to take us.

"Yes we are in the car now. How has your day been?"

"Good."

"Did you give Andrea her gift?"

"Yes she liked it a lot. Listen how late are you going to be today? I was hoping you would meet me at Neiman's? I want to buy some things and would like you with me?"

"Really? You want to go shopping tonight with all the Christmas crowds? What do you need? I can get it while I am out today. I think I picked up everything for your mom, Grams and sister." How strange.

"Baby…please I need to pick up some things and I need you with me."

"Well since you said please. What time?"

"How would six' o'clock be? We can go out to dinner after. I really need you to meet me there." What in the world?

"Yes. Okay. I will call you if I am running late." He never mentioned needing to do more shopping.

"I will be up in Charlie Tango today baby. I need to make a quick trip to Vancouver."

"Why are you going there?"

"We need to spend some money before the end of the year, so I am taking a $20 million dollar check to your alma mater and giving an endowment in your name."

"Jeez, how come I didn't know about this?"

"Because my account just told me I needed to do this several days ago and I have had a lot going on. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Are you okay with it?"

"I just feel silly, having something named after me. What will it be used for?"

"Students studying literature. _The Anastasia Grey Endowment Fund_. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"No actually I don't. How about we name it; _The Adelaide Trevelyan Endowment Fund?_ Did you say you need to spend money?"

"Yes we do. Christ we made way too much this year, I would rather give it away then pay any more in taxes. Hmm, yes I like your idea. Okay well I am leaving now and then I will meet you at Neiman's. Meet me upstairs in the Lingerie department. Laters baby."

"Christian wait….what are you up too?"

"Nothing. I told you I need your help."

"Well, okay. Please be careful." I hate when he is flying Charlie Tango. He is a great pilot but I just get nervous now.

"I'll be careful. See you in a few hours. Don't overdo it today. I have plans for you." He is definitely up to something. I hang up and Kate is looking at me.

"What' the horny mogul up to now?" I open my eyes wide and look up and Sawyer driving. Jeez Kate use some discretion. "I can't believe we are doing this Ana. Oh my god Elliot will be so excited." Kate claps her hands.

"Well, Christian won't really get the benefit of this present until after the baby is born but it will still be fun. Where are you installing yours?"

"In the bedroom where else? How about you?"

"I can't put it in our house; we will have a baby in the house. Are you crazy? I think I will put it in Escala."

"So every time you want to use this and start up Christian's engine you will have to run over to Escala. That seems like a pain." I see Sawyer smirk. Kate doesn't know we go over there now to play hard.

We pull up to _Pole for the Soul_ where exotic pole dancing classes are taught. We are buying five week class which Kate has agreed to wait and take with me after I have Teddy. I think it will be a great way to get back in shape. But we ordered our poles and they were shipped to Kate's old apartment. So we have to pick those up and then we are going to present them to our guys on Christmas. I know Christian will love it. I am sure I will break an ankle or a leg. I am such a klutz but Kate is convinced I can do this. Easy for her to say.

After we pay for our class and pick up the poles we get back in the SUV.

"So hottie, you didn't leak this info to the mogul or Mr. Serious did you?" Kate asks Sawyer. She always teases him and calls Taylor Mr. Serious.

"No, but if you fix me up with that mega babe that waited on you just now, I will keep more secrets for you. Damn she was hot."

"Yea, Sawyer, why don't you date?"

"Kate! Don't ask Sawyer that?" I am so embarrassed. Doesn't she remember that he was with that model in New York?

"I just work a lot of hours and having a relationship would be a serious distraction from my job. Don't really want the headache of a regular girlfriend. Too much hassle."

"You think women are a hassle."

"Yes and a pain in the ass. They are great for bedtime activities but most women are needy and clingy. With the exception of Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey got lucky."

"What about me Sawyer?" Kate asks making me giggle.

"Not for all the money in the world. Sorry, but Elliot Grey should win the Medal of Honor." We see him wink at us in the mirror. Sometimes I think Kate flirts with Sawyer. I know she thinks he is super hot, thus she even calls him Hottie. He is good looking but I just think of him as well - Sawyer.

"Sawyer you wound me." Kate laughs as she doesn't take it too seriously.

Next we have Sawyer drive us to _The Crypt_ in Seattle, which is a shop that sells everything kinky. Leather, BDSM products, toys, costumes, restraints and all things sex related. I feel nervous going in the shop but Kate walks in like she has been there before. Sawyer seems nervous as well as he waits inside the front door. Wow, this place has everything and being married to Christian, I recognize half the products in here. Kate grabs a basket and starts filling it up with toys, restraints a kinky leather outfit and a fish net body suit. I grab the fish net body suit as well and some lotions, but we have almost everything here.

"Ana, I am getting Elliot a cock ring! You should buy one for Christian."

"Is it safe when you're pregnant? Plus I don't know how Christian would feel about that." Kate is looking at this vibrating ring and a male clerk comes up to us to see how he can help. Sawyer steps in closer and is now right behind me. Oh my god how embarrassing.

"Can I answer any questions for you ladies?"

Kate holds up the box with the vibrating cock ring. "Yes are these thingys safe on pregnant women?" OMG Kate I am about to die here. Sawyer looks down and I have my head in my hands.

"Yes they are. We get asked that a lot so we have some literature on it; let me get it for you." He walks behind the counter.

"Kate, quit. You want that thing not me. If you want to buy it for Elliot, leave me out of this."

"Oh come on, you are married to Mr. Kink himself, quit being a prude. Your hubby will be all over this."

Fine, anything to shut her up. I quickly grab the same one she has and throw it in my basket. I place my purse in the basket as a way to hide what I will be buying. I look behind me and Sawyer is looking straight out but as soon as he sees me he burst out laughing. I think it is a nervous laugh.

"Please accept my apology Mrs. Grey. I don't know what has come over me."

"Sawyer, you won't tell him will you?"

"Are you kidding me? Not exactly sure how I would have that conversation with him even if I did have to tell him. Your secret is safe with me." He looks down and has his hands behind his back. I am mortified. It's my fault. What did I expect coming in a place like this? It is a nice shop, not sleazy, but I am not exactly thrilled that Sawyer is here with me.

"Go back to the front door Sawyer."

"I can't do that Mrs. Grey. There are too many people in here and I would suggest we hurry as someone might recognize you and let the pap's know. I am not comfortable having you in here."

I get suddenly nervous. "Kate, buy my stuff, I will pay you back. I think I should get in the car. I would die if the paparazzi found me here." She doesn't argue and takes my basket and Sawyer escorts me out to the car.

"Sawyer, thank you for rushing me out of there. Christian would have a fit if I was photographed in that place."

"He wouldn't be real happy with me either. Although Taylor knows we are here and didn't say we couldn't go. But I think it is best you are in the car now."

A few minutes later Kate comes out of the store and Sawyer jumps out and opens her door. She is shaking her head as she gets in the car.

"You were right to leave the store. The clerk asked me if you were Ana Grey. I said no, but I don't think he believed me."

"Oh oh. Well good thing I left the store. I hope no one took any pictures. How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred and twenty. No hurry. I will take a check as I am sure you're good for it. Oh shit, Sawyer look." The pap's have arrived and rush the car. Shit. Sawyer takes off. Well, that should be interesting.

Sawyer gets on the phone and lets Taylor know we have been spotted. They talk for a few minutes and because it is getting close to five we head towards Elliot's to drop Kate off when my phone vibrates and it is a text from Grace.

_Ana, dies Christmas need a new overcrowding? I am Newman's._

What? "God I love Grace but have you read her text messages? What the heck does this say Kate?"

"Oh not this again. I have never seen anything like it. Elliot wants to get private text lessons for her for Christmas. I always know when his Mom has sent him a text because he goes crazy. He use to laugh about it but now it is seriously driving him crazy. Let me see it." Kate takes my phone and scrunches her eyebrows. "What is Newman's?"

"I don't know. Do you think she means Neiman's?" I text her back.

"Are you at Neiman's?"

_Yes_

"Okay we have established she is at Neiman's." I tell Kate. "In most of her messages she calls Christian, Christmas, so I think it is something about him. Dies probably means Does don't you think?"

Kate purses her lips. "Yes, that sounds right but what is overcrowding?"

Sawyer jumps in. "My guess is an overcoat."

"Yes, that's it." Both Kate and I say at the same time.

I text back. _He has a new one we bought in New York, so I don't think so._

_Dan it how about a new rib or slipped? _Kate peeks over my shoulder.

"Oh that one is easy. Damn it how about a new robe or slippers?" I nod and text no, he has plenty of both and never wears slippers.

_Well shops am suggesting? He is impotent to but for_

I burst out laughing and show Kate. "Well we know he isn't impotent. What I think she meant to say is 'Well shoot, any suggestions. He is impossible to buy for."

"How does she fuck this up so bad?" Kate asks. "She is so smart with everything else."

I text her and tell her he could use a new toiletry bag for when we travel and a pair of gloves. I also think he likes putting things together like the glider I bought him before. I think he finds it relaxing. I suggest she go to a hobby store.

_Ok tanks hiney for idiots. _Kate and I both read her response out loud._ "_Ok Thanks honey for ideas." We burst out laughing again.

Sawyer and I arrive at Neiman's and Reynolds is waiting for me at the front door. Sawyer tells him to park the car and he will escort me to Christian. I was expecting Reynolds to be aloof or negative but he shakes Sawyer's hand and says something to him and Sawyer pats him on the back and nods. Sawyer and I take the elevator up and see Taylor and Christian waiting at the top.

Christian greets me and gives me a soft sexy kiss. It is much more than he usually does in public. I look at him with suspicion. He takes my hand and kisses it and tells me how beautiful I look. We walk to the robes and he stops and looks at them. These are not the kind of robes I would wear so I am confused.

"Why are we looking at robes?" I ask him and he pulls me close and whispers in my ear. He knows I get goose bumps when he does this.

"I didn't like the one Grams was wearing yesterday so I want to get her a new one." Okay that makes sense. We look at several and pick out a new one for her.

We walk away from the lingerie department and into the home goods department and Christian tells me we need more wine glasses so we purchase several dozen. While he pays for the wine glasses and is waiting for the clerk to wrap the glasses individually he puts his arm around me and kisses me. My, he is so affectionate tonight. He pushes my hair away from ear and whispers.

"Baby, I love the way your breast have gotten so much bigger." He sneaks his hand under my winter coat and rubs his thumb along the side of my breast and then over my nipple." Jeez he is starting to make me horny!

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey?" He kisses me softly and then smiles at the clerk and tells her that should do it.

We walk past the lingerie department again. "Baby, didn't you tell me you need new bras as your bras were getting too small?" I must blush because I really don't want to bra shop with Christian and two security guys following. "Don't be embarrassed. We're here you should get what you need." He guides me gently to the bras and without any embarrassment he grabs several sexy lacy bras and hands them to me.

"What size are these? I don't even know if they will fit."

"Try them on." I really don't want to. I am wondering where all the Neiman staff are hiding. They usually charge us when we come to the store. Caroline Acton hasn't even shown up. I take the bras and look at them. "Go on baby, let's go try them on."

I giggle. "What? You can't go with me?"

"Sure I can let's go." He is practically pulling me.

"No you can't. There might be other women in there and they won't like having a man in the dressing room." We are standing outside the entrance to the dressing rooms.

"Okay go on, I will wait here." He kisses me again and I find a large spacious room on the end with a chair and three way mirror. The door and walls go to the floor unlike other dressing rooms that are partially open on the bottom which is why I don't see Christian as he opens the door and enters the dressing room.

""Oh my god what are you doing?" He pulls me close to him and up against the wall with both his arms on either side of me. He kisses me deeply and them pushes my coat off of me. "Christian what are you doing?"I whisper and get a nervous giggle as he unbuttons my blouse.

"Go on, try the bra's on." I shake my head at him and know he isn't going anywhere. He sits down and holds my coat and shirt. I take off my bra and remove the first bra off the little hangers. I put it on and Christian jumps up. "Let me baby." He takes his fingers and traces them down my back and skims the top of my waist and then from behind kisses my shoulders and neck while he fastens the bra. He turns me around. "How does this one fit? It is a 34C. I like the way your breast look in this but with them growing, do you think you might need the next size?" He looks over at the bra on the hook which is a 36C."

"I think that will be too big." I whisper as he keeps kissing my neck. Oh my I am starting to feel warm all over. He nibbles my ear then turns me around again. He unhooks the bra and slowly lowers the straps making the bra fall to the floor. He turns me around to face the three way mirror and kisses my shoulders and massages my breast while I watch him.

"Oh Ana look at your nipples right now. I am going to have to suck on them." He gets in front of me and lifts my breast into his mouth sucking and kissing it softly. He pinches my nipple and then whispers. "You are so beautiful baby. You excite me so much." He takes my hand and places it on his erection. Oh my god he is huge.

He lifts my skirt up and I am wearing tights with a fishnet pattern. He rips them hard and fast and reaches his hand in to my panties and finds me wet; very, very wet. "Oh baby, I like this. I am going to have you here is that okay?" He is still talking softly and slowly. He is staring at me and I am almost in a trance. Everything I know says this so naughty and wrong but oh my god I need him now. I nod my head slowly. He grabs the chair and moves it in front of the three way mirror and tells me to bend over and grab the back of the chair.

"Watch in the mirror Ana. And try not to yell out baby. Now watch as I fuck your beautiful brains out okay?" He is still whispering in my ear. Oh god I think I am going to cum before he even enters me. This is ridiculously kinky and hot. He lifts my skirt up, unzips his pants and spreads my cheeks with his hand as he enters me from behind and slowly fucks me. This is not the time to go slow but oh god it feels so amazing. "Don't close your eyes baby, look in the mirror. Go on watch what we do to each other."

I watch in the three way mirror and can see his penis going in and out of me and watch his face as he clenches his jaw line. He pulls my legs further apart and shoves into me harder. Oh god help me I am so close. "Come on baby, let that hot pussy go." Oh god Christian don't talk so loud. Oh god, oh Jesus yes. I find my release and almost collapse it feels so good. Christian smiles in the mirror and then moves faster until he finds his own release. We both catch our breath and he pulls my skirt down and helps me stand up. I look at him.

"What the hell was that? Did you have that planned?" He winks at me and pulls out number 99 from _101 Nights of Great Sex_ and hands it to me. We picked our second seductions for the week this morning before we left for work. I never expected him to do his so quickly. And here of all places. "Did you call ahead and get rid of the employees and shoppers or something?"

"As there number one customer I simply said you needed privacy for thirty minutes to try on bras and we needed this dressing room closed off for a short time. God baby that was so fucking hot I think we should stay in here and do it again?" He starts kissing my shoulders and I push against him.

"I think we are good for now don't you Mr. Grey? Oh my god I can't believe we just did that. You pulled that off completely. I had no idea you were doing your seduction. I thought you were up to something but not this." I read through the seduction called _Barely Legal._ I'd say and I note he has followed the instructions quite well.

We gather our items and I actually end up buying two bras and notice several clerks have suddenly appeared. Christian is sitting down in one of the chairs on the floor looking like the good patient husband waiting for his wife as I pay for the bras. Ha, if they only new.

We are in the SUV on our way home and Christian is looking at his phone. "Do you have something you want to tell me Ana?"

"No, I don't think so. Do I?"

"Were you at The Crypt today?" He shows me his phone. Of course he would know what that was.

_Ana Grey and future sister-in-law spotted in Seattle's Hot Sex Shop The Crypt_. The article talks about what is sold at The Crypt and shows Kate coming out of the store carrying bags. I blush and don't say anything.

"Wow, I wonder what Kate was doing there?" I giggle.

Christian has a really big smile and pulls me close to him and again whispers in my ear. "Oh baby, I can't wait to find out what you bought there. This is going to be one fun and wild Christmas."

"You're not mad?"

He takes my hand and places it on his very hard erection. "Does this seem like I am mad? I am so fucking turned on to think about what you might have bought I am going to have to fuck you again just to get this bad boy to calm down."

"Are we going to get dinner?"

"We'll pick up something." He kisses my knuckles. "I have something else planned for us now." He winks at me and kisses my nose. "Taylor, change of plans, call into Canlis for pick up and then we are heading over to Escala."

_**Thank you, Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and support after my rant! It motivated me so much I wrote you another chapter! Don't get spoiled. I am back traveling next week. Lilly**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay this is one of my shortest chapters ever but I just wanted to have something a little silly, and based on my own family experience with brothers years ago. It didn't work, but my poor mother tried. I would have tried with my own kids but it would have meant I had to adhere to it as well. **

**I will have my Christmas Eve and maybe Christmas Day Chapter up before this weekend and they will be my normal long chapters. **

**Chapter 44: Proscribed List –My Ass! **

**Christian's POV**

It felt good to sleep in a bit this morning. It's almost eight am. We didn't get back from Escala until after eleven last night. I might have played a bit rough and hard with Ana but she seemed to enjoy herself. I lost count on how many times I got her off before she cried uncle. I also fucked her three times, claiming her sweet ass one of those times and to top it off I was the happy recipient of one hell of a blow job during our shower. So I am a happy man this morning. I am even slightly sore, although if Ana wakes up and wants a part of me, I am all there. I look over and she is sound asleep.

Today is Christmas Eve. Ana has presents to wrap, and shit so do I. Andrea pretty much refused to do it for me saying that she had way too much to do before the holiday break. I could have made her I guess, but that wouldn't have been something HR would have appreciated. Not sure when I started caring about that shit, but ever since Ana, I have found my sensitive side, all be it still needs some work.

Andrea was quiet and not herself yesterday and when Taylor and I were flying to Vancouver he told me that he and Andrea had words regarding his demotion of Reynolds. Taylor made a good point that before Andrea was in the picture, Reynolds was an outstanding employee. It doesn't excuse his behavior but it explains it. Taylor would love to see Reynolds dump Andrea because he really needs a guy of his caliber back on the executive security team. I would love to see Reynolds get his shit together and come back, but not the way it has been. So we will see what he does with his demotion and how bad he wants to come back.

As I think about it and get out of my love induced fog caused by my wife, Andrea has fucked up a lot the past few months as well. So it's a win win for Taylor and for me if this little couple parts ways. I won't do anything to encourage it but Taylor said when he called Reynolds for his assignment in the morning he told Reynolds that he didn't want to hear from the other guys that he was on the phone all day with Andrea. Reynolds told him that wouldn't be a problem anymore. Interesting.

My cell vibrates and I see it's my brother. Christ just because he gets up every day at five he shouldn't assume everyone else is up and all cheerful.

"What Elliot."

"Well ho ho ho to you too. Oh fuck I have to tell you something hilarious. Mom just called me and she asked me if I have ever done a three-way."

"What? No she didn't."

"Yes she did. I said, 'what the fuck mom isn't that a bit personal?' I mean I couldn't very well say, 'Yea I have had quite a few in my day.' Then she said, 'oh Elliot, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant on your phone. I want to get you and your brother on the phone, can you do a three way this morning. I don't know how to do that on my phone." Elliot does an impression of my Mom's voice which is soft and sweet. Probably why she is a good pediatrician, she has a voice little kids trust. "Anyway, bro, I almost pissed my pants I started laughing so hard. What would you have thought?"

"Probably the same but I wouldn't have said what you said. I would have just asked her to explain herself you dumb fuck you give everything away sometimes."

"We can find out in a minute, what are you doing in an hour? I thought I would bring your future brother in law, Brady Beeson, over and you could get Sawyer and Taylor together and we could get a little basketball game going." He is purposely goading me right now with the Brady comment. Surely he wouldn't propose to Mia without our knowledge would he? "I could bring a few of the other guys from my crew and we could make a game out of it. I need a good sweat."

"Let me find out. That should be okay but let me see what the wife has planned this morning." Did I just say that? Christ I have been domesticated. What does Mom want to talk to us about?"

"I don't know but I need to pipe her in. You ready?"

"Yes if I have to. I bet she is going to chew on us about something." I stand up and take the phone with me while I pee.

"Are you taking a piss?" Elliot must hear me. That actually makes me smile.

"Yep. I just woke up."

"Well fuck. Hurry up I am not calling mom while you're pissing."

"Hang on let me brush my teeth."

"Fuck Christian are you going to take a shower and shave too. Hurry up. I am at work and want to get out of her early. Mia said she would wrap Kate's presents for me if I brought them over."

I spit out my toothpaste and rinse. "She did? How did you get her to do that? I'm the one she should be doing favors for."

"I just asked her, plus I took her car in yesterday for her and had it tuned up and stuff. She had the oil light on and her tires were low. Get this, when I got back from getting her car fixed Brady was kind of pissed at me. I asked him what crawled up his ass and he told me that he thinks we do too much for Mia and he was planning on taking her car in this morning. He asks me if I thought it would piss you off if he asked you to quit giving Mia money. I told him I didn't think it was his business. He said maybe not now but someday it might be and he was going to talk to you about it. It sounds like he is going to be putting a ring on that finger soon."

"Fuck him. He's not going to tell me where I can spend my money. I like him and all but it's none of his business. I guess I respect him for wanting to take care of Mia, but I don't see how what I do for her or what you do for her is his concern." As I say that though I think about if Ray stepped in and took care of Ana's car or things I feel are my responsibility how I would feel. But still. I guess it will depend on how he approaches it. "How much are you paying him?"

"Full benefits, truck and a decent base salary and he gets twelve-thousand for every blueprint or design he sells and two percent for every one hundred thousand on the building price net. So if I net three hundred grand on a build out, he gets six thousand.

"So on a fifty thousand dollar blue print you net thirty-eight and give him twelve. I'd tell you to fuck yourself. He's the one doing the work."

"Fuck that. I am the one marketing his efforts, paying the licensing and patents and I don't net thirty eight. I might net twenty five. I know I will have to up his base and percentage at some point, but dude he is only twenty-four and he has sold six designs just since he started so he has made over seventy thousand on just his designs. I will pre net eight-hundred thousand on the city project, so that is another sixteen-thousand in his pocket plus his base. He will easily make several-hundred thousand with me next year, which is good for anyone who isn't the boy wonder, Christian Grey. He's not going anywhere. I'm the one with the fucking overhead."

"Okay just curious. Come on get mom on the phone. Let's get this fucking over with. My wife is about to wake up and I have better things I could be doing with her rather than talking to you."

A few seconds later Elliot gets back on. "Okay Mom Christian is on the line. What's up?"

"Hello, hello. Do I do anything?"

"No, Jesus Mom you just talk. Christ." Elliot gets irritated with my Mom's technical skills. I can't help it I start to laugh.

"Good morning Mom."

"Oh hi Christian is that you?"

"Yes mom, were you expecting someone else?"

"Elliot are you still there?'

"Oh my god Mom, maybe this would be fucking easier if you text what you wanted. This is just as painful. For the love of god we are both on the phone. What do you need?" Elliot really has me laughing now.

"Well, what I want is to talk to you boys about your language. And you just demonstrated Elliot Grey why I needed to make this call."

"Seriously Mom? It couldn't have waited." I asked because she will be seeing us both tonight. What is the urgency?

"No it can't. I don't want to discuss it tonight when we are all together enjoying Christmas Eve. I want to challenge you both tonight to have a swear free evening."

I laugh loud enough that I wake Ana. That is hilarious. "Swear free. Mom can you define swear free?"

"Now Christian I am doing this because in four months you are going to be a father and you have just got to clean up your potty mouth and for heaven's sake Elliot, you have to set a better example as the Uncle. I won't have you boys talking the way you do around the baby."

"Mom, may I ask why your little princess, Mia isn't on this call?" Elliot asks what I was thinking. I shake my head realizing we sound like we are little kids again tattling on each other.

"Well she doesn't use foul language which is why I didn't include her."

"Oh bullshit, she was dropping f-bombs at me left and right yesterday when she was on her PMS terror." Elliot clearly isn't ready to start his swear free lifestyle.

"Yes mom, he is right about that one. Your little princess can swear with the best of us. Maybe she doesn't drop the c-word or swear as much but she has been pretty liberal with her f bombs."

"What's the C word? Oh yes that. Well I don't agree, Mia just doesn't talk like you boys. No one does. You sound like a bunch of crude construction workers all the time."

"Hey, hey, hey. Did you just pick on construction workers? If so then I am meeting your expectations and you should only be talking to Christian." Elliot sounds irritated as hell now. If this wasn't so funny I would take exception to her comment too. In addition, for fucks sake we are grown men. I laugh to myself because I can't even think without swearing.

"I apologize Elliot, but just because you own a successful construction company it doesn't mean you should talk like a drunken sailor half the time."

"Okay, now you're picking on the navy." I hear my mom sighing. She is getting frustrated with him. "Knock it off young man, you are trying my patience."

"Okay mom I will try, I wouldn't want little Teddy to think his daddy's name is dickhead." We both laugh.

"Mom, I will do my best as well. I don't want my son's first words to be fucking Elliot, which is what I say more than anything."

"Enough! Both of you! I am serious about this. I asked your dad to draft a contract but he informs me it isn't binding. I mean it boys; I have had it with your foul mouths as I didn't raise you that way. So I have a proscribed list of words I don't want to hear out of your mouths. Your both business men and it is shameful how you talk."

"Fuck this should be good. Sorry. Seriously, sorry but Mom this isn't going to be easy. When does this go into effect?" Elliot is killing me this morning. Sometimes he is funnier when he doesn't mean to be.

"Okay, I will have your father email over the list of words in a little bit. And I don't want to hear them anymore. Are we clear? Not in my house and not in my presence and for sure not when that precious little boy is born. Any questions? It starts right this minute Elliot. Right this very minute. I will see you both tonight. I love you both. Bye. Do I just hang up?"

"Oh for fudge sake mom, yes you just by golly gee whiz do hang up." I am now on the bed on my back laughing. Fucking Elliot. Ana is reading in bed and I crawl over to her and pull her next to me still laughing.

"Poor Grace. You both need to respect her on this."

"I know baby, but she needs to have a little faith in us that we aren't going to go around swearing in front of a child. I don't do it now when I see children. She thinks we have no control. But I will work on this. God Elliot is hilarious. Are you reading for work?"

"Yes, just finishing this one manuscript and then I was going to get up and fix breakfast. Teddy is hungry, my god he is kicking and moving around like crazy." I put my hand on her bump and its quiet as can be. Figures.

I start singing the first song that comes to mine against her belly which is George of the Jungle. "George, George, George of the Jungle friend to you and me….." Ana starts laughing and Teddy responds. Damn he likes songs with lower ranges.

"Christian, I didn't get a chance to tell you but I dropped a check in the mail as a deposit at the Montessori school right down the street. They have a four year waiting list and I want to get Teddy in when he is two or around that age, thinking they may have cancellations and people moving out of the area. I haven't seen it but I was hoping when we get back from Australia we could visit it and if it's not to our liking, we can get the five thousand dollar check back. It's supposed to be the best Montessori for pre-schoolers and toddlers in the Seattle area. All the Medina parents bring their kids there and…."

"Ana, no."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want him in Montessori. Bad enough we have to probably send him to school when the law says we do, unless we home school him, which I am thinking of doing. But no, I don't want my two year old son going off to some facility every day, not having his own bed to sleep in. They sleep on the fucking floor like dogs on a paper thin mat. I looked into this when I heard you talking to my mom about it. No." I look at Benson lying in his bed and think he has it better than those little kids at those schools.

"Whoa there big man on campus, this is my child too. First of all, they have these adorable little cots, not mats and I want him to be social, have fun, learn to share and make little friends."

"We can make more babies and then he will have his little friends. I said no."

"Oh don't make me mad Grey. Seriously? You shouldn't say no without seeing it at least. I can compromise. He doesn't have to go every day, he could go once or twice a week when he is like two, if he even gets in. The list is so long, and then by the time he is four he could graduate to going every day."

"No." Fuck what about no does she not understand? I could get him in tomorrow if I wanted to, but I don't and he won't be going.

"Don't say fucking no one more time. You're pissing me off."

"I might have to tell my mom on you! Language Mrs. Grey." I don't like it when Ana swears. Call me old fashioned but a lady shouldn't talk like that. "Ana, do I look like I care that I am pissing you off?" Okay that was me being a dick. I sigh and grab her hands and kiss it trying to take that comment back. "Baby, I don't want my son in one of those places. I can afford any nanny or Au Pair in the world. He doesn't need to go to one of those places. Please this is as important to me as it is to you. I am deferring to you on so many of the baby issues, but this is one thing that is really important to me. I doubt I will change my mind on this."

"Will you mind if we keep the deposit there and then if he ever makes the list we can revisit it? You don't know you might change your mind after he is born and then we wouldn't have any options."

"I won't change my mind but I don't care if you leave the deposit with them. Hey change the subject do we have plans this morning?"

"No. I was just going to get up and make you breakfast and bake some Sweet Dreams. The dough is still in the freezer. I have more Christmas wrapping to do. When is my dad's boat getting delivered and how will he get it home?"

"The boat and the trailer will be here this morning. When I bought him his truck I added a trailer hitch thinking down the road he might need it. So he should be able to drive it home himself." Ana reaches over and kisses me.

"Thanks for getting that for him. He will be so exited! Why did you ask about this morning?" Oops I notice a hickey on Ana's neck when she moved her hair. I never used to kiss my subs so I never gave hickeys before. Now I am like a fucking fourteen year old, sucking on her like we are teenagers all the time.

"Thinking of playing basketball and working out with Elliot and Brady this morning. Is that okay with you? Do you need me to help you with anything? And by the way, you have a hickey right there." I touch her neck and smile.

"Shit are you kidding me? Right where everyone can see? Damn it Grey." She gets up and walks to the bathroom and I laugh when I hear her screech. She comes out all mighty and pissed making me laugh even more. "Seriously I am buying you a muzzle, or making you wear one of those ball gag thingys." She has her hands on her hips and I reach across the bed and pull her down.

"You are adorable when you are pissed. How do you feel this morning?" I lift up my t-shirt that she is wearing and suck on her breast. Shit, hope she doesn't look there are a few more little bite marks on her tits.

"I am a bit sore down there you know. I was too tired to take a bath last night but I think I might do that in a few minutes. As for helping me, yes we have all your grandparents' presents to wrap and you can help me with the cookies."

I must frown as she laughs at me. "Well, I wasn't really serious about helping, at least with that shit. I was thinking like do you need me to help you get chairs around the dining room table for tomorrow or get the wine glasses all out or something like that."

"I know I was just kidding you but it wouldn't hurt for you to learn how to do this stuff. No go play basketball. I need more wrapping paper and tape so I think I will run out after breakfast and get some."

"How will you get there? Sawyer will be playing basketball with me."

"I learned to drive like six years ago Grey. I will drive."

"No you won't." I pick up the house phone and dial Sawyer's quarters. "Can you run out and get Mrs. Grey some tape and how many rolls of wrapping paper do you need Ana?"

"Oh for Pete's sake I can't believe you. Four very large rolls and tell him I want red, gold and silver foil. See I should just do this myself."

I tell Sawyer what he needs and almost laugh when I hear him groan. Taylor is technically off today, but I am sure he will want to shoot some hoops with us so I text him.

I put my cell down and go back to Ana's breast at the same time I hear my cell vibrate. "God damn it you keep getting saved by the bell this morning. Hang on Ana, this is Elliot. I will be quick. I put him on speaker so my hands are free to play with my wife's gorgeous full breast.

"Oh fuck me is Mom for real?"

"Well you didn't last very long not swearing? I am going to make an effort but yea she is a bit over the top. I can't wait to see the list. Yes to basketball, but let's get together around ten so we can be done around noon. I have shit to do today before going to Mom and Dad's and I need to help Ana with some things around the house."

"Fucking pussy. Oh I wonder if pussy is on Mom's list. Hey I will bet you a grand you swear tonight before I do." I decide I better take the speaker off, never know what will come off Elliot's mouth.

"Oh fuck that is easy money, you won't make it an hour. Wait, dad's email just came through."

"I got it right here. I am at my desk I can read it easier off my laptop than you can from your phone. Give me a second." I look over at Ana and she is smiling and shaking her head. I mouth "What?"

"You two won't make it ten minutes. Can I get in on this bet?"

"Sure what's your wager baby?" I mute my phone. "How about I get a blow job at my parent's house if I make it more than two hours without swearing? And what do you want if I don't make it?"

"Hmmm, well anything sexual you win, well I do too, but I want you to make me breakfast by yourself without anyone's help tomorrow morning if you lose." I give her a kiss and seal the deal.

"Hurry up Elliot, fuck I could have read it three times by now." I look over and Ana is telling me what her menu for breakfast will be. Smart ass.

"Oh shit are you ready? I didn't even know mom knew some of these words. Okay so off limits; Shit, fuck, cock, cocksucker…yea I do say that one a lot…god damn, fuck me, fuck you, fuck it, for fucks sake…you say that all the time, Jesus Christ, Jesus H Christ, cunt…oh there is the big kahuna of words that mom pretended not to know. I have to be pretty pissed to say that…oh there's pissed. What's wrong with pissed? That isn't even a bad word is it? Hell I thought it was your middle name. Oh hell is on there. Seriously? Jesus H Christ, this is ridiculous." I burst out laughing and Elliot catches himself and starts laughing hysterically. Oh fuck me wait there's more but wait I have to catch my breath this is fucking hilarious. Balls to the wall, ball buster, dickhead…well shit I am going to have to learn your real name now, ball sniffer; you use to call me that in middle school do you even still say that?"

"No I don't." I am laughing so hard I can barely respond. Is there more?"

"Oh yes. Ass, ass wipe, asshole, shit head, penis licker; remember when mom made me write an apology letter in second grade for calling that fat kid with the bowl cut a penis licker. What was his name?"

"Larry Porter?"

"Yea him, turns out I was right and I didn't even know what it meant at the time. Oh god this is the funniest thing I have ever seen. But wait there's more…tits, damn, taint…oh fuck taint is on there? I can't believe mom put that on there. Does she even know what that is? Okay, pussy, pie hole, abso-fucking-lutely…oh too bad I love that word and last one eat me. Yea I have said that one a lot too. Oh shit this is too mucking fuch."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, oh shit don't make me laugh. I said this is too mucking fuch." I laugh hysterically. Oh my god that is genius. "Elliot that is what we should do, just change words around. That will drive mom nuts. Wait mom just sent us a text. I am surprised she knows how to text two people at the same time."

_I no you buys are lauking at ths lust but I man busones._

We both stop laughing when we read her text as you actually have to think to read her shit. Then finally Elliot says in all seriousness, "God damn it, for fucks sake someone teach her how to fucking text. Jesus H Christ this is abso-fucking-lutely ridiculous." At that I literally fall off the bed laughing harder than I have seriously ever laughed in my life.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 – A Shave for One Shit**

**Sawyer's POV**

Oh fuck, the boss has called a basketball game with some our team against Elliot and his crew. Every time we do this it gets bloody if the Grey boys are on opposite teams. They are both competitive and losing to each other is the absolute walk of shame. So we will all get dragged in and if our team loses the boss will have our ass. If Elliot's guys lose, he will want rematches until he wins or none of us can stand up. This is never pretty. I told Taylor that if we do this we should find a way to have the Grey's on the same team. Whenever they play on the same team they don't fight and all ends well except for the losers. They play hard and rough. When we played the Turkey Bowl it was clear they meant business.

I am on my way back from getting the wrapping paper. I wish the boss would just let his wife drive once in a blue moon. She has almost two hundred thousand dollars in automobiles in her name alone and she isn't permitted to drive any of them. With that said, if I thought she was driving one of her cars I would be the first to follow her. I worry about her. She is so naïve. She is always so trusting of everyone it drives us all crazy. I mean the whole team would do anything for her because she is sweet, thoughtful, friendly and a beautiful woman, but she is hard to keep safe with the stupid ass shit she pulls.

I called my dad this morning to see how things are at home. I keep waiting for the call about my grandfather. But he is hanging on. It would really suck if he died on Christmas. He is a lot like Theo Trevelyan and I am having a hard time knowing he is going to die. But sitting around waiting and watching was too much for me so I came back here. I will go back for the funeral, and while I hate to even think this way, I hope it is before Taylor gets married. I can't leave after that as I have to go with the Grey's to Australia and manage the team here the first week in January.

After I park the car in the garage I walk around to the back entrance and see Benson has been let out and the door is open. I see Mr. Grey waiting on him. That dog is really a great addition for them. He starts to trot over to me as he isn't quite as disciplined as all the others, but he is a good dog. I like it when he walks into my office and sits down. He usually does that when Grey has locked him out of the bedroom. The routine is the same, Grey locks him out for about an hour then calls for him. I have it figured out that old Benson gets in the way of him nailing his wife so he sends him out of the room while they fuck and then calls him back. Poor dog gets sent out a lot. So he comes and visits me. I have treats in my desk for him when he visits. Grey whistles and Benson goes back in the house.

It is raining and colder than a witch's tit in a brass bra. Damn. I hang up my coat and bring Mrs. Grey her wrapping paper. Oh my god what is that smell? She is baking something and it is mouthwatering.

"Here is your wrapping paper Mrs. Grey, I hope it is what you wanted."

"Perfect. Thanks. Just put it over on the table. Want a cookie Luke? They are warm and right out of the oven. They are Grandma Trevelyan's recipe." I walk over and grab a cookie and one bite in tells me they are the best cookies I have ever eaten.

"Oh man Mrs. Grey these are outrageous. Can I get a glass of milk?"

"Glad you like them, help yourself."

Whenever the Grey's aren't home, we usually help ourselves, with the boss's permission, but I don't feel like walking in her kitchen like I own the place. Damn these cookies are fucking unreal. The boss comes in dressed for some basketball but zeros in on the cookies as well.

"Oh baby, you made them perfect. Just like Grams. Mia does something funky to hers, they are good, but not like these. Damn. Luke pour me a glass of milk too will you? These Sweet Dreams are fucking outrageous?" I see Mrs. Grey raise an eyebrow at the boss. "Baby, that doesn't start until tonight. Do you think Elliot and I will be able to play a game of basketball without swearing?"

Mrs. Grey explains to me that the boss's mom has laid the law down about swearing. "Christ her ears would fall off if she hung out with the security team for ten minutes. We can say whole sentences without anything but swear words and prepositions." The boss smirks and nods in agreement. Please let me know if there is a pool going on this challenge put out by your mother. I am in on that one."

"Really Sawyer? Who are you betting against?" The boss smirks at me.

"Well this might surprise you Sir, but I think you have the discipline to outlast your brother. I don't think I have ever heard your brother speak with out every other word being a word that is probably on your Mom's list. If we get a pool together, my bet is on you sir that you can successfully beat your brother. I have faith in you."

Taylor walks in followed by Elliot. The discussion continues about the challenge Mama Grey has put down on her sons. This is hilarious. The boss walks into his office and comes out with a copy of the list and we can't help but laugh our asses off.

"Bro, listen, I have been thinking about our bet. A grand means nothing to either of us. It's not a big deal right?" Elliot helps himself to a cookie and gives Mrs. Grey a kiss on the cheek. "Fuck, aw shit I mean fiddle sticks, these are outrageous Itty Bitty. Good job." He gives her a high five. He is the only male in the universe allowed to be so friendly with Mrs. Grey. It goes to show how close Elliot and the boss are.

"When does the swear free time start?" Taylor accepts a cookie from Mrs. Grey. "Holy shit…glad I haven't been challenged by your mother. Mrs. Grey these cookies are amazing."

"Yea aren't they fucking crazy? This is a family tradition for us. My Grams when she was well use to make these all the time, but especially at Christmas. I guarantee you won't find a better cookie anywhere. The Grace Grey Potty Mouth challenge takes place as soon as we walk in my parent's house." Elliot grabs another cookie.

"Elliot stay fucking focused. You said you were thinking about the bet. You want to raise the stakes?" The boss jumps in and grabs the cookie from Elliot who turns around grabs two more and try's to nut tap the boss who gets out of the way in time. It might be fun to be Elliot for five minutes and get away with the shit he can do around the boss.

"Well it's not a big deal if either of us lose a grand. Come on, it's less money than you make a minute and I won't miss it a bit either. So, I say, the first one of us that swears tonight at Mom's has to shave their head."

"Oh god know! You can't agree to that Christian." We all laugh when Mrs. Grey freaks out. "I love your hair, no don't you dare and Kate will go crazy Elliot if you lose. She loves your beautiful curly blond hair. Oh my god, no, no, no!" The boss really starts laughing and walks behind Mrs. Grey and puts his arms around her.

"Baby, don't you have any faith in me? I won't lose to Elliot." He kisses her neck and she leans into him and puts her hand up behind her and into his hair. "You better not even think about this bet." He kisses her ear.

"You're on Elliot. Winner gets to shave the others head. Ana, bring the clippers with you tonight and we can use Dad's shaver. This will be fucking awesome." So much for listening to your wife.

"Christian. Please don't."

Grey walks from behind the kitchen counter winks at his wife and shakes his brothers hand.

"I got this baby. No worries. Elliot will not win."

Elliot has a huge grin on his face and shakes his head. "We'll see, we'll see. At least this will make mom happy because now we will take it seriously." He takes his phone out and must be calling his girlfriend. We listen in as he tells her and we all crack up when we hear Ms. Kavanagh screaming at the top of her lungs. He holds the phone out and laughs grabbing yet another cookie. "Babe, it's all good. My brother will never beat me at this. I will leave with my golden curls intact tonight it's Christian's wife that will be singing the blues."

I excuse myself and run up to change. My quarters are really awesome. I have a large bedroom, a kitchen, family room, full bath and my office is right below. Gail does my shopping and cleaning and it is very private. I can use the gym anytime I want and the apartment is furnished better than any place I have ever lived in. I try to give them their space when we are all here, and they respect my privacy as well.

Let's get this shit over with. The gym is unreal and I know the boss and Elliot have been dying to get a game going in there. He even has scoreboards. When I come back down Elliot, Mr. Grey and Mr. Trevelyan are sitting in the kitchen. Mr. Grey has come to ref and he picked up Mr. Trevelyan to get him out for a bit. I shake their hands and head out to the gym. Elliot and Amigo run after me and I smile as I don't think he goes anywhere without that dog. As we are walking over I see Brady Beeson pull up driving Mia's car with her in it. Fuck, did they sell tickets for this game we are having.

"Okay gentleman what are the teams?" Mr. Grey is the ultimate organizer and always takes charge, which around his sons says a lot.

"How do you want to do this Christian? Me and my crew against you and your guys?" You can see it in Elliot's eyes he wants to play against his brother in the worst way.

"Sir, if you and your brother are on opposite teams can we get a commitment that we play one regulation game and then end it. Rematch at a later date." Everyone laughs when Taylor says this but good to get this out now.

"I don't think you boys should be on opposite teams." That a boy Mr. Grey. You know your sons better than anyone. "Let's just make this a friendly game, not Elliot against Christian."

"We'll be fine. When Elliot loses he will handle it much better than in the past won't you?"

"See here we go. No, I think we will put you two on the same team and we will include Brady and its Mike right?" Mr. Grey points to some big tall guy that works for Elliot. "And how about you Reynolds? You all can be the red team." I watch the Grey boys and they are almost pouting. You know they wanted a piece of each other. So on our team it is Taylor, me, Ryan, Welch and some guy named Adam that also works for Elliot and he looks like a point guard. Small but fast. Nothing would make my day more than beating the Grey's. Because now that the brothers are forced to be on the same team, they will play hard and probably a bit dirty. Old man Grey is pretty strategic as he knows that if he didn't put young Brady on their team they would demolish him. Just the way it is, you fuck their sister, even if they like you, you're probably going to make you pay at some point. I have a sister. It's my motto as well.

I turn on the large screen on the wall and program all the security monitors so we can glance at what is happening from the gym. We have no one watching from the security office as everyone is here. It should be fine. We have a locked down gate and alarms all over the place. If someone breeched the property they wouldn't get very far without being chased down by five security guys. I saw Taylor has his piece sitting under his warm up jacket and mine is behind the juice bar. I'm not worried.

Christ Grey even has red and blue practice vest for us to each put on. I look over and see Mrs. Grey and Mia come in and sit down next to Mr. Trevelyan. This gym is better than some college gyms I have seen. It even has bleachers, water fountains and automatic score boards. The boss shows his dad how to set the timer and score board and we are under way.

Seventy-five minutes later we are battered and all sweaty. It was the closest game I have ever played and we fucking beat the Grey's. Secretly I think Grey was kind of proud of us. Four of his security team members on one team. We are all in unbelievable shape, all former athletes and we don't take shit from anyone. So when the boss and Elliot almost fouled out of the game, four follows each, they had to pull back because they weren't going to be able to play with three guys if they fouled out. Two of their fouls were personal fouls for cheap shots. Fucking boss hates to lose and he elbowed Ryan on a rebound from over the shoulder. He knows you can't do that. When his old man called him on it he was really pissed. Elliot was even more pissed accusing his dad of having double standards.

One thing about the boss though, he couldn't miss a basket today. He made every single basket. Three pointers from the key with pressure and free throws swishing left and right. He scored half their points. Brady Beeson is the fastest human being I have ever seen. We couldn't cover him. He darts in and out and is so flipping fast. He was a manic passer. But in the end, we won on a free throw after Elliot's fifth foul. Buzzard went off and it was 61 to 60. God they were pissed. I mean so pissed Taylor and I were trying not to laugh and we couldn't hold it in. So of course we have to play again when we all get back from Aspen. Boss said it was mandatory. The Grey's will never put up with another loss. God it would be even better if we could rub it in, but we can't or the boss will make us play all night. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a practice before the game.

Gail came over and told us she made Sloppy Joes and had cold beers waiting for everyone in the boathouse. I think this is the first time any activity has occurred in the boathouse. I don't even know if I have been up here other than routine checks. Mia and Mrs. Grey are helping and everyone is laughing and having a good time reliving the game but I notice the boss and Beeson in a serious conversation. I see Taylor getting closer so he can listen in. He puts his hand down and taps on his leg which is our sign that this is nothing. Just a conversation, but he still stays close. I wouldn't think the boss would fight Beeson. He likes him. Now put Ethan Kavanagh in front of him, and that kid be lucky to have any teeth left.

My cell vibrates and I close my eyes when I see it is my sister on the phone. I know what this means. I take the call and walk over to Taylor letting him know I will be back in three days.

**Brady's POV**

"I understand that you think I spoil my sister Brady and you want me to back off."

"God damn Elliot. Do you guys tell each other everything?"

"Pretty much. Come over here, so Mia can't hear us and tell me what your issue is?" He leads me over towards the built in bar. I admire my design and have a slight smile. I am proud of this room. "This is great isn't it? You did a good job with this. Look I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I like you and I like you with my sister. But, I don't like anyone telling me how to spend my money. So I need for you to tell me what exactly your issues are."

"I respect your relationship with Mia. She is crazy about you and I would never try to interfere with your relationship with your sister. I know you and Elliot are both very protective of Mia and I hope you know by now that I would never hurt her and I have fallen in love with her. I hope that someday I will have enough to give her everything and anything she wants. But right now, I don't. I am saving my money so I can buy her a ring that she will want and be proud of. I am saving so we can build our own house, and I am saving and investing so that someday she can do whatever she wants and I can take care of her. I hope to propose to her sometime before summer. But of course I will talk to your dad about that first when the time comes. And because I respect you and Elliot, I will talk to you both as well."

"I appreciate that. And I am glad you are waiting a few more months. Mia needs to move out of my parent's house and see what it's like on her own without someone to rescue her all the time." I can't help but smile when he says this. He is usually the rescuer. "I know what you're thinking. Look it's no secret that I spoil Mia and I have a lot of money. I want to share it and take care of my family. I could support my entire family; Elliot, Kate, Mia and sounds like you too as you will be around for awhile. None of us would ever have to work again. I'm not saying that to brag, because the truth is I wouldn't respect you or Elliot if you both did nothing but let me support you. And I know it wouldn't happen anyway. Elliot has never asked me for anything, and he is proud as well and wants to be independent. So, I get where you're coming from. You're a decent guy and even though you know I could take care of you both, you aren't the kind of guy to expect that. So I think I understand where you're coming from but help me out and tell me exactly what is eating at you. Want another beer?" I tell him I do and he walks behind the bar to get several more beers.

I can tell that everyone is watching us and knows we are having a serious conversation. Mia went back to the house with Ana to get the cookies she made and probably to have Ana calm her nerves while I am having a serious discussion with her brother. Mr. Grey and Mr. Trevelyan are talking with Reynolds, Ryan and Taylor. Gail is serving up the lunch and the other guys from our crew took off after the game. So the only one missing is Elliot and I see him outside lying on the roof and hanging half off of it with a hammer in his hand. What the fuck is he doing? I walk over to the door and go out on the deck.

"Elliot need help? What the hell are you doing?"

"No I'm good. Who worked on these gutter guards? They did a fucking terrible job. I don't like the way they are hanging." I watch as he is practically hanging off and shake my head. If one of the crew was doing that he would go crazy. But someone will be getting an ass chewing on Monday.

"What the fuck is he doing Brady?" Christian hands me a beer and steps out on the deck. He whistles at Elliot. "What are you doing?"

Elliot ignores him and is swearing up a storm. "God damn it I will have two guys out here Monday to fix this. I am surprised this got past me." Christian comes back in shaking his head.

"He is one crazy fucker but he is a perfectionist I will give him that. Anyway you were going to tell me what you want me not to do or what you need me to do. Not sure which."

"I don't have any right to tell you how to spend your money. You are correct about that but I want to make sure that when we live together that every time Mia wants to buy something or do something and I say I don't think we should spend the money she won't get it from you. As an example she wants to move into a bigger apartment. I get that she has so many clothes that she needs more closet space and I am okay with moving into a bigger place. So we looked at places and it didn't go well. She doesn't make much so she won't be paying towards the rent and I am trying to save as I mentioned but the places she liked were way out of our budget. When I told her we needed to keep looking she said she would just use the money that you give her and we could get a bigger place. Come on Christian would you want Ana to cover for you with money she got from her dad? It's not like we can't afford a nice place but she wanted bigger and better. We don't need to have a four-thousand a month apartment. I would rather buy something than throw that away on rent. But Mia wants this and if she didn't have your money each month, she wouldn't be so dogmatic on issues." I feel like I am rambling so I stop.

"I get it. Tell you what; I will just stop giving her the money. She's working now and she should learn to budget, although I won't stop buying her gifts and helping her out here and there. If you guys need anything….I mean even if you need to borrow, I don't care really. But Elliot tells me you have a great future and she needs to be patient and let you pave your own way. I really do get it, so I will talk to her and let her know. Good test for her. Will that work?" I nod and put my hand out to shake his hand. I don't understand why people say he is such a dick. He can be pretty reasonable if you just talk honestly to him. I can tell he doesn't like bull shitters and he is a fiercely loyal guy to his family. He might be a prick to work for but, he has a lot to protect. I know Mia won't be happy but she will have to get over it.

Mia still hasn't gotten her period and I am really getting nervous again. I told her she should talk to her mom but she doesn't want to do that. So she might have said something to Ana. I want her to do another pregnancy test, but she said she is sure she isn't pregnant. So, let's fucking hope that she is right.

**Christian's POV**

"Baby, come on." Jesus Christ what is she doing now. I walk into her office-library and I stop and shake my head and almost go ballistic but I don't want to scare her. She is standing on the fucking ladder looking at a book. She is only three steps up but god damn it this is the shit that makes me fucking nuts. I walk up silently behind her as she is engrossed in her reading and when I get to her I grab her by the thighs and lift her off the ladder and put her on the floor with her back to me leaning her into the wall.

"I heard you Mr. Grey you didn't scare me." I lean into her and quietly whisper in her ear. I am trying to stay relatively calm.

"What the mother fuck were you doing on that ladder Ana? God damn it, what if you fell? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I am so pissed I can barely speak.

"I needed to look up something."

Now I am about to shout as I turn her around slowly and place both of my arms on the side of her holding on to the book shelf. "If, and I mean this Ana, If I ever see you on these ladders again while you are pregnant, I will take every fucking book in this room and get rid of them and turn this into a fucking storage room. Do you understand me?"

"Christian I was fine."

"Do you understand me Ana? I am not joking or kidding around. You are almost starting your sixth month and I have never been more serious. What the fuck was so important that you couldn't get my help or wait?" I am so fucking spanking her for this. My heart is racing and she scared the shit out of me. "What do you think would have happened if you fell? You are not the most graceful person in the world. What the fuck do you think would have happened? Do you think the baby was at risk?" She looks embarrassed. Good. This is serious.

"I'm sorry. I was only several feet off the ground I didn't think it would be a problem. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess that was pretty stupid huh?"

"Oh my god Ana. You are a smart and bright woman. Come on. That was beyond stupid."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"Not now no. I am too angry. If I did I might really hurt you. But I will later. What were you looking for?"

"I really shouldn't say."

"Don't even start that Anastasia. I asked you a question." She should know by now not to fuck with me when I am this pissed. No batting of her eyelashes and biting of her lip is going to work this time. I am furious. "Ana, what were you looking for?"

"I was looking up something for Mia but she doesn't want you to know."

I raise my eyebrows at her and don't move. She is still trapped between my arms. "Ana, I can lean against this wall for hours. I don't even care that we are going to be late to my parents. I am too angry to leave the house right now anyway. So, this is your call. You can either tell me or we can stand here and you can explain to my mother the doctor what you were doing standing on the ladder putting her grandchild at risk." I look at my watch.

Ana sighs. "Christian you don't fight fair. You're asking me to break your sister's confidence and she trusts me not to say anything. She won't trust me again if I tell you. Can I just give you a snippit?"

I take the book out of her hands to see if I can get an idea from that and look down at her warning her she better not even think about moving while my hands are occupied with the book. "Why are you looking at this book?" The book is called "Everything You Want to Know about the Female Anatomy." I must have bought this seven years ago when I wanted to know more about how to provide pleasure, when a women was ovulating, the nuances of orgasms, g-spot control etc. I remember this book well but haven't read it in years.

"I am trying to look up something but this book doesn't have what I need. But wow; now I know where you learned so much about the female anatomy."

"Don't change the subject Ana. Tell me what this is about. I won't divulge to Mia that you told me unless it is something that I feel needs to be addressed."

"Well that's just it. I think it does need to be addressed. Will you trust me on this please? I am going to sit down with Mia and beg her to talk to you mom about this."

"About what Ana? She isn't pregnant, she told me the other day that she is PMS. What is it?"

"Christian please?"

"Ana, your making my imagination go crazy here. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know I am not a doctor but she is having female problems okay. There. Are you happy." Ana seems pissed now.

"Okay, okay yea um you should probably talk to my mom then." Talking about my sister's periods is not high on my list. "Okay we should get going. But Ana, I mean it. I know this library is everything to you. If you want to keep it, don't ever pull that stunt again. We will have other babies and I don't want to worry about you every time you're pregnant getting on a ladder in this room.

"Wow, when did you get so prolific? You've gone from not wanting children to having me pregnant for the next twenty years."

"That smart mouth of yours. Yes, I am pretty sure I will want more sons than just one and keeping you pregnant seems for the most part to keep you out of trouble – for the most part." I roll my eyes and look at the ladder. "What do you have to load in the car? We are completely on our own today Mrs. Grey."

"Really where is everyone?"

"Taylor and Gail have the day off and they were driving to get Sofie as this is his year to have her for Christmas. They are bringing her back here tonight. The bitch ran out of excuses and we squeezed her with a threat of reduction on child support if she kept it up. So she cooperated for a change. Sawyer is on his way home. His Grandfather died this morning."

"Oh no. I wish you would have told me I didn't even offer my condolences."

"He found out after the basketball game and quietly told Taylor. He was pretty upset so Taylor told him to head out and don't even think twice about it. Wilson is off for the next three days, he had this trip back to South Carolina planned for months, and he promised his wife. Reynolds is off but volunteered to come in. So he is on call. Ryan is on rounds between the houses. So I told Taylor we would be fine. But that means I need to load the car up and you have your shit all over the house. What are we taking with us tonight versus what stays here?"

"Oh, we don't have that much that goes to your parents because everyone is coming over here tomorrow. We have the gifts for Brady since he is leaving early in the morning. We have the items you bought and that I bought for the stockings, the Sweet Dreams, the bag with the pita crackers and stuff for the artichoke dip, you have the carrier with all the wine you are bringing. Goodness, I will be driving home from the looks of all the wine your bringing and the bag with Catch Phrase and Apples to Apples in it. So not that much."

"Can it all fit in your R8? On second thought, we will take the Saab."

"Why? You got me all excited thinking I was going to drive my car?"

"I get nervous when you drive the R8 baby. Nothing personal, but that car seems a bit too much for you."

"Are you kidding? I think I drove it quite well when Elizabeth was chasing after us."

I know I am rubbing my hands through my hair. I really want to come home and surprise Ana tonight with some of her gifts under the tree. We plan to have our own Christmas tonight. Tomorrow we will open presents with the family but, tonight I need to be sober enough to get us home. Or fuck, maybe I will call Reynolds in to drive us and pick us up. I don't want him thinking I've caved in where he is concerned. But tonight needs to be special. I want to sit with the lights off, the Christmas tree glowing and alone with my wife. I think she is going to like one of her gifts and I am anxious for her to see it. I call Reynolds and he tells me he will be here to pick us up in twenty minutes. He is more than willing.

We have everything at the front door and I have pulled the SUV around for Reynolds to drive us. He doesn't have his company SUV anymore. Taylor took that away from him too. I might have to reconsider that as it isn't convenient if we are going to keep him around. It is already loaded with all of our stuff and Reynolds pulls up in his truck and I walk outside and get Benson in the SUV while Reynolds parks around back.

"Sir, can I speak to you privately real fast." Shit, if he thinks he is going around Taylor to me, he is sadly mistaken. I lift my eyebrows neither giving him permission or dismissing him. "I know you are short staff right now and I wanted you to know I was going to go to Lake Tahoe for a few days, but I have cancelled my plans. So I am available for you and Mrs. Grey if needed. I don't have any other plans right now other than I was going to go see my mom in Salem tomorrow for Christmas dinner. But with Sawyer away, I can cancel that."

"Drew, what the fuck is going on with you? You were one of our best guys and then bam just like that you became this major fuck up. I trusted you enough to have you be my sons CPO. Now you're here telling me you are available 24/7 when a week ago I couldn't count on you for ten seconds." I wasn't going to go there but the guy seems desperate to please me right now.

"I can't even apologize enough for my performance lately sir. No one is more disappointed or angrier at themselves then me. This isn't how I operate. I am ex Navy Seal sir and I am embarrassed. My commitment to honor and serve is engrained in me and I stepped away from that. But it won't happen again. I value my employment and knowing I could have been terminated, was fuck, just more than I could stand to hear. I ended my relationship with Andrea and realize that if I am ever going to settle down it needs to be with someone that understands my job a bit better and doesn't go nuts on me every time I am running late or have a change of plans."

"Fuck Reynolds I didn't ask you to sacrifice your relationship with Andrea. My wife will have my nuts over this."

"Sir, I am not crying about it. I don't mean to sound callous but while I had strong feelings for Andrea and may have thought at one time she was the one, I don't see that now and I am okay with this. She isn't the one. She is pretty devastated. So, I don't think I should be at Grey House for awhile and I am okay with the role Taylor has me in for now. I just want to prove myself to both of you and move on. But bottom line, if you need me while the team is short staff I am here sir."

"I appreciate that. Thank you." I put my hand out and shake his to let him know that his decision means everything to me. I know it wasn't as easy as he is letting on. Fuck, Ana will flip out. She loved that they were dating. Personally, this will make my life a lot easier. Andrea getting married would really fucked up my life. Selfish. Yep. But I have to look out for my interests and a lot of people depend on me. So, Andrea will get back to being the pro she use to be. How can this be a bad thing?

"God damn it, Mrs. Grey is like herding cats today. She was right behind me. Let me go in and see what she is doing." I walk in the house and yell out for her. I hear a muffled sound.

"Down here, just a minute."

"Down where?" Then I see her little feet hanging out from under the Christmas tree. What the fuck is she doing now? "Ana, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I am watering the tree. It felt dry and I worried about it being dry and leaving the lights on, I am almost done." We have so many presents under the tree I can't even see her body. There must be two hundred gifts under the tree. Makes me feel only slightly better that I sent a gift card for $100,000 to Seattle's Children's Home last week for them to buy the children in their care presents for Christmas. I feel guilty when I see how much we have. Half the gifts are for other members of the family not just Ana, but still it is almost embarrassing. I decide here and now that every year going forward I will make sure Teddy goes with me and in person we will deliver gifts to Seattle's Children's Home so he understands from a young age that our wealth is a privilege not to be taken for granted. I hear Ana giggling.

"What is so funny? And will you come out of there please. Benson and Reynolds are waiting."

This gift that you wrapped for me. You didn't cover the back of the package."

I smile because I know which one she is talking about. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to wrap this one package that was triangle shaped. I did such a shitty job wrapping that I am pretty sure a three year old could have done better.

"Oh my god, look at this one! You used two different papers and still didn't cover part of it." She is laughing hard now.

"Ana, let's go before I pull you out of there." She scoots out and I get this amazing view of her gorgeous ass. "Baby, you better be careful or you're going to find my dick inside you in two seconds. Christ your killing me here." She giggles some more and finally comes out from underneath our huge tree. She looks up at me and I can see getting up isn't as easy for her as it use to be so I put my hand out and pull her up. She finally gets her coat on and purse and I am holding the door open when she turns around yet again. "Ana where are you going now?"

"I need some dog food for Benson." Oh fuck me. I trot after her and pick her up while she squeals and carry her out the front door.

"My parents have dog food. You are fucking killing me. We are already thirty minutes late and that was with me lying to you about the true departure time. It is 5:00 we were supposed to be there at 4:30."

"You told me 4:00."

"Then that would make you an hour late. Jesus Ana you're driving me fucking nuts." I place her in the car. "Benson get in the back." He won't move. He is stretched out along the back seat with his head in Ana's lap. "Benson, move boy."

"All of our stuff is back there Christian. You will have to get in the front." I have lost complete control of my life, my wife, my dog and my ability to manage any situation. And I am happier than I have ever been in my life. How the fuck is that possible.

We pull into my parent's home and it is one of my favorite memories from Christmas. I didn't tell Ana about this. My dad pays for a crew to come every Christmas Eve and decorate every tree, limb and shrub in the massive yard with twinkling white lights and there is a spotlight on the giant wreath hanging from the roof. It is always more magical than any other house on the street and as we pull down the driveway Ana reaches over to touch my shoulder as I am in the front seat and fucking Benson is still lying on my woman's lap.

"Oh Christian this is amazing. I have goose bumps." When Reynolds stops the car I quickly get out and open the door for Ana and take her hand and pull her into an embrace for a kiss. I have spent the past twenty five Christmas's here and nothing has excited me more than sharing our families magical Christmas Eve and showing her the house tonight. I think about all the years I drove here alone and dreaded the evening. I have forgotten how awesome the house looks each Christmas. I had become immune to it and so miserable thinking about my need for control and whatever sub awaited me to take my wrath out on, that I stopped enjoying the beauty and finer things in my life. Seeing my girl with wide eyes and a huge smile jumping up and down makes me want to sing out. She looks so damn cute too. She has on her new wool red coat, black boots and a black and red stocking hat pulled down to her eyebrows. She has the perfect face for a hat. Some women look frumpy in them but she looks adorable. She rubs my face with her soft leather gloves and kisses me several times.

"How did I get so lucky? God I love you and I love my new family." I smile and kiss her as we head to the front door.

We walk in and put everything on the kitchen counter and find my entire family dancing in the family room. Jingle Bell Rock is on full blast and Elliot is dancing with my mom. Mia is dancing with Brady and Kate is dancing with my Dad who is a terrible dancer. Ana and I just stare at them. We are not that late but they all look lit up. Elliot is swinging my Mom around and she is laughing hysterically. Ana is clapping her hands and has a huge smile on her face. I remember last year or maybe it was the year before everyone tried to get me to stand up and dance and I was so pissed I went up to my old room for an hour. I take Ana's hand not waiting for her to take off her hat and coat and we join the crazy Grey's dancing. When the song ends everyone embraces us and it feels so fucking good. Oh hey, I better remember I am now officially on swear free night.

"Where the fiddlesticks have you been bro?" I start laughing as I shake hands with Elliot and he winks at me. He motions like he is shaving his head and we both start laughing. I hug my parents, shake hands with Brady and hug my sister and even give Miss Kavenagh a kiss on the cheek. Is this my life or is this a dream?

**Grace POV **

Oh my goodness. To see Christian so happy and in love. Is this real? Was it just last Christmas Eve that he was so miserable and surly that Elliot and he almost got into a fist fight. Now he is smiling, rubbing his precious wife's baby bump, happy and oh this is all I could ever ask for Christmas. My children have all found their true loves and this is what you work so hard for; to see your children successful and this happy.

I adore Brady. I just hope he can hang in there with Mia. Like Christian, she has found the person that has helped her to blossom and grow up. She has become much more responsible and she is giddy she is so in love.

Elliot and Kate, well that has been a journey. Elliot was the equivalent of a female whore. He was sleeping with half of Seattle and I was so worried that he would end up with children spread out throughout King County or be an old nasty bachelor that no decent woman would want. Before my mother got sick she use to say give him until he was thirty three then we would have an intervention. Thankfully he beat that deadline. Then there is Christian. I never ever expected that he would bring me my first grandchild and be happily married. It goes to show that you can't assume anything.

I am watching the kids all joking and laughing and looking at our little Ana, holding Christian's hand. She is so adorable. That little bump is starting to be bigger than the rest of her. I look up as my husband puts his arm around me. He bends down and kisses me.

"Who would have thought a year ago that our kids would each be where they are at? I know you are most relieved about Christian, but I am most relieved about Elliot. I thought for sure he would be in a dozen paternity suits by now." Carrick whispers in my ear and kisses me.

"I am just thrilled and happy all around Carrick. With my Mom not doing well and the whole Elena thing, I have had a rough six months but to see my children so happy, well..." I start to water up and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey there, none of that." Darling Elliot is always the first to say what the other kids are thinking. "Christian, come over here. Let's tell Mom our deal." Elliot pours me a glass of eggnog and dances around the family room to some silly Christmas song by those dam chipmunks. Christian comes over and opens a bottle of wine while balancing a celery stick in his mouth. He finishes chewing on his stalk and looks at his brother and laughs.

"Mom is going to go ape s…poop over this. You know that don't you?" I smile because Christian has caught himself from swearing but what is he talking about?

"Mom, clearly this no swearing stuff is important to you. So Christian and I have decided to take it seriously and we have a friendly wager on the table. The first person to swear tonight has to shave their head."

"Oh no no no. Elliot no honey. No. I can't stand the thought of you without your gorgeous golden curls. Oh honey no."

"Hey what about me? You can stand the thought of me without of my copper waves?"

"Well no, I can't but Elliot's curls really define him. But I can't stand the thought of not seeing your mop of copper waves either. Oh whose horrible idea was this?"

Kate joins us followed by Ana. "Grace, please, please, please tell them to bet something else. If El loses his curls I will just cry and die. Please." Kate looks sick.

"I agree Grace. I don't want a bald headed husband and I love his hair. There has to be a better way to get them to not swear." Ana is running her hands through Christian's hair.

"I don't know, I think it is an awesome bet." Brady comes around the corner and fills his glass with eggnog. He winks at the boys.

"Mom since flipping someone off wasn't on your list can I do that?" Elliot elbows Brady and in two seconds flat has Brady in a head lock. A second later Christian comes behind Elliott and slugs him super hard in the back of the thigh. They all start laughing but Elliot almost swears and then says something that sure sounded like a cuss word.

You fother mucker Christian. What was that for?"

"Oh that is beautiful Elliot." Christian is laughing. "You tried to testicle tap me earlier today. We can't say B-A-L-L-S right Mom?" Oh for Pete's sakes the boys are laughing hysterically and I think they are making a mockery out of this.

"You better watch your testicles bro I owe you now. Darn it that hurt." Elliot is rubbing his leg and Brady is rubbing his neck where Elliot had him in a head lock.

"Now stop that Elliot and Christian. No wrestling tonight. Keep your hands to your self's and Elliot you should not be hitting anyone in the private parts. That could be dangerous. And no, you can't use your middle finger to express yourself." They start laughing again.

"Mom if you only knew what we have done to each other over the years you would have to be committed. Remember that time you accidently through the pocket knife and it got stuck in my knee?" Elliot is laughing, but I don't think that is funny. How come I didn't know this?

"Oh yea. We were playing with Larry Porter the fat little sausage lover." Elliot spits out his drink. "You were standing near the oak tree behind the boathouse and I didn't know you were there and I was trying to see if I could hit the tree with the knife and oh shh sugar I hit your knee. We all just stood there and then Larry Porter ran home crying. I begged you not to tell Mom and you pulled the flipping knife out. That was hilarious."

"Christian, how was that funny? Elliot honey did it cause a problem."

"Heck yes it caused a problem I still have a scar." Elliot rolls his pant leg up and shows me a small scar under his knee. I should have had stitches but Christian was afraid you would send him away so I didn't squeal. We were pretty young like six and nine I think." It suddenly gets quiet as we all remember how afraid Christian always was when he was small that we wouldn't keep him if he did anything wrong. Poor boy.

"Its smells so mucking, I said mucking Mom, good. Here Christian, have another glass of wine." Elliot hands Christian a glass and we both look at him suspiciously. "What? Your glass is empty relax dude." Just as Christian takes a drink I see Elliot wink at Brady.

"What the fu…fuddily dee is in this Elliot?" Elliot leans over and starts slapping the kitchen counter laughing.

"Dang…I said Dang Mom…I thought I would get you on that. I added some peppermint schnaps to your wine.

"You sockcucker." They both laugh. I put my hand on my hips and call Carrick in to carve the roast.

"You two are not going to do that all night are you?"

"Do what?"

"Change letters around. I know what you're doing. But I do appreciate your efforts. Now won't it be lovely if you both make it the whole evening and no one has to shave their head."

"No, it will be very disappointing actually. Nothing would make my Christmas more than to shave Elliot's head."

"Likewise hickdead." Christian gets a new glass of wine and they clink glasses. Oh dear what have I started?

"So, I have dinner about ready, and then we will play some games and then open your stockings. Mia honey can you fill the water glasses. Christian, open the Champagne and Elliot get all the dogs food dishes filled up. Carrick, is the fireplace lit in the dining room?"

I love my house at Christmas. All the fireplaces are lit. We have the fireplaces going in the dining room, living room and family room where the tree is. My kids vetoed it going into the living room years ago as it felt too formal for them. The stockings are stuffed with our goodies, now each of the kids needs to fill the stockings with the items they brought. We have such overflow of silly little items in each stocking and next to everyone's stocking I have an extra bag. The stocking I had the most fun with this year is Teddy's and he isn't even born yet.

As I take the pork roast out of the oven Ana offers to help me and I tell her to find the mixer and get the mash potatoes together. Christian walks in with his glass of wine and kisses Ana's neck. "So Mom, guess what your little sweet daughter-in-law was doing today?" Ana turns around and gives Christian a look that says don't say it. But he continues. "I found her on the third step of a ladder in her library."

"Oh Anastasia Grey, tell me that isn't so." Christian burst out laughing, probably because I have never called her Anastasia since she told me after our first meeting to call her Ana. But what in the world was she thinking.

"Christian, I can't believe you are being a snitch. You hate snitches."

"I hate my pregnant wife being errant. Mom can you knock some sense into her please."

"Oh Ana sweet girl, I don't want to be that mother-in-law that tells you what to do and is a thorn in your side, but honey you are just too far along to be taking such risk. If you fell from three feet and fell on your fanny, there is a number of complications that could occur. Don't do that again sweetie, please." I don't want to be scolding the dear girl, but Christian for once isn't being over protective.

"I know Grace I was being irresponsible and it won't happen again. I promise." Ana sticks her tongue out at Christian and he grabs her fanny and squeezes it then and winks. That dear girl has her hands full. He is always touching her and making it more than clear that he wants her in his bed and sooner than later.

"Well good. Now Christian call this bet off with your brother. Honey please. I didn't want you two to take it to that extreme."

"No can do mom. We shook on it. That makes it official. But you seem more worried about Elliot's hair than mine." Oh here we go. You love Elliot more than me or you love Christian more than me. You would think they were small children again.

"That's because I am sure he will lose. You have such determination and are so strong willed. You won't mess up tonight. Get your brother in a competitive moment and he will lose and there goes that gorgeous hair of his. Couldn't you boys come up with something else?"

I am heartsick. I just adore Elliot's hair. Ever since he was a little bitty thing he has had these wonderful blond curls and they are so him. Women just fawn over his hair and with those blond eyebrows and blue, blue eyes, oh he is such a good looking young man, but that hair defines him. Christian is defined by his eyes. They are stunning and you notice them from twenty feet away. Then his jaw, cheek bones and just overall handsome face make him a stunning young man. If he wasn't my son I would still say what a fine looking man he was. Women in my social groups always go on and on about my boys but they particularly comment on Christian. They almost always say the same things. What a charmer that Elliot is with his curls and blue eyes. Such a flirt and ladies man. With Christian they are almost speechless. They can't even speak when they first meet him. He is so stunning he could be bald and it wouldn't make a bit of difference. He exudes power and control. Yes my boys are good looking and I can't believe they have set me up so that one of them will shave their heads.

We sit down for dinner. The table has been set with my Christmas china and linens. Carrick taps his glass. "What a wonderful, wonderful Christmas season this is for our family. Ana, Kate and Brady you may notice that we have no other guest here tonight, including our beloved Grams and Gramps. That is because when the children were small we always made Christmas Eve about our family. This night has always been saved for just the five of us and we spent our Christmas Day with other extended family members. Grace and I are so thrilled that we have people in our children's lives to include at our table this year. Our dear Ana, who is carrying our grand baby. Oh you are such a welcome addition to the Grey household. Christian and Ana, I suspect that next year you will want to start your own Christmas Eve tradition, and we are okay with that." I almost laugh when all three of my children gasp like their father has thrown them out with the dirty bath water.

"Dad, no, we will be here with the baby. I don't ever want to spend Christmas Eve anywhere but here." Christian takes Ana's hand asking for permission and she smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"No flipping kidding. I will break his neck if they don't show up here next year. Little Teddy will make this even more fun." Elliot looks devastated.

"Daddy, don't even say that." Mia who is sitting next to Carrick taps his arm. We are blessed. Our children don't want change which I guess is a reflection on the way we brought them up. But eventually they will have to start their own traditions and I understand that. When little Teddy gets a bit older, they will want him tucked in early so they can get Santa Claus's toys all delivered. I get teary eyed realizing that this may be one of the last Christmas Eve's here in Bellevue with the entire family. They kids don't believe that, but I know it's true and it's the way it should be.

"As I was saying, we suspect as you each branch out you will want to start your own traditions. Kate, we are looking forward to your marriage to our piece of work, alias Elliot and thank you for reining that boy in and capturing his heart. Brady, we feel honored that you have postponed your trip home to Logansport until early tomorrow morning so that you could spend your Christmas Eve with the Grey's. We are delighted you are here." Very well said Carrick. I was afraid he would reference a longer term relationship with Mia, but we don't want to scare him away. "So, please let's toast to a very joyful holiday and I want you to know…I love you kids and your mother with all of my heart. Cheers."

Poor Carrick. He hasn't been the same since Rusty McTiernan has come stumbling back into Christian's life. Christian has given every indication that he has no interest in McTiernan but it has eaten away at Carrick. Then when the whole thing with Elena came about he has become particularly protective and sentimental where Christian is concerned. We all clink glasses and then Christian, the last person who in the past would ever propose a toast speaks up. He stands up and first shakes his Dad's hand and gives him a hug and whispers something to him. Then he faces the rest of us.

"Mom, Dad, Elliot and Mia, I want to say I am sorry for all the years that I haven't embraced and appreciated my family. For all the Christmas Eve's I sat brooding and miserable and fighting with each of you about having fun and enjoying my family. I want to thank you each for hanging in there with me and loving me unconditionally. This year I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I don't need any presents under my tree. I have this beautiful woman next to me and she is carrying my baby. I don't need anything else in my life but I am one lucky son of a bi…biscuits." We all get a little giggle out of Christian correcting himself before saying a swear word and Elliot looking disappointed that his brother didn't slip. "So thank you to my family for sticking by me. I love you all more than I can and have ever said. I should have told you each sooner. I love you."

I hold my glass up and have tears rolling down my face. Carrick nods and wipes a tear. On the surface to anyone else, this might seem like just a trifle toast. To our family it is the most heartfelt wonderful words…..no it is a gift, that we have never received before and waited twenty-four years to hear. Christian pushes back his chair and comes over to me and I don't quite know what to do. But he takes my hand and pulls me up and into his arms, hugs me and kisses me several times on the cheek. I sob, I simply sob in his shoulders and he strokes my hair. "I love you so, so much Mom."

_**More Christmas Eve to follow, opening their stockings, game playing, Ana and Christian's private Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day with all the relatives. Please everyone be patient I have a busy week. Thanks for all your reviews for my last chapter. So glad I could make so many of you smile. The pocket knife incident really happened between two of my boys. I just found out about it this year- more than fifteen years later. So I am injecting some of my own experiences in this holiday segment. Love Lilly **_

"


	46. Chapter 46

_**I want to respond to the reviewer, I think her name was Cara (Guest) since I couldn't PM her. I promised everyone to do Ana and Christian's first Christmas. Cara would like me to skip ahead, add more drama and says I am getting redundant. That is what I didn't want to happen. But then so many of you don't want me to stop writing, in fact most of you don't. So I might go ahead and just skim over some of the next few events. I don't want to be redundant. Sorry I am boring you Cara. You know you don't have to read it. **_

_**Comment to the reviewer- a guest who said she "cringes" when my Christian yells at Ana and it upsets her so much she can't read through the story. I guess you never read the originals. Remember what happened outside SIP when Ana didn't use her blackberry? He wasn't exactly calm with her there was he? I guess that wasn't enough to make you quit reading then. So, not sure I understand your point. Christian is a worried husband with issues that he still is trying to work through. I hate upsetting you, but I just don't get your comments in light of almost every story on FF with Christian has him as a control freak. But thank you for your comments never the less. **_

_**Comment to the Guest who said my Ana is a moron. I'm on to you. You always write in CAPS and your theme is the same. Your reviews are now getting funny. Do me a favor - QUIT READING. YOU AND THE ANA YOU THINK I WRITE ABOUT HAVE A LOT IN COMMON. (since you love caps so much I thought you would understand the big letters better.) **_

_**Thanks everyone else who wants this story to never end and oh my gosh for all the ideas and suggestions about the bet. You readers are quite passionate about the Grey men's hair. Who knew!? I had quite a few of you make the same suggestion so I went with it. It started with Frankie and Archie Proud Mommy! Thank you!**_

_**Special shout out to those Amazing Twitter Girls for making me laugh out loud on the plane. Anababycakes, OfficeLady, my dear dear Sookie, DD's for Life I know I suck at tweeting but I love you guys for making me laugh! You ladies are nuttier than squirrel shit as both Elliot and my oldest son say all the time! **_

_**Romancefifty, Team Harris, Dublingirl and Jasmine Garden you know how I feel about you! You're my venting station when the haters make me nuts! And to all my other fav fans, too many too mention- Thank you. And because you asked….Sweet Dreams Recipe at the end of this chapter! **_

_**Thanks! - Lilly **_

**Chapter 46 – A What Tail? **

**Christmas Eve **

**Christian's POV**

You could hear a pin drop. Seriously, you could hear a pin drop the exact moment after Elliot yelled "Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" Then the next words were out of Kate's mouth.

"Babe, NOOOOOO" It was like slow motion. Oh god it was fantastic.

We were all pretty lit up except Ana of course and we were playing our favorite game, _Catch Phrase_. The teams were my parents, me and Ana against Mia, Brady, Kate and Elliot. We knew it would get way to competitive if it was girls against guys and couples would be fighting. Elliot was giving the clue to Kate so he can't say we set him up. I will laugh about this moment for the rest of my life. I will be in my grave laughing. There are no words to describe how fucking funny this was.

"Okay you go to the bar and order this." Elliot is shouting as this is game point and losing to me or my team is unbearable to him. The timer is going.

"A drink, a glass of wine, a shot, a beer…." Kate is jumping up and down and wringing her hands.

"No, the second part of the word is this… a dog wags his…."

"Tail!"

"Yes! Yes! And first part of the word….I have one of these."

"A truck."

"NOOO!" Elliot points to his dick.

"A penis? Balls? A dick?" Elliot is nodding his head all excited.

"Keep going Kate and put the words together." Elliot is rubbing his hands through his hair and frantically pointing to his dick. And then Kate Kavanagh says something that will go down in history as making me laugh harder than I have ever laughed in my entire life. Who would have thought Kate would own that title and I am confident no one will ever beat it. As Elliot is pointing and gesturing she yells out….

"Dick…..Dicktails?" We are all on the floor laughing. Dicktails? Oh my god, tell me she didn't just say that.

"No come on Kate think, think, think! What do I call my junk come on, come on, come on. What is the second word?" Tic Tic Tic

"Tail? I said that. You call your thingy the beast. Beast tails?" Oh fuck now I am hurting I am laughing so hard. My mom looks like she might die of embarrassment. I am trying to pay attention to the timer to see how much time they have and it is going faster and faster. I watch Elliot losing his mind pointing to his dick, yelling clues while the rest of us are crying from laughing. The Beast. Oh fuck me. Sure he wanted my Mom to hear that.

"Kate COME ON think! Think! A rooster….what is it called?"

"A bird? I don't know you're confusing me." _Tic Tic Tic Tic_ "Kate come on what is this?" He keeps pointing to his dick and my dad is now on the floor, literally laughing so hard I check to make sure he isn't having a heart attack. "KATE, HURRY! KATE, for the love of god, come on you order these at the bar." BZZZZZZZZZ. The game is over and we win. Elliot falls to the floor, and then stands up and without thinking he does it.

"Oh are you _**fucking **_kidding me?"

"Babe, NOOOOO!" Kate literally jumps into Elliot's arms and covers his mouth hoping we didn't hear him, but trust me we all did. And as soon as he catches her he looks at me as he realizes he has just lost our bet.

"Oh shit." That does it for me. I have now gone beyond laughing. I am hysterical. I am on the floor next to my dad and we have entered a new universe of laughing. I don't even know what it means to laugh this hard, but in the last few weeks I have laughed more than I have in my entire life. This is not just a comment to go with the situation. It is true. Elliot is fucking killing me here. Maybe it is twenty-four years of not laughing much built up, but I am fucking dying here. This is better than I could have imagined.

Elliot falls on the couch with Kate in his arms. He sounds exhausted. He talks slowly and softly. "Kate. A cocktail. A fucking cocktail. Oh. My. God, Kate, seriously? A cosmo, all that shit you drink all the time, what are those called?" Elliot sounds like he is going to cry. Now he shouts. "There cocktails, cocktail, cock C-O-C-K tails. Oh my god!" He doesn't even hold back at this point. The more he goes on the harder I laugh. Who knew your side could hurt from laughing.

"I know, I know I just blanked out. Oh my god, Christian I will be nice to you forever if you let Elliot out of the bet. Please?" I know Kate said something but my dad and I are still laughing too hard to hear her. Brady is now on his knees wiping his eyes we are all a mess. Everyone but my brother and Kate are laughing. My Mom is even laughing and wiping her eyes from crying. There is no hope for the rest of us. Mia had to run to the bathroom she was afraid she was going to pee her pants.

There is finally silence for about ten seconds as we all look at each other. Then even Elliot starts to laugh and Kate starts cracking up too. It's too fucking funny not too. "Dicktail? Dicktail? What the fuck is a dicktail? Sorry Mom, but that shipped has sailed with me not swearing so now I might as well go for the gold. Jesus Christ Kate you not only cost us the game, but I hope you like shining my bald head every morning cuz I just lost the FUCKING bet!" Brady high fives me. I have won the game but better yet I have won the bet and curly is about to lose his hair.

A wait a few seconds and then walk into the kitchen and find Ana's bag with the clippers and come back out with them turned on so you can hear them running. "Let's get this done bro." Elliot rubs his hands through his hair. I get some newspapers and lay them on the floor and then place the chair over the paper. "Have a seat please. I've never done this before but I figure I can't mess it up since I am taking it all off." Elliot walks over to the bar and fixes himself a drink and slams it.

"FUCK! I am losing my hair because my girlfriend drinks dicktails!" He sits down.

"Christian, honey, don't do this. I will call the swear free night over." My mom looks like she is about to cry. She has come over and placed her one hand on Elliot's shoulder and with the other she is pulling at his curls.

"No Mom, we shook on it. A deal is a deal. If Christian lost I would never let him off the hook, so let's do it. It will grow back by summer and in time for the wedding. Don't worry babe." Kate literally starts crying. Elliot pulls her on his lap. "Come here baby, it's not a big deal. Are you seriously crying?" She runs her hands through his hair and he is whispering in her ear. She whispers something back and he kisses her.

Now I feel like a dick. But he's right. He would have had my hair off by now. I wait for her to get off his lap. Will I do this? Shit, now I am not sure. We made our point. We had fun trying.

"Carrick, make the boys stop." My Mom is rubbing Kate's back now. Christ. It's just hair. It will grow back.

"No Grace, they shook hands, they made a deal, and they need to follow through." My dad gets it. You don't shake hands on something and then change your mind. I would have taken my licks had I lost.

"Christian just do it god damn it. Let's get this over with. A deal is a deal." Elliot is sitting like he is in the electric chair. Shit. Why is this so hard? My mom is giving me the evil eye, has her arms cross and is now tapping her foot. This is her, "don't fuck with me stand." In my day I have seen this stance dozens of times. My dad has his camera out and my mom grabs it from him and puts it on the table. Ana comments it's like baby's first haircut, making me laugh. Brady is laughing his ass off and Amigo has jumped up with his paws on Elliot's lap all worried about him. "Its'okay boy, lay down."

I start the clippers up again and all three dogs back away making us laugh. I am about to take my first shave of Elliot's head when my mom's screams out "Christian Grey, turn that off right now."

"Mom, we had a deal." Elliot tells her.

"I said turn those damn clippers off right now or deal with me later. This was a shit ass bet to make me crazy and you both know it. Now knock it off both of you." We all try not to laugh. Even my Dad has to turn around.

"Mom, did you just say damn and shit ass?" Elliot asks raising an eyebrow. "In a swear free home? Tsk tsk Mom."

"I mean it! Knock this shit off right now. No one is cutting anyone's hair. Give me those clippers right now young man." I am trying with everything I have not to laugh. Elliot is biting both of his cheeks. She is seriously pissed. I look over at Elliot and shrug.

"Then I want my thousand dickhead." I tell him as I figure the shaving bet is off now I can go back to calling him names. I obviously don't need the money but Elliot and I have a rule that when we make a bet we honor it. Last year I had to shave my legs when we bet on the World Series.

"Oh thank god, thank god, thank god." Kate looks like she might faint. Elliot stands up and pulls ten one hundred dollar bills out of his money clip in his front pocket and hands the money to me and we shake hands.

My mom leans against the table like she is out of breath, looks at us and without missing a beat says, "Thank fuck." We all break into unstoppable laughter once again.

**Ana's POV **

We are all sitting on the couch in the family room and it is explained that the tradition is for Carrick to hand out each of our stockings one at a time. It is further explained that the stockings are filled with mostly inexpensive items, some to play with tonight, some silly items, some practical, but mostly to hold us over until Christmas Day. We won't know who necessarily put the items in our stockings. The kids were told when they were small that the Elves stopped by. Grace further explains that when her kids were little the only way she could get them to settle down and go to sleep was to let them open their stockings on Christmas Eve. All the stockings are hanging up on the mantle. There are eight.

"Ana and Christian, this year we have a special stocking that wasn't hanging up because your sister who has been working on this day and night wanted to surprise you. Mia, I think you should do the honors on this one." Mia gets up and from behind the sofa and pulls out a three foot stocking that is the most beautiful stocking I have ever seen. It is cross-stitched with Santa Claus coming down the chimney, elves dancing and a Christmas tree. It is absolutely gorgeous. Along the top if says _Teddy_. I of course burst into tears because I know she has spent hours on this and it is so amazing. I hug her and thank her over and over again. Even Christian is touched as he gives Mia a huge hug. Even if you know nothing about cross stitching, which I really don't, you know this took hours.

"Now go ahead and see what is in there." Grace says with a big smile. I let Christian pull the items out and announce them.

"Okay these are baby bibs right? And this is a rattle, and this is one those things baby's chew on."

"A teething ring." His mom tells him.

"Yea that. Okay, maybe you should do this Ana, I don't know what half this shit is."

"You're doing fine." I tell him because he looks so cute right now I am enjoying watching his face as he looks at each item.

"This is either one strange ass toothbrush or some sort of a brush."

It's nipple cleaner." Grace announces.

"Can't Ana just take a shower?" Elliot cracks and we all start laughing again.

"No they are for the baby bottles and pacifiers."

"But Ana's nursing." Christian sounds adamant. We have discussed this but I haven't really said I would do this exclusively. This is another one of those really important subjects to him.

"I am nursing but I also plan to pump and the breast milk will go in a bottle."

"Okay, TMI. Keep going." Elliot again comments.

Christian looks at me for a minute and whatever he wants to say, he decides to wait. "Okay this is awesome. It is a baby blackberry." Christian presses a button and it plays Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He pulls out a bunch of ointments, safety locks, baby bath soaps, a stuffed Giraffe and a dog that lights up and plays lullabies. "No idea what this is?" Christian looks at it and reads the box. "Are you kidding me they make these things?" Everyone asks what it is and Grace is giggling.

"Yes, babies need them. It is the Snotsucker, a nose aspirator."

"It sucks out snot? That's kind of disgusting. Why not just use a tissue like everyone else." Christian holds the box.

"Christian, for Pete's sakes, babies can't blow their nose. Bless their little hearts. I recommend this for all our little people when they get congested, teething, have snotty noses."

"Let me see that. Can adults use them?" Of course Elliot is curious. Christian pulls out loads of other items including nipple shields and he has no clue. He just stares at them and looks sat me. I don't even really know what to do with them yet. We put everything away and thank Mia again.

"Okay now the fun begins. Elliot you're the oldest, you can go first. Carrick hands Elliot his stocking. The first item he pulls out is an old fashioned peashooter.

"Oh this is awesome. Christian, assuming you got one. War outside in an hour." He points at Christian then Brady and has a huge smile. He really is handsome. Not like fifty but I can see why women love him. He has the best smile and the whitest teeth.

"Yes you boys need to go outside with those Elliot, and be careful. Your father picked that out. If you were a child I would never let you have one." Grace looks worried. "Oh lord. I know you boys will be trying to shoot each other's eyes out. Carrick I still think that was a bad idea. Can you imagine if one of my kids gets hurt and the paper finds out a pediatrician gave her boys peashooters."

He pulls out about eight bags of Gummy Bears. I think we all got him a bag or two of those. Then he pulls out some dog bones for Amigo and a doggy sweater that looks like a poncho which is hilarious, odor eaters for his shoes. "Who the hell gave me these? My feet don't stink." No one says anything. He keeps digging and pulls out a paddle ball which gets Mia and Christian excited as well. They explain they get one every Christmas and still have a contest to see who can break the record. So this must mean we are all getting one of those as well. He then pulls out a bag of firecrackers and gets really excited, a new toothbrush and again the Grey's all laugh. Evidently Grace gets them new toothbrushes every year in their stocking and then even at their age picks them up new ones every month. She is obsesses about tooth brushes carrying germs.

"I was going to buy a new one the other day, but I knew I would have one in my stocking so decided to wait. He pulls out several Chocolate turtles and opens one while he paws through his stocking. He pulls out a deck of cards, a brain teaser made of wood, a book entitled, _Trivia to Read in the Bathroom;_ another small book filled with _What If_ questions and he gets really excited about this saying he will ask everyone questions later but gives us a snippet. "This little book is great. Okay, Mom What If you could have dinner with any woman in the world dead or alive, who would it be?" Grace looks up and bites her lip and thinks.

"Oh that is a tough one. Hmmmm, there are so many. I think I would have dinner with Princess Diana." We all ask why she picked her. "I would want to tell her how lovely she was and she should have dumped Charles years before. I would have told her to pull herself together and get on with her life and how much prettier she was then that Camilla. I just felt so sorry for her."

"That's a lame pick mom. Okay we will do more of the questions later. What the hell? Who put this in there? Wait, it better have been you Kate." Then he whispers to her and smiles as he actually blushes. He shows Kate what he is about to pull out and she screams.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I didn't mean to put that in there. I meant to put a box that size with after shave. I grabbed the wrong one." She has her face in her hands and she is beet red when she looks up. I have never seen Kate so embarrassed. It dawns on me what she has done and I start laughing. Kate whispers to Elliot and he is smiling and winks at her. She is trying to take it from his hands and he isn't letting her.

"Are you going to show the rest of us?" Christian asks.

Elliot looks at Kate who looks like she might burst in tears. He kisses her nose. "Ummm, I think this one I should probably just keep in the stocking for now." Kate looks relieved and I try not to look at her. I cannot believe she put the cock ring in the stocking.

Elliot pulls out some candy PEZ of Superman and Batman, a yo yo, two pair of socks, nail clippers, some Oakley sunglasses, tickets to the Portland Trailblazers, front row seats and he is really excited as he is a huge Trailblazers fan. He looks at Christian and smiles as he knows who put them in his stocking. New razors and finally a sling shot with a target. "Yes this is awesome. We can shoot at cans tonight or each other."

When he is done, Christian gets his stocking which is almost identical except he has a few items like milky way bars instead of Gummy Bears causing him to groan because he has so many already from gifts at work. He also is given two ring side seats for a boxing match in Las Vegas in March. He looks at them knowing they are from Elliot.

"I am assuming you think I will be taking you because you know Ana won't want to go."

"Of course. That's a given. We can fly in and out – so you won't be away from your girl all night."

"No, this is awesome. It's something I've always wanted to do, but just never took the time to order tickets. How did you score these? They are hard to get."

"You're not the only one with connections." Elliot looks proud.

Like Elliot, Christian can't wait to use his sling shot and peashooter. I put some little things like a new arm band for his I-pod when he works out, a book on useless trivia, because Christian loves useless trivia and new holder for his credit cards.

We all get similar items. The boys including Brady's stockings are alike including a ticket to the Trailblazers game and the boxing match, so I think it is safe to say he has been accepted by the Grey brothers. The girls get items like nail files, nail polish, hand lotions, a Chinese jump rope and I was so excited to get Pick Up Sticks. I haven't played those in years. I can't wait to play with them. In my stocking there was also some awesome charms for my bracelet and I loved the little Teddy Bear. I kissed Christian because I know he put the charms in there. Someone put in a gift certificate for a massage at a place that specializes in pregnancy massages. I can't wait. I see Mia giggle so I think she picked that out.

When Carrick found his teabags in his stocking he looked at his sons right away and smirked. "Funny. I don't know which one of you put this in there but real funny. His stocking has fishing hooks, a nice pen, a paper weight, tickets to the boxing match and basketball game as well and bags and bags of jelly orange slices. He loves those and everyone teases him all the time about how gross they are. He also had several pocket size crossword puzzles as he really enjoys doing them and a bag of golf tees. He is always trying to get Christian to golf with him, but Christian doesn't enjoy it very much so he only goes when he feels guilty about not spending time with his dad.

Grace's stocking was similar to the girl's with nail files, compact mirror, book marks, spa certificate and her favorite candy which is Butterfingers. She pulled out a t-shirt that said _Elliot's Mom_ on the front and on the back a huge picture of Elliot making us all laugh. But then she opened a coffee cup with Christian's photo on it that said, _Nothing starts my day better than a cup of coffee and looking at a photo of my favorite child_. Next she opened a rolled up apron with Mia's photo and it said, _I learned all my cooking skills from my talented wonderful daughter, Chef Mia. _Evidently for the past few years the Grey siblings always put something in their Mom's stocking that has their photo and something clever to outdo each other. I wonder when Christian had the mug made. Grace loves each item. Christian thinks his is the best because Grace can actually use it. He said if she wore her t-shirt out with Elliot's photo on it she might get some little kid yelling, "Daddy?" Kate didn't laugh but the rest of us did.

After we finished opening the stockings, like little kids, Mia, Kate and I play with our Pick Up Sticks and Chinese Jump rope. It was fun to play with things we haven't played with in years. We can hear the guys running around outside trying to shoot each other with the peashooters. They are hiding behind trees and shrubs and cheering when they hit each other. Several times Grace opened the back door and told them to settle down or be careful like they were ten years old again. When they come in Brady has big red marks on his cheeks and neck where Christian and Elliot nailed him with the pea shooter. Then they all went back out and in the dark try their sling shots. I guess Christmas is a time where everyone can be a kid for just a few hours. This was so much fun I would be happy if we stopped here with the gift giving. Grace was a wreck when they had the sling shots warning them that if they hit anyone in the head they could kill them. So they did stick to cans and bottles. It's true about boys being boys. Carrick went out after awhile to try the sling shots as well.

While the guys were outside, Grace came and sat down and watched Mia and I play Pick Up Sticks. Kate was on the phone to her mom.

"Go ahead Mia, talk to her." I am encouraging Mia to talk to her Mom about her period. I can't believe how nervous she is. Grace is super sweet so I don't get why.

"Talk to me about what honey?"

"Umm, I haven't gotten my period yet this month. I am several weeks late but don't worry I haven't missed a pill."

"Well did you do a pregnancy test to be sure?" Grace is sitting forward and almost whispering because she doesn't want Carrick to hear. Yea, not a good idea.

"Yes of course." Mia blushes. "It was negative. I know it isn't that but why else would I miss it. I have never been late ever."

"Well there could be several reasons. Does it hurt when you have intercourse?"

"Mom! Seriously?" Poor Mia looks like she might curl up and die. Yea, that would embarrass me too.

"Just answer me Mia."

"Well I only just noticed that actually. It didn't before but if you have to know, this morning it really hurt. I almost had to stop."

"Oh, I don't like that. Lay down on the floor on your back honey." Grace gets off the chair and gets on her knees and when Mia lays down she palpitates around her abdomen and pushes down in a few places and Mia reacts. Oh, Oh. Something isn't right. "Does your back hurt or do you have any aches?"

"Yes, my back does hurt and the back of my legs have been hurting. Actually, my thighs. Why what do you think it is?" Mia looks worried but not as worried as Grace.

"Mia, I don't like this. I think we should call Dr. Bailey and get you checked right away. Dr. Bailey is their ob-gyn as they don't go to Dr. Green.

"Mom, I will get checked after I get back from Indianapolis. I can't be bothered with it until then."

"No Mia. You won't wait. We are getting this looked at before you go off to Indianapolis. I won't argue about it."

"What do you think it is Mom? Don't say something like that without telling me what you're thinking."

"I don't know, but I am worried with your little tummy a bit bloated and the tenderness and everything else you could have something like endometriosis or something as serious as a growth on your ovary. But if it was a growth it could rupture and then you would have huge problems so no Mia, we are getting this checked. It might be something else or could be stressed. I don't want you to worry about it. Are you constipated?"

"Jeez Mom, keep your voice down. Not like I want the world to know that especially my brothers, dad and boyfriend. And, FYI, I think I am a bit plugged up. Jeez, can we talk about something else now." Grace stands up and I can see she is really worried. I look at Mia who looks upset as well.

"Mia, don't be mad at me, but I am worried too. I think you should get checked and then I am sure it is nothing and you won't worry about it anymore." I feel bad but sounds like something could be wrong. To get us back on track when Kate comes out we play Chinese Jump Rope but I feel like a cow trying to jump around and decide to just be a place holder.

We gave Brady his gifts as he was leaving and he was super excited when he opened our gift which was two tickets to the Super Bowl, airfare and hotel. Elliot and Christian have been so many times they didn't get tickets for themselves but Brady has never been so he will take Mia and he couldn't thank us enough. Elliot and Kate gave him a new flat screen and surround sound because Elliot said Brady's TV was from the last century and Grace and Carrick gave him a sweater, a nice overcoat, a beautiful chess board because he loves chess and a book on Frank Lloyd Wright. We don't know what Mia was giving him as she said it was at the apartment. They are the first to leave. Mia tells her parents she will be back early in the morning, but I can tell she is distracted now.

We head back to our home around eleven thirty. I think Grace was a little sad because this is the first Christmas Christian isn't spending the night on Christmas Eve. Carrick was right. We are starting our own tradition. We will exchange presents with the Grey's Grams and Gramps and my dad and Aunt Maggie at our house in the morning.

**Christian's POV**

Reynolds opens the door and does the protocol check as the house has been empty. When he gives us the all clear we go in the house with all our stocking stuffers and I hang Ana's coat up for her. I tell her to wait and I surprise her when I come up behind her and lift her up, carrying her into the family room. "Close your eyes baby."

I make sure her gift is in place and of course it is. I am happy with the way it has turned out. I had the same artist that made our bedroom furniture and her jewelry box make her a rocking chair with the same sky blue driftwood. It is large, ornate and really special. I thought she would like to have it in front of the floor to ceiling windows in our bedroom so she can rock the baby or nurse and look out at the sound and meadow. There is a switch underneath and when you rock it plays lullabies. I have a huge stuffed Teddy Bear sitting in the chair. I mean this fucker is as tall as Ana. On the top of the chair I had engraved_…."To My Beautiful Wife Ana, Thank You for Having Our Babies. Merry Christmas. Love Christian. 2011." _I made it plural on the babies because I already can't wait to get her pregnant again. I won't let her go too long before she is pregnant again as I rather like her pregnant.

I put her down and turn on the music box and kick the chair so it rocks and the music begins. The Christmas lights and just a few accent lights are on and the room looks awesome with all the presents and the chair. "Open your eyes baby."

"Awww, Christian, its' perfect. I love it. Did the same guy make this?" She has her hands over her mouth and is walking around the chair touching the soft driftwood. She bends in closer to read the inscription and smiles. "Babies?" She wipes a tear away so I know she likes it. Why do women cry so much when they are happy? I should talk. I have cried more since meeting Ana than I have ever in my life. And that includes when I was a small child. I think I went twenty years without shedding a tear until she came into my life.

I smile at her as she struggles to pick up the big Teddy Bear which is actually as tall as she is. I take it from her. She hugs it and says she will dance with him later. She sits in the chair and rocks holding her bump and closes her eyes for a second. "Oh Christian I just love this so much. It's perfect. I am sure I will rock many miles in this chair. Come here." She pulls my hand and I bend down and she smothers me with kisses. "I love it and you. This is wonderful. Can I sit here and rock all night?"

"Glad you like it baby. Do you want more presents?"

"There shouldn't be more. You have given me everything." And I would give you more if you asked. I start handing her all the presents that I wrapped and she has piles of them on her lap making her laugh. God I wrap for shit. When I take my presents out from under the tree and see how perfect she has wrapped everything I feel like an idiot. All her gifts are perfectly creased and a pleasure to look at. The gifts I wrapped are crinkled, have holes in them, don't match on the seams, and way too much tape. I used a whole roll for three gifts. She starts opening her gifts first. She likes the work out gear and both her boots and moccasins. She kicks off her current boots and slips into the Ugg Moccasins and rolls her ankles around looking at her feet. She kisses me after every gift. If we keep this up, we won't get to my gifts. I am getting hornier by the gift. She opens everything so slow too. She won't rip the paper. "Come on baby tear into it for fucks sake." I wink at her when I say this, but she still goes slowly.

She likes all her gifts but treasures the complete collection of first edition John Steinbeck books that I bought for her library. She loves Steinbeck and I actually didn't have any in the library except East of Eden, so she was holding the books like the treasure they are. I bought her some bracelets and another watch and she laughed when she opened the Vuitton bag that she fell in love with in New York. She stands up to get my gifts but I tell her that I can get them. She looks tired. "Oh wait one more little gift her that has your name on it."

"Christian you have already spent a fortune." I shrug. So. This is something very special to me and I had one made for my office as well. Ana opens it and it looks like a standard picture frame. On the outside is a photo of Ana and Ray walking down the aisle on our wedding day smiling. She looks so fucking gorgeous in this picture I can't stop looking at the photo. On the bottom of the frame there is place to touch and start the music that she walked down the aisle to. _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini_. She gasps. "It's like reliving it."

She opens the frame and there are all our wedding photos while the music still plays. Half way through on the page that has us walking down the aisle together after we were married, the music switches over to _At Last_ and plays until the photo of us dancing our first dance and then _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ starts. Ana is crying and smiling. She puts her arm around me and stands on her toes. "I don't think I have ever met a more hearts and flowers guy than you. I love you so much."

She won't let go of me. She is clinging to me and we start dancing to our song slowly. I can't help it I have to start kissing her. I am aware that her bump now has us further apart than before. I pick her up and dance with her slowly with her feet hanging off the ground and then she wraps them around my waist and we kiss as we slowly move around and around in our massive family room next to the Christmas tree. This is better than I imagined our first Christmas alone in our new house to be. It is everything I could ever want and everything I thought I would never have. I know Ana wants me to open her gifts to me, but right now, I want to be inside of her so bad. I want to make love to her next to the fireplace and near the tree. She whispers that it is time for me to open my gifts and she seems to want me to do that although I know she would like to make love as well.

I set her down back in her chair and sit on the floor. She tells me what to open first. I am completely baffled by the shape and size of this box but when I open it I am even more confused. It is a pole. "Oh, a pole for pole dancing? Nothing personal, but who do you plan on pole dancing for us. Kind of awkward to hire someone baby don't you think?" I am winking at her teasing her because frankly I don't see Ana getting on a pole. That takes a lot of strength and training. And Ana is not strong.

"Just open the envelope that goes with it."

"Oh you are taking lessons for pole dancing?" I am trying to sound excited but she is pregnant for god's sake.

"Not until after Blip is born. It will get me in shape and then I can pole dance for you if you think you would like it."

"Fuck yes. What guy wouldn't like it? Wow, that is hot? I can't wait to see this. Where are you thinking we might put this little toy?" I raise my eyebrows at her making her blush. It is a really hot gift. If she can entertain me with private pole dancing I will be a very happy man.

"I think we should put it at Escala. Not sure it's something Teddy needs to see."

"I agree. It will be installed as soon as you're ready and able. Fuck just thinking about you doing this is giving me a hard on." It's true I am rock hard. Very interesting gift my little bashful wife has given me. She tells me Kate bought one too. Elliot will probably go out of his mind. He gets off on strippers and dancers more than I do. But having do this for me, well it will surely make our sex live even more interesting.

I open some sweaters, shoes, jeans, and other clothes and then she hands me a small box. "What the fuck Ana. Was this the mystery item in Elliot's stocking? A cock ring?"

She blushes beet red. "I wasn't sure but Kate says they are great and I will love it and it is safe for pregnant women."

"A cock ring. Hmm, I haven't worn one in years. I wore one for well,,, never mind, but yea if you want me to baby, I will do anything for you. Well you can't play with my ass, but anything else." God I love making her blush. I wore one years ago with Elena but I would never have worn one for my subs. "Want me to put it on tonight?" She shrugs and then says we should wait when we are going for kinky fuckery. Tonight she wants plain vanilla.

She stands up and tries to pull a huge box from behind the tree. She almost falls backwards. "Ana, stop! I'll get it." I saw it there but really never paid attention to it. It is gift wrapped perfectly and must have taken several rolls. How they fuck does she do that? Whatever it is it weighs a lot, I pick it up and bring it out and open a baby stroller that I can take with me when I am running. She assures me it is top of the line and a lot of serious runners recommend it. I didn't even know they made these. This is awesome. "I will take the Tedster out with me for my morning runs." I see her holding her back. Damn it she probably pulled it when she was trying to move this box. She hands me a small box and smiles shyly. I get another hard on looking at some of the great sexy outfits she must have bought at the Crypt. "I can't wait to see you in this." I hold up the mesh body stocking. Yea, she will look hot in that.

I open some fishing supplies and she tells me that Elliot helped her with this stuff as she had no idea. She got me an awesome new tackle box which I kind of needed so I am stoked for that.

"Here, I hope you like this." I shake the small box and it feels like something liquid inside of it. It's a snow globe and inside is a photo of Ana and I dancing at our wedding and it plays our song. Well I see we were thinking along the same lines tonight. "I love this baby. I will put it on my desk. I open a few more items and then she hands me an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." Inside is information on a female photographer who Ana has commissioned to take photos of her pregnant with Teddy in various outfits. She will also take photos of us together. I like this idea much better than fucking Jose. I didn't even go through him to make the photo book. I paid him a lot of money for the negatives so I didn't feel obligated to go through him for this gift. I note Ana doesn't ask if I used Jose. She knows better. Ana tells me that the photos will be done in her seventh month before she looks like a complete whale.

"Baby, I love your pregnant body. Thank you for my gifts. You make me feel loved." I stand up and pull her off the chair. I play the music on the globe and pull her up. "Now where were we earlier?" I take her sweet face in my hands and kiss every inch of her face slowly until I get to her perfect lush lips. God she has the sexiest full lips and just tasting them gets me hard. I tilt her head back and kiss her neck and whisper in her ear as I know the quickest way to warm her up is to talk sweet in her ear.

"Can I undress you baby. I want to feel your skin." She merely nods as I continue to kiss her neck. I help her remove her red plaid skirt and sweater and stop to gaze at her in her thigh high stockings, red lace bra and panties. She kicks off her Ugg's and stands in front of the fireplace. She looks like a goddess.

I look closer at her panties and she starts giggling. There is mistletoe on her panties. "So I need to kiss underneath the Mistletoe huh? Oh baby you only need to ask once." I pull her panties off of her as she seems to like that when I rip them off and then I grab some pillows from the couch and throw them on the floor in front of the fireplace. I guide her down and make sure she is comfortable before kneeling down by her feet. I bite her toes through her stocking and nibble on her ankles working my way up her amazing legs until I reach the top of her stockings and I slowly pull them down with my teeth giving her little bites and kisses along the way. After I have slowly moved each stocking I pull off my sweater and t-shirt and then go back up and reach behind her and undo her bra. I see her looking at me and she reaches out so she can rub my chest and stomach.

"God your body is amazing Christian."

I like that I please her and while she is sitting up I nibble on her breast for about five minutes, Sucking, biting, licking and swirling my tongue until I hear her heavy breathing. She takes her foot and runs it along my erection and I have to get it out of there so I quickly shed my jeans and boxers and she is able to see how badly I want her. She starts giggling when she sees the shadow on the wall and you can see my massive hard on protruding from my shadow. It makes me laugh too. But back to business.

I tell her to lean back and rest her legs on my shoulders as I lie down between her thighs and gently start licking her folds. Jesus Christ she is as hot as the heat coming from the fireplace and literally dripping. I assault her folds with my tongue once I get a taste of the heat and her juices. She comes so fast I barely had time to think about what I want to do next. I need her mouth on my lips. I shimmy over her and kiss her. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Grey. I love you so much." We slowly kiss and again I spend time whispering in her ear and kissing her sweet dainty neck and ears. She smells so good. I can still taste her on my lips. I hear her moan.

"Christian please take me. Please. I want to feel you inside of me." She takes the lead and pushes me back placing several pillows up against the fireplace bench. I lean on it and she lifts herself over me until she has all of me inside of her. I pull her ass so she is close to me as she can be and take her breast in my mouth as we slowly move together. "Christian, look at me." I look up into her beautiful eyes and I place my arms around her back pulling her as close as possible. We are so deeply connected and we continue to barely move. She squeezes her internal muscles so it feels like a vise around my cock and I hear myself moaning. God this feels so fucking good.

"I love you Ana, god I love you." We continue to move and with one arm wrapped around her tight she is holding my other hand and squeezing it tight as we stay connected. She slightly shifts moving up and coming back down slowly and I feel like I might explode in her. I am moaning and can't help but put my head back. This is making love at its best. I feel so in love with my beautiful wife and I feel like every nerve in my body is on fire. She stops and takes her hand and pulls my mouth to hers and kisses me.

"Not yet Christian, I still need this. Nice and slow. Please." Well I can do that baby. I can hold on to keep myself deep inside of you a while longer. I feel her muscles clench again.

"Fuck baby keep that up and I can't hold off. God you feel so good." I gently push her knees down and spread her legs slightly apart and reach in and grab her clit and rub it with my thumb as we move slowly. I see her silhouette against the wall and with the fireplace going she looks erotic as hell as she leans back and her hair cascades behind her. I can't hold off much more. "Kiss me baby. Suck on my tongue. Please." She sucks on my lips and pulls on my tongue by sucking hard and then clenches her muscles again. Fuck I have no control when I am inside my wife. I stroke her clit and slam her down as tight as I can on my dick. There isn't even any airspace between us we are that closely connected. She starts quivering and screams out digging into my shoulders and from the deepest part of my core I feel my own release and it is the most intense orgasm I may have ever had. I can barely breathe as my eyes are squeezed shut and I feel her gripping my dick as she continues waves and waves of her release. We are both shouting, "Oh god, and yes" and I am afraid I might be hurting her hand as I am squeezing it so hard. Finally we both finish our climax and she drops her head on my shoulder and I hold her for ten minutes before either of us moves. I rub her back and smile when I feel Teddy moving around. He definitely responds after we have sex. Sorry kid, I am a home invader and not changing. We kiss a few more times and then she slowly gets up and we both wince as I was lodged as far inside of her as I could go. I still have an erection, which I don't even know how that is possible with the orgasm I just had.

I tell her to stay there and run upstairs to get her robe. I see Benson has quickly replaced my spot when I come back down and I help her put her robe on and kiss her neck. "Baby, that was amazing. Thank you."

"That was special Christian. It was magical. I felt like we were one person." She hugs me again. "Benson here boy, I have something for you as well. She takes his stocking off the fireplace and gives him some toys and treats. We have four generic stockings on the fireplace, not like the ones at my Mom's with our names. I would like to get some for our here but I don't want to be tempted to give up the Grey tradition quite yet.

I pull my jeans up going commando and get a garbage bag out of the kitchen and Ana and I throw our wrapping paper in the garbage and organize our gifts so they are out of the way. Ana will be shocked in the morning when my family shows up with gifts. We tend to go crazy at Christmas. It will be extravagant and a mess when we are done. She asks me to hide the pole and then she takes some of the kinky clothing with her upstairs. I check all the lights and doors, set the alarms and decide since it is after two and we have a lot of company early tomorrow morning we better get in bed. But then I see the cock ring. Hmmm. I take it and decide I know what we will be doing for round two.

**Sweet Dreams**

1 ½ cups brown sugar

Mix with two sticks of softened butter

Add 1 egg room temp

1 teaspoon vanilla

Set aside

2 ½ cups flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

½ teaspoon of salt

A heaping tablespoon or maybe two depends on you I do almost two of both ground ginger and cinnamon

Blend with sugar/butter mixture. Add one bag of mild chocolate chips (not semi) like Ghiardelli large chips over small.

Roll into balls and freeze overnight.

Remove from freezer and roll each cookie into powered sugar place frozen balls on greased or lined cookie sheet. Bake for about twelve minutes or until brown on bottom at 350.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Special special thanks to Kendmom! She knows why! You should all thank her as she talked me into posting this chapter and not wrapping this up quite yet …but spoiler alert…I will be skipping ahead after this chapter. But I promise to still provide you with some of the details of what happened during those months that I am bypassing. No worries. **_

_**How did the cookies turn out everyone? I heard from Elyelena in Italy that her family loved them? Anyone else? **_

**Chapter 47 - Reality **

**Mia's POV**

"I love you too, I will see you tomorrow." I reach up and kiss Brady. He has both his hands on my butt and his nose is tenderly running along my neck. I hate even being apart from him one day. "Tell your parents and family I said Merry Christmas and I can't wait to meet everyone tomorrow." Brady takes one of his hands puts it behind my neck and pulls me in for a long kiss followed by little baby kisses. He sighs.

"Mia, don't come until you get checked by the doctor. I mean it. I will call you when I get in this afternoon. But I am worried about you. Merry Christmas, baby. I love you. Tell your family thanks for last night. I had a great time. Tell that fucker Christian I have a god damn hickey on my neck where he hit me close range with the peashooter and when I get back he better keep both eyes open." We both smile and then Brady rubs his hair back and sighs again. "Now I am so fucking worried about you I don't feel like I can leave you. Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Brady, please your parents are expecting you. I am sure this is fine. I will spend the day with the family, and then if Dr. Bailey can't get me in at eight tomorrow morning, I will schedule an appointment for when we get back. I want to be with you and your family this week. Thanks for my bracelet, necklace and wonderful Christmas gifts. I love the jewelry box and I will take great care of my favorite gift, little Brutus. He is so cute. Now I won't have to steal Arthur from my parents. I love, love, love him!" I pull him out of my jacket where he has been snuggling.

When we drove home last night Brady made an excuse to stop at Mike's, a guy he works with saying he had to leave him keys to a site. But when he jumped back in the car he reached in his coat pocket and said, "Here baby, can you hold this for me while I am driving." I didn't even look because I was texting Ana and I just put my hand out expecting his wallet or something. When he handed me little two pound Brutus I screamed. I thought it was a rat at first. It was dark in the car. Brady quickly turned on the light and there he was. My little fur ball. He is so flipping cute. He is a little teacup Yorkie. I love Arthur, Riley, Amigo and Benson but I wanted a much smaller dog and so now I have the cutest little guy. He is perfect and I am bringing him to Indiana when I fly out tomorrow. Under the tree at the apartment, Brady had everything we would need for him. He bought him a little bed, but he slept between us last night.

"Baby, thank you for my gifts as well. I don't even know what to say, you were way too generous." I smile. I did go all out, but this is the first man I have ever fallen in love with and I wanted to spoil him. I bought him mass amounts of clothes, new boots, a new x-box, and some games and a new bike as he likes to ride for exercise. He kisses me again.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" I nod. "Promise? No sex until you get this checked so if you are thinking of coming to Indiana without seeing the doctor I am cutting you off." He has his forehead leaning against mine and I look at him thinking that it's okay about not having sex right now because it hurts too much anyway. I kiss him again and he turns around to walk to the plane. I wait and watch him board the GEH jet. I wave to Stephen and get into my car to head over to my parent's house with Reynolds following me.

My back is killing me so much I can hardly drive. I pull over for a second so I can shift and put my head back on the seat and rest for a second. I feel like I might faint the pain is that strong. Reynolds comes running to the car window and taps. I roll down the window but don't move my head.

"Ms. Grey, are you okay?"

"I um, don't feel so good Drew. Can you give me a minute?"

"Ms. Grey, let me drive, you don't look like you're up to driving."

"No, I can make it. Just give me a second." I can hear Reynolds on the phone. Is he talking to Taylor?

"Ms. Grey, I am leaving the SUV here and driving your car. Can you move over please?" I don't argue. I get out and can barely walk over to the passenger side.

I walk in the kitchen and Elliot and Kate are drinking coffee at the table talking to my dad. Reynolds is behind me. "Merry Christmas everyone! I give them each a hug and kiss and ask where my mom is. I feel like they were talking about me. They are all looking at me funny. I open my coat and pull little sleeping Brutus out and Elliot laughs.

"Amigo, look buddy breakfast. What the hell is that? It's so small." He takes him from my arms and holds him. "Damn he's a cute little guy. What's his name?" Elliot is holding him up and then pulls him closer to pet him. He lays Brutus in his hand. "Look the little shit is smaller than my hand."

"He is Brutus Maximus Grey." Elliot hands him to Kate and she is kissing him and I can tell she loves him. Oh god my back hurts. I slowly sit down. I feel like I might faint. I am glad no one notices, I don't want them to keep me from going to Indiana.

"Oh babe we need one like this. I bet his poops are so much smaller than Amigo's. Oh my god he is so cute. I love him. What else did he get you?" She looks at my hand and I roll my eyes. I tell her and then tell them that Reynolds needs a ride to pick up the SUV.

"Why did he leave his car?"

"Um, I wasn't feeling very good. No biggie." I want to switch the subject. "What time are we leaving for Christian's?" Everyone looks at each other again. "What?"

"Mia, honey go up and see Mom." My dad gets up in his robe and gets more coffee. Fine what is the big secret?

I walk in my parent's room and my Mom is dressed and looks ready to leave. "Mom, I need to shower and change before we go to Christian's. You look ready to go."

"Hi sweetie, Merry Christmas. Come give me a hug and kiss." I walk over and hug her. I want to show her Brutus but Kate didn't give him back to me. "Listen honey, Dr. Bailey has a delivery at the hospital this morning so she said for us to come over if we can before 8:30 and she will examine you."

"Mom, seriously? I don't want to screw with that today."

"You prefer to delay your flight tomorrow? No, let's just get this done. Go get ready and we will go see Dr. Bailey and then meet everyone over at Christian's. We will open gifts at their house." I don't want to throw a hissy fit on Christmas and she is right about getting this done. But what if it is something and it prevents me from going to Indiana?

"Okay, I will take a quick shower." My lip is quivering and I feel my eyes water up.

"Honey, come here." I slowly step closer to my mom.

"I'm scared Mom." My mom pulls me into a big hug and wipes my eyes as the tears fall.

"I understand that Mia. I think you are more uncomfortable than you have let on aren't you?" I nod and keep my head on her shoulder. "What if it is something horrible like cancer or something."

"Oh sweetie, let's not go from A to Z. Let's see what Dr. Bailey says. The sooner we get over there the sooner we will know. Go on, go get ready I will be downstairs. I want to hear all about your gifts from Brady when you come back down." My mom pushes my hair out of my face and kisses me again.

I come down from my shower dressed in white wool pants and a white v-neck angora sweater, with my new necklace and bracelet clearly on display. I got ready pretty quick for me because I don't want to make my whole family wait all day for me to get back from the hospital, and to be honest the pain is getting worse and worse. When I come in the kitchen my mom is holding Brutus and she is laughing as he licks her face.

"Oh Mia, he is perfect for you. He is precious honey. Grab yourself a croissant or something to hold you over until we get to Christian's." I ask Elliot and Kate to load my gifts in their car. Elliot starts to tell me to put them in my Mom's car but I am holding my back. It really hurts. I close my eyes for a second and lean against the counter.

"You okay little girl?" I look up and Elliot is bending down almost in my face and he looks worried. He has my hand on my shoulder.

"Yea I guess. My back just hurts. Sorry I am ruining this morning."

"You're not ruining anything, Christian said no big deal if we are running late, we will just push everything back a bit. We want you to get this checked out sweetheart. Kate and I will get your packages and take them over. It's all in the family room right?"

I tell him that there is a box gift wrapped in my bedroom for Mom and Dad but I couldn't even pick it up and bring it down my back hurt so bad. Also in my car are all of Brady's gifts for the family. We completely forgot them last night. As we back out of the driveway I see my dad looking out the front door. He looks worried too. Jeez, they are all making me nervous.

Reynolds drives us and we drop him off at the SUV, but then he insists on following us over to the hospital. My heart is racing and my hands are sweaty. I have this terrible sinking feeling that something must be wrong or I would have had my period and I wouldn't have this pain, right? Having a Mom with hospital privileges is great as we get in a room right away and wait for Dr. Bailey. She comes in almost before I am changed into a gown.

"Merry Christmas Grace and Mia." Mom gives her a hug and I smile. "Do you want your Mom to stay or step out Mia?"

"No I want her to stay." I am so scared I am almost shaking. My mom comes over and rubs my back. She mentions that her patient still hasn't delivered so she might get called out and would like to get started right away so she doesn't keep us waiting later.

"Tell me what is going on?" I fill her in. She asks a zillion questions and then asks me to get on the table. "On a scale of one to ten what is your pain level right now Mia." I hesitate and then realize I need to be honest and tell her that its darn near a ten. She feels around like my mom did last night and I feel even more tender when I am sober, actually yelping at one point. "Okay let's do an exam and an ultra sound shall we?"

Forty five minutes later she is finished after having to leave several times. She tells Mom and I to wait in the examining room.

"Mommy, you know how to read that stuff on the screen, don't lie to me, is something wrong?" My mom has a really concerned look on her face. "Mom, mommy, please don't keep this from me; just tell me."

"Honey, yes I saw something but I didn't examine you. Let's see what Dr. Bailey says okay. This is the hard part. I may be a doctor but I am a mom first and it isn't appropriate for me to do Dottie's' job today." The door opens and Dr. Bailey comes in and takes a seat. That can't be a good sign. I figure if it was nothing she would just say all was well and send us on our way.

"So Dottie, what is going on with my little girl?" I am glad my mom asks because my mouth is so dry I can't even speak.

"Okay, I don't know about going to Indiana to see your boyfriend, you will have to decide that based on your pain. We don't have to rush and make a decision today about how to remedy the problem, but Mia you have a very, very large fibroid tumor pressing against the uterus which I am sure is really causing you some back and leg pain, frequent need to urinate, constipation and pain during sexual intercourse. Typically Mia, you should be bleeding a lot with this size tumor. But the fact you have stopped bleeding is because this tumor is so large it is blocking the tubes and you're not releasing. Many women have fibroids and leave them be until they are done having children then they get a hysterectomy which is pretty much the only way to remove them permanently. We have other procedures we can do, but for some reason when you're prone to them they come back. I don't want to perform a hysterectomy on you if we don't have to. But, I can't let this tumor just hang around either. It is bigger than a grapefruit and probably still growing and you have several growing underneath it. So here is what I want to do. I am going to give you an anti- inflammatory which should help reduce the pain. We also need to schedule a colonoscopy because I see something else but I don't know if it is anything at this point to be worried about or residual from the fibroid."

"Whoa Dottie. What did you see?"

"As I said Grace, I want to make sure it is nothing, let's not speculate. I know there is a fibroid we are dealing with, but the ultrasound shows something in the cecum but again it could be just from the fibroid which is what I am thinking." Mom nods but doesn't say anything else.

"I want to schedule a procedure that will keep you productive, but cuts the blood flow to the tumors and kills them. I usually tell young girls like you to let's sit and watch. But again, this is a very large tumor and it is pressing against your uterus which can cause damage to other organs. So, we can't ignore this. I will want to do this sooner than later. When are you back from your trip, should you go?"

"Holy fuck. "Oh gosh sorry Mom, but Dr. Bailey you just laid a lot on me like you were giving me a recipe. First off I am going to Indiana, I don't care. But, could it be cancerous?"

"Most likely not and I don't think it is from what I can tell. These tumors are not typically cancerous, although it has happened. But they cause havoc. As I said, if you had your family and were older we would be talking about a hysterectomy. Right now I want to get you comfortable. You may even consider harvesting some eggs which is what a lot of women do in this situation. With the location and size, you must be very uncomfortable. I have women screaming in pain when they press up against the lining like that. So, I also will give you something for the pain and let's get you back in for surgery. Any questions?"

"Yes, Dottie I have several." My mom sounds almost offended. "What exactly are you thinking of doing on her? I don't want her to have myolysis, I just don't like the risk with that."

"No, I don't either. Look Mia I won't lie to you. If you want children someday, you should start a family soon after you find the one. But some procedures can cause you to have infertility issues. So I am looking at either a robotic myomectomy or uterine artery embolization. I want to look at the ultra sound results again and lets regroup this week Grace, if Mia is okay with that and we can discuss the pro's and con's of each."

"Mom? What do you think?"

My mom does not look happy. "Well, Mia, let's get you out of here, get your medication and I will talk to Dottie this week. I just have to take my Mom hat off and think this through. You know Dottie I just don't know. I don't like the risk with the myomectomy but the embolization is not effective with large tumors. Whatever you are seeing on her colon, I want that addressed right away. So, look, we appreciate your meeting us today on Christmas morning of all days. If you will write Mia's scripts we will walk down to the pharmacy and get them to fill them right away. I will call you Monday Dottie." We get the scripts and head out.

"Why do I feel like you weren't happy with her suggestions Mom?"

My mom stops and looks at me. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. No, Dottie is a great physician. I am just thinking this all over. I feel sick to my stomach knowing you have been dealing with this and I know damn good and well you are in a lot of pain and so worried about being a party pooper you haven't said a word. But I might talk to Dr. Green and see how she would handle this. I don't want you to sacrifice having children honey so we need to do this right."

"But mom, she said I wouldn't have to sacrifice having children. Is that not the case?"

"Fibroid tumors are very difficult to live with when they reach this size. Studies show women who have large growths like yours will get them again until menopause or forced menopause. I just don't want you to deal with this for the next twenty five years so I want to make sure we handle this the right way." My mom takes my hand and as we walk down the hall different nurses and doctor's greet her. My mom is usually so friendly but today she is laser focused and distracted. I hope she has told me everything.

I popped the anti-inflammatory and the pain pill immediately. I will do anything for some relief. Now that the truth is out, yes I am miserable.

"Mom, why do you think it just started hurting this week, it obviously has been growing for awhile?"

"It wasn't big enough before to interface with the wall or pressing against the bladder and uterine lining. Now that it is so large it is causing this pain."

"Can we not tell everyone about this? I feel like a creature from the black lagoon." I lie down across the seat and put my head on my mom's lap. We are driving with Reynolds in the SUV, Mom wanted to leave her car at the hospital.

"Mia, you need to put on your seat belt?"

"Please Mom; it really hurts to sit up. Just let me lay down for a second. I didn't get any sleep last night with Brutus and by the time we opened our gifts to each other it was after two. I just want to close my eyes for a second." My mom rubs my head and my face and the next thing I know we are pulling down Christian's driveway.

**Christian's POV**

"Baby, Elliot and Kate are on the way down the drive. My dad will be here in about an hour as he went to pick up my grandparents instead of Reynolds. It was on his way and just makes things easier. Elliot and I are going to work out if you're okay with that. Do some weights, run and laps in the pool. I can shower fast and help you after and…" I realize I am pacing.

"Christian calm down." Ana takes my hand and pulls me towards her. I am playing with the silver baby cup I bought Teddy. "I don't know why I brought that in the kitchen. I had it in my hand and brought it in here. I want to put it in his room when we get it done. I love it. Is that the first gift you placed under the tree?"

"No, I haven't given you that yet. I thought I would wait until everyone else is here." I know I sound distracted, and I am. "Explain this to me again Ana. This thing with Mia." I am really worried about her. This sucks that this is happening on Christmas. Goes to show the Grey's aren't quite as invincible as we thought.

"I don't know anything other than what I told you already. Her period hasn't shown up, her back hurts, her stomach is tender, her back and upper thighs are killing her and your mom felt something but didn't give much away. You could see it really hurt Mia when your mom pressed on it." Ana hesitates and I tell her to go on. "And when she and Brady had sex yesterday morning I guess it really hurt." I know I must cringe when Ana tells me this because she tries not to laugh. "Come on you know they have sex."

"Okay, okay I get it. Let me go to the door for Elliot. Do you realize no one is here but us? Not one single member of the security team. Strange isn't it?" I walk away leaving Ana in the kitchen cutting up fruit. I can't talk about this shit with Mia anymore. I need a good workout. Fuck.

Kate and Elliot arrive and I open the door for them since they are carrying so many packages. "Merry Christmas. If it isn't Beauty and the Beast…isn't that what you call yourself Elliot? The Beast?"

"Fuck off Tiny Tim. But hey….Merry Christmas bro." I take some of the bags in Kate's arms and carry them to the tree and help Elliot grab more packages from the truck. When I come back in I shake his hand after we unload the packages and give Kate a kiss. They follow me in the kitchen and Elliot kisses Ana and Kate who still has her coat on and opens it handing Ana the littlest fucking dog I have ever seen.

"What the fuck? I hope that isn't our gift." Kate looks at me and rolls her eyes. Ana puts down the pineapple and goes all girly.

"Awwwww. Oh my god, how sweet is he? Let me have him Kate. He is so tiny. Oh my god I want him."

"Yes isn't he adorable. His name is Brutus. Brady bought this for Mia for Christmas. Isn't that the sweetest gift?" Elliot and I watch Kate and Ana going crazy over this little tiny dog. I laugh when he mumbles he could have saved himself a fuck of a lot of money if he would have known all it took was a mini dog that looked like a little rat to make Kate get so excited.

"Oh look Christian isn't he the sweetest thing?" She is letting it lick her and cuddling with it. Benson stands up from his bed and doesn't look too happy. When he stands up Amigo takes his bed. Fuck I still can't believe this is my life. I laugh at Benson who looks at me like, "Get control of your house dude and get me my bed back."

"Is that dog trained?" I point to Brutus. "I don't want it pissing all over the house." Elliot laughs as he gets up and helps himself to some orange juice.

"Don't be stupid Christian. Of course he isn't trained; he is like six weeks old. He's is going to shit and piss all over your house." He laughs and finishes off the carton of orange juice. He always does that when he is here. I think he does it to piss me off. I open the refrigerator and see that there are a few more cartons. Good. "His turds will be the same size as your dick so you will hardly see them. No worries."

I don't comment. "So how was Mia this morning?"

Elliot looks rather serious as does Kate. "Dude she was hurting. She could barely stand up straight and she was super pale. She wasn't feeling good at all."

"Yea I agree. She was trying to be herself but you could just tell. I thought she was super quiet last night." Kate adds as she takes Brutus from Ana.

"Yea I noticed that too. Poor thing I hope it is nothing but I don't think that is the case. What else did Brady get her? No ring?" Both Elliot and I look at Ana when she ask this and neither of us are all excited like she is. "What …I thought he might get her a ring?"

"No, thank fuck. Mia isn't ready to get married. At least I'm not ready for her to get married. Fuck I sound like her parent. Come on Christian, let's go so we can get back when everyone else arrives."

We leave and head out to the gym with neither of us very talkative. We have the dogs with us and on the way over I see Sophie outside with Taylor. I haven't seen her in over a year. She has grown a few inches. They walk over to us.

"Good morning Miss Taylor." I nod and squat to her level. I look up. "Taylor. Merry Christmas." I reach up and shake Taylor's hand and then point to my cheek for Sophie to give me a kiss.

"It's very nice to see you again Mr. Grey." She kisses my cheek.

Elliot shakes Taylors hand as well.

"Merry Christmas Jason. Is this pretty little girl your daughter?" Elliot can flirt with the best of them. Little Sophie turns bright red.

"Sophie, this is Mr. Grey's brother Elliot. Can you say hello?"

She is a pretty little thing. I think she is about seven but I can't remember.

"Hello Mr. Grey. It's nice to meet you. She reaches for Elliot's hand and he shakes it. I smile. Well done. I deplore children without manners.

"You can call me Elliot. So did you get anything good for Christmas?" She lights up and starts telling us about her new bike that she gets to keep here at Daddy's house and she points over to the bike in front of the garage. She tells us about all this Barbie stuff she got as well and once she starts talking she keeps going. I am trying to remember what Ana picked out for her and then I remember it was this massive Barbie doll house and some really girly little dresses.

"Are you going to go work out sir? Do you want me to do a check?"

"No Taylor don't worry about it. We're good today. Reynolds isn't going to Salem and volunteered to stay and work all day. Did he tell you about him and Andrea?"

"No, what happened?" I motion with my hand that it's all done. He looks surprised, shrugs and then says what I thought. "Good, better all the way around. Okay Sophie let's see how you do on this thing. We will be over this afternoon." He takes her hand and walks over to teach her how to ride her bike. She has a big smile on her face and I notice she doesn't have her front teeth. I smile, wave to her and follow Elliot to the gym.

"Fuck can't you afford to heat it in here. Why is it so cold?" Elliot is in a crap mood this morning and I think it is because we are both worried about Mia. Neither of us says much but then I decide to tell him about what I am considering buying.

"So I've been approached by Paul Allen." I smile because I know this will excite Elliot.

"Really? Trailblazers or Seahawks? Please tell me the Trailblazers." He has a big smile on his face.

"Well, he wants to unload one or the other but Trailblazers I can pick up for about one hundred million, but they are losing money. I don't know if I want to put up with that payroll for the return. You know the NBA players are out of control too. I told him I would be more interested in Seahawks but it would cost me triple; but more profitable. I think I would rather own a professional football team then a basketball team, but I haven't had time to crunch the numbers. I just don't have time to fuck with this. But I kind of want to do it. What do you think?"

"Well can you get better talent? Why are you interested?"

"I don't know. To be honest with you I can't spend this fucking money quick enough. I would like to think I can turn them into winners. I don't know, like I said it is just a thought. I need my team to look into the numbers and legal to review everything. But I wouldn't buy either entities as GEH, it would be owned by the Grey Family. So, I would make you, Dad and Mia owners as well. If Uncle Mike wasn't such a dick right now over Grams, I would bring him in on it too, but I don't know. Either way, I want to review it with Gramps too. He will give be better advice than my team. Dad doesn't want me to do it. So, I am not sure yet."

We continue taking turns spotting each other on the weights when while I am lifting, Elliot drops a bomb shell on me.

"So remember that girl I dated like two years ago?"

"Is that a joke? Want to break it down for me like name, looks something. You were with dozens. Give me a fucking hint." Christ he had a new girlfriend every other day.

"Umm that's just it I am asking you. Do you remember the name of the girl I dated for maybe a month? I brought her with us to dinner at Canlis the night you were leaving for London. She had long hair, kind of your color, huge tits."

"No I don't really remember her. You're asking me her name? No idea. I barely remember what she looked like. Why?"

"I can't remember her name either. I want to say it was Cassie or Krissie or fuck I really can't remember and Kate deleted all the female names on my cell. Anyway we went out for maybe a month. We fucked a lot, but there wasn't much else there. I ran into her two days ago at Home Depot and she had this kid with her about a year old, a little older I guess. I'm not good with that shit and fuck me Christian that kid looked like a mini me. I will give you my left nut if that kid isn't mine. So when you made that comment last night about the shirt I got Mom, fuck it hit home."

We switch places so I can spot him. He lifts more than I do so he adds twenty pounds. "Did you talk to her? Assuming I am the only one that you have mentioned this too. "

"Fuck yes you're the only one that knows. Kate would go nuts. I ran right into her. At first I didn't recognize her, but she said my name and it was awkward you know so I said, 'Oh hey how have you been?' She points to the kid and says "Busy" but with this real shitty attitude. Not like joking, but like she was really pissed. So I played along and said, 'So you got married and settled down huh?' And she looked at me, then the kid and said, 'This is Tristen. You really are an asshole Elliot. Please tell me you're not that dumb.' So what the fuck? She took off and I high tailed it out of there. Now I feel like I should track her down and find out what the fuck this is about, but I am not fucking kidding you. I can't even remember her name."

Wow. He does his set and looks up at me. I am just staring with my mouth hanging open. "Are you fucking kidding me? Ever hear of a condom? What are you going to do?"

"Of course I would have used a condom unless she told me she was on the pill or something. But even then I usually used them until I knew them a bit better. I don't think I was even with her more than four to six times. Can't you get Welch or Taylor to help me find her?"

"Find who Elliot? A chick with big tits, hair my color and who has a kid that looks like you? You need to give me something else to go on. What the fuck were you thinking letting her get away without nailing this down? You better hope she doesn't show up anytime soon around Kate and make an announcement. You need to remember her name, find her, get a paternity test and pray he isn't yours. Fuck Elliot, we sure as shit don't need this right now."

"You don't need to tell me that. I just can't believe she couldn't just have called me if it was my kid. It's not like someone can't find any of us. It's not like we aren't always in the news. She knew my name, seems like if it was my kid she would have told me by now."

"Maybe she isn't sure."

"Well I am. That kid was me. He had curly blond hair, blue eyes and even had a butt on his chin like mine. Fuck. What am I going to do?"

I take his place on the bench and keep the twenty pounds. I grunt out my next question. "Do you remember where she worked? Anything? Where did you meet her?"

"I think I met her out in Gig Harbor at a bar. Pretty random. She was there with some friends of hers and I was there with fucking George. Can't call him and ask him now, can I?"

"Did she live over there? Fuck my arms are burning." I am grunting as I haven't been lifting as much as I usually do.

"I don't think so. We always met places and then went back to my place. She never spent the night I don't think." Elliot lifts the bar for a second since my arm is shaking. "Come on, don't be a pussy, straighten your arms." He lets go of the bars and I pick up where I left off. This is one of my goals to kick his ass and lift more than he can, but he always gets me by about twenty pounds. I am struggling. "Fuck. For as strong as you are little bro, you still can't catch me can you?"

"Not at this but I can't destroy you in leg wrestling so shut the fuck… ugh grab the fucking bar Elliot." Fucker is laughing at me as I almost dropped it. I finish the set dripping wet and wipe the bench. I tell him I will see if Welch can go through his phone records for that time period. Surely he called her or text her. I promise not to say anything to Ana for now.

"You dumb fuck. I always knew this day would happen." I tell him as he lies down on the bench.

"Yea me too. Shit, if I have any luck she liked fucking a lot of good looking blonds with curly hair who looked like me."

"Or ugly fuckers with blue eyes, an ass in the middle of their chins that even looked more like you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too Elliot."

"God it feels good to swear again." I laugh because we only went several hours last night and it was honestly way harder than we thought.

We swim some laps and then Elliot stays and showers down at the gym and I walk back into the house. I let Ana know I will be down in ten minutes. My dad lets me know they are on their way as well. No word from Mia or my mom.

I get Gramps a cup of coffee. This is fucking weird not having Gail here to help. I don't even know where the god damn sugar is kept. I open about ten cupboards and have to ask Ana for help. This is ridiculous.

My dad is keeping an eye on Grams who could easily get lost in our house while I go back to the kitchen and help Ana. More like get in Ana's way. Kate is filling the water glasses up and Elliot finally comes in from outside.

"Elliot can you help dad watch Grams? She thinks she has gym glass. I think someone must have mentioned we were in the gym and now she is arguing with Dad and Gramps about being late for class."

I hear the chimes and look at the screen in the kitchen. "It's Mom and Mia." I realize I say this out loud but no one is in the room. Ana has gone to get Grams. She is the only one that can figure her out but how is she going to cook breakfast and watch Grams? Ana brings her in the kitchen and gives her a dish rag and takes about twenty spices out of the cupboard and tells her she needs help wiping the spices down. I shake my head and sigh as it seems to work.

Dad, Elliot and I all greet Mom and Mia. Mom gives us a weak smile and Mia puts on a good face. She gives me a big hug and kiss, "Merry Christmas bro. Did you meet Brutus?" She looks around for her dog.

"Ana made a little bed for him, but he got in bed with Benson and is sleeping. He's a cute little guy." I take my Mom's coat. "Cut the crap what did you find out?"

"Mom, please." Mia looks at my mom and pleads with her not to say anything.

"Mia, honey. I need to fill your Dad in. Christian can I talk to Dad in your office?" My dad looks like very apprehensive.

"You can talk to Dad and me in my office." I am not budging on this. They need to fill me in.

"Add me to that. What is going on?" Elliot helps Mia with her coat and hands it to me. When did I become the fucking butler?

"Fine! If you all want to talk about it go ahead. But I am not discussing it today. Christian, can I take Brutus and lie down on the couch in the family room. I will get up for breakfast and presents but, my back hurts." Mia looks like she is in a daze. My mom explains they gave her some pain medication.

"Sure. Gramps is in there by himself. He probably would like your company. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Quit being so nice!" What the hell. I guess I am being more solicitous than usual.

We walk into my office and my dad is on it before we even get in the room.

"For fuck sake Grace, what did you find out? Why didn't you pick up your dam phone?"

"I left it at home. And Mia slept in the car and I didn't want to bother her. Calm down and watch your language Carrick." My mom straightens a picture on the wall. God is this where Elliot gets it from.

"Mom Jesus Christ spit it out." I rarely snap at my mom but she is pissing me off. She seems to be unable to talk about it.

"Well she has a very large fibroid tumor. Actually several underneath the one that is larger than a grapefruit. She will need to have surgery but the question is what kind. I mean some women get hysterectomy's when the tumors are this big. It is pressing against her uterus and the lining causing terrible pain. Poor thing is miserable. So I want to get Dr. Green on the phone this week and see if she agrees with the different surgical options. She suggested a robotic myomectomy or uterine artery embolization. I don't like the options that Dr. Bailey presented but I am her mom and I am not sure I am thinking this through like a doctor." My mom sighs, rubs my dad's arm and looks worried. "What I am more concerned is that there is something showing up on the ultrasound in her colon so that has me more worried than the other to be honest, but I haven't told Mia that."

"I have no fucking idea what you just said other than she has some mass the size of a grapefruit. Could it be cancerous?" Elliot is rubbing his hair and I stop when I realize I am doing the same thing.

"Hopefully not, but it could cause her to have organ damage if it doesn't come out of there, she could be anemic and a host of other problems. If she already had children I would tell her to get the damn hysterectomy but she is just twenty one years old. My mom's voice cracks and she is about to cry. "As I said, the other spot on her colon looks more suspicious to me."

"Well let's call Dr. Green. Mom, why is Mia here? Shouldn't she be in the hospital?" I am not a physician but it seems like something should be done rather than talking about it.

"No, Dr. Bailey said the surgery can wait until next week and it was up to Mia if she wanted to go to Indiana although she didn't think she should go."

"She isn't going anywhere god damn it." My dad finally gets his voice. "She can barely walk. She is as pale as a ghost and she is in pain. She will not be going anywhere and you can take that to the bank."

Elliot chuckles at my dad who is playing his head of the house card. Now I know how stupid I sound when I pull that on Ana. "She isn't thinking of going is she?"

"Oh yes. Cried her little eyes out and said she promised Brady and his family. She is determined to get on that jet. The pain pills are making her loopy. Maybe the anti- inflammatory drugs will make her feel better as well, but I don't see it. I just didn't want to ruin her Christmas. She is all packed and looking so forward to it. I just thought I would talk some sense into her tonight when we get home."

"Well she isn't going. We are getting her squared away Grace and that is all there is too it."

"Yea, she can't get there unless my jet takes her there and under these circumstances, she isn't going." I feel bad for her but it makes no sense. "Elliot, can you call Brady and leave him a message and a text and tell him to call you as soon as he lands. I can tell Stephen to stay there rather than fly back and he can bring Brady back tomorrow. In a couple of weeks once Mia is better I can send them out there again." I walk around my desk and look for Dr. Green's number. I have her cell as I demanded she give it to me when I put her on retainer for 300K a year. She will take my call today. I don't care what day it is.

Elliot is texting Brady and I pick up my phone to call Dr. Green.

"Christian, you can't disturb her for a non emergency. Her answering service will never put her through." I just look at my mom and dial Dr. Green's cell number. My mom always under estimates me. I put the speaker on.

"Dr. Green, Christian Grey."

"Mr. Grey, is everything alright with Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes she is fine. I am calling about my sister. I am going to hand the phone over to my mom. We need a second opinion. Thank you and umm Merry Christmas." Yea that sounded stupid. I hand the phone to my mom and she gets into all the medical jargon. We all stand around and listen. I see Kate standing at the door almost reluctant to come in. I guess we didn't really include Ana and Kate.

Dr. Green said she would call up for the ultra sound report but seemed to agree with my mom that neither option that Dr. Bailey was presenting were good options for Mia. Dr. Green suggests an abdominal myomectomy which is much more invasive but will preserve Mia's uterus and has the greatest chance of keeping the fibroid from coming back. She doesn't think Mia should make the trip if the size of the tumor is as large as my mom says and it's pressing against the uterine wall. Dr. Green said the colonoscopy should get scheduled right away as she too is concerned about that. She then asks a question, or maybe it was a statement that unnerved us all.

"Are you sure this tumor is the primary, could it be coming from what was seen in the colon." We all look at my mom who whispers she doesn't know. My mom thanks her for her time and says she will call her in the morning.

"Well then it's settled. Mia isn't going anywhere." My dad is still on this. We all agreed on this already. Everyone, but Mia of course.

"Okay. Let's go out there and do our best to make this a great Christmas and not let Mia see us all so forlorn. I want her to get comfortable and not be in so much pain." My mom says this at the same time she is wiping a tear from her eye. I have a complete feeling of pending doom and I can't shake it. This does feel right. "But…she is heartsick that she is ruining our Christmas so let's get out there and make this a great day. By the way Christian, you haven't hugged me and wished me a Merry Christmas yet." I close my eyes for a second. Not feeling so merry at the moment, but my mom is right. So I hug her and smile. Now all I need is fucking McTiernan to call and tell me they need me in Michigan tomorrow to donate my bone marrow. We are all so unnerved I don't know how we are going to play all jolly now. Fuck. "Let's not think the worse." Yea right mom.

We sit down for breakfast in the massive dining room. This is the first time we have used it. Ray and Maggie will be here after breakfast. Ana has gone all out. She has made this amazing cheese and bacon Frittata with Oregano and it is delicious. She also made crepes, with hot blueberry, blackberry and yogurt. We have mimosas and start getting back into our groove again. I find myself watching Mia to see if she is eating. She is eating like a truck driver. That has to be a good sign right?

"Gramps you're looking quite dapper today. Is that a new tie?" Kate compliments him and I make a mental note that she sure has been better since Elliot picked her up from our house the other night. He tells us that the caregiver taking care of Grams gave it to him. "Oh that was nice of her. Did she get Grams anything?"

"No, just me. She will be working tonight. I told her to take the day off since we would be here. She is a real nice gal." I don't like that one bit. I look at my dad and I can tell he is thinking what I am thinking. What is she doing, hitting on an old man for his money? I will stop buy tomorrow and check it out.

Grams is sitting next to me and I reach over and cut her frittata and she smiles at me and tells me that Ana, Elliot's wife is having a baby. I look at Elliot and in light of our earlier conversation in the gym I can't help but laugh. Elliot laughs too but we pretend it's because of Grams comment.

"Yep she is having a baby. That is exciting huh?" No point in arguing about whose baby it is. Gramps tells her it is my baby and she gets confused. From the corner of my eye I see Brutus walking into my living room and the little fucker pisses on my piano leg. I almost go ballistic but I keep my cool, excuse myself real quick and get some paper towel. Every one watches me clean it up and Elliot starts laughing asking for a camera.

"Oh god Ana and Christian I am so sorry. I am in la la land here I didn't even notice him go in there." Mia starts to get up.

"I got it Mia. Sit down. "Elliot do something with him will ya?" I am holding this little fucker who can't weigh more than two pounds. Elliot jumps up and tells me that his nut sack weighs more than the damn dog and that cracks me up. He hands Brutus to Mia who snuggles with the little shit. We sit back down and talk about last night's game again and the peashooters.

"How hilarious was it when we both were just pummeling Brady with shots. He couldn't even move." Elliot is laughing recalling how we cornered him and started at him from both sides. Gramps tells us when he was a kid his favorite toy was a sling shot and he almost got put in juvenile hall when he was twelve for knocking a kids teeth out with a sling shot.

We finish eating and clear up the dishes. We all tell Ana how great everything was and she rushes off to put a turkey that she has had in brine since Friday in the oven. Damn I wish she cooked more for me. She is really a good cook. My mom puts a large prime rib in one of the other ovens and Kate and Elliot are cleaning the dishes. Per Ana's instructions I take off the table runner and put a new one on. How can putting a table runner on be so difficult? It has gold and silver stripes on white and the stripes are all crooked. Are you fucking kidding me? I make over two million a day and I can't put one table runner on the table. Gail will never have another holiday off. I look up and Grams who is sitting in the dining room alone is watching me. She gets up and lifts the runner off the table, shakes it and in one try places it on the table perfectly. Fuck me how did she do that. I have never felt so incompetent in my life. She looks at me and says, "Carrick, you will never amount to a hill of beans if you can't even throw a damn runner on a table." I can't help but crack up. I wonder if she always felt so strongly about my dad.

Ana joins me a few seconds later and then Kate. They are working at warped speed putting candles on the table and placing a center piece Ana ordered made of fresh garland with silver and gold ornaments. She tells Kate to use the Christmas dishes in the new china cabinet we bought.

"We have Christmas dishes?" Ana looks at me like where have I been. Did she even tell me this? Shows what I know. The dishes are white with gold trim and a silver tree in the middle. I don't like them but if Ana likes them that is fine.

Elliot comes out a few seconds later holding his phone and talks into the phone telling the person on the other end to hang on a minute and motions me follow him into my office. He mouths 'Brady' and I look at my watch. It is almost 2:00 on the East Coast. He puts him on speaker and I shut the door.

"You haven't talk to Mia yet right?"

"No she didn't pick up. I just called her."

"She's asleep on the couch." I tell them.

"What's wrong Elliot? Did something happen."

I listen to Elliot try to explain Mia's situation and hell I am not sure I could do any better. We're guys. We are limited in our knowledge of this shit. We are clueless to all those other parts beyond what we need for pleasure.

"So I don't understand, why don't they do surgery right away?" Brady sounds really worried.

"Well they will but she has her heart set in coming to Indiana. She is in so much pain dude I don't see how that is even possible and in fact my old man won't let her go. I can tell you that."

"Well fuck no; I don't want her to come either. That would be absurd. I'll just come back."

"Well that is what I was hoping you would say, but what about your parents?" Elliot says what I am thinking.

"Look they will be disappointed but we can go back maybe after she is better. They will understand. Mia needs surgery, she's my girlfriend and I am coming back. I need to check on flights, but just tell Mia when she wakes up it's not a big deal and I am headed back."

"No Brady stay with your family today and I will have Stephen fly you back tomorrow night so you get in around ten or eleven. That way you have the whole day tomorrow with your family as well. I will send you guys back out in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks Christian, but is Mia going to be okay?" We explain again what we know and Elliot is careful not to get into the whole hysterectomy thing as a solution if needed. We tell him Mia will be sleeping all day anyway as they gave her a lot of drugs. You can tell he feels terrible and would rather be here. He's a good guy.

"Hey Beeson, that little fucker dog you bought my sister just pissed on my million dollar piano. He does it again I am throwing him in the sound." He apologizes. I tell him to relax I am just kidding.

Ray and Maggie have arrived and we all gather in the family room. Christ there is a boat load of presents under the tree.

"Christian as this is your home I think you should do the honors of passing out the gifts under the tree." My dad is handing over the reins. I don't even know where to begin. Then I remember the gift for Teddy. I decide this is a great way to start the Christmas celebration. I crawl under the tree amongst the many packages and find the box that says Teddy.

"Ana, this is a gift for Teddy. You saw me put it under the tree and it was the first gift placed under there. But it isn't really from me. My Mom gave me these right after she found out you were pregnant. They belonged to Gramps when he was a baby. Go ahead and open it." Ana opens the small box and takes out the bronzed baby shoes that were Gramps first shoes. "If my son can walk in your shoes Gramps and grow up to be half the man you are, then Ana and I will have done an amazing job." Gramps nods and smiles. I don't think he even knew my Mom had them.

We spend the next hour exchanging gifts. I had Taylor bring around the boat for Ray and he almost passed out he was so excited. We gave Mia and Brady a gift card for a local furniture store so they could get all new furniture for their apartment. She was as excited as her loopy body could be.

"Christian and Ana, this is from Brady." I open a rolled blueprint and it is an elaborate design for an amazing almost Swiss Family Robinson type tree house. He plans to build it himself and of course it is really for Teddy but it is big enough for me to have as a guest house. It looks outrageous with a lift and slide. Elliot tells me that Brady has spent hours on this and has a location in the meadow that he is going to build it in. He said he offered to throw in the building supplies but Brady wants to do this on his own.

Brady also gave everyone including Grams and Gramps some nice gifts which everyone appreciated. Mia gave us some great teak art work for the boathouse which we really needed as it was pretty bare out there.

I gave Gramps some Cuban cigars and we gave Grams her robe and some other small items. We have arranged to have a chef come in four days a week for the next year. Gramps thought that would be good as the caregivers are too busy taking care of Grams to cook.

Elliot and Kate gave us a marble gas fire pit for our patio and another for our boathouse deck. He actually cut the marble and built it himself. He definitely got the creative talent in the family.

"Mom and Dad, this gift is for you from me and Ana." We gave my parents a few individual gifts but this is their big gift. They are sitting next to each other and my Mom opens the box and doesn't understand the key in the box. "It opens the door in that photo." My parents take the photo out of the envelope.

"Oh good grief Christian and Ana, you didn't?"

"Yea you like it, you always talk about how frustrating it is that whenever you go to book it, it is already booked. So now you won't have to deal with that." My parents always rent the same home in Maui and love Hawaii. The house wasn't that expensive, so I talked to Ana and we bought it for them. The good news is it is big enough to hold all of us if we want a family trip. They argue that the gift was too much but I just ignore them. I have worked less this past six months than I have in the past eight years, but made more money than ever. I want to spend it.

"Here, Elliot. Don't give me any shit. Just take it." I hand him a DVD. He looks at me like he is confused. "Put it on, or do you need me to do that for you too." He smirks and gets up turns on the TV. The screen comes on and everyone is curious, but Ana and my parents; they know what is coming.

"Is that the property in Aspen that you gave me?" I nod. For the next ten minutes we watch as the property is leveled, construction crews arrive and from foundation to the last nail being hammered, the video shows the house that I had built for Elliot being completed. I knew that Elliot being in construction would never get around to building his own place so I hired builders and used the blueprints that he tried to talk me into using when he built my house in Aspen. He loved those prints and I decided several years ago that someday I would use them to build him a house.

"What the hell Christian? You built me a house. Isn't that the house I told you that you should have built?"

"Yes. And don't give my any shit. I knew you would never get around to it and the property would just sit there. So the house is done, you just have to decorate it. Hopefully we can all go out and spend more time out there, but anyway I hope you like it. I used the same crew you used for my house and Dave Coleman was the general contractor. I think it will meet your standards."

"You gave me a fucking, sorry everyone, you gave me a house? No you built me a house? A bit over the top don't you think but god damn I don't even know what to say? Thank you of course, but I am speechless." Elliot is completely stunned. I know this was an over the top gift but I want him to make use of the property and it didn't even cost a million so, no big deal. He stands up and shakes my hand and hugs me. Kate is beyond stunned. Ana gave Kate some gifts but we decided the house was pretty much their gift.

My parents gave me and Elliot each an ATV which Elliot will keep out here at my place. We are pumped. I have so much property that we can drive them around and have a blast.

My parents gave Ana a week of culinary classes by a chef that works at the Culinary Institute in Napa. She is so excited. The instructor will come here and work with her. Frankly I think they should have given the classes to Kate as Ana can cook, but Ana acts like she has hit the jackpot. So, if it makes her happy, I am happy then too.

Ray made the baby a beautiful cradle and several benches for our property. Maggie knit us each some scarves or some tacky shit like that. Hey it was nice of her, but homemade knitted scarves are not my thing.

There are opened gifts everywhere. There must be twenty sweaters belonging to each of us, several purses, wallets, books, and all sorts of shit. It is almost decadent. I decide we need to scale this down although there are three millionaires, my dad, Gramps and Elliot and then me, a billionaire in the room. It seems like we have even out done our selves this year. I am sure Ray thinks we are all fucking outrageous. Yea, next year we need to consider giving more to charity.

Everyone is relaxing in the family room with the fireplace going and watching Christmas Story on TV. We love that movie. When the mom comes on and says. "Ralphie, you'll shoot your eye out" it reminds me of my mom last night with the peashooter. Mia has gone upstairs to lie down in one of the guest rooms and Grams is asleep on the couch. Mia bought Gramps a book on some famous mobsters and he is reading with his scotch and cigar, although he is just chewing it and has refrained from lighting it respecting my no smoking in the house rule.

Mia doesn't know Brady is coming back tomorrow. We decided we would tell her later. I feel horrible about the way she is feeling. She has missed most of Christmas from the medication. Ana is in the kitchen with my Mom, and Maggie cooking again. I am worried she is over doing it. Kate and Elliot are watching the movie and my dad and Ray are out walking around the property with the dogs. I decide to go outside and join them. Brutus is sleeping with Mia.

I am putting on my coat when I hear the phone for the gate ringing and I can't figure out who it would be as we are all here. Taylor and Gail will be over in a few minutes with Sophie to join us for dinner. Reynolds must have picked up the phone from the staff office but I am curious to see who would be at the gate so I walk back into the staff office and see he has a confused look on his face.

"I am sorry as Mr. and Mrs. Grey weren't expecting you I can't let you in without running this by Mr. Grey…Yes I am aware of who you are and I appreciate this is a surprise. But we don't do surprises here. If you will give me one minute I will let Mr. Grey know you are here. Reynolds puts the phone down and looks at me and almost smirks. He flips the camera to the gate and I see who is sitting in the cab.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I rub my hands through my hair. This is going to be a cluster fuck.

"Sir, what would you like me to do?"

"Let her in. Fuck, but give me a minute to let my wife know that the mother-in-law from hell is at the gate." Fucking Carla. This should be interesting. Thank god Ana and I had an amazing, romantic Christmas Eve because something tells me Christmas dinner is not going to be what we had envisioned our first Christmas to be. Especially when Carla sees Ray's present to Maggie sitting on her ring finger. Fuck.

I am starting to feel like I am on a reality show between Elliot's news, Mia's situation, the mother-in-law from hell at my gate, my wife's Aunt now engaged to my father-in-law and a little fucking dog shitting and pissing on my floors. I rub my hand through my hair and seek out the only normal thing in my life at the moment. If that fucking bitch says one thing to upset Ana I will personally drive her ass back to Georgia.

"Ana, baby, I need to talk to you."


	48. Chapter 48

_**All my lovely friends, I can't thank you enough for all your comments and pleas for me not to skip ahead. I feel your love and support and trust me when I tell you I appreciate every one of you. There are so many great regular reviewers I can't even mention everyone without leaving someone out. Some of you have become like pen pals and I feel like I have a thousand new friends. But with that said…I skipped ahead. I tried to close each open story line and address all the open ended issues. But I didn't want to cover every single day. How many times can I write about going to see Dr. Green or Christian patting Ana's pump? So, I promise I won't rush to the delivery. We will spend the next few chapters getting our parents to be ready for that delivery, dealing with the Morton thing (my god some of you are obsessed with that) and filling in a few more gaps. **_

_**Tissue alert - You've been warned. Drama- yep I incorporated my nieces own story into Mia's. I hope you all understand that in order for me to see this story through and maybe give you a bit more after the birth, I had to skip ahead. I have work, five sons and a husband that thinks I have lost my mind doing this. And my god, I sit on my ass so much typing instead of exercising my ass is getting huge so I need to get back on the tread mill! So please don't be mad at me for skipping ahead and I hope you are all content with the fill in. Love Lilly **_

**Chapter 48: This Too Shall Pass**

**April 14, 2012**

I peek in the living room and see Ana asleep on the couch. She has not been sleeping well and today was exhausting with the baby shower and all these people in the house. There were about thirty women here and I was so glad that Elliot and Brady came over with my Dad and Gramps to hang with me in the gym. Gramps even brought his bathing suit and relaxed in the pool while we worked out. I would have gone nuts around all those women. They made me join them to open gifts and half the women there I didn't even know or barely knew and they just stared at me and giggled. Christ it was annoying. I don't know why we couldn't just forget the shower and buy all this shit. They played these stupid games too. Oh my god what a waste of time.

I have just left the kitchen where Carla has been yapping non-stop. She flew in yesterday for the baby shower and it is the first time we have seen her since Christmas. God that day was awkward. I still shake my head when I think about that day.

**Christmas Day**

"Ana, baby, I need to talk to you." I pulled her out of the kitchen into the walk in pantry.

"We have an uninvited guest at the gate. Your mom is here."

"What? Did you invite her?"

"Fuck no I didn't invite her. Are you crazy? She just showed up. I told Reynolds to let her come down. What do you want to do?"

"Well what can I do? This is going to be so awkward. Can you tell my dad she is here and I will go get the door? I will tell her no shenanigans. Oh god Christian, what if she sees Aunt Maggie's ring? This is not going to be good."

"Baby calm down. If she makes a scene I will drive her to the airport myself."

I remember the next few moments were tense as Carla showed up at the door.

"Surprise baby girl! Merry Christmas!" I think Carla really thought she was doing the right thing as she had been so self-absorbed that she really believed that surprising Ana and showing up for Christmas would make Ana happy. We quickly set another plate and everyone was awkward when they said hello.

"Wow, Ana you have really plumped up. I mean your suppose to but I have never seen you with this much weight on you." That was strike one. I was giving her three strikes and then she was out.

"Oh Carla, we think our Ana looks just adorable and she is doing great. She hasn't gained very much at all." My mom jumped in. "We want a healthy baby and Ana is doing her part beautifully to make that happen. We are so proud of her."

"Yes Carla, when you had Ana you gained what fifty pounds or more as I recall." Go get her Maggie.

"Don't start Carla, Ana is looking great. She had a rough few months with morning sickness in the beginning so I am happy to see some meat on my little girl's bones." Ray was not at all happy to see Carla and he was more than obvious.

Sophie was sitting on the floor playing with Brutus and her Barbie doll house.

"Who have we here?" Carla smiled at Sophie. Sophie stood up and shook Carla's hand.

"I am Sophie Taylor."

"Well isn't that wonderful having the helps children here for Christmas." Okay that was strike two. Only fucking Carla would say that.

"Mom! Taylor and Gail are like family. Seriously? Come on let me show you the house as you haven't been here. And where is Bob by the way?" Ana practically pulled at Carla to get her to leave the room. My dad had to nudge Elliot to stand when she walked in the room and say hello. He was as obvious as Ray. Kate stood to give her a hug but Carla turned her back. Ouch. I found out later it was because Kate had called Carla several months back and laid into her for not being there for Ana. Learning that was a turning point for me and Kate. I saw that she really loves Ana and has her back even though she is still basically a natural born bitch.

When Ana was upstairs, Carla told her that she had separated from Bob.

"Why mom, my god when will you get it right?"

"Ana, don't put this on me. All he wants to do is golf and watch TV. I am still a young woman not an old grandma. Well not yet anyway. I am hoping this separation will make him see the light."

"Well Mom you should know, dad is engaged."

"He is? I didn't even know he was dating anyone. Well….I don't know what to say. I hope the woman makes him happy. And by the way what is your Aunt Maggie doing here?"

"Mom, you know who he is engaged to, don't play dumb. You know he is dating Aunt Maggie and she has accepted his proposal and so help me god if you say one negative word to either of them, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Ana I came here to surprise you and spend Christmas with my daughter and you have been negative since the minute I walked in the door. I have been in therapy for months trying to become a better mother and I am here for you. What Ray and that tramp sister of mine do is not my concern."

"She isn't a tramp so don't say that, but your right it isn't your concern. So, if your here for the right reasons then I appreciate that you made this trip. Shall I show you the rest of the house? And how long are you here for so I can get a guest room ready for you."

Ana said the minute she saw Carla's face she knew it was a problem. "Um…well sweetie I was hoping I could move in for awhile. I really don't have anywhere to go. Will that be a problem?" I should have know she wasn't really there for Ana. She needed a roof over her head.

I could tell when Ana came down the stairs that she was freaking out as she would say. I pulled her into my office and asked her what was going on and really making sure that Carla hadn't made strike three. "So what did she say now Ana? So help me god I will ask her to leave if she was out of line."

Ana was playing with her rings. I can picture it now. Every time she gets nervous about my potential reaction she plays with her rings. "Um, Christian, Bob and my mom are separated."

"No surprise. I figured he would get sick of her sooner or later."

"Christian stop. Okay here's the thing. She wants to move in with us." I was sitting in my chair in my office. I looked up at Ana when she spoke and laughed.

"Funny. No seriously what did she say?"

"I am serious." Ana was whispering and came to sit on my lap. But before she could I stood up.

"There is no fucking way Ana. I will buy her a fucking house in Anchorage, Alaska. I hear there are all sorts of men there looking for wives. Mail order and the whole bit, but she is not, hear me, I will only say this one time, she is not moving in with us. She can stay a week and then she is out of here. There is no fucking way." I remember I was pacing like a lion in my office and Ana was wringing her hands. We stood like that for about five minutes when my mom came to the door.

"Is everything okay you two? Ana I think your turkey is done honey."

"No it's not okay. That woman wants to move in our house mom. I don't want her here."

"Christian, stop it. Be considerate of Ana."

"Oh no Grace, its' okay I don't want her here either. Not to move in. I don't think my nerves could handle it. You – well you can move in any day. But my mom – no way. She will argue with Christian and drive me nuts. What do we do?"

"Oh lord, next thing someone is going to spring on us today is that they are Elliot's illegitimate child. What a day?" I seriously did a double take when my mom said that. I couldn't even laugh or do anything because just three hours before I had told Elliot I would never tell anyone. Later when I told Elliot about this conversation we both started laughing but at that moment it wasn't even funny.

We decided to get through Christmas dinner and the rest of the evening before telling Carla that she was only welcome to stay a week. At that point in time we thought we were headed to Aspen. Turns out the week didn't turn out that way. Ana interrupts my memories of that crazy day.

"Earth to Christian. Hey what are you thinking about? Come rub my feet pleeease? They are so swollen." Ana and I are in the living room away from the rest of the family for a few moments.

"That is because you have been standing half the day baby. Are you as uncomfortable as you look? I don't mean you look bad, shit this isn't coming out right, how do you feel right now." Ana looks so pregnant. I mean she looks like she is going to bust. Last night I watched her stomach and I could actually make out Teddy's feet and elbow. That baby has nowhere to move. I asked Dr. Green last week how are we suppose to have sex when his head is right down there. She told me he his safely encased in the embryonic fluid but still, she doesn't know how big my dick is. I can't help but think his little head is getting knocked on. But she said it was fine so who am I to argue.

"How do I feel? Is that a joke Christian? I feel like a bloody cow. Look at me. My god I am huge!" I smile and try not to laugh because she has been a bit cranky lately. And fuck me, eating the strangest shit ever created. Last night she was eating salsa on her peanut butter sandwich and then woke up at two am with heartburn and moaning like a whore in church. I started laughing at her and she got pissed. I ended up rubbing her back to placate her because now that hurts too. Fuck, I will be glad when this is over. But oh hey, wait I can't say that I will be glad when this is over because I get reminded that I am the horny fucker that did this to her and I am still the same weight I was nine months ago. Her and that smart mouth.

I am so shutting my mouth right now. I can't win. Ana's bump is pretty damn big. She is still small everywhere else and I know some pregnant women look like fat slugs when they are pregnant but not Ana. Other than the massive baby bump on her petite frame she looks good. She is still able to fuck me and as long as we are good to go on that, I am still happy. Of course we are down to Ana on top or me from behind. Elliot told me I should start getting my dick ready for the power jack as we closely approach the no sex for six weeks rule. Fuck me that is going to be the longest six weeks of my life. I also expect Elliot to call me every time he gets laid during those six weeks to rub it in. Poor Ana will be sucking me off left and right if I am going to survive this. That is why I want to hire a nurse or nanny for just the first few months so Ana isn't too tired to take care of me too. I know this sounds selfish but I seriously don't know how I am going to do this.

The baby could show up any day and that would be good. We are ready. Get that six weeks started and over with. Plus I can't wait to hold my little man. We did the 3-D video in February and it was amazing. We could see so much. He is a true thumb sucker and he has the cutest little nose and pretty big hands. He looks like he has long legs like both of us. God, I can't wait. My mom hopes he has my color hair. I hope he doesn't but Ana wants him to look like me and I want him to look like her, except I want him to be my size and my frame. It would bother me if I had a small sized son.

Security for the baby- done. Reynolds won his place back. Ever since he was demoted before Christmas he worked day and night with a positive attitude. After talking to a few other candidates, Taylor and I feel we trust him more than others to be Teddy's CPO. We have already had so many kidnapping threats it is enough to make me lose sleep at night. With the baby watch from the pap's out of control Ana can't go anywhere. The hospital informed us the other day they are going to charge us for added security as the paps are already waiting outside. Seriously this is ridiculous. Sawyer and Ana can't go anywhere without backup. Reynolds goes with them now. I will fucking lose my mind if anyone gets close enough to push, touch or brush against her. I told Sawyer and Reynolds they will be fired on the spot if anyone breaches her security. Reynolds slammed a guy on the pavement from OK Magazine last week that jumped in front of her as she was walking to the SUV from work. Both Reynolds and Sawyer were walking next to her and this guy jumped over the curb full speed at Ana. Reynolds broke his jaw. Good. Fucker is lucky I wasn't there.

No nanny in place yet, as no one meets our standards. Good, the harder this is for Ana to find, the better chance I have of Ana quitting her fucking job and staying home like she should. But, I haven't said a word in at least a day. I want someone for when we first come home but not for later on. Ana wants my Mom and Aunt Maggie with her during the first few weeks. We have had way too many discussions on this. Ana knows the deal: no suitable nanny, no work for Ana. She knows it isn't an option for me to stay home so this is on her. Of course, I doubt I will ever find someone suitable but that is her problem not mine as I have a viable option-my wife stays home with our baby like she should. Problem solved. Yea I am a caveman as Elliot always tells me.

The problem is she has poured herself into her work. When Mia got sick we cancelled several of our trips other than five days in Hawaii at my parent's new house. But now GP is taking off and she has really stepped up. So when she told me last night that this Friday she is going on maternity leave because she is too tired, I actually got a bit worried. I am half the problem. I am proud of her and what she has done with GP on one hand, and on the other I just want her home safe and with the baby. Flynn and I have beat this horse to death so many times he is about ready to commit me. He said this issue is right up there with issues that have driven him to his scotch cabinet over the years. I know I have to make up my fucking mind. Today…I want my wife home.

The nursery is done and just waiting for its tenant. I think it is awesome. It turned out just the way I envisioned it and Ana loves it too. It is serene, quiet, masculine in a little boy way and practical. We ended up ordering this amazing crib from France and it is round. I didn't think I would like the whole round thing but Ana pointed out to me that babies don't sleep vertically. So I am use to it now and like it. The furniture is distressed painted navy with very light blue walls on the bottom then white clouds all around the sides up to the ceiling and then the moon and stars in the center. We have several twirling helicopters and planes on the ceiling and a hot air balloon that moves across the room and plays music. I lied in there the other night and fell asleep. It's like being in the clouds the way it was painted. The linens and are just neutral colors of white and light blue. Ana ordered this huge throw rug for the floor that is navy and light blue and so soft. We won't worry if Ted wipes out in there once he is walking. That seems like light years away. It turned out so well that the designer, this guy named Luca took photos and wants to use them for his portfolio. We let People Magazine put a photo of it as well in their Celebrities Nursery story. I didn't even see the article. I don't' give a flying fuck what other people do with their kids rooms.

The whole security team has had to practice putting the car seat in and out of the car. What a fucking pain in the ass that thing is. I finally figured it out but we have a car seat for every car including Gail's. I bought one for my parents and Elliot too. Elliot told me I was out of my mind if I thought he was going to ride around with one in his truck, but he has it at his house in case he babysits.

Speaking of Elliot, after two months we finally found Kara, the woman he ran into at Home Depot. We went through phone records and hacked her emails and finally I drove over with Elliot when he confronted her. He wanted a witness. She was a fucking bitch. She wouldn't answer Elliot's question.

"Is Tristin my son?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because if he is my son, I have a right to know."

"No you don't have any rights now get the fuck off of my porch."

"You kiss your son with that mouth Krista."

"It's Kara fuckhead. You need to leave."

"We will be having someone contact you for a paternity test." I stepped in because Elliot was getting really pissed.

"This is none of his business and it is certainly none of yours. What right do you have to even speak right now?"

"If that little boy in there is my nephew, I have a right to find out. You don't want to fuck with me. Now either you cooperate or we start running a tab of legal charges on you that will drive you into bankruptcy so fast it will have you begging Elliot for a paternity test. Don't think I can't make it happen. And by the way, you have your windows open and no screens in them. I think child protective services should get a call."

"I don't want my son to have anything to do with you fucking Grey's. Now leave."

"Why the attitude Krissie? Kara, sorry Kara. I am trying to do the right thing here."

"You are trying to take my son away and you can't have him."

"No, I am not trying to take him away, or I wasn't planning on it but if that kid is mine I sure as fuck don't want him raised by a cunt like you."

"Elliot chill out." Goddamn it when he gets pissed you can't stop him. I see a baby bottle in her hand. "Isn't he a bit old to be using a baby bottle?" I don't know if he is or isn't but I am trying to determine if it is the kids bottle.

"Not that it is any of your business but he hasn't been feeling well and when he gets sick he likes his ba ba." Oh fuck me I hate when women talk baby talk. I snatch it out of her hand.

"Thanks we will get back to you with the DNA results on this." Elliot and I walked off her porch and into my car. We didn't want a Grey Construction truck out front or anyone to know we were doing this. Three weeks later, the results came in. I had Welch take care of it and he brought me the results. Elliot had called me ten times that day so I called him right back.

"You sitting down?"

"Fuck just tell me Christian."

Two things…first somewhere in Seattle there is another ugly fuck that must look like you because you are not the father and second, you bet me your left nut that kid was yours so….how do you want to handle that?"

"Ohhh thank fuck thank fuck thank fuck. Can you imagine co –parenting with that fucking bitch? Oh thank fuck thank fuck thank fuck. I am going to church on Sunday. Thank fuck, thank fuck, thank fuck. Oh …'

"Elliot I get it, you're relieved. Now are we done with _operation who's your daddy?_ God damn this took way too much of my time."

"Yes but I am keeping my nut."

I never did tell Ana about what was going on but I had to tell Taylor and he was sitting in my office when I called Elliot and he was laughing so hard he spit his coffee out.

Taylor and Gail ended up eloping because the wedding was scheduled the week our world fell apart. They ended up taking their honeymoon and we never did make it to Australia, but he called everyday worried about me I think. Sawyer kept telling him everything was covered, but those first few weeks after Mia's surgery were hard on everyone. That whole week between Christmas and New Year's was a nightmare.

Mia is doing okay now. The past four months have been hell on the Grey family. We never saw it coming. The tumor was in her colon and had spread into her uterus. She has been undergoing chemotherapy and radiation starts next week. We have the best oncologist and surgeons in the world on her case and they feel confident that they got it all and she will recover. Seeing what she has been through and how well she has handled it has given me a whole new level of respect for Mia. She has been brave and always works at cheering us up. I try to go see her every other day. She had to move back home, but Brady moved with her. My mom actually took a leave of absence so she could take care of her. But again, Mia has been tough as nails over this and made it easier for all of us with her upbeat attitude. She has worked off and on, depending on how she was feeling. But even on days she didn't go in she called in to the station.

When Mia was diagnosed with the tumor it was the same week I was needed in Detroit for the bone marrow. I didn't want to leave Mia and my family and it was the longest week of our lives. She was in surgery for nine hours and we all were pacing in the hospital. I have never seen my mom so distraught. We still had hopes it was a benign tumor but the longer they were in surgery our hopes dimmed.

I was sitting next to my dad in the family waiting room which had been blocked off or us when my dad received a call that they needed me to fly to Detroit in the next 48 hours as the McTiernan kid was finally in the best condition to receive the transplant. At that moment I didn't give a rats' ass about them. I only wanted to be with my family. I told my dad to tell them I would get there when I could and to back the fuck off. We had our own family crisis to deal with.

I remember the moment that Dr. Forenski, the surgeon came out to talk to us, I knew it was bad. His face said it all. So did my mom as she fell to the ground and Elliot was just able to catch her. You remember moments like that forever. He came in and shut the door and we all stood up automatically. Brady was right up front. My dad was so shook up I had to help him stand. You just knew he didn't want to tell us the news.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had great news, but I don't. It was malignant and unfortunately the tumor has spread to the uterus. We had to perform a complete hysterectomy and remove quite a bit of the colon. I took more than I planned but I feel confident that I got it all. She will need chemotherapy and radiation but should make a full recovery. I know this is a blow to you all, but again, I feel we got it all. But the next few months will be very difficult for her and we won't know how she is responding until she completes her treatment."

I remember feeling like I was in a tunnel. My mom, usually so stoic was inconsolable, my dad put his face in his hands and cried for ten minutes. Elliot had his arms around my mom but was crying and I felt like I was going to faint. I had to sit down and just get the ringing out of my ears. I kept hearing Ana talk to me but I couldn't respond. If you have ever been in a heart racing cold sweat, you will know what I was feeling. I have never felt so helpless in my life. It was only Brady that stopped us.

"What is wrong with you people? She is going to have a few rough months ahead but she will survive this. Mia is strong. Pull it together for her please. If she saw the way you are all acting she would be devastated." My mom looked at Brady.

"Brady, Mia will be devastated to learn she can't have children. How does this make you feel about your future? And to know she has colon cancer. Oh god, please tell me why this is happening?" I stood up and took my mom in my arms and held her. Elliot turned around and put his head in Kate's lap. We were all a fucking mess. My dad should have been consoling my mom but he just sat there and sobbed saying over and over again. "Not my baby, please don't take my baby." We looked up when Brady slammed his hand down on the table.

"Mrs. Grey, please tell me you didn't mean to ask me that? Right now I could care less about that. We can adopt or use her eggs and hire a surrogate. For fucks sake and I am so sorry I just said that, but don't you get it. I love her. I can still hold her, I can still kiss her, I can still make love to her, I can still marry her. None of that has changed. He told us she will recover, that is the only words I heard. Why are you all crying?" He stood there ready to pull his hair out he was so frustrated with us. I sat up and pulled it together and then stood up.

"He's right. Dr. Forenski in your opinion what are Mia's chances. Please tell us what we need to do?"

"As I said I went way beyond her margins. I feel we go at this aggressively and her chances of survival are excellent. I of course want to see the pathology reports but I feel good about this. It's a terrible thing to have to tell a family that someone as young and vibrant as Mia has cancer but with your support and love she will get through this."

Brady was right of course. Just hearing the cancer word sent our tight knit family in a tailspin. Had he not been there, we would have carried on like Mia had died. He pulled us together and at that moment he became a lifelong member of the Grey family.

I took charge at that moment. I had my top team at GEH making calls and researching the best treatments, the best oncologist and nursing team. I hired the best and Mia is going to be okay. But it has been the hardest thing to watch her be so sick and the energy sucked out of her. I can tell you I have never seen her cry or complain. I don't know how she does it. We all have taken turns taking her to chemotherapy and being with her so mom and Brady get a break. But neither of them would ever give up their turns so some weeks it would be me, mom and Brady or, Me, Dad and Brady or Elliot, Mom and Brady. The one person that never missed was Brady. He snuck Brutus in several times while she was having treatment.

Brady Beeson is my fucking hero. The minute he found out that Mia had a problem, he turned right around from his trip to Indiana and has never left her side. He has been amazing with her. He really loves her and a month ago he proposed to her in front of all of us asking the entire Grey family for permission to marry her. His mom and dad were visiting as well as they had made a habit of coming in on a regular basis once Mia was diagnosed. We were all sitting around the family room at my parents after having dinner. Mia was sitting on the couch with Brady. He jumped up and asked all of us for our attention.

"I first of all want to thank all of you for making me feel part of this wonderful family. Mia, your parents are truly the most supportive loving people and your crazy brothers have welcomed me in their own way - and I wouldn't have wanted it any different. I think you know how madly in love I am with you. I know baby that we have faced this big hurdle with the cancer and your surgeries, but it will pass and when it does, I was hoping with the permission and blessing of your parents and two of the most protective big brothers on the face of the earth, that you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me. Mia Grey I love you. Will you marry me?" He got on his knees in front of all of us, and presented her with a nice rock for her finger. He had told Elliot and me that had talked to my Dad and we knew it was coming but we didn't expect the actual proposal in front of everyone. She was pretty weak at that point and not able to really leave the house or go anywhere. When she said yes and started crying her eyes out he picked her up and carried her into the living room where they had a private moment while Ana, Kate, my Mom and Mrs. Beeson cried their eyes out. Hell who am I kidding I had tears and so did Elliot, Wes, and my dad.

Brady loves her so much and this has been a real test for both of them. It was the most emotional proposal I've ever heard about and we couldn't be happier. Mia will never be able to carry her own children, but she did harvest some eggs so they can do the surrogate thing. She has two months more of treatment left and then as she gets stronger we expect that they will move back in together outside of my parents home and start their lives together. No wedding date has been set as Mia really hasn't been able to do much until recently. When I think of how scared we all were and how this past four months has been bittersweet with enjoying our pregnancy and knowing Mia will never experience this herself, it has been hard. But she held my hand and told me never to worry about how she might be feeling watching Ana be pregnant. She is excited about the baby and she is happy she will survive. She said she will never take her life for granted again. So far, she has demonstrated that she truly feels that way.

As I think about Mia's surgery I remember the trip to Detroit. Ana and I flew to Detroit reluctantly twenty four hours later when Mia told me to do it. She was drugged up from the surgery but asked for me. I didn't want to leave her and she was the one in her hospital room that held my hand and said to do the right thing. She pointed out that she would still be in the hospital when I got back and that I should get it over with. So I went. At the last second Elliot and Kate showed up at the airport to go with us. Since my mom couldn't go, Mia wanted me to have some support too. I would have been fine but at least Ana had someone to sit with during the procedure. Elliot was torn but Mia had my parents, Brady and the Beeson's flew in to rally around Brady and Mia. So, the four of us took off for Ann Arbor landing in a snow storm. We landed at a private airport in Ypsilanti which is near Ann Arbor and it took Taylor two hours to drive twenty minutes in the storm. None of us spoke much. The week had been so fucking emotional we just didn't have much left. When we checked in at the hospital I pulled Elliot aside.

"I don't want that fucker McTiernan near Ana. If he tries to talk to her, tell him to back the fuck off. I don't want to know anything about any of them. I want to get this done and get out of here. Make sure she eats and make sure she doesn't wonder off alone." He nodded and patted my shoulder. .

Of course, as I predicted the fucker tried everything he could to make his acquaintance known. I was in a private room signing the paperwork. Taylor was watching the door and Ana, Elliot and Kate were in the cafeteria with Sawyer. Ana was at the table while Kate and Elliot had a tray of hospital food they were gathering when Sawyer said an older version of me sat down at the table before he could even react.

"Ana, I'm Rusty."

"Mr. McTiernan, please get up from the table." Sawyer moved in immediately and pulled at his arm. He jerked his arms away.

"I want you to tell Christian how much this means to us and…."

"You were told to get up buddy. Now get the fuck up right now." Elliot had left his tray at the checkout line and ran over.

"You're the adopted brother right?"

"I am _**the**_ brother. The only brother he has and here to watch out for his interest. Now, he doesn't want you near his wife, or near him. You knew that. My dad set those perimeters in place with you last night before we left Seattle. So, please leave us alone."

"I just want to give him a picture and thank him…"

"Mr. McTiernan, we understand you're grateful. We understand you wish you could thank my brother personally, but it is not what he wants. None of us want to know anything. We have our own family crisis going on right now with our sister; we just want to get this done and get home. Now I am trying to be respectful here and keep my cool, but you need to get up right now and stay away. One nod of my head and that big fellow that has his hand on your arm will pick you up and remove you. I don't think you want that scene."

"But Ana, don't you want to know about your baby's heritage. The baby has two Aunts and an Uncle. " As Elliot relayed this to me later, poor Ana was caught speechless. She looked up at Elliot and then Sawyer. She knew my wishes. I didn't even want to know the breakdown because in my head the odds told me that my bone marrow was going to a female. Not my sister. The only sister I have is the one sitting in a hospital bed in Seattle.

"Mr. McTiernan, you need to do as my brother-in-law asks. Please leave us alone. Please." Ana was pretty upset.

He just didn't seem to get it. He stared at them for several seconds and then Sawyer escorted him out of the cafeteria. We managed to keep our distance after that until when the procedure was done and I was resting in my room. Taylor said McTiernan walked to the end of the hallway and stared him down until he walked down to see what he wanted.

"Mr. McTiernan, no one is allowed on the floor while we are here. What can I do for you?"

"Is he okay? I am just checking to see if he is okay."

"He's fine sir. He is resting comfortably and we will fly out late tonight."

"Please tell him I don't know how to thank him."

"I am sure he knows you are grateful. You need to leave the floor sir." Taylor talked into his shirt sleeve. "Sawyer, hold onto Legs please."

Ana was on her way back up from the gift shop with Sawyer when McTiernan came by. Taylor didn't want them to run into each other.

"Sir, you need to exit before Mrs. Grey returns."

"What is it with you people? I would not harm the woman carrying my grandchild. Or hurt anyone. I am a well respected business man and I don't think you people get it."

"Sir, Mr. Grey does not want you near his wife. You need to leave." This conversation when on for another five minutes before Elliot came out of my room to see where Taylor had gone to. He was so pissed when he saw McTiernan he pushed Taylor out of the way and shoved McTiernan against the wall.

"I told you to stay the hell away from us. Christian did his part. You got what you needed from him. You have already gotten into his head with this whole thing but that's it dude. He has no place for you in his life and you have a family of your own. Now if I have to tell you a third time to get the fuck away it won't be pretty. Please don't make me do anything to you because I get your grateful, you've been through a lot with your child and now want to make nice with my brother, but just leave us alone. Please."

That was the last we heard of him. I think we were all so emotionally distraught over the whole Mia situation and then this. It was a horrific week. I slept all the way back to Seattle in the plane bedroom, and when we landed we all went straight to see Mia. My joints were so fucking sore from the transplant that they brought me a bed to lie down on while we visited.

That was almost four months ago and now we are all slowly trying to mend. I think the only two people that are confident that everything will be okay for Mia are Mia and Brady. They are sure the cancer is gone for good and life will go on. My research tells me that she has to go five years cancer free, but for now we are all hopeful. As for McTiernan's kid, I don't even know if the procedure worked. I guess I should care, but I don't want to know.

We are seeing Dr. Greene every two weeks now. Ana is 132 pounds, the baby is in position and we are good on all fronts except that Dr. Green worries that our little man may be too big for Ana to get through the birth canal. He is a big guy and she is so petite, so I want us to just schedule the c-section and move forward but of course my wife has other ideas.

We took the fucking classes. God damn that was torture. There were six couples in the class and everyone was vetted and checked thoroughly. I remember the day we walked in with Sawyer and Taylor. Half the class looked star struck but one couple didn't even pay attention. So I took Ana's hand and we sat next to them. Taylor had been in the class before we started and told them that each couple would be paid twenty grand to turn their phones over at the start of each class, sign the NDA's and to respect our privacy.

Six weeks of classes and movies showing live birth and c-sections, techniques for breathing and meditating. It wasn't even remotely fun for me. Ana looked forward to each class and I walked out of each class terrified. I told Ana they should show teenagers those movies and they would never get pregnant. Christ nothing sexy about a vagina in child birth. When they told us some women have bowel movements during labor I thought Ana was going to die. Her face turned bright red and she put her head down. I remember I told her she would be just like that little fucker Brutus who has now shit in our house about five times. She won't even pee in front of me, this should be interesting.

We actually have become friends with the couple who didn't even look up at us in class because that first day the husband asked if we, as in me and Ana, had to sign an NDA so we wouldn't talk about him and his wife either. Even though he wasn't famous he said he didn't want to end up seeing his face blurred out on some story about us later. Fair enough. I had Taylor give me NDA's to sign on everyone in the classroom. When I met the guy he shook my hand like a gentleman, thanked me for cooperating and told me to keep my twenty grand. That made me like him. So now Stacey and Colin Sturgis are our friends. Wow I have never said that before, that someone was my friend. They are expecting their first baby, a girl. We really hit it off with them as Colin is a lot like Elliot and makes me laugh. He has a lot of energy too and Stacey is a sweetheart like Ana. She isn't that attractive, more studious looking, but I like her. She is smart and seems loyal.

At first I was leery and made Welch do extensive background checks on them and dig deep before inviting them over for dinner. Stacey is an optometrist and Colin is an engineer at Boeing. They aren't wealthy, I mean they are far from hurting, but they have never been around anything like our lifestyle. But once I was convinced they didn't give a shit about our wealth and hanging out with local celebrities I loosened up and we have had some fun times with them. Stacey is due a week after Ana. They have come over now several times and Colin and I hit the gym then we hang out and watch movies or play games. We had Elliot and Kate over one night when they were there and Kate pulled her protective bitch mode in front of Stacey. She kept reminding her that Ana was her best friend and typical chick shit. But Elliot got along fine with Colin.

They had us over the other day for the first time. They usually come here because it is easier with security. But they live in a small neighborhood, I guess like most people do, with their houses all close together, no fences, house practically on the street. Nice enough house but when you add my security team it is just easier for them to come to our house. I think we will all be friends a long time but you never know. I still guard our privacy a bit too much for Ana's liking, but I have to in my position.

The only big battle we had this year was when Ana took her cooking classes. I ended up throwing the fucker out of the house on the third day. The first day, Zachery Jovias, a well known chef and instructor who also has several TV shows arrived at the front door with a camera crew. Taylor got rid of them while the pretentious fuck walked around our kitchen telling us everything that was wrong with it.

The second day of classes Sawyer was in the room, I was at work and he said every time Ana walked away or bent over that fucker was drooling over her ass and even looked at Sawyer and mouthed, "Smokin hot." He would touch her arm, stand behind her and talk over her shoulder, and fucking feed her food. Every time she would walk away he would step back, gaze at her and shake his head.

"Mrs. Grey, would you excuse me please I need a word with Mr. Jovias."

"Please, I expect that you call me _Chef_ when I am in the kitchen."

"What the fuck ever. This way please." Sawyer escorted Jovias to his office. Gail who was sitting on a kitchen bar stool watching the lessons said as usual, Ana had no idea that Jovias was flirting with her and giving her more than cooking lessons.

"Mr. Jovias if you make one more comment or take one more look at Mrs. Grey I will escort you to your hotel and wait for you to pack your bags, and drive you to the airport. That will be after I knock you on your ass and off those stupid fucking clogs you're wearing on your feet. Are we clear?" Sawyer was not putting up with this asshole.

"I was being harmless. She is smoking hot. That ass of hers is killer. Fuck she is hot. Lighten up."

"If you think I am pissed. I will give you the pleasure of meeting this fine ladies husband tomorrow and you can tell him that the boner in your pants is harmless. I won't give you two warnings _Chef_. Remember that."

When I got home that night and Sawyer asked for a word with Taylor and me I wasn't expecting him to tell us he wanted me to cancel Ana's classes.

"She said she is loving the classes why would I cancel them?"

"Because the little fucking cocksucker who demands we all call him _Chef_ has had a two day boner around your wife and every time she bends over he almost jizzes himself. I pulled him aside today sir, you may watch the replay." Sawyer showed us the replay as well as footage of him oogling my wife. She was seven months pregnant at the time and he was having to control himself from grabbing her ass. I was pissed. No furious.

"Ana!" I called for her and marched down the hallway to bring her into Sawyer's office to watch the footage. "Cooking school is over. No more. Taylor call that fuck at his hotel and tell him not to come back."

"No Christian, I love the class. He hasn't done anything. What is this about?"

"Ana are you fucking kidding me? He is looking at your ass plain as day, stands way too close and even making smart remarks about it. The fucking cooking class is over. Taylor call him."

"No Taylor, do not call him." Taylor knew better than to let Ana override me. So he kept dialing the guy's number. "You hang up that phone right now Taylor." Ana was pissed. But I was more pissed.

"Ana there is an unwritten guy code that pregnant women are totally off limits. No decent guy flirts with a pregnant woman. It's just not done."

"Oh stop it. Are you saying it's because we are fat and ugly."

"No for fucks sake how much more obvious can it be that you are totally taken? For fucks sake don't be so obtuse."

"Well I don't think he was flirting with me I think it is just the way he is. And I can handle myself." I looked over and Taylor had his face in his hands rubbing his eyes totally exasperated with Ana.

"Mrs. Grey; Mr. Grey is correct. You don't openly flirt and make comments about a pregnant woman no matter how beautiful they are. It is just to his point, guy code. This guy is acting inappropriate and I thought you and I agreed after we had our little problem with Lincoln that when your security said time for you to let us do our jobs, you would comply." Fuck I almost laugh at Taylor. He is trying very hard to be patient but I can tell he is ready to pull his hair out. Welcome to my world.

"I am sorry Mrs. Grey but as your CPO, I want him dismissed as well." Ana looked at Sawyer and he stared her right back down.

"Sorry Mrs. Grey, he is totally inappropriate and he needs to hit the road."

"Sawyer I am furious with you and you. She pointed at Taylor who left a voice mail message for Jovias to call him back. "And you, Grey, you can, you can, you can sleep on the couch or a guest room tonight." She stormed out and we all looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"She'll get over it." I smugly told Taylor and Sawyer. Ha, my little wife always manages to fool me. That night I went up to our bed thinking she would have cooled down and she had the door locked. Not a good move.

"Ana, open the door."

"I will when you let me have my Christmas present back from your parents." I lean my head against the door. Fucking women.

"Ana, don't lock me out. You know I will get in if I want to. So open the door baby."

"No."

"Ana, I swear to god you better open the fucking door. I am not sleeping on the couch because I was protecting my wife. I am not sleeping in a guest room either. So either you open it or I will and I won't hesitate to knock the fucking door down. Now Ana!" A few seconds later the door opens and she walks past me with her lamb and Benson following her. "Where are you going?"

"I will sleep in the guest room if you won't be a gentleman and do so."

I am torn between laughing and choking her. "Fine. Show me which guestroom we are headed to."

"You're not going."

"Want to bet?" I stepped in front of her so she couldn't get around me. "You are my wife. You can get mad at me all you want but I told you before we got married, I won't play this game of being locked out of my own bedroom and or being denied what is mine. And you are mine. So if you want to sleep on the fucking kitchen floor, that is fine but my god damn ass will be right next to you. Are we clear _Mrs._ Grey? So, where we sleeping?" She turned around and marched back into our bedroom. I looked at Benson and shrugged. Neither of us knew where we were sleeping.

"Sleep on your side of the bed and don't even think about touching me Christian." Now see this is where the real problem began. Up to that point I thought I was being reasonable. Trying to keep some pervert away from my wife should not be punishable. So telling me I couldn't touch her didn't work for me. It's now all I could think about since I don't do well with being denied. I watch her get back in the bed with her body on the very edge and then she invites Benson up so he is between us and blocking me from getting to her. Fucking smart move but she surely doesn't think that will stop me.

"What are you doing baby? And why are you so pissed off?"

"Christian you know I loved those cooking classes. Why would you do that? Sawyer wasn't going to let anything happen."

"Ana, I don't want that fucker back in my house. Now I am getting pissed. Really, really pissed that you don't get it. So make Benson get down right now and get over it." I remember practically ripping my clothes off and getting into bed naked. Now she had become a challenge.

"Where are you pajamas?" She looked at me like I was the boogie man.

"In the drawer."

"Why."

"Because I feel like fucking and it is easier to do that naked. BENSON!" I yelled pretty loud making both he and Ana jump. "Get down and in your bed." He complied. At least someone listens to me. Ana just looked at me like I was crazy. I scooted over to her side because I knew damn good and well that she wasn't going to move an inch. "Do you love me Ana?"

"Of course don't be stupid."

"Did you promise on our wedding day to give me solace in good times and bad?"

"Yes but Christian…"

"Is the fucking cooking class an issue that might make you want to divorce me?"

"No of course not. Christian…"

"Then solace me baby."

"Christian solace can't be used in that context. It means to provide comfort in a time of sadness, grief or disappointment."

"Yep. I am sad you won't fuck me. I will grieve all night if I don't get some of your pussy and we will both be very disappointed if we don't get off before we go to bed. So again, baby…solace me." I smiled at her and she tried not to laugh.

"You're such an ass."

That might be true but as I recall we had some amazing and intense solacing going on in our bed that night.

The next day I came home early around 4:30, the time that her cooking class was to begin, to surprise her. I arranged to take her to dinner with a famous local chef that I had talked to about lessons for Ana. I wanted to make up for this other clown. I was not happy when I saw Sawyer and Ana nose to nose with Jovias watching in amusement. Ana had ordered a taxi for him and let Jovias in the front gate when he arrived. When he made it to the door Sawyer had to beat Ana to the door and tell him he couldn't come in. Ana and Sawyer actually went around and around about it and that is when I showed up with Taylor.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" I knew what was going on and I was pissed. "Excuse me gentleman and Chef whatever the fuck your name is while I have a discussion with Mrs. Grey. I knew she wouldn't come with me voluntarily so I picked her up and carried her to my office. My eyes were scorching I was so pissed and when she started to say something I put my finger over her mouth as I was carrying her. "Not a fucking word Ana. Not a fucking word."

"Christian I told you I was not cancelling this class with _Chef_. You are pissing me off."

"And I told you that you were cancelling the class with la de da fucking _Chef._ Pissed! You haven't seen pissed Ana. I will not have a man in my own house openly making comments about my wife's ass. Now stay in here while I see what is going on." I marched out to see Taylor pushing fucking _Chef_ in the car and damn it if Ana didn't march right out after me. "God damn it Ana I told you to stay in my office. Now we are having dinner tonight with Tom Douglas who as you know is the most famous chef in the state of Washington and he has promised to give you private cooking lessons. And you can call him god dam Tom, not _Chef_! This fucking clown can go back to Napa and you need to change and get ready in fifteen minutes unless you want me to cancel this too because you are being unreasonable." I was yelling at this point.

"Tom Douglas has agreed to give me lessons?"

"Yes now are we done here or not?" l look and Taylor is waiting to drive the fucker back to his hotel. But I know, he knows I want a word with him. I look down at Ana. "Don't fucking mess with me on something like this ever again Ana." God damn it why won't she ever listen to me?

I was so pissed off at this point I opened the car door, punched the fucker right in the face and went back in the house in less than twenty seconds. Sawyer turned around so I wouldn't see him laughing but looking back the whole thing was pretty funny and we only had to settle for fifty thousand. But that was the angriest I haven't gotten in four months and the only fight that Ana and I had all winter. She ended up loving her lessons with Tom even more. In the end it all worked out but the next day Sawyer and Taylor were cracking up because Jovias never expected me to just open the car door and punch him. What can I say? Don't look at my wife's ass next time.

I look over at Ana as I rub her feet and she is sound asleep. Today Kate and Mia had the baby shower for Ana. Mia's hair is just coming back and she went natural today with this baby fuzz hair she has coming in. She has one of those heads that she actually looked good without hair. She looks stronger each day and she put on an amazing shower with Kate's help. Teddy will have clothes to wear for the next year. Elliot and Brady are in the other room putting all the gifts together. They can get it done in no time. I don't have patience for that stuff. Baby swings, carriers, strollers, you name it nothing comes assembled. Why the fuck is that? We have everything we need and in triplicate for that kid.

Carla and Maggie being in the same house; talk about chilly. They can't even be in the same room together. When all hell broke loose with Mia and my surgery Carla stayed with Gail for about three days and then left. Of course I might have had something to do with that. I will deny it until I die that I offered Bob a lot of fucking money to take Carla back. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Carla and I have hardly said two words to each other. I promised Ana I would be nice, I have been cordial and kept my distance from her. I think it is safe to say we will never be close. I have a blast with Maggie and tell her things I haven't told anyone before except Ana. She has a way of getting met to talk and we hit it off. Maybe it is my subconscious telling me that since I hate Carla so much I can really piss her off by liking Maggie, which I really do.

Carla will fly home tomorrow. Ana was honest with her and told her to not come back until the baby is several months old. Carla still stresses Ana out and I really don't want her here hanging around. So, she didn't seem upset that Ana didn't want her here to help, in fact she looked relieved.

Ana said one night that there is no way that I will stop spoiling Mia now and she didn't say it out of spite. She was simply making an observation. Hell, even Kate and Ana spoil her. She has been through so much and with such a good attitude it just makes you want to do stuff for her. Kate has gone over several times and given Mia pedicures and facials. Ana found great scarves for Mia to wear as she refused to buy a wig. Although one night Elliot brought over about twenty different wigs and we had a wig party to entertain Mia. It was actually really fun. Mia was laying on the couch and we all modeled different wigs, even Grams and Gramps. When Ana put on a blond wig with short hair we all groaned. It reminded us of Elena. My dad was hilarious in this long ponytail he put on. Shit, we would do anything to get her through those rough times. But to my mom's unhappiness, I bought her two turtles. She has always wanted a fucking turtle, I have no idea why. But you can't legally buy them in most places anymore so I had them shipped in. I think she called them Lucy and Ethel. When Elliot saw them fucking Mia changed Ethel to Eddy.

My entire team stepped up during this time too making sure that when we were with Mia at the hospital no reporters were nearby and we had food and privacy. It really impacted Taylor a lot. He said he never realized what a soft spot he had for Mia until this happened and even though she drove him crazy, this whole thing really affected him. Wilson was so distraught he asked for his old job back taking care of Mia. He drives her to every treatment and keeps the press away from the house. He has made her his personal mission. Gail made Mia soup and went over to sit with her a few times as well. Andrea took care of all the get well wishes and gifts that radio listeners were sending. It was out of control at one point. Mia donated hundreds of stuffed animals to the children's section at the hospital. She was on the news several times talking about early detection although she had no indication or warning signs until it was too late. But she is now a spoke person for the American Cancer Society. Elliot made sure that Brady had whatever he needed to work from the house because there were days he wouldn't leave her.

"Christian, what are you thinking about. You are deep in thought?" Ana has woken up from her nap.

"Just the trip to Michigan and Mia, you know the whole crazy four months. How when everything happened with Mia, Gramps told me to just know that it would get better eventually. I think his words were, 'Son, this too shall pass." I smile at her and kiss her foot. "How was your nap?"

"Good. Where is my Mom?"

"I have no idea. Probably polishing her broom."

"Christian!" I laugh thinking about my comment. That is what we should send her next Christmas, a fucking witches broom.

"Grams do okay today?"

"Not really. She kept thinking she was at her birthday party so we gave her a slice of cake with a candle and lit it three times for her. That kept her happy. But all in all it was a good day for her." Grams is totally incontinent now and walks with a blanket in her hand that she likes to rub between her fingers. They say that is a sign the disease is progressing as her sensory touch is so in play. She makes a lot of strange noises too. She really doesn't know most of us although she still seems to remember Ana and my dad for some strange reason. Gramps is doing okay. We make sure he has plenty of company and help. I fired the caregiver that was sweet talking Gramps and hired new ones. It is a continuing battle to get the right one in place. I know Gramps was smart enough to know what she was up too but I think he may have gotten caught up in the extra attention she was giving him. I now have an agreement that the caregivers will not receive anything more than their pay and that Grams and Gramps will not accept gifts. It just makes it all cleaner. I fell behind at work when Mia was sick, so now Ana oversees the caregivers and she is tough as nails on them, but I will admit we have had a lot less problems.

I stand up and walk in the other room to see what Elliot and Brady are doing. Mia is drinking a ginger ale and watching them put the finishing touches on a baby gym. A baby gym, man I am in the wrong business. I am going to have to have my team look into what kind of margins are in the baby industry. "Christ my family room looks like a nursery school."

"Get use to it. When's the PITA leaving?" Elliot whispers. We both commiserate about our in-laws a lot. His are holding off on a nasty divorce until Kate's wedding. What a farce. They haven't even slept in the same bed evidently for months. All about public image. I think the world of Ray but man Carla is too mucking futch as Elliot always says.

"Tomorrow. Thank fuck." We are sitting and talking about some projects Elliot has coming up and Mia's return to work in two weeks and I hear shouting. I roll my eyes and jump up. "Excuse me. Sounds like the PITA is on the attack."

I walk in on Carla standing over Ana who is still lying on the couch. "When will you forgive me for that Ana? Will you let it go? I made a mistake. I should never have married Stephen and I should have left him the minute he made me choose between you and him. I have said I was sorry over and over again."

"But you believed him and not me mom and that is the part I can't forget. I forgave you years ago but I will never forget what happened and I will never forget you let it happen. You - my own mother let it happen. I pleaded with you to make him stop and you called me a liar until you saw it with your own eyes. How many months mom did you let it happen when you could have stopped it?

"Well Ana, I don't see why you can't just let it go. I don't see any good out of you talking to some quack shrink about it. Why now? Why can't you let it go?"

"Because, I am going to be a mother Mom! Because now I understand just how selfish and abhorrent you really are. Oh god, just stop! STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS PLEASE." Ana is hysterical.

"Ana, honey see you're all worked up and now….." Carla is trying to grab Ana's hand. I've had enough and run to Ana literally pushing Carla out of the way. I still don't know what the hell Morton did to Ana but now I know I will fucking destroy him.

"Shut the fuck up Carla. Get out of here. TAYLOR." I am holding Ana who is hysterical and look up to see Maggie running in with Sawyer, Kate and Taylor right behind her. "Get her out of here. I don't care where. Check her in to the Fairmont – get Stephen to fly her out tonight I don't care. But get her out of here."

"Christian, please don't do this I didn't mean to upset Ana, we were talking and well…"

"Shut up Carla. You know damn good and well what bringing up Morton does to Ana. You are damn lucky your daughter can even stand to be in the same room with you after what he did to her. She forgave you and now when she is days away from having the baby you bring it up again. What the hell is wrong with you?" Maggie is inches from Carla's face as she yells at her. Kate has joined us on the couch and his trying to calm Ana down by rubbing her arm and her bump. I have never seen Ana like this. She is sobbing and shaking. I am going to kill Carla. "Get her out of here before I do something. NOW!" Taylor pulls at Carla who is yelling.

"Ana please tell him we were just talking and it came up I didn't say it to upset you. Please honey, don't let another man keep us apart. Please baby girl."

Ana looks up at Carla and wipes her eyes. If I didn't know better I would swear she had pure hate in her eyes. In a soft horse voice she addresses Carla. "Mom, I would never choose anyone over my son's safety. Not Christian, not you, not Dad. It's a mother's job to protect her child. I know that now as I have carried and love this baby inside of me more than anything in the world. I will never let anyone ever hurt him. You didn't protect me. You didn't choose me Mom. Now I don't choose you. You need to leave. Christian, please make her go away."

Within ten minutes Carla Adams was on her way to the airport and I had Ana in our bed in my arms finally telling me what Steve Morton did to her.

_**Readers – 12,000 words ought to hold you for awhile. Be patient – I have two huge projects I need to complete this week so I won't update again until this weekend. I will finally cover Morton then back to my happy Grey family place with no more drama, tears or worries for awhile. Jeez, drama is exhausting! **_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A few comments:**_

_**1), Interesting observation from two reviewers who said they were sick of Christian always punching someone. I thought about it and – nope I think I am right in this. Remember he was always in fights when he was younger- it his natural defense mechanism. Hitting is his natural instinct. He is insanely jealous and protective and when he feels someone is a threat or inappropriate with Ana this is his coping mechanism. How many times in the book did we read about him clenching his fist and fighting the urge to hit someone? It is still part of his growing process, so I don't apologize for his immature violence. I am sure when he becomes a father he will think twice about this type of response but for now…he is still growing up. But you made me think about it so good reviews.**_

_**2). I just couldn't do it readers- give you what you want with Morton. The only thing that could have happened with Morton was some sort of abuse towards Ana or Carla. We know it wasn't physical abuse towards Ana because in book one she states she has never been hit in her life. So that would lead to some sort of sexual abuse but we know she was a virgin so whatever it was….it could only have been touching or not penetration. We know Carla won't speak of him either so maybe it was physical towards her – again this is all based on E L James insinuations. Ms. James didn't want to go there either by describing what happened. At the eleventh hour, although so many of you wrote 'can't wait to find out what happens with Morton' I couldn't do it. I realize there seems to be a group of readers who lean towards the dark side or maybe more drama induced and I wanted to please them…but I just couldn't do it. I actually wrote what happened with Ana and Morton and I couldn't deal with it. I didn't like writing it and it was horrible for me to think about Ana going through something vile. Then as I read it several times I thought for some, it won't even seem dark and hideous enough. For many, I suspect most of my readers; I know they don't want any more drama in my story or at least not dark drama. There are plenty of stories out there that have Ana being raped, beaten etc, but not mine. I am taking the coward way out, I am sorry for those that wanted the gory details…but I can't do it.**_

_**I will let you each be the creative source and decide exactly what Morton did….I have given you enough to put 2 + 2 together but….you won't get the specifics from me. Sorry to disappoint some of you, but by now you should know that even writing about Ana's kidnapping from Hyde in the beginning of this story was more than I could handle.**_

_**3). Does anyone else think that Charles Hunnam would have made a good Elliot in my story if he had curlier hair? He is how I pictured Elliot and I didn't even know it until I saw him. He is a hottie though. Sure wouldn't throw him out for eating crackers in my bed! Just saying. But I am not feeling Dakota Johnson at all. Wrong nose- wrong everything. Oh well, I will still go see it. **_

_**Time to move on and into a happy place. **_

**Chapter 49: Morton no More. Anyone Order a Sub? **

**Christian's POV **

I am sitting out on one of our decks with the fire pit lit. It is a chilly night and I am numb. Not from the chilly spring air, but from what Ana shared with me. I had to get some air. I listened, I didn't say much although I wanted to scream, shout or slam something or someone. But she finally shared with me what I have been dreading to hear, and now that I know….it wasn't as bad as I imagined but it explains quite a bit. With that said, Morton needs to be found and have the shit beat out of him. What a fucking pervert and exposing a teenage girl the way he did….fuck.

Ana is upstairs in the baby's room with Maggie putting stuff away. I think she has calmed down and seemed to believe me when I told her not to worry about what I thought. I look up and see the bedroom light on in Teddy's room and see Maggie putting books on the shelf. All of the guests brought their favorite childhood book with them today as one of their gifts for the baby. Ana loved the books more than anything else.

Fuck! I reach over and slam the bourbon down and look out at the sound. I have to get past what she told me today. I have so many emotions…now I understand Carla better and even why she resents Ana so much. It doesn't excuse that she wasn't there for her daughter the way she should have but she was a foolish victim as well.

I have to talk to Ray. I don't understand why he didn't kill the fucker. He needs to explain this to me. And then there is my relationship with Carla and her future with Ana. I don't want Ana around her. We got rid of her tonight but it will be a matter of time before Ana misses her again and we will be right back at it. I don't know if I can ever be in the same room with her again. I will never allow her to babysit, or be alone with my children based on her inability to nurture, her poor judgment and she sure doesn't know how to protect innocent children. She just doesn't have that gene and I won't test it on my child. I don't care if she is Ana's mother. She will never, ever be alone with my son and future children. So I suspect this will be an issue, as I give it two months at best before her and Ana are talking again.

I lean forward and put my hands over the gas fire. Ana knows I need some time to take this all in. She didn't want me to ever find out. Now I know why. My beautiful, sweet girl…how did your own mother let his happen? All this time I have whined about my birth mother and the neglect I suffered, Ana never hinted about Carla exposing her to a perverted lunatic. She just now understands that Carla was as culpable in what happened as Morton was. Carrying our son, she said she has already developed this instinct that she would kill anyone, including me, if Teddy was harmed. That is the way it should be. Yet her own mom...god I promised her I wouldn't let this eat me up. I need more bourbon. As I get up to go back inside I am surprised to see Ray. He didn't drive down this weekend choosing to go fishing with Rodriquez Sr. But he is here now. He was almost two hours away.

"Ray."

"Christian, can we talk?" I nod.

"Yea, I was heading back inside to get more bourbon, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a tall one of those as well." Ray is a beer drinker so I am surprised. I run inside, grab the bottle off the bar and see Ana at the stairs. I look up at her and give her a half-hearted smile. But then walk over to her and kiss her forehead and then kiss her bump.

"I love you baby, just give me some time to wrap my arms around this. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I guess. Not upset about sending my mom away. I am just afraid that I could lose you. Be gentle with my dad. He wants to give you his side."

"Ana, you won't ever lose me. Don't even say or think that. You own me baby, for life. Did you call your dad?"

"No, Aunt Maggie did. She thought he should come here and talk to you."

"Okay. I um….baby….I can't promise that I can live with this without doing something to Morton. I want to kill him, but I won't, don't worry. But I want to physically hurt him over and over again. The thought…" I close my eyes. "Look nothing changes for us. You are my more, my lover, my wife, my best friend, the mother of my child. Nothing changes other than I am so fucking angry right now for what you went through. So you need to just know we are okay. You have one job and that is to get our son here healthy. I put my hands on her face and pull her in softly for a kiss. I want her to know I mean what I say, even though I feel physically ill at the moment I need to man up and be there for her.

I walk outside and hand Ray the bourbon and offer him a cigar. I usually don't smoke unless I am with Gramps and occasionally Elliot and I will light up. The moon is out, the temperature is cooler than normal for mid April, I am in a pensive mood and a cigar sounds perfect right now. I offer one to Ray and he declines. We sit back down in front of the fire pit and I light up the cigar and lean back. I have questions, so many fucking questions, but Ray drove here to talk, so I decide to let him talk.

"So I understand that Ana finally told you about Morton. I hope you understand Christian that I promised her that I wouldn't talk to you about it until she felt she was ready to tell you herself."

I just nod.

"I know you love her, but as a man, I need to know, does this change anything for you. Be honest kid, I will understand."

I don't say anything for a long time. I need to be sure I choose my words carefully. Finally I take a deep breath. "Ray you wouldn't believe me if I said it doesn't matter or I don't care about it. Does it change how I feel about Ana? No, I love her more than ever knowing how strong she really is and what she went through without anyone to help her…until you came to get her. But, yea, it changes what my perception was in some ways. You know I thought she was naïve innocent and well…."

"Don't you go there Christian. She was….what she went through didn't make her experienced ….it made her jaded, frightened, untrusting. You married a twenty-one year old virgin for a reason. She wouldn't let another man touch her after what she went through. Just be thankful that bastard didn't get what you cherished most and what she saved for her one and only. She fell in love with you enough to trust you and put it behind her for you, so don't you even go there or you and I will have problems. What Morton did to her didn't make her experienced."

I know he is right so I nod. "Ray, how could you not kill him then and there? Help me understand because I am so full of rage right now I don't know how I will get over this unless I get in the fucking car tomorrow and find him then beat him until he can't stand."

"I wanted to Christian, but who would have taken her if I was in jail. She needed me more than I needed revenge. I did hit him, and hard, but I walked away when I saw my daughter on her knees in the driveway screaming, "Daddy, no, just take me home." Ray chokes up. "I didn't want her to leave with Carla in the first place and after that, well I didn't want to leave her with Carla ever again either. I had a bad feeling about it at the time. Don't think I will ever forgive myself."

We sit in silence. I can't get what happened out of my head. Holding Ana as she walked me through her nightmare was heartbreaking. It took four years for Ana and Carla to mend their fractured relationship. Carla only stayed married to Morton about six months before she bailed and divorced him, Apparently Ana and Carla both find the experience so painful neither can talk about it.

"You know Ana has tucked this away and tried to move on and has always carried this remorse and guilt – like she is ashamed. When she didn't do anything wrong. I think the counselor I had her see for awhile said a lot of victims feel this way. I think she is a strong little gal, she has moved on – she just doesn't want to talk about it. As for Carla Christian; as much as a nut job and crazy woman that she is, she is eaten up with guilt and remorse and I think that is what keeps her from being there for Annie. She is so ashamed. I forgave her a long time ago for cheating on me and breaking up our home. I loved that woman more than I should have at one time. But I have never forgiven her for not protecting our daughter and being there afterwards to pick up the pieces." Ray is leaning down with his elbows on his knees looking at his feet.

"Ray, how did Maggie find out about this?"

"While we were waiting for Morton to return the day I arrived in Texas to take Annie home I called Maggie and told her what had happened. I told her I was taking her home with me to Washington, but I thought I was going to need help with her. She didn't hesitate. She showed up and stayed for a month."

"Is that why Ana is so close to her?" Ray smiles slightly.

"When we got home Maggie took Ana in her arms and gave her the comfort only another woman can give and she slept next to her in bed every night until the nightmares stopped. I would hear her tell Annie every night…" Rays voice once again chokes, 'Baby, you are good, you are pure, you are good, you didn't do anything wrong. You're a good girl. Don't let this define you. Then she would say it again, Baby, you are good, you're a good sweet girl, don't let this define you' it was like she was cleansing her mentally and by the time she had to leave to go back to California she had my little girl in a good place. I couldn't have done it without her. I sure as hell fell in love with her at that time." Ray laughs. "And that is when I put my little Itty Bitty as your brother calls her in some defense classes and taught her how to kick where it counts. I was pretty sure after that no man would get away with too much if she used some of the techniques I taught her. Just wish I had shown her earlier. At least it worked on Hyde that one time. And now you know why I taught her to shoot."

"As Ana's husband Ray, tell me what do I do about Carla. I know in about another month or two Ana will miss her again and want to see if she has changed. Every time Carla is allowed back in her life, she hurts her. I don't want to be the bad guy here, but I don't want her anywhere near Ana. I mean I guess I could forbid it, but you know your daughter. What should I do?"

"I don't know. Carla is still her mom and she seems remorseful always after the fact. When I met Bob I saw that Carla had really grown up and she was different. Trust me I know you find that hard to believe but had you known her before you would understand."

We are quiet for another ten minutes and I refill Ray's glass. It is like he wants to tell me something but he is unsure.

"Ray, please say whatever is on your mind. If you're worried about how I see Ana now you should know that I am so ridiculously in love and hooked on your daughter that I can barely breathe when I am not with her. We will be more than fine. I just want to kill the fucker that caused all this.

"Christian. Don't go after him."

"Why Ray? I won't get it out of my head. You have to know that I won't allow anyone to hurt her and get away with it."

"You won't find him. He has been missing since a month after Carla divorced him. You won't find him."

"How do you know? Welch can find about anyone."

"You won't find him Christian. Trust me **god damn** it I said you won't find him." Ray slams down his bourbon and has raised his voice.

"Ray…" I look at him as what he is telling me sinks in.

"Did you think I would let that Son of a Bitch get away with it?"

**Monday Morning**

"You ready baby?" Once again I am waiting on Ana. I look at my watch. It is 8:27 and we are supposed to be in Flynn's office at 9:00. It is a thirty minute ride into Seattle from here and I am two seconds away from putting my wife in the car with just her panties and bra on to teach her a lesson about being on time. "Ana, seriously, we need to go right now, it is rude to make John wait."

"I know hold your horses. Nothing fits anymore. I can't fit into even my biggest preggo clothes. So if you can whip me up a wardrobe than do it otherwise shut the hell up!" She is standing in her closet with her hands on her hips all pissy and I start laughing at her. Fuck she is cute when she is pissed at me.

Ray stayed here last night because I filled him with a lot of bourbon. I was dumbstruck with his news but he told me not to say or ask a thing. He just wanted me to know that I wasn't the only person that had interesting associates. I tried to get him to talk to me but he told me to shut the fuck up and drop it. Wow, so when your father-in-law tells you to shut the fuck up, you do.

I held Ana for a long time last night and then we had some great sex. Ana rode me backwards giving me a great view of her luscious ass. It's funny how sex heals everything for us. I wanted her to know that nothing changed for me. I was half in the bag after drinking with Ray outside until after ten but I think we both needed to connect after all the bullshit came out. Ray made me swear I would never tell her what he alluded to and I promised. Ana doesn't need to know this.

I walk into Ana's closet and pull out a dress that she has never worn. "Is this a maternity dress?"

"Yes."

"Then put this on and let's go."

"I don't like it. It makes me look fat."

I really, really tried not to laugh. I swear to god I tried. But when a woman who is nine months pregnant tells you that they are looking for something to wear that makes them look thinner it is just fucking funny.

"What is so funny Christian? I think this makes me look fatter than I am and it's orange. Its orange! I look like hell in orange." She is pretty whiney this morning.

"Then why did you get it? Baby, you are not fat. You are pregnant and it is obvious that you are pregnant and not fat. The only place you are big is in your belly. I am begging you to get dressed right now so we can go or I will call John and cancel, but we need this. We both agreed that we needed this session this morning."

She pulls the dress off her rack and puts it on and I can't help it I absolutely start laughing hysterically. "You look like a little pumpkin." Oh fuck bad choice of words as I watch her rip it off and sit on the chair pouting. Are all pregnant women days away from delivering this sensitive? Someone should write a manual for guys on not what to say to your wife during the last few weeks of pregnancy because I haven't gotten it right much lately.

Ten minutes later we are in the car. Ana is wearing one of my shirts with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of turquoise blue skinny jeans. She threw some jewelry on and she looks cute as hell. But I have Caroline Acton sending some over a few more clothes in a bigger size to get us through the next few weeks.

"I can't believe I need a size eight! I am huge!" I am not saying a word.

**Ana's POV **

I have loved being pregnant until now. The past few days I can't sleep, my back hurts, nothing fits, my boobs are ready to split open, my stomach itches so bad I have scratched it raw and my face looks puffy. I bet I weigh 140 pounds! I bet Christian he couldn't even pick me up anymore and he rolled his eyes and carried me easily down the stairs. My shoes are all leaving marks on my puffy feet and my toes look like Tootsie rolls. Oh and to top it off, I can't even shaved my legs anymore because I can't see them! Christian shaved my legs for me the other night thank god, but then he couldn't just shave without getting all excited. So we ended up doing a slam and stand in the bathroom and he had to hold my leg up for me because I couldn't even do that. Anyone that tells me their last two weeks of pregnancy they felt sexy, I would say bullshit!

Two month ago we had the pictures taken of me pregnant and some of us together. My favorite picture is really sexy and we have it in our bedroom. Christian has his hands crossed over on my naked breast and he is standing behind me. I am only wearing a sarong so my pregnant belly is all out there. He is shirtless and barefoot just wearing his jeans. We are standing sideways and he is looking down over my shoulder. Oh yummy, when I look at that picture I get all gooey!

The other pictures were rated PG and we can show our family, but that one is just for us. Although I did show Kate, Mia and even Grace saw it. I remember when Grace saw it her face was beet red but then she told me she thought it was a beautiful testament to the love we have for each other. I remember as soon as the photographer left that day we practically ran into the bedroom and had sex for hours. Just doing the photo's made us so horny. Christian has that photo, the naughty one, on his phone and calls me to tell me he is looking at it and his voice always gets seductive. I shiver just thinking about it.

We pull up to John's office and Taylor comes around to open my door. Sawyer is running errands for me this morning. I look at my phone and Stacey has text me to see if I want to have lunch. "When we leave here are you dropping me off at work?"

"No I need you to come to GEH and sign some paperwork. We have to file our taxes."

"I thought they were due yesterday."

"Uncle Sam let us have an extra day since the 15th fell on a Sunday."

"Well I am sure my salary in 2011 at Clayton's and SIP put us over the top." I giggle knowing I didn't make very much last year. "But let me guess we owe a fortune right? Or you owe a fortune."

"No we owe a fortune. I have already paid each quarter but this is the final installment for 2011. We owe the state of Washington a public utility tax alone of several million."

"Well just think next year you will have an added deduction." Christian smiles and pats my belly.

"Thanks little man, I can use all the help I can get." We walk into see John and I know this is going to be an emotional visit. I pull Christian to me before we walk in the door.

"You promise nothing is changed. We are only seeing John to decide how to move forward and how to deal with your mother-in-law right?"

"My mother-in-law? I prefer to say your mother. Yes Ana, we are good. Didn't I show you how good we were last night?" He kisses my ear but his eyes tell me otherwise. He is hurting and angry although I don't think at me. I just think he might feel I wasn't honest with him.

"So Ana; let's start with you this morning. How did you finally come about telling Christian what happened between you, your mother and your stepfather?"

I cringe, but decide to deal with this head on. "My mom was there yesterday for my baby shower. By the way I loved the gift from you and Rhian. Thank you so much." He laughs and is honest.

"Just what did we get you anyway?" Christian laughs with him and we all talk about how guys never know this stuff.

"You got the baby stock at Disney. A very creative and practical gift. Thank you." John looks impressed that his wife would pick out such a gift. He tells me to continue.

"Anyway my mom came into talk to me after the shower was over. I was resting and she came in and told me that my friend Stacey's husband reminded her of Morton. I shook my head and told her I wish she hadn't said that as I don't want to look at Colin and think of Steve. She just went off on me and told me it was time to let that part of my life go and one thing led to another until Christian basically threw her out of the house."

"How does it make you feel that you and your mom ended up on such a negative note after such a great day?"

"Well of course it makes me feel bad. But I am use to it with her. I am sure we will make up in about three or four months and then fight again."

"Ana, I don't know how I feel about that."

"What do you mean Christian?"

"I mean how you keep forgiving her so easily. She didn't protect you and she made colossal mistakes when she was with him that left you with permanent memories I prefer you didn't have a relationship with your mom. I can't stand the thought of being around her and I can guar-an-fucking-tee you she will never be alone with our child."

"Christian my mom used poor judgment but she has matured. She would never hurt the baby and I would never let her babysit anyway because as you said she uses poor judgment. But don't worry she won't want to baby sit anyway." I pick my nail polish off. I hate when I get this nervous. "I was so angry at my mom last night that I didn't want her in my house. But then after we threw her out I felt so guilty. Why do I always feel guilty around her?"

"Ana I think we do need to explore the relationship you have with your mom and your need to always forgive her, but I would like to focus on you and Christian today if you are okay with that." I agree. I can deal with my crazy mother later. "Christian, how do you feel about what Ana shared with you last night."

I look over at Christian and he takes my hand and looks down.

"Sick to my stomach. Angry. Frustrated."

"Anything else?"

"What the fuck do you want me to say here John? What are you looking for? I have known for almost a year, since I met Ana that something happened to her at the hands of that fucker and now I know." Christian runs his hands thought his hair. "But that doesn't change my relationship with my wife. Quit looking for something that isn't there." Angry Christian is starting to show up.

"Can I say something?" I look up at John and he nods.

"I feel like Christian thinks I deceived him somehow. I told him when we were first together that I had never well you know done some of the things we did together and in my mind I never did, they were done to me and I was never really there. It was like an out-of-body experience. I don't know how to explain it any other way, but…."

"Ana stop. I understand that. I know that this wasn't you and let's be honest I could tell the first few times we were together you were very inexperienced. It was all new to you so I believe you. But come on baby, knowing what he did to you. I am a man who is in love with his wife and knowing what happened I told you I am angry but not at you. I understand that you didn't want to tell me about it when we first met. I wish you would have told me sooner, but it's out now. And I just need to deal with it and hopefully we can put it behind us."

"Christian, do you think Ana has to deal with it to? I am curious as how this has become more your issue than hers in your mind."

Christian looks over at John like he is shocked. Angry….maybe, but mostly just shocked that John would insinuate that Christian had turned this into something about him. Christian stands up and then sits down.

"Wow. Is that how I sound?" Neither of one says anything.

"Christian, Ana shared with you that when she was just over sixteen years old her stepfather did some pretty deviant things to her and her mother. The fact that she entered a relationship with you knowing of your lifestyle says a lot about her love for you, even though you have clearly adapted that lifestyle to accommodate both your needs. She didn't want you to think poorly of her and she didn't want you to have these feelings of anger. What happened to her she could barely talk about when she first started coming to me. Now, she has told you everything and what we are hearing from you is how this impacts you. Is that what you want Ana to know?"

"Of course not, I want you to know Ana that I love you so fucking much and this doesn't change us baby. Yes I am angry but not at you."

We talked to John for another forty minutes and I could feel myself shutting down like I always do when this topic comes up. John noticed and suggested we stop and talk about the baby's arrival and how we are doing with that. We both were surprised as we are excited.

"Christian, do you feel you will need to do some adapting when you will no longer be the center of Ana's universe?"

Christian crossed his eyebrows and looks insulted. "I think we both expect Ted to be the center of both our universes. I don't think this applies to me anymore than Ana." Both John and I smiled at Christian's naïvety on this issue.

"And you're prepared sexually? As I recall when Ana first found out she was pregnant you were quite concerned about the issue of deprivation after your son is born." Christian actually blushes and smiles.

"You show me a man anywhere that looks forward to a dry spell and I will show you a fucking monk and even they beat off. Come on John, I am sure as fuck not looking forward to it but I am not an animal, I will survive. Plus I am sure Ana and I can be creative and find other ways to satisfy our needs." He winks at me. "And yes I know I hear it all the time from my mom and every woman who can get me alone in a corner that Ana will be tired, nursing, maybe dealing with hormone overload bla bla bla and I need to let her take the lead. I know I have to be a good boy." I laugh out loud.

"That will be a first." He smiles at me as I acknowledge my sexy bad boy.

"Is that a challenge Mrs. Grey?"

We talk about the Hyde trial which is scheduled for June and decide we will meet to prepare for that after the baby is born. I hug John who wishes me good luck as we are hopeful that Ted will be born before our next appointment. Christian schedules another appointment with him for tomorrow and I am surprised but don't say anything. We are quiet on our way over to Grey House but Taylor is with us so we really don't feel it is appropriate to discuss our meeting with John.

I am talking to Andrea as Christian has walked down to see Ros in her office. Andrea was at the shower and we talk about some of the gifts I got and I thank her again for the baby food processor and baby food cook book. We are talking softly as she tells me about a man she has been dating for several weeks. She took the break up with Drew hard but remained professional. Although, she only talks to Taylor when she has to somehow blaming him that they are no longer together. On the few occasions she has seen Reynolds they are polite if not cool towards each other.

"So I met him at the grocery store. He has two little boys and he has been divorced three years. He is in his late thirties and he is a cop. He is so sexy and wow." I smile and I can tell she is really taken with him. I hope it works out. "And he passed the background check. His name is Drake."

"You have to have background checks on your dates? Why?"

"Well Mr. Grey insists on it. You know I have so much proprietary information. Oh hey, you've never met Jordan have you? She is my new assistant. She started several weeks ago." Christian never mentioned that Andrea finally hired an assistant. I turn around and I am quietly stunned. She is young and gorgeous and I am immediately jealous.

"Jordan this is Mrs. Grey. Mrs. Grey this is Jordan Langley." She reaches out for my hand and I realize I am staring. She has long wavy hair my color, big brown eyes and a body to die for. She has a great smile and my heart races. Why does she have to be so pretty? I wish I could cover my bump. I feel like a whale next to her although she is quite a bit taller than me. She looks like she could win a beauty pageant.

"Mrs. Grey it is so wonderful to meet you in person. I have only seen your photos here in the office and in the media. You look amazing for someone due so soon. Wow. Good for you."

I want to say 'fuck you' so bad but that isn't how I operate. I don't need Miss Washington 2012 who has clearly never been pregnant from the looks of her body to tell me how I look right now. She has to be lying. I feel arms around me and look up to see Christian's. He kisses my forehead. Hmmm…he is being awful sweet with his PDA in his office.

"You have met Jordan I see. Jordan has a great deal of experience as she comes to us from the San Diego Zoo where she was the PA for the director. We are excited Andrea was able to steal her away." I just nod.

Jordan walks over to the other side of her desk and shows me a picture of a little girl. "This is my daughter McKenzie. She is four months old. You will love being a mom, she is all I think about. Well her and my husband. He hasn't seen her yet. He has been in Afghanistan. He is in the military but he gets home in June and we are so excited. He can't wait to meet his daughter and I can't wait for him to get home." I almost hear myself breathe out in relief. Wow the green-eyed monster almost took over there for a second.

"Wow! That must have been so hard for you to go through the delivery and the pregnancy by yourself. Did you have support?" I suddenly feel for her. I can't imagine having your husband away during your pregnancy and worse yet, for your delivery. I am getting my groove back now and I feel ashamed at myself for thinking the worse.

"Yes both my mom and my mother-in-law were here for me so that was great. My husband will be done in the military when he returns. We were stationed in San Diego and now we are moving back here so I was excited to get a job right away. I can't wait to be a two parent home again. He is my everything and you know it has been scary having him away."

"Oh my gosh I can't imagine. What does he do in the military?"

"He's a pilot. So, yes it is always scary. Anyway can I get you anything? I have a lot of work to do so it was such a pleasure to meet you. If you have any questions about the delivery just feel free to reach out. I feel like I am a pro now." She smiles at me and sits down and the one thing I noticed is she hardly ever even looked at Christian. Now I feel really dumb.

Christian guides me into his office and shuts the door. He smiles at me. "So….did I see the green-eyed monster lurking."

"Yes, I admit it. She is stunning."

"Not as stunning as you. And she is a new mother who is very excited to have the husband she is deeply in love with return safely home so relax. I asked Mike to come up with the tax returns in thirty minutes but I thought maybe if you were feeling like it, we might fuck."

"Here? Now?" I am more than surprised. "I need to get to work sometime today."

"Yes here. Why not? It wouldn't be the first time. And yes now. I'm horny and in the mood. And you own the company so seems you can control when you go to work."

"You didn't sign it over to me yet."

"Semantics. Okay I own the company and I want your delectable pussy on my dick so take off your pants and let's fuck."

"Hey did you ever hear of foreplay?"

Christian smirks at me in his CEO persona. I know that face. It is his 'I am in charge, no one denies me, I don't take no for an answer look.' I so want him right now but I think I will make him work for this. I excuse myself and use his private bathroom. When I come out he has his suit coat off and his tie loosened. He is sitting on his couch waiting for me. Hee hee this will be fun. I still have his shirt on, but I am naked otherwise.

"I like what you're not wearing baby." Christian watches me as I walk out. I know he is expecting me to join him on the couch. Instead I walk over to the doors that open to his conference room and lock them. Then I mosey over to his book-case and bend down to the cabinet below looking for whatever. I hear him sigh as he has a full view of my behind and then some. I try to hide the struggle that I have to get up. Good lord this baby is making it difficult to seduce my husband. I move over to the next cabinet but before I do I look over my shoulder and see Christian stroking his dick which is now out of his pants.

"Did something you see excite you baby?" I bite my lip and push my hair over to the side. He only grins slightly but keeps stroking his dick. I lick my lip and watch him stroke slowly.

"Baby, you are so fucking hot." I bend down again when I reach the next cabinet doors. Oh my god, this baby is making something I use to do everyday a huge challenge. I do everything I can not to grunt. That would take the sex appeal out of this wouldn't it? I open the cabinet and see it is a built-in file drawer. It looks boring, but as long as I am down here I might as well give him a show. I hold the shelf with one hand and then take my other hand and stroke myself making sure Christian can see it all. I hear him sigh and can tell that he has pulled himself off the couch. If I were to be honest I am craving missionary sex but the last time we did that Christian was so far away from me and his arms were so stretched out that it wasn't even enjoyable.

"Baby, do you need me to play with you?" I smile because he is in for a pleasant surprise. I am soaking. Just knowing that within twenty feet of us are Andrea, Jordan, Taylor and Sawyer who are both in Taylor's office around the corner is sort of kinky. And to top it off, my husband's obvious desire from his breathing has me more than ready.

"No Christian. I actually forbid you to touch me with your hands. You need to slide into me nice and slow and grab the bookcase with your hands once you have entered me." Wow who am I? I sound like the horniest nine month pregnant woman on the planet, which I am. But hearing Christian, affirms that I am doing the right thing.

"Of fuck me Ana, you are turning me on so much baby. Are you sure?"

"More than sure, give it to me…ugh oh my god you are so big." I am not kidding. I feel all of him as he slams into me from behind. I am holding the cabinet drawers of his bookcase and he has his hands on the first shelf snuggly behind me. For a few seconds neither of us moves.

"Baby I am going to move hard and fast. If you can't handle it or feel uncomfortable, let me know, but I need to fuck you hard right now. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. I'm good. Take me Christian." Instantly he starts moving hard and fast using his hands to hold the shelf and pull me into him for snug penetration. He is slamming me and we are both trying to be very quiet. Secretly I am hoping he will get the wheels turning to make me go into labor. Dr. Green said Teddy could be delivered healthy at any point now and I am so ready. If seducing my husband helps me go into labor, so be it. I am ready. Grace told me that it is an old wives tale that having sex right when you're due will cause labor but she giggled when she told me it couldn't hurt to try.

"Ana, are you with me baby." No I am not with you. I am concentrating on just keeping my balance. You are fucking a whale Christian, but have at it. Do your thing. Then I feel his hand reach around. Keep reaching Christian, underneath that baby bump that has dropped in the past week, you will find my clit. I swear it feels like my bump is hanging over my knees these days blocking me from even peeing properly. Somehow he finds it and starts rubbing it hard, okay now I am not just trying to seduce my husband. This feels good.

"Baby, I can keep going until you cum so whatever the fuck you are thinking about…let it go. Focus on my dick being balls deep in you ahhh god that feels so fucking good – yea baby are you quivering for me ….come on Ana, I can't come until you do….come on baby…..god your hot….come on…..baby…there you go I feel you coming around my dick oh yea that's good….ahhh." We both come quietly as we possibly can. My husband is the master of giving me an orgasm.

**Aubrey's POV **

"Hi, come on in Susannah." I give her a kiss on both cheeks."What did you make?"

"A cold pasta salad. Should I put it on the kitchen counter? I also brought this Chablis which was one of Master's fav's."

"Yes go ahead. Jenna is here. Do you believe it? And Devon is here as well. Go on in and make yourself at home."

Tonight is our monthly sub's club meeting and it is at my place this month. We have been meeting pretty much since Master found her…the wife, trying to figure out what she had that we didn't. But now even though we have all moved on we still get together and have a great time. Especially since Elena Lincoln passed away. Of the fifteen, thirteen were arranged by her so most of us still have a strong connection to her and still grieve over her death. I answer the door as Lindsey, Marina, Stephanie and Courtney all come in. They put their pot luck dishes in the kitchen and the apartment is getting noisier by the minute. Before I can shut the door Erika, Maya and Bethany all show up. I kiss Bethany's baby bump. I don't think the others are coming. We all mingle and fill our plates for about an hour before I get everyone to sit in the family room.

"Okay everyone before we start, I would just like to say thank you for being here. We are on baby watch! But let's go around the room and have everyone give us a quick update."

"I'll start. I found a new DOM. His name…I can't tell you, but let's just say he is associated with the Seahawks. He is dreamy and in his late forties and hung like a horse. He treats me like a queen and all my debt has been paid off. I am a happy bitch!" We all cheer for Devon. "I am sorry ladies I haven't been around for awhile but my last DOM messed with my head and well I am back."

"Okay well, nothing too new to report. I interviewed with three DOM's but all turned me down. I am starting to get a complex. But I have a second interview tomorrow with a DOM from Kelso and he is a bit pudgy but he is loaded. So, I might take the assignment if he offers it too me." Marina puts a good face on but I can tell she is miserable.

"Maya what is new with you?" Since the meeting is at my house I am taking the lead, plus since Elena died I am sort of the unofficial President.

"Not much. I am busy at school and when I finish in two weeks I will have my MBA so then I will put myself out there for a new DOM. I have been honestly too busy. Are we going to talk about Master?"

"Yes of course. But let's hear from everyone first. Jenna how about you? Have you heard from Master since your PR stint."

"No. But that is good, my husband would go bat shit. I am not like the rest of you, I am only here because you are all my girls, but honestly ladies I hope Mr. Grey is as happy as he seems and Mrs. Grey seems adorable to me." A few boo her but I notice that Lindsey stands up and applauds. I point to her to go next.

"I so agree with Jenna. Master has moved on. There isn't anyone in this room that will ever be part of his life again and I have moved on as well. I met a man!" Everyone ohhs and ahhs. "He isn't part of the lifestyle and I have been playing the role of the DOM in bed and god it is so hot. I love it and so does he. I really don't think of Master anymore. Oh I heard from Leila yesterday. And are you ready….." We all nod and move closer. "She had a new DOM as well."

"No way. I thought as part of her treatment she agreed to leave the lifestyle." I ask because I swear that is what I was told.

"No, she only agreed not to ever come near Master or Mrs. Grey." Susannah, Leila's best friend pipes in. "For me, I am still trying to get Elliot Grey's attention. Damn he was the best fuck I have ever had."

"No way!" We all say at the same time. "He can't be better than Master."

"Well, I would say better in a different way. You know how Master could fuck all night and well we all know how big he was and all, but oh my god Elliot is so hot and big and passionate. He is more passionate than his brother."

"Well that is because he isn't in the lifestyle. When I fucked him I thought the same thing but then when I fucked Master, oh my god! He could fuck over and over again. I miss that in a man." Stephanie leans over and grabs the bowl of M&M's. "I am curious, how many of us actually fucked Elliot Grey as well." Four women raise their hands and we all scream and laugh. "Well, who knew Seattle was such a small world."

"No that is because Elliot Grey was the proverbial man-whore before he ended up engaged to that bitch Kavanagh."

"I work with her. She is a rich bitch and super conceited." Erika gets up and brings the wine over to refill our glasses. "I have to so bite my tongue when she talks about her fiancé and the Master. I mean technically I could say…'bitch I had me some of your man…several times…but I think that Master and his brother talk a lot and then it would all come out. I think it is hilarious that Master never realized how many of us fucked his brother." Everyone nods in agreement. "So what about you Aubrey? Have you heard from Chaz?"

"God no, I did that for us girls. I have been seeing someone though. And I am his DOM." Everyone looks at me and I smile. I know this is going to blow them away. "My new sub is Isaac." Everyone screams and goes crazy. "Yea I felt so bad for him after Elena died. He doesn't have a DOM bone in his body and needed to sub but the crazy thing is he is financing our relationship with the money he got from Elena. I just get to call the shots."

After everyone has given an update we pass around an agenda for tonight's meeting. I lead the discussion.

"Okay, so we have $76K in our treasury. You all helped me with 30K after the Chaz disaster, but we have built the fund up so if anyone gets in trouble money is there ladies. Don't forget to give Stephanie your quarterly dues if you haven't already." A few women hand Stephanie checks."Okay next, baby watch. What do you want to do?"

"I move we do nothing. Mrs. Grey hasn't done anything to us and they seem ridiculously happy if you ask me. He kisses her all the time; at least from the news clips I have seen and I think she is adorable. None of us were able to do what she did, I say we move on and continue to meet without Mr. Grey as our reason for being." Jenna preaches at us. Just because she is happy. Bitch.

"I agree or second the motion, let's move on." Bethany who is seven months pregnant by her DOM jumps in.

"You know Bethany you were only Masters SUB for what three weeks. I don't know that you should get to second that." I have never really liked her.

"Well then give me my fucking money back for the dues if I don't get a vote." Damn the room goes nuts on me all agreeing with her.

"Fine whatever, she gets a vote. Just saying."

"For your information Aubrey I ended the contract not Mr. Grey. My work schedule didn't work with his. I am an OB-GYN you know. I know he was the best fuck we all had but he is totally in love with his wife. There is no secret arrangement there. I am friends with their OB-GYN, Lori Green, and trust me Grey is totally in love with her."

"Well we still have to discuss the next item on the agenda. Do we contact Taylor and offer our services while the Mrs. is out of commission for six weeks? We all know Master won't make it without sex. We could offer that he could have anyone of us – well except you Jenna and probably not you Bethany for let's say two hundred thousand for the six weeks. The check could be written to our treasury. There is no way he will turn down that offer." I watch and sip my wine as everyone debates the issue. "Just so you know I have written votes from the subs not here tonight and they all vote yes."

"I vote we make the offer." Marina stands up. "Oh my god who made this crab dip it's to die for."

"I second the motion." Maya has been wanting more of Master since he dumped her. I am not surprised. "I made the dip. You know I made this for Master one weekend and he hated it and told me never to make it again. He then left me sitting in the kitchen and went out to eat. When he came back later he was so pissed at me that he caned me for an hour. God it was one of our best scenes."

"I made him chocolate cake once that he loved so much he covered my pussy with it and ate the whole thing, oh my god that was one hot night. It might have been the only time he was playful with me and sweet. He dumped me the next morning. Fucker." Courtney doesn't understand it's probably because she got to chunky. He likes his women small. "Don't you guys wonder why her and not us? Seriously?"

"She's beautiful, but then so are we. She's small framed and really she has gorgeous eyes. Let's call it like it is ladies." Stephanie pipes in. Whatever.

"I think she was in-experienced and maybe even a virgin and he likes that about her. I don't know of course but that would be the one thing that made her different from us and he pretty much dated her from the get go. They were seen at various events right away. I don't think she subbed for him." Marina's right.

"No she didn't. Elena told me that before she died that Ana was never his sub. So there you go ladies. But whatever, he is not the daddy type. We all know that so he will be back and when he is ready, he should know his bitches are waiting with open legs." Everyone laughs. "Okay every one let's vote." Everyone writes down their vote and I collect the scraps of paper. Erika and I count the votes.

"Okay everyone. We have voted Eleven to four to make our proposal to the Master. He will so go for it. We all know he can't go without sex. So who is going to approach Taylor or should we approach that hottie Sawyer? Maya didn't you fuck him like last month?" She blushes.

"Yes but when he looked at my face and recognized me as a former sub he went nuts. Of course he still fucked me but I don't think I am the one to call on him as he said he would tell Grey I violated the NDA if I come near him again. What a dick. He didn't work for Grey when I was his SUB so how was I suppose to know. Jenna, you should do it since they like you."

"No way. I am not part of the offering."

"But Maya is right. You just have to present the proposal. Ladies I promise you he will take us up on this." I am smiling. I know that horny bastard.

"No. I won't do it. I don't want to fuck up their marriage. I didn't vote for this and I won't do it."

"Fine I will do it." We all look up at Susannah.

"You? They hate you."

"But I can get to the Master. All I have to do is call Elliot and he will take my call ladies. I will tell him I have to talk to his brother. If you want to get to Master…just call Elliot. Who knows maybe I can get some of that massive dick in me again from that hot blond. God he is my forever fantasy. Trust me I can get the proposal to Master."

We talk about the pros and cons of having Susannah present to Elliot and then adjourn. I have a surprise for the ladies. As soon as the meeting is adjourned I bring out 'goodie bags' for all the ladies. Each bag is filled with the latest and greatest in dildos and other toys. Everyone squeals and I smile. Mission accomplished. I will be the first one to accommodate Master during his dry spell. God I have missed that big dick.

**Elliot's POV**

I am so fucking glad this week is almost over. We have been busy as hell on our sites. I drove Mia to radiation three times this week. Christian called on Wednesday at two in the morning saying Ana was in labor and Kate and I jumped up then he called back and said false alarm it was brecks hics or some shit like that, I can't remember what it was called. I didn't know they had a name for false labor. I am going to have to ask him what he called it. I walk out of the staff lounge eating a bag of potato chips. I have been so busy I didn't get out for lunch today.

Brady has just walked in. I know he took Mia today to get her radiation but I desperately needed him to come in and redesign a blueprint for a massive home we are building up in Medina.

"How's Mia?"

"Tired. You know the chemo was hard but the radiation just tires her out so much and she is so thin right now. We stopped and got milk shakes so that is why I am late."

"Fuck don't even worry about being late" God the guy has been a fucking saint. I am not going to bitch at him because he took my sister to her radiation and stopped to get her a milkshake. "Is she home alone?"

"No, your mom is there and Gail Taylor is over there today too. But she was going right to bed." Brady looks tired to me.

"You doing okay?"

"Yea, of course. Hey I was wondering if you and Kate would watch Brutus next week. Mia has her off week of radiation and I was thinking of surprising her and driving her somewhere just to get away. If I can have the time off that is."

"Yes of course but you know I don't think she will want to leave with the baby due any minute. If you go somewhere you might want to go somewhere really close. Just saying."

Brady rubs his hand through his hair and looks both tired and emotionally drained. "Yea I forgot about that. Well maybe after the baby gets here."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am fine I am just tired you know it's been a long four months but hey, I am not the one that has been through hell and back so no complaints here. If Mia can smile every day, so can I." He looks up and half smiles at me and pulls the blueprints out. I walk back to my office.

I am reviewing the proposal criteria for a project in Tacoma when my new assistant tells me I have a call on-line one. I don't screen calls like Christian so I pick it up without asking who is on the line.

"Grey"

"Hey Elliot, its Susannah."

Oh fuck me I thought she was long gone.

"Yep what can I do for you?" I am not going to even be half way nice. I haven't talked to her since last summer before Christian's wedding. Fuck, I am so not in the mood for this.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me."

"I thought you were paid a visit by Taylor and told not to contact us."

"I was paid a visit by Taylor but he told me to stay away from your brother. He didn't say I couldn't call you? Have you missed me or thought about me?"

"Not even once. What the fuck do you want I am super busy?"

"Well I want you….but I do have a message I need to be given to your brother. If I drop a sealed envelope off to you, can I trust you to deliver it to him without opening it?"

"No…I mean I won't deliver it. Look I know the whole fucking deal now. I know that you use to be his sub or whatever you call it and I am not going to bother him with any shit you have to tell him. So I am hanging up now and telling you, do not fucking call me again." I hang up. God damn we don't need this shit right now. I won't bother Christian with this but I will call Taylor. An hour later I have a minute and call Taylor.

"Jason, hey you got a second?"

"Yea what's up Elliot? I am just waiting for your brother and Mrs. Grey to come out of their appointment with Dr. Green."

"I just got a fucking phone call from that Susannah. She wants to get a message to Christian and wanted me to deliver it. I told her to fuck off. You might want to call her."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Those broads are going to be the life of me."

"Yea well I just wanted you to…Jesus fucking Christ. What are you doing here Susannah? Got to go man. Did you just hear that?"

"Shit yes, hold on don't say anything I am on my way. Sawyer is here with his car he can take your brother and Mrs. Grey home. Fuck, don't let her leave."

I look up and Brady is standing behind Susannah. "Sorry Elliot she walked past the drafting area and I couldn't stop her. Do you know her?" I just nod. I am not dragging him into this.

"It's okay go ahead Brady." He walks out and I get up and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I have something for your brother. But oh my god, who is that hottie?"

"He's gay, not your type." Last thing Mia needs right now is this cunt after her boyfriend.

"Will you give this to Mr. Grey?"

I remember that Taylor told me to keep her here. Fucking great. "Can I get you some coffee or anything?"

"That would be great." I get up and get her a cup of coffee taking my time. Come on Jason hurry up. When I walk back in the office she has taken off her rain coat and fuck me she has sheer blouse on and no bra.

"Put your coat back on please."

"Why see something you like?"

"No, not really. Saggy isn't my preference."

She almost laughs at me. Fuck. She needs to get out of here. I am not tempted by her in the least but I smell a rat and don't trust her. I am afraid she will say I did something I didn't so I get up and open the door again. I will make something up later to explain this to Brady but as we are the only two in the office besides my new assistant, I need him to come and sit in here. "Brady come back in here please." She seems surprised. He comes back in and stands at the door.

"I was rude. Susannah this is Brady, Brady this is Susannah."

He comes over and shakes her hand. He has no idea who she is and why she is here. Hell I don't even know why she is here.

"It is nice to meet you Brady. Too bad you play for the other team. Any chance we can get you to swing both ways."

Oh fuck me. Please tell me she didn't say that. Taylor hurry up please!

"Excuse me?"Brady looks completely confused. Shit.

"Yea I was telling Susannah that you just got engaged to your boyfriend Milo." I drill my eyes into his green eyes hoping he knows to just fucking go along with it. Please Brady I will explain later. I literally wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Um…yea that's right. I um just got engaged." He is looking at me like I am nuts. If this wasn't such a cluster fuck it would be hilarious.

"That explains why I haven't seen you around the Seattle social scene. Shame that such a hunk like you is gay. Anyway, Elliot, this is for your brother. Can I trust that you will hand deliver it for me?" She stands up and Brady notices her see through blouse and his eyes are as big as saucers. She comes around and puts her hands on my shoulders. Does she really think I would fuck her? God I must have been drunk as shit when I fucked her before. I remove her hands from my shoulders and back up.

"Um Susannah. My space…your space. Can you back up please?" I motion like I am a traffic cop and Brady looks like he is going to start laughing any minute. Taylor hurry the fuck up.

"So have you ever had any pussy?" Who is she talking to? "Bradley is it?"

"Unm no it's Brady." He looks at me like what the fuck? I am almost laughing myself. I rub my hands thought my hair.

I jump in. "No, you haven't ever right? Your just a dick guy right?" I am trying to protect my future brother-in-law and sister here. This bitch has her eyes all over him. She is practically drooling over him. There isn't a single thing about Brady that makes it even slightly believable that he might be gay, but there are plenty of guys that will fool ya, so I am hoping she is buying it.

"Fuck Elliot. Come on man." I can see Brady doesn't like being called out as gay. I stare at him and when her back is to me I mouth 'act gay' but he doesn't understand what I am saying. Shit. Taylor where are you.

"So, yea why don't you give me that envelope Susannah and I will walk you out to your car." I have to get her out of here before she says or does something. I hear the front doors open. Thank fuck, please be Taylor. I hear the heavy footsteps and almost cheer when I see him come in my office.

"Thank fuck. She's all yours." I walk past him and pull Brady out of my office and practically drag him into George's old office which is still vacant.

"What the fuck Elliot? Why did you tell that chick I was gay?" Brady's face is priceless and I can't help it I start laughing so hard I almost piss my pants. Oh shit. I don't even know how to explain this one to him so I just tell him she is a man-eater that I use to date and I didn't want her to come on to him so I told her he was gay.

"I get you were trying to protect me but the next time give me a warning or something. Fuck Elliot." I can't help but laugh at him. He is pretty pissed at me. I think it is all the stress he is under.

**Taylor's POV**

I shut the door. "You again. I thought you crawled back into your whore hole months ago and went away."

"Now Taylor that isn't nice. I missed you did you miss me?"

"Put on your coat Susannah, I don't like looking at saggy tits." I almost smile when she looks offended. I don't know what she is trying to pull here coming in to Elliot's office half-naked trying to seduce him. "Why are you here? Let's cut to the chase."

"I need someone to give this to Master." I take the envelope from her hands. "It's for him not you." I shrug an eyebrow at her and open it. I read through it and laugh then rip it up putting the ripped pieces back in the envelope and then in my pocket. I can't believe these women."

"Susannah I will tell you right here and now he would never take you or any of the others up on this offer. He doesn't see other women anymore. I mean that literally. The world is black, white, mergers, acquisitions and Ana Grey. That's it sweetheart. You could all be tied up in front of him, naked, spread eagle and he would walk right past you. He is completely in love with her."

"But we both know he has needs and he will need some pussy soon once the Mrs. is out of commission." She moves over to me and tries to touch my cock.

"Keep your skanky hands to yourself. I am not interested."

"Oh are you gay too?"

"Too?"

"Yes, Elliot's little assistant boy toy out there, Brady I think he said. What a hunk too bad he's gay." I have to turn around to hide my laugh. What shit did Elliot feed her about Brady. That is too fucking funny.

"Look I am married, happy and just like the boss not interested. You have completely violated your NDA Susannah. Keys. I gave you two chances. Give me the fucking keys and I will drive you home."

"Taylor please baby I need my car."

"Too fucking bad. And if I hear from you again, you will be walking around naked because I will show up at your house and remove every item of clothing you have in the place and get rid of it all Susannah. You are still living the good life for the two month relationship you had with the boss over a year ago. Now you go back and tell Aubrey and the rest of those bitches that this little offering of yours won't be happening and if I hear from or see any of you again, it will get ugly. Keys Susannah. Now." She starts crying. Like that will work on me. "Keys or when I do drop you off I am going in the house with you."

"What will I do about transportation? I need a car."

"Find a new DOM."

"I have a new DOM but he didn't buy me a car."

"Then suck harder. Let's go. Keys." She hands them over and I lead her out and down the hallway. I stop in front of the office that Elliot is sitting in working.

"I will be by or send one of the guys over to pick up the Audi in your parking lot later." Elliot just looks at me and then nods in understanding before he shakes his head.

"Okay T thanks for coming by and getting rid of the garbage. You…" he points to Susannah. "Do not show up here or call me again." She blows him a kiss and I can't believe the audacity of this chick. I never did like her. Some of them like Marina and Maya even the one he kept for a few days, Bethany I think were decent but her, Aubrey and Leila were all playing a card short.

We walk past the drafting department and I see Brady working. I can't resist.

"Here your playing for the other team now Mr. Beeson. Wow. I didn't see that one coming." I wink at him.

"Fuck off Taylor." The kid is pissed. This will be great I can't wait to tell the boss. I will have to ask Elliot how that came about.

Susannah pulls away from me and walks towards Brady. "I knew you liked pussy. You are fucking hot. Call me." She hands him a card which I promptly pull out of his hands. Kid has no idea how fucked up his future brother-in-law use to be. He won't find out on my watch.

I take Susannah outside and let her empty her shit out of the car. Fuck me is she living in it. She has bras, clothes and shoes all over the car. I throw all her shit in the back of the SUV and open the door. She is surprised when I cuff her to the car door.

"What are you doing?"

I don't trust you for a second." I don't get paid by Grey to be stupid and trusting. I drive her home, dump her shit on the lawn, un-cuff her and let her out. "Remember Susannah. I will come back her and empty your closets if I see or hear from you again. You tell Aubrey I will be watching every move she makes. If she thinks she has one up on me tell that cunt I know that she went to Einstein Bagel on fourth street for breakfast this morning so don't fuck with me." She looks shocked when I tell her this. "Yea, that's right, none of you subless bitches should fuck with me. I got better things to do than chase your skanky asses all over town."

I watch her gather her shit and get in the car and head back to the Grey's where the boss will be waiting for a full report. When I pull into the garage as always Sawyer comes out and helps me do a quick sweep of the car and we log mileage, what time we pulled in etc.

"T what the fuck?" I look and he is pointing to some white thong underwear with a freshly printed lipstick kiss on the front stuffed in the car pocket in front of where Susannah was sitting. I had her cuffed but she could have taken them off with one hand. I almost smile thinking of her trying to pull one over on me. Yea, Mrs. Grey would have been none too happy about that. Fucking bitch. I'm done with her.

"Call Ryan and tell him to take Wilson and go over to Susannah's house tomorrow morning when she is at work. Empty it of every clothing item she has including lingerie, underwear, shoes the works. Take those panties and leave them on her dresser with a note. _To S…with love…T_." I crack my neck and walk in the house with a huge ass smile on my face.

_**Okay I am out of town for work all week….so be patient ladies! Lilly  
**_


	50. Chapter 50

_This is a chapter to get you all through the week while I am away. I will be writing a few more chapters before the delivery, one or two after the birth, one already written for two years later and then it's done. Preparing you now! _

_Quite a few of you sent me a PM to ask that I cover the Mia and Brady story line in a bit more detail. So this is for all of you that have your Brady crush going. It looks at what her cancer has done to their relationship. __**HUGE TISSUE ALERT**__! I cried several times writing it. Jeez! Next chapter we will have to get the boys together for some laughs or something. Enough with this drama. But this chapter is about unconditional love. _

**Chapter 50- Loving Her Better **

**Mia's POV**

Oh my gosh! It is almost six o'clock. I can't believe I have slept for four hours. I wonder if Brady is home yet. I look at my cell phone.

_Hi baby, text me when you wake up and I will head home. I love you_

_I'm awake. I can't wait to see you._

I look at my engagement ring. How did I get so lucky? I offered several times to step away from the relationship when we found out I couldn't carry my own children but Brady wouldn't hear of it thank god. We had my eggs harvested and someday we will have our own children, just someone else will have to carry them for us.

My biggest fear is that Brady would end up investing so much into me – into us- and then be alone. If this cancer comes back and something happens to me…I know he tells me every day that thinking that way is negative energy. My last reports were excellent so I remain optimistic.

Sometimes when I am all alone I cry so hard my stomach hurts. But I have never cried in front of my parents or my brothers. They all took this so hard. Brady has held me and let me cry so often I am sure I have ruined some of his shirts. "Come here Brutus. Come here boy." My little guy crawls up on my chest. He has been a god send. I love it when he is with me snuggling.

"Hi Sweetpea. I thought I heard you were awake. Here I made you this. Your favorite." My mom hands me a strawberry kiwi smoothie.

"Does this have vanilla ice cream in it?"

"Yes." My mom looks guilty. "Mia you don't need low fat yogurt. You're bone thin. We need to get some of the weight back on you honey. You lost almost thirty pounds you are going to have to gain half of it back."

"Well at least I was a chunk before this all started. I like my weight now. Hey what do you think of this dress for the Coping Together Ball?" I can't believe it is in two months. I show my Mom a dress I found on line by a little known designer in LA. It is sleeveless red satin with a belt, low cut and very streamline.

"Oh Mia I think you will look stunning in that dress. I can't believe the event is around the corner. Thank goodness Ana and Kate have stepped in to help this year. I haven't done a thing but agree to let them use the house again. Gosh remember last year how Christian was a love sick fool."

"He still is a love sick fool. Do you think Daddy and the boys will keep their promise to me at the Gala?"

"Oh honey nothing will make them happier, of course they will." I smile when I remember being in the hospital and Elliot, Christian and my dad were all sitting with me. I was admitted with pneumonia which was caused from a weakened immune system. My dad and brothers were so distraught that day. I was on oxygen and they were scared. I remember Elliot was holding my one hand, my dad was holding the other and Christian was sitting on the end of the bed with his hand softly massaging my feet through the covers.

"Sweetheart, I have a promise for you." Elliot is always the most sensitive of the three of us. At least he wears it on his sleeve more. He was a wreck that day when I was admitted. I couldn't talk and I was so sick that if I talked, I coughed until I choked. So I nodded. "If you get yourself better, I will personally dance with you at Coping Together to that stupid ass vampire song you love so much." I almost started coughing and laughing then and there. Then Christian spoke up.

"Oh you mean the one she plays on repeat non-stop. What's it called? Oh… Flightless Bird or something like that?" I nodded.

"Yea that one. I will dance and dance with you. Just get better little girl. I can't stand to see you like this." Elliot started to cry and tried to hide it by putting his head down. I remember rubbing his curly hair and trying to make him feel better as I lay there with the oxygen mask over me.

"Me too. I will dance with you and kick everyone off the floor. Come on Mia you can do this. You can pull out of this. Come on, please." Then Christian got up and walked away. He isn't the type to let you see how he is feeling. But I know he was crying too. I wish I could take all their worry away.

I felt bad from being sick but worse that my family was so distraught over me. I was in the hospital a week. But Mom told me that when I first went in they put me in ICU because my lungs were so filled with fluid and my immune system was so weakened it was touch and go.

So, now I am on my way back to recovering and my dad and brothers have to dance with me to my favorite song. I loved that song from Twilight and Elliot has teased me relentlessly about it being the worse movie ever written and filmed. He said fucking vampires should not be walking around during the day.

I remember he spent the night with me in the hospital and never let go of my hand. I had Brady on one side of me and Elliot on the other. When I woke up the next morning I remember feeling my hand still in Elliot's but when I looked it was Christian's hand. He had come at some point and replaced Elliot.

That was such a bad week. I was so sure I was going to die that I even told Kate to find Brady someone to be with. She sobbed and told me to stop it. She was so upset with me for that. But I didn't think I would make it. Then Ana came to see me and she put my hand on her belly and leaned down and told me that I had to pull through because she would never forgive me if Teddy didn't get to meet me. She kept kissing my fore head and told me I was the bravest person she had ever met and Teddy needed a strong female hero to have in his life. I couldn't believe she thought I was being brave. I guest she didn't know how I was feeling inside. I really never told anyone because it would have upset them.

My white count dropped so low that they told my parents I might not make it through the night. Then Gramps came in to see me when they told him how poorly I was doing. He pushed everyone out of the way and took my hands in his and prayed out loud crying the whole time. I know it sounds crazy but as soon as he started praying, my whole family started praying out lout with him and it was just several hours later something happened and I started making a turn around. I told Brady that was a spiritual moment for me and we have started going to church together. I can't explain it. But I know that Gramps and the prayer brought me back, I believe it. I really do.

"Mom remember when Gramps prayed for me at the hospital?"

"Oh I sure do. Uncle Mike had just arrived. Gosh Mia you were so sick. We thought we might lose you. You were so weak and your kidney was starting to fail. Oh gosh honey I don't even like to think about it." She pushes me over and lies down next to me. We love to lie next to each other and snuggle. I am so lucky when I think about Ana and her crazy mom as I love my mom so much. She has been amazing with me through this. She took a leave of her job for me and said she won't go back until I am fully mended.

"Do you think the prayer is what brought me back? Made me better?"

"I do yes. I know Christian and I have debated this so many times. Your brother is all about science and feels the medicine had time to work and this wasn't a spiritual moment. But it was a powerful moment either way." She sighs.

"Mom, thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been my rock. I love you." She rubs my head. Everyone loves rubbing my soft fine hair that is starting to come in.

"Mia, stop. I'm your mom." My mom starts crying. "You have been such a brave girl. And the best patient. Can you imagine if this was either of your brothers? Oh my, I would have gone crazy by now."

"Why is that Mom? I am sweet as blueberry pie." We look over and Christian is at the door. He throws his jacket on my desk, kicks off his shoes and gets on the other side of the bed next to me. I giggle. I can't believe he is lying on top of the bed next to us. "What? Can't I lie down? Ana isn't getting much sleep these days which means I'm not getting much sleep these days. I'm tired. How are you feeling?"

When Brutus heard Christian's voice he scooted under the pillow. I think he is afraid of him because every time he goes to their house he poops in the living room. Christian has kind of yelled at him a few times. He slowly comes out from under the pillow at looks up at Christian. "I'm tired but rested today. What brings you over?"

"You. Just came to check on you. Oh look who we have here, if it isn't Mr. McPoopy himself." He picks up Brutus and holds him in the air. "Have you learned what lawns are for yet Brutus? I can't believe you named him Brutus. This is the wimpiest sissy ass dog I have ever seen." He lays Brutus on his stomach and Brutus looks at me like HELP. I start giggling and take Brutus back. "You should be nervous dog. You shit in my house again you're not coming back." Ana volunteers to take Brutus when I am not feeling well so no one here has to deal with him. "When we took him several weeks ago he cried that shrill little whine all night until we put him in bed with us. Then Ana was worried I would roll over and crush him and I got sent to the guest room. No Mr. McPoopy, you and I are not on good terms."

"Don't call my little man Mr. McPoopy. Soon you will be having a little Mr. McPoopy in your house and it will be a human one."

"I know I can't believe he is almost here. Not sure if I will be able to change those poopy diapers."

"Oh you better young man. You helped make that baby and had fun doing it you better make damn sure you help change him and not leave that to poor Ana." My mom has been on this kick for several weeks with Christian that he needs to take on his fair share with the baby and make sure he doesn't try to rush Ana into intimacy and all these awkward conversations. She knows her son well it seems.

"Yes Mom you have told me this shit a hundred times. I get it. I have to help with the baby, and I will and I can't be asking Ana for sex until Dr. Green gives her the okay. Christ I get it."

"Just want to make sure I raised you right Christian."

"But oral sex doesn't count, right?" Christian laughs and I scream.

"Oh my god! Tell me you didn't just say that in front of mom? You are disgusting." I can't stop giggling.

"I would say anything to hear you laugh like this again Mia. God that is a great sound." He kisses my forehead. "We saw Dr. Green today. She said any day, Ana is dilated two centimeters and Teddy has really dropped. The two centimeters means nothing other than he is getting ready to make his appearance. She thinks he will be here on time. But mom, she doesn't think Ana will be able to deliver him naturally and Ana isn't having any of it. Will you talk to her please?"

"Christian I can talk to her but she is bound and determined to deliver him naturally. I don't think she will be able to do it either. Did she say how big she thinks the baby is?"

"Yes she said to expect an eight pounder. Ana thinks she is so fat but she only weighed 135 today and for her size don't you think eight pounds is a big kid?"

I laugh. "Well we know who he will take after. He is half Ana's size already." I comment.

"You should talk. You're smaller right now than she ever was. Is that a smoothie?" I nod. He reaches over me and my mom, takes the smoothie off the nightstand and takes a big gulp. "This is good. Here drink it up your too skinny." He hands it to me until I take it and drink some of it.

We are talking about crazy Carla when we hear the familiar jingle of Amigo's collar. Elliot has all these bells on him. Then we hear Elliot.

"What's going on…a slumber party?" He lies on the end of the bed. "Give me a sip will you." I hand him my smoothie. "Damn this is good, mom will you make me one?" My mom rolls her eyes at him.

"Are you boys staying for dinner or just here to drink Mia's smoothie?" She smiles.

"I don't know. What's for dinner?" Elliot asks because we know he won't get anything at home. Kate still isn't cooking and other than grilling Elliot is helpless.

"Grilled salmon, roasted potatoes, salad and roasted peppers."

"Oh well sure if you have enough." Elliot kicks off his boots.

"Elliot Grey you know you are not supposed to bring those muddy boots in the house. If there is mud on the steps or carpet you are vacuuming. How about you Christian are you staying?"

"No I can't. Ana is home so I need to go. I don't want to be gone too long these days. Just stopped by to see how you were doing today. You look like you're getting stronger Mia. When do you see your oncologist again?"

"We don't have an appointment until the end of the month. I just reminded mom that you both said you would dance with me to Flightless Bird at Coping Together. Remember saying that?"

Elliot rolls his eyes. "A weak moment. But yes I remember." He makes me laugh when he starts singing to the tune of the song.

"I was a quick horny boy diving too deep for better not say in front of mom …..Have I found you flightless bird, dumb fucking bird should just fly away …"

"Elliot those aren't the words." I kick him and Christian laughs as he gets up.

"Gotta go." He bends down kisses my forehead and comes around and kisses my mom and fist bumps Elliot. Did he just fist bump Elliot? Oh my god the world has just turned on its axis.

"Wait up bro I want to talk to you real quick." Elliot jumps off the bed and Christian puts on his jacket and shoes.

"Little girl. Don't overdo it. You're on the home stretch." He comes around and gives me another kiss.

**Brady's POV**

"Hey man, you just leaving." I am walking up the steps and run into Christian. I will give it to Mia's brothers. They have been here with us every stretch of the way. This is the closest family I have ever seen. Elliot told me about a month ago that he thinks they are so close because they had to work to be a family. They were put together piece by piece. Whatever; man just knowing I am accepted means a lot. Not being on the good side of these brothers would not be easy. I almost feel bad for Ethan. They hated him and still do.

Ethan sent Mia several flower arrangements and came to see her once several months ago. I met him. He seemed like a really nice dude but I would never say that out loud. Frankly I thought he was gay, but that was just my first and only impression. Personally I'm glad he wasn't into Mia. Now she is all mine.

I shake hands with Christian. He puts his hand on my shoulder and leans down and whispers in my ear. "So what's this I hear your now looking for some dick to suck?" He has a big grin. Elliot comes up behind him laughing his ass off.

"Yea what was that shit Elliot? You mother fucker. Want to tell me what that was all about?" I am whispering and at this point Elliot and Christian are laughing their asses off and trying to whisper but they are not too good at it. Elliot motions to follow him downstairs as he peeks in Mia's room to see if they heard anything. We walk downstairs and go out in the front yard.

"That Susannah chick is someone both Christian and I nailed in our single days. We didn't know that both of us were fucking her and she is a man-eater, I told you that. So when I saw her salivating over you and she asked about you I told her you liked the wiener schnitzel. I didn't want her coming on to you. The last thing you and Mia need right now is that easy piece coming on to you."

"Well you could have told me that you told her I was gay, Christ Elliot. I had no idea why she was even asking me if I ever had pussy."

"Oh fuck she asked you that?" Christian looks surprised.

"Yes and she asked if I would consider being a switch hitter. Shit I was completely caught off guard." Elliot has this laugh that is contagious and when he starts laughing you can't help but laugh. "Fuck you Elliot." I start laughing and before I know it I am laughing hysterically. I must have needed a good laugh.

"Oh god you should have seen his face. It was priceless. Oh fuck where's the camera when you need one. So bro, did Taylor get rid of her. I can't have her coming around. Kate will castrate me."

"Yea I think he has a plan in play." I can tell he doesn't want to say anything else around me and while they have accepted me, I know that there are things, probably a lot of things they don't tell me.

"Hey I am going inside to check on my girl. How's Ana?"

"We are just waiting. Could be any time." I shake his hand. Elliot tells me he is staying for dinner and will be back inside in a minute.

I look from the corner of my eye and see a pap. I run full speed over to him. "Hey get the fuck out of here." I have gotten good at this. I don't want anyone taking pictures of Mia unless she is prepared. And I know that is what the vultures are trying to do. I have chased down several these past few months. As I am running over to him I see Taylor running faster than shit right at the guy.

"I got this Brady. Go on in." Man he does a running tackle right at the guy. Is he insane? Then I hear Christian.

"He is on private property Jason, knock his fucking ass down." I look and see that yes, the pap is in the yard. Well was. Taylor has him by the neck and is dragging him over to the sidewalk.

Christian's entire security team has been like Mia's own private entourage. They all have been amazing. The other day Taylor stopped by with a huge waffle cone from Cold Stone for Mia. He said he was in the neighborhood but I just think he was thinking about her. Sawyer keeps stopping by and bringing Mia her favorite red bit licorice. She has pounds of it upstairs because she can't eat it fast enough. Wilson hangs around like a booger. He insisted on his old job back because he was so upset about her diagnosis.

God this has been the worst and best four months of my life. When Mia was diagnosed I thought I would break in two the pain was so bad. I couldn't even breathe. But then I looked at her family and the love they have for her is so strong and they were all crying and hysterical. That was the worst day of my life. I just lost it. I screamed at them to pull it together. And other than the time when we almost lost Mia when she had pneumonia, they have been the best therapy for her. I remember the night Elliot came over with wigs and we all made her laugh until she begged us to stop. That was a good night.

We have had some really bad nights too. The night sweats and the chemo really took its toll on Mia. I remember the day she was in the shower and her hair fell out in huge masses. I found her on the shower floor just sobbing. I took off my clothes and got in there with here and held her. What could I say? She vomited the month of February so much I thought her throat was going to rupture. Fuck it was terrible.

I remember one night when she cried and told me to go on without her. She couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to quit the treatment. I was devastated and I went nuts on her. She is my everything. It was the only time I let her see me cry. I cried like a baby and told her I needed her to fight for her and for us. I cried and cried. I was so mad at myself for going weak in front of her. But I was afraid I was going to lose her. I have cried in front of my parents several times but never in front of Mia except that one time. The only other time I've broken down was one night I couldn't sleep and Grace found me downstairs and she sat next to me on the couch. She took my hand and then pulled my head on her shoulder and thanked me for everything and told me to let it out. She knew I was at a breaking point. And I cried like a three year old. Other than that I have been good. I think I have been good anyway.

When Mia was giving up I decided to give her something to live for. I took a chunk of my savings that I had planned on using for a down payment on a house and bought her the engagement ring. I went right to Carrick and asked his permission. I was taken back when he started crying. I thought fuck he doesn't think I am good enough for his daughter.

"Mr. Grey, I will take good care of her I promise. I love her more than I can even say." I didn't know what else to say.

"No Brady I am crying because you are the best thing that has ever happened to Mia, I am being a complete pansy crying. I am overjoyed. Yes, yes of course you can marry my little girl. Having you as an official member of the Grey family is our honor." He gave me a big hug. "Now don't tell my sons I cried like this and you might want to get their okay on this before you go forward. They are pretty protective."

"You don't have to tell me that. Yes sir, thank you. I promise I will always love her and treasure her." The same day I went over to Grey House without an appointment and had to get Taylor to come down and get me because I wasn't on the visitor list. Christian was in a meeting but when he heard I was there he was so worried something had happened to Mia he came barging out the conference room. I had to apologize for scaring him. After he got his wits about him I just told him. I didn't really ask his permission but I wanted his blessing.

"So, I went to see your dad at his office and I asked him for permission to marry Mia."

"Yea? What he say?" Christian has the way of looking at you and your not sure if he likes what your telling him or hates it. The guy is the master of have a poker face.

"He said yes and he was happy to have me be a part of the Grey family." Christian didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he got up from his desk and came around and shook my hand.

"Yea, me too Brady. You're a good guy and I feel the same way as my dad. You don't have to ask my permission, I am just the possessive big brother, but it means a lot that you came over and told me about it. So, thanks. Seriously, not just for coming over but for loving her the way you do." Then he excused himself to go back to his meeting. Later both Mia and Elliot said that was huge coming from him. When I told Elliot he had a huge smile and said "Thank fuck now you won't quit and go work somewhere else." So I feel like not only will I have two brother-in-laws but they are my friends as well.

It was an emotional week. When I proposed in front of her family and my parents were there, it was the best moment of my life. She had only been out of the hospital from the pneumonia a week and she was so frail I had to carry her from room to room. But it was awesome. I worried she would say no because of the timing. But she cried, said yes and I think it has given her something to look forward to. She will beat this. I know it.

I walk inside and find Mia downstairs in the kitchen. I give her a big kiss. "Grace turn around." Grace is standing there talking to Mia. She laughs at me and I give Mia another huge kiss after Grace has walked away. God I am horny but I would never even think of asking Mia for anything right now. We haven't had sex in months. It was before the diagnosis. She has been way to sick and weak. I have pleasured her a few times but she has been way too sick for anything else. She text me today and told me that she thought that maybe tonight she might be ready. I don't want to hold her to that but oh fuck that would be awesome.

We have a great dinner with Elliot providing his usual comic relief. Carrick is beside himself because Arthur has a bad hip and needs surgery so we talked about that. We decided to start a lottery for when we thought the baby would be born. The winner has to be closes to the date, time, and baby weight. Elliot called Christian and he wanted in on it although we don't think that is fair since he has inside information. But by the end of the night all of us including my parents, all the security team, Gramps and Uncle Mike's family have jumped in the lottery for one hundred a guess. I guessed May 2, 8lbs 3 ounces, 21 inches long and 9:21 pm. That fucker Sawyer guessed the same date at 9:30 pm. He better not win it.

Mia and I are watching TV in her room. She is cuddled up on my chest. I reach down and give her a quick peck and run my hands over her fuzzy hair. I miss her raven long hair but it is coming back and she looks gorgeous to me.

"Brady will you kiss me again?"

"Oh Miss Grey you only need to ask once." I reach down and kiss her quickly again." She looks in my eyes.

"Please. Really, really kiss me."

"Baby, it's hard to stop."

"I don't want you to stop. I can do this Brady. Just take it slow. I need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I have missed you."

Oh god. I feel like I might cry. "I have missed you so much baby. But I don't want to tire you out or hurt you. I love you so so much."

"Brady. Every minute of every day for the past four months you have made me feel loved and cherished. I know baby, I know you love me and I love you forever and ever."

I take Mia's face in my hands and kiss her with the passion I have been holding back for weeks and weeks and she kisses me back equally as fervent. I run my nose along her cheeks and neck and down her frail chest. God she is so small and frail. Should I do this? I look at her.

"It's okay Brady. I can do this. I want you. We'll go slow." The surroundings are not the most romantic in that her parents are down the hall, but if ever two people needed each other it is us. I sense even Grace and Carrick would be okay with this at this point.

I unbutton her shirt slowly and help her remove it and unfasten her bra. Oh god. I take her breast in my mouth and suck and nip on it softly caressing her other breast with my hand. I am more nervous than the first time I was with her. I reach over and find the TV remote. I don't want to hear that crap in the background. She giggles and finds her iPAD and puts on that song she plays nonstop. _Flightless Bird_ by Iron and Wine. If it makes her happy to play this song, I will listen to anything.

I get off the bed and reach out for Mia's hand. I help her off the bed and then I can't help myself I pull her sweet mouth to mine and kiss her with more passion than we have had in four months. I step back and pull off my t-shirt and pull her close to me so I can feel her bare skin and breast against my stomach and chest. God it feels so good. I bend down and kiss her neck and shoulders and she is kissing my chest and arms. I feel her tears falling on my chest and pull her face up and at the same time we wipe away each others tears. I hadn't realized I was crying. I run my hands through her soft hair which isn't even a quarter inch long and it is soft like a duckling. "Baby god you are so beautiful. With everything you have been through all I can see is your big gorgeous eyes, your soft sweet lips and flawless skin. How did I get so lucky to have you as mine? You take my breath away Mia." I have never meant anything more.

"Brady, Brady oh god Brady I love you so much." Mia reaches up and holds my face and kisses me over and over again as she sobs. I am holding this beautiful woman who was once strong and curvy and is now so frail and thin with bones protruding out of her. But she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I will remember this moment always. She is much mentally stronger than anyone I have ever met. She has the most amazing heart and compassion and her ability to love is beyond anything I have ever encountered. She is so beautiful and I love her so much. I find myself crying as hard as she is and as the tears keep falling I remove my clothes and slowly undress her before laying her back on the bed. I touch her softly and quickly and find that she is more than ready. Tonight is about reuniting. I need her and she needs me. I enter her so slowly and I have to silently take my mind somewhere else so it won't end too soon. I don't move but I look down at Mia who has tears streaming down her eyes and she whispers "I love you. God I love you."

I make love to her slowly and hold her tenderly making sure she is able to breathe and that she isn't getting tired. We kiss each other softly as we move as one, slowly and with such passion. If I could make her well just from the love I have for her, she would be all better by now. I have never felt so in love with her as I do at this moment and as we both reach our climax we cry into each others arms until we fall asleep. God please, I will do anything, just let her be okay.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 Baby Watch**

**April 27 Friday – Day Before Ana's due date**

"Mr. Grey, Sam is here." Andrea informs me that Sam is here to review the press release that has been prepared announcing the baby's birth. Sam has been running the department since I fired Chaz and he has stepped it up, although I am still on the look-out for a good CCO. I told Ros to keep looking I don't want to force it this time preferring to take our time to find the right candidate.

Sam walks in my office and hands me the release.

_Christian Grey announced the birth of his first child, a son, Theodore Raymond Grey born today….at xxx. Baby Grey weighed XX and was delivered naturally at Seattle Memorial Hospital. The baby was named after his great grandfather Theodore Trevelyan, Christian Grey's revered grandfather and most trusted advisor. The baby's middle name is in honor of his maternal grandfather, Raymond Steele. Both baby and mother are doing fine." _

"What the fuck is this Sam? Seems you forgot to mention the name of the performing artist. I am not the one that has been pregnant for nine months or will be delivering him for Christ's sakes. Re-write this and mention my wife. This makes it sound like I went out and bought myself a kid. For fucks sake, change the god damn thing to read, Anastasia and Christian Grey are pleased to announce…" I throw my pen across the room. For some reason this really pisses me off. "This sounds like I am announcing a new company, not my son." I am frustrated. "No one has seen this right? I don't want anyone to know i am having a boy yet."

"No sir. Sorry, I will re-write it." He looks embarrassed.

"Sam, sorry." Did I just apologize? "Look I have had little to no sleep this past week. Ana is miserable and we were up half the night. Re-write it and let me look at it before I leave today."

"Yes, sir, you are right. I completely disrespected Mrs. Grey by leaving her out of this. It was not intentional." I just nod my head.

After Sam leaves I spend the next thirty minutes looking at the proposed organizational chart for a company we acquired in Canada last week.

"Sir," I look up to see Taylor." I nod for him to come in.

"I have the NDA's of all the maternity ward staff that could possibly be on call when Mrs. Grey delivers. Everyone but the anesthesiologist has been predetermined and has signed off. And since we don't even know if she will be delivering naturally or not, the hospital admin wouldn't meet me in the middle on that one issue. We will have to take several NDA's with us. I have only rejected two of the preferred staff. I assume you would not approve a male nurse in the delivery room so I rejected him as well as Dr. Bethany Porter who is the back-up doctor on call for Dr. Green. I rejected Dr. Porter for obvious reasons. Dr. Green understands that her retainer requires her to be here for Mrs. Grey's delivery and that issue has been resolved." Taylor is on top of this. I hadn't even thought about half that shit.

I shake my head. "Fuck, I forgot Bethany was an OB-GYN. And no fucking way do I want a male nurse staring at my wife's snatch for hours on end." He tries to hide a grin. "Sorry that was rather crude of me wasn't it? But why the fuck would they put a male nurse on a floor where it's all women with their legs wide open?" I shake my head. Don't they think this shit through? "Are we all set up for clearance through the back entrance?" He nods but raises an eyebrow. "And the hospital communications department is prepared for the cluster fuck of media that will show up when word gets out Ana is labor?"

"Yes sir and I have secured private parking in the doctor's lot for all Grey family members who may be coming to the hospital to visit or wait out the delivery. They gave me some push back about the back entrance because they said the media is already hanging out back there. So, we may have to play that one by ear." He hands me a floor plan of the maternity floor and the wing where Ana will be located. "Mrs. Grey will not have any one in the rooms next to her on either side or across from her. Your son will not be attended to in the hospital nursery. He will be kept in Mrs. Grey's room unless there are any complications. Sorry sir, I just need to let you know that we can't over ride them on that issue if the baby were to need any neo-natal care." Again I nod grimacing thinking about any complications.

"Have you vetted the pediatrician and any potential staff that will be handling my son as well. I want to make sure anyone who comes within ten feet of him has had a background check and vetted. If at any given moment I am not able to be with him if he is taken somewhere, anywhere, and I can't imagine what that would be, then Reynolds needs clearance to accompany him." Taylor nods. "I want every floral delivery and gift scanned as well." Taylor grins

"Yes sir. Finding x-ray machines in this case will not be a problem and per your instructions we notified their development team that you would be providing a substantial check after the delivery if you are pleased with Mrs. Grey's stay and the service provided."

"Have you made arrangements to clear our street and barricade it for the next few weeks?"

"Sir, we will do our best. The city will not give us a permit to do so. We may have a tough time getting in and out of there for the next few days. Sawyer took Mrs. Grey out this morning and they had to turn around as they couldn't get out."

"First of all, what do you mean they couldn't get out? Was Sawyer alone?"

"Yes sir, I had everyone else tied up. Reynolds had to drive your grandparents to the doctors this morning, Wilson is with Mia and your mom at some spa, Ryan is getting the tracking device added to your dad's new car and I'm here. Burtonsky is back in Welch's office finishing background checks on the garage attendants at the hospital." Burtonsky is the bad ass that Taylor hired last month to start filling in and working with Sawyer when Reynolds goes on baby duty. "Where was Ana going this morning? She didn't tell me she was going anywhere?" I am a bit irritated with my wife. She is due any second and she is out running around.

"Mrs. Grey wanted to go to some baby store to pick up something sir."

"What the fuck could she possible need? We have enough baby shit in that house to have ten kids." I shake my head. I don't care about her spending money but we seriously have everything ever invented and it has taken over the house. "Anything else Taylor?"

"Our biggest security risk is of course someone disguised as a hospital employee and having access to the baby. He will never be out of reach of Reynolds while at the hospital. I will be there as will Sawyer and Ryan. I hired six security guards stationed on the floor and near the exits. They are on loan from the Gates camp and Mr. Gates insists that they come at no charge. I feel confident that we have everything in order sir. The only problem I have right now is the ridiculous number of paps at the house hanging at the gate on baby watch. I am half tempted to have you and Mrs. Grey move locations to Escala, but that of course if your decision."

"I will talk to her, but she probably isn't going to want to do it. Okay if we are done on this subject, where are you on all of the Audi's?"

"Reynolds is headed to Maya's office to pick her car up later this afternoon and that is the last of them. All eight that you have taken back are in our possession and parked at Escala. I have a dealer meeting me over there tomorrow morning to see what he wants to offer us for all of them. Christ, both Susannah's car and Erika's will need to be detailed. They are filthy and show a lot of wear and tear. Bryce has drafted the cease and desist notice that has been sent to all of the members of the "Sub Club" and Stephanie's eviction notice on her condo has been delivered." I sigh.

I am done with them. Eight of my former subs still had my cars and I took them back. Stephanie was the only sub that still was living in one of my apartments and she has been served with an eviction notice. If those fucking bitches thought they could fuck with me and that my marriage wasn't the real thing or that my love for Ana was some sort of game, they all know better now. I went out of my mind when Taylor told me about the letter and was ready to show up at Elliot's when I found out Susannah went there. But, I don't even want to be in the same square mile as any of them. I am surprised that Jenna was part of the Sub Club. I thought being married and a mother, she would have distanced herself from them. What a bunch of pitiful desperate women. I don't understand it because several have new DOM's. They are just so pissed that none of them accomplished what Ana did without even trying. I talked to Flynn about it and I just need to forget about them and not react. Hard to do when I feel my family and relationship with Ana is being threatened.

"Are we done with them? Good work Taylor." He looks surprised.

"I think the message has been received Sir. With that said, I still have someone watching Aubrey. I don't trust her." He gets up to leave but turns around with a smile. "Sir, don't tell me I am doing a good job, it makes me fucking think something is wrong like you might be coming down with something." I can't help but chuckle.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

I look at my watch and note it is 5:30. Ana invited Stacey and Colin over tonight for dinner so I gather all my paperwork and projects for next week, hoping that the baby will arrive this weekend and then I will have what I need with me. Tomorrow is Ana's due date. Dr. Green promised us that if he didn't come by next Thursday she would break Ana's water and induce her. So either way we know our son will be here within six days. There is light at the end of the tunnel.

As we head out and walk through the lobby, there are quite a few employees mingling and talking as they head to the parking garage. I almost always try to leave after six to avoid running into staff that I don't really know. I didn't time this very well as I hear multiple employees sucking up telling me to have a good evening, have a good weekend and all that other transparent bullshit. I open the door for several of the female employees headed out at the same time as we are exiting hoping to god they don't want to talk, but no such luck.

"How is Mrs. Grey? The papers said she is past due." Not true but they don't need to know this.

"She is fine thank you."

"But is she past due?"

"Due for what?" I look at them like I have no idea what they are talking about.

They laugh, I grin, they swoon. Christ I know the pattern.

"Come on Mr. Grey, we are all dying and so excited about the baby. Just tell us something."

"It's a girl I bet, I could tell by the way she is carrying the baby." I keep hearing women talking about the way a baby is carried. I have stared at Ana and Stacey and they look basically the same to be. Yet one is having a boy and the other a girl. But they have one common look to me…very pregnant. I don't get what the fuck they are talking about when they say this shit. Even my Aunt Diana was here for the shower, said she could tell by the way Ana was carrying the baby that it was a boy. I call bullshit on that.

"Mr. Grey are you going in the delivery room?" They don't know me well do they?

"Mr. Grey are you going to change diapers?" Yes if my mother has any say in this.

"Mr. Grey have you picked a name out yet?" What the fuck? Do they think we would get days away and have no idea. Who would be that unprepared?

"Mr. Grey, do you need a nanny? My brother is a great nanny." Did she say brother? Not in ten lifetimes.

I can't help it, l start laughing at the barrage of questions. I know my employees are only interested because for whatever reason they actually care. I am sure it is the Ana factor. I surprise myself and turn around on the walkway and decide to throw them a few bones.

"All is well, and I can assure you by this time next week, I will be a father. Yes we have a name selected and I will most definitely be in the delivery room. I will change diapers under great duress but as my mother reminds me, I had fun making my baby so I need to own diaper duty too." They all squeal and clap. I don't get it. First I wouldn't give a fuck if it was someone else so I wouldn't ask, but if I did ask I sure as fuck wouldn't squeal and get all excited. I look at Taylor and try not to roll my eyes. "Have a good weekend." I walk towards the door where Taylor has it opened for me. I get in the back and as I look up they are all gawking and staring like love sick puppies. I point to the infant seat already installed in the car and say before Taylor shuts the door. "See ladies I even have the infant car seat ready and in place. I got this." I wink and I swear one almost faints. Taylor shuts the door and we head home.

I walk in the house loosening my tie and Benson greets me. I tell him to go find his ball and he brings it to me all excited wagging his tail. We head outside and I throw the ball a dozen times letting him get some exercise and run around the property a bit. I make a mental note to let him go for a run with me in the morning. Ana hasn't been getting out for walks much with him this past week as she has been dragging. She went on maternity leave last week and I thought she was going to relax but she read a bunch of manuscripts and packed and unpacked her bag for the hospital a dozen times. Benson and I head back inside and I find Ana in the laundry room. I let her know I am there as she has the washer and dryer going and seems deep in thought. I wonder why she is doing laundry. She has been cleaning non-stop lately. Gail keeps telling her that she will do the cleaning but Ana seems restless. She was polishing my god damn shoes last night.

"Hi, I didn't hear the chimes." She walks over and puts her arms around my neck and we kiss a few times. She smiles at me. "I have been thinking about you a lot today."

"I'm glad to hear that and I think about you every second." I kiss her again and rub her bump.

I don't know what the fuck is going on with her but for as pregnant as she is all she wants to do is fuck right now. I fucked her last night once before dinner and three times after and then she wouldn't let me leave this morning until I fucked her again. And it isn't exactly easy. She is as pregnant as she could possibly be. This morning I fucked her lying down sideways, last night it was twice with her on top, once from behind and one time with the sling shot. It was nice to get that view again. I like that little toy allowing Ana's legs to be spread eagle and I had her ass raised up on the liberator pillow. She has that look about her right now. I am not one to turn down getting fucked but we have company coming over any minute.

"Baby, do you still need some of me? What is going on with you?" I kiss her nose. "Don't get me wrong I will fuck you all day if that is what you want, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you I am a little nervous that all this fucking isn't going to….wait is that what is going on here? Are you trying to get me to fuck you into labor? I feel used Mrs. Grey." I feign being hurt.

She giggles. "Well, that is a side benefit but no, I am horny for one and I don't know, I guess I am worried." She plays with her rings and that is my sign something is on her mind.

"Talk to me, what has you worried?" And cue….the tears. I could have predicted the tears the minute I asked. She has been so emotional this week but I get it. She is days away from being a mother and she is nervous, so I actually understand. I am a bit jittery myself.

"I am worried that you won't be able to go the full six weeks without sex, so I am trying to take care of you now."

"Come on, that is really what your worried about?"

"Yes, Elliot is always teasing you and I am just scared you will need sex when I can't give it to you."

"Ana, we're in this together. I can handle going without getting laid for six weeks. Christ at least you aren't like Stacey. Colin told me that she was stitched up and he hasn't been laid since before Christmas. They actually fucking stitched up her pussy." I shake my head. They would have had to commit me if that happened to Ana.

"Yes I know. She kept having early labor. Just promise me that when you even feel remotely horny you will let me know and I will take care of you."

"Baby, you are worrying about the wrong issues. Have I ever not told you when I need you? We'll figure it out."

"No you haven't." Ana is still crying. "I just am worried about it that's all." Why do I feel like she isn't telling me everything? I spend the next ten minutes trying to reassure her then I shut the laundry room door and start kissing her with the intentions of showing her how much I love her. I pull up her shirt and push her breast out of her bra. What the hell? Her tits are leaking.

"Ana, why are your breasts leaking?" Then I remember the child birthing class. Maybe it was helpful afterall. So this is colostrum? I smile at her. "Looky here. Ted's food bank is open for business." Ana looks down and starts wiping her breasts. She looks mortified.

"Oh my god, this is the first time this has happened. I'm sorry."

"Stop. Why are you sorry? I think it is kind of sexy and fascinating. Baby it is just nature's way of letting you know any day now."

"Oh listen to you Dr. Spock." I gently squeeze her tit and more colostrum comes out. I grab her other breast and try to get some out of that one but nothing comes out until I squeeze for a few seconds.

"Christian, stop, they aren't toys." I am actually playing with them I find this completely mesmerizing. "Stop."

"They are my toys. At least until the invader arrives." I look down at her and wiggle my eyebrows. "Let me clean you up."

"Christian don't you dare."

"I won't suck on them. I just want to lick this off. Let me try it."

"It's not the same as the milk that will come in."

"I know, just let me lick it off. Don't be shy Ana, for fucks sake. I think we are way past that at this stage." I wink at her and she sighs which is my cue to go for it. I lick her and stop to taste it. "Not bad. Kind of watery, but a bit sweet." I know I have a big smile on my face. "I can assure you this is a real first for me." She hits me on the arm.

"I should fucking hope so. Jeez Christian."

"Hey Mrs. Grey, watch your language. Can I change before Stacey and Colin get here? Are you okay now?" She nods and then shrugs. "What?"

"You didn't fuck me?" I smile.

"I will later I promise, but didn't you say they would be here at seven? That's in five minutes." She moves back.

"Wait, do you like this one or this one. I can't decide what to bring him home in." She holds up two little baby outfits and they both look like fucking dresses to me.

"Neither. Why would you put him in one of those? They are fucking dresses."

"Language Mr. Grey. No they aren't. They are sleepers."

"Where's the legs. They look like something a girl would wear. They actually look like little sacks. No, I don't want him wearing either of those. Don't you have something for a boy in all that shit you bought and were given? Maybe something with legs in it."

Ana is laughing at me now. "Christian these make it convenient to change them and they are unisex, little boys wear them too. He doesn't need a fly yet for god sakes. These have the little built mittens so he won't scratch his face and we can cover his hands." I look at it closer and see what she is talking about.

"It looks like s straight jacket. No, don't put him in this. Come on Ana, put him in something different. Please." I can't believe I give a shit about this but I really don't like this little shitty sack outfit that she has. She goes through the clothes and pulls out a soft light blue one piece sleeper with snaps, a white collar with a little CD emblem on it. I see it is Christian Dior. And it has legs. "Good, I like this one. Christ is this how small he is?" I hold the sleeper up and look at it. It says zero to three months. It is so fucking small the sleeves are about as long as my fingers. Sawyer knocks and lets us know that Colin and Stacey have arrived so I run up the back stairway to change while Ana greets our guest.

**Ana's POV – April 28****th**** Due Date**

Stacey and Colin stayed rather late last night, I sort of wanted them to leave around ten but they stayed until one am. Christian whispered in my ear that he was about ready to pull Stacey's stitches out so Colin would take her home and fuck her and we could go up to our bedroom and do the same. But by the time they left I was so tired I fell asleep as soon my head hit the pillow. Then when I had to get up to go pee, I couldn't get up. I was on my back and I just couldn't do it. I had to wake Christian up to put his arm out and use it as a lever. He was half asleep and asked me when he woke up if I used his arm to get up. He thought he was dreaming it.

I am sitting on the couch reading a book. We had breakfast and I felt full before I even ate. I don't want to complain so I am quiet. I hear myself sighing a lot. I am miserable. Please baby boy be like your daddy and be on time. "Oh shit, what if Teddy is like me and always late and makes me wait until Thursday to be induced?"

"It would be justice well served." Christian is sitting on the other end of the couch reading the paper. We have our legs draped over each other. I know he has been so frustrated with me lately. Well ever since I became pregnant I am late everywhere we go. I hope that bad habit goes away soon. I look down and my stomach is huge. I could rest a plate on it. My belly button looks like it has popped out completely. I rub my belly all the time as I feel like it connects me to Teddy and it just itches terribly.

"I am so big I am surprised I don't have a blow hole coming out of my head right now." Christian lowers the paper.

"Actually you do." Christian winks at me and smiles.

"Shut up or you won't be getting anymore of those anytime soon."

"Wow your crabby today baby."

"I am miserable. This child is never leaving home."

"Baby your due date is today. Relax." Christian tells me about the security measures in place and the press release that will come out. "Do you want to release a photo of the baby or just the release?"

"Can't we just release a photo of you holding him or something like that? I don't want his face plastered everywhere for awhile. Babies are all scrunchy at first and if someone prints that our baby isn't gorgeous I will become unglued. So maybe just a photo of you holding him in a blanket."

"No, if we do that we are in the picture together. I don't want to have anyone even suspect we aren't together. If I am in the picture without you the rumor mill will be rampant. Why don't you want to be in it?"

"Christian, my stomach won't be flat after he is born and people will be looking to see how bad I look. So no, I don't want to be in the photo unless I am sitting down or something." He rolls his eyes at me. "Watch it Grey." My cell rings and I see that it is my dad.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey pumpernickel. Any news? Am I a grandfather yet?"

"Dad I think I would tell you if I had the baby. No, there is nothing to report. Still just waiting." We talk a bit longer and as soon as I hang up my friend Amanda calls.

"Hey, Amanda." She asks if there is any news and I roll my eyes. "Nope."

As soon as I hang up Christian answers his phone.

"Hey dad….just sitting here relaxing…..nope. No, she's tired but fine. Of course you and Mom will know as soon as are on our way to the hospital. Seriously you need to remind me? Yep, laters."

Christian turns the stereo on from his i-Pad but I tell him to turn it down because Kate is calling me.

"Hi Kate."

"Hey Steele, is that little bun ready to come out of the oven?"

"Well, he should be, but nothing is happening."

"Nothing? Well walk around or something. I don't want you to go into labor tomorrow because Elliot and I have to go hear the band for our wedding. So do it tonight."

"Gee I will see what I can do." This is getting frustrating.

"Seriously, go screw your hubby or something. Let's get his show on the road."

"Been there done that. Nada." I am getting tired of people calling me like I can control this.

"Okay well let us know." She hangs up and Christian stands up.

"Give me your phone." I look at him funny. "Sawyer" He calls out for Luke and I am curious as to what he is up to. Sawyer enters.

"Sir."

"Take our phones will you? Everyone is driving us nuts wanting to know where the baby is. Christ, like we can do anything about it. If we have the phones on us, we will pick them up when they ring." He hands our phones to Sawyer. "Baby get up, let's take a walk." He pulls me from the couch. I have my yoga pants on, one of his t-shirts and my most comfy Ugg moccasins. Christian whistles and Benson follows us out the back door and he takes my hand guiding me around back with Benson behind us.

"It's warmer out than I thought. Oh, I hadn't noticed those trees before. The blooms are wonderful. What kind of tree is that?" I have been cooped up inside the house, by my choice mostly and just noticing the spring foliage.

"I think Elliot told me that they are dogwood trees. He knows that shit inside and out. I don't." He kisses my forehead as we walk on down towards the meadow holding hands "Baby, have you thought about the fact that soon, very soon we won't be really alone again for god knows how long. Like twenty five years or so."

"Huh? Surely Teddy won't be living at home at twenty-five."

Christian laughs and pulls me close placing both arms around my hips. "Baby, this is probably not the best time for me to make this statement, but I hope to have several more children so assuming that is the case, we could be tied down with children at home for the next twenty five years."

"Seriously Grey….your right, this is not a good time to talk about more babies." I smile at him. But come on…seriously. This is a man that didn't want any children and now when I am so miserably pregnant he is telling me he is already planning on several more. Those are fighting words.

"Relax, we can wait until Teddy is like six months or so."

"What! Are you crazy?" He smiles at me.

"Not that I know of, but like I said, maybe we should wait to discuss this." He takes my hand and helps me maneuver my way down the steps. "Ana, seriously, think about this. We won't be completely alone again for a long time. I am so excited for Teddy to be here, but let's just enjoy these few minutes alone with each other. Right now, I would venture to say that with our crazy fucked up lives, Teddy is the safest he will ever me right where he is. Once he is born, well you know baby, the world is vicious. Everyone is going to want to know more about our son. The world will want pictures of him. Want to know where he goes to school, if he is a good kid or spoiled brat born into wealth. You know people will want him to fail and they will be watching every move he makes. What college he goes to, who he is fucking, is he a chip off the old block. I wish I could spare him all of this." He turns towards me and rubs his hands through his hair. "My life, our life is about to change. I know as sure as I am standing here that soon, the minute my son takes his first breathe, that my sole mission in life is about protecting this little boy and our future children from all that is bad in the world. I can't always control you Ana, but promise me right now, that you won't fight me when it comes to protecting our children."

I reach up and rub my hands on his whiskers. I like the way his face feels when he hasn't shaved for a day. "I understand Christian, but I want Teddy to have a normal life too."

"Baby, there is nothing normal about this life. We are one of the wealthiest couples in America. People want what we have. They want to hurt me and my family. I will try my best to support you and make sure that Ted and future babies…and Ana there will be future babies…aren't raised to be precocious, demanding spoiled brats. Just because we are wealthy, it doesn't mean my children should have unquestionable privileges. Trust me when I tell you, Elliot and I weren't spoiled. We had to work and give back. I expect my children to do the same. I had to help pay for my first car. You know learn the value of a dollar even though Dad and Mom were pretty well off."

"You didn't mention Mia. Was she spoiled?"

"Is that a serious question? First of all, after two little boys that couldn't even walk past each other without hitting each other, wrestling, burping, farting and all that guy stuff, along comes Mia who looked like a little cherub when she was a baby. She was so girly and my mom was in seventh heaven. So my mom spoiled her. Then there was my dad. She had him so wrapped around her finger from the get go. Daddy's little girl. I don't even know if the word spoiled covers it all." Christian smiles. "Then Elliot was the proverbial big brother, maybe he didn't spoil her per se like everyone else but he protected her, still does with his life. Grams and Gramps…only granddaughter, four rambunctious grandsons…you can imagine. Then there was me." Christian looks out at the sound like he is reminiscing. "She was and always has been so important to me. Because of Mia I started talking and for years the only affection I gave was to Mia. I have spoiled her more than anyone. But I guess in the end she has turned out alright."

We walk through the meadow and down to the water. We sit on one of the benches my dad gave us for Christmas. "Are you thinking about Mia? She seems to be doing so much better and I feel like she will be okay?" I worry about Christian and his feeling about Mia. Ever since she has been sick he has been in fixer mode and pretty absorbed in her care and recovery. He has been diligent about going to see her and yet he never wants to talk about it. I think his pain is so deep that it hurts to talk about it. He has tried to focus on us and at the same time be there for his sister and family.

"I never not think about her. I wake up in the morning and worry about her. When I see its my mom or dad on the phone I am waiting for the other shoe to drop and if she looks the tiniest bit more pale or thinner, I worry. God, it has been tough Ana. I can't tell you how hard this has been. But let's not talk about it baby." He shuts down every time I bring this up. I know he is scared.

"Okay. But she is doing better you see that right?"

"Ana, I can't see what is inside of her. I am petrified about this. I don't know. Please let's just enjoy the weather and nice day." He kisses my hand to minimize the sting of him shutting me out. "Let's talk about Teddy. Tell me how you picture him."

I smile because I can describe this little boy to a tee without having him out of my womb. "He will have copper wavy hair, maybe curly as you have wavy hair and I…well I am a mat of curls if I don't straighten it. He will have your gray eyes and hopefully my personality." He looks appalled.

"What's wrong with me baby?"

"Oh nothing but I can do without your temper and controlling ways in a toddler." He laughs despite himself. "What do you think he will look like?"

"Funny, I would like him to have more of your looks but I know this kid is going to come out and be my mini me. I don't know why I know that, but I do and you know secretly I hope that is the case. Nothing will make me more proud than to have my son look just like me. It will make a statement. My wife….my son."

I take a deep breath. "Why is that so important to you Christian? To make a statement like that."

"Because it make my life normal and it confirms that I am loved. That this beautiful woman loved me enough to have my child and see him….yea that's right…he really is all mine." Oh my poor fifty. So confident and yet so insecure.

We get up and walk towards the gym. Benson follows us inside. Christian turns on the lights and leaps and grabs a pull up bar and proceeds to do about fifty pull ups. Oh my god. I watch his strong arms and with each pull up his shirt creeps up and I see his muscular stomach and happy trail. Warning…very horny pregnant woman here. He finishes and jumps down.

"Feel the need to get me excited Grey?"

"Oh you like what you see?"

"Always. I wonder if I could do that if I wasn't pregnant." Christian smiles.

"No you couldn't and if you could let's just say you wouldn't be my type." I guess I should have known that. "Come on, let's get in the pool."

"I don't have a suit down here with me. I guess I should keep one in the changing room." Although the thought of floating in the pool taking my weight off my body sounds like something that would feel good. "Is the water warm?"

"Of course, and don't worry about your suit. We don't need anything on. It's just us." He picks up the house phone. "Sawyer, turn off the cameras and sound….I am not asking you….okay fine hurry up." He looks at me and takes my hand and we walk over to the pool. He presses a switch and the retractable roof opens. It is a warm day and the sun feels good. "Sawyer won't turn off the cameras or sound unless I have my phone down here. He is also going to stand outside. " I am not surprised.

"He's just doing his job Christian."

"I know. Just surprised he refused to listen to me." We wait a few minutes and then Sawyer enters with Christian's phone. He hands it to him and shakes his head.

"Both your phones have been vibrating like crazy. Your brother wants you to call him as soon as you can. He called me when he couldn't reach you."

Christian acknowledges Sawyer and looks at his phone. "Fuck, ten missed messages. What the fuck. NO EVERYONE! WE HAVE NOT HAD THE BABY!" I giggle as Christian yells up to the sky.

"Thank you for getting me out of the house and for the walk." I walk over to him and put my arms around him.

"Come on, let's get naked and get in the water."

We both undress and Christian dives in and then stands by the ladder as I climb in. I guess he is afraid that clutzy me will fall. Our outdoor pool isn't finished but it will have a shallow end and walk down steps. This pool is strictly a lap pool with just a ladder to enter the pool or the other option is to dive in. I giggle when I get a picture of me diving in with my big belly.

The water feels good and Christian immediately turns me around and guides my legs up around him carrying me to the side of the pool. Oh this is nice. I am able to balance my weight against him and I feel like I am floating. The pressure and baby weight has temporarily disappeared. I giggle when I pull pack and see my naked breast floating on the water.

"Does this feel good?"

"Oh yes so good." Christian tells me to lean back and he stretches me out in the water on my back holding me. This feels good to but I rather liked it when he was holding me with my legs wrapped around him. I stand back up, my face and hair wet and look into his grey eyes.

"God Ana, you are so beautiful."

"I don't feel beautiful. But thank you." I kiss his shoulders and rest my head as he leans against the side and squats a bit. He pulls my head up and we stare at each other without speaking and I kiss his damp lips softly. My large belly is resting against him and he smiles as Teddy kicks quite hard. Our many soft butterfly kisses start taking on a new life and we are both feeling the heat of our passion.

"I want you Ana, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, actually more comfortable than I have been. This was a great idea, it feels great." He reaches down and only grazes my nipples and breast. I think he is afraid I might start leaking again. I can feel his erection floating against me and I kiss and suck on his neck as he softly massages my legs and behind, grazing my folds without giving me what I so desperately need. I can feel my wetness even in the depths of the tepid pool water. I look up at him.

"Take me. Please." I almost ache to have him inside of me but for a few more seconds he rubs against me making me almost cry in need before he plunges in me. I wrapped my legs around him tighter and hold the gutters of the pool so that I can maximize my friction. Oh god in heaven this feels amazing and it is so comfortable that I wonder why we didn't come out here sooner. Christian is holding my body weight while slamming into me hard but slowly.

"Is this good baby? Is this what you wanted? Tell me how good this makes you feel."

"Ah Christian, it is so good. So good."

"You want this to last or do you want me to get you off now and fuck you senseless."

"Make it last. I can feel every inch of you, god this feels so good… I oh god Christian I ….put my head back and reach my climax. Christian is still going strong and he takes control of my hips moving me faster and harder while whispering dirty naughty verbiage in my ear. "Does your hot pussy like this baby? Do you like my dick slamming into you Ana? God baby don't clench like that…baby oh fuck your squeezing me….oh baby girl yes that's it." Christian throws his head back as he finds his own release. We hold each other a few more minutes and then decide it is time to get out as I am starting to get cold. We get out of the pool and Christian runs to the changing room to gets some towels that we forgot to get earlier.

We laugh as we dry off about needing to throw some more chemicals in the pool in case any of his swimmers escaped. I have a robe in my closet off to the bathroom, although this is the first time I have used it here in the gym. I put the robe on and Christian gets re-dressed. After shutting everything down we head back to the house and Christian calls Elliot back.

"What's up and so fucking important that you had to call me six times." He has him on speaker. "What's that noise? Is that a kid yelling? Where are you?"

"I am at my house. Take me off speaker dude." Christian looks at me and shrugs. Elliot sounds anxious.

"What's wrong Elliot?" I see Christian's eyes get bigger. "What? That isn't possible you know that...That is bullshit she is just trying to fuck with you." He looks over at me and turns around talking softer… "What the fuck Elliot? I can't do that without telling her...When is she expected home?...Well fuck Elliot, I am going to end up in the fucking dog house over this too. Call the cops….okay I get that….fine ….fuck Elliot you fucking owe me. God damn it…Let me get Welch on the phone and tell him to get over here too…You might want to get the old man on the phone….dad or gramps either one…no make that dad, gramps will kick your ass….well fuck Elliot you just can't hide this from them….I know he isn't but then why did she dump him off …but I don't know if you and I are the best two to handle this… Yea, okay fine." Christian hangs up, rubs his hair furiously and looks at me.

"What is going on Christian?"

"Um we don't have any plans today or tonight do we?"

"No just labor I hope. Why?"

"Umm…we need to babysit for an hour or two?"

"Babysit? Who in the world are we babysitting and what does this have to do with your brother?" Christian pushes his hair back and blows out a bunch of air.

"It's kind of a long story baby and we just need to take care of this kid until Elliot has a chance to talk to Kate privately. She is out with her mom talking to a florist for the wedding and will be home in an hour."

"Fine Christian but why does Elliot have a kid for us to babysit? Whose is it?"

Christian cringes. "Umm well apparently his."

_**So next Chapter will give Christian a glimpse of parenthood by babysitting a wild child. Thought it would be fun for Ana and Christian to see just what they have gotten themselves into. As for the kid…don't panic everyone…**_

_**On another note I would love 1000 followers. I am so close...Hint if your a reader but not a follower! **_

_**Lilly **_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Praying for a Doppelganger **

**Elliot's POV**

Oh this can't be happening. Thank fuck my brother will take the kid until I can sit Kate down and explain this to her. I look over at the little blond mini me in his car seat. Fuck the seat is wiggling. I must not have done something right. In my hurry to get him out of the house, I put the car seat in my truck and I don't even know what I did to secure it. I better pull over and fix this.

God the kid is fucking gorgeous if I do say so myself. I know he isn't my kid because the DNA said otherwise, but he looks so much like me it is spooky. That is why I had to get him the hell out of the house. If Kate had seen him without an explanation she would never believe me. He is about two years old I guess. He looks at me and smiles. Oh fucking please let me have one of those doppelgangers and have him be the one that fucked this kid's mom too. Please god, I won't ask for anything else ever again. Just one fucking doppelganger.

"Hey, you doing okay buddy? You hungry or anything?" Fucking Kara or is it Krista? She literally rang the doorbell and said, 'you take him I can't do this anymore.' I looked down and he was in his car seat with a diaper bag and she ran off and jumped in a car driven by some guy. She was out of there before I could even react.

"Chee-o's." I just smile. No fucking clue. "Chee-o's." He says this louder. What the fuck is a chee-o? I play around with the seat. Christ how hard can this be? I am a fucking construction engineer. I build things. God damn it who made these things? I finally get it more secure and head over to Christian's. Hopefully he has had time to explain this whole thing to Ana but I better make sure.

"Hey we are just pulling down your street…Ana in the loop yet?" The kid is banging on his seat and yelling Chee-o's so loud I can't hear Christian. I guess I can't tell him to shut the fuck up. "Shh little dude I am on the phone.

"Yes."

"Did you say yes? Is Ana right there?"

"Yes."

"Are we in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell her he isn't mine?"

"Yep."

"For fucks sake, Christian. Just tell me what she said."

"Fuck." Oh god I forgot mini-me was sitting back there.

"Don't say that word kid."

"Chee-o's." What the fuck are Chee-o's? God damn it.

"Tell Ana not to be mad at me, I am dying here. I don't know what fucking chee-o's means kid." I hear Christian laugh. "Don't even fucking laugh bro I am a wreck."

"Fuck"

"NO. Don't say that little man." I am sweating. This is a disaster.

"Elliot, quit swearing. Seriously you have a kid with you."

"Fuck off Father Goose. I'm dying here."

"Fuck."

"Oh my god Christian I think I am having a heart attack."

We pull up and I run around to get the kid out. I know I am on borrowed time and I need to get back and explain this to Kate. This is a cluster fuck of mammoth proportions. I pull the kid out of the car, car seat and all and carry him and the diaper bag to the front door where Sawyer is waiting for me. I know the fucker is trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you Sawyer. You probably have one of these running around out there too." He stops smiling.

Christian comes to the door and acts like he is grabbing the diaper bag and whispers, "She is so fucking pissed that I never told her about this and that we did our own covert operation. She just pointed out….what if the baby bottle that we took that day was another kid's bottle."

Oh fuck me. I feel like I am going to faint. "No she said it was his right?" My voice is getting higher as I speak. Christian just shrugs. I look up and my very pregnant sister-in-law is glaring at me with her hands on her hip. The kid is behind me on the floor still strapped to his car seat. I might as well get this over with. I move out of the way and let Ana get her first peak. She steps closer and her hand comes up to her mouth.

"Oh my god. That DNA test was wrong. Elliot….that has to be your son."

I sit down on the steps because I am about to pass out. Ana steps closer and turns back around to look at me. "What's his name?"

"Shit I can't remember?"

"Shit."

I lean back on the steps. The kid is a fucking parrot not a human.

"What do you mean? You don't even know his name? Christian un-strap him and get him out of his seat." He gets him out and as I haven't seen him stand before I notice he is a stocky little guy. God he has curly white-blond hair, blue as hell eyes, a fucking butt on his chin and I am freaking out. The kid gets up and goes right for Benson and hits him on the back.

"Hey, little guy, gentle. Don't hit the dog. He's doesn't like that." Christian is trying to be nice. I am surprised he didn't go nuclear on him. Ana lifts up the diaper bag and looks through it. She pulls out a baggie of cheerio's. Oh fuck. Chee-o's. I stand up and give him the bag.

"Chee-o's." Yep. I am a genius. He opens the baggie and all the fucking chee-o's go all over the floor. "Oh oh." Yea oh-oh is right once Kate gets a hold of my nuts kid.

"Did you read this note?" Ana is holding up a folded note.

"No, no I didn't see it. What does it say? I can't read it." I sit back down.

"_Elliot:_

_The last time I saw you I was very angry at you for just barging in my life and trying to take Tristin from me. At least I thought that is what you were trying to do. But then I didn't hear from you again. I know you were just trying to find out if you were the father, and I respect you for caring enough to track us down to find out. However, you didn't get back in touch so I assume you found out but decided not to contact me for whatever reason. See I don't know if you are the father or not. I am not proud of this but it could be your baby or several other men. I have long thought he was yours as he looks so much like you. Anyway, since you seemed so interested I took that as a sign you would want to be involved in his life. I am exhausted and need a break from him. I am at my wits end. I am going away with a friend and will be back for him tomorrow night and then we can discuss how, if Tristin is your son, we can co-parent. If he isn't your son, maybe we can find a way for you to be part of his life as he doesn't have a male role model. I have everything he needs in this diaper bag. He might ask for Cheerio's a lot. He is addicted. He calls them Chee-o's. Thanks for taking him and I promise I will be back tomorrow night or at the latest …Monday._

_Love Kara_

Ana looks up. "His name is Tristin Elliot. Maybe you should have read the note. She sounds like a doozy. Love Kara? And she pretty much is asking for money either way." I can't blame Ana for being pissed at me. Christian is deep in thought.

"Oh my god. Not until Monday night? What am I going to do with him? And no fucking way am I going to be part of his life if he isn't mine. She must be bat shit crazy. Right?" I look at Ana and Christian who are just staring at me. Christian puts his arm around Ana's shoulder and then shakes his head after thinking for a few seconds.

"What do you want to do here Elliot? She abandoned her kid and just left him with a complete stranger. She should be turned in for that. She probably doesn't take good care of him and I mean….hey you little shit put that back." While we were busy talking Tristin must have wondered off and is walking down the hall with a wine bottle he pulled from a rack.

"I am going home and going to have to tell Kate and then if she hasn't killed me we will come back and get him. I appreciate your helping me out on this."

"Just go Elliot. We need to focus on him right now before he destroys our house which is clearly not very toddler proof. But I am with Christian. We should report her. What kind of mother does this?" I don't care what they do with him at this point I just need to get home and sort this out. I know they will take care of him while I handle this. I walk over to Ana and gently grab her arms. She has never been mad at me and I hate it.

"Itty Bitty don't be mad at me please and don't be mad at Christian. He was just trying to help me out. You know I was a bad boy before Kate and I regret that…well not all of it …but had I been more careful I wouldn't be even wondering about this. But…don't be mad at him. He was just being a good little bro and helping me out. Please." She shakes her head at me.

"First you insult me by calling me Itty Bitty right now because I am anything but Itty Bitty. Secondly, you don't need to worry about me right now. I'm not mad. I just don't like surprises and that little boy over there is quite the surprise. Kate knows you were a man-whore before so I don't know that she will be totally surprised Elliot but you two should have told us. It makes me wonder what else you and Christian haven't shared."

Oh not much. Lets' see we both fucked the same woman and she wants to fuck your husband while your recovering from having your baby and lets' see, there was that fucker we beat the snot out of and sent to Mexico and shit Itty Bitty don't even go there. You really don't want to know.

"There isn't anything else. Really. And even thought you are really pregnant your still Itty Bitty and it is how I see you. But thanks for not being too mad at me." She reaches over and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Ana. Hopefully I will be back for him in an hour or so." Now isn't the time to tell her the other one hundred things Christian and I have sworn to secrecy.

"You better be back in an hour." Christian is following Tristin around as he takes shit off tables and throws it down. "Tristin stop picking up shit and throwing it. It's quite rude." Ana laughs and I head towards the door.

"Shit."

"You two need to stop the cuss words he is repeating every bad word you say. Come on Tristin lets go and find a book to read." Ana takes his hand and leads him down the hallway to her office. Christian joins me at the door.

"You are so fucked Elliot. I never saw him when we were at Kara's. That DNA test had to be wrong. He looks more like you than you do."

"Christ I know it. I told you. Did you call Welch?"

"Yes he is on his way over. I am calling Mom and Dad."

"NO! Why the fuck you doing that?"

"I want Mom to check him out and make sure this kid has been taken care of. Even if he isn't yours, I have a huge problem with the way she dumped him off Elliot. I don't think she deserves to get him back. I want to check to make sure that he has been fed and well taken care of."

"He clearly eats man. He is a little tank. I don't even care. Do what you want to do. Do you believe in doppelgangers?" Christian laughs.

"No not really, but for your fucking sake, I hope you have one. Just saying. Otherwise that kid has to be yours. Kind of undisciplined isn't he?"

"I guess. I mean he's like two or two and a half years old. What did you expect him to do, take off his shoes when he came in the front door, shake your hand and take out his brief case? Okay I will call you after I talk to Kate…if you don't hear from me…..assume she fucking cut my nuts off and I can't move."

I jump in the truck and head home….slowly.

**Christian's POV**

Holy fuck this kid looks my brother. I have never seen anything like it. He has been here fifty minutes and destroyed the place. Ana took him into her office to read but he wouldn't sit still and started pulling books off the shelf. So we are outside in the back yard with him and about now I am wishing that Brady had the playground for Teddy finished. But I am playing ball with him and Ana is sitting watching us. He is standing about two feet from me and can't catch a ball for shit. I wonder if anyone has ever played ball with the kid. I know he is little and all that but, this kid has no hand eye coordination. He walks over to me.

"I poop."

"What?"

"I poop." He laughs. I don't.

"Did he say he pooped?" Ana gets up and leans down. "Tristin did you go potty?" He nods. "Okay Christian will take you and change your diaper." What the fuck?

"No, Christian won't go with him and change his diaper. I can't change his diaper Ana. I have never changed a diaper in my life and I rather the first one be my own kids' shitty little ass not this kid."

"He might be your nephew."

"I don't give a fuck who he is I don't even know how to do it Ana. I'll come with you. I will lift him up, but don't make me do it. I promise I will change Ted. But I swear I might gag on this kid. He probably has real turds right?" Ana burst out laughing.

"Come on Tristin, let's go change your diaper."

"No diaper. Pu ups." He shakes his head vehemently.

"What's he saying?" I have no idea. I am suddenly in panic mode. Am I supposed to know this shit? Maybe we should get a nanny from the get go. If Ana is counting on me I am starting to realize I am not going to be any help.

"He isn't wearing diapers anymore he uses pull ups." I nod. Okay I'll bite.

"What's a pull up?" Again Ana giggles.

"They are like big boy pants but you can throw them away if there is an accident.

"Well that is stupid. How does that send a message that it isn't okay to shit in your pants? So basically if he shits his pants it is no big deal he just gets to throw them away and get a new pull up or whatever they are called? What a scam."

"Christian, follow me I don't know if I can lift him up to change him. Don't worry about this okay. He is just two-years old. Teddy won't come out like this. By the time our son is his age you will be an old pro." She smiles at me but I am completely out of my element here. How does she know all this stuff? I follow her and we take him upstairs to Ted's room and she tells me to lift him up and put him on the changing table.

Ana removes his shorts and asks me to hand her another pull up. I look at them and still don't get it. They are fucking diapers without the tape on the side. She has his pants down.

"Goggy?" He is saying something.

"Yes he is waiting for you. When we get you changed, you can pet him if you do it gently." Glad she understands him. She is cleaning him up, ugh fuck that is nasty. He zeros' in on his little dick and is pulling on it making me laugh. Man we start loving that thing young don't we? Ana keeps moving his hand to clean him up and he keeps putting his hand back on it. "Here Tristin for Pete's sake hold this." She hands him a book. Smart thinking, but it wouldn't work on me.

She finishes cleaning him and pulling his pants back up and puts the diaper – excuse me the pull up in a small bag. I pick him up and put him on the carpet. He looks around and notices all the stuffed animals and toys. He goes crazy running around grabbing shit and throwing it. He is like a tornado. I feel a little protective of Teddy's possessions and decide to guide him out of the room.

"Want a ride?" I pick him up and put him on my shoulders and take him downstairs. He seems happy with that.

"I want Dora." I look at Ana and put Tristin down at the bottom of the stairs. He runs over to his diaper bag and pulls out a doll.

"You don't want that. That's a doll." What the fuck? The little dude is playing with a doll.

"Christian stop it. He can play with a doll if he wants to. He clearly likes it." Ana is giving me shit about this.

"Fine, _he_ can play with it if he wants to but I can tell you who isn't playing with dolls someday." I look at her point to her belly and pull her chin up so she gets my full meaning.

"Christian be serious, he is a little boy."

"Yea, okay well just remember this conversation. Tristin, lets' go back out side and throw the ball to Benson. Come on. Leave Dorothy or whatever the fuck her name is here."

"Fuck"

Shit I have to quit saying that. "Baby sit down for a little bit I will take him outside and we can throw the ball to Benson. Maybe I can teach this kid to throw the ball or something."

Twenty minutes later I bring him in. I could tell he was getting tired and then he asked me to carry him. When I picked him up he put his head on my shoulder and he hasn't moved. Now what the hell do I do with him? I walk in and Ana is asleep on the couch. I wonder if he can sleep in a bed by himself. I don't want to put him in Ted's crib but we have one of those pac and plays or play and pac or whatever it is called. I walk into Sawyers office and motion for him to help me out. Christ, what am I a fucking nanny? I whisper, "Is he asleep?"

Sawyer nods. I point to the playroom that is on the lower level. I didn't even take the kid in there as we have thousands of dollars of toys and shit in there that I have been buying for Ted but most of it is in boxes still. Ana said he won't really be going in there for the first six months or so anyway. Sawyer comes out with the Pac and Play and fucks around with it for about fifteen minutes swearing like a sailor but managing this in just a whisper.

"Sir this is the hardest fucking cock sucking piece of shit I have ever tried to put together and open in my life. How the mother fuck do I open this thing?" I am holding the kid so I can't exactly help him. After telling him to pull the sides up and the middle piece we still have nothing that looks like a crib. Maybe this kid is too big for that thing. I know my arm is getting tired so we should figure it out soon and he is sweating on my shoulder.

"Fuck, call Taylor. I know it's his day off but he has a kid, he'll know." Sawyer looks relieved and picks up the house phone telling Taylor we need him over immediately. Two minutes later he runs in probably assuming we have an emergency and sees Sawyer and I completely helpless. He looks at the kid I am holding.

"Have I been asleep for a couple of years and missed everything?" This makes us both laugh. We are all whispering. "Whose kid is this?" I turn around so he can see Tristin's face. He looks at him for a few seconds turning his head several times to get a better glimpse and then his eyes get big. "Fuck me that kid looks just like your brother." I nod.

"Bingo." Sawyer comments.

"What the fuck is going on?" I am trying not to laugh at Elliot's expense but this is actually funny. Taylor looks completely confused. He prides himself in being the first to know everything. We hear the buzz at the gate. Sawyer looks at the cameras.

"It's Welch sir." He pressed the intercom. "Letting you through Welch. Watch the pap's they like to jump in front of the gate when it opens. If they do jump out, run the fuckers over." Sawyer actually means this when he says it.

"Why is Welch coming over? Okay, hold up. What the fuck is going on around here. Jesus Christ I have one day off and I feel like I have been away for two years. What's with the Pac and Play?"

"That is why we called you. We can't figure out how to open the fucking thing. Jesus T, you have to be a fucking engineer to figure this thing out." Sawyer is still pulling at it. "I need to get the door so Welch doesn't wake up Mrs. Grey. Can you open this thing?"

Taylor lifts the folded Pac and Play up. "Well first of all, you don't want him sleeping right here in the hallway do you? Let's move this to the living room or up in a bedroom. Is he a climber?"

"How the hell do I know Taylor? I know he gets into everything." God damn my arm is about to fall asleep. The kid is dead weight and hasn't moved.

"Okay let's put this some place he won't get in trouble. Taylor carries the Pac and Play up into one of the guest rooms. He pops it open in one snap. How the hell did he do that?

"You are going to have to show me how you did that." He just nods.

"Sir do you have a blanket or something we can throw in there?" I have no idea. I look around and point to the duvet cover on the king size bed. Taylor laughs. "That's a bit big. I don't think he will have any problem climbing out of this but I could be wrong." Taylor walks out of the bedroom and down where we keep linens and comes back with a sheet folded and lays it in the bottom of the Pac and Play. He takes Tristin from me and lays him down and I stretch my arms.

We quietly walk out of the room and just as we are about to shut the fucking door I hear, "I hungy." Oh fuck me.

**Grace's POV**

"Carrick, are we done in here? Christian has called several times, maybe Ana's in labor I am going to go outside and call him." We are at the pet store and I just noticed that I have three missed calls from Christian. Oh my gosh! I am so excited. I step outside so I can hear him.

"Hi honey, is Ana in labor?" I know I have a huge smile on my face.

"No Mom no change but where are you guys? I've been calling both your cell phones and the house phone and you guys aren't picking up. What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't use it?"

My sons get so impatient with me over the damn cell phone. "I had it in the bottom of my purse and didn't hear it. We are at the Pet Store and there are barking dogs everywhere. Dad left his phone at home charging. What is so important if it isn't Ana? Shoot I was hoping you were calling to tell me she was in labor."

"Well good thing I wasn't you would have missed it. So, can you and Dad stop by? It is sort of important. I need you to check someone out for me?"

"What do you mean check someone out?"

"Umm… a friend has their young son here and I just want to make sure he is okay."

"A friend? Whose friend?"

"You don't know her. Actually it's a friend of Elliot's and Ana and I are babysitting."

"You and Ana are babysitting? Whose child is it Christian? I don't recall that any of Elliot's close college buddies have children yet other than Connor Dunloggin and he lives in Kansas now." I hear Christian sigh.

"Mom, I will explain it when you get here. Can you come over or not?" I hear a small child yelling in the background. What in the world is going on? "Where is Elliot?"

"He is at home he will be back soon. Fuck I hope he will be."

"Well you have me curious now. I don't have my medical bag honey we have Dad's new car. Do I need it?"

"Umm probably not. If you think you do we can send someone to go and get it. You can stay for dinner if you want. Will you be here in say thirty minutes?"

"Let me find dad and Arthur. It might be a bit longer but as soon as we are done here we can head on over. This has me curious Christian. See you in a bit."

Well that was a strange call. He wasn't giving me anything. The last person in the world I would have babysit my child is Christian. Of course he has Ana but she is so pregnant she doesn't need to be chasing some child around. He didn't say how old this child is and whose it is. Strange.

I find Carrick and he is neither happy nor too willing to go to Christian's. He wanted to go clean the grill when we got home and watch the baseball game. I swear he is getting grumpier the older he gets. Well too bad, now I am curious and we are going.

We pull down the street and there are at least fifteen of those reporters hanging outside the gate. They are so annoying. Some of them recognize us and we just ignore them. Before Carrick can press the call button we here Sawyer's voice.

"I will be right down Mr. Grey. We have had some problems today with the Pap's trying to break through when the gate opens. I will come down and open it and keep them out. Give me two minutes." We wait at the gate and the reporters are shouting.

"Dr. Grey are you here to deliver your grandbaby?" Oh for Pete's sake what a dumb question. I just roll my eyes at them.

"Mr. Grey do you have any comments about the upcoming trial of Jack Hyde. You are representing Mrs. Grey correct?" Carrick mumbles its public record and ignores them. A second later we see Sawyer pulling up in a golf cart.

"When did Christian buy a golf cart?" I didn't know he had golf carts. It makes sense the driveway is so long this way they can just jump in it and come down for the mail and to drive around the property. .

"I have no idea. I heard they were going to build a guard gate. That's what they need to keep these sons of bitches away."

Sawyer opens the gate and waves us through keeping the press out. Boy he is something else. I watch him shove one guy away and stare him down. He isn't afraid of anyone. I guess that is why Christian has him on staff.

We park right in front in the turnaround. Christian is waiting at the door and shakes Carrick's hand and gives me a kiss.

"Okay Mom and Dad don't freak out okay. Nothing is always as it appears."

"Oh brother. The last time you told me that ….well let's not go there. What have you got yourself into now young man?" Carrick is in a no nonsense mood. He thinks Elliot and Christian haven't embraced adult hood so I hope this isn't something that is going to shock us, but with those two you never know. On the way over when I filled my husband in he pointed out that whenever there is trouble, they are always tied into it together.

We follow Christian into the family room and I hear a little child crying. He has white blond curly hair and is buried in Ana's lap. He is sobbing that he wants his mama. Poor thing.

"Who do we have here?" Ana looks at Christian.

"Um, Mom and Dad this is Tristin. Can you say hi Tristin? This is my mommy and daddy." Christian is being very sweet to this little boy whoever he is. The child slowly turns around and looks at me with piercing blue eyes. They are the same color as Elliot's. Gosh Elliot's hair was white like that when he was that age. I laugh.

"Isn't he cute? He reminds me of Elliot at that age doesn't he Carrick?" Christian groans and rubs his face and I turn around and look at Carrick and his face is beet red and his temples on the side are protruding. Whatever is wrong with him? He isn't speaking he just has his finger pointed towards Christian's office.

"Now Christian. Don't pass go, don't say another word." Oh my goodness Carrick is furious. What has him so upset? I look down at the child again. He even has the little cleft in his chin just like Elliot….oh my god. I look at Ana; she looks down not looking in my eyes. I notice Taylor is dressed in blue jeans, not his normal work attire, leaning against the wall looking up and is that Mr. Welch as well? I look back down at the child and kneel down to his level. I hold his little face in my hands. Oh dear god, Elliot. How could you?

**Carrick's POV**

I am going to kill Elliot. He may have his Mom believing he is the fun loving easy going kid. I know better. I always knew that damn dick of his would get him in trouble.

"Who the fuck does that kid belong to? Don't bull shit me Christian and do not cover for your brother. If that isn't Elliot's offspring, he has a twin in this town. That child looks exactly like your brother did at that age. Start talking right now but pour me a double while you talk." I am spitting mad. How could he keep this from us? God damn it. Can we go just one week around here without some drama? I turn around and find my son rubbing his hair at the same time I am rubbing mine.

"Dad, this isn't my issue. Elliot knows I was calling you guys but shouldn't you have this conversation with him. I am just the nanny service today."

"Don't even play that game with me young man. You two tell each other when you wipe your asses. I know you know the story here and I would bet you have known for some time. So let's start with saving your ass first – start talking." He looks up at me. I know he doesn't want o squeal on his brother but we're here now so he better start talking. "By the way where is the happy father?"

"Elliot?"

"Well he isn't your child is he?" I slam my scotch.

"No, fuck no! I was always careful until I got married." He looks sheepish. Sell that bullshit somewhere else kid.

"So that little boy in the other room is my grandson?" Christian cringes.

"Well not exactly. No, for now I would say no."

"Oh for fucks sake Christian. You are talking to an attorney. Don't play that fucking game with me." I slam my hand on his desk. "Yes or no."

We here the chimes and Sawyer comes to the door. "Sir, your brother is coming down the drive with Ms. Kavanagh."

"About fucking time." Christian is sweating.

"Sawyer, please tell my son to march his ass right in this room when he gets in the door." I am so god damn mad at that kid. "Pour me another Christian."

We wait a few seconds and I hear Elliot tell Kate she can either wait for him to go see the child or go ahead. She tells him that she will go ahead. Oh Christ, she must have his balls in her hand right now. She is a tough cookie. He must have dreaded telling her about this major oops.

"Thanks a lot fuck head for calling mom and dad."

"I told you I wanted Tristin checked out and I was going to call Mom. Besides Elliot, don't you think you need an attorney? This has gone a bit too far."

"You know she isn't the only doctor in town and dad isn't the only attorney either."

"Fuck you Elliot. We need to get this squared away once and for all. We have a little kid who was dumped off at your house with little to no information and you want to hide him out here. I don't have any legal rights to keep him including his mother's permission. This isn't just about you now that you have dragged me into it. Fuck for all I know she could try to extort money from me or threaten to report Ana and I for kidnapping. You should have called the cops from the get go. By the way you said you would be gone an hour asshole – it's been almost four. Don't give me any shit, I helped you out and you come in here pissed at me. Dad needs to help us sort this mess you have us in."

"Christian, you know he's not mine better than anyone. God damn it. Don't add fuel to the fire." Elliot's face is beet red and Christian looks like he might start swinging. That isn't what I wanted.

"Alright both of you knock it off. Someone tell me what the hell is going on."

Thirty minutes later I have the whole story.

"So you two decided to do this not even thinking about the legal ramifications? I don't care what that DNA test showed….I can't believe that little boy isn't your son Elliot. Why is Welch here?"

"We don't believe it either. One look at him says the DNA test was wrong. So we thought we would have Welch swab them both and get the results done again. This time we will use something besides a nipple from a baby bottle." Christian tells us while Elliot sits down and rubs his head.

"Okay call Welch in here and bring the kid in. We can send then send Welch on his way, no sense in airing our dirty laundry outside of the family." I sit down next to Elliot who looks like he has been through the ringer.

"So, what's your relationship with the mother?"

"There is no relationship with her. I fucked her a few times. I haven't even seen Krista in several years before I ran into her. It was right before or around the time Mia got sick. I didn't want to load you down with this shit too."

"Fuck Elliot her name is Kara. It's god-damn Kara not Krista. Jesus Christ how hard can that be?" Christian sounds frustrated with Elliot. I don't know why he is so self righteous, he isn't exactly an angel either.

"Okay Christian, calm down. But Elliot you should know the name of the lady you potentially impregnated."

"Lady. She's' not a lady. Let's not overstate this dad. She was a piece of ass and I didn't really know her."

"Well I would say you knew her well enough. And don't talk that way in front of your mother about her. Regardless." He nods.

Christian returns with Welch and he is carrying the child. He is a beautiful little boy and I just find it very unlikely that he isn't Elliot's son. The resemblance is uncanny.

"He's not going to like this. Welch have you swabbed a child before. Maybe my mom should do this." Christian seems to have taken to him.

"No sir. That would be highly recommended. In fact I have never done this, I just have the kits around for…well we use to have them around for…well anyway sir." I get it. They probably kept these kits around GEH just in case my second son, other gigolo in the room needed them at any point. God damn I thought I was clear with these boys about un- protected sex. Grace comes in a few minutes later. I notice the child is clinging to Christian until he sees Grace. She has been with him for the last thirty minutes. I further notice Elliot has kept his distance and barely acknowledges the boy. I guess that is smart. No sense getting a relationship going if it turns out he isn't the father.

First Grace swabs Elliot. She hasn't said a word to him other than "open your damn mouth." I catch Christian's eye and we both almost laugh. Their mother is furious.

"Christian, bring Tristin over here." Grace pulls her pediatrician voice out and gently holds the child's face with the swab behind her back. "Can I see inside your mouth Tristin? Will you stick your tongue out at me and then open real wide. She smiles and mimics what she wants him to do then quickly swabs him. "That's it. What a good boy." He starts to cry and puts his head back onto Christian's shoulder. "All done. Now Elliot you should go find Kate. She is up with Ana crying her eyes out. You foolish, foolish young man." He looks down and doesn't say a thing. Welch tells us he can have the results back in two days with a rush. Meanwhile we need to strategize about what we will do if he is a Grey and if he isn't we need to figure out what this Kara wants from us. We also need to call the police and child services. I am an attorney; I can't be involved in this. That mother needs to be held accountable for her abandonment.

**Kate's POV**

"Ana this is unbelievable. I came home from shopping with my mom and Elliot was waiting for me on the steps. He looked like it was the end of the world. He sat me down and I thought he was going to break up with me." I start crying again. "But then he told me about that child and I am so angry with him. Not that he might have a child, even thought he says he's not his son, but I am furious that he never told me when this all came up months ago. What did he think was going to happen? How dare he keep this from me? How many other kids are out there?"

"Kate, I don't know what to say to you right now. I would be pissed too, but it is what it is. How will you feel if the child is his?"

"Ana did you see him? He looks exactly like Elliot. It's like he was the one that gave him birth. I can only hope we have a child that looks so much like him. Come on, that test had to be wrong."

"Kate…."

"I don't know how I will feel. I mean how would you feel?"

"Well you know me. I would never take it out on the child, but I would be furious. But yes I understand how you feel."

"I don't have much of the nurture gene in me Ana, but certainly not for some other woman's kid. I will love Ted because he will be my nephew, but this child came from a floozy who was fucking my man. I don't want that kid home tonight or at least until we know for sure. If he is Elliot's son, I will adapt. I mean I love Elliot, he made a mistake. I can't be mad at what he did with her…it was before me. Hell I am lucky I didn't get pregnant when I met him. So…you know I don't judge him but….again hiding this from us. Your husband was in on this."

"I know. Trust me he is in the dog house too. I feel the same way. It's like what we don't know won't hurt us."

"I know you are super pregnant and I have no right to ask you this, but will you and Christian just keep him until the bitch comes back for him."

"Well I guess we could, but what if I go into labor?"

"Yea, I know. But, I just can't." I start crying. "God I am such a bitch."

I look up when I hear the knock on the door and I see Elliot.

"Baby can I come in?" Ana and I are lying on her bed. She has been stroking my hair.

"I will go down. You guys can talk in here. Oh my god, someone pull me up." Elliot runs around to the other side of the bed and takes Ana's hand and pulls her up gently. Oh my god my little petite friend is huge. That baby is going to be bigger than her. Poor Ana. I am never going to get pregnant. Just looking at her has sealed the deal for me. Maybe it would be good if this kid is Elliot's. She looks miserable. I watch her walk away. She is absolutely waddling.

Elliot sits on the bed and looks at me. "I am so sorry baby. I should have told you but when we got the results and they came back that he wasn't mine…. and then I know this is a terrible excuse…. everything going on with Mia….well I just thought it was the last thing my parents needed."

"El, I am going to be your wife. Don't you think I have a right to know if I am a step mother?"

"Yes of course. I am sorry Kate. I thought we talked about this for two hours at home. I don't know what else I can say."

"Elliot I thought I was okay because you said the test indicated he isn't your son. But my god, didn't you look at him? He looks exactly like you. I mean absofuckinglutely like you." Shit I am crying again. "What do you want me to say? This is great fucking news Congratulations! I mean come on."

"Well I think we should head out. Ana is tired and Christian is pissed at me. We should go."

"Wait what about Tristin?" Elliot looks down.

"My dad called CPS and they are on their way over. Christian is furious with him because he doesn't want to see the little guy go into foster care or children's home tonight. He remembers what that is like, but my dad said it's not option."

"Now I feel terrible. Well she gave him to you; can't we just take him home?" He looks kind of sad too.

"No, my dad said if Tristin is mine it will make a better case if we legally report this for me to get shared custody or whatever. But don't worry about that now Kate. We aren't going to bring him home to live with us as he probably isn't even my kid. Come on I need to go downstairs and give the cops a statement."

**Christian's POV**

My parents didn't stay for dinner. My mom was too pissed and I am beyond upset. I would have never called them if I thought they would have called CPS to take the little guy away. He was hysterical clinging to me and crying. The police explained that both my parents as a physician and an attorney would have been in huge trouble when I tried to bribe my way into keeping him for the night. They said we were all exposed. But ironically, once that bitch shows up again, she will be given her kid back like it was no big deal with a slap on the hands and probably told she has to take a parenting class. But the cops made a valid point, just because we are the Grey's, people can't abandon their children with us. Still, the little guy was freaking out. Ana was bawling her eyes out and for a guy without a heart, mine was breaking.

I am sitting in my office with Elliot. He is staring. We are both quiet.

"Bro, sorry I got pissed at you when I came back. I am sorry I dragged you into this. Kate was screaming at me all the way over and when I saw Dad's car, I knew my ass was grass. Fuck. How could the test have been wrong? He looks exactly like me. I even see it."

"I don't know. Maybe the baby bottle was just so nasty or something it didn't give a clean DNA. I don't know anything about that shit."

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Sunday night Kara returned and was hysterical when Elliot told her that Tristin was in Child Protective Services. She called him every name in the book and started hitting him and throwing stuff. Kate was home and really let her have it and the scene was pretty ugly. She took off and my dad told me that she didn't get Tristin back until last night as this isn't the first time she has done something like this. Why would they even let her have him back if she has done this before? I have Ryan watching her house as I think she might take off with the kid now that her tit is in the ringer. I hate to think about him having a shitty life and a mom that finds him an inconvenience.

My mom has not returned either of our calls. Elliot is so down. He isn't used to having my parents pissed at him. I on the other hand, am an old pro at having them mad at me. I told him she will call him, she usually needs three days. She sent Ana a text this morning. I think she said;

_Any contraptions yet_? Ana burst out laughing but was polite and told her nothing other than the standard Braxton Hicks.

Taylor comes rushing in my office to tell me that Ryan has just reported that my suspicions are correct and that Kara is trying to leave town. She is loading up her car which is a junker and again I hate thinking about the little guy in a car that isn't safe. I call Elliot and tell him I am going over to stop her and it is up to him if he wants to come too. But at least she should hang around until the DNA results are back. He informs me that my dad has counseled him to stay away from her until the results are in.

"Do you even feel bad Elliot or relieved that she might take off with him?" I know I sound like a dick but this is way too close to home for me.

"Christian, fuck if he's my son, I will go after her with everything I have and fight her for custody. But if he isn't my son, no, I can't do anything but feel sorry for him can I because the law doesn't let us help this poor defenseless kid out. This isn't some fiction novel where people get to just come in on their white horse and take over custody on someone else's kid. This is real man. I can't do anything about it and neither can you. Focus on your son that is about to be born and I will take it from here."

I know he is right. But I know what Tristin's life will be like. As much as Elliot doesn't want him to be his son, I am secretly hoping he is now. I can't just let this go so I tell Taylor to get the car and we head over to Kara's house. Maybe I can stall her. When we arrive she is loading the car up.

"What are you doing here? You don't have anything to do with this." She is staring at me with cold distant eyes. I see Tristin playing by the door and he sees me and smiles. He crawls backwards down the brick stairs and comes running towards me. I pick him up.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" He actually hugs me and I feel like my heart is going to break. You know that heart I just found out I had this past year.

"Put him down. You don't have any right to hold him. What are you doing here?"

"Look Kara, think about your son for one second of your selfish life. I know you are taking off and you are angry that we turned you in to CPS. But you shouldn't abandon your son or leave him with strangers. Look we have a DNA report coming back any minute and if he is Elliot's son, Tristin will never need anything again."

"And if he isn't. Will you still be part of his life?" I don't say anything. "I didn't think so. So go away Grey. He's not Elliot's son."

"I don't believe you. In fact I will pay you to stay another day until the results come back. How much do you need to hang out until the results are back? Because that is what this is about right. The money, right?"

"Why do you care so much? He isn't your kid although I wouldn't mind fucking you and making one with you." God she is a bitch.

"I care because my biological mother was like you and my first four years were fucked up. He doesn't deserve to be a pawn in your life and handed off to whoever might take him while you are doing god knows what. He deserves a mom that doesn't see him as an inconvenience."

She stares at me for a few minutes. "I will stay for ten thousand dollars, but I can tell you Elliot is not his father."

"I told you I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe. His father is in jail. His name is Trent Bierkstrom. You can look him up and see how much he looks like your brother. That's the truth."

"Ball. Play ball?" I smile at Tristin.

I nod towards Taylor. "Give her the money." I know she will take off and I know now that the first DNA test was probably right. I hope somewhere in the back of my mind that she will spend at least a few dollars on Tristin.

"Was it always about the money?" She doesn't say anything. I put Tristin down. And look in his eyes.

"So little guy, you won't remember me, but I hope you know you can overcome anything that comes your way. It won't be easy, but you can do it."

My phone buzzes. It's Welch. The bitch wasn't lying. This is not Elliot's son.

I take one of my cards out. I write Tristin's name on it and today's date that way I know someday it is legit. "Kara, if you do nothing else for this kid, give him my card and when he is eighteen and free of you, tell him to look me up." I hand her the card. I would never trust that she would spend the money on Tristin if I gave her more than the ten grand, but someday if this kid looks me up I will help him out. That is if he makes it out of whatever path she is about to lead him down. "Give me a hug buddy." I realize for the first time he is holding that damn Dora doll. He holds it up for me to hug. "You want me to hug Dora. Okay little man, for you I will hug your Dora." I hug the damn doll and give it back to him and he has a big smile on his face. I put him down, get in the car and watch him wave to me as we pull away.

I have Welsh send me a police photo of this Bierkstrom guy. Christ Elliot does have a doppelganger. It is fucking creepy how much they look like. I send him the photo.

_Fuck me there are two people this ugly in the world._ He calls right away.

I have given Elliot his good news and he was relieved but he knew I was feeling pretty bad. "You okay bro. I know this hit too close to home for you. I'm sorry again for dragging you into this." I don't say anything.

I hang up from finishing the details on a gift for Ana. As it is May 1, I can officially have Ana's gift from Cartier finished. I wanted to see if the baby would be an April or May baby before placing the stones in the two inch wide gold bracelet designed with a heart in the middle. The heart will be engraved to say, _To Mommy, Love Ted and the birth date._ Since it is now May it will be set with emeralds all the way around instead of diamonds. The gold bracelet is from Italy and cost me a hundred grand but I wanted this to be special. My mind goes to Tristin again.

"Taylor take me to that toy store over by the mall." I am in the store less than ten minutes finding exactly what I want. I sit in the back of the car as we head home and I loosen my tie. I open the bag and pull out the Dora doll to add to Teddy's toy collection realizing I still have a lot to learn.

_**Thanks everyone for getting me well over 1000 followers. I can't tell you how flattered I am and how much it meant to me that you guys care enough to grant my wish. So…I guess that means I will have to do a few more chapters when the baby comes home, and maybe a few bonus chapters. But this still isn't going on indefinitely. But good stuff coming up. Let the labor begin! **_

_**Thank you everyone – you're so good to me! Lilly **_


	53. Chapter 53

_**A follow up…no one is adopting Tristin. Trying to keep it real….sorry. **_

_**Now let's talk labor. You all know how this plays out. I have not changed the direction of the original story other than to add a few characters, so I will be copying right out of the book for the actual delivery sequence EL James provided. I will just be filling in the before and after.**_

_**This is a long, long chapter to go with the long, long day and what typical long labors feel like! **_

_**As promised I will have a few chapters of them coming home, adjusting and then a few wrap up chapters. Thanks everyone!**_

**Chapter 53 – Ana and Christian Have Their Baby! **

**Christian's POV**

Tuesday evening- May 1

Walking the front door, I instantly feel better as Ana is waiting at the front door to give me a big hug. A year ago when I had a bad day, I came home late at night to a dinner waiting for me in the oven, the white bland walls of Escala and an evening of work. Now, My beautiful wife waits for me with open arms to sooth everything bad that has happened during the day and remind me that I am loved, a new man and that I need her touch to survive. With her in my arms I feel so many emotions, but all of them feel right. I breathe her in and hold her close without letting go.

"Are you okay Christian?"

"I'm fine, I just missed you today."

Ana was devastated when the police carried Tristin away and she didn't understand why I couldn't pull strings to just up and take him. As much as I tried to explain that the legal system doesn't really protect children until it is almost too late, she kept insisting that I could do something. God help me if I could, I would. I won't ever forget that little guy. He really got to me as well. I think Ana would have adopted him if she could have. Unfortunately Kara isn't deemed a bad enough parent to lose custody and she wasn't about to give him up. So it was a painful goodbye for both of us.

"Is that a Dora doll?" I nod slowly. "Is that for Ted or as a reminder of Tristin?" She asks slowly and I see a tear escape.

"It's for both. I know I was beating my chest the other day and telling you that my son won't play with dolls. And I still prefer that he doesn't and he won't play with those Barbie's and dolls like that, but this Dora was a source of comfort to Tristin. I see that now. There is a difference. Maybe I bought this as a reminder that our son should never take for granted what he has, and if he does, I will sit him down and tell him about children like Tristin. If I get carried away spoiling him, maybe it will be my reminder as well."

"You are a smart and good man Christian. I am glad you at least got to say goodbye to him." God damn it my eyes are watering. Man up Grey. I pull her as closely as possible again, which isn't too close these days, and kiss her softly at first and then I give her butterfly kisses that eventually lead to more.

We haven't had sex since Saturday morning. Ana is just too uncomfortable and I understand. But the clock is ticking and I sure wouldn't mind knocking one more off before I am cut off for six weeks. I smile at her but don't say anything. She knows me well enough now to know what I need. She pulls my head down and whispers in my ear.

"Can we go back out to the pool tonight?"

"Feel like doing some laps baby?" I wink at her.

"Something like that. I have a strong feeling it might be our last chance for six weeks."

"Wait. Why? Are you having symptoms? If you are, I am not fucking you."

"No, my back hurts a tiny bit. But I don't want you to fuck me Christian. I want you to make love to me." She is still whispering in my ear and now I have a painful erection. "Dinner is about ready. Maybe after?"

"I would like that. So I don't have time for a work out? I really need to. Feeling sluggish as I haven't worked out with Claude since last week."

"Well, why don't I ask Gail to hold dinner ninety minutes, she can do that."

"That would be great. Why don't you come with me and tell me about your day while I work out."

"Not much to tell. I sat, rubbed my belly, slept and waddled throughout the house. I sorted the baby's clothes in the drawers by size, read and edited one manual and re- packed my suitcase. I have cabin fever and I am craving a cold stone ice cream. There you have it."

"Well, then we will ride over and get a big bowl later if you want."

She smiles and claps. I kiss her nose and quickly go up and change into my work out gear.

I ran on the treadmill for forty-five minutes and now I am doing three sets of my weight circuits with Ana following me to each station. Taylor is working out with me as we won't do the weights alone for safety purposes. Ana is watching me closely and biting her lip.

"Ana." She looks over up me. I point to my lip and shake my head. She is killing my concentration. I know she wants me and that luscious lip of hers is calling my name. I switch places with Taylor and spot him on the bar. We wrap it up the same way we always do. Seeing who can do more pull ups and who will cry uncle first. I almost always win this as I am leaner and younger by nine years. But knowing that in fifteen minutes or less I will be deep inside my wife has messed with my concentration and I quit well before I usually do. Taylor looks shocked.

"Good workout. Ana and I are going to have a swim." In other words; it's time for you to go. He understands.

"Yes sir. I will have Sawyer turn off the camera's and the sound until you return and send him to stand outside. You have your cell." I nod. "Sir, um….a bit awkward, but be careful." I grin. I know he is telling me not to fuck my wife into labor.

"I got this Taylor. I am just trying to make my wife more comfortable." He picks up the house phone and tells Sawyer to shut the gym monitors down and I see him grin from Sawyer's response which I am pretty sure was something inappropriate.

I walk over to Ana and take her hand. As I am soaking wet from sweat I tell her I am going to take a quick shower first and she follows me back into the men's changing room.

Ana walks around and looks at the set up I have. I am in here a lot so I have a built in chest of drawers with workout clothes, about ten pair of running shoes and other gear. Elliot, Taylor and Sawyer each have their own closet here as well. The other full-time security guys have their own lockers and I have one being delivered for Brady as he likes to come over here before work around four am. That's even more dedicated than I am. The security team uses the gym almost daily even when they aren't working. It is state of the art, a perk for them and it is important that they stay fit.

"Eww you put a two urinals back here?" I laugh. What a strange observation.

"Yes, why is that a problem? You have your own changing room and as I recall it is full of amenities that women like. Men like to piss standing up, thus a urinal." I can't help laughing at her. Her nose is scrunched up. "Why are you scrunching your nose?" I tap it as I turn on the shower and take off my clothes throwing them in the hamper.

"They're just nasty. Sorry." She watches me in the shower as she leans on the counter. I have three showers in the men's changing room. One of the showers is just for me and I would be pissed if any of the other guys used it, including my brother. That is my only rule.

Ana starts stripping and in a few short seconds she joins me."You are perfection Christian. I can't stay away from you. The next six weeks will be hard on me too." She washes my back and I lift my arms while she kisses and worships me. I smile down at her so thankful that she actually loves a fucked up guy like me. We make our way to the pool slowly as I worry about her slipping. I dive in and help her down the ladder watching her perfect little ass descend down each step and then before she realizes where she even is, I have her against the side of the pool with her weight on my legs wasting no time plunging inside of her. Neither of us moves.

"Ana, baby I love you so much." I am kissing her neck, ears, cheeks, shoulders every part of her that I can reach with my mouth and she is doing the same. She is clenching her insides but I am careful not to move her to fast or hard. This is about making love, just connecting. I feel her soft velvety insides tight around my dick and pull her just a little closer running my hands over her bump where she has protected my son and carried him inside her safely for all these months. I now realize that getting pregnant so young and so soon after our marriage wasn't in her plans either, but she has never wavered in her love for the baby. I still feel ashamed at how I didn't want him at first and now I spend half of my day fantasizing about holding him for the first time. I will provide him with unconditional love, as she has provided to me. I wish I could articulate to even Ana how much I love her and this child that we made together. I am so emotionally overwhelmed at this moment.

"Do you need us to move Christian?" She whispers her breathing becoming stronger.

'No, no baby this is good, just having you is all I need right now, I don't need more. Are you okay?"

"Oh god, I'm more than okay. I am so close. I gently roll her hips several times and with the freedom and weightlessness of the water she starts quivering around me. We have barely moved but the closeness, the love, the pure raw love I feel for this woman almost brings me to my knees and we both are crying out and we haven't even reached our releases yet. I hear our voices echoing against the gym walls. It is dusk and the sun is setting over the sound beaming into the windows. As the setting sun falls I see my wife's beautiful profile as she reaches her release and together we come hard and gloriously without barely any motion between us. It is one of those love making moments you know that you will always remember. We stay united as long as we can knowing it probably will be the longest six weeks of our lives. We need this connection.

We are getting ready for bed and Ana asks me to rub her back. "It really hurts. Do you think I hurt it in the pool? We barely moved."

I doubt it, we were so careful. I sit behind her and rub her lower back and then set up the pillows the way she likes them to help her sleep. Lately she has been sleeping on her side with a few pillows between her legs to help with the baby weight. I feel bad for her. She has hardly complained but I can tell that she is tired of being pregnant and that this extra weight on her small frame is starting to take its toll. I kiss her good night and try to fall asleep but have so much on my mind. I can't stop thinking about Tristin and wonder if Kara will keep my business card for him or if she has thrown it out. I also think about my mom and hope she will cave in and call me back in the morning. She keeps me grounded and these days when she is pissed at me, it bothers me much more than it did in the past. But the shit Elliot and I pulled with Tristin, well I get it. She doesn't need that aggravation from us anymore. Hopefully we are past anymore surprises for her.

Mia had a cat-scan today and the results are due back tomorrow. I seem to be the only one that is really worried about her. Everyone else is so optimistic and I am sure it is my over protective way and the fact I worry enough for the whole family, but something keeps nagging away at me. I want her to fly to New York and meet with another specialist at Sloan Kettering. He is supposed to be the best in the world, but everyone is telling me to let it go. I won't. If he thinks she is on the right path, then I will let it go, but why can't everyone see we should get as many experts to sign off on her care as possible. I wish I could get this nagging feeling to go away. Why when I picture our family together in the future, do I not see Mia. I talked to Flynn about it this morning and he thinks it is just my fear is so great and my belief that nothing good happens in my life is still so prevalent that I have allowed this fear to take over. No, I think it is a sixth sense that has never failed me before. Or, I am still fifty shades fucked up. Finally I drift off to sleep.

"Christian, give me your arm." I think I hear Ana. "Christian I have to pee, please pull me up. I can't get up and I feel like I am going to pee my pants." I shake my head. Man I was in a deep sleep. I see that it is 4:20 am. I sit up and come around and turn on her light and then give her my arm. Well both arms. She is way past the one arm pull. She cries out a bit telling me her damn back is killing her. She sits up and I have to pee as well so I stand and wait for her. I notice the last few nights she hasn't kicked me out when she is peeing because she has needed help getting back up. She makes it as far as the bathroom sinks and then stops and looks down.

"Christian…my water…" now I'm awake. There is a puddle of water between her legs. I don't know what I was expecting, but not that much.

"Are you sure you didn't just pee."

"For god's sake Christian I think I know the difference and I certainly have better control than that. I'm not Brutus. What should I do?" I have no idea.

"Do you still need to pee?" I am suddenly feeling completely ignorant about the female anatomy.

"Yes, I haven't gone yet." Oh yea that puddle isn't piss. Christ I lean over to the sink and splash my face with cold water. She walks gingerly over to the toilet and tells me to turn around. This again? Seriously.

"Ana, by the end of the day, me and a dozen other people will be seeing you do all sorts of things which will require us to look straight into your …." I started to say something inappropriate. I need to remember I'm not talking to my brother. "I am not leaving while you pee. Should I put a towel on this water?"

"Well were not saving it, so yes. What did you think? What a stupid question. Christian run the faucet or something you are making me nervous, I can't pee." For fucks sake, I have to piss so bad I am about ready to step outside. "Stay there…pee I will be right back"

"No, don't go I don't want you to leave me." Is she scared? "Please. I'm scared."

"Baby, I'm right here but I have to really take a piss. Can I quickly go down the hall?"

"No, don't go." Easy for her to say.

"Then fucking hurry up Ana or there will be two puddles on the floor. God damn it I am dying here."

Finally I hear this soft little stream that last for two seconds. That's it? I help pull her up and she stands close to me. I start peeing instantly, damn I had to go. I sound like a fucking horse compared to her. She starts giggling then bends over a bit.

"Ohh. I think I'm having a contraction. Ahh." She bends slightly.

"Are you okay?" Shit what am I suppose to do again. Okay, call Dr. Green. That's first. Ana lifts her nightgown off and puts it in the hamper. I must be a sick fuck. My wife is hours away from having a baby and I start getting a hard on. Down fella, you are on a six week suspension starting now. She walks in the closet and grabs her clothes and I am following her like a puppy dog. I actually bump into her. I almost laugh watching her trying to put her panties on. She can't bend down to pull them up. I walk over and pull them up for her and I must be smiling because she hits me on the head. "What was that for?"

"You know why." I walk over to the house phone and call Dr. Green's service and leave a message. Three minutes later Dr. Green calls back and tells us we can wait to come in since Ana has only had one contraction. Either way, she said to meet her at the hospital at eight unless the contractions come less than ten minutes apart.

Ana is in yoga pants and one of my XL t-shirts where the short sleeves are past her elbow, but her bump fills it out well. She sits on the bed and I get behind her pulling her closer. I nuzzle in her ear and rub her back."You know its official Christian. You are now on the six week wait list."

"For some things… yes. But that luscious mouth and those ripe lips of yours will be having some conversations with my friend. No worries." I whisper in her ear. "Should we try to get another few hours of sleep baby. Do you think you can fall asleep? Are you okay? Why are you shivering?" I wrap my arms around her and move her hair off her shoulder.

"I'm scared Christian. Really, really scared. Promise you won't leave me even once today. Promise?"

"I won't leave you baby." How can she think I would leave her? I kiss her behind the ear and place her between my legs and lean back with her resting on my chest sitting up.

"I'm cold. I don't know why. Nerves maybe. Can we cuddle under the covers?"

"Of course." I pull the covers around us and lay on my back. I help her roll onto her side so she can rest her head on my chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Her voice is soft and she is still shaking. I pull the covers up and tuck them around her neck and kiss her forehead. Our lives are about to change dramatically. I listen to her breathing and can tell she has fallen back to sleep. I play with her fingers and rub her arms. She is still such a small boned, delicate woman. I think about how easily someone could hurt her and get anxious thinking about it.

In two weeks it will be a year that we first met changing my life for the good. God, I love this woman so much. I smile thinking about when she first fell into my office. It took me a few minutes to see her face and notice her beauty. When I really first saw her I almost fell off my chair. Those lips did me in. Then her eyes, which saw right through me. Even with the clothes she was wearing that day, as I recall they were pretty ugly, I could tell her body was outrageous. I was right. I knew she had perfect tits, a great ass and I couldn't tell about her legs but the first time I saw them naked, the night I took her virginity, I could think of nothing else but getting them wrapped around me. She has been a sexy pregnant woman and I still see men get lost looking at her face. But I can't wait to have that sexy hot body back in my arms again. Damn it, I am getting hard thinking about her and our first time.

What a dick I was. I told her, I actually told her I wouldn't make love to her but would fuck her hard. When I told her I would remedy her situation of being a virgin, I led her to believe I would be gentle but I wasn't. I pretty much tore into her ending her virginity quickly assuring she wouldn't change her mind as I entered her. I wanted to own her even then.

I am startled awake by Ana's sharp cry. She is on her other side. "Baby, you okay?" I see that it is now almost seven.

"Oh god Christian it hurts. I feel like someone is squeezing my stomach from the inside. Ohh, it really hurts. My back Christian, my back hurts." I don't know what to do. I am standing on the other side of the bed looking at her all bunched up and she looks uncomfortable. I feel helpless.

"Baby, do you have any idea how far apart your contractions are? It is almost seven we should get ready and go anyway."

"I think about ten minutes I don't know." I send Taylor a text.

_Water broke several hours ago, contractions ten min apart…ready to leave in thirty. Get team in place._

_Yes sir. Does Mrs. Grey need Gail?_

_Yes _

Good thinking. Who am I kidding? I need Gail. I need to get dressed and shower real fast and she doesn't want to be alone. "Baby, I am going to jump in the shower real fast…"

"No…don't leave me." I walk to the bedroom door and open it so Gail can come on in.

"Baby I will be right here. Gail's on her way up…here she is. She will sit with you."

"Mrs. Grey…Ana honey I'm right here." Gail sits down and takes her hand. "You are ringing wet. Let me get Mrs. Grey a cold compress Mr. Grey." She steps out and a few minutes later she places the compress on Ana's neck.

"I'm going to take a quick shower Gail. Call me if you need me."

"Hurry Christian. Don't shave. Just hurry." Ana looks scared. I am being calm to my surprise and she is much more scared than I thought she would be. She has been so calm up until now. I thought she had this, but she looks completely over whelmed. I need to keep it together for her. I can't take care of her if I am a fucking mess.

I have finished my shower and I am throwing on my jeans when I hear her yell out. "Gail it hurts. Where's Christian?"

"Take my hand Mrs. Grey." I come out with just my jeans on.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." I sit on the bed scooting close to her and she takes my other hand still not letting go of Gail.

"Mr. Grey they appear to be about eight minutes apart. Shall I help you get ready Mrs. Grey?"

"I'm ready. I just want to brush my teeth and then I want to braid my hair." She sits up with my help. I get up and quickly come back with her hair brush and a tie. I haven't braided her hair in months but in seconds she has a braid in, looking beautiful as always if not a bit nervous and pale. I can tell Gail is surprised by how fast and perfectly I have braided Ana's hair. "I really shouldn't go to the hospital like this should I? I look like a slob." She looks fine to me. She is wearing yoga pants, and t-shirt. I get one of my long sleeve shirts for her and she puts it on rolling up the sleeves just in time for her next contraction. When she finishes squeezing both Gail's hand and mine she asks me to get her Tori Burch black flats out of her closet.

After spending a minute looking through hundreds of shoes I start getting irritated. "Give me a hint Ana? I don't know what they look like."

She snaps at me. "They are black flats Christian. How hard can it be? Any black flats will do." And so it begins. We were warned about this in that class. Count to ten Grey.

We exit the house. Diaper bag, suitcase, insurance information, camera and Teddy's lamb. We don't quite make it to the car before Ana stops and bends over quietly moaning and trying to breathe. Damn if it hurts this much now, what happens when her contractions get closer together? I hold her hand and look at my watch and notice Taylor is doing the same. Is he timing my wife's contractions? I guess he feels he needs to know how much time we have. Sawyer looks like he is completely uncomfortable and he walks over to the car Wilson and Ryan are sitting in to give them instructions. Gail is standing at the door with Benson not sure if she should come out. I see Ryan get out of the car and take the golf cart down the drive. When Ana's contraction is over she turns around and blows Gail a kiss.

"Thank you Gail. You'll come and hold him tonight when he's here right?"

"Oh sweet Ana, I will be there. I can't wait." Gail wipes a tear away and smiles. "You got this! Now hurry up so we can bring that precious boy home." I smile at Gail and silently thank her. They have gotten so close I don't know if Ana would have gotten through the past two weeks without Gail. Her mom should have been here but thank fuck she isn't. Maggie is coming tomorrow, but Ana has only had my mom and Gail lately and my mom has been rather preoccupied with Mia, rightfully so. Once we get settled in at the hospital I need to call Ray.

"Taylor who is with Mia today if Wilson is with us?" I don't want Mia alone ever, he knows that.

"I have Ricky Grant on her today. He was looking for some extra hours this week as Gates is out of the country." I have no idea who the guy is as long as someone is with her.

We enter the car and Sawyer informs us that he sent Ryan down in advance to get the pap's to move away from the gate. Reynolds is already down there trying to get them to back off. Clearly three SUV's pulling out at the same time with Ana and I both in the same car is an indication that we are headed to the hospital. Sawyer thinks we should just acknowledge it and play to their human side. Hoping Taylor and I agree, he has sent Ryan ahead. I think about this for a second. What the fuck, I give him the nod.

It must have worked. When we get to the gate and Taylor presses it open, most of the paps are either getting in their cars to head to the hospital with us or shouting "good luck Mrs. Grey. Good Luck Ana." She smiles and waves to them. Hmmm…maybe we should do this more often. This is the most cooperative they have been. "Sawyer what did Ryan tell the paps?"

"That Mrs. Grey was in labor and we needed to get through. He said they all cooperated. I am surprised too."

My cell vibrates and it is my mom. "Morning mom."

"I just heard on the news that Ana is in labor and you didn't call me." She sounds a bit hurt but mostly excited. Damn they media works fast. "Mia's radio station got the news and she called me as well."

"Oh so you're talking to me again? We are just leaving the house for the hospital. Her water broke this morning about 4:30. We went back to bed for a few hours and now she is having contractions. Can you let the rest of the family know? I need to call Ray."

"I was never not talking to you honey, I was just cooling down. Is she doing okay?"

"Yes so far." I see Ana scrunch up again. Contraction mom, I got to go, see you there." I hold Ana's hand and again notice Taylor timing the contraction. At this rate, he will be in the delivery room with us. "You are doing good baby." Ouch! She is squeezing my hand so hard by wedding ring is pressing into my fingers. I didn't know she was that strong.

"Fuckers." Taylor is mumbling under his breath. "Some pap's got between us and Reynolds and another car is on the side of us." I look over and they have their window down and a camera sticking out snapping away. How is this news worthy?

"You tell Reynolds to fix this and get them to back the fuck off right now Taylor. I want to arrive at the hospital safely." I hate the press.

"I got this Sir." Sawyer is writing down license numbers. Why is he writing down license numbers? That won't do us any good now. I hear Sawyer talking into his wrist piece. "Ryan next light do the 464 we rehearsed. T gave me the go ahead." I pay Taylor to figure this out, but I would like to know what the hell they are doing. We slow down at the next stop light before getting on the freeway. Before I know what has happened that crazy son of a bitch Sawyer has jumped out of the SUV. "Meet you there T." He opens the door of the car that is on the side of us and pushes the driver over hard and takes the wheel. Taylor is looking in the rear view mirror and Ryan has done the same thing with the car behind us. We have just essentially hijacked two cars. Great.

"Did you guys practice this?" I ask Taylor? "Are we going to have to deal with the cops on this? I hope no one was filming this. Jesus Christ Taylor, want to explain what just happened to me?" I am trying to stay cool in front of Ana, but what fucking James Bond stunt was that?

"Yes sir. We need to arrive safely. We have practiced that." He takes the license numbers that Sawyer wrote down and picks up his cell while he is driving. He switches to hands free.

"Seattle Police Department."

"Sergeant Wylie please." We wait about twenty seconds. Ana looks at me and then looks at Taylor.

"Christian, what in the world…" I just shrug.

"Wylie"

"Mark, its JT. As we discussed last week, the situation is in play. I had two cars following us, one on the side and one got between our car and the back up team." He gives them the license numbers. "High risk and too close. My guys took over the vehicles with the paps still in the car. They are driving the cars to Seattle Memorial and will drive them to the back of the south parking lot. Your guys can take it from there."

"Are you sure they were putting your car at risk JT?" I have never in five years heard anyone call him JT. The guys call him T, but JT? I remember an ex military buddy of Taylor's works at the Seattle Police Department and he calls in a lot of favors which almost always cost me money. I think this is the same guy that bailed us out of the whole Noah Logan problem.

"Yes we were at risk and I told you last week Mark I wouldn't hesitate to do what I had to do. It is my job to safely deliver Mrs. Grey to the hospital. I warned you that I wasn't putting up with these fuckers and not giving second chances. My guys peacefully took over the vehicles no harm done. We had a deal don't question me now that I executed the plan."

"Okay, okay, relax just checking. I am sending several cars out now, we will clear the entrance for you and help you get Mrs. Grey in safely."

"Thanks Mark." Taylor hangs up. "50K to the Police Widow and Children Fund sir."

I smile. Figures.

We pull into the hospital and we are being waved directly to the front entrance by the Seattle Police. Sawyer and Ryan drive over to the south lot with their hijacked media cars, while Taylor, Wilson and Reynolds pull up front. Burtonsky is pushing the media back. I will say Taylor got his team in place quickly. Damn Burtonsky is a brute. He must be six-five and close to three hundred pounds. Elliot met him several weeks ago and immediately nicknamed him Shrek. There must be twenty paparazzi at the front entrance being pushed back.

"Baby do you want to get out here or have Taylor take you around back?"

"I can't get out now, I have another contraction starting." Ana grabs my hand again and bears down while Taylor looks at his watch. I see a nurse coming out with a wheelchair and Ana grunts out "No, I am walking in." We wait for her contraction to stop and Taylor tells me that we are at six minutes apart. My cell vibrates and I have a text from Elliot.

_And so your six weeks begins. Kate and I will be there this afternoon. We will probably have a nice long fuck first. Ahhh yes feels good to be me instead of you right now. _I smile because I know I am going to get his shit from him for the next six weeks.

Ana sits up and puts some lip gloss on. "I'm ready. Do I look fat?" Taylor turns around and looks at me and we both shake our heads and grin.

"Baby seriously? You are beautiful."

Wilson is getting in someone's face and Reynolds is at Ana's door. Taylor jumps out and is at my door shouting at Burtonsky to get the guy from TMZ to back up before they lose their cameras to his fist. He joins Wilson real quick and I watch him get about an inch from the guys face. Taylor then whistles for the cop standing by the entrance. He isn't cutting anyone any breaks today. I get out before Ana.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey how's Ana? When did her labor begin?" I am getting yelled at from every direction. Jesus Christ. Why couldn't she have gone into labor in the middle of the night instead of broad daylight? I ignore them and walk around to her side. Reynolds opens her door and I take her hand.

"Wait Christian. Are you sure I look okay?" Ana has never been vain before. What is this about?

"Seriously baby, let's get inside." I take her hand and help her down and instantly put my arm around her shoulder and tuck her in so no one can see her. The media is going nuts calling her name, but their view is blocked by the car until we are out in front of it. I reach down and kiss her lips softly. "You okay." That will give the media a story until we have more to tell.

"Yes, just scared." I kiss her again as we walk through the sliding doors where we are greeted by someone from the hospital VIP service and escorted by my two staff members, two policemen and one nurse. Sometimes it's good to be me.

**Ana's POV**

We have been escorted to the room where I will give birth to Teddy and we will stay for the next twenty-four hours. I am given a wrist band and my birthing nurse introduces herself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I am Donna Simons. I will be your head labor nurse today, or until my shift is over at seven pm. I am not assigned to anyone else so anything you need I am here for both of you." She shakes both of our hands and I instantly like her. She is in her mid forties and has the greatest smile. "I've done this three times Ana, so I know how you feel right now. Can I call you Ana, or would you prefer Mrs. Grey? I am sorry I was told to call you Mrs. Grey, but I want to do whatever makes you comfortable as we are going to be best friends by the end of the day."

"No please call me Ana." I see Christian isn't real happy but if this lady is going to be staring at my privates all day, we can at least be on a first name basis.

She gives me a hospital gown to put on, takes my blood pressure and tells me she will be giving me an IV in a few minutes. First she wants to do a weight check. 133 pounds.

"Why did you lose weight Ana?" Christian is right there with us. He is starting to get on my nerves already.

"I don't know Christian, maybe because about two pounds of water just came out of me this morning."

"Mr. Grey, a lot of women actually lose weight their last week. Not unusual. Plus Ana is a tiny gal and she just didn't have much more room. I think your baby is going to be a big one. Do you know what you are having?"

"You signed your NDA right." Christian don't be such a jerk. I need this lady to like us.

"Oh yes we all did. But if you want to keep it a secret a little longer that is fine." She smiles at us. See Christian, be nice. I give him a dirty look hoping he gets my message.

"We are having a boy." He tells her. Message received.

"Oh lucky you. Boys are easier. I have two daughters and one son and I can promise you he is a piece of cake next to my girls." This makes Christian smile.

"No surprise there." She laughs at him and I can tell he might be starting to warm up to her as he smiles back.

Donna asks me the standard questions then tells me I need to get in the coveted stirrups so she can determine how dilated I am.

"Shouldn't Dr. Green do that?" Christian has no clue.

"She will as well several times today. But we just need to get this started." Donna feels around and has a frown on her face." She smiles and tells us she will be right back. Five minutes later Dr. Green comes in with Donna and puts gloves on. Great. I have been here twenty minutes and I am on my second person to glove up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. So here we are. Your little man didn't want to wait until tomorrow to get this party started I see. Let me just have a check." With one hand inside of me and the other on my bump she presses down, pushes away and then removes her gloves. She nods to Donna who comes around to my side of the bed.

"So Ana, the baby has turned around and he is now posterior which means he is facing the wrong direction. This can happen for several reasons. The first is that your contractions aren't strong enough to help the baby get into position and the second is the pelvic bones just aren't shaped properly for the baby's head to get through the canal easily. This makes for really painful back labor and a longer more tiring labor. So we have options. The first is to position you so he turns on his own and that is of course what we will do first. Then we have the option of giving you pitocin which will increase the intensity of the contractions and help him turn around and get down into the canal. We can use what we call a vacuum and turn him around and while we have forceps, I prefer not to go that route and then of course we can perform a c-section. What we do will depend on the stress levels for both you and the baby. So let's see if we can get that young man turned around and if that doesn't work we will talk in a few hours." Dr. Green writes something in my chart. "You are only dilated to four so, you have a long day ahead of you. Donna will put you in a position that may not feel real comfortable but, sometimes it forces the baby to move back into position. The problem is he just doesn't have much room to move around in there. But let's try it. Any questions?"

Neither Christian nor I say or move for about ten seconds. Then my husband stands up and raises his voice. "Fuck yes I have a lot of questions. Lets' start with I don't have a god damn clue what you are talking about. Do you mind dummying this down for me please? Let's start with, what are the risks? Call me ignorant but I don't recall any of this in our child birthing classes."

"Christian." I look at him. Why does he have to go all nuclear? Oh shit, another contraction. Dr. Green comes over to me and checks her watch. "Donna let's get her on the fetal monitor."

"The best way I can explain this to you is that he is face down sunny side up." Dr. Green explains everything to us again by using a plastic model of a baby in the birth canal. Holy shit, I don't want to do this. How is he going to get out of there without tearing me apart unless he turns? I don't want forceps or a c-section. When Christian is finally appeased and thinks he has an understanding of this he lets Dr. Green go. But he is pacing like a caged lion.

I am hooked up to the fetal heart monitor which shows my contractions and how long and hard they are lasting and this seems to entertain Christian for a few minutes as he watches it closely. I am also lying in the most uncomfortable manner all contorted. Come on Teddy turn around. I have actually not felt him at all since my water broke and that is making me nervous but we can hear him on the monitor so I know he is fine.

After Christian has studied the monitor and the blips on the graph, he sits down next to me and takes his phone out to let Andrea know he won't be in. He gets up and looks at the monitor again then sits back down, then gets up a few seconds later and looks out the window. He repeats this cycle several times before I snap. "Christian can you please sit still, you're driving me crazy." He sits down and smiles.

"I don't do waiting, you know that. This is going to drive me insane." No it's going to drive us both insane at this rate. I suggest he call my dad. Am I going to have to give him things to do all day to keep him occupied? Good grief he gets bored easily.

"I wish your dad knew how to text. Ray, its Christian. Good… yep we are at the hospital now…. No I don't think she is even close. Dr. Green thinks maybe this evening. She's good, anxious but good. Sure hang on." He hands me his phone.

"Hi dad."

"How you doing pumpernickel? Do you want me and Aunt Maggie to come down today?"

"You can wait until tomorrow. Its' okay." I feel like I might cry. Actually I would love for my dad to be here and see the baby as soon as he is born.

"You know what baby girl. I don't have anything else on my schedule today. I'm coming. We will leave here after lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you daddy. I want you here." I start sniffling.

"Now Annie, stay calm. Don't start crying you'll make your old man feel bad. I will see you in a bit okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Dad." I hand the phone to Christian.

"Ray, when you get close to the hospital, call my cell and I will have one of the guys park your car for you and make sure you get up here without security stopping you…..No we have everything we need….don't even think about getting a hotel or I will get pissed. I will let Gail know your coming tonight…I will. Okay see you this afternoon." Christian smiles at me and leans over to kiss me.

"Is Annie happy now that her Daddy is coming?" He teases me and I can't help but giggle.

"Yes. But don't call me Annie. Only my dad can call me that." He winks at me and mouths 'Annie.'

Three hours later Dr. Green decides I am not progressing and that its time to use the Pitocin. She feels that this will ramp things up. My back hurts so bad I have cried a few times and I have a high tolerance for pain. Of course when I cry, Christian gets freaked out and upset, so I try to hold it in. I notice it is after eleven thirty and Christian never had breakfast. But I am being a baby and don't want him to leave me.

"Christian, send someone out to get you lunch."

"You can't eat anything, I'm not about to eat in front of you."

"That is ridiculous. If you don't eat I am going to be really mad at you. You must eat Christian." He laughs at me and says that now I sound like him.

Thirty minutes later there is a knock on the door and Christian gets up to get it and comes back with a delicious smelling warm veggie sub and large lemonade. Oh man, it smells so good. I chew on a few ice chips and watch him devour his sandwich. He looks through the small bag that Gail sent. It has his protein bars, an apple, and a milky way. He raises his eyebrows and goes for the Milky Way. "How many of those do you think you eat a week?"

"Too many. My biggest weakness. Should I throw it out? I will if it is bothering you."

"No I am sick to my stomach. I couldn't eat if I wanted to."

Christian turns on the news and the opening segment begins with a photo of us getting out of the car this morning.

"_Good Day Seattle. The city is on baby watch as Anastasia Grey, wife of Christian Grey, CEO of GEH was admitted to Seattle General early this morning .Grey's spokesperson confirmed that Mrs. Grey is in labor and the heir to the Grey dynasty should be making its appearance sometime today. Grey accompanied his wife and held her closely as they entered the hospital giving her a reassuring kiss. The couple has given no indication as to the sex of the baby but we have been promised that as soon as the child is born Grey's spokesperson will make an announcement. We wish the young couple the best of luck and we will keep you posted here on Channel 7."_

Christian shakes his head. "I can't believe people care. If I was at home watching this and they said Gates wife was in the hospital to deliver I would say, so the fuck what."

"Christian…. contraction." The pitocin is making me so sick to my stomach. Christian is holding my hand and timing me.

"They are getting longer baby and that was four minutes from the last one. Do you think he has moved yet?"

"How the hell do I know?" I know I sounded bitchy just then. "Seriously how do I know? I never felt him move in the first place." I am half on my side and with my knee pulled up as far as it can go and pillows supporting me so I am partially on my stomach. In other words I am completely contorted in bed with my ass sticking up. I feel humiliated lying like this. "Christian quick give me the bowl." As soon as he hands it to me I vomit. I see him reaching over to buzz Donna and within seconds she is in the room.

She walks over and looks at the monitor. "Oh they are getting stronger, that's good. Did you get sick? Let me lower your pitocin levels. It makes some women nauseous." No kidding. Donna checks my pulse writes in my chart and leaves us alone and I fall asleep for a few minutes but wake with every contraction. I feel so tired.

I look at the wall clock and it is 5:30. Have we been here this long? Christian would say it feels like we have been here days. Dr. Green has come in to check on me several times but doesn't say much.

At six o'clock there is a knock on the door. "Christian I don't want anyone in here but Grace. Please. This isn't a freaking show or party." I am getting really cranky and tired.

"Okay baby, I will tell everyone to stay in the waiting room. Including Kate right?"

"Especially Kate." He laughs. "Don't laugh at me seriously." I am in full out pout mode now. I want to get up and walk around or do something. This is about to drive me crazy. I get up to use the bathroom which is an undertaking. I have the IV, the fetal monitor and I need help getting out of the bed because they have it adjusted so high I can't even get my feet on the ground. Christian is grabbing me and I don't want him touching me right now. I feel angry. He grabs my chin and kisses me but I don't kiss him back.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes"

"Why? You need to give me some idea as to what I did to upset you."

"Seriously? You did this." I point to my bump. "You did this Christian and you get to sit there eating, reading and looking sexy and hot while I sit here trying to deliver a baby the size of a pony out of my vagina. I am in pain while you are all hunky dory. Does that give you some idea?"

I see the cheeky bastard trying to hide a grin. "Yes, actually that clarifies a lot for me thanks." He opens the bathroom door for me.

When I come out of the bathroom Grace is standing looking at the monitor. "There she is. How are you doing sweetie?" What about Grace makes me cry when I am having a tough time. Maybe because she is the sweetest, best mother-in-law in the entire world. I'm not sure. But as soon I see her and she opens her arms I cry. Why am I crying? Is it because my own mother is such a miserable bitch or that Grace is such a great person. Either way, it feels good to have her here.

"Grace, is it my fault did I do something to make Teddy turn the other way?"

"Oh heavens no honey it just happens. They get crowded it there and move to suit their needs. Dr. Green says he is a big boy honey and you're not very wide. I think you should prepare yourself that you may need to have a c-section."

"No Grace, I want to push him out. I can do it. I'm not that small. Everyone needs to quit saying that."

"Mom, should the pitocin be helping her progress faster?"

"Well yes, that is why they give it to you. She is a first time mom, and we expect labor to take time. Brady is excited because he picked today for your delivery. But so did Sawyer and Gramps. Although for Gramps to win you need to deliver in the next hour. Ana let me help get you back in position, or do you want to have Donna come back in and see if he has turned at all." I nod.

"Baby, can I leave you with my mom for a minute and talk to Taylor real fast."

"Please don't go Christian. Just tell Taylor to come in here." Why am I being so clingy? Christian looks at his mom.

"I will be right back I promise." I nod and at the same time I get a contraction and Christian wait's it out with me. Grace looks at the monitor and the tapes.

"How was that one mom?" Christian steps behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Honestly they are not as strong as they were before. Did they drop your pitocin levels?"

"Yes," we both say at the same time. I can tell Christian is getting tense. I am not progressing fast enough for him. I bet he doesn't want to talk to Taylor but he is going to hunt down Dr. Green.

"Christian, are you going to look for Dr. Green? Please, I want to do this naturally. Please."

"Ana, what difference does it make? You are vomiting, in pain and getting nowhere. I am not going to let you sit here for the next ten hours just to end up where we would have in the first place."

"This isn't your decision." As soon as this comes out of my mouth I regret it.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He looks furious and I get that.

"Christian…Ana is tired." Grace steps in.

"Mom, stay out of this." Oh shit, he is pissed. He never snaps at his mom. "Bullshit Ana. Don't tell me this isn't my decision. You know better than to go there. It's as much my decision as it is yours. I am not going to sit here and watch you take a risk with your life or Teddy's. You are a small woman, carrying a big baby. He is back ass-words or whatever she called it and you are not progressing." He rubs his hair several times then grimaces and leans in with almost a whisper. "This is not the fucking time to be stubborn Ana. I won't put up with it. I love you baby, but I am not going to let you make a bad decision." He walks back to the wall and leans against it with his arms crossed.

"Christian I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Of course this is a decision we should make together but I am just saying please give me more time. I don't want to throw in the towel yet. Please." I am trying not to cry but a few tears slip out. Christian walks across to my bed and sits on it next to me.

"Baby, I understand but please don't be ridiculous about this. I get you want to try for a bit longer but at some point we cry uncle if you don't progress okay?" I nod and pull his head closer and give him multiple kisses. He has been so supportive and I was wrong.

"I'm sorry really."

"Stop baby, it's okay you have been doing all the work, its' okay. I love you so much I'm just a bit scared okay. "

**Grace's POV**

Oh Christian, you love her so much you can hardly stand this can you dear boy? He is so use to having control and he has none for the first time in years. But I don't know how this is going to play out. I'm afraid that little baby boy is too big for Ana's small frame. I don't disagree with Christian. Dollars to donuts Ana is going to end up having a c-section. The fact that the baby is sunny side up doesn't have to be a huge problem, but Dr. Green has been clear that she is concerned that Ana can't deliver vaginally.

My son has to have control and I smile because while he wants to believe he is wearing the pants in the family, he has no idea who picks the pants he wears. He would do anything for his wife, it is clear. But sometimes his approach is barbaric.

"Christian, go ahead and talk to Taylor and do what you need to do. I will sit with Ana for a few minutes. Is that okay with you Ana?"

"Yes, but please hurry Christian." He nods and steps out.

"Ana, honey can I get you anything?" She is lying propped up so that we can get that little baby right side up and she looks tired.

"I am so nervous." She reaches for my hand and holds it while she has another contraction. I look at the monitor. This was the best contraction she has had in awhile

"I can only imagine. As I never carried my children, I wouldn't know. You are a brave strong girl, you will do fine."

Christian comes back a few minutes later.

"Elliot and Kate are coming over and Mia and Brady text and said they will be over closer to her delivery time. Dads out in the hallway mom, he said to tell you that he is hungry. Go ahead and have dinner with Dad. Doesn't look like you'll miss anything for awhile.

I am hesitant to leave Ana. She tells me to go and I give her a kiss and tell her to just keep doing what she is doing. Staying calm is the most important thing.

"Grace, will you come in and check Teddy as soon as he is born? I want you to make sure he is okay. Do you think he will be okay?" Ana starts crying and I bend down and take her face in my hands.

"Oh honey he is fine. Don't worry about that. But yes of course I will check our little man out. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, but bring Christian something to eat okay?" I kiss her forehead and hug Christian. He walks me to the door and tells me to find Dr. Green. Oh dear, I can see he is starting to lose his patience. I tell him we will be back shortly and leave to find Dr. Green.

"Grace, I was just on my way to check on your daughter-in-law."

"Yes, my son request you come and give them an update. I don't think she is making much progress. What are your thoughts at this point?"

"Honestly I have told Ana several times that she is going to have a hard time delivering this baby. Her blood pressure is getting elevated and Donna just told me that the baby's heart rate is increasing a bit. So I am going to go talk to them now and if we don't make some progress by, let's see it's almost seven….by eight, I will do a c-section."

"Okay well then we will hurry and get some dinner and be back shortly." I find Carrick and text the kids and give them an update suggesting they arrive within the next hour. I have butterflies I am so excited. I watch Dr. Green walk down the hall. I just noticed Sawyer and Taylor are eating standing up. Oh for Pete's sake.

"Jason, get some chairs and sit down."

"We're good Dr. Grey. But thank you."

"Have you been standing all day? Good grief." He smiles at me.

"We're use to it. Really. We will get chairs later."

"Well okay. Have you had any security issues?" He looks surprised that I would ask.

"A few. You know typical reporters trying to get down the hallway, a few medical staff not cleared to me here being nosey, that sort of thing."

"Well let me know if you need me to talk to the hospital security or anything."

"Thank you. But I think we have it covered." Of course he does but I just feel like sometimes Christian takes that poor man for granted.

"Grace, I am ready to eat my arm, can we go dear." Oh Carrick, such a grump!

**Christian's POV**

Dr. Green has just left and said she will be back within the hour. The baby has turned but Ana is only dilated to seven, she has been dry heaving for the last ten minutes and her contractions are getting worse but without much progress. We are hitting fifteen hours since her water broke and I am starting to freak out. Ana is exhausted and has a terrible headache. She has only let my mom come in and when her dad and Maggie wanted to come in she threw a complete fit. The last contraction she was moaning and almost screaming and I can't stand seeing her like this. She is having contractions about every two minutes.

"Baby, please let's just get the c-section. I can't stand seeing you in this much pain."

"NOOO! It's supposed to hurt. Quit saying that to me. God damn it Christian I don't want to hear it. Oh fuckkkkk this hurts." She is having another contraction and screams out. Her new nurse is named Francine and she is in the room with us and takes Ana's other hand. Ana doesn't swear very often but man she just ripped off the whole lot of swear words.

"God damn it, fuck, this fucking hurts. Ahhh shit, give me your fucking hand Grey. What the fuck, son of a bitch it hurts. "I look up at Francine and shrug.

"Sorry."

"What the fuck are you sorry for Grey…Fuck I can't do this anymore." Ana start crying.

"It's okay Mrs. Grey I have heard worse." She looks over at the monitor and then takes Ana's blood pressure." She looks concerned. She reaches over, presses the call button. "Let's get Dr. Green in here please.

"Christian, my head hurts."

"Yes Mrs. Grey your blood pressure is really high. I want to move you on your side okay, but let's wait just a second for Dr. Green."

Fuck, what is going on. Ana's face is bright red, and I can hear the baby monitor going faster. "Is the baby's heart rate faster or is that my imagination?" Francine looks concerned and nods. "Well do something. That's bad right? Where the fuck is Dr. Green. I am paying her to be here not wondering around the fucking hospital."

"Please help me, it hurts." Ana is trying to do her breathing exercises during this contraction but her headache is so strong she starts dry heaving again. I am getting so pissed that Dr. Green isn't here I march to the door to go find her. Just as I open the door she comes rushing in.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Mr. Grey…not now." She looks at me firmly and walks over to look at the monitor and then talks to Francine who gives her Ana's blood pressure. She quickly examines Ana and has a very concerned look on her face.

"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for fifteen hours now. Your contractions have slowed in spite of the Pitocin. We need to do a c-section- the baby is in distress." Dr. Green is adamant.

"About fucking time." I growl. Dr. Green doesn't look at me. I don't give a shit. I am holding Ana's hand to my lips and pleading with my eyes to not argue.

"Christian quiet." She squeezes my hand. She can barely talk she sounds so tired and her eyes are half open because the headache is so bad. Dr. Green tells us that Ana's blood pressure is dangerously high. I want to ask her what that means but not in front of Ana, but I am thinking all sorts of bad things.

"I want to push him out myself." Ana is whimpering and I am almost in tears at this point.

""Mrs. Grey, please. C-section." Dr. Green has her hand on Ana's arm.

"Please, Ana." I am begging her to cooperate her so I don't have to go nuclear and start screaming. This has to happen and now.

"Can I sleep then?" Ana manages to whisper out weakly. I can tell by the way her forehead is scrunched up that her head hurts and she is in pain.

"Yes, baby, yes." Oh thank fuck she is going to do this willingly.

I want to see the Lil Blip." I ask Dr. Green if she will be awake for the c-section and she assures me that she will.

"You will."

"Okay." Oh thank god.

"Finally," Dr. Green mutters. "Francine page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a c-section. Mrs. Grey we are going to move you to the OR.

"Move?" We both ask. I need to let Taylor know to move the team and keep one person guarding this room. Someone needs to tell the family we are headed to OR.

"Yes. Now." Dr. Green is watching the monitor and seems nervous. I look at her and she shakes her head at me and suddenly all hell breaks loose. They are moving Ana quickly out of the room. Dr. Green tells me I need to change into scrubs but pulls me back.

"Mrs. Grey is in danger of a stroke. We are going to work quickly. So if you want to see your son born follow the orderly to get your scrubs and hurry."

"What?" I feel like I am going to pass out, but know there isn't any time for that. I shout instructions to Sawyer and Taylor as we are literally running down the hall. Taylor heard what Dr. Green told me and he looks shook up, but I see him quickly pointing to Reynolds, and Sawyer to follow us to OR to stand outside and he runs down towards the waiting room.

I change quickly into the scrubs and at the last second grab my phone and wallet and hand them to Sawyer as I go into the OR. I take Ana's hand which is strapped down to the table. I guess so she can't get her hand in the way of the surgery.

"I'm frightened." She whispers and I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." Oh god I am so scared. I hope I didn't show it. Please be okay baby. Please. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to come in here and have him no problems. Why is this happening? Hurry, hurry, hurry. Please, god, make her be okay.

"What is it?" Ana sees through me. She always has.

"What?" I can't let her know what is going on. She is already scared.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby you're just exhausted."

"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural and then we can proceed."

"She's having another contraction."Francine announces." At least I think it is Francine she has a face mask on so it's hard to tell. I look around and see about eight people assisting. There is a carrier and what looks like a warmer waiting for the baby and I notice two nurses and the pediatrician, Dr. Kopper standing by. I nod. I know him as he works with my mom and has been a family friend for years. He will be Teddy's primary as my mom is still not back to work.

"Can you feel this Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Green asks Ana. They have set up a half screen over Ana's belly so she can't see what is going on. Ana tells her she can't feel anything and Dr. Green tells Dr. Miller "let's go." I can tell she is working over Ana's stomach but I can't see anything. "You're doing well, Ana."

I am sweating and more scared than I have ever been in my life. I can't even think about what I would do if something happened to Ana. Now I feel like I might faint. Fuck. I am brought out of it when Ana speaks to me.

"I love you." I look down at her and can't control my voice as I choke out words.

"Oh Ana, I love you, too, so much." I stand up and peak over the screen. Holy mother fuck, her stomach muscles and everything are exposed. I see his head. Oh my god I see my son. Dr. Green has her hands around his neck and is moving the cord. I can hear quiet sobs coming from my throat. My boy that is my baby boy.

"What's happening?" I look down at Ana and smile. But quickly look back as they lift my beautiful baby boy into the world. I watch as they suction his mouth and nose and then he cries. He is crying and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I almost fall I am so overwhelmed.

"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey." Hell yes he's a boy. And what a package he has too! I am grinning from ear to ear.

I am vaguely aware that I have just cut my son's umbilical cord. Dr. Kopper is listening to his lungs, pulling on his legs, arms, rotating his neck. "Apgar is nine"

"He's a healthy handsome fellow Christian." Dr. Kopper shakes my hand.

They quickly bundle him up and although he hasn't been cleaned up yet hey hand me my baby. I have never held anything so small and he practically fits in my hand, but he is beautiful. He has a swath of dark hair from what I can tell. As I look down at him I am crying. Full on tears falling down my face and I walk over and show him to Ana.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey." I can barely speak I am so overwhelmed.

"Our son, he's beautiful."

"He is." I kiss him and he looks like he is asleep. "That was hard work wasn't it little guy?" Ana is crying and I bend down and kiss her and my tears fall onto her. "Thank you, Ana."

I don't want to put him down but they are working on Ana and I take him over to Dr. Kopper who puts drops in his eyes. That pisses him off and he cries out. I turn to check on Ana and Dr. Green tells me that they are going to sedate her to see if that will stabilize her blood pressure.

"Mrs. Grey we are going to give you something that will make you sleepy. It won't knock you out completely but it will relax you. We want to get that blood pressure down so we can stitch you up and get you back in your room." I walk over and Ana starts crying.

"I don't want to miss anything. Stay with him Christian. Don't leave the baby."

I kiss her. "Baby when you wake up we will both be right there with you. Get some rest you deserve it." I am torn. I don't want to leave Ana, who will be taken to recovery after they are done stitching her but I promised her I wouldn't leave the baby.

The nurse calls me over. "Mr. Grey your son is 21 inches long and he is a chunk, he is 8 pounds 5 ounces." I smile then laugh. How my little wife carried this kid around is beyond me. While he may be a chunk he looks so small to me. They have him cleaned up and his skin is flawless and pink. He is perfect. They have a little striped blue and white knit stocking cap on his head and have placed him in a diaper and little t-shirt. The nurse swaddles him and hands him back to me. Oh my god he is beautiful. I bend down and kiss him repeatedly. I walk over to show Ana and she is almost asleep. She whispers, 'so beautiful' and falls asleep.

"Dr. Green is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, but I won't lie to you. She had us nervous there for a second. She was in danger. Next baby will be a scheduled c-section. Congratulations, he's a beautiful baby. Really. He is just stunning." I smile with pride. They inform me I can't carry him to Ana's room, I have to put him in the bed with the warmer but I can push him. I exit the OR with Francine and my son and there to greet us and waiting is Reynolds and Taylor. Taylor has his hand extended to congratulate me and looks down.

His voice chokes. "Congratulation's sir. He's a handsome little guy. Wow. Just perfect." I doubt Taylor has ever seen me with such a big smile and so elated. I shake Reynolds hand and he bends down.

"Welcome, Little Grey. I am your protector, and in about sixteen years, your worst nightmare. You and I are going to be glued at the hip." We walk to the room where Sawyer is waiting and he has a big smile.

"First of all congratulations. Secondly, how is Mrs. Grey?" I fill them in on what the hell happened and I send Sawyer to wait outside recovery. "Sawyer before you go to recovery, can you get my mom? Just my mom. Everyone else needs to wait. Don't tell her why." I take Teddy in the room and pick him up holding him close. A few minutes later the door opens and my mom puts her hands to her mouth and then has her arms wide open. I think she is going to hug me but she swipes my son right out of my arms making me laugh.

She places him back in the bassinet and takes his blanket off and checks him out. She kisses each of his little hands, and then kisses each of his feet. He has my feet, I can tell that already. She rubs his chunky little thighs and then she inspects his cord. She hasn't said a word but I hear her crying. We are both crying. I lift his little foot up and read the band they have placed around his ankle. _Grey, Male M: Anastasia Grey F:Christian Grey. 5/2/12._ Wow its official. I don't even remember when I was given a band but I am wearing one now and it matches Ana's and Teddy's. My mom touches my wrist band and looks up at me and wipes my tear. She wraps him back up and kisses him softly on the forehead then turns around and looks at me.

"He is perfect Christian. Just perfect. You have your own perfect little family." I put my arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"He is lucky that he will have the best grandmother in the world too." She is just bawling her eyes out. I know she never thought she would see me have a family and be so happy. I let her cry for a few more seconds.

"Mom will you babysit for a second? I want to tell the family and then go check on Ana in recovery." I tell her quickly everything that happened to Ana and she tells me she was so worried when Taylor said they were rushing her to OR. She tells me Ray is beside himself so I should get out there and fill everyone in. I take my cell phone that Sawyer gave back to me and take a few shots of my mom holding the baby. Still in scrubs, I practically run to the waiting room with Taylor following me.

Everyone jumps up when I enter the room and it is chaos for a few seconds. I go to Ray first. He looks absolutely pale as a ghost.

"She's going to be fine Ray." I fill him in and talk quickly so I can go to her. "The baby is gorgeous and everyone can come see him when Ana gets back in the room. I want her to be there when you all see him. He is perfect. He is eight pounds five ounces and twenty-one inches long." Everyone claps and hugs me. I show them the pictures on my phone.

"Wow I can't believe you're a father." Elliot proclaims and my dad makes us all laugh when he says, "And Elliot I can't believe your not!"

"What was the time Christian?" Brady asks. I tell him 8:21pm. He has a big smile as he is the winner of the pool with the date, time and he was the closes in the baby's weight.

I tell everyone to relax for a bit while I go check on Ana in recovery. Then I stop myself and tell Ray to come with me. It's his daughter, he should see for himself that she is okay.

The nurses are rubbing her stomach when I walk in. She is still a bit out of it so Ray tells me to go ahead and stay with the baby and he will wait with Ana. When I go back into the room, my mom is sitting in the rocker next to the bed holding Teddy close and humming.

"Being a grandma looks good on you Mom." She smiles the biggest smile and stands up.

"Here" She hands me the baby. "I will go sit with Ana for a little bit, you stay here and hold your son. I know she would want you to be with him." I take him from her and let her know Ray is there too. As soon as she wakes up, I tell my mom to come and get me.

He is so small. I slowly rock him and quietly whisper to him as a shift him and cradle him in my arms so I can look at his perfect little face.

"You are Theodore Raymond Grey. You are my son, and I love you so much. Because of you, and your beautiful mommy, I have a heart now. And it is so full of love for you my little man. I will protect you and love you more than any daddy could ever love their son. I won't let you down. I love you baby boy. I love you so much."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Okay everyone, we have a few more chapters still to go (maybe three-four). I will skip slightly ahead to six weeks later, the Coping Together Ball, Christian's first father's day, his birthday….adjusting to life at home with Teddy….and then….the last chapter will be set almost two years later. I will be away for over a week and I don't think I will be able to update during that time. So….enjoy this chapter and I will be back in action in a week. **_

_**Thank you as always for your great feedback and comments last chapter**_. _**It was interesting how many of your wrote to say that you experienced the same type of delivery. Had one medical professional take me out saying I had my facts off, and a doctor tell me I was mostly spot on…go figure. I took a lot of the labor scene from my own experience. I even had a husband write and tell me I described his wife's labor to a tee! I couldn't believe I have a male reader so that made my day!**_ _**I wonder if there are others. **_

_**Lilly **_

**Chapter 54 Teddy …Meet the Family **

**Ana's POV**

I am so groggy but I just want to get in my room and hold my son. My dad is walking behind me and Christian is holding my hand along side of me as the orderly pushes my bed back to my room. Reynolds, Sawyer and Taylor are all standing outside the door.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grey, he's perfect." Sawyer is the first to greet me. I think he was worried about me, but I spend more time with him than just about anyone else, so I understand. I smile and wave at all of them. I am lying flat on my back and must look a mess.

It's almost ten-thirty and I am surprised that everyone is still here. They can't wait to see get a glimpse of the baby but Christian told me only Grace has seen him. Once I am in my room, Francine powers up my bed so I am tilted. Grace is holding Teddy and she starts to hand him to me but I tell her to place him on the bed. I need to see all of him so I turn on my side and she un-wraps him for me and I get my first glimpse of my beautiful baby boy.

"Oh my god he is perfect. Look Christian he has your feet. Dad do you see him?" I am crying all over again. He is my son. I can't believe this feeling. My baby. How can I love him so much already? My dad is standing next to me and he has tears. Crusty taciturn Ray Steele has tears. I can't believe it as I have never seen him be emotional like this. Even at the wedding he only watered up when he first saw me in my dress.

"Oh you two kids made a beautiful baby. Look at him." I remove his little cap so I can see his hair and I start laughing. When I glimpsed at him after he was born I swore I saw a shock of dark hair. But now that he is cleaned up and beautiful, I see lots copper in his hair.

"Look, his hair is copper. Oh honey you can't deny this little fellow." Grace is beaming and Christian has the hugest smile I have ever seen.

"No, I can't. His hair looked darker in the OR. This is awesome." He bends down to kiss me. "Isn't he perfect Ana? Look at his hands they are big aren't they? I see a Quarterback on the horizon. You should see his little junk Ana, he has it going on."

"Christian, little boys are all swollen when they are first born. Behave." Grace giggles despite herself. I hold his little fingers and then Christian lifts him carefully and puts him against my chest where he happily snuggles in. "He knows voice Ana. Newborns are most content close to their mothers when they first come out of the womb."

"Mrs. Grey we should see if he wants to latch on, give it a try." Oh, already. I can tell Francine is going to keep me on task. Okay. I am a bit embarrassed. I don't even know where to start.

"Hey let me go out and sit with the rest of the family while you do your thing there pumpernickel." My dad would die a thousand deaths before seeing me nurse. He bends down and gives me a kiss and then kisses Teddy tenderly.

"Don't you want to hold him dad?"

"Oh you bet, but plenty of time for that. You need to try and feed him. Go ahead now, I'm fine."

Francine helps me remove my hospital gown and Grace offers to stay and help because as a pediatrician she has helped many new moms do this when they are struggling. I feel a little embarrassed, but I better get used to it. Christian is holding Teddy again while they put the nursing pillow around me. Francine reminds me that I will be tender from the c-section and the pillow will be a great comfort. Once I am situated Francine tells me some babies will latch on and suck right away while others will take quite a bit of cajoling before they nurse. She shows me the best ways to hold him, like a football and we place him on my breast. He is sound asleep so she gently squeezes his little cheeks. Oh god I could gobble him up he is so cute.

"Come on Teddy, chow time." Francine is un-wrapping his blanket explaining sometimes if they are too snuggled they won't stay awake to nurse. I look up and Christian is smiling and watching in awe. Of course he embarrasses me when he comments.

"Little man, you are making me jealous. If you are not up to the task….I am more than happy to fill in." Grace tries not to snort but I hear her. Francine shows me how to squeeze my nipple and guide my breast into his mouth and yikes he latches on hard. I wasn't expecting that. Once he latches on he doesn't move he just holds on for dear life and then he starts sucking. No one told me this would hurt so much. But he is going to town.

"Now, Mrs. Grey in order for your milk to come in you want to drink plenty of water and be sure you are eating. He gets his nourishment from you, so it's important that you eat well." Speaking of eating I realize I am starving.

"Can I eat anything now? I am so hungry?" Immediately Christian steps out to get one of the guys to pick me up something. "Tell them nothing to heavy." I yell out making Teddy jump. "Oh baby mommy is sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I run my fingers across his sweet soft cheeks. I can't help it I have to bend down and kiss him over and over, he is so perfect. He goes back to sucking.

"You are doing great Mrs. Grey. Let's him go about ten minutes on this side and then we will switch sides. Once your milk comes in be prepared to nurse twenty minutes or more on each side. I suggest this schedule until Teddy tells you how often he wants to be nursed, then he will call the shots. You might be nursing more or less."

Christian sits down and Grace praises me for doing such a good job nursing.

"Baby do you want me to text your mom and tell her you are okay and the baby is doing fine."

I start to say no, but then I just shrug. "Is everyone still waiting to see him? I feel bad they had to wait?" I see Christian texting my mom. It is really late in GA. I wonder if she is even up.

"Their fine. They can come in after you are done nursing and then head home." Christian tells me to relax and that it is more important to feed the baby first. I get pretty frustrated when I switch breast because he doesn't latch on and we can't get in a comfortable position. I start to feel really agitated and Francine steps in and suggests we burp the baby and let everyone see him then try again. She tells me we need to look for his first wet diaper which could be hours away or soon. Every baby is different. We re-swaddle him and then Grace leaves to bring in Carrick, Ray and Maggie. Rather than having everyone come in at once, we decide to let the family come in groups.

Carrick enters the room and he gives me a kiss and then looks over at Christian who is sitting down holding the baby. He walks around and I see him trying to stay stoic, but it doesn't work. "Wow, wow, wow isn't he something? He's fantastic." Christian pulls his little stocking cap off and both Carrick and Maggie laugh. "Look at that hair. Well we sure know where he got that from." Christian is so proud that Teddy has his color hair. We tell him it could change and get darker but he isn't buying that.

"He has my feet too dad. We can't tell about his eyes yet, but isn't he amazing? Here, Dad, sit down." Carrick sits down and Christian hands him the baby. He looks completely awkward until Grace helps him get better situated and then he just oogles over Teddy for five minutes.

"Teddy Grey, we are so honored to have you. Oh Ana and Christian this is just fantastic isn't it? Hi there little guy, I'm your Grandfather. We are going to have some fun together. Ray come over here, have you held him yet?" My dad shakes his head. "Well come on. Here Teddy, meet your other grandfather." My dad sits down and Carrick hands him Teddy and he really looks uncomfortable. Carrick was much better at holding Ted than my Dad. After a few minutes my dad hands him off to Maggie who is no better than Ray at holding him. Of course she never had children, but she still coos and makes faces at him and she tells us she thinks he is perfect as well. Teddy is trying to put both his hands in his mouth. After we talk for about ten minutes they all kiss me goodnight and tell me they will be back tomorrow.

Grace gives me a kiss goodnight and I reach around her and give her a big hug. "Thank you so much for being here for me today and tonight Grace. I love you. You are so good to me." It must be the hormones already, I feel so choked up. She tells me she is so happy and proud of me and we both are a mess.

It is just the three of us and Christian sits on the bed next to Teddy and me. "I was so scared Ana. I thought I was going to lose you. I started to panic and …fuck I have never been so scared." He leans in and kisses me.

"Christian I'm fine. It was just the headache that hurt more than anything. I will be fine." I run my hand along his face. He hasn't shaved since yesterday and he looks tired.

"Ana, we have never talked about this, but we should. If something happened to us, we need to appoint a legal guardian. Do you have any idea who you would want to raise Teddy?"

"Oh Christian he isn't even hours old, do we have to decide that now?"

"No, but we should soon. We can't leave him unprotected. So give it some thought will you?"

"Of course. There are a number of people that I would consider and only one that I wouldn't." I tell him.

"Your mom?"

"Yes. She doesn't get a second chance at my child's expense. Can we talk about it when we get home?"

"Yes, but I am incline not to travel with you, or be in the same car until we settle it. I don't want him caught in the middle of a legal battle. He would be the wealthiest orphan in the world."

"Christian why are you thinking about this and being so morose?"

"Honestly? When I thought you might die on me or something terrible would happen, I decided I couldn't live without you or I wouldn't be a good father for Teddy. I was thinking that I would have to have someone else raise him. I don't feel that way now, but I went into panic mode and then it hit me, we need to get our wills revised and make sure he is protected. We can talk about this when we get home but it would be grossly irresponsible of us as parents not to address this soon."

"Okay, but Christian, it bothers me that you even thought that way. You can't think that way anymore. You have to promise me that you will always be there for our son. No matter what."

"I don't think I could think that way ever again. I am officially in love with him Ana, he will always have me heart and soul, I promise." He kisses me again and I believe him. He seems different and completely taken with the baby. They say that happens sometimes – the immediate bonding between a father and his children. I silently breathe a sigh of relief.

While we wait for the next round of visitors, Christian turns on the eleven o'clock news.

"_Good Evening Seattle. I'm Joanna Harper and this is your evening news. It's a boy! News has come from the Grey Camp that our Seattle's own version of the royal couple; Anastasia and Christian Grey have their heir. To give us more information, we go live to Julie Powers. _

_Good Evening Joanna. About an hour ago, the GEH spokesperson came outside and released this statement. 'Theodore Raymond Grey was born at 8:21 pm this evening at Seattle General Hospital. Young Teddy weighed in at eight pounds five ounces and is twenty-one inches long. This is the first child for the Grey's. Mr. Grey was with Mrs. Grey throughout the labor and delivery. They send their appreciation for all the well wishes and are thankful that their son is healthy and just perfect.' So there you have it Seattle. I am sure we are all anxious to get a glimpse of Baby Ted but there was no word if a photo will be released. The baby was named after Grey's very beloved grandfather, Theodore Trevelyan and his middle name is in honor of Mrs. Grey's father, Raymond Steele. Joanna._

_Julie, can you confirm that Mrs. Grey was rushed into OR shortly before eight pm this evening with complications?_

_Hospital staff are not commenting but an un-named source reported that yes, shortly before eight Mrs. Grey was indeed rushed into the OR after being in labor the entire day. Security was seen running frantically through the halls and stationed outside of the operating room. While our source confirms that the baby is indeed healthy and doing very well, it is believed that Mrs. Grey may have suffered a stroke and is in serious condition. We will follow this story and report back before the end of the hour."_

I am shocked. I look over and Christian is on his cell phone furious. He has the door open for Taylor to come in. "Dad, have you left the hospital yet? Good. Find Sam. He is on the first floor. The press is reporting that Ana had a stroke. Shut that down. You and mom should go out with Sam and tell them Ana is doing great. Say what you need to say, but shut that shit down." Christian looks at Taylor.

"Someone is leaking shit left and right and reporting that Ana had a stroke. You get everyone of these fuckers I pay a fortune to on this now. Keep Sawyer here and take the rest of them and tell them to find the source of this leak before they even think about going to bed tonight."

"Yes sir. Can you tell me exactly what was reported so I have a beginning point?" Taylor looks pissed but is trying to keep his cool. He didn't see the news story so Christian reviews what was reported.

A few minutes later we look back at the TV. _"We reported a few minutes ago that Seattle's power couple; Christian and Ana Grey have a healthy son born at 8:21 this evening. Reports coming from Seattle General also stated that Mrs. Grey suffered a stroke during the labor and is in serious condition. Julie Powers who has been at Seattle General all day is now reporting live as Grey's parents, Carrick and Grace Grey, and Mrs. Grey's father, Raymond Steele are getting ready to make a statement."_

"Good Evening. We are delighted to confirm the birth of our grandson, Theodore Raymond Grey. Teddy is just beautiful and he is a perfectly healthy little boy. Ana is doing very well and we just left her, the baby and the very proud father. They are beyond ecstatic." Carrick has handled that well. Christian looks only slightly less tense.

"Dr. Grey can you confirm that Mrs. Grey had a stroke."

"She did not have a stroke. That simply isn't true. She is just fine."

"Was the baby delivered naturally?"

"No, Ana did have a c-section because the labor wasn't progressing but it was a decision that she and Christian made together, it was not under the circumstances reported. Ana is just fine. No more questions, we have had a long day and are anxious to get home and back here early tomorrow morning to see our grandson."

"Mr. Steele, how is Ana? Have you seen her? Can you confirm that she is okay?"

"Knock it off, Annie is just fine. Trust me, if she wasn't I sure as hell wouldn't be leaving. Now good night and report on something more important." My dad walks away with his hand on Aunt Maggie's back.

Oh my god, daddy! I look at Christian and Taylor and we are all laughing hysterically.

"I should hire your dad as my new spokesperson. Way to shut it down Ray." Christian is smiling again. I notice Taylor has inched closer to me so he can peek at Teddy. "You still need to shut this down Taylor."

"Yes sir. On it."

"Wait, Taylor do you want to hold him?" He gives me a huge smile.

"Yes Mrs. Grey I would love to hold him. With Mr. Grey's permission."

"Of course Jason. Hey look at this." Once again Christian removes Ted's little cap. Man he sure is proud of that hair.

"Oh help us all." Taylor comments and laughs. "A mini-boss. Just what we need." He takes Teddy in his arms. You can tell he has held a baby as he is a natural. "Wow, you're a good looking little guy. Solid little dude isn't he?" Taylor plays with Teddy's fingers that have worked their way out of the blanket. "Long fingers….you might have a quarterback here sir." He is so sweet with him. I grab my phone and have to snap a picture. "Well here, I need to get on the breach of information. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey. He's wonderful. Glad to see you sitting up Mrs. Grey. Wilson should be back in a few minutes with your dinner." He hands Teddy back to me.

A few short minutes later there is a slight knock on the door and its Brady, Mia, Elliot and Kate. Christian is holding him and gets up when they come in and they all look at Teddy. Mia is crying so hard. I feel bad. I hope she isn't crying because she can never have children. She comes over and gives me a big kiss and then goes back to Christian.

"Can I hold him please?" She sits down and Christian hands Teddy to her and she is a natural. "Hi precious boy. I'm Auntie Mia. Oh god you are gorgeous. You are just perfect." She kisses his face and wipes her eyes. Brady is behind her and he rubs her back. "Look Brady isn't he adorable? She rubs her finger along his soft cheek. "Can I peak at his hair?" We nod and she removes his cap.

"Oh no fucking way." Elliot comments making us all laugh. "I can't believe he has your hair."

"Well, he has more hair than I do right now that is for sure." Mia adds then comments that even his little eyebrows are copper. "I have great news too Christian and Ana. My cat scan came back excellent. My blood work is dramatically better and I was told I am doing really well. Great news on a great day! Maybe you are my forever good luck charm Teddy. Here who wants to hold him I don't want to hog him." She kisses him again and I can see Christian's shoulder's drop in relief. I know how worried he has been. We tell her that is the best news and she smiles her million dollar smile. She has been amazing. I don't know if I would have been so brave. Elliot moves in to take Teddy.

"Okay wait until I am sitting down. I have never held anything that was alive and this small except your ugly dog Brutus." Mia is standing with Teddy and Elliot sits down. He asks how he should hold him and Christian tells him to relax and hold him like a football, tucked in his arms. "Oh, I can do that." Mia hands him off and I swear it is the most touching thing I have ever seen. The minute he is placed in Elliot's arms he opens his little eyes and looks right up into them.

"Wow, he hasn't hardly opened his eyes at all. Look baby, can you see him staring at his ugly uncle?" Christian jokes but Elliot is mesmerized.

"Hey little dude, your amazing. I'm Uncle Elliot. I love you little man. We are going to have so much fun together." He kisses his forehead. "Wow, I can't believe this." We all know Elliot is the softy in the family but he is really taken with the baby and just can't take his eyes off him. Teddy hasn't stopped staring at him either. He takes Teddy's hand out of the blanket and looks at his small little fingers. Big, gruff Elliot is kissing the babies hand and Teddy grips his finger holding tight. "Damn, look at his little finger nails. That is crazy. How do you clip those things?" Leave it to Elliot to ask the strangest questions. "Christian, how's his junk? Good to go, two nuts everything in working order?"

"Elliot you are ridiculous." Mia chastises her brother.

"No I'm not. One of the guys on my crew…his son was born with one nut. Just making sure our little man has a bright future."

"He's good to go Elliot. Fuck his junk is huge, but they told me that all males are born with swollen testicles. And save it Elliot…I already know you are going to tell me just like mine will be by the end of six weeks."

Elliot keeps commenting about every aspect of Teddy. "His skin is so soft. Man he is cute isn't he? Good thing he looks like Ana."

"Don't get any ideas Grey." Kate comments. She comes over and gives me a hug. "Was it horrible?"

"It wasn't fun, but it was worth it." She is holding my hand. "Aren't you going to hold him?"

"Oh god, I am scared to death. What if he hates me?" We all laugh and I notice Christian smirking. I can just about guess what he is thinking. Elliot reluctantly stands up holding Ted and he puts him on his shoulder holding his head carefully.

"God he is so fucking small." Elliot's big hand is on his back and almost covers Teddy completely. He kisses him several times and then hands him to Kate. Kate is as stiff as a board and she seems really nervous. Teddy starts to fuss a bit and Kate's eyes get really big. Then he starts an all out cry. We are all mesmerized at first as his little cry is husky and his little lip is quivering.

"See he hates me." Christian comes over and picks him up from her. She is making us all uncomfortable. "I will come in tomorrow and try again. He's just so spanking new it scares me." Brady is sitting back and I notice he doesn't say much. I wonder if this is hard on them. Finally he asks if he can hold him as well and Christian hands him the baby and he is a natural. He puts him up on his shoulder and walks with him talking softly to him and then Teddy quiets completely. Brady smiles at us.

"Just call me the baby whisperer."

They leave after another ten minutes when I start showing signs of exhaustion. We are about to nurse him again on the other side when there is one more knock on the door. Christian stands up. "Oh hey, I didn't realize you were here. Thanks for waiting so long." I look up to see the biggest smile from Gail. Taylor is behind her.

She walks over and almost tip toes over to the bed and has the look of awe on her face. "Gail, here, you should hold him." She reaches in and takes him from me and walks over to the rocker.

"May I take a closer look?" We nod. She un-wraps him. "Oh Ana, Mr. Grey isn't he perfect?" I look over but Christian has stepped out with Taylor. "He has such long fingers doesn't he? He is beautiful. How are you feeling Ana?"

"I'm a bit uncomfortable from the c-section, but good. It wasn't easy I will say that."

"Yes Jason told me. He said he was scared to death when they rushed you to delivery. He was so worried. You know he worries about you."

"I know he does. It was a bit scary, but all is well now." I watch Gail bundle him back up.

"Do you need anything? Shall I take anything back with me?"

"Yes, I wasn't planning on a c-section so I packed pants. Can you go in my closet and find my black and white striped dress. It's a maxi dress. I think I will wear it home. It should fit and be more comfortable."

She stays a few more minutes and then Francine comes back in. "Okay ready to try this again. We will need to give you something for pain here soon and might I recommend you get some rest as we will be waking you up in three hours to nurse young Theodore again." Oh man, I am tired. I take my gown down and ask Francine if I can put one of my nursing gowns on. She helps me with changing and I feel my stomach cramping up. I realize that I am wearing a pad. Yuck I haven't had one of those on since I was fourteen.

"Do I have to wear this pad?"

"Yes. In fact lets' put Ted in his bassinet and get you up for a short walk to the rest room. I have to make sure your not clotting so I need to peak at your pad and we should change it."

Oh this is just gross. Wow, my legs feel like rubber and Francine has to help me into the bathroom. I can barely stand up my stomach hurts from the incision. She peaks in the door and I tell her I am ready. I hear her talking to Christian.

"No, Mr. Grey, we want her to walk. You don't need to carry her. You sure adore her don't you?"

Francine comes in and helps me change my gown and holds my arm while I brush my teeth. I get situated in the bed and she places Teddy on my breast for a second attempt. He still doesn't seem to like that breast. Again I get so frustrated. My boobs are starting to get hard and sore and I am tired. I burst into tears after ten minutes of trying to get him to latch on. "Francine, why won't he do this?" Christian has been sitting quietly watching the entire time and not saying a word. Finally he stands up and looks at Francine.

"Francine will you give us a minute please." Francine leaves us and I am still in tears. My boob is hanging out, Teddy is sound asleep and I feel like such a failure.

"Maybe I should just bottle feed him."

"Maybe. But it's a bit early to decide that isn't it?" Christian is looking at my breast.

"He won't nurse on this side and he can't just have one boob." Christian sits on the bed and I move over so he has more room.

"May I try something?" I nod.

Christian reaches over and gently strokes my breast and plays with my nipple.

"Christian seriously? What are you doing?"

"I am giving him a larger target. Your left breast nipple is smaller. I find I usually have to play with it a bit sometimes to get it the way I like it too." He winks at me.

"Really? I didn't know that." I look down.

"I never told you, it works well for me, but clearly our little son, likes a bigger nipple to suck on." Christian keeps rubbing it and then he nods. I place Teddy on my breast and squeeze his cheeks like Francine did earlier. Christian holds his head so it is firmly against my breast and strokes his cheek. A few seconds later Teddy starts sucking. I look up at Christian. I can't believe it.

"I know my wife's breast. What can I say? He's sucking isn't he?" He grins like he the smug handsome arrogant man he is.

"Yes, but I can't very well have you rub on my breast every time I need to feed him."

"I won't mind, but it will get easier the more you feed him. At least that is what I read." Christian keeps stroking Teddy's little face. I look up at him. "Ana, I am so happy. I am so sorry you had to go through so much today but I have never felt the way I do now. I love you and our little guy so much." He reaches over and kisses me softly several times.

We sit quietly and watch Teddy feeding and the next thing I know it is several hours later. Christian is asleep in the chair. He has his shoes and socks off and they are crossed at the ankles on the bed, his long legs stretched out. He looks so uncomfortable. Teddy is in his bassinet next to me and the lights are dimmed in the room. I am thirsty and I reach over for the juice next to the bed but fall right back to sleep until Francine wakes me up about an hour later.

"What time is it?"

"Its three am Mrs. Grey. It is time to feed again." Christian looks up and stands.

"Is everything okay?" he looks confused. "You can go Francine, I'll help Mrs. Grey." She looks like she can't believe it. My husband, CEO extraordinaire now nurse maid. I place him on the easy breast as it is now called and he takes right to it. My colostrum is still in play but I feel it letting down more than the last time. He sucks like a mad man and my boob sort of stings. After thirty minutes I have successfully nursed on each side once again with my husband's help. I put myself together and he takes him from me and pats his back gently

"Thank you Christian."

"For what?"

"For helping and getting up with me." He rolls his eyes.

"Get some sleep Ana." I watch him walk around the room holding Teddy and he never takes his eyes off of him. I fall asleep watching my husband falling more in love with his son.

**Reynolds POV**

I have just replaced Sawyer so he can get some sleep. Its 4:30 and I am on with Burtonsky as Taylor drove Gail home and he will be back around seven. We are both sitting outside the room each of us on one side of the door.

"So, how are you going to like being a babysitter?" Burtonsky asks me with a fucking grin on his face.

"Well, I guess you can think that way, but nothing is ever dull with the Grey's. You realize what kind of money Grey has and that this baby is considered the biggest payout in the country right now - and probably the world. He will be until that Prince William and the hottie he married in England have a kid. This baby is a kidnappers dream. Plus, if anything ever happens to this kid, like even a scrape on his knee, Grey will go ballistic." I pull a toothpick out. "I see it as a huge challenge not babysitting."

"What's he like? I haven't really talked to him other than when he interviewed me along with Taylor."

"Grey?" He nods. "Intense, hot headed, brilliant mind, athletic, possessive, and mostly aloof unless he is with his family. The most important thing to know is he is obsessed with his wife. Once you get to know him and if you are one on one with him, he will open up but he is guarded. Doesn't like small talk, so don't bother."

"And Mrs. Grey? I have never spoken to her."

"Oh she's a sweetheart. She has the patience of a saint and she's really easy to be around. She is also very considerate. She doesn't act snobby or like a rich guy's wife at all."

"Yea and I imagine when she isn't pregnant she is really hot cuz she is a total babe now." I don't say anything. Like Sawyer I am pretty protective of her, and I don't like anyone talking about her that way. "So, the brother, he seems like an arrogant fuck."

This dude is starting to piss me off. Why does he care? "No Elliot is the funniest and one of the nicest guys I have ever met. But don't let him fool you. He is stronger than hell and he doesn't take any shit from anyone. He can be a real bad ass. He and his brother have been in some awesome brawls."

"Oh they don't get along?"

"What? No, I mean the two of them have been in fights against other guys. Those two would never fight each other they are insanely close. They do everything together and it's pretty well known around Seattle, if you fuck with one you fuck with both of them. Where are you from again?" I have only worked with him a few times and this is the most we have talked. How does he not know some of this shit?

"A little town outside of Atlanta called Alpharetta. I moved here last fall for a woman. We broke up two weeks after I moved here. Never again. I gave up a good job working with Ted Turner." I nod. I get up and walk down the hall and check the hallways because I thought I heard a noise. But don't see anyone.

At six am Ana's nurse comes to the door. I ask for her credentials, look at my list, knock as is protocol and let her in. A few minutes later some dude comes by with a tray and tells me he is there to draw the baby's blood.

"Blood for what?" I have a list of every test that is required.

"Washington State requires a newborn screening." They guy tells me with an attitude.

"Name and I.D."

"Arlie Davis. I am subbing for the regular guy. He called in sick."

"Then adios amigo. You can't enter."

"Come on man I am just doing my job. You can go in with me." I stand up.

"No can do. We don't have a background check on you and we don't have a signed NDA. So hit the highway buddy. If the hospital needs this test done, they need to send someone else up. Take a hike." I stay standing. "Burtonsky, walk Mr. Davis down the hall please and ask the head nurse to come pay me a visit." He looks at me like he doesn't like taking orders from me. Well I don't feel comfortable leaving the Grey's with him yet, so we can stand her all day if he wants, I'm not moving. After a few seconds, he walks down the hall and comes back with the head nurse and I am explaining why Davis can't do the blood test. She tells me she will look into it. Grey comes to the door looking beat up. I tell him about the blood test the baby needs and that I turned Davis away and he shrugs in approval.

"Can someone get me a cup of coffee?" I nod and tell Burtonsky to get Mr. Grey a cup of coffee, any bold roast will do, black. Again he gives me attitude right in front of the boss. Grey looks over at him then me. "When is Taylor coming back?"

"Seven sir."

"Okay, well make sure you don't leave this spot. We have security in the hallways?"

"Yes sir, I was just getting ready to do a roll call when you came out."

"Okay, well I assume Taylor is bringing us breakfast." He starts to turn around then he looks at Burtonsky. "Make sure my coffee has a lid on it." He doesn't drink it with a lid. I smirk. He is telling that fucker to get his coffee. Burtonsky walks away.

"What was going on there Drew?"

"Not much he just didn't want to do what I told him. I am not leaving, he needs to run gopher and he feels he is too good for that I guess." Grey doesn't say anything. "He'll adapt." I nod towards the room. "How is the baby?"

"He's great. Getting this nursing down like a pro."

"And Mrs. Grey?"

"Tired. Sore." He turns around and enters the room.

A few minutes before seven Taylor shows up with two meals from the Fairmont. He tells Burtonsky to get outside with Wilson as the media has tripled out front. I decide I won't say anything to him for now about Burtonsky, but I don't like the fucker.

**Taylor's POV**

"Sir." I knock. He motions me in. He is sitting in the rocker holding his son. "I have your breakfast and some updates."

He motions for me to give Mrs. Grey her breakfast and to put his on the table. He looks tired as hell. I have some clean clothes for him in the car and his shaving kit.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" I take a peek at the baby. He is one cute little shit I will give the boss that. I have never in five years seen him so elated as last night. Gail and I talked about it all the way home. I would have bet my dick a year ago that this would never happen-the boss being happily married to a sweetheart and ecstatic with a new son. Goes to show what you shouldn't assume. "Mrs. Grey I didn't bring your dress yet, as I was told you won't be going home today. If that changes I will make sure that we get it."

She is lying on her side propped up on her elbow. "S'okay Jason." Man she sounds so tired.

"Hey little guy what was that?" I look over and the boss is holding the baby with his hand on his little butt. "Christ he is ripping them. How can he do that? He isn't big enough to rip one like that loud." I start laughing.

"Has he had his first shitty diaper yet?"

"No, but I think that might have just happened. What do I do?"

Now I really start laughing. I can't help it. "Sir you check him and then change him." I look at Mrs. Grey. She is sitting up now.

"Really, Christian you think he pooped? Bring him here. Help me up I will change him."

"No Ana, you are uncomfortable. How hard can this be? I will do it."

"Okay sir, I need to talk with Reynolds and then when you are ready…"

"You aren't going anywhere. I'll change his diaper, but you've done this before, you need to help me out here."

"Christian remember that they told us the first poop is usually real tar like and can be black, so don't freak out." Mrs. Grey seems nervous. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it?"

"Ana I got this." He lays the baby down in the bassinet and un-wraps him and the baby is alert and looking at him. I smile remembering when Sophie was first born. "Hey baby boy, did you shit? Daddy is going to do something he swore he would never do once upon a time. I am going to change your diaper. Okay what first?" He looks up at me and then Ana.

"Well first, you might want to start calling it something else besides shit. But you will want the baby wipes and have a diaper ready." I wish I had a camera for this.

"Yea right. Okay where are they?"

"Look in the little cabinet under the bassinet, everything should be in there." Ana instructs him from her bed.

Grey bends down and comes up with a diaper and the baby wipes. Mrs. Grey's nurse from yesterday enters.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Congratulations. I was excited to watch the news last night."

"Good morning Donna." Mrs. Grey looks happy to see her.

"Sounds like you had an exciting evening. Let me see the little star." She walks over and peeks at the baby. "Oh he is a pretty baby." I have to hide my smile when Grey looks at her.

"I prefer handsome."

She laughs at him. "Are you changing his diaper?"

"Yes, we think he pooped but Christian has never changed a diaper. Maybe you can help him Donna."

"Well no time like the present. I will coach you. How is that Mr. Grey?"

I watch Grey remove the strips and then slowly pull down his diaper. His face says it all. I have to look up or I will laugh.

"Wow. Is this normal?" He looks over at Donna.

"Yes. Is this his first?"

"Yes." Both the Grey's say at the same time.

"Donna, what do I do?"

"You should use the top of the diaper to scoop up the extra feces around his little bottom, like that. Very good Mr. Grey. Now tuck that under him nice and neat and get one of these wipes and clean him real good." Grey gingerly cleans him. "Hold his legs together and lift him just a bit as they often get poop up their back, just like he did." Grey lifts him and makes the face again. I have forgotten how small newborns are. His entire leg his smaller than my hand. "Very good Mr. Grey. Now that he has been cleaned up, you can use a little Desitin on his bum if he is red. Just like that. Not much. And now you place the diaper underneath him."

"Do we use powder or anything?"

"No, we don't suggest that anymore. Line the diaper up. There you go. Now with boys I suggest you fold the top over a bit so it's nice and snug or they will pee upward and you will have to change his clothes a lot. Make sure it is below the cord. Yes just like that."

"Ana his little nuts aren't as red and big as they were last night. How long before this cord falls off?"

"Oh, about a week, maybe. Yes our little boys are swollen for a few days, but he is coming down nicely. Now seal him up and you have just changed your first dirty diaper. Congratulations Mr. Grey." The boss wipes his hands with another wipe. He is one proud fucker.

"Ha, be sure you verify this to my brother Taylor. He won't believe me. Did you see that Ana? I did it. Nasty as hell, but for you little man, I would walk the earth and back." Wow, I feel like I am in a fucking dream. He swaddles him again, but he isn't too good at that so Donna steps in. Mrs. Grey wants to have the baby and Grey tells me he will come out and get a briefing.

We get out in the hallway and it's just Reynolds in place.

"I don't think Reynolds here likes your new boy?" I look at Reynolds and give him a dirty look. He better not have complained to the boss. "Relax he didn't say anything I just witnessed the big guy copping a tude about getting me a coffee and running an errand for Reynolds. But I will let you deal with it. Let's start with how is it outside?"

"Fucking zoo sir. I think you should consider going out there and making a statement and then having someone take a picture of the three of you to show them Mrs. Grey is fine. Not only are the press out there but old ladies and groupies worried about her are out front as well. They didn't believe your parents I guess."

"I don't give a fuck what people believe."

"Sir, I understand that, but the hospital higher ups aren't happy with all the people out there and it makes it harder to secure with all those people hanging around. I need to bring Thompson in and we know he is worthless." I want to let Thompson go but Grey's mom won't hear of it. So, we are stuck with him. He seems to think about what I am saying.

"Drew, here are my keys – I am right out front in the reserved spot. Bring Mr. Grey's clothes and shaving kit in please." Reynolds takes off and I tell him what I am dreading telling him.

"Sir did you text Mrs. Adams last night?"

"Yes, right after Ana got back in the room why?"

"Do you recall what you told her?" he pulls out his phone.

"Teddy born 8:21. He is perfect. Ana had some complications - high blood pressure - worried she would stroke out so emergency c-section. But all is well. She is back in room." He reads it to me then looks up. "That fucking bitch. Did she fucking call that in?"

"Yes sir. Ms. Kavanagh did some digging and called me this morning."

"Why the fuck would she do that? She must have been paid or something." I watch him take his phone out and I know he is about to rip his mother-in-law a new one.

"Carla, it's Christian….She's fine but that isn't news worthy enough for you is it?...You didn't call her or text her to congratulate her, you don't even call to see if she is okay but you call the media and embellish what I told you in confidence…..I did not tell you she had a stroke, re-read the fucking message Carla and that is beside the point…..You sold your own daughter out to the press for what Carla…..No I don't have this fucking wrong….You know what Carla, we're done with you. You are a fucking bitch and I forbid you to have any more contact with my family and that includes your daughter….Yes, I am god damn pissed….what do you mean no harm done….Why would you lie about her condition?... Now we have media crawling out our ass….so yes Carla harm done. I did not tell you she had a stroke….read the fucking message again…. No….you are unreal you know what….fuck you Carla." He hangs up and walks down the hallway to calm down. I give him a few minutes to gather himself and keep Reynolds down the hall to give the boss a moment. Finally I walk over to him.

"Sir, you breakfast is probably getting cold."

"Do you believe that bitch? Call Sam and tell him to get over here so we can figure out how to put this rumor to rest. I mean fuck, no wonder the media won't back off the story. They assume my wife's mother would know this shit and she wouldn't lie. God damn it, she is fucking loony. I am going to have to put it out there that Ana and her mom are estranged or something so I can discredit her. Fuck me."

I really don't know what to say to him. His mother-in-law is a real doozy. I know he can't stand her but he has put up with her for Ana until the baby shower. That was probably her last chance for a long time. Now it might be forever. Fuck what a bitch. Grey takes a breath and walks back in. I have no idea what he will tell his wife. I call Sam and tell him to get over here. Reynolds returns with Grey's cloths and shaving kit. He knocks on the door and gives it to Grey.

"Okay Drew…what's the issue with Burtonsky?" He tells me he doesn't particularly like him. He didn't like the questions about Elliot and really didn't like the comment made about Mrs. Grey. Fuck I have had more problems hiring good people lately than I ever had. "Look just keep an eye on things. I will talk to Luke and see how he feels about him and then have a chat, but we are short staff, so try to be a bit more patient with him got it?" He gets it, but I am troubled my Burtonsky's comments as well.

Sawyer shows up at eight-thirty and I pull him aside. He didn't get enough sleep last night but I need him here.

"What was Burtonsky doing when you showed up?" He looks down.

"Smoking a cigarette. I chewed him out and told him to get back in front of the crowd. He didn't like that too much but he put it out and got back in front of the crowd. Is Grey making a statement, its' a fucking zoo out there."

"I will be right back." I take the elevators down and walk outside. Jesus Christ I am getting yelled at from every direction.

"Jason, is Mrs. Grey conscious? Is she able to speak?" Fuck we need to shut this down. I walk up to Burtonsky talking into my wrist piece. "Any problems, Wilson? Ryan how close are you?"

"Pulling in now boss."

I wait for Ryan to show up and tell him to take Burtonsky's place for a minute. I pull him to the side.

"First of all I thought I was clear, you don't smoke when you are working. It's not the image the boss likes and he detests the spell of cigarette smoke. So, I won't tell you again."

"Christ you have a bunch of women working for you, what did Sawyer squeal on me?"

"No, he didn't. I saw you." I lie, I don't care. "Secondly, Reynolds is CPO for the baby, he is not to leave his post or I will have his ass. That means if you are working with him you are his bitch. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Look, I don't like your fucking attitude right now, but I need you here. So work with me here will you? If you are looking for more action, it is going to be a bit dull for the next month while the Greys' stay home. You want action; do a good job, and when Grey goes back to work you will see shit you won't believe. So do me a favor, there is going to be thousands of floral arrangements and baby gifts being delivered here soon, I want you to handle all the screening and review every package, card, gift that arrives. I expect we will see some threats in the mix. Wear gloves on everything. Got it?"

"Sure, sorry, I just want to prove I can do what the other guys do, you know a little management. I had people working for me before, not use to taking orders. Where do I do the screening?"

"Well, we work as a team here, so see if you can adapt okay. There is a conference room you can use on the basement level. Anything, that looks suspicious, x-ray. All sealed packages, x-ray. Grey has a boat load of enemies, so be careful." I really should fire him, but I will give him this one chance.

An hour later, Grey has cleaned up and has shaved. The hospital media room has been set up. He makes a brief statement confirming that Ana is fine, that she is estranged from her mother so we are not sure how she came up with the erroneous information and he thanks them for their concern and support. He doesn't take any questions and leaves them hanging. I think he should have done more, but he is too pissed to keep it going. I think if Carla Adams were here he would strangle her.

"That went okay I guess huh Taylor? Was I too harsh about Carla?"

"No sir, actually you were rather restrained compared to what I would have said." He simply said he believed the rumor about Ana's stroke came from her mother who she is estranged from and her information was erroneous. He promised that when his wife was released, probably in two days that they would do a quick photo op. He was in and out in two minutes. The only problem we had is that tramp Julie Porter from channel 7 news. As we were leaving the room she stepped out in front of the boss. She tried to hand him a note but I intercepted it. She tried to take it back, but not on my watch.

"What have we here Ms. Porter?" I open it up_. No need for you to have any lonely nights while your wife recovers, I am all yours, any way you want it. Call me_. "How nice of you Ms. Porter. I will pass this on. You know my wife is the Greys' housekeeper, and she will be busy helping Mrs. Grey with the baby. I am sure she could use some help with the cleaning. It's a big fucking house, above and beyond the call of duty on your part. You are a real peach." I winked at her and then threw the note in the garbage leaving her standing there. As we walked away I looked at her and pointed to my eyes with both fingers. "I'll be watching you Ms. Porter." I mouthed.

**Christian's POV**

"What was that about Taylor?"

"Um…Ms. Porter was offering you her services during Mrs. Grey's recovery."

"Oh fuck me I wouldn't do her with your dick. I can't believe she would even think that. Taylor, Ana is going to be feeling insecure and worried, she already is during this down time. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yes sir, your brother reminds all of us every day."

"Yes, he is going to text me every time he gets fucked for the next six weeks. Any way, you make sure that not a single female is within five feet of me. I don't want any photographers taking a picture that reads differently. I love my wife and I don't want her to even think for one second I am remotely interested in anyone but her. But you know how these bitches are. Keep them all the fuck away so it can't be interpreted wrong."

"Yes sir. I agree." I have a right to be concerned. There are hundreds of women that send me letters each week offering their bodies free of charge. They never even show me that shit when it comes in unless it is something that makes us laugh. Like last month I received a picture and letter from a naked woman that must have been sixty years old, two-hundred and fifty pounds with tits that hung to her knees. She was disgusting but one of the guys wrote 'roll her in flour and look for the wet spot boss.' I even laughed at that one.

"Hi baby and baby," I bend down to kiss Ana and I take Ted from her arms. "It went well. I missed you both and I was only gone what…thirty minutes." I kiss Teddy several times. I can't stand being away from him or Ana. I sit on the bed and Ana and I just stare at our baby. "I want another one." Ana laughs. I am serious, I can hardly wait. Hell I want a dozen. Who knew that one little eight pound baby would cleanse my soul and make me so fucking happy?

"You have balls Grey." Ana is giving me a dirty look.

There is a knock on the door. And I walk around the corner to see who is coming through. I can feel the smile on my face. Fatherhood has turned me into an emotional sap, but this is the moment that I have been waiting for. I look into the eyes of the man I hope my son will emulate. He nods at me and walks slowly over to give Ana a kiss. "Now Christian, you are a true man and the biggest challenge of your life has begun. But what a wonderful challenge it will be."

"Theodore Grey, this is your great grandfather Theodore Trevelyan. I named you after this fine man because he is everything to me and he has set the bar real high buddy. You have big shoes to fill in order to carry this name. And…" I choke up, fuck. "And if you grow up to be half the man he is, you will be one fine man by sweet little boy. Gramps, meet your great grandson, Theodore Grey."

Gramps walks slowly over to the rocking chair. He explains to us that Grams is having a bad day but perhaps he can bring her by tomorrow. I try not to think about that, and the disappointment I feel. "Hand him to me son." Gramps sits down and I hand him Teddy.

"Well hello my dear great grandson. You are a keeper. Yes, a good looking little fellow. I am honored that you have been named after me. But I am far from perfect as your father believes. I have made mistakes, I have regrets and I have faced failure in the eye. You will too. But what makes a great man is someone who is brave enough to overcome diversity, to admit when he is wrong and to change for those you love." He looks up and me and nods again, sending me a message. "Yes, love little Theodore, love conquers all things good and bad. And you my dear boy have only to look at your father to see a great man, who conceived you from the love of a great woman. He is a fine man indeed. I welcome you to the world with the greatest of love and joy." Gramps looks up at me nods, smiles and then kisses Teddy on the cheek. "Yes you are a fine boy indeed."


End file.
